A Fishcake's affair
by Ihateheroes
Summary: Naruto meets a certain woman in his dream's that haunts him by making him live a life of ecstasy that no man can withstand. But soon he will find love from women of all beauties seeing something in him that is very addicting. This is a Harem Older women
1. What's with that Woman

Title: A Fishcakes affair

Author: IhateHeroes

Rating: Mature 18+ contains all genres because fanfiction doesn't let me…

For a more detailed summary of "A Fishcakes affair" view my author's profile

* * *

><p>To get on with this story there will be changes in the following;<p>

The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan does not allow its user to summon or control the Kyūbi no Yōko.

That means that Madara doesn't control the Kyuubi but they do know each other…

Hashirima's Mokuton can still calm demons THAT'S IF THEY WANT TO BE…

So the following events didn't happen

Madara didn't have the ability to summon the Kyūbi no Yōko in his fight against the Shodai Hokage. Mito Uzumaki did not become the first Kyūbi Jinchūriki in result Kushina didn't become the second Kyūbi Jinchūriki.

Naruto is the first Kyūbi Jinchūriki as Kyuubi attacked for another reason that will be explained throughout this story.

Beside I believe that if Naruto is the first Kyūbi Jinchūriki their relationship will be better to write.

So Kushina wasn't the one that released the Kyuubi but she and Minato sacrificed their lives to seal it into Naruto using the Shiki Fūjin, The Dead Demon Consuming Seal a seal created by the Uzumaki Clan.

PS what is said in this fic will be purely fantasy based...

_italics means the person is thinking..._

**_Bold is a demon or god talking..._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>What's with that woman!<strong>

It's a beautiful day the sun's shining birds are flocking and people can be seen together in harmony as some couples are holding hands or kissing in public. Yes it's a beautiful day indeed.

The sounds of birds can be seen flying right next to an open window without a care in the world. The curtains can be seen flying open due to the gusty winds.

What lays behind this window you may think. Well right next to the window laid a golden haired whiskered boy or a man he would like to be preferred?

Well while this man laid on the bed, one would expect he would be serene in this calm beautiful morning.

But the man looked anything but calm as he looked petrified while being frozen stiff because if he moved even once he will be in a world of pain.

Yes he will experience hell.

The reason why he is in such frightened mood was because next to him on his chest laid a very, very beautiful long crimson haired woman she had light chocolate skin looking like she loved the outdoors. Her eyes however were closed showing her calm tranquillity look of peace as she laid there sleeping. She shifted closer to him making her ample breast be squeezed on the boy's sorry man's surprisingly well defined chest.

One thing for sure is that under those covers is that the woman is well…naked wearing panties of course. The man blushed furiously as he felt the woman's hard nipple.

The woman carried on moving making the man's body her new teddy bear as the Man felt up her perfect figure.

Back to the subject at hand what made the boy scared, however we will find out on the next episode of Dragonbal (cough) (cough) sorry got out of hand there.

"DING DONG" "DING DONG" the doorbell rang making the man all of sudden sweat in fear he looked at the woman lying next to him she was still asleep.

He sighed in relief so he waited until she loosened her hold and substituted himself with a couple of pillows, sneaked quietly out of the room and ran to the door like his life depended on it.

The man was not wearing any shirt only his trousers as he was bare footed. He opened the door and checked who it was.

It was the Sandaime Hokage and he wasn't pleased he had a look of disappointment. The man looked curiously at him and the old man making him sigh.

"Naruto I let things slide a lot of times with you right" said the old man to the man identified as Naruto who nodded remembering what his jiji done for him.

Naruto well you would expect he is the same Naruto we all know but no he is anything but the loud brash orange loving boy.

He is different because the loneliness and abuse he suffered as a child made him into one thing parents feared worse for their child would be and that is a delinquent.

"HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD"

"NARUTO"

"Sorry old man talking to myself here ehehehehe" laughed Naruto lightly who scratched the back of his head comically making the old man twitch in irritation as he sighed again.

Boy this kid makes him do that a lot.

"Naruto why didn't you come to the after graduation meeting to meet your Jounin Sensei" Said Sarutobi to the boy he views as a grandson. Naruto looked around to see if a certain someone is awake as he responded apologetically

"Old man I couldn't make it, I was busy sorry" while he scratched the back of his head

"Naruto you're a Genin now you should listen to your Hokage in whatever he says" Said Sarutobi showing his authority,

Naruto just looked at him ludicrously basically a wtf look as he thought that if the woman in his bed told him to jump and the old man ordered him to stay put.

You know what he will choose. But still I will answer it for you

He will most certainly jump!

"Now Naruto get your clothes and follow me to meet your new Sensei" Gestured the old man but Naruto stood still ignoring the old man making said old man ask him again

"Come on now hurry"

Naruto still stood where he was

"Naruto do I have to tell you twice" said the old man getting annoyed as something interrupted them

"Narutoooo come back to bed" said the most beautiful whining tone voice the old man ever heard of as he blushed at what he saw.

He saw the most good-looking, Gorgeous, Dazzling crimson haired woman as she wiped her closed eyes due to just waking up she held the grey blanket to cover her naked visage and her well defined chest. So the old man too froze as he looked at Naruto who turned around and then blushed so the old man added two and two together.

His nose bled

He then smiled a perverted smile and grabbed Naruto's shoulders and said the four words he never said to Naruto….ever.

"Well done my boy" and then the old man walked off no he actually skipped off.

A horrible sight to see an old man skipping especially the Hokage no less

:/ huh?

Naruto looked on and then all of sudden his eyes went wide in shock as he ran to the old man not caring that he is typically half naked

"OLD MAN WAIT" the old man ignored as he skipped on but he stopped and turned around and gave Naruto the most perverted old man look he ever seen.

He shivered.

The old man gave him two thumbs up at the stunned Naruto then disappeared before Naruto screamed one final thing as held his right hand up helplessly

"SHE IS NOT EVEN A WOMAN"

...

Everyone in the streets who heard him looked at Naruto in disgust and speechless thinking that the demon brat batted for the other team.

They shuddered at such thought

Their question was answered however as they saw the most beautiful woman on earth grabbing hold of the brat putting his head in her blanket covered breasts as she said one thing that made all the males in the area jealous of the demon brat and question their wives or girlfriends.

"The bed is cold without you…let's get you warmed up" cooed the woman in the most angelic voice in the boy's ears as she possessed the most amazing ruby eyes more so than that of the eyes of the Genjustu specialist Jounin her name is Kure something

Yes Yuhi Kurenai.

The street went quite as everyone was flabbergasted at what they saw one man even screamed

"ARE YOU GAY"

Naruto cried comically while in the hold of the woman as the woman smiled a wicked smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Back inside<strong>

Naruto was getting dressed furiously as he wanted to get the hell out of here rummaging through his closet.

"Going somewhere" said a serious voice behind Naruto as he turned around looking at the woman from earlier leaning on the wall.

She was wearing black tights which shows her voluptuous figure Naruto looked up and down at her figure making her smirk as he suddenly took out a jacket went to her and putted on for her. She looked incredulously at him surprised at what he did.

"Wear something for god sakes" said Naruto irritated who then found his clothes and tried to usher her out but she still didn't budge.

"Ummmm excuse me but I'm trying to dress" said Naruto quietly to her as she suddenly smiled when she walked closer to him her head went his ears and she whispered

"I have seen your body countless times" said the woman as she caressed his face looking at him lust her eyes "and yet I can't seem to get enough"

She then all of a sudden licked his ears lobe as she breathed in his ear.

Naruto wished there and then he could die.

He then took out the closest clothes he could find and ran off.

Not knowing that he took his horrendous orange jumpsuit.

Women as evil as her can make a man do things you wouldn't dream off.

Naruto is proof of that.

Naruto looked at the clothes he took and sighed as he took the clothes he should've thrown away ages ago.

"_What's with that woman" _thought the now orange wearing blonde

He then suddenly remembered when this woman came to his life. As looked up questionably at the wall and started reminiscing (you know like what JD does in scrubs).

* * *

><p><strong>1 year ago at the academy <strong>

"Ding ding dong ding" the academy bell rang as the final year of their ninja career began. Everyone gathered round in the classroom listening to Iruka's boring lectures.

Iruka's lectures was so boring that he was starting to fall asleep Naruto heard the speaking voice of Iruka slowly becoming just small niose as he started to sleep

"Arghhh" yawned Naruto as he welcomed sleep.

Naruto all of sudden woke up in an empty classroom. He looked around and then came to a conclusion.

"The class is over…"sighed Naruto "someone should have at least waked me up.. its rude" said Naruto tiredly yawning.

"Ohhh the class is not over yet Naru-Kun" said a melodic voice this startled Naruto he looked at the direction of the voice. Right on Iruka's table at front of the chalkboard sat a very fine-looking woman she had Crimson hair that shone just like his golden hair. She stood up showing him her rear end.

Man that stood out just like her breast what's with this woman.

Her rear stood in a perfect angle that caused his tool to slowly grow as she wore a navy blue jeans that made the rear end stuck out even more. His tool still grew "_fuck stop it"_ thought Naruto as he still looked at her his eyes glued on her navy blue jacket which was buttoned up with small white buttons that went along her chest and stomach making her seem like a perfect business woman showing how confined her breast was because it looked ready to pop out any second.

His tool was growing at a fast rate now.

She also wore glasses covering her striking crimson eyes.

"_Is this a dream….No woman can look like that."_

"_Shit….. Someone please wake me up."_

There was one smoking hot lady.

Naruto's tool succeeded to grow upright going hard right there. Luckily she didn't notice because he was sitting down and his tool was under the table begging to get out of his confinement.

"Naruto...Naruto my dear Naruto" sang the lady as she made the boy woozy at her melodic voice like she was a siren there to tempt him.

She walked towards him making her rear and bosom bounce and sway. Naruto mentally screamed for her to stay put and stop tormenting him as she came to his table and sat down right in front of him pulling out a report card.

God she smelled so good

"What's the meaning of this Naruto" scowled the woman as she looked even hotter when she was angry Naruto groaned as he put his head down. A finger pulled up his chin up making Naruto look at her

You better explain yourself mister…" her legs swung as she sat on Naruto's table while her arms wrapped into a pretzel shaped knot, resting just beneath her large kegs, which instinctively made them more pronounced, this woman hated to wait.

Naruto looked sad making his eyes downcast he looked so cute to the woman

"My report card" Said Naruto quietly.

"Yes your report card now do you know what it entails" said the red haired lady adjusting her glasses.

"No ma'am but I know what to expect" Naruto looked broken wanting to die in a corner somewhere the lady's eyes looked sad for a second but went back to what she was saying.

"Yes Naruto they are all F's if you keep this up you will fail do you want to retake for the fourth time cause there isn't a fourth time" scolded the lady with the glasses

"I'm trying miss I really I am no matter what I do I keep getting the same grades" said a dejected Naruto as he for the first time almost went to tears.

The woman's light chocolate hand grabbed the boy's face making him look at her as she suddenly caressed his face she then went close to his face as she whispered

"Keep trying and don't give up and if you graduate I will give you a reward" said the woman huskily making Naruto blush. "What kind of reward and why give it to me of all people" Screamed out Naruto slowly getting angry.

How dare this lady think she can help him….Naruto never needed no one and he won't start now.

Suddenly the lady bit his ear making Naruto moan loud "Naru-Kun I know you more than anyone you look at me and see if I'm lying" said the lady

Naruto looked and saw no hint of deception and then suddenly gulped as the woman started playing with his hair.

"You asked what you reward is let me give you a taste" Said the lady sweetly. She then asked him to stand up.

Naruto looked at her and said he can't. The lady asked again this time ordering him to stand up making Naruto sweat frantically

"I can't ma'am my legs are tired" said Naruto remarkably not stuttering as he tried to make an excuse desperately trying to get rid of his hard tool in between his legs he looked down and then looked up.

The lady wasn't there as he suddenly felts someone's hand shoot at his confined tools

Naruto moaned. He looked at the hand rubbing his tool and was surprised that it belonged to the lady as she sat next to him. She smiled when she rubbed his tool slowly teasing him looking at him lustfully

"Is this the cause for your legs Naru-kun" cooed the lady as she put her hands under Naruto's trousers measuring him up. Her eyes took a gleeful turn making Naruto not know why she looked happy.

"You're a big boy Naruto….A very big boy" the lady suddenly giggled as she started working his tool with her hands moving his tool up and down over and over again.

Naruto moaned again, again and again

"What are you…doing stop"

The lady kept giggling as she then bended over as she said

"I'm giving you a taste of your future reward baby" she took is tool in her salivated mouth and Naruto moaned loud as when he saw he red feverishly eyes.

He busted right there!

"NARUTO WAKE UP" screamed Iruka making Naruto quickly wake straight up. He was drooling as he looked around and tried to stand up but felt his wet pants.

"Man you were moaning, never knew you could do that…..ahahahaha" Kiba laughed as the class laughed right at him.

Except for Hinata and surprisingly Ino who blushed

Naruto groaned as he looked at his pants which in result made his trousers wet. One thing Naruto was glad for sure was that his trousers were black.

Thank god for that.

* * *

><p>When it was Home time Naruto ran straight home much to Iruka's surprise as straightaway he took a shower after the shower he had dinner and then started turning on the television as he sat down to watch Kazahana Koyuki who stood in a beach wearing an all-black bikini performing an advert about a deodorant<p>

_**Television…..**_

"Now guys make sure you take on the "all strong" deodorant as when a man who is strong won't be wrong ehehehehe" giggled Yukie as then the advert switched telling people where to get the deodorant. (You know the stores available etc.)

"Man this chick's untouchable…." said Naruto out loud as he then turned off the television. Thinking about Yukie made him think about a certain crimson haired woman.

"_What was that dream….who was that woman _"thought Naruto as he started to get into his shorts he liked to sleep with his shorts on. Naruto closed his eyes all he thought was the beautiful woman.

**In the next morning **

Naruto woke up thinking why he didn't dream of her again

He then went to the ramen stand before going to do academy. He met Ayame and Teuchi as they greeted their favourite customer.

"What you ordering today Naruto" Said Teuchi to the boy he considered as a son and favourite customer.

"Um…Two bowls of Beef ramen Teuch-Ossan" Said Naruto who was in long thought. Ayame came from the back while Teuchi went back in to get the boy his orders. She noticed Naruto's mood

"How are you Naruto-Kun" Asked Ayame curiously Naruto ignored her however as she then asked him again while she waved at him.

"huh….sorry Ayame was thinking of something" Said Naruto who then looked delighted at his meal in the table.

Ayame then put her elbow on the table as she put her chin on her hand as she amusingly said"then you better explain yourself mister"

Naruto had his eyes go wide as he recollected on his dream yesterday

"_What's the meaning of this Naruto" scowled the woman as she looked even hotter when she was angry Naruto groaned as he put his head down. A finger pulled up his chin up making Naruto look at her _

" _You better explain yourself mister…" her legs swung as she sat on Naruto's table while her arms wrapped into a pretzel shaped knot, resting just beneath her large kegs, which instinctively made them more pronounced, this woman hated to wait as her crimson eyes glowed zealously. _

"NARUTO HELLO" screamed Ayame getting annoyed at Naruto who shook his head as he suddenly stood up shocking the poor waitress.

"SORRY AYAME GOTTA GO" Screamed Naruto and off he went leaving change that is more than enough and an unfinished ramen.

"GOOD LUCK NARUTO-KUN" screamed Ayame who sighed as she smiled and shook her head.

"_Sigh...Naruto-Kun…..you silly boy"_ thought the girl as she smiled blushing and then went back to work

* * *

><p><strong>In the Academy <strong>

Back in the academy Iruka can be seen in a deep session as surprisingly everyone is listening intently.

"Now in the second Shinobi war the Sannin's were named when they were defeated by Hanzo…."

"Sensei can I go to the bathroom" yawned Naruto who put his hands up. Iruka sighed allowing Naruto to go.

"Tch who wants to learn about people getting their ass kicked anyway" said Naruto who walked towards the toilet yawning again.

So Naruto did his business in the toilets then went to wash his hands. He then started walking towards his class when he bumped in to someone who had a stack of papers.

"Ah sorry….let me get that" said Naruto trying to help the person he accidently bumped into as suddenly a hand shoot out to stop him.

A hand he knew too well.

Naruto looked up and he saw the woman that was on his mind all night.

She smiled right at him "You starting coming to class much earlier Naru-kun…working hard I see" giggled the crimson lady as she saw the dumbfounded look of Naruto.

"Y….YO…YOU" screamed Naruto panicky as all of a sudden the lady pushed him into the female toilets as Naruto hurried .

"What are you doing?" Said a scared Naruto getting afraid that he will be beaten up by the girls for being in here

"Don't worry no one will come. You." The lady started walking towards Naruto who started to back away "and I. Every step getting closer to Naruto "Need to Talk" Said the voluptuous woman poking his chest sensually as Naruto backed up to the closed toilet door.

"What do you want from me!" screamed Naruto frightened looking for a way out.

The woman giggled making Naruto jumpy as her giggles will haunt his dreams for years to come.

"It unbecoming for "Tornado Naruto" to be a scared like little rabbit" smirked the woman as Naruto saw fangs coming out of her lips.

What FANGS Naruto shook his head in disbelieve looking at the lady again this time not seeing the fangs making him sigh in relief.

"_Thought I was seeing things"_ thought the young blond not noticing the sinister smirk from the crimson haired lady.

She then went close to him now that the boy has nowhere to go and started to speak sensually

"Now Naruto we didn't get to finish off last time" making the mystery woman lick his face so that the boy won't ask any questions.

Naruto blushed furiously as he moaned loudly forgetting that he had any questions. The woman carried on with her ministration as she started to unzip his black jacket and then went under his white T-shirt.

They carried on lust enveloping both of them as Naruto opened the toiler door behind him as they both went inside.

The woman pushed Naruto on the toilet seat making him grunt as he fell. She then sat on his lap with her back turned and grinded her hips making Naruto moan at loud.

His tool started to grow as it started to poke the woman thighs.

She smirked and turned around suddenly kissing him making Naruto go wide in shock as she forced her tongue to enter his mouth and entwined her tongue with his.

Their tongues played for a while as all you can see was saliva being exchanged but suddenly Naruto's hands moved towards her breasts making her eyes gleefully go wide as they look ready to fuck right there.

"_Yes that's it…let the lust control you" _but the unexpected came suddenly Naruto stopped

He stopped!

This made the woman go into shock no one could stop a woman like her when she is doing this to man.

No one!

Well Naruto wasn't like all people as he looked flushed and was huffing while he looked at the striking woman laying on him,

"What and who are you" said Naruto questioning the woman before him. She ignored him however and tried to carry on but Naruto surprisingly put his foot down as he suddenly pushed her off him and out of the toilet door.

This shocked the woman greatly no one rejected her NO ONE

Naruto being Naruto who is an oblivious idiot who didn't know what he was missing out on stood up and tidied himself up.

He looked at her accusingly at the shaken woman before him knowing he is going to regret it.

"Hey lady now you listen here. You will leave me alone and stop coming after me… you…. CRAZY LADY"

The woman stood up eyes downcast as the bangs in front of her hair covered her face.

She looked pissed! Red chakra can be seen coming out of her

_"What red chakra"_ this made Naruto's eyes go wide as he was overwhelmed

"You dare….you dare reject me…reject this" the woman silently spoke shaking her body hypnotising the poor boy as he shook out his euphoria,

This made her even angrier

"When I'm done with you... you will beg for my attention" spoke the woman however Naruto interrupted as he kept digging his own grave

"EH….UZUMAKI NARUTO NEVER BACKS DOWN" screamed Naruto all of a sudden he felt the air turn cold.

The woman smiled a very cold smirk making the boy shiver.

She took off her glasses as she suddenly laughed.

She laughed.

Naruto was dumbfounded as he suddenly laughed with her thus they laughed together.

As suddenly killer intent thundered the whole toilet as the room shook,

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE**" screamed the woman in a demon like voice showing her fangs while her eyes glowed red making her look like the devil ready to smite him.

Naruto did what any man would do he screamed like girl

"EEEEEEEEE" then he fainted

"THUD"

"Ahhhhhh" woke a dazed Naruto who shook his head. He realised where he was and was greatly embarrassed.

Naruto was still sitting on the toilet seat. So he quickly finished up and ran off home forgetting about class. Not knowing the complications of his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later at the academy<strong>

Naruto looked angry, no he looked downright pissed as he looked like a man that suffered nightmares and had sandbags under his eyes. People looked afraid as they were making way for him because this whole week he was on a rampage.

No like a tornado….

He was pondering on what happened this past week making him angrier and angrier as he went passed the academy training ground he saw the pnly person he didn't want to meet waiting for him at the gates.

Uchiha Sasuke with people surrounding him i.e. his fan girls

Naruto sighed knowing what he wanted…

And then smirked a cruelly similar to a certain red haired vixen

"Time to lose some stress" muttered Naruto cracking his neck

There was a crowd covering the training ground as two people looked ready to fight much to the enjoyment of the crowd.

"SASUKE-KUN BEAT THAT BAKA" screeched the Sakura surprisingly no one minded but one person as she and Ino looked to rekindle their friendship for now. A certain blond haired youth glared at her with narrowed blue eyes promising pain

Sakura shut up right there and then

"Eh why is Sasuke trying on Naruto… doesn't he ever give up" said Kiba with Akamaru who barked in agreement.

"Troublesome its Naruto we are talking about for some reason he is the lowest in the class I think that's why Sasuke is refusing to believe the dope is stronger than him". Said a tired looking Shikimaru

"Chump….he is chump….chump known as…chump Tornado Naruto" said an eating Chouji

"Yeah" shudders Kiba all of sudden "He is one dude I don't want to meet in the dark alleyways"

Kiba remembers when he called Naruto a dobe remembering the first day of the academy he wanted to make his mark when he started to pick on Naruto.

All he saw was cold scary blues eyes and suddenly his sister pulled him out of the trashcan.

A trashcan can you believe that what kind of brute beats up a guy and puts him in a trashcan you might as well kill him and save him the embarrassment.

His mum found out about this and instead of helping her son like any mother would do she laughed at him all she said is this

"Brat…From what you told me he is a future alpha, a scary alpha but an alpha. So if you want to get revenge then beat him and take his place" laughed Tsume knowing Kiba will never do that as he shuddered in fear.

Kiba never called Naruto a dobe ever again since that day.

"Ummm Kiba-Kun the fight is starting….should we stop it" said a stuttering Hinata who poked her hands together showing everyone she is really Hinata.

"And risk getting involved hell no" said Kiba as shino nodded in agreement as he didn't need to say a word they all looked on.

Hinata looked down struck as she thought about Naruto

Well Hinata has a huge crush on Naruto as everyone questioned her to why she has a crush on that dangerous delinquent simple as…..

Hinata saw Naruto's sweetside…

**Flashback **

Hinata looked at Naruto in class asleep making Iruka scream at him thus waking him up. Everyone looked on in amusement to see the dobe getting punished. It was time for lunch as the academy then decided to close after. Hinata was sitting in the classroom table deciding to eat her lunch here and then go home she saw Naruto clean up and then leave but he suddenly dropped his wallet.

Hinata being the good Samaritan picked up the wallet and then ran after him.

He wasn't in the academy as she couldn't believe how fast he was, he just left a second ago. She then looked at the window and saw him walking out of the gate with his hands in his pockets, him wearing a black Jacket wasn't hard to spot.

She ran outside and then saw something she couldn't believe

A brown haired kid was struggling to get his money into the drink machine he tried and desperately tried and was about to cry then a shadow covered the kid as he then looked up.

He saw Naruto who went on his knees so he could be able to look at the kid in the eye and smiled

"Hey there kid what's wrong" Said Naruto who surprisingly smiled a kind smile shocking Hinata greatly. The kid looked up not trying to cry

"I….cant….get money…in machine mister….i want drink" stuttered out the kid trying to control himself. Naruto shuffled the kid's hair and told him he has a secret move that will let him get his drink. The kid brightened up and asked him to show him.

So all of a sudden Naruto lifted the kid up by which he gleefully enjoyed and then suddenly the kid found out he can put the money in the machine.

He looked at Naruto happily making said boy smile. So the kid put the money in the machine and pressed the button to get his drink.

Naruto put the Kid down and gave a thumbs up as the kid too replied with a thumbs up.

"Thank you mister" said the kid looking at Naruto his new hero from now on.

"Don't mention it kid" said Naruto who walked away when the kid's mum ran to the kid

"Keisuke are you alright I was worried sick" said the kids mum. The kid looked at his mum and smiled which startled his mum as she never saw her son smile like that "its ok mama I just met my new hero"

Hinata's eyes went wide as Naruto walked right past her taking this as an opportunity she told him that he lost his wallet and that she found it.

She was again surprised because Naruto suddenly smiled a kind smile making her blush

"Thanks Hinata" he then took it and gave her a pat in the back as he walked away not before saying something that made her get her first crush

"I like women like you I will never forget this" then Naruto walked away leaving a blushing Hinata behind

"_He likes me…..LIKES ME" _

Hinata fainted for the first time ever…..

**End of flashback**

Hinata looked at the fight with a blush as she thought of him ever since that day.

"Hrn dobe you will lose to me as Taijutsu is all your good at" said the smirking Uchiha Sasuke arrogantly looking at Naruto like he is better than him

"Is that so" sighed Naruto all of a sudden he has one fight with Kiba and then everyone calls him a delinquent. "_When I fight back to the people that call me a demon they label me something I'm not. For crying out loud this is a ninja village I don't think the word_ _delinquent doesn't mean squat around here." _Thought Naruto who sighed again

Sasuke in his intercepting fist style an Uchiha fighting style charged at Naruto thinking Naruto left an opening.

He aimed a punch at Naruto's face thinking it was about to connect much to the crowd's glee but Naruto dodged as he ducked and then grabbed a fist full of sand unknowingly to Sasuke and threw at his eyes.

"Argh!" screamed Sasuke tending to his eyes as he fell onto his knees and then got an uppercut effectively knocking him out.

the crowd in horror screamed in anger

"Damn he fights dirty" "Woof"

"He hurt Sasuke-kun's eyes"

"Now he can never get his Sharingan" (delusional much)

"NARUTO-BAKA YOU CHEATER" screamed both Ino and Sakura as their combined voice can be heard miles away.

"WHATS HAPPENING" screamed Mizuki with Iruka. Naruto seeing them turned around and ran without turning back.

"NARUTO-BAKA HURT SASUKE-KUN" screeched Sakura with Ino nodding in agreement while Kiba winced in horror due to him being the closest.

"So where is he now" said Mizuki looking for the demon brat but he is nowhere to be seen

"HE RAN OFF" screamed an angry Ino as Naruto's disappearance surprised everyone.

* * *

><p>As night was beginning to descend in at Naruto's department<p>

Naruto can in his shorts seen looking at his bathroom mirror.

He looked focused however as he looked at the reflection of himself for some reason today was the day of reckoning in his opinion.

"I have a feeling she will appear to today….I just know it" said Naruto who then turned on the shower.

It was a cold shower for him today for some reason it suited him just fine.

As the shower was washing up his figure Naruto stood there frozen as he put his right hand on the wall "_Naruto…you can do this don't break your promise this time"_ Thought Naruto while his eyes was closed .

He finished up and then prepared for bed but before that it was time to listen to one of his favourite songs. As he leaned on the side of the wall of his bed under the window as the moonlight was his only source of comfort and light he put on his headphones and started listening to the song he can definitely relate to.

He was doing anything not to go to sleep so he sang along in really good voice.

_**Bon Jovi "Its my Life"**_

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted

No silent prayer for the faith-departed

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice

When I shout it out loud

[Chorus:]

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

Naruto eyes all of sudden felt blurry as he tried to stay awake no matter what but it seemed fate didn't allow it.

He was going back to the lands of dreams.

As Naruto fell asleep as he suddenly felt someone on top of him he looked and closed his eyes straight away

"_Shit she is finally here again"_ thought Naruto as the red haired woman smiled and then roamed her hands under his T-shirt and started massaging his chest.

" Mmmm my how firm….you must train a lot Koi" Said the woman as Naruto still closed his eyes wanting this nightmare to go away.

This happens all the time now ever since that incident, Naruto didn't sleep and when he did sleep nothing happened and when let his guard down the woman came in his dreams and repeatedly tried to rape him, fuck she's like Freddy Kruegur but hell of a lot sexier and scarier.

The woman leaned closer to his face while Naruto leaned desperately away trying to not open my eyes as this was a battle of wills.

Naruto got ready for what was to come.

**Naruto's POV**

The woman came and won the last two times as the first time she started licking me all over I was stupid then because I watched perversely as she moaned my name.

Who could blame me a vixen like her saying my name over and over again while licking my face, hands and fucking hell even my feet! Giving me looks that promised bliss.

So I did what an ordinary man would do I busted there and then not noticing the scary smirk the woman had so when I woke up my sheets and pants was wet.

I felt utterly embarrassed as I never felt like this before…yes I watched porn like any teenager but she beat any porn stars hands down.

So I promised to myself that I will never be this weak again. So the next time we met in in my dreams I will be a hell of lot stronger and things will be different.

But one mistake I always did was that I kept fucking looking at her. Even though I was stronger as she even complimented me for that she did something surprising for our second meeting.

Heck what she did could have made Freddy Kreuger run in terror

She grew tails NINE TAILS in fact as whisker marks like mine came from her light chocolate cheeks.

I was flabbergasted as I was astounded.

Then she did another thing that made me lose my mind there and then even though I promised I will try harder.

No! I Uzumaki Naruto will never admit that I broke, any guy would break in seconds to what she did.

What she did was that she slowly undressed me using her tails to hold him tight. I was greatly scared thinking I was going to get raped although I will never say that because any man would kill to be in my situation.

Ok back to the story she first undressed as she brought out my erect tool to play. She then whistled saying that she is always aroused and amazed every time she sees it as she then blew air on my tool making me moan out loud she then giggled saying she likes the way I scream.

So she did something unexpected she sat down opened her legs for me to see her wet area brought out one of her tails and wrapped it around my tool damn it was so soft.

I then moaned when she ministered me as she too masturbated herself putting fingers inside her as she moaned while her tails ministered me while I moaned. She said a lot of dirty things like how she loves drive her virgin pussy into my long tool my eyes widen in disbelieve at the word virgin.

HER A VIRGIN I lost it I completely lost it as I busted again who could blame me…..can you.

**Normal POV**

So this is their third meeting this week and Naruto knew he was going to lose so he thought, all this time he defended himself and he lost embarrassingly.

"_You know what they say a best defence is good offence and this is my dream anyway so it's safe" _Thought Naruto as he then pounced at the red haired woman

**The womans POV **

"_This brat is surprisingly strong even though he lost the last two meetings he gets stronger each time. For a teenager that's impressive_ "she then licked her lips while she bit his right nipple her objective was to make her container suffer yes people she is the Kyuubi no Kitsune as once she had him wrapped around her finger she can make him do anything she wants him to do. The fact that he is very handsome makes it more fun.

"_Ehehehehe I will make him live a life of ecstasy no human would be stupid enough to fight against me while in bliss"_ thought Kyuubi.

Well she doesn't know Naruto that much then as he is the true definition of stupid.

Kyuubi felt Naruto shuffle and push her away she thought she had him as she gleefully smiled. She looked at Naruto and he wasn't there….where was he she looked around and then all she saw was blue eyes as he pounced.

"Argh" screamed Kyuubi as she and Naruto fell to the ground

**Back to Normal POV**

As they rolled over they fought for control, Kyuubi being a bit arrogant let him win boy did she regret as she felt something wrap around her she looked what it was and it was chains.

Her eyes went wide in shock. The kit learned how to control his mindscape what he did next caused her to see Naruto in a new light.

He did what she did to him as you know what they say pay back is a bitch.

Firstly he too licked her naked body while she surprisingly moaned shocked that she is liking this human ape dong this to her.

"_for…for some reason his wet tongue feels good ohhhhh its so wet" _Kyuubi thought as she moaned Naruto complimented her "well said you sound so good" he said huskily in her ear as she blushed _"no one ever done this to me he dare ah ah he dares"_ Kyuubi liked some action but only when she is the one dominating as she done it with Nibi countless times.

She never saw someone so foolishly brave.

Then she felt it Naruto's fingers in her wet parts as he twirled his finger around it "Ahhhh ooooh" Kyuubi moaned she put her finger in her parts before but it never felt this good when this human is doing it.

Her youki was surprisingly is accustomed to him as her eyes widened thinking she finally found her mate but she refused to admit it as she trashed around trying to break free.

"Don't worry I won't bite….it will be fun" said Naruto his hot breath tingling her neck as she moaned at the intimacy.

Naruto then licked her breast while also biting her nipples at the same time making her eyes go wide

"_How did he do that " _she suddenly screamed when he put his fingers inside here and ministered her breast at the same time making her finally cum.

"Ehehehehehehe surprised aren't you" said Naruto arrogantly as he finally smiled because he has won.

Kyuubi thinking he will take her prepared herself as she huffed in exhaustion and closed her eyes knowing full well Naruto is not tired yet.

"_How is he not tired yet…..his stamina is unreal"_ thought the Kyuubi

Naruto reading her mind said "well I always ran when I was little from the villages and then suddenly took it as a hobby you know for my future career as a ninja"

"mmmmm future… I can see that" said Kyuubi huskily as Naruto smirked walking toward her with his tools erect she thought he was going to get started but suddenly felt free as the chains gone away.

She looked at Naruto in shock finding ways to why he didn't carry one.

"You didn't go all the way when you were doing it to me." Said Naruto as he suddenly looked down and muttered "I am so stupid for doing this shit"

Kyuubi smirked excitedly and jumped at Naruto. He did not expect this as he fell to the ground hard he then looked at Kyuubi at top of him feeling familiar with this situation he closed his eyes in fear.

Kyuubi licked his cheeks as she kissed both of his closed eyes softly and giggled at the shaken form of Naruto. She got off him then sat down in front of him.

Naruto knowing Kyuubi got off him laid there not moving as he looked for a signal to get up once he knew the woman means no harm he got up.

Kyuubi and Naruto looked at one another Crimson eyes meeting Azure eyes.

"Naruto do you know who I am" said Kyuubi looking at Naruto as he dumbly nodded. She smirked and asked "ohhh who am I then"

"Well you are my dream girl who likes to dress up" as Naruto looked accurately at her naked appearance surprisingly making her slyly blush "most certainly indeed… are they actually real" smiled Naruto who looked amazed while Kyuubi gave him the most absurd look she can muster.

She just met a handsome guy but damn he is the most clueless idiot.

She smirked as she had a glint in her eyes.

"Why yes Naruto you see I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune I was forced to be sealed in you at birth" Naruto looked at seriously all of sudden she was shocked at the mood change.

Out of the blue she cried "You were treated badly because of me I was forced Naruto-Kun for you to be a weapon for this damnable village" Kyuubi decided the truth approach well it is the truth as Jinchuurikies are known to be weapons.

Although she wasn't controlled or anything she just wanted to trample some humans who could blame her it's in her nature.

"I know although you're not telling me the whole truth" Kyuubi's eyes went wide at that "thanks for not lying as if you did lie I would have noticed." Smiled Naruto

Kyuubi cried again shocking Naruto "Did you know the reason why I did what I did it's because it's mating season for us foxes Naruto-Kun and that even though I can endure it being sealed in here makes it hard to control my urges" this made Naruto's eyes go wide as he finally found the reason of all those tortures he went through he looked at Kyuubi who suddenly coughed blood this scared Naruto he ran at her checking if she is ok.

"It's alright Naruto-Kun… "she bit her lips as she had a twinkle in her eye she was up to something

"You see Naruto being sealed means I don't have my powers and which in result I can't control my urges and if I hold back my life shortens." She had her head down in sadness as she carried on "….I will die Naruto-Kun" this made Naruto's blood run cold as he trembled.

Sure this woman tormented him in his dreams, sure she was the reason why he was scared to go to sleep and the hatred he is going through in Konoha but she told him the truth straight away as he couldn't detect any lies from her.

Kyuubi was smirking "Naruto do you ever fall in love" Naruto looked downcast as he said no remembering what he has been through.

Kyuubi felt a pang of sadness and guilt just a little as that means a lot for her as she never felt this way. Maybe the intimacy they had made her feel like this _"God he is good"_

"Naruto I never felt what love is like because I am a demon people just either run away from me or try to use me because of my body do you know what that feels like DO YOU" screamed Kyuubi all of sudden making Naruto nod a bit "yes a bit people always treat me like an outcast and when I fight back they treat me like a criminal…..either way they look down on me" said Naruto suddenly clenching his fist.

Kyuubi nodded knowing his life all too well although some memories she couldn't enter but she planned to change that. As all of a sudden she grabbed Naruto and putted her head against his.

Naruto blushed at how close they were.

"Naruto you made me feel so special….me a demon I finally got to feel what love felt like." Kyuubi looked down avoiding eye contact with Naruto as she bit her lips.

"Would you kiss me willingly from inside you heart…I want to be loved Naruto-Kun" pleaded the Kyuubi.

Naruto was a heartbroken as here is a woman that was just as lonely as he was maybe even more.

Naruto's fist clenched as he closed his eyes in frustration.

Kyuubi smirked.

"What do you want me to do…." Said Naruto who made up his mind

Kyuubi brought her hand towards him.

"Kiss my hand and say I deprecate myself to you" Said the Kyuubi looking at the confused Naruto

"_Deprecate what does that mean" _thought Naruto as he asked Kyuubi what she meant.

Kyuubi was in a turning point of the century. She was right in him not being that book smart but he was street smart and was very creative. So she knew he will found out if she was lying and then will run straight off and be wary of her next time.

She didn't want that oh she definitely did not.

Earning this boys trust was easy to get but hard to get back.

Besides she had a feeling by earning his trust life may be fun and boy was he fun.

She then bended the truth "well it means give my heart to you as I already told you"

Naruto had a serious look as his eyes glowed in the bedroom making him look

Dare she say it…divine?

It made her heart beat just a little

Just a tiny bit.

She looked right in to his eyes like a battle of wills coursed through their eyes neither giving up.

Then Naruto made his decision as he nodded.

"Alright I will do it" Kyuubi inwardly smirked although she didn't show it. So she stood up while Naruto went onto his knees in a posture of a knight to his queen.

He held on to her right hands and saw a ring a golden ring with a red diamond on it. He thought nothing of it as he took a deep breath and said the words she dreamed for him to say.

"I Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto held his head down towards his hands not noticing the evil smirk of Kyuubi while her eyes glowed promising terror.

"Deprecate myself to you" Naruto Kissed the ring and then the whole room trembled as the ring glowed and then both of them entered the mindscape.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi who looked to be smirking who suddenly glowed and vanished into the large cage in front of him.

Naruto looked as he then saw something that made his heart stop.

The cage shattered and right in front of him stood a large no huge fox with nine tails and huge fangs it laughed.

He then breathed in as it sucked the air around him.

Naruto screamed "ARGHHHH" as in image of his soul was going into the fox while the fox's soul the woman's soul actually went into him.

Naruto felt weak as he was about to faint but before he closed his eyes heard something that made his heart stop.

"**May I pronounce thee Husband and Wife kukukukuku" **

* * *

><p>"URGH" screamed Naruto as he woke up in sweat he then looked at his bedroom window and found out it was morning.<p>

"It was just a nightmare" thought Naruto in relief as he sighed as he then got up got dressed in his white shirt, black jacket and black pants with matching sandals.

He then walked to his living room as his bedroom was just next door then turned on the TV on the sports channel as a commentator spoke.

"_Good morning sports fans if your one of Sora no Kuni Sky gliding fans or a fan in general a new stadium was just made and it looks spectacular..."_

"Urg…who cares for sky gliding its only fun when you're doing it" Said Naruto who walked off to do the Kitchen but before that he got the newspaper that came from his door and took it to read it.

He sat down in the kitchen table as he started to read the newspaper as the front headlines was about princess Yukie.

Naruto sighed as all of a sudden he heard a plate land on the table

"Hear you go dear" said a voice making Naruto look at the food. It was sausages and fried eggs

"Thanks this looks delicious" responded Naruto going back to his newspaper.

"How are you dear" said the charming voice starting a conversation

Naruto let out a deep breath he was holding "Had a nightmare…" making the woman smirk as she asked if he was ok.

Naruto put the newspaper down as he feasted on his breakfast

"Yeah…but is over now munch munch anywhay…this food is so delicoOUS" screamed shocked Naruto all of a sudden swallowing the food to fast as he coughed.

What he saw was the smiling form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune sitting in front of him enjoying her meal.

"Honey its rude to talk when you're eating" Said Kyuubi who smiled at Naruto who ran to the tap to get some water.

"YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" screamed Naruto pointing accusingly at Kyuubi

"What are you wearing….Is that my clothes" indeed Kyuubi was wearing his clothes she wore an orange T-shirt who with difficulty tried to hold back her breasts from ripping free and also wore some panties.

Naruto blushed as he looked at her long shapely smooth legs as they had no blemishes.

He gulped making the woman in question smile "Darling its completely normal for a wife to be comfortable with her husband" she then blushed and put her finger in her mouth cutely as her eyes shined making her look like a cute puppy.

Or a cut kit as she looked at Naruto "After….we after we KYA" screamed Kyuubi all of a sudden putting both of her hands on her cheek as she shook in euphoria looking like a love struck school girl.

"We did what" Said Naruto wishing he never said that as Kyuubi looked at him blushing _"Damn she looks hot in those clothes"_ Thought Naruto who shook himself to regain his focus.

"Naru-Koi….you were an impatient man, you insisted we have our honeymoon initiation early" Blushed Kyuubi.

Naruto looked like lightning struck him as he screamed "HONEYMOON …INITIATION" and then he

"THUD" he fainted.

Kyuubi giggled as she looked at Naruto "Life will be very interesting" and then picked him up to the living room.

"Urgh" Naruto opened his eyes as he woke up in the couch with a wet towel in his head he stood up as he said "what happened" while scratched his hair.

"You fainted Naruto" Said Kyuubi as Naruto looked at then stood up ready for battle

"YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Kyuubi rolled her eyes at the familiarity as she suddenly disappeared _"Fast"_ thought Naruto as the red haired vixen came from behind and then back handed him as he then flew across the room.

But he never made an impact as Kyuubi wrapped her tails around him in order to subdue him.

Naruto coughed as he had a busted lip he looked at the Kyuubi as she looked at him in the eye.

She was pissed!

"Now look here! I am here now and you are going to live with it" said Kyuubi heatedly making Naruto move around in order to get free

"YOU'RE THE KYUUBI….HOW CAN I LIVE WITH IT YOU TRICKED ME." Screamed Naruto

Kyuubi sighed as this boy irritates her to end "now that may be true but I am not fully free you see as I didn't trick you"

"Well then why are you free and not in my mind" asked Naruto

Kyuubi sighed again as she had a lot of explaining to do "I will tell you BUT do not interrupt me if you do it won't end well" Kyuubi threatened lightly well Naruto doesn't need to know that.

Naruto fearfully nodded in agreement as Kyuubi started to tell him the situation.

"Now although I'm out of the cage I'm technically not free." Kyuubi looked at Naruto who was listening intently as she sighed _"why doesn't listen he be like this in class"_

"Well I basically jumped from one seal to a more preferably better seal" Naruto put his hands up wanting to ask a question like he is in class.

Kyuubi ignored as she carried on "A seal that made us bond in a master and vassal kind of way you… can speak Naruto" gestured Kyuubi

"Well ummm so I am the master and you're the vassal" asked Naruto curiously making Kyuubi laugh

"Well before we get to that let me explain in more detail the bond we are in. Making the Naruto nod

Well the bond can never be broken because the same rule applies when I was sealed in you. I die and you die or vice versa"

Naruto nodded understanding everything so far as all of a sudden he was pulled towards Kyuubi making them face one another.

"To answer your question this isn't one of those movies where the dragon pledges his loyalty to the knight" this made Naruto eyes go wide at what she was implying.

She smirked and evil smirk "it's the knight that pledges loyalty to the dragon" she suddenly kissed him deeply.

Naruto's went in shock as his mouth got raped by the fox lady.

She let go of his lips as she then caressed his face what she said made Naruto's life turn sideway no it went upside down.

"Isn't that right my dear vassal" Kyuubi laughed as Naruto who was let go of by the Kyuubi stood there gaping like a fish.

He just sold his soul to the devil well a foxy devil but a devil nevertheless.

He was screwed.

He looked at her as she looked at him like a predator stalking her prey when she said in a demonic voice

"**You are MINE**"

* * *

><p><strong><span>End of flashback back original timeline <span>**

And here she is now living with him while she hid from the villagers.

"Well not anymore since the old man approves of her" sighed Naruto as he walked towards the training ground the old man Hokage told him to go.

It was time to meet his team and boy was he in for a surprise.

When he got there he saw a pink haired girl with a ridiculously large forehead, she looked at him as he looked right back.

Silence loomed as the wind bellowed furiously. The both pointed at each other screaming

BAKA/SAKURA

Birds flew off as they ran from the area.

**2 hours later in the Team 7 training ground **

The new team 7 gathered around while the Genins sat on the grass with their new teacher standing up as he snapped his orange book closed and putted in his back pocket. He looked at his new to be students as he sighed.

"Now that we are all here we can get this underway" Said Kakashi who looked at Naruto accusingly when he said that making the boy twitch

"_You're the one that's 2 hours late" _Thought Naruto who was nursing his head looking at Sakura who was nursing her fists.

"_Man that woman hits like a gorilla as much as she screeches like a banshee" _Sighed Naruto who looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked stoic as always making Naruto cry comically "_Why do I have to be in this team….I might as well go to the academy"_

Kakashi looked at Naruto intently remembering what the Hokage told him

**Flashback **

"Kakashi watch out for Naruto he is a handful" Said Sarutobi to his Shinobi who nodded

"Hai Hokage-Sama I know he was the one who defeated Mizuki" Making the old Hokage nod as he puffed his smoke.

"Yes he defeated Mizuki with a Kinjutsu he learned in two hours…it's rather unbelievable but since its Naruto I'm not too surprised"

Kakashi nodded as he looked at the boy's file as he asked his leader a question

"What happened to Mizuki" making the Hokage sigh

"Well his body is nowhere to be found as it is like he disappeared into thin air" Kakashi shook his head reading the boys ludicrous file

"What Hokage-sama you say something" said Kakashi to Sarutobi who sighed in frustration

"Just leave you are dismissed"

**End of flashback **

"Okay let's see how about we get through introductions." Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura. "You pinky your first."

The nickname made Sakura anger, thinking he was making her look bad in front of her Sasuke-Kun. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Alright I'll go first." Kakashi said with a sigh. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my dislikes are I don't feel like talking about, I like many things, and I haven't really thought of my future."

"All we learned was his name." The three of them thought with a sweat drop.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed. "I dislike perverts and Ino-Pig and NARUTO-BAKA, and my dream…" She looked at Sasuke and giggled making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Alright you with the attitude and the duck hair." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke who looked only slightly annoyed.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. "I have no likes and many dislikes. My dream… no my ambition is to revive the Uchiha clan and kill a certain man." Kakashi was slightly worried about Sasuke, but for the time being he had to put it off while Sakura had stars in her eyes

"Alright whiskers your next." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto who was who looked deep in thought.

"Urgh oh you mean me" making Kakashi annoyed as he didn't like to be ignored (hypocrite much)

"Ok My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like Music and Ramen, I hate people who judge others before getting to know them. My dream I don't have one but only to be as strong if not stronger than my foes." Said Naruto who thought of a certain scary vixen

"Alright I have a fan girl, an avenger, and a Jinchūriki who is dressed like a thug. My life is just peachy." Kakashi thought

"Alright since Naruto didn't come yesterday will commence for the Genin test now as Kakashi then held up two bells. "The ones who get the bells pass gets to eat while the other one is tied to the poll."

"But Kakashi-Sensei there is only two bells." Sakura screeched making Kakashi wince

"Exactly one of you will not pass and will be sent back to the academy." That got shocked looks out of everyone. "So you better come at me with the intent to kill. GO!" Kakashi shouted this out and watched as the group disappeared.

Except for one….

"You know you're supposed to hide right."

Naruto smilled as he cracked his neck "I like to fight head on" making Kakashi Sigh _"Just like the report described him headstrong and a bit dumb"_

Kakashi put his bells back in his pocket as he looked ready to pull out a kunai making Naruto tense but instead he pulled out his favourite orange book.

He then lifted his left hand while his right held his book and gestured a come and get me to Naruto.

"Come boy let's see what you got" Said Kakashi to Naruto who suddenly laughed

In their hiding places Sasuke and Sakura can see what's happening

"What's that Baka doing he is going to fail" Said Sakura quietly

Sasuke just looked on with interest.

* * *

><p>Kakashi looks at Naruto from his book as he had a feeling that what he did was the wrong thing to do.<p>

"AHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed Naruto as he said "You know what I like from this village" Kakashi look on curiously waiting for an answer "it's that for a ninja village it tends to underestimate others" as suddenly Naruto was behind Kakashi _"Fast" _Thought Kakashi "for one of the great villages to do such a thing is kind of pathetic" Said Naruto who then poofed out of existence "Kage Bunshin" Said Kakashi who jumped out of the way turning around to look for the boy while the smoke of the Kage bunshin cleared.

That was his major mistake as suddenly Naruto jumped out of the smoke and speared Kakashi from behind making Kakashi turn around in shock _"What" _Kakashi and Naruto fell to the ground with Naruto sitting on top of him as he screamed "When was that a Kage-Bunshin fool" Making Kakashi realize something

What Naruto did wasn't a Kage-Bunshin it was a smoke screen as that was really him that moved fast. This made Naruto right about one thing

He really underestimated Naruto thinking all he knew was the Kage-bunshin.

What Naruto just did would have been noticed by him if he really was serious. If Naruto was an enemy Kakashi would have been killed foolishly.

What is this boy hiding?

The Hokage needs to know about this.

Naruto swung his right fist intend to pulverise the Jounin when Kakashi intercepted him quickly and then twisted the boys right hand making Naruto go to the side has he suddenly smiled and then poofed

"_THAT'S A KAGE-BUNSHIN" Thought Kakashi _

* * *

><p>"For fuck sakes we gotta kick his ass together?" Naruto asked irritated to both Sasuke and Sakura who looked unconvinced.<p>

"Why would we listen to YOU BAKA." Sakura screamed, but even she doubted it but wanted to look good for Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked thoughtful while he looked at Naruto

"hn..I will do it myself" Sasuke jumped off making Sakura swoon at how cool he is.

Naruto looked at Sakura and asked to team up all he got was a punch

POOF

Leaving the girl alone to go after her crush

* * *

><p>"Hmm you may have more potential than Naruto but look at you now" said Kakashi as he looked at Sasuke who was dug alive leaving only his head.<p>

"KIAAAAAAA" a scream can be heard making Kakashi twitch in annoyance

"It would seem your other teammate has been apprehended" Said Kakashi Sasuke replied with a grunt making the man sigh _"It was just a D rank genjutsu….is she really the top Kunoichi of the year"_ Kakashi thought believing what Naruto said was true as he walked to get Sakura.

This village really went down the drain.

But then Kakashi heard a ruffling from the bushes and in came Naruto who looked very serious eyes narrowed who glowed with vigour.

He looked very serious…he looked like

Sensei!

"_Time to be serious with this young man" _Kakashi thought as Naruto walked towards Kakashi intending to kick his ass as he then disappeared.

Kakashi although was surprised that Naruto was fast he knew where the man was.

"On my left" Thought Kakashi and was right Naruto did come from the left Kakashi aimed to punch him but Naruto dodged in mid-air and then did a spin kick to his head.

Kakashi blocked the kick as he slide a couple yards.

"Your good…as expected from Tornado Naruto" Said Kakashi as hiseyes suddenly went wide when Naruto did a series of handsigns "Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet" screamed Naruto as he shot amazingly multiple massive drilling bullet of destructive wind towards his sensei intending to kill him.

Kakashi responded with his own series of hand signs "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall" as a wall of water was formed around him. Shielding him from Naruto's attacks completely as it was intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the Kakashi making no room for openings.

The area was covered in water as both Shinobies stood on some land opposite from each other

"You keep surprising me Naruto any other cats you need to get out of the bag" Said Kakashi who smiled at Naruto

Naruto inwardly blushed while he was thinking of another certain secret he has been hiding in his home

Unfortunately the bell rung loudly as it can be heard.

Kakashi sighed as he said "Times up Naruto" Making the young man nod in agreement,

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed again as he looked at his soon to be failing group as the one that was stuck in the stump was Sakura as she was kicking and screaming.<p>

"For a supposedly top Kunoichi you're rather dumb" Said Kakashi making said girl scream louder at being compared at Naruto.

"Well you should be he did better than all of you" Making both Naruto's teammates eyes go wide.

Sakura screamed "THE BAKA! WHAT DID HE DO" as she was denying anything Naruto done making the boy sigh as Kakashi ignored them.

"You all fail. Sasuke all you think about is yourself, Sakura all you think about is Sasuke, Naruto all you"

"Ching ching" Kakashi's eyes went wide at that sound he looked at where it was coming from and he saw Naruto playing with it. He touched the side of his pockets and was alarmed

"Where did you….how did you…"

"Our first encounter" Said Naruto Making Kakashi's eyes go wide remembering the clone incident.

Sasuke and Sakura looked frozen at what they just saw.

"So what are you going to do" Said Kakashi as Naruto suddenly smirked when he got another trump card.

The orange book

Kakashi's world just froze.

"Makie-Chan is going to…." Naruto was interrupted as Kakashi screamed frantically "NO don't say it please you... Ok...OK you pass YOU PASS"

Naruto smiled

All's well that ends well

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage tower in the office<strong>

The Jounins gathered in the Hokage's office to offer their verdicts.

"What's your verdicts" Said Sarutobi seriously to his Jounins.

"Team 10 pass" Said Asuma who carried "took time but their perfected their teamwork just like their parents….hope they will be greater than them" Sarutobi nodded at his son who then looked at Kurenai

"Team 8 passes also they had good teamwork since they were already friends…Hinata is shy but I will work on it and Kiba the same" Said Kurenai with anko who nodded in agreement. Kurenai intended to deal with Hinata's crush when she finds him and beat Kiba's perveted nature out of him.

Sarutobi shivered at her look and then looked at Kakashi who sighed "Team 7 passes" everyone was shocked since he made all of his teams suffer and fail before.

"What is it the Uchiha" Said Anko who rolled her eyes as Kurenai bumped her elbow to be quite.

Kakashi sighed "well it was the tornado…." Making everyone's eyes go wide

"What! It was Naruto, wasn't he considered a failure" Said Kurenai with Asuma in agreement.

Kakashi sighed as he told everyone what happened, what Naruto told him everything.

The room was shook in disbelieve.

Sarutobi sighed as he said "I knew it" everyone looked at him for an explanation as he just shook his head in sadness "the Academy screwed up simple as that"

"But sir how can they screw up" said Asuma as Anko interrupted him "he is known as Tornado Naruto because of his rampaging nature and also it is said he is involved with Yakuza don't think that's true but nevertheless he is a total enigma. Kurenai nodded in agreeing with her friend.

"Sir can you tell me more about him I thought he didn't know wind techniques and by the look of his eyes he was holding back" Said Kakashi

"Why do you think that Kakashi" said Gai as everyone looked one

"Is that well it's personal but he had the same eyes has Sensei" this made everyone look confused as to why he is comparing Naruto to the Yondaime

Sarutobi well he looked shocked as you can get because the fourth well his eyes were cold because of the war and all of the people he killed had took toll on his mind.

As the eyes was the window to the soul if Naruto had the same eyes than Naruto must of seen what his father seen at such a young age.

This made him even more mysterious.

Everyone looked at their leader when he said "Everyone come here tomorrow after you meet with your teams and Kakashi bring Naruto with you.

"Sir what do you intend to do" Said Kakashi surpised

"What I should have done long ago and speak with Naruto and get this done with once and for all" Said Sarutobi grimly making everyone gasp as he then screamed

"DISMISSED" everyone dispersed.

* * *

><p>In the dango shop while Anko was eating furiously Kurenai looked deep in thought.<p>

"Nai-chan whats wrong…you're not eating your dango" Said Anko to her best friend

"I was thinking of something that's all" Said Kurenai as Anko looked on and then smiled perversely as she said "Thinking of a certain Tornado that you wish to be blown away of"

Kurenai blushed as she screamed at her friend who laughed. Then Anko turned serious making Kurenai serous as well.

"I know what you're thinking he was known as a failure who failed the academy three times but at the office the Hokage thought differently about him. Something's off" Said Anko as Kurenai nodded as she said "he is hated by the village that's all I know about him" Anko all of a sudden patted her on the back as she smiled "Don't worry Kurenai your Romeo will be uncovered tomorrow" Making Kurenai blush

ANKO!

* * *

><p><strong>At the apartment Home of NaruFemKyuu<strong>

It was midnight as Naruto came late to his apartment.

"I'm home" Naruto shivered as he said that he looked around when he suddenly ran off to the kitchen took some food and tried to run back outside to eat knowing how grumpy Kyuubi gets when she is interrupted in her beauty sleep.

He shivered because he almost died when he disturbed her!

But when he was about to take his food outside he saw something he never seen before

He had a basement!

"I don't have a basement…do I…No this is an apartment at the top floor no less so it is physically impossible to have a basement in here" thought Naruto as he took a gulp and then went downstairs he was getting scared as he then saw an eerie red glowing room.

Naruto's heart almost stopped as he walked shakily when he suddenly put his ear to the door he heard moan like voices

"Ahhhhh Mizuki this feels soo good"

"I never felt such ecstasy in a long while"

"Mizuki…Mizuki" Naruto twitched as he had enough as he thought "She says I'm not allowed to see other girls or she will kill me but she is with Mizuki-TEME of all people"

Naruto opened the door as he rushed in.

What he saw made his world shatter.

He saw Mizuki on an operating table as he looked to be screaming begging Kyuubi to stop. He then saw Kyuubi while she had her back turned.

He called her name.

He wished he never done that….

As when she turned around she was in a fox like form. Her beautiful face was gone replaced with a fox face/human hybrid as she had long claws and her body was enveloped with furall the way to her back at least as he nine tails swirled around.

Her hair became wilder as it went all over the place, her red slit eyes glowed in terror.

But what scared Naruto the most was the organs she had on the table next her and what she had in her right hand.

He gasped it was a heart….

Mizuki's heart and it was still beating as Mizuki was screaming

That can be right…..he should be dead right…..

Naruto looked at Kyuubi who smiled compassionately to her husband.

But to Naruto was a smile of terror as she said

"**Welcome home dear" **

Naruto just froze as his mind completely shut down…..

* * *

><p>Naruto went to his bed as he turned off the lights trying to get some early sleep a minute later the desk lamp was turned on as then a body landed softly next to him.<p>

Naruto shivered as he knew who was sleeping next to him.

His wife!

"_Freaking hell I married to jack the ripper" _Thought Naruto as he trembled knowing that she is looking at him.

He was right because Kyuubi back in her human was looking at him. She then put an arm over him after she turned off the lights as she felt him flinch making her sigh.

"Didn't you like it" Said Kyuubi making Naruto eyes go wide while his back was turned. He turned around and looked right at her.

He was a brave man looking at her in the eye after what he experienced.

"You tortured Mizuki as you basically scavenged his insides" Said Naruto who gritted his teeth trying to hold back to scream at her or just scream in terror.

"You saw my hybrid form….you arent scared" Said Kyuubi ignoring her husband's question as she saw Naruto shake his head furiously.

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU LOOK LIKE" screamed Naruto as he carried on this time he quieted down "I knew who I was with it doesn't matter what you are….who I'm I to judge" making him look downcast clearly showing how disturbed he was.

Kyuubi smiled brightly like a thousand suns.

"_He doesn't care about how I look….that's rare"_ thought Kyuubi who smiled learning something new about her husband every day.

She liked this marriage thing….although he is her vassal she can get used to call him her husband.

"Answer the question" said Naruto shaking Kyuubi out of her thoughts.

Kyuubi looked at her man as she decided to tell him what he needed to know as here was a man who didn't care what she looked like.

She didn't want to lose a man like that.

Not ever!

She sighed as she looked Naruto in the eye "Mizuki….after the incident with you. I wanted to show him what a real demon is…..you're not one I am"

As all of a sudden two hands shot out to grab her cheeks making her blush although Naruto didn't see that because it was dark.

She was relieved because of that.

"Look Kyuubi…you're a demon I get that and I can't stop you from doing what you do." Naruto took a breath before he put his head against her making said woman blush furiously for the first time.

"But please don't do that….or just tell me we can sort something out because after all we are husband and wife….or I am just your vassal"

Kyuubi's was stricken for the first time as her eyes went wide as her thoughts was on one thing

"_We will sort it out….We are husband and wife"_

"_Ohhh Naru-kun" _blushed Kyuubi happily for the first time.

"Ok Kyuubi" said Naruto to his wife although it will take time to get used to.

"Kisara" said Kyuubi making Naruto raise an eyebrow as he asked her what she said.

"My name is Yoko Kisara" Naruto smiled as he introduced himself.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you Kisara-Chan" Said Naruto who daringly hugged her.

Kisara's eyes went wide as she felt a new feeling

She felt complete.

They then resumed to sleep but before Naruto asked her a question that was on his mind ever since they got married.

"Kisara-Chan when I chained you. You could have easily got out right" Said Naruto with his back turned as suddenly an arm started to wrap around him as said arm used its fingers to play with his back.

"Hmmmm….thats right Naruto-Kun" Making said man's eyes go wide

"What would have happened if I went all the way" Kisara grinned as she said "Well Naruto-Kun that depends as I was just seeing what kind of person you were?"

"When you stopped you met, no surpassed my expectation of you" Said Kisara as Naruto sternly asked again "If I didn't stop you what would have happened"

The kyuubi then smiled as she put her chin on Naruto's shoulders and whispered in his ear demonically

"**You would have been dead before you landed the ground" **

Naruto's eyes went wide in fear as he quickly closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Wishing the day will be over already.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle of the night <strong>

In the middle of the night while Naruto was snoring lightly.

Kisara can be seen awake as she sat up looking at her former host, now vassal/husband.

She suddenly caressed his sleeping face giggling as she wiped a drool from his mouth.

"All I have to do now is let him accept my "little problem" ehehehe" giggled Kyuubi thinking about the time Naruto was disturbed of her action.

"What a great husband you will be my vassal"

Kyuubi slept as she held Naruto on her grand firm yet soft assets.

Naruto slept comfortably tonight

While Kisara slept happily

Both not knowing that the calm is over and the storm is yet to come...

* * *

><p>Author alert:<p>

This is a Harem fic for Older Hot Women of the Naruto series ONLY... Naruto needs to be spoiled dont you think.

Kyuubi will be a jealous, evil pure demonic woman as she is going to be very possessive of Naruto and only wants him for herself!

Poor Naruto what will he do...

The word count of all my chapters will be around 10K-20K as a good fic is a fic will lots of word counts

**Review Review Review**

Or Kyuubi will come to your dreams...

Lucky bastards.


	2. What Love does to you?

Here is chapter 2 guys so sorry I was late got exams coming up so no updates till its over...

_italics means the person is thinking..._

**_Bold is a demon or god talking..._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>What Love does to you?<strong>

**Training ground 7**

"WHERE IS THAT BAKA!" Sakura shouted like as she stood near Sasuke much to his ire and to their surprise Kakashi was there was well.

The two other academy teams were also gathered as apparently their Senseis wanted all three teams to train together.

"I don't think your team is really cut out to be Genin if that punk is in your team Forehead your lucky Sasuke-Kun is in your team." Saud Ino who smiled victorious to her rival as Sakura just turned to Ino and surprisingly just nodded as she also believes the same thing.

Asuma sighed as he finished another cigarette while Shikamaru looked ready to fall asleep muttering how troublesome it is to wake up while Chouji continued eating chips. They along with Team Eight, and most of team seven had been waiting for an hour for Naruto to show up"

"Ah man….I'm training with the Tornado I wish we just leave" Sighed Kiba sorely as Akamaru whined feeling sorry for him.

Kurenai looked at her student pondering why he is like this. Hinata answered her Sensei's question as she told her what Naruto done to him

"Ahahahaha he put you in the trash…man he is cruel" laughed Anko as Kiba lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Anko leave the poor child alone he had enough as it is" Said Kurenai inwardly trying not to laugh.

Kakashi all of a sudden started to walk out of the area as Sakura screamed out to where he was going.

He ignored her however as he looked serious at the moment. The Jounins noticed as they went to him leaving their students for a while.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino noticed but the last two ignored it anyway while the Uchiha can be seen narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Kakashi where are you going" asked Asuma while the Jounins gathered round.

"I'm going to look for him….I heard from the Hokage that he is like this" Said Kakashi intending to find his delinquent student.

"I know where he lives" Said Anko surprisingly astounding her colleagues

"You do?" Said Kakashi as Anko nodded smiling while grabbing hold of Kurenai suddenly.

"Hey….what are you" Kurenai was interrupted as Anko said that she and Kurenai will go and get him as she then ran off dragging the red eyed woman with her.

"What was that about" Said Asuma while Kakashi shrugged bringing out his signature orange book making the smoker sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha market <strong>

"Anko do you really know where he lives" Said Kurenai not knowing why she is going along.

Anko looked at her friend and smiled "Nope!"

"_Just as I thought"_ sighed Kurenai as Anko carried on "But we are going to find out"

And thus the search for the Shinobi delinquent has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>The home of NaruFemkyuu<strong>

"ARRRRGGHHH shit I am late!" screamed Naruto frustratingly raiding his closet.

"Naruto….darling what are you doing at this hour" Said Kisara tiredly as she groggily woke up

"ITS 12.00 IN THE AFTERNOON" screamed Naruto at his Mistress/wife

"Ahhh baby that's not how you talk to your owner or wife for that matter" giggled the Kyuubi as she saw Naruto fall in the floor trying to put on his trouser too quickly.

"Alright let's make you breakfast or lunch" Said Kisara as she got up to go to the Kitchen

"I don't want breakfast I will eat later" Said Naruto making his wife sigh "You are going to eat Naruto"

"I am not going to eat! its late" as suddenly he felt the air turn cold

"You…are going to **EAT" **Said Kyuubi demonically while the atmosphere froze

"Yes Ma'am" Said Naruto submissively as he cowered while he gulped.

"Good" Smiled Kyuubi as time moved on again

"_Damn her anger makes the world stop" _thought Naruto sighing in relief while he wiped his forehead thanking god it's over.

She was one scary woman as he again wished that it was a dream.

"Naruto breakfast is ready….." Kisara's voice can be heard from the Kitchen

"COMING" screamed Naruto as he ran not wanting to face her anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichiraku's Ramen stand<strong>

"Welcome to ichiraku's" greeted Ayame to Kurenai and Anko

"Ahhh sorry we are not her to eat!" said Kurenai trying to hold back Anko from ordering

"Then what are you here for" Asked Teuchi as he came out from the kitchen

"Do you know where Naruto lives" asked Anko.

This made the father and daughter tense but it was noticed by both Jounins as they nodded at each other.

"Why do you want to know where he lives" asked Ayame looking at both Jounins suspiciously

"Well he is late for a meeting for starters and where are looking for him" Said Kurenai

"Then you should wait for him he will come" Said Teuchi sternly dismissing both women

"But" Anko was rudely interrupted by Ayame "Why are you asking us go to the Hokage!" Ayame looked angry as Anko looked to respond but was ushered out by Kurenai as she bowed and left.

"What their problem anyway" Said Anko not liking the ramen girl's attitude

Kurenai looked on as she sighed "Let's just go ask the Hokage" but was interrupted by a voice

"Are you looking for Naru-Nii" Smiled a toothless kid with his little friends.

Anko smiled "Why yes"

* * *

><p><strong>At Naruto's apartment <strong>

The atmosphere was tense as husband and wife continued to eat breakfast.

"Hey Kisara…I felt my chest itch last night and all of a sudden THIS CAME OUT" screamed Naruto pulling out his T-shirt showing his well-developed chest. At his upper body laid a tattoo it had a small nine tailed fox covered around a circle.

Kisara giggled as she inwardly blushed at his figure making said boy more frustrated.

"Naruto… well that's a mark that shows you are mine" Naruto sighed at her possessive nature "can you tell me more about this Vassal thing"

Kisara slightly looked up while she at her cereal "Well Naruto I already told you what the unity entails that mark just shows others that you and I are one see

Kisara once she finished eating tried to take off Naruto's shirts she was wearing as suddenly Naruto screamed at her to stop "OK that's enough I get it!" said a red faced Naruto.

Kisara just giggled at her husband's innocence even though he seen her body as much as she seen his.

"Hey Kisara" said a serious voice. Kisara looked at Naruto shrugging off what she was thinking.

"What happened to Mizuki" Kisara inwardly was surprised as she tried to bring out an excuse.

"Ding Dong" the doorbell rang interrupting their discussion. "I get it you just stay right here" Said Naruto who then left to get the door leaving the Kyuubi no Kitsune to her thoughts.

"_Saved by the bell" _Kisara sighed as she thought about her latest patient .

She will get to him later as she had a surprise for him.

"You sure this is the place" said Kurenai as she clearly didn't like what she saw.

They were at the slums of Konoha where lots of criminal activity ensued.

"Yup Naru-Nii lives here" smiled a cheerfully Moegi Kurenai looked at the Kids and asked them if they were not scared at coming to these parts of the village.

"Well…um we are but" said the snoot nosed Udon contemplating his thoughts.

"Boss will protect us" Said Konohamaru as he punched his fist in the air. Moegi nodded "That's true Boss is very strong"

"Yeah like an action hero" said Udon making Konohamaru bump his head "We are not kids anymore Udon we are part of Boss's group now"

Kurenai giggled while she thought _"Naruto is well-liked by these kids"_

"Action hero huh is he that strong" Said an amused Anko. Konohamaru not liking her tone responded that his boss can kick her ass. Anko not liking people saying that to her screamed "WELL IF I SAW HIM HE WILL FALL IN 10 SECONDS FLAT"

"10 seconds huh" said a voice behind her. Everyone looked and saw their topic of discussion

Anko and Kurenai froze as the kids screamed at their boss running and hugging him

"Easy there kids….what did I tell you not to come here alone" Scolded Naruto

"But boss…we just wanted to see you" whined Moegi

"Yeah boss we like to play ninja with you" said Konohamaru as then the kids nodded cheerfully.

"You like to play ninja" Said Anko who giggled at Naruto trying to annoy him

Naruto just looked confused at her "Well yeah if they want their just kids" Anko went quite as she didn't have anything to say while Kurenai just looked on.

Naruto knelt towards them breaking the news that he can't come "Hey kids sorry I can't play these ladies are here to take me because I'm late you see" the Kids whined but then hoped because Naruto said he will play with them after.

"Your surprisingly good with Kids Naruto" Said an amazed Kurenai.

Naruto well he just scratched the back of his head as he lightly blushed "Nah its nothing" and then laughed lightly.

Anko and Kurenai looked at one another clearly surprised

"_Is this Naruto" _

"Ummmmm what are your names" Said Naruto scratching his head again embarrassed

"Well since you don't know us I'm Yuhi Kurenai and this is my friend Mitarashi Anko" gestured Kurenai

"The most awesome Kuniochi Anko at your service Tornado" Anko Boldly responded as she then shook Naruto's hand

"It's Naruto…..Uzumaki Naruto" Smiled Naruto who then told the kids to run off as he and the Jounins have business to tend to.

The Kids nodded and ran off screaming their goodbyes.

Naruto looked at the two Jounins as he sighed all of a sudden this raised the eyebrows of said Jounins.

"Well can you go ahead….I catch up" said Naruto wanting to tell the lady inside he is going.

"No way you're coming with us" said Anko not taking no for an answer

"That's right Naruto….you are very late, 3 hours perhaps" Said Kurenai making the Naruto's eyes go wide.

"What just a second I need to get my jacket" Said Naruto as he went back inside

The two female Jounins stood outside politely waiting.

Well Kurenai was but Anko wanted to go inside.

_Back inside _

Naruto met Kyuubi at the hallway as she was watching the conversation surprisingly not being found out.

"Kisara I am going yeah" Said Naruto looking at his wife.

Kisara nodded as she suddenly hugged him much to Naruto's surpise

"Have a nice day…Naruto-kun" Kisara turned away as walked back in the living room leaving a surprised looking Naruto behind as she never added a suffix to his name. He rushed back inside the living room looking at the Kisara who sat to watch some television.

"If you need anything you know where I will be" Kisara Nodded as he then went back to the two Jounins.

"Do want anything to drink before we go" Said Naruto to the two Jounins as they then looked at each other as Anko asked for some.

Naruto went back inside to bring out a bottled of water and gave it to her Anko thanked him thus the set out to the meeting.

When they left Kisara can be seen at the window with a serious look as she then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Training ground 7<strong>

"WHERE WERE YOU BAKA" screamed Sakura at her idiotic teammate as he rolled at her eyes "Tch it's none of your business…." Making the pink haired fume even more

"Now that Naruto's here we can get on with the training" Said Kakashi who looked at Naruto sternly "As a matter of fact any reason why you were late"

Naruto responded "I thought you will be late…what are doing on time" making the Jounins eyes go wide as Kakashi scratched the back of his "Ahhhh you got me there"

"OK kids we are going to do one on one spars" Said Asuma as the genins looked on Kurenai interjected when Asuma pulled out to smoke but was having problems to do his lighter

"Each student will fight one of us in order to see your strengths and weaknesses"

"Alright so is it going to be students getting help from their Jounin Sensei or is it going to be mixed" Said Sakura

"It's going to be mixed pinky" making Said Pinky angry at that name Kiba snorted trying to hold his laughter.

"So who am I going to fight is it scarecrow again" Said Naruto as he pulled out a lighter and lightened Asuma's Cigarette while he murmured his thanks

"Nope not today" Said an amused Anko at the nickname as Kakashi was twitching in irritation.

Asuma smoked in relief as he looked at Naruto "Nice lighter you got there do you smoke" everyone looked on at his answer.

Naruto shrugged "Just being friendly" Asuma laughed as he patted the boy's back "You and I will get on just fine"

Everyone sweat dropped as Kurenai screamed out the formation

"Alright Sasuke, Shino, Ino, go to Kakashi for a one on one" Ino's cheers and Sakura's whines can be.

"Hinata, Shikimaru and chouji with Asuma

"Sakura, Kiba and Naruto with me and Anko"

Kiba started to sweat as Sakura screamed "WHAT I'M WITH THE BAKA AND INO WITH SASUKE-KUN"

"Jeez Sakura you might learn something with a new Jounin Teacher so just go with it" sighed Naruto Making Sakura fume and try to hit him in the head but he dodged "see you need training" making her more angrier.

Kurenai sighed as Kiba shakily went to his Sensei "Um, Sensei can I change groups"

"No you can't it was decided already" Making the dog boy groan and his dog whimper

"Are you scared of the tornado" Said Anko who looked gleeful at the boys fear making said Tornado perk up at the name "whose scared" as he then went to his group.

Kiba tensed which Naruto noticed as he grabbed Kiba's shoulder "Hey you alright"

Kiba started to sweat as he stuttered"I ummm I" Anko laughed "well he is just scared of being thrown in the trashcan again"

All of a sudden Naruto looked serious making the group quite even Sakura stopped her angry sulking as all you can hear was the other group's chattering.

Naruto looked at Kiba his arms clenching making Kiba sweat as Akamaru whined while he gulped _"I'm gonna die"_

Naruto looked down as he suddenly bowed making the group and Kiba shocked heck the surrounding groups looked on as they stopped what they were doing.

"I'm sorry what I did….I was in a bad mood that day so umm forgive me" Apologised Naruto

Kiba was dumbstruck as he looked at the sky thinking the world's going to end.

Naruto the Tornado apologised

HE apologised!

Kiba stuttered as he was surprised at what he was seeing "I… it's um ok it's alright" said Kiba as he waved his hands furiously

Naruto then smiled as he grabbed Akamaru "I'm sorry to you too little guy"

"Arf" barked Akamaru happily licking Naruto's face making him laugh

"WHAT! What has got into you Naruto-Baka" screamed Sakura not believing her eyes

Naruto ignored her as gave the dog back to Kiba and looked at his Sensei for the day "Now that this is over with let's begin our session"

Kurenai and Anko dumbly nodded as they again thought _"Is this Naruto"_

"Yosh I'm feeling pumped up today" said Kiba getting his shine back with Akamaru barking in agreement.

Naruto smiled as he lightly laughed "Me too" he looked at Sakura as he had a devious plan in mind "Neh Sakura if you get stronger than me, Sasuke-Kun will like you…."

Sakura lighted like a Christmas tree as she screamed "YOSH NARUTO-BAKA YOUR GOING DOWN"

Kurenai sighed "_urgh fan girl" _as she looked at Anko who had a glint in her eyes when she looked at Sakura "_I almost feel sorry for her"_

"Ok pinky you're with me" Said Anko as she took Sakura with her making said pink girl nod not being angry at the comment she just heard.

Kurenai, Kiba and Naruto were all that was left.

"Ok Kiba and Naruto you will spar the winner will spar with me" making both boys nod.

They stood at front of each other as Kurenai looked on.

"You're going down Naruto!" said a pumped up Kiba ready for battle with Akamaru

Naruto cracked his neck as he said "that's good, because I don't feel like getting my ass kicked"

Kurenai can be seen with a serious expression at the battle that is going to begin

"_Show me what you got Naruto" _

"GATSUGA" screamed Kiba with Akamaru in tow ready for his signature attack.

Kiba went to spin at a ferocious speed and delivered a powerful beast-like attack trying to make contact Naruto.

As Kiba's attack went towards his target Naruto just stood there and then ran towards Kiba.

This made Kurenai's eyes go wide in shock

Both of them collided as then dust covered the area when it cleared Kiba can be seen looking around.

"Where is he I thought we had him" Said Kiba with Akamaru and him trying to smell him.

They found his scent and quickly turned around "There he is Gatsu" but that was not Naruto but his black jacket

Kurenai and Kiba's eyes went wide _"His jacket"_

As then a voice can be heard "behind you" Kiba turned around as he then saw multiple Naruto's

"Kage-Bunshin!" Kurenai looked shocked as all the Naruto's jumped at Kiba.

Kiba thinking its easy tried to do his technique again but then felt someone grab him from behind.

"_What" _thought Kiba and Kurenai in shock?

"Always know your surroundings" whispered Naruto as he grabbed Kiba tightly Akamaru tried to attack him but froze as it looked at Naruto's eyes.

They were cold!

Kiba screamed Akamaru to attack as the dog regardless listened to its owner and jumped at Naruto as suddenly Naruto poofed.

As the smoke ensued while Akamaru was in the air a black jack flew in grabbing hold of Akamaru.

"AKAMARU" screamed Kiba for its friend the smoke cleared as suddenly the real Naruto can be seen holding Akamaru inside his jacket.

"Akamaru is right here Kiba….give up you can't win" Kiba still looked ready to go making Naruto sigh "I think you kind of forgot my Kage-Bunshins you're surrounded"

Kiba's eyes went wide as he saw lots of Naruto clones surrounding him knowing that he was outmatched he surrendered.

Naruto smiled as he then let go of Akamaru who flew towards its owner "Nice game Kiba if you need help to train don't hesitate to ask me" Kiba nodded as he might take Naruto's offer someday.

Kurenai clapped as she walked towards the group "Well done Naruto good thinking" she looked at her student disapprovingly "Kiba you shouldn't rely too much on Akamaru take this as a lesson and learn from it" Kiba nodded knowing he's got to change.

"Alright Kiba go to Sakura and Anko and Naruto….let's get going" Said Kurenai

Kiba went as Naruto nodded but before he started Kurenai said "Treat me the same way you did Kakashi"

Naruto smiled "I intend to…You are Jounin like him so you deserve credit for your strength"

Kurenai blushed as no one complimented her like this she shook her head and said "Ok let's go" they stood at a clearing as Naruto intended to go first

"I'm going first Sensei…." Naruto did a series of handsigns "Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet" screamed Naruto as he shot single drilling bullet of destructive wind towards Kiba's sensei.

As the wind sliced though the ground Kurenai jumped as high as she could dodging the attack

"_That's the technique Kakashi was talking about…it seems he is serious" _she came down looking for Naruto as he disappeared

"Right behind you sensei" Said Naruto behind intending to get her surprised as suddenly she smiled making Naruto surprised this time "I'm Jounin like you said Naruto-Kun" as suddenly he felt completely robbed of his mobility and then Naruto saw the mirage of a tree coiling itself around him as Kurenai come out said Tree.

She put a Kunai at his neck as she said "Give up Naruto-Kun you lost" this time Naruto smiled as he then closed his eyes and opened straight away making his eye glow very bright suddenly the genjutsu faded.

"Wha what!" said Kurenai shocked

Naruto looked at her as he said "Genjustu is not my strong point but I found a way to defeat it all I did was charge up my chakra which cancelled it" he looked at the confused form of Kurenai as he sighed "the only reason I defeated it was that I caught you by surprise it takes a lot of chakra to hold the genjutsu so the only way for me to not cancel it is if you have more chakra than me or if it is a stronger genjustu.

Kurenai looked stunned as she then smiled "I keep that in mind Naruto-Kun when we face next time, You win." Naruto smiled as he looked tired "Your Genjutsu took a lot out of me (sigh) wasted to much Chakra" Kurenai smiled at him as she nodded

"Hey um can you teach me some Genjutsu…just the basic ones cause your kind of very strong" asked Naruto kindly smiling at her making her slyly blush again.

Kurenai nodded as she said "Sure I don't mind…see me when your free" Naruto smiled telling her she won't regret it.

Kurenai smiled on as she suddenly coughed to regain her composure "Ok that's enough Naruto let's get back to the rest.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered round as the genins looked beat up or tired. Sakura looked worse for wear as she looked at Anko fearfully. Kakashi asked the Jounins to report the Genins progress him going first<p>

"Shino is very tactical as he uses the bugs quite a lot so teaching him Taijutsu is most preferred as I already told him because if an enemy gets close to him and overpowers him what will he do.

Shino and Kurenai nodded as Kakashi carried on "Ino well she is no different from Sakura" sighed Kakashi making Ino scream "All she know is her clans technique. Asuma you need to teach her taijutsu and keep control of her.

Asuma nodded looking at a fuming Ino

"And finally Sasuke…" Kakashi sighed again as he looked at his pupil in disappointment "Sasuke you haven't learned a thing have you" said Kakashi while Sasuke just ignored him as he kept looking at Naruto.

It was Asuma's turn as he said "Shikimaru, Chouji and Hinata seems to team up so well" as he looked at Hinata and smiled "But Hinata needs some confidence if she gets over that she will be a fine shinobi."

Hinata blushed as Kurenai gave her a motherly smile.

"All the pinky did was run" said Anko as she sighed "Makes me wonder how she is the Kunoichi of the year"

Kakashi sighed as Ino laughed "You are no better than her Ino in fact the only Kunoichi that should be proud of herself is Hinata.

"Well done Hinata you did good" Said Kiba as Akamaru barked in joy

"Yeah Hinata keep it up" said Naruto who smiled a kind smile as the girl looked ready to die when Naruto complimented her.

Kurenai looked at the two and smiled "_it would seem I would have to speak with him about Hinata" _

"Kurenai your turn" said Anko waking her up from her thoughts.

"Oh…Kiba relies too much on his clan techniques as Naruto showed him his flaws which he tends to correct" she looked at Kiba who looked determined as he nodded furiously

"And Naruto….well he surprised me as managed to stand his ground against me" Said Kurenai making the Jounins eyes and Sasuke's eyes go wide and make Naruto smile

"WHAT THAT BAKA IS A LOSER" screamed Ino not taking that a 3 year loser is better than her.

"Hey could you not yell jeez" said Naruto while he and Shikimaru flinched as he was annoyed at the troublesome girl.

"Your wrong Ino Naruto is way strong…..he beat Sasuke in the academy all the time" said Kiba as that was it for Sasuke as he looked at Naruto angrily "Fight me dobe"

Naruto looked at him and sighed "Sorry I'm tired now I don't have time to play games " Sasuke taking no for an answer tried to charge at Naruto but Kakashi held him back "He is your teammate…only fight him in spars other than that calm yourself" said Kakashi sternly to his student.

"Tch" Sasuke got out of Kakashi's graps and walked off making both fangirls scream at him as they ran after him.

Asuma sighed "well this training is over then you are dismissed team" making Shikimaru stretch has he intended to go home and get some rest Chouji went with him as they left.

"Umm Kurenai-Sensei, Kiba-Kun, Naruto-Kun goodbye" Said Hinata as she waved goodbye "Take care Hinata" said Naruto making the girl blush and run off much to his confusion.

Before Kiba left he looked at Naruto with a serious expression "Yo Naruto can you come to my house tomorrow" Said Kiba quietly making Naruto and everyone look at him

"Sure but why" Said Naruto raising his eyebrow. Kiba looked Naruto in the eye as he said "Well you beat me and I want to be your sparring partner we could train in my family's compound"

Naruto smiled at him "Sure Kiba I will gladly become your partner" as they shook hands "well see you tomorrow Naruto" waved Kiba goodbye as Naruto nodded happily.

"It would seem you're making friends Naruto" Said Kakashi looking at his student Naruto shook his head "Nah he just wants to be strong"

Naruto then looked at Kurenai and Anko and said he said his thanks "well it's time to head out" Naruto was about to leave when Kakashi grabbed his shoulder.

Naruto looked at him as the man smiled "wait just right there Naruto the Hokage wants to see you"

Naruto looked at him and then at the Jounins as they all looked at him.

"Well the old man won't mind me getting something to eat first right" Said Naruto making the one eyed Jounin sigh

"Ok Naruto why don't I come with you I'm kind of hungry myself" Said Kakashi as Anko screamed out "I know a good place to eat" Making Kurenai face palm Naruto nodded at her "Alright lead the way" as they all went with Anko

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Dango shop<strong>_

The Jounins and Naruto were gathered around the table as Anko was munching on a dango way too quickly.

"Hey Naruto how you been" asked Kakashi smiling

"Fine…This is good" said Naruto munching his dango at the same pace as Anko

"I know it's the best in the world" said Anko with her mouth full Naruto looked at her as he said "well that's your opinion Ayame and old man's ramen is the greatest you should try some" Anko looked at Naruto as she didn't like her dango to be compared took Naruto's dango "Hey that's mine…give it back" Said Naruto narrowing his eyes at the snake lady.

"No…you make fun of dango" Said Anko pulling out her tongue at him making said boy fume as he sighed

"Anyway Naruto are you full yet" Said Asuma as he wanted to get going Naruto then sighed suddenly

"Yeah sure… I suddenly lost my appetite" said Naruto looking at some guys who looked at him disgustingly as he and everyone else heard whispers

"Hey is that Tornado…what is he doing here"

"He is with some shinobies…is he getting arrested"

"Urg thank god now I can finally live in peace with him behind bars"

"Yeah…what a scum"

Naruto looked downcast as he looked at the group thoughtfully. Everyone looked at him in worry as Kurenai who was sitting next to him soothingly touched his shoulder.

"Ignore them Naruto they know nothing" surprisingly Naruto smiled as he shrugged"I know it's nothing" he then got up and walked out the bar paying more then he needs to

"Hey Naruto…that's more than enough" Said Anko as she was interrupted by Naruto "Forget it I won't be coming back anyway"

Everyone looked downcast as Anko looked to be clenching her fist in anger Kurenai grabbed her shoulder telling her not to do anything.

The Jounins got up and went after Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hokage Office – Konoha<strong>

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he wished to have a nice sake and just go fishing with his grandson.

You know do old man stuff.

But no! His damn successor had decided to go and sacrifice himself for the village and leave him alone to pick up the pieces.

"_When I'm finally retired from this blasted paperwork it has come back to haunt me….Damn you Minato."_

Sarutobi then looked at the file before him. It was the file of a another person his successor left behind and the culprit responsible for making his life difficult

Uzumaki Naruto.

This boy was a boy he failed as a Hokage and a friend to his father and mother. The boy was left to his own devices ever since he was 6.

A 6 year's old boy alone in a village is unheard of but a village full of people that detest him was downright insane.

"Minato, Kushina I have failed your son. What he becomes will be all our fault." Sighed Sarutobi looking at the file of said boy.

The boy he knew nothing about.

He never saw Naruto until he applied for the academy when he was 12. What the boy was doing before that he did not know and it was the damn councils fault.

"We don't care about the damn brat" muttered Sarutobi mockingly as he was deeply disappointed at the clan head's for letting his parents down and the damn no sense civilian council.

What kind of village has civilian council he can guess that none of the other great villages have one it was just preposterous.

"Although some are beginning to regret what they have done I just hope it's not too late"

Speaking of the devil... Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Sarutobi sighed as he grunted the permission to enter.

His secretary came and told him that the Jounin's are coming. She looked rather angry making the old man sighs at another stupid civilian hating the boy for no reason.

"Argh" sighed Sarutobi again has he held his head mentally preparing the headache to come.

"Send them in"

* * *

><p><strong>At the dark alleyway <strong>

A man can be seen in the dark as he slowly was limping out of the alleyways.

"Hey man you alright" said a man walking past to the downtrodden figure trying to reach out to him. As he then felt a hand pulling him into the dark alleyway making the man scream.

screams and pierced flesh can be heard as on top of a building you can see a figure smirking.

* * *

><p>In the Hokage office you can see the Jounins standing behind a person sitting on a chair facing the Hokage. The Hokage clasped his hands together as he looked serious.<p>

"Naruto do you know why you are here" said the Hokage to his successor's son. Naruto looked around before he shrugged.

"No I don't" Sarutobi the sighed at the difficulties he was going to face as he then pulled out a file and gave to Naruto.

"Read this report" Naruto raised his eyebrow as he then took the report and read it.

Minutes went passed in silence as the more engrossed Naruto was in reading the report the more serious he was getting.

The Jounins all looked tense as Kakashi wasn't even reading the orange as he just looked at his new student.

Naruto put the report down as he turned around and looked straight at Kakashi with eye's narrowed.

Kakashi tensed not because he was scared of Naruto but at his eyes it just reminded him of his Sensei which made him flinch.

The other Jounins all tensed at the intensity of the glare Naruto was emitting.

"That enough Naruto" Said Sarutobi trying to calm the boy but was interrupted "Surely you don't believe this. Yes I have shown strength but who hasn't this is a ninja village" said Naruto sternly at the Hokage

"Yes Naruto but we just want know" said Kurenai who was about to carry on but was interrupted

"I'm not talking to you I'm talking to your superior so I would like for him to answer!" Said Naruto almost raising his voice while he looked at the red eyed genjutsu mistress making her flinch as she then looked down.

"HEY don't talk to Kurenai like that!" Anko screamed trying to help her best friend.

"ENOUGH" everyone stopped and then looked at their Hokage

"Naruto…what you are saying is true, but I ask you again where did you get the teaching from" The boy just kissed his teeth as he looked at the Hokage in the eye "I learned it myself"

"Naruto….I will be specific where did you get the wind technique from" said Sarutobi making Naruto narrow his eyes.

Naruto sighed as he said "I got it as a present from someone" the Hokage and the Jounins looked on in concentration "Naruto who was it" the boy just shrugged as he said it was anonymous telling him it was a gift.

The old man sighed as his son raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous answer "you expect us to believe someone gave you a B ranked wind technique as a gift"

This surpised Naruto "Woah its B ranked…Nice" everyone sweat dropped at his mood change.

"Nevertheless Naruto why did you say such things about Konoha" Said Sarutobi making Naruto looked at him with an amusing smile "You are the Hokage and you don't see what your village is becoming" as Naruto then laughed

"Naruto don't you dare insult Hokage-Sama" Said Asuma berating the boy for insulting his dad.

"It's true….you are correct in that statement Naruto" making everyone except Naruto gasp at the Hokage for admitting such a thing.

"I'm truly sorry for the academy teacher's stupidity and hatred for trying to hold you back" said Sarutobi who started to get sad at his failure to Naruto reminding him how he failed his student.

"_He was being held back" thought_ the Jounins shocked at what they were hearing surpised that the hatred got this far.

"can I go now" said Naruto quietly looking at the window

"Not yet Naruto" Making the boy groan but then an Anbu shinshined in the room.

"What is it…Cat" Said Sarutobi becoming serious as you don't see the Anbu commander coming in unless it is very serious.

The Anbu commander saluted as she bowed "Sir…its Mizuki he has been found" Making everyone's eyes go wide.

"Is he apprehended" Said Sarutobi as he looked at the Cat Anbu

"No sir…there is trouble its" Kakashi sighed suddenly interrupting her"Surely you can easily arrest a chuunin Yugao"

Uzuki Yugao who is the Cat anbu took off her mask as she glared at her senpai but then suddenly screams can be heard.

"COME OUT KYUUBI BRAT" screamed a voice gesturing Naruto to come out. Everyone looked at the window as they saw Mizuki who is jsut standing there outside.

Naruto's eyes went wide at seeing Mizuki, the hokage and the Jounins were thinking he is just shocked on what he said.

But Naruto was thinking about something else _"He is alive"_

Anbu then came as they started to surround him "Mizuki you are under arrest for the death of countless civilians and the attempting theft of the Forbidden scroll"

Mizuki just chuckled as he then laughed out loud.

Everyone looked on as he laughed a crazy laugh "You think you can beat me" Said Mizuki arrogantly.

The Anbu just went on the defensive as they got ready for battle. The captain who wore a boar mask screamed "He is just a chuunin apprehend him make sure you do not kill him" the Anbu all nodded as they ran to Mizuki intending to capture him.

How wrong they were as suddenly Mizuki eyes started to glow red and then blue chakra started to come out of him.

He was muttering something like he was talking to someone while his hair was covering his face "Yes my love I shall do what you say"

Mizuki then glowed red for a second as he charged at the Anbu.

Everyone's eyes went wide at what happened next.

Screams and sound of gore can heard as Mizuki slaughtered the Anbu's. He was holding survivor by the neck with a chakra claw as he looked like was clawing his way through.

"Argh…what are you" muttered the Anbu captain Mizuki looked at him gleefully as he screamed "I'M A SAVIOUR"

"EVERYONE LETS GO NARUTO GET OUT OF HERE" screamed the Hokage as Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he took this opportunity to run as he jumped to the rooftops.

Mizuki saw as he screamed "WHERE ARE YOU GOING DEMON" as he then took a deep breath and fired fireball Jutsu at Naruto.

"What no handsigns" Said Anko shocked while the Jounins thought the same thing

"Naruto-Kun get out of there!" said Kurenai in fear for him as the huge fireball was coming to Naruto at tremendous speed.

Naruto looked around as he then saw a huge container he smirked _"That's it"_ he did the necessary handsigns as he screamed "Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet" and shot a shot single drilling bullet of destructive wind towards the container. When it hit huge water erupted out of the container as it hit the fireball cancelling each other out.

"Nice" said Anko smirking at how clever he was. Kurenai nodded in agreement relieved as she didn't know why she felt scared for his safety.

Sarutobi too smiled as he looked at Naruto inwardly complimenting him at his quick thinking. Kakashi's eye's narrowed in suspicion while he looked at the running form of Naruto.

He knew his student was hiding something and he intended to find out.

"Sir Mizuki" said Asuma as he pointed at Mizuki trying to run after Naruto.

"Earth Release: Earth Flow River" Motioned Sarutobi as he the Jutsu on Mizuki transforming the ground upon which Mizuki was standing into a river of mud to throw him off balance.

"Now go" Kakashi then jumped right at him ready to unleash his signature technique. Mizuki looked on arrogantly as he quietly said "My love give me more power" there was no response as Mizuki asked again but only received laughter in return.

"My…love" said Mizuki who looked confused.

"Urgh…my love this my love that…you're like a broken record" said the melodic voice

"wha what but my love!" stuttered Mizuki to his love making said woman laugh evilly.

"There you go again….you men are so easy to control once you see beauty you think you are in love ehehehe" giggled the woman voice in Mizuki's head.

Mizuki tried to make sense to what was going on "but my love you said we will be together forever" Mizuki started to plead as he started to shake.

"Urgh…it sickens me when a man starts to beg…..you served your purpose" said the voice as it cut off the connection leaving Mizuki alone and helpless as the woman's power left him.

Mizuki started to recollect on what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-flashback<strong>

"You alright I managed to heal you" said a crimson haired woman to a bedridden Mizuki in a bed from the looks of it he was in an apartment.

"What happened….." he was interrupted when a hand touched his face soothingly he looked and saw the most beautiful woman he ever seen as he blushed.

"Don't worry you are safe now" smiled the woman showing her serene crimson eye's.

Mizuki looked at her dreamily as he blushed at the soothing contact as the woman kept caressing his face.

So as time went on Mizuki fell in love with the woman that kept tending to his needs. He even told her what happened and she told him she didn't care as she cared for him.

Mizuki was touched although he had a girlfriend he knew he had to leave her to be with the goddess before him.

Her name was Kira and she was his Saviour.

When he confessed to her she suddenly cried as she hugged screaming that even though she wants to be with him she can't.

He asked her why and she said that she was with someone else.

Mizuki's eyes went wide and then told her to leave him and that he will protect her.

Kira flinched in his arms as she then said that she can't because she was scared. He asked her why she was scared and she said exactly this "I can't leave him he is the Kyuubi I didn't know at first I thought he was a nice guy but he enslaved me saying that he will kill me if I leave him" as she then left his embrace has her Red Kimono showed a bit of her skin making Mizuki blush but then he saw little scratch marks on her chocolate skin.

Mizuki saw red as he saw scars. How dare that demon threaten and hurt his goddess he should have killed him when he had the chance.

Mizuki was about to go but was stopped by Kira as she asked what he was going to do.

He told her he was going to kill the demon brat. So she then came up to him as all of a sudden she kissed him on the cheek.

Mizuki looked ready to faint as he wanted to kiss Kira on her lips when he was suddenly stopped by her finger silencing him.

"My love when you kill him we shall live together forever" Mizuki nodded furiously as he looked determined. Kira then went to a cupboard and brought out a red pill and gave it to him.

Mizuki asked what it was when she told him it was a weapon that will give him the power to defeat the Kyuubi and that she and him can beat him together.

So Kira told him where Naruto was as Mizuki nodded his thanks while he took the pills, he hugged her and ran to the Hokage tower.

Leaving a smirking Kira behind.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Mini-flashback<strong>

Mizuki look at the Copy Ninja flying right at him as he realised on what she meant when she said that he served his purpose.

He was used…

It was all a plan by that woman as she didn't love him

It was all the demon brat's fault.

Tears enveloped Mizuki's eye's as he screamed to the sky "DAMN YOU NARUTO"

"CHIDORI" Mizuki's flesh was pierced by Kakashi as he coughed blood and fell towards to ground when Kakashi pulled his hands out of him.

"_Why him…My love" Thought_ Mizuki as he fell off the ground dead

The Jounins, Yugao and the Hokage came to Kakashi surrounding the bloodied body of Mizuki.

"How was he that strong" said Yugao quietly, Sarutobi sighed responding "I don't know Yugao but we must investigate his body. He then gestured the everyone to go and rest for the night as they then dispersed.

* * *

><p><strong>At Naruto's Apartment <strong>

In the operating room Kisara can be seen as she was holding something.

It was a pill. The same red pill Mizuki was giving.

"It would seem the tool as his uses" smirked the Kyuubi no Kitsune as she suddenly scowled as she wanted to puke "Ape thought I loved him"

A door can be heard closing upstairs Kisara suddenly blushed.

Her husband was home.

She quickly teleported to the living room and sat on the couch and randomly flicked through a shopping magazine

"I'm home" said Naruto quietly as he entered the living room Kisara looked up at her husband smilling as she welcomed him.

Naruto then suddenly sat next to her as he sighed.

"Kisara" said Naruto quietly Kisara looked at Naruto with eyebrow raised "Yes Naruto-Kun"

Naruto suddenly soothingly touched her right knee as he caressed it. Kisara inwardly blushed as she looked at him.

He was a human ape no different than the rest of his species and yet he made her feel like she can take on the world.

Well she can take on the world…You know what she means

"Kisara I'm new at this marriage thing. So please bear with me ok I never had this kind of thing before" Said Naruto who looked sad.

Kisara put the magazine down as she stroked his hair soothingly even though she doesn't know why she does this to him.

"_You sure are something else Naruto-Kun you have something women find addicting and I don't know what" _Thought Kisara

"Naruto-Kun you are doing fine if you were bad you would have been punished. My dear vessal" giggled Kisara at Naruto who started to sweat.

Naruto sighed as he then picked up the magazine Kisara was holding as he looked at it. It was on page where there was lots of different type of wedding rings.

Naruto looked at her as he smiled a kind smile making Kisara blush at his smile "I may not afford this but I will do my best to make this marriage work" Kisara was confused when Naruto then gave her the Magazine she had and her eyes went wide "Naruto are you really intending to buy a ring…for me?

The boy nodded "Well yeah we are married…..and I know I am rushing it but it's only right"

Kisara was awestruck as she just looked at him.

Here was man that was clearly upset on what happened to him but still wanted to move on with his life, he even wanted to make it official.

Kisara was touched very deeply as no one ever said this to her "Naruto….I"

"Ding Dong" the doorbell rang interrupting their heartfelt discussion.

Well for Kisara anyway but Naruto being Naruto who is very oblivious to what was going on believed it was right thing to do but he didn't know the effect it has caused.

"I get it you just stay right here" Said Naruto who sighed thinking who would be here at this hour as he then left to get the door leaving the Kyuubi no Kitsune to her thoughts.

"Naruto, I can't be believe you said that …I" Kisara suddenly blushed as she realised what she got into.

She took a stab in the dark and got the perfect guy…..

_Naruto-Kun…_

As Naruto gently opened… "Who could it possibly be?" The sight that greeted him on the opposite end was another red eyed female it was the genjutsu specialist of Konoha.

"Eh… Kurenai-Sensei… what are you doing here?" Naruto was confused. He did request a meeting with her but it was on a later date.

"Naruto-Kun…I just want to say that I'm sorry that I made you angry" Kurenai not knowing why she was she was saying that as all she knew was that it was the right thing to say him.

Naruto smiled at her making her blush "Kurenai-Sensei it's alright….I was angry at the situation not at you" as Naruto then touched her shoulder to show his appreciation.

Kurenai blushed at how close they were. She only just met Naruto today and yet her she was.

She didn't know why she was here talking to him a guy and yet here she was.

She just didn't want Naruto-kun to be mad at her.

"_Wait Kun!" _Kurenai didn't know when she started adding suffix to his name as she never said it to a guy before.

She then felt another hand grab her shoulders making her blush even more "Kurenai are you all right…your face is red" said Naruto obliviously.

Kurenai regrettably went out of his embrace as she shook out of her thoughts "Naruto-Kun now that we are friends again…can we start your training tomorrow" Naruto smiled as he nodded "sure I can meet you before I meet Kiba"

Kurenai nodded as she smiled as this time she grabbed Naruto's hands. This brought Naruto's attention "Naruto…if you want to ever meet up or do something don't hesitate to call me ok me, Anko and everyone else will be there for you"

She didn't know why she added Anko and everyone else part, as something deep inside her regretted saying that.

Naruto held are hand tight making the Jounin blush furiously "Thanks Kurenai-Sensei that means a lot.

Kurenai blushed as then let go of Naruto as she went back outside. Naruto walked outside with her as he said "take care Kurenai it's dangerous out you sure you don't want any help" Kurenai blushed at his generosity as she smiled "No Naruto-Kun it's alright see you tomorrow" Naruto nodded as she then bid her farewell and shunshined home.

While all of this was going on there was someone watching from the window?

This woman did not look pleased no she looked downright pissed as her eyes glowed in terror

"Kun! huh it would seem that she likes Naruto-Kun" said Kisara as she then thought of Naruto suddenly leaving her for Kurenai making her chuckle evilly.

"Kukukuku my dear Naru-Kun we are betrothed till death till us part" Said Kisara as she then spoke demonically

"**I will destroy anyone who tries to put an end to our union" **

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hokage's office<strong>

Sarutobi can be seen talking to someone it was a person who was wearing a black bandana.

It was Morino Ibiki the head Interrogator.

"Ibiki-Kun tell me your verdict" Said Sarutobi to his specialist regarding about Naruto.

Ibiki was watching the entire conversation as he was hidden from Naruto.

"Hokage-Sama….He was telling the truth" Sarutobi sighed as he felt relieved but Ibiki carried On "But I don't believe him" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at Ibiki and asked for his reason.

"It's just sir that the way he lived his life. I would expect he would know how to lie sir" Sarutobi nodded accepting the man's answer as it made sense.

Naruto's life was an enigma thanks to those blasted council. A problem he promised he will end soon and also find out more about him.

"Your dismissed Ibiki" Ibiki nodded and then Shunshined.

Leaving the old Hokage alone as he looked at his window having the whole village its view he was left to his thoughts.

_Minato, Kushina I will do all I can for your son. This time I wont fail _

* * *

><p>Poor Naruto...he better watch out now because he will be in one hell of a ride.<p>

Author rant; How come there isnt enough NarufemKyuu and lots NaruSasu (urgh)i just dont get it because NaruFemKyuu are fun to write.

**So Everyone Review Review Review**

Or Kyuubi will come to get you...

Thanks for reading...


	3. A tiring day brings a new tommorow

Here is chapter 3 guys...

Firstly a friend of mine asked me whats with my username. he said do you hate heroes the show or heroes in general. :S I just tol him I hate both seriously its true.

Sorry ranting nonsense stuff so here is the chapter.

_italics means the person is thinking..._

**_Bold italics is the music lyrics... _**

**_Bold is a demon or god talking..._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A tiring day brings a new tommorow<strong>_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired so much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

The song rang throughout Naruto's headphones while he ran laps as the morning sun was rising, Naruto ran towards his apartment complex to change back from his usual attire as he was now wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt with grey trousers wearing black trainers.

From his apartment a crimson haired figure can be seen looking at Naruto.

"Naruto" muttered Kisara softly leaning on the window.

What has been said and done last night was on her mind for some reason. She even refused to talk to Naruto while they slept as she gave him the cold shoulder much to his confusion.

Footsteps can be heard as Kisara quickly went back to bed and turned around. Naruto came in the room as he looked at Kisara who he thought was a sleep. So he quietly took his clothes and left.

When the door was shut Kisara can be seen with a grim expression.

Voices rang through inside her head….

_"Naruto…if you want to ever meet up or do something don't hesitate to call me ok I will be there for you"_

_"Thanks Kurenai-Sensei that means a lot._

"Kurenai …." Muttered Kisara as she then smiled "all is fair in love and war" as then suddenly her chest started to glow red.

Her bonding mark with Naruto glowed furiously like it agreed with her.

She wasn't going to lose Naruto without a fight….

A fight she intended to win…..

* * *

><p>It was another D ranked meeting but this time Kakashi made the team work through multiple mission as he quoted " We team need to have some teamwork" while he read his orange book giggling away as team 7 were now tending some dogs<p>

"We my ass you mean the three of us" muttered Naruto feeding puppies

"Hmmm you say something Naruto" Kakashi looked up from his book making Naruto's eyes wide

"Nothing what a nice mission ehehehe" chuckled Naruto dryly

"Shut up Naruto-Baka your annoying" said Sakura irritated as she was washing a huge dog

"Hrn" grunted Sasuke as he was combing a poodle.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Sakura in disappointment he didn't know why she hated him. He had a crush on her once and she told him he was annoying.

He just couldn't understand girls all they did was hit him…. they are so troublesome…

"Well done team we did a total of 6 D rank missions" said Kakashi looking proud

"Hooray" said Naruto sarcastically as he raised his hands up making Kakashi twitch comically.

"BAKA stop being a fool" said Sakura as she hit Naruto making him fall in the ground.

Kakashi sighed at the usual occurrence between the two. He looked at Sasuke as he was looking at Naruto suspiciously.

Kakashi sighed again.

Ever since the team was formed Sasuke had a self-proclaimed rivalry with Naruto trying to fight him every chance he got. With Sakura cheering him on increased the Uchiha's ego even more.

He needed to talk with Sasuke as he couldn't teach him if he was like this "Obito…..your last memory is a bit urgh" Kakashi sighed again wishing why he took this group.

Sasuke's pink haired teammate well she is a fangirl enough said.

Finally the final member of team seven, Uzumaki Naruto

Just by saying his name will give him a headache. The boy that his Sensei made a Jinchuuriki's of was a bit of a handful.

Scratch that he was more than a handful.

He was what 16 years old a boy who is considered to be a failure and from what he just found out was being held back.

It didn't come to surprise to Kakashi because the whole village hated him heck no one would have cared if he died.

He too was like the villagers as he didn't even care as well but now he knows better "Sensei I would take care of your legacy".

"Your dismissed meet me here tomorrow at 8" as Kakashi then poofed.

He needed a drink.

"Hrn.." grunted Sasuke as he looked at Naruto seizing him up as he then walked away.

"SASUKE-KUN WAIT" Sakura as usual ran after him

"Can he speak at least a line for crying out loud" muttered Naruto as he sighed at Sasuke.

"Well time to meet up with Kurenai-Sensei" Naruto got up and ran to the team 8 training ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Market<strong>

Sakura sighed as she was rejected by Sasuke again as she thought on what happened

She remembered when she had caught up to Sasuke.

"Please wait, Sasuke-kun! She begged as she nearly fell to her knees in front of the brooder.

Sasuke just stood on as he looked in concentration. He was thinking about Naruto and the strength he has shown.

First there was the incident with Kakashi, the way the dobe acted it was like….

It was like he was holding back.

Sasuske's eyes narrowed and secondly there was the team training exercise. The dobe managed to fight against a Jounin on even ground.

"_What are you hiding Naruto….." _He needed to meet with Naruto.

"Sakura" Muttered Sasuke making the girl look at him straightway

"What do you think of Naruto"

Sakura's eyes went wide as she was in a dilemma.

Why did he Sasuke-Kun ask about Naruto-baka and why did he care what she thought about him.

Her eyes went wide. He thought she liked Naruto-Baka.

Think about it! The Baka had a crush on her for years and she bets a million yen he still likes her now and Sasuke-Kun was jealous because she was spending her time on him instead of Sasuke-Kun

She decided to tell him what she thought_"I like you Sasuke-Kun"_

"Well That baka is a lowlife that always fights you and is always messing things up and causing trouble!" Sakura smiled, misinterpreting his words. "He has no regard for anything but himself!" She paused as she shrugged callously. "You know why he's always causing trouble? It's because he wasn't raised right. He does things that that pops into his head because he doesn't know what it's like to be punished on a personal level. It's all because he doesn't have parents." She said smugly.

Sasuke's eye widened slightly.

"You think that he is..." He started to say, as the Uchihia eyes narrowed at the pink haired girl, the girl nodded with her eyes closed not knowing the implications of her words.

The wind was blowing making the atmosphere tenser.

The pink haired girl carried on

"Think about it! He doesn't have anyone to answer to, never has, which is why he's become so selfish! If I tried to do half the things he does my parents would ground me for life, Without parents, it's the only possible outcome that one becomes a complete delinquent." She finished with confidence.

"...Alone..." Sasuke muttered recalling what he has been through

"What?" Sakura blinked, and cringed slightly when Sasuke seemed to stare right through her... or past her.

"Being scolded by parents is nothing. You can't possibly compare it. Even Naruto knows what can't be escaped in this world. Emptiness. Isolation." He was speaking quietly, almost to himself.

"Wh..what are you saying Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura blinked with slight fear at the sudden change in Sasuke's attitude. He blinked as he seemed to refocus on Sakura.

"You think little of Naruto as you consider him to be worthless. And yet he did better than you in every aspect, as it was you on the stump in the bell test rather Naruto! That would make you worthless! You annoy me" Sasuke muttered icily as he walked off.

Sakura stood motionless in the hallway, stunned, shocked, wide-eyed and trembling.

'N-no... It can't be... Sasuke-kun thinks... that I'm...' She slowly sank to her knees as the terrible feeling crushed down on her. 'I...it hurts She clutched her hands to her chest. 'Ino's insults never hurt like this... Why? Why is it so different, hearing it from...' Sakura looked down at her hands. 'Is it because I like Sasuke-kun? She now knew what Naruto felt like. 'Is this how Naruto feels, whenever I...?' She shook her head in denial. 'No! This is Naruto's fault! He did this by being better than Sasuke-Kun in the academy trying to impress me!' Sakura got to her feet and looked determined. 'Well I'll show him! I won't let him mess up for me anymore!' She kept walking to somewhere.

Destination to find Naruto!

* * *

><p>When Naruto came to the training ground he saw Kurenai alone waiting for him he smirked as he decided to sneak up on her.<p>

Kurenai stood there waiting for Naruto as her team finished 15 minutes ago.

"_Is he going to come…?"_

These were the thoughts that ran in Kurenai's mind as she was becoming more frantic believing was she thought was true.

Suddenly two arms grabbed her shoulders

"HEY KURENAI-SENSEI" screamed a voice scaring her as she scream in shock quickly turning around as she then fell on Naruto

"Woahh"

"Ahhh" both of them fell on the ground with Kurenai on top of him which made her blush. Naruto looked red as he was feeling Kurenai's body and it was surprisingly nice.

Naruto shook his head to get rid of such thoughts as he then looked up at Kurenai.

Kurenai also looked up at Naruto.

Their eyes met as their face were so close to each other. They blushed as they quickly let go of each other.

"Ummm sorry…I shouldn't have scared you like that" Kurenai quickly put her hands up interrupting Naruto

"No No it's alright…let's just start with your training"

Naruto smiled at her kindly as he then stood giving her a hand by which she gladly obliged.

"Yosh lets begin" smiled Naruto who became determined as Kurenai nodded.

Kurenai then got out a series of scrolls and threw at the floor. Naruto looked at it and then at her with his eyebrow raised.

"These are your homework Naruto-Kun" giggled Kurenai at Naruto who started to sweat at the word homework.

"Now todays lesson is chakra control first I need you to walk on trees" Kurenai expected Naruto to be shocked but he just laughed "I already know that method" Kurenai's eyes went wide

"You know it where did you learn it" Naruto then looked at the sky remembering the day he learned it.

Well it all happened 2 years ago when I met a group a very strange group I might add…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 2 years ago<strong>

Naruto was walking with his hands on his pockets as he looked pissed because he got kicked out of the academy for the day for beating up a snot nosed kid.

"My dad's on the civilian council you can't touch me" muttered Naruto mockingly as he then smirked.

He showed him "Heh try getting your dad to get you out of that"

Naruto once he was done with the kid, his head was buried on the ground not knowing it took an earth technique to get him out and three Chuunins.

When he was walking past a training ground, a short cut he found to get home he saw a two spandex guys, one was a mini version of the tall guy and two girls.

"Yosh my youthful students today you will learn how to climb trees….without our hands" said the tall Bruce lee looking guy the group who looked bemused

"Hai Gai-Sensei" said the mini me cheerfully

"But Gai-Sensei how do we do that" said a bun haired

"Hrn…fate will tell us" said another girl who surprisingly sounded like a man.

"My youthful students it is like this" Gai showed them how it was done surprising the team and Naruto as he then told them the method.

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI I WONT LET YOU DOWN" screamed the mini eyes burning

"I KNOW MY YOUTFUL STUDENT SHOW THEM YOUR YOUTHFULNESS"

Then right before Naruto's eyes he saw something that messed the poor guy's mind…it was worse than the dream lady he was facing.

A sunset beach came all of a sudden and then both clones ran at each other arms wide with tears in their eyes.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI

As they then hugged when a romantic music could be heard coming from nowhere.

Naruto froze as he then ran for his life.

Kisara who was inside him shivered destroying the vile memory.

**End of flashback **

Naruto shivered as the Kurenai hugged him tightly as she soothed his back caringly

"There, there it's over now" Said Kurenai feeling sorry for Naruto

They got over the dilemma as Kurenai asked her what else he learned by which he replied that he kept going at with the tree exercise. He also told her that he tried to do what he did on the tree on water surprising Kurenai.

"He thought of the water walking exercise by himself that's impressive" Kurenai had to wonder how held back he was in the academy.

"Ok Naruto do you know the leaf balancing exercise" Naruto shook his head as then Kurenai proceeded to tell him that his chakra is so big that he had to constantly train his control.

"This exercise is one of the prime exercises of mastering Genjustu." She looked at Naruto who looked very serious at her which actually made her feel good as she felt she was making a difference.

"Well this exercise is actually to hone the individual's concentration and to keep their mind from becoming distracted" Naruto nodded as Kurenai gave him a leaf

"Now let's get started"

1 hours went past as Naruto looked to be in deep concentration as he kept getting distracted.

Kurenai looked on as she thought _"To think he is getting the hang of it this quickly, even though his chakra is very massive" _she looked at Naruto as he managed to beat his record time who then celebrated.

Kurenai smiled "He is a prodigy and this village doesn't even know it" Naruto looked at Kurenai as he suddenly ran to her.

Kurenai looked confused as to why he stopped "Kurenai-Sensei….can we meet next time I'm late to meet Kiba" Kurenai eyes went wide.

She totally forgot about his meeting with Kiba.

"Alright Naruto-Kun see me tomorrow and we will carry on where we left off" Naruto nodded but before he left he suddenly hugged her shocking the red eyed Kunoichi greatly.

Kurenai blushed at Naruto tight embrace as he then let go of her much to her dismay. He turned around as he was about to go but before saying something "Thanks Sensei for spending your time with me….next time I treat you to ramen" Naruto turned around and gave her the fullest smile he could muster.

Kurenai looked ready to melt there and then.

As then Naruto ran off to meet Kiba leaving the red eyed woman alone.

Kurenai grabbed hold of herself trying to regain her bearings as she blushed

"_Naruto-Kun" _

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hokage Tower<strong>

A council meeting was currently present to discuss about the incident that occurred yesterday.

Well they were just screaming at each other, the civilian council being the most vocal.

The Clan heads was just quite as they were just processing to what was reported to them.

Sarutobi gritted his teeth _"Damn you Mizuki"_

"Hokage-Sama why are you letting the brat get away with this" Said a fat merchant whose name is Hiko as he owns a lot of business in Konoha. "Damn bastard was responsible for Naruto not having food to eat" Thought Sarutobi

"And do tell to what Naruto has done" sighed Shikaku who clearly didn't want to be here.

"Mizuki was angry at the brat it's his entire fault" screamed a banshee voice of Haruno Sakuya mother of Haruno Sakura.

Everyone winced at the voice except Danzo and the two advisors who remained stoic

"Haruno-San may I remind you that Naruto didn't do any crimes thus I cannot be punished" sighed Sarutobi at the civilians ignorance.

The civilians roared in anger at the situation they were in because the brat couldn't be touched.

As they say no crime no time.

"SHUT UP" screamed Tsume "The pup did nothing wrong so shut up your like a pack of wild dogs"

"I agree with Hokage-Sama Naruto won't be punished if he didn't do nothing wrong" Said Inochi

"I agree it's all Mizuki's fault. Anyway if that is all, why is the council gathered" Said Choza as this was agreed with Shikaku and Sarutobi at how pointless this meeting is.

"Hokage-Sama…Mizuki done such damage did you find out how he did such thing" Said Hiashi calmly.

"No…Anko and Ibiki are investigating his body as we speak"

Koharu looked on "Did Inochi check his mind" Inochi shook his head "I already did it is wiped clean like someone knew I was coming"

"Do you know who" Said Homura looking at Inochi who shook his head indicating that he doesn't know.

"Talking about Mizuki any reasons why he was after Naruto" Said Danzo calmly

Sarutobi looked at his rival as he knew the man was up to something.

The civilian's council screamed saying he is a punk who deserves what he gets

"Uzumaki Naruto. Anyone know what he done before he came to Academy" Said Koharu as she wanted to know what the brat was doing. It was like he disappeared into thin air.

"Yes it is most prudent to know what our Jinchuuriki's was doing" Said Homura

"_Funny really as you care now…what happens in the future will be on your heads" _Sarutobi looked sad as he knew he disappointed Naruto's parents and Naruto himself. It felt much worse than his disappointment of his runaway student.

"I do not know but he's here now that's all that matters" Danzo looked at his rival at how he dismissed the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki

Unlike his rival Danzo searched for the boy as he couldn't miss the opportunity to take his weapon. However the thing was that the boy knew how to hide so he gathered information. Throughout the years of research he found out that there was a high influx of Yakuza's coming into Konoha selling wide ranges of drugs. Although most of them were arrested and put into prison but yet the drugs continued it frustrated Konoha as they didn't want to be like Iwa.

The civilians were screaming as Danzo decided to shut them up "Why do you worry about the boy you should worry about your incompetence as it was your fault for leaving him to his devices who knows what he has done."

The civilians roared screaming in anger "all we have to do is get Ibiki on him and see what happens" said Sakuya who grinned seeing liking the brat getting interrogated

Sarutobi sighed "I already done that and yet no information was provided that threatened Konoha"

It was Kohuru and Homura who pestered their teammate about why didn't they know about this

Sarutobi sighed

It was going to be a long day…

* * *

><p>Where is the BAKA!" screamed Sakura as she went to the ramen stand to look for the blond idiot and he wasn't there all she got was a glare from the owner and his daughter.<p>

"_Tch the baka is not eating ramen so where is he"_ thought Sakura

"Sakura" Said a voice as sakura turned around.

"Ino"

* * *

><p><strong>At the Yamanaka Flower shop<strong>

"So you can't find Naruto" sighed Ino as Sakura nodded

"YEAH HE RUINED ME AND SASUKE-KUN" Ino sighed "What he do this time" Sakura decided to tell her what happened.

Ino was twitching at the ridiculous story she ever heard. Frankly Naruto never done nothing to her and she was screaming like he committed mass murder. "Well Sakura if Sasuke-kun doesn't like you then he just wants someone better" said Ino as she smirked at her rival who started to fume "WHAT INO-PIG SASUKE-KUN WILL NEVER WANT YOU"

Ino sighed not wanting to yell today "Think about it Sakura every time you hit him he doesn't hit you back and he is the tornado. Maybe he still likes you. That's all I'm saying"

"Well he knows I will never like him so he should just go away besides my parents hate him" said Sakura making Ino nod as it was no surprise that Haruno Sakuya hated Naruto.

Sakura got up "Well Ino I'm going to go home I will find the baka tomorrow and sort him out then" then the pink haired girl left.

Ino sighed as she shook her head _"How delusional can you get Sakura"_

* * *

><p><strong>At Naruto's Apartment <strong>

As the sun was setting a lavender haired girl can be seen at Naruto's front door. She looked to be shaken in fear as she tried to knock but failed to even touch the front door.

"_Come on Hinata…you can do this" the_ lavender haired girl was Hinataas this was her second time coming to Naruto's apartment each time running away.

She took a breath of courage as she knocked on Naruto's door.

She flinched as she closed her eyes.

Nothing happened.

So she opened her eyes and knocked again happy that she overcame her fears.

"What are you doing" said a voice

Hinata looked at the person who was carrying groceries and suddenly shrieked as she then ran off.

Kisara smirked "funny little girl" as she then went inside Naruto's apartment.

Unknowingly Hinata was still there as she looked to be broken. "What's a woman doing in Naruto-Kun's house" Hinata looked to be in tears as she ran off.

At the window Kisara can be seen smirking as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>"DING DONG" Naruto ringed the gate of the huge compound as he was surprised.<p>

Kiba picked up the doorbell as he asked who it was

"It's Naruto sorry I'm late" Kiba sounded happy as he gestured Naruto to come in.

Naruto went inside the gate as he came inside the compound. He came to the front door as he knocked again.

Kiba answered the door "Hey man come in" Naruto came in as he then took of his shoes because Kiba asked him to.

Naruto raised his eyebrows "weren't we going to train today Kiba" Kiba laughed "Nah we should do that another time and besides you look tired"

He was right because Kurenai's training and Kakashi's mission took a lot out of him.

"Then I should go" Naruto was about to go but Kiba insisted he should stay and chill

"Hey man you stink have a shower….no one is here today my sis is at her vet, Mum's out and Akamaru is out playing" Naruto nodded as he planned to have a shower anyway and asked if he was allowed.

"Man…can't believe you act like this tornado your different to what people described you as" laughed Kiba as Naruto twitched comically.

Kiba then went inside a room and asked Naruto that he likes music by which Naruto responded that any was fine so the dog boy turned on the music as he sang along

_**He's a stranger to some and a vision to none**_

_**He can never get enough, get enough of the one**_

_**For a fortune, he'd quit but it's hard to admit**_

_**How it ends and begins on his face is a map of the world **_

_**A map of the world, on his face is a map of the world**_

_**A map of the world**_

"Hey Kiba never knew you liked 30 seconds to mars!" said Naruto who smirked

"What you like it too" Naruto nodded at the Inuzuka as he pumped his fist in the air "WE SHOULD TOTALLY SWAP MUSIC" Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement wanting to see what kind of songs Kiba liked.

Kiba then went in the his room and then threw a towel at him "Go have a shower…this bit is my favourite part" As then Kiba turned the music up then he sang

_**From yesterday, it's coming**_

_**From yesterday, the fear**_

_**From yesterday, it calls him**_

_**But he doesn't wanna read the message here **_

Naruto just shook his head and ignored the boy as he went upstairs.

He came up to the bathroom door as he then went inside not knowing that there was a towel and someone was already showering thanks to the loud music.

Naruto got undressed as he threw his clothes on an empty box while he held his towel not noticing someone already got out of the shower.

The person was Inuzuka Hana as she was drying her hair. She was naked from head to toe when she heard the loud music beating downstairs she gritted her teeth "Damn Kiba and his music" Naruto tensed as he froze at her voice.

So when Hana turned around she saw a man.

A very developed man she might add. But a man nonetheless who had his back turned one thing is he was naked

So she did what any girl would do when she saw a pervert she screamed

"ARGH" at her shock she lost her footing as she slipped.

Her head was aiming towards the side of the bath as it could cause as fatal concussion but someone grabbed her, it was the blond man.

She quickly was pulled onto his embrace as they both felt their skin.

Hana blushed furiously as she never felt a man's skin before, her breasts feeling his chest

"_He is so strong"_ Hana blushed at the cliché line

Naruto however was scared as hell

"_Damn I'm dead…DEAD" _Naruto prayed that his tool won't grow.

"_Come on Frankie don't wake up now"_

Naruto gulped trying to plead his case "it's not what you think I can explain"

He seriously felt like one of those guys in soap operas when they are exposed.

"It's….that… well" Hana interrupted him "I understand" her hot breath tickled Naruto's skin as he blushed.

"You do" said Naruto hopefully

"I don't frankly" Naruto sweat dropped as he gulped "But you saved my life so I will let you explain" Naruto unconsciously held her tight making Hana red all over.

"Thanks well this is what happened" so Naruto told Hana everything while she listened intently.

Well not intently as she was feeling very comfortable.

"I believe you" Naruto felt relieved at her understanding.

Suddenly the door was knocked on making both of them tense.

"Hey man you finished in there" Naruto looked at Hana as she nodded at him

"YEAH thanks for letting me use your shower"

"It's alright man….come downstairs yeah"

"OK!" then Kiba left as his footsteps faded.

Both Hana and Naruto sighed in relieve as they looked at each other then laughed destroying their tension.

Hana then smiled a kind smile by which Naruto noticed as he smiled back then all of a sudden his world turned black.

He was knocked out by Hana.

She smiled at the knocked out figure of Naruto the towel covering his asset "in the end I'm a woman…you don't cup a feel and get a free show without a date first" then took her clothes and walked out.

Kiba eating while he sat watching TV he looked at Naruto who had a black eye

"What happened to you"

"I fell ehehehe" chuckled Naruto scratching the back of his hair Kiba just swear dropped but ignored him as he watched the TV.

"You got a lot of channels" Said Naruto making Kiba surprised

"You don't have that much channels" Naruto shook his head "Nah all I have is the news and sports…if I wanted to watch movies I rent"

"Smart move" said a voice familiar to Naruto who started to sweat Kiba looked at his sister who was leaning on the wall behind them "Thought you won't be back till later"

Naruto froze as he felt Hana look at him "Decided to come early"

"Naruto do you want to eat" asked Hana "NO" screamed Naruto shocking Kiba and making Hana smirk "I mean no Kiba's sister" Hana giggled making Naruto flinch "Naruto-Kun call me Hana"

Naruto gulped

Kiba was confused

Hana grinned.

Then the door can be heard closing as the final member of the family came in.

"Mum your home" said Hana to her mother who came to the living room. Tsume came home tired as she brought some groceries and put it in the table.

"Hey Hana….take these to the kitchen" Hana nodded before giving one final look at Naruto. Tsume following her direction saw Kiba and Naruto

_Wait Uzumaki Naruto _

"Hey brat not saying hi to your mum" smirked Tsume at the muttering Kiba

"Hey your Mum is calling you" nudged Naruto making Kiba sulk even more before he was in a chokehold by his mum.

"You still angry Kiba my pup" smirked Tsume as Kiba's muffling voice can be heard.

"Let him go mum you're embarrassing him at front of his friend" said Hana as Tsume let go of Kiba who gasped for air.

Tsume lazily sat down next to Naruto "So you're the man my son is scared of" Naruto looked at her as his eyes narrowed "I apologised to what I did didn't I" Tsume nodded "Yeah I know you look like the type that doesn't apologise again"

"Mum its cool Naruto's cool" Said Kiba at his mum who is having a staring contest with the blond haired delinquent.

"It's alright Kiba…she is just being a mother" Naruto looked at Tsume intently as she then smirked suddenly laughing "I like you….you have spunk" who then started to pat Naruto's back hard.

"Naruto-Kun why don't you stay for dinner" said Hana when she said this Tsume had a twinkle in her eye _"Kun"_ Making Hana shiver

"Yeah Naruto I could show you my room" Naruto looked at Kiba when then Tsume touched is shoulder "Naruto you don't want to decline Hana-chan's offer don't you" this made Hana blush at what her mum was trying to do.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the time which was 9 o'clock "I'm sorry…. I can't maybe another time." Everyone looked disappointed as Kiba whined.

"Well I can't persuade you to stay but you're welcome to come here anytime Naruto" sighed Tsume

Naruto nodded as he then got up "Well thanks." He then walked to kiba and nudged his shoulder as Kiba nodded at him.

Naruto then walked to the door clearly ignoring Hana's presence making her smirk. When he got to the door he put on his shoes when heard Tsume "Naruto you want someone to come with you"

Naruto looked up at her as he finished putting on his sandals "It's alright but thanks for the offer" he then said his goodbyes to the family that was gathered in the hallway then left.

Leaving the family alone Kiba suddenly yawned "Going to bed got training tomorrow goodnight mum, Hana" leaving the two females alone as he went upstairs.

Hana looked at where Naruto was a second ago lost in space. Tsume put her hand on her daughter's shoulder making her flinch Tsume put her face close to her daughter's ear "Naruto-Kun huh"

Hana blushed remembering Naruto's naked visage froze and then suddenly got out of her mother's grasp and walked very quickly to Tsume to her room.

Tsume smirked as she giggled "It would seem the boy got to my daughter"

"_Maybe by getting these two together might be good for them right Kushina" _Thought Tsume as she suddenly frowned.

What kind of friend was she leaving the only son of her best friend alone like that and not care.

Tsume clenched her fist as she gritted her teeth "And we Inuzuka's are considered to be loyal to those we care about"

No more will she ever turn her back again

Ever!

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hyuuga compound<strong>

Hanabi looked at the closed door in front of her as she raised her eyebrow "Hanabi-Sama Hinata was in there for a while now do you know what has happened" Said a Hyuuga branch servant.

Hanabi huffed "Like I care about her" as then the little girl left.

Inside Hinata's room, Hinata can be seen on her bed crying as she was holding a golden fox stuffed doll.

"_What are you doing"_ said a voice of a crimson haired beautiful woman

Hinata stopped crying as the woman's voice was ringing in her head "What she doing in Naruto-kun's house with food." Hinata knew what was going on but refused to admit it "I need to speak with Naruto-Kun about it" Hinata sighed as she suddenly felt relieved "and besides she is too old for him I don't think Naruto-Kun likes older women"

Hinata smiled as her doubt for Naruto-Kun's love never wavered. Her eyes narrowed suddenly as she needed to go see Naruto-Kun and if she can see that crimson haired woman.

* * *

><p><strong>At Naruto's apartment<strong>

Kakashi knocked on Naruto's door as he has been doing that for a while. He decided that his student wasn't in _"What is he doing out in this kind of hour" _frowning at how his Sensei's legacy became "Sensei you would be disappointed" Muttered Kakashi.

He was about to leave via shunshin before he heard someone walk up the stairs. He turned around thinking it was Naruto and suddenly his eyes went wide when he met crimson eyes.

"The boy is not in I see" sighed the woman Kakashi nodded "do you know Naruto" The woman nodded "Yes we are lovers" Kakashi blushed red making the woman giggle "Just kidding ehehehe you should see your face" Kakashi sighed as he chuckled with her "Yeah that was funny. I don't see someone like you being with someone like Naruto"

The woman inwardly scowled as she froze Kakashi looked at her "Something I said"

"_They don't acknowledge him to be in a relationship" _thought Kyuubi as suddenly she felt like cutting the man into pieces.

She smirked "yeah your right. But I'm his neighbour how do you know Naruto" as by talking about Naruto like that made her mouth dry.

"I'm his Sensei" Kisara raised her eyebrows "you're his Sensei" making Kakashi sigh "well he is not in so I see him tomorrow"

"Wait" Kakashi looked at Kisara "Naruto will come later but in the meantime tell me more about him" Kakashi's eyes narrowed "It's just that he never once told me about you and I knew him for a while" Kakashi's eyes went wide, his student never told her about him. He intended to correct that "Well instead of talking here why don't I take you out for a drink" while he was at it, Kakashi thought he might as well take a shot at her.

Kisara inwardly smirked as she nodded smiling gently.

"_If I play this right …. Me and Naruto-Kun will see a lot of each other"_

Kakashi blushed under his mask thanking his mask for not showing his feelings to the crimson haired woman.

"Her hair is crimson just like her eyes I never seen someone like that" as Kurenai's eyes were red not crimson like that woman.

"Sure why not ummmm"

"Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi interjected as Kisara introduced herself "Yagashi Kira"

Thus they both went together.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Dango-shop<strong>

The Jounin's were all sitting at the table as they were waiting for the final member to arrive.

"Not surprising he is always late" sighed Asuma as he desperately wanted to smoke but this damn shop didn't let him. He looked at Kurenai and inwardly blushed he had a crush on her but lately she was hard to talk to than ever before.

"_Did she meet a guy"_ Asuma's eye's went wide but shook his head _"No that can't be right if she liked a guy I would have known" _

Kurenai just looked to be in thought as she just looked at Anko who was eating her dango just as fast as Naruto finishes his ramen.

She blushed _"Next time I treat you to ramen"_

She shook her head trying to get Naruto out of her mind. Why is she thinking about him like that he never done anything to earn it _"well he always smiles at me showing me that he cares and he does show me that he cares" _Kurenai was lost in thought again as she decided next time she sees him she will end this feeling once and for all _"Besides Hinata likes him even though she never spoke to him"_ sighed Kurenai as she needed closure and fast

"Kurenai-Chan!" Kurenai was pushed out of her thoughts "Yes Anko"

Anko sighed what's with her lately she was so easily distracted she decided to investigate.

"Nothing Kurenai" Kurenai raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"Sorry guys was lost on the road of life" Said Kakashi as Gai suddenly screamed "YOSH MY RIVAL NICE TO SEE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS" Kakashi sighed as when he walked in a woman suddenly came walking beside him.

Asuma and Gai became silent as Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth

Kakashi was with a woman albeit a very beautiful woman.

Asuma blushed while Gai screamed "YOSH KAKASHI YOUR YOUTH BRIGHTS LIKE A THOUSAND SUNS"

"Who is he" said Kisara to Kakashi who sighed "a friend….a weird friend" Kisara nodded as she wanted to shut this monkey up.

Kurenai and Anko looked to see what's up as they too suddenly was in shock.

Kakashi was with a woman.

"_She is beautiful" _Thought Kurenai as she and Anko went to the males table.

Kisara looked at the two women as her eyes narrowed at the crimson eyed woman "_Kurenai!" _thought Kisara bitterly

"Ah Kira-san you know the guys these are Yuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko." Said Kakashi who then started introducing Kira.

"So your Naruto's Neighbour" said Anko "That's right I'm very well acquainted to him so I just want to meet you all its only right." Said Kisara sultry at the word acquainted to no one's notice expect Kurenai who looked on in suspicion while Anko nodded.

"Now why don't we order first" said Asuma wanting to order as he gestured for the waiter to come.

* * *

><p><strong>At Naruto's apartment <strong>

Naruto was tired as he was yawning he desperately wanted to go to sleep today. As he opened his fridge to drink some milk, since Kisara wasn't here he tried to be vulgar today as he drank from the carton.

"Ding Dong" the doorbell rang

"Must be Kisara" Muttered Naruto as he yawned again. He went and opened the door as he suddenly smelled his favourite aroma.

Ramen!

"Ayame-Chan!" greeted Naruto to a smiling Ayame who had ramen with her.

"Hey Naru-Kun sorry for coming at this hour" Naruto dimissed her "Nonsense besides your always welcome regardless the time" smiled Naruto at Ayame who blushed.

Naruto was always a gentleman to her.

Ayame took off her shoes as Naruto closed the door behind her.

The ramen can be seen on the table as in the living room Naruto and Ayame sat closely together as Ayame shuffled into him making the boy blush.

"_Its Ayame-Chan get a grip Naruto"_ as since he met Kisara his luck in women soared through the roof

Both close friends were watching the film gladiator

_In the TV_

_It was in the coliseum where the gladiator the Spaniard and his fellow gladiators survived another threat this time in front of the emperor._

_The Emperor Commodus wanted to meet the Spaniard as he then went with his guards along with his nephew._

_The Spaniard looked ready to strike the emperor as they came face to face._

_"Would you remove your helmet and tell me your name" asked Commodus a second time this time not taking his first answer._

_"My name is Maximus Decimus Meridius" as the commander who everyone thought died was alive "farther of a murdered son, husband of a murdered wife and I will get my revenge at this life and the next"_

_Commodus eyes went wide as everyone gasped (so did Ayame)._

_End TV_

Naruto and Ayame finished the film as Ayame could be seen crying as she held Naruto. Heck Naruto shed a tear as this movie would make a madman cry as well.

"Hey Ayame lets go to the Kitchen" Naruto looked at the time as it was 11 now. The teary girl nodded as she decided to give Naruto ramen.

"Naruto it's been a while that we had time to ourselves" Said Ayame who finished cleaning the dishes as Naruto insisted that he would do it but she stubbornly refused.

She sat on top of the kitchen table next to Naruto who sat on the stool.

"Yeah we should change that" this made Ayame's eyes gleefully wide "You think so Naruto-Kun"

Naruto nodded as he smiled "You were there for me and all I do is only see you when I'm eating ramen." This made Ayame suddenly hug Naruto as he felt his head against her slim belly as making him blush.

Then Naruto felt tears fall on his hair Ayame was crying "Na.. Naruto your always like this and yet they call you different it's so unfair"

Naruto suddenly soothingly touched her sides as he attempted to comfort her although he could feel her developed breast on top his heads making him blush slightly.

He didn't know why he was in situations like this.

While Naruto was doing comforting her, Ayame was blushing as the person she could very well say that she loves was here this close with her.

Ayame then reluctantly let go of Naruto "Naruto-Kun how's the team treating you" Naruto looked at her and then decided to tell her everything that happened with team 7 and the Hokage meeting.

She deserves to know as well she was Ayame. She and him were friends way back and it was only right to let her in on what happened so far in his life.

Well minus the part he was married…..

So Ayame well, she was mad! Hell she was fuming.

How dare does the Hokage do this if it was the Uchihia the Hokage will let it slide but since it was Naruto he jumps and treats him like a criminal.

Where was he when Naruto-Kun needed him Ayame could tell you he wasn't there for shit!.

Ayame suddenly cried again making Naruto apologise "don't apologise Naru-Kun, it should be them that should be apologising" Naruto looked on as he didn't know what to say "What are you going to do Naruto-Kun what if it happens again" Naruto sighed "I don't know but I won't be discreet or anything if people are going to be serious against me then I won't hold back" Ayame smiled as she nodded "Naruto – Kun if you need anything to hesitate to come okay" Naruto nodded smiling as it was time for Ayame to go she wanted to stay but her dad needed help to close shop.

"Naruto-Kun from now on I will be you deliverywoman" this made Naruto's eyes wide as he just stood there when the woman hugged him and left.

This was a problem as Ayame was going to see Kisara if she really came to do deliveries. Naruto mentally prayed they would never meet.

However what Ayame said was true if he kept showing his strength although the techniques he showed were all he knew the Hokage would interrogate him again.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

He had some thinking to do.

* * *

><p>"So Kira-San ahhhhh seeee yooouuu tomorrow" Said a drunken Anko as Kurenai nodded at the Kyuubi no Kitsune in disguise and took the drunken Anko back to their apartment complex.<p>

"See you later, Kira it was fun seeing Anko lose at her own game" Said Asuma who tried his best to not blush and be a spluttering mess.

"YOSH KIRA-SAN YOUR YOUTH AS SPREADED TO MY HEART" screamed Gai who was screaming that he will run laps and what not making both Kakashi and Kisara sigh as he too said his goodbyes.

Kakashi he turned around to Kira "Ma, Kira so you will come to team 7 meeting and after that we take Naruto to some ramen"

Kisara nodded "well Kira I had a goodtime see you tomorrow" Kakashi shunshined leaving Kisara alone.

"Well now there is no need for me to be a stay at home wife anymore Naru-kun" giggled Kisara as at the apartment Naruto shivered in his bed.

* * *

><p>Kisara came home seeing the lamp dimly on as Naruto looked to be in his bed in deep thought. He had his back turned from her.<p>

"How was your day Kisara" Said Naruto as Kisara smiled at the familiarity as she was the one who always said that.

"Ohhh it was fun Naru-Kun" purred Kisara as she got into her nighties and tucked into to her and her husband's bed.

"Kisara I was thinking…..whats with the basement. It's not there anymore" Kisara eyes narrowed at Naruto's back.

"Don't worry Naruto. I will take care of it" Naruto not knowing that Kisara changed they way she spoke his name meant something said "So what happened to Mizuki"

….Kisara became silent

"Kisara-Chan" Naruto turned around when Kisara muttered "you don't trust me" Naruto not hearing her asked what she said.

Kisara snapped "YOU DON'T TRUST ME YOU ALWAYS QUESTION ME. ARENT I YOUR WIFE SHOULD'NT THAT MAKE YOU TRUST ME."

Naruto eyes went wide as he stood there frozen. Kisara carried on "Why Naruto don't you trust me" Kisara was really hurt at this as suddenly Naruto hugged her making Kisara move around the hug as she asked Naruto to get off her.

Naruto held her tighter "Kisa-Chan" Said woman's eyes went wide "I'm just worried…..it's this village. They always monitor me" So Naruto told her what happened at the Genin test from the Hokage tower. This shocked Kisara as she knew something bad was going to happened that's why she used Mizuki as a ploy to save Naruto-Kun from trouble.

She didn't know he was getting interrogated.

She was mortified thus this made her angry.

"Kisa-chan…I made a mistake of letting my anger control me thus led me to this situation. Frankly the Mizuki incident helped me and all I'm asking is what happened to him." Kisara nodded "all I did was heal him and then he just went to get you" Naruto nodded at her although he felt that something was missing but didn't question her. "I trust you Kisara…I always did it's just that I won't be surprised if the council or the Hokage thinks I'm connected to Mizuki"

Naruto then went to grab her cheeks making her blush "you are my wife. All I'm saying is that we have to monitor the movement of our relationship as who knows what will happened if people find out"

Kisara nodded as she saw what Kakashi felt of their relationship. She looked at Naruto's eyes as it glowed brighter in the light.

"_I don't see someone like you being with someone like Naruto" _

How dare they judge their relationship…..?

"_Naruto…if you want to ever meet up or do something don't hesitate to call me ok I will be there for you"_

How dare she try to take her man …?

_I trust you Kisara… you are my wife_

Kisara's eyes went wide…

All of a sudden she pounced on Naruto shocking him greatly.

"Kisa what wrong mhp…" Naruto was silenced as Kisara suddenly kissed him as they carried on both letting their instinct go wild.

The tongues started to intertwine as Kisara started to suck on his tongue making Naruto's eyes go wide as he felt good and got hard.

Kisara felt it as she smirked "Mmmm….I'm glad you like it Naruto-Kun" giggled Kisara at Naruto who blushed as she then took of her nighties showing her naked visage "Don't worry, you're not the only one who is feeling good." As she then took both Naruto's hands and let them touch her large breasts making Naruto blush harder "See ahhh….my nipples are hard for you baby…I never happened before"

"So you had sex before" Said Naruto as he ministered her breasts Kisara moaned as she then looked at him suddenly with red eyes glowing vigorously "No….i never touched…**No MAN**"

"Sorry I thought" Kisara suddenly jumped to on his lap wrapping her long legs around him. Her mounds on his face "its okay Naruto-Kun you are always forgiven" Naruto looked up at her as he smiled brightly he then bit her nipples making her moan louder "Ahhh Naru-kun..." Naruto started licking her breast "Kisa I trust you ok." Kisara was in euphoria as she just moaned.

Naruto then pushed her gently back down the bed with Kisara's leg still wrapped around him.

Naruto was hard and kisara was wet.

"Naru-Kun it's okay to go all the way you know. We both want this" Said Kisara as Naruto suddenly caressed her face making her fluster as he smiled brightly at her.

She didn't know what effect he had on her.

It didn't matter all that matters was not allowing no woman to have this feeling without facing her first.

"Kisara….I cant" this made her eyes wide didn't her husband want her…her doubts was destroyed when Naruto said "they day we do it will much better than this I somehow have a feeling"

Kisara responded by giving him a deep kiss with Naruto this time giving it back as well making the emotional attachment to all time high.

"Naru-Kun…I will wait besides" Kisara kissed him again "together no one can beat us"

Naruto smiled as he hugged her by which she welcomed it entirely.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night Kisara can be seen as she had her head on Naruto's chest. Naruto slept very quickly as he was very tired.<p>

"Even when you were tired you had time for me" Muttered Kisara as she seen guys just go to sleep not tending to the needs of their wives because they were tired.

Kisara was touched deeply.

Naruto was different.

"I promise you Naruto-Kun things will change" as Kisara thought about the internal wart between Naruto and Konoha and she intended for Naruto to win.

She would do all she can for him to win.

Her eyes glowed in the dark.

Konoha had just angered the Kyuubi no Kitsune and its attack part 2 will come again.

But this time it will be different.

"_Ohhh it will be different" _

Kisara's giggles can be heard in the night as Naruto lightly snored.

"You mess with the slave you hurt the queen"

* * *

><p>Guys the next chapter will come not for a while because I need to think because it is wave country and I want it to be different. Then will be weekly or daily updates.<p>

I plan to change the whole Naruto story as with Naruto married to Kisara changed his life entirely...

So my fans **review**...

Again this is an older women fic... the women in it will be all the hot ones so guys dont worry.

Peace Ihateheroes.


	4. What it means to be Naruto

Guys sorry I'm late here is chapter four.

EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER! YES

(cough) (cough)

Here is chapter four guys...

_italics means the person is thinking ir music..._

**_Bold is a demon or god talking..._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>What it means to be Naruto<strong>

"Stop this Naruto leave Sasuke-Kun alone!" screamed Sakura a far looking at her crush being pummelled by the one who has a crush on her.

"Oi what happened to your trash talk huh" Said Naruto who kicked Sasuke as he skidded a couple of yards.

"Tch" Sasuke wiped his bleeding mouth as he tried to get up.

Naruto then started to charge right at Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to keep up and anticipate his movement but still got on the receiving end of Naruto's punch.

"Urg" Sasuke flew as Naruto hit his face.

He got up and tried to retaliate with his signature technique as he was at the right distance.

With the necessary hand signs he executed his technique "Fire Release: Great…" but he was disturbed by the sudden appearance of Naruto

"_Fast!" _Sasuke was dumbstruck as Naruto then uppercutted him as the Uchiha flew in the air.

While Sasuke was in the air Naruto appeared behind as he grabbed the Uchiha's back and started twisting him in a tornado like fashion as he threw Sasuke towards the trees.

Sasuke was about to hit the tree but someone grabbed him.

It was Kakashi as Naruto then felt someone grab his shoulder it was another Kakashi.

The Kakashi holding Sasuke was a clone and the one holding Naruto was the real one.

"This does not for some reason look like a spar" Said Kakashi sternly at Naruto looking at him ready to scold him.

However Naruto roughly took his hand back as he gave Kakashi a cold look.

"Who do you think you are" Kakashi's raised his eyebrow at his student.

Naruto looked pissed "You think I don't know about your secret training" Kakashi's eyes went wide at what his student was implying.

Naruto then chuckled "But don't worry no matter how many times you train him. He will never beat me" Naruto then barged Kakashi roughly as he left the copy ninja who didn't have time to react because he was frozen in shock.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura's scream of worry echoed bringing Kakashi back as he looked at his other two students.

"What happened here" Said Kakashi who walked towards them.

"It was Naruto he just went crazy on Sasuke-Kun" Said Sakura who was trembling "He was scary"

Kakashi's eyes went wide "She is lying" Said a voice behind him

It was Kira as she looked at Sakura with eyes narrowed.

Kira just went past Naruto and she was surprised he didn't notice her.

"What I'm not lying anyway who are you!" Said Sakura who started to raise her tone at the beautiful woman before her.

Kira didn't like her tone. Not one bit.

"Sakura tell me the truth" Said Kakashi who grabbed her shoulder making the pink haired girl flinch.

Sauske looked to be brooding as he just sat there.

Sakura bit her lip as she looked at the right.

Both Kakashi and Kisara looked at the direction she was looking at and all they saw was a broken bowl on the ground as liquid was flowing out of it.

Sakura then reluctantly confessed to the two before her.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-Kun!" yelled Ayame as she saw Naruto who was walking with his hands on his pockets<p>

"Ayame" groaned Naruto looking at his friend as he held his belly.

"Naruto-Kun how was training" Before Ayame got a reply Naruto just ran away from her making her eyes go wide.

"Naruto-Kun wait!" Ayame held out her right hand at the fleeing figure of Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto managed to leave Ayame as he then stopped because his belly was rumbling.<p>

He held his belly as at each passing rumbling it made him even angrier.

Naruto clenched his fists as he wanted to kill the bastard.

"_How dare he do that?"_

Naruto remembered what happened as he clenched his teeth.

**Flashback**

"Arghh"

Naruto yawned as he woke up stretching. He looked at the side of his bed and Kisara was nowhere in sight.

He got dressed as he then went to the living room then to the kitchen.

She wasn't there.

"Where did she go" Naruto looked at the clock and it was 11 o'clock.

He then opened the fridge as he looked at the food that contained it.

He sweat dropped "I don't know how to cook" he then went to the cupboard to get his ramen but the closet just didn't open.

His eyes then went wide as he recollected to what happened.

_"Naruto from now on you will not eat ramen but real food"_

"Damn you Kisara!"

His belly rumbled as Naruto groaned.

"Might as well go to training" Sighed Naruto as he left to go out.

On his way out as he opened the door he saw Ayame who tried to knock.

Their eyes met.

"Delivery" giggled Ayame this made Naruto's eyes go wide.

Ramen has yet again saved the day.

The two best friends were sitting outside enjoying the sunshine.

"So Ayame not because I don't want you to be here but why are you here" Ayame looked at her best friend and smiled "To feed you silly" She then opened the plastic bag holding back the ramen much to Naruto's ire.

She brought out the ramen but this time it looked different. No the thing that was different was the bowl. It looked to be homemade.

"Ah you mean this" giggled Ayame at the hungry look Naruto was giving the ramen.

Naruto nodded "It's for you." Naruto looked to be confused "I know you have a bowl but this bowl will be your always get go ramen bowl" exclaimed Ayame as Naruto just sweat dropped comically.

"Here Naruto and good luck in training today" Naruto was touched.

No one ever did a thing like this for him and here is his first friend doing this for him.

Naruto froze "Naruto-Kun you alright" Ayame worriedly asked as she then all of a sudden got hugged by Naruto.

She was in shock as she felt the warm feeling Naruto was giving her making her blush.

"I will keep this close to me forever" Ayame was in euphoria

Naruto then took his ramen "Ayame I will take this to training thanks" Naruto then ran off with the ramen in tow

Ayame was left alone as she held herself together thinking about her best friend each thought making her blush.

* * *

><p>"Are you even listening NARUTO-BAKA" screamed Sakura as she all this time tried to hit him but didn't even land a hit which irritated her to no end.<p>

Naruto sat down as he was enjoying the ramen Ayame made for him. The blond delinquent smiled as he was happy, a feeling he didn't feel often.

Naruto didn't notice Sasuke standing in front of him as the Uchiha was looking smugly at him.

"Fight me dobe" Naruto looked at him swallowing his ramen "Sure when Kakashi comes we spar"

Sasuke didn't like Naruto's answer as for some reason the air felt tense only Sakura felt it as she gulped.

"Dobe fight me now I don't want to repeat myself again" Sasuke looked pissed as he was shaking

Naruto ignored him as he was just eating his ramen waiting for his teacher to come.

Then all of a sudden his ramen flew in the air.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror at the bowl which shattered when it hit the ground

The shocked blonde looked at the shattered bowl Ayame made for him.

"_It's for you…I know you have a bowl but this bowl will be your always get go ramen bowl" _

He looked at Sasuke who was smirking victoriously.

Naruto then snapped!

He lunged at the Uchiha

**End of flashback**

Naruto sighed "Ayame I failed you I'm sorry" His belly rumbled.

He then felt someone behind him as he heard dogs "Naruto-Kun fancy seeing you here"

Naruto turned around and saw Inuzuka Hana and her three dogs.

His belly then grumbled in hunger again Naruto just lightly chuckled in embarrassment.

Hana looked at him and then took him away shocking Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurant<strong>

Naruto froze as he looked at the food at his table"What's wrong Naruto-Kun" Naruto kept looking at his food "You sure? I don't have the money" Hana giggled "Don't worry about that it's all taken care of" Naruto was unsure but didn't want to disappoint and also was too hungry to care "Thanks" he then started to munch.

"Yo Hana" greeted Anko who stumbled upon her friend who was eating with someone "You on a date" Hana blushed lightly making Anko smirk.

Anko looked at the person who was eating at the other side of the table "Naruto is that you. Shouldn't you be training?"

"Cant…talk…eating" Hana giggled Anko just sweat dropped as she sighed and then joined the two much to Hana's disappointment.

Yuhi Kurenai finished her team's training Kiba and Hinata went to train some more and shino went home.

Naruto didn't come today as she waited but he didn't come "Maybe he still training Kakashi is always late after all" it was still afternoon as she decided to see Anko who was at the restaurant they always meet at.

When she got there she heard laughter and saw Hana and Anko enjoying themselves while they talked with Naruto.

Wait Naruto.

"So you put the kid in a hole" laughed Anko and Hana giggled "Hey he deserved it and besides got to stand up for myself" Said Naruto

"Hey everyone" Kurenai greeted Naruto looked at her "Oh sorry I didn't come today had a lot of things on my mind" Kurenai nodded "That's alright"

Anko looked on as she noticed what was going on "Oh Kurenai-Chan having a rendezvous with the Tornado" said Anko sultry at the word rendezvous making her friend blush.

"Anko it's not like that" Hana's eye's narrowed at the red eyed Jounin while Naruto just ate his meal oblivious to the whole situation.

"So what were you guys talking about" Kurenai wanted to change the subject which worked as Anko took the bait "So Naruto one question do you know any Yakuza"

Naruto just sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed, he and Kira were looking for Naruto everywhere and he was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Let's look at the ramen stand again" Kakashi and Kira went past the restaurant as they too heard laughter and noises.

Kisara's eyes went wide as she saw Naruto talking to Kurenai, Anko and another girl and they were enjoying themselves.

"There he is why don't we" Kisara just walked past him completely ignoring him leaving Kakashi confused.

The group stopped talking as they saw Kisara.

Kisara smirked as she saw Naruto's shocked face.

"Kira-san what's up" Said Anko making Naruto sweat even more.

Kisara smiled sweetly "Nothing Anko so what are you all doing" Anko giggled as she flung her left hand on Naruto's shoulders "We are having fun aren't we Naruto"

Naruto looked to be frozen "Hey Naruto helloooo" Anko snapped her fingers as she woke the blond man up.

"Uh oh yeah ehehehehe" Kisara smirked Hana then suddenly got up as she stood before Kisara "Inuzuka Hana I don't believe we met" Kisara looked at her hand that was extended.

Naruto gulped knowing her personalty.

Kisara just smiled "Yagashi Kira" and took her hand

Naruto sighed in relief.

"How do you know Naruto" Naruto's eye's went wide as Hana blushed. Kisara's eyes narrowed as she wanted to know more.

"Hey everyone" Kakashi greeted as he then looked at Naruto "Now Naruto lets go back to training" Naruto got up and went to Kakashi's face "I see you tomorrow" Naruto just walked past him but Kakashi grabbed his arm "Naruto you don't want to disobey your commanding officer don't you" Naruto just looked at him.

Everyone became silent as Kisara's eyes narrowed at the tense atmosphere.

Naruto looked at Kakashi "You obviously don't know me very well I see you tomorrow" and then took his hand out of the copy ninja's grasp then walked off.

"NARUTO" Kurenai screamed fearing for his safety as this may be considered as insubordination.

Kurenai got up "Well why doesn't Naruto train with me today so he can cool off" Kakashi nodded as he looked angry "Still Naruto we will see the Hokage tomorrow" Kakashi then shunshined away back to his team.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" screamed Anko at Naruto who had his back turned "Your lucky Kurenai helped you or you would be having a meeting with the council and the Hokage to decide your future" Said Hana sternly.

"Tch future uh" Naruto chuckled "Don't make me laugh" as he then left. Leaving the group stunned.

Kurenai sat back to her seat as she let go the breath she was holding "What was that about" Said Anko as she looked at Kira "Do you know" Said Hana

Kira sighed inwardly disturbed in what happened today _"Naruto-Kun"_

To show her friendship she told them what happened making the group's eyes wide.

"Just for a ramen and he got angry" Sighed Anko

"Well maybe there is more to it" Said Kurenai.

A bag was heard falling in the ground everyone looked as they saw a shocked Ayame who turned around and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Training ground 7<strong>

"Urgh" "CRASH" the training post was smashed to pieces.

Naruto was huffing as he used all his energy trying to lose some stress "Decide my future..I have no future it was decided on the day I was born" The former Kyuubi vessel now vassal clenched his bleeding right hand.

He turned around and walked home.

**At the Uzumaki's apartment**

Naruto went to his front door and saw someone there.

It was Kiba _"How did he know where I live" _

He looked to be pissed as he punched Naruto's door "Hey I'm the one that's paying for that"

Kiba turned around as he smiled suddenly "Naruto I need your help it's Hinata" Kiba started to panic as he took gestured Naruto to come with him.

Before that Naruto went inside his apartment to get bandages for his right hand as he then left with

**At the Hyuuga compound **

Kiba told Naruto what happened apparently while he and Hinata were training they stumbled upon her sister and her dad.

Her dad then started berating her saying why is she with him saying Kiba quoted "Why are you with this mutt why do you keep disgracing me girl" Hinata looked to be in tears as she was taken away.

"So here is what we do….." silence ensued as Kiba didn't know what to do. Naruto sighed "Why don't we just go in and knock.

Both boys went to the front gate and pressed the alarm a branch servant answered as Kiba replied thus they let him in.

"_It sound too easy"_ thought Naruto the boys went inside as Hinata quickly came out "Kiba-Kun, Na Naruto-Kun" Hinata blushed as Naruto greeted.

"Hey Hinata lets go train. This time Naruto will train with us" Hinata blushed at what Kiba said. Naruto looked shocked as he wanted to rest.

A branch servant came to the gate where they were "Hiashi-Sama will see you now" Hinata and Kiba froze while Naruto just raised his eyebrows.

He looked at Hinata and Kiba and shrugged "Well why don't we see what he wants."

Hinata trembled as Kiba gulped.

**At a meeting room where Hiashi is located **

The group slid the Japanese like door open as they saw Hiashi kneeling down with a table containing refreshments.

"Sit" Hiashi ordered as the group sat down "Now what do you want" Naruto looked at Kiba as the dog boy gulped "Well we are here for Hinata to train with us" Hinata looked to be trembling at her father's cold gaze and then he just chuckled making both Kiba and Hinata gulp while Naruto looked to be drinking his tea.

"You want to train with this disappointment, very well you may train with her" Kiba looked to be happy at Hiashi's approval however Naruto and Hinata felt a "but" coming.

"However" Naruto sighed "I would like to ask why Hinata and Not Hanabi" Hinata looked downcast

"BECAUSE SHE IS OUR FRIEND" screamed Kiba as he slammed the table alerting branch members.

Naruto was on guard as Kiba was looking Hiashi right in the eye "Boy you should know your place and keep quiet" Naruto interrupted "Hiashi-san are you going to let us or not"

Hiashi looked at Naruto as he inwardly scowled "I decided to not allow her"

"WHAT BUT YOU JUST SAID" screamed Kiba as Naruto gestured for him to be quiet

"It's alright Kiba he has the right to change his mind" Naruto got up "Let's go don't want to be here any longer" Naruto looked at Hiashi and smirked "See you later Hinata"

"So she friends with a scum like you I'm not surprised"

Naruto stopped and turned around to look at him "You don't know me so you could keep your opinions to yourself"

Kiba and Hinata's eyes went wide to the way Naruto was speaking to the Hyuuga clan head.

"Boy do you know who you are speaking to" Naruto chuckled "See I don't know you just as you don't know me so we both should keep our opinions to ourselves"

Hiashi scowled as then hanabi came in "Father you should just leave this scum and mutt before he infests the whole room"

Hiashi smirked "Hmph…A pathetic nobody like you isn't worth it"

"Hey leave Naruto alone" Kiba decided to help his new friend while Hinata looked even sadder.

Naruto smiled at Kiba

"Hmph" grunted Hiashi as Naruto and Kiba then left to go outside then Hinata got the courage to go with them.

"Naruto-Kun, Kiba-Kun" Both boys stopped however someone interrupted.

"Hinata-san you should just listen to Hiashi-Sama and leave the scum alone" Said a main branch Hyuuga who had a well groomed hair.

"Takao-san" Hinata muttered as suddenly Naruto came up to the Hyuuga

They looked at one another as the Hyuuga smirked "Hmph there is nothing you can do you trash as I'm a main branch Hyuuga" smirked Takao proudly.

Naruto smiled as suddenly he bended over "Lucky 100 yen" as he accidently pushed Takao as he fell to the ground.

The Hyuuga got up to hit Naruto "You dare" Takao attempted to punch Naruto in the face but the blond man ducked and then done a hard uppercut right on his chin.

Takao flew right to the door that Hiashi was in.

Hinata gasped.

Kiba jaw hit the ground.

Every Hyuuga that gathered gasped

The door had a ripped hole in it as Takao crashed into the table Hiashi was sitting in.

Hiashi got up looking at Naruto as he scowled while he held Hanabi

Naruto smirked "Delivery" As he laughed at the scowl Hiashi and Hanabi was giving me.

"Hinata from now on you can train with me any time after all we are friends" Smiled Naruto as he grabbed Hinata's shoulders

"Also forget this guy you're a great person" Said Naruto as he pointed at Hiashi

Then he left with Kiba running after him.

Hinata did all she can not to faint as she mentally promised herself to not let Naruto down.

Ever!

* * *

><p>"MAN that was so cool" Kiba was awestruck as he was laughing at what happened.<p>

"Hey" Kiba looked at Naruto as he looked at Kiba "you know he started it right" Kiba nodded "Yeah he tried to punch you and you retaliated with a counter" Kiba tried to copy Naruto's uppercut.

Naruto chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

Sarutobi and Kakashi discussing on what happened "Sir what should you do"

Sarutobi sighed "Well from what you said he should train with Kurenai for a while after all the team may need time to cool off"

Kakashi tried to protest as Sarutobi cut him off "Kakashi Naruto had all the rights to do what he did because if he did come with you he won't be able to control himself he might beat Sasuke even more and I don't want that on my case"

Kakashi nodded reluctantly "However Kakashi what did Naruto feel about you"

"Nothing sir he was just angry" Kakashi wanted to keep to what Naruto said about him and Sasuke to himself as he felt that he could deal with it.

"Alright dismissed" Kakashi nodded as he shunshined

Sarutobi sighed "Naruto what can I do about you"

"Sir the hyuuga's were attacked by Naruto" barged in an Lion masked Anbu

Sarutobi's eyes went wide.

* * *

><p><strong>At the restaurant with Kisara and Co<strong>

"Yugao what happened" said Kurenai as she looked at her Anbu friend all geared up.

Yugao took off her mask "Its Naruto he attacked the Hyuuga"

Everyone's eyes went wide as they went with Yugao.

"_What did you do now Naruto"_ was what everyone was thinking

* * *

><p><strong>At the Ramen stand (Well on the way there)<strong>

Kiba and Naruto we still hanging around as Naruto saw Ayame who looked to be sad.

"Kiba go on ahead I need to do something" Kiba nodded as he went to the ramen stand

"Ayame" Ayame looked at Naruto as she looked to be crying Naruto thought she was angry at him tried to explain but suddenly the girl hugged him.

"Why would you do that you idiot" Naruto as he held her responded "I promised I will keep it but broke it in day ehehehe" chuckled Naruto dryly

Ayame wasn't amused as she smacked his head "Ouch what was that for"

"I could make another one for you and that's for getting angry" Naruto gulped at the glare she was giving him

She suddenly hugged him again shocking Naruto "Thanks" naruto was confused "for what" Ayame quickly turned around "Naruto come let me and dad make you ramen" Naruto being Naruto rushed in the ramen stand.

Ayame giggled as she shook her head and went in.

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto you want to come to my house again" Naruto sighed "Sure I could come tomorrow today was a tiring day." Kiba nodded as Ayame and her dad were washing the plates.<p>

Suddenly a group of people came in the ramen stand.

It was Kisara, the Jounins and Hana

"Yo sis" Said Kiba as Naruto nodded at the group before him.

Yugao went to Naruto and quickly apprehended his arms as Naruto gave no struggle.

This shocked Kiba and the Ichiraku's

"Uzumaki Naruto you are under arrest for Grievous bodily harm"

"On what grounds" said Teuchi sternly at the Anbu

"For attacking the Hyuuga's" Ayame nearly fainted and Teuchi almost had a heart attack

"WHAT BUT NARUTO DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" screamed Kiba this interested the group

"Alright Kiba what happened" Said Kurenai to her student as Kiba then told everyone what happened.

"_He helped Hinata"_ thought Kurenai as she felt sad for her student but proud at Naruto for helping the girl she sees as a little sister.

"_He helped Kiba out"_ Hana was touched

"_He stood against the Hyuuga-clan"_ Thought Kisara as she knew the clan to be arrogant assholes with god complexes second to the Uchiha's. She smirked her Mate always impressed her with his fearlessness.

"His punch made a guy go six feet without chakra" Said Anko thinking out loud. This made everyone sweat drop

"Nevertheless he will be taken as the Hokage requested" Yugao although felt reluctant but still took Naruto who screamed

"I need a lawyer…." Everyone sweat dropped

Ayame can be seen biting her lip as even though Naruto joked around this was a serious matter and he knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>Council Meeting room<strong>

The Council was in an uproar well the civilian anyways

"First the Uchiha now this all in one day"

"He needs to be restrained at once"

"He will not get away with this" Screamed Haruno Sakuya

"Let's just get Naruto here and then we will decide then" Said Shikaku

Tsume nodded as she just wanted to go home as she had the house all the herself for the first time.

"_Can't I watch my soaps in peace" _thought Tsume yes she watched soaps anyone who had a problem can kiss her dog's ass.

Koharu, Homura and Danzo looked in thought while thinking of a plan to deal with the brat.

An Anbu whispered something to Sarutobi's ear as everyone looked at their Hokage.

"It would seem that Naruto is here with Yugao"

"Send him in" ordered Sakuya as the Hokage narrowed his eyes at her making her shut up

"Send him in"

Naruto came in with Yugao holding him.

Naruto looked at Yugao as he whispered "Unless you're in S&M then don't let go" Yugao blushed under her mask and quickly let go of him.

He chuckled

Sarutobi coughed "Naruto do you what you have done"

Naruto nodded "Yeah I know"

"Anything to say brat" Said Sakuya as Naruto narrowed his eyes at her

"Simple self-defence" The room became silent as then the civilian council roared.

"Bullshit you attacked him first"

"He is a Hyuuga he doesn't resort to violence like an animal like you"

"SILENCE" roared Sarutobi making the civilian shut up in fear due the Killer intent that the Hokage was emitting

"So Naruto any proof you have to back up your claim" Naruto nodded as he said to ask Kiba or Hinata.

"My pup he was there" Naruto nodded as suddenly Yugao stepped forward

"Yes Cat" Said Sarutobi "Sir this is what Kiba-San reported to me" Thus Yugao told them what Kiba told her.

The civilians didn't believe him as they protested "ARE YOU CALLING MY PUP A LIAR" screamed Tsume not liking her son's honour being insulted.

The other clan heads minus the Hiashi nodded in agreement.

"Let's all ask Hiashi and see what he thinks" Said Koharu. Everyone looked at the Hyuuga clan head as he was clasping his hands together in thought.

"The evidence is correct" the Civilian looked glum "However" Naruto rolled his eyes at the familiar remark.

"The damages must be paid in full" The civilians smirked Naruto shrugged "Sure I will pay using my mission money"

Hiashi chuckled "Naruto it's not done this way" Said Sarutobi while Naruto looked at the old man questionably "You have to work off your debt"

"What about the other guy does he get away with it" Sarutobi shook his head "Regardless of his injuries he will also face the same fate"

"What is my fate"

"Troublesome its…" Shikaku as Naruto looked expectantly

"Thanks to the evidence you provided you were the victim so you will get the easy punishment" frowned Koharu as Homura also looked displeased

"What is my punishment" Naruto hated to wait

"Its…." Sarutobi was about to carry on

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting a blond haired boy wearing a cleaner's uniform can be seen wiping the wall getting rid of tattoos.<p>

People were surrounding him

"Serves the baka right" laughed Ino as Sakura nodded in agreement

Some civilians also agreed "Yo tornado how's being Konoha's cleaner for the whole week"

"Ahahahaha serves you right" laughed the civilians

Naruto tried his best ignoring the jeers and laughter at him

He sighed as he was not allowed to use any ninja techniques

But suddenly someone stood next to him this person was wearing an apron ready to clean.

"Heh your not alone in this Naruto-kun lets get this done and dusted" Said Ayame with mop with her hands.

"Hey your not allowed to help him" Said a Rat Anbu

"I don't answer your Hokage lets go Naruto-kun" the Anbu looked ready to protest but Yugao stopped him

Naruto was touched "Ayame" the woman smiled as they started cleaning together to nightfall having conversations while people bit by bit disappeared.

Naruto took Ayame home as both were very tired.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Uzumaki's apartment <strong>

Naruto sighed as he finally got home.

"Man what a day" he then went to the living room as he turned on the light as soon he did that he saw Kisara with food on the table.

"I thought you would be hungry" Said Kisara as Naruto smiled "You know I'm never too full" making Kisara giggle as they ate together.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

As time went on Naruto's community service came to an end as that and the D rank missions almost made him insane.

They were at the Hokage tower as they finally apprehended that blasted cat Tora "why can't to do other missions expect these ones" Said Naruto

"Absolutely no way Naruto you are not ready for any real missions" Said Iruka raising his voice.

Naruto eyes narrowed as he was about to carry on but stopped as Kakashi held his shoulder while he read his orange book.

Sarutobi smoked his pipe as he sighed "Send him in" then a drunken man came in.

Your C-rank mission is to protect this man" The Sandaime gestured the team to old man that came in.

"What's this?" the old man had grey hair, a moustache with a small beard and was well built. There was a sake bottle in his hand as he was drunk

"This is my protection?" Tazuna said "look like a bunch of brats, especially the pink one with the Barbie look but the blond looks cool." Sakura fumed while Naruto smirked

"Maa Sakura calm down don't kill the person we are trying to protect ne?" Kakashi eye-smiled as he held the pink haired kunoichi back.

Naruto just nodded at the old man as he nodded back.

"Who are you?"

"I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete my bridge." Tazuna stated.

Naruto then asked what kind of sake is that and how string is it

"Blondie it is so strong that I'm drunk right now" Naruto nodded while everyone sweat dropped

Kakashi coughed to get his team's first clients attention

"Despite their age Tazuna-san, I'm sure my Genin can handle this mission. And even if something they can't handle it, I will personally handle it." Kakashi told the bridge builder as Sakura glared at him while Sasuke had his usual broody look.

Tazuna nodded "Alright team let's get ready and meet at the front gate" said Kakashi as everyone nodded and went to prepare.

**At the Uzumaki's Apartment**

"So you're going" Naruto nodded to his wife

"Everything set" Naruto nodded

"Toothbrush" Naruto nodded

"Ration" Naruto nodded

"Clothes" Naruto nodded "ENOUGH I have everything"

Kisara sighed as she then took out a tablet set and gave it to Naruto

"Whats this" Naruto looking at the small red tablets

"Trust me you will need this, it's something only you can use. Use it on your most important moment."

"Thanks Kisara gotta go bye" Naruto kissed her and ran off leaving his wife alone,

"_Hmmm what should I do now"_ contemplated Kisara as she went back inside

* * *

><p>The team got together as they quickly left.<p>

Each having thoughts about their new mission

"_Hrn Itachi I will be one step closer to reaching you. Naruto I will beat you no matter what it takes"_

"_I must be strong to impress Sasuke-Kun"_

"_Sensei I won't let you down and get this team killed even if I must apprehend your wild legacy" _

"_Hmmm I wonder if Tsunami will be surprised" _

A particular someone well he was listening to music.

**Silversun Pickups: Panic Switch**

_Time_

_It's never worth my time_

_Blue shine_

_Bleeds into my eyes_

_I still_

_Sleep on the right side_

_Of the white noise_

_Can't leave the scene behind_

_Could I be anything you want me to be_

_It's always meant to be seen_

_When you see yourself in a crowded room_

_Do your fingers itch, are you pistol-whipped_

_Will you step in line or release the glitch_

_Can you fall asleep with a panic switch_

_And when you see yourself in a crowded room_

_Do your fingers itch, are you pistol-whipped_

_Will you step in line or release the glitch_

_Do you think she'll sleep with the panic... _

Naruto looked determined as his music was loud in his ear_ "I think I'm ready this time world" _

Not knowing that this mission will change their lives no, the whole Shinobi world as they know it.

* * *

><p>Guys the next chapters will come weekly if not the next two days. The word count will be very long or as long as it can get.<p>

New things will happen in Wave country so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and dont forget **Review fast** as I will try to upload faster.

PS

Two of the older hot chicks will be introduced in this saga and Naruto will do some major ass kicking. Wave country is going to be big.

I promise you ;)

Thanks for reading

PSs

All the songs I show in this fic are great songs so listen to them they are great and also **Review**


	5. Into the waves Part 1

Hey guys as promised here is chapter Five.

Everyone I will recheck my previous chapters for mistakes like grammar and spelling etc so check it out in two days time.

In this chapter I checked and it looks good.

And also Xenotoneanwarrior37 will be my beta from now on I wanted to send my chapter to him but didn't know how to so sorry man, I can't make my fans wait I know how it feels to wait.

xNamikazeKyuubix – don't worry man Mei is hot how can ignore her. However I cant spoil you man. :p

666 Kage & luffyxrobin-luffyxnami thanks I know that's why will go back and check my work.

Orange-Fuzz-Ball – what you're saying appeals me….

Shihouin Shunshin – Keep guessing but fem Zabuza nah I like it if he is a guy

Mikethepokemaster, ebm6969 and Fullhouse and most of all TheRedGhillie thanks man!

Here is the new chapter….Tell me what you think guys worked hard.

Everyones age will be on my profile by tommorow or next chapter but Naruto is 16 years old

_italics means the person is thinking or music..._

**_Bold is a demon or god talking..._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Into the waves-Part 1<strong>

As the group were walking in a pathway towards wave everybody was doing their own business. Sakura fawning over Sasuke, Sasuke was quiet as a mouse as usual and Kakashi was giggling while engrossed on his orange book.

"_This is my protection"_ Tazuna suddenly sighed as he then looked at the black jacket wearing blonde who apparently looked alert even though he had headphones on.

"Is he listening to music" Sweat dropped the bridge builder as he looked at Naruto

Well Tazuna assumed wrong Naruto shut down his music the moment they left the gates.

The boy in question came up to Tazuna "Hey Ossan what's the land of waves like"

"Well I'm a well accomplished bridge builder for my countries" Naruto nodded at the proud man "So due to your accomplishments people want you dead"

Tazuna flinched "Naruto you baka! it's an escort mission not an assassination" Sakura scowled at the idiot for saying stupid things

"That's right Naruto we are just escorting Tazuna that is all" Kakashi then started to giggle while he was reading his orange book.

Sasuke was silent as he was in deep thought.

"_The blonde is smart" _Tazuna was impressed at the kid for putting two and two together.

"_I hope they don't find out"_ sighed Tazuna as he hoped they will get to wave a lot faster

Naruto shrugged as he put on his headphones "Yo kid" Naruto looked up at Tazuna who looked secretive "come here" Naruto nodded as he went to Tazuna.

Kakashi looked at them with a calculative eye "What is it" Said Naruto in a hushed voice.

Tazuna smirked "You like to drink" Naruto raised his eyebrow "I'm not an alcoholic old man" Tazuna shrugged "Suite yourself I have the strongest drink with me" then old man brought out a medium sized bottle with a black, gold and white with a grain logo.

Naruto's eyes went considerably wide this was noticed by Tazuna as he smirked "Is is that" Naruto's voice quivered looking at the old man who nodded as he gave the boy a funny smile.

"But thats illegal" whispered Naruto closely to Tazuna while Kakashi looked to be going to the two.

"Nope not in wave it isn't" Naruto froze "What! Everclear is legal there I heard people die drinking that"

Tazuna suddenly laughed out loud "It depends how you drink it boy" "but that stuff is poison" protested Naruto

"Thought you don't drink" Naruto just ignored him making the old man smile widely. "You alright kid I like you"

"Maa who doesn't drink" Kakashi interrupted two making them both jump.

Tazuna quickly disposed the drink.

"Just establishing a client and employer relationship" Said Naruto, Tazuna furiously nodded his head in agreement

"Mmmmm" Kakashi looked at the two suspiciously as he then resumed reading.

Umm… Kakashi-sensei? Do they have shinobi in wave country?" Sakura asked.

"No, not in Nami no Kuni as their ways are different but hidden villages do exist and they also have ninjas." Kakashi looked at her lazily but was mentally sighing as to why he is doing a lecture and not reading his precious book.

"In this world the existence of a shinobi village means military power. So with this in mind they maintain balance fighting to gain advantage over each other. There are hidden villages but they get funded by the country's government for example Konoha we leaf shinobies answer to the Hokage where he in time must answer to the Feudal lord of fire country.

There are many hidden villages but there are 5 main ones which are the 5 strongest. The 5 are Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Suna and Iwa wheo all are the largest and most powerful as they are commonly referred as 'The Five Great Shinobi Villages'.

"Thanks to that title they receive individual titles called "Kage" Kakashi then looked at everyone who were listening intently apart from Naruto "The five 'Kages' are the Hokage (Fire Shadow), Mizukage (Water Shadow), Raikage (Lightning Shadow), Kazekage (Wind Shadow) and Tsuchikage (Stone Shadow), they have over thousands of ninjas in the world."

Sakura nodded putting word by word in her head while Sasuke grunted and Tazuna tried to drink but Naruto was stopping him

"Hey stop that, do it when you get home"

"Argh kid I aint no pussy"

Kakashi sighed he looked at Sakura who looked worried "Sakura don't worry there won't be any enemy ninjas on a C-ranked mission." Kakashi touched her shoulder reassuringly.

"Then, we won't come into contact with any foreign ninjas?" Sakura asked with a mental sigh of relief.

"That's right" Kakashi was already reading his book as the pink haired girl sweat dropped

The group walked on in relative silence with a few whispers of conversation until they approached a puddle in the middle of the road, Kakashi noticed but pretended not to.

The group walked past the puddle while Tazuna and Naruto kept arguing completely ignoring the puddle.

Then out of the blue two shinobies came out of the puddle completely catching the team off guard

They were fast, cloaked, and had some kind of chain between in one hand and a attached to clawed metal gauntlets on one of each of their other arm...

Everyone barely had time to gasp as the two unknown figures whipped the bladed chain around Kakashi with at least five loops and pulled it tight, pinning him in place.

"First for the mask man..." One of the two, both wearing mechanical masks and Hitai-ate, growled out as they pulled.

There was a tearing sound, a distortion, and pieces were shredded as Kakashi fell to the ground in a kick up of a dirt cloud.

Sakura screamed in horror, Tazuna gasped with a look of panic, Sasuke's eyes went wide and Naruto froze.

"And now for the target..." One of them chuckled with vicious maliciousness as they rushed at Tazuna who froze.

As the chains now flew at Tazuna who was too close for comfort and knew it was too late closed his eyes "Damn I'm sorry everyone" Tazuna knew it was the end for him.

Silence…

Tazuna didn't feel anything

This time there was another tearing sound as Tazuna opened his eyes to look.

Right at front of him was the blond kid Naruto who had the chains wrapped on his right hand which was bleeding furiously ripping his jacket.

"Tch" grunted Naruto as the chain held his right hand tight. Naruto then pulled the chain hard making the chain snap in two.

This shocked the two ninjas Sasuke used this opportunity and landed on the two ninjas ninja, grabbing at their restrained arms and kicking them in their faces. Unfortunately, even as his kicks landed it made no effect as the two attacker tried to hit the Uchiha but he jumped back.

The two attackers then immediately dashed around towards Sakura this time who screamed.

From nowhere Kakashi jumped in front of Sakura with a drawn kunai in an attempt to defend her.

The two Ninjas quickly turned around to flee from him but then one of them felt a chain wrap his right hand he turned around and saw Naruto who held him tight.

"Here have your chain back" although Naruto's right hand had the blades of the chain on him the chain he threw on the ninja still managed to hold his right hand.

Kakashi used this opportunity to subdue the other ninja as he caught the ninja off guard.

"What" the Ninja was surprised of the Copy ninja's speed as all he saw was darkness.

"Gozu" screamed the other ninja to his comrade as he couldn't move.

"Why you" the ninja who was focusing on Naruto didn't know that Sasuke came behind him as he then launched a spin-kick to his right temple making him move to the side.

Naruto then quickly pulled the ninja to him painfully as the man was dragged towards him "Arg" Naruto kneed the ninja as he quickly used the chain and wrapped it around him.

The scene then ended with the ninja on the ground wrapped with a chain which Naruto held it all together with his bleeding right hand.

"Well done Sasuke" Naruto eyes narrowed at Kakashi with Sakura who was agreeing with him.

"Thanks Naruto" Said Tazuna making said boy nod at his appreciation while he held his right hand.

"Is your hand ok" Naruto nodded "It's alright" he then ripped part of his white shirt and then wrapped it around him to stop the bleeding and not get infections.

"_I'm glad the chain wasn't laced with poison" _Not knowing the gauntlet was the weapon laced with poison

* * *

><p>The scene changed as the two now conscious ninjas were held together at a tree.<p>

"So you are Gozu and Meizu the Oni Kyōdai (Demon Brothers), missing-nins from Kirigakure no Sato" This shocked the two ninjas

"Maa don't be surprised you screamed out Gozu's name which made it easier for me to find your identity." Said Kakashi

Kakashi started to leave but Naruto stopped him "Hey aren't we going to deal with them"

"Let's leave them Naruto the patrols will pick them up" Naruto was displeased "But"

"Hrn dobe you didn't even do anything all you did was freeze like a coward" Taunted Sasuke, Sakura also smirked

"Whatever Uchiha you can take your wannabe damsel in distress and go to your emo-castle" Taunted Naruto right back Sakura fumed and Sasuke scowled.

"Nice one Naruto" laughed Tazuna "Enough Naruto ! Tazuna-san you have some explaining to do as to why you lied to us" Said Kakashi looked serious at his client for the offense he caused.

Tazuna started to sweat "I lied about the mission but I had no choice! Wave had been taken over by a corporate tyrant known as Gatō.

Naruto's eyes went wide at that "Gatō of Gatō Corporation he is one of the richest man in the world" Tazuna nodded

"Yes he controls all the shipping lanes around Nami no Kuni now. His thugs run rampant over our entire country doing whatever they please and our economy has suffered greatly. We can't even afford a decent meal because Gatō is draining the country dry"

Naruto nodded listening intently "He is getting away with it because he is legal" everybody was looking at him now.

"You know a lot about Gato Naruto" Said Kakashi who warily looked at his student

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the one eyed Jounin "You all don't watch the news" everyone just kept looking at him for answers.

The blond man sighed "The news no the world see him as a good man and that he is changing wave for the better"

Tazuna scowled at what the world see that scum as

"If what you say is true than why does he want to kill you? A bridge builder?"

Tazuna nodded at Naruto "I'm building a bridge that is our only way to break free from his tyranny and the only protection mission we could afford was a C-rank." Tazuna explained.

"Nevertheless our task was to simply get you to your destination, and guard you while you finish constructing your bridge. If we had known we would be fielding attacks from ninja, we would have staffed a different squad and charged for the cost of a B mission."

Even if you had your own reasons, lying to us about the mission is unacceptable, not to mention a bad idea when you're asking for help. The task itself falls beyond the boundaries of the job we were assigned." Tazuna looked to be broken at what Kakashi was implying.

"We're not ready for this kind of mission. Let's quit so Hokage-sama can send a proper team to accomplish the mission!" Sakura added since she was terrified at fighting enemy ninjas.

"NO" everyone looked at Naruto who was shaking "I'm not running away not now or ever!"

"Naruto this isn't a game you could get killed" said Sakura at the idiot who is trying to play hero

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl in disgust "You think helping those in need is a game" Sakura's eyes went wide "You treat your whole life as a game putting on make-up and playing dress up. Don't you dare lecture me?" Sakura froze as Naruto was berating her.

"Enough Naruto we are leaving" Kakashi could not be persuaded looking at Sakura as she was about to cry

"No! leave without me I'm going with the builder" Tazuna looked at Naruto in awe "Kid" the old man was moved

"Naruto I had enough of your" Kakashi was about to scold his Sensei's legacy but the boy interrupted "You say that those who abandon the mission are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Well I'm neither and I won't abandon Tazuna to die"

Kakashi's eyes went wide as he remembered Obito.

"The dobe is right if he stays I stay" Said Sasuke also not budging to leave.

"Sasuke" Kakashi looked at Sakura who shaking "But it's dangerous"

"Sakura we are ninjas it's our job to face other ninjas" Said Sasuke as he easily persuaded the pink girl.

"Ok we are all staying" said Sakura _"besides Sasuke-kun and Sensei will protect me" _

"Alright kids, Tazuna we accept the mission now give us the details" Said Kakashi "_I must let Hokage-sama know about this" _Tazuna nodded

Naruto's narrowed _"So he only listens to Uchiha tsk"_ Naruto kissed his teeth by which Kakashi noticed from afar

"Gatō runs a large shipping company but he also without anyone's knowledge sells drugs and conducts prostitution. He uses his wealth to have ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries."

Tears enveloped Tazuna eyes as he wiped his glasses "he is a cruel man in a year he took over Wave country through owning the shipping industry. Gatō now owns everything in the country and the only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge." Tazuna replied with determination.

"I see… since you're the one building the bridge, you're in his way." Sakura deduced Naruto rolled his eyes_ "he basically told us that"_

"Okay everyone let's all head out quickly before enemy ninjas come" everyone nodded at their leader as the quickly left.

* * *

><p>Thanks to a friend of Tazuna's team 7 found themselves on a wooden boat being rowed along by a fisherman friend of Tazuna's.<p>

The team and co were told to be quite as it was an illegal travel and it will be trouble

"This mist is so thick can't even see a thing" Quietly spoke Naruto as the group now stumbled upon a huge bridge.

"Wow what a big bridge" spoke Sakura in awe

"I can't take you any farther than this; I wish you good luck." The fisherman said as he perched before rowing back the way they came.

"It's alright you have to protect your families anyway thanks for the ride." Tazuna sighed in relief as they continued walking.

_'If we get attacked again it will surely be a Jounin ranked ninja and not a Chunnin ranked one…' _Kakashi thought _"Guess I won't be reading for a while._

As group were walking there was something coming from the bushes.

"There" Naruto threw a Kunai right at the bush everyone tensed as he walked over slowly and revealed that it was just a white-coloured rabbit

Naruto walked over and saw a small white rabbit cowering in fear against a tree, the kunai just inches away.

"Naruto-Baka how dare you! that to that poor rabbit" Sakura held the rabbit hugging

"_White fur? But that's impossible, it isn't winter_" Kakashi thought while Naruto thought of the same thing

Kakashi's eyes went wide_ "substitution!". _

Something was slicing through the air at frightening speed.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN, NOW!" he shouted as the copy ninja pushed both Sakura and Sasuke to the ground.

Naruto straightaway tackled Tazuna to the ground.

The weapon in question sailed over them, as it began to curve before embedding itself in a tree.

A tall man with bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face appeared on the hilt of the zanbatou, his back facing them. His forehead protector was off to the side of his head and he had no eyebrows. He wore two forearm warmers and he wore baggy pants with the same pattern, and black ninja sandals. He was shirtless, but had leather straps that could be used to hold his massive sword across his back.

"Zabuza Momochi, A-class missing-nin of Kirigakure. Former member of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen and Kirigakure no Kijin," Kakashi said glaring at the man. Unseen by the others, Zabuza grinned darkly.

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan Eye. I can see now why the Demon Brothers fail and what's this? I also see you've taken a genin team of pathetic little wanna-be ninjas Hah! Konoha that village sure went down the drain. Now hand over the old man, I have a mission to execute him," Zabuza said evilly in his gruff, yet gleeful voice.

_"Sharingan?"_ Sasuke thought in surprise as he glared at his sensei for keeping such an important secret from him.

"Everyone protect Tazuna! I'll deal with Zabuza!" Kakashi ordered as he grabbed his forehead protector. Slowly, he pulled it off, revealing the Uchiha bloodline. "While I'm eager to end this fight as soon as possible, I must admit that I'm surprised how someone as powerful as you has fallen to serving a man like Gatō. Money must be a big factor huh!"

Zabuza grinned and shrugged as he began leaking out killing intent. "The puny little man offered me a large sum of money. Plus, the chance of fighting someone at a level such as yours is indeed is a bonus. Also, watching your little brats squirm is going to be fun."

Zabuza looked serious now "But enough talk! Hand over the old man Kakashi!"

"I don't think so," Kakashi snapped Zabuza grinned and vanished before reappearing on top of the water, his hands also blurring through seals.

"I will end this quick! _Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)!"_ Instantly, the already steam covered area was enveloped in an even thicker mist, rendering it impossible for anyone to see.

The group were all within a deep mist as they huddled closely together when the heard the evil chuckle of Zabuza.

"Be careful everyone! Zabuza will probably go after me first . . . but he's also a master of Silent Killing. So, all of you stay on your toes!" Kakashi whispered as he drew a kunai.

"Silent killing?" Sakura sweated fear evident in her voice.

"It's a killing technique that's executed quickly and in complete silence. It's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it. What's worse is that the mist limits my Sharingan potential. So whatever you do, don't let your guard down!"

"Hahahaha" Zabuza's laughter can be heard in the mist. Tazuna flinched in fear but Naruto held his shoulder.

Tazuna looked at him as the boy was in deep concentration as he nodded trying to ease the old man's fear. Tazuna nodded back at him.

"Eight points…" A voice echoed around them making everyone tense from the malice in the voice

"What where is he" Naruto looked around as close as possible not daring to lose his concentration.

The killing intent that was now reaching in such a high level it started to suffocate Sakura and Sasuke as Naruto was taking deep breaths.

'What an intense thirst for blood... It feels like if I make one movement, he will kill me! I don't know how much longer I can take this; I can't do this any longer.. ' Sasuke thought desperately as he brought and kunai held it closer to his neck.

"SASUKE! Calm down. Don't worry; I'll protect the three of you with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die" The resolve in his tone of voice calmed the Genins down a bit.

"Is that so we will see about that" Zabuza said, disagreeing with Kakashi's proclamation. Naruto's senses were now pushed to their limits in an attempt to find him, but to no avail.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart . . . Now which vulnerable and delicious part shall I choose?" The voice continued.

"_Help me someone help me"_ Sakura was shaking as she looked ready to cry. Like Sasuke she too wanted to die.

Kakashi held her shoulder tightly making her flinch "I told you I will protect you all"

"_This team cannot handle a mission like this I need backup. But first need to get out of here"_

"Tazuna" whispered Naruto the old man looked at him "What Naruto"

Naruto smirked "I need your help in something come here"

Tazuna nodded.

"YO NINJA GAIDEN" Naruto shouted alerting everyone and Zabuza.

"Naruto what are you doing" Kakashi looked at the blond boy "My job that's what"

"You want the bridge builder well he is right here" Naruto then took Tazuna's hand and then ran off.

"NARUTO!" screamed Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked.

"Mph you want a hunt you get it"

"NARUTO ZABUZA IS AFTER YOU RUN"

Naruto ran while he had Tazuna with him.

Then from nowhere a huge zanbatou came crashing in front of him.

Naruto and Tazuna stopped where they were.

"So brat think you could out run me" Zabuza's tower form stood in front of the two.

Naruto then took out two Kunai's as he held them at each hand.

"You think you can take me" chuckled Zabuza

Naruto just stood there on the defensive as then Zabuza charged right at him "Here I come brat"

The demon of the mist swung his huge sword at Naruto who pushed a frightened Tazuna away to the left and rolled to the right as the sword landed in the middle.

Naruto then flipped himself back up as he quickly jumped right at Zabuza using this as an opportunity to strike.

Naruto dived forward as he flipped clockwise attempting to slash Zabuza's neck.

The man with great strength quickly used his sword and blocked the attack.

"CHING" both weapons clashed each making loud noises.

Naruto's Kunai slashed Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō as he quickly turned to his left and he brought his other Kunai while he was in mid-air and tried again this time attempting to stab his right rib using the hole in Zabuza's sword as a pathway.

Zabuza quickly shifted his sword to the right as he managed to parry the boys Kunai away from him while the boy's Kunai scratched his blade making a screeching sound.

Zabuza then lifted his sword in the air and done a downward slice. However Naruto quickly did a backflip and dodged the huge sword as it made a huge sound due to it being crashed in the ground.

"CRASH" Naruto skidded next to a shocked Tazuna as they stood next to the water.

"You boy are good." Zabuza smirked as he then landed on the water_"he is fast and he thinks on his toes" _The man was impressed.

"But this is the end" with the necessary hand signs Zabuza enacted his technique which required forty-four hand seals as he did that quickly as possible **"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique" **

Naruto's eyes went wide as he then saw a huge water dragon made out of water.

Zabuza chuckled "This is as far as you can get boy"

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration as he looked at the trembled Tazuna "Hold on tight okay" Tazuna just nodded fearfully.

Naruto than screamed as he brought is two hands and did a cross formation **"Multiple Shadow Clone Technique" **

Naruto poured as much chakra he could muster as then countless of Naruto clones formed surrounding Zabuza and his dragon.

Zabuza's eyes went wide "You know a B rank. Well that's not enough I destroy you in an instant".

All the Narutos launched and ran at Zabuza full speed as Zabuza smirked while he launched his water dragon technique.

The two clashed as the ground shook.

Team 7 heard the sound and felt the area shake.

"Sensei is that Naruto" Sakura had a shaken look while she was looking at the direction the sound came from.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at how the dobe is fighting while he is sitting here doing nothing.

The Uchiha was about the go but his Sensei stopped him "There might be someone else out there or it's a trap."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Kakashi looked on his eyes narrowed "What's happening…Naruto?"

Then a figure can be seen coming behind him making the group tense and ready.

The figure came closer and closer as it can now be identified.

Kakashi's eye went wide in shock.

* * *

><p>Huge water and smoke flew as the water violently went everywhere pouring the area when the smoke cleared someone stood there victoriously.<p>

Outside the smoke Tazuna stood there frozen as he then saw a figure walking towards him.

It was Zabuza as he held his huge sword on his back.

When he got to the shaken Tazuna he smirked wildly "It would seem this is the end of the line old man."

Tazuna pulled out a knife and charged at Zabuza who smirked and dodged the pitiful attempt of a stab and then pulled out a Kunai from his pouch and then stabbed the old man.

"Urg" Tazuna grunted "Sorry old man a job is a job"

Instead of blood and death the old man just disappeared in smoke.

"WHAT!" Zabuza was astonished as he stepped back shock evident in his eyes.

"zeeep" someone moved at a fast speed as then Zabuza quickly turned around.

There in the middle of the air was Uzumaki Naruto.

"**Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet"** Naruto took a deep breath, and then pounded his stomach to apply external pressure; he then shot a highly compressed air ball from its mouth.

The pressure air ball was a big one which shocked Zabuza as he quickly was on the defensive **"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall"**

The Huge compressed air ball hit the water wall as both techniques clashed as then another Naruto came from Zabuza's right and tried to punch him in the face.

"Too slow" Zabuza dodged the boy and quickly kneed his stomach by which the boy dispelled _"Another clone"_

Another came from above with a Kunai and tried to do a downward stab at the former mist ninja.

Zabuza looked up as his eyes went wide the Naruto in the air was accompanied by a lot of Naruto's as they all huddled on Zabuza each stabbing him.

Silence then ensued…..

"ARGHHHH" all the clones flew as they all dispelled because Zabuza swung his blade violently.

"BOY" Zabuza became angry as he saw Naruto charging at him with a series of hand signs in tow qho then jumped in the air.

"**Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave"** Naruto shot out a powerful gust of wind from his mouth at Zabuza the technique also dispelled the mist as it destroyed everything in its path going to Zabuza at a magnificent speed.

Zabuza did another water wall to block the powerful wind wave with much difficulty as he gritted his teeth.

"_Damn what a kid"_

* * *

><p>"Tazuna-san!" Sakura was relieved that the old man was alive.<p>

"How did you escape" Kakashi asked to his client as the old man was scratching his head sheepishly.

"Well the kid helped me as he made a copy of himself which turned into me. Then he became bait."

The group became shocked at what the old man said "Wait Naruto is fighting that monster alone!" Sakura could not believe what she was hearing.

Sasuke gritted his teeth then he quickly turned around and ran "SASUKE/KUN!" Both Kakashi and Sakura screamed after him.

Sasuke didn't need to go far because suddenly a huge gust of wind can be felt as then the mist cleared.

There right at front of Sasuke a bit far away from him stood Naruto with his back turned from the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Zabuza gritted his teeth under his bandages looking at the boy who just became a pest as he now lost his shirt and his bandages.<p>

Naruto huffed he was tired while he also looked at Zabuza.

The two were having a face off when Zabuza saw the old man with the other brats and the copy ninjas.

Naruto fell to his knees which made the group shocked and Zabuza smirk

"It would seem you are tired and out of chakra"

"_Damn the mass shadow clone technique took a lot of me" _

"NARUTO WATCH OUT" a huge Zanbatou was heading towards him, Naruto by instinct narrowly dodged to the right.

"Arghh" The impact the blade has caused hitting the ground made Naruto fly back.

"Naruto are you okay" Sakura looked concerned for her teammate as she ran to him holding him she looked to see him unconscious.

"Take care of Naruto Sakura, Sasuke stay with Tazuna" Kakashi ordered.

"No I'm going" Sasuke defied not wanting to be outclassed by the dobe.

"It's an order Sasuke so listen" Kakashi looked serious as now wasn't time to play around.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and stayed put with Tazuna and Sakura.

"SENSEI!"

Kakashi looked to see Zabuza who dawned upon both Sakura and Naruto.

Zabuza attempted to slice the kid and the girl into pieces as the initiated his attack.

"Chinng" the blade clashed with something alright and it was Kakashi's Kunai.

Kakashi used both his hands to hold back Zabuza's huge sword as they both struggled for supremacy.

"It would seem that Naruto managed to make you angry Zabuza" Kakashi looked at Zabuza who gritted his teeth in anger "The boy of yours is well trained as expected from the copy ninja" Zabuza spat.

Kakashi's eyes went wide at that remark but quickly resumed the fight "It doesn't matter it's time we end this fight"

"It would seem we both agree with something" as then both Zabuza and Kakashi quickly moved back.

Zabuza quickly gone for the kill "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique" As he summoned the huge water dragon and launched towards Kakashi.

However it didn't hit Kakashi but clashed with another water dragon.

"What did he just copy my…" Zabuza attempted to do another water technique as he did a new series of hand signs he then summoned his technique "Water release: Great water….

"Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" Kakashi quickly executed the technique making the zanbatou wielder ninja's eyes go wide.

Surges of water went up to several dozen meters high as it then streamed down towards Zabuza in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembled a huge wave then Zabuza got hit by the deadly technique

"ARGHHH" Zabuza's screamed as he attempted to cover his body with his hands due to the powerful wave of water making him soar through the sky and land in the clearing.

Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked at the battle before them.

"Can you see the future" Zabuza uttered who he got up panting and exhausted looking at Kakashi who was walking towards him with Kunai in his right hand.

"Yes and your future is death!" Just as Kakashi was about to slice Zabuza's neck, two senbon needles pierced Zabuza's neck. The Mist nin's eyes widened before they rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp. Another ninja with a strange mask, a green battle kimono, and strange brown pants appeared next to Zabuza's body. Whoever it was, it was hard to tell if it was male or female"Thank you, I have been after Momochi for a while now. You have just made my job easier." said the ninja.

Kakashi nodded and said, "It's a pleasure, but are you sure he's dead?" The masked ninja nodded and slung one of Zabuza's arms over his/her neck while taking the giant blade on the other as he disappeared.

"Well," Kakashi said, his voice slightly slurring as he looked at his team and client, "we'll have to go and take care of Naruto."

They all nodded

* * *

><p><strong>Tazuna's house<strong>

"Argh" Naruto woke up in a futon groggily with a towel on his head. He looked around lazily but then quickly came to his senses and jumped off the futon on his guard.

He looked at himself as he only wore trousers and his well-developed body was in bandages.

"It's alright your safe now" said melodic voice from the door.

Naruto looked and saw a raven very dark blue haired woman with black eyes looking at him compassionately.

She wore a pinkish shirt with a red V neck showing her well-developed cleavage as she also wore a brown blouse and sandals.

She had a tray with food and medicine which she put down before the blonde man,

"My dad told me about you. Thank you very much for protecting him" Tsunami bowed to show her respect for the person who protected her family.

"No it was nothing actually." Naruto waved his hands frantically not liking people bowing down to him "It wasn't just me"

Tsunami quickly looked up "Yes it was just you. If it wasn't for you he would be hurt or most likely dead" Tsunami looked to be stricken as she held herself together.

"Hey it's alright now it's our job anyway" Naruto looked at the woman before him as she nodded.

"So um who are you" Naruto asked sheepishly scratching the back of his head laughing lightly.

The woman giggled "sorry my name is Tsunami Tazuna's daughter" Naruto nodded "Your Tazuna's daughter" she nodded "and we are in your home" she nodded.

Naruto sighed in relieve.

* * *

><p>Team 7 and Tazuna were all sitting on the dinner table eating the meals Tsunami made for them.<p>

"Kakashi-Sensei when is Naruto going to wake up" Kakashi sighed as for some reason she kept talking about Naruto and was pestering him about it.

"_Why cant I be unconscious like Naruto?" _Sighed Kakashi as he ate his meal ignoring the girl.

Sasuke to Kakashi's right was also eating his meal but this time had something in his ears.

Sakura sighed as she looked at the stairs that leaded towards Naruto.

She bit her lips she wanted to go there but couldn't because Kakashi forbidden them to.

Tazuna just drank his alcohol away without a care in the world.

Suddenly laughter could be heard as two people came downstairs.

Everyone looked it was Naruto and Tsunami.

Sakura blushed when she saw Naruto's visage and looked away.

Kakashi looked at him then just ate away.

While Sasuke just ate his food in his own world.

"Blondie ahahaha you awake" Tazuna laughed while he drank his drink.

Naruto just sweat dropped as he looked at Tsunami "You do know what he is drinking right"

Tsunami nodded as she sighed "alcohol" Naruto nodded "Don't worry kid this is a safe drink"

Naruto just sighed he just didn't care anymore.

"Naruto why don't you just sit down while I get dinner" Naruto nodded at the woman as he then went to join the others.

He sat between a drunk Tazuna and Kakashi who looked to be eating and keeping his mask on the same time.

Sweat dropping Naruto sighed_ "I don't even want to know how he is doing this" _

"Naruto are okay" Sakura asked worriedly as she lightly blushed.

The Uzumaki nodded looking at Sakura he then went towards the person sitting next her.

His eyes went wide it was Sasuke and he looked to be wearing his headphones and listening to his Music!

"So Naruto what happened out there" Sakura wanted to know what was happening but was ignore

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" screamed Naruto who stood up and walked to Sasuke who looked at him.

They looked at one another as then Naruto snatched took his music player unplugged the headphones inhibiting Sasuke from listening to his music and then took back his headphones.

Sasuke eyes narrowed "If you ever touch my stuff again I will take you to your mothers wedding day" Sasuke's gritted his teeth "You don't know me dobe don't assume you do" Tazuna drunkenly laughed out loud.

"Tch and I don't want to know you just don't go touching my stuff or your dead!" Naruto clenched his fists.

"Ma Naruto that's enough" Naruto ignored Kakashi as he went back towards his food.

He just got robbed blind by his teammate,

He was lucky the music player was the only thing important in his possession.

Naruto sighed.

His team couldn't be trusted.

He looked at Tsunami who was washing the dishes with difficulty "Tsunami-san do you need any help"

Tsunami smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>In Zabuza's Hideout <strong>

Haku sat on a chair overlooking Zabuza's condition when the door creaked open, it was Gatō and two of his lackeys with him who came in.

"So even the mighty Zabuza can be defeated, HA the Kiri ninjas are really pathetic." Gatō taunted as he walked in. "You looked down are you really a demon? Hah!"

"…" Zabuza chose not to reply at that small tyrant wannabe.

"Hey you, speak when I am talking to you!" Gatō reached out to grab Zabuza's but yelped when he felt someone grab his arm forcefully.

"Don't you dare touch Zabuza-sama with your filthy hands." Haku glared at him causing both of Gatō's samurai guards to draw their blades but to no avail as they found their swords but their own necks in a blink of an eye. "Too slow…" The samurais started to sweat in fear at the apprentice of the demon of the mist.

"If you fail one more time then you won't be getting paid and you know whats also going to happen!" Gatō shouted before leaving with both his bodyguards.

Haku then went back tending Zabuza.

"What an annoying man" Said a voice as this caused the master and apprentice turn towards the door.

There stood a man with forest green hair with spiky hair that went downwards like a wave, he also had purple eyes. He wore sleeveless white and purple tights with black sandals.

Around his head was a rain symbol headband showing that he is from the hidden rain village.

He was Rokushō Aoi; A rank missing ninja from Konoha.

"Zabuza, Haku…" Aoi walked towards the two but Haku quickly got ready to attack making the man stop.

"You failed the mission" Aoi chuckled lightly "don't even want to know how you got beaten up so badly" Taunted Aoi making Zabuza's eyes narrow and Haku inwardly angry.

Aoi waved his hands comically at them "Hey don't get angry now. I will show you how to get the mission done properly" Aoi had a leering face when he said the word "mission" making Haku inwardly shiver. The wielder of the Raijin then turned around and walked out leaving the two alone.

"Haku… you didn't have to do that" Zabuza murmured as he revealed that he had a kunai in his hand the entire time.

Haku nodded "I know but we can't keep doing this"

"You know what will happen if we leave right" Zabuza murmured in his bed.

"Yeah they come after us again if we leave Gatō's protection."

"Yes and you know what kind of man Gatō employed to protect him." Haku nodded the man Gatō's shield, horrible man that not even Zabuza and she can beat"

She shivered at the thought of facing that man.

"So we must be patient." Zabuza smiled at his apprentice as Haku smiled back.

"Yeah Zabuza-Sama"

* * *

><p><strong>Tazuna's house<strong>

"DING DONG" Sakura went to open the door while Sasuke sat on the in his own world and Kakashi was reading his porn.

Tazuna looked to be watching TV and was laughing for no reason clearly showing that he was drunk.

When the door opened there came in the backup Kakashi sent for.

It was Kurenai, Asuma and Yugao.

Kakashi closed his book when he looked at them "You came right on time"

The group nodded "Let me brief you on what's happened so far" Kakashi then got up and went to sit on the table with the rest doing the same.

When they all sat round, Tazuna's laughter can be heard making Yugao, Kurenai and Asuma sweat drop.

"Just ignore it you will get used to it" Said Sakura as they nodded.

"Wait before we begin where's Naruto" Kurenai asked.

"Naruto went for a walk he said he will come back later" Kurenai and Yugao's eyes narrowed at what the girl said.

"Kakashi tell us what has happened" Kakashi nodded at Asuma as he then told them what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping district (Pathway)<strong>

Tsunami was walking home as she finished grocery shopping even though it was only a small amount of food,

"_It's all we can afford"_ She bitterly thought as she frowned sadly to what that horrible man did to her country.

Behind her a shadow was looming behind as it got closer and closer.

The figure then grabbed her shoulder making her flinch and scream "Hey it's me it's me"

It was Naruto.

Tsunami sighed "Naruto-Kun" Naruto nodded "let's hurry it's getting late"

Tsunami nodded.

A man with an Umbrella stood on a tree from a far looking at them.

Naruto quickly sensed someone as he turned around to the figures direction but no one was there

"Naruto-Kun are you okay" Tsunami enquired "Yeah it's nothing" the boy sighed

They then quickly went home.

* * *

><p>The group were all in the living room as then Naruto came in.<p>

"Where were you Naruto" Kurenai asked while she had her arms wrapped into a pretzel shaped knot, resting just beneath her mature breasts. Tsunami looked to be stocking the fridge and closet with the food she has brought

Naruto sighed as he saw the new arrivals "Why are you guys here" Kurenai looked ready to respond but Yugao interjected "We are backup that just arrived" Naruto nodded "So Naruto what happened between you and Zabuza" Asuma enquired.

"I protected the bridge builder as we both tricked the guy" Naruto pointed his thumb to Tazuna who laughed "Damn right we did!"

The Jounins looked bemused

"Naruto you fought against Zabuza how did you survive" Sakura was interested on Naruto ever since the incident.

Naruto sighed as he ignored her because he quickly helped Tsunami by putting some groceries at the top shelves in which she had trouble reaching.

Tsunami looked grateful at the man who saved her father "Thank you Naruto-Kun" Sakura sighed at Naruto who ignored her.

A small kid then came downstairs alerting everyone. Naruto came towards the kid and patted his head much to the kids ire "Sorry kid for using your room" The kid had his head down then suddenly he smacked Naruto's hand away making a scene.

"Inari don't do that to our Shinobies" Tsunami scolded her son.

Inari started to shake as he raised his head in anger "YOU ARE ALL WASTING YOUR LIVES"

Everyone looked at him bewildered "Why do you try fight against Gatō he is the most powerful man in the world.

"Most powerful huh" this made everyone look at Naruto the kid included "We are all risking are lives here kid" Naruto then bended down towards the kid "It's our job besides we are here actually for far less to what your granddad is paying" Tsunami's eyes went wide as she looked at Tazuna who had a focused look.

"Look kid" Naruto then looked Inari in the eye "Your names Inari right" the kid nodded slowly "Inari is symbolised to the god Inari for success" The kid's eyes went wide Naruto suddenly smiled a bright smile "So Inari….wish us luck"

Everyone became surprised at the way Naruto handled the situation.

"Is this Naruto" thought Sakura blushing slightly

Yugao too thought the same thing tothe boy she was assigned once to look for.

Kurenai smiled at the scene while Kakashi and Asuma too smiled.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto on the way he was acting.

Tsunami was touched at the scene because this is the first time someone tried to reach to Inari.

Tazuna smirked as he started to drink.

Inari took Naruto's hand off his head and then ran back upstairs.

Naruto just smiled "Good kid. Loss of hope but still a good kid" Tsunami nodded "It's because of Gatō" Everyone looked at her for an explanation as she told them about Kaiza and how he was executed by Gatō.

Naruto gritted his teeth "Scum!" everyone nodded in agreement.

Naruto came to Tsunami who looked shaken and in tears and hugged her.

She froze as this shocked her and everyone else.

"Today is the last time you will feel like this. Whether the world likes it or not Gatō will fall"

Tsunami nodded all of sudden crying harder huggong Naruto back tightly.

Yugaos eyes went wide _"Yugao…Gatō mustn't die do you understand"_ The voice of the Sandaime Hokage echoing inside her head.

Everyone nodded agreeing with Naruto.

"Since we have backup now Team 7 it is time for your training" Kakashi closed his book as he then gestured his team to come outside.

"YOSH" Naruto shouted in agreement.

Sasuke and Sakura followed while Naruto nodded to everyone and did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>In the forest (east of Tazuna's house)<strong>

Team 7 and Kurenai who decided to go with them stood there looking at Kakashi who had his eyes closed.

"Sensei what will you teach us" Sakura looked determined looking at her teacher who was finally going to teach them.

Sasuke, Kurenai and Naruto looked in silence as they wanted to know what Kakashi will teach them.

Kakashi eye smiled "Today we are….everyone leaned in slightly in anticipationSakura holding her breath.

"Today we will be climbing trees"

Naruto and Kurenai face vaulted while Sasuke and Sakura looked bewildered at their Sensei.

"Kakashi your teaching them tree climbing now of all times" Kurenai wasn't pleased at the laziness of her colleague.

Kakashi just scratched the back of his head as he lightly laughed "Mah I forgot"

Naruto and Kurenai merely sweat dropped

"Kakashi-sensei… we already knows how to climb trees." Sakura sighed at the stupidity of the training as Kakashi just eye-smiled at her.

"I wasn't finished… you are going to climb trees… without your hands." Kakashi chuckled at the flabbergasted looks that two of his Genin were sending him.

"What that's physically impossible?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura we breathe fire, summon lightning and water There word impossible isn't in our dictionary" Kakashi nodded towards his Sakura and Sasuke who nodded. Naruto and Kurenai still didn't look pleased.

"Good, now watch closely."

The group watched as their sensei walked up to a tree before placing a foot on the tree trunk and continued walking straight up the tree, as if it was the ground itself, until he hung upside down on a branch.

"Don't hurt yourself now" Naruto said sarcastically at Kakashi with his eyes rolling which made Kurenai nudge her elbow at him.

Kakashi sighed at Naruto as he then carried on "This is known as the tree climbing exercise. This helps you control your chakra better. Kakashi explained before walking back down the tree and onto the ground.

"What is the point of this exercise I can use my chakra to perform jutsus just fine." Sasuke said arrogantly, Sakura just nodded her head.

"You know he has a point" Whispered Naruto to Kurenai who nodded in agreement.

"This is important as it's a fundamental part of performing the Jutsus. Without control, you won't be able to perform stronger techniques. "Kakashi pointed out, to Obito's legacy as he just grunted in response.

Suddenly three Kunais landed at each Genin's feet.

"Use those to mark how high you have gotten and since you are new to this I suggest you run and not walk, when you have little chakra left quickly mark the place you were at and flip back and then start again.

The two genins then started to run towards their designated tree to get their training underway.

However Naruto just stood there Kakashi noticed this as he walked towards him "Naruto why aren't you doing the exercise"

Kakashi didn't want another drama from his Sensei's legacy again.

Before Naruto said something Kurenai interjected "Kakashi he already knows the exercise"

The Hatake's eye went wide "What when did he learn it" Naruto's teammate were preoccupied with the exercise to listen.

"He learned it with me" Kakashi's eyes narrowed "Kurenai….He is my Genin it is my job to teach him not yours" The red eyed beauty eyes too narrowed and responded "It is to my best ability as a Jounin to help a genin in need of training" Naruto looked at the heated exchange with concentration "She started teaching me on the day we all had a group meeting so she has the right"

Kakashi's eyes went wide and Kurenai smiled victoriously "Kurenai-Sensei I'm going to try finish the leaf exercise.

Kurenai nodded at Naruto who walked away as he heard "You taught him the leaf exercise"

Naruto sighed.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking towards the bridge when he saw Tazuna who was finally sober.<p>

Hey Tazuna!" A voice suddenly called out.

"What is it Takeshi?" Tazuna asked a build man who was sweatbands to what fishermen wear around his forhead.

Takeshi looked down as he sighed "I decided stop working on the bridge?"

"WHAT!" Tazuna shouted in shock at another person who decided to quit today.

"Tazuna I really want to help you finish the bridge but I fear that if we continue Gatō will come after us. I have a family to take care of. Tazuna interjected "I HAVE A FAMILY TOO YOU KNOW

Takeshi sighed "I'm sorry Tazuna you should quit as well for Tsunami's sake" The old man shook his head "I cannot I have a duty to finish this bridge and I will finish it.

"I'm sorry" Takeshi bowed and then left.

Tazuna sighed "What shall I done now"

Out of the blue he then saw multiple people running towards Tazuna.

"Hey old man let me help out"

"Yeah me too I'm strong as an ox"

"Me too"

"Tazuna give us your orders and we will follow"

These were the voices of around 30 Naruto clones that all looked ready.

Tazuna was shaken as he then felt someone grab his shoulder. The old man turned around as his eyes met Naruto who smiled.

Tazuna sniffed "Thank you kid"

From afar Yugao watched with a smile.

* * *

><p>Within a bright beautiful forest sat Naruto who looked to be mediating.<p>

His eyes were closed in concentration as he focused his chakra.

He focused and focused deeply as he then breathed in and out.

Slowly yet surely chakra started to form outside his body as at first it could not be seen but then it the chakra became visible.

"_Concentrate!" _The chakra went up and enveloped his whole body as suddenly a rock flew at him at tremendous speed.

Naruto's eyes quickly opened **"Imperial! (Teikoku)"** before the rock hit Naruto a barrier formed that shielded him from the rock, when the rock hit the barrier, due to the ferocity of the barrier the rock shattered to pieces.

Then suddenly countless of rocks flew at Naruto by which it all suffered the same fate.

Naruto looked exhausted as he was huffing "What is wrong with me i don't run out of chakra that quickly"

What Naruto didn't know was that the reason for his easy fatigue was that he wasn't a host anymore.

His used to be Kage level chakra descended to a low level Jounin to a High Chuunin chakra.

"I need to do more of those Chakra exercises" Naruto needed to no! he had to do those exercises in order for him to be where he used to be.

Without warning Naruto's sight became blurry "Huh" as the Uzumaki fell towards the grass unconscious.

* * *

><p>A black haired woman who wore a sleeveless pink kimono can be seen walking through the woods.<p>

"_Mmmm these should be enough"_ thought the woman as her basket was full of herbs.

Her lines of thoughts were interrupted when she saw a blond haired boy unconscious in the grass floor.

"What happened here?" Haku looked in at the boy sleeping with his back turned on the grass _"that's the boy who fought Zabuza-Sama"_

Haku moved closer to the sleeping form of Naruto before noticing the leaf headband tied around his right shoulder, 'He's the ninja so that means"

"Now I can end this nuisance once and for all. All I have to do is snap his neck" Haku's hand inched closer to Naruto's neck before she sighed and shook him awake instead.

"One minute Kisara" Haku's eyebrow twitched as she shook him again "grnnnhhn..." Haku sighed as the boy grunted pushing her hand away "_It would have been easier to snap his neck_"_._

Haku once again shook him patiently "huh" this time waking him as he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes causing Haku to blush slightly at the cute scene before her.

"If you sleep out here, you might catch a cold." Haku told him with a gentle smile.

Naruto shivered as he nodded.

His immunity went down the drain as onetime Kisara was nursing him when had the flu.

"So what are you doing out here Miss….?" Naruto asked the unknown lady.

"Haku…I came out into the forest to collect some herbs for my friend who is currently ill and then saw you sleeping there." Haku lied with a smile

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he chuckled lightly "Sorry about that Haku" Haku nodded then Naruto went for a handshake "Names Uzumaki Naruto..Haku nice to meet you"

Haku smiled as she took his hands "Your hands are soft" Naruto marvelled at his soft hands.

"Your hands are firm"

"Touché" Haku tried her best not to giggle.

"So you train Naruto..You must be strong" Naruto nodded "I have to be strong"

Haku titled her head to the side "why do you continue to grow stronger? For what reason do you want to gain more power?" Haku asked quietly as she looked right into Naruto's eyes when he suddenly had a faraway look. 'His eyes… they look so lonely yet bright"

"I only want to become strong to beat my foes as I believe they are many" Haku sighed "Then you won't become strong" rhis made Naruto's eyes go wide as he quickly looked at Haku "I believe that true strength only comes from protecting that which is precious to you." Naruto shook his head "That's true as in some way it aligns to mine but once you attain strength there is nothing to fear"

Haku shook her head disapprovingly "One day you will realise how wrong you are" as then she then left leaving Naruto to his devices _"No Haku you're wrong if I don't become strong then I will lose everything" _

* * *

><p>Everyone sat at the dining table with Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna since work on the bridge was done for the day when Sakura trudged in through the door followed by an amused Kakashi.<p>

"So how did the training go Kakashi?" Yugao asked as the two kids went to take a shower first.

"Sakura was able to make it to the top on her first two tries but that's because she has small amount of chakra. Sasuke still out there but he didn't reach the top yet but is making progress" Kakashi sighed at how problematic his team become.

Asuma smoked his cigarette as he was looking at Kurenai, Naruto and Inari conversing. The woman in question he was looking at was giggling and smiling happily at the argument Naruto and Inari were having.

"_She never smiled or laughed like that ever" _Asuma narrowed his eyes at the boy she was engaging these acts to.

Uzumaki Naruto!

"_She can't…Nah anyone but him…she is 5 years older than him" _Asuma sighed as he looked at Kakashi "_And where did he find a woman like Kira from..are they_" Asuma quickly thrown those thoughts away as he smoked deep.

"Stop it Naruto he is just a kid" Kurenai scolded but there was a hint of playfulness.

"He aint no kid when he is spouting nonsense" Inari was being held back by Tsunami

"Well is true Bruce lee easily beat Chuck Norris"

"Kid you're that close of getting a spanking you hear" Naruto looked ready to jump the kid if it wasn't for Kurenai.

"Screw the Chuck Norris facts" "Inari language" Tsunami scolded

"Forget this kid you're in for it now"

"Mom help me" Inari ran around the dining table with Naruto running after him Tsunami looking amused shaking her head.

"Hmph you're getting emotional on just actors" Both Naruto and Inari looked at Sakura as they pointed at her "hey don't insult our heroes pinky/forehead" Sakura who came from her shower fumed at the double insult and started to chase both Naruto and Inari.

Everyone laughed while Tsunami smiled at her son's innocence coming back slowly as it was all thanks to Naruto.

_Thank you Naruto _

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting, Sasuke finally reached to the top of the tree as he huffed in exhaustion looking at the magnificent view of the forest.<p>

He was thinking of two individuals one his destination and the other in his path.

Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto.

He heard from Sakura that Naruto already knew the tree exercise.

This made his blood boil.

"Why is this happening…why" He could not find any damn reason as to why the dobe, the loser who failed the academy three times in a row could be stronger than him.

_"I thought he was only good at Taijutsu but he knows Ninjustsu as well that must be the only reason he could match that Jounin woman"_

Sasuke clenched his hands tightly "I promise you Uzumaki Naruto once I get my Sharingan I will do all I can to beat you even if I have to use other means"

He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day (Wave shopping district)<strong>

Right in the early morning Tsunami again went out this time clothes shopping for her son looking at used clothes that the store clerks were selling making her sigh.

She then decided to just look around and then go home.

On the pathway home Tsunami was walking in silence as she was in deep thought.

"_Maybe we can this time beat Gatō" _

A shadow slowly loomed behind her while she was in thought and when the shadow got close enough the figure right away grabbed her mouth from behind with a cloth.

"Mph" Tsunami was alarmed as she tried to struggle but to no avail as she lost consciousness

The figure smirked

* * *

><p>While everyone slept peacefully Naruto put on his jacket and went out for a run as he closed the door slowly behind him.<p>

He wasn't the only one wake as Sakura was watching him from the stairs and then ran after him.

Kakashi and Yugao looked afar then Kakashi nodded at her in which she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping district<strong>

Naruto when he finished his lap he was in the shopping district.

He then stopped as he pulled something out of his pocket.

It was the tablets Kisara gave him "_Use it on your most important moment_" he sighed as he put it back in his pocket.

When he was about to leave he heard voices in the alleyway.

His curiosity peaked to the fullest so he sneaked to have a listen hiding behind a trashcan.

Two thuggish Samurai looking guys were speaking to another.

"Heh the woman was easy to get"

"She is hot, will be a good fuck"

"Yeah but first boss as a use for her"

"Almost feel sorry for her, that's for messing with Gatō"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he suddenly moved his, movement slightly hitting the trashcan which made a sound"

"Whose there" The Samurais were on full alert

Naruto sighed as he then kicked the trashcan towards them making one of the Samurai slice it in two.

Naruto with great speed went behind one Samurai scaring him and the other Samurai.

"Why you" The other Samurai tried to slash at Naruto but his friend was in the way "Wait don't"

Naruto using this opening unsheathed the Samurai's sword by which the blade's hilt hit the Samurai who attempted to do a downward slash in the belly hard making him grunt and let go of his sword to nurse his belly.

Naruto pushed the Samurai in front of him, the Samurai crashing into the other one who was nursing himself.

Naruto quickly grabbed the sword while it was in the air and stabbed the Samurai he pushed in the back.

"Teuchi" Naruto smirked "_Well what you know he got the same name as Ayame's old man_"

The Samurai looked at his friend who fell dead with a sword in his back.

Naruto stepped on Teuchi's back and pulled the sword out of him. A sick squelch can he heard.

The other Samurai was in the floor as he started to shake at Naruto's cold blue eyes.

"**Now tell me what happened to that lady" **

"Eeeeeee" The Samurai wailed pathetically.

* * *

><p><strong>In an abandoned warhouse <strong>

In one of the abandoned warehouses stood Aoi with some Thugs while Tsunami was banged up and tied her eyes covered.

"Here is the woman you requested boss" Said one of the thugs

"Mmmm she is a beauty" Aoi leered at the shivering Tsunami

"Boss what will you do now" Aoi smirked as he looked at the thugs "well I will just wait for the shinobies to show up.

"How do you know they will show" Aoi sighed at their stupidity "One of them will come eventually?"

"You need help boss" Aoi smirked "Yeah I found a way for you to be useful" the thugs gleamed.

"You see I have a beautiful weapon begging to come out and play." The thugs nodded as "So you need practise" Aoi nodded smiling "and I have the practise I need"

"What will you practise with" Aoi had a murderous look "You?"

The thugs' eyes went wide as they saw Aoi bring out a blade with a beautiful golden hue as it made a crackling sound like lightning"

They all ran as Aoi then disappeared.

Screams echoed and piercing flesh can be heard.

Tsunami whimpered.

* * *

><p>Naruto came upon the entrance of the warehouse in deep concentration.<p>

"Ca…can I go now" Naruto looked at the scared thug behind with cold eyes "Beat it" Naruto snapped at him in which the thug ran like a coward.

Slowly Naruto went to the front door of the entrance "_It might be a trap I should sneak in just be sure_" But he soon changed his mind when he smelled burnt flesh and blood.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he quickly rushed inside to save Tsunami.

What he saw made him gasp.

Blood was everywhere as there laid six thugs all of them where cut up by a blade.

Naruto slowly walked towards the carnage as he stepped on the blood soaking his sandals and his toes.

"Hmmph" a murmur can be heard making Naruto look around he then heard it again which led to the darker corner of the warehouse.

Naruto went towards it and saw Tsunami tied up who tried her best to budge free.

"Tsunami!" Naruto ran towards her as she screamed and moved frantically even more when she heard Naruto.

Naruto thinking she was uncomfortable came upon her and took the cloth that covered her mouth and eyes.

"Mphahh Watch out!" Tsunami screamed.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he sensed something towards him so using his instinct he did a backflip and flew a distance away.

Naruto's neck bled a little as he wiped it while he was huffing.

His instinct was right he narrowly dodged a blade from beheading him.

"KUKUKU" a figure came from the shadows it was Rokushō Aoi and he had a glowing golden blade.

Naruto looked at the blade in wonder making Aoi chuckle "Ah you like it…it is called the Raijin"

Naruto's eyes went wide "So your Rokushō Aoi; A rank Missing ninja from Konoha"

Aoi chuckled again "And your Uzumaki Naruto" This shocked said Uzumaki "You're quite famous when I was in Konoha." Aoi smiled a cruel smile "We Jounins used to have a game called fox hunt as when you were in hiding we started to seek get what I mean" Naruto's eyes went wide as Tsunami trembled.

Aoi walked towards Naruto, Naruto took a blade that was in the floor and got ready for battle "I seem to be the lucky one and found you now"

Aoi ran towards and swung his Raijin and Naruto who swung the blade at him.

Both blades clashed as then suddenly Naruto screamed "Naruto!" Tsunami feared for his safety.

Naruto flew towards the ground as he shook due to being electrocuted "Kukukuku….You fool using metal on electricity" Aoi looked at the shaken form of Naruto as he then raised his Raijin blade that glowed vigorously and then tried to finish the brat and charged at Naruto.

"It's over demon" Aoi then jumped right towards Naruto with the Raijin in tow as he attempted to do a downward slash.

"NARUTO!" Said boy eyes shook as then the blade descended.

"ZING" the blade connected.

Tsunami and Aoi's eyes went wide in shock.

The Raijin bladed clashed with a wave of Chakra as it protected Naruto from harm.

The Raijin blade struggled for supremacy as Aoi held it while he looked shocked.

Naruto then slowly got up pushing Aoi back.

"**Imperial! (Teikoku)" **Screamed Naruto as his chakra exploded pushing Aoi back as he grunted towards the wall hard which the former Konoha ninja crashed right into it created a hole in the wall.

Naruto then coughed as he fell exhausted from using his chakra "NARUTO!" Tsunami freed herself and then she ran towards the blond.

"Urgh…you brat!" Aoi got out of the rubble and he looked pissed as he suddenly ran towards Naruto rage in his eyes.

Naruto pushed Tsunami away as he took another samurai blade that in the floor and also charged.

"CHING! ZOOM!" The Raijin blade and the samurai blade clashed "You fool metal conducts electricity" Aoi smirked thinking the same thing will happen again.

Nothing happened as although the Raijin was increasing its power suddenly a blue chakra also matched the Raijin as it glowed in amazement.

"What!" Aoi looked on shocked evident in his eyes at the glowing blue blade.

Naruto smirked "like what you see" this angered Aoi as he tried to push Naruto back but to no avail.

"NARUTO!" a voice echoed surprising Naruto.

Aoi smirked at the opening and quickly pushed Naruto away who quickly became on the defensive as Aoi used his speed not to him but to the voice.

Naruto screamed at the figure "SAKURA!" Aoi charged at a shaken looking Sakura who was at the entrance.

Time turned slow.

Aoi with a murderous grin charged at Sakura with his Raijin glowing brighter as it was searing.

Tsunami's scream echoed.

Sakura was trembling in fear falling to the ground "Someone help me…." She the closed her eyes

"_Sasuke-Kun…"_

"Ching….." Metal clashing reverberated in Sakura's ears.

"What…" Sakura opened her eyes.

What she saw made her gasp.

Naruto intercepted Aoi blocking the Raijin again with his Samurai blade.

"Sakura take Tsunami and run" Sakura was terrified as she froze.

"Naru Naruto" Naruto looked at her in anger as his eyes glowed vigorously.

"NOW!" Sakura nodded as Tsunami ran towards her and then they both ran outside.

"Kukuku she's quite a useless ninja" Naruto looked Aoi while they held in combat "But it was thanks to her you lost" Naruto's eyes went wide as he felt electricity running in his body stinging him in the process " Damn" Naruto tried to use **Teikoku** on his blade to block the Raijin.

"Too late" Aoi had a murderous grin as he then charged the Raijin full blast thus the electricity came in powerful currents hitting Naruto dead on.

"ARGGGGGGHHHH" Naruto screamed as the lightning hit him dead centre.

Aoi smirked.

* * *

><p>Outside Tsunami and Sakura heard Naruto's scream "NARUTO" Sakura tried to run in to help him but was held back by Tsunami.<p>

"Let go of me Naruto needs me" Tsunami held firm holding the frantic girl "you will only be a nuisance"

"Let go your only a civilian what can you…"

"SLAP" Sakura fell towards the floor her left cheek red. Shocked she looked at Tsunami who looked angry.

"How dare you….it was you that got him in this mess" Sakura's eyes went wide at her remark.

Suddenly tears came in her eyes.

"_Naruto" _

* * *

><p>The destruction was horrifying as there was a huge hole in the warehouse.<p>

There in the hole laid Naruto all of his clothes torn off as he was burned to a crisp, smoke coming out of his body.

Aoi stood at the edge of the wreckage "Hmph…" the forest green haired man turned around as he walked off "Now time to find my to prey"

In the hole Naruto's charcoaled form laid there as he looked to be dead.

His hand's twitched suddenly he moved towards his pocket _" Use it on your most important moment"_

He slowly and painfully took out a plastic container tablet on them as it looked unharmed from the lightening.

Naruto tried to reach it towards his mouth but his strength let him down as he let go of the tablets.

Suddenly he couldn't move his arms.

"Urgh" in a gruff voice he tried to crawl towards the tablets.

Slowly crawling he reached it and then used his mouth to nibble it open.

It was very difficult due to the cover being plastic but using his tongue and his teeth he managed to get one.

"Arg" Naruto felt a tablet on his tongue.

Letting the plastic container out of his mouth Naruto chewed on the tablet as he then swallowed.

Suddenly his heartbeat moved at a fast rate.

"Arrgh!" Naruto screamed as he then moved around frantically.

He seal on his chest glowed bright red as the fox mark looked to be alive.

The fox tattoo moved around his body its eyes glowed as it the growled "Argggh"

Suddenly red chakra soared exploded out of the hole through the roof destroying the ceiling as it soared in the sky.

* * *

><p>Tsunami looked at the warehouse as it glowed red as then red energy soared to the sky.<p>

Sakura on the floor looked on bewildered.

* * *

><p>Yugao beat up some thugs as she also saw the red energy "Is this the fox….no it feels different the fox is eviler but this feels cold and empty." Yugao being a sensor type knew how the chakra felt.<p>

* * *

><p>KakashI, Kurenai and Asuma looked on in amazement<p>

"You think this is the fox's doing" Asuma looked at Kakashi "I don't know an energy that big would have unleashed it"

"_Sensei what shall I do_"

Kurenai looked on in worry as she clenched her fists _"Naruto-Kun"_

Upstairs Tazuna and Inari slept while Sasuke looked at the red energy.

His cold eyes fascinated by the red energy.

"_Such power" _

* * *

><p>Haku who situated near on top of another roof of a warehouse watched the displayed power with wide eyes.<p>

"_Zabuza must know about this..This could help us_"

The girl watched in fascination

* * *

><p>Aoi looked at the huge red energy rising from the hole his eyes enveloped in fear.<p>

"_What's happening" _

Naruto was slowly rising from the hole as he mind raced.

"_DIE DEMON!"_

"_No one wants you go to hell"_

"_Please you killed my husband, now kill me and not my daughter please!" voice of a lady echoed _

"_She innocent please no don't do it Naruto"_

"_Tsuki! TSUKI!"_

Naruto opened his eyes as he screamed "ARGGGGHHHH" The whole warehouse shook as the whole warehouse flashed red scaring the hell out of Aoi as he held the Raijin shakily.

The red energy subsided.

Aoi looked at the hole holding his breath as he sweated in fear.

A red aura started to come out of the hole step by step the figure could now be identified.

Aoi's eyes went wide.

It was Naruto who was covered in red energy while he had his head down.

Slowly Naruto raised his head until his head ranged with Aoi's his eyes closed.

Suddenly the energy disappeared and when Naruto opened his eyes.

It wasn't the vibrant blue he was known for it was blood red with golden iris.

Aoi froze but go out of it as he got into an attacking stance.

Naruto with an impassive look at the former Konoha ninja suddenly disappeared.

This shocked Aoi as the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go" Aoi looked around as Naruto was right behind him.

Quickly Aoi sensed him as he then attempted to slash him with the thunder blade but to no avail as reddish blue chakra covered Naruto

"That technique again" Aoi tried to overpower Naruto again but then Naruto disappeared again.

"Fast!" Aoi looked around again but suddenly he was grabbed by the throat by the Genin.

"Argh" Aoi was lifted in the air by the Uzumaki as he looked at the boy.

"**Is that all you got" **Aoi became scared thinking the boy became a demon as he tried to slash him.

But suddenly the boy did the impossible.

He grabbed the Raijin using only his right hand.

"_What impossible" _The red eyed boy smirked cruelly **"Like I said is that all you got"**

As then the demon Naruto managed to knee Aoi in the belly as he then skid a couple of yards near the edge of the hole.

Aoi tried to get up but then suddenly Naruto stepped on his left hand with his left leg putting him in place

"What!" Aoi couldn't get free as he tried to pull his hand out of the brat's foot but was impossible to do so.

Naruto smirked evilly with the Raijin now in his possession looking down at Aoi who looked up in fear.

Naruto cruelly smirked.

Aoi noticed what he was doing started to be scared "Na Naruto…You're not a demon…you can beat the Kyuubi please"

Naruto licked his lips as he started spinning the Raijin blade so that the blade pointed at Aoi.

"P…please don't do this just capture me please" Aoi pleaded for his life as he begged

Naruto tilted his head to the side and then laughed shocking the man.

Naruto then stopped laughing as he smiled maliciously **"I am a demon do you want to why"**

Aoi looked to be shaken in fear as he watched Naruto who looked him in the eye.

His golden iris turning into a slit as he then raised the Raijin **"Because this isn't Naruto!"**

Aoi's eyes went wide and then moved frantically "No no no" The demon smirked brutally as it attacked.

"NOOOOOO" Aoi's screamed in terror as he moved his left hand to his face.

"SQUELCH" using the Raijin Naruto impaled the man right in his heart as it pierced his main organ killing him instantly.

The demon Naruto then looked at the impaled form of Aoi the Raijin sticking out of him.

He then pulled it out and threw it to the floor on the other side of the room.

The demon then left the dead man as he walked in the hole where he once laid.

There was the tablets untouched.

He smirked "It would seem you are in predicament Naruto-Kun" The demon chuckled as he took the tablets and put it in his pocket.

Voices can be heard from outside.

Naruto noticed **"Good luck Naruto-Kun"** then the red energy dispersed thus making Naruto fall to the ground unconscious.

Unknowingly Haku broke in the small window of the warehouse and took the Raijin with her.

* * *

><p>"NARUTO" Sakura screamed alongside Tsunami and saw the devastation that the battle between the two caused and a dead Aoi at the edge of crater.<p>

"Who could have done this" Tsunami held her mouth in fear for Naruto's safety while Sakura ran towards the crater.

Tsunami ran with her and both of them saw Naruto within the hole "NARUTO!" Sakura ran towards her teammate.

She held me tight as she screamed for him to wake up Tsunami quickly checked his pulse as it was still beating.

"He is fine injured but alive" Sakura nodded

"What happened here!" a voice echoed above the crater.

It was Uzuki Yugao.

The purpled haired woman saw a dead Aoi went up to him and examined his body.

"_He was stabbed by a blade right in the heart who could've done this" _

"SENSEI!" a voice can be heard within the hole.

Yugao looked within the crater.

There was Sakura, Tsunami and an unconscious Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Tazuna's house<strong>

The Jounins and Yugao were gathered in the living room as they were sitting in the table.

Sakura and Sasuke were upstairs trying to go to Naruto but were being held back by Kurenai as they weren't allowed to go in. Within the bedroom Tsunami was nursing him while Inari and Tazuna watched

"So that's what happened" Said Kakashi as he thought of what Sakura and Tsunami told them

"This is a serious matter" Asuma had a serious look. He even wasn't smoking

"Yes but if it wasn't for Naruto the client's daughter would have been dead or much worse" Said Yugao in a professional voice inwardly shivering.

Asuma nodded while Kakashi didn't look pleased "How did Aoi die Yugao" the woman nodded at her former senpai.

"He was stabbed by a blade right in his heart. If my assumptions are correct someone disturbed the fight between Aoi and Naruto and killed Aoi.

"Then what was Naruto doing in a crater" Asuma was confused in that regard

"Because the Raijin's ability is to summon mass lightning I believe Naruto got hit by it" Kakashi answered the chain smoking Shinobi.

Yugao interjected "Thus the crater appeared. Naruto was unconscious the whole time"

Asuma nodded "But that doesn't answer the huge red energy"

Everyone sighed what the third hokage's son said was true.

What was that red energy?

"You think he used that?" Yugao asked her senpai who shook his head "an energy that big would mean that it was released. Naruto wasn't trained yet to use it"

Both Asuma and Yugao nodded.

They then heard a commotion coming from downstairs.

"I don't have to tell you twice Uchiha" Kurenai ordered as the boy grunted

"But Sensei we just want to see if Naruto's alright" Sakura worriedly asked

Kurenai eyes narrowed at the girl "he is in treatment so wait until he is better"

"But!"

"SAKURA!" Kakashi raised his voice suddenly making both Sasuke and Sakura stop and look at their Sensei.

"He is injured let him rest" Kakashi sternly scolded his two students.

"Sakura, Sasuke from now on you two will receive training tomorrow" Sakura didn't look satisfied.

"But Sensei Naruto!" Kakashi interjected "You of all people need training the most you almost got your teammate killed"

Sakura's eyes went wide as she recollected on what happened as she then had a sad look.

Kakashi got up and went to Sakura as he then touched her shoulder as he spoke in a harsh tone "Ever since the group formed you of all people disappointed me" Sakura looked about to cry as tears can be seen.

"You will train and next time you protest you will be punished you hear" Sakura quickly nodded then Kakashi looked at Sasuke "you will train as well and I don't want to hear any word from you"

"Hrn" grunted Sasuke.

The others looked on as then Tsunami and her family came downstairs.

"Is he alright" Kurenai worriedly enquired. The rest looked on also waiting for the news.

"He has injuries all over his body, most of it is burn marks" Sakura gasped as then Tsunami carried "He will be out for a while now"

Everyone nodded Inari looked to be crying "Neesan was so hurt so badly who could do this to him"

Kurenai looked at the kid as she knelt to him "He will be alright in a couple of days" Inari sniffed as he looked at the smiling red eyed woman "Grampa said Naruto-Nii is super strong" Kurenai nodded smiling brightly at the child "Yes he is strong"

Asuma looked at the scene as he smiled _"Kurenai is good with kids"_

Inwardly Kurenai was worried sick_ "Hope you are okay Naruto-Kun" _Tsunami hugged Inari while Tazuna held them both.

They all waited for their hero to wake up

* * *

><p><strong>Zabuza's hideout <strong>

"Are sure Haku" Zabuza was testing out the Raijin was swinging it around while Haku looked on in worry for his health.

"Yes Zabuza-Sama the boy annihilated Aoi" Zabuza was smirking cruelly as he laughed "Zabuza-Sama"

"I knew the kid was special." Zabuza threw the blade to Haku as she looked at him in confusion "Not my type of sword."

"Shall I get rid of it" Zabuza shook his head "No it will belong to someone else"

"Who Zabuza-Sama" Zabuza smiled widely his bandaged face stretching "Haku its time we enact **the plan**" Haku's eyes went wide "But that plan!" the apprentice of Zabuza worriedly asked

"Yes with that person we can do it" Zabuza smirked fire in his eyes.

"Yes we can bring back the bloodline users who are imprisoned"

Haku's eyes went wide at the plan.

Free the bloodline users who were locked up in a large prison in wave near Gatō's stronghold.

It is said that Gatō allied with the Yondaime Mizukage funding him in his bloodline extermination.

The Yondaime isn't stupid bloodlines are needed in this world so he gathered most bloodline users and locked them up so that they get tortured.

It was basically a concentration camp for bloodline users where lots of bad activities happened that made Haku sick to her stomach.

Haku looked at Zabuza who nodded at her.

She then mentally prayed that Uzumaki Naruto will accept their request.

He must!

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later (In the room where Naruto rests)<strong>

Naruto laid on the bed his eyes empty as he was in deep thought. Fighting Aoi brought back memories.

Memories he wanted to forget.

When he ate the tablet all he saw was black then he saw himself stabbing Aoi with the Raijin

"Rokushō Aoi" Naruto softly muttered in his pillow.

That name brought back a certain memory.

**Flashback (3 years ago)**

In the middle of park at the bench an angry boy sat there as he held his head down

"Why? Your my brother how could you do this" Said Idate Morino as his group was kicked out of the exam and most of all he was embarrassed in front of everyone by his own brother.

"Hey you okay Idate" Said a voice

Idate looked up still gloomy and saw a white hair kid with blue eyes wearing a black and a white T-shirt with matching blue pants and sandals.

"Shinn" Shinn smiled at his friend he went to Idate and sat next to him

"Whats wrong" Idate became even sadder as he looked at his friend.

Rieko Shinn

He met the boy in his academy day's poor boy never made it in. However when they met they quickly became friends.

He told Shinn everything as the boy looked to be frowning.

"Well that's a damn shame. I think he is lying you could try next year"

"HE'S MY BROTHER. HE IS ALWAYS LIKE THIS" screamed Idate making his friend flinch

"Sorry Shinn it's just.." Idate sighed "I don't know what to do" Shinn nodded as he touched his shoulder comfortably "Just promise me that you will tell me before you do something stupid"

Idate sweat dropped Shinn was the one always doing stupid things "Sure I promise"nodded Idate

Shinn nodded as he then saw Rokushō Aoi going towards them.

"Alright catch you later." Idate nodded at his friend as he left.

Shinn and Aoi's eyes met and they nodded at each other in a form of a greeting as the boy left.

"Sensei" Idate looked at his Sensei as he felt ashamed for failing him.

"It's okay Idate my student." Aoi comforted his student as he then smiled "Hey why don't we go to that ramen place you and that friend of yours Shinn go to.

Idate perked "really Sensei" Aoi nodded "and I will help you become Chuunin"

Idate beamed.

As the sun was setting Shinn was sitting at the swing in deep thought while he drank some juice "Hey Shinn" a voice echoed from afar.

Shinn saw his Idate running towards him "What is it man" Shin raised an eyebrow questionably at him.

Idate smiled "I need you to do something for me"

Shinn just looked at Idate and had a bad feeling.

At training ground 12 (Almost midnight)

Aoi was waiting for his student to come as he was contemplating to what happened

_**Flashback **_

After they ate ramen the were at training ground 12 their team training ground

"What" Idate felt hope coming from within him. His sensei said he can become Chuunin.

He can finally show his brother that he can be something.

"That's right the Hokage initiated a special test for those who failed can do only one can do it. I told him you can do it and with reasons as to why you're the man for the job he accepted." Idate looked had stars in his eyes.

Aoi inwardly smirked that foolish naive boy.

"Sensei what's the test" Aoi nodded as he then told him the secret test

After a minute or two in silence much to Aoi's ire Idate accepted "so I have to steal a scroll containing a wooden sword" Aoi nodded "That's right but here is the secret your brother is the person you have to avoid in order to get it.

Idate was bought there and then "OKAY I WILL DO IT" exclaimed the boy.

Aoi nodded inwardly smirking cruelly _"What foolish boy indeed"_

"But I can't do it" Aoi's eyes went wide. He needs this fool to complete his plans.

"Why not" Aoi almost raised his voice almost destroying his cover

Idate shook his head "I can't beat my brother without a certain someone"

"Who" Aoi didn't like where this was going

So Idate told him that Shinn knows the village inside out and that with him the plan will go without a hitch

Aoi sighed in relief "_It just Shinn another useless boy_" Aoi nodded "Okay you can bring him"

Idate nodded happily.

_**End of flashback**_

Aoi looked at the teenagers running towards him.

"So Sensei shall we begin" Said Idate

"Yes the scroll is located at the Jounin library's secret section I can give you access but anywhere beyond there you're on your own" Aoi looked at the two boys as they listened intently.

"How will you do that?" enquired Shinn

"Easy boy with this" Aoi showed them his red and white ID card the colour indicating he is a Jounin.

The boys nodded "Alright kids lets go" thus they disappeared.

The Jounin building

Aoi and the boys went past the front desk as they got past the receptionist.

Once they got in the boys were awed.

"Like what you see" Aoi smiled

Inside the Jounin building was so much different from the outside. It was connected to the forest straight to the training grounds and waterfalls and such. You could see animals like bears, dears and the like as they walked on the pathway.

"Here is the library" They all went past a small door as they then saw a place with lots of bookshelves.

"This is where the Jutsu's are" Aoi looked at the dumbstruck boys as he chuckled "However you will need a Jounin ID card. How do you think we teach the next generation of Genins."

Both boys nodded as they looked at Aoi who pointed upwards "there is where the scroll is located" the boys looked at the massive door with locks on it as they turned around to see Aoi who was starting to leave.

"You're on your own now boy's good luck"

"Wait!" Aoi scowled unknowingly to the boys "What"

"We need your card if we see any Jounin's we can make an excuse and say we were here to look for you"

Aoi nodded at the smart plan to say that they are here to look for him and that he lost his card.

Aoi nodded "Alright here make sure you don't take any techniques it will know you're not me and the alarm will ring" he then gave it to Shinn

Both Idate and Shinn nodded at what he was saying.

Take a technique and you will be punished severely.

Aoi bid the two his farewells as he left.

* * *

><p>Anbu and Ninjas started running towards the Jounin building.<p>

"I heard someone stole the Raijin (Sword of the Thunder God) "

"We must get it before the person leaves the country"

Aoi smirked the kids done their jobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside a forest<strong>

In the middle of the forest Aoi waited for the kids to come

Only Idate came this made Aoi ponder.

What happened to Shinn?

Idate huffed almost exhausted with the scroll in tow "Here is the scroll Sensei"

Aoi nodded "What happened to Shinn"

Idate looked depressed "Before we stole it he said he will be the bait and went to cause a ruckus. I think he got caught"

Aoi inwardly smirked "_Fool tried to play the tragic hero what a fool that he will die as a pawn_"

"It's okay he is a civilian he might survive" Idate nodded sadly believing it was his fault his friend is in trouble

"BOOOM" an explosion can be heard from afar.

"Whats happening Sensei" Aoi took Idate by the hands as he dragged him "Quick the village is under attack we must get out of the village"

"But Shinn I can't leave him I can't" Idate resisted

"SMACK" Idate fell to the ground as he looked up in shock holding his face.

Aoi looked at him with cold eyes and a maniacal smile.

"Sensei?" Idate was scared, frightened at his Sensei

"ehehehehe ahahahah" Aoi laughed the cruel sound echoing the forest

Idate was trembling "You foolish boy Konoha isn't stupid they know it's you that stole it. The other brat is already arrested and even though they find that I'm responsible I'm already long gone"

"Wh what are you saying" Idate stuttered as he was confused while his legs for some reason couldn't move.

"You are dumb, Ibiki is right to be ashamed of you" Idate's eyes went wide "Yes it was all a plan and you fell for it" Aoi chuckled "I will be a Chuunin when I steal the scroll what utter bullshit" Aoi then laughed.

Idate looked to be in tears.

Aoi then walked towards the scared boy who trembled "Please don't kill me please" Idate cowardly pleaded as he covered his arms in fear.

"Heh what a coward you're so much different to your brother"

Idate then saw darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha gates (East)<strong>

Aoi ran outside the gates as hhe suddenly turned around looking at the empty street of the east gate.

"Hmph most of the shinobies are dealing with those brats" muttered Aoi smirking.

Aoi then saw a white haired boy standing in the middle of the road.

His eyes went wide.

Shinn!

"Hey there" Smirked Shinn at the shocked form of Aoi

"There he is" Aoi eyes went wide at what was happening as he heard voices coming towards him

From afar behind Shinn lots of Shinobies can be seen running towards him.

Their shadows becoming ever clearer

"Ehehehehe" Shin was chuckling as he had his head down.

Aoi looked at him properly this time as Shinn had a scroll with him by which the white haired teenager noticed.

"Ah you mean this. Thanks Sensei you were right that a Jounins job is to teach the new generation Genins."

Aoi's eyes went wide.

"_We need your card if we see any Jounin's we can make an excuse and say we were here to look for you"_

Aoi nodded at the smart plan to say that they are here to look for him because he lost his card.

The brat took his card and stole some techniques using the alarms that were caused by the theft of the Raijin as leverage.

"Thanks for the gift man. You got the Raijin and I got some useful techniques. Man now I know how getting a birthday present feels like." Shinn laughed.

The voices were getting louder and louder.

"Shinn come with me Idate is waiting" Aoi tried to persuade the boy to come with him.

Shinn ignored him.

Aoi called him again.

"Who is he?"

Aoi froze "What! Stop being an idiot they are coming hurry"

Shinn looked at Aoi as he suddenly smirked and then shook his head as he turned around.

"Neh Aoi Sensei you thought you were the one that was manipulating us" Shin smirked at Aoi's confusion as he narrowed his eyes.

"You should look underneath the underneath" Muttered Shinn making Aoi's eyes go wide.

"Good luck Aoi-Sensei and god speed" Shinn waved from behind as he walked away taking a left as he disappeared into the alleyways.

Aoi was left alone as he was thinking of one thing.

He was duped!

The man then saw the group of ninjas coming so he turned around and ran as the identified Shinobies were Ibiki and a group of Anbu running after him.

"Damn you BRAT!"

* * *

><p>In a forest within a small cave Naruto sat down and started opening the medium sized scroll as he started to read it. The scroll contained elemental techniques and other training methods.<p>

"Mmmm Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet huh"

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later <strong>

Naruto was leaning on his bed looking at the window of his new apartment given to him by the Hokage he took a smoke of his cigarette as he remembered the meeting with the old man.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto and the Third Hokage were at front of an apartment in the middle of the slums as they just finished applying for the academy and now just rented out an apartment.

Apparently the landlord here didn't hate Naruto and allowed him to stay here.

"_Finally some people with some sense"_ Sarutobi looked at the boy in deep thought.

He met the boy in a park on the swings as he was told by one of his Anbu that the boy was found. So he thought that he might as well go see his successor's son himself.

The boy asked to apply for the academy by which he quickly accepted because he wanted Naruto to become a shinobi of this village and protect it like his parents did before him.

So when he asked to boy what he was doing before he met him he simply replied "Old man I was living my life"

Sarutobi sighed he cannot get anything out of the boy because first off it will cause problems like the council being involved and also the boy might disappear again this time never coming back.

"_Once he becomes a Shinobi of Konoha maybe he can open up then" _

"Naruto everything you need is within your apartment. Good luck on your first day and make some friends okay."

Naruto nodded as he was about to go in but the old man stopped him grabbing hold of his shoulder.

Naruto looked at him as the old man looked serious "Naruto if you need anything just ask okay I'm always here for you"

Naruto nodded as he then went inside leaving the old man to his thought.

"_Now that he is found I'll make sure he won't disappear again Minato, Kushina"_

_**End of flashback**_

Taking a smoke again Naruto saw his shady looking landlord who was a suited brown haired man with sunglasses in the front pocket of his gold suit.

The man adjusted his orange tie as he looked up and saw Naruto.

He nodded at him smiling

Naruto nodded back as the man he then took his leave.

Naruto smirked it was time to leave his old life and begin anew.

"Begin anew yeah right" A picture stand on he is right glowed due to the sun making him look at it.

Naruto looked at the picture stand on the side of his bed and then took it.

It was a picture of Shinn and Idate drunk for the first time smiling.

"Bastard drank Everclear and was out for days" chuckled Naruto at the scene of a proper knocked out Idate who lied in the gutter.

Those were the good times.

"_Hey Shinn lets strike it rich" _

Naruto looked sad as his eyes had a longing look to them. He gritted his teeth "I'm sorry Idate your loss was my gain"

His friend should have learned one thing and that is something he taught himself.

Don't trust any Konoha Shinobies

"_I'm so sorry_"

_**End of Flashback**_

Naruto woke up as he was all bandaged up knowing it was Tsunami who did this.

He went to the bathroom and then washed his face as he looked at the mirror seeing his reflection.

Naruto saw a copy of himself and he frowned while his hair and face were wet.

He then put his right hand on the mirror his reflection doing the same.

And spoke to himself;

"Do not dream"

"Do not waver"

"Do not fear"

"As much as you fear them, they fear you"

"As much as you are wounded you have inflicted as much in return" Naruto's reflection got closer to him as he started to be in deep thought while he carried on.

"When you are nervous, think of all the sweat and tears you have shed" Now all Naruto could see was himself as basically two Naruto's were looking at each other.

"You worked harder than anybody"

From the mirrors reflection Naruto's drenched face had a serious look while his hand still was on the mirror.

"You are strong Naruto!"

It was time to be serious!

From the door which was slightly open Tsunami can be seen as she watched everything.

She frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Gatō's mansion.<strong>

"Ahhhh ahhhh" A woman wrapped her legs on man with a grey ruffled afro.

"Gatō-Sama" the woman climaxed as Gatō cummed inside her.

They both laid there huffing as the rich man then he got up "Batter up boys"

"What wha" then two thugs came and joined in as the woman was screaming.

Gatō started to undress as he walked out of the room. Leaving the two guys raping the girl alone

When Gatō got out of the room he went to the hallway of his mansion and looked at his window.

He smirked when he heard screams echoing at the concentration camp beside him.

A big muscly guy wearing a black cloak as his muscles can be seen through his cloak.

The man was wearing brown pants with matching boots. His hair was pale blond as he had brown eyes.

Gatō looked at him as he spoke "Whats your report"

The man nodded "Aoi's dead" Gatō's eyes went wide "Who killed him" he suddenly roared.

The man unfazed carried on "The bridge builder got Konoha ninjas protecting him. One of them killed him"

Gatō nodded in anger "We must deal with them they cannot ruin this"

The big man nodded as he then was about to leave but Gatō stopped him "Protect the camp no one can found out you hear" the man nodded and then left.

Gatō smirked "With your strength by my side no one can beat me"

"Yes with you former **Iwa's Earthbeast** one of the best shinobies of the lands of rock…."

Gatō's cruel laughter can be heard amid the screams of the concentration camp

* * *

><p>What do you think guys…..Is it good or JUST GREAT. PART 2 WILL BE JUST AS LONG!<p>

**GUYS REVIEW I WORKED HARD SOO LET ME AT LEAST REACH AROUND 200 or 300 REVIEWS OR I WON'T UPDATE.**

**...**

Just kidding I won't do that to guys' peace! Ihateheroes flies off like superman

Wind blows as suddenly Ihateheroes comes back "PS **REVIEWWWWWWW**" Ihateheroes voice echoed in the wind as he flew to the skies.

**Techniques – **

**B rank defensive/offensive - Imperial - (Teikoku)** Chakra surrounds Naruto's whole body that shields him from upcoming attacks. The more chakra Naruto puts in the stronger the barrier. The technique can be formed any part of his body like his hands for example. The technique also has the ability to manipulate chakra in its raw form. - User Uzumaki Naruto

**Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet **- To use this technique, the user will first take a deep breath, and then pound its stomach to apply external pressure, the power of which it uses to shoot a highly compressed air ball from its mouth. User Uzumaki Naruto

**Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave - **The user shoots out a blast of powerful gust of wind from their mouth. User Uzumaki Naruto

Raijin (Sword of the Thunder God) - This sword was owned by Senju Tobirama. It was stolen from Konohagakure by Morino Idate because Rokushō Aoi told him that he could become a chūnin if he managed to get the sword. Aoi then took the sword for himself. The sword is literally made out of lightning hence its named the Raijin. – User Rokushō Aoi (deceased)

**Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique** - This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozen meters high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. This is a considerably advanced ninjutsu, and activating this technique requires a fair amount of chakra. – Users Hatake Kakashi & Momochi Zabuza

**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique** This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water. Users Hatake Kakashi & Momochi Zabuza

**Water Release: Water Encampment Wall **- This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might. Users Hatake Kakashi & Momochi Zabuza


	6. Into the waves Part 2  Decisions

Here is chapter 6 guys...

_italics means the person is thinking..._

**_Bold is a demon or god talking..._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Into the waves part 2- Decisions<strong>

**Konoha – Hokage office **

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat there in deep thought in his office clasping his hands together with two certain individuals in front of him.

Right at front of his desk stood Koharu and Homura.

"Hiruzen we must pull out our team before it's too late" Said Koharu

"Koharu's right we can't lose Gato" Homura agreed

Sarutobi looked at them with a calculate expression as he thought of the problem at hand.

**Gatō of Gatō Company**

The world don't know what contributions the man made to the villages.

The reason why he mustn't die was because of one reason.

He was a great financial asset.

Gatō ensured the Sandaime and Konoha that if he is left alone he will financially back Konoha and also smuggle bloodline users from Mist.

So far he financially supported Konoha and brought it back to its feet since the Kyuubi attack as the attack destroyed Konoha not just physically but financially.

New businesses were scared of going and establishing a store or a site in Konoha in fear of Kyuubi attacking again.

So Gatō came and for some reason attracted new businesses in Konoha thus booming their economy pleasing the feudal lord to a high extent.

In result if Gatō dies their economy will fall.

Secondly Gato's affiliation with the Yondaime Mizukage also cannot be disrupted because every year Gatō sells bloodline users for the highest bidder.

This is the reason why Iwa have the steel bloodline within their possession.

So it is no surprise that Konoha was attracted. After all bloodlines like the Jinchuuriki is a necessity in the world.

"_In spite of everything Mist was once the strongest of the 5 villages"_ Thought Sarutobi. The village hidden of the Mist was the strongest of the 5 and since they fell because of the civil war the other main villages including Konoha are now using this to their advantage and be on top.

So Sarutobi ordered Yugao to protect Gatō from harm

"_I'm the Hokage it is my job to do what's best for the village just like Minato & Kushina sacrificed Naruto I will do the same to wave and mist"_

Sarutobi got up as he walked closely to the window with his former teammates with him and looked up on the village they have pledged to protect.

* * *

><p><strong>Tazuna's House<strong>

As Naruto laid on his futon he looked to be in deep thought equally his mind was in constant battle with itself.

Flashes can be seen of a red eyed figure who was smirking manically and the screams of Aoi echoed his ear.

"No No..Nooo"

"Urgh" Naruto shifted to his right as hit his pillow "Why am I weak…"

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the kitchen Tsunami looked to be washing Naruto's plates while Tazuna and Inari went to the bridge.<p>

She finished the dishes and went to her closet and pulled out a book

"Time to check our expenses" Tsunami sighed ever since Gatō came money was tight as there was constant security to how the family spent the money.

"Since the Shinobies came we have been in a deficit" Tsunami started scribbling down some notes "Maybe it's for the best and Gatō will be defeated"

"Your quite good with money" Said a voice behind her that made her scream slightly and turn around.

It was a bandaged Naruto who looked at her with a smirk.

This irritated Tsunami "Well not to brag or anything but I have finished economics and accounting at a top educational establishment" she didn't know why she was showing her feelings like this but for some reason it felt right.

"_The last time I felt like this was to my deadbeat boyfriend"_ Thinking about him made her mouth dry. Leaving her alone to raise a kid like that, he made her sick to her stomach.

Naruto looked impressed "Is that so well maybe you can help me with my financial troubles. Don't know math or anything related to save my life"

Tsunami giggled "Sure anytime" Naruto smiled as he started to walk off "Where are you going"

"To train"

"But you can't your injured" Naruto smiled at the worried woman "Don't worry I will be fine"

Suddenly Tsunami came next to him making him look at her questionably "Just to make sure you won't hurt yourself" Tsunami gave him a smile that basically told him she will take no for an answer.

Naruto sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>In the forest (East of Tazuna's house)<strong>

"Again! Sasuke" the Uchiha grunted as he charged at Kakashi who looked to be on guard.

"Urgh" Sasuke fell as he skidded on the ground.

"Not good enough!" Kakashi was angry "Why do you always charge head on. Use your head!"

"Tsk" Kakashi looked at the Uchiha as he warily got up while he was wiping his bloody lip.

While both teacher and student were training a bit far away from them stood Asuma and Kurenai as they were overseeing Sakura's training.

"Sakura keep trying" Sakura looked to be exhausted as she slowly got up and then ran towards the tree again.

Her training was simple to keep doing the tree exercise until she increased her small chakra reserves. Chakra exercises were not there to just help a shinobi control their chakra but also increase their reserves a bit. It was the perfect training for the pink-haired girl.

Yugao who situated at the top of the tree to have a look out she saw Naruto and Tsunami who slowly walked towards the group.

Naruto who wore his jacket on his back while its arms were flaying slowly his bandaged waist showed to the world. He and Tsunami walked towards the group as they were training.

This was noticed by Asuma and Kurenai as the two new arrivals walked towards them.

"Naruto…shouldn't you be resting" enquired Kurenai who cared for her friends health.

The boy in question narrowed his eyes "I'm fine I can't just sit around while all of you are training"

"You will only be in our way in your condition" Tsunami looked to be agreeing with the smoker ninja as she looked her saviour in worry.

Suddenly Naruto snapped "I said I'm fine!" this shocked the two Jounins at the now angered boy.

Everyone else all stopped their training as they all looked at Naruto. Sakura looked too exhausted to say anything however Kakashi and Sasuke paused their training because the copy ninja started walking towards Naruto.

"Naruto you have to rest its essential" Kurenai worriedly advised. Kakashi can be seen with is head down as he walked towards Naruto who noticed.

"Do you think you're ready" Naruto nodded at the team 7 instructor "Damn straight!"

Suddenly a fist flew towards the former vessel of the Kyuubi who narrowly dodged the punch. Then out of nowhere another fist came towards Naruto this time hitting him in the stomach.

"Urgh" Naruto skidded back as he held his ground holding his stomach.

"KAKASHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kurenai screamed at the Hatake who ignored her.

"Your reaction got slower you're not fit to be in the frontlines" Huffing Naruto looked at Kakashi "You don't know me so don't act that you do….I can take care of myself" Kakashi shook his head as he walked back towards Sasuke who was also looking at his teammate.

Sakura looked worried at the heated exchange "Naruto rest. If you don't follow this order you will be reported you hear…you are already in trouble as it is" Naruto's eyes narrowed as he unexpectedly coughed blood.

"Naruto!" Kurenai, Sakura and Tsunami looked worried then Kurenai went towards her friend and helped him up using her body for him to lean on.

"You don't have to do that" Panted Naruto who coughed again much to the girls' dismay.

"Tsunami-San take Naruto home" Inari's mom nodded as she grabbed Naruto and slowly took him home as the boy begrudgingly left.

Kurenai at that moment quickly went to Kakashi and she looked angry "You didn't have to do that!" Kakashi sighed and turned away from Sasuke who looked annoyed that his training was getting disrupted.

"Kurenai I'm his teacher I know what he is capable of" Kurenai shook her head "No you don't he was injured words was just suffice there was no need for actions."

"Kurenai! Stay out of my team! What I do to my soldiers is none of your businesses" Kurenai's eyes narrowed as she looked to respond "Kurenai, Kakashi's right he knows what Naruto's capable of" The red eyed woman looked at Asuma as she huffed and walked off shocking Asuma at the way she was acting.

Yugao watched everything then jumped after Kurenai.

* * *

><p><strong>In the forest (Towards Tazuna's house)<strong>

"Kurenai!" Said woman turned around to see her friend Yugao who jumped down towards her.

"Yes Yugao" The anbu captain sighed "Whats with you lately" Kurenai raised her eyebrow at her "I don't know what you mean"

"You what I mean ever since you met Naruto whether you know or not you have changed" Yugao pointed out.

Kurenai's eyes went wide at that realization.

* * *

><p><strong>Tazuna's house (Inari's bedroom)<strong>

Tsunami set Naruto down on the futon as she sighed at his denial that he his injured.

"Naruto the quicker you rest the earlier you can begin" Tsunami reassured the injured blonde who started to relax.

Naruto shifted and turned away from Tsunami making her sigh again "I will bring you some food okay" she then left leaving Naruto no time to respond.

From his futon Naruto had a faraway look as unexpectedly the window Naruto was facing started to be foggy like someone exhaled a cold air on the window.

"_What!_" Naruto quickly got up as there right behind him stood a masked figure. Using Intuitive senses Naruto quickly turned around.

He gasped as right there at the top corner of the room laid a masked Shinobi.

This startled Naruto as he quickly got into a battle stance. When he got a better look at the masked figure he disappeared.

"What the?" the masked assailant quickly came from Naruto's left who tried to attack to what he thought was an assassin who subdued Naruto's right arm and twisted it making Naruto fall on his futon head first.

"Calm yourself I bring you no harm" Naruto muffled on the pillow as then the door knocked "Naruto-Kun you okay" Tsunami enquired.

"Answer her" the masked Shinobi ordered.

"Mpah….yeah I'm just fine" Tsunami outside his door nodded and walked away.

"There, was that hard" when Naruto looked at the masked anbu he had a feeling he or she was smirking.

"Hey you know I would really feel uncomfortable right now if you were a guy?" Naruto was right because the masked ninja looked to be situated on top of his back his or hers private parts right on his bum.

Under the mask Haku blushed as she quickly let go.

Big mistake as straightaway Naruto grabbed her and pushed her on the wall hard he was about to hit her but the masked ninja's mask fell off.

His eyes went wide "Haku!"

Haku warily smiled "Hello Naruto-Kun"

Naruto sighed letting go of her "What are you doing her and what was that all about" Haku nodded as she tidied herself up.

* * *

><p>Yuhi Kurenai sat on the grass in the forest in deep thought.<p>

"_Ever since you met Naruto whether you know or not you have changed" _

"Did I really change" muttered Kurenai because frankly she feels she didn't change at all.

She then saw Asuma who started to walk towards her this made her sigh "Guess I go see Naruto-Kun after training"

* * *

><p><strong>Tazuna's house (Inari's bedroom)<strong>

Haku looked in silence as she was sitting on the table across the room.

Naruto's face etched with worry and shock.

"I…..I" Haku interjected Naruto who barely couldn't say a word.

"Before you say anything Naruto-Kun there is something you should know" Naruto shakily looked at Haku who had a serious expression.

"I and Zabuza-Sama are not doing this for selfish reasons we are doing this because we have to"

"You have to" Haku nodded at the blonde "Mist long ago was a peaceful village considered to be the strongest of the five" Naruto's eyes went wide "But the suddenly thing changed" Haku suddenly had a worried expression "Bloodline users started being slaughtered, children being killed, mothers being raped" Haku almost looked be in tears as Naruto just froze "Have you ever seen a group of people tied to a post and then burned have you!" Naruto's eyes went wide at Haku who started to hold her head in fear "Their screams echoed in my small ears when my mother and father ran away with me"

"One would expect things to calm down but for me who ran away with my parents. Things just got worse" Naruto shook "Ho.. how did it get worse" Naruto desperately tried to keep his emotions in check.

"I was just a few years old when it all happened… I was playing near a puddle of water when I suddenly moved the water in the air following controlling it with my movements. I was startled yet amazed when I started to play with it. I then hurried to show my Kaa-san thinking that she would be happy…."Haku then had a engrossed look

"Instead she just slapped me and told me to never do that again however that was too late as my father had already seen it and…" Haku paused as tears started falling down her face at the memory which ensued in her mind.

"Then one day lots of villagers came to our house; my mum and I found out my father was responsible as they wanted to kill me and my Kaa-san just because we had bloodlines. Kaa-san tried to protect me but she was killed… I covered my head and screamed the next thing I saw was the entire mob impaled on gigantic ice spikes." Haku's quivered as she looked at Naruto her beautiful face now having a livid look

"NOW DO YOU SEE WHAT WE HAVE TO DO?"

Naruto trembled as "I….." While he looked at Haku he saw her cold lonely eyes which made him flinch and looked down while he then closed his eyes.

"_Those eyes they are just like mine" _Naruto was about to give her his answer but then suddenly he thought of something

Or someone

"_Ayame…Teuchi….Kisara" _each of their faces flashed in his mind

Naruto gritted his teeth "I can't I'm sorry" he turned away from the way Haku looked at him as frankly Naruto was disgusted with himself too.

Turning away from others who have suffered just like him, he was a hypocrite.

"_I'm sorry if I did do this nothing will stop Konoha from punishing me"_

Tears enveloped her eyes again as Haku's just smiled sadly "I know how it is. I should have known you were that kind of person"

Without any response Haku disappeared as she jumped out of the window leaving Naruto on his own contemplating to what he has done.

"Naruto!" A voice echoed downstairs waking Naruto up

He heard Tsunami's voice ringing from downstairs thus he went down to her to see what she wants.

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping district <strong>

Tsunami asked Naruto to help her with his shopping by which he reluctantly accepted because she again gave him that look that accepted no for an answer.

Today for some reason Tsunami looked to be smiling as she from as she looked be enjoying herself.

Both Tsunami and Naruto were walking through the shopping centre just window shopping as this irrated Naruto.

"Who the hell goes shopping and not buy anything" Naruto suddenly shivered as he thought of the time where he and Kisara went shopping she literally bought lots of clothes and for some reason only uses some of them.

"On second thought I'm lucky to be not buying anything"

He looked at his client's daughter while she was checking out some clothes for her son and for himself surprisingly.

"Naruto-Kun try this on?"

Naruto sighed.

* * *

><p>They were now having a break as they looked to be sitting in a bench near the park which looked to be demolished and distorted.<p>

Tsunami looked sad Naruto noticed her and asked what was wrong.

"Naruto-Kun this used to be a playground you know?" This got the boys attention "what really" Tsunami nodded "yeah it was. Inari and his friends all used to play here but…" Tsunami became quiet Naruto also became glum

"Gato" Said woman nodded "Yes Gatō but you know what the worst part is all of Inari's friends are now dead" Naruto's eyes went wide in shock "What but they are just…." "Kids right" Tsunami interjected "Yes their parents all owned businesses and when Gatō took over their businesses the Yakuzas killed them because they didn't want to be slaves" Naruto nodded "So Gatō killed their families"

"Yes I didn't tell Inari because I wanted to protect him but…" "It was too late" Tsunami nodded at the man who saved her "Yes Kaiza's death really destroyed him but now he is slowly getting back to normal" Tsunami then soothingly touched Naruto's knee and looked at him "Naruto it was all thanks to you and I'm forever grateful"

"It's alright I just couldn't let the kid be" Tsunami nodded "But what about Haku" This greatly surprised Naruto who froze "What Haku saying is no different to what you have done for Inari"

Naruto became frantic has held his head down "But I can't this is too much" Tsunami then gently cupped his head "Naruto you saved me not because it was your mission because you believed that it was the right thing to do."

"That may not be true because maybe I saved you because you were Tazuna's daughter"

"Then why did you stay behind when your team wanted to leave"

Naruto's eyes went wide "Naruto to tell you the truth. I'm attracted to you" Naruto blushed slightly making Tsunami giggle "We had Shinobies before but they all cared for their missions, some even sacrificed their clients to Gato" Naruto just kept getting shocked at what the woman next to him was telling him "When my father told me he is going to get Shinobies I thought he will die like the rest of the previous people who done it before him."

"I was right all shinobies only care about is the mission. However there was something that shone, something that was different than before. Do you know what that was?" Tsunami looked at Naruto in the eye who shook his head indicating that he doesn't know "It was you Naruto-Kun"

Naruto gasped at her as her eyes was burning feverishly.

Naruto then sighed disappointedly "I can't even if I wanted to I can't"

"So you fear your village" This made the boys head turn so quickly at her "the way the man was speaking to you" Tsunami answered his question before he had the chance to ask

Naruto froze Aoi's voice ringing in his head _"You're quite famous when I was in Konoha." Aoi smiled a cruel smile "We Jounins used to have a game called fox hunt as when you were in hiding we started to seek get what I mean" Naruto's eyes went wide while Tsunami trembled._

Tsunami was there and heard everything. He didn't know she would add two and two together.

"Naruto-Kun just because I'm not a Shinobi doesn't mean I'm stupid" Tsunami looked cross while she had her arms wrapped into a pretzel shaped knot, resting just beneath her breasts

Naruto waved his hands at her "No I didn't think that" Tsunami sighed "So is it your village that's stopping you" Naruto nodded "Yeah if they find out they will consider it as an act of treason and insubordination. I could get executed"

Tsunami suddenly got a serious look marred in her face as she unexpectedly slapped Naruto.

"SLAP!" The boy looked at her in shock "Are you that scared of your village. I should have known better"

This got Naruto angry as retaliated "Lady you don't know what kind of life I have lived. Don't you dare judge me?"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF!" Tsunami suddenly exploded.

Naruto's eyes went considerably wide in shock.

"_What am I afraid of?" _

He remembered Haku's tears _"I know how it is. I should have known you were that kind of person"_

Naruto then felt someone hug which made him flinch.

It was Tsunami and the few words she said changed Naruto's life forever "You are strong Naruto-Kun…all you need is to take a leap of faith" Naruto's eyes went wide "leap…of faith"

Tsunami then went close to him her face close to his making eye contact with one another "Yes you may never know where you might end up but it is better to take it then to never take it and think of what ifs"

Suddenly a child came up towards them destroying their atmosphere "Hey mister have you seen a little girl" Naruto and Tsunami looked at the kid. The kid looked worse for wear as he was well malnourished and had clothes on that was too big for him.

Naruto gritted his teeth the kid reminded him of him. So both he and Tsunami looked at the Kid as Tsunami looked worried.

"No kid but I" suddenly someone screamed "Neechan" Naruto and Tsunami looked as they saw the little girl run towards the boy "Keiko" Both now brothers and sisters hugged one another.

Naruto saw that even though the world was tough on them their looked happy just by being together.

"Hey kid!" The kid looked at Naruto who walked up to him getting the attention of both Keiko and Tsunami.

Naruto suddenly took out his whole wallet as he then bend down towards the kid "Hey what's your name" The kid flinched as he looked scared but answered anyway "Kentaro" Naruto smiled "Alright Kentaro here" suddenly Kentaro received a wallet making him confused "Take it and don't show it to no one alright but promise me something" Kentaro opened the wallet and his eyes went wide.

The wallet was full of money. Kentaro quivered "I...I can't take this" Naruto then grabbed the kid by the shoulders roughly "You can... don't ask questions" The kid then nodded furiously "Promise me something first okay"

"Okay" the kid looked at Naruto who smiled as he then brought out his pinkie gesturing the kid to the same "Promise me that you will protect your sister no matter what okay. Pinkie swear it" Kentaro looked determined "I pinkies swear that no matter what I will protect my little sister" they then finished their customary pinkie swear.

"Mister what's your name" Kentaro asked while he looked on in amazement at Naruto who smiled.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto...You better fulfil your promise you hear" Kentaro nodded as he then took Keiko who remarkably hugged Naruto who smiled at the girl.

Tsunami looked on with a smile. Naruto who had his back turned stood up "Take a leap of faith huh"

Tsunami didn't answer she just looked on.

Naruto then turned around and gave biggest smile he could muster making her smile "Well why don't I see where it takes me"

Tsunami smiled.

That's the Naruto she known he would be.

"Let's get home" Naruto turned around and looked at Tsunami who looked displeased.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her "What's wrong" Tsunami smiled widely making Naruto feel a little scared.

"Who said we are done with shopping Naruto-Kun"

Naruto's eyes went wide

* * *

><p><strong>Tazuna's house <strong>

Everyone sat at the dining table with Inari and Tazuna since work on the bridge was done for the day when Naruto trudged in through the door he looked to be drained with an amused Tsunami following behind him.

"What has got in to you Naruto" Sakura asked her teammate who looked at her and just grunted making her eyebrow twitch irritably at him. Naruto just went to the couch and jumped on it.

"What has got into him" Said Tazuna who surprisingly is sober he looked at Naruto who lazily was watching the TV.

Tsunami giggled "He just experienced a day without training" Kakashi looked at Tsunami raising his eyebrow at her lazily "mmm and what is that" Tsunami just smiled as she raised a pack of bags at him.

Kakashi who got the meaning shivered and quickly went back to his reading.

Asuma looked on with wide eyes while Kurenai and Yugao started to smile as they got up to go to Tsunami.

Both guys were thinking of the same thing _"Oh no Naruto you poor bastard" _

"Tsunami-san what did you buy" Tsunami giggled at the two girls "Nothing just food"

Jounins sighed in relief for the male comrade "But I got pictures and let me tell you Naruto looks very _handsome_ indeed" Tsunami stretched the word handsome thus making the girls smile wider.

Naruto eyes went wide "Show me Tsunami" "Yeah I would love to see them" "Okay but Naruto-Kun looks like a swimsuit model he made the girls glee. They even chased him out of the shopping centre" This got Sakura's attention as she too joined the group of girls.

The moment Tsunami brought out the deck of pictures time stopped.

Tazuna gulped as he sweated in fear holding Inari tightly that looked to be struggling to get out.

Asuma didn't even breathe in his cigarettes as it laid there in his mouth wasting away.

Kakashi didn't even flick a page on his precious icha-icha.

Sasuke well he was Uchiha Sasuke and he was just being his grumpy old self.

"WAIT!" Time resumed as then everyone looked at Naruto who slowly looked to be getting up, his hair covering his face.

"What is it Naruto-Kun" Tsunami smiled again using that same smile that annoyed Naruto.

Suddenly killer intent shrouded the area shocking everyone.

It was Naruto as for some reason a black shroud was covering him making him look even scarier.

"**You're making me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry**" Said Naruto in a Bruce banner style kind of way.

Everyone shuddered except Kurenai and Tsunami who just smiled at him.

Then Naruto started to walk towards them grunting as he got closer to them

As he walked Sakura sweated in fear at the scary look he was giving them.

He was then getting closer thus making Yugao almost on guard as she now knew he was serious.

He was getting much closer to the girls now his footsteps echoing in the house. The guys watched in batted breaths even Sasuke disturbingly.

Tsunami and Kurenai just smiled as they kept their composure.

When Naruto got to them everyone gulped as Inari feared for his Kaa-san's safety.

Then without warning Naruto just walked to his right which was towards the kitchen "What's in the fridge today ahhhhh hunger, hunger, I'm stricken by hunger"

This made everyone face fault hitting the ground hard. They thought he was going to go crazy they never thought he would do this.

Tsunami and Kurenai smirked.

Naruto may be a tough guy but even he had a soft side.

"So Tsunami-San are you going to show us the pictures" Said Sakura as for some reason she was eager while Naruto started to sweat when he was inside the fridge so he started to wish for a miracle

"Kaa-san I'm hungry" Inari whined

"_Saved by the bell"_ Thought Naruto as he inwardly wanted to hug Inari and give the kid a treat.

"Sorry Sakura-San will show you after dinner" Inari looked at Naruto as he looked back at the kid they then gave each other thumbs up.

Inari just saved the day. He was one miracle alright.

Kurenai looked disappointed, Yugao sighed and Sakura whined the latter getting the attention of Kakashi who raised his eyebrow at the girl but shrugged.

His book was ignored long enough.

* * *

><p>Everyone then started to eat and chatting together in harmony as after they ate everyone felt sleepy.<p>

The Jounins and Yugao noticed although they were affected started to look around for enemy sightings as they saw the genins fall asleep first.

Kakashi looked on but then found out the source of the sleeping drug.

It was Tsunami!

"Tsunami-San" Kurenai looked faintly at the woman who had her head down, her hair covering her face.

Yugao tried to get up and go to her but didn't get far as she too fell asleep.

Kakashi and Asuma hit face first on the table as sleep enclosed on them.

Tsunami even drugged her son and her father as she looked at them with a serious expression.

When the coast was clear and everyone was deep asleep she then went to Naruto and kicked him awake.

"Urgh" Naruto slowly got up as he looked at Tsunami who was smiling

"Hurry you must go. You don't have much time" Naruto nodded at the woman who then gave him a hug.

"But what will you do." Tsunami smiled "Don't worry I will think of something" making the man nod warily "Okay I leave it up to you"

Naruto was about to jump out the window and find Haku he was stopped by Tsunami "Wait Naruto-Kun" Naruto looked at Tsunami who walked towards him as she unexpectedly hugged him "Naruto-Kun don't be scared because you are doing the right thing" Naruto smiled in the embrace Tsunami was giving him.

"Don't worry I won't" Tsunami nodded as she then let go of him "Tsunami" the woman looked at him as at that moment Naruto smiled lustrously "Thanks!"

Tsunami blushed furiously at Naruto who jumped out of the window and then started to look for Haku.

Tsunami looked at the window Naruto left on as she then clasped her hands together worryingly her hands shaking

"_Be safe Naruto-Kun…."_

* * *

><p>Guys I'm going to be done with the next chapter soon. Its going to be checked over by my beta: Xenotoneanwarrior37 in a few days. It will be a fast update so dont forget to <strong>Review<strong>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing for you guys.

**Ps.** The age group in Fishcake's affair is up in my profile

Peace. See you in a few days.

Ihateheroes


	7. Into the waves final chapter

Here is chapter 7 guys...

**Author note:**

Okay first off the previous chapter was to give Naruto a reason to leave and to develop Tsunami's character. I'm sorry some got it confusing but to me it made sense. So PM me and we can talk about it.

I thank Xenotoneanwarrior37 for reading it through and approving it. Hope you like it just like he did.

_italics means the person is thinking..._

**_Bold is a demon or god talking..._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Into the waves: final chapter.<strong>

**Wave Country – Forest**

Uzumaki Naruto was jumping through the trees within the forest as he was aimlessly going nowhere.

"Where is Zabuza anyway" Muttered Naruto who landed on the clearing and got into a thinking voice.

Suddenly the wind bellowed furiously making the forest sing.

"Ahahahaha" Laughter echoed throughout the forest making Naruto tense who straightaway went on guard.

"Prepare for trouble" Naruto looked around to find where the voice was coming

"And Make it double!

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the good and live life our way"

"To forever be known as the greatest of the greatest" suddenly smoke appeared indicating where they were making Naruto look at them.

Gozu! The smoke cleared showing a man who was holding his claw on his face trying to look scary

Meizu! The smoked now disappeared showing a man who is crouched under Gozu flawing his hands on the ground like a delinquent.

In unison they both said "We Oni Kyōdai (Demon Brothers) will forever get the job done"

Gozu pointed his right claw at Naruto "Surrender now or prepare to fight!

"That's right you bitch" Miezu tried to leak killer intent obviously not working.

Naruto was flabbergasted he didn't know what to say.

Taking this as a good sign the brothers looked happy "See I knew he would like it" Gozu looked gleeful "I'm sorry little brother I was wrong" Meizu sighed Gozu suddenly screamed "Hey I'm the oldest" Meizu straightaway gave a response "No I'am"

"I'm the oldest"

"No I'm the oldest"

"I'am"

"Na uh I am"

Naruto sighed at the bickering brothers "First the lame copy act of team rocket and now they are fighting who is the oldest "How did you find me" The brothers stopped fighting regaining their composure now serious all of a sudden.

"Zabuza told us to lay low in wave just in case you changed your mind" Meizu nodded at his brother who carried on for him "it would seem you did change your mind"

Naruto nodded "Yeah I now have a reason to do this" both brothers nodded "Okay let's go to Zabuza"

* * *

><p><strong>Zabuza hideout<strong>

"Zabuza-Sama the plan cannot be carried out he wasn't what we expected" Zabuza sighed at his apprentice "Nevertheless we are still commencing the operations" Haku nodded time was running out for them.

Both Zabuza and Haku got prepared with the necessary equipment all now ready but suddenly two figures jumped in the window.

"Meizu, Gozu your late" Haku snapped at the two brothers who waved their hands at her "Chill Haku"

"Yeah don't be cold to us we are on time you know" said Meizu with his brother nodding in agreement.

"You ready" the two brothers nodded to their boss "Yeah boss but we brought someone with us" Both brothers made way for someone to come in

Haku's eyes went wide while Zabuza smirked

It was Uzumaki Naruto "I'm ready for this" the boy had a serious look his eyes glowing feverishly in the night.

"How…I thought you declined" Naruto shook his head at the ice maiden "Yeah but I changed my mind" Haku gasped at what he meant.

"It doesn't matter now. We are running out of time" the group nodded but before they left Haku went to get something "What is it Haku" Naruto enquired itching to go.

Haku came back with a black robe and an Anbu mask with a smiley face on it "Here wear this it can hide your identity, we are all wearing one"

Naruto nodded as indeed everyone wore it now.

He then started to put it on while Zabuza spoke up "You all know the plan "everyone nodded, Naruto who is now dressed as he pocketed his headband asked "How we will enter" Zabuza smirked "leave it to me"

They all then dispersed towards their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Gatō 's mansion and the concentration camps <strong>

The group were crouching in the grass atop of a mountain which alights above Gatō 's mansion and the concentration camps.

Screams echoed in the camps making everyone feel tense.

Haku gritted her teeth under her mask.

Haku felt someone touch her back. It was her master who nodded at her "calm yourself" she nodded while Naruto looked at her worry evident in her eyes.

"Boss" Meizu called for Zabuza who moved forward "Look" Gozu gave Zabuza the binoculars.

Using the binoculars Zabuza saw Gatō and a blond haired man with him walking out the camp "Damn Earthbeast"

"Earthbeast" questioned Naruto as Haku nodded at him "Earthbeast is an S-ranked missing ninja from the hidden village of stone" Naruto's eyes went wide as Haku carried on "He is a ruthless man who committed the death of countless civilians and he attempted to kill the stone feudal lord as well"

"Why did he do that" Haku shook her head "no one knows but all that matters is that he is Gatō 's right hand man. We must avoid him at all cost."

"Yes its essential" Miezu and his brother both shivered wishing not to face that man.

"Naruto" Naruto looked at Zabuza "Have a look at the camp" he nodded taking binoculars Naruto had a full view of the camp.

The camp held countless small houses all attached to another and there was lots of samurai's and Shinobies guarding the areas Naruto raised his eyebrow.

He also saw a samurai slap a frantic woman and threw her in one of those camps.

Zabuza nodded "You see, it just looks like a regular camp and yet there are Shinobies"

"Why is that?"

Haku interjected "Because right under the camp is where the activities are held"

"Is that where the prisoners are held" Naruto asked Haku nodded.

"That's correct the houses there are used for different purposes though" Zabuza interjected his student "the houses is for the bloodline users that are going to be sold"

Naruto's eyes went wide "They are going to be sold" Meizu nodded "Yeah to the other main villages" Gozu carried on for his brother "I won't be surprised if Konoha want a stake in it" Naruto clenched his teeth in fury _"They sell human beings"_

Zabuza looked at his group they all now looking at him

"Guys what we do is this. We will cause a ruckus at the top floor killing everything in sight" everyone nodded while Haku flinched but held her composure.

"Then Naruto you will rush in and find a way to get underground and release the prisoners" Naruto nodded "And then" Zabuza smirked "You're on your own kid" Naruto's eyes went wide as then Haku touched his shoulder soothingly "Only one person can get in below nevertheless we will make it easy for you above" Naruto gulped while he nodded.

Zabuza looked on with a smirk_ "Besides with that power you displayed against Aoi you will be fine" _

"Once we get the prisoners out of the camps we will take them to wave. Since the country is already in bad shape they won't be recognized." Everyone nodded.

It may sound reckless but that's all they could do.

"Kid" Naruto looked at Zabuza who gave him a handle with no blade. That handle looked familiar making Naruto gasp Haku nodded affirming the blonde's answer "It's the Raijin. You will need it"

"Okay…Lets go" everyone wearing the same masks though only one thing contrasts them that is their hair.

The operation was now underway.

* * *

><p><strong>At the gates of the concentration camp<strong>

Two mist shinobies were standing guard sighing at their boring job.

"Why are we guarding this place of freaks anyway" Said one mist guard to this colleague.

"I know just wish they are all dead and gone." His friend nodded but then the bush next to them rustled putting them on guard.

"Whose there!" one of the guard went towards the bush suddenly a snow-white rabbit ran out of the bush scaring the guard.

The guard sighed as he turned around "Don't worry it's only a…." when he turned around he saw a figure approaching his friend from behind.

His other friend also saw a figure coming inside the bush ready to attack.

They both tried to warn each other but it was too late as both mist ninjas got their throat cut open as they fell dead.

The group all came at the front gates looking at one another.

Naruto quickly did his signature move **"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu"** then 6 copies of himself formed.

They all nodded and then broken into the gates as the alarm exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Within the concentration camp <strong>

While the alarm was echoing the group all separated with Naruto he made his clones spread out and cause ruckus as well while he started to look for a way to go underground.

He ran towards one of the houses where a samurai guard laid in wait for him.

"I won't let you" the Samurai tried to unsheathe his blade but Naruto flipped upwards and then done a downwards drop kick to the man's head making him fall to the ground.

Naruto ran as fast as he can and kicked open one of the houses and rushed inside he suddenly heard screams.

Inside Naruto saw mothers and children all huddled together in fear looking at him scared on what he was wearing. Their clothes all looked worn out like they haven't changed for days

"Anyone knows a way underground" the people didn't respond too scared at the moment.

Naruto adrenaline running in his veins quickly got angry as he screamed "ANYONE KNOW A WAY UNDERGROUND" this scared the mothers and children.

"Leave us alone" one woman responded clearly looked scared

Naruto sighed under his mask "Me and my group are here to save you" they all gasped "Why are you saving us and why now" the clearly didn't believe him.

Naruto took a deep breath taking a leap of courage he took of his mask making the mother and children gasp again.

"This is not a lie" Naruto smiled brightly "Hurry! Please tell me before it is too late" an old lady came out of the group.

"I can bring you young man" the old lady wore a simple long cream colour kimono, closed by an obi, a black jacket, and a sash over it. The old lady's eyes were squinted, barely opening her eyes at any point in time; she also has long shiny red hair.

The group gasped as they try to tell her not to go with him.

"Old lady I don't have time to take you for a walk…" Naruto was interrupted by the old lady "I'm not as frail as I look and besides young man I can not only take you underground but also can help you free the prisoners"

Naruto sighed "Alright old lady lets go" the old lady smiled "My name is Tetsuko young man what's yours" Naruto nodded "Naruto…..Uzumaki Naruto" the old lady's eyes went wide in shock showing her purple coloured eyes.

Suddenly there was an explosion shaking the ground they stood on.

Naruto put on his mask as he suddenly screamed "EVERYONE LISTEN UP! GO AND RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN YOU HEAR!" everyone nodded picking up their younger kids as they followed Naruto outside.

While they were running the group saw a couple of Mist Jounins who had their backs turned, Naruto quickly enacted his technique "**Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave**" Naruto shot out a powerful gust of wind from his mouth at the group of Jounins who turned around a little too late thus they all been blown away screaming in the process. Tetsuko looked impressed as she was smirking

Naruto then saw a huge hole that led to the forest on his right "THIS WAY HURRY" the group nodded when Naruto made another clone telling his clone to lead the people out.

"You ready" Tetsuko enquired Naruto nodded who quickly followed the old lady for some reason moved faster than him.

* * *

><p><strong>With the demon brothers <strong>

The twin brothers were smirking as one of the bombs they set was detonated.

Their task was simple it was to set a bomb at each corner of the camp one at North, East, South and west.

So far the one at North was done and dusted.

"Gozu…we must hurry go East and I will go South we meet at West after that we get out of here" Meizu ordered to what he thought was his younger brother.

Gozu nodded knowing the seriousness of the situation and dispersed to east leaving his brother to go to south.

* * *

><p><strong>With Haku <strong>

Haku was guiding the prisoners that were to be sold out to the north hole that the explosion caused as she saw a group of people also running in the forest.

She smirked when she saw Naruto leading them.

"Alright follow that man hurry we don't have time" the now former prisoners nodded to their saviour and followed Naruto's group.

A group of Mist ninjas who were jumping on the roofs of the camps threw countless of explosive tags at the group of the running away prisoners who were fleeing with Naruto.

A child fell to the ground making his mother stop and scream for her son's safety and quickly shielded him with her body.

"_This will be overkill"_ Haku with eyes wide jumped in front of the mother and son and quickly done her technique "**Ice Release: Protective Ice Dome" **Haku quickly created an ice dome around herself and the mother and child which acted as a defence, the explosives hit the dome all at once creating a big impact. When the smoke cleared the dome remained almost undamaged.

"Go..Now!" the mother and child nodded quickly running after their group.

Haku exhaled letting out the breath she was holding. She then looked up to Gatō 's mansion.

"_Zabuza-Sama I hope you know what you are doing"_

"BOOOOOM" another explosion was detonated making Haku look towards the explosion for some reason it was a double explosion.

This made Haku smirk as she giggled "Twins ehehehe" She then ran after the Naruto clone leaving the area.

"Good luck Naruto-Kun"

* * *

><p><strong>Gatō Mansion<strong>

Lots of Samurai's, Thugs and Mist shinobies all hurried towards the concentration camp while a livid Gatō was screaming with his face red in anger

"Hurry you scum! Kill the intruders" Gatō was fuming someone had the guts to infiltrate his stronghold.

When everyone left his mansion suddenly the door opened this got the attention of Gatō and Earthbeast as they looked at the door from the stairs.

When the door closed there stood Zabuza all ready and geared up his Kubikiribōchō in his right hand.

He smirked as he raised his Zanbatou "Oi! You puny man time to die" Gatō instead of squealing like a pig and run in fear looked to be smirking "Is that so little demon you think you can beat me" Gatō pointed at the man on his left "This man is a real demon. To him you're just a ghost ahahahaha"

"EarthBeast go kill that scum and bring his partner I have a feeling she is a girl" Gatō had a lecherous look on him as he licked his lips disgustingly.

Under his bandages Zabuza gritted his teeth at the puny man's remark.

Earthbeast just looked down at Zabuza and then suddenly jumped landing in front of him making a huge impact on the ground.

"It would seem you wish to die Zabuza" Zabuza smirked "In the end I'm a mist Shinobi we don't back down on a fight" Earthbeast smirked cruelly his brown eyes turning into slits "That is why the mist was known to be the strongest of the 5….come Demon of the mist"

Zabuza gripped his zanbatou as he ran towards Earthbeast with a war cry.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and Tetsuko<strong>

"So…this is it?" Naruto and Tetsuko looked at the hidden stairs that led to underground. It was in a secret storage room inside one of the camps. It would have been hard to spot but thanks to the old lady things became easier.

"See boy I told you will need me" Naruto nodded "How did you know it was here" The old lady chuckled now explaining the boy how she got here

"You see when a prisoner is being sent to be sold they get blindfolded as they are dragged upstairs I quickly took a peak when I was taken up" the old lady chuckled "thanks to my old age I was being underestimated"

They both laughed together at the mockery "You know for an old lady you got beautiful hair" Tetsuko slightly blushed "Hmmm is that so Casanova…you flirt" Naruto laughed and then suddenly he took off his mask and threw it away.

This made Tetsuko look at him "I don't think I will need it" She nodded when she saw Naruto's slightly scared look "Are you scared Naruto" Naruto smirked "Yes I am" The old lady's eyes went wide "But" Naruto smirked as he raised his shaken right hand and clenched it "I feel excited at the same time" Tetsuko smiled _"An Uzumaki indeed" _

"Let's go" Tetsuko nodded at the determined Uzumaki and soon they ran downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Zabuza and Earthbeast fight.<strong>

Zabuza's swung his blade but it met thin air because Earthbeast couldn't be seen. Quickly with years of experience Zabuza jumped to where he was standing at. His instincts saved him as Earthbeast punch was aimed at him from above which soon crashed into the ground creating a small crater in the process.

Looking around Zabuza quickly ran and jumped out of the window as he landed on the clearing skidding he was now in Gatō 's mansion garden, it looked more like a field.

Eyeing to what's behind he saw a huge lake making him smirk.

Earthbeast from the broken window looked down at Zabuza who was smirking stepped on the lake "Now let's restart" Zabuza chuckled as he quickly done several handsign's and stopped at the snake sign.

Earthbeast's eyes went wide when Zabuza channelled his chakra and then he screamed **"Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave" **Zabuza spitted out a great volume of water from his mouth intending swallowing up and crush Earthbeast and the mansion with the advancing surge water.

"Gatō !" the little man looked at his employee scared at the huge wave of water coming to his mansion "Get out of the mansion" he nodded as he ran. The big man jumped down to the backyard and stood in front of the wave and did his Justu quickly as he shouted his technique **"Earth Release: Earth Style Wall" **Earthbeast used his chakra to convert within his body and the spat out to form a huge wall that intends to protect him from the wave.

"BOOOOM"

The water crashed right in the wall although it protected Earthbeast it destroyed the mansion as the building stood no chance.

Gatō who ran far away looked in horror his camp was invaded and now his mansion looked half destroyed.

From afar he could see countless of prisoners escaping making his eyes go wide.

"GATŌ -SAMA" two Samurai's and four Kiri Shinobies all came towards their leader for the time being.

Gatō turned around and saw his men as he then pointed at the fleeing prisoners "Hurry go after them!" the shinobies nodded and shunshined after the fleeing prisoners while Gatō took his Samurai's for protection and went after the prisoners as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Earthbeast and Zabuza's fight<strong>

The two now stood there facing each other they were both standing on water. Earthbeast ended the silence as he disappeared. Zabuza who predicted where he was used his Kubikiribōchō and blocked the big man's spin kick the force made Zabuza skid through the water.

"_What brute strength" _Earthbeast ran at Zabuza who instead of staying on the defensive went straight to the offensive.

"URGH" Zabuza swung his zanbatou the sword collided with Earthbeast's fist this created an impact as the water splashed violently in the process.

Both opponents skidded back as they at the same time enacted their Ninjutsu's.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique" **

"**Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet" **

Both water and earth dragon danced around each other as they both fired bullets each of their respected elements. When both bullets hit the impact was so great the area started to produce muddy rain. Both dragons then just rushed at each other striking each other head on.

The battle ended in a tie as both elements complimented each other perfectly.

Zabuza gritted his teeth _"Damn I don't have any lightning techniques"_ he looked at the smirking Earthbeast _"Besides I don't think chakra enhanced lightning would really cause damage"_ What Zabuza was implying was that only real lightning can kill that bastard but how the hell could someone summon real lightning.

Zabuza sighed as he brought his zanbatou forward _"Guess I will have to work with what I have" _he looked at Eartbeast who looked smug

Suddenly the demon of the mist smirked _"This might work" _Earthbeast looked wary at Zabuza as he suddenly charged but then swooped his Zanbatou horizontally which created a small wave at the S-ranked Iwa Ninja who sighed and jumped in the air but unexpectedly another Zabuza came from behind shocking the man _"Since when did he"_ Earthbeast's eyes went wide as he straightway blocked Zabuza's roundhouse kick making the man descend towards the water.

All of a sudden Earthbeast felt restricted **"Water Release: Water Prison Technique" **His eyes went wide.

He was imprisoned Zabuza smirked as his clone surrounded Earthbeast "Hmph…beasts should stay in cages." Earthbeast chuckled as he then laughed getting Zabuza's attention "Yes you right about that but I'm no common beast" The Earthbeast's brown eyes glowed in terror as then unexpectedly the prison dispelled shocking Zabuza.

Earthbeast quickly punched Zabuza who dodged the punch but hit his clone that dispelled back into water. Quickly in mid-air Zabuza brought out a ninja wire and threw it at Earthbeast without him knowing as the man then kicked Zabuza in the stomach making the man cough blood.

"_Damn he broke my ribs" _Earthbeast stood in front of Zabuza triumphantly "Hmph is that all" Zabuza chuckled "Nope I have one more encore" then he brought his hands forward in a Kanji for lightning "Hmph a lightning technique…are you that desperate demon of the mist" The man then felt his right hand being pulled his eyes went wide.

He was wet from head to toe and if Zabuza was doing what he thought he was doing "Yes…that" Zabuza smirked as he then charged basic lightning chakra on the ninja wire he was holding. Lightning coursed through the unseen wire at a fast pace when it straightaway hit Earthbeast head on.

The man screamed as he was electrocuted Zabuza smirked in victory but he gasped Earthbeast's body turned into mud.

"_Mud clone…Fuck!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Tazuna's House<strong>

Round the table the unconscious Shinobies all woke up as the being Genins Sakura and Sasuke looked around but the Jounins and Yugao when they woke up quickly subdued Tsunami who was standing near the Kitchen.

That was the scene Tazuna and Inari saw when they woke up.

"KAA-SAN/TSUNAMI" Tsunami was silent when Yugao held her neck from behind while the other Jounins surrounded her "Why did you do this" Tsunami still didn't answer as her hair looked to be covering her face.

"NARUTO!" everyone looked at where Naruto was sitting and he wasn't there.

"What have you done to my student" Kakashi's eyes narrowed while Kurenai looked to be clenching her fists.

Tsunami's answer was tears. She cried "Naruto…he was taken" Yugao who now let go of her asked "Who has taken him"

"GATŌ " Tsunami broke down.

Everyone gasped "What why did they take him" Kurenai enquired when you look closely at her she looked to be shaken in anger.

"They threatened me saying that my family won't be safe that Gatō has great influence" The group didn't speak while Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the woman "So Gatō wanted the person that killed that man that kidnapped me"

Yugao analysed her to see if she was lying but she was covering her face she gritted her teeth _"I don't have time…Naruto must be found"_

"Naruto!" Sakura whispered "Now they have taken Naruto to his mansion….I didn't have a choice I…" Kakashi grabbed her by the shoulder "It's alright you were incapable of doing anything. We now know where they have taken Naruto" Kurenai nodded "Yes we have to get him" Said Asuma who nodded at Kakashi.

Tazuna and Inari ran to Tsunami and held her "Tazuna-san take care of Tsunami we are going to save Naruto" Kakashi looked at the group "Alright we are going to Gatō 's mansion" Everyone nodded while Yagao had different plans _"With Naruto being with Gatō things became difficult" _Yugao had a sinking feeling she was going to fail this mission. _"Regardless my mission must be fulfilled"_

"Tazuna-san where is Gatō 's mansion" Asuma asked the client "Its north west from here"

The group nodded "Sakura, Sasuke you will have to stay here and protect the client and his family" Kakashi ordered his students.

Sasuke gritted his teeth he was about to respond but held his tongue at his teacher's cold gaze.

Sakura nodded as then the older ninjas dispersed out of the window.

"_Damn why are they holding me back…I can't" _the Uchiha clenched his fists as he was now thinking of something that was going to affect Konoha.

"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura worriedly looked at her crush who just stomped upstairs leaving Sakura and the Tazuna's family.

"Kaa-san" Inari looked worried for his mother "Tsunami it's okay" Tazuna comforted his daughter as he was hugging her.

Tsunami who was in her dads hug inwardly was worried sick _"Naruto-Kun"_

* * *

><p><strong>Within the forest (Outside the mansion and the concentration camp)<strong>

Haku led the prisoners through the forest which was in a pathway that leads back to wave when a group of Mist shinobies blocked her path.

"You're not going anywhere intruder" A mist ninja said with his group intercepting Haku and the Naruto clone.

Haku looked at Naruto who she nodded to he also gave her a nod then they both pulled out a Kunai and got on the offensive.

The Mist Chuunin and his group chuckled "You won't stand a chance against us" they then charged at Haku and Naruto who got ready.

Suddenly a Kunai was thrown in between Haku, Naruto and the Mist ninja's.

Suddenly two figures jumped on Haku and Naruto's side Haku smiled under her mask.

It was the demon brothers. The brothers both done a series of handsigns making the Mist Ninja's quickly try to do their techniques.

Haku quickly threw put up an ice barrier to protect the prisoners.

"**Water Release: Water twin Dragon Bullet Technique" **both Brothers combined their water dragon bullet technique where instead of one large dragon there was twin dragons bigger than the one Zabuza does as it then charged at the group.

The Mist Ninja were too shocked to finish their technique as they froze never seeing a technique like that. It cost them their lives as the water dragon crashed right into them instantly killing the group creating a huge impact in the process.

The coast was clear now and the group carried on running.

"Thanks you lot" Haku thanked her comrades "No big Ice maiden" Gozu interrupted his brother "Yeah its cool" she nodded already getting used to their antics.

While they were running they saw Gatō and his Samurai guard in front of them.

"Do you know what you have done!" Gatō was fuming while his Samurai's looked ready.

Naruto and Haku both looked at each other and nodded.

They both charged at Gatō who gasped in terror. The Samurai quickly tried to unleash their blades but Haku threw a senbon needle at one Samurai on the neck making him fall unconscious on the floor.

Using this as an opportunity Naruto quickly threw a Kunai at Gatō who closed his eyes in fear of death.

"CLANG" the Kunai hit a samurai blade as it intercepted Naruto's Kunai.

The Samurais charged leaving Gatō on his own "WAIT!" Gatō screamed.

Haku smirked as she done her Jutsu using one hand seals **"Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death" **She gathered some water from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles. Then directed hem at the charging samurais at high speed, leaping backwards before they got close.

The Samurais with eyes wide gasped and screamed when the needles rained upon them killing them before they hit the ground.

Haku gritted her teeth on what she done but felt Naruto grab her shoulder. She looked at him who nodded at her "It's alright" She smiled.

The brothers with the group all came to both of them and then walked to a quivering Gatō who was on the floor scared as hell.

"P…please I can give you anything you want" Gatō was afraid he screamed in fear when he saw the glares of hatred that everyone was giving him.

Meizu with his poison claw walked towards Gatō with a murderous expression.

Gatō s squealed like a pig "Please dont kill me" Meizu ignored him as he was about to strike

He was stopped by Haku "Haku what are you doing this scum deserves to die" Haku shook her head "I think he will get what he deserves for now we must help the prisoners" Meizu was about to respond to the pacifist Shinobi when his brother agreed "she is right bro we don't have time" Meizu sighed as he rhwn looked a Gatō and attacked him with the back of his claw hitting right on the face.

Gatō fell unconscious right away. Meizu looked at Haku "I hope you right" the ice maiden sighed and nodded _"I hope so too" _

The Naruto clone turned around as he ran back to the camp "H…hey Naruto" Gozu stopped because he was with Naruto "Leave him, he is a clone he has his job to do" Gozu nodded at his brother who was waiting for him and ran with him after Haku and the prisoners.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the underground chambers <strong>

The two individuals saw a row of cells in front of them the moans and grunts of the prisoners can be heard

"Is this all of them" Tetsuko shook her head "No there is another room which is bigger than this" Naruto nodded "How do I set them free" Tetsuko started thinking "I don't know but we will find the keys to open them if we go deeper."

They walked through the chamber observing the dead looking prisoners "Why can't they use their bloodlines to get out" Naruto touched the bars holding a malnourished looking man who from Naruto's eyes was dead.

"They can't apparently their chakra have been sealed thus they cannot use their bloodlines or any other ninja techniques."

The area shook violently "Damn another explosion…Hurry we must finish this" Tetsuko nodded as they both started running forward descending deeper into the underground chambers.

When they got to the next room there laid another row of prisoners this time there was plenty of rows each containing bloodline users.

In front of them far away from them was a huge door. "Hey what's with that door is it the wardens office" Naruto looked at Tetsuko who gritted her teeth "No that's the room where the female bloodline users get…"Tetsuko looked away in sadness Naruto's eyes went considerable wide at what she meant as he straightaway bolted towards the room.

When he kicked the door open inside the room was dark because the lights were turned off. So when Naruto turned on the lights he saw a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room. There were no blankets indicating that the woman that was sent there was just for a quick fuck.

When Naruto ran towards the bed he saw a woman lying there inspecting her fully it was a young woman who couldn't be more then 22 or 23 years of age, she had long Auburn hair and vibrant green eyes her hair was so big it went passed her back.

She was naked as her large breasts stood large and firm, her skin was a pale milky smooth and she had a figure that Naruto assumed was the reason she was sent here.

Naruto would have blushed but this was a serious situation so when he looked at the woman's eyes they were dead she looked to be frozen, as if Naruto touched her she would shatter.

Her naked skin which would probably have looked perfect and beautiful but instead was black from multiple large bruises that covered most of it from her neck to her legs. Her face had several welts and bruises, no doubt from being hit and smacked multiple times. There was something dripping on her face Naruto touched it when he did it wasn't tears but something sticky his eyes went wide _"Cum" _Naruto gritted his teeth in anger.

"BANG!" behind Naruto a door was shut violently he quickly looked and saw a man holding another girl on his back? He looked to be enjoying himself

The man looked to be in his mid-thirties. He was a huge man with a muscly build, with brown hair and brown eyes. The man was obviously a Kiri Shinobi since the man was still wearing his Hitea-ate on his neck, however everything else was gone. The man was completely nude his dick flaying around

Naruto's blood began to boil as he clenched his teeth hard his blue eyes turning into slits making him look like a tiger ready to pounce on his enemies.

"_He dares do that to women!_"

Naruto always held respect for woman he was not sure what it was about them that made him feel this way maybe because he never had a mother. This respect was also the reason why he had never fought back whenever Sakura hit him. To see something like this happen sickened him.

The man threw the woman he had to the floor as he muttured "I have no use for a dead bitch" and then looked at Naruto anger in his eyes.

"Hey go get your own woman there are plenty to go around" The man had a lecherous look Naruto looked back at the woman on the bed and then turned back to the man before him.

"She is a hot one isn't she? The smiled wide showing his ugly mug "The boss said he will have her for himself but since everyone is gone now I might have a taste before him" Naruto froze when the man laughed "She was so hot I blasted on her face right there and then" Naruto clenched his fists so tight that blood looked to be coming out of his hands "Boy leave! let me have my fun"

Naruto chuckled darkly as he got off the bed "Fun…." The man looked at the boy in front of him. Suddenly a huge chakra blasted out of Naruto that scared the man.

"Wha whattt" then from behind the man Tetsuko flew in the air and spin kicked him on the head making the big man falter.

Naruto took this opening as he disappeared "_Fast…_" the man's eyes went wide as he felt something stab him.

"Urg" "Zoooom" The man felt electricity run through his body.

Naruto stabbed him with the Raijin as he then pulled it out of the man's stomach making him go on his knees. Tetsuko's eyes went wide at the blade as then Naruto stood in front of the man with a cruel smirked then he raised his Raijin to his right.

"Wai waittt…" the man pleaded as he held his stomach "You can have her please let me live"

"No…" Naruto gave him no chance as he swung the Raijin the man's screams echoed the room.

"AHHHHH" the Raijin went through the man's head decapitating him as his head flew in the air blood gushing out of his neck.

Tetsuko looked on in horror at what Naruto has done. Naruto had blood on his face when looked at Tetsuko their eyes meeting she gasped Naruto's eyes were cold as glaciers.

"Tetsuko is she alright" Without hesitation Tetsuko ran to the unconscious woman and checked herout.

"She is fine…Naruto she looks to be unharmed" Naruto nodded as he knew what she meant she was harmed but untouched.

Naruto then turned off the Raijin and sheathed it on his back as he went next to Tetsuko and they both looked at the naked woman "can she wake up" Tetsuko shook her head "I don't know she is mentally unstable" Naruto nodded as then took off his robe.

He then went to grab the woman's head so that he can dress her up but suddenly the woman's eyes had life in them as she quickly speared Naruto to the floor shocking both him and Tetsuko.

"He… Hey!" The woman ignored Naruto's pleas as she tried to punch him but Naruto grabbed her right arm but then the woman's left hand went to grab his left rib.

She smirked cruelly then suddenly Naruto felt his rib burn up. He gasped the woman was burning his left kidney his jacket and shirt looked to be burned off and also his skin like it was nothing.

Naruto screamed in the process "ARGGGGHHHHHH!" he moved around frantically as then Tetsuko kicked the woman making her fly towards the wall but then she recovered before she hit the wall.

"You Bitch!" Tetsuko looked angry at the naked woman who got into a battle stance.

Silence would have ensued but Narutos cries can be heard echoing in their ears.

"You! Do you know what you have done?" Tetsuko purple eyes glowed vigorously in anger.

The woman was silent as she analysed her surroundings. She saw the man that tried to rape her dead his head missing, another dead woman on the bed and a screaming blond.

Her eyes went wide "Yes…we were here to save you" Tetsuko read her mind. The woman then ran towards Naruto and grabbed his head caringly "Are you okay" Naruto looked at her anger in his eyes "Ahhhhhh" he screamed as he then used his strength to push her away from him.

The green eyed woman stood there shock evident in her eyes when Naruto with difficulty stood up _"He can stand"_

"Ol…d…l…ad…y" Tetsuko looked at Naruto who was holding his left rib as he tried to rip his shirt with his teeth hinting Tetsuko that he wants his jacket and T-shirt off him.

The old lady getting the hint ran to him as she took of his half burned jacket and threw it to the floor. Then she ripped his whited T-Shirt and wrapped it tightly on his left rib Naruto grunted in pain as she tightened it harder to stop the bleeding.

"You're lucky she had little chakra or you would have been dead. She burned off most of your ribs and hit your liver" Naruto ignored her as he was panting

The woman was shaking she looked deeply sad to Naruto who was panting "We… don't….have time…" Tetsuko nodded "I know but the moment we get out your resting" Tetsuko then looked at the girl "You! What's your name" Tetsuko snapped at the woman who shook"M...Terumi Mei"

"Mei! Go take that robe and dress yourself or do you want to attack someone again" Mei shook her head as she ran and put on the robe that was on the bed.

Tetsuko looked at Naruto who tried to get his jacket on the floor but couldn't bend over. "Here" Tetsuko went and got it for him Naruto nodded at her as he then took out a container but the container looked to be burnt now turned into ashes.

Naruto gritted his teeth and threw it away.

Mei watched in sympathy as she bit her lips "Young man…we have to go" Naruto nodded as he slowly walked out with Tetsuko with him.

"YOU! COMING" Mei nodded as she quickly ran after the two.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone know where the key is" Naruto managed to speak properly now but he had to take deep breaths now and then.<p>

Mei looked at his body "_He is very well built and he withstood my lava release_" inwardly blushing at the way she was checking him out but soon became sad at what she had done. If he survives it will leave a scar forever.

Tetsuko chuckled "Ah my boy….they are right here" she then brought out a remote with two bottons. Both Mei and Naruto just looked confused at her "The guy back there had it in his possession." They nodded then Tetsuko pressed the second button then all the gates opened freeing the prisoners or what's left of them.

Approximately 10 was alive shocking the group "10 out of a 100 that's insane" Naruto was shocked as both Mei and Tetsuko were livid.

The 10 prisoners were children, women and a few males "where are here to save you!" Said Tetsuko the group nodded in appreciation.

"Mei-Neechan" a group of little girls ran and hugged Mei crying "You're alright…" they all cried on Mei's robe. Mei smiled "It's okay…they saved me" the little girls all looked at Tetsuko and Naruto "Thanks big brother, Grandma" both of them nodded at the girls they too smiling.

The area then shook again making Naruto's eyes go wide "Hurry we must go before everyone leaves" the group nodded "we must first free the prisoners at the next room first" Tetsuko enquired they all ran towards the other room.

When they got there Tetsuko also freed the prisoners and together with Naruto and Mei ran outside

When they reached towards the light they all had a happy expression once they reached outside and into the clearing.

The group gasped the whole camp was burning as smoke reached the night sky.

"Tetsuko hurry we must go before it too late"

"It's already too late boy!" The group gasped as right next to Naruto was a huge blond haired man.

It was the missing Iwa ninja Earthbeast

"Naruto!" Tetsuko screamed while Mei gasped.

Naruto turned around as he then felt a punch hitting his face hard making him fly back in the house where the underground stairway was held.

"Naruto!" Tetsuko tried to go after Naruto but Earthbeast was in her way.

"You better leave prisoners" Everyone gasped Earthbeast looked at the group arrogantly "Hmph you think I'm here to kill you. The boy's life is suffice"

"I won't let you kill Naruto" Tetsuko looked ready for battle.

"TETSUKO!" the old lady looked at Naruto who got out of the storage building his face bleeding clearly showing that his head was busted as he held his left rib in agony.

"Go! Before he changes his mind" Earthbeast chuckled "I can't Naruto if it wasn't for you this would've not happened." Mei's eyes went wide _"It was all him"_

"It's too late… I can't turn around now" Naruto was huffing as Mei's attack still took a lot out of him. Naruto slowly took out the Raijin blade and brought out its aura.

"So it was you that killed Rokushō Aoi" Naruto just stood there ready to attack "You do know what you are doing is an act of betrayal for your village… right Konoha Ninja!" Mei and Tetsuko's eyes went wide as the green eyed woman held her mouth in shock.

Both women were thinking the same thing "_He is a Konoha Ninja_"

Naruto smiled Tsunami's voice ringing in his head "I'm just taking a leap of faith" Earthbeast shook his head disappointedly " what a naïve boy you are" then the man disappeared shocking Naruto as the black robed former Iwa ninja came on Naruto's left and delivered a left hook aiming right towards his left rib.

Naruto quickly pushed himself back as he narrowly missed the blow from connecting him thus he rolled backwards losing the Raijin in his grasp.

"Hmmm you have good senses" Naruto who let go of the Raijin founded difficult to get up.

"But this is the end of the road for you" To show an act of power Earthbeast just jabbed the building on his right and then suddenly the building collapsed. This shocked Naruto his eyes went wide making the man smirk "So you see this isn't chakra enhanced. It's my physical strength and it is off the charts" He then discarded his robe to show he was wearing a cream coloured T-shirt he then tensed his whole body ripping the T-shirt. "You see my whole body is as strong as the earth itself" Naruto looked shaken as he finally got up.

The former Iwa ninja smirked as he then charged at Naruto!

"Naruto!" Mei screamed and the group gasped while the children were wailing. Tetsuko was about to join in and help Naruto.

However out of nowhere there came in 6 figures all standing in front of Naruto.

This got Earthbeast's attention as he stopped while the group gasped.

Reinforcement just came.

"Kage Bunshins" Tetsuko muttered looking at the figures who wore the same mask as Naruto's making Mei look at the old lady "so it is not reinforcement" the old lady shook her head while watching the battle before them.

They wished they could do something "If only I got those seals of me" Tetsuko gritted her teeth she needed time to get rid of it. Time she didn't have!

One of Naruto's clones helped Naruto up "Go everyone please I can only hold him for 3 minutes"

The group finally listened as they reluctantly left.

"You have a lot of chakra boy…I'm impressed" Earthbeast smirked as he clenched his right fist at Naruto

"Now let's do this" Naruto smirked as he looked at his clones "Spread out" the clones all dispersed surrounding Earthbeast.

The dirty blond haired man smirked "A final effort before you die. Alright I will play along"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the forest<strong>

The group was now running in the forest when they saw a Naruto clone "Hurry this way" Tetsuko nodded as she leaded the group after Naruto.

"This way follow this path back to wave" Everyone nodded listening to their saviour suddenly the Naruto clone grunted in pain as he dispelled.

Tetsuko's eyes went wide "Naruto!" she wanted to go back but she had a duty and made the group follow her.

What everyone didn't know was that Mei looked to be missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto and Earthbeast<strong>

"Hmph…is that all you got" Naruto laid on the floor beaten as all the Kagebunshin that came were all dispelled.

Suddenly Naruto felt someone grab his head tightly while he was lifted up in the air.

"Your pathetic…Die" Naruto looked to be unconscious his eyes were now lifeless.

Before Earthbeast was about to put a hole through Naruto's chest. Someone threw a Kunai at him aiming for his head. Quickly letting go of Naruto the man dodged the Kunai.

He looked at the person responsible. It was Terumi Mei who came to Naruto's aid.

"Hmmmm…your here to save this trash even though you can't use chakra"

Mei was panting as she held herself together in front of an unconscious Naruto "I…must take responsibility" Earthbeast looked smug "Hmph…I don't know what you are talking about" He then charged at Mei "But you can die with your lover!" Earthbeast swung his right fist at Mei the earth shaking at every step he was making.

Mei closed her eyed "I'm sorry….Naruto"

Behind her Naruto laid there unconscious

"_I and Zabuza-Sama are not doing this for selfish reasons we are doing this because we have to" _Haku's voice rang in Naruto's head as he saw the moment he was with her.

"_NOW DO YOU SEE WHAT WE HAVE TO DO?"_

"_You are strong Naruto-Kun…all you need is to take a leap of faith" Naruto's eyes went wide "leap…of faith" Naruto saw Tsunami's smile "you may never know where you might end up but it is better to take it then to never take it and think of what ifs"_

Naruto's hand twitched as he heard Earthbeast's voice "Your pathetic…Die"

"_What!"_

"_Who is this?" _Naruto's eyes glowed showing life within them picturing Earthbeast in his mind

He then heard a voice "I'm sorry…Naruto"

His eyes went wide as suddenly something in him snapped.

His chakra exploded Naruto's eyes glowed with vigor.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Mei with her eyes closed didn't see the explosive energy behind her but Earthbeast did as he still continued to charge.

"It's too late…" Earthbeast's punch was about to connect but then in a blink of an eye his fist connected with another fist.

The man's eyes went wide that brat was fast enough to intercept him.

The area exploded with blue chakra making Mei fly back a few yards as she screamed.

Smoke enveloped the area and when it cleared Naruto can be seen standing his hair covering his eyes.

In a couple of yards Earthbeast looked shocked while he was on his knees. The boy managed to overpower him.

Earthbeast looked angry as he gritted his teeth "Its time I took you serious boy" he charged as then suddenly a kage-bunshin interfered making the man's eyes go wide.

Mei who landed next to the Raijin took it as she used this opportunity "NARUTO! CATCH" Mei threw the Raijin at Naruto who caught it.

Mei smiled at Naruto who looked at the blade then he looked at the Earthbeast who dispelled his clone.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he grabbed hold of the Raijin by both hands. He poured all of his chakra for this attack.

As the fire was burning the village violently it started to rain, lightning echoing in the sky.

Earthbeast poured chakra on his body making his body shine gaining an extra layer. He then charged at Naruto "Die boy!"

Naruto swung the Raijin to his right the blade singing energetically. "I put everything in this final blow"

Earthbeast smirked like a maniac his right hand turned blue now he too poured his chakra for this attack.

Mei looked shaken as she was clasping her hands together.

Above them the lighting was getting more furious as it hit a nearby tree making the area flash.

The two opponents were within range of each other.

Naruto screamed and swung the Raijin over his head "**Teikoku Dai kaminari**"(Imperial great thunder) Lighting crashed on Naruto's blade as he swung it at Earthbeast creating a wave of real mass lighting at the man who looked terrified as his eyes went wide.

The attack was so powerful it destroyed the blade unknowingly to Naruto.

In shock Earthbeast quickly blocked the upcoming attack pouring all of his chakra on his body trying to shield himself.

However he was having difficulty to do that because simply put.

Lightning was stronger than Earth.

He screamed when the area flashed and then exploded taking Naruto and Mei with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Wave (shopping district)<strong>

In the rain the Konoha Jounins were running through the rooftops aimlessly as they didn't know for exact where Gatō 's mansion was.

"Gatō 's mansion should be around here" Kakashi investigated although confused to where it really was.

"We don't have time left" Kurenai looked worried "Don't worry Naruto is a tough man" Asuma comforted her but the woman completely ignored his help making him sigh.

Their questions were answered whem a huge lightning crashed in an area within the forest making a huge thunderous sound thus making the whole area flash enveloping the group shocking them greatly.

When it cleared the Jounins and Yugao looked at each other "Let's go" everyone nodded now knowing where Naruto is.

They all increased their speed hoping their comrade is alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Wave country (Just entering the shopping district)<strong>

Haku and the demon brothers finished freeing the prisoners who all ran for the lives.

Haku sighed knowing how that felt. Running aimlessly until you find a home that's not really a home she clenched a hand _"One day Zabuza will become Mizukage and all this nightmare will be over"_

"Haku!" the ice maiden looked up and gasped as she saw Zabuza at the roof of building who jumped down and landed near her and the brothers.

"Zabuza-Sama/Boss" Zabuza smirked "We don't have time to talk we must hurry and leave" Haku took of her mask in shock "What...but Naruto" Zabuza sighed "The boy knew what he got into" Haku was shaking then Zabuza grabbed her by the shoulder "We have to hope he is okay" Haku nodded they couldn't go back for him.

The group heard a commotion when they saw people running towards them. They quickly looked at the each other nodded and both disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Concentration Camp <strong>

What the group of Konoha ninjas saw made their heart stop for just a second. The group may not know there was a concentration camp here nor will they ever because what they saw was just pure destruction.

Fire swallowed the whole area the house included it also threatened to swallow the forest whole if it wasn't for the walls that once surrounded the camp.

However the fire still could spread because right in the middle of what was once the concentration camp laid a huge crater in a scar like fashion stretching all the way to the forest heck no one knows where it stops.

That's what the Konoha ninjas saw.

"Wha…what is this" Asuma was absolutely dumbfounded the group couldn't give him an answer without going into a spluttering mess

"Naruto…is Naruto here!" Everyone went out of their stupor as they started to look around avoiding the fire "Damn the fire is consuming everything" Kakashi and Yugao looked at each other and nodded as they went and done a series of hand signs

**Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique**

The surge of water greatly calmed the fire down the rain helping them as well and soon quelled the fire.

When everything was clear the group searched around they were about to give up when Asuma screamed "Hey over here" the group all ran towards the Sarutobi when he showed them Naruto's headband.

Everyone's eyes went wide while Kurenai gasped Kakashi took the headband from Asuma "This doesn't explain anything" Everyone looked at Kakashi while Kurenai's eyes were on the headband.

"What do you mean…this shows he's MIA or K…" Asuma was interrupted by Kurenai before he finished "No…don't finish that" Asuma looked at the red eyed Kuniochi with a faltered expression "Naruto properly ran off during the chaos"

Yugao nodded "That's right everyone, Senpai we cannot decide until further notice" Kakashi sighed as he knew Yugao was right they couldn't decide right away because simply put Naruto was the Konoha's Jinchuuriki in fact he was the very first Kyuubi host so special treatment was required.

"Okay we will stay at Wave for an extra week to wait for Naruto to come if not…" Everyone nodded knowing what he meant if Naruto doesn't come in a week his fate will be decided.

The group dispersed with Yugao staying behind looking at the wreckage with a faraway look _"It would seem Gatō is also nowhere to be found and also his mansion and everything to his name is destroyed…I must tell Hokage-Sama about this the mission was a failure."_ Yugao then nodded to herself as she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Deep within the forest<strong>

Under the bright moon illuminating the forest rested a cave. The cave shone like someone lit a fire inside it.

Going inside the cave there was a fireplace in the middle and next to it laid an unconscious figure he was injured from head to toe his whole chest now was covered with leaves.

Another figure came in the cave sighing "I can't seem to find them." The person then sat down looking at the unconscious figure before her.

Mei Terumi looked at the unconscious form of one Uzumaki Naruto she hoped the leaves will stop the bleeding or he will most likely die.

The boy was shivering violently as a matter of fact so was she. A night in the forest was going to be cold venture.

She looked at him he was half naked as his trousers was the only thing on him.

She remembered what happened.

The technique Naruto done has blown away Earthbeast the devastation also hurting him in the process.

So when the smoke cleared she took his unconscious form and ran after the others however she didn't know where they were. The only choice was to wait until he wakes up.

Mei crawled towards Naruto and looked at his figure she giggled at the fox tattoo on his chest surprised that he was into such a thing.

With a longing look she instinctively touched his chest as she soothed his cold body while in deep thought.

When she touched his left rib she felt the damage she has done although the bleeding stopped which surprised her at how fast he heals.

Nevertheless she almost killed the person that was going to save them.

She bite her lips in frustration.

She once remembered the kids in the cages all praying that a knight will come and save the day. Their prayers were answered a knight has come in a form of this man before her.

"_You do know what you are doing is an act of betrayal for your village right Konoha Ninja!"_

She gasped quietly he was a Konoha ninja if they found out what he did he will most likely get executed. He was here sacrificing everything to save people he didn't know.

She quivered she didn't believe there would be such an idiot still breathing in this world.

Naruto's moans waked her up as she looked at her saviour who looked to be freezing. Suddenly without hesitation she took out the cloak that once belonged to Naruto. Her naked frame now shown to the world looking at Naruto longing in her eyes she then laid next to him.

She put her head on his chest and felt that he was very cold.

So she then decided to rip the robe in two so it can be a blanket this time brought Naruto's head and placed it softly on her firm breast. She then took the robe now blanket and enveloped both her and Naruto.

She looked at Naruto who was freezing still Mei now under the blankets wrapped her hands around his body slowly rubbing his back to provide heat.

She then held his injured left rib so that the leaves can be in its place properly, her right hand still rubbing his back.

She looked at Naruto imprinting the courage and strength he showed today in her mind forever.

"Taking a leap of faith huh" suddenly she put her face in his hair taking a deep sniff as she smiled

"Thank you Naruto"

She soon closed her eyes sleep also overtaking her.

Unconsciously she held Naruto tight not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

><p><strong>In the forest (Outskirts of Wave country)<strong>

Night looked to be ending as morning was soon coming.

Kiri ninjas can be seen all looking for the runaway slaves but to no avail because how were they going to check everyone in wave country,

"WE MUST FIND THEM!" Gatō now conscious fumed as he was holding a Kiri ninja when someone came towards them.

The group noticed when Gatō had looked at the man who was now wearing a cloak with a hood covering his face "Gatō !" the little man had a gleeful smile as he found out who he was "Earthbeast!" the man under the hood smirked.

Gatō came to him "Earthbeast thank god you're here" Gatō turned around towards the Kiri ninja "You there go with Earthbeast and find those intruders I want them dead you here"

Earthbeast chuckled making Gatō look at him "Whats wrong" The big man still chuckled "Gatō …" the former Iwa ninja started to shake "It was fun" Gatō was confused when suddenly Earthbeast disappeared and reappeared behind the Kiri ninjas shocking them.

"What the..!" The Kiri ninja that was the nearest suddenly got a hole in his chest.

His comrades looked shocked as Earthbeast put a fist in their comrade's chest.

The Kiri ninjas then charged making the man smirk as he then done a series of handsigns **"Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique"** Earthbeast created a cube, with a sphere located at its centre, between the palms of his hands. This cube then expanded rapidly and was propelled at the Kiri ninjas who were all now trapped inside its confines.

Then the chakra sphere exploded with a tremendous amount of force killing them instantly it was the most clean kill one as ever seen.

Gatō eyes went wide when Earthbeast started walking towards him who took a step back.

"Earthbeast what…are you doing" The man smiled "I'm bored" the man then grabbed the little man by the neck lifting Gatō in the air.

"Please stop I can give you anything you want" Earthbeast chuckled "No thanks. You served your purpose long enough" Gatō 's eyes went wide as he started to struggle "Please….PLEASE!" Earthbeast smirked cruelly and snapped Gatō 's neck

"SNAP" Gatō body fell helplessly on the floor in front of Earthbeast who started to look up in the sky.

"Uzumaki Naruto ehehehehe" Earthbeast started to chuckle again when suddenly the wind blown furiously making the man's hood fly off his face now shown to the world.

There was a huge scar right in the middle of his face as the big man touched it with his right hand.

"If I didn't use the dust release I would have most certainly been dead" Earthbeast smirked evilly "Next time we meet Konoha ninja I will not hold back" Earthbeast then laughed manically the wind carrying his laughter in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning inside the cave<strong>

The sun was dawning now morning came.

Within the cave Mei slept very comfortably as she didn't want to wake up.

Groggily opening her eyes she saw a mop of golden hair on her chest. Her eyes went wide but she quickly realised what happened yesterday.

She then gently put Naruto down who was still asleep.

"Might as well check around for help" she was about to go and try again but realised she was still naked blushing slightly she heard someone groaning.

"Urgh" Naruto woke up his body overly numb and in pain his eyes was now blurry. He couldn't see properly so when his sight became clear he saw a naked woman's behind in front of him her long hair covering her back up to her butt.

He just froze Mei also did the same?

Silence ensued which lasted for a minute but for them was like hours.

"Ummm" Naruto didn't know what to say as he blushed a storm "Wh… where are we"

Mei blushed as well although her back was turned from Naruto she prayed he didn't notice her blushing.

"We are in a cave you were injured so I tried my best to heal you" Naruto nodded suddenly his eyes went wide "what happened to Earthbeast…where is he" Mei turned around making Naruto quickly close his eyes.

"Careful you still can't move" Mei unconsciously gave him a full view of her body. Even though she too was damaged with many hits it still looked desirable.

"Hey…what are you…..sorry" Mei giggled at the frantic boy she then walked towards him and took the blanket and covered herself.

"You can look now Naruto" she can't believe why he is still blushing he saw her naked twice now.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes "So Naruto where are the rest" Naruto nodded knowing what Mei meant.

He scrunched his face in deep though and started to grunt "Hmm" Mei resisted to giggle as she found it cute.

"I…really don't know" Mei sweat dropped it took him a while to decide that.

Naruto sighed he tried to get up as he having difficulty "Let's just look around" but suddenly Naruto fell towards the floor shocking Mei.

"I told you to rest, your body is numb it will take a while for you to heal" Mei scolded as she made him stay put she too sat down now in front of him.

"Naruto…You sure you don't know where the rest are" Naruto nodded "Yeah not exactly…but they did say once everyone is free they all be back to wave"

Mei nodded so it was desperate attack. Free the slaves and run as hell.

Silence then ensued as both didn't have anything to say to each other.

"Naruto" Mei muttered ending the period of silence her hair covering her face preventing anyone to see her expression.

Naruto tilted his head to the side while he looked at the lady before him who looked serious.

"Why did you do it" Naruto was confused "do what" Mei the looked at him in the eye both azure and emerald colour eyes meeting.

"Why save us" Mei looked at Naruto expecting an answer "Why did I save you all" Naruto crossed his arms and started thinking "Hrmmm…it wasn't just me" Mei nodded "Yes I know that but why did you do it"

"Why not" Naruto's answer made Mei's eyes go wide "Wha…what" she was too stunned at his response.

"Why not" Naruto smiled at Mei who got out of her stupor "I mean why can't I help is there something wrong with that" Mei got up suddenly getting Naruto's attention "Bu…but you will get into serious trouble"

Naruto smiled brightly at her shocking the auburn haired lady "Maybe I won't…who knows so far no Konoha ninjas know what I did" Naruto pictured to what Tsunami said to him in his mind

Mei froze "You…" Naruto laughed "Besides who knows what will happen or where I will end up"

Mei morals was shaken here was a man who thrown all logic out of the window simply saying "So what." She couldn't comprehend to what the hell he was thinking.

She quivered remembering how she got here suddenly she looked at Naruto fire in her eyes then jumped right at him without him knowing.

Naruto was about to carry on but without warning Naruto felt a weight befall on him making his eyes go wide.

Mei hugged him shocking Naruto.

She hugged him tighter "O…oi" Naruto felt her shake when he soothed her back in comfort. Seriously Naruto didn't know what to do as he never was in a situation like this before.

"Thank you…Naruto" Mei whispered her hot breath tingling his ear.

Naruto blushed unknowingly to Mei they were like this for a while until Naruto realised she jumped on his injuries.

He gasped "Ahhhh…it hurts hey!" Mei's eyes went wide "So…Sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of wave (Towards wave)<strong>

The two were walking in a pathway towards wave with Mei holding onto Naruto who had difficulty to walk.

"Mei…" the woman looked at Naruto who looked to be hesitating "Ummm…it's not my business but how did you get captured"

Mei stopped on her tracks also making Naruto stop in the process.

She looked at Naruto who also looked back he was shocked at what he saw her eyes were cold.

"Let's just say…that I tried to make a difference and it didn't work" Naruto just nodded he didn't need to ask more because simply it wasn't his place to ask.

"But" Naruto looked at Mei who smiled at him "now is different" Naruto dumbly nodded at the woman not knowing what the hell she is talking about.

The two then set off towards wave their final destination the end of this horrible week.

* * *

><p><strong>Wave country (shopping district)<strong>

The pair were dumbfounded on what they were seeing.

The whole shopping district was full of people all who seem to be celebrating.

"What is going on" Naruto and Mei looked marvelled as they were walking through the district.

One man was screaming holding his child in the air that the nightmare is over and that Gatō is dead.

Naruto and Mei's eyes went wide Gatō was dead.

"Gatō is dead" Naruto and Mei couldn't believe it who killed him "Was is it your group" Naruto shook his head "I…don't know"

Mei and Naruto just stood there astonished as then suddenly they heard the shop clerk screaming

"GET! These free wonderful clothes… offer only stays for this wonderful occasion"

Suddenly Naruto fell towards the ground hard "Urgh" he slowly got up still almost falling to the ground again

"What was that for?" he then looked at where Mei went.

She was talking to the shop clerk holding a bag full of clothes with her "Thank you very much for the clothes"

The shop clerk was blushing at her "don't worry about it"

Naruto just sweat dropped _"you could have just warned me about this"_

Then suddenly there was a flash of pink which jumped at Naruto shocking him as they both fell to the ground

"NARUTO!"

"Urgh"

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura and Tsunami went shopping together as Tsunami went to get groceries and clothing for her family and Sakura's job was to protect her.<p>

Everyone was shocked at the news of Naruto disappearance as it affected everyone not even Gatō 's death managed to change that.

Poor Inari was broken and Tazuna was devastated.

"Kakashi-Sensei said to wait…but" Sakura found it hard to believe her Sensei's comforting words as he was also affected.

Heck when Sasuke found out he just got up and left.

"_Tsunami-San and Kurenai-Sensei were changed by Naruto disappearance" _that was true because Tsunami never got out of her room until now, Kurenai kept things to herself more often than before.

"Naruto…" Sakura eyes had a sad look while she sat on the pavement waiting for Tsunami to come out.

While Sakura was looking at the many people walking past her in space she saw a blond haired boy that stood out from the crowed he looked to be half naked making her blush at his figure as girls seemed to be attracted to him giggling and blushing.

The boy slightly turned around showing his face a little and lines on his cheeks almost like

"Whiskers_" _Sakura gasped instinctively running towards the figure and jumping at his back by surprise

"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p>"URGH…What the hell" Naruto looked at the person who tackled him to the ground <em>"Does anyone not care for the injured around here"<em>

"Na…Naruto" he heard a gasp and a familiar voice making his eyes wide "Sa...Sakura"

"NARUTO!" the pink haired girl suddenly jumped him again this time crying.

Naruto just stood there shocked as far away from him Mei watched with a serious look and then smiled.

"NARUTO!" then suddenly Tsunami jumped at him completely ignoring that Sakura was on him hurting Naruto even more.

Mei just watched on twitching comically.

A hand then went to grab her shoulder making Mei turn quickly to identify the figure her eyes went wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Tazuna's House<strong>

Everyone all sat on the table quietly as silent ensued in the house.

Kakashi just sat on the chair near the window just looking outside while Sasuke had his eyes closed in thought.

Kurenai looked to be sitting in the couch holding a pillow with a sad expression while Asuma was watching her with narrowed expression.

Tazuna was upstairs watching

The door suddenly opened and then everyone except Sasuke looked expectantly with their hopes up however in stepped Yugao putting away her mask.

Everyone sighed as Yugao just looked confused.

Suddenly everyone heard laughter outside everyone didn't get their hopes up this time as then the door opened in came Sakura and Tsunami

"Ohayo Sensei" Kakashi just lazily nodded ignoring his pink haired student while he just looked at the window in peace,

"Yo Kakashi!" Kakashi nodded again sighing this time "Naruto how many times do I have to tell you call me Sensei"

Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes went wide, while Kurenai bolted right up, Asuma cigarette fell out of his mouth and Yugao let her Anbu mask fall towards the ground.

NARUTO!

Tazuna and Inari both ran downstairs as soon as they heard his name.

"Ehehehehe" Naruto just scratched the back of his blushing slightly who was now wearing a white T shirt.

* * *

><p>"Naruto where were you"<p>

"We thought you went missing or worst of dead"

"I'm glad you're okay Naruto-Kun"

"Okay…everyone let's just sit down and talk to Naruto then" Kakashi gestured everyone to all sit round the table.

When everyone sat down they were all waiting for Naruto who thanked Tsunami for serving him a drink.

"Okay Naruto tell us what happened to you"

Naruto nodded when he drank his juice the moment his put it in his mouth he spat it out shocking everyone

"OLD MAN…WHAT THE FUCK" Tazuna just laughed "Ahahahahaha enjoy a little drink Naruto its good for you"

"TOU-SAN!"

Everyone sweat dropped while Inari was just laughing getting back to normal.

"Naruto!" Kakashi had a look saying he is not here for games

Naruto then coughed as he then looked serious at the group.

"Okay this is what happened"

**Flashback**

"_Urgh…where am I" Naruto woke up in a cell as he then heard someone screaming at him "RISE AND SHINE BOY" then a group of people came in and starting to drag him somewhere._

"_Hey what are you…" Naruto got interrupted by one of the guys who punched him the face._

"_Urgh" "Shut up boy" the people then dragged him a room and threw him in._

_The lights then turned on as then Naruto saw a group of people ranging from shinobies and Samurai's._

_Naruto slowly got up trying to find out where he was "Okay now that the final member is here we can begin" Naruto then saw a man wearing a cape with flames at the back and he had blue eyes with spiky dark blonde hair._

"_Where am I" Naruto enquired making everyone laugh as they screamed things like "hey a newbie! or poor little lamb"_

_The man smiled at Naruto "Don't worry I will explain to you now" he then looked at the group before him._

"_Alright everyone you know the rules and the prize money right" everyone screamed and whistled _

"_what rules and what prize money" The man sighed "the prize money is 10 million yen and the rules are" the caped man smirked cruelly as he changed the subject irritating Naruto in the process. _

"_Okay guys welcome to fight club" everyone looked serious Naruto as well who watched with a solemn expression._

"_However before we begin we must recite the rules" everyone sighed and groaned but quickly listened to the man._

"_The 1__st__ rule of fight club is you do not talk about __**fight club**__" the man stretched the name fight club showing how serious he is_

"_The 2__nd__ rule of fight club is YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB" The man now screamed leaking killer intent scaring everyone as he was mad at this point_

"_The 3__rd__ rule of fight club is… if someone yells stop the fight is over"_

"_The 4__th__ rule is! Only two guys to a fight" the man pointed two fingers at the people who were murmuring _

"_The 5__th__ rule. One fight at a time fellas" The group lowly cheered _

"_6__th__ rule. Only specific weapons are allowed… only at the finals any other fights its hand to hand"_

"_7__th__ rule. Fights will go on as long as they have to"_

"_And the 8__th__ and final rule. If this is your first night at fight club." The man looked at Naruto with a glint in his eye "You HAVE to fight." Suddenly he smirked a cruel smirk._

"_YEAH" Everyone cheered while Naruto had a stunned expression._

"_WAIT…" Everyone looked at Naruto who screamed "I got taken here by force I don't have to do this" The man chuckled evilly at Naruto "Sorry boy but you know the 1__st__ and 2__nd__ rule right" Naruto nodded as then the man disappeared in a yellow flash getting Naruto by surprise as he put a Kunai on his neck._

"_Then…you can never leave here" the man whispered in Naruto's ears making the boy sweat in fear while he gulped._

"_LET'S BEGIN" _

"_YEAHHHHHH"_

**End of flashback **

Silence echoed as outside a bird was screaming to what it sounded like "BAKA BAKA!" while everyone in the room had a stupefied looks on their faces

Naruto shivered as he looked scared "everyone's chakra was sealed off and since it was my first time I…" Naruto drank the drink not caring if it was alcohol "I fought this big fat guy when I punched his belly it seriously made no effect it was like he was immune" Naruto then chuckled as he got up raising his fist in the air "But don't worry guys I beat the guy in the end he didn't….." Naruto was about to carry on when out of nowhere a punch came crashing down on his head

You would think it was Sakura no it wasn't her. Well she was about to but this person beat her to it.

It was Yuhi Kurenai who screamed "BAKA!" this was unlike her so when it hit Naruto's face fell on the table crashing right on the floor.

Asuma looked shocked not expecting her to do that while Yugao shook her head disappointed at the blond.

Tazuna and Inari laughed while Tsunami looked at Naruto sighing.

Kakashi sweat dropped _"Did he talk about Sensei"_ then denial came upon Kakashi as he dismissed it knowing Naruto was just joking around.

Sakura looked Irritated as next to her the Uchiha had enough "Tch" Sasuke got up and just walked outside "Sasuke-Kun" Sakura ran afterher crush in the process.

"Naruto seriously what happened to you" Naruto nodded at the Anbu commander "I woke up at Gatō 's mansion as he sent me to prison so that they can interrogate me about Aoi." Everyone nodded now being serious "Then suddenly something happened I don't know what but that made thing easier for me so I busted myself out" Everyone sighed at the basic explanation.

"Then how come you left your headband behind" Naruto touched his forehead "My headband where is it" Everyone sweated dropped Kakashi sighed as he gave the headband back to Naruto "Thanks I thought I lost it when I fought my way through" the smoker Ninja sighed as he asked his question.

"So Naruto what was that explosion" Naruto froze but quickly shrugged "I don't know I just ran" The Jounins noticed but kept it to themselves for a later date

"Okay Naruto that's enough go rest you need it" The blond nodded as he went upstairs Inari running after him.

* * *

><p>Night has come as everyone now went to bed. In Inari's room while the boy slept Naruto looked to be watching the window his eyes gazing at the moon.<p>

He held his left rib hissing in pain _"Damn it going to leave a mark for good"_

"Knock, knock" someone knocked at the door getting Naruto's attention it was Tsunami as she was gesturing Naruto to come downstairs.

Naruto nodded and thenwent downstairs to the back garden where Tsunami was.

She was looking at the moon when Naruto walked beside her.

"Naruto-Kun the village was so vibrant today wasn't it?"

Naruto nodded "Yes it was Tsunami" Tsunami smiled as she looked at the moon with great interest.

"Inari finally played outside happily for the first time."

"How are you feeling Tsunami" Tsunami ignored him "Father finally got to finish the bridge he worked so hard" she giggled dryly "He was jumping in joy"

"What do you feel Tsunami" Tsunami flinched as her hair was covering her eyes "The people were all out it was…."

Naruto quickly grabbed her by the shoulders as he made her turn towards him "What about you Tsunami!" Naruto gave her a strong stare as Tsunami started to tremble.

She then looked up at Naruto their eyes meeting.

She was crying her hearts out "I…I'M HAPPY" Inari's mother launched at Naruto as she hugged him tightly not daring to let go and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Naruto smiled as he soothed her and caressed her hair "Tha…Thank you Naruto" the woman held tighter "Thank you so much"

Naruto smiled brightly "No thank you Tsunami" the woman's eyes went wide as she looked at Naruto and with a leap of courage kissed him right on the lips.

The Uzumaki's eyes went wide as Tsunami deepened the kiss.

She soon ended the kiss and giggled at his stunned look "Naruto-Kun" she the caressed his cheek while she smiled radiantly "This is was your present Naruto…you deserve it"

Naruto just gaped as Tsunami just walked off her hips swaying making Naruto unconsciously look at it.

She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Tazuna's House<strong>

2 days have passed, each day the celebration became more intense Naruto and Tazuna both enjoyed the most of it as they partied the days away much to the annoyance of everyone.

Inari wanted to join in but Tsunami prohibited him not to making the poor boy groan in sadness.

The Jounins and Yugao too lightened up as they smiled and cheered with the country.

Throughout the 2 days Sasuke was more confined causing the concern of his teammate Sakura.

However now was the time to leave as the Konoha ninjas were now standing in front of Tazuna's house.

Naruto ever since he came back got new clothes courtesy of Tsunami.

He now is wearing blue jeans with matching blue sandals with a white T-shirt slightly showing it to everyone while he wore a buttoned orange shirt with a black star on the back. His wild blond hair was shown to the world as he wore his headband on his right arm.

To the girls he looked very hot as Sakura kept giving him peeks unknowingly to the blond at the moment he was in a conversation with Inari who looked sad

"Nee-san I don't want you to go" Inari was crying as he was hugging Naruto tightly wishing he won't go.

It was a cute sight to everyone with Tsunami smiling at the scene "Hey Inari come on men don't cry" Inari nodded trying to man up now "Besides we will see each other again" Inari looked up at his big brother hope now in his eyes "Really?" Naruto nodded as he ruffled his hat making the kid giggle "Yeah that's a promise"

"I see you Naruto you are a cool kid remember that" Naruto nodded at the old bridge builder as the man gave him a bottle of champagne.

"Take it you deserve it" Naruto and everyone sweat dropped the blond just dumbly nodded as he held it when the man hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"Alright everyone lets go" Kakashi started to walk off going after Sasuke who started to go ahead of them with Sakura running after the Uchiha.

"Let's go Naruto-Kun" Naruto nodded at Kurenai while unknowingly to him Asuma narrowed his eyes at him. However Yugao noticed she too narrowing her eyes this time at Asuma.

"Wait Naruto-kun!" everyone stopped while Team 7 with exception of Naruto carried on walking.

Tsunami walked towards Naruto and gave him something he missed dearly.

His music player

Naruto gasped "My music player thanks Tsunami!" Tsunami smiled brightly as out of the blue she hugged Naruto shocking everyone while Kurenai's eyes narrowed "I will see you again will I Naru-Kun" Naruto smiled in her hug as he hugged her back"I promise we shall after all if it wasn't for you I would not have done it" Tsunami's eyes went wide tears now coming as she held him tighter.

She let go of Naruto and joined her family watching her saviour who waved and walked off with the Jounins.

"He is a Saviour." Said Tazuna Tsunami nodded "You don't know the half of it" Inari looked up at his dad "Hey lets name the bridge after Naruto-Nii" Tazuna sighed "Nope we will name it the Tazuna waves…OUCH" Tsunami pinced him as she looked at her father anger evident in her eyes making him gulp "Ok..Ok let's call it the Great Naruto Bridge named after the man who gave this village hope"

Tsunami smiled beautifully _"Great Naruto Bridge… a name that suits you well Naruto-kun" _

* * *

><p>Naruto, Yugao and the Jounins with the exception of Kakashi and co who were couple yard ahead of them were walking through the bridge.<p>

"Oh….baby how I missed you" Naruto marvelled his music player now hugging it making Kurenai and Yugao sweat drop at the familiar scene with a man and his orange book.

Asuma was next to him who looked to be trying to light his cigarrete but his lighter for some reason wasn't working.

"Hey Naruto….you got a lighter" Asuma looked at the boy with hope.

Naruto looked at the man and sighed "Sorry…left it at home" Asuma grunted quietly swearing.

Kurenai and Yugao looked amused at the man who now looks to be suffering as he stomped off towards Kakashi maybe asking him for a lighter.

Naruto was about to put on his headphone and go to his dream world when Kurenai tapped his back.

Sighing Naruto looked at her "what is it now" Kurenai eyebrow twitched "why do you listen to that anyway"

The boy shrugged "Just a hobby" Yugao joined in "Hey Naruto let me listen to them" Suddenly the boy started to protect his precious "Na uh…this is sacred"

the two women sighed "Don't be stingy and let us listen to them" the boy shook his head furiously "NO!"

Kurenai looked at her friend who looked back they both smirked cruelly "Maybe Naruto listens to love songs" Naruto froze as the two women noticed this time the purple haired anbu carrying on "the tornado listening to love songs will be funny to see."

Naruto became defiant "No way! I listen to my own music not love dovey music" the girls giggled "then prove it to us Naru-Kun!" Naruto slightly blushed at what they called him making the girls giggle even more "Naru-kun looks cute like that" Naruto stopped and gritted his teeth at the red eyed jounin "Okay!...I will show you" The women inwardly high fived each other.

All three of them stopped where they were as they were not far off from Tazuna's house.

Naruto took his headphones out of his music player so that it can be loud speaker.

"I don't have to even read the playlist I know them by heart" Naruto looked arrogant as he shown his music player to them and turned it on.

The first song was Crossfade - So Far Away as the song echoed through the bridge

_I've been changin' but you'll never see me now_

_(I've been changin' but you'll never see me now)_

_Now I'm blaming you for everything_

"See this is crossfade so far Away" the girls nodded at him when Naruto pressed the next button.

The second song was Coldplay – Viva La Vida

_I used to rule the world _

_Seas would rise when I gave the word _

_Now in the morning I sweep alone _

_Sweep the streets I used to own _

_I used to roll the dice _

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes _

_Listen as the crowd would sing: _

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!" _

"This is a song called Viva La Vida by" Yugao interrupted "Coldplay" Naruto looked at the two older women who nodded "I know this song too you know Naruto-kun" Kurenai smirked at the Uzumaki

Naruto smiled "Well what you know" the women giggled enjoying this moment "Let me show you the third one"

Naruto smirked as he expected Evans blue Erase - my scars to come on but something totally different came on.

_Know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time I opened up my eyes_

_Now I see you were always with me_

Naruto froze so did Kurenai and Yugao…..silence ensued

_[Chorus]_

_Could it be you & I _

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true _

_It's you and it's you_

"Ehehehehe…this must be the wrong music player" Naruto chuckled dryly as he looked at his Sensei and her friend.

They looked stupefied as they gave him the most absurd look Naruto has ever seen.

They both slowly looked at each other and then burst out laughing "AHAHAHAHAHA"

Naruto fumed "HEY!...SOMEONE PLAYED WITH MY PLAYER" Yugao snorted trying to hold her laughter "Yeah right Naruto-Kun that's what they all say" Naruto fumed his face turning red "Awww Naruto-Kun…I knew you were a big softie at heart" Kurenai laughed when Naruto tried to leak killer intent.

"No…I….Someone" Naruto tried to form the right word as he was too shocked

Both ladies laughed louder making him angrier even more "SOMEONE TOUCHED MY PLAYER" Naruto screamed to at the sky.

At Tazuna's house Tsunami looked to be watching at the window in space and when she heard someone scream she giggled "Sorry Naruto-Kun" she had stack of pictures of Naruto in all kinds of clothes ranging from suits and swim suits with her.

She giggled as she blushed "Naruto-Kun" Tsunami sighed longingly.

"_I will see you again Naruto-Kun…I know it"_

* * *

><p>The group now were walking together with Kurenai and Yugao looking at Naruto and laughing lightly at him Asuma watched Naruto and Kurenai his eyes narrowing at the blond<p>

"_What's with them"_ Sakura thought as she looked at the blushing Naruto who pouted he looked cute to her.

"What…since when is Naruto cute" she scowled she looked at Naruto who looked back and smiled at her she smiled back.

She suddenly remembered everything he did for her when she smiled brightly at him.

"_Maybe your cute a little…just a little"_ Sakura blushed slightly Kakashi saw everything as he smiled at the girl then turned back to his book.

* * *

><p>Naruto who was now a step or two behind everyone sighed as he went and turned on his music player "This song for some reason is the right song to play now"<p>

**We Are the Ocean - Ready For The Fall **

* * *

><p><strong>The song echoes in the background<strong>

_Well I've been down this road before,_

_So I hold my hands up, I'm ready, I'm ready for the fall._

_But sometimes I wish it wasn't always the same,_

_Yeah but it's always the same,_

_It's always the same, for me._

**At wave country in an abandoned warehouse **

Mei Terumi now dressed in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same colour as her dress (a skirt in the anime) and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left.

Furthermore, she now wore high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wears dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is wearing dark blue lipstick.

Her ankle-length, auburn hair now is styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest,

The woman was standing near the entrance of the warehouse looking to go as behind her was Tetsuko.

Thanks to her their chakra were now unsealed.

"I was quite surprised when you said you was an Uzumaki…Tetsuko" Testuko chuckled "Imagine my surprise when Naruto was one" Mei nodded at the old lady who carried on "He is an incredible man" Mei smiled "That's why I must do this" Tetsuko looked worried.

"But it didn't work before…" Mei interrupted Tetsuko "Yes it may have not worked before but this time I have a feeling I will succeed.

Tetsuko nodded she found Mei at the shopping district with Naruto who left with the other two ladies. They both assumed that he was going back to his team.

They went to the warehouse to lay low just in case and got to know each other properly in the process. The reason why they quickly became acquaintances was thanks to Naruto. Mei then told Tetsuko about her goals to liberate Mist and become Mizukage and wanted Tetsuko to join. The old lady in the end accepted.

And now they were leaving to Mist in order to begin their revolution.

"I want to ask you something" Mei looked at Tetsuko "What made you want to do this again knowing the risk.

Mei smirked while her back was turned to Tetsuko what Naruto said to her in the cave echoing in her mind.

"_Why not"_

She turned around and gave the brightest smile she could muster making the old lady gasp **"Why not?" **

_Beautiful, she's had her way,Now I'm ready for the fall. [x2]_

_If I could take it back, it would be so simple,_

_Now she's moving on and I can't take it._

_So tell me where did it go wrong,_

_I've done it all before,_

_I've done it all before. [x2]_

Tetsuko's eyes went wide as she then smirked "Why not indeed let's do this" Mei nodded as she and Testuko both walked side by side out of the warehouse the sun's light getting brighter as they walk towards it.

* * *

><p><strong>Zabuza's hideout<strong>

_Well I've been down this road before,_

_So I hold my hands up, I'm ready, I'm ready for the fall._

_But sometimes I wish it wasn't always the same,_

_Yeah but it's always the same,_

_It's always the same, for me._

Zabuza and his group looked from a far as their hideout was now burning.

"Zabuza-Sama…when the Mizukage find out what happened he won't take it well" Zabuza smirked "That's why now is the time to strike" The two brothers looked serious as they watched their leader.

Zabuza swung his Kubikiribōchō making it hit the ground "Everyone! It's time for me to come back...home" Zabuza smirked cruelly.

_Beautiful, she's had her way,_

_Now I'm ready for the fall. [x2]_

_If I could take it back, it would be so simple,_

_Now she's moving on and I can't take it._

_So tell me where did it go wrong,_

_I've done it all before,_

_I've done it all before. [x2]_

"LETS GO!" The group nodded as they walked off towards Mist Haku stayed behind as she looked to the sky "Hope you're alright Naruto-Kun"

"HAKU!" the ice maiden nodded as she ran after her master.

"_Thank you Naruto"_

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful, she's had her way, <em>

_Now I'm ready for the fall. [x7]_

**Song ends….**

Tsunami came inside her home with groceries and when she came into the living room she saw Tazuna on the table looking serious as he was clasping his hands.

On his table laid a scroll.

"Tsunami…sit down" The woman nodded at her father's request as she put the grocery down and sat opposite from him

Tazuna slowly nudged the scroll towards her "Read it" Tsunami nodded as she opened the scroll and read it. As she kept reading she was getting more surprised her eyes going wide at each line.

"We wave country have reaped Gatō 's possession and they decided the job lies to you to keep it stable" Tsunami gasped as she started to quiver.

Wave is now on a new course.

* * *

><p>The group were now talking with each other well basically it was Naruto yelling at Yugao and Kurenai who were giggling at him. Asuma and Sakura looked at the two while Kakashi was reading his book.<p>

Sasuke who was ahead of the group smirked smugly as when you look closely at the Uchiha his eyes specifically.

Sasuke's eyes were red with black tomoe's….. Uchiha Sasuke finally awakened the Sharingan.

He smirked cruelly _"Just you wait Dobe"_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Hokage office<strong>

"So…Hiruzen we will speak with him when he gets back" The Sandaime Hokage nodded at his teammates who then left his office.

"Naruto…what have you done" Sarutobi now had a serious expression "Minato…Kushina Your son is so different than both of you." The old man then turned his chair towards his village "And it's very bad for the village you both sacrificed your very lives for."

He sighed "Uzumaki Naruto…"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district<strong>

Koharu and Homura were walking home for a day's rest because tomorrow their source of all troubles will be dealt with.

"Tomorrow the boy will be dealt with" Koharu nodded at her teammate "Yes for now we must go to our homes and see our grandchildren." Homura nodded.

Then eerie crimson eyes flashed in their minds.

"What…such killer intent" Homura froze as he started to sweat Koharu fell on her knees gasping trying to hold her breath.

"Whe…where is it coming from" Homura quickly looked around analysing everywhere but no one was there.

The killer intent faded making the old teammates back to normal

"_What was that?" _

Both teammates with no hesitation rushed to their homes not knowing that atop of a building stood a crimson haired woman with crimson eyes.

She looked displeased as her arms were crossed together.

When the fishcake comes home shit will hit the fan…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end...<strong>

Guys what do you think was it good or...just GREAT.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing for you guys. I tried to please you all so I hope I achieved what I set out to do.

My pairings will stay the same as always...so dont worry.

Take care. See you again next week for A fishcake's affair.

PS. **REVIEWWWWWWW COME ON! DO IT FOR ME...**

**See ya. Ihateheroes**


	8. Convictions, plans and miracles

Here is chapter 8

_italics means the person is thinking or flashback..._

**_Bold is a demon or god talking..._**

**Author note: I have something to say about Femkyuubi's character. She is pure evil...She will do things. CRAZY things to get the job done and Naruto will find out the hard way but she will still love him but for now she just wants to keep him. So guys this is a important issue you need to know. **

**I also thank Xenotoneanwarrior37 for reading it through and approving it like always. Thanks man.**

**Thats it. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Convictions, plans and miracles<strong>

**Konoha - at Konoha gates (a day later)**

The way back from wave was very tiring as it took a lot out of the group, none more so than Haruno Sakura.

"I'm finally home…. now I can have a long bath" Sakura stretched her bone as the group all looked relieved as well.

Naruto looked around the village of Konohagakure and there was a huge mist covering the whole village.

It wasn't that thick as people still resumed their daily lives.

"What's with the mist" Kurenai also looked around as she now answered Naruto's question "It's just the morning mist Naruto-Kun it will go away when it hits around late afternoon." The blond Uzumaki nodded "Wait…what time is it" Yugao sighed as she was also tired for today "I believe it's around 9am" the blond nodded in thanks.

Then out of the blue a brown flash crashed on Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN"

"Urgh!"

It was Ayame who was now situated on top of Naruto hugging the life out of him.

Kurenai looked shocked at how the woman was holding onto Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…I was so worried I kept coming here every day just for you to come back" Ayame smothered him as she put his face in between her breasts.

"I'm….fi…ne….aya..me-chan" Naruto muffled in her breast making the woman blush at the soothing, tingling sensation.

"HEY GET OFF NARUTO!" Sakura was fuming making Ayame look at her and then she gave the pink haired girl a dissatisfied grunt "Humph" then carried on her duty and hug her breast I mean best friend..

This made Sakura's face turn red so much she had smoke coming out of her ears.

"Ma Sakura that's enough" Kakashi tried to calm down his student when he started to look at Ayame "You…isn't time to let go of Naruto" Ayame sighed letting go of Naruto whose face flushed _"Ayame…smells nice"_

Kurenai for some reason bit her lips making Yugao and Asuma looking at her one with a smile and the other with a scowl.

Ayame soothingly caressed his hair "Naruto-Kun…let's go my dad's waiting" she then stood up and helped a dazed Naruto up as well.

"Sorry but Naruto has to come with us….for a group report" Kurenai interjected Ayame making the ramen girl look at her with narrowed eyes. However there was bad news in her opinion when Naruto agreed.

"She is right Ayame-chan…I see you straight after okay" The ramen girl looked sad but quickly perked up "You promise Naruto-Kun" Naruto nodded making her smile "of course" Ayame then smiled as behind her Sasuke walked off to his family compound surprisingly Sakura didn't run after him as she just stood where she was watching Ayame and Naruto with a disdain expression.

"Naruto lets go to the Hokage-office Sakura I see you tomorrow" Kakashi looked at his blond haired student who looked confused.

What Kakashi said got Naruto's attention "What I thought it was a group report" Naruto took off his headphones as he now looked at his teacher

"Ma Ma Naruto it's just formalities" Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile when the boy unknowingly gripped his music player tightly.

"_Do they know…?" _

Kurenai smiled at him as she then gave Naruto reassuring pat on the back "Don't worry Naruto-Kun it won't be bad we need you to just clear some things" Naruto sighed because when he is involved things always go from normal to worse.

Asuma and Yugao nodded but Ayame looked at Kakashi with suspicion.

The group then saw a group of Anbu coming towards them. Asuma, Kurenai and Sakura looked confused but Yugao and Kakashi looked serious.

Ayame and Naruto had their eyes wide.

"Kakashi and Superior officers, you are to report to Hokage-Sama immediately." Their attention was then turned to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, by the order of Lord Hokage and the council you are to be arrested for disobeying direct orders of your superior officer and endangering the lives of those in your team"

"WHAT!" Sakura was shocked to the core while Ayame just froze and started to quiver.

"What is the meaning of this" Kurenai didn't looked pleased as she was about to confront the Anbus but was held back by Asuma.

"Kurenai….." the red eyed lady quickly glared at him as she took his hands off her shocking him.

"Kurenai!" Yugao grabbed her friend making her friend look back at her.

When Yugao nodded Kurenai's eyes went wide.

Kakashi closed his book as he now looked serious.

Everyone except the jounin was surprised at the actions of the council. Being a Shinobi they all knew the penalty for disobeying direct orders from a superior. Kakashi could only sigh in frustration, as he was forced to follow protocol in the situation at Wave when Naruto refused to follow a direct order and when he also chased after Zabuza alone.

However seeing how the council hated Naruto Kakashi knew that the chances of the council taking such drastic actions against the boy were very high.

One Anbu who had a lion mask came up to Naruto and roughly grabbed him "Boy you are to come with us" The Anbu gripped Naruto tightly making the boy's eyes narrow at him.

"Hey! you don't have to do that" Ayame protested for her friend as she was about to go to the Anbu when Yugao came towards him first.

"Captain…" Yugao looked at the Anbu sternly "I will take it from here lion" the lion Anbu wasn't convinced "It's a direct order from your superior" the Anbu quickly let go of Naruto in fear of disobeying.

Yugao quickly nudged Naruto to go with her "Okay possessions" Naruto sighed as he gave his belongings to Yugao. The purple haired lady pocketed his possessions in her pouch.

"Alright Naruto lets go" Naruto gave Ayame a nod and a reassuring smile that everything will be okay as he was led away by the Yugao leaving behind the stunned group.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower - council room<strong>

The council were now gathered as they heard the news of Naruto's arrest.

The civilians were all screaming for Naruto to be sent to Ibiki for interrogation while the clan heads looked serious at their leader.

"Enough! Our hokage will speak now!" Koharu silenced the roaring civilians who quieted down.

Sarutobi had a serious expression as then silence was amidst.

"Hokage-Sama…" Inochi looked concerned.

Sarutobi's hokage hat covered his face making the room even more tense.

"Everyone…." All the council members looked on with concentration.

"Konoha is now in a….financial decline" As soon Sarutobi said that the room exploded.

"What! That can be" Hiashi's eyes went wide while Tsume looked shaken.

The civilian council were hit the most.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN" Haruno Sakuya's screeching voice shook the room.

Danzo gripped his cane tightly while his eye narrowed.

"Gato is dead" Homura's answer silenced the room this made Danzo's eyes go wide.

"Explain…." Danzo's stern voice made everyone look at him.

Koharu sighed "Gato our major asset the man responsible for Konoha's boom in its economy is dead"

Tsume exploded as she got up "I told you we should have not relied on that man. Now look where it got us!"

Shikaku shook his head "Tsume…we had no choice he was our only help" Inochi nodded with Chouza.

"The moment Hatake Kakashi's team were involved things gone downhill" Said Koharu while Sarutobi was still silent.

Haruno Sakuya roared "ITS ALL THAT BRATS FAULT" the civilians nodded in agreement.

Namatane Hiko owner of countless chains of stores in Konoha stood up in anger "WE SHOULD NOT HAVE MADE THAT BRAT A NINJA"

"So Naruto is arrested for insubordination what does he have to do for Gato's fall" it was now Sarutobi's Hiruzen's turn to speak when he looked at Hiashi.

"Yes Uzumaki Naruto is not in for insubordination but I believe that he was involved in Gato's death" Koharu nodded as she pulled out a report.

"Sources say that the bridge is named after him" Homura interjected "and from Kakashi's report the timing of Naruto's appearance and Gato's death matches"

The civilians looked gleeful but Tsume stood up for her friend's son "It's correct that Naruto is arrested for insubordination but everything else is just guesswork"

Shikaku nodded "Even if it's true how is Naruto responsible, Gato is simply too big for him" Inochi nodded "Yes he's just a Genin he will need at least an army to even match Gato"

Sarutobi sighed "Even so I already got Ibiki to get information out of Naruto" The civilian council roared in agreement.

Tsume huffed as she fell back to her seat dejectedly while the Shikaku, Inochi and Chouza looked shocked.

They all were thinking of the same thing _"I hope you know what you are doing…Sarutobi"_

This meeting is dismissed!

* * *

><p><strong>Anbu headquarters - interrogation room<strong>

"Ibiki! That's enough." Anko held her partner back who looked a bit irritated.

Naruto's head fell on the table as it looked like he was being punched repeatedly.

"Anko take him back to his cell." Anko nodded and picked up Naruto who spat blood on the floor.

They both then left the room as Anko didn't look pleased "You idiot….why do something stupid" the snake lady whispered and only got a grunt as a reply.

Sighing Anko then went to the room where Naruto is going to be from now on and was about to help him get to his bed safely but saw a group of Anbu. So Anko decided otherwise "Sorry" Anko roughly pushed Naruto into his room when the Uzumaki crashed on the floor hard.

Behind Naruto the door was roughly closed making a huge sound which echoed in his jail.

* * *

><p>Anko soon joined Ibiki who looked to be in serious thought.<p>

"Anko…." Anko looked sternly at Ibiki who sighed "don't give me that look you know I have to do this" Anko looked unconvinced.

"The boy is hard to break" Anko slowly nodded as she saw the exchange between Ibiki and Naruto.

Anko looked at Ibiki and sighed "They say he is a dropout but the boys got a silver tongue that's for sure" Ibiki nodded as he nursed his fists "He can take a beating too" Anko giggled.

When Naruto was sent to Ibiki the interrogator tried to psychological damage Naruto but the boy knew how to change the subject and his mental strength was strong. Ibiki and Naruto went at it for at least an hour until Ibiki in the end went from good cop to bad cop as he started striking Naruto over and over again until the boy gave in.

Ibiki could have gone to extreme lengths but he couldn't because he would kill the boy and that can cause major problems.

First off the boy may not tell him anything even if he dies and secondly the Kyuubi might be free as no one knows the effect of the seal only the fourth, Kushina and Jiraiya may know but the latter wasn't as better as the first two.

In addition a mind search by Inochi is out of the question in fear of Kyuubi again.

The door opened and then the Sandaime came in with his two former teammates.

Anko knew it was her time to leave and then bowed to her Hokage who nodded and then she left.

When she left she saw Yugao who stiffened "You worried" the Anbu sighed "how can I not be….Kurenai is worried sick" Anko nodded as the two started walking with each other.

"Do you think Naruto was responsible for Gato's death" Yugao shook her head "I don't know what he done doesn't make sense at all." Anko nodded at her friend who carried on "and let's not forget who in their right mind would believe Gato can be killed by one shinobi let alone a mere Genin"

Anko chuckled dryly getting Yugao's attention "Well this village hate the kid and I won't be surprised if they throw away all the logic out the window just to pin the blame on him"

Yugo had a sad look on her as she then bit her lips. Her friend Anko was right but Konoha wouldn't do such a thing would they.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Ibiki and the Sandaime<strong>

The former students of the Shodaime and Nidaime didn't look pleased when they heard from the head interrogator.

"Sir…he is constantly sticking onto the same statement…I'm beginning to think" Ibiki was cut off by Koharu "That's enough Ibiki your service is no longer required" Sandaime sighed "We will take it from here" Ibiki's eyes went wide "Sir to pass judgment so quickly I believe its most unwise" Sarutobi gave Ibiki a glare making the man shut up.

"We know what's best for Konoha as the village is now in a dire situation" Homura and Koharu nodded then the Sandaime took a pose of authority "At noon Uzumaki Naruto's fate will be decided" They then left Idate's older brother to his own devices

Ibiki grabbed his head in frustration as he sat down and gritted his teeth "Damn what the fuck is going on"

* * *

><p><strong>Jounin lounge<strong>

The Jounins all sat in their lounge Minus Kakashi in silence.

Then Yugao and Anko came in the lounge gaining everyone's attention.

"What happened to Naruto" Kurenai worriedly asked as she got up. Anko and Yugao shook their heads at their friend making the red Jounin sad even more.

Couple of minutes in silence later Ibiki came in the lounge as he looked upset.

Everyone looked at him except Kurenai who had a downcast expression and was looking down. Asuma kept looking at her but his attention now also went to Ibiki.

The interrogator poured himself a drink preferably alcohol.

"Ibiki…" Anko looked concerned as the man looked to be leaking killer intent.

Ibiki roughly sat on the couch "What the fuck is wrong with this village" everyone gasped at his insult.

"Ibiki….hey that's enough"

"Yes my youthful friend that is most unwise" Ibiki growled at the two Jounins making them back off.

"This is not right…how can they without proof cast judgement" Everyone's eyes went wide at what he was saying.

Anko couldn't believe it "You….don't mean" Ibiki nodded at his partner "Yes Naruto's fate will be decided at noon"

Everyone gasped as suddenly Kurenai ran out the room much to Asuma's ire.

"What!" Yugao held her mouth in shock Anko stood in anger "They can't do this!"

"It seems they just did….. fuck!" Ibiki drank his drink in one go as the group now became silent.

Everyone was saddened or angry at what they just heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuzuka compound <strong>

Tsume came home frustrated and just sat down in the living room as her daughter looked to be leaving to her job.

"Mom…what's wrong" Hana came downstairs and saw her mother sitting in the living room all gloomy.

Tsume just growled as then Hana quickly sat down next to her mother looking worried "Mom you okay" Hana place a reassuring hand on her mother's lap.

Tsume smiled at her daughter attempt to comfort her. She sighed knowing how her daughter's going to react.

"Hana….it's Naruto he…." Hana's eyes went wide as she took a grip on her mother's leg "Is Naruto….hurt" Tsume sadly shook her head "No….Naruto was arrested" Hana gasped "What…for"

Tsume bit her lips "Insubordination…"

Hana's world just got a wake up call.

* * *

><p><strong>Team 8 training ground<strong>

"Naruto-Kun…" Hyuuga Hinata was worried while she sat and watched Shino and Kiba spar.

Hinata was in deep thought ever since she saw that red haired woman in his apartment.

She knows Naruto won't go with older women it was unlike him. However she had a feeling he and that woman know each other for a long time.

The Hyuuga bit her lips _"I need to speak with Kurenai-Sensei" _her surrogate sister was always the one she could count on. She needed to speak to her as soon she came back.

"Man she was like that the for a while" Shino nodded at Kiba as they ended their spar.

Hinata had a far off look as Kiba and Shino looked at each other "Hey might as well go to that ramen place" Kiba blushed while Shino sighed.

Kiba had a crush on Ayame ever since he met her and was trying to flirt with her every chance he got.

Shino just shook his head and went with Kiba who walked towards Hinata who was now awake of her daydream state and then they went.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruno House<strong>

Sakura was locked up in her room and was sitting in her bed looking sad "Naruto…"

Outside her room Haruno Sakuya who was in the living looked to be going to the backyard but the doorbell rang.

The elder Haruno opened the door to see Ino who waved at her "Ino-Chan" Ino smiled at Sakura's mother "Hi Mrs Haruno. I heard Sakura is back" Sakuya smiled at the Yamanaka girl "Certainly dear She is upstairs in her room" Ino nodded as she then went in to see Sakura.

Sakuya smiled as she then went to tend the garden.

Ino went upstairs and knocked on Sakura's room she got no reply the Yamanaka sighed as she then opened the door to see Sakura with her head on her knees sitting in the corner of her bed.

"Sakura" The pink haired girl looked at Ino surprised she was here "Ino" the girl nodded and went to sit on Sakura's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha shopping district<strong>

It was now 10.30 clock in the morning and Team 8 minus Kurenai were all going to the ramen stand and was surprised to see it closed.

"Huh…it's closed" Kiba pondered as it never closed in fact they should be opening.

"They're probably busy Kiba" Hinata nodded at the Aburame while the Inuzuka sighed.

They were about to leave and go somewhere else to eat when they saw their Sensei.

They all gasped and ran to their teacher "Sensei!"

Kurenai who was in deep thought to what was going on was being more frustrated by the second.

"_Naruto's fate will be decided at noon"_

She gritted her teeth _"Damn it…how did it get to this"_

"Sensei!" Kurenai awoke from her stupor.

Kurenai saw her Genins running towards her as they started to surround her.

"Sensei…you're okay" Hinata's shy voice made Kurenai smile "Sensei now that your back is Naruto back as well" The red eyed Yuhi now had a sad expression.

"Sensei" Shino enquired.

"Everyone we will start our training seriously from tomorrow onwards" Kiba smiled as he whooped for joy when Kurenai started to walk off.

"Sensei..." Hinata was worried for her surrogate sister "Enjoy the day off and….Naruto is okay" Kurenai turned her head and smiled towards her team and then left.

Leaving a confused Hyuuga, a stoic Aburame and a happy Inuzuka.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruno Home<strong>

"Bye Ino-chan" Ino waved goodbye to Sakura's mother as she closed the door to leave.

She sighed when she got to Sakura the poor girl was a mess. Apparently her pink haired friend already knew what happened to Naruto.

She sighed again "I might as well go home for a while"

* * *

><p><strong>At Naruto's cell<strong>

Naruto sat on his bed his face was a bit bruised as he looked to be in deep thought he clenched his fists in anger.

"Damn it…" Naruto just didn't know what to do he was confused right now because he didn't know whether Konoha knew what he did or not.

Naruto turned to his left now facing the wall.

Suddenly his door was being opened which got the blonds attention as he turned around to look thinking it's another Anbu however his eyes went wide at the unexpected visit from the person before him.

"Wha…what!" Naruto was shocked as he pointed at the person who crossed their arms and sighed

"It's rude to point Naruto-Kun" the person before him was the crimson haired, crimson eyed woman Kyuubi no yoko.

"What are you doing here" she smiled "Why can't I be here….I'm your wife after all" Naruto sighed at the tone of simplicity the woman was giving him.

"What I'm mean is how did you get here" Kisara smirked as she went and sat next to Naruto idly "Hmmm I don't know" Naruto twitched "You're here in my cell and you don't know why you're here" Kisara nodded making Naruto groan hopelessly.

Kisara then chuckled "I'm only joking Naruto-Kun….I'm here to bust you out" Naruto's head bolted right up "What! You have a plan" Kisara nodded getting her husband's hopes up "Simple we are getting out"

Naruto sighed again "What…so you don't have a plan" This irritated Kisara as she bonked him in the head "OW! What was that for?" Naruto nursed his head while he looked at an angry looking Kisara

"That's for being an idiot. How can I have a plan when you unexpectedly brought this on me" Naruto groaned sadly "You right…I'm an idiot ehehehehe" Kisara looked at Naruto's hopeless mess in deep thought.

"BANG BANG" Naruto became alert while Kisara quickly disappeared.

The door was opened roughly as then an Anbu came in and threw a plate of food at Naruto "Here is your meal punk" the food was scattered in the floor making Naruto just look at the Anbu who smirked "Enjoy your meal punk you got till noon until your fate is decided" Naruto's eyes went wide when the Anbu left.

Kisara reappeared in front of Naruto with an unknown expression as they just stood there in silence.

She then disappeared making Naruto sigh...

* * *

><p>The clock was ticking increasing the tension as it was now 11.00.<p>

One hour left until D-day.

The Rat Anbu who was the one that gave Naruto his meal heard sounds from his captive's room thinking something was going he was about to open the door.

However that did not happen because has soon as he turned around someone grabbed hold of his head "Hey…what the…" the Anbu looked at the person meeting contact with chilling glowing crimson eyes who whispered **"Sleep"** the rat Anbu felt woozy as he fell to the floor asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Jail<strong>

Suddenly the door of his Jail opened roughly alerting Naruto

"Boy it's time to go" it was the same rat Anbu who then grabbed and handcuffed Naruto and started to take him outside

When they were walking outside they saw a group Anbu's who started to surround them "Rat…what are you doing with the prisoner"

Rat saluted a sign of greeting towards the Anbu "Captain…It was decided by the council to prepare Naruto right now" The Anbu's nodded as it was 11.30

The lion Anbu who was the captain decided to take over "Alright…pass me the boy I will take it from here.

The Rat Anbu looked hesitant as he grabbed Naruto tightly "It's a direct order Rat! Now pass me the boy"

Rat didn't listen making the Anbus surround him and Naruto.

Rat knew they were about to strike so while he had hold of Naruto he put his hand on the back of Naruto's neck alerting the blond and then with great strength Naruto never seen Rat gripped hold of him so that the Uzumaki won't get out and twisted his neck intending the boy to fall unconscious.

Naruto's eyes went as he then fell to the floor out cold.

The Anbu's got into fighting stance as the captain screamed "Rat!….what are you doing" The rat Anbu chuckled dryly and all of a sudden pulled out a Kunai and flung with great speed to one of the Anbu's close to him hitting the Anbu straight to the heart.

The Kunai didn't just pierce the Anbu's heart it went it deep inside his body killing him right away.

The Anbu's gasped as they quickly recovered and all attacked at once.

What they didn't know was that the Rat Anbu had crimson eerie eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage office<strong>

The Sandaime sat on his chair as he looked at Kakashi "You are dismissed Kakashi" the copy ninja nodded and shunshined.

The Sarutobi sighed as he held the wave mission report "Jiraiya what do you think"

The Frog Sannin came through the window and now sat on it.

"There are countless of holes in the report that doesn't match up" Sarutobi nodded "but in theory it's impossible that Naruto was involved in killing Gato"

"He did kill Aoi" Jiraiya shook his head "But that is all assumptions as well, there is no way Naruto could have learned to use Kyuubi's chakra"

Sarutobi sighed, what his student was saying was true.

All the evidence that points to Naruto didn't make sense. One has to throw away the logic in the story to pin the blame on Naruto.

"Regardless Konoha has suffered for it…Naruto will tell us in his trail or he will suffer" Jiraiya nodded while inwardly he was sad.

He failed his godson and his parents "Sensei regardless about the rumours circulating Naruto…how is he"

Sarutobi took a puff of his smoke "Let's just say he is nothing like his parents" Jiraiya sighed what will Kushina and Minato say if they saw him now.

Reading his student's mind Sarutobi turned towards the picture of the Yondaime "His parents would be ashamed…."

Jiraiya just sighed but then suddenly an Anbu came rushing in getting their attention.

"What is it?" Sandaime enquired at the tired looking Anbu "ho…Hokage-sama" Jiraiya just looked on.

The Anbu regained his bearing as he screamed "THE ANBU HEADQUARTERS WAS ATTACKED"

Jiraiya's eyes went wide as his teacher screamed "WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anbu headquarters <strong>

The village was alerted as the Jounins rushed towards the headquarters.

The headquarters looked to be on fire.

The Genins and civilians all watched while the Jounins were with their Hokage and Jiraiya.

Kurenai's eyes went wide at the scene.

"Sir…what happened" Asuma asked his dad who nodded "It seems the Anbu headquarters was under attack"

Everyone gasped "Sir that's where Naruto his imprisoned" Jiraiya nodded at the copy ninja as then they all saw Yugao bringing an Anbu towards them.

"Hokage-sama….I got information" Sarutobi nodded at his Anbu commander when Yugao brought the Anbu forward.

It was a black haired man with brown eyes. He still wore the traditional Anbu gear but seemed to lose his mask.

His face was bloody though as Sarutobi ordered the man to speak "Lion…what happened"

The man that was identified as the Lion Anbu coughed blood "Sir….it was rat he killed everyone and set everything on fire"

Everyone gasped "Rat….Lion what happened to the prisoner" Lion coughed again "he took the boy somewhere."

That was it for Sarutobi who screamed "Everyone find Uzumaki Naruto now!" The Jounins were all about to shunshin to look for Naruto.

However Naruto was already found.

Hinata who used her Byakugan gasped as she saw two figures at the top of the building.

She screamed towards her teacher "Sensei! Naruto-Kun is up there"

Everyone all stopped what they were doing as Yugao nodded "That's right I sense two chakra signatures one is Naruto-Kuns and the other is Rats"

The Jounins were about to go and help but the fire was ferocious.

"Put out the fire" the Chuunins listened to their Hokage and most of them started to use water techniques.

Kurenai and Yugao was about to go in and help Naruto but they were held back by both Kakashi and Asuma.

"Kurenai….Yugao stay where you are" The two women looked to protest but their Hokage's glare made them not to.

Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya who nodded "Wait….until the fire is distinguished"

Kurenai and Yugao's eyes went wide at what he meant "Sir he cannot beat an Anbu alone" Kurenai looked shaken as she watched Yugao.

"The moment the fire lessens you go" Sarutobi had a stern look as he ordered his Jounins.

Kakashi and Asuma nodded while Kurenai and Yugao had a downcast look.

In the crowd there was Team Gai, Ibiki and Anko as they too watched the fire.

Sakura and Sasuke looked on was well "Naruto…." Sakura whispered worriedly,

Jiraiya looked at his sensei and nodded as they both were thinking the same thing.

"_Let's see if you can use its chakra"_

* * *

><p><strong>Anbu headquarters - rooftop<strong>

When Naruto first opened his eyes all he saw was the smoky sky he grunted as he slowly got up.

"Urgh" Naruto sat up and with great difficulty got up to his feet due to him being handcuffed.

He found out he was on the roof and that the whole area was on fire.

"You're finally awake" Naruto turned around to see an Anbu who was holding someone by its neck the Anbu smirked as he threw the person towards the corner.

Naruto's eyes narrowed "You're that Rat Anbu" Said Anbu chuckled "And you're the demon brat" Naruto flinched as he clenched his teeth.

The Anbu then brought out his sword as he disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto.

Naruto using his instinct quickly rolled out of the way as a sword descending down towards him.

"Ching" the sword hit the floor making a screeching sound.

Naruto huffed as he again got up. He looked at the Anbu but this time he wasn't there.

"Right here" Naruto's eyes went wide as he quickly tried the move.

It was too late however as the Anbu quickly kicked Naruto right on his left rib making him grunt in pain as he skidded across the roof.

"Ma you're quite good I'm a bit surprised" Naruto coughed blood as inside his jacket his wound was about to be reopened.

The Rat Anbu walked towards a struggling Naruto his mask hiding his expression.

"It's over…" the Anbu raised his sword and struck.

As the sword was descending towards Naruto intending to strike his back Naruto who coughed blood again gritted his teeth.

His eyes glowed vigorously as the Uzumaki gathered as much chakra he can to enact his technique.

The Rat Anbu's eyes went wide under his mask as his sword hit a wave of chakra **"Imperial! (Teikoku)" **The result of the clash made the area explode with blue chakra.

* * *

><p>The explosion was heard by everyone as the people gasped.<p>

"Sir…we must act now" Kakashi's patience was running thin as he wanted to save his student.

"Matte…Kakashi" Jiraiya had a stern look while in front of him Yugao looked shocked.

"What is Yugao" Sarutobi enquired his Anbu commander.

"Sir…they was a huge surge of chakra that was the cause of the explosion" everyone now had their attention of Yugao.

The woman before them was sensor who was capable of reading chakra signatures.

"Whose chakra was it" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed while Yugao gulped " Narutos.." Everyone gasped.

"Do you think it was **ITS** chakra?" Yugao shook her head gaining the attention of Jiraiya and the Sandaime "No…it was Naruto's own chakra"

Everyone's eyes went wide as Yugao mind was reeling _"Such high chakra"_

As soon the fire lessened Sarutobi took this opportunity and ordered the Jounins and Yugao to go as they shunshined fast towards Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Anbu headquarters - rooftop <strong>

As the dust diminished the roof that was enveloped by the fire looked to lessen as well however the building looked like it couldn't last longer.

The Rat Anbu jumped back as inside his mask he was shocked.

Quickly the Rat Anbu sensed people coming towards him however he had no time to react because at a surprisingly fast speed Naruto came towards the man.

"_Fast"_ The Anbu's eyes went wide as Naruto flew at him with a fist towards his face.

The Anbu smirked under his mask his red eyes watching the boy.

"_Well done Naruto" _

"ARGHH" Naruto with a loud grunt punched the Rat Anbu right in the face shattering his mask making the man fly towards the other side of the roof as he skidded in the process.

Naruto huffed and he fell on his knees holding his left rib.

His eyes started to get blurry when his body started to feel weak.

The Jounins all descended on the rooftop as soon the flame decreased they saw three figures.

Yugao quickly ran towards Rat as she checked his pulse "He is breathing" she sighed when she heard Kurenai scream "NARUTO!"

Asuma ran after Kurenai to Naruto who was on his knees exhausted "Are you okay" Naruto huffed ignoring the red eyed Jounin who helped him up.

Kakashi sighed as the Anbu he looked over was dead so he and Yugao then went to Naruto.

The group all nodded at each other as they then started to shunshin before the building collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hokage office <strong>

The Sandaime Hokage sighed because today was a hectic day and it didn't even start.

Naruto was sent to the hospital to get treated which delayed his conference. The old Sarutobi took of his hat to massage his temple "The meeting was delayed till tomorrow thanks to that incident"

The Anbu headquarters being on fire was unheard of. Who had the right mind to attack it?

"It's hard to believe that it was a coincidence that it happened right before Naruto's trial" The council were not pleased. Well actually the civilians and his teammates were as the clan heads were indifferent but Tsume looked quite pleased.

The Rat Anbu was put into questioning by Ibiki and Anko but the man was brain dead, it was like he was possessed.

"I fear Naruto's hate will grow as this village continue to hate him even more" It was no surprise the village hated Naruto so much that anyone can come to a conclusion that the Rat Anbu hated Naruto since he tried to kill him.

"_Nevertheless Naruto is now in a top secured hospital with Jiraiya watching him now and then, so he won't be able to escape."_

Sarutobi Hiruzen now looked towards his successor's picture "I just hope there won't be anymore trouble"

* * *

><p><strong>At the hospital<strong>

Currently Naruto was in his bed unconscious within a private room with the Jounins with Gai as well and Yugao sitting in the room in various places. Konoha guards were standing guard outside his room and on the windows, which were all covered so that no-one could see in.

Outside the entrance downstairs at the reception all the rookie nine minus Naruto were there wanting to go and see the Uzumaki.

"Hey….we need to see our friend where is he" The receptionist scowled when she looked at Kiba "He is being handled" Kiba got angry when and was about to resort to using physical means

"Kiba!" the dog boy turned around to see his sister who had flowers "Let's just wait for now" Kurenai's student sighed as behind him was the other rookies all in their seats or standing up.

Hinata was sitting in the far corner as she just found out from Ino to what was going to happen to Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun" The Hyuuga was trembling but felt a hand on her shoulder she looked as it belonged to Kiba who smiled "Don't worry he will be fine" Hinata looked unconvinced as she buried her head within her knees.

Sasuke got up and walked off to go train where Ino used this opportunity to run after him "Sasuke-Kun!" The Yamanaka's loud voice echoed the hospital.

Everyone including Hana all looked at Sakura who looked back "What" all she got was a sigh from everyone "Troublesome" Chouji nodded with his lazy friend while he was eating a packet of crisps.

Hana gripped the flowers she was holding as she remembered her mother telling her his trail was going to be delayed. She just hoped that a miracle would come.

"_Naruto-Kun"_

* * *

><p>While Naruto was unconscious the Jounins were in a middle of conversation about the man lying before them.<p>

"It's quite odd that the Anbu headquarters was burned down right before Naruto's trial" Asuma questioned while he took a smoke.

Kakashi nodded "Your right but why did Rat attack Naruto" Yugao shook her head at her senpai "There was an on-going concern that Rat hated Naruto in the past." Kakashi nodded at her as he was an Anbu before he became a teacher "So maybe Rat took this opportunity to strike" Asuma was looking at Kurenai who was making Naruto feel comfortable in his bed.

"_Damn…..so that's how it is" _Asuma eyes narrowed at Naruto and then softened when he looked Kurenai who had a faraway look in her eyes.

It would seem he now has competition.

"Thank youthfulness he is alive" Kakashi nodded while Yugao sweat dropped at the spandex wearing taijutsu master.

Naruto grunted in his bed as he shifted around alerting everyone.

"Naruto/Kun" both Yugao and Kurenai went to make him comfortable.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at his student who has now woken up.

Outside the window Jiraiya stood there unknowingly from everyone inside as he watched on with a concentrated expression.

"It would seem Naruto is awake" Jiraiya was about to leave but then he felt eerie crimson eyes flash inside his head.

It felt like that the thing he felt was right next to him.

"What intent" Jiraiya sweated as he quickly turned to his left.

But no one was there.

Jiraiya using this opportunity quickly shunshined to see his Sensei

However if he looked hard enough he would have known that right on top of him since Naruto's room was on the top floor.

Kisara was sitting on the edge of the roof.

She smirked "Your awake Naruto-Kun" her eyes had a glint in them while she looked at the hokage tower before her.

"What will happen tomorrow I wonder…?"

She looked down again and smirked a cruel smirk when she saw the concerned faces of Yugao and Kurenai.

Kisara from nowhere giggled cheerfully "Ehehehe…Naru-Kun you became famous with the ladies haven't you"

She then looked towards the sun that shone as the mist ended signifying it was 5.00pm.

She smiled at the beautiful scene before her and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Naruto you okay" The blond nodded at Kiba's teacher who in his eyes looked concerned.<p>

This confused Naruto but then he shrugged it off as he looked at the time, his eyes then went wide.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun your trial will be held tomorrow" Yugao reassured making the boy sigh in relief.

Kakashi got up from his seat as he walked next to his student "Naruto…what happened out there" Naruto turned to look at his so called teacher and gave him a glare "You….you want to know what happened! An Anbu tried to put me 6 feet under"

Everyone in the room tensed while Kurenai and Yugao looked sad.

Kakashi sighed he didn't know what to say to that and for some reason felt that Naruto didn't like him.

"Naruto….what Kakashi meant was, what that surge of chakra was" Naruto looked at Asuma and gave him a blank stare.

Silence then ensued making the room tense.

Naruto smirked "let's just say that guy didn't have me in the corner after all"

Everyone sighed at Naruto's secrecy.

Kakashi had enough "Naruto enough of these games give us a straight answer"

Naruto just froze at what the copy ninja said.

Kurenai tensed while Yugao and Gai looked on with interest.

Naruto while his hair covered his face chuckled getting everyone's attention.

Uzumaki Kushina's son looked Kakashi right in the eye

"You want to know" The copy ninja nodded when Naruto held his right hand up and clenched it "I trained that's what"

The room became silent while someone else started to shake.

Yugao gulped when she looked at that person who suddenly screamed "YOSH! YOU ARE MOST YOUTHFUL NARUTO"

Naruto gave the most ridiculed look he could muster at the spandex wearing man who started to run and flip around screaming how youthful he was and that he will climb the Hokage Mountain to match his youthfulness.

Naruto froze when he looked at Gai's cheerfulness as his eyes went wide.

Everyone looked at Gai sweat dropping when they heard someone chuckled.

Everyone including Gai looked at the source of the chuckle.

It was Naruto who was chuckling "Ehehehehehe" then the chuckle started to turn into a full blown laughter.

The blond laughter stirred emotions within everyone.

Kurenai and Yugao slightly blushed at his melodic laughter like it stirred something in them _"Naru…Naruto-Kun"_

Kakashi looked stunned while Asuma was shocked never seeing him laugh before

Gai just looked at Naruto who stopped laughing "Wha…what was that for Naruto" Kakashi enquired at the Uzumaki who smiled "It's nothing…his cheerfulness made me remember something that's all." Now this got everyone interested.

Kakashi wanted to know more but Naruto changed the subject.

"Ummm…you" Gai looked at Naruto who nodded "What's…" Naruto took a deep breath while everyone looked "What's your name" Gai smiled while was doing his handstand and flipped back up "Yosh!…my boy my name is Maito Gai" Naruto smiled brightly at Gai who smiled back "My names Uzumaki Naruto…it's nice to meet you Gai" Gai smiled cheerfully and was about to prance around again but had a question to ask "YOSH WE FRIENDS NOW NARUTO-KUN" everyone turned to look at Naruto with their eyes wide.

This was a sour subject for Naruto however the boy just smiled "If you want to be sure" Gai was now in happy mode "YOSH YOU SHOULD SEE LEE HIS YOUTHFULNESS SHINES LIKE A THOUSAND SUNS"

Everyone sweat dropped expecting Naruto to dismiss Gai but the boy shrugged "Sure bring him here anytime before tomorrow" Everyone sweat dropped again at how callous Naruto was acting like tomorrow won't matter.

"Alright…Naruto that's enough you…" Kakashi was interrupted when a group of people entered the room.

"NARUTO!" All of a sudden a pink bullet crashed onto Naruto.

"Urgh" Naruto crashed right on the bed his head hit the side of the bed hard.

Naruto reacted by pushing Sakura away shocking her "What the fuck! Sakura do you always have to do that"

Everyone gasped while Sakura's eyes went wide she quickly quieted down "So…sorry Naruto"

The Uzumaki sighed "It's okay it was nothing" The Haruno cheered up as she got up and stood next to him.

Hana then came up to him and gave him some flowers which were lilies "Here you go Naruto-Kun" Naruto's eyes went wide "Is that for me" The Inuzuka smiled as she nodded "Thanks Hana" his bright smile making her blush

Everyone smiled while Hinata was twitching too shy to say her greetings.

Kurenai looked at her surrogate sister and sighed she had to do something about this.

It was not over yet as Naruto's favourite people now came.

"NARUTO-KUN" Ayame ran towards him and hugged him gently "Hey Ayame-chan" Teuchi came to him as he too smiled and then frowned when he looked at his surrogate son.

"Whoever did this to you…I hope you gave him double" Everyone sweat dropped.

Ayame was about to scold her old man when Naruto replied "Don't worry old man…..I won't lose to someone like that" Everyone looked serious to what he said while Teuchi laughed "Damn right! You are Naruto after all" The Uzumaki smiled genuinely at the old man

Kakashi looked at the two as he had an interesting thought _"What is the connection between the three of them"_ He definitely knew there is more than a ramen customer connection Naruto had between them.

He needed to dig in on this.

Time went passed quickly as Ayame gave him ramen Naruto thanking the blushing girl dearly while he hugged her much to the ire of all the girls in the room. Yugao gave him his music player back but when he asked her if she used it she laughed sheepishly making Naruto angry at her this made everyone laugh.

It was now 8.00pm and everyone looked to be going because Naruto needed his rest.

Ayame wanted to stay but Naruto reassured her that everything was going to be fine she was unconvinced but with Teuchi's help she left.

The blonde Uzumaki was now left alone with bodyguards in the area watching over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha shopping district<strong>

Kurenai sighed while she was walking in the shopping district.

She had conflicting feelings for one Uzumaki Naruto.

At first she thought it was a friendship feeling since they spent a lot of time together training but now with everything they went through together she started to feel confused.

She didn't know whether to see Naruto or leave it alone "Maybe Anko can help" Kurenai sighed poor her Anko will be laughing if she heard this.

While Kurenai was contemplating she heard someone call her.

"SENSEI!" someone called out to her making Kurenai turn around.

It was Hyuuga Hinata

"Hinata was it" Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the tired looking Hyuuga Heiress "Sensei…I need to talk to you"

Kurenai looked confused but got serious when her student looked serious at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire lord palace - main throne room<strong>

"Nice doing business with you fire lord-Dono" A raven haired woman bowed to the fire lord a young looking man but old in age who waved his fan "No no no thank you…if it wasn't for you this would have not happened"

"Then I speak with my messenger" the fire lord nodded when the raven haired woman bowed again and left the room with a smirk unknowingly to them.

"Was that wise Fire lord-Sama" one guard enquired at his leader who looked serious "It is the most wise" The guard nodded at his lord who had a faraway look.

Something big was going to happen and it revolved around Konoha.

* * *

><p>The woman now outside spoke with a figure and then gave him a scroll. The man nodded and bid his farewell to her when she got into a carriage and left.<p>

The man then turned around and walked towards Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha hospital - Naruto's room<strong>

It started to get dark when Naruto looked towards his window watching people go to their homes or just play around.

His belly rumbled indicating he was hungry "Are you hungry" Naruto sighed when a voice spoke to him

With his back turned he answered "Yes I am" The voice then threw a plastic bag at him as it landed on his lap.

Naruto smelt the bag and it smelled like pasta "That smells nice thanks" Naruto turned around and his eyes went wide but then he smiled at the person who waved at him.

It was Yoko Kisara who now came to spend time with her husband.

* * *

><p>"So Kisara how are you" The Kyuubi titled her head confused as she looked at the now full Uzumaki who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly "I mean I never got to see you for a while" Kisara smiled a bit and nodded "I'm feeling okay Naruto-Kun what about you" Naruto laughed all of a sudden "Feeling okay with all these bodyguards around" Kisara smiled at her husband light joke<p>

She looked at the window as it was getting late. The crimson haired woman sighed and then walked towards Naruto.

The blond looked at her questionably when she suddenly nudged him to move up.

Now getting what she meant he moved to give her some space when the Kyuubi no Kitsune obliged now sharing the bed with him.

"Naruto…" The Uzumaki looked at his wife who daringly put her head on his chest and looked at him her chin leaning on him.

"You are an idiot" Naruto just sweat dropped at her insult when Kisara carried on "Joining up with missing nins to take down a tyrant and then expect nothing will happen….Idiot" Naruto's eyes went wide as Kisara started to chuckle "But…if you haven't done what you did then that would not have been you" Kisara eyes were aligned with Naruto's has they made contact.

She smiled widely "You may be an idiot but you're not a coward" The boy eyes went considerably wide.

"How…did you know" Kisara smiled "I'm your wife Naruto-Kun" then Kyuubi with a faraway look then started to sooth his left rib much to his surprise "Naruto….if there is anything you don't feel like talking about you know I'm always here" Behind her head Naruto looked at her with an unknown expression but slowly nodded "Sure… okay" Kisara just looked on in space.

"Goodnight Naruto-Kun"

Naruto smiled at his wife he started to sleep "Goodnight Kisara-Chan" he soothingly caressed her long hair as he too started to sleep.

Kisara smiled while her eyes were closed _"You are very special Naruto-Kun and you don't even realise it"_

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning - Council chambers<strong>

The council were all seated within their designated seats and were waiting for the subject at hand.

They were all murmuring about what happened at the Anbu headquarters but in the end they started talking about the main task at hand for the day.

Uzumaki Naruto!

Sarutobi got up and stood in the middle of the council as he began the proceedings

"We've gather here for the trial of one Uzumaki Naruto. He's being charged with disobeying the orders of his superior officer and endangering the lives of his comrades in the process and also in result endangering Konoha itself."

The Councils watched on as all of the civilians looked joyful. The clan heads except Tsume looked indifferent.

Sarutobi nodded "since votes have been taken it is decided that Uzumaki Naruto is…guilty."

Tsume gritted her teeth as the civilians voted guilty with Hiashi and Sandaime's teammates. The rest voted not guilty but still the odds in the end was against Naruto.

Danzo voted not guilty because he had other plans for Naruto.

In the corner of the room Jiraiya watched with a serious expression as inwardly he was scowling.

Sarutobi sighed "alright Leopard!" a leopard masked Anbu came bowing down "Bring me Uzumaki Naruto" He nodded and was about to Shunshin but another Anbu came in alerting everyone.

"What is it Cat" Yugao bowed quickly to her hokage "Sir….they is someone here to see you" the council all looked at Yugao "Commander we have no time for visits tell him we will see him later" said Homura to show an act of authority.

Yugao became hesitant "What is it Yugao" the Sandaime Hokage sighing

Yugao looked up from her position "Sir the man says he is here to see you now….it's important"

"What is that important shinobi" Haruno Sakuya looked annoyed at the Anbu who gave her a stern look annoying her even further.

Yugao looked at her Hokage and gulped "Sir…It's a representative of Wave" This shook the room as now all eyes were on Yugao.

"WHAT!" the civilians roared while Danzo narrowed his eyes.

"Bring him in this instant" Koharu ordered as Sarutobi nodded at Yugao who listened to her leader.

She disappeared and then a minute later the council room door was opened.

In came an old man had grey hair, a moustache with a small beard and was well built he was dressed in a presentable manner like he just went to visit the feudal lord.

"What can we do for you Mr…?" Koharu enquired not knowing the man's name.

The man put his right hand up dismissing her "Tazuna and I'm here to speak with your Hokage."

The civilians didn't look pleased of his attitude but Hiashi cut them off before they make a fool of themselves.

"Sir…we are in the middle of an important meeting we" the civlians interjected as Hiko screamed "WE ARE DECIDING THE FATE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Tazuna's eyes went wide as he clenched the scroll he was holding "Then I'm right on time" he now coughed gaining everyone's attention.

"Wave has now taken over Gato's corporation" The whole council gasped as Jiraiya's eyes went wide along with his teacher.

The whole council roared but then Sarutobi raised his hands to silence them "Carry on Tazuna-san" the Sandaime looked serious when he looked at the builder.

Tazuna coughed again but pulled out a scroll as he raised it up "_Damn I don't know squat about business my daughter should be here not me"_ the bridge builder sweat dropped but still carried on "The new chairman reviewed Gato's cashflow and decided to give you a business offer"

The entire Civilians were in joy as they watched the Hokage get the scroll of Tazuna.

The sandaime read it and his eyes went wide he closed it and then coughed to regain his composure

"Sensei what did it say" The Sandaime gave the scroll to his student who also read it and was also shocked.

"Sarutobi was it" Koharu enquired with Homura who nodded. Danzo clasped his hand as looked stern.

"Everyone….Konoha is not in a decline" the council gasped "Is it true" Tsume asked Tazuna who nodded.

Kiba's mother let out sigh in relief "Hokage-sama what did the scroll entail" Shibi enquired with Shikaku who nodded.

However Tazuna answered "Wave and the new corporation are a separate entity but its main branch is within wave" Shikaku nodded "So your owner is planning to expand" Tazuna smirked "Yes but the owner didn't try but succeeded" Danzo's eyes went wide "That's right what Gato done the owner in a sense purified it"

"That means" Danzo eyes narrowed at the old man who smiled widely "Yes the owner now owns not just Nami-kun but water country as well"

The whole shinobi council gasped while the civilians roared "SILENCE" the council quieted down

"Tazuna-san you do know there is a civil war in water country" Tazuna shrugged "I don't know what the owner is trying to do but as the main man of wave I'm just here to tell you about your financial situation" Jiraiya nodded.

"Sarutobi what did the scroll entail" Koharu was running out of patience

Sarutobi nodded as he was about to read it out however he was interrupted by Tazuna "Hokage-san…let me read it out…if you please" The old man just sighed and gave it to him

Tazuna pulled out the scroll "I'm now going to read the owner's letter" The Council all got ready to listen with Yugao and Jiraiya watching carefully.

Tazuna coughed sorting out his throat he now started reading.

* * *

><p>As the caravan rode towards wave a woman looked at the forest scenery with a long thought her face being covered.<p>

She smiled.

_Dear Hokage-sama_

_I have analysed Gato's finances and decided that since he was in charge of helping your economy. I decided that since it was to your village that protected the bridge builder I will take over and help your economy free charge."_

The council gasped. Free of charge! Gato always had something up his sleeves like asking Konoha's help in various tasks he wanted done. It tired Konoha to no end.

Free of charge is a miracle.

_Thank you Konoha. You are a godsend _The council smirked taking the praise arrogantly _However it has come to my attention that the bridge was named after one of your Shinobies Uzumaki Naruto _The civilains scowled while Tazuna and Tsume smirked _So I ventured around wave and found out he was loved and above all else cherished by the people. So in an act of good faith the company now will be named Whirlpool Inc in the name of Uzumaki Naruto" _Sarutobi and Jiraiya's eyes went wide while the council were flabbergasted. _Konoha listen well until Naruto says otherwise your village will be financed heavily and beneficially as long as he is a __**Shinobi**__ of your village. If not then it will be ignored._

_Thank you Konoha and farewell_

_Tsunami_

_Owner of Whirpool inc_

Silence ensued as everyone was too shocked to say anything.

Tazuna smirked and just bowed to bid his farewells and left _"Naruto…Thank you and good luck" _

When the bridge builder left the whole room roared.

* * *

><p>"Yugao!" The Anbu commander quickly came to her hokage's aid and bowed "You are to keep Naruto in his room until I come is that clear" she nodded slightly shaken at his serious gaze.<p>

The Anbu shunshined when the civilians actually Hiko and Sakuya screamed "HOKAGE-SAMA THAT CANT BE RIGHT" Sarutobi had enough as he leaked killer intent at the two shutting them right up.

Silence ensued when Hiashi had something to say "Uzumaki Naruto his presence brought something better than Gato did" Tsume nodded smiling.

However Danzo question got everyone's attention "The letter did state as long Naruto is a shinobi which means he now became our anchor" The civilians roared in anger not liking this but quieted down when Sarutobi looked at them.

"Surely Naruto cannot handle the pressure of this situation" Said Inochi with Chouza agreeing "Does the boy have a guardian to take his place"

Silence ensued while Jiraiya gritted his teeth.

Koharu quickly thought of something "No he does not however he is an orphan…." The civilains eyes went wide when they smirked.

Sarutobi brought another Anbu "Leopard bring me a guardianship form" The Anbu nodded as in the council Shikaku and Tsume's eyes narrowed.

Sarutobi turned back to the council "The council will be in session tomorrow….Dismissed" Sarutobi and his teammates with Jiraiya closely behind then started to go to the hospital.

When the room cleared only Tsume and Shikaku stayed behind.

Tsume didn't look pleased as she gritted her teeth in anger "they now want to help him when they need something from him….keh" Shikaku calmed her down when he put a hand on her shoulder "I know what can we do….we all failed him and his parents in the end" Tsume closed her eyes in sadness "but it's wrong" Shikaku nodded as he got up "Maybe things will become better" Tsume shook her head at the Nara as he left _"Maybe…. I'm sorry Kushina"_ she then left towards her home to see her daughter and son.

What they didn't know was that someone came out of the corner of the dark room.

It was Yoko Kisara the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

She smirked as she crossed her arms on her chest "It would seem miracles do happen" her eyes glowed vigorously as she then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha hospital - Naruto's room<strong>

The Jounins and Anko were all in the room in silence with Naruto looking at the window with an unknown expression his music player on the table like it was never touched.

Kurenai looked worried as she was biting her lips in frustration.

Then suddenly Yugao came in informing everyone of her presence.

She looked shocked and tired "Yugao what happened" Kakashi asked his former subordinate in his Anbu days.

Yugao looked at Naruto who was just looking at the window ignoring everyone.

She then turned towards the Jounins "Naruto's….trail has been decided" Kurenai gasped while everyone looked at the purple haired Anbu.

Naruto just looked at the window but if you looked closely he was fidgeting.

Yugao then smiled brightly "Naruto it was a miracle….you're safe" Kurenai gasped as she couldn't believe what she heard when Anko just smiled and gave Kurenai a comforted pat in the back.

Gai was screaming about youthful justice and what not.

Kakashi just nodded while Asuma took a smoke.

Yugao looked at Naruto who was still looking at the window "Neh…what happened" Gai just screamed "YOSH NARUTO YOU MUST BE OVER THE MOON" Yugao just ignored him when she answered Naruto's question.

"Naruto… let's just say it was a miracle" The boy nodded smiling.

Then out of the blue Sarutobi and his group came in the room.

The Jounins and Yugao all bowed when he came in the Sandaime Hokage just nodded "Everyone you may leave I need to speak with Naruto" Kurenai looked up when she saw the council members and Jiraiya with them.

The adults nodded and started to leave "Kakashi" the copy ninja looked at his superior "I need to speak with you tomorrow meet me in my office" he nodded and also left.

The room now empty with just them and Naruto who turned to look at them

Koharu stepped up "Uzumaki Naruto you are free of all charges" The boy nodded "So I'm free to go" Sarutobi nodded "Yes you are however we need to speak with you" The boy was confused "Naruto….do you know the requirements needed in order to move up the ranks of being a shinobi" The boy nodded "Yes I do" Hiruzen nodded "Yes in order to become chuunin you have to take the exams…to become Jounin you take an individual exam" Hiruzen coughed and carried on while Naruto looked at the old man "However do you know how to get there actually" Naruto was confused when Homura stepped up "Naruto-san those who became a shinobi have parents or inheritance that will help them in their career…" Koharu interjected "the reason for that was for a person to define themselves as a Shinobi which will give them a pathway to become chuunin or Jounin"

Naruto nodded as his eyes took a serious turn "What are you getting at" Jiraiya watched with a serious appearance in the wall next to Naruto "Naruto-Kun….what we are talking about is that if a person does not have this benefits it is very hard for them to move up in rank" Naruto's eyes went wide as the Sarutobi smiled "However we got a solution" Naruto looked at the old man "a solution?" the three old teammates nodded "Yes here read this" Naruto took a form from the old Hokage.

The Uzumaki read it each line making his eyes narrowed.

Silence ensued when Naruto finished reading. His hair covered his face making the atmosphere tenser.

"Naruto-Kun…it is most wise that" Hiruzen got interrupted when Naruto gave his answer "I refuse" this made everyone's eyes go wide in shock.

"I refuse to have a guardian I will not sign this" Koharu didn't like this "You must Uzumaki it is for your Ninja career" Naruto just shook his head ignoring the lady.

Sarutobi quickly was formatting a plan in his head "Naruto having a guardian will give you benefits like extra training and lessons" Naruto looked at the third Hokage his eyes glowing vigorously "And who is my guardian" Sarutobi pointed at the man next to him "the man next to me will be your guardian or it will be Kakashi" Naruto looked at the man sizing him up.

Jiraiya pushed himself off the wall and was about to introduce himself "Naruto my boy my name is Jira…" Naruto interrupted him before he carried on as he raised his hand at him.

"Sorry to bother yourself but you can go now" the Sannins eyes went wide.

"Uzumaki you need a guardian it's essential" Naruto glared at Koharu when his face now moved towards Sarutobi "You and I know I had no one there for me….I wasn't even listed in the orphanage" Jiraiya was shocked as he gritted his teeth when the Uzumaki carried on "and you want me to have a guardian now when I'm 16 years of age almost 17. You must be kidding" Sarutobi was about to say something when Naruto interrupted him by getting up as he started putting on his sandals ready to leave "And then say I have no chance to go higher without a guardian"

The group were frozen all too shocked when Naruto stood up towards them "A miracle happened today right" Naruto received no answer but carried on anyways "what's stopping it from happening again….heck I might become Hokage ehehehehe" chuckled Naruto while everyone's eyes went wide at his proclamation but he shot that idea to hell "like I even want that job"

"Don't get cocky boy you won't reach that far" said Homura sternly with Koharu nodding in agreement

Naruto shrugged "I don't really care anyway" Jiraiya and Sarutobi couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Naruto then walked towards the door "So Hokage-sama" said Hokage's eyes went wide at what Naruto called him as he turned his head to look at them. His expressionless face buried within everyones mind forever "I never needed no one then….and I will never need anyone now"

Naruto then opened the door and left with a screaming Koharu yelling after him "Uzumaki if you leave it will be an offense…" she was stopped by her teammate Sarutobi who put his hand on her shoulder.

"Koharu…he was free to go" Koharu frowned as it was true however she didn't like it one bit.

Jiraiya was just standing there motionless.

Outside the window Kisara stood there as she heard everything. Her smirk becoming more wider every second.

* * *

><p>Ohhhhhh...Konoha is evil their just looking out for thier own ass but Kyuubi is more eviler that foxy lady managed to delay Naruto's trail for a miracle to come.<p>

Also is Tsunami cool or what! Anyway did you like this chapter because I had **a lot** of thinking to do.

Next chapter there will be a lot of confrontations everyone will like.

So** Review Review Review **and thank you for reading today's fishcake's affair


	9. Before the Chūnin Exam

**Author note**

**Sorry guys for being late I was busy playing a new game, it is a great game called Persona 4. Play all the personas because it is a GREAT SERIES I PERSONALLY RECOMMEND IT.**

**Alright back to the topic. When I opened my inbox I was shocked to how many reviews I got. It seriously made my day thank you very much, I appreciate it when I get reviewed it makes me feel very good.**

**I saw 2 or 3 flames which I didn't mind because it shows that I have to improve. I don't like it but it comes with the package when you make a story. Lol if I have 3 flames Kishimoto must have THOUSANDS.**

**However this story is not the Sandaime or Jiraiya bashing all though it looks like it. It is because thats how I portray them. The Sandaime is a man that put his village before Naruto, heck I see fics where Naruto is abused by the villagers and yet he likes the old man because he was nice to him. The Sandaime is nice to him because first off he likes Naruto but most importantly he does it because he is the Hokage.**

**For Jiraiya well he is a deadbeat that left Naruto to fend for himself and not take any responsibility as a godfather.**

**The civilian council hate him whereas Koharu, Homura and Danzo have secret agendas (you know why)**

**The Shinobi council regret not helping except Hiashi and they want to help Naruto.**

**Putting everything aside Naruto doesn't need any help from anyone because first off he is not a kid. The dude is almost 17. Secondly if he needed help he will get someone other than that he can take care of himself.**

**For the pairings don't worry I have a plan for the older girls to join Naruto even though Kisara is possessive and evil. It will take time but I hope you enjoy the ride this fic will take you.**

**Also I might not go back and check through my chapters but from here on out I will double check everything because I have the time now.**

**Thanks for the reviews and please carry on reviewing as it pumps me up.**

**Again thanks everyone and I hope I answered your concerns.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now enough of this...here is Chapter 9 enjoy.<strong>

_Italics means the person is thinking..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

**_Bold and Italics is Music…_**

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Before the Chūnin<strong> **Exam**

**Konoha – Hokage's office **

"So Kakashi…you know what to do" Sarutobi clasped his hands together his eyes narrowing at his Jounin.

Kakashi nodded "Yes sir… I will watch Naruto closely from here on out" the Yondaime's predecessor nodded to the student of the fourth who shunshined.

The Sarutobi took a smoke from his pipe already began processing what happened yesterday in his mind.

The council meeting he had this morning didn't go well and now his teammates were doing all they can to get Naruto.

Throughout the council meeting Danzo watched with a calculative eye making the old man hokage assume things _"What is in that head of yours Danzo"_

The Yondaime's picture just watched his predeccsor who gave it a sympathetic look.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Compound<strong>

Sasuke huffed while he looked at the area before him filled with shurikens, Kunais and targets all over the place.

He quickly gritted his teeth and started to run through handsigns **"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique" **

Sasuke created a volley of small fireballs which were sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting all the targets.

The Uchiha then fell on his knees exhausted "The technique kakashi taught me is useful but it's not enough" Itachi's little brother gritted his teeth when he thought of Naruto _"Damn it's not enough to beat that dobe"_

Sasuke just stood there in his clan's training area looking at the destruction he has caused.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha shopping district<strong>

Kakashi was considering what to do; his mind was on the team he was currently teaching.

He knew all about Sasuke and Sakura their files were accurate and right on the mark.

Naruto's file however was whole different ball game.

His file was correct.

You know the delinquent boy who has a knack of defying authorities a parent's worst nightmare.

"_Not surprised he was an orphan" _the copy ninja sighed as he went back to the subject.

His file was correct but when you met the blond in person it felt like he was hiding something…something big.

Kakashi walked through the district and stopped right next to a stand. He then turned to his right and observed the now opening stand.

It was the ramen stand Naruto was popular of going.

"I will go and have a look later but for now there is something I need to do first" the fourth's student resumed walking as he now headed somewhere.

Today was the day he will investigate the now growing enigma that was Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Uzumaki household <strong>

"Hmmmmmhmmmahhmm" a melodic sound can be heard in the Kitchen while there were two plates on the table with forks and knifes.

In the living room Naruto lazily laid on the couch and was reading a magazine.

It was model magazine that was called Kunoichi weekly.

Apparently it was civilian models all dressed up like Kunoichies to appease the males audience.

The Uzumaki shuffled to the next page but when you looked closely he was blushing "Damn…" he saw a brunette dressed in fishnet clothing who was in a very proactive pose looking very sultry at him.

He quickly shook away those thoughts and put away the magazine "No I can't do stuff like this anymore"

The days of him being alone and doing anything he wanted was over.

The whiskered boy then sat up as he then heard Kisara slowly humming in the kitchen.

Naruto pouted "Damn it….why she listening on my music player anyway" he sighed everyone wanted to listen to his music player

Suddenly Naruto slumped back to the couch "Might as well watch some TV"

"Naruto! Lunch will be ready in 15 minutes"

"OKAY!"

* * *

><p>In the middle of their lunch Kisara stopped eating and just watched Naruto who enjoyed his chicken and rice.<p>

She smiled and she just looked at him.

"Naruto" the blond was in the middle of eating just titled his head to face her.

Kyuubi just smiled as she lowly got up "You got some rice on your cheek"

"What really…" Naruto tried to find where the piece of rice was but it was too late because Kisara quickly scooped up the rice with her finger.

Naruto just looked confused at the red head woman who smiled at him and put the rice in her mouth making him blush a bit.

She then sat back down and folded her right leg over her left "Naruto there is something you need to know"

Naruto shook away the numerous thoughts in his head and looked at his wife who had a serious expression.

"Naruto…you seen me with your Sensei and his comrade" Naruto interjected as he was nodding "Yeah they call you Kira for some reason" the Kyuubi nodded "that's right…the thing is"

Kisara then started telling him how she told the Jounins that she was his neighbour and that she knew him for a long time.

Throughout the explanation Naruto had an impassive look. When Kisara finished they just sat there in silence "So…are you my neighbour" Kisara chuckled "Yes I am…the landlord gave me an apartment when I got out of the seal" Naruto sweat dropped.

His landlord Ryoma was a shady man and him giving Kisara an apartment that fast didn't surprise him because he done the same thing to him.

"The reason why I'm telling you is that for our relationship to work we are going to be living in this apartment and the one that belongs to Kira"

Naruto's eyes went wide "Wh…what" the fox woman sighed "How are we going to do that?" Kisara then got up suddenly getting her husband's attention "Come with me" the woman just walked off making Naruto get up and run after her.

Kisara lead him downstairs surprising Naruto as she and him now stood in that secret door Naruto thought was gone.

She looked at Naruto's surprised face who was looking at the door "Don't worry it's not what you think" the strongest Biju then opened the door ignoring Naruto's pleas.

When Naruto and Kisara both walked in the door the Uzumaki gasped while his wife smirked.

Inside the secret basement door wasn't that operation room that scared the living daylights out of him.

What laid behind the door was another apartment.

Kisara and Naruto both were now in the living room.

Naruto turned around as the door he came out from wasn't there.

"Wait…where is the door" Kisara smirked "Don't worry about that door…it just took us here" Naruto's eyes went wide "you mean" Kisara chuckled as she pushed Naruto lightly and showed him the apartment.

"So you see we can just get here whenever we want" Naruto nodded "So you can just appear things from thin air" Kisara smiled "No I cannot it's a technique called time and space" Naruto looked interested "time and space" Kisara sighed "You will learn that one day but for now this will be your home as well okay"

Naruto just nodded "So instead of using that door where do you live actually."

Kisara smiled cheerfully "Downstairs silly"

Naruto just sweat dropped comically

* * *

><p>Apartment of Kurenai and Anko<p>

Kurenai sat on the living room couch in the apartment her and Anko were sharing.

Upstairs the shower was being used by Anko at the moment.

However back to Kurenai she sat in the living room quietly as the TV was turned off.

She just sat there in silence and was in deep thought.

Her mind was reeling ever since she had a conversation with her shy student about Naruto and the information Hinata had.

**Flashback**

Kurenai eyes were wide to what her student just told her.

She and Hinata were sitting in the park and it was getting dark.

"Some red haired lady kept going inside his house….she even has his keys to get in" Kurenai had a stoic expression however her mind went reeling at this point.

"Hinata…" the Hyuuga looked at her Sensei who looked back their eyes meeting "Your feeling for Naruto" the Hyuuga girl blushed furiously making her teacher sigh not having the will to tell her to man up.

"I hope Naruto notices" Kurenai smiled at the girl who smiled back.

Poor girl needs it since she has a lot of problems at home.

Kurenai then got up and was about to leave when Hinata looked concerned "Sensei what about the woman and Naruto"

Kurenai turned around and looked at her student "Don't worry about that I already know who you are talking about"

The Hyuuga heiress's eyes went wide "You…do" Kurenai just smiled and nodded as she then turned around "Don't worry about that okay"

Hinata then got up "But…she is older than him" with her back turned from her student Kurenai's eyes narrowed "Hinata …Naruto is 17 so that woman's probably not that much older than him.

Hinata turned sad.

Her Sensei was right she was 13 almost 14 so she is around 3 years younger than Naruto.

Naruto can date whoever he wants but will he ever date her or even like her.

The Hyuuga girl felt her teacher grab her shoulders making her flinch "Hinata…don't worry just train and become stronger okay" Kurenai's face got closer to her students.

"Okay Sensei I will" Hinata nodded now fire in her eyes as then she and her Sensei started to go home both thinking about different things.

"_Yagashi Kira what were you doing at Naruto-Kuns house" _Kurenai's eyes narrowed as she now needed to do some investigations of her own.

"_I'm going to find out more about you Naruto-Kun and I'm not going to give up"_ Hinata now was determined as she ran home

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Kurenai leaned back as the memories processed in her mind.<p>

What was Kira doing inside Naruto's apartment in fact she thought Kira was with Kakashi not Naruto.

She needed to see Kakashi straightaway.

Behind her Anko came downstairs with a towel looking at Kurenai "Kurenai…I'm finished you know I have been calling you for ages"

Kurenai got out of her stupor "I'm sorry what did you say Anko" Orochimaru's former student sighed "Nothing just that I'm finished" Kurenai nodded and got up to have a shower leaving Anko to herself.

Anko looked at the stairs her best friend went up to "What has got into you…Kurenai"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto and Kisara's apartment<strong>

Naruto now finished getting dressed looked ready to leave "Time to train" he then went downstairs and walked to the exit however he saw his wife at the door.

"You look handsome" Kisara eyed his attire "you like wearing causal clothes than the usual attires a shinobi should be wearing.

Naruto smiled "You like it thanks" Naruto now wore a black jacket with two big red stripes on the sides of his shoulders. His jacket was open showing his buttoned white shirt. He also wore dark navy blue jeans with matching boots with his ninja pouch which was strapped on his right leg. The legs of his jeans were folded a little showing his boots even more. His blond hair stood out even more as well and his headband was nowhere in sight since Naruto decided to leave it at home for the day.

Naruto also had a look to what Kisara was wearing and he blushed a bit "You….look very pretty" his wife wore a red buttoned shirt which had flowery patterns on both sides of her chest, the shirt was also open all the way to her chest showing her cleavage, you can see her black bra a bit.

Kyuubi also wore matching trousers but in between her shirt and trousers was a black belt which wrapped around her waist. Kyuubi didn't wear shoes, at the moment she was bare footed.

Kisara smiled widely at the way he said about her "I'm just following your style" Naruto smirked because she was finally tempted to follow his fashion sense. "by the way I'm pretty and not beautiful" Naruto blushed at the woman who flicked her long crimson hair to the side smirking arrogantly. Her hair was too long for Naruto to comprehend.

Naruto started waving his hands to the side furiously "No! You're that too" Kisara giggled making her husband's eyes go wide but then smiled.

"What's wrong Naruto" Naruto looked at her and just smiled "It's just I have never seen you giggle before…it's kind of nice" the Kyuubi's eyes went wide as she lightly blushed.

Naruto put his hands inside his pockets and then walked past her but suddenly stopped right next to her "Since I'm going for the day what are you going to do" Kisara turned to look at him "I'm going as Kira for a while" Naruto's had a concentrated look "Don't worry I know what I'm doing"

The Uzumaki shook his head "I'm not really" Kisara smiled "just watch yourself Naruto" Naruto nodded when suddenly Kisara tip toed and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto eyes went wide when she did that but soon closed it and just enjoyed the sensation.

The Kyuubi then let go of Naruto and smiled at him "Have a nice day Naruto-Kun" the blond smiled and waved at her and left knowing that he need to get used to this marriage thing.

Kisara just smiled warmly at him when he left her alone watching him leave the apartment complex as he nodded at the landlord who nodded back at him.

She looked at the landlord who looked back as he saw her in Naruto's apartment.

The man instead of asking questions just smiled and nodded at her who she nodded back.

"_That man is very suspicious"_ Kisara looked at the man warily as he went inside his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha academy <strong>

Kakashi came out the academy as he saw children all getting inside since break was over.

The copy ninja spoke with Iruka to try and get more information about Naruto.

He sighed as he thought Iruka would be the one to bond with Naruto but apparently he didn't.

From what Iruka told him, he tried multiple times to befriend Naruto by showing him that there was someone that cared for him.

However each time he failed because the boy didn't care one bit, especially the scroll of seals incident Iruka thought he would have got through to Naruto but in the end he didn't.

Kakashi shook his head Iruka was dud he looked at the academy clock signifying that it was 12.30pm "Might as well go and have a break for a bit" he suddenly giggled as his break meant reading his precious Icha Icha.

* * *

><p><strong>Ramen Shop<strong>

Ayame Ichiraku looked bored today. Her father wasn't in and she was told to take care of the shop all by herself.

"Neh…Ayame-chan when are you free" The ramen girl rolled her eyes at the dog boy who was with his team.

Hinata just sat down eating her ramen quietly while giving the ramen girl quick peeks now and then.

Kiba then started to boast how he was going to get stronger and beat Naruto one day, although he was being ignored by everyone it didn't stop the dog boy from carrying on.

Shino just ate his ramen which was a wonder because for some reason he didn't unzip his jacket to eat them

Suddenly the sheets covering the ramen stand was uncovered and in came the ramen stands number one customer.

Ayame perked up from the counter as she looked delighted "Naruto-Kun!" everyone looked at Naruto who entered Hinata and Ayame blushed furiously when they saw him.

"Yo Naruto….looking nice" Kiba gave his friend a thumbs up as the Uzumaki sat down next to them and just scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Naruto-Kun…do you want the usual "Naruto smiled at his friend who blushed "Nah Ayame….just water please" the ramen girl nodded when she went to get what he ordered.

Naruto then turned to his right and started to speak to his private teacher's team.

"Hey Naruto todays our free day we can totally chill" Kiba started punch the air while Hinata who sat next to Kiba blushed at the fact that she may be with Naruto for the day.

However Naruto had other plans "Sorry Kiba I'm going to use this free time to train" Hinata saddened while Shino looked at her "Naruto-San why don't we train together"

Hinata's eyes went wide and looked at Naruto who smiled "Sure I don't see why not" the Hyuuga girl blushed as she started fidgeting.

Shino smiled under his jacket.

"Here you go Naruto-Kun" Ayame gave Naruto his water. It took her a while because it was hard to do orders alone.

Naruto smiled at Ayame but then looked behind her "Neh Ayame-chan where is the old man" Ayame ignored him as she was giving Kiba his ramen.

She looked frustrated making Naruto eyes go wide thinking that she ignored him because she was sad.

"Oh…my dad…he..." Naruto interjected as he got up roughly his hands banged the table in the process scaring everyone.

Naruto started to shake "Ayame…" the ramen girl looked at him questionably "Is the old man…is he dead!"

Suddenly Ayame bonked him on the head hard making Naruto sit back down "BAKA! stop saying stupid things.

"Sorry…" Hinata started to giggle at the two as she was joined by Kiba who laughed thus everyone laughed at Naruto who pouted.

"Hey I was really worried" Ayame stopped giggling "Naruto-Kun dad is not dead he just said he was meeting a friend of his. He will be back later though"

Naruto stopped eating as he straightaway looked at Ayame "What! So your alone for the day" the ramen girl nodded "really… you have to do this on your own the whole day" Ayame sighed "Yes Naruto-Kun"

"_The damn old man is gone for the day huh"_ Naruto had a twinkle in his unknowingly from everyone as he was thinking of something.

"Kiba….sorry I can't join you for training today" team 8 looked at him questionably Hinata had a shocked expression.

"But Naruto-Kun…what about your training" Naruto smiled at Hinata "don't worry about me Hinata" he then looked at Ayame "How can I train when Ayame is all alone" Ayame blushed as she looked at her friend in wonder _"Naruto-Kun" _

Kiba sighed "Damn what a bummer" Hinata looked at her crush and the ramen waitress who was blushing and bit her lips.

"Naruto if you change your mind you know where we are" Naruto nodded at the Aburame who then got up to leave his group following him. Kiba patted his back while Hinata smiled but soon blushed when he smiled back.

Now Ayame and Naruto were alone "So Ayame-chan let's do this" the ramen girl nodded smiling "thanks Naruto-Kun" Naruto shook his head "don't worry Ayame your my friend all you have to do is ask and I'm there"

She lightly blushed whilst smiling "Okay Naruto-Kun get an apron and we get started" Ayame was inwardly very happy because Naruto was going to spend the day with her even though he wanted to train he chose to be here with her.

She was touched.

"Okay Ayame" Naruto started to take off his jacket and stood up ready to go behind the counter.

"_Ehehehe…I can finally go behind the counter" Naruto_ smirked cruelly behind Ayame which she didn't notice.

"What are you doing" a voice echoed in Naruto's ear behind making him shiver.

"Tou-san!" Ayame looked happy at her father's arrival.

The old man was behind Naruto who gulped he looked angry "Naruto…what are you doing"

Naruto turned around and started to chuckle lightly "Ehehehe…nothing old man"

"Dad Naruto was about to help since you were gone for a while" Naruto flinched at the old ramen chef's gaze

"Hmmm is that so **Naruto**" Naruto became afraid at the old man as he had a black shroud covering him.

"N…no I was just going old man see ya Ayame" Naruto quickly took his jacket and ran out of the ramen stand leaving a smirking Teuchi and an oblivious Ayame.

* * *

><p><strong>Nara compound <strong>

"I win again Sensei" Shikamaru smirked at his win against his teacher yet again while his big boned friend cheered for his friend.

"Arghh" Asuma took a smoke in frustration while chouji giggled.

"Sensei…are you alright" Asuma looked at Shikamaru who was worried.

He smiled "Don't worry Shikamaru…Chouji come here and play with Shikimaru after we going training"

Chouji nodded as he took his teachers place that walked outside for fresh air and began playing with his friend.

Asuma just stood there looking at the sky while he was smoking.

"Something on your mind" the Sarutobi felt someone behind him.

"It's nothing Shikaku" sighed Asuma while Shikamaru's dad smirked "hoooo I know that sigh you got woman troubles huh"

Asuma ignored him as he carried on smoking making Shikaku smirk wider "is it Kurenai" the Sarutobi blushed making Shikaku laugh "come tell me all about it"

Asuma sighed he had no choice but to tell him as he was the only one who knew that he had a crush on the red eyed beauty.

So Asuma and Shikaku went to a different room to discuss. When Asuma told him everything Shikaku took note and listened silently.

"Asuma" Shikimaru's teacher looked at his student's dad who had a serious expression "what you told me is completely normal" the Sarutobi sighed when Shikaku carried on "there will always be competition for the woman you love"

"But he is younger than her" Asuma protested "So…he is 16 or 17 only 5 years younger it's completely normal" Asuma just kissed his teeth.

Shikaku got up as he smiled "besides if you love her things will work itself out"

"How do you know" the Nara smirked when he looked at his son's teacher "because that's how I met Yoshino"

Shikaku then left a speechless Asuma behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Park <strong>

All the fun and games aside in the park far away from the children Naruto sat quietly on the bench with a faraway expression.

He turned around and saw the children playing and laughing with their parents who were chatting away with either each other or with other parents.

Naruto looked at the children with a sad look these children enjoyed themselves laughing with their parents.

They have a childhood Naruto never had.

The Uzumaki now had a serious expression as he got up "I'm going to train…" he then walked off to train.

What Naruto didn't know was that Haruno Sakura stumbled in the park as she saw him leave.

She looked with a happy expression "I'm glad your free Naruto" she saw his attire and she liked his fashion sense.

The Haruno then walked past the park going to see Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest - in Konoha<strong>

"Ehehehehe" three girls were all playing in the large lake as it had a waterfall in the middle of a forest.

They were all jumping around splashing water at each other wearing bikinis showing their developed figures.

From afar the forest a man was watching them with binoculars giggling perversely.

"Ohhhh this is good… very good" Jiraiya giggled perversely at the material before him.

However in his binoculars he saw someone come in the forest alerting the girls and the pervert.

"What…" Jiraiya's eyes went wide but soon narrowed at the person who disturbed his research.

The figure was talking to those girls who now were in dry land. The Sannin used the binoculars again to have a better view of the guy as they were too far for him.

"That's Naruto" Jiraiya's eyes went wide as he saw his students son talking to the girls and even making them giggle making the Sannin raise his eyebrow.

The girls then left waving at Naruto who waved back.

This made Jiraiya angry "How dare that brat make my research leave" Jiraiya using his binoculars carried on watching Naruto who started to take of his jacket.

"Tch…those clothes are not suited for a shinobi" he saw Naruto throw his jacket to the side as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Jiraiya's eyes went wide was the brat doing what he thought he was doing "No way I'm going to see this" Jiraiya was about to leave but saw Naruto only unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt and his arms he also folded it backwards showing his developed arms.

Jiraiya sighed in relief the brat wasn't going to strip on him after all.

Suddenly Naruto started to look around analysing everywhere like he sensed someone "Shit" Jiraiya shunshined in another tree saving himself from being exposed by Naruto who looked at the tree he was on.

Jiraiya stayed quiet as he held his breath when a minute later Naruto sighed and loosened up making Jiraiya sigh in relief.

"The brat is good" Jiraiya now had a serious expression when he saw Naruto walk on the water making his eyes go wide "he knows how to water walk"

While Naruto started walking on the water he did a handsign which looked like a cross sign.

"**Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu" **then suddenly 6 clones of Naruto came who looked exactly like him.

Jiraiya watched on in interest now knowing what Naruto intended to do "Let's see what you can do Naruto"

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Compound<strong>

Uchiha Sasuke now rested finished setting up his training ground.

It contained traps of hidden Kunai's and shurikens it was a training regime Sasuke created for him to train.

He stood in the middle of his compound training ground as right in front of him were countless of targets to hit and throw weapons at.

Sasuke had his eyes closed took a huge breath and opened his eyes then charged forward intending to begin his regime.

* * *

><p>While Jiraiya watched from afar unknowingly to Naruto who looked at his clones.<p>

"You guys come with everything you got" the clones nodded seriously as they dispersed leaving Naruto getting into a battle stance.

* * *

><p><strong>Red fraction by Mell (Black Lagoon opening theme song)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have a big gun<strong>_

_**I took it from my lord**_

_**Sleep with justice**_

_**I just wanna feel you**_

While Naruto stood there suddenly the first clone out of the six came down in front of him creating a splash in the process and charged at his boss with a kunai in his hand.

Naruto with a kunai also got ready as his weapon clashed with his clone's "CHING" Naruto held his composure against his clone as they both fought for control.

Naruto smirked and he pushed his clone forward getting him by surprise and then used this opening by grabbing his right hand and lifting him over his shoulder and throw him into the forest.

"Argh!" the clone flew in the forest and hit a tree thus making him poof as he disappeared.

_**I'm your angel**_

_**Only a ring away**_

_**You make me violate you**_

_**No matter who you are**_

Suddenly another clone flew out of his hiding area as he was doing a series of handsigns in mid-air making Jiraiya's eyes go wide as he recognized the technique **"Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet"** screamed the second Naruto clone as he shot amazingly a massive drilling bullet of destructive wind towards his boss intending to kill him.

Naruto braced himself as the attack hit him head on creating massive impact and also making huge waves and splashes in the process.

"Damn…this is insane" Jiraiya braced himself as he couldn't believe what he was seeing "No Genin trains like this" the Sannin watched his insane godson fighting his clones like it was a real fight.

The Naruto clone stood on the water and waited for the devastation to end.

Suddenly below him Naruto jumped out of the water shocking the clone as it back flipped to gain some space.

However although he gained some space a Kunai flew at him hitting the clone dead on dispelling it right away.

_**It's all up to you**_

_**No one lives forever**_

_**Been burn in the hell**_

_**By all those pigs out there**_

A clone nearby watched on as he saw his boss stood there the two looked at each other when the real Naruto who was wet all over stuck out bent over and stuck out his tongue mockingly at the clone making him angry.

"You bitch" the third clone jumped at Naruto as he attempted to rush him.

Naruto got back to his stance and got ready for his clone that was doing a series of handsigns.

The third clone smirked as then next to him was another clone doing the same series of handsigns.

Naruto's eyes went wide "SHIT!" both clones smirked as they screamed out their technique "**Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet" **multiple massive drilling bullet of destructive wind came at Naruto with amazing speed.

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya screamed in fear for his godson's safety since Naruto had nowhere to go.

"No way in hell" Naruto charged up his chakra as he braced himself.

When the wind bullets got close Naruto screamed "**Teikoku**" when the wind bullets hit a huge wave of chakra came as they both clashed enveloping both the clones and Jiraiya who was afar.

The Sannin couldn't believe what he was seeing "what is going on" he screamed as the explosion was intense.

Once the explosion ended Jiraiya waited for the smoke to disappear.

_**It's always been hell**_

_**From when i was born**_

_**They make me violate them**_

_**No matter who they are**_

Within the smoke one clone survived as he looked exhausted and was just floating on the water.

"Damn to use that technique…should have expected" his partner was dispelled as he took the brunt of the attack.

"You should have" the clone's eyes went wide as he saw his boss who was all tattered up showing his bare body to the world standing before him he then smirked and pulled out a Kunai and threw it at the clone's chest making him grunt in pain thus dispelling him.

The smoked cleared as Jiraiya eyes went wide because he saw the huge lake swirling like a whirlpool and Naruto standing right in the middle of it.

Out of nowhere a kunai sailed right at Naruto making him jump at the nearest tree and quickly look where it came from.

He saw nobody there "where is he" Naruto now on the tree looked everywhere and also looked down at the water.

"Right here boss" Naruto eyes went wide as he saw his 5th clone standing a couple of yards away and looked to finish a technique.

Naruto got scared while his clone smirked as he jumped at Naruto **"Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave"** a powerful gust of wind came from his mouth at Naruto. The technique also destroyed many trees as was sailing at a magnificent speed.

"SHIT!" Naruto used his instinct in the last second and dived right in the water dodging the wave of wind which destroyed everything in its path.

The clone landed on the ground huffing thinking he got his boss "damn I hope he is not hurt"

"Thanks for the worry" the clone eyes went wide as he quickly turned to his right towards the lake as he saw Naruto finishing his technique **"Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet" **a huge wind bullet came rushing at the clone which he didn't have time to dodge.

The 5th clone just smiled and saluted "Nice one boss" the clone then was hit by the ferocious technique.

Naruto fell on his knees as he was getting tired "I think that's all of them"

"You have one more encore boss" the Uzumaki's eyes went wide as he saw his final clone standing before him watching him while he was on the land and Naruto was on the water.

He smirked while Naruto gritted his teeth.

They just watched each other.

_**Get down on your knees**_

_**Get a good head on your shoulders**_

_**If it's for your guys**_

_**Go to the end of the earth**_

_**Do what you think**_

_**Give it with dedication**_

_**I'll put out your misery**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke dodged a numerous of kunai's and shurikens he then took three kunais and threw it at the three targets before him hitting them all in the centre.<p>

He then quickly jumped on to the tree and avoided another set of shurikens and kunais that flew at him.

While the Uchiha was in the tree he then dived down as while he was upside down he quickly pulled out four kunais and threw them at different directions as he then quickly pulled out 4 shurikens and threw them at the same direction the kunai's were.

The shurikens hit the kunais as then all the weapons hit the targets that surrounded him dead on.

The Uchiha smirked but then frowned as he saw two targets untouched as the Kunai and shurikens were on the floor.

_**Have no prayer**_

_**So, i keep the gun with me**_

_**For my safety**_

_**I'll do it with no sweat**_

"Damn not good enough" Sasuke gritted his teeth because his brother can do this without difficulty.

He walked forward but then felt his leg pulling a rope.

His eyes went wide "Damn" the Uchiha quickly tried to dodge but he was too late because a kunai grazed his left shoulder making him hiss in pain as he fell to the floor.

_**They mean business**_

_**No time for sissy pig**_

_**Queen of ocean**_

_**Sing "the volga" to you**_

Sasuke thought that was it but then using his instinct dodged another kunai which came at him. Quickly pulling out a Kunai Sasuke deflected a series of shurikens and kunai as he jumped into a clearing.

He held his injured left shoulder in pain.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger as he looked forward "I can't lose" he clenched his left hand furiously.

_**No need to think about it**_

_**You do it or you die**_

_**Those aren't tears**_

_**Don't let it trick on you**_

_**I am hard as steel**_

_**Get out of my way**_

_**Pay back all at once**_

_**Suck away the tender part**_

Sasuke suddenly rushed forward as he took two kunais which was in the floor and threw it at the two targets he missed before.

He stood there exhausted as he was sweating trying to regain his bearings and decided to rest for the day.

He turned around and what he saw made his eyes go wide in shock…

**You made a mess**

**For christ sake, this rotten world**

**Shit out of luck**

**Go with my vision**

**Light up the fire**

**Right on the power**

**Weapon... I have it all**

As the song went into instrumentals Sasuke just stood there frozen as he could not believe what he was seeing.

Right in front of him faraway from Sasuke stood his brother Itachi who wore the same Anbu clothes he wore that day when he massacred the whole clan.

He was smirking making Sasuke angry "ITACHI!" the younger brother charged at his older brother his sharingan now turned on.

While he ran he suddenly stopped at his tracks because someone was next to Itachi sitting on a stump.

Sasuke looked at that person andhe held his breath not believing that this person was here.

A voice echoed in Sasuke's head

"_My dream… I don't have one but only to be as strong if not stronger than my foes"_

There right next to Itachi was Uzumaki Naruto who sat on the stump leaning forward using his palm for his head to lean on.

He too smirked arrogantly like he was looking at a child.

His hair was blowing violently due to the gusty wind.

Sasuke just froze as he suddenly started to shake "NARUTO!" the last Uchiha screamed and ran at his teammate his sharingan blazed in anger now at the Uzumaki .

Naruto chuckled as he got up and also charged at Sasuke.

_**Get down on your knees**_

_**Get a good head on your shoulders**_

_**If it's for your guys**_

_**Go to the end of the earth**_

_**Do what you think**_

_**Give it with dedication**_

_**I'll put out your misery**_

* * *

><p>Two people charged at each other as both their punches connected.<p>

Their fists hit each other "Hmph you're quite good" the clone smirked "I'm you after all" Naruto laughed as the two then started punching each other at a fast speed.

The clone didn't get hit because he was either dodging or blocking while the real Naruto was getting hit or was blocking because he was the more tired of the two.

The two were now on land battling it out their blows can be heard in the forest "Give up boss" the final clone smirked at his boss who looked weakened.

Naruto got punched in the face again making him falter back a bit.

"There" the clones eyes went wide as he used this opening and then fly kicked Naruto right on his stomach.

"URGH!" Naruto gasped in pain while his clone smirked "I won!" Naruto looked ready to fall as he unsteadily went to the left.

The clone smirked as he waited to hear his boss fall to the floor behind him.

Suddenly instead of hearing Naruto fall the clone felt someone grab his waist.

He quickly turned his head to see who grabbed him.

His eyes went wide "What!" Naruto's serious gaze was upon him as he then grabbed hold of his clone's waist tight making the clone grunted in shock.

"ARGHHHH!" Naruto then with great strength lifted him over his head and gave him a pounding German Suplex.

The ground shook hard as the Naruto clone hit his head hard.

Jiraiya's eyes were wide in shock he just couldn't lay his eyes off Naruto.

Naruto let go of his clone which dispelled right away and was breathing heavily on the ground.

_**You made a mess**_

_**For christ sake, this rotten world**_

_**Shit out of luck**_

_**Go with my vision**_

_**Light up the fire**_

_**Right on the power**_

_**Weapon... i have it all**_

Sasuke ran at Naruto and quickly done a series of handsigns **"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" **a massive orb of roaring flame came out of Sasuke's mouth and engulfed to what he thought was Naruto.

The Uchiha just stood there as the fire did its work burning Naruto to smithereens.

He smirked but then resumed his anger "ITACHI!" Sasuke looked at where his brother was but nobody was there confusing Sasuke as he now got out of his stupor and realised he was still in the training area.

He looked at the burned target to what he thought was Naruto.

Kakashi's prized student clenched his fist in anger "Naruto….I will beat you on way or another"

* * *

><p>Naruto sat there on the floor huffing as he just looked at the sky.<p>

Jiraiya watched on remembering what Sarutobi told him.

"_Sensei…you should have seen him now" _the Sannin suddenly smiled.

Naruto was just like his parents. He fought with intelligence just like his father. He fought using his quick thinking just like his mother.

"However that suplex was a bit…" Jiraiya sweat dropped comically.

There was one thing that made him different from his parents though.

Naruto fought violently as he took risks in battle something both his parents never do.

Jiraiya saddened "he must have gained such instinct in his childhood" from what he heard from Naruto and his Sensei his godson was all alone in this world.

_"I never needed no one then…and I will never need anyone now" _Naruto's voice echoed in his mind

Jiraiya saddened "Minato…Kushina I'm sorry" he abandoned Naruto when the kid needed him the most to the wolves.

But no more Jiraiya promised to himself he will help his godson from here on out.

"The boy is strong….around Chūnin level but his instinct and the way he fights is low Jounin" Jiraiya was proud at his godson.

What he saw today was all self-taught and that chakra technique he showed was simply magnificent

"_That technique of his was a chakra manipulation technique….I believe it was a defensive"_ Jiraiya smirked he had a feeling Naruto will work on that technique some more just like his father who invented the Rasengan.

"Like father like son" the Sannin smiled brightly "or should I say like mother like son"

One thing for sure Jiraiya was well proud of him, he didn't care if the boy was a delinquent or a Yakuza like the rumours described him as.

To him Naruto was man who took his problems head on and made a living all by himself.

It saddened him that neither he nor anyone else was there for him. But he was also proud because of how mature he became because of it.

"I will watch you from here on out Naruto make me proud…and well done" Jiraiya then shunshined leaving Naruto to himself who fell to the floor and started to rest.

The Uzumaki started to remember his fight against Earthbeast and how weak he was against him.

Naruto weakly raised his hand to the sky "I will never feel like that ever again….I promise" he then clenched his hand into a fist.

He vowed from here on out he will be the strongest and do his utmost best to never lose.

* * *

><p>Kurenai and Anko left their apartment together as Anko wanted to go to eat dango insisting Kurenai to come along.<p>

They soon started walking in the lively district as it was now 4.00 pm.

They walked past the ramen shop and stopped to look at it because they heard loud sound coming from it.

The two Kunoichi looked at one another questionably and then started to walk towards the shop.

* * *

><p>"GET OUT!" Teuchi screamed at Kakashi who shook his head at the old man.<p>

He looked at Ayame with a calculative eye "It's important I Just want to know how you know Naruto that's all" Ayame looked angry as she clenched her teeth "YOU HEARD MY FATHER" the Hatake sighed.

He came in to see the young girl Ayame alone. They had a nice chat and when he mentioned what relations she had with Naruto things went downhill.

Behind Kakashi in came in Anko and Kurenai.

They saw Kakashi being berated and getting yelled to leave.

"Kakashi…what's going on" the Copy ninja sighed when he saw two of his colleagues "nothing…was just taking my leave" the Yondaime's student left while Teuchi screamed at him to never come back.

Kurenai and Anko walked out after him leaving an angry chief and a teary Ayame.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi what was that about" Anko asked the former Anbu who sighed "I just asked how they know Naruto that's all" Anko tilted her head confused while Kurenai's eyes went wide "What do you mean" Kakashi sighed again at Anko's question "I'm finding more about Naruto Anko that's all"<p>

When Kakashi said that Kurenai stopped on her tracks getting everyone's attention "what is it Kurenai" the red eyed beauty looked at Kakashi who looked back "Kakashi how did you meet Kira"

The copy ninja gave her a questionable look like he wasn't going to answer her.

"It's serious Kakashi" the man sighed but when he saw her serious expression he told her he met her in Naruto's apartment complex.

Kurenai eyes went wide while Kakashi looked at her with suspicion "Kurenai what do you know" Anko also looked serious wanting to know what her friend knew.

"Nothing Kakashi it's just weird how you met her that's all" Anko and Kakashi didn't buy it but didn't pry "Alright see you later I have some things to do" the two women nodded when Kakashi started to leave.

Anko looked at Kurenai who was in deep thought "she was like that this morning" the snake lady sighed.

The two just carried on walking towards the dango restaurant

* * *

><p>The copy ninja sighed while he walked past the park where kids were playing around.<p>

He just was kicked out from the ramen shop for just asking about Naruto "I can't believe the boy can just disappear like that and then just come again like nothing has happened"

Kakashi remembered the day Naruto disappeared; the Sandiame went crazy to look for him.

He and Yugao were tasked to search for him but they couldn't find him anywhere.

To make matters worse in time Naruto could have been found but the council refused to look for him thus making the Sandiame's hands tied.

"Ever since the Kyuubi attack this village has become more of a democracy" the Hatake can remember the time his Sensei was in charge everything went through him and not just taking votes in the council.

The Kyuubi attack done a lot more damage than anyone thought.

While Kakashi was contemplating he saw three kids surrounding someone they looked quite happy as they were screaming and laughing around.

"Thank you nee-san" Konohamaru smiled sheepishly embarrassed, Moegi nodded smiling while Udon bowed "Yes thank you for getting our baseball"

The person they were talking to nodded.

Kakashi couldn't see who they were talking to but soon the kids ran off to play "BYE NEE-SAN!"

Kakashi's eyes went wide as he now identified the person who waved at the children.

"Kira-san" Kakashi started to walk towards her as the woman looked at him and smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dango restaurant <strong>

Anko and Kurenai enjoyed the day while they were eating in Anko's favourite restaurant.

The snake lady was currently eating dango after dango making the red eyed Yuhi sweat drop

"_She eats just as fast as Naruto" _Kurenai thought but then became expressionless.

Anko while she ate noticed her friends mood and sighed stopping to eat for a second making Kurenai look at her "what's wrong Anko" the Mitarashi suddenly smiled "you were out of space the whole day" Kurenai just blinked confused at her friend who smiled a creepy smile "were you thinking of a certain someone"

The red eyed Jounin blushed and started spouting nonsense making Anko smile gleefully as then Yugao and Hana came in to save Kurenai from further embarrassment.

"Hey Anko, Kurenai" Hana waved while Yugao smiled

Anko kissed her teeth in defeat while Kurenai inwardly smirked.

The Anbu and the Chūnin sat down to join their friends

* * *

><p>The four women were discussing with each other in the restaurant about several of topics.<p>

"Yugao-chan so you and Hayate will be going to the emerald leaf huh" the Anbu commander nodded to the amazement of Kurenai and Hana "seriously! That's the most expensive restaurant in Konoha" Kurenai eyes were wide as she was inwardly jealous for her friend

The purple haired woman nodded "Yeah Hayate suggested since we had to sort out our relationship" everyone nodded because the two had problems to sort out "but it's the emerald leaf I'm so jealous" Anko just chuckled at Hana's whining as personally she wasn't into such thing.

They then all ordered another dango when the waiter came.

"Anyway yesterday was sure hectic huh" everyone nodded at Hana because yesterday was wild

"I can't believe he got a whole bridge named after him" Yugao nodded at Anko "not just that but wave itself see him as a hero"

"Yeah but that doesn't make any sense. Why are they respecting him" everyone looked at Hana.

She for some reason made sense because although Naruto helped the bridge builder and his family greatly it didn't deserve this kind of recognition.

Anko sighed "I don't know and I don't care he is just lucky he got saved" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Whirlpool inc" Kurenai enquired while getting everyone's attention "he got a company named after him and helping him" Yugao nodded "yes it's amazing to do this at such of an early stage of his career" what Naruto accomplished, no shinobi achieved this kind of fame that early.

"He is an interesting punk….the name Tornado is rightly deserved" Anko smiled when she carried on eating.

Everyone else sighed while they too started to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Ramen stand <strong>

"What! OW! Ayame!" the ramen chef's daughter who lightly blushed slapped a plaster on his chest making Naruto hiss in pain.

Teuchi looked serious while he watched his daughter patch Naruto up "that teacher of yours has been sniffing around" Naruto's eyes narrowed but quickly hissed in pain again when Ayame started putting ointments "stop being a sissy Naruto-kun" the Uzumaki scowled at Ayame who smirked at him.

He was soon patched up "so Kakashi huh…don't worry old man when he comes next time tell him how you met me" Ayame's eyes went wide "Naruto-Kun but.." Naruto interrupted when he put his hand on her shoulder "it's only how you met me it's nothing important" Teuchi nodded as Naruto started putting on his jacket.

"Ayame, old man see you later" Teuchi nodded because he was going to close up while Ayame looked sad.

"Don't look like that Ayame-Chan it's going to be okay" Ayame nodded sadly when Naruto hugged her making her smile

"See later" Ayame waved at Naruto who left "bye Naruto-Kun"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Park<strong>

The sun was setting and the children all started to go home.

Two people were sitting on the bench in the sunset.

"Kira-san" Kakashi looked at the woman next to him who was observing the sunset sky. He found her very beautiful as the scene complemented her visage.

"Hmmm" Naruto's wife just looked on at the sunset making her husband's Jounin's sensei sigh

"I just want to ask you something" Kira looked at Kakashi making the Jounin try to keep his voice together because she looked stunning.

Kakashi got his act together quickly however Kira noticed as she inwardly smirked.

"What is your connection to Naruto" now this got Kira's attention "what do you mean" Kisara wanted to see where he was going with this.

The copy ninja sighed at the growing frustration he has been through "I know he is your neighbour and that you knew for a while" Kisara nodded "yes that's right me and him are acquaintances that's all"

Kakashi now had a serious expression "so you and him are just acquaintances" the Kyuubi nodded "there is nothing going on between you two" she nodded again.

"So why were you doing in his house" Kira inwardly got shocked she looked at Kakashi with a stoic expression though.

Kakashi carried on as he knew he needed more information to get her to talk "you were not just seen in his house but you also had his keys"

Kakashi expected her to retaliate or have a shocked expression.

However he didn't expect her to smile.

This made his eyes go wide "and what of it" Kakashi inwardly was shaken "what" Kisara smiled even further "what's wrong with going inside his house"

"But you said you were only acquainted with Naruto" Kisara looked at Kakashi deviously "I did say I knew him for a long time didn't I"

The copy ninjas eyes went wide "so you and Naruto are romantically involved then" he just couldn't believe it if that's was true.

Her and Naruto…that is something that can only be seen in fairy tales

"What me and Naruto do is none of concern…we are just friends" Kakashi sighed he didn't had to do this.

"Putting Naruto aside how did you meet him anyway" Kisara's eyes narrowed now "I don't believe this question has nothing to do with anything"

Kakashi nodded "true but it's a question I want you to answer" Kisara and Kakashi made eye contact "why are you asking me this anyway"

"No reason" Kisara inwardly smirked "what's your connection to Naruto" Kakashi sighed at her attempt to change the subject but answered her anyway "I'm his Sensei"

Kisara chuckled making Kakashi slightly blush "you are his Sensei" the copy ninja nodded "how can you be when all you taught was the Uchiha" Kakashi eyes narrowed she should not have known this.

His eyes then went wide "Yes Naruto told me" Kakashi looked to protest but the Kyuubi carried on "you say you are his teacher but all you did was help the Uchiha and even the Haruno." Kisara's eyes glowed in the sunset "a teacher should help his student all you did was become a hindrance"

Kakashi suddenly got up "enough what I do with my students is none of your concern" Kisara looked up at Kakashi while she sat down "and what I do with Naruto is none of concern as well"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed "then Hokage-sama needs to know about this" Kisara eyes narrowed.

She suddenly sighed in defeat "okay….I will tell you" Kakashi blinked at her sudden defeat.

"Kakashi me and Naruto are only friends I was in his house only when he is not there to leave food and vegetables. The boy needs it" The copy ninja nodded as he sat back down.

"I met Naruto in his academy days when I moved in that's all" The copy ninja sighed "but Hokage-sama still needs to know about this"

Kisara nodded "alright I will come with you to explain" Kakashi nodded as he about to grab her and shunshin.

When he grabbed her shoulder Kisara held his hand with her right arm "Kakashi all I want is for Naruto to be taken care of" Kisara looked sad "you're his Sensei don't abandon him"

Kakashi's eyes went wide as he recalled to what Obito said to him _"those who abandon the mission are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash"_

"_Obito"_

Kakashi nodded as he was now determined to help Naruto "alright Kira I promise to help Naruto from now on"

Kisara smiled "thank you Kakashi-Kun" the Hatake blushed at the suffix but his eyes went wide when the beautiful woman before him leaned closer to him and hugged him.

"Thank you" Kakashi just hugged back not wanting this comfortable feeling to end

Kisara let go of him and then grabbed his face and pulled him to her.

Kakashi's eyes went wide as the two made eye contact Kisara smiled beautifully and kissed his cheek "thank you so much" Kakashi blushed a storm and just froze when Kira went for the other cheek.

Hatake Sakumo's son was in euphoria as he just looked at her.

When their eyes met again Kisara smirked as she saw Kakashi in a state of desire.

Her eyes suddenly glowed and entranced Kakashi making him freeze.

She pulled him closer as she tiptoed all she needed was to add a little of youki to hypnotise him **"once you wake up, you are finished with this investigation and you shall never know what happened between us is that clear" **Kakashi in his hypnotised state just nodded in Kisara's hold.

She smirked when she then took off the headband covering his other eye.

Suddenly a great wave came upon her while her eyes went wide to what she saw.

"**What! That eye" **Kakashi's Sharingan was on full blazing making Kisara to waver; the Sharingan was attempting to cancel her genjutsu.

With her mind alert Kisara put more Youki in her eye and overcame this battle.

She then smirked evilly and lightly slapped his face **"hmmm nice try little man but this pathetic eye can never beat a fox…now sleep" **Kisara pushed him as Kakashi's head became woozy and started to fall towards the ground.

The Kyuubi looked at him and then noticed it was getting a bit dark.

She smirked evilly and then waved at Kakashi "Ciao" and disappeared.

Leaving Kakashi on the floor unconscious and his memory altered.

* * *

><p><strong>Dango restaurant<strong>

It was 6.30 pm and everyone was leaving "good luck Yugao" the Anbu commander nodded as she was the first to leave to get ready for her date.

"So it's still early…what you say we get drinks" Hana nodded agreeing with Anko but Kurenai had other plans as she got up

"Anko" Orochimaru's former student and the Inuzuka looked at Kurenai who started to leave "Sorry but I'm going home" Anko sighed "suit yourself let's go Hana" Kiba's sister nodded and she, Anko and Kurenai went separate ways.

However Kurenai looked determined and was on her way to Naruto's apartment.

She needed to speak with Yagashi Kira

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment <strong>

Kisara started to walk towards the apartment complex she and Naruto lived but was in deep thought.

"_I'm glad I told Naruto-Kun about our new living arrangement"_ while Kisara was walking she sensed someone walking behind her.

Knowing it's not Naruto she turned around.

"What can I do for you Kurenai…" it was the red eyed Jounin who looked serious.

"I'm going to make this quick I don't care what you were doing in Naruto's house however I want that to stop"

Kisara's eyes narrowed at the woman before her "what I do is none of your business Kurenai-san"

Hinata's teacher eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms and then turned around and this time go home.

She suddenly stopped getting Kisara's attention "I always thought you were suspicious" she turned her head to look at Kisara their eyes meeting once again "I will soon find out what you are hiding"

Kisara just smirked her arms too crossed "I have nothing to hide" Kurenai just turned around and walked off.

Leaving Kisara to herself who smirked wider "Kurenai, Kakashi my… what interesting humans" she then turned around and went inside the apartment complex.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

Naruto sighed as his head got out of the fridge "man there are food that needs to be cooking and I don't know how to cook"

Naruto looked at his closet but there was no ramen making his stomach growl.

"Tch…might as well go out for a fresh air" he might as well wait until Kisara got home.

He was wearing a T-shirt and shorts and went to put on some sandals to go out for a bit.

Once the Uzumaki got out he went to the far corner of the apartment and climbed up to the stairs to go to the roof.

Once he got to the roof the wind was blowing on his face as Naruto enjoyed the scenery. Right below him was the window of his living room and below that, to the right was Kira's apartment.

Kisara saw Naruto go up to the roof and looked on in interest.

"Naruto" the Uzumaki turned around to see his landlord coming up "hey Ryoma" the man nodded as he walked next to Naruto and lighted a cigarette.

He smoked it, the smoke blowing to the wind, the smell reeking Naruto's nose.

"I heard you were in trouble" Naruto looked at the man and nodded "yeah I'm okay now though" Ryoma nodded "good" then the man turned to look at Naruto and smiled "you and Kira-san huh" Naruto blushed slightly making the man laugh "don't worry Naruto I won't tell anyone" Naruto sighed in relief "your one weird man Ryoma" the man took of his sunglasses as he went to pat Naruto on his back "don't worry Naruto I will teach you all about women" Naruto sweat dropped at the man. He didn't need help, he knows enough about women.

Naruto then blushed slightly remembering the moans in his apartment coming from that man's apartment. Thanks to him he was in very embarrassing situations with Kisara.

Naruto then felt Ryoma nudge him making the Uzumaki look at him.

"Here take one" Ryoma was offering Naruto a cigarette "No thanks I'm free of it for a year now" the man frowned as he then pulled his hand back.

The two looked at the scenery before them in silence.

"Naruto…I hope you knew where you came from" the Uzumaki looked at the man with his eye narrowed "where I came from?" Ryoma nodded "yes…just don't throw it all away" Naruto turned to his landlord now getting what he meant "I trust her you know" this made Ryoma sigh "I just hope so… just make sure nobody knows alright" Naruto nodded "I wasn't going to say anything anyway that was the past and it will stay that way"

"Good" Ryoma smiled at Naruto and pat his back again "I'm glad you're well Naruto" Naruto smiled as the man then left.

What they didn't know was that Kisara walked to her and Naruto's apartment as she heard everything.

She had a stoic expression.

* * *

><p>It was now 7.30pm in the home of Naruto and Kyuubi<p>

"Hey Kisara-chan" the woman in question looked at Naruto while they sat in the living room couch "You going to make dinner right" the crimson haired woman nodded when Naruto sat up properly.

"Hey….why don't I take you out instead" Kisara raised her eyebrow questionably "what brought this on Naruto" the boy just smiled happily "nothing…so how fast can you put on a dress" the Kyuubi's eyes went wide when her husband just got up and ran upstairs.

She sighed "might as well see what's going to happen"

Kisara then also got up going to get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment - Hallway<strong>

Naruto fumbled with his button up shirt while he looked at the mirror, it was red with a black suit.

He checked himself again his hair was groomed as the spikiness was now controlled although it stuck out a bit he still looked like a rich noble though.

His fancy pair of black pants were just fine, he worked out the creases one more time and slipped on his shoes

"Kisara! Are you ready yet" Naruto was finished 10 minutes ago and he needed his wife to finish now or they will be late. It was 8.30 and they needed to be there at 9

He suddenly heard someone walk down the stairs making him look up.

His eyes went wide in amazement his wife looked amazing.

Kisara wore a dark red dress that had open slits on either side, allowing her to show off her chocolate legs when she walked. Her lipstick was applied and her nails were finely coated in her with a red colour. Her shoes were just fancier versions of ninja sandals, fitted more for comfort and style.

Her long hair went past her butt as it shined beautifully and her eyes had a bit of purple eye liner which made her look perfect.

Naruto was amazed as he simply said "beautiful" making Kisara blush slightly.

She also checked Naruto over and was impressed "you look yourself handsome Naruto-Kun" the Uzumaki just chuckled and scratched the back of his head "thanks…you ready" Naruto held out his arms to her making Kisara giggle "yes lets" the two then went out for a date.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha richer parts of the district <strong>

The husband and wife stumbled upon a very expensive restaurant as there were people lining up to get in.

It was a three store building with a massive leaf as an insignia. The leaf was in an emerald colour which shined in the night.

Kisara looked on in amazement and looked at Naruto with disbelief who smiled at her.

"Come on" Naruto was about to go when Kisara stopped him "wait Naruto you do know where we are right"

He nodded smiling even more "Yes Kisara-chan I know" he then looked at the emerald leaf in deep thought and then turned towards Kisara "wait right here okay…don't go anywhere"

Naruto then ran in the alleyway of the 5 star restaurant leaving Kisara pondering.

5 minutes later which tested Kisara's patience and the line was getting bigger from what Kisara can see Naruto came back huffing.

"Okay come with me" Kisara saw that he had a small bruise in his face but ignored it because Naruto quickly took her to the alleyways.

While they were in it Naruto quickly knocked the back door of the restaurant.

Couple of seconds later the door was roughly opened and a huge woman wearing chef's clothes came so fast and hit Naruto with a frying pan shocking Kisara.

"YOU PUNK!" the huge woman then started to grab and shake the dazed Naruto "You dare come here now of all times asking favours I kill you" the woman then looked at Kisara who looked back.

She let go of Naruto who nursed his head and smiled.

"Why hello there sweetie" Kisara just smiled at the woman who turned back to Naruto "hurry before you get caught" Naruto nodded at the woman who then gave him tickets "these are your tickets your seats are at the top floor"

Naruto's eyes went wide "but that's the rich parts" the big lady just smiled "you want a seat or not" the Uzumaki smiled and bowed shocking Kisara slightly because he never does that "thank you Masako" the woman then laughed sheepishly "Naruto my boy you are my friend now go and have a nice time with your date" Naruto nodded and quickly with Kisara went inside.

What was inside made Kisara's eyes go wide in amazement?

The floor they were in was the first floor and in there looked like an expensive restaurant as it had table and chairs with knife and forks surrounding the whole candlelit room. Naruto then gestured her to follow him which she did.

They went to a door where someone dressed in waiters clothes was standing guard "excuse me? Me and my date should be able to go through" the man gave them a glare "Is that so brat show me your ticket" Naruto smirked arrogantly as he gave the man his ticket.

The man took it and inspected his eyes went wide and he started to shake "I….I'm so sorry customer-Sama please go through."

Kisara was confused "Naruto shouldn't we be here" Naruto just chuckled lightly "Kisara-chan…don't worry I got this" she nodded dumbly for the first time letting Naruto lead her.

The man quickly ran off screaming another gold customer is here shocking the staff.

The man then came back as he was scrubbing his hands furiously "Please come with me customer-sama" Naruto nodded and with Kisara went with the man.

The waiter then took them to a lift in which he opened and gestured them to go in bowing in the process.

They then entered the golden red coloured lift which inside was yellowish colour.

The lift soon stopped at the second floor so when it opened loud noises enveloped them.

Kisara and Naruto soon walked in on a theatre where a man was making jokes to a crowd who sat on the table enjoying their meals.

"This is the entertainment floor where customers with the silver ticket dine" Naruto nodded as he was amazed Kisara just couldn't believe it.

"So we are not dining here" the man chuckled lightly "Customer-Sama you will be dining in the next floor" Kisara nodded following the guide while Naruto was laughing at a joke the comedian made.

"Let's go Naruto-kun" Kisara grabbed his ear and started to drag him off much to his persistence

The guide showed them to a door which led them to a beautiful decorated stairs when they got to the third floor.

They were soon in a red hall with golden walls as they saw countless of the doors.

"So Customer-Sama your room is this way" the guide then took them to the room which was at the end of the hall.

He then showed them their room which was room 305.

The man grabbed the handle and smiled at the two "Enjoy" he then opened and led them in.

Kisara and Naruto were shocked out of their wits.

Inside the room was a separated table next to the window which had the most beautiful scenery of Konoha Naruto or Kisara ever seen.

The night made it even more beautiful as the moon shined providing them their only light.

Next to their table was 4 trays and when their guide opened them they all contained the most delicious looking food Naruto ever saw. Kisara knew they were expensive.

The man then turned on the music which was a beautiful melodic soundtrack that suited the mood making it more enjoyable.

"Enjoy Customer-Sama…do you need someone to tend to your needs" Naruto shook his head frantically "No thanks we can take it from here" the man nodded and bowed out of the room.

The two just stood there in silence Kisara looked at Naruto in disbelieve while Naruto pouted suddenly.

"I liked downstairs better…they had entertainment" Kisara just froze looking at her husband then suddenly outright laughed making Naruto look at her questionably.

"You just made my day Naruto-Kun" Naruto titled his head to the side which looked cute to Kisara.

"Let's just sit down and enjoy alright Naru-Kun" Kisara grabbed his hand softly and together they sat down and started to enjoy their meals.

* * *

><p>"So Naruto-Kun….how did you get us here" Naruto just finished his lobster and wiped his mouth with a napkin he wasn't listening because his mouth was watering at the prospect of eating another nice meal.<p>

"Naruto" the Uzumaki quickly got out of his stupor "Huh….you mean here" his wife nodded while she was currently finishing up as well.

"Masako-san helped us" Kisara sighed she needed to be simpler "how do you know her" Naruto then smiled "she helped me once when I was a child so when I paid her back she told me to come anytime" Kisara nodded and then finished her lobster.

The two finished their second tray and was about to go for the third tray when Masako came running in "NARUTO!"

She looked like she needed help

"What is Masako-san" the big lady was huffing "I need your help it will only take 5 minutes….I'm so sorry" Masako bowed at Naruto and Kisara "No it's alright what is it"

"Follow me Naruto-Kun" Naruto looked at Kisara apologetically "Sorry Kisara be back in a bit" the woman just smiled "it's okay just hurry alright" Naruto nodded and followed Masako

* * *

><p>The two friends were now in the lift "Naruto a customer booked a table but that table is occupied by a council member's son who couldn't get to the second floor. Now that customer who waited so long is going home, he even had a date with him"<p>

Naruto nodded at Masako "So what do you want me to do" Naruto sighed at how serious Masako looked she just couldn't allow such injustice.

The Uzumaki just smiled _"It's how I met her"_

"Naruto you are dressed very nicely so please do something…be their waiter for the second floor" Naruto eyes went wide "what!" Masako started to plead "please it's only for 5-10 minutes…give them their food and leave okay."

Kushina's son just sighed "alright…I will do it" Masako brightened up "thank you Naruto-chan"

"CHING" the lift stopped and then Naruto and Masako were back on the bottom floor.

Masako pointed at 4 individuals and directed Naruto to two people who had their backs turned. They were in an argument with the other two people "Alright…Naruto they are right there" Masako then gave him two tickets "their names on the tickets…now go" she then ran back to the kitchen.

Naruto sighed and just walked towards the group who were making a scene.

People watching now looked at Naruto who walked towards them.

The women all blushed slightly or started talking to themselves.

"Hey he looks cute"

"Local hottie"

"Wow his hair is glowing…is it really blond" Naruto blushed slightly at that.

* * *

><p>"The seat was ours!" Hayate didn't look pleased as he tried to control himself and not go into a coughing fit again.<p>

"It's mine now Shinobi now leave me be" an arrogant looking brown haired man smirked with his date a blonde model woman who looked like a lady who will suck your money dry.

"But!" Hayate was about to protest when Yugao stopped him "It's alright Hayate-Kun lets go" the man smirked looking at her lecherously.

Hayate wore a simple black and white suit while Yugao wore a purple dress that complemented her curves.

Hayate's eyes narrowed while Yugao gave an uninterested look.

"Excuse me?" the group turned to look at the source

Yugao's eyes went wide when she saw Naruto and the woman with the council man's son blushed.

"Who are you" Naruto sighed and bowed "I'm so sorry but I'm here for ummmm" the Uzumaki pulled out the tickets Masako gave him.

Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw their names "Miss…Uzuki and Mr Gekko" Hayate nodded knowing who this person was while Yugao looked shocked.

"Yes take these fools away from my sight…I'm hungry" the woman giggled laughing at the two when Naruto nodded and then bowed at Yugao and Hayate "Uzuki-san, Gekko-san your table awaits" Hayate and Yugao's eyes went wide "but this is our table"

Naruto while he was bowing carried on "I'm so sorry but my boss said I will have to deal with you quickly" the council man's son smirked thinking they were going to have a less desirable table.

Hayate was about to yell at Naruto but coughed when Yugao interjected "Waiter-san…we are we going"

Naruto looked down "Uzuki-san I'm instructed to take to the 2nd floor" Yugao and Hayate's eyes went wide while the council man's son stood up quickly "wait just a minute! That should be for me"

Naruto shook his head "Sir didn't you say your seat was here" the man fumed "NO! I specifically ordered to be taken to the second floor" Naruto smiled at the man "I do not recall sir but unless your name is ummm..." the Uzumaki checked the ticket again irritating the man "unless you are Miss Uzuki and Mr Gekko then you may go up" Yugao and Hayate smirked.

The man fumed as he grabbed Naruto by the collar making everyone gasp "You low time waiter…do you know who I am" Naruto had a bored look infuriating the man even more as he started to yell "MY DADS NAMATANE HIKO YOU FOOL" Naruto froze making the man smirk and his woman giggle evilly "Now you know…then take me to my table this instant" Naruto's expression became uninterested as he had a dumb face when he looked at Yugao.

"Who is that guy?" Hiko's son blazed in angry "WHY YOU LITTLE" the man was about to punch Naruto when Masako interfered as she grabbed his arm shocking him.

Her eyed narrowed "Hey….you do know what will happen if an employee gets attacked right" Hiko's son eyes went wide as he started to sweat.

He didn't want to get sued.

He then took his hand back and scoffed then looked at his woman "let's go. We are out of here" Hiko junior thought the woman would listen to him but instead she got up and started to leave already.

"I'm bored might as well go home" Hiko's son's eyes went wide "wha…what" the woman smiled and went to Naruto and gave him a piece of paper "here you go sweetie…Ja ne" she then winked at Naruto and left leaving an angry man behind as he screamed and ran off.

Naruto looked at the paper and sweat dropped it contained a number specifically a phone number.

He quickly pocketed it and laughed lightly at the group who just blinked.

"Anyway…I might as well take you there" Yugao and Hayate nodded and started to leave with Naruto while Masako winked at him making the Uzumaki sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** Floor of the Emerald leaf**

Hayate and Yugao looked around in amazement as they sat on their table.

The cheers and laughter echoed the room as a man was making jokes.

Yugao and Hayate clapped with the crowd an the comedian started bowing.

"Here is your food Sir, Miss" Yugao and Hayate looked at Naruto and smiled thanking him.

Naruto was about to leave when Yugao spoke "Naruto wait" the boy turned around and looked at her "what is it Yugao"

"What are you doing working here aren't you a Shinobi" Naruto sighed "I am but todays a day off" she nodded knowing that he needs the money because he lives on his own.

"Thanks Naruto" Hayate thanked him making Naruto shake his head sheepishly "Nah its nothing it was all Masako-san you should thank her" the two dates nodded they were going to thank her later.

"Enjoy your meals their very nice I tell you" he winked at the two who laughed as he then was about to leave but something made him not to.

Naruto saw a fat man walk in getting Naruto's attention

"Hey…is that Gabriel Iglesias" Now Naruto wanted to see this one cause he knew that man was funny but he saw the time and 5 minutes already went past it was at least 10 minutes.

"Shit! Kisara-chan" Naruto ran out but then suddenly came back.

He then looked at Yugao and Hayate who looked back blinking "Listen here guys….that guy is PURE! Gold…you're so luc…lucky" Naruto then ran off whimpering.

"_Was __he crying"_ Yugao sweat dropped

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Floor of the Emerald leaf**

Naruto came rushing in huffing and puffing to an interested looking Kisara who smiled at him "so…sorry I'm late"

"It's okay Naruto-Kun" the blond nodded and went back to his seat and then the two dates now enjoyed their date without interruption

* * *

><p>"MASAKO-SAN!" a waiter ran in the kitchen screaming his lungs out to the chefs.<p>

"What is it now!" the chief chef looked annoyed

The waiter stopped as he tried to regain his bearings "what is it" another chef asked

The waiter quickly looked up his eyes had fear in them "Masako-san…NAMATANE HIKO IS HERE"

"WHAT!" Masako screamed in shock

* * *

><p>"So Kisara tell me about yourself" Naruto wanted to get to know his wife other than that she is a demon<p>

"hmmm" Kisara stopped eating as she put her head on her left hand.

Naruto started to wave his hands furiously "you don't have to answer that if you don't want to"

The Kyuubi just smiled as she just played with her food "umm I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko and I'm the strongest biju anything else"

Naruto sweat dropped "umm how about your likes, dislikes and dreams" Naruto tried to imitate Kakashi when he asked that in his team meeting for the first time.

Kisara just observed him her eyes looking at his made Naruto gulp

"My likes…" Kisara looked to be thinking "alright my likes are…having fun and Naruto-Kun"

Naruto's looked at her "you like me" Kisara just raised her eyebrow at him "is that something wrong"

Naruto suddenly started to blush sheepishly and laughed a little "ah…its nothing thanks"

Kisara just smiled at him he always blushed when he got complimented it was like he never deserved it.

But to her he absolutely deserved it "my dislikes are humans and ungrateful people" Naruto raised his eyebrow he knew she hated humans because she was a demon but when she said ungrateful she looked angry.

He didn't pry just nodded because he felt it was a private matter.

"My dreams well I don't have one but for now I like staying here" Naruto smiled "you should it's your home now" Kisara smiled "home…" Naruto nodded "yeah"

Kisara now had a downcast expression "Naruto…" the boy looked at her in worry "what is it Kisara-chan"

"Is this place your home" Naruto was confused "yeah why" Kisara sighed "Naruto I don't mean your apartment I mean is Konoha your home" Naruto's eyes went wide as he became quite.

Kisara looked at Naruto who was in deep thought she knew he was thinking about what he went through.

There is no way this was his home if he was being treated like that.

"I don't know" Naruto raised his head his eyes had longing in them "I don't know…maybe it is or maybe my home is out there somewhere" Kisara nodded not asking anymore question and left it for now.

"So Naruto…you and the landlord know each other eh" The Uzumaki still in thought nodded "he was part of my childhood" Kisara looked at his stoic expression.

Naruto sighed and started to eat Kisara soon joined.

Putting the sour subject aside Naruto and Kisara started talking well Naruto did as he was telling her about wave and Kisara told him what's she was doing when he was gone.

"Ehh…you were watching Twilight" Kisara nodded "yeah I just wanted to see how humans thought vampires were like" Naruto started to sweat in fear "don't tell me you liked it"

"I turned it of straight away" Kisara deadpanned making Naruto laugh outright "but Naruto-Kun…vampires do exist you know"

"Yeah and they are like Edward and the shine in the daylight" Naruto dismissed Kisara as he was laughing he then looked at Kisara and he shut up right away.

The reason why was because Kisara looked serious "they are real and are nothing like that…their much worse" Naruto's eyes went wide as he started spouting and fall out the chair making Kisara giggle at his fear

"What" Naruto got back up "vampires exist" Kisara nodded as Naruto disbelief became evident

"WHAATT!"

* * *

><p>Kisara and Naruto looked to be finished as they were getting up to go home.<p>

"NARUTO-SAN!" the same waiter to guided them came running in making the husband and wife look at him

"You must leave now hurry" Naruto raised his eyebrow at him "what is it"

"It's Namatane Hiko he is here looking for you" Naruto's eyes went wide Hiko owned 40% of this place so he can do what he wanted.

If he found out he was here all hell will break loose

"Damn…Kisara lets go" the Kyuubi nodded "this way I take you to the fire exit" the waiter then led Naruto and Kisara to the exit

They heard commotion coming from behind them "you must hurry" Naruto nodded "thanks man" the waiter nodded "it's alright do come again"

"WHERE IS THAT PUNK!" Naruto when he heard Hiko quickly with Kisara ducked out the exit and ran out to the alleyways.

Once they came out the two stopped near the entrance of the restaurant

Naruto was huffing and looked at Kisara who was checking her dress. They looked at each other and then started laughing

"Let's go home Naruto-Kun" the boy nodded and was about to leave with Kisara since it was now 11pm

He was about to leave but saw two people trying to get in but had trouble because the guard was asking for a ticket.

"But I lost it really" the guard sighed at the man's lie "tough…if you have no ticket then you don't get in"

The man groaned sadly he and his wife tried to get in for an hour now and it was hopeless

"It's alright darling" the man sighed at his wife's attempt to comfort him

"Excuse me" the man looked at Naruto and his eyes went wide _"Uzumaki Naruto" _he looked at his wife who also knew who Naruto was.

Naruto smiled and extended his hand to the man "here I don't need this anymore" the man raised his eyebrow and took what Naruto had.

The boy ran off probably went home.

"Honey what did he give you" the man's wife enquired "I don't know Yoshino" the man opened his hand and his eyes went wide "Shikaku-Kun what is it"

Nara Shikaku couldn't believe it the boy gave them a ticket and it was a golden ticket

Shikaku smiled brightly "Honey it would seem good things always happen to those that wait"

Yoshino's eyes went wide when she saw the ticket and started to quiver

"Come lets enjoy our date" she nodded and left with her husband.

"_Thank you Uzumaki Naruto"_ Nara Shikaku smiled at where Naruto ran to.

He won't forget this.

* * *

><p>"So what was that about" Naruto shrugged and smiled "it's nothing lets go home"<p>

Kisara smiled and together they went home

Kisara grabbed his hand and put her head on his shoulder getting her husband's attention

"You were great Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled when he felt Kisara held tighter

She tiptoed and kissed him right on the lips as the two enjoyed their kiss.

She let go of the kiss still holding Naruto their eyes meeting "and you were handsome too" Kisara winked at her husband who blushed and giggled.

The moon was shining on them making their road home more enjoyable.

Kisara looked up to the moon.

"_Who knew today could be so fun….Naruto I was right you are interesting" _Kisara just leaned on Naruto and closed her eyes

She knew tomorrow and the day after that even the day after that one would be fun.

Because simply put as long Naruto was alive she would never be bored.

She smiled and silently muttered "Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto looked at her

"Kisara-chan you say something" the Kyuubi just smiled widely

"Nothing Naruto-Kun…nothing at all"

Yes life would be interesting, interesting indeed.

* * *

><p>How was the confrontations...had to think what will happen.<p>

lol when I done the Kage bunshin fight scene I thought to myself hey!...Kage bunshin when they are hit get dispelled so if the clones just block then they dont dispel. Cannon Naruto needs to block incoming attacks when he does the Kage bunshin. It will seriously make his life easier.

This whole chapter was fun to write heck this whole fic is. I like writing for you guys...seriously.

The next chapter will be the Chūnin exams it will be fun so stay tuned next week for a Fishcake's affair.

I also thank Xenotoneanwarrior37 for taking his time reading it through.

Thanks for reading guys.

So please **REVIEW** as always, much appreciated.

Ihateheroes

Word count of this chapter, excluding author notes **(14,146)**


	10. Meetings and Exams

Hey guys…I'm back feeling ready to go. Had a tough week but it is gone now.

Those who wanted to know about Naruto's past. Don't worry it will come.

Here is the next chapter.

Enjoy….

* * *

><p><em>Italics means the person is thinking...<em>

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Meetings and Exams<strong>

**2 months later**

**In the park - Playground**

Within the park there were a group of people in a formation which is typically used when one plays baseball.

"Catch it Moegi!" the little orange hair girl tried to catch a baseball which sailed towards.

She caught the baseball but it then fumbled out of her hands.

"In!"a Naruto clone who wore a helmet screamed at another Naruto who ran past him.

"Nice try kid's better luck next time" Naruto laughed at the Konoha corps who were all sitting in the grass looking tired.

"But boss it's no fair we just can't beat you" Moegi whined while the two boys started screaming

"Now don't sulk you all had a turn to bat" Naruto swung his bat to his shoulder while the Kids moaned.

Naruto was about to carry on talking when someone came in with drinks making the group of kids scream "NEE-CHAN!" Naruto turned around to see Kisara with a bag of refreshments.

Naruto sighed at the kids who surrounded his wife screaming and laughing.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh" Naruto groaned while he sat casually on the park bench alongside Kisara who just smiled at him.<p>

The kids carried on playing as they were just playing catch.

"Neh Naruto why aren't you with your team" Naruto just sighed while he had his head leaned back.

"They were boring we had to do D rank missions all morning" Kisara nodded as she knew that Naruto had D rank missions ever since they had their date.

Naruto sat up and looked at Kisara with a serious expression "we had to do D rank missions for 2 months straight and then the guy just offs and leaves" the Uzumaki huffed "won't be surprised if the Uchiha comes with new techniques and bigger ego in tow" Kisara just shook her head inwardly agreeing with her husband

"Weren't you training with Kurenai though" Kisara raised her eyebrow at her husband who sighed "that's different she just teaching me Genjutsu. Anyway Hatake is my teacher it's his job to teach his students"

"hmmmmm" Kisara leaned forward "nevertheless Naruto-Kun don't rely on him just use other ways to become stronger"

Naruto crossed his arms as he was nodding "damn straight I'm never going to lose" Kisara smiled as she also nodded.

"So what are you going to do now" Naruto just got up suddenly as he looked at her "don't know I'm going to eat want to come" Kisara nodded as she too got up.

"Nope I'm might as well go home…come in time for dinner okay" Naruto smiled as he nodded "sure"

Kisara started to walk off as she heard the children scream at out their goodbyes and left leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto stood there as he was thinking and just walked to where Kisara went to his own destination.

Not knowing that he went past her. She looked to be smiling as she knew he was thinking about his strength _"Train Naruto-Kun…I'm going to need you to be strong"_

* * *

><p><strong>In a clearing somewhere<strong>

"Now that's enough Sasuke" Kakashi watch his exhausted student "you have learned enough go home and rest. Then you can resume on your own" Itachi's little brother just huffed and looked at Kakashi.

The Hatake was about to leave when his protégé called him "Kakashi" the fourth's student turned to look at the Uchiha who had a serious expression even though he was tired.

"How strong is Naruto" Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes met as the wind blown furiously making the tension even tenser " don't worry about Naruto…just worry about your training" Sasuke just silently nodded when his teacher turned around and walked off.

His mind went reeling when Sasuke mentioned Naruto because he deep inside his head there was something he should have been doing but he seemed to not remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha city district<strong>

Kurenai Yuhi recently just came out of her apartment as she was planning to meet with her team later this afternoon for now however she was on her way to meet the Hokage for a conference.

She was in deep thought.

She had come to a conclusion that her training with Naruto was coming to an end.

Their one on one session throughout the 2 months was very enjoyable and Naruto frankly learned all he can about Genjutsu. Although, it was nowhere near her level but Genjutsu wasn't his strong point.

"_But his rate of learning is astounding" _Kurenai had to admit all she taught Naruto was the basics it was his own ability that got him through

She knew he was a prodigy one that could match anyone she knew _"but how will I break it to him"_

"Kurenai-sensei" the Yuhi got out of her stupor and looked to see Naruto in front of her

He had a serious expression making her ponder to what he was thinking about "Sensei can I speak with you"

Kurenai just blinked and nodded "okay lets go get something to eat first" Naruto just nodded as then she and him walked somewhere off.

10 minutes later the two came out the dango shop and sat on the bench nearby they just recently finished their meals.

The two sat in silence watching people go past them.

"Thanks Kurenai-Sensei for helping me" the Yuhi woman just watched the Uzumaki who just looked at the people go by in space.

Naruto turned around and smiled "you're really good in Genjutsu" Kurenai nodded as she felt little overconfident "that's right I became a Jounin for my skills in that art" Naruto smiled widely at the woman who felt a little embarrassed

"Sensei learning from you was fun" Kurenai smiled as she too enjoyed the time they spent together "but I think we should call it quits" Kurenai's eyes went wide as Naruto got up from his seat making her look up at him.

"You're a great teacher and I learned a lot from you but you are team 8's teacher not mine" Kurenai slightly looked downcast but knew he was telling the truth.

"What are you going to do" Naruto smiled "don't worry about me I'll manage" Kurenai then got up as well as the two face one another "alright Naruto but if you need any pointers…" Naruto nodded "I know" Kurenai smiled but then suddenly Naruto put his hand forward making Kurenai look at it and then at him.

Naruto smiled brightly as the wind blown between them "I'm going to become strong….but I need you to become strong as well" Kurenai was confused to what he meant as the Uzumaki clarified "you did say Genjutsu is you what made you strong. Then what's stopping you from bringing forth stronger Genjutsu's" Kurenai's eyes went wide as she looked at his intense expression.

She then smiled and took his hand and then the two shook hands "I will do just that Naruto-Kun" Naruto grinned "so this is the last time I'm going to call you Sensei" Kurenai's eyes narrowed now.

She didn't want the blond to show the same disrespect he does to Kakashi to her "No you will still call me Sensei Naruto" the Uzumaki chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head when she scolded him "alright sensei I see you around" Naruto turned around and started to walk off he then waved back while he walked his back turned from her "it is a promise Sensei"

Kurenai nodded as she smiled at the boy no man who respected her skills and even urged her to bring it higher. She looked at her hand which was the hand that shook his _"his hands are firm and strong. You will become strong Naruto-Kun I know it" _

She was now determined not to just help her team but to also increase her skills. It was time to review on what she knew about Genjutsu.

She turned around and walked off with new determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district<strong>

Sakura Haruno was walking within the district when she heard noises and saw two people she never seen before as one of them picked up a little kid with two other kids yelling in fear.

Looking closely she identified the two properly.

The guy that was holding the kid in which she identified was one of Naruto's friends was wearing a black jumpsuit with a pair of cat ears on his head, and some kind of odd make-up on his face with an odd oblong shaped thing on his back, wrapped in bandages.

The person next to him was a girl with sandy blond hair done up in four pigtails; she was wearing a black and white battle kimono with some mesh leggings on her, on her left ankle, while the other was higher up on her thigh. She had her headband hanging loosely on her neck, and a red sash wrapped around her waist. There was also a large battle fan attached to her back.

The headbands they wearing was to that of Sunagakure No Sato, the Village Hidden in the Sand, which was Konoha's allies.

"That hurt you little punk," the teen wearing the cat ears said. He was nursing his face with his other hand and was looking at Konohamaru who was struggling "I think I need to teach you a lesson on why it is important to play in the playground."

"Konohamaru-Kun" Moegi and Udon were worried as when Naruto and their Nee-chan left the two packed up and started to go home. That is when Konohamaru started to play with the baseball on the way and suddenly hit it with his bat which hit the big scary guy in front of them.

The girl walked up behind him and shook her head annoyed "Kankurou just drop him before he shows up

"Relax Temari I will be quick." Kankurou looked back at her, before turning his attention back to Konohamaru who kept struggling.

"Put me down you make-up wearing freak!" Konohamaru yelled "If you don't my boss gonna kick your ass!"

"It's war paint you little shit!" Kankuro said with a snarl was just about to hit Konohamaru when Sakura ran towards them but she didn't need to do anything because a rock hit Kankuro in the hand, making him drop the kid to the ground

Looking up Kankuro saw Sasuke glaring down at him mas he played with another rock in his hand. He looked a bit beat up but other than that he was fine as he rested a bit.

"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura glowed at the prospect of seeing her crush and future husband

"Who are you teme" Kankuro growled

Temari lightly blushed when she saw the Uchiha showing off his swag _"wow he is cute"_

"Leave" Sasuke muttered making Sakura swoon and Temari lightly blush again

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage building<strong>

Sarutobi looked at all the ninja who had assembled into his meeting room within the administration building. Today was of great importance.

He saw the Jounin's for the Genin teams, a few Chūnin who would be serving as proctors and a few Jounin who he needed for what's to come. The rest were Shinobies who of the same rank.

"I have called you all here today for one reason." the Sandaime spoke with authority. "Most of you already know why I called you"

"So it's that time already eh?" Kakashi asked lazily while Anko finished her dango and put her fists up.

"Ahhh yes! Finally it's that time of the year"" Anko gleefully expressed her joy while Ibiki looked stoic

"Yes" Hiruzen nodded sagely said. "I hereby announce that the Chunin Selection Exams will begin in a week's time."

Whispers filled the room at that. As the old Sarutobi quilted them down "our allies will be participating and other widely known nations as well"

The people in the room nodded understanding their leader as the exam is very popular. Kurenai looked to be in deep thought within the room while within the shadows Yugao was hidden as she watched on in interest.

"Now then, it's time to discuss who will be representing our village in the Chūnin Selection Exams," Hiruzen said loudly raising his hands "First I'd like the jounin-sensei of our three rookie teams to step forward."

Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma stepped forward as they bowed to their leader.

"What's your verdict" the third Hokage commanded

Kurenai spoke first "Team Eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino under my supervision have completed all the necessary requirements and I nominate them for the Chūnin selection exams."

Asuma spoke second as he looked up to his dad "Team ten consisting of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru under my supervision have completed all the necessary requirements and I nominate them for the Chūnin selection exams.

The people in the room now looked at Kakashi who was silent. It was his turn to give his verdict. "Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto…" he then looked at the Third hokage and gave him an eye smile "pass"

The crowd now started murmuring surprised at this because it was the first time all the rookies were attending.

"Wait just a minute" Iruka loudly spoke as people now everyone turned to look at him.

Sarutobi adjusted his hat and looked at the academy instructor "what is it Iruka"

"Lord Hokage, I have personal feelings conflicting with this decision. Those Genin were all my students until just a few months ago it's just too rash to put them in the exams.

"I became chunin when I was half as old as Naruto" Kakashi interjected.

"Naruto's not like you!" Iruka spoke sternly.

The crowd had other things to say "heh…that's true the dropout failed three times"

"yeah…he is going to die"

"Man he will wish he never took the exams"

Iruka gritted his teeth while Kurenai, Yugao and Anko narrowed their eyes at the people in the room.

"Iruka that's enough they are not you're student anymore…it is up to them now" Iruka saddened as he bowed "my apologies Hokage-Sama" the Hokage nodded "okay now the exam commences from here on out"

* * *

><p>Kankuro looked at the pretty boy up in the tree and didn't like him one bit.<p>

"_I'll show him"_ Kankuro put his hand to his back and began to unravel the bandages that was holding that large thing he was carrying.

Temari got out of her swooning and looked at the man with wide eyes "You're going to use Karasu here!"

Kankuro ignored her as he smirked looking at the Uchiha but then a voice echoed. The only voice he would obey and feared.

"That's enough" a voice spoke behind Sasuke shocking him and making the paint faced man freeze while the blond girl next to him also did the same

Everyone else also become rigid as they all turned to see a boy with red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead. He was wore a black short sleeve shirt with a fishnet undershirt with matching black pants and sandals. Across his waist is a white sash and a brown leather belt, and another sash going across his chest that held a large gourd to his back. There were black rings around his eyes as well. The boy was hanging upside down the tree like he watched everything.

"Ga…Gaara" Kankuro stuttered in fear. The blond-haired girl also looked scared.

"_What! I didn't feel him"_ Sasuke looked shocked _"that kind of thing is what Kakashi does."_

Sakura and the kids watched on in fear as well.

"Kankurou, you're an embarrassment to our village you know why we came here?" Gaara's arms remained crossed as he stared at his teammate.

Kankuro paled " Gaara they started it…."Gaara interjected his pathetic excuse

"Shut up…or I'll kill you."

Kankuro just gulped shutting right up.

Gaara then disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared between Temari and Kankuro. He looked over at Sasuke who jumped down as well as he stood next to Sakura and in front of the kids.

Gaara looked with cold eyes at sasuke as the two stared each other down.

Gaara ended it as he spoke "My apologies for my team" he apologized eventually.

Sasuke nodded as then Gaara ordered his team that it was time to leave.

They acknowledged as they turned around to leave but Sakura wanted information first "Wait!" The three Suna ninja turned around to look at the pink-haired girl. "I know Suna and Konoha are allies, but it's illegal for you to be in our nation without permission."

Temari sighed "girls are you not properly informed" Sakura fumed "we are here for the Chūnin exams"

"Enough Temari lets go" the girl nodded quickly and then the three was about to go but Sasuke stopped them "hold on. What are your names?"

"W…who, me?" asked Temari with a light blush.

"Not you, the one with the gourd on his back." Sasuke corrected. Gaara turned around showing his expressionless face.

"Sabaku No Gaara. And yours?"

Sasuke smirked "Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara turned the face the group properly "and you" Sakura perked up "who me"

"No not you….the person next to those kids" the moment he said that everyone became alert as they looked at where Gaara was looking at.

Right next to the Konohamaru Corp was Naruto.

Everyone became shocked as the kids screamed "BOSS!" they all started to hug Naruto

"Whoa! Now there kids" the kids were happy now "boss that big guy hurt me" Konohamaru whined as he pointed at the shocked Kankuro.

"Is that so" Naruto eyed the man while the kids were nodding furiously.

Everyone else's minds were reeling at this point.

"_What I didn't sense the dobe"_ Sasuke's eyes were wide once again.

The dobe can move like Kakashi as well.

"_When did Naruto get here?"_ Sakura looked at her teammate in confusion

"_He moved like Gaara"_ Kankuro was awed as he couldn't believe it

"_I can't believe it"_ Temari just watched him but the blushed this time _"he is hot"_

"I ask you again what is your name" Gaara didn't want to ask a third time besides something felt off with the blond.

Gaara couldn't recognise it.

Naruto looked at the group as with a calculated expression " My name is Uzumaki Naruto" the Uzumaki then pointed at the pink haired girl "her name is Haruno Sakura" the girl blushed slightly at Naruto's manners of including her.

"I want to know you're names as well " Temari stiffened as she got out of her stupor "my name is "Sabaku No Temari and the man here is Sabaku No Kankuro" Naruto smiled at that making the girl swoon even more now.

"So you're all family" Kankuro nodded "what of it punk" Temari narrowed her eyes at her brother.

Naruto shook his head "no it's nothing just saying" the paint man nodded slowly.

"I hope to see you three in the exams" Gaara's eyes never left Naruto as he then turned around and walked off.

Kankuro followed as Temari looked at Naruto "Bye Naruto" the Uzumaki smiled and waved at the girl making her blush and then walk after her brothers very quickly.

Sasuke and Sakura both just looked wary at Naruto while the Kids had stars in their eyes.

Before Sasuke and Sakura were about to ask questions someone else came in the scene.

"Naruto-Kun!" Sasuke and Sakura looked to see the person who called their teammate and their eyes went wide.

"Nee-Chan!" the Kids screamed happily at the woman that was walking towards them.

"_It's her?"_ Sakura saw the woman that was with Kakashi when Sasuke and Naruto fought that day.

Sasuke watched the woman but if you look closely he was blushing.

"Kira" both Naruto's teammates looked at him making the Uzumaki confused "what" Sasuke and Sakura didn't say anything.

"So Naruto nice seeing you here" Kira smiled as she was with the little kids.

Naruto smiled but Sakura had something to say "sorry but do you know Naruto" Kira didn't answer because Naruto had done it for her "she is my neighbour Sakura...she's really nice" the woman smiled while Sasuke had his eyes narrowed.

Maybe he didn't like Naruto knowing a woman like her or he was angry that Naruto outshone him today.

"That's right pinky" Konohamaru insulted Sakura who had a tick mark on her head.

Moegi carried on "yeah she is boss's friend" Udon nodded and then Sarutobi's grandson smiled brightly "yeah pinky you're not boss's…. He trailed off as he held up his pinky finger and wiggled it.

"Its Kira-neechan" said Moegi as she finished to what her friend was implying and was blushing cutely.

This caused massive effect to the group as Sasuke's eyes went considerably wide because he couldn't believe on what he just heard.

Sakura looked like the world exploded on her face and Naruto had a what the fuck expression on his face as he blushed

Kira giggled and was blushing unknowingly to the group.

Far away from everyone three figures had just everything.

"So what do you think?" a figure asked as he leaned against a tree.

One of his companions looked at him, "I didn't sense the blond until the end it was the same with the one with the gourd.

The figure that spoke first nodded as then the third figure spoke "we need to watch those two and the black haired one"

"Indeed" said the first figure

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this Iruka!" Kurenai spoke sternly at the academy instructor.<p>

She was with Yugao and Anko as the three once the meeting was over straight away went to Iruka.

They were now alone in the hallway.

Iruka had his back turned from the three professional women "what do you mean"

"You know what we are talking about Iruka" Yugao spoke as Anko looked at him with a serious expression.

The instructor sighed "if it is about Naruto then he will be alright in the exams. No I think I will be more than alright" this confused the three Kunoichi's

"Then what was the outburst in the meeting for then" Kuren spoke sternly

"It's because it's Naruto that's why!" everyone's eyes went wide at the man's outburst.

The Chūnin instructor then went inside one of the spare rooms in which the three women followed him in.

"Iruka" Anko quietly muttered at the man who had his back turned

Iruka stiffened which was noticed "when Kakashi came in to see if I knew Naruto personally I realised that I wasn't the only one with suspicions"

Kurenai and Anko's eyes went wide as they remember Kakashi looking for more information about Naruto.

Yugao just watched with a stoic expression.

"I then started to go through the academy files of Naruto dating all the way to when Naruto joined 6 years ago." Now this got the group interested as it takes 2 years to complete the academy so 6 years meant that that was when Naruto first started.

"With further digging and looking around which took a lot of time and effort. I couldn't believe what I found"

"What did you find" Yugao asked as Iruka turned around making everyone see his sad expression.

"How stupid I was…this village was" this made everyone's eyes go wide in shock.

The girls then came upon Iruka all with a serious expression "Iruka what did you find" the man looked downcast making Anko grab him and shake him a little.

Iruka woke up as he looked at them "I found the exam papers." He then carried on while the three looked at him "it came to my knowledge that when Naruto first applied he was only in class for the first three weeks and then he never attended again"

"So he just ditched" Iruka nodded at Anko "yeah but its more than that apparently he was indirectly discriminated making him ditch until the end of year exam" everyone's eyes went wide not knowing that the hatred went that far "he apparently failed on his final year making him try again with a different class"

"Let me guess he ditched that too because he was hated" Iruka nodded at Anko "yes he only came on the final examination day and apparently failed that too"

"Okay Iruka so he failed the academy three times because he was hated and that he never came only until the final exam process where it is determined who will be the rookie of the year" Iruka nodded at Yugao

"But Iruka what do you mean by apparently" Kurenai enquired as this made Iruka sad and look down.

"Iruka…" Anko looked sad as the man started to shake "I had a look of his examination papers and scores…with the help of headmistress Suzume's who was with Naruto throughout his academy days and found something disturbing"

"What is it" Kurenai just wanted to know. The instructor looked at them his eyes were sad as he muttered unhappily "his grades were tampered with"

This shocked everyone as their eyes went wide "what!" Kurenai put her hand over her mouth.

Yugao looked serious as she asked "Iruka did you tell Hokage-Sama about this" Iruka nodded "he was saddened and disappointed but it was already too late"

"Damn it! They wasted 4 years of his life!" Anko was furious while Kurenai's face was covered by her hair.

She remembered the promise she and Naruto made the promise to become strong.

"Iruka what was his scores" when Kurenai said that the man looked away in shame "Iruka!" Yugao spoke sternly making the man answer.

"He should have passed on his first try….as the rookie of the year" everyone's eyes went wide to what they just heard.

"Wha…what about the other papers" Anko asked still wasn't recovered to what she just heard.

Iruka looked down "the same…he had the highest score in all of them" Iruka saddened as he couldn't believe how naïve and stupid he was not seeing his pupil being discriminated in his class no less.

It should have been Naruto as the rookie of the year not Sasuke.

Suddenly someone grabbed him roughly by the collar "AND YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT" it was Anko who looked furious.

Iruka looked ashamed "I...I didn't know and besides Naruto was rarely in…. I'm sorry" Anko huffed as she pushed the man lightly "Anko that's enough" Yugao tried to ease the situation while Kurenai still looked expressionless her hair covering her face.

Iruka suddenly fell to the floor making everyone look at him "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry" Anko kissed her teeth while Yugao looked at the man "it shouldn't be us but Naruto that you should apologize to"

They then left the mortified form of Iruka behind.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it…to do this to him" Yugao nodded sadly with Anko while Kurenai was quiet "I shudder if Naruto finds out" the Yuhi's eyes went wide as she looked at Yugao "Yugao do you think he already knows" this made said woman's eyes go wide "what do you mean" Anko enquired<p>

"What I mean is that he was ditching because people hated him so he must've known" Yugao looked thoughtful "you may be right but what can we do….like Hokage-Sama said it's already too late"

"That's right Cat" a sagely voice spoke behind them making them stiffen and looked shocked.

They all soon turned around to see their Hokage who had a serious expression "Hokage-Sama" Yugao saluted making the man nod "I will tell you this what you just heard Naruto mustn't be told do you understand"

"But Hokage-Sama" Kurenai spoke but the elder Sarutobi interjected as his eyes narrowed "It's an order this will be a secret. If you tell Naruto the consequences will be dire do you understand"

The three Kunoichi reluctantly nodded as they saluted "yes sir" the old man nodded and was about to leave but spoke once more "it is a sad thing to what we all have become we became hateful to the boy. But we forget that he too can also become the same as us" the girls eyes went wide "that's why we mustn't let Naruto become what the ignorant are pushing him to become if he does…Kami help us" Hiruzen looked sad as he then walked past them and went towards his office "it's an order do not tell Naruto"

He then left the three Kunoichi's to their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto and Kisara's apartment- the next morning <strong>

Naruto and Kisara were outside the apartment as they were enjoying the morning sunshine.

"Hmmm so you have something called a Chūnin exam" Naruto nodded at his wife "yeah this is the moment I can move up in rank if I succeed" Kisara nodded as she was there when Naruto spoke to those elders and Hokage in the hospital.

"So do you think you can win" Naruto shrugged "I don't know there are going to be strong people in the exams" Naruto was thinking about Gaara and his group.

Kisara nodded as she then touched Naruto's shoulder "don't worry" Naruto smiled "I know I won't lose" Kisara smiled as she nodded at him.

"Shouldn't you be going now…you're late" Naruto's eyes went wide "damn" he then was about to run but then quickly hugged Kisara making the woman hug him back and then ran off "see ya Kisara-Chan"

"Good luck Naruto-Kun" Naruto didn't hear her because he was already gone making the fox woman shake her head at him.

She then looked to where Naruto ran off to and was thinking about the meeting team 7 had with those Suna ninjas.

She was impressed of Naruto's stealth but what she was mostly focused about was the red head child that Naruto was talking to.

"So you're finally here…" Kisara's looked to the skies with deep thought and then smirked "it would seem a greeting is in order… soon"

* * *

><p>Sakura was annoyed both Naruto and her sensei were late again. She decided that she really should get used to this. She glanced over at Sasuke to see him leaning against the rail his swag on full blast.<p>

"_This is a chance Sasuke-kun is right in front of me and I he didn't even look at me" _she had tried everything she could ever think of to get the raven haired boys attention but nothing seemed to work. She remembered the confrontation she had with him which ended her in tears and the attention revolving around Naruto ever since wave which annoyed the Uchiha.

"_Sasuke-Kun is the rookie of the year and Naruto is the dead last"_ she always muttered that but every time she said that she was finding it hard to believe.

And when she thought about the apparent dobe she felt conflicted as she in time kept seeing him in new lights.

But now ever since yesterday that crimson haired woman was all she could think about. "_From what the kids said she and Naruto are an item_" she quickly brushed it off believing that they were just kids.

However Naruto blushed which made her sad _"I'm not surprised she is beautiful after all. She even made Sasuke-Kun blush"_

She then looked at Sasuke who was in deep thought making her sigh.

Over to Sasuke his mind was reeling to a number of things.

"_How is strong is that dobe"_ Sasuke clenched his hands as he couldn't even sense him.

He then thought of that woman who came and was talking to the dobe.

Sasuke for one didn't care about the opposite sex as he wanted to become strong. But he got to admit she was beautiful but again he thought how the 7 hells did that dobe know her. In fact he didn't nothing about Naruto only that he was a delinquent _"I'm going to find more about Naruto….you can count on it"_

Both teammates' thoughts were interrupted when the topic in question came in.

"Morning you two"

Sakura turned her attention to the other end of the bridge as her blond teammate finally arrived. "Why are you always late?" Sakura was irritated.

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head "sorry was busy" this made Sakura fume even more

Sakura was about to yell at him when Kakashi poofed in existenceas he waved at his team.

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouted as she pointed at the scarecrow looking Jounin.

"Sorry, I had to get my new orange book from the store before it was sold out" Sakura sighed as she Kakashi's orange book was more important than any lives on the planet.

Yondaime's student then held out three papers in front of his team "these are for you three."

Naruto took one of the papers and raised an eyebrow "So we are really going to do this?"

Kakashi nodded "That's right as you may have noticed the foreign ninjas in the village" team 7 nodded remembering Gaara's team.

"Aright those of you who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room 101 at the academy tomorrow by 4:00 pm." Kakashi straightaway disappeared in a puff of smoke as he wanted to read his new Icha-Icha as soon as possible.

Naruto looked at his paper in deep thought _"so this is it"_ he unconsciously clenched the paper in his hand

Sasuke looked at his paper and then to Naruto. He too clenched the paper unconsciously. Uchiha Sasuke was determined to best Naruto in the exam.

Sakura also looked at her paper as she knew it was time to progress in her career. She was scared and unsure but didn't want the two males before her to leave her behind. Sakura gripped her paper she was going to take the exams.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha academy 3.50pm room 101 <strong>

Naruto came upon the academy alone to hand it in. He knew Sasuke and Sakura did theirs because he saw their papers in the same box he was going to put in.

Naruto put his form in and then turned around to leave before someone spoke.

"Well if it isn't the dropout" Naruto sighed he knew whothat was so he just ignored the man and walked off.

"Hey don't ignore Neji" a woman's voice scolded him making Naruto sigh and turn around.

He looked to see Hyuuga Neji and Tenten "what is it" Neji smirked "so you going to the exams dobe" Naruto just looked at the Hyuuga who was smirking "it is too bad dobe because you are going to face Neji and us" Naruto just looked at them with a serious expression and then smirked "then I see you in the exams"

Neji's eyes narrowed "Fate has allowed us to meet, you know who fate will determine the victor" Naruto sighed he really didn't like this fate kissing bastard "yeah yeah Neji fate….right" Naruto just dismissed the man making him scowl and the girl fume "Naruto you should just quit will you still can…you're weak" Naruto's eyes suddenly turn cold as he looked at the girl making her shiver all of a sudden "weak…huh….like you're boyfriend said fate shall determine the victor"

Tenten shivered again while Neji's eyes narrowed. Naruto just turned around and left.

Leaving the two Genin's alone in thought.

Did they just saw the dobe's eyes turn cold just now?

"Yes we shall see come on Tenten" Neji ordered the girl who nodded and they too handed in their papers.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out the academy as he then heard someone call him "Naruto-san" the Uzumaki turned around to see the blond haired girl he saw yesterday.<p>

What's her name Temari

"Temari-san" the woman smiled "so Naruto you handed in your request" Naruto nodded making the woman smile "well then you shall see me in those exams" Temari raised her head arrogantly which made Naruto smile a bit "so we are going head to head Temari-san" Temari nodded "that's right Naruto-san" Naruto sweat dropped "enough with the sans just call me Naruto" Temari smiled "I will if you drop the san as well" Naruto nodded "deal good luck in the exams Temari" the oldest sibling of the Sabaku family nodded "you too Naruto-Kun" the two then smiled at each other then went their separate ways.

"I see you in the exam's Naruto-Kun" Temari blushed as she knew the exam will allow her to get to know him more.

Naruto however looked ahead "Chuunin exam's huh"

The exams are going to be where everyone was going to try their hardest.

Naruto was no exception. They will soon see what he can do.

"They can count on it" Naruto with a serious expression went home.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Kurenai, Yugao and Anko had seen the shame of the academy and Naruto's discrimination first hand.<p>

Does Kyuubi know Gaara or is it something else (who knows whats in that woman's head)

Naruto met his old class in the academy and the exams are going to be hot!

See you next week…or maybe earlier as I will get on it right away.

Once again I thank Xenotoneanwarrior37 for taking his time reading it through.

Thanks for reading and dont forget to **REVIEW**

Ihateheroes


	11. First exam and memories

Guys I next chapter wont be for 3 weeks now got to go holiday.

Sorry I was late lol was reading Justice league fanfiction. I'm a Superman/Wonderwoman fan lol I'm already hooked.

You all are surprised about Tenten. Frankly she was a Neji fangirl in the series she could stop talking about him saying Naruto will never stand a chance against him. She is not a fangirl like Sakura but still she sees Naruto as a dobe but Naruto will prove her and everyone wrong.

When they see Naruto's true strength Konoha will be in one hell of a surprise.

Now here is chapter 11 enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Italics means the person is thinking or flashbacks...<em>

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

* * *

><p><strong>First Exam and Memories<strong>

Team 7 were walking up the stairs within the academy where the exam should be held. When the group got to the first floor there was lots of Genins standing at the door where they should be. The door was guarded by two other Genins and they were stopping anyone who tried to get past them.

"That's the room" Sakura enquired as then the team went towards the crowd.

"Hey let us go through" one of the Genin's screamed within the crowd

"Sorry but we can't allow that because you said so. This exams is very serious a lot of people die and those that survive simply don't have the will or what it takes to be a shinobi" The guard on the right said

"Yeah we trying to help you" the guard on the left added

"So they won't let us through" Sakura looked on while Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Naruto would've said the same but he just looked at the door as he read the sign. His eyes went wide _"the room says 301….but I swear we just went up the stairs twice"_

The Uzumaki just smirked _"so it's Genjutsu"_

"My youthful friends please let us go through"

Naruto and his team turned to look at the voice and the blond's eyes went wide at the boy who bowed.

"_Damn he looks like that Gai dude" _

"I won't say it again" the 1st guards said as he put his hands on the spandex boy "get lost!" He then pushed the boy away making him stumble a bit.

Sasuke started walking towards them making Sakura follow quickly and Naruto sigh.

The 2nd guard looked at Sasuke who came to him "what is it now" the Uchiha smirked "enough playing around drop the Genjutsu" this caught the two guards attention and every Genin in the room.

Naruto sighed _"So he noticed it too"_

Sasuke stood tall as he smirked because he was getting all the attention he then looked at a confused Sakura "Sakura noticed it the moment we got here…right Sakura?"

Sakura was surprised to what her crush said and became ecstatic. She smiled and nodded furiously "Yeah, that's right! We're only on the second floor. It's so obvious!"

The Genins in the room all gasped and were awed while one of the guards smirked "So you noticed?" the first guard smirked as the genjutsu on the door was dispelled revealing it to be the 201 then 301, "I'm impressed. But I'm not going to let you through!" the guard at a fast speed launched a kick at Sasuke who retaliated with a kick as well.

However both kicks were caught by a green blur the person responsible was the same spandex kid that was pushed around. He managed to catch each kick with his hands.

"Now is not the time to be fighting," The green clad Genin spoke in a calm voice releasing their legs.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at the bowl haircut teen _"he caught it…such strength"_

"Lee…what happened to concealing our strength." said Neji who came upon them with Tenten who was frowning. "Wasn't that the plan we agreed on?"

"Yes but…" Lee turned his attention to Sakura and blushed.

Next to Sakura came Naruto by which Lee noticed as his eyes went wide

"Yosh! Naruto-Kun it's been a while" Lee came to Naruto with a smile while the boy raised his eyebrow in confusion

"Sorry but who are you?" Lee had a downcast expression as he groaned

He then quickly regained his composure as he pointed to his face "It's me Lee! Rock Lee!" Naruto inspected lee's face and then his eyes went wide.

"_This is Lee_" Lee looked a lot different from the time they knew each other since academy days "Lee! Times been well on you" Sakura next to him sweat dropped as she didn't look to be agreeing with the blond.

"_No Naruto it wasn't" _

Lee looked to be crying happily "Yosh! Naruto-Kun thank you for your youthful compliment" Naruto just laughed dryly.

Lee wanted to talk to his friend some more but someone interrupted.

Tenten came in and interrupted the two boys welcome discussion "Lee we aint got time to waste letso go" she then had a brief glance at Naruto who did the same.

Naruto quickly dismissed her arrogant smirk "Naruto-Kun I see you in the exams" the Uzumaki nodded as then Lee looked at Sakura again and came upon her making her shiver as he bowed romantically.

"You are Sakura-san yes?" asked Lee as he looked up at her and grabbed her hand

"Umm…yeah" Sakura replied trying to leave because she was creeped out of those moving eyebrows

"I am Rock Lee. I will protect you with my life," Lee gave the pinkette the nice guy look with gleaming teeth and wink.

Sakura shivered and quickly let go of him "Sorry but no," Sakura said in a deadpan voice.

Comical tears began to stream down Lee's face "But why not?"

"Because you're weird," Sakura stated causing Lee's shoulders to slump Naruto gave the guy a sympathetic look as he shook his head.

Neji had his arms folded while he scowled as he watched his teammates awith the dobe. He turned his attention to Sasuke who was near him "You! What is your name?"

Sasuke smirked arrogantly "It is only right for you give your name before asking for someone else's?"

Neji scowled while Naruto smirked for once he agreed with the Uchiha and for some reason didn't know who he liked seeing.

An embarrassed Sasuke or Neji.

Naruto sighed as he just walked past everyone which urged his other two teammates to follow him out.

"Let's go" Neji issued to his team. Tenten nodded and was about to go but saw her spandex wearing teammate looking at where team 7 had left "Lee, you coming or what?"

Lee turned and looked at her"You and Neji should go on ahead, there is something I need to do."

Tenten looked at him warily for a moment before she shrugged and began following Neji who went ahead.

* * *

><p>Naruto and co were walking through the set of stairs in silence for once.<p>

"_There are so many people in these exams"_ Naruto wondered that maybe those sand ninjas weren't the only ones to watch out for "I better not underestimate anyone"

Team 7 were getting close to the set of stairs to go up but they saw Rock Lee standing on the next in front of the looking serious.

He then looked at Sasuke who stood in the middle of his group.

"You! I wish to challenge you," Lee jumped off the stairs and landed in front of them. "My name is Rock Lee."

The green wearing spandex youth got into an unrecognised stance as he put his right hand forward into a come and get me motion

"It is only right I get your name as I gave mine "

Sasuke smirked as he looked at Lee "Uchiha Sasuke."

"You are this year's Rookie of the Year that everyone has been talking about. It would be an honour to fight you" Lee spoke seriously.

"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura looked worried as the Uchiha just walked forward with a smirk.

However someone walked in front of him and towards Lee who looked at the person.

"Naruto-Kun" Uzumaki Naruto had a serious expression as he walked past his team and towards Lee.

When he got close to Gai's star pupil he then walked past him "I aint got time for this. I see you all upstairs" Lee just nodded while Sakura just watched Naruto walk off and then at Sasuke with worry.

The last thing Naruto heard was Lee's voice "let us begin Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto shook his head _"that guy is going to get his ass kicked"_

* * *

><p>As Naruto was the first in his team to reach room 301 he found Kurenai who had her back turned towards the door.<p>

"I hope they will be okay" Kurenai muttered as she tried as much as she can to teach her students although they were clan heirs it didn't make much difference.

She then turned around to see Naruto behind her making her eyes go wide slightly because of what happened yesterday.

She quickly shook it off "Naruto-Kun nice seeing you here" the blond Uzumaki nodded "yeah my team was told to come to this room"

Kurenai then sighed she expected Kakashi to get here on time to see off his students.

"So your team are also in the exams" Kurenai nodded making Naruto smile "I bet Kiba was over the moon" Kurenai sighed agreeing with the blond because Kiba couldn't stop bragging and whooping for joy.

"You ready for the exams Naruto-Kun" Kurenai smiled at her private student "yeah I'm ready"

"Good because the exam is no easy task" Naruto nodded seriously at what she said "I know me and my team just met a team from Suna who are very dangerous" this got Kurenai's attention "don't worry I'll let your team know to watch their backs" the Yuhi smiled "most appreciated Naruto-Kun"

Naruto just smiled as he nodded.

The two just then looked at each other as then Kurenai wanted to talk to Naruto about something.

"Naruto what do you feel about your teammates" this confused Naruto "my teammates…they are my team" Kurenai was about to be more specific but Kakashi then came in interrupting their conversation.

"Ohayo Naruto" the Uzumaki just kissed his teeth at the man "eh you come in now of all times"

"ma ma I'm here aren't I" Kakashi just scratched the back embarrassingly. His attention then diverted to Kurenai who narrowed her eyes at the man "so your team just left Kurenai"

"They left a while ago Kakashi" the Hatake just sweat dropped because of his tardiness.

Kurenai then turned to leave "good luck Naruto-Kun" Naruto smiled and nodded at her but when he saw her walk to where he came from he told her that it is not a good idea to go there.

"Why is that Naruto" enquired Kakashi while Kurenai looked questionably at him

Naruto just sighed "because down there is where a certain someone is having a beatdown" both Jounin's raised their eyebrows at him.

Suddenly someone screamed "SASUKE-KUN"

"See" Kurenai and Kakashi just sweat dropped.

Team 8's instructor just sighed "okay…I see you Naruto" she then shunshined leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone.

Kakashi and Naruto stood there in silence "so Naruto you ready for the exams"

Naruto just sighed

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura arrived with the Uchiha being a bit damaged as he was nursing his cheek.<p>

Kakashi just sighed while Naruto was smirking in which both his teammates noticed as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"How was beat down lane Sasuke" Sasuke gritted his teeth while Sakura was to her normal usual self "shut up Naruto you wouldn't have done any better"

Naruto just ignored the pink haired girl as he just chuckled making Sasuke inwardly fume.

"Maa everyone now listen up" this got the team's attention "first of I would congratulate you for coming because if one of you didn't then all three of you would have been disqualified.

Everyone's eyes went wide "Sensei you told us the exams was optional" Kakashi nodded "true but it has to be done as a three man cell"

"And you didn't tell us why…" Naruto enquired making Kakashi sigh "if did tell you then you and Sasuke would have persuaded Sakura. You all need to make the decisions yourselves"

Team 7 nodded "nevertheless to get this far team I'm proud of you" Sasuke smirked while Sakura smiled.

Naruto just watched the man not even acknowledging his praise because the Uzumaki felt that the man did nothing to deserve it.

Kakashi then moved to his right giving his team the go ahead to go in.

Team 7 then walked past their Sensei and entered the room.

"Good luck team" Kakashi's voice echoed as his team entered "you'll need it" the man muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>As soon the team entered the room they were enveloped by killer intent as everyone began glaring at them. Sakura fell under pressure as she didn't work well in that field. Sasuke felt affected but in time got used to it maybe because he had training from Kakashi. Naruto however just looked around completely oblivious to the killer intent as it didn't affect him at all.<p>

Suddenly a yellow blur descended upon Sasuke "Sasuke-kun! Did you miss me?" Ino humped him from behind irritating the Uchiha and Sakura who fumed.

"Ino-Pig GET OFF HIM!" Sakura screamed affecting everyone in the room

Ino just looked at Sakura and just winked and stuck her tongue out "Sorry me and Sasuke-Kun are very busy" Sakura had smokes coming out of her ears.

Naruto walked to a spare chair he saw and sat on it and watched everyone in the room.

"You guys came as well….troublesome"

Naruto turned his head to see Shikamaru and Chouji "So then we all here then" the Nara nodded while his friend just ate a bag of crisps.

"Yo Naruto you came" the Uzumaki raised his eyebrow at Kiba who came in with his team.

Shino nodded at Naruto who nodded back while Hinata blushed much redder when Naruto smiled at her.

"Naruto my man me and my team are going to tear this exam up" Naruto sweat dropped at the boys rude tone while Shino sighed and Hinata poked her fingers.

The rookies were all making a noise as Ino and Sakura were arguing with Sasuke in the middle while Kiba was chatting with Naruto who didn't look to be listening.

"You guys should quiet down if you know what's good for you"

The rookies all looked to see a Genin they didn't recognize come up to them. He was a boy with glasses and wearing a Konoha headband

He adjusted his glasses as it shined because of the light "you guys are new right so here is a word of advice. Don't be loud"

Kiba being the brash one gritted his teeth "yeah and who the hell are you"

The glasses wearing Genin just sighed "My name is Kabuto and I'm only here to help you because you should look behind you"

The group then saw glares and felt killer intent sent their way making Ino and Sakura gulp.

"Is that so" Kabuto turned to his right to see Naruto sitting in his chair "if they want to join us then they should instead of being all shy" Kiba smirked as he for some reason felt tough next to Naruto.

"Heh…damn right" unfortunately for Kiba although Naruto wasn't screaming everyone heard him

"Yosh! Naruto-kun looked to be the same as always!" Lee said at seeing his friend since academy days.

Tenten just shook her head while Neji scowled.

"Tch…he does have a point" Kankuro muttered but he looked displeased "maybe we will see some actions"

Temari watched Naruto with interest as she smirked "he isn't all loud like that dog boy and besides he looks interesting" Temari looked at Naruto and smiled _"Uzumaki Naruto"_

Next to her Gaara just looked at the blonde with an expressionless gaze.

"So who are you?" asked Sakura as she just ignored the commotion Naruto caused

Kabuto pushed his glasses up as he smiled at the girl "to be specific my name is Yakushi Kabuto

"Is this your second time taking the exams?" Sakura asked trying to get to know him more.

Kabuto smiled slightly as he looked embarrassed "Ah…this is not my second….it is my fifth"

"Man you suck!" Kiba shouts brashly while Shikamaru sighed "that's troublesome…shows how difficult this exam will be

"That's right…although this is my fifth it doesn't mean I didn't learn my lesson" Kabuto says and pulls out a deck of blank cards and then crouched to put it on the floor.

When he brought the cards out the rookies all gathered round except Naruto as just sat where he was.

He looked across the room to see that most people were interested with what that Kabuto guy was doing.

However some were still looking at him.

When Naruto closely inspected the room he felt someone looking at him.

Sensing the person he looked to see Gaara's cold callous eyes at him.

Their eyes met and then Naruto's eyes narrowed _"the fuck his problem"_ the Uzumaki felt killer intent.

Naruto then just shrugged it off and just had a stare contest with the Sabaku making the red head a little surprised.

He then also saw Temari and Kankuro looking at him as well one with interest and the other with a scowl.

Naruto smiled and then waved at Temari who smiled and nodded at him.

Kankuro just kissed his teeth at the exchange his sister and the blond were doing.

"Tch if you're so interested why don't you go talk to him" Kankuro droned

Temari heard him and smiled "you know what…I think I'll do just that" Temari then just walked past both her brothers leaving Kankuro shocked and Gaara who looked expressionless but was a bit interested.

Naruto was just watching his colleagues gathering up when he felt someone tap his back making the Uzumaki turn to see it was Temari "Temari-San"

"Didn't we talk about adding the suffix to our names Naruto-Kun" Naruto just sheepishly scratched the back his head "ah sorry Temari" the girl from Suna just smiled "so Naruto what's with that" the Uzumaki just looked where the girl was pointing at to see the gathering rookies who were surrounding Kabuto.

Naruto shrugged "Don't know" Temari just raised her eyebrow at that "don't they know everyone can hear them"

Naruto nodded as he agreed with the girl.

Temari just pulled up a chair and sat down with her right leg over her left as her fan was put to her right.

"Well let's just wait and see what they are up to" Naruto nodded at the girl who sat next to him

Back with the rookies and Kabuto, The Genins all saw that the cards that Kabuto brought showed a map of the elemental nations each of them had a number on it.

What are those?" Sakura asks curiously as the rookies looked on with interest.

"These are my info cards. They hold information on every ninja here. All I have to do is channel some chakra and the information will appear on the card I'm holding" Kabuto then pointed out the number of cards he was holding.

"Look here you can see Konoha has the most teams participating because the exams are held in their village."

Sakura nodded as it was not surprising that Konoha had the most Shinobies.

"However just about every shinobi village has brought Genin here to participate"

Now this interested Sasuke ""Do your cards hold information on individuals in this exam"

"I do…is there someone you seek information on?" Kabuto asked his glasses shined making him look weird.

"Just a little bit information a name…or even how they look like"

Sasuke had a stern epxression"I wish to know the names of Rock Lee, Sabaku No Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto and Temari narrowed their eyes while Lee looked happy that someone acknowledged him.

Neji and Gaara looked stoic.

"Ah so you know who they are. I wanted a challenge but alas this is no fun" Kabuto smirked as he then got to work

Everyone except Kiba and Sakura looked Sasuke, wondering why he wanted information on the dead last.

"Why do you want to know about the Dobe Sasuke-Kun" Ino enquired but the Uchiha ignored her as he just looked in space.

"Naruto…Naruto is strong Ino" Sakura murmured making her rival look at her but she didn't look convinced.

"hmph whatever Sakura like I'll believe that" Sakura just looked on with concentration as she wanted to know more about Naruto.

"_Maybe this can help me find more about him"_

Kiba was smirking as he too wanted to know more about the Tornado while Shikimaru looked bored but if you looked closely he was interested.

Kabuto then held up three cards "let's get started"

He then pulled out the one on the right and then it went up in smoke to reveal Rock Lee's card, "Let's see, Rock Lee he and his team done 100 D rank missions and 35 C rank his teammates are Higarashi Tenten and Hyuuga Neji, last year's Rookie of the Year. Their team instructor is Maito Gai the Green beast of Konoha.

Kabuto then adjusted his glasses and carried on "to be specific out of 10 his skills in both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are non-existent however…." Kabuto looked surprised "woah! His Taijutsu is 9 out of 10"

Naruto whistled while Temari's eyes went wide a bit.

"YOSH!" everyone heard Lee scream and ramble about his youth some sweat dropped and sighed particularly his team.

Naruto then heard Kabuto speak out Gaara's name "Oi your brothers next" the Uzumaki looked at Temari who was smirking.

This got his attention as he looked at her smirked expression "let's just see Naruto-Kun"

"Next we have Sabaku No Gaara. He and his team completed 11 C-rank missions, 30 B-rank missions and…wow 3 A-rank mission. His teammates are Sabaku No Temari and Sabaku No Kankuro they are his older siblings. They're not just siblings but they are also the children of the Fourth Kazekage.

Kabuto then looked confused "eh…what's this"

"What is it" Sasuke pondered

"It's just that I don't have any data on this guy other than that every mission he took he came out unscathed"

This alone got everyone's attention as the rookies gasped.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes _"damn nothing on him"_

Naruto looked surprised "Wow he came out unscathed" Temari smiled and crossed her arms "that's just public knowledge"

"Still to do that is a feat in itself. He must be strong" Temari 's attention then came on him "do you…plan to fight him"

Naruto smiled "dunno but it's likely" Temari nodded looking concerned.

Naruto just touched her shoulder making her flinch "I know he is your brother but he's strong don't worry about him. After all he did come unscathed" Naruto then chuckled trying to ease her mind.

Temari just smiled at him _"the one that should be worried is you Naruto-Kun" _

Hinata watched the two interact and frowned as she wanted to know how Naruto knows the girl.

"Now for Uzumaki Naruto"

This now got every team interested as they watched Kabuto.

"He is also known by the Konoha populace as "Tornado Naruto" the Uzumaki just sweat dropped while Kiba laughed "his teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Their instructor his Hatake Kakashi also known as the Copy Ninja"

"Your teacher is the Copy ninja" Temari looked impressed but Naruto ignored her as he wore a serious expression.

"Naruto's team done approximately 70 D ranks and 1 C ranked that turned into...woah! An S ranked and it was regarding about the incident at Wave. But get this I don't know the details but apparently wave named a bridge after him"

This got everyone's attentions.

"What! I heard about the wave incident but to think they were involved and Naruto got the bridge named after him" Tenten was flabbergasted.

"YOSH NARUTO'S FLAME OF YOUTH IS ASTOUNDING" Lee screamed as his eyes burned brightly.

Neji's eyes narrowed at Naruto. The dobe now got his attention.

"Shit he was involved in that incident" Kankuro's eyes were wide

Gaara now too looked at Naruto _"maybe he really is strong"_

"Wow…Tazuna named the bridge after me" Naruto blinked he then saw Temari who had a shocked expression

"Temari" the woman turned to look at Naruto which to Naruto was a look of awe but mostly shock

"Naruto….you were involved in wave" Naruto nodded "yeah so"

Temari 's eyes went wide "You…don't know" Naruto got confused as he raised his eyebrow "what do you mean"

"Naruto what happened at wave shook the whole elemental Nations…." Temari started to quiver

"And" Naruto didn't know what her problem was.

"And…no one knew what happened at wave as my village and I believe the other main villages tried to investigate to what really happened"

Naruto's eyes went wide.

Tsunami and everyone were being investigated that means...

"Now that you having the bridge named after you, I believe everyone who are not from Konoha will go to their villages and tell their superiors about you"

"I didn't do anything though" Naruto lied to her

Temari just gave him a look that said she didn't believe him.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the rookies who were murmuring among themselves.

"He has the bridge named after him" Ino blinked as she couldn't believe he was that recognised.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed but his mind was in turmoil _"maybe that was the reason why Naruto was arrested"_

"Wow dude that's unreal" Kiba spoke as Shino who was next to him didn't utter a word but nodded.

Hinata poked her fingers while she watched Naruto _"Naruto-Kun is so strong"_

Sasuke's eyes went wide while Sakura couldn't believe what she heard.

They were there with Naruto but believed that he didn't do anything to deserve that much credit.

Sasuke clenched his fist_ "damn that dobe"_

Suddenly Kabuto coughed getting everyone's attention "sorry but I didn't finish"

He then read Naruto's card "let's see Naruto's personal stats are: 6 out of 10 for Genjutsu. 8 out of 10 for Taijutsu and….what his Ninjutsu is blank hmmmm that's a mystery.

"Woah he knows Genjutsu" Kiba enquired Shino nodded "must have happened when he was with Kurenai-Sensei" the dog boy nodded.

"Wait Naruto knows Genjutsu and Taijutsu!" Ino screamed now making everyone sigh.

"Troublesome girl Naruto is the Tornado he always beat Sasuke in the academy." Choiji nodded "yeah but what about his Ninjutsu they are blank"

Shikimaru sighed "maybe he doesn't know any"

"Naruto knows some Ninjustus Shikimaru" Said Sakura because she seen him use the Kage bunshin a few times.

"_But why is it blank"_ Sakura was confused.

"He knows Taijutsu….YOSH!" Lee was pumped up as he wanted to fight Naruto now

"He is a mystery "Tenten watched to what she thought was the dobe in her year.

"It's no surprise he knows some skills…he failed three times" spoke Neji as then Tenten nodded in agreement

"Wow your pretty strong" Naruto chuckled "thanks" Temari smiled "so Naruto-Kun who are you really"

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her "what do you mean. Everything that was said about me is all true isn't it" Temari just leaned closer to the blond making him gulp a bit.

"Hmmm…I know it's just that I have a feeling your hiding something" Naruto looked at Temari who was eyeing him amusingly

Naruto just laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his head.

While Naruto and Temari had their own conversation Kabuto looked to be talking to the rookies about something that made some Ninjas in the room angry.

"Hmph he thinks our village s weak" spoke a bandage wearing teen who was wearing an Oto headband.

He and his teammates nodded and with quick speed they rushed at Kabuto however due to all the commotion times was up as someone screamed "QUIET DOWN YOU MAGGOTS"

There was a puff of smoke in front of everyone so when it cleared a tall scarred man in a black trench coat with a dozen Chunins came out.

"I'm Morino Ibiki, the proctor for this exam. There will be no fighting! Do I make myself clear?" Ibiki glared at the Oto Genins stopping them on their tracks.

The room quieted down as they all looked at the new proctor.

Ibiki stood in front of everyone as he looked serious his eyes slightly looked at Naruto for a second but then he carried on "We will now start the first stage of the Chunin Exams. Now then I want all of you to come up here and grab a ticket so you can find your assigned seats. Once that is completed the written test will begin."

Suddenly a chair fell to the ground which made a sound getting the attention of everyone who looked at the person responsible.

Temari turned to look at Naruto who had a freaked out expression

"Written…written exam" Ibiki just looked at the freaked out Genin "Yes Uzumaki now shut up and listen up"

"Don't like it" Temari smirked at her fellow blond who looked to be terrified.

"_Shit….written exam…what the fuck"_

Sakura looked concerned while her crush Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

This will be a problem for the team.

* * *

><p>When everyone sat on the seats Naruto who walked really slowly much to the annoyance of Ibiki sat next to Hinata and Temari.<p>

Naruto sat right in the middle of the two much the Hyuuga's joy and the Sabaku.

The Uzumaki then saw that Ibiki was looking at him so when their eyes met Ibiki smirked making him shiver and look down.

"Oh damn what shall I do" Naruto fidgeted around.

Hinata looked concerned for her crush "Naruto-Kun"

Temari just sighed.

"Quiet! I will now explain the rules of this test and listen up because I'm only going over this once!" everyone quieted down making the interrogator carry on "The first rule is that each of you will start off with ten points if you noticed on your papers you also have ten questions. For each answer you get wrong one point will be deducted from your overall score."

"The second rule is that this will be a team test, meaning that if one of you fail…all of you fail."

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted as she stood up "but that's…"

"If you interrupt me again you will fail!" Ibiki scowled scaring Sakura who shut her mouth and sit down "the third rule of this test is that if anyone who cheats and gets caught by one of the chunin or myself will automatically have three points deducted from their test."

Naruto tried to uncover his paper slyly when he felt someone look at him.

Naruto looked to see a chuunin with glasses who was leaking killer intent he was a Chunin who was undercover Genin with an eye that screamed with hatred

Expecting Naruto to freak out and cower the Uzumaki instead responded with the middle finger.

Normally Naruto won't be that repulsive but he was frustrated at the moment.

Temari chuckled trying to hold her laughter while Hinata giggled angering the Chunin

"WHY YOU PUNK" screamed the Chunin who got up in anger and wanted to go to Naruto.

"Stop it! And sit down Genin" Ibiki barked at the Chunin making him sit down.

He just looked at Naruto and gritted his teeth when the Uzumaki gave him a victory smirk.

From afar Sakura who sat in the back looked at Naruto _"I hope Naruto does well but it's highly unlikely" _Sakura thought. "_Sasuke-Kun and I can cover him so we should be alright" _

"For the final rule, anyone who loses their initial points during the test or those who don't answer any of them correctly will fail, along with their teammates!"

"What!" Sakura shouted.

"Damn" mumbled Sasuke.

Naruto felt someone leaking killer intent knowing who they were just sighed "you know what we are fucked so let's live and let die"

"Nobody answer the last question until 1 hour has passed other than that you can begin!"

"Good luck Naruto-Kun" Naruto smiled at Hinata who blushed and just looked at his paper

Temari smiled at him and started her paper.

Naruto sighed as he flipped over his test. He looked at the first question and then his eyes went wide. He then went to look at the other questions making his eyes go even wider by the second.

"The hell….No being can answer this" the Uzumaki looked at Hinata who looked to be frowning and then at Temari she was also frowning.

Naruto felt relieved he wasn't the only one struggling.

He then turned around to look at his teammates and his eyes then went wide.

Sakura was scribbling really fast

Naruto's eyes were wide like saucers he couldn't believe it _"what the fuck…she aint right in the head"_

Naruto got really angry at Sakura for some reason _"she really need to go out and live a little" _he then threw the middle finger at Sakura who was still looking at her paper

"_Ehehe eat that bitch"_ Naruto didn't know what he was doing but if he thought a little and not let his anger control him. He should have known that Sakura was here to help him.

Sakura for some reason shivered but then shrugged it off.

The Chunin that Naruto had a spat with was watching Naruto and only Naruto.

His paper had the answers as he had a job to do. He ignored his job because he was looking at the girls sitting next to the blond.

They looked friendly with him

His eyes narrowed but then when he looked at Temari and Hinata.

He smirked.

"Ehehe you shall pay for embarrassing me punk" the man then did a series of handsigns "**Ninja art: hidden hands technique"** suddenly the floor where Naruto and the girls feet were a small smoke erupted unknowingly to them but Ibiki whose eyes narrowed.

Naruto not knowing what was going to happen to him looked around the room.

His eyes went wide he saw various people cheating. Neji and Sasuke were using their Dojutsus and Tenten was the most noticeable one because she was using mirrors that were controlled by a ninja wire to get the answer and other Genin were using various ways to find the answers as well.

"Hinata use your Byakugan to get the answers" Naruto whispered helping her out.

The Hyuuga Heiress smiled as she nodded. Although she knew that already the fact that Naruto told her made her blush.

He was selfless that what she liked about him.

"Everyone is cheating secretly and are getting away with it" Naruto whispered to Temari who looked shocked.

She already knew about the cheating part but the fact that the man before her was helping her even though they were going to be enemies.

She smiled and nodded at Naruto.

Now that everyone was cheating Naruto just stood still on his seat and was thinking.

"_What shall I do?"_

While Hinata was using her eyes and was writing furiously next to her Temari nodded at Kankuro who also nodded back.

He got up to go to the toilet with another Chunin following him out.

Suddenly two hands shot up and caressed both girls legs making them shiver and blush suddenly as both their pencils fell on the table.

"Eeeep" Hinata moaned while Temari gasped and moaned a little getting everyone's attention.

Naruto was in deep thought not knowing what was happing as he put both his hands under the table.

"_Shall I do the shadow clone"_ Naruto wondered _"it will be risky but maybe"_

Hinata was blushing furiously as she felt to what she thought was Naruto's hand caress her thighs.

The hand seemed to wander deeper towards a certain area.

For some reason Hinata just blushed further and put her head to the table to hide her expression.

"_Na…Naruto-Kun no…this is so wrong" _her face thought different because the girl looked to be in euphoria

Temari however was a different story. The hand was doing the same thing it was doing to Hinata _"so he is a pervert"_ Temari gritted her teeth when the hand was going to foreign territory

She then growled and suddenly put her left hand under the table and swung it hitting Naruto's stomach winding him outright.

Naruto was in deep thought and didn't notice the punch hitting his stomach "Ouffff" he then suddenly fell backwards his head hitting the side of the table behind him.

Everyone saw what happened to Naruto.

"Baka" Sakura muttered smacking her large forehead

"Dobe" Sasuke just ignored Naruto and carried on copying the person in front of him.

Ibiki saw what happened and looked at the Chunin responsible _"so another one of those bigots huh"_

Ibiki decided to deal with the man as he then motioned the two Chunins at his side who nodded.

They then disappeared and reappeared to the Chunin who was undercover.

They then grabbed him and lifted him up.

The man was shocked to what was going on. He looked at Ibiki was had his eyes narrowed "Raito-san you fail!" the man who is known as Raito had his eyes wide "wha…what but" Ibiki glared at the man "you thought that by copying one Uzumaki Naruto will let you pass but unfortunately you weren't good enough"

"Take him away…and also the ones who are his teammates should also go with him they too fail!"

Raito's teammates got up as they too were undercover. They were confused to what was happening but listened to their superior.

Raito budged out the grasp of the Chunins who held him and smacked on the table hard which made his paper fall to the ground.

"Wait a minute I didn't do anything wrong" Ibiki smirked "enough you won't be a Chunin I will guarantee that now get out!" Ibiki leaked killer intent at the man to show that what he done to Naruto will be consequences.

Ibiki nodded at the two Chunins who nodded back as they held him again and disappeared.

He was being taken to Hokage-Sama for hindering one Uzumaki Naruto.

Raito's teammates nodded at Ibiki and walked out.

Naruto who was in the floor held his stomach in pain _"who hit me…." _Naruto held his stomach tighter _"man that hurt"_

Temari felt the hands disappear when that man was taken away.

Her eyes went wide when she heard what the proctor said. She then looked at Naruto who was in the floor holding his stomach in sympathy.

"_He wasn't a pervert after all" _

"Sorry Naruto-Kun" Temari vowed to make it up to him when they met up next time.

Hinata was in her own world to notice anything as she woke up embarrassed but coughed and carried on using her Byakugan.

Temari saw Kankuro walk in with a Chunin and slyly past her a tiny wrapped up note.

She smirked but then saw Ibiki looking at them.

Kankuro noticed _"Shit he saw it"_ Temari and Kankuro gulped but Ibiki just smirked.

Naruto was about to get up but saw a paper in front of him.

He smirked and took it _"lucky"_ he then went to sit back up with the paper and put it on the table uncovered.

Naruto was about to uncover it and have a look but noticed Ibiki who smirked at him making the Uzumaki's eyes go wide _"shit he knows"_ Ibiki suddenly took out a Kunai and at a fast speed threw it at Naruto.

The man wasn't aiming at him bit to scare him. However his eyes went wide suddenly.

Uzumaki Naruto had the Kunai in his finger in the holster and was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"_How did he catch that?"_ Hinata and Temari were shocked

"_Since I'm going to fail might as well show him to not mess with me" _Naruto was about to throw it back at Ibiki when he heard the man speak "you …number 45…. fail" Naruto's eyes went wide _"I'm number 30"_

Naruto turned to see the person behind him standing up and thus was taken away along with his teammates who didn't look pleased.

Naruto sighed in relief and looked at Ibiki who spoke sternly and raise his right hand up "I would like to have that back please"

Naruto smirked "sorry but I will keep this for insurance" the blond smirked wider as he twirled the Kunai and pocketed.

"Cheeky bastard" Ibiki smirked he then turned to look at the clock which indicated that one hour has passed.

"Okay times up. We shall begin with the tenth question" Ibiki stated getting everyone's attention. "But first off there are some rules you need to know first in order to answer the question" everyone started to murmur making the bandana wearing man scream" QUIET!"

"Now listen up the first rule is that you can choose to whether or not to take the question."

"Choose…so we cannot take it" Tenten enquired

Ibiki smirked "You can if you want to lose all you points and fail!"

"Then we are going to take it obviously!" Kiba shouted

"Shut up and let me finish Maggot" Ibiki snapped at the dog boy making his companion whine in fear.

"If you do choose to take the tenth question and get it wrong, you will not only fail, but you will be barred from taking the Chunin exams ever again! You will remain Genin for the rest of your lives!" Ibiki waved his right hand to show how serious he was

Naruto's eyes went wide as this took his mind off the paper on his table.

"What! But there lots of Genins who retry it again and again" Sakura enquired making Ibiki smirk

"Well it seems they never met me. So that means you are the unlucky ones" Ibiki smirked cruelly getting the Genin's scared "However todays a good day and I feel a bit lenient. So I'm giving you a chance. If you can't handle it then you can be a man and try next year. You don't want to be a fool and never be a Chunin again."

This got everyone in the room thinking as Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Now for the final question! I will ask those who don't wish to take it to raise their hands then you can leave and try again.

The room became silent as then suddenly several people began to raise their hands bowing sadly and leave with their angry teammates.

The whole room was once full now only less than half remained.

"_Damn it that man knows how to be scary"_ Naruto turned suddenly wanting to see what his teammates were thinking.

Sasuke looked serious as his eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto _"So the Uchiha is not scared and that's good"_

Naruto then turned to look at Sakura. His eyes went wide.

"_What the fuck"_ Temari looked to where Naruto was looking at and saw his teammate was about to raise her hands up.

"Well its seems she is not cut out to be a Genin" Temari smirked but then frowned knowing that if she fails so does the hot stuff next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jounin lounge<strong>

The Jounins all sat round in the lounge with Yugao who had her day off "So our teams are all in the exams" Asuma spoke while he took a smoke.

Kakashi nodded "yeah but I hear that **he** is the proctor for the first test" Asuma's eyes went wide.

"Who is he" Kurenai wanted to know who "he" was.

"Morino Ibiki Kurenai" Yugao filled her friend whose eyes went wide.

Asuma nodded "You're still new at becoming a Jounin Kurenai. But ibiki is a sadist he is" the Sarutobi was interjected by said woman who spoke "he is an interrogator who is well known to cripple one's mind. I'm well informed Asuma"

Asuma's eyes went wide slightly while Yugao smirked.

"Why don't we see our youthful students in action" Kakashi nodded at the man who considered himself as his rival.

"Yes lets I believe there was a camera that connected to the television before us" everyone nodded.

"Let's hope the students do not get inside Ibiki's games" Kurenai looked concerned to what Yugao said for her team and Naruto.

Kakashi went to turn on the TV which showed a clear view of the room.

The moment it turned on they saw someone raise their hands.

It was Haruno Sakura and she looked to be giving up much to Sasuke and Naruto's shock.

"It seems your Genin cannot handle it." Said Asuma to Kakashi who looked concerned.

"_Naruto"_ Kurenai looked worried at Naruto's stunned expression.

Yugao and Gai just watched on with serious expression

"_Damn it Sakura! Come on don't do this shit"_

Naruto tried to think of a way to get her to stop he then noticed Ibiki looking at Sakura and was about to speak.

"Damn" Naruto muttered as he then suddenly raised his hand making Ibiki look at him.

Every rookie looked shocked while Sakura frowned sadly _"Naruto"_

The Jounins were shocked "Naruto raised his hand" Kakashi sighed "so he is helping Sakura"

Yugao nodded "yes but in the end they will fail" Kakashi sighed again because his team in the end lacked teamwork.

Kurenai was concerned for the blond as they watched on.

"So Uzumaki Naruto you want to fail" Ibiki had a stoic expression. Temari and Hinata looked deeply concerned and shocked at Naruto who was raising his hand.

"I'm just putting my hand up because a certain someone was about to give up" Naruto sighed.

Ibiki raised his eyebrow "Is that so" Naruto nodded as he then put his hand forward "wait one second I need to do something"

Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura he was about to speak to her but Ibiki stopped him as he sternly spoke"you say one word to her you will fail and will never become a Chunin again!"

Naruto with his hair covering his face suddenly smirked and raised his head up.

Suddenly Naruto was doing hand motions and tried to communicate with Sakura.

"_Sakura…if you fail us then I will kick your ass"_ throughout a series of dumb hand motions and with Naruto brining his thumb up to his neck and drag it across. Showing the "I will kill you sign."

Everyone sweat dropped even Neji and Sasuke

Kakashi suddenly chuckled while Asuma sweat dropped "what the hell was that"

Yugao and Kurenai looked at one another and sighed "well that was Naruto being Naruto"

"Yosh! His youth is very bright" Gai exclaimed

Sakura looked at Naruto and sweat dropped _"what the hell was that Naruto"_ Naruto thought she didn't understand him took the paper he picked up on the floor and wrote the back of it and then showed it to her.

It said _"Sakura I will Kill you if you fail us"_ signed by Naruto with a child like Naruto who was smiling and giving the peace sign.

Sakura sweat dropped again and waved her hand comically _"I got it the first time Naruto"_

"Eheheheh" Kurenai giggled while Yugao sighed smirking at the cute writing Naruto made.

Asuma looked at her and sighed while Kakashi and Gai smirked.

"Uzumaki Naruto what you just done is considered as an offence" Sakura and Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"What! But you told me not to speak and I didn't" Ibiki's eyes narrowed "I specifically said no! Communication to others whatsoever"

Naruto just sat down comfortably "so what's the ten question"

"Uzumaki Naruto you are not to ignore me!" Ibiki snapped as he leaked killer intent which everyone felt in the room.

Only Gaara and Naruto looked to be unaffected.

Naruto just sighed "okay geez… so I fail right" Ibiki stopped what he was doing and looked at Naruto "you said that if I failed now we can try next year right" everyone's eyes went wide.

Ibiki's eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p>"What! So Naruto's going to fail" Said Yugao while Kurenai flinched.<p>

Asuma sighed "it's unavoidable its Ibiki he is facing after all"

"Let's just watch and see Asuma and not jump to conclusions" Kakashi now had a serious expression

* * *

><p>"No Uzumaki I said you will never become a Chunin ever again"<p>

"But I didn't attempt the tenth questions. You specifically said that it will only happen when someone takes the tenth question" Naruto and Ibiki were in a staring contest.

"Ohhhh so you are disobeying a direct order Naruto" Naruto sighed and shook his head "How I'm I going to know what to do if you are going all over the place." Ibiki raised his eyebrow

Naruto elaborated to what he said as he mimicked Ibiki's voice and pointed at some people in the room"You fail if you do this, you will fail if you do that….everyone you pass"

Everyone sweat dropped at the blonde while Hinata giggled.

Ibiki smirked "so Uzumaki are you implying that a leader who is indecisive is not a leader"

"Neh Hinata I just noticed why do you wear that big Jacket all the time aren't you hot in that" Naruto moved closer to the girl who blushed and looked away "eh…I…really"

"Don't Ignore me punk!" Ibiki snapped as he looked annoyed.

* * *

><p>The Jounins just blinked to what they just saw.<p>

"I never saw Ibiki annoyed before" Yugao looked shocked "Yes that's a first" Kurenai added.

"Kakashi" the copy ninja watched the screen when Asuma spoke"hmmm"

"You have a weird student"

"I'll say"

"Yosh! Naruto is most Youthful!"

* * *

><p>Ibiki sighed "you play things close to the chest Uzumaki" Naruto just smiled "So do we you know the…" Naruto motioned his hands around signalling Ibiki to get on with it.<p>

The tension disappeared by which Ibiki noticed making him smile.

However suddenly Idate's older brother laughed. He laughed out loud shocking the Jounins in the lounge and the contestants

"You my boy are very stupid" Naruto sweat dropped at the remark as then Ibiki smiled and carried on "but stupid people like you are what makes life interesting"

"You know what thanks to that stupid boy…you all pass" everyone's eyes went wide

Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked at Ibiki with hope "what really we pass"

Ibiki smiled "Yes Naruto you pass"

"No more writing"

Ibiki shook his head smirking even more "yes no more writing

That was it for Naruto as then he exploded "YES! I'M THROUGH BABY" Naruto stood right up raising his fists in the air.

He then happily looked at Hinata "WE PASS…COME HERE" out of the blue the Uzumaki hugged her making Hinata blush and the suddenly kissed her cheek which made her woozy.

"_Naruto-kun…did he…did he"_ she didn't notice Naruto going towards Temari arms wide "we pass Temari"

Gaara's older sister was on the defensive "you come anywhere near me I send you all the way to snow country"

"Ah don't be shy" Naruto smiled making her blush.

Behind him Hinata still didn't grasp reality as she didn't faint yet.

"But what about the tenth question" Sakura enquired but then felt killer intent.

She saw that it was Naruto who scowled at her "for god sakes Sakura we pass don't make him change his mind"

Ibiki smirked "I might do just that Uzumaki"

Naruto suddenly turned around and looked to beg as he waved his hands around "No no…don't do that please let Sakura do it herself leave the rest of us"

Sakura sweat dropped

Ibiki laughed as then Lee screamed and celebrated as well "YOSH!" Naruto stood up and looked at Lee raising his hands in victory screamed back "YOSH!"

Lee's eyes burned "YOSH!" Naruto responded back "YOSH!

* * *

><p>"YOSH!" Gai screamed in sync with both Naruto and Lee making everyone sweat drop<p>

"Stupid huh" Kakashi shook his head while Asuma chuckled.

Yugao just smiled while Kurenai watched Hinata and smiled _"Hinata….you like a very interesting man" _she smiled further_ "you must hurry because he man like that will be taken quickly"_

Kurenai blushed as she thought that.

However she was right about one thing and that was that Naruto was already taken.

* * *

><p>While the Jounins had their thoughts the Genins too were thinking.<p>

"_Hmph dobe"_ Sasuke shook his head but if you looked closer he was smirking

"_You know that cutie is interesting"_ Temari smirked _"maybe me and him can get to know each other sometime"_

Neji watched on with cold eyes from Naruto to Hinata.

He scowled,

"_Naruto….you were always mysterious"_ thought Tenten

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed while Ino looked shocked to what happened "meh Naruto was always funny" Chouji now started to eat a chocolate bar.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Gaara spoke coldly as he watched the blond in front of him.

"QUIET!" Ibiki silenced the room as he now spoke.

"To those of you still remaining I only have one thing to say…congratulations on passing the first stage of the Chunin Exams!"

"The reason why this first stage was organised was for you to gather intelligence"

"Intelligence" Sakura spoke making Ibiki nod "yes. Gathering intelligence has always been one of the important factors towards learning more about your enemy"

He then motioned for some people to stand up.

"I'm sure most of you figured out that the questions on the test were too hard to answer. So the only option was to cheat. But how can you cheat and where you get the information from was essential"

He then made everyone look at the Chunin who got up "therefore these people here were Chunins in disguise to help you get that information

The Chunins who got up raised their hands and smiled

"Intelligence is key so you must think straight or…"

Ibiki took off his bandana to reveal a head full of scars making everyone shocked.

Naruto whistled making Ibiki look at him.

"This is the result of getting intelligence wrong…it could cost you your very lives. This is a world where people risk their lives getting information.

Naruto had a serious expression when Ibiki spoke

"But that doesn't explain the point of the tenth question" Temari pointed out.

"The tenth question…." Ibiki looked around the room as he saw some Genins looking at him in fear and knew they won't make it further "The choice to take your chances and answer the question or leave and give up showed to me who was willing to take the extra risk. Those that didn't are not meant to be Shinobies!"

"I don't get it"asked Kiba while Akamaru barked.

In the Lounge Kurenai sighed at how clueless her student was.

"What he's saying Kiba, is that in order to be a Chunin you have to be someone who is willing to risk your life for your cause." Naruto said making it easier for Hana's little brother to understand making him acknowledge Naruto and nod

"Well said Uzumaki" Ibiki nodded at the blond but processed what he said in his head.

"_Cause huh….interesting belief"_

"YOSH WELL SAID NARUTO" Gai screamed

"But what did he mean by cause" Asuma enquired while Kakashi had a stoic expression.

"_What did you mean by that Naruto"_ the copy ninja pondered

"Yes well said Naruto" Yugao added praised with Kurenai nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Enough of me now" Ibiki put on his bandana again and the smiled<p>

"Once again well done you all for passing"

Everyone became happy again and started to talk with each other.

However this quickly came to an end because the window at the front next to Ibiki shattered as a something flew in.

It was a purple ball which unfolded before it landed on the ground. Kunai's flew at randon direction pining the purple blanket covering Ibiki as then a large banner came forward which hung saying "the greatest and most sexy Kunoichi Anko-Sama"

Suddenly a woman stepped forward amongst the confusion she stood up as she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward.

"Now is no time to celebrate because it's time to rock" Anko shouted as some men blushed okay most men blushed

"My name's Mitarashi Anko and I am the second proctor for the next exam. Let's go! Come on now!"

She pumped her fist into the air showing her big assets.

Silence ensued as behind her Ibiki came out sighing "Anko once again your early"

"Hehehe really Anko laughed lightly embarrassed she then looked at everyone and frowned.

In lounge the Jounins sighed while Kurenai just shook her head at Anko's theatrics.

"What the hell is this Ibiki? There are 20 teams left…You must be losing your touch." Ibiki sighed "or maybe they are just that good" Anko just kissed her teeth "pfft once I'm done with them more than half will go"

"_More than half is she insane"_ Sakura though but shivered to what she had been though because of her

"Alright maggots lets go!" Anko suddenly jumped out the window

People then got up and went out the door.

Naruto walked to Ibiki who smiled at him by which he smiled back "good luck punk"

"Hmph whatever" Naruto then suddenly jumped out of the window Anko broke into.

Temari just smiled at Naruto and went to her team.

Sakura sighed as she and Sasuke just walked out the room.

Ibiki just chuckled.

Hinata gathered up with her group and was about to go when Kiba spoke "so Hinata Naruto kissed your cheek and you didn't faint well done" Hinata just looked at Kiba then at Shino and suddenly her eyes went wide

"_Naruto-Kun touched me. Naruto-Kun kissed me_….Kissed me!"

"THUD!"

"HINATA!...warf"

Shino sighed once again she has fainted.

* * *

><p>The sun looked to be bright as Ibiki was collecting the papers. He then went to Naruto's paper and picked up his two papers.<p>

The one that was Naruto's and the one which was Raito's the Chunin's paper.

He smiled when he saw that the paper wasn't uncovered which meant that Naruto didn't look at it.

"Fool if he did look at it he would have noticed my plan" Ibiki chuckled and then laughed when he saw that Naruto's paper was blank.

He didn't even write his name

"Uzumaki Naruto…you cheeky bastard" Ibiki smiled.

He then saw the Jounins enter his room.

"Kakashi you have one bastard of a student" Ibiki smirked at the Copy ninja who scratched the back of his head "maa he is the Tornado after all"

"Yes a Tornado is hard to contain…you do well to remember that"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Ibiki "yes I know" the interrogator just nodded and left leaving the group something to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment complex<strong>

"I see you around Ryoma-Kun" said a busty brunette who adjusted her clothes and left Naruto's landlord's apartment.

The man sighed as he took a lighter and smoked his cigarette he then put onn his shoes to go out and when he heard the doorbell ring.

Sighing again Ryoma went to open the door to see Kira at his doorstep "Kira-San your early" she nodded "yes I just want to give you the rent now than later" Kira then gave him an envelope.

Ryoma nodded and smiled and closed the door behind him once he stepped outside "alright thanks your always on time" he then pocketed the money on his inside pocket of his yellow blazer.

"So Naruto isn't on time perhaps" Ryoma chuckled "you can say that I just know he will pay me that's all"

"Hmmm you know him personally" Ryoma adjusted his blazer and looked at Kira "yes Kira-san he is my tenant"

Ryoma then walked past her and was about to go when Kira grabbed his shoulder "I don't mean to pry I just want to know more about my boyfriend"

Ryoma sighed "I don't know what you mean" he then slowly turned to look at Kira "does your boyfriend know that you are prying into his life" when Ryoma looked at Kira he suddenly became woozy and then fainted.

Kisara looked at the unconscious form of Naruto's landlord and then crouched "this is for Naruto…I do this all for him" she then touched his forehead and poured her youki.

Kyuubi went inside his mind.

Suddenly her eyes went wide to what she saw.

Memories….countless of memories showing the connection between Naruto and Ryoma entered

* * *

><p><em>Konoha was raining and inside a club was Ryoma who wore a black suite.<em>

_Next to him was Naruto a young Naruto around 9 years old he wore to what peasants wore but still looked a bit clean._

"_So brat you offer a great bargain….I could easily kill you" _

_Naruto had his eyes closed "I know…but if you did then you could lose a worker"_

"_Ohhhhh you want to work for me" Naruto nodded "yes I could easily go around Konoha and sell anything you want"_

"_In exchange" Ryoma couldn't believe such child spoke like this. Every children his age were children and couldn't speak the way he was speaking._

"_All I want is 30%" Ryoma's eyes went wide "that's it you know that's a small amount" Naruto nodded "so you intend to sell big"_

_Naruto smirked "yes"_

_Ryoma smirked for some reason he felt that he could trust the brat besides it's his loss if he got caught._

"_You got yourself a deal"_

* * *

><p><em>It was dark in Konoha as inside a building sounds echoed. People were celebrating.<em>

"_Yo Ryoma I can't believe it you made it big man" Ryoma smirked at another suited man who patted his back "there is more to come I assure you"_

"_Damn straight!" people screamed as women were giving lap dances and were climbing on poles._

_Ryoma got up and went to the back once he got through a door deep within the strip club he closed it._

_He was out in the back door as Ryoma was in the alleyways._

_He then turned to his right to see a shiny blond hair sitting on a stool eating "you did well Naruto" Naruto just ignored him while he ate._

"_Keep it up you hear"_

"_Yes I know" Naruto finished his meal and looked at him "that was nice"_

_Ryoma smirked._

* * *

><p><em>It was morning and a beautiful looking woman whined "Ryomaaaa where you going" Ryoma ignored the woman in his bed as he went outside in his shorts.<em>

_He turned around to see his beautiful rich looking house and smirked._

_He achieved life on the rich lane._

"_You are unbelievable Naruto"_

* * *

><p><em>The moon was full and the village of Konoha was on full alert.<em>

_Shinobies were everywhere going to a certain district._

_Ryoma watched at his window and frowned "shit those Anbu are everywhere"_

_He then heard someone bang is door loud as it kept going until Ryoma opened the door_

"_Now what the fuck is it?" Suddenly Ryoma gasped as his eyes went wide._

_Right in front at his doorstep was Naruto._

_His was huffing as the moonlight shined on him. What made Ryoma gasp was because Naruto looked to be covered in blood on his shirt and hands?_

_He was holding a blade which was also covered in blood_

"_What the fuck!" _

"_Sorry…I did it" Ryoma was confused to what he meant. What did he do but he didn't have time to say anything as Naruto fainted and fell on him_

"_FUCK NARUTO" Ryoma then brought Naruto inside_

* * *

><p>These were the memories Kisara saw and also other memories of Naruto.<p>

She looked shocked. She couldn't believe to what he had been through.

This was Naruto….the Naruto she knows now was a lot different to what she just saw.

"Naruto…you went through all that and seen." She then smiled as she looked at the sky she may still have unanswered questions but so far she completed half the puzzle that was her husband.

"Naruto-Kun…you're a man aren't you" Kisara's eyes had longing in them.

Her husband was always an adult even when he should be a child.

She knew about one thing though sooner or later Naruto will leave Konoha and there was no doubt in her mind that he will stay.

"Ryoma and Naruto…you two were a team huh"

She smirked her eyes glowed eerily "well it's now me and Naruto from here on out"

Ryoma's unconscious form laid on the ground as Kisara stood up next to him.

Kyuubi couldn't wait to see Naruto.

* * *

><p>Guys <strong>Review Review Review<strong>. How was the first part of the exams was hard to write since I had to rewatch the series again...what a waste of time that was.

So Kyuubi now knows what Naruto was up to but is still isnt satisfied yet. Next time they meet will be interesting.

The Next chapter will be intense that I will tell you.

The pairing are on my profile and I will stick to my guns this is a Naru/older women harem!

**Review! Go on I know you want to?**


	12. Chūnin Exam climax!

Hey Guys I'm back! Here is chapter 12. I now have 2 months off so expect fast updates!

Thanks for reviewing and I really apreciate it!

This is the chapter you all were expecting! I hope I didnt dissapoint.

So enjoy this long chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Italics means the person is thinking or flashbacks...<em>

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chūnin <strong>Exam climax!<strong>**

**24 hours later within the Forest of death**

Deep within the forest was a cave inside the cave. Sakura's head jerked up as she struggled to stay awake and watch for enemies and look after Sasuke.

"How did this happen" Sakura muttered as she looked at the unconscious form of Uchiha Sasuke.

"_That freak bit him"_ she then caressed her crush's hair having a downcast expression and sighed.

Sasuke didn't even stand a chance against that woman, as without Naruto Sakura was afraid what will happen to her team.

"Where are you Naruto"

From afar three individuals came down watching Sakura and Sasuke.

They smirked.

* * *

><p>Within a clearing two opponents stood facing against each other as it looked like a battle ensued.<p>

"_Damn it" _Naruto was huffing as he watched his opponent whose hands glowed eerie blue.

Naruto's opponent's glasses glowed due to the suns reflection smirking a cruel smrik "you managed to dodge me so far Naruto-Kun but you are about to tire" Kabuto spoke.

"_What's with those hands"_ Naruto was confused. His instinct told him to dodge those chakra hands of his.

Kabuto smirked "you're wondering why my hands are glowing." He then moved his hand to show Naruto "these are called chakra scalpel it's a medical technique which forms chakra into a small, sharp blades, it will cut not just the outside of your body but also the inside" Naruto's eyes went wide making Kabuto chuckle again.

"Times up Naruto-Kun I don't have time to play anymore" Kabuto now had a serious expression

He then charged at the Uzumaki who got into an attacking stance

* * *

><p><strong>24 hours before <strong>

The entire applicants who passed the first exam now stood in front of a huge barred gate which held to what looked like a very chilling forest.

Anko spun around with her hands wide. She looked delighted as she turned around showing her masterpiece. "Welcome all to the second stage of the Chunin Exams to the Forest of Death."

The Genins all looked at the scary forest as forest animals can be heard growling and screaming.

Kiba gulped while Ino and Sakura looked afraid. Naruto looked at the scene with deep thought but then smirked.

Sasuke glanced at the sand ninja particularly Gaara who didn't look back making the Uchiha narrow his eyes.

Anko snickered as she found the scared looking Genins before her amusing "You brats are looking at one of my favourite training grounds, The Forest of Death" she then chuckled evilly "you'll find out why it's called that soon enough."

"Heh! This doesn't look so tough" Kiba got out of his stupor and tried to man up.

Naruto smiled as he agreed with Hana's little brother "I kind of agree with Kiba. It may look frightening but if it is a training ground it might not be so bad" Kiba nodded as he smirked

The Genins started to ease as they felt comfortable because of what Naruto said made sense.

Suddenly a Kunai flew towards Naruto at an astounding speed. The Uzumaki at the last second dodged the Kunai but then felt someone grab hold of him from behind.

"You're quiet good. But you should know that its guys like you I thoroughly enjoy to seeing screaming" Anko grinned as she whispered in Narutos ear making sure her hot breath reached his ear.

Temari frowned while Sakura shook her head "don't you have an exam to start then spending time with me." Naruto eyed Anko as he smiled making the woman chuckle.

"Shit! She is one creepy lady" Kiba muttered to Shino while Hinata looked worried.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes narrowed as he felt someone behind him. Anko noticed and felt someone behind her as brought a kunai.

Behind them was a strange woman wearing a straw hat and a long tongue which held a Kunai.

"Here's your kunai proctor-san," the woman spoke in an eerie voice even with her tongue sticking out she spoke correctly.

"Why thank you" Anko smiled creepily as she took the kunai and put it away in her pouch. "But word of advice, try to not sneaking up on me like that."

"I apologize but your kunai almost cut me so I couldn't help getting myself noticed," the Kusagakure kunoichi licked her lips.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman as said woman looked at him. Their eyes met for a second.

Anko felt her mood vanish and let go of Naruto as she looked at the blond and then at the woman _"Naruto noticed before I did and that woman…"_

She then smirked _"we got some interesting bunch this year" _

Anko then walked towards a table which was at the front and picked up a paper from the stack that was there.

"Before we start I need you all to sign these forms. There'll be deaths in these exams and if you don't sign them I'll be the one held responsible. Then once you decided check into the stand okay!" Anko pointed at the stand and carried on speaking.

"The purpose of this test is survival! Each team will go through one of gates and head towards the centre of the forest where you will find a tower. However to complete the test you must obtain one of two scrolls" Anko picked up two scrolls "the scrolls are a heaven or an earth scroll. Half of you will get one, while the other half will get the other. You are to get the scrolls from one another using any methods you see fit"

"So we just have to get the other scroll to the one we have and then bring them to the tower" Sakura enquired.

Anko smirked "that's right but you will only have five days"

This caused an uproar among the rookies.

"What but that's too long!" Sakura was shocked while Ino screamed showing her frustration.

"What about food!" whined Chouji.

"There is plenty of food so why don't you work for your meals" Anko shook her head amusingly at the fat boys shocked expression as he looked to kill himself.

"If you don't show up when the times up you fail!" Anko shouted as she looked serious "and if your teammates die then you fail as well"

Ino shuddered while Naruto had a serious expression "also do not open the scrolls if you know what's good for you. Only open them when you reach the tower on time"

"Let's now get started….sign the form and turn them in at the booth, then pick a gate and prepare to begin the exam." Anko then gestured the Genins to get started.

Before Naruto went to his team he went to Team 8 first "Kiba!" the dog boy turned to Naruto who came to him.

"Yeah whats up" both Shino and Hinata looked interested to what the blond was going to say

Naruto went to the team and together gathered each up close getting their attention "listen up. I'm here to give you advice do you know those Sand ninjas" Team 8 nodded making Naruto nod and then narrow his eyes "watch your backs with them. They are dangerous" Kiba and Hinata's eyes went wide but Shino remained stoic.

"Thank you Naruto but you are also our enemy within the exams" Shino enquired making Naruto nod because the Aburame had a point

"Shino-Kun, Naruto-Kun means no harm" Hinata stood up for her crush making Naruto surprised and then smile "yeah Shino Naruto's cool"

"Shino we are enemies that is true but it's an advice that you can take. It's up to you" Shino and Naruto looked at each other for a second or two but then the bug boy nodded "alright Naruto. Thank you"

Naruto smiled as he was about to depart "no problem. Good luck in the exams guys" he then walked back to team 7

Shino watched Naruto and then looked at his team "we will take his advice and avoid them" Hinata and Kiba nodded.

Naruto walked past Shikamaru and spoke "you heard that as well" the Nara nodded "I had bad feeling about them"

"Watch your backs" Shikamaru smiled "troublesome but thanks Naruto"

Naruto nodded and smiled.

As soon everyone got their scrolls and signed the forms inside the booths every team went to their gates.

Team 7 received a heaven scroll as it was Sasuke who had it in his hands next to him stood a nervous looking Sakura and a calm Naruto. Sasuke's eyes landed on Naruto for a second but then looked forward

"You all ready" Sasuke spoke quietly as Naruto smirked but Sakura looked nervous during that moment Anko screamed "The second test of the Chunin Exams begins…now!"

All the candidates then rushed out into the woods.

* * *

><p>Team 7 were walking slowly within the woods as they were on guard "So what shall we do" Sakura asked as she warily looked around her<p>

"I think we should first find a place where we can rest" Naruto answered Sakura who nodded.

"I disagree we should move forward and find opponents quickly" Sasuke had his input as Sakura nervously looked to be agreeing

"Sasuke even if we find opponents and beat them what's stopping another team from ambushing us" Naruto's eyes narrowed as he heard birds fly off.

Sakura's eyes went slightly wide while Sasuke frowned.

Then suddenly Sakura had an idea and looked at Naruto "Naruto why don't you use **Kage-Bunshin**"

The Uzumaki and Uchiha's eyes went wide "that's it" both boys looked at each other and nodded and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura here is what we do. We will search for a place to rest and hide while my **Kage-Bunshin** spread out and search for teams and be diversions"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded "alright Naruto, Sakura we should also come up with a password in case we get separated and know friend from foe" Naruto and Sakura nodded

"The password is…." Sasuke looked around and then looked at his teammates and smirked "what Kakashi taught us" both Naruto and Sakura's eyes went wide and then smirked.

"Alright let's begin" Naruto then formed 6 Kage Bunshins and told them his orders as they ran off into the forest.

"Let's quickly find a place for ourselves" Team 7 nodded and then dispersed

However they were being watched by an unexpected guest who smirked

* * *

><p>It was about to get dark as Team 8 were hiding. They watched in fear, it was thanks to their teamwork that the team managed to avoid others so far.<p>

What they were seeing was a first-hand experience to what the Sand ninja were capable of.

"Argh" a rain ninja fell towards to the floor as he watched his teammates being killed by their own rain of senbons.

"Is that all you got" Gaara spoke without essence in his voice.

The rain ninja fell afraid as he crawled away from the red haired ninja "wha…what are you"

Gaara gave no response as his gourd which was open gathered up sand and it started to wither towards the ninja who screamed and moved back in fear.

Temari and Kankuro watched on with sympathy for the man as they saw the ninja then get wrapped in sand.

"Ahhhh….ahhh!" the rain ninja screamed in fear as then was encased in sand only his head remained

Gaara then raised his right hand and then enacted his finishing move **"Sabaku Kyū (Sand Binding Coffin)" **

The sand then managed to squash his insides killing him in the process as sand rained in the area which contained blood.

Hinata trembled in fear as she never saw a person get killed like that.

She was whimpering but Shino held her and tried to control her composure.

Kiba froze in fear as Akamaru didn't even whimper.

Once the deed was done Kankuro went to pick up the scroll "Gaara…Temari we found our scroll" Temari just watched Gaara because although she seen this many times she still felt sad for her little brother.

Kankuro brought out the extra earth scroll they had "what shall we do with this" Gaara ignored him as he sensed the people behind him.

"Gaara…lets go" Temari noticed as well and wanted to go straight away.

"Yeah we already have our scroll and we might see more opponents around tower" Kankuro agreed with Temari

Gaara then looked at both his brothers and sisters and then raised his hand which gathered up sand.

Team 8 noticed that they were caught "shit he found us" Kiba sweated as he clenched his fists.

Hinata was shaking while Shino was ready for battle.

"Gaara please!" Temari pleaded

Silence ensued as seconds felt like hours for team 8.

Gaara then relented and then walked off.

Kankuro and Temari looked at each other and sighed. Kankuro then walked after his brother as he disposed the extra earth scroll he had.

Temari then looked at team 8 who were hiding and then smirked she then walked off. Team 8 then let out their breaths once the sand team left.

"They are dangerous" Shino spoke as he got rid of his fear.

Hinata nodded "Naruto-Kun was right" Kiba agreed as he then saw a scroll a feet away from them.

"Look they left one scroll" Kiba ordered Akamaru who jumped and took the scroll and ran back to them.

"What scroll is it" Shino watched Kiba as he inspected the scroll his eyes went wide.

It was an earth scroll and realization hit them if the sand ninjas were looking for a heaven scroll and the rain ninjas weren't there then….

"Let's go quickly" Shino ordered as he wanted to leave right away

"Yes I don't want to see them again" Kiba agreed as then team 8 then ran to the tower.

As they ran unknowingly once they left a Naruto clone landed in the clearing as he inspected the area and carnage.

"Shit the sand ninjas were here" he then ran back.

* * *

><p>Team 7 were jumping on the trees and were on the right track. they were safe thanks to Naruto who guided them due to his clones as so far 3 were dispelled. Thanks to that Naruto knew where they were and the situation the clones that were dispelled were in.<p>

"_I'm glad I recently found out that the memories of my clones can be transferred to me" _Naruto smirked as he knew he found a good method for future training.

Sasuke jumped through the trees with a stoic expression _"so far we are safe but it won't be for long"_

Sakura watched both Sasuke and Naruto and was glad to be in the same team as them and was inwardly conflicted and vowed to get rid of this insecurity.

Suddenly while they were within the trees Naruto sensed something coming towards them "everyone get away" Sasuke sensed as well while Sakura listened as they all separated and dodged the battalion of Kunai's and shurikens

Naruto landed first and then suddenly sensed someone behind him. It was too late as he got punched hard in the face making him fly back deep within the forest

Sakura and Sasuke landed a second afterwards and saw an empty clearing "where is Naruto?"

Suddenly in the bush next to them Naruto came out ""Are you all right! Sasuke- kun, Sakura-Chan"

The blond began to move tiwards them. However as soon as he got a few feet from them Sasuke threw a Kunai forcing the blond to dodge the attack. "What the hell Sasuke

Sasuke glared at the blond Uzumaki. "You are not Naruto because the real Naruto most of the time calls me by my surname and he never added the suffix on me and Sakura's name" Sakura nodded but inwardly felt really sad as what Sasuke said rang true. Naruto never called her Chan since they finished the academy."

"Ku ku ku…as expected Sasuke-kun." There was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared, it revealed the Grass kunoichi who gave the pair a blood thirsty smirk. "Now kids let's see if you can bring me nice entertainment."

* * *

><p>Outside of the Forest of Death Mitarashi Anko was happily munching on her dango. She then looked at the sky as it was showing that morning was about to come "The first day is almost over"<p>

Suddenly there was a sudden puff of smoke and one of the Chunin proctors appeared in front of her, "Anko-san! We need you right away!"

Anko stared at the Chunin with a stoic expression as she picked her tooth "What is it?"

"We found three bodies and we need you to check as there is something wrong with them."

Anko nodded and followed the Chunin. When she got to the bodies what she saw shocked her as it looked familiar.

"They seem to be from Kusagakure" the Chunin shook his head. "As you can see they have no faces.

Anko gritted her teeth _"Damn it….Orochimaru! But why now and why where?"_

"Show me the pictures of these three?" Anko demanded. When she got to see the photo she saw the woman who had grabbed Anko's kunai.

"_Damn it! I should have known"_ Anko recollected back when that lady gave her Kunai

Anko pointed at the Chuunins" I need you to report to the Hokage Now!"

Anko did not wait for a reply as she ran towards the gate heading into the Forest of Death to confront her old sensei.

* * *

><p>Naruto shrugged off the hit as he got up to look at where he was and heard rustling from the bushes. Suddenly at a fast speed two figures rushed at him mad tossed Kunais and Shurikens at him.<p>

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he then brought out a Kunai and parried the weapons and jumped back.

The two assailants landed in front of Naruto as he watched the two with narrowed eyes.

"You two are" Naruto knew who those two were.

"That's right Naruto-Kun" Naruto's eyes went wide as he sensed Kabuto walk behind him.

"_Damn it…I didn't sense him" _

Kabuto was smiling at him he then looked at his two teammates "Misumi, Yoroi you both can go on ahead" the two ninjas nodded and then shunshined leaving Naruto and Kabuto alone.

Kabuto then turned to look at Naruto and smiled "Now Naruto-Kun sorry about my team lets…."

A Kunai flew at him making Kabuto dodge it and look at Naruto surprised "he…hey Naruto what's the deal"

Naruto had a serious expression "sorry Kabuto….I need that scroll so give it here" however inwardly his mind was in turmoil _"I didn't sense him…there is something off about him"_

Kabuto started to wave his hands at him "hey Naruto come on man we are friends. I don't…" Naruto interjected "stop with the charade" Naruto carried with a serious expression "who are you really…you are not a Genin"

Kabuto became silent "I don't know who you are but I don't trust you"

When Naruto said that he then felt killer intent as it came from the glasses wearing shinobi

Kabuto's adjusted his glasses and then started to chuckle evilly "I had a feeling you will be on to me"

Naruto straight away was on his guard as Kabuto started to speak again "you know the saying** takes one to know one**…Naruto-Kun because after all the saying applies to both of us"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the man carried speaking "I'm not the only one who is hiding aren't I" Kabuto smirk went even wider.

"What does that matter" Naruto looked at the man who failed five times looking smug "it does matter because I have nothing on you…Konoha has nothing on you."

Kabuto then looked impressed "what deception you had going on Naruto-kun"

"But alas Naruto-Kun I can't let you live" Kabuto then walked towards Naruto as the Uzumaki clenched his Kunai

* * *

><p><strong>Original timeline<strong>

Naruto narrowly dodged the chakra scalpel as he jumped back a bit to gain some space.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and sighed "your persistent you were just dodging for a while now. You are boring me"

Naruto then smirked as he looked at the glasses wearing shinobi "so! You worried about this fight being boring. I'll spice it up for you then"

Suddenly at a fast speed Naruto started to do series of handsigns **"Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet"** Naruto took a deep breath, and then pounded his stomach to apply external pressure; he then shot a highly compressed air ball from his mouth towards Kabuto who looked shocked.

"_What! That's not in his file" _the devastating wind bullet hit its target which caused a massive impact.

Naruto watched as he waited for the dust to clear when it cleared all he saw was just the damaged land and no Kabuto.

Suddenly Kabuto came out of the ground shocking Naruto as he was smirking.

"**Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique" **spoke Kabuto smirked "a really useful technique"

"Hmph. I'll say" Naruto smirked and then suddenly two Naruto's came at Kabuto who smirked and then dodged their attempt to attack him and with his chakra scalpel dispersed both clones.

Kabuto smirked in victory but then his eyes went wide slightly because suddenly Naruto came upon him.

"_Fast!" _Kabuto swung at Naruto who grabbed his right hand with his right hand and then attempted to head butt him. However Kabuto knew what Naruto was going to do and used his other hand which glowed intending to cut the blond.

Seeing that coming Naruto quickly clenched his right hand and then with his strength pulled Kabuto forward making him stumble and then tripped the man making him wobble and stop Kabuto from attacking.

Naruto using this opportunity grabbed Kabuto's left hand with both of his hands and lifted the man over his shoulder thus slamming him hard onto the ground.

Kabuto was shocked to say at least as he was winded.

The son of the medical chief looked up at Naruto who looked down at him and smirked.

Suddenly Naruto moved back as then another Naruto clone came sailing in as he looked to be finishing his technique.

**"Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave"** the Naruto clone who was descending shot out a powerful gust of wind from his mouth at the Kabuto who was on the ground

All Kabuto could do was scream as the devastating gust of wind destroyed Kabuto, it was so powerful it dispelled the Naruto clone as well.

"_I'm glad my clones came on time" _Naruto smirked as he was glad because the bastard was underestimating him which made Naruto stall for time.

When the dust cleared there was a small crater where Kabuto laid Naruto didn't bother looking inside as he needed to go back _"the scroll is probably shredded"_

He then ran to go find his team.

* * *

><p>Sakura continued watching over Sasuke looked exhausted. When there was a sound Sakura became alert and threw a Kunai's which missed because it was only a squirrel running towards her. She sighed in relief when she realized it was not an enemy but suddenly Sakura heard chuckling coming in front of her.<p>

Looking up she saw the three sound Genins who she noticed was in the examination room, who Ibiki stopped. All of them were smirking.

"Looks like you've been up all night" taunted Dosu.

"We are here for the Uchiha wake him up." Zaku leaked killer intent scaring Sakura a bit.

"What do you want from Sasuke-kun!" asked Sakura as she got in her stance "I won't let you take him"

"Shut up girl! I will teach you your place" Kin lunged at Sakura but stopped as Dosu told her to wait.

The man walked forward until he stopped where Sakura threw her Kunai and kneeled down to touch the ground "It looks like you tried to set a trap for us in such a bad manner. You need to learn how to set traps better."

Sakura sweated in fear causing the three sound ninjas to chuckle before they leapt over the ground but suddenly a huge log came sailing towards them thanks to Sakura who enacted her trap.

This was futile as Dosu destroyed it using his metal gauntlet shocking Sakura.

She was then stricken with fear as she couldn't move when all three sound ninjas came towards her.

But then a miracle happened **"Konoha Senpuu! (leaf tornado)"** a green blur appeared and with a kick knocked the three sound ninjas away.

When the green blur landed in front of Sakura the pink haired girl screamed in relief "Lee!"

"Who the hell are you?" Zaku shouted as he stood up and rubbed his sore cheek.

"I am Konoha's green beast, Rock Lee," Lee raised his head up as he looked serious and had a squirrel on his shoulder.

"Lee! What are you doing here?" asked a confused Sakura

Gai's double looked back at her and smiled "I will always be here to protect you Sakura-san" He then reached over towards his shoulder and gently grabbed the squirrel and set it gently on the ground.

"Just kidding it was all thanks to this little guy. Now go" the Squirrel just ran off.

Sakura gave the boy a smile and bowed "Thank you, Lee."

Lee gave her smiled before turning towards the sound Genin "I said it once before, I'll protect you and I won't break my promise

Sakura just smiled as she wasn't fit to fight

Dosu eyed the green clad Genin wearily. He knew Lee's capabilities because of what happened in the examination room

"Zaku I will leave Sasuke to you. I will kill these two" Zaku nodded

Lee looked worried for Sakura _"Sakura-San is in no condition to fight"_

"_He is fast but he only knows Taijutsu. I'm going to have a little fun"_ Dosu thought as he began to advance towards Lee.

Dosu rushed towards Lee as the boy got prepared when the bandaged man got nearby and tried to hit lee with his gauntlet. However Lee with great strength punched the ground and brought out a huge tree which connected with Dosu's gauntlet destroying it in the process.

"So I was right. You seemed to rely on that hand of yours it must have some sort of trick to it right" Lee deduced much to Dosu's amazement and his team.

Sakura was amazed _"he is strong"_

Lee was in deep thought_ "I'm at a disadvantage since its three against one…I have to take a gamble" _

Lee eyed all three of his opponents and then it narrowed _"I will have to beat them all with everything I have!" _

Suddenly Lee started to unwrap the bandages on his arms "Gai-Sensei I will now use that move without reservation"

"Because now is the time to…" Dosu who now landed rushed at Lee again and smirked.

Sakura looked prepared when Lee started to enact his technique "to protect an important person"

Dosu lunged forward with his right arm wide but then suddenly his eyes went wide.

Lee disappeared and then reappeared under him and gave him an upward kick under Dosu hitting his chin making him soar into the air.

While Dosu flew in the air behind him Lee appeared "I'm not done yet" Lee then wrapped the mummified genin with his bandages. Then Gai's student started to spin, slowly at first but it gradually picked up more speed until the pair crashed right on to the earth.

"Take this! **Omote Renge** **(Initial Lotus)!**" yelled Lee as he released his hold on Dosu.

Just as he was about to hit the ground Zaku interfered "I can't let you" he then slammed his hands into the ground and sent a wave of air towards the spot Dosu was about land. A few seconds later Dosu hit the ground head first.

With his legs moving about Dosu got out of the ground showing no effect but was only dazed.

"Impossible!" Lee exclaimed

"_That is a terrifying move. I was dropped onto the sponge ground but it still hurt like hell" _thought Dosu

Lee became weakened because he carried out the move.

"Now it's my turn" Dosu brought his right hand forward ready to attack

Dosu then ran towards lee and swung at him. Lee narrowly dodged but got affected by the sounds within the gauntlet which made Lee's vision blurry and his ears bleed.

"Lee-san!" Sakura worriedly spoke

Lee couldn't see Dosu as his vision became blurry and then fell to the ground having difficulty getting up.

Dosu watched Lee wither in pain and spoke raising his gauntlet "there is a little trick to my attack. Just dodging won't help"

"_What did he do"_ Sakura enquired

Dosu chuckled "Sound…you dodged my fist but my sound got you"

"_Sound"_ Lee grabbed his left ear in pain"

"Do you know what sound is" Dosu asked

"Vibration" Sakura answered making Dosu delighted "that's correct"

"Being able to hear something means that your eardrum catches the vibrations in the air" Dosu lectured

"And the human eardrum will shatter anything above 150 decibels….and to top that, to apply shock to semi-circular canals an opponent will lose his sense of balance"

Lee grunted in pain making Dosu chuckle again "you won't be able to move for a while now"

"Your out-dated hand to hand combat won't work on us" Zaku gloated while he crouched making lee grit his teeth.

"It was effective for a while but I showed you my technique" Zaku smirked "so it's not going to go smoothly as you thought it'd be" he then took out his hands from the ground and brought it out for Lee to see.

"I can control supersonic waves and air pressures which is even capable of destroying boulders."

Lee and Sakura's eyes went wide as they recollected to what happened, Zaku carried on "I can send air into the ground and make it a cushion as well."

He then smirked arrogantly and at that moment airwaves came out of his hands "it's different from your dumb moves"

Sakura gasped and Zaku chuckled. Lee gritted his teeth _"damn it"_

"Okay" Dosu stepped forward and raised his right hand "you're next" he then ran at Lee who got prepared but then moved to get Sakura instead.

"Damn it" Lee grunted as Dosu ran at Sakura who reached for her pouch _"he's coming"_ she then got out a kunai and became ready.

Once Dosu reached near and swung, Lee ran at a quick pace intercepting Dosu shocking both the man and Sakura.

When he got closed Lee swung his right leg **"Konoha Senpuu (leaf tornado)"** but his damaged body managed to get him.

Dosu using this opening grabbed his right leg and pushed it away "looks like my previous attack was effective" he then gained some space for himself and tried to swing at lee "You surprised me a bit. But I don't see a trace of your chain combo that was executed in a flash!" Lee blocked his left side but Dosu smirked and swung at his left connecting with Lee.

He then charged his technique as mass vibration of sound echoed "this arm amplifies the sound that is generated inside to its maximum like a speaker!"

Lee was in pain but blocked as long as he can making Sakura screamed his name in fear.

The sound inside the gauntlet echoed as Dosu redirected it to Lee using his chakra as it went straight inside Lee's ear making him scream louder.

"Lee-san!" Sakura screamed as Lee fell to the floor unconscious.

Dosu looked down at him gravely and raised his arm "now to finish you off"

"I won't let you!" Sakura pulled out three Kunai's and threw it at him which made no effect because Dosu used his gauntlet to block it.

Sakura's eyes went wide while Dosu grinned "Geez"

* * *

><p>Anko looked beaten as she almost fell unconscious while Orochimaru stood before her<p>

"Ku ku ku… Anko-chan nice try but you don't have the strength to beat me" Orochimaru spoke making his former student grit her teeth.

Anko grunted and used her only strength by pulling out a kunai "Fuck You!" she then tossed it at Orochimaru who merely caught it between his fingers and shook his head "Ma…you never change"

Before Anko could respond Orochimaru slammed her into the tree and lifted her up by the neck. "why the negativity, are you not happy to see me?"

"Shut…up!" Anko gasped as she struggled to breathe. She tried to stab him with a kunai but Orochimaru managed to paralyze her.

"You see Anko-chan today I found a nice new test subject who carries my seal" Anko grunted as she listened

She then gritted her teeth in pain as her curse seal flared up making her former teacher excited "yes that's the one."

He then let her go as she fell to the floor holding her neck in pain.

Orochimaru just looked at her pitifully as he was about to leave but then suddenly a kunai came sailing at him.

The Sannin dodged it and jumped away, the kunai landed where Orochimaru was standing on and Naruto came down in front of Anko.

Anko's eyes were blurry as she couldn't identify who was in front of her. All she could see was a person wearing black and then went unconscious.

"Ku ku ku well….well it's a surprise to see you Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto's eyes went wide as to how a Sannin knew him.

"Well then you are Orochimaru...one of the Sannin" the Sannin grinned as he chuckled "that's right Naruto-Kun and since you're here maybe you can be a better challenge" Naruto's eyes went to Anko who was unconscious.

The Sannin then brought his hands forward to welcome Naruto "now let's see how delicious you will be" he then leaked killer intent

Naruto's eyes went wide as he felt the intent but then got ready to attack as he shrugged it off.

Orochimaru was impressed but then Naruto who didn't have any time to spare did a series of handsigns making the Sannin's eyes go wide **"Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave"** a powerful gust of wind came from his mouth towards Orochimaru. The technique also destroyed many trees as it was sailing at the snake with a tremendous speed.

The snake sannin jumped down towards ground avoiding the wind attack as while he descended Naruto came upon him.

Orochimaru was smirking as Naruto grunted and started to give him a series of punches which the Sannin dodged and blocked.

Naruto swung at Orochimaru who grabbed his hand and then tossed him to the ground. Naruto recovered as he back flipped and landed on the floor.

Orochimaru landed as well and smirked "my your quiet good much better than Sasuke-kun" the Sannin looked to be enjoying this "this is quiet fun but I need to end this quickly"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he got angry because this man before him defeated his team "yes let's end this" he then did a series of handsigns and stopped at the ram sign.

Orochimaru's eyes went wide as Naruto charged up his chakra _"I don't have time I need to give him everything I got"_ Naruto screamed as his chakra became visible and began his technique "

Suddenly wind was gathering around the whole forest as it seemed to gather around Naruto.

The wind around Anko became furious making her regain consciousness but barely and realised who Orochimaru was facing "Naruto!" Anko's eyes went wide but she couldn't move her body as she desperately wanted to help him.

The Sannin watched in awe at how much chakra the boy had _"what chakra is the Kyuubi responsible or his own"_

The wind that gathered around Naruto turned into several small tornados **"Wind Release: Divine Wind" **Naruto raised his head to face the Sannin their eyes making contact.

Naruto's blue eyes glowed as Orochimaru who looked shocked now charged at Naruto.

He knew what the boy was attempting to do but Naruto swung his hand at the Sannin and then several tornado's rushed the Sannin.

Orochimaru stopped as the tornado's surrounded him. He then looked around trying to regain his footing and not get sucked in.

He looked at Naruto who was above him in the trees with Anko getting out an explosive tag.

His eyes went wide "damn it!" Orochimaru quickly did a series of handsigns but it looked to be too late as Naruto threw the tag in front of him.

Orochimaru screamed "No!" Naruto smirked and then jumped away with Anko in tow as finally the tag exploded adding it with the wind tornados the whole forest area was engulfed by furious flames.

Naruto with Anko although they made it out the after effects of the explosion made them crash into a tree.

"Shit!" grunted Naruto as he looked at Anko "hey are you alright" Anko was unconscious again making the Uzumaki sigh and get up as he was tired.

He then slowly picked up Anko and looked faraway where the battle once was _"I need to get out of here. He won't be down with just that"_

Before Naruto was about to leave suddenly multiple snakes came upon him as they wrapped around him.

Naruto didn't have time to react as he let go of Anko who fell off the tree towards the ground.

Once Naruto was entangled he was dragged furiously by Orochimaru who looked worse for wear.

His whole body was burned and his face was torn showing his true face under it "Ku Ku Ku Naruto-Kun that was amazing" Naruto furiously tried to get out of his bind but to no avail.

He smirked and licked his lips "let me give your reward" putting his right hand to his back purple flames then shot out from each of his fingertips.

Smirking Orochimaru then discarded Naruto's black jacket and raised his shirt up showing his bare chest and the seal "so this is the seal" he then swung his right hand **"Gogyō Fūin (five element seal)"** when the technique hit Naruto screamed making Orochimaru smirk thinking he sealed off Kyuubi's chakra.

Suddenly something else happened the fox tattoo on Naruto's chest glowed and came out of Naruto's chest attacking the Sannin shocking him in the process.

The black fox that came out of Naruto roared and tackled the Sannin as he let go of Naruto who fell deep in the forest unconscious.

"What's this?" Orochimaru tried to hold himself against the fox but its red eyes glowed then red chakra consumed it burning the Sannin's hands.

"Argh!" Orochimaru screamed and jumped away while the fox stood on top of a tree watching the Sannin its hollow black form almost scaring the snake.

"Is this the Kyuubi" Orochimaru mused as he saw the fox watch him and then did an eerie howl and dispersed.

Leaving Orochimaru on his own pondering his thoughts.

"_My…what interesting boy you are Naruto-Kun"_

He then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi no Yoko heard the howl and smirked. She was on top of the tree which watched the forest of death.<p>

"So it's evolving" muttered the beautiful woman as it was time Naruto knew what it meant to be a vassal and the importance of being her vassal.

She then disappeared going towards the tower.

* * *

><p>Anko woke up as she slowly got up "I need to go…warn the Hokage" her eyes then went wide "Naruto!" she knew it was Naruto who took her away from her former teacher.<p>

With new found energy Anko ran off "I need to get to the Hokage and warn him"

* * *

><p>Gaara and his team who was the first in the tower waited patiently as team 8 were in the room as well but faraway from them.<p>

Temari and Kankuro looked to be amused as she watched team 8 looking at her brother.

Gaara had his eyes closed but then felt his head ring **"She is here"** the Sabaku grabbed his head in pain a little getting his siblings attention.

"Gaara what's wrong" Temari and Kankuro looked worried for their little brother who shrugged it off "it's nothing…mind your own business"

He then looked at the dark hallway next to him as he thought he heard laughter in his head when he did that.

* * *

><p>Naruto laid hanging on a tree unconscious as a black fox appeared atop of a tree next to him.<p>

It watched Naruto for a while and then dispersed into him destroying the seal that Orochimaru placed. As soon it did that Naruto woke right up and gasped for breath.

He then looked around "whe..where am I" realization struck him "Orochimaru…" his eyes then went wide in shock "my team!"

Naruto then got up and ran but then stopped as his head started to hurt. Red eyes flashed inside his mind as he then felt heavy.

"_Damn it what's happening"_ Naruto grabbed his head and slowly walked off.

He needed to get back to his team as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Zaku came next to Dosu and smirked "Heh, I don't even know if she's worth the effort"<p>

Kin then came walking in front of them with a smug look "Well then, allow me?"

Sakura looked at Kin and charged and threw several shurikens and then went through a set of hand seals. Kin dodged all them and looked at the girl only to see three Sakuras?

Kin raised her eyebrow at her.

"You think a technique like that is going to work?" Kin threw several senbons at Sakura. All three Sakura's burst into smoke with the one in the middl being replaced with a log.

Sensing her Kin turned to see three more clones all of them doing hand seals. Again Kin tossed more senbons hitting all of them again gaining the same result as before.

This time Kin blocked a punch that came from behind her by Sakura. Kin punched back making the pink haired girl falter back. Kin used this opportunity to knee Sakura winding her and then slapped the girl making her fall to the ground. Then she picked up Sakura by the hair hard making her cry in pain.

Kin whistled as she admired Sakura's hair "well you look at that its softer than mine" she then scowled "girls like you who take care of their hair than train makes me sick….fucking fan girl"

Zaku screamed "Kin! You take the little girl while I'll take the Uchiha" he then went to the shelter as he smirked cruelly.

Sakura watched helplessly as she realised how pathetic and weak she was. Events that led to this situation collected in her head _"Sasuke-kun and Naruto both became strong while I only relied on them and now I can't do anything to help. Naruto please come"_

She remembered how Naruto protected her from Aoi and how he fought Zabuza alone. She also remembered when Sasuke defeated those Kiri Shinobies during the wave. Now her team got separated with Naruto going AWOL

Sakura closed her eyes tears furiously drizzled out _"I don't want to be left behind by them…I want to be standing next to them"_

Kin pulled her hair up "hey pay attention your boyfriend will die before your eyes so don't blink"

Sakura's eyes widened _"I can't let them kill Sasuke-kun!"_ She then with courage brought her kunai up, getting Kin's attention

"Seriously?" Kin had a disappointed look.

Sakura smirked and then gritted her teeth "Who said this was for you?" Kin's eyes went wide as she saw Sakura cut her long hair using the surprise she headbutt Kin on the chin making her fall back.

Sakura then ran to Zaku who noticed and sent her a blast of airwaves but Sakura replaced herself with a log.

"Damn it she is like a fly!" he then shot another wave getting the same result from Sakura annoying him even more. Zaku then knew where she was and flung a Kunai at her and quickly looked around thinking where she will be next.

However Zaku felt blood drip on his face making his eyes go wide. Sakura came down upon him as she had his Kunai embedded in her. She then crashed on him as they fell with her on top trying her best to hold him.

Zaku started to repeatedly punch her head as he couldn't use his airwaves this close "You bitch! Get! Off!" repeatedly and repeatedly he punched her "You fucking bitch! Get off!"

* * *

><p>Team 10 watched in shock as they see someone since childhood getting a beating of a lifetime.<p>

Shikimaru looked at Ino as she started to shake.

Ino bit her lip. She didn't know what to do she was conflicted whether to help her or not.

"Ino" Shikamaru spoke quietly "She's your friend it's up to you" Chouji didn't even look hungry as he felt sick

Ino looked at Shikamaru and nodded now having an answer "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Sakura got thrown to the floor by Zaku after he punched her face in andraised his hands at her intending to blow her away when he got interrupted.<p>

Team 10 appeared getting the sound teams attention.

"So we got one more bunch to play with" Zaku looked annoyed "it doesn't matter I will blow you all away"

"No matter they won't matter much" Dosu muttered as Kin nodded.

Chouji gulped, Ino looked determined but scared while Shikimaru had a serious expression.

"_Damn it what shall we do"_ the Akimichi thought. Shikimaru looked at his friend and knew what he was thinking "it's troublesome but we got to do this"

"Sorry I got you two involved," Ino apologized.

"Troublesome girl we are a team" Shikamaru spoke Chouji nodding "yeah we work as a team"

Ino smiled at the two even though they were scared they stuck together.

Zaku chuckled "hey look at the fat ass ….his cheeks look like cinnamon rolls" Kin laughed lightly while Dosu chuckled

Chouji froze "wha…what did you call me!" Zaku raised his eyebrow "I called you fat ass…fatty"

"Oh crap here it comes" Shikamaru muttered and gulped as someone called Chouji the F word

Chouji exploded his face turned red "I'm not fat! I'm big boned! I'll kill you!"

Chouji began going through several hand seals and screamed "**Baika No Jutsu** **(Multi-Size Technique)!**" the Akimichi enlarged double his size as he turned into a big sized ball and then rolled towards Zaku

"What the fuck" Zaku was shocked at the weirdness of the technique "you fat ass I will cut you down to size" he then screamed **"Zankūha (Decapitating Airwaves)" **the airwaves slowed Chouji down shocking Zaku as he thought the fatty was done for.

Dosu quickly went to back up his teammate but couldn't move "what's this!" Dosu was confused as he for some reason couldn't move.

"**Kage Mane No Jutsu (Shadow possession) complete" **Shikimaru smirked Zaku dodged Chouji as he was running all over the place with Chouji after him.

"Damn it! Dosu are you okay" Kin shouted at her teammate who froze.

Ino smirked as she did her technique "**Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique!)**" a sound echoed and then Ino fell unconscious as she hit Kin dead centre.

Chouji's technique wore off as Ino who got into Kins body spoke as she pulled out a Kunai and aimed it at her neck "stop or this girl will die"

Dosu and Zaku just looked at each other and then Zaku send an airwave at Kin who flew back hard the impact made Ino get out of the body.

"Ino!" Shikimaru yelled as the girl got up "they don't care for their teammate"

"Tch…we are Shinobi" Zaku spoke

Suddenly a Kunai sailed towards both guys as they jumped back.

It was Tenten and Neji as they came for their fallen comrade

"Damn it they keep coming like sewer rats" Zaku scowled

"So you are here to fight as well" Dosu spoke by which Neji just gave no reply because he was looking at something.

Dosu turned around and his eyes went wide.

Soon everyone looked as well because Sasuke got up and had purple chakra whipping around him violently. Standing up he looked at himself as he activated his Sharingan.

"Sasuke…kun" Sakura mumbled in shock, shivering at the chilling feel the purple chakra gave off.

Sasuke turned to look at her with a evil glare "Sakura…who did this to you?"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-Kun what happened to you" Sakura stuttered seeing the black flame-like pattern on her crush skin.<p>

Sasuke smirked "It's nothing I feel great. No! I feel spectacular. I have the power now to finally become an avenger I was meant to be" the Genins looked shocked at what the Uchiha said

"Now Sakura who hurt you" Zaku smirked "that would be me"

Sasuke's chakra flared while Dosu's eyes went wide _"damn it's the seal"_

Zaku raised both his hands at Sasuke and smirked.

"Zaku No!" Dosu screamed

"**Extreme Decapitating Airwaves" **A large blast of air was shot towards the area where Sasuke was standing. The attack destroyed everything leaving nothing

When the dust dispersed Zaku smirked in victory "heh! He was blown to high heaven"

"Who was?" a voice spoke behind him. Dosu's eyes went wide _"he is fast"_

"Is this really Sasuke-kun?" Ino looked afraid of Sasuke's development

Zaku barely had time to turn around before Sasuke grabbed both his hands forced him to his knees. Sasuke put a foot on the Genin's back and began to pull his arms back.

Zaku tried to move but was only able to turn his head enough to see Sasuke grinning at him "what will you do without these arms I wonder"

Zaku's eyes went wide while Sasuke grinned evilly and then with great force broke it creating a sickening "SNAP"

"AHHHHH!" Zaku screamed as everyone winced at his scream.

Zaku withered on the floor in pain as the Uchiha looked at Dosu who froze in fear "do you want to go next"

Sakura trembled "this…this isn't Sasuke-kun" she then remembered his smile and their time as team 7. Now Sasuke was cold and callous.

Suddenly Sakura ran at Sasuke and hugged him from behind "Sasuke-kun please stop please!" the Uchiha froze "Sakura?" he looked unconvinced but the Haruno cried "Sasuke-Kun please that's enough!"

Her pleas worked as then Sasuke's curse seal faded away.

"You are strong." Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Dosu on his knees

Everyone looked as well "Sasuke-kun, we can't defeat you." He placed the scroll on the ground "The earth scroll is for you if you let us go." He threw the scroll over to Sasuke who nodded and then Dosu took both his teammates and ran off.

* * *

><p>Everyone rested up as Sakura's hair was being done by Ino.<p>

Lee woke up and was speaking to his team as he was thanked by Sakura and became a blushing mess.

"Hey Sakura…anybody seen Naruto" Shikamaru asked getting both Sakura and Sasuke's attention as their eyes went wide.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she got up and out of Ino's grasp.

Team Gai just watched "come to think of it where is Naruto-Kun" Lee enquired

Neji was just quiet and Tenten looked around.

Suddenly a blond blur crashed into the clearing getting everyone attention as they got on their guard.

Their eyes became wide as they recognized who it was.

"Naruto!" Sakura was happy for her teammates arrival.

Naruto came in without his black jacket as he looked like he came from a great battle.

He was huffing like he ran for miles. He also had a scroll with him.

"Sakura….Sasuke do you have a scroll" Naruto's teammates nodded "what happened to you Naruto" asked Tenten

Naruto ignored her as he looked at the scroll he had and frowned "shit another heaven scroll" Shikamaru's eyes went wide as he suddenly spoke "sorry Naruto but I need that" Naruto looked at him and then at the scroll and shrugged "sure here you go" he then threw it at Shikamaru.

Everyone sweatdropped at such simplicity Naruto just displayed.

"Naruto….what happened to you" Sasuke asked quietly Naruto looked at him and then suddenly his eyes went wide.

"Shit everyone get the fuck out of here!" the Genins all watched Naruto who looked shocked "are you not listening…god help us! There is countless of teams coming this way."

Everyones eyes went wide "Sakura…Sasuke lets go now!" the Uzumaki just ran forward with both his teammates following after him without hesitation.

Team 10 soon followed after him as well.

Neji used his Byakugan and he was shocked. There was lots of teams coming this way.

Naruto was right "Lee, Tenten lets go!" Lee and Tenten nodded and dispersed.

* * *

><p>It was the fifth day and Team 7 managed to get into the tower from the east as they avoided opponents which was difficult but in the end they persevered.<p>

"So Naruto what happened" Naruto looked at Sakura "I managed to be separated from you all and couldn't find you so I struck out on my own while looking for you" Sasuke nodded "what happened to you two" Sakura then told him everything that happened minus Sasuke being bit.

Naruto's eyes narrowed _"that was Orochimaru alright"_

Team 7 got inside the tower and then saw a sign on the wall "what's that" Sakura enquired making the blond delinquent read it "I think we have to open them"

The other two agreed and Naruto and Sasuke each grabbed one of the scrolls, "Alright we'll open them." Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then threw both scrolls towards the floor.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and someone came out.

It was Iruka who waved who smiled "hey guys"

"Sensei" Sakura was happy for her teacher's arrival who smiled at her.

Sasuke and Naruto smiled

"So guys how are you" Sakura smiled "we are fine Sensei. We had a tough time but we made it" Iruka smiled "good… good" he looked at Naruto who looked more damaged out of three.

"You should have seen it Iruka it was like a ninja war out there" Naruto chuckled.

Iruka sweatdropped "call me Sensei Naruto"

"Okay guys let me tell you the real reason for this test" he then told them the reason for the scrolls as heaven meant mind and earth meant strength together they are to be in harmony.

"Now you guys have half hour so rest up"

* * *

><p>Outside the tower hidden from everyone Orochimaru stood there waiting for someone "I'm sorry I'm late Orochimaru-Sama" the Sannin turned around frowning but his eyes went slightly wide at what his saw.<p>

Kabuto's clothes looked torn up exposing his bleeding chest. It looked to be healed but it still was damaged "Kabuto what happened"

The spy adjusted his glasses "I faced a nuisance that couldn't go away" the Sannin just let that go as he spoke "no matter is all things underway"

Kabuto nodded "yes Orochimaru-sama" Orochimaru chuckled "good"

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital lounge<strong>

The sound team were there as medics were checking over Zaku and an unconscious Kin laid on the bed.

"Sorry but there is nothing we can do but it will heal in a month or 2" a doctor spoke making Dosu nod as he looked at Zaku now having both his arms wrapped up in cast.

He then looked at Kin, personally he didn't care for the girl but he now needed her for the exam.

The doctor noticed "the girl will be alright she will wake up soon"

Dosu nodded as he looked at Zaku "let's go" he nodded as well and they both left leaving Kin alone.

As the wind blew from the window someone entered the room.

The person looked at Kin and then smirked evilly. He then extended his hand towards her and then red chakra descended upon the girl.

The doctor came in again only to see Kin gone.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the bench in the corner alone as his body ached all over.<p>

He remembered what happened…Orochimaru and Kabuto who was very mysterious.

Naruto came to a conclusion that Kabuto wasn't who he said he was.

Did Orochimaru and Kabuto connect somehow?

" _What's going on here" _Naruto thought as he held his head together.

Time went past and while Naruto had his head down someone sat next to him without him knowing.

"Naruto" a melodic voice spoke making Naruto's head go straight up.

His eyes went wide as he stuttered "Kiss…kiss" Kyuubi smiled and then kissed him on the lips "Kis…kisara!"

Kyuubi giggled "you told me to kiss you" Naruto sweat dropped

"What are you doing here" Kyuubi smiled "I'm here to see my Naruto in action"

"But you are not allowed to be here" Kyuubi shook her head "don't worry about me. Shouldn't you be going?"

Naruto looked at the clock and it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon "shit I'm late" he then ran saying his goodbyes to his chuckling wife."

Kyuubi smirked and then disappeared in a red light.

* * *

><p>All the teams made it as the Genins lined up with the Hokage at the front accompanied with Anko and Ibiki along with the Jounin-senseis whose teams that made it.<p>

"So all of our students made it I see" Asuma was proud of his team.

"Where is Naruto" Kakashi enquired getting Kurenai and Anko's attention.

Anko looked worried as she told the Hokage about Orochimaru but relented to tell that Naruto was involved because she thought she was imagining things.

Now her thoughts were proven wrong.

Kurenai was worried for Naruto as she thought he didn't make it.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed as the door was slam shut.

The Sandaime and everyone looked at who it was to see Naruto scratching the back of his head "sorry I'm late" he then squeezed into the line and joined besides Sakura who sweat dropped.

Everyone sweat dropped while Kurenai sighed in relief which Anko noticed.

"_I'm glad you're here Naruto-Kun" _Both Temari and Hinata thought as they smiled

Sarutobi looked at the candidates and was impressed of his ninjas, he coughed and then spoke "Well done everyone for passing this portion of the exams" Anko smiled and nodded.

"I will explain to you why you are here and what you shall be doing but before I explain the third and final test for the day. Do you know the reason why the Chunin exams are held?

The Genins looked confused as they listened anyway. Gaara just watched emotionlessly and Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"The Chunin exams are not here for a Shinobi to go up just in rank. The truth is it's a replacement for war among allied countries"

The Genins were surprised and confused even more now as Sarutobi spoke before they did.

"A village's strength is determined by the strength of its shinobi. Holding the Chunin Exams and show the feudal lords what we can do and stand out from the rest is key. In other words your strength that you will be displaying in the exams attracts more clients and is noticed by other villages"

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at Gaara, Neji, Sasuke and finally Naruto who looked back at him.

His eyes glowed feverishly shocking the old man for a second.

He was about to commence the third exam when Hayate interrupted as he coughed "Hokage-sama may I" Sarutobi nodded "you may…after all you are in charge of the third test"

He coughed for a while getting the Genins attention as they thought he was sick or something.

"My name is Gekkō Hayate and I'm the proctor of the third exams" he coughed again and spoke "the third test is to cut down the number of candidates as they are a lot of people who passed. So we are going to do preliminary matches" this shocked everyone as they thought it was unfair

"The feudal lords will be attending the final exams and we need the strongest ninjas available when they arrive. So this test will bring forth those who are the strongest between you all" Hayate answered their questions before they had to ask

Naruto listened carefully which Kurenai noticed as she never saw him look so serious before.

"So we fight is that it" Gaara spoke scaring everyone, Hayate nodded at the small kid "that's correct"

"So before I start does anyone want to quit now" silence ensued as suddenly someone raised his hands.

Sakura and Sasuke were speaking silently which was a conversation Sasuke won as Sakura had a downcast expression. Naruto frowned but let it go.

"Sorry I quit" Someone smiled.

Naruto looked who it was and his eyes went wide _"what! I shot him at point blank. There is no way that he is here"_

"Kabuto-San!" Sakura spoke in shock Kabuto looked at Sakura and smiled "I got injured all over. So you see I'm not fit to fight.

It was true as Kabuto looked like he just got out of a cage fight.

"Alright you may leave" gestured Hayate. Kabuto smiled and left when he saw Naruto their eyes made contact.

Naruto looked like he saw a ghost and Kabuto smirked.

The Jounins and the Hokage noticed at how Naruto looked and pondered what made him that way.

"Alright the rules are this as the referee you listen to me! If I say stop you stop! If you don't do that then you fail. Fights will be one on one and the winner fight will proceed to the final. Your opponents will be chosen at random and the match will end when an opponent dies, loses consciousness or gives up. If I see that a match is unable to continue I will also end the match.

"Alright now let's begin the first round" everyone turned around to look at the screen as multiple names popped up before stopping at the first two names.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Sasuke VS Akadou Yoroi<strong>

Naruto just looked while Sakura looked scared "Sasuke-Kun"

Kakashi watched his prized student as he knew what happened and what the boy was carrying on his neck.

"_Remember Sasuke don't use the Sharingan" _

Once everyone went up the stairs to watch the fight both opponents stood facing each other.

Naruto went past team sound and felt the girl give him the creepy eye getting his attention.

Kin smiled at him making him smile back as they both went to separate platforms.

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked as he received a nod from both Yoroi and Sasuke "Hajime!"

As soon the fight begun Yoroi started to go through several hand signs and his hands glowed blue.

Sasuke flashed his Sharingan but then suddenly he started to feel pain coursing through his neck making him fall to the ground.

"Shit it's the seal" Anko muttered as she wanted to stop the fight but her leader disapproved.

"_Yes Sasuke-Kun let it control you"_ Orochimaru thought with a happy expression while he was in his disguise.

Once that happened the fight became one sided as Sasuke was getting beaten easily as those glowing hands of Yoroi kept draining his chakra

Yoroi had Sasuke's head on the floor and kept draining his chakra.

Sakura was worried as she clenched her heart and looked away.

Kakashi watched with full concentration as Sasuke got out of the man's hold and gained some space. He then dodged Yoroi's swings and then at a fast speed Sasuke appeared under him and then did an upward kick on his chin a technique that belonged to lee.

Lee's eyes went wide as he recognized the attack Gai watched and was not pleased.

Sasuke then jumped in the air with Yoroi he then gave the man a faint and then a heel drop hard on his stomach. Together they landed on the ground.

"**Lion combo" **with this combo Yoroi fell unconscious

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate announced.

The Genins were amazed at his skill "wow Sasuke-kun is great" Ino commended happily while Sakura sighed in delight.

Kakashi was impressed while Asuma nodded "as expected from the rookie of the year"

Kakashi nodded while Kurenai and Gai frowned both thinking of different things.

Lee looked sad as Gai reassured him making him smile

Naruto just gave the spandex wearing youth a look of sympathy.

"_He must have copied it from Gai's student"_ thought Kurenai as she frowned

"So that's the Uchiha" Kankuro looked impressed as he stood from the other platform opposite from Naruto and co.

Gaara looked unimpressed while Temari agreed with Kankuro.

The sound team just watched as well as Kin kept looking at Naruto which was unnoticed by the blond.

Once Yoroi was sent away from a stretcher Sasuke looked to be in pain as he had difficulty getting up due to the seal on his neck.

Orochimaru in his disguise had a gleeful look but when he saw Kakashi shunshin down and then take the Uchiha away.

He frowned.

Everyone watched while Naruto looked at Sakura "what's with him" Sakura looked shaken as she ignored him.

Naruto frowned _"so that's how it is" _if they wanted to keep secrets from him it showed him that they should not be trusted

"_I'm sorry Naruto but Kakashi-Sensei told me not to tell you anything" _Sakura frowned.

"Where are they going" Ino enquired while Shikamaru looked at them in deep thought.

Kin looked at Naruto who was frowning and then looked at Kakashi and Sasuke. She frowned as well.

"Alright I shall now begin the second round" Hayate coughed again as the screen changed and then two names now appeared.

**Yamanaka Ino VS Inuzuka Kiba**

"Alright it's my turn!" Kiba raised his arm at Naruto who raised his eyebrow at him then at Kurenai and Hinata who looked amused he sighed and then the two high fived each other.

"Good luck Ino. Give it your all" Asuma smiled at the girl who looked determined.

"Go Ino win this" Chouji cheered while Shikamaru smiled and nodded.

"Good luck Ino" Sakura cheered for her friend who smiled and then went down the stairs to meet Kiba

"Ino and Kiba I really don't know who is going to win" Said Asuma getting Kurenai attention as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Kiba is strong Asuma" the smoker Jounin chuckled "Ino is strong as well Kurenai"

Naruto looked at the two Genins "I know Kiba is strong but I know next to nothing about Ino"

Asuma nodded "Ino will win Naruto" Kurenai had a frown on her beautiful face "Kiba is going to win" Asuma smirked "Want to bet"

Kurenai smirked "what's it going to be"

"You will do me a favour when I win and if you win I will do you a favour" Kurenai had a glint in her eyes "deal!" they both then nodded as everyone looked perplexed.

"Are you ready Ino because I'm so going to win" Kiba smirked

"We will see Kiba" Ino got into a battle stance

"Are both Genins ready!" Hayate looked at both of them as they nodded

"Begin!" Hayate announced

Once the fight begun Kiba charged at Ino threw a Kunai at him. He dodged the weapon and did the **"Four Legs Technique"** as then Kiba got into a beastlike stance which granted him animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes. Thanks to that Ino had hard time keeping up as Kiba toyed with her going all over the place.

Akamaru just watched within his master's hoody while Kiba played about. Kurenai and Naruto looked annoyed because Kiba could have ended it by now.

Kiba taunted the girl as then when he moved towards her Ino got into her mind transfer stance and smirked however Akamaru suddenly jumped on her face shocking her.

"What! Is this mutt" Ino's vision blurred as the dog then suddenly peed on her making her scream and swear profoundly making someone people in the room blush.

Ino fell on her knees as she wiped the piss on her face and clothes but then felt a Kunai on her neck and someone grip her hair.

"Give up Ino" Kiba threatened Ino who grunted and tried to move and get out but felt Kiba grip harder and Akamaru growl in front of her.

She then had no choice but to give up making Kiba win the battle.

Asuma put his hand on his face and grunted while Kurenai smiled as she now won the bet.

"Troublesome. Kiba had the ability to win as he was the worst opponent for Ino" Shikamaru sighed

* * *

><p><strong>In the basement within tower<strong>

Sasuke sat on the floor in the middle of a circle made from seals and candles as Kakashi was behind him. The Uchiha felt sensations on his skin particularly his neck as Kakashi brushed drawings on his neck.

Sasuke just grunted "Hold still and I'll tell you when I'm done. This will help you control yourself and resist the mark" Sasuke nodded

"Now hold still and brace yourself" Kakashi the enacted his technique **"Evil Sealing Method"**

As soon as the words left Kakashi's lips, the flames of the candles in the room disappeared as Sasuke screamed in pain. The seals on the floor began to race up his body and form around the curse mark. The moment the seal was done etching itself to Sasuke's neck; he passed out.

"Ku ku ku you became stronger Kakashi-kun." came a voice within the room which had Kakashi on high alert.

"Who's there?" Kakashi ordered as he prepared to protect his prized student.

It was Orochimaru who came out of the dark smirking evilly. Kakashi quickly got out a Kunai and became ready

"Orochimaru! What are you doing here?" Kakashi warned as he gripped his right arm with his left and charged and created his **Raikiri(Lightning Blade)**.

"I'm merely checking on my subject." Orochimaru spoke as he then looked at Kakashi who looked ready to fight and chuckled "my…what determination."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed "I won't let you anywhere near him" the Sannin chuckled

"Don't worry. I won't get him yet but I will warn you if you stop me…your life is forfeit" he then walked back within the darkness and disappeared

Kakashi waited until he was sure that Orochimaru was gone before he slowly released his technique and put away his Sharingan

"What was I doing when I thought I could fight a Sannin?" Kakashi sighed as he picked up Sasuke and went to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabaku No Temari VS Tenten <strong>

"Yosh go Tenten" Lee perked up as he cheered for his teammate as Gai joined in.

Neji nodded as Tenten smirked and came down the stairs where Temari was waiting. The blond flipped over the edge of the platform and jumped down.

"Hmph the girl won't stand a chance" Kankuro smirked

"So that's the Sand team" Kurenai asked Naruto who nodded "Tenten won't win" when Naruto said that team Gai looked at him "that's most unyouthful Naruto-Kun" Gai reprimanded him making the blond shake his head "why do you think that Naruto-Kun" Lee asked.

Kurenai looked at him as well "I just have a feeling" Neji's eyes narrowed as he then turned towards Tenten.

"Naruto it's not nice to look down on your comrades" Asuma scolded making the blond look at him with narrowed eyes "so I can't speak my mind" Asuma didn't answer as everyone watched the conversation with interest

"Let's just watch the fight" Kurenai eased the tension between the two men.

"So are you ready little girl" Temari smirked while Tenten took out a Kunai and twirled "you are going to pay for that comment"

When the fight started Naruto was right because it was the most one sided fight he had ever seen since…well ever.

They found out that Temari was a wind user and used it to its utmost potential thanks to her fan so this outdone Tenten's ability to hit her targets.

So all of Tenten's attacks became immune as they were swept away thanks to Temari's **Kamaitachi no Jutsu(Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique).** In the end Tenten had cuts all over her body and when she fell towards the ground thanks to one final attempt she landed on Temari fan.

The blond with nice legs i.e. Naruto thought then tossed the girl like she was a gum beneath her shoe.

This didn't end well as Team Gai went to Tenten's aid "that was uncalled for" Lee screamed from the stands.

Temari smirked "kids shouldn't play with the big girls" Lee got angry and was about to jump at her but Gai stopped him "stop Lee! This is an exam it's the rules you know that" Lee just gritted his teeth in anger.

The Third Hokage looked impressed "the Shinobies from sand are well trained" Anko and Ibiki nodded as they too was impressed.

"Naruto was right" Chouji spoke to Shikamaru who nodded

Temari heard what the fatboy said and looked at Naruto and smiled "thank you for supporting me sweetie good luck with your battle" she then winked and sauntered with extra sway on her hips back to her brothers leaving an unconscious Tenten to be carried out in a stretcher.

Naruto just chuckled while Kurenai, Anko, Hinata and Sakura frowned.

Kin's eyes just flashed red for second as she looked at Temari

Suddenly Kakashi appeared in the platform and greeted everyone "Kakashi-Sensei how is Sasuke-kun" Kakashi gave her an eye smile "don't worry Sakura he will be fine"

"But!" Kakashi then put his hand on her shoulder "don't worry Sakura it will be okay"

Sakura had a downcast expression "okay Sensei"

Naruto watched with a stoic expression as Kakashi looked at him and smiled.

Naruto just ignored him and looked ahead.

Hayate coughed for a bit as he commenced the next round round "now let's begin the next round" the screen flashed as it landed on two people

**Haruno Sakura VS Tsuchi Kin **

Naruto looked at Sakura who surprisingly looked determined.

"Good luck Sakura" Kakashi gave her a reassuring squeeze making the girl nod.

All the Genins in the platform and Lee cheered for her to win increasing her confidence even more.

"Tch…Kin make sure you kill the bitch" Zaku scowled Kin looked at the man and didn't like the way he spoke to her

"Kin do it" Dosu ordered

Kin looked at the man and then her eyes flashed red as suddenly Dosu felt killer intent he never felt before and moved back a bit sweating.

Ignoring what she done Kin jumped down to wait for Sakura and just looked up at Naruto

Naruto sensed Kin and looked at her. The girl smiled and Naruto felt a feeling of dread for Sakura.

"Naruto aren't you going to cheer for your teammate" Kakashi ordered as Naruto looked at her and smiled. Sakura smiled back and then went down the stairs.

Kin just gave the girl a cold look as Sakura looked serious "I will beat you!"

Kin didn't say anything.

"Are both Genins ready" Hayate looked as Sakura nodded while Kin was expressionless

"Begin!" Hayate announced

As soon the fight started Sakura ran at Kin pulled out a Kunai and performed three **bunshins**

"A **bunshin** Kakashi what did you teach the girl" Kurenai was appalled as Kakashi gave her an eye smile "Sakura is strong she can take care of herself"

"Kakashi didn't teach her anything" Naruto exclaimed making everyone look at him

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at Naruto who carried on "frankly it's Sakura's fault for not doing anything as Kakashi blatantly neglected her"

Kurenai and Gai's eyes went wide

"Naruto! You don't have the right to question my teaching" Kakashi scolded Naruto just looked at him and scowled "You know and I know she isn't strong enough. If she dies it's on your head"

Kakashi's eyes went wide and then narrowed at Naruto "Naruto don't you dare speak" he was then interrupted by Gai "how unyouthful Kakashi you better pray she survives"

Kurenai scowled and Asuma shook his head.

Kakashi then looked at Sakura and vowed to teach her from now on.

The Hokage, Anko and Ibiki were frowning.

While Sakura rushed suddenly Kin disappeared shocking her.

She then felt a strong punch on her stomach making her winded. Sakura then felt a punch on her left cheek, a punch on her face making her falter then suddenly she then felt a hard uppercut on her chin making her fly fast towards the wall which could have killed her.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared and caught her.

Haruno Sakura was unconscious.

"That was uncalled for!" Kakashi snapped as he glared at the girl.

Kin smirked and flicked her hair for some reason she had an aura of a queen "she wasn't even worth the effort" she then walked away when Hayate announced her as the winner.

"Sensei…" Sakura opened her eyes making Kakashi look at her and smile "it's alright Sakura you did good"

She smiled as he then shunshined to the platform and set her to the floor to rest.

"Man! That sound chick was ruthless I didn't even see her punches" Akamaru agreed with Kiba.

Shikamaru nodded "that was uncalled for. Sakura didn't even fight back" Ino looked sad as she also felt helpless.

Naruto looked at Sakura who rested on the wall and frowned he then saw Kin walk up to their platform.

All the Genins watched her got to Naruto and stand next to him.

She then looked at all of them "you are lucky she isn't dead" Ino got angry and spat "how dare you!"

Kin glared at her shutting up the blond haired girl "Ino leave it. It's the exams you know the rules" Ino huffed and turned away when Asuma said that.

The Jounins watched Kin with a critical eye as the girl just ignored them and looked at Naruto and smiled.

The Uzumaki for some reason felt like he needed to smile back which he did.

This was noticed by everyone as Naruto smiled nicely at her.

Hayate coughed for a bit as he now started the fifth round "let's begin the fifth round" the screen flashed as it landed on different names and then landed on two people.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabaku No Kankuro VS Tsurugi Misumi<strong>

When this match started it went by quickly. Kankuro's opponent Misumi was able to stretch his limbs wrapped around Temari's brother's and threatened to crush him if he did not yield.

When Kankuro didn't relent Misumi crushed his neck only to find out that Kankuro really was puppet surprising Naruto and everyone on his platform.

After that Kankuro came out of the bandages, showing that he had hidden himself inside and had been using chakra strings to control Karasu's movement. Then several spikes had stuck out of Karasu's body and impaled Misumi who was died immediately.

**Shino VS Zaku**

"I will make this quick" Zaku commented as he jumped down to get the battle underway.

"Good luck Shino-kun" Hinata smiled at boy who nodded "good luck Shino win this" Kurenai smiled at her student who frankly was the strongest in her team.

"Go Shino kick his ass and meet me in the finals" Kiba exclaimed making Shino chuckle and then he went to begin his fight.

When the battle started Shino looked at Zaku and spoke "you cannot use your arms. I suggest you forfeit."

Zaku smirked cruelly and screamed "hell no bitch… **Zankūha (Decapitating Airwaves)"** he then shot an airwave by which Shino dissolved into bugs when it hit him shocking the man.

Zaku kept doing that until in the end Shino managed to have bugs inside his air hole disabling the technique Shino then warned him not use his technique but Zaku didn't listen and in the end his arms became useless making him fall unconscious.

The group were amazed "wow Shino is strong" Ino was astounded while Kiba nodded as he greeted Shino who came up the stairs to meet them

"Well done Shino" Kurenai praised her student who nodded at her while Hinata praised as well

"Yeah well done Shino" Naruto added praise the rookies soon praised the Aburame as well.

Sakura soon got up getting everyone's attention "Sakura…hey are you okay" Chouji worried

"Ye…yeah I'm alright" Sakura got up with Kakashi's help and soon saw Kin next to Naruto and looked to be angry but Kakashi stopped her "let it go Sakura" Sakura didn't relent but her Sensei was serious and she let it go.

Kin ignored her and looked at Naruto "hey you look worn out are you alright"

She was telling the truth because Naruto was a bit roughed up thanks to what happened at the forest of death.

He looked at Kin and smiled "yeah I'm al…" suddenly Naruto's vision became blurry as he felt his head hurt gasping Naruto fell to his knees holding his chest in pain.

"Naruto!" everyone screamed as Kurenai straight away went to his aid.

Kakashi and Sakura looked worried while Kin had a serious expression as she watched Naruto grip his shirt tight holding his chest.

"_Damn it that thing again"_ Naruto saw red eyes flash between his eyes _"what's happening to me"_

Kin watched on and smirked which went unnoticed by everyone.

"Hey Naruto look your up" Kiba pointed out the screen with a worried look

Naruto gasped and tried to regain his breath as everyone looked at the screen.

**Uzumaki Naruto VS Kinuta Dosu**

Sakura and Team 10 gasped as they knew how strong Dosu was.

Naruto suddenly got up swaying a bit and held the railings.

"Naruto you are not fit to fight maybe you should quit" Kakashi advised his student

"N…no!" The Uzumaki used the railings to walk out and fight.

Kurenai suddenly held his hand getting Naruto's attention, he looked at her and she was worried.

"Don't worry I'm okay" Naruto smiled reassuring her which didn't work but she let go anyway.

Hinata was worried sick and Kin frowned

"Oi! I'm waiting for a while now hurry up!" Dosu spoke up

Naruto grunted and walked down the stairs.

"He doesn't look well" Ibiki commented while Anko frowned as she was worried.

Sarutobi watched his successor's son "what will you do now Naruto"

Both opponents stood facing each other ""You look weak. You know what I think out of your team you and the pink haired girl are the weakest. I will end this quickly" Dosu said with a smug tone to his voice as he looked for a reaction.

Naruto let go holding his chest and held the pain back by hiding it with a solemn look.

"_I can't use Ninjutsu as I will be wasting my chakra….I will have to use that?"_

He then looked at Dosu and smirked "is that so and how will you do that when your face looks broken beyond repair" Naruto replied getting Dosu's attention

"What did you just say?" Dosu growled but then just narrowed his one eye.

"You heard me or are you ashamed of your looks. Tell you the truth I would too it's so horrifying that even your mother can't look at you without wincing" Naruto smirked as he saw Dosu fume

Kiba laughed while Kin giggled shocking everyone as to why she is laughing at her teammate.

"How dare you! You bastard!" Dosu saw red as he ran at Naruto and gave him a mean left hook hard making him fall to the ground across the room.

Everyone watched in horror as Naruto slowly got up with a bust lip.

"Heh! What a weakling" Kankuro insulted while Temari frowned thinking her brother was right.

Neji smirked while everyone looked shocked.

Kurenai watched with a serious expression "come one Naruto"

Kin looked expressionless as she watched on.

Dosu smirked as he then grabbed hold of his right hand which carried his gauntlet "you're lucky I didn't use my technique or you wouldn't have got up.

Naruto's hair covered his face showing no expression as he put both his hands at his right side and put one over the other and got into a weird stance. He then put his left leg forward and his right leg back.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"What the hell is he doing" Kiba pondered

"It's like he is in some weird stance Gai Sensei" Lee asked his teacher who looked at Kakashi for an answer but he looked to be watching as well

Kurenai gripped the railing she was holding making Asuma look at her with a little anger.

The Hokage and his subordinates watched with interest.

The sand team watched on as suddenly Gaara spoke as he felt a little wind "wind" both his siblings looked at him and then at Naruto.

Kin smirked her eyes flashing red.

Suddenly everyone felt the atmosphere tense and they all saw where Naruto stood becoming blurry a bit.

The Jounins all tensed as they watched on Kakashi now took of his headband bring forth his Sharingan

Dosu not feeling the tense in the atmosphere charged and then jumped in the air his right arm ready to be unleashed "here I come!"

Suddenly chakra became visible in front of Naruto as it enveloped him and then it disappeared.

Hinata and Neji got out their Byakugan "there is chakra covered around Naruto-kun's hands"

Kakashi's eyes went wide as he felt the same thing.

Sakura brought her hand to her mouth and gathered her breaths. She wasn't the only ones as everyone watched.

"You wanted this to end quickly….well you got your wish" Naruto smirked as he looked up at Dosu who was sailing towards him.

Dosu was getting close and close and close

"_Not yet"_ Naruto thought as couldn't hold his hands any longer

"WATCH OUT IDIOT!" Sakura screamed as Dosu was now too close for comfort and screamed "DIE" and swung his melodic arm as he charged as much chakra he can possibly can.

But it was too late for him as Naruto's eyes glowed and then he screamed "**Imperial: light mirror repulsion!" (Teikoku Kō Kyō Han Shō) **

Naruto brought his hands forward and a wall of chakra come out of his hands much to the amazement of everyone in the room even the hokage as then it hit Dosu right on the chest because the force of his chakra manage to immobilize him. Then a wave of chakra exploded engulfing Dosu and everything behind him. The energy managed to create a huge hole under the platform where Temari and her siblings were standing. The chakra was so bright it managed to blind some people in the room.

During the process of the technique Naruto managed to get his whole shirt ripped off showing his bare body to the world.

When it was over all that remained was Naruto and a huge hole which was in front of him.

The Uzumaki huffed as he fell to his knees and looked to see a burned up Dosu who was unconscious.

Now the man had a reason to use bandages.

Hayate was glad he was away and looked at Naruto who looked at him.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto"

The whole room exploded.

Kin smirked her now red eyes looking at Naruto she was proud at him

"_Naruto-Kun that was magnificent"_

Sarutobi Hiruzen couldn't believe what he just saw _"wa…was that…chakra manipulation. No chakra can't be used like that…it's around A rank and even I don't know if it is around that level or higher"_

Kakashi was shocked words cannot describe what he just saw and he couldn't even copy it.

"_Chakra manipulation….impossible only Sensei could do that!" _

"Na..Naruto-kun" Kurenai was flabbergasted looking at the two time rookie of the year.

In her mind he was the true prodigy.

She looked at Anko and knew she was thinking the same thing.

Asuma was too shocked to notice the sign of affection in Kurenai's voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto turned to see the Hokage getting up "may you explain what you just did" Sarutobi ordered

Kin in the platform frowned _"damn it"_ she knew that Naruto had no choice but to explain.

Naruto was huffing as he got up and looked at the Third hokage.

Their eyes met and Naruto sighed "it's my technique"

"Explain!" Sarutobi was interested "how did you do that"

Naruto looked around the room and saw that everyone wanted answers from him.

So he decided to give them "the technique is called **Teikoku Kō Kyō Han Shō**"

"**Teikoku Kō Kyō Han Shō"** Lee muttered Gai was intrigued while Kakashi didn't even close his Sharingan as he was engrossed to what Naruto had to say.

"What does it do" Hayate spoke, Naruto smiled at him and carried on "it works by using my opponent's chakra as a source of power, rather than my own. The technique allows me to siphon ones chakra and turn it against them, it requires me to touch my opponent and to match the harmonics against them.

Everyones eyes went wide at such complex technique "Is that the reason why you let Dosu punch you" Sakura screamed out making Naruto nod

"It's a technique I use as a last resort because it's very taxing on my person" Sakura and the Hokage nodded

Naruto smiled as he hid the fact that the technique had a weakness. It is unable work against enemies who fight from far away or enemies who can change the harmonics of their energy. That's why it is used when at the final moment.

"Amazing!" Gai astonished while Kakashi frowned _"where did you get that technique….did you truly make it yourself"_

He needed to speak with his student after this exam.

"Is he really the dead last!" said Asuma not believing what he just heard.

Kurenai and Anko shook their heads _"no he is the rookie of the year"_

"_Amazing…simply amazing"_ Sarutobi pondered _"he truly is a prodigy. To do this all this by himself even his parents couldn't do such feat at his age."_ Hiruzen needed to speak with Naruto afterwards as he now knows that Naruto is the future of this village, the only one he knows that can drive the village forward. Just like his parents.

"_We will have talks Naruto-Kun"_

Sarutobi sat down which urged Naruto to leave as well and go up the stairs as Dosu was carried away. Once Naruto went back up he was bombarded with questions and praises by his fellow Genins

"Yosh! Naruto-Kun that was Amazing" Gai exclaimed

"Naruto-Kun you got to spar with me sometime" Lee smiled happily as he clenched his fist

Naruto just scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"How did you make the technique" Kakashi questioned Naruto looked at him and wasn't he listening?

"I had an inspiration" he glanced at Kurenai and smiled getting her shocked at what he meant.

Kurenai blushed as she saw his naked muscular body she noticed almost every girl did.

She frowned so did Kin but her eyes went slightly wide at the huge scar on his left rib.

"Well done Naruto" Naruto looked at Kin and smiled "thank you" she smiled back.

"I can't believe it…such technique" Kankuro uttered his eyes wide.

Temari smirked "so he is weak huh" Kankuro ignored her.

Gaara had his eyes wide in shock which was a first for him.

"Unbelievable….what a cheeky bastard" Ibiki smirked

Anko smirked "damn that Tornado"

Hayate coughed "Alright we will need to have to carry on with the exams" he then gestured everyone to the screen as now two people came out.

**Nara Shikamaru VS Akimichi Chouji **

Ino gasped as she looked at her teammates Asuma looked at them frowning.

Without hesitation Chouji forfeited shocking Shikamaru as he asked why "you're the one that is better suited to the finals anyway"

Asuma smiled his team had great teamwork.

Hayate commenced with the next battle as two names now came on

"Na…Naruto-Kun her is some ointments" Hinata blushed furiously as she gave him some medicine

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto smiled making her swoon and took it. Naruto then started to rub it on his body making the women blush, some even looked away.

"Hey Naruto what's with the tattoo. Nice hobby" Kiba smirked making Naruto blush deep red while Kin smirked as he stammered. The girls blushed at his defined chest and Kin/Kyuubi had feeling of possession rise up but held herself back.

"Wh…what! Shut up Kiba!" Kiba laughed making everyone laugh at him.

Naruto pouted making the girls blush at how cute he looked.

Suddenly the mood changed as then the next round started.

It was the inevitable….

**Hyuuga Neji VS Hyuuga Hinata **

"Hmph you should give up lady Hinata it is your fate to do so" Neji arrogantly smirked as he looked at her and walked down the stairs.

Hinata looked sad as Kurenai put her hand on her shoulder "Hinata don't let him get to you do your best"

"Good luck Hinata you can do it" Naruto smiled at her making her nod eyes full with fire.

"Okay…thank you" she then went to begin her fight against neji

"_I won't let you down Naruto-kun"_

To everyone especially to Kurenai this match was the most impressive fight she has seen as her student and sister fought like a true Shinobi fighting Neji equally. She looked at Naruto and smiled it was all thanks to him. Hinata fought with grace and elegance expected from a clan heir.

Alas that wasn't enough as Neji in the end simply overpowered her with the Jūken and expected her to fall but she didn't give up and kept striking.

It was a dance of two strong Hyuugas to everyone but in the end Hinata lost.

She tried to get up and coughed blood shocking Naruto and Kurenai.

"Why do you continue to struggle against fate" Neji stated.

"I….Unlike you I won't let my fate hinder me…I…I...will move forward" Hinata spoke weakly.

Neji couldn't believe it this weakling dared to say he was struggling against fate. He was the rookie of the year "how dare you!"

In anger Neji rushed at her aiming to kill her by striking her in the heart

Hinata smiled sadly and closed her eyes but the blow didn't come because when she opened her eyes Kurenai was there holding his hand.

She felt someone hold her she turned to see it was Naruto

"Hinata well done" Naruto spoke making her smile a bloody smile "Tha…thank you Naruto-Kun" she then fell unconscious

Kurenai let go of Neji once Hayate took over and ran to her student "Hinata" Naruto set the girl down "she is critically injured" medics ran to her and done an inspection.

"We must take her to the hospital quick she needs treatment right away" a medic spoke in shock to his partner who nodded and put her on a stretcher.

Kurenai looked sad and then felt Naruto grasp her shoulder. She looked at him as he nodded "go with her" she then nodded and went with the medics.

"Why do you help that failure" Naruto ignored Neji as he had his back turned he then walked off.

"Don't ignore me loser. You're nothing just like her a loser who can't amount to anything"

Naruto stopped on his tracks and then looked at Neji.

His eyes were cold scaring the boy a bit "I pray to face you in the finals because I won't be satisfied until I do!" Neji's eyes went wide but then narrowed

The atmosphere became tense as silence ensued.

Naruto then walked off to the platform as Neji took the other platform for some reason he didn't know.

"Alright the final round shall now begin"

Two names came up and it was….

**Sabaku No Gaara VS Rock Lee**

"YOSH! It's my turn!" Lee exclaimed proud making his teacher scream in glee

"Go my student!" Gai gave a thumbs up and Lee jumped down to fight Gaara who was waiting patiently.

When the two Genins started the battle it was the most amazing fight one has ever seen from Genins.

Gaara's sand defence was a shock to everyone except his siblinga but Lee's speed once he took out his weights was unbelievable. He amazed even Gaara and even landed a hit on him shocking his siblings.

However that was not enough yet but then Gai with permission allowed Lee to do his trump card. **"The 8 gates"**

When Lee released all five gates he amazed the whole crowd Naruto started to shake has he had a look of utter inspiration getting Kin/Kyuubi's attention making her smirk "_I know that face…he is up to something" _

Lee exploded on Gaara as the area became a battlefield shocking everyone even the Jounins and the Hokage.

However soon Lee's body gave in as Gaara had a second defence and that helped him withstand the spandex taijutsu user's attacks.

When Lee fell due to the in pain Gaara used this opportunity to crush his feet and arm as he tried to run away but didn't make it.

Gaara was about to finish him off but Gai stopped him saying he will protect Lee with his life shocking him greatly as Gaara remembered his uncle.

The preliminaries were soon over and the winners stood in a line getting congratulated by the Hokage and briefing them on what's to come.

"Okay now you will get a tab telling you who you will face in the final exams" Hiruzen gestured Anko to get the box of tabs and give them to everyone to pick.

"Alright everyone pick a number" Anko went to everyone who put their hands inside the box and pulled out a tab. Anko winked at Naruto when he got his.

"What are your numbers" Sarutobi spoke. The Genin's answered.

"3" Gaara drones.

"8" Kankuro says.

"6" Temari calls out.

"1" Naruto says.

"5" Shikamaru responds.

"9" Kiba says.

"7" Shino responds.

"10" Kin calls out.

"2" Neji spoke softly.

4" Kakashi responds in Sasuke's place.

"Okay the match-ups for the Finals are the following : 1st match Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyūga Neji, , 2nd match Uchiha Sasuke versus Subaku no Gaara, 3rd match Subaku no Temari versus Nara Shikamaru, 4th match Subaku no Kankuro versus Aburame Shino, 5th match Inuzuka Kiba versus Tsuchi Kin" Hayate calls out the formation.

"That concludes the second phase of the Chūnin Exams. You each have a month before the Finals to prepare yourselves and get stronger. Any questions?" the Sandiame asks.

"Does the winner automatically get promoted?" Shikamaru lazily points out.

"Not necessarily, the winner of the Finals may not be promoted at all. Likewise the losers might get promoted or no one at all. If you show you have both the ability and mentality to be a Chūnin then you will be recommended for a promotion. From there it will be up to your Kages or council to decide" the Hokage informs them.

This satisfied most of them so when he asked for any more questions no one raised their hand.

"You all may leave and rest and good luck." The Third Hokage waved his hand to conclude the Chunin exams as the Genins saluted and all left.

Sarutobi Looked at Naruto and he knew he had to speak with him in the month interval.

Kakashi wanted to speak with his student right away.

Kin smirked at Naruto

Naruto looked determined as he now had some serious training to do.

* * *

><p>There you go! So what do think? Kin is possessed by the Kyuubi, Naruto's new explosive technique and the dilema he has brought by showing his growth.<p>

Next chapter will come ASAP so **Review fast everyone!**

I thank Xenotoneanwarrior37 for taking his time reading it through and liking it. Most apreciated man!

Thank you for reading.

Ihateheroes.


	13. Beginning of a long month

Hey guys I'm back. Another update will be fast as well. I read your reviews and to answer some of your questions Kisara and Anko are in the harem.

Here is chapter 13 and enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Italics means the person is thinking or flashbacks...<em>

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning of a long month<strong>

**Konoha hospital **

Kurenai watched her student lay unconcious in her bed with a sad look on her beautiful face. _"I'm just glad the doctors managed to get you in time"_ the red eyed Jounin caressed Hinata and tucked in her hair.

She recollected to what happened on how she and Naruto saved Hinata. She was glad Naruto helped her because nobody else did. Suddenly a nurse came in the room and stood behind her "excuse me. Miss Yuhi but I need to do a check up on lady Hyuuga" Kurenai nodded "okay I come later" the nurse didn't mind her staying but Kurenai looked exhausted.

Kurenai looked at her surrogate little sister with sympathy and then left intending to come later.

Naruto sighed as he came out of a hospital room particularly Lee's room. He just was rejected by Gai to teach him.

"_Well it wasn't a rejection" _Naruto walked through the hospital in deep thought as he remembered the discussion they had.

_**Flashback**_

_Lee was unconscious as in his room were two people._

"_You want me to train you" Gai responded making Naruto nod "that's right" _

_Gai's eyes trailed to Lee for bit making Naruto speak "I know it's the wrong time with what happened to Lee." Gai nodded "I will train you!" Naruto's eyes went wide but before he spoke Gai interjected "but not at this time" the Uzumaki nodded a bit disappointed._

_Gai suddenly smiled "when Lee gets better I will then consider your request"_

_Naruto smiled and bowed a bit to show his appreciation "thank you Gai-san" Gai smiled "when we begin you will call me Gai-Sensei"_

_Naruto nodded and was about to leave when Gai spoke "Good luck against Neji" Naruto turned around to see Gai with a serious expression "although I do not condone. What Neji done was wrong. But he is strong."_

_Naruto nodded slowly and then thanked Gai and left._

**End of flashback **

"Naruto" Someone put a hand on Naruto's shoulders making him look at who it was.

"Kakashi…" Naruto looked at the man who had a serious expression "we need to talk"

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

"Nice for you to be here…" the Sandaime had his hands together while he looked at his student before him.

Jiraiya of the Sannin stood before his teacher "I was already in the area…." The man then had a lecherous expression "looking for a new inspiration"

Sarutobi blushed a bit then coughed "enough Jiraiya do you understand to what you have been told"

Jiraiya now had a solemn expression "so what do you expect to do"

The Sandiame looked at his student "I will speak with the boy...he certainly inherited both his parents genes"

"I thought he was nothing like his parents" Jiraiya smirked making his teacher frown "yes and I still do personality wise. The boy is a little rough around the edges"

Jiraiya chuckled but then put his game face on "anyway the technique you told me. What made you so sure that he made it?"

Teacher and student's eyes made contact then Hiruzen sighed "it was the way he explained it. Only the creator of the technique can explain their work in such a way"

The fourth's teacher nodded "I expected it as much. The boy is a prodigy given his records in the academy. But he sure doesn't act like one" Hiruzen nodded as all the prodigies he had seen develop in this village acted a little on the quiet and reserved side.

"Jiraiya I want you to train him in this month break" the Sannin's eyes went wide a bit "what really"

Sarutobi raised his eyebrow "I thought you will be delighted to teach him"

"It's not that Sensei. I think he won't accept it" Hiruzen sighed "I know but do try to because I need him to have someone to bond with in this village"

"I know Sensei where you are going with this but the village hates him and I…." Jiraiya had a sad expression now but then shrugged it off "I will do my best to teach him but that's all"

"Thank you Jiraiya" Jiraiya smiled and then was about to leave when Kakashi walked in the room getting their attention."

The old man then looked at his successor's student "what is it Kakashi" Kakashi had a serious expression as there was no orange book in sight.

"Hokage-Sama"

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes ago<strong>

Naruto and Kakashi were in the reception area as they faced one another.

Naruto then remembered to what Kisara told him and not rely on him.

But Naruto being Naruto decided to give him the benefit of a doubt after all he was his teacher. "Kakashi I need your help in something"

"No…" Naruto's eyes went wide slightly "wha…what"

"I can't train you. I won't have the time." The jounin said calmly. "Don't worry though, I found somebody to look after your training instead."

"What...? But..." The blond scowled, opening his mouth.

"And this time it will be actually someone that could benefit your skill set." Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto blinked has he couldn't believe it.

"Why did you hide it, Naruto?" Kakashi looked at the blond with disapproval. "I'm not merely your teacher. I'm your commander. I need to know the capabilities of my soldiers to command them effectively. What you did was stupid and immature. It breaks the teamwork and my orders."

"What?" The blond was flabbergasted "What are you talking about, Kakashi?"

Kakashi leaned back with a sigh "and for starters I'm your Sensei..."

He was starting to get irritated with the boy. Two teammates were injured and one was in recovery, this became far beyond the worst expectations, and he still let his jealousy of Sasuke's skill and popularity drive him into this stupidity?

"Don't play with me, Naruto." He said bluntly. "That technique wasn't done overnight it looked like you worked on it for a while. That kind of skill is not your level. I don't know what your teacher told you and I don't care. You will stop this immediately."

Naruto froze as he processed to what the man in front of him said and his face darkened. _"He….doesn't think I'm good enough."_

"I….can't believe it" the blond muttered

Kakashi stared at the genin and sighed.

"No. You obviously don't." He closed his eye briefly.

"Well I sure don't see what it has to do with you picking Sasuke rather to be a teacher!"

"You saw the person Sasuke will be facing. Gaara is a fearsome opponent. He needs help if he wants to survive, much less win."

"What are you saying?" Naruto was astounded. "You saw the Hyuuga?

"You are facing a Leaf shinobi. When you lose you will just have a bruised ego. Sasuke's opponent is a killer, an unstable one, at that."

"I will lose…" Naruto's eyes went wide he couldn't believe what he heard and here he was giving this man a benefit of a doubt.

Naruto had enough _"fuck him!"_

"Neji is a prodigy the rookie of the year so it is expected. But your guts won't be enough"

"Now Naruto I want answers as to where you learned that technique. Remember failure to comply and I will to take you to Hokage-Sama" Kakashi then went hand put his hand on his shoulder and gave him an eye smile.

**Big mistake.**

"Naruto don't worry I'll will…" suddenly Naruto roughly took then man's hand off his shoulder which made a loud slapping sound. "SLAP"

Kakashi's eyes were wide in shock as he looked at the blond who was shaking as he spoke icily "don't touch me…don't you **EVER** touch me!"

The fourth's student's eyes narrowed as he was about to retort but Naruto beat him to it as he turned around and walked off knowing that if he stayed any longer someone would have been on the floor.

"_I should have known. Everything I been through and yet I stupidly persisted thinking that everything would have been different"_

Suddenly Kakashi grabbed his shoulder again this time he was serious "Naruto its time we go to see Hoka…"

Kakashi's eyes went wide as he saw an angry Naruto lunge at him.

Suddenly before Naruto got to him Kurenai came in the middle as she grabbed Naruto and pushed him back.

Naruto saw red "get off me!" Naruto thrashed around as he tried to get away from Kurenai's hold.

Kakashi just stood there agape.

"Naruto stop this now!" Kurenai tried her best to hold him but Naruto ignored her as he screamed "you think I came here for your training…I thought of giving you a chance and asked for an advice. A little advice and you can't even do that!" Naruto scowled at Kakashi who froze and tried to swing at him but Kurenai restrained him tighter.

Suddenly a crowd appeared within the hall as they watched and murmured.

Kakashi got out of his shock "that's enough. I'm going to see Hokage-Sama about this"

"Do I look like I care!"

"Naruto stop this now!" Kurenai looked at Kakashi and scowled "you best go Kakashi before something happens"

Kakashi just looked gravely and shunshined leaving**.**

* * *

><p>Sarutobi and Jiraiya just stood there with their eyes wide.<p>

Hiruzen then looked at his student "you know what to do" Jiraiya nodded and disappeared

"Hokage-Sama" Kakashi asked as Sarutobi took of his head and then put his hand and massaged his scalps in frustration.

"_Minato…Kushina is there anything I can do?"_

* * *

><p>"Naruto what the hell was that!" Kurenai spoke in shock at what happened.<p>

Both of them stood outside the hospital.

Naruto just ignored her as he just stood there. Kurenai expected an answer but the blond just walked off.

Kurenai walked to reach him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto-Kun what…" suddenly Naruto turned her hand away from his shoulder "don't touch me!"

Kurenai's eyes went wide "just leave me alone" Naruto walked off

"Naruto" Kurenai regained her bearings and called out to him.

The Uzumaki stopped on his tracks "I don't need you. I don't need anybody" he then walked off leaving a stunned Kurenai behind.

* * *

><p>Sakura was in her bedroom in deep thought. She was saddened to what happened to Sasuke "Sasuke-Kun" he was put in hospital and nobody was allowed to see him.<p>

"_I should get him some flowers"_

She grabbed hold of the team 7 photo that was on her stand. It was her in the middle with a happy expression, Sasuke on her right and Naruto who both smiled.

She smiled and caressed the picture.

"_I hope everything will be alright"_

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on a bench as he was in deep thought. The sun was setting as it was a beautiful day but Naruto wasn't in any mood he clenched his fists as his mind was in turmoil.<p>

"_What shall I do?" _ Naruto just couldn't fathom to what happened in the hospital and how he lost control. That stupid man thought he will lose against Neji and had to guts to demand about his technique.

"I was stupid of giving him a chance. Kisara was right" Naruto then sighed but then someone nudged him making him look up.

It was Kurenai as she gave him a can of juice. Naruto just looked at her making her sigh and sit next to him.

"Naruto…" Naruto just blanked her "you attempted to attack your Sensei" Naruto grunted "so what"

"It was a foolish thing to do. You know that don't you" Naruto was silent as the woman next to him was speaking the truth.

"He deserved what was coming to him" Naruto clenched his fists as then Kurenai put her hand on his fist making the blond look at her "I know but right now you could be in serious trouble"

Naruto looked down "I'm prepared"

"I know Naruto but please refrain from doing things like that" Kurenai pleaded a bit making the blond nod "I'll try " she then smiled and nodded.

"Here…drink" Naruto looked at her and smiled "thank you" he took it and then two remained in silence for a minute or two as they looked ahead of them.

"I'm sorry" Kurenai turned a bit to look at Naruto who was in space "for saying that. I was angry"

Kurenai started to ponder on what he was saying during those events as she never saw him lose his composure like that.

Suddenly she put her hands on his "It's alright Naruto-Kun"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha forest<strong>

Tsuchi Kin had a solemn expression as surrounding her were at least 6 sound shinobies.

Suddenly clapping could be heard as Kabuto then walked in front "congratulations to passing the test so far Kin"

Kin's eyes went wide "Ka…kabuto-san" Kabuto smiled as he adjusted his glasses "wha…whats happening"

Kabuto was expressionless as the girl in front of him went to hysterics "you've just done more than you have to"

"But I passed and went to the finals for Orochimaru-Sama" the Shinobies with Kabuto chuckled making the atmosphere even more tense.

"Thats why. Because you did it all for Orochimaru-Sama" Kabuto smirked cruelly "besides the role you will play next will be crucial for my master's plans"

The ninjas all chuckled while Kin looked to be shaken in fear "make it quick guys. You'll know what you must do" Kabuto them shunshined leaving Kin and the group of sound ninjas alone.

"Sorry little girl but a mission is a mission" the sound ninjas chuckled at Kin who was quiet.

"Yeah you're right about that but…." Kin's hair covered her face as the ninjas then felt the atmosphere turn cold "unfortunately you have picked the wrong mission"

"You bitch!" the sound Shinobies all rushed at Kin who just stood there. She then smirked.

Suddenly deep within the forest screams ensued when it ended right there where the battle was stained with blood and bodies piled.

Kin stood there in the middle her hair was down as she was frowning _"this is as far as I go. This girl was just a pawn"_ she then smirked as this girl still had her uses to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he dismissed Kakashi a while ago. He was now finishing up writing a document.

"_Hopefully with this order it can deal with the on-going problems of team 7" _

He then rolled up the scroll and closed it inside his cupboard "I will deal with it after the Chunnin exams"

The Third Hokage then turned his chair to look at his village. It was so vibrant it made him smile.

As he was engrossed in the view he frowned as he mind went on Naruto.

Trouble was always brewing around the boy. He simply couldn't blame him as the village couldn't accept the boy was a great Shinobi. Kakashi was an example he was so absorbed in fulfilling Obito's legacy that he refused anything else.

"_It will be nerve wrecking if he founds out Naruto is his Sensei's son" _

Going back to Naruto apart of him being a delinquent in which were he thought was his and the village's fault. The boy was a prodigy. Right now Konoha hail title prodigies to everyone who become the rookie of the year. If so then Naruto is a prodigy by default.

"_The last people who were hailed as prodigies were his parents and Orochimaru"_ Sarutobi had downcast expression. He mentally prayed Naruto won't be like his student.

The image of Naruto doing the technique came to his mind **"Teikoku Kō Kyō Han Shō" **muttered the old man

"_How will your rising affect this village…Naruto"_

* * *

><p>It was getting as it now was 8 o'clock. Naruto was in a basketball court which was behind his apartment as he played he remembered playing with Ryoma from time to time.<p>

He just saw the guy with another beautiful as they were going to the emerald leaf _"that guy is always with another woman every time I see him" _

Naruto dribbled a bit and then he shot a three pointer from a very long range.

Feeling proud of himself he heard someone clap behind him. He turned around to see Kisara who smiled.

"Congratulations on getting to the finals" Naruto went to pick up the ball as he walked towards her "I read your note. Really a note" Kisara giggled "sorry Naruto-Kun but I was gone"

She and Naruto walked to their apartment "you locked the closet and left me starving"

"Sorry but I don't want you to eat that packed stuff." Kisara lectured making Naruto sigh "Its ramen and it's been with me since day one"

Kisara sighed as they now entered their home and were in the Kitchen "I heard what happened at the hospital Naruto" Naruto opened the fridge and got can of juice.

He looked glum for second "yeah. You were right about him" Kisara put her hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly "I just wanted to protect you Naruto" the Uzumaki smiled a bit "I know but I tried"

"I know Naruto-Kun" Naruto smiled "It was my fault. I should have listened to myself rather than giving him a chance" Kisara just nodded as Naruto then walked past her and out of the kitchen drinking his juice.

Kisara turned around to see Naruto's back towards her as he walked away. She briefly envisioned the Naruto that she saw in Ryoma's memories.

"Naruto" Naruto turned around to see Kisara with a smile "don't blame yourself"

Naruto was puzzled to what she meant but nevertheless smiled and nodded.

Kisara watched him leave with a pondering expression.

It was going to be a long month.

* * *

><p>Guys the next <strong>chapter<strong> will be about the training and other stuff you will see next chapter. It will be longer because I had to get this chapter out of the way since it was essential.

**Please Review thanks.**

I thank Xenotoneanwarrior37 again for approving it.

Ihateheroes.

**REVIEW...**


	14. Training?

Okay here is chapter 14 guys as promised. Lol I'm on a roll.

But first of I'm to answer some of your reviews. First off sorry I was late but I'm almost finished with the next chapter, just a day and its done hopefully.

**dbtiger63** – that's how I'm going to approach it because first off Kyuubi doesn't love Naruto. She cares for him but isn't in love with him. A woman like Kyuubi is a type who is very difficult to be in love. However due that she is manipulative and gets what she wants and she wants Naruto. The other women are not going to fall in love with Naruto right away. For example Kurenai she has feelings for him but that will properly happen when she and Naruto deal with a certain incident. The same goes with the other girls Naruto will have to earn it properly. Going back to Kyuubi once she falls for him all hell will break loose.

So like you said there is plenty to choose from for Naruto. Kyuubi is very evil as you keep reading you will see what Naruto got himself into.

**Cruel Vamp** – Naruto will find out what Kyuubi is up to and when he does something will happen. I don't know how to describe it, I seen a film where the main character worked with a killer as he was forced into covering his/her kills from the police….I don't know the film but it's going to be like that. Konoha better watch out.

Also Kyuubi taking over people is a way to hide her activity soon she won't have to when Naruto finds out. **Mystic 6 tailed Naruto** what we discussed will happen then Naruto will have to do a lot of covering up. Ahahahaha.

Naruto will confront Kyuubi about it and they will have a deep discussion a very deep one.

**Idea engine 666 ** – I already have something planned for Kin but it isn't what you suggest but what you said is a good idea if I take it up I will credit you.

Okay and about Kakashi if you watched the canon Kakashi was basically an ass to Naruto and only trained Sasuke while Naruto just took it like a wimp. Don't get me wrong I love the guy. So any other person will see it as favouritism the Naruto in this fic obviously sees that and doesn't like it. It looks like a bashing but Kakashi really deserves it.

Once everyone finds out what happened to Naruto in the academy and Kakashi finding out Naruto being his Sensei's son. Shit will indeed hit the fan.

The girls in the Harem are on my profile….

* * *

><p><em>Italics means the person is thinking or flashbacks...<em>

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Training? <strong>

"BEEEEP" the alarm clock which made Naruto grunt and turn it off.

It was 5 o clock in the morning.

Opening his eyes Naruto had to blink several times as he saw the by now, familiar figure of Kyuubi sleeping right next to him.

He looked at her as he just stared. Looking at her in his bed made him remember how they met "I never thought this could happen in my life" he looked at her sleeping for a bit and then sighed getting up.

Wearing only trousers Naruto walked up to the window and leaned in to look outside.

One month until the Chunnin exam finals and only one day has passed yet trouble already began.

What happened in the hospital rang in his mind. His own teacher was favouring another and expected him to stay put and just nod his head and smile.

Getting rid of thinking about what happened. Naruto turned around and looked at his bed which his wife slept in.

He smiled _"got a month so I might as well take it easy a bit" _he then tucked back in.

Kisara unconsciously shuffled closer to him which made Naruto smile and welcomed it. They soon huddled closer.

Naruto slept and Kisara smiled.

* * *

><p>Kisara and Naruto were in the living room. The Kyuubi sat on the small couch reading a book while Naruto watched television with a bored look as he watched a game show.<p>

Kisara diverted her attention from her book and looked at him "don't you have anything productive to do"

"It's only 8. I do some training later" Kisara just raised her eyebrow and was about to speak again when the doorbell rang.

Sighing Naruto got up and went to the door and peaked on the hole to see who it is.

It was Ryoma which made Naruto's eyes go wide.

Quickly going to the living room Naruto looked at Kisara who looked back "Kisara. Say I'm not in" tilting her head to the side his wife processed to what he meant.

The doorbell rang and Ryoma spoke "I know you're there Naruto" Naruto groaned lightly as he knew he couldn't get away.

Opening the door Ryoma walked in "morning Naruto" greeted his landlord as he walked in with a glum looking Naruto to the living room.

Ryoma saw Kisara and their eyes met. He then greeted "morning" Kisara nodded and greeted him back.

Now Ryoma's attention came on Naruto "you were gone for 2 weeks and I want my money" Ryoma held out his hand and gestured his tenant to pay him.

"Can I pay you later….tomorrow maybe" Ryoma sighed "Naruto I gave you so many chances I can't show favouritism as Kira here always pays on time" Naruto looked at his wife in secret who smiled _"where the hell does she get the money"_

"Besides I know you are not broke so…." Ryoma's eyes narrowed making Naruto sigh as he then went to the kitchen and got his wallet.

"This is all I have." Naruto pulled out a 10 000 yen note as he hesitated "can you be a bit lenient?"

"No!" Ryoma deadpanned as he quickly took his money making Naruto groan.

He then turned around and adjusted his blazer "good day Naruto. Kira" he then was about to leave through the exit but then stopped.

Slowly turning his head Ryoma gave Naruto thumbs as he smiled proudly his eyes showing through his sunglasses "good luck Naruto-kun" then left a dumbfounded Naruto on his own in the hallway.

"God I hate it when he does that"

"Hate it when he does what" scared out of his wits Naruto turned around "I hate it when you do that" Kisara just smiled.

"You know him quite well Naruto-Kun" Naruto smiled "yeah. He is a womaniser but still a good man"

"Hmmmm" Kisara hummed "who are you going to face in the finals"

"Hyuuga Neji…he was the rookie of the year" Kisara nodded knowing all about what happened at the preliminaries "you don't look worried"

"There's nothing to worry about" Kisara folded her arms together and leaned on the wall "so how are you going to get training considering the first option didn't go so well"

"Yeah about that" Naruto looked to be thinking "I got a month so maybe something will come up"

"Naruto everyone will be getting intense training…." Kisara looked serious as Naruto interjected "I know. I know." He then looked at her "unless you willing to offer" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

Kisara laughed "don't be silly" the Uzumaki sweat dropped "I thought so"

* * *

><p>It was now the afternoon as Konoha was vibrant<p>

Kurenai watched her team spar as Shino was using his bugs to confuse Kiba's senses. It was a training method she thought herself that could help them train.

She herself decided to spar Shino since his opponent was a long range fighter. She fit the description.

"Okay Kiba, Shino that's enough" Kiba nodded as he went to sit on the stump to rest.

"Shino lets go" Shino nodded as he began his training.

* * *

><p>Team 10 were at a restaurant discussing Shikimaru's training.<p>

"So Shikamaru together we shall begin your training" Asuma spoke as Ino and Chouji nodded.

"Troublesome. Ino why are you here" Shikamaru sighed

"Because you need to beat that stupid Sand girl" Ino screamed making Asuma sigh while Chouji enjoyed his BBQ

"It doesn't matter. After we eat, we begin your training" Asuma announced and then dug in.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed while Ino looked disgusted at the food before her.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he walked through Konoha. He was walking with Kisara who brought a lot of attention as they walked.<p>

Kisara was oblivious in which Naruto thought was an act as everyone was murmuring. All the guys were drooling and the women were scowling. Some were looking at Naruto though.

"Hey! Look at that"

"Man she's hot"

"Why is she with that punk?"

Kisara smirked as she was walked. She liked the attention she was getting especially from the women as they were scowling.

"Kira!" Hana waved at the restaurant with Anko by her side.

"Well that's my stop Naruto-Kun. See you later" Kisara smiled

Naruto sighed as he couldn't take the attention he was getting from her _"finally"_

"See you later" Naruto smiled back waving at his wife who joined her friends which Naruto found it hard to believe.

When Naruto walked off unknown to him a figure was watching him as he grinned perversely as he watched Kisara and Naruto-kun together.

He soon disappeared.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Sasuke were in a clearing as the Hatake watched Sasuke rest. He trained Sasuke in order for him to beat Gaara.<p>

"Alright once you rest up I have something to show you which is very important" Sasuke huffed as he tried to regain his bearings.

Kakashi watched his student in deep thought. Training Sasuke made him remember to what happened at the hospital.

He wasn't going to tolerate Naruto as ever since the team was formed the boy wasn't what he expected. _"He has grown in a bad way." _ His sensei would have been sorely disappointed if he saw what his legacy became.

Trying to ignore to what happened yesterday he concentrated on Sasuke who looked ready "alright let's begin"

* * *

><p>Naruto was at Ichiraku as he looked at Ayame who was packing "hot springs"<p>

"Yes I got a free token and I'm really sweaty and sore" spoke the ramen waitress as a guy next to Naruto blushed getting Teuchi's glare in the process

"Yeah but why am I going" Ayame finished packing as she turned around and smiled "It's not that I want you to come in with me or anything" Ayame blushed "but I heard a bad rumour around there"

"Bad rumour" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"That's right bad rumour" spoke tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for **'Oil' **

The man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), and a red cloak with two simple yellow circles.

Ayame and Naruto looked at man next to Naruto as he began to tell rumour. He surprisingly had an eerie look about him like he was telling a scary story **"around the hot springs rumours entail that a man peeks on girls who are"** he then looked at Ayame and analysed her liking what he saw "**well developed as they bathe"**

Naruto sweat dropped "so what's it got to do with me"

"Naruto I want you to protect me while a bathe" Ayame said. The man smirked and then shuffled closer to both of them "say…why don't I join you" Ayame and Naruto looked at the man who carried on "two is better than one and besides the pervert from what I hear is very strong"

"Naruto-kun is stronger" Ayame praised "is that right then the pervert is good at hiding" Jiraiya added.

"Naruto is better" Ayame added back

"The pervert is faster" Jiraiya spoke a bit louder as he got closer to Ayame's face who did the same

"Well I certainly believe Naruto-kun is faster" sparks flied between the two

"Alright enough! Why don't we just get this underway and both go" Naruto stopped the two.

Jiraiya smiled while Ayame pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hot springs<strong>

Ayame dipped inside the hot springs while both the man and Naruto stood outside.

Naruto analysed the area while the man was leaning on the wall watching him.

"You certainly doing your job well" spoke the man.

"I won't let Ayame down" Naruto looked around answering him

"Hmmm so you won't let a pervert look at her"

Naruto narrowed his eyes "this will not happen when I'm around"

"Ohhhhh so you have a crush on the girl" Naruto blushed slightly "Ay..Ayame is a close friend that's all"

The man chuckled "so who are you old man" the man developed tick mark on his forward when Naruto called him old.

"Foolish boy I'm not old….I'm" suddenly Naruto saw the world turn black and then a light appeared.

The man stood in the light as he spoke "I'm the man who is feared across the world"

"I'm the man that women swoon over and scream for me to be their lover"

"I'm the sage, the hermit….." suddenly he danced around and struck a pose "the great gallant Jiraiya-sama" he then brought his right hand forward and turned his head around for extra effect.

Naruto was silent as he was dumbfounded. Jiraiya smirked as he believed Naruto was caught in his awesomeness.

Silence ensued as the wind whispered "you…should have just said your name instead of all that"

Jiraiya sweat dropped.

Suddenly they both heard voices as more women joined Ayame.

"Hey Ayame" Hana greeted the girl as she took a dip.

"So you're here as well" Ayame nodded "yeah today is all free" Hana smirked.

Suddenly Anko opened the door roughly "alright the great Anko-sama has graced you with her presence" Hana and Ayame sweat dropped as Anko joined.

"So Anko where's Kira" Anko sighed "she's taking her time undressing"

Naruto and Jiraiya were listening as their eyes went wide _"Shit! Kisara's here"_

Jiraiya well he was ecstatic _"oh my three hot babes are in there and that goddess is joining as well"_ he looked at Naruto who looked to be afraid.

Their eyes met "Jiraiya-san we must find that pervert" Jiraiya nodded "I agree. We can't let him peek on those innocent girls"

"Yeah that's right" Naruto nodded but inwardly he wanted to save the pervert because Kisara was scary _"that woman rains blood"_ the Uzumaki gulped.

"Alright Naruto let's look around. I go inside while you do your job" Naruto nodded as Jiraiya looked very excited.

Jiraiya ran inside while Naruto ran to look for the pervert.

"Ku Ku Ku foolish child I won't be denied" Jiraiya chuckled evilly as he at a fast speed landed atop of the hot springs and then brought a small telescope to watch unknowingly to the women below.

"Hurry up….when she going to come out" Jiraiya chuckled enjoying Ayame, Hana and Anko's bodies.

Suddenly the door opened as smoke enveloped the area making it harder to see.

"Damn it I can't see!" Jiraiya grunted in frustration.

"Finally you were taking so long" Anko sighed while Ayame and Hana watched.

"Sorry it's been a long while since I have been in this kind of place" Kira spoke through the smoke.

When she walked the girls gasped at what they saw.

Jiraiya was fidgeting "Kami don't do this to me I will stop peeking for a week. No! a month if you let me see this" the Sannin pleaded.

"Ki…Kira san is that you" Hana was amazed "your skin is so perfect"

"You are way bigger than me…I don't think any woman can match you" Anko whined Ayame just blushed feeling very self-conscious

"Come on damn it!" Jiraiya gritted his teeth but then his eyes went wide and his breath stopped.

Kisara stepped forward wearing a towel as the smoke cleared.

Jiraiya the student of the professor and the Third Hokage, one of the Sannin and the master of the Fourth Hokage and yellow flash's world shattered.

"WHATS THIS!" Jiraiya's couldn't believe what he saw. She was utter perfection no woman could match her in body and beauty"

Suddenly blood dripped on his lap as Jiraiya's vision was fading. His nose was bleeding so much he was losing blood.

Kisara's eyes went to where Jiraiya was and then narrowed as suddenly a red blur came soaring at him.

Jiraiya didn't notice as he was too engrossed to the goddess before him as suddenly his telescope turned on fire and then out of nowhere someone grabbed him and brought him away as the area exploded.

Kisara's eyes went wide slightly as she knew who saved the man.

"What the hell was that" Hana looked around as she heard the explosion. Anko and Ayame were also on alert.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" Kisara dipped in the hot springs as then everyone's attention came onto her.

* * *

><p>"Dear Kami. Was that you I saw? That beauty you showed me today I…" Suddenly Jiraiya woke up on a bench as Naruto was in front of him.<p>

"You alright, you were unconscious" Naruto looked worried

Jiraiya looked around "wh…where am I"

"You're outside the hot springs" Jiraiya's eyes went wide as he suddenly got up "the hot springs! That woman where is she"

"What woman" Naruto enquired Jiraiya sighed "I saw the most beautiful woman. I ever seen in my entire life"

"What?" Naruto looked puzzled as Jiraiya sat forward and carried a serious expression "that woman was so beautiful she was worth ten kazahana yukie's. Words cannot describe such beauty" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"But I…" Jiraiya face palmed as he looked sad "I….don't remember how she looks like"

He then looked at Naruto and smiled "You saved me" Naruto nodded "how did you know I was the pervert"

"The way you looked at women even a stupid person can recognize you" Jiraiya sighed "Brat I owe you one" Naruto smiled at him and then got up "well don't peek if you want to die again" he then put his hands on his pocket and then walked off.

"Hey wait!" Naruto stopped on his tracks and looked back "you are on the finals correct" Naruto nodded "so why don't I train you" Naruto's eyes went wide but then went back to normal "sorry but I can manage on my own"

"Boy I'm much stronger than Kakashi" Naruto stopped again and the turned around "is that so"

Jiraiya smiled. He finally got his attention.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she got out of the hospital. She heard from the nurse that Sasuke left unnoticed <em>"Sasuke-Kun"<em> she came in with flowers but then had to give it to Lee who was disturbed to what happened against Gaara _"Lee-San"_

Sakura walked in the village as she turned to look at the setting sun. Her teammates were in the finals except for her.

Naruto beat his opponent rather amazingly as she thought about his fight and who he was going to face _"Naruto"_

Sakura just watched on as people walked past her.

* * *

><p>"What did you say" Naruto's eyebrow twitched comically<p>

"I want you to introduce me to Kira" Jiraiya smirked "or I won't train you"

Naruto sighed "I can't believe this… well I see you then" Naruto was about to leave when Jiraiya grabbed his shoulder "wai…wait. I'm a Sannin boy it's a privilege"

"I can't introduce you and I need to train" Naruto was about to leave again when Jiraiya stopped him "come on kid just do this for me and then we train" Naruto sighed he needed to train and the day's already over.

This man before him was a Sannin like Orochimaru and he was stronger than Kakashi. Naruto smirked "so do you have any techniques"

Jiraiya smirked "plenty kid" Naruto's smile widened "well then how about a proposal."

"I'm listening…"

* * *

><p>Night has come in Konoha and a certain ramen stand was full of life as a crowd gathered around the place.<p>

Ayame and her father were watching two people battle it out as in front of them were Anko, Hana and Kira. They were watching with great interest and amusement as they were stunned to what was happening

The crowd watched with anticipation as the source of entertainment were two people who were playing poker.

"_I can't lose. She is here in front of me. I CANT LOSE!" _ Jiraiya sweated but looked determined. He was facing a monster.

He couldn't believe it. Every hand where Jiraiya thought he might have something, Naruto had him beat.

Hell, he had never seen anyone actually get a Royal Flush without cheating before... Yet this guy got TWO of them right here in front of his very eyes!

Either Naruto was the luckiest bastard around, or the best person Jiraiya had ever met.

"Do you give up Jiraiya" Naruto smirked as he held up his cards from the man

"Never the game isn't over yet" Jiraiya protested as he held his cards also

Naruto sighed as then Kurenai and Yugao came in the crowd "what's happening" Kurenai and Yugao saw Naruto and Jiraiya in a stare off.

"Kure-chan you should see this. Naruto's on fire!" Anko smirked

"Yeah Jiraiya doesn't stand a chance" Hana added

Jiraiya looked at Kira who was smiling and then looked at Naruto.

"How many techniques do you owe man now Jiraiya" Naruto smiled cheerfully while the man murmured

"Three techniques damn it!" Naruto laughed as Kurenai and Yugao's eyes went wide to what Jiraiya said.

"You must be cheating how can you have two Royal Flushes in a row" Naruto sighed

"He's not cheating and besides wasn't you that shuffled the cards" Teuchi remarked making the Sannin kiss his teeth.

"Naruto!" the Uzumaki turned to see Ryoma coming to him "you had your fun now bet for the new special edition of the Icha-Icha" the guys in the crowd looked to be agreeing making the women sigh.

"Hell no! This is my time to shine" Naruto wanted this for himself

"Dammit Naruto your too good at this game. Heck you are the golden boy surely you can spare a round for me" said Ryoma

"Why is he called the golden boy" Jiraiya enquired. Ryoma smirked "the bastard here was never beaten in poker. He's practically immortal in the game. You sir got doped"

The crowd murmured "wait Naruto plays poker" Kurenai asked looking at Ryoma questionably. Kisara wanted answers as well.

Ryoma nodded "yeah I remember the time when he beat Kaiji the man was a legend as well. That was one of the most intense poker game I saw in my life" now this got everyone's attention

"Dammit Ryoma okay! Jiraiya for this hand if I win it's for that book" Jiraiya nodded seriously.

The two faced off as everyone became silent.

"Just to be sure I beat you three times" Naruto smirked at Jiraiya

"I don't think there will be a fourth time" Jiraiya looked back.

"Guys you ready" Ayame looked at both men who nodded.

"Alright now show your cards!" Jiraiya suddenly got up furiously "beat this! The game is over, Naruto. Full House, Queens over Jacks."

Everyone gasped as Kisara watched deeply knowing it was a strong hand.

Kurenai sighed. It seemed that Naruto couldn't beat him but then looked at Ryoma who was calm for some reason.

Naruto's hair was covering his face which looked like he lost.

Suddenly he smiled

"Hehe... nice try. Straight flush to the 9, in hearts."

The audience gaped and started to applause. Naruto looked up, finally noticing all the people there. He had been too intent on the game to really notice just how many people were watching.

"As expected Naruto" Ryoma smiled as he patted Naruto on the back.

Naruto smirked at the man "who said that book is for you"

Kurenai's eyes went wide "you like Icha Icha" Anko enquired while Jiraiya was still in shock.

"What's the meaning of this Naruto" Ryoma took of his glasses showing his brown eyes.

Naruto smiled "nothing it's just that I'm quite a fan"

"Damn it! I never knew Naruto was a pervert" Hana blinked while Ayame sighed.

Kisara frowned as she didn't like men who read that stuff and was disappointed that Naruto reads them.

"Is that how it is" Ryoma asked as suddenly his eyes went wide and then it narrowed.

"How much?" Naruto smirked "a month"

"2 weeks"

"3 weeks and I want my money back" Naruto smiled wider Ryoma sighed and then took out the money he took from Naruto this morning and gave it back to him.

"Deal!" Naruto smiled and then looked at Kisara "heh! No rent for 3 weeks." he then laughed. The girls sighed as they looked pleased

Ryoma sighed "and I thought you changed. Guess old habits die hard"

He then turned around and left. "Make sure you bring the book"

Naruto smiled as he looked at Jiraiya who was sad "hey it's alright don't worry I introduce you" Jiraiya perked up looking happy "really" Naruto nodded as unexpectedly the Sanin hugged him.

"Thank you brat" Naruto frowned "call me brat again I will call it off"

"Okay…sorry Naruto" the Uzumaki smiled.

"So I see you tomorrow for training" Jiraiya looked serious

"That's right I want what's promised" Jiraiya nodded "a promise is a promise and I will also teach you a secret technique"

Naruto nodded but then Jiraiya went closer to Naruto and whispered to him "hey aren't you going to introduce me"

Naruto sighed as he then walked to the Jounin's, Yugao and Kisara "hey the man behind me is…"

"Jiraiya we know Naruto-Kun" Yugao smiled. Jiraiya took this opportunity as he came upon them "hello I'm Jiraiya" he then grabbed Kisara's hand and kissed it as he desperately tried to be gentleman.

"I'm the boy's new teacher. It's nice to be an acquaintance" Jiraya smiled showing his teeth which shined like a certain spandex wearing Jounin and his disciple.

Kisara just raised her eyebrow. She felt Naruto look at her pleadingly.

She sighed "my name is Yagashi Kira. Nice to meet you Jiraiya-San"

Jiraiya blushed when he saw her smile.

Ignoring what's happening Kurenai spoke to Naruto "So Naruto-Kun you now have a Sannin teaching you"

"That's right a bet is bet. I want what's mine" Jiraiya sighed "alright bra…Naruto I will see you tomorrow." Naruto nodded.

The fourth's teacher then looked at Kisara and smiled "I see you then Kira-San" Kisara just nodded as then the Sannin bid his farewells and left.

The crowd soon dispersed "I have training tomorrow also see you later everyone, Naruto-kun" Kurenai bid her farewells and left with Yugao who smiled.

"See you tomorrow Kira we meet up at the usual place" Anko spoke to Kira who nodded as then she and Hana left leaving the husband and wife alone.

"See you. Ayame, Teuchi" Ayame and Teuchi smiled as then the waitress hugged Naruto "goodnight Naruto-kun"

"See you later Naruto" Teuchi smiled he then looked at Kira "you too"

"Thank you and take care" then Naruto and Kisara left the ramen stand.

"I never knew you played poker" Kisara asked with in amazement Naruto smirked "care for a game when we get home" Kisara smirked "you will lose"

"Trust me I'm feeling lucky" Naruto taunted making Kisara laugh a beautiful to Naruto "well we foxes breathe luck. Golden boy you're on"

"Hey don't call me that...God I hate that name" Kisara giggled "what golden boy"

"KISARA!"

* * *

><p>It was morning as in the hospital Maito Gai sat outside his student room. Yesterday's incident was fresh on his mind.<p>

**Flashback**

"Lee…" Gai watched sadly as he saw his student do push ups desperately even though he was in pain.

Wearing a cast to hold his dead arm Lee did his exercise "I…I won't give up. To become strong with Taijutsu and to never give up…That is my Ninja way." Suddenly Lee had a spasm and fell to the floor in pain getting Gai and Sakura worried

"I told you to stay in your bed" a nurse lectured as she lifted him up.

Sakura who was next to Gai can only watch in pity.

"Gai-Se…Sensei…Sakura-san" both people looked a Lee was being put to bed "I will be better and become stronger. I won't give up" Sakura and Gai smiled as they saw the vibrant boy close his eyes.

"Geez he does this every time" the Nurse sighed "Nurse-san" the Nurse turned to see Sakura who held up a bunch of flowers "can you give put this next to Lee-San" Gai looked shocked but then smiled.

"Yes I will let him know when he wakes up. You two should let him rest" Sakura and Gai nodded.

"Thank you" Gai thanked the Nurse and together he and Sakura left.

"Gai-San" Gai looked at Sakura who bowed at him surprisingly "I want to thank Lee for saving me but he is…." Gai nodded knowing what she meant "so I want to thank you in his stead"

"Thank him in person Sakura-San" Sakura nodded as she looked to be in tears "like Lee I will become stronger"

"I know you will" Sakura smiled and bowed "thank you Gai-san" Gai nodded as then the girl left. Leaving the man alone with his thoughts

**End of flashback**

Remembering made him think about what Naruto wanted.

The Uzumaki boy wanted to learn from him. It shocked him when the blond who from what he saw was strong bowing to learn from him.

"_I want to train with you" _

Naruto's voice echoed within Gai's mind which made him smile.

"Lee…Naruto it would seem I have another youthful student in the midst" Gai smiled as he then got up "Lee I will see you later but first it's time to see another." Gai then left the hospital to find Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha forest <strong>

Jiraiya sighed "since you look to be irritated I will ask you. What techniques do you want?"

Naruto smirked "I want water Ninjutsu's that's if you have any" Jiraiya grunted "as expected I prepared the right techniques for you" he then went to his pocket and pulled out a scroll and threw at him.

"Here are 3 water techniques as promised" Naruto picked up the scroll and read it. His eyes went wide the techniques were **Water Release: Water Encampment Wall**, **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique & Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique.**

"Whoa!" Jiraiya smirked "I don't give people techniques like that easily but I promised"

Naruto was amazed but and quickly pocketed the technique "hey what about the book" Jiraiya smirked "don't worry that will be delivered to you"

"Okay Naruto come here" the Uzumaki listened to the man and came towards him as they sat on the grass.

"Okay Naruto I want to tell you something. I have you ever felt different...like a new energy enveloping you."

"You mean the Kyuubi" Jiraiya nodded as he knew the blond knew about his tenant

"Yeah there was a time" the Uzumaki recollected the time he faced Rokusho Aoi

Jiraiya nodded "yes Naruto you have two different chakras within you"

Naruto nodded but inwardly he was thinking different _"those pills Kisara gave allowed me to use her chakra"_

"Okay Naruto lift up your shirt" Naruto raised his eyebrow at him making the Jiraiya sigh "just do it will you"

Naruto sighed and opened his black Jacket and lifted up his white T-shirt to show his bare body to the Sannin

"You are well trained. I don't think I see Shinobies that are well-proportioned" Jiraiya touched his stomach "hey just remember well above the waist"

"Shut up brat I'm a pervert not gay" Naruto chuckled as then the seal appeared getting the Sannin's attention as he touched it _"so this is the seal they placed on him" _he then inspected and was marvelled every second _"it's so complex I think the fox will have problems getting out"_

"_From what I can deduce the seal is created for Naruto to use the fox's energy when he is in danger. So all the stamina and huge chakra he has is all him. The fox is there to protect him. What present you gave him. Minato, Kushina"_

"Alright before we begin tell me what you know" Naruto raised his eyebrow at the man who sighed "I know about your chakra manipulation technique Naruto" the Uzumaki's eyes went wide as the Sannin smirked "I'm impressed since your well above the age of the rookies but still it takes years to do such technique as it takes a brilliant mind to know it.

Naruto sighed since he had no choice but to tell him. So he told Jiraiya about the "Imperial: light mirror repulsion!" **(Teikoku Kō Kyō Han Shō)**.

Jiraiya nodded as he was amazed at such a technique being made _"to think he made a counter technique like that. Truly he is a prodigy like his parents"_

"From what you told me does the technique have a weakness" Naruto suddenly took a stoic expression and replied that it didn't.

Jiraiya smirked _"so it does have a weakness and he wants to hide it. Impressive"_

"Alright Naruto today I will teach you the secret technique" Naruto's eyes went wide as he got up looking at Jiraiya who stood up as well.

"Watch and learn!" Biting his thumbs Jiraiya went through a few hand seals and slammed it into the ground, "What I'm going to teach you is this! Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!"

There was a puff of smoked and when it cleared a large toad about three sizes larger than Naruto appeared. It opened its mouth and stuck out its tongue, setting the scroll it held on the ground.

"Whoa! What's with the frog?" asked Naruto, blinking in surprise.

Jiraiya nodded "since you my boy are my apprentice. It means you get the special privilege of being one of the few summoners for the Toad contract. Now just sign your name in blood and give your fingerprints."

Naruto marvelled the toad before him and touched it which grunted in amazement. He then looked at Jiraiya who smiled and nodded and then looked at the opened up the contract, getting on his knees he looked at the scroll and saw the name that was next to where he was going to write "Namikaze… Minato?"

Naruto's eyes went wide at the name but then his face became expressionless "so he was your student" Jiraiya's face suddenly turned serious "yes he was"

Naruto's hair covered his face as he carried on speaking "you know I can see that you're a nice guy" Jiraiya just watched him with a look of sadness written in his face "you don't want to sign it do you"

Naruto got up and had his back turned to him "I have nothing against you but I want nothing to do with him"

"He done what was needed" Naruto scowled unknowingly to the man "yes that's what you think. I think different"

"Naruto…" Jiraiya muttered "a man who sells a new-born's soul for the village is not a leader. But I guess that's my opinion"

"What do you think a leader is then" Jiraiya spoke sternly

"It may sound idealistic but I think a leader is a man who obtains everything even if he loses his life to do so"

Suddenly Jiraiya chuckled "that's a nice ambition Naruto" Jiraiya then got rid of his summon and got to his feet "train with those techniques I gave you" Naruto nodded and walked off.

"Naruto" the Uzumaki halted "if you need any help, anything at all. Just ask" Naruto just nodded and then left leaving Jiraiya alone "_Minato…Kushina you may have saved the village but I sincerely hope you didn't lose your son in the process"_

* * *

><p>Thinking about what happened made his mouth dry as Naruto walked in the village. He now got three useful water techniques in which he didn't have before. He only had wind techniques in his arsenal and the Kage-Bunshin.<p>

As he walked in the square he bumped into someone "sorry" he was about to leave when the person he bumped into grabbed his shoulder.

Suddenly Naruto was about to get angry but then relented since he heard the person say his name "YOSH! NARUTO-KUN!"

"Gai-San" Naruto turned to see Gai who smiled "from now on call me Gai-Sensei"

His eyes went wide "but you said when Lee's better you could train me"

"Well Lee is better" Naruto was shocked "what really" Gai gave a thumbs up "that's right although he is still in the hospital his heart is better than ever"

Naruto became sad "Gai…"

"It's Gai-Sensei Naruto!" Naruto suddenly raised his head high "Yes Gai-Sensei!"

* * *

><p>Gai and Naruto were in a small dojo as Naruto looked around it in wonder. Gai went inside to get something for him.<p>

"Wow this is amazing" Naruto looked around in awe.

"Glad you like it Naruto-Kun" Gai came in with some clothes in his hand "I want you to wear this" Naruto looked at the clothes and nodded.

A moment later Naruto came out with a black sleeveless shirt with white trousers and black sandals.

"What's with the get up Gai-Sensei" Naruto looked at his clothes

"Naruto-Kun this is what you wear when we train here" Gain sat on his knees and gestured Naruto to do the same.

"Okay Naruto why do you want to learn from me" Naruto had a serious expression "you want the truth" Gai nodded "I want to know more about the 8 gates"

Gai's eyes went wide as then his face turned serious "explain?"

"I'm good at fighting. Self-taught really but I always marvelled how Lee was like" Gai nodded "you were envious of him"

"No I was not. In a way I respected him. I knew him in the academy" Gai nodded as Lee told him about how he and Naruto were friends "he said that you were the one who encouraged him"

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head "yeah what friend I was leaving until the end of the year exam" Gai nodded again "the reason why I want to learn is well. I have no reason"

Gai's eyes went wide "what?" Naruto had his head down "I don't have a reason I…just want to become strong."

"That's selfish" Gai reprimanded

"I know…but I just do"

"You could die" Gai scolded

"I'm prepared"

"Are you" Gai spoke sagely

"Do I have to?" Gai smirked "if you are this determined then I will train you" Naruto became happy

"Thank you Sensei"

Gai now had a serious look "once we go through my training then I will decide if you can learn the 8 gates."

"Now come with me" Naruto nodded as the two went outside to a training a ground.

The stood in front of a large boulder "now I want to see what you can do" he then pointed at the boulder "punch this boulder." Naruto was about to punch it when Gai stopped him "no chakra!"

Naruto stopped and looked at the man and smirked "okay sure" raising his right hand back he tensed it which brought out his muscles and then he screamed "ARGH!" as soon as he punched it the boulder was smashed to pieces.

Grunting in pain as his right hand was bleeding Naruto smirked and looked at Gai "now how is…"

"WRONG! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" Gai was enraged at Naruto who was flabbergasted "what did I do wrong" Gai suddenly grabbed his right hand making him wince in pain "such rage and no control you are truly unfit to master the 8 gates" Naruto's eyes went wide "you told me to punch the rock and I did"

"and you decided to disable your right hand in the process" Naruto was shocked as he barely could feel his right hand"

"You are like a wild animal. I don't have time with you" Naruto became angry and spat back"yeah and you can do better!"

Gai was silent as he then walked to another boulder and suddenly punched it. Nothing happened and then unexpectedly the huge boulder was cut in half.

Naruto gasped "this is how it is done. Now leave!" Gai spoke in venom like voice.

All Naruto could do was leave.

* * *

><p>Naruto came home late as Kisara wasn't home and suddenly went to his bed. Kisara came later with Naruto asleep with a bandaged right hand. She soon opened her eyes to see her husband gone in the morning.<p>

She smirked. Her husband was training.

* * *

><p>Day by day Naruto waited for Gai to come to the dojo but he didn't soon 1 week has passed and it was getting dark.<p>

Gai finally came to his dojo to see Naruto standing sitting on the floor with the clothes he gave him "what do you want"

"I want another chance" Naruto pleaded

"How long were you here" Gai asked has Naruto looked like he was here all day

"I was waiting for you" Gai's eyes went wide "please teach me how to control myself"

"You were foolish" Naruto bit his lip and kept quiet "but you were waiting here all week all day" Naruto's eyes went wide "for that I will give you one chance come inside. We have much to discuss"

"Thank you!" Naruto smiled but Gai gave him a cold look

They soon went inside as the two sat opposite from each other.

"Okay Naruto. What do you know about Taijutsu"

"It's an art of fighting" Gai sighed "Yes a bit but it's also an art of pure dance and relief"

"Dance and relief" Gai nodded "that's right Naruto when you fight do you enjoy yourself" the Uzumaki nodded slowly "it's nothing to be ashamed. What you're experiencing is relief"

"What's the dance" Gai smiled "dodging and taking hits"

Naruto's eyes went wide "when you dodge a technique or a punch and take it head on and live. What do you feel"

"I feel excited that I survived" Gai nodded "that's right that's Taijutsu it's a weapon of the body that allows you to do all those wonderful things"

"The 8 gates is the end product of pure Taijutsu as it's like an engine and brings your body to its highest limit it can possibly can" Naruto nodded "can it be copied by the Sharingan" Gai's eyes narrowed making Naruto tense.

"Yes it can be copied but that person can only open 1 gate"

"Why is that" Naruto enquired.

"Naruto get up" Gai ordered making Naruto get up.

"Take off your shirt" Naruto rolled his eyes at the familiarity and took it off.

"Your body is well trained" Gai inspected "what's it got to do with the eight gates

Gai sighed at his student's cluelessness "Naruto have you ever seen people being very built" Naruto pondered and remembered Jiraiya complementing him as well "no I didn't"

"Let me tell you about Taijutsu in more detail. Looking at your body I believe it can handle the 8 gates"

"Why is that" Naruto asked making Gai sigh as he was telling the boy something he didn't tell even Lee.

"Naruto almost all the Shinobies don't train their bodies. They only train to the level where it can handle their chakra or when they can enact their Jutsu's.

Naruto nodded "So your saying that Kakashi can't fully do the 8 gates" Gai nodded "he will need to train every day to keep his body at the same level. It will be difficult."

"How can you and Lee use it" Gai smiled "Me and Lee almost train constantly keeping our bodies balanced and constant."

"What about me" Naruto spoke slowly. Gai smiled "Naruto you are what I call a special case"

"What" Naruto was puzzled?

"Naruto how long did you train" Naruto pondered as he was thinking "I was training since I was a child" Gai smiled "that's right your body since then got into a state where it can handle the training necessary to do the 8 gates even so your body itself can reach 5 gates" Naruto's eyes went wide "So…I can do it"

Gai sighed "yes your body unlike Kakashi who can be overpowered in taijutsu. Your body can handle the stress and endurance."

Naruto smiled as he was ecstatic "when can I start" Gai sighed as he then brought weights "your around a middleweight a low heavyweight so this is enough" Naruto took the weights and then suddenly almost fell to the floor.

"What's with these weights…they're 400 pounds" Naruto grunted "when you put them on it will help you concentrate your strength on those weights then your fists"

"Then how can I punch the boulder" Naruto whined Gai smiled "that's the best part of this training. You will be able to know how much strength is necessary rather than just going wild like an animal. Once you will be able to split the rock in two then you are ready to learn the 8 gates"

"Put these on both your hands and legs and walk home. Then come here tomorrow at 7" Gai ordered

Naruto put on the weights with difficulty and then smiled "Tha…thank you"

"You won't be thanking me tomorrow" Gai spoke as he closed the dojo.

Naruto had experienced the longest way home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - False Pretense...<strong>_

* * *

><p>With the added weights Naruto had difficulty doing concentric curls with both hands grunting and whimpering Gai shook his head. He then gave Naruto added weights which resulted Naruto giving the man the dirtiest scowl the boy could ever muster.<p>

"Come on!" Gai had his hands up as Naruto weakly punched them each time he was getting a smack on the head annoying him second by second.

The two were now outside as Gai ordered Naruto to pick up that huge brick and throw as far as he can.

Grunting Naruto picked it up and threw it when he did that it was so weak and pathetic. Gai sighed and then picked it up and threw it. It ended with Gai throwing it so far away.

Gai smirked making the Uzumaki scowl "ha ha…you don't have weights" smirking Gai showed Naruto he indeed wore weights shutting him up.

Gai had his hands up as he ordered Nauto to punch him in his stomach. Smirking Naruto was etching for some payback.

Naruto then grunted and gave the man a series of punches which was weak and feeble in the end. Gai smirked and then asked Naruto to do the same. Groaning fearfully Naruto held his hands up. Then with only one punch Naruto almost lost consciousness as he flew back.

Kisara was out as Naruto was doing a series of sit-ups which in time he got used to the weights strengthening his stomach even further.

Gai watched Naruto who tried to punch the rock but hesitated. Gai smirked and then raised his eyebrow mockingly. Letting his anger control him Naruto punched the boulder which resulted his hand being in pain. Screaming and thrashing around Gai laughed.

"Naruto reserve your strength don't waste it. Learn to use it wisely"

"I really don't know what the hell you're talking about. Besides this isn't Karate Kid" Naruto grunted and Gai laughed

At home Naruto managed to do a series of push ups like he used to do before. He then was outside the dojo the next day and picked up the brick and threw it.

He smirked it landed next to Gai's.

Naruto now was smirking as he was doing concentric curls with each hands having a turn this time.

The sun was setting and Naruto was hitting Gai's hands as he raised it for him. Suddenly at a fast speed Gai went to smack the back of his head. Naruto at the last second ducked. He smirked and Gai smiled

Gai punched Naruto's stomach which made him skid a few yards. Naruto stood strong and looked at Gai smirking.

"Your turn" Gai smirked and then raised his hands up then suddenly Naruto punched him which made Gai gasp for breath and skid a couple yards. Naruto smirked. Payback's a bitch.

Naruto stood in front of the boulder and then took a deep breath. He then went to punch the boulder but stopped at the last second. He then tried again stopping at the last second one more. Finally Naruto screamed fiercely and punched the boulder. There was pain but not as much as last time. Then suddenly the boulder split in two.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Raising his right hand he screamed in victory "YES!"

Team 8 were at Ichiraku ramen as Kiba insisted for them to come since he wanted to speak with Ayame. Kurenai watched her team converse as Hinata was still in hospital but was getting better.

"Hey Ayame when are you free" the waitress rolled her eyes at the usual question from the Inuzuka.

Suddenly the blinds of the ramen stand were furiously blown away like a roadrunner ran passed them as someone screamed "YOU CANNOT BEAT ME NARUTO!" it was Gai as team 8 and Ayame all went out to see. Suddenly someone went passed them so quickly it wasn't even funny.

It was a golden blur as it zoomed past them going towards the Hokage tower.

"What was that" Shino spoke stoically

"I think that was Gai" Kurenai said

"And Naruto" Ayame added

"Fuck that was fast" Kiba swore

"Kiba language!" Kurenai scolded

Sakura was once again walking through the village with flowers trying to visit Sasuke.

Suddenly a green blur zoomed past her making her almost lose her flowers and fall to the floor. Sighing in relief as that didn't happen Sakura carried on walking. Suddenly a golden blur zoomed past her this time making her lose her flowers and fall on her butt.

Groaning she nursed her back "what the hell was that!"

Temari came out of the store as suddenly a golden blur rocketed past her shocking her in the process.

Team 10 once again were in a restaurant as their training ended. From the window where they ate a green and gold blur took off past them.

Hana, Anko and Kira got out of the dango restaurant as Anko wanted to eat some dango. Suddenly a green blur zoomed past them shocking them as a second later a golden blur came as well.

"What the hell was that?" Anko was bewildered

"I don't know" Hana admitted. Kisara watched to where it went and smiled. She knew who they were. Naruto came home tired and trained hard as he thought she wasn't watching but she was.

She smiled and just shook her head.

The blurs were edging closer to the Hokage tower as Gai tried his best to run as he and Naruto still wore weights but was lighter than the one they trained with.

Suddenly Naruto got closer to Gai who desperately increased his speed. It didn't work as when they got to the tower Naruto finally beat him.

They stopped as they huffed. Naruto was laughing.

"You….are ready" Gai panted Naruto smirked "finally!"

"But you only have 2 days. After the exams when Lee is better. Then we can begin" Gai brushed his hair.

"Thank you Gai-Sensei" Gai smiled "no thank you Naruto for all this" Naruto smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End song...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tenten was sweating as she watched Neji before her who was surrounded by Kunais and Shurikens.<p>

Gasping the Hyuuga spoke "I finally finished the technique" Neji suddenly fainted making Tenten scream after him.

"NEJI!"

* * *

><p>"We are almost done Sasuke. Rest up" Kakashi watched obito's legacy and smiled. The boy finally done it. He only needs some control and that's it.<p>

"Let's go!" Sasuke nodded as then Kakashi disappeared with him. Leaving a devastated land with ruined boulders.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark as Naruto left the dojo and was walking alone in a wood path which was a shortcut home.<p>

He soon looked at the full moon because it was so bright. Once got into the district Naruto then jumped on the roof.

As he jumped from buildings to buildings he landed next to someone.

Both these people looked at one another. It was Gaara that Naruto landed next to.

"Uzumaki…" Gaara spoke hollowly

"Gaara" Naruto murmured.

Suddenly Naruto sensed that something was wrong with Gaara.

"You know on a full moon mother gets really agitated" Gaara looked at the moon as Naruto didn't respond because he felt sand slowly coming towards.

"She feels very bloodthirsty" Gaara then had a maniacal look as he charged his sand at Naruto but his eyes went wide.

Naruto wasn't there. He then suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder

"Hey….save it for the finals" Naruto whispered in his ears as Gaara's eyes went wide and then sent his sand at him but Naruto disappeared.

Leaving Gaara on his own with his thoughts as he had his eyes were wide "he is faster than that boy"

* * *

><p>Naruto felt so awesome <em>"I even had light weights on" <em>he remembered Gai ordering him to put on these light weights on all times. "I can't believe it. It's like I had some secret energy within me that was opened I feel lighter than ever before"

Landing on his apartment he got inside and then freshened up to sleep. When he landed on his bed he felt Kisara next to him "you ready." Kisara murmured

Naruto smirked "never been better" he then shuffled closer to her thus they slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Day of the Chunin exam finals<strong>

A day went by so quickly. The sounds of cheering could be heard as people from all over gathered at the Stadium for the Chunin Exams to begin. Lots of people from shinobi, to civilians, nobles and Daimyos all had come to watch the Finals.

From his place in the arena Naruto watched as people cheered, crowed and placed bets on who they thought would win. Many he knew were here to cheer on his teammate to win, something that caused him to scowl a bit remembering what happened at the hospital.

Naruto stood with Kin at one side and Temari on the other as all the final contestants lined up.

He then looked at the Kage stand with concentration. He was wearing a brown cloak which covered his dojo training clothes which had a leg pouch this time containing his weapons. He didn't have his headband with him as he believed that his dojo uniform already had the Konoha insignia.

* * *

><p>Up in the Kage booth Sarutobi Hiruzen was looking down at the contestants, frowning when he noticed that Uchiha Sasuke was missing.<p>

"Still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke sir" his Jounin bodyguards said. Sarutobi sighed as then his guest arrived

"Ah, Kazekage-dono it is good to see you" The elderly Hokage gave him a friendly smile.

"It is a pleasure Hokage-dono" Replied the Kazekage in a soft spoken voice as he took the seat on the Hokage's right.

"I hope the long journey wasn't too much trouble for you." Sarutobi smiled

"It was enough" The Kazekage offered. "Though it is a good thing these exams are being held here this year. You're starting to tire Hokage-dono. I fear the trip may have been too much for you if it was situated at my village. Maybes it's time for you to decide who will take your mantle.

The Sandaime chuckled "I still have plenty of life left in me."

Standing up Sarutobi gave his announcement "Thank you for coming! I would like to welcome you all to Konoha's Chunin Exam! Finals. We will now begin the main tournament between the ten participants who made it through the preliminaries!"

The crowd began to cheer as the Hokage finished his announcement "excuse me Hokage-dono, but I only count Nine participants," The Kazekage spoke softly

Sarutobi sighed and just waved to begin the finals as he nodded at Genma who turned to look at the contestants.

"I'm the proctor of the finals my name is Shiranui Genma. So you all know who you are facing correct" everyone nodded take a look. "This is the line-up for the main matches," Shiranui Genma held up a sheet of paper with the matches shown on it.

"As you can see there will be five matches in the first round. Now while the arena is different, the same rules from the preliminaries applies. Any questions?"

Nobody spoke as Genma now began the exams

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji please step forward? All other contestants go to the fighter's booth."

Naruto watched as the other participants left, leaving him with Neji.

Gaara turned around a bit and looked at Naruto who looked back their eyes met and Naruto smirked.

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

Kin watched Naruto and her eyes glowed red as she smirked.

* * *

><p>"Hard to believe Naruto is in the finals" Ino spoke loudly as she sat next to her pink haired friend. "Naruto won't stand a chance"<p>

"I know Neji is the rookie of the year" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto. _"He looks so different."_

"_I wonder where Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun are."_

* * *

><p>Yugao, Hayate, Kurenai, Anko, Hana,Hinata and Asuma sat within the crowd as they watched the proceedings<p>

"This fight is going to be fun!," Anko said spoke with glee.

Kurenai looked at her best friend and smiled, "yes I agree?"

Hayate coughed and spoke, "do you think he is going to show that technique again?"

This got everyone's attention "If he does I really want to see it" Yugao nodded

"He really does look different. Who trained him?" Asuma spoke Kurenai's eyes went wide as she remembered what happened at the hospital.

"Let's all see. Shall we" Hana interjected wanting to see the fight

Hinata looked at the blond boy whose she had a massive crush on a bit nervous as she sat behind Sakura and Ino and hear everything they said.

She was taken her by her team.

"Naruto-kun"

* * *

><p>"The Hyuuga genius versus the deadlast" The Kazekage said. "I wonder…."<p>

Sarutobi watched intensely _"Naruto…."_

* * *

><p>Gai came in with Lee as he watched Naruto and Neji both who were his students.<p>

"YOSH! GO NEJI, NARUTO!" Lee cheered as he looked between his two rivals. Since he was not sure who to cheer for, he decided on both of them.

Tenten sighed while Gai screamed "YOSH LETS CHEER FOR THEM BOTH LEE!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!"

Everyone who sat together all sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>Genma looked up at Sarutobi to see the man nod. Nodding back he got started, "We will now start the first match! Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji… Hajime!"<p>

"You will not win" Neji taunted while Naruto smirked "we will see"

Naruto then gripped his cloak and threw it off.

It caused massive reactions.

Some people gasped. Almost all women blushed and Gai smirked.

"_You are very youthful Naruto-Kun"_

* * *

><p>How do you like this chapter? The training with Gai I hope you liked it. Naruto got some techniques from Jiraiya but refused being taught under him.<p>

The training session of Gai and Naruto I was inspired by the movie never back down in which I added my own things to it lol.

Naruto now is trained to be ready for the 8 gates as his body is now disciplined. Now on to the finals.

Thanks for reading and giving me good reviews most appreciated and keep it **reviewing thanks!**

Once again I thank Xenotoneanwarrior37.

* * *

><p><strong>Biography of Uzumaki Naruto<strong>

Age: 17

Genin of team 7 and teammates of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Teacher: Hatake Kakashi.

Skills: **Kage Bunshin – B rank, Teikoku (imperial) – offensive/defensive technique, Teikoku Kō Kyō Han Shō (Imperial: light mirror repulsion),** **Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet- B rank offensive, Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave - B rank offensive.**

Naruto obtained the wind technique when he acted as Reiko Shinn and managed to steal from Rokusho Aoi. Since then he was developing the Teikoku which came to fruition at Wave. Thanks to the Kage-Bunshin he managed to create the Teikoku Kō Kyō Han Shō which is still incomplete as it takes a long while to finish.

Right now he has obtained three water based Ninjutsu from Jiraiya.

**Please Review most obliged **and thank you for reading this chapter and hopefully keep reading.

Ihateheroes.

**REVIEW…**


	15. Showing you your fate

Hey guys I'm back! I had to things for my Uni like enrolling and start my 3rd year but here is chapter 15. I'm sorry for the lateness everytime I'm done there is something there to distract me which I cannot ignore thanks. Next chapter will be in two days as I really am working on it and I plan to finish this story no matter what. Still long way to go though.

Also I have been drawing Kyuubi on photoshop and its almost done. So keep looking at my profile which will be updating soon.

Thank you for the reviews and to answer some questions. First off Anko is in the Harem.

Psudocode Samurai: the big bang will happen when it does you will know ;)

Wyrtha: Sarutobi wont know anything but Jiraiya and the Tsunade will know and let me tell you. Sarutobi is laid back around Naruto and doesnt act as much but Tsunade will that I'll tell you.

Enough of doing Q&A's here is chapter 15 enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Italics means the person is thinking or flashbacks...<em>

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Showing you your fate <strong>

As they all looking at Naruto, most of the women in the stadium either were blushing, drooling. The males were too stunned to speak.

"Now shall we begin" Naruto said with a smile while looking at Neji whose eyes narrowed

"Naruto!" Sakura look surprise, while blushing.

"Hot!" Ino thought with a drool

"Wow..."Choji muttered as one of his chips fell the ground.

"N...Na...ruto...-kun" Hinata blushing heavy as she almost fell unconscious as next to her Kurenai blushed and froze.

"NICE! Naruto" Kiba said as he looking around seeing the reactions

"Is that Naruto…" Tenten said quietly and was blushing

Asuma's eyes went wide as his cigarette fell from his mouth

Yugao blushed as she couldn't believe what she saw. Hayate looked like he was cured for a second but then he coughed showing that he wasn't.

Anko licked her lips "delicious" she then looked at Kurenai "don't you think so Kure-Chan" Kurenai just turned away blushing even more this time in embarrassment Hana was red in the face.

"Sh…shut up" Kurenai muttered making Anko laugh

"I wonder if he's single..." Anko said while licking her lips as Kurenai's eyes went wide and everyone gave her a strange look

"What?" Anko blinked why they were looking at her like that. He was hot

Ayame watched with her father and blushed making her dad smirk.

"Troublesome guy..." Shikamaru said with a sighed at the contestant platform.

"Damn..." as Temari blushing and looking away, Kankuro scowled and Gaara had no expression. Kin smirked but was also blushing.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN" Lee screamed by which Naruto heard his eyebrow twitching "shut up!"

"I wonder what you'll bring Naruto-Kun" Gai spoke as he watched the blond

* * *

><p>"I say it again you will not win. It is your fate to do so" Neji said as he got into his stance<p>

Raising his eyebrow in confusion the Uzumaki responded "My fate?"

"Yes, that is right. It was your fate to lose to me, the moment I was made your opponent your fate was set." Neji said, an arrogant smirk on his face "It is because of fate that people are talented they are like that the moment they opened their eyes to the world."

"Wow I knew you were weird but this takes the cake" Naruto chuckled

Neji scowled "Don't mock me dead last!" The Hyuuga prodigy calmed down again "It matters not, fate has decreed me the winner."

"You know since fate has decreed this. Let me show you a fate of my own" Naruto smirked "since karma's a bitch that means she's very unfaithful. So I suggest you watch out"

"Foolish! Your technique will not work on me" Neji who activated his Byakugan and Naruto looked at each other as they walked around each trying to find an opening. The wind created a small gust increasing the tension between the two.

"Like I said before we will see about that"

Suddenly Naruto started the first move as he brought his hands into a ram seal **"Kage Bunshin No Jutus"** suddenly five clones appeared next to the blond. Deciding to use teamwork the three of the clones charged at the Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! So he knows the Kage Bunshin?" Kotetsu muttered.<p>

Izumo smirked as he kept his eyes on the battle, "It looks like this battle just got interesting."

* * *

><p>Neji grit his teeth as he blocked one of the clones punches, quickly he dodged another as the clone tried to do an upward kick on his chin. At the last minute Neji flipped backwards only to see the three clones charge him again but this time Neji quickly came towards them. Neji grabbed one clone that came first and pushed him back, then the Hyuuga prodigy jumped and span in the air as two other clones charged at him with Kunais. Before they got close Neji heeled kick them both on the head as he landed on the ground dispelling them in the process.<p>

The clone that got pushed away came back to Naruto as the real Naruto watched analysing the Hyuuga before him _"he's got eyes on the back of his head"_

Neji stood before Naruto with his Byakugan "this is the power of the Hyuuga clan. You won't be able to touch me."

* * *

><p>"Damn it! He took them all out" Kiba had his eyes wide.<p>

"Troublesome Naruto needs to think of something and fast" Kiba nodded agreeing with the Nara

The sand team and Kin just carried on watching the fight before them.

"Wow he took them out" Ino looked amazed with Sakura nodding

"That's Neji. He could do that with his Byakugan" Tenten _commended "there's more to come. You will see Naruto. Even though your technique is strong from what I hear Neji can beat it"_

Hinata coughed a bit getting her teacher's attention as she held the girl "you alright" the Hyuuga heir nodded "Hm" she looked worried

"_Naruto-Kun"_

"So that's the Hyuuga prodigy" Yugao spoke

"From the looks of it Naruto's cornered" Asuma took a smoke

"Heh! That's what we thought at first and you can guess what happened" Anko smirked

"Anko's right the fight is not over yet. My youthful friends" Gai spoke getting Lee to nod "that's right Naruto-Kun and Neji are strong there is more to this fight"

* * *

><p>Naruto stood with three clones as Neji got into his stance.<p>

"Go!" Naruto ordered his three clones and they charged at Neji again.

Everyone expected the same to happen as Neji combated the clones. One clone aimed to punch him but Neji intercepted him and attempted to strike but the clone dodged. Another clone then came in interrupting the two and went to give him a wheel kick but Neji ducked and this time hit the clone before he landed dispelling it.

Another clone came from Neji's left with a Kunai making the Hyuuga dodge the pitiful attempt and then hit him right on his stomach dispelling it also.

The first clone that dodged Neji before rushed and then started to give him a series of punches all which was dodged by the Hyuuga and then Neji grabbed the clone's right arm and his left arm when the clone tried to hit him. Neji was about to knee him on his stomach and dispel him when suddenly the clone dispelled and Neji felt pain as he was hit right on the side of his head.

Falling towards the ground Neji held his head in pain and slowly looked up at the smoke that was uncovered to see Naruto standing before him with a frown.

"First hit" muttered the blond.

* * *

><p>"HE HIT HIM" Sakura screamed in shock with Ino whose eyes were wide.<p>

"He hit his own clone" muttered Tenten in shock.

"Fast!" Chouji spoke in awe.

"He sacrificed his clone in order to hit Neji" Kurenai's eyes were wide.

"He didn't just hit Neji he managed to do a wheel spin kick. He used his left leg to hit the clone then quickly used his right leg to hit Neji" Yugao was awed at the speed he just displayed "and he's fast"

"The Hyuuga Gaki didn't see that coming" Anko smirked as Asuma had his eyes wide.

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata was amazed.

Hayate coughed "He can finally use it" everyone looked at the fight now wanting to see what's going happen.

"YOSH! WHAT A HIT NARUTO-KUN!" Lee screamed

Gai watched Naruto and analysed him. The boy didn't have his light weights on which meant something making Gai smirk "So you can control your speed Naruto-kun"

* * *

><p>"Impressive to sacrifice his clone and land a hit" The Kazekage spoke with an impressed tone.<p>

"Indeed but he sacrificed a hand to gain a much bigger one instead" Sarutobi spoke as he knew now that Naruto can use it.

To think of such a plan in the heat of battle impressed the old man.

* * *

><p>"Yes! Nice hit Naruto" Kiba punched the air smiling<p>

"Troublesome things are about to change" Shikamaru lazily scratched the back of his head

"Indeed" Shino spoke quietly.

"Damn he's going to use that technique" Kankuro had his eyes wide with Temari watching the fight with serious intent.

Gaara watched closely as well.

Kin who was the furthest away from them now had red eyes as she watched her vassal.

* * *

><p>"So you hit me with a lucky shot." Neji slowly got up "no matter. I will now take you seriously"<p>

Naruto with a frown looked at Neji who was eyeing with a serious gaze.

The two now got ready for another bout "I know what you are thinking and you are right. However I won't let you near me."

Neji's eyes went wide so did the Genin's and the Jounin's.

"What is he saying" Ino spoke loudly everyone just looked on.

"**Jūken"** Hinata muttered getting everyone's attention

"That's right the Hyuuga clan can close up chakra" Hana spoke.

The two were in a stand-off when Naruto wanted to ask the Hyuuga something "I just want to know" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga. "Why do you talk about fate? You've gone on and on about fate to me ever since we met in the academy. But I've never heard you explain why you believe that."

"That is none of your business," Neji's eyes narrowed in anger

"It may not be my business but you let the world see it with your fate rants. If you want people to mind their business then stop the foolishness and leave them at home where you can brood alone."

"You dare talk to me like that!" Neji gritted his teeth as he desperately tried to control his anger.

"I dare because you nearly killed your own cousin, despite the fact that the proctor had called the match. She had no intention to fight back" Naruto frowned

Neji was engulfed with anger but then controlled himself as he took a deep breath. "You want to know? Very well, I'll tell you why fate is the only thing that exists. Perhaps then you will understand why fighting against fate is pointless."

Naruto just watched the man with an unknown expression urging Neji to carry on "in the Hyuuga clan there is a seal. The special seal which carries a technique called the caged bird seal.

"Caged bird" muttered the Naruto getting Neji to nod "that's correct it's a Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu" Naruto could sense anger in his voice.

Neji took a huge breath and then told the tale of his tragic past. How his father and Hiashi were twins and that Hiashi was born first thus becoming part of the main family and his father in the branch house and having the curse seal and be slave to the main house. He then told Naruto when he was four, how Hinata's kidnap attempt by Kumo made Hiashi kill the kidnapper. Even though Kumo was in the wrong they managed to use the kidnapper's death as leverage against Konoha thus Hiashi's head in retribution. However it wasn't Hiashi's head they got it was his fathers which shocked Naruto and the audience.

Neji put his headband on as he looked at Naruto, "Now do you see? Because of this seal I will never be free. You have no idea what it's like to have a curse like this, a burden you can never get rid of."

Naruto looked at Neji whose eyes went wide when he saw the Uzumaki look at him with empty and sad eyes. "Your right I may not know what it feels like"

Kin's eyes went wide to what he said _"so he never saw me being sealed in him as a curse"_ Sarutobi looked stunned to what his successor's son said. The adults were also shocked as well. Ayame looked sad and tried to hold herself together. Her father put her hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"Hmph. I thought as much. You never cared about what you were doing" Neji scowled "I thought you were a bit like me but now I know that you were and still are a delinquent. Ever since in the academy you came for just 2 weeks, caused a bit of a racket and then disappeared only coming back on the day of the exams" Neji looked at Naruto who was silent and had his hair cover his face.

* * *

><p>"Neji's right. Naruto was trouble." Tenten agreed Lee was quiet and looked a bit sad.<p>

Kurenai, Yugao and Hana frowned as Anko's eyes narrowed to what Neji and Tenten said.

"Neji went through all that. That's why he is a prodigy and the rookie of the year" Tenten spoke again.

Hinata looked sad, Kurenai flinched, Yugao's eyes narrowed and Anko clenched her fist.

"A person whose like that is spoiled and takes life as it goes could never be like that" Tenten remarked.

Kurenai's eyes went right open as she was about to turn around and retaliate and reprimand the little girl. Anko was about to do the same when someone spoke.

"Shut up" Tenten turned around to Lee who was clenching his crutches "Lee"

"SHUT UP TENTEN!" Tenten's eyes went wide as everyone became surprised.

"You…don't know anything about him so shut up" Lee gritted his teeth as he was angry.

His teammate in front of him was insulting his friend for no reason. Lee in anger recollected to how he met Naruto.

"_So you want to be strong even though you don't have chakra" spoke a young Naruto. As he looked at a little boy who just finished kicking a stump _

"_Hai! I want to be the best Taijustu user. Even though I don't have chakra" a young Lee responded Naruto who smirked "is that so. A weakling like you"_

"_How dare you I'm not weak." Lee screamed as he clenched his fist _

"_Well then how about you show me then" Naruto smirked making Lee charge at him._

"_I will show you!" _

"Lee…" Gai looked at his student who had his head down. "You just don't understand…."

Tenten just had her eyes wide. Everyone just looked at him in sympathy.

* * *

><p>"That's why fate will allow me be the winner as I deserve it so" said Neji with conviction<p>

"You seriously believe that just by everything you went through that you can win." Muttered Naruto

"That's right!" Naruto sighed at Neji and then looked at him now being serious.

"Then it's time we end this **don't you think**" said Naruto in a cold voice shocking Neji a bit

Neji quickly regained his bearings and took a stance "Yes lets end this" Neji turned his Byakugan back on and got in a stance. "Because you are within my field of divination **Hakke: Rokujuuyonsho (Eight Triagrams: Sixty Four Palms)!"** the Hyuuga shouted before he rushed forward at speeds far higher than before.

"Hakke: two palms!"

Neji struck at Naruto with two palms, his hands a blur. Naruto dodged them at the last second with ease shocking him.

"Four Palms!"

Neji launched out with four attacks, but Naruto continued weaving around the attacks.

"Eight Palms!"

Getting frustrated Neji increased the speed of his attacks. Naruto got hit this time as only four palms hit him but the other four was dodged.

"Sixteen Palms!"

Hands becoming nothing more than a blur, the Hyuga prodigy lashed out. Naruto this time increased his speed as only some hit him.

"Thirty Two Palms!"

Again Neji tried to strike Naruto, moving quicker than many of the Chunin and none of the Genin could see. Naruto was forced to increase his speed in order to dodge the attacks.

"Sixty Four Palms!"

Neji sent out his last attacks, increasing his speed to the point that only a few in the crowd could see. Naruto tried his best to dodge them but in then end only twenty hit him this time making Naruto skid back holding his stomach.

Neji huffed as he saw Naruto gritting his teeth "although I didn't get you as much as I expected. I still managed to close up almost all of your Tenketsu. It would be suicide if you force them open.

Naruto huffed as he slowly got up and felt weak.

Neji smirked deactivating his Dojutsu and then looked at Genma "proctor. This has gone long enough, I suggest you stop the match. If he is foolish enough to fight then I won't be held responsible."

"Fine" Genma muttered he then looked at Naruto and his eyes went wide.

The Uzumaki was in his ram sign and he grunted making Neji sigh "why fight a hopeless battle trying to defy your destiny"

Naruto looked at him with concentration **"why not"** suddenly Neji reactivated his Byakugan

Naruto felt pain all over his body has with force tried to channel his chakra. Neji who had his eye activated became shocked as suddenly Naruto's chakra exploded.

* * *

><p>The crowd started to murmur in awe as few people had their say.<p>

"Holy shit! I can see his chakra" Kiba was dumbfounded

"I thought Neji closed it. How is this happening" Shikamaru had his eyes wide.

"Is this for real. Chakra can't be summoned like that" Temari was astounded as Kankuro gripped the railings, Gaara was surprised.

The one most surprised was Kin who was possessed by the Kyuubi. She analysed Naruto and watched the display _"His chakra has pushed to what's left of my own chakra and started to heal and open his Tenketsu." _

* * *

><p>"It's so bright!" Ino held her eyes as Sakura done the same "unreal"<p>

"What is happening" Tenten watched in wonder.

"Impossible" Yugao watched in disbelief "I thought it was closed"

"Whoa his chakra exploded" Anko watched in wonderment "Wow Naruto-Kun. It's massive" Hana commended.

"Naruto!" Kurenai spoke in shock as she held Hinata

"Naruto-Kun" Ayame covered her eyes "it's so big" Teuchi watched his number one customer in amazement.

"_What huge chakra…if he learns the eight gates. Kami!" _Gai thought as Lee gripped his crutches as he could believe what he saw.

* * *

><p>"It can't be!" Neji watched Naruto with his Byakugan as he saw a blue fire inside Naruto exploding like a flame.<p>

Neji became shocked when he saw a fox like monster growl at him.

Naruto screamed as then his chakra whirled like a tornado gathering dust and wind.

Neji held himself together as he watched the display in surprise. Naruto looked at him and grunted "here goes" he let go of holding the ram sign and watched Neji.

The blue chakra tornado gathered around him and then went back inside Naruto.

"He can't have chakra that big. Is it even chakra at all?" Neji gritted his teeth.

When the chakra disappeared it suddenly came again this time it enveloped Naruto's figure as the boy was on fire.

"My turn" Naruto clenched his right hand as Neji got prepared.

With great speed Naruto disappeared from Neji's great eye getting him surprised as then the Hyuuga sensed Naruto behind him as the blond was in the air.

Naruto brought out three shurikens and then threw it at Neji at a great speed which the Hyuuga wasn't prepared for.

Neji gritted his teeth and enacted his technique **"Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)"** a light blue doe of spinning chakra formed around him, blocking all of the shurikens and making them harmlessly bounce off the blue spherical shield.

* * *

><p>Hanabi gasped as she looked up at her father, "Tou-sama that's…"<p>

"Yes," Hiashi nodded. "The Kaiten, a technique of the main branch family."

"_Neji ….to have learned something like this on your own. Such talent is wasted in the branch family."_

"Let us watch this great battle" Hanabi nodded at her father.

"To do that Neji…to think Naruto forced you" Tenten sweated as she watched the intense battle

* * *

><p>Once Neji completed the Kaiten he then took the Shurikens that bounced off him and also brought out three of his own.<p>

Naruto flipped on the wall as Neji quickly attacked "take this!" he then threw the six shurkines in a cross like formation but Naruto disappeared in mid-air shocking Neji.

All the Shurikens hit the wall as they didn't hit the target _"what! He managed to dodge in mid-air?"_ Neji gritted his teeth _"he is faster. Much faster"_

Suddenly Naruto attempted to punch Neji who dodged.

Neji gritted his teeth in frustration while Naruto was smiling.

* * *

><p>"Why is he smiling at a time like this?" Sakura reprimanded with Ino who agreed.<p>

"Because he is enjoying himself" everyone looked at Gai who watched with passion "mind explaining Gai" Asuma asked.

"Yeah! How can be enjoying this" Ino spoke looking a bit disturbed while Anko smirked.

"It's an instinct a few have. To truly fight and see who is the winner, to see if your training was good enough" Gai looked at Naruto who smiled "or maybe he just really likes to fight"

"But why does he like such a thing" Sakura's eyes softened as Kurenai looked to be in deep thought watching Naruto.

"I don't know but I think it was something he obtained when he was a child" Gai frowned this left everyone something to think about.

"_Naruto-Kun"_ Hinata thought with worry Kurenai thought the same thing.

"Wow so the tornado loves to fight. Why am I not surprised" Anko chuckled

* * *

><p>As Neji and Naruto skidded gaining space each brought out their Kunais and then threw at each other. Both of their Kunais hit the other dead centre as they clashed.<p>

Once they stopped both of them jumped in the air each grabbing hold of the Kunais they have thrown and then clashed at each other in mid-air creating a screeching sound from the Kunais used and a blue spark.

Both of them landed creating a bit of landmark as they stood facing each other.

"Okay…you" Naruto smirked as he looked at Neji "so you like hand to hand combat"

Neji's eyes went wide as suddenly Naruto charged as Neji's voice rang inside his head

""_Hmph. I thought as much. You never cared about what you were doing" _

"_I thought you were a bit like me but now I know that you were and still are a delinquent"_

_"It is because of fate that people are talented they are like that the moment they opened their eyes to the world."_

Naruto's eyes went wide as he stepped up his speed each step creating a hole into the ground. His chakra this time turned into a circle as it rotated furiously. He was using his Teikoku

"It may be the Hyuuga way to cave into destiny but it's not mine!" Naruto screamed. Neji's eyes went wide as the Uzumaki carried on "if you think it's futile to fight then don't just stand there and take it!"

Neji quickly became prepared "quickly I must use the Kaiten" the Hyuuga charged up all of his chakra as he started to form the technique.

Naruto who glowed blue brought out his kunai with his left hand "If you have a problem with the way I am" Neji rotated thus his Kunai and Narutos clashed creating a huge flash.

"Then beat me!" Naruto screamed as Neji's eyes went wide.

Suddenly the whole area exploded making Genma brace himself. The whole area was covered in dust as making everyone gasp in amazement.

When it cleared Genma and everyone else saw two holes each had smoke coming out of them.

"Which ones Naruto or Neji" Sakura wondered

Suddenly the one near Genma a hand shot up as the person coughed and got out of the hole.

It was Hyuuga Neji getting everyone surprised he then walked forward to Naruto's hole as he was unconscious.

"So he lost!" Sakura's eyes went wide while Tenten smirked _"well done Naruto you came close but Neji is stronger than any Genin."_

Kurenai looked sad as did anyone else

"Sorry but this is a reality. You are a failure" Neji huffed "this match is over"

It was too soon as suddenly Naruto came out of the ground and gave Neji a mean uppercut taking him down.

Naruto landed at the ground as Neji fell to the floor unable to move.

Naruto looked at Neji who desperately tried to get up "I…can't move!"

Naruto clenched his hands as his nails hurt a bit. Behind him the Naruto that was unconscious dispersed showing it was a shadow clone.

Genma watched Neji and then looked at Naruto he then decided to end the match "winner Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd exploded as they screamed in cheers and claps "I can't believe it! The Hyuuga prodigy lost!"

Everyone became shocked that they saw. The Naruto that was down wasn't Naruto but a clone.

"Naruto!" Ayame cheered as Teuchi raised his hands up in victory for his surrogate son

"Dammit he tricked Neji" Kiba exclaimed

"He used the clone as a decoy and dug underground and then came up on Neji by surprise" Shikamaru was impressed "indeed that is something even the Byakugan cannot see" Shino added with a quiet voice.

"Impressive" Temari smirked "while Kankuro grunted "I thought he would bring out that technique of his"

Gaara watched in interest as he never saw chakra that high before.

"_Most impressive indeed Naruto-Kun"_ Kin thought but she wanted to see Naruto soon and discuss with him about what he said

"Wow to think he just done that" Ino blinked not believing what she is seeing Sakura was shook with disbelieve as well.

"That was unorthodox" Asuma spoke with a shocked expression as Anko laughed "well he is the tornado. Keeps bring surprises every time!"

"Naruto-Kun" Kurenai smiled at his victory, she looked at Hinata who looked amazed and proud she then put a hand on her and smiled.

"YOSH! AMAZING NARUTO-KUN" Lee screamed as Gai smiled proudly _"well done Naruto you have a brilliant mind and it's great to see it in action" _

"Impossible…Neji lost?" Tenten was in shock to what she was seeing. Neji had all the reasons to win and he was the rookie of the year with near perfect grades in the field and examination. To think he lost to the dobe of the class.

* * *

><p>Once the crowd quieted down Naruto spoke as he looked down at his opponent who looked back "Selflessness…."he muttered which everyone heard "I may never saw myself as a curse like you. I just fought to whoever came against me" Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them "but I know what you felt that day."<p>

"Wh…what" Neji gasped "your father may wanted to protect his older brother…didn't you ever think of that" Neji's eyes went wide as Hiashi did the same.

"Little brothers are a real hassle. That's why it's the older brother's job to protect them." Naruto chuckled dryly his voice carrying sad tone in them "I may not like Hiashi but maybe you should consider his feelings" Naruto said with conviction as he looked at Neji with cold eyes shocking him.

"I….I" Neji contemplated as he didn't know what to think right now.

"You're all he has left of his little brother. Do remember that" Naruto's voice became soft now as he then turned around and walked way getting out of the arena.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know Uzumaki had a little brother" the Kazekage spoke as the Hokage next to him was quiet.<p>

Sarutobi Hiruzen was silent but Naruto's word rang in his head _"brother…so you had a little brother. Naruto"_

"What did he mean by that? I didn't know Naruto had a sibling" Ino pointed out.

"Yeah…I thought he is an orphan" Sakura spoke saying her thoughts out loud

"Now that you think about it, nobody ever knows him other than being a delinquent" Tenten added as Neji's loss was fresh in her mind.

"The way he talked to Neji. There was sadness in his voice I never seen Naruto show that kind of emotion before" Asuma spoke watching Naruto's back going inside the stadium.

"Yugao…" said woman looked at Kurenai who looked on "you said you were tasked to look for Naruto once"

The Anbu commander nodded "yes I was just an officer back then as me and Kakashi looked for him but couldn't find him" Kurenai nodded "so he avoided you"

"That's most likely the case" Yugao responded in a serious voice.

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata sadly muttered for her friend and crush.

"There is nothing we can do Kurenai, Yugao its personal to him so just leave it be" Anko spoke looking at her friend who nodded.

"_I don't think they are going to listen"_ Anko sighed

"The battle was amazing and to beat the rookie of the year" Hayate commended Yugao who got out of her stupor and nodded.

Both Yugao and Kurenai were in space to what Naruto said.

"Naruto-Kun" Ayame was sad as she didn't know had something like this hidden away from her and they tell everything to each other.

"Ayame" Teuchi put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly "it was something he had to keep to himself"

"But" Teuchi interjected his daughter "he will tell you at the right time" Ayame just nodded sadly.

* * *

><p>"Tou-Sama," Hanabi muttered looking at her father who watched in deep thought<p>

Hiashi frowned at his daughter before standing up, "Stay here Hanabi" _Maybe now I can finally reveal the truth to what happened that night. I only hope Neji can understand._

Hanabi watched her father leave and wondered what he was going to do

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the floor inside the hall in deep thought as he at his right hand and clenched it.<p>

"There is still a long way to go…"

"What is?" Naruto turned to see Kin walking towards him with a smile "congratulations. But I think you could have ended it long ago"

"You're that girl that beat Sakura" Kin nodded "my name is Tsuchi Kin"

"Naruto" the Uzumaki smiled.

"So Naruto what's got into you down there" Kin sat on the floor next to him.

However Naruto suddenly got up "nothing…just saying what I felt that's all" he then walked further inside to go upstairs "good luck in your battle" Kin just watched behind his back with red eyes as it had a look of sympathy in them.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into the audience box instead of the fighting box getting everyone's attention "YOSH! NARUTO-KUN WELL DONE!<p>

"Lee! Your awake" Naruto looked surprised as the two greeted each "you're okay" Lee nodded "I'm a bit better hopefully I will be 100%" Naruto nodded "that's great to hear." He then looked at Gai "hello Gai-Sensei" Naruto smiled "congratulation Naruto-Kun"

"Wait Sensei!" Sakura was surprised so did everyone else.

"I thought Jiraiya was teaching him" muttered Anko to Yugao, Hana and Kurenai who looked confused.

"That's correct Sakura Naruto-Kun here wanted to learn something but we decided to postpone until Lee gets better"

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN WE ARE TOGETHER ONCE AGAIN!" Lee was ecstatic to see his friend training with him this time.

Naruto nodded "mind tell us what it is Gai" Kurenai asked

"I'm sorry Kurenai it is something I can't say" Gai responded shaking his head making Kurenai surprised a bit.

"Kurenai" the woman looked sternly at Naruto who noticed and quickly retracted "Kurenai-Sensei" she then smiled a bit "I had to do some mean exercises just to be accepted" Gai smirked "it was necessary Naruto-Kun you were wild after all" Naruto sighed as he pointed his finger at Gai "one boulder and you blow a fuse" Gai laughed making Naruto roll his eyes. Lee however was still overjoyed.

"Well done Naruto" the Uzumaki turned around to see Kisara behind him smiling which surprised him a bit "Kira!" Anko smiled waving as she had a seat for the girl next to her. Kurenai nodded a bit wary since the Yuhi didn't trust her but managed to tolerate her.

"Thank you Kira-san" Naruto nodded as she smiled and then went to sit next to Anko.

"You exploded Naruto when all looked to be over" Hana commended

"Yeah Naruto how did you do that" Ino added as then everyone expected an answer.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head "adrenaline maybe" the answer made everyone sweat drop

Sakura sighed "Naruto you could at least tell us" Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow "about what"

"First off I didn't know you had a brother" Sakura asked the question everyone were thinking about asking him as they looked at Naruto for answers. Kisara's eyes narrowed at the pink haired girl but then also looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked ahead in space as he leaned on the bars "I'm an orphan Sakura" that didn't satisfy his teammate "but you just said…" Gai interjected suddenly "Sakura what's there to know. It has nothing to do with you"

"But…" Sakura was interrupted again "leave it Sakura" Yugao stopped the girl making her sigh "however one was wonder Naruto-Kun"

Naruto didn't respond as he just leaned on the railings waiting for the next match to start. This brought some sad looks behind him.

"_Naruto-kun"_ Hinata watched with a sad expression. Naruto ever since she met him was so distant yet so close at the same time.

"Forget about that. You kicked his sorry ass though. Just like a rookie of the year should be" Anko laughed making everyone's eyes go wide

Kurenai and Yugao quickly narrowed their eyes at Anko who blinked comically like she said the wrong thing. Kisara looked at the exchange with a calculative expression.

Naruto now turned around and blinked at her confused but then chuckled "yeah I did beat him didn't I"

"You may have won but Neji and Uchiha Sasuke were the rookie of the year… you failed twice" Ino smirked looking at Naruto.

"And yet I'm in the finals" Naruto responded back to the insult making her fume and his wife smirk "why people still talk about the academy and not battle achievements is beyond me"

"Heh! Because it's the rookie of the years that became very successful" Ino added with a scowl the insult still fresh in her mind.

"Your point is" Naruto sighed shaking his head "you act like Konoha's the greatest village or something"

"Your point being Naruto" Asuma asked with narrowed eyes as everyone looked at him to answer.

"Sasuke better watch out Gaara's a tough cookie" Naruto smirked suddenly getting Sakura and Ino's attention quickly getting angry at him.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" Ino and Sakura screamed in unison "Sasuke-Kun is the rookie of the year and you're the dobe" Sakura backed her crush.

"Naruto beat him all the time though" Chouji ate his chips making Ino smack his head "shut up Chouji!"

"See what I mean" Naruto pointed chuckling making the Jounins sigh Anko kissed her teeth "psst…fangirls"

"Yes but Ino's got a point Naruto" Tenten said and then carried on "most of the rookie of the year became Hokage" Naruto's eyes went wide and then looked at Kurenai and then at Anko "if Neji and Sasuke become Hokage I swear I'm gone" Anko laughed "I'll join you"

"Yeah and then we could make a ninja village for ourselves when god himself descends down to earth and has ramen with me" Kurenai's eyes twitched "he won't do that"

"Exactly" Naruto smirked and then laughed with Anko the two high fiving each other making everyone sweat drop.

Yugao sighed as she looked the younger Shinobies except Naruto who was two times older than them. These children were so fresh to the world and thought things by black and white. Looking at the young Kunoichies in particular she sighed _"I wonder how they would take if what they knew was a lie"_ she then looked at Naruto conversing with Anko and Kira waiting for the next match. He was hiding things and she wondered how the village's negativity affected him. Shaking off those thoughts as Naruto would never leave this village Yugao sat with Hayate who came with refreshments. "Thank you Hayate-Kun" the man smiled at her by which she smiled back.

The two broke up as they decided to be friends since they knew each other since childhood.

"Naruto sure was surprising" Yugao nodded at Hayate "yes surprising indeed"

Naruto managed to sit next to Kisara and Anko as his wife managed to kick a person out of the seat with killer intent.

The crowd was about to get restless as they wanted another fight since the first one was a major hit.

* * *

><p>"Sir, Uchiha Sasuke still hasn't shown up" a Jounin bodyguard whispered into his Hokage's ear. "The crowd is starting to get restless."<p>

Sarutobi sighed. The Hokage could hear boos being shouted out. People wanted action, especially after seeing such an incredible battle from the previous match.

"Hokage-dono if I may everyone wanted to see my son fight against the Uchiha. It is most unwise to not give them the satisfaction"

"It seems we have no choice" Sarutobi said as he agreed with his fellow Kage as the crowd and even feudal lords were waiting for this match. "Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara's match is postponed only for one round and if he is not here then he is disqualified. Relay that to Genma" the Jounin nodded and shunshined to tell Genma

The Kazekage look at Sarutobi and nodded "thank you Hokage-dono"

* * *

><p>Genma nodded to what he was told. He then Looked up at the crowd "Due to Uchiha Sasuke not being on time his match with Sabaku No Gaara is postponed till after the next match. That seemed to satisfy most of the populace as they all quieted down.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura and Ino sighed in relief, Lee gripped his crutches while Naruto and Kisara had a solemn expression.<p>

"What the fuck!" Anko shouted "Who the hell allowed that to happen?"

"It's how it is Anko" Kurenai sighed as she knew the boy was getting special privileges but she didn't like it though.

Orochimaru's former apprentice scowled and looked away "Tch! Watch it bite them in the ass one day"

Naruto nodded "frankly I don't care, the next match is Shikamaru and Temari right"

Chouji nodded "yeah I can't wait" Asuma smiled and nodded.

"Will Shikamaru and Temari please come down to the Arena?" Genma announced as Temari smirked "it's finally my turn" she then used her fan and flew down.

"Looks like you're up Shikamaru." Kiba smirked making the lazy Nara sigh "troublesome might as well quit"

"No way man good luck" Kiba then patted on his back hard making him fall down flat on his back.

"Kiba you had to be troublesome" Shikamaru frowned with a lazy look.

Temari watched the display and smirked "cute"

Anko laughed at loud making Naruto sigh. Kurenai next to him asked what.

"Right…cute" Naruto sighed. "That's the word most men like to hear themselves described as."

Anko giggled "well Naruto-Kun how would you describe yourself as" Naruto rolled his eyes "well not cute that's for sure" Kurenai suddenly smirked "but you are Naruto-Kun" the Uzumaki's eyes went wide as he looked at her in shock "you're kidding" Kurenai and Anko just giggled at his face "nah don't worry Naruto you're not cute" Naruto sighed in relief but felt daring "and what am I"

Kisara answered him smiling "well your Naruto that's what" Naruto sweat dropped and looked at Kurenai and Anko who smiled and nodded leaving him confused _"What the hell does that mean"_

* * *

><p>"You ready" Genma said to both Temari looked confident while Shikamaru looked like he didn't want to be here.<p>

"Hajime!"

Temari started things off with the **Kamaitachi no Jutsu(Cutting Whirlwind Technique)**, which Shikamaru quickly hid behind a tree. He waited until the sun was down which Temari noticed but then the Nara had a another plan as well he used his jacket as a parachute and used it as leverage to use his **Kagemane no Justu(Shadow Possion Technique)**. This awed everyone at his quick thinking and intelligence. The older sibling of Gaara and Kankuro ran until she stayed at a length which the shadow couldn't reach deducing that Shikamaru can't go that far. it looked like she was right as the Nara couldn't reach that far but when the shadow moved back Temari planned to attack but couldn't.

The reason being was that she didn't notice that there was a hole behind her specifically Naruto's hole that the Nara used now used to capture her. Once He caught her in his **Kagemane no Justu(Shadow Possion Technique)** the audience was on the edge of their seat thinking that Shikamaru was going to do something spectacular in order to win only to end up face faulting at his forfeit. None was more displeased than Ino who let it be known as she screamed. The crowd started booing and swearing as they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Wow that was exhilarating" Naruto clapped which made the audience look at him because he was the only one clapping making him sweat drop and stop what he was doing "Okay then"

"That's Shikamaru alright" Asuma chuckled

Shikamaru walked off the field without a care in the world _"troublesome that's how far I can go besides they all are here for Sasuke not me."_

Hana noticed the sudden Anbu surrounding the arena and looked at Yugao "what's with the Anbu" Yugao nodded "protocol since there are feudal lords and important clients watching" she nodded as behind her a certain Anbu smirked under his mask impressed about Naruto's match.

"Well done Naruto-Kun" the Anbu muttered but then felt someone look at him.

It was Kisara as she eyed him the two looking at each other in silence. Kisara then smiled and nodded making the Anbu nod back thinking if she knew something.

* * *

><p>The crowd were now waiting no longer as because Uchiha Sasuke was taking too long. As they started booing and swearing again the feudal lords couldn't wait as well.<p>

"It seems I have no choice" Sarutobi sighed as he got up much to the reluctance of the Kazekage next to him.

He then looked at Genma and nodded making him nod back to his leader.

"Uchiha Sasuke is unable to attend." The crowd gasped as Genma was about to give his verdict regardless whether people wanted it or not "so the winner by default is Sabaku no…"

Suddenly in fashion Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke shunshined side by side right in the middle of the arena.

"Did we make it" Kakashi eye smiled scratching the back of his head.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura was screamed in happiness while Ino clapped her hands in glee. They both liked Sasuke's new attire as they blushed.

"Keh!" Kiba scowled while Shikamaru sighed "troublesome"

"Tch show off" Kankuro scowled with disgust as Temari frowne, Kin looked at where Naruto was and then the person next to him and her eyes turned red when that person smirked. Gaara was expressionless as he shunshined.

"As a matter of fact Kakashi anymore seconds your student would've been disqualified" Genma explained making Kakashi nod.

Gaara shunshined into the grounds and had his arms folded Sasuke with Kakashi looked at back at him.

"Watch carefully understand" Sasuke nodded as his sensei then shunshined for the battle to begin.

Kakashi then came upon the audience box and joined everyone.

"Sensei!" Sakura got up smiling in relief

"Yo" Kakashi waved with an eye smile he then looked at everyone and his eyes landed on Naruto who had his back turned.

"My youthful rival you're just in time" Gai smiled as his student added "yosh! Naruto-Kun's match was great hopefully Sasuke-kun can be as well" Lee had fire in his eyes.

"That's right Sasuke is much stronger than before" Kakashi added

"Kakashi-sensei can Sasuke-kun…can he really beat Gaara" Sakura looked sad

"Don't worry Sakura Sasuke is strong now" Kakashi eye smiled reassuring his student.

"So Sasuke had all your attention. Hopefully he will be enough" said Anko

"That's right the first match made people on their toes so they expect this match be the same" Yugao added with Hayate nodding.

"The first match" Kakashi asked making Kurenai nod her eyes showing a glint of pride "yes Naruto has defeated Hyuuga Neji" Kakashi eyes went wide "that's right Sensei Naruto was on unbelievable"

Lee nodded "Yeah that's the product of Gai-Sensei's teachings"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and looked at Gai "you taught him" Gai nodded "I plan to but he only did some small exercises as I will teach him sometime later"

"Gai I prefer you don't. He is my student and I plan to teach him after the exams" Kurenai's eyes narrowed

"Kakashi the boy is a prodigy there is nothing I could teach him but a few things that only I know" Gai spoke seriously

"He is my student I know his capabilities" Kurenai now interrupted "mind explaining what his capabilities are"

"Like is said he is my student" Kakashi ignored her and stressed his point

"That's enough the battle is about to start" Asuma interrupted trying to ease the tension

"You're right. we have much to discuss later" Kakashi looked at Gai who nodded as Kurenai didn't look pleased.

Kakashi then looked at Naruto and now noticed a red head next to him and his eyes went wide slightly

"Kira-san" the woman ignored him as she and Anko were whispering "hey look at him" Kira nodded as they both saw Naruto with his headphones having closed his eyes.

"He's daydreaming" Anko giggled she then heard Naruto singing silently "he's singing as well"

"Nothing last forever….how do I get home…I can't find myself" the two looked at each other and Anko giggled while Kisara smirked.

"Hey Hana look at that" Anko pointed at Naruto whispering and sleeping which made Hana giggle

Suddenly Naruto felt something on his leg making him get right up "what the hell! Something is under me"

This got everyone's attention as Naruto looked down and then felt something lick his face "hey!"

"Naruto-Kun that's my dog Haimaru" Hana smiled seeing her dog being happy "what happened to the other three" Anko asked "only one is allowed in the stadium" Kiba's older sister responded making Anko nod.

Naruto sat back down to see Sasuke there and his eyes went wide "Sasuke is here!" Naruto pointed making everyone sweatdrop.

"Naruto you got to stop listening to that music player it distracts you" Kurenai scolded and got a bit irritated to see Naruto kiss his player.

"My baby will never leave" Naruto puffed his chest in confidence.

Kurenai sighed while Yugao shook her head disappointed.

"You seriously need a girlfriend Naruto" Anko chuckled and patted his back "stay with me and you'll be alright"

"NO!" Kurenai, Yugao and Hana screamed scared of these two together making Anko pout "your no fun"

"Ehehehe" Naruto just chuckled scratching the back of his head sheepishly

Kisara just shook her head when she looked at Kakashi "Kira-san it's been a while" Kakashi spoke as he wanted to speak with his friend who he didn't see for a while

"I'm fine Kakashi" the Hatake smiled nodding everyone noticed the atmosphere of the two.

Naruto noticed and kept to himself. He then heard a hotdog man handing out hotdogs "Hey! Right here" Naruto pointed he then looked at Chouji eating and enjoying himself "Chouji give me some change I don't have my wallet with me" the Akimichi nodded and gave him some money.

Getting some hotdogs Naruto went to sit down to see Genma now starting the match.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura looked worried while Kakashi looked serious

"Are you both ready" Genma said to both Gaara who was stoic and Sasuke who looked confident.

"Yes let's begin" Sasuke smirked.

"Lets" Gaara droned.

"Alright…Hajime!"

The fight between the two that was long awaited began as the two just watched one another the crowd watching with deep breaths.

Gaara got his sand out as he brought his hands forward "Come Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke smirked and then got into a similar stance getting reactions.

"Kakashi…you didn't" Gai had his eyes wide while Lee darkened

"Gaara has met his match" Kakashi watched.

"You basically let Sasuke steal his technique." Naruto had his eyes wide

"It's none of your concern" Kakashi responded "Lee" Naruto looked at his friend who gripped his crutches "no matter I will have to try harder" Naruto frowned sadly.

"Kakashi I will have to speak with the Hokage about this" Gai reprimanded getting the Hatake's attention.

"Kakashi what you done was wrong" Yugao shook her head at him

"I have valid reasons. Gaara is a tough opponent" Naruto scowled "so he can't think of himself and just copies what he sees…what a prodigy." Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the Uzumaki's sarcastic tone

"Shut up Naruto you don't know anything" Ino screamed while Sakura frowned at him.

"Naruto I still have to speak with you as well" Kakashi scolded making the Uzumaki kissed his teeth "yeah whatever you say"

Kisara and Kurenai frowned "well let's just watch the match." Anko wanted to watch as Hana nodded.

"Yeah let's see if that is enough to beat Gaara" Hayate added as he coughed.

When Sasuke got ready he suddenly ran at a fast speed shocking Gaara as the Uchiha ran all over him. This got lots of reactions from the crowd as Gaara upped his defence and tried to attack. Sasuke found out that he couldn't find an opening as Gaara learned from his mistakes against Lee and attacked the Uchiha.

Suddenly Sasuke dodged the sand and then ran forward to Gaara who created a dome of himself. When he punched Gaara the dome brought out spikes which Sasuke narrowly dodged.

Temari smirked "Gaara's defence is unbeatable" Kankuro nodded. While the Konoha ninjas just watched.

"Woah! Sasuke is cornered" Anko ate a hotdog with Naruto while Sakura and Kakashi watched.

"_Do it Sasuke"_

When Sasuke moved he back flipped and then jumped on the wall standing almost at the top of the dome.

The Uchiha then took a deep breath and then went through a series of handsigns and then brought his right hand down holding it with his left. Sasuuke then charged a large amount of lightning chakra to his hand. The amount of chakra was so great that it becomes visible a chirping sound echoed in the stadium **"Chidori (One Thousand Birds)" **the then ran at Gaara with great speed

The crowd gasped "wow what is that" Ino looked awed as did Sakura

Naruto now was interested "Chidori" Gai muttered

"Chidori" Naruto asked him making the spandex man nod "yes it Kakashi's own technique"

"It's an A rank assassination technique" Yugao said making everyone shocked as Kisara watched in interest.

"You taught a kid an A rank assassination technique" Kurenai was shocked

Kakashi didn't respond as he was too absorbed watching the match.

"Wow that's Sasuke" Tenten was shocked.

"First Naruto and now Sasuke" Sakura commended getting Naruto's attention as the boy looked serious analysing Sasuke's movement "why is he running in a straight line" Kakashi and Gai's eyes went wide.

"_He noticed"_ Gai looked awed at Naruto as did Kakashi.

"Yeah I agree with Naruto is the technique that powerful it requires too much chakra" Hayate nodded as he coughed again

"With Sasuke's sharingan he can control where the Chidori goes so maybe he found the right spot to attack in" Kakashi rectified

Anko whistled "I keep seeing explosive techniques. But I like Naru-Kuns better" the Uzumaki sweat dropped as Anko winked at him.

"Sasuke's speed is impressive but he is not at the level of Lee" Gai spoke as Lee nodded "he didn't copy it exactly Gai just the basis to do the Chidori" Kakashi responded.

Sasuke ran at fast speed with the Chidori in tow as when he got close the Uchiha dodged the spikes and with a grunt plunged in the Chidori.

Silence ensued as Sasuke huffed as he bled a bit. The crowd held the breath as seconds went to minutes.

Suddenly a scream came inside the dome as Gaara screamed "My blood!"

Temari and Kankuro got surprised as Baki watched in the crowd "damn it! It's coming out"

Sasuke sensed something and quickly pulled out his hand and moved back when a huge hand came out shocking everyone and then went back in.

"What the hell is that" Sasuke sweated as he saw a scary yellow eye watching him in the hole it created which closed up.

"A hand came out!" Sakura screamed in fear as Ino blinked a bit scared

The adults all looked serious to what happened.

Naruto's eyes went wide _"that feeling….it felt a bit like Kisaras"_ Kisara smirked wildly next to him her eyes glowing as she looked at Kin and nodded when Kin then disappeared unnoticed by everyone in her stands.

"Damn it Gaara is going unstable" Baki gritted his teeth as Temari and Kankuro were thinking of the same thing.

The sand dissolved as everyone saw Gaara holding his rib as the Chidori grazed him a bit but he looked ready to go.

"I kill you….I KILL YOU!" that was the cue as the Anbu who was Kabuto knew what he had to do and started to do a series of handsigns **"Nehan Shōja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)".**

Large feathers appeared and started to fall all over the stadium as civilians and the more inexperienced shinobi fell to its effects

"What's this" Naruto looked around as Chouji, Hinata, Ino and Kisara fell asleep as did everyone else in the stadium except the adult Shinobies. Naruto knew it was a Genjutsu and dispelled it as did Sakura.

"Well done Sakura" Kakashi complimented while Kurenai did the same to Naruto. The Uzumaki looked at Kisara asleep and frowned.

Just then a huge explosion rocked the main gate and people all over the stadium knew what that signified shocking everyone.

The Invasion of Konoha had begun...

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the main gate of Konoha<strong>

Groups of Oto and Suna nin stood ready to launch the attack on Konoha, as those within the summoning circle were also ready to do their part before joining the rest.

"Ready? Let's go!" One of the Oto commanders said as they rushed at the great gate of Konoha and threw a kunai wrapped in an explosive tag at it.

Soon the rest followed suit and begun pelting the doors with their weapons as the seal team was about to begin the summoning a huge snake as well which attacked Konoha.

"Damn it!" Ibiki gritted his teeth as he was in a tower with a few Shinobies

"GO! We are being invaded!" the Shinobies nodded and shunshined

The invasion of Konoha truly began as this will cause a huge chain reaction in Naruto's life.

* * *

><p>Guys what do you think. It is rumoured that Naruto had a little brother is it true or not...dun dun dun! you'll will have to see ahahahaha. The next chapter will be the climax. Big surprises will happen so stay reading for more Fishcakes affair. New chapter will come in the next two days.<p>

Once again I thank Xenotoneanwarrior37 for reading and approving this.

**Also please Review! **And thank you for reading this chapter and hopefully keep reading.

Ihateheroes.

**REVIEW…**


	16. Temari's realization and Naruto's rage

Hey guys here is chapter 16 just as I promised finished it in one day.

Now guys to answer your reviews. First off Kakashi and everyone else will get their just deserts and will have a wakeup call when Tsunade becomes Hokage. As I said in the last chapter Sarutobi is laid back around Naruto and doesn't act as much but Tsunade will be because she is a nosy individual. With Jiraiya by her side things will become difficult for Naruto.

Yugao is in the harem.

This chapter will show you what I have planned for this story and some things will happen so enjoy.

I would have updated last night since thanks to Xenotoneanwarrior37 who approved it but I was too tired and just went to bed so here it is.

Enjoy…

* * *

><p><em>Italics means the person is thinking or flashbacks...<em>

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Temari's realization and Naruto's rage<strong>

Everyone within the stadium fell as those who didn't just watched everyone fall asleep due to the Genjutsu.

The Samurais moved quickly to get the various Feudal lords and important clients out of harm's way just as Suna and Oto nins burst from their disguises as civilians.

Within the Kage box before the Third Hokage had time to react to the situation the Kazekage's guards threw a smoke grenade while tossing two kunai impaling the Hokage's guards. Using this opportunity the Kazekage grabbed Sarutobi's neck before jumping straight up to the roof of the structure.

"What is the meaning of this Kazekage-dono?" Sarutobi asked with a shocked expression as he looked at his fellow Kage.

"Ku Ku Ku…" Sarutobi's eyes went wide as he recognized who it was "oh my…Sensei you couldn't even recognize me. You are indeed too old for the title Kage after all"

"Orochimaru!" Sarutobi's eyes narrowed as his voice contained anger in them

"Don't be so shocked Sensei I did after all learn from you" Orochimaru said with that infuriating smile of his making his Sensei shocked

"Now! Do it" Orochimaru ordered as he waved his hand

Suddenly four people appeared as they each took a corner of the roof. All four of them contained headbands which showed that they were from the hidden sound village.

"Here we go." A large build kid with a red Mohawk called Jirobo took charge of the south gate

"We can't let Orochimaru-Sama down" said a boy with blue hair that covered one eye looking like a Goth since he had matching lipstick. He was Kidomaru who took charge of the east gate.

"Let's tear this shit up" a feminine voice spoke as it was a tomboyish woman who wore a hat covering her red hair. She was Tayuya who took charge of the north gate.

"Yeah! Like Tayuya said let's do this" a boy with six arms said with a smirk he was Kidomaru who took charge of the east gate

"Perform the jutsu."Orochimaru said being impatient.

"Hai Orochimaru-Sama" all four guardians yelled in unision

**Shishienjin(Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment)**

Everyone on the roof could only watch as the four Shiobies create a purple dome which covered the whole place.

* * *

><p><strong>Chunin exam arena<strong>

Gaara stood before Sasuke and Genma as he huffed because of the inflicted damage caused by the Uchiha before him.

"I'll kill you" Gaara gritted his teeth in anger as he was about to lash out in anger but then someone stopped him. That person was accompanied by two other people

"Gaara... the plan" Gaara´s Sensei Baki said but the red head boy ignored him and was about to attack Sasuke however he suddenly held his head in pain. His teacher and siblings saw this and were shocked

"What´s wrong?" Kankuro spoke as he looked at Gaara

"Oh no..." Temari stuttered

"Mother wants him dead. I'll kill him." Gaara held his head in pain

"You fool! Trying to transform before the Signal!" His Sensei scolded him

"It´s impossible to proceed now!" Temari said as she looked at Gaara who looked damaged

"Then what are we supposed to do? We can't do it without Gaara!" Kankuro responded

"What´s going on?" Sasuke wondered as he watched the sand team.

Gaara looked more unstable by the second as Baki now deduced that it was time to terminate the mission "Abort the mission... You guys take Gaara and retreat"

Temari and Kankuro were surprised to hear that "What about you?" Temari blinked looking at her teacher

"I´ll join the battle...GO" Their sensei ordered as Temari nodded and with Kankuro took Gaara and jumped away

Genma watched everything and then looked at the Kage box seeing Orochimaru

"Is the leader of this invasion...Orochimaru?" Genma asked as he looked at Baki

"Who knows? But I must do what I can" The sand team sensei smirked

"Hey! What´s going on?" Sasuke demanded

"Sorry, but the Chuunin exam is now over... you go pursue Gaara and the others. You´re already the Chuunin level so if you´re a Leaf Shinobi then make yourself useful" Genma replied as he spat out his toothpick

Sasuke looked at the sand team running away and wanted to finish his battle nodded and quickly followed Gaara and his team

* * *

><p><strong>Audience seats<strong>

As people lay on unconscious sparks were flying as battles ensued. Kurenai fought with Anko by her side who smiled crazily. Gai engaged his enemies with pure hand to hand while Asuma used his traditional trench knives to fend off his opponents. Hana with her only dog rushed off to help control the situation and escort those unwilling to fight. Yugao being the head of the Anbu left straight away with Hayate as they went to protect the village.

Kakashi fought off the enemies as he stood next to Gai

"A large number..." Kakashi said as he saw many sound and sand ninjas in front of him

"It´s not just that... the situation is much direr" Gai frowned as he looked up "look at the Kage box" Gai said as Kakashi looked "That barrier" Kakashi's eyes narrowed

"Kakashi look within the barrier..." Gai pointed now serious

Kakashi finally looked who inside the barrier and his eye widen to see Sarutobi being held by someone "Orochimaru!"

Sakura's eyes went wide as she heard her teacher say the man's name "is Orochimaru here for Sasuke-Kun" the pink haired girl sat next to Ino who was unconscious looked for Sasuke and saw him leaving her eyes went wide and she got up. This alerted a Sound Shinobi and when he was about to attack Sakura closed her eyes in fear and Kakashi reacted to defend her thus defeated the ninja

Giving her an eye smile he spoke "Sakura... stay like that for a bit"

Once the situation eased up a bit the Jounins gathered together "Hinata is fine" Kurenai said making everyone nod

"Indeed Lee and Tenten are safely guarded as well" Gai nodded "Sensei!" Asuma and everyone else all saw Shikamaru coming towards them

"Shikamaru I'm glad you're alright" the lazy Nara nodded "Shino is fighting while Kiba joined Hana-san" Kurenai nodded glad her team was okay.

"Good everyone is alright. Sasuke went after the sand team. Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto you will go after them" Sakura and Shikamaru nodded but the third person was nowhere in sight

"Where is Naruto" Anko enquired making everyone surprised as they thought Naruto dispelled the illusion himself.

What they didn't know was that Kisara wasn't also here.

* * *

><p>In the tunnel which led to the exit Uzumaki Naruto carried Kisara with him. As he had her in way a spouse carried his bride on the wedding day.<p>

Everywhere he went he saw enemy ninjas as he managed to avoid them so far.

"Damn it! I should have known this would happen. I mean come one! I met a damn Sannin in the forest" Naruto grunted as he ran.

Suddenly three sound ninjas appeared before him as they smirked "well look what we have here. A spare Konoha ninja" a sound ninja smirked

"He seems to be carrying someone" another spoke while the third one chuckled.

"I don't have time to play so would you move" Naruto's eyes narrowed which made the enemy ninjas laugh "Kid this is war and you are our prey"

Naruto sighed and then gently put Kisara on the floor his mind contemplated whether or not she was awake. Regardless it was his job to look after her as she was unconscious. "I don't think a please would work."

Naruto walked towards them as the Ninja brought out their weapons and charged "DIE!"

Suddenly the Uzumaki charged up his chakra and released it from his body thus directing it at them **"Teikoku (Imperial)" **this blasted the ninjas away as a flash appeared in the tunnel so when it disappeared they were all unconscious.

Huffing Naruto walked back to Kisara and picked her up "what am I doing. It would have been better to leave her at the stadium not here" Naruto chuckled dryly. He sure was stupid sometimes going in without thinking. Getting out of the tunnel he saw two Konoha Chunins come towards him "Naruto!"

The Uzumaki looked to see Izumo and Kotetsu a bit confused since he didn't know them "you okay" Naruto nodded now recognizing them "your those two gate Chunins" this made them sweat drop as they saw Naruto holding a woman they didn't know "Naruto we with Hana and Yugao are evacuating everyone" The Uzumaki nodded "Let me take here with us" Izumo asked as he was about to take Kisara off Naruto's hands.

Naruto's eyes narrowed "I'm fine. Take me to the evacuation site" Kisara who was being held by Naruto smirked unknowingly to everyone.

"But Naruto-san your needed" Kotetsu said Naruto ignored them and walked forward suddenly Hana came down with her three dogs now.

"Naruto!" Hana was glad to see him she then saw Kira in his hands making her eyes wide "Kira-san" the Uzumaki nodded as then something exploded ahead of them making Hana alert "Naruto go! Leave Kira-san here I will take care of her" Naruto didn't looked to listen but Hana ordered "it's an order from a Tokubetsu Jounin now go!" Naruto's eyes went wide as Hana pulled a rank on him which he couldn't refuse but he did anyway.

"Sorry but I can't besides I will be more useful with you all" the two Chunins and Hana's eyes went wide as he just broke the law. Hana sighed "alright lets go into the forest it lead us straight to the village"

"Hai!" they all nodded and dispersed into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Naruto must of went ahead" Kakashi frowned as they all saw more enemy ninjas coming "Sakura and Shikamaru you too go on ahead" the two noddedand turned to leave but Kakashi stopped them "wait! take this with you" Kakashi went through a series of hand signs and summoned a small brown dog "This is Pakkun he will be your guide"<p>

Sakura look confused "Wait a moment this little doggy is coming with us?" Sakura ask

"Hey missy! don´t call me a cute little doggy!" Pakkun said as he jumped on Shikamaru making her sweat drop _"I didn't call it cute"_

"Enough! Go now" Asuma ordered as he fought an enemy ninja as Kakashi nodded at the two and they ran off.

"Shino is probably ahead we must go meet him" the Nara nodded at Sakura and then jumped off running past Kurenai and Anko who nodded at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha forest<strong>

Hana, the Chunins and Naruto with Kisara jumped through the trees "where is the evacuation site" Naruto asked Izumo who looked at Naruto nodded "it's within the heads of the Hokage mountains" the Uzumaki nodded a bit surprised such a place was there.

When Hana was a bit further than the rest 6 Shinobies suddenly ambushed them as they surrounded the them Hana stopped and looked back "Hana you go on ahead there might be more" Hana nodded at Kotetsu as she then went ahead.

Naruto looked at the surrounding enemies and gritted his teeth he looked at Izumo and Kotetsu who sweated judging by their looks Naruto knew they were no match for them. He looked at Kisara who was still unconscious and frowned "Kotetsu" The man turned to look at Naruto who came and gave him Kisara "take her and run now" both Chunin's eyes went wide "what but we can't" Naruto's eyes narrowed "go we don't have much time" suddenly a sound Shinobi came behind Naruto who with his back turned threw a shuriken hitting the sound ninja on the head killing him instantly.

Izumo and Kotetsu's eyes went wide at the skill Naruto displayed with great precision. The Uzumaki looked serious as his eyes narrowed "GO!" the sound ninjas all jumped at them which urged the Chunins to nod and ran as fast as thye can after Hana leaving Naruto alone to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuunin Stadium, Kage's Booth<strong>

The Anbu operatives were kneeling as they were preparing to see the power of a Kage level battle that was about to begin, wasting no time Sarutobi broke the hold his student held him and jumped back. They both looked at each other eyeing who was going to go first. Wasting no time the student and sensei leaped at each other as Orochimaru and Sarutobi both went through a series of hand signs at a rapid pace.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"** the old man summoned a huge fireball towards his student who dodged the flame and enacted his technique

"Now is not the time to play around sensei you will die here **Sen'ei Tajashu (Hidden snake hands)**" said Orochimaru as lots of snakes flew towards Sarutobi who responded using his second technique _"Earth Release: Wall of Earth"_ Sarutobi spits out a stream of mud that quickly grows and solidifies into a strong, protective wall as it covered him and blocked the snake attacks resulting the area to be enveloped in smoke. When the smoke was uncovered both Sarutobi and Orochimaru looked ready for round two.

Orochimaru suddenly smirked evilly "it is time to show you my work"

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu: Edo Tensei(Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)"** Orochimaru slammed his hands onto the roof and his jutsu took hold immediately as a large wooden coffin started to arise.

Sarutobi's eyes went wide as he saw two coffins appear and a third one was about to come _"that technique I mustn't allow the third one to come alive" _

Going through a series handsigns he shouted **"Earth Release: Earth Flow River"** the technique transformed the ground upon which the third coffin made into a river of mud which stopped its process. Only two came up.

"It would seem I could not stop the coffins from arising." Sarutobi said with regret and disappointment in his voice as the coffin lids started to open knowing who was coming.

When the coffins lids began to open before the Hokage's very eyes two men he respected and admired above all else stood.

The Shodaime Hokage: Senju Hashirama who carried his red armor and headband and the Nidaime Hokage and brother to the Shodaime: Senju Tobirama also wore his blue armor and face armor.

"Hiruzen is that you? You've gotten quite old?" Hashirama said as they all walked out of the coffins with shaky steps.

"A lot of time has passed since you both died Sensei." Sarutobi admitted as he looked upon his former senseis with a shaken form almost in tears.

"If you two are done conversing amongst yourselves, let's begin." Orochimaru said stepping forward with three kunais in his hand with red seal tags on the end, with calm assurance he placed a seal kunai in each summoned shinobi's head before stepping back to watch as they came fully to life.

Sarutobi got into his stance "my student you truly became foolish"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha forest<strong>

"Damn it that boy isn't a Genin" a sound ninja fell unconscious as his allies were all defeated. Naruto stood victorious as he huffed a bit.

He suddenly heard an explosion as he looked ahead "damn it" thinking it was Izumo and Kotetsu Naruto ran towards it.

* * *

><p>Izumo and Kotetsu ran to catch up with Hana as Kotetsu looked at Kisara in his hands "man I don't even know why Naruto was carrying her" Izumo nodded as he looked as well "she sure is beautiful though" Kotetsu nodded. Soon they landed in a clearing and looked for Hana "hurry this way" Izumo said making Kotetsu nod but the man saw someone behind his friend making his eyes wide "IZUMO!" the man was about to turn around but fell unconscious as that person knocked him out.<p>

Kotetsu who carried Kisara had no time to react when Kisara woke up and grabbed his neck making him unconscious as well.

Getting up Kisara looked at the person in front of her "go you have your orders" the person was Kin as like a robot she nodded and disappeared leaving Kisara alone to her thoughts.

She smiled and felt happy at what Naruto did for her. His loyalty to her was astounding as he did this by his own accord which showed her how much he respected their marriage. "Naruto you are an idiot" giggled the Kyuubi remembering how he held onto her for dear life not caring if he died. She then looked at a random direction like she knew where Naruto was and then disappeared as she had something to do as well.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked defeated as he huffed. He gritted his teeth his opponent was a monster after dealing with Temari he fought Gaara who transformed into a hybrid (almost becoming Shukaku) and since then it was a whole different ball game for the Uchiha as he fought with everything he had and still felt on the losing end.<p>

Only the Chidori was effective so using this Sasuke managed to clash with Gaara who responded with his demonic arm in the end although Sasuke managed to injure Gaara the red haired manage to heal fast. Being stubborn Sasuke done it again this time the Uchiha crashed into a tree and fell on a branch. He tried to get up but his curse seal reacted as it spread around on his body

"Come on Sasuke Uchiha! Make me feel alive!" Gaara yelled as he was heading right for Sasuke.

With the extreme pain, Sasuke could barely move let alone dodge as Gaara rushed right for him with bloodlust his eyes. Suddenly Gaara raised his arms to cover his face and body as shuriken and kunai got to him.

Shikamaru, Sakura and Pakkun joined the battle as both Genins were shocked to the core on what they were seeing.

"Sa..Sakura what is that" the Nara on a separate branch asked the Haruno who tended Sasuke's injuries checking if he was okay.

"More rats have arrived! Maybe you can help me further my existence!" Gaara said smirking crazily.

Getting ahead of himself Gaara jumped at the two Genins as Shikamaru screamed at Sakura because Gaara went past him. Sakura got up shakily and then threw Kunais containing explosive tags. Gaara managed to parry it as the explosion made no effect on his rampage. Getting out a single Kunai Sakura became brave _"I will protect you Sasuke-Kun"_

"Ahahahaha die you pathetic little girl" Gaara roared as he whirled around and unleashed his arm of sand which caught Sakura completely off guard as she was thrown back and pinned against a tree losing consciousness in the process.

Standing on a nearby branch Gaara formed another hand as the other held Sakura in place. Looking at Shikamaru he smirked manically. "Come ant can you make me feel alive" Shikamaru just froze as he never faced a monster like this nor ever seen one before. Gaara then rushed towards Shikamaru who looked ready as out of nowhere Sasuke popped up with another Chidori and struck the Suna jinchuriki making Gaara be pushed back.

This Chidori was Sasuke's last as he used it three times ignoring Kakashi's orders. As his teacher instructed him to only use it twice, getting on his knees the Uchiha couldn't move

"Uchiha Sasuke is that all you got truly your nothing special" Gaara came upon Sasuke who was surprised

"Now die you trash!" Gaara yelled with a manic expression he jumped at Sasuke now going to end his pathetic life.

Suddenly Gaara was kicked right on his face making him fall on a tree nearby. Standing in front of Sasuke was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Na..Naruto" Sasuke got up using the tree to help him. The Uzumaki ignored him and looked at Gaara _"so Kisara wasn't here"_

Temari arrived as well as she watched in a nearby tree and looked at Gaara in shock "damn it Gaara transformed"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! I want you to be the one to help me prove my existence!" Gaara laughed as he screamed unleashing his killer intent making Shikamaru, Pakkun, Sasuke and Temari scared. Suddenly Gaara transformed again as he emerged with all but his legs covered completely in sand looking more and more like a monster.

"What are you doing here dobe? Go away! This is my fight!" Sasuke yelled as he didn't want anyone else interfering with his fight with Gaara which he believed was his right.

Naruto looked at the situation which was very dire. Turning around the Uzumaki suddenly punched Sasuke right on the face it was so hard the Uchiha fell unconscious.

Sasuke sailed all the way to Shikamaru's branch as the Nara and Pakkun looked at Naruto in shock.

"He punched his own teammate" Temari was flabbergasted.

"Gaara release the girl" Naruto spoke softly his eyes narrowing as he looked at Gaara who huffed like an animal.

"Why should I Uzumaki" Naruto responded quickly "I will fight you one on one. They will leave" Temari and Shikamaru's eyes went wide in shock.

Gaara eyed Naruto who eyed back. The Uzumaki was serious which for some reason made Gaara accept so the Sabaku released Sakura "take the girl and leave" Naruto nodded and took Sakura and came toward Shikamaru who held Sasuke.

"Go Shikamaru" the Nara who looked shocked responded "Naruto you can't face that monster alone" the Uzumaki sighed "I have no choice please go" Pakkun looked at the Uzumaki "I will try to send reinforcements hang tight" Naruto nodded while Shikamaru didn't want to go but knew he had to because he would become a hindrance.

"Watch yourself Naruto" Naruto smiled when Shikamaru picked both his teammates up and ran off.

Now only Gaara and Naruto remained as Temari watched in the trees gulping.

Naruto and the monster Gaara stood facing each other as silence ensued and the wind blew.

Suddenly Gaara chuckled which then turned into a full blown laughter "so you fight for another" Naruto just watched him on guard as he was a bit shaken from looking into Gaara's eyes _"those eyes"_

Gaara smirked evilly "that's why you all weak. You don't need a reason to fight" Naruto's eyes narrowed "only the winner can feel the value of existence" Gaara spoke "you're like me you enjoy it when you fight isn't that right"

Naruto gave no reply making Gaara laugh again as he took it as yes.

"Since there are no friends here you can fight only for yourself"

"Friends" Naruto muttered as he clenched his fists "look at the girl who I disposed she was so pathetic. Bringing unnecessary emotions into battle…Wench should just die"

"You keep saying that." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he now brought a Kunai and got ready to attack "

"_Those eyes…they are empty"_ Naruto gripped his Kunai

Gaara growled and reared up his arm and swung unleashing a barrage of Suna Shurikens. "Suna Shurikens" Naruto stood his ground as he dodged the sand weapons and used his single Kunai and parried the ones that almost hitting with great precision.

Gaara was a bit surprised and Temari's eyes went wide. As Naruto's hair covered his face _"what is this feeling" _

"_Looking at his eyes brings out a great emotion within me" _

Gaara screamed and threw a barrage of sand shurikens this time hitting Naruto who didn't bother to defend himself making him fall hard on the next tree.

Getting up slowly as it hurt Naruto gritted his teeth _"why are his eyes like mine"_

"Nar…Naruto" Temari uttered in shock

Getting up slowly it was time for Naruto to attack he was tired as and only had one option "I will beat him if it is the last thing I do"

Putting his hands into a cross formation Naruto enacted his technique **"Kage Bunshin" **suddenly smoke appeared and in came 5 clones including the real Naruto who got out a Kunai.

They all charged "okay let me show a great show" Naruto screamed as he and his clones were charging through the air.

Gaara smirked and then brought out his huge right hand and then stretched it at him. Three clones huddled up and took the blow as they were grabbed by Gaara.

"Now!" the fourth Naruto clone grabbed the real Naruto and tossed him at Gaara.

Quickly before Gaara attacked him Naruto replace himself with a clone which Gaara dispelled soaring upside down behind the monster Naruto did another clone and used its body as footing to get on Gaara's branch.

"Take this the main event" the Uzumaki then when the moment was at its climax he managed to hit Gaara with the Kunai on under his tail right on his butt.

Temari's eyes went wide then she blushed, all that and he done this "An enema" she twitched a bit irritated by his stupidity.

Naruto gave Gaara a stupid look when the monster turned around and hit Naruto with his tail hard making him soar far.

As he was in the air Naruto muttered "Boom" suddenly Gaara was engulfed by an explosion shocking Temari.

Gaara came out of the explosion majorly damaged as half his body became sand. Holding himself together Gaara couldn't believe Naruto hit him on his weak spot. "I didn't expect him to target the base of my tail where the armour is the thinnest" gritting his teeth Gaara put his hand on the tree wall "I wasn't affected but my sand could not absorb all of the impact"

Naruto landed next to Temari as she looked at him now in awe.

Gaara now healed a bit but his sand was weakened he suddenly screamed "I KILL YOU! UZUMAKI NARUTO" Gaara was transforming again.

"Gaara stop! Please" Temari screamed as she walked forward next to Naruto.

Gaara suddenly with eyes to kill raised his hands on Temari suddenly the girl felt sand envelop her making her freeze in shock.

"Ga…raa" Gaara just gave her a maniac look "DIE!" before Temari was enveloped by the sand and then crushed the sand was blown away by a surge of chakra.

Gaara's eyes went wide shock as next to Temari Naruto glowed blue as huge chakra came out of him.

"Na…Naruto" Temari looked at her saviour as the wind blew on her face.

"I won't let you get away with this" Naruto gritted his teeth now being serious as suddenly he unleashed himself **"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **countless of clones crowded the forest shocking Temari and Gaara as then Naruto gave Gaara no time and charged at him rage in his eyes.

Gaara had no time to defend himself as all of the Naruto's punched him and then kicked him hard making him fly towards a tree. Gaara survived but was brutally damaged.

"Whats happening" Temari blinked as fear overtook her. This battle wasn't human to her now.

Naruto and the clones stood watching Gaara as he swayed a bit getting up.

"I won't lose….I won't lose to SOMEONE LIKE YOU" Gaara screamed into the skies as suddenly a huge smoke appeared. Temari's eyes went wide in fear. Gaara finally completed his transformation

Rising quickly in height, Gaara's form twisted and evolved until he resembled a demonic looking Tanuki with light blue markings all over as he was massive.

"**NOW UZUMAKI NARUTO! SHOW ME YOUR EXISTENCE!" **Gaara roared in his Shukaku form.

"No this is...He didn't...He…that monster is here" Temari said as her legs gave out from the shock that her youngest brother would go to such lengths again to destroy them. Her mind was still in turmoil that Gaara tried to kill her.

Naruto watched now feeling scared at the monstrosity before him.

"He..hey Temari what is that thing" Naruto asked his voice shaken

"Shukaku" Temari responded still stricken "wha..what" Naruto looked at her.

"It's a Biju...a Biju was sealed inside Gaara when he was born" Naruto's eyes went wide Gaara was like him

"He….can't be stopped he can't" Temari became frantic as she grabbed her head in fear.

"He will Temari" Naruto spoke his hair covering his face as he watched Temari being spooked

"You don't know anything!That thing…that thing isn't my brother!" Temari spat as suddenly she was slapped hard on the face.

"SLAP!" Temari's eyes went wide as she held her redden cheek in shock. She looked at Naruto who glared at her his face scaring her as his eyes became cold.

"If you ever say that again I will KILL YOU!" Naruto spat with venom shocking her.

"**WHERE ARE YOU UZUMAKI!" **Gaara roared looking for his prey

Temari was still shaken but became more scared "You don't know anything you…"she was about to go on another crazy fit when Naruto suddenly grabbed hold of her face making her gasp and blush as Naruto's soft hands caressed her cheeks.

"He is your brother" Temari's eyes went wide "this is not him right now and he needs you" Naruto smiled softly his bright smile was a revelation to her. Unexpectedly Naruto put his head against her getting Temari by surprise as their eyes made contact. Emerald met beautiful Azure.

The two just looked at each other in silence as Gaara's massive stomping can only be heard.

Naruto moved closer as their lips almost made contact "your brother is all alone in this world and it is up to you to save him" Temari's eyes became wide as she remembered all the time Gaara was alone with nobody to play with him. The only sibling he connected with was her as Kankuro was afraid of him and their father tried to kill him.

"_Nee-Chan" Gaara's bright smile flashed inside her head_.

"_Gaara"_ something burst within Temari as she suddenly took hold of Naruto's hand and caressed it making him smile as he moved away from her their hands still held each other.

"You ready" Naruto smirked adrenaline pumping through him.

Temari nodded as she sweated held tighter and looked at his smiling face which motivated her.

"Yes" Temari stared at Gaara now willing to do her best to save him.

"He's lost his sense of what's right and wrong" Temari nodded at Naruto "we are going to save him"

Naruto smiled "we will Temari I promise you" Temari nodded seriously "then let's do this."

"First off we have to get to him. But he's too high up" Naruto looked up in thought making Temari smirk.

"If you need flight then I can help" Temari brought out her fan and opened it. Then she bit her thumb and went through a series of hand signs and wiped her blood on her fan.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kamatari" **Temari then swung her fan and smoke appeared once it cleared a giant weasel with an eye-patch covering its left eye. holding a large sickle that is almost as long as itself.

"_Wow she can do it too" _Naruto thought in surprise and awe

"**Good day Temari-Sama"** the giant weasel spoke softly at his owner.

"You too Kamatari" the weasel nodded as he looked at Naruto

"Kamatari I need you to let this man ride you" the weasel was confused but then its eyes went wide when he saw Gaara's huge form.

Adding two and two together the summon was surprised **"Temari-Sama I cannot face this being it's beyond my level"**

Temari sighed "please I just need you to distract him with Naruto-Kun here" the weasel looked at Temari never seeing her like this before.

Naruto watched with interest but felt time was running out

It then looked at Naruto **"Okay Temari-Sama. You get on"** Naruto nodded as he got onto the giant weasel

"Temari what will you do" Naruto asked worriedly as Temari went to him and grabbed his hand softly looking Naruto in the eye and smiled "I will save my little brother. Naruto please you…" Naruto softly held her tighter making her surprised a bit.

"I promised didn't I" the Uzumaki smiled brightly making her eyes go wide. Just then Temari saw something in the man before her. This man brought her hope and gave her so much. She could not let him down, she will not let him down.

"Alright Naruto, Kamatari go" the weasel nodded as they soared off to the skies leaving Temari to do her job.

Temari smiled looking at Naruto flying off to face Gaara and then ran.

"**To think Temari looks at you like that" **the weasel spoke to Naruto as they flew "what do you mean" the weasel just chuckled but then looked serious **"Naruto-san we must make haste" **Naruto nodded.

"**Uzumaki Naruto I finally found you" **Gaara's booming voice echoed as he saw to what he thought was a fly coming towards him

"**You think with that puny thing you can win" **Gaara roared.

"**Naruto he's going to attack hold on" **Kamatari said as Naruto held tight because Gaara swung his giant hand at them.

Dodging at the last second Naruto held onto Kamatari with dear life as the wind was doing its utmost best to push him off.

Kamatari grunted as he was pushed back **"It's no use Naruto-san with his strength I cannot go near him. I need wind a lot of it to get close" **

Naruto gritted his teeth as he didn't know what to do "We must do something"

The battle consisted in a game of cat mouse as Gaara tried to catch and attack them with Naruto and Kamatari doing their utmost best to dodge and move closer.

"Damn it" Naruto shouted as they were pushed back. Gaara gritted his teeth in anger as he then decided that enough is enough and came out of Shukaku's head.

"I will end this you scum!" Gaara screamed in rage as he brought his hand on the ram sign and channelled his chakra.

"Damn it" hurry up Temari was writing on the floor as she went in the three corners where Gaara stood. So far she did east, west and south. Right now she was in the middle of finishing a seal on the north side.

"Hurry up. I can't let Gaara do that technique. I must let Naruto-Kun closer" with her hands shaking she finished brushing. "There!" Temari smiled.

"**Forced sleep technique"** Gaara screamed as suddenly he fell unconscious silence ensued as Temari, Naruto and Kamatari watched holding their breaths.

Suddenly Shukaku's eyes became more potent as he finally woke up **"YEAHHHHH I'M BACK BABY" **Shukaku screamed raising his hands to the air in celebration.

"who is that" Naruto's went wide **"it's the Shukaku" **Kamatari explained making Naruto nod **"every time Gaara sleeps it awakes" **the Uzumaki became surprised "all we have to do is wake him up" Temari's summon nodded.

"**NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED"** Shukaku looked at Naruto and then laughed **"YOU ARE FIRST!" **

"Hang tight Naruto!" Kamatari started to move when Shukaku raised his right hand up and took a deep breath. The Uzumaki's eyes went wide as he recognized the technique "we must get away now!" it was too late as Shukaku finished **"Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet"** he shot the biggest drilling air bullet Naruto ever seen as the destructive wind sailed towards them too fast for them to dodge intending to kill him.

"Damn it no!" Naruto screamed holding onto Kamatari tight as the weasel tried its best to move but still could not get away.

All was too late as the destructive wind came upon them. But hope was not lost.

"Not yet" Temari went through a series of hand signs and screamed enacting the seals she set up.

"**Wind release: whirlwind art twister realm" **suddenly the area where the fight was a huge wind surrounded them as it felt like they were inside a tornado. Wind moved around them at a clockwise formation making Kamatari smirk

"**Thank you Temari-Sama" **Suddenly when the great bullet almost hit Naruto and the summon they disappeared shocking Shukaku.

"_What's this_ _feeling" _Naruto felt light like a feather. He felt free like the world was just a stage for him to run about. The Uzumaki felt wind caress his face so he opened his eyes.

When he did he became shocked to the core. For some reason he moved so fast it surpassed human comprehension.

The two were just a blur even the blur could not be seen as they flew past Shukaku's face making it swing his arm in reflex.

"**Now Naruto" **Kamatari screamed as it stopped in front of Gaara who was asleep.

The blonde nodded and jumped when he did so the summon disappeared in a smoke "**I used up all my chakra. The technique can only be used for 5 seconds"**

Sailing through the air Naruto suddenly punched Gaara hard which woke him right up dispelling Shukaku's control which made the crazy priest possessed Biju scream in frustration.

Naruto then skidded and stopped. He looked at Gaara who was shocked and then ran to him to hit him again as the first didn't dispel the monster he was standing on.

Naruto suddenly felt his legs being pulled like quick sand making him stop on his tracks. Suddenly he felt sand coming towards him ready to kill him. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"No!" Temari screamed as she got into the ram sign and done her second technique "**Wind release: whirlwind art blast of air"** using the twisters that circled around Gaara and Naruto. Temari used the wind to blow away the sand.

"Go Naruto…Kun" Temari fell to the floor as she used all of her chakra and fell unconscious

"TEMARI!" Gaara screamed as Naruto looked at Gaara with an angry face "you tried to kill your sister who loves you." Gaara's eyes went wide "you say that you don't need friends." Naruto growled then screamed "then what about Temari!" Gaara gasped and looked at Temari who was unconscious.

"She loves you." Naruto gritted his teeth as sand was wrapped around him Gaara was about to do the **Sabaku Kyū (Sand Binding Coffin).**

"She loves and yet you tried" the Uzumaki was suddenly silenced as sand wrapped around his being "DIE" Gaara screamed intending to crush Naruto.

"**Teikoku" **the sand was swiftly dispersed as Naruto exploded carrying blue chakra which shocked Gaara. Suddenly at a great speed Naruto rushed Gaara as the sand held Naruto's legs and hands holding him in place.

With a grunt the Uzumaki got close to Gaara with strength Naruto spoke "you….tried to kill her!" with grunt again Naruto screamed and head butted Gaara hard making him gasp.

That was it as Gaara's spell disappeared and sand fell. Then smoke poofed and both opponents went sailing towards the ground as Gaara fell next to his sister who was bit further than him and Naruto in front of him.

Crashing on the floor Naruto looked at Gaara who spoke "why do you fight." Naruto got up a bit groggily as he tried his best to stay on his feet "I promised your sister" Gaara's eyes went wide "Tem…Temari" Naruto nodded "she loves you and because of that she stood against you" Gaara became silent as he was in deep thought.

"You must have been through a lot" Gaara became surprised when Naruto carried on "but Temari never stopped loving you even when hope was lost" Gaara closed his eyes remembering the incident when his own uncle tried to kill him. Temari regardless tried to be with him but he pushed her away and even tried to kill her

"If you try to kill her again then I should kill you now!" Naruto screamed making Gaara open his eyes in shock.

"Temari" Gaara smiled like he realised something long forgotten "I'm sorry…thank you Naruto" he then closed his eyes and went unconscious.

Naruto huffed and then smiled.

Thinking everything was over Naruto was about to give into exhaustion but suddenly the area trembled as Gaara's gourd turned into sand and the sand in the ground whirled around them. Each whirl the sand made the ground shook even worse. Naruto watched with great surprise as the sand took on a humanoid shape. It took a form of a very tall and big person its eyes now showing. It was those yellow eerie of Shukaku which stunned Naruto to the core.

"Shu…Shukaku" when Naruto said its name suddenly he felt something impale on him his right shoulder blade making him gasp and then felt a force push him all the way to a tree.

Another sand spike came and impaled Naruto's left shoulder blade this time making him scream "AHHHHH" Naruto grunted as thanks to those spikes he couldn't move and sand wrapped around his mouth shutting him up.

"**Be silent" **the sand figure spoke softly as it looked around **"to think you managed to defeat the priest long enough for me to wake up"** Shukaku spoke as this showed Naruto he wasn't the Shukaku he faced before.

Grunting Naruto tried to get out. Shukaku looked at Gaara and then at Naruto. As soon as he looked at the Uzumaki he analysed the boy as his shirt was torn off showing his chest.

When the sand monster saw the tattoo its eyes narrowed dangerously "**You must die" **suddenly Shukaku swung his right hand and an invisible force came upon Naruto. The Uzumaki grunted and thrashed around screaming but the sand held his mouth.

The force hit but it didn't get the expected target. Shukaku became a bit surprised and Naruto's eyes went wide as blood splattered on his face.

The person in front of him was Kin as her body literally went into pieces.

Naruto's world shattered as he watched Kin or what's left of her fall towards the ground.

Kin…

"_hey…you alright" Kin smiled at Naruto looking a bit worried as she grabbed his shoulder. _

"_I'm okay thanks" Naruto smiled back_

"_My name is Tsuchi Kin" Kin smiled making Naruto smile back "Naruto"_

Suddenly Naruto thrashed around even more furious than before as suddenly he glowed blue.

As the Uzumaki moved around not caring whether the spikes that was inside him hurt him, the tree cracked a little as it could not handle the pressure.

Naruto suddenly turned blue as his chakra appeared and his eyes glowed. The sand holding his mouth disappeared and Naruto screamed. He screamed loud "ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"

Suddenly his chakra roared and exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Konoha<strong>

Shikamaru and Pakkun landed as they just got out of the forest and suddenly turned around because they heard a roar "What the hell is that" Shikamaru said while he held Sasuke and Sakura with Pakkun as he heard a roar that sounded like a beast.

"I don't know but we must keep alert for enemies" Pakkun instructed making

Sasuke grunted in the Nara's grasp and muttered "Naruto!" anger welled up inside him because Naruto punched him and to what the Uchiha thought was taking his glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha forest<strong>

Shukaku watched Naruto who with great difficulty got out of his predicament and then got to his feet.

When the chakra disappeared Naruto had his head down and then raised it up to look at the monster.

His eyes glowed blue like he was possessed. With great speed the Uzumaki vanished.

Shukaku just raised his arm when Naruto reappeared in front of him and then swung his left hand.

His left punch connected with Shukaku's left palm which suddenly creating a huge shockwave destroying Naruto's left hand and push him back. The Uzumaki screamed in the process.

When the dust disappeared Naruto got up his left hand now fell limp as it was bloodied.

Without uttering any words Shukaku suddenly launched a huge wave of sand at Naruto which wheeled at him. Naruto screamed and summoned his chakra and created his Teikoku and together they clashed which shook the ground.

Temari and Gaara's body flew back a bit due to the gust that was created when the two techniques clashed.

The two techniques cancelled each other out and as the dust grew Naruto came soaring out of it and sailed towards Shukaku with a war cry clenching hit right arm.

"**You don't learn" **Shukaku then summoned a force of energy which looked like gravity and used its body and directed it to the boy.

When Naruto swung his right fist and came in contact with Shukaku the whole area exploded with blue chakra. This destroyed many trees and shook the ground with tremendous force.

When everything ended and only smoke was all that was left. Naruto suddenly came out his eyes all white showing that he lost unconsciousness and fell to the floor both his arms were damaged beyond repair.

Shukaku's sand humanoid form was all that was left but something was different. His whole hand wasn't sand anymore it was that of a human. Observing it Shukaku spoke "**To think he managed to push me this far" **

The one tailed looked at Naruto who was down for the count and then summoned sand **"I cannot let you live" **suddenly before he could finish Naruto off someone came and took the blond at a magnificent speed.

Turning around the Biju saw a red haired woman holding Naruto.

"**Who are you?" **Kisara looked at Naruto's unconscious form analysing him with a serious look as his arms were almost destroyed "you have fought well" she then looked at Shukaku. Looking at him particularly his hand she smirked "to think he managed to make you visible Shukaku" the sand body flurried as his eyes narrowed **"I ask you again who are you" **sand moved towards Kisara who put Naruto down and smirked.

"You don't recognise me" the Biju didn't answer her making the woman smirk "my...to think my disguise managed to hide even from you" Shukaku didn't like to wait as he looked at the woman releasing the bindings which held her long red hair "why don't I show you"

Suddenly while Naruto was unconscious red chakra formed around Kisara who was in front of him. The scene changed to Kisara's shadow as it showed her growing a bit taller now going back to her. Her hair became much longer than before. Her skin became lighter now as it changed from the chocolate skin she had to a lighter shade.

Her body became more proportioned and her breast grew much bigger, at first it was a high C to a low D cup but now it was around DD. That was all that was shown as he luxurious sexy red lips smirked. her face was hidden.

If you thought she was hot before she was heavenly now.

"**I have been waiting for you Shukaku….we have much to discuss" **Kyuubi's melodic voice spoke soothingly

Shukaku's eyes went wide as his hand turned into sand again **"your majesty" **the Biju spoke submissively.

The Kyuubi no Yoko smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>In Konoha inside the Kage Booth forest<strong>

Sarutobi coughed blood as the Kusanagi was pierced in his stomach and behind Enma was on the floor holding the blade from moving any longer as snakes held the monkey in place.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth as he tried his best to stop his teacher from enacting the technique. The technique was the **Shiki Fūjin(Dead Demon Consuming Seal) **as a hand came out of Sarutobi's stomach.

Sarutobi tried his best to pull out his students soul by which said student tried his best to stop him.

The battle between the four Kages had reached breaking point as Hashirama used his **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan( Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)** to causing a rapid growth of large tree roots and created a forest around and pinned Sarutobi in the tree. The old man managed to complete his Jutsu to summon the monkey Enma to his side.

Once his summon and friend freed him he managed to exchange blows with the first and second Hokage. It was even match hand to hand combat when Tobirama cast his bringer of darkness technique to blind Sarutobi but with Enma's help he managed to dispel it but in the end the old man took much damage.

In the end the Third Hokage managed to defeat his teachers thanks to an explosive tag in the back of their necks thus dispelling Orochimaru's control. They thanked Sarutobi saying that they were proud of him and hopefully Konoha will be in good hands.

After exchanging a few blows with Orochimaru with his Adamantine staff which was Enma itself against Orochimaru who spat up the Legenday Kusanagi(Grass Cutter Longsword). The battle was quick as Sarutobi was tired due to fighting his two teachers and straight away grabbed the snake Sannin and enacted his final technique. That's how it got to this.

"I can't let you" Orochimaru scowled as he was afraid. Sarutobi smirked even though he spat blood.

"I won't let you tarnish the will of fire" Orochimaru scowled "you lie after you die it's all over" Sarutobi chuckled "you are so foolish my student. The will of fire will never diminish one will take my place and the future is so bright." The Third Hokage smiled thinking about one boy who will bring Konoha to the top

"If you are talking about the Uzumaki then don't kid yourself" the Sannin chuckled "he is just like me" Sarutobi had a sad look "you may be right. I could not save you but Naruto can be saved"

Now the Shinigami appeared scaring Orochimaru who thrashed around trying to get away "Enough! Naruto will become great. He will be saved and I can only hope for the future" he gripped Orochimaru tighter who screamed "I may not take you with me but the hands you are so arrogant of will come with me" suddenly Sarutobi used the seal and the Shinigami cut off to what Sarutobi brought out. When this happened Orochimaru screamed as his hands fell limp "you took my hands!" the Sannin moved back in shock as Sarutobi smiled sadly and then fell thinking about one thing.

"_Naruto….you are the future I pray for that to happen"_Sarutobi Hiruzen fell to the floor dead.

"Drop the barrier, we are pulling out! the invasion has failed." Orochimaru groaned in pain after speaking to his subordinates as they ran to him.

Dropping the barrier, the Sound 4 rushed to their master's side. Tayuya and Jirobo each helped their leader and started jumping across the roof while Sakon and Kidomaru covered their escape. The Anbu that were waiting for a chance to get into the action chased after the group of five with full intent on stopping them, Kidomaru turned in mid-air and fired a net made of spider webbing at them ensnaring them instantly.

Orochimaru escaped as the Jounins all watched him leave glaring at the Sannin particularly Anko as if looks could kill Orochimaru who have been shot dead right now.

One would expect Sarutobi died with a smile but he died with uncertainty. Emna crawled and pulled out the Kusunagi blade which disappeared going to its owner.

"Let me humble your death my friend" Enma smiled sadly as he poofed and disappeared.

The sun shined as it hit Sarutobi's frowning face.

Today was an end of an era and the beginning of a new one.

* * *

><p>So what do you think Gaara vs Naruto with a twist my way! Like I said on my summary being with Kyuubi will bring Naruto in a new world he never seen before. Sasuke hates Naruto thus this will create more tension in team 7.<p>

Temari now likes Naruto. Whose is going to come next stay tuned for fishcakes affair?

Also guys **Review **because I love writing for you all so **review** for me and thanks for reading.

So guys since I'm on a roll let me reach at least 600 or above reviews. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.

Ihateheroes

**REVIEW...**


	17. A great aftermath

Hey Guys I'm back for another round of Fishcake's affair.

But first I'm going some of your questions

**kyuubisage100:** Kakashi doesn't know about Naruto's heritage he is just fixated on his Sensei.

**soulofdragon1:** Naruto will have good techniques just you wait when the time requires it he will become stronger.

Those of you who are disliking Kyuubi well don't be she is the Kyuubi. It's in her nature. What will happen in this chapter will affect their future? So in future chapters you will be very surprised. I planned this story out from every detail so I'm prepared to get flames for the sake of creating a great plot.

Kyuubi and Shukaku's talk will be revealed in the future but not in this chapter. But let me tell you their talk was serious.

Remember on what I said in previous chapters. I will always keep my word.

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>A great aftermath<strong>

Inside the hospital bed Naruto stared out the window of a sun filled Konoha with empty eyes. His mind was blank as the Uzumaki kept seeing Kin's body going to pieces engulf his mind. Gritting his teeth Naruto couldn't bare to vision the carnage he saw. Ever since then he couldn't remember and woke up here.

From what he could deduce from Kurenai who came to visit him regularly which brought everyone else minus Sasuke and Kakashi as well.

Kisara came way before and checked up on him regularly but he didn't even respond to her as Naruto was too stricken and cut her off.

It has been 4 days since the invasion ended, and the council acted by taking charge and see the damages caused. It also had been a day that marked the death and funeral of the Third Hokage which he missed out since he was unconscious during the time.

The Uzumaki couldn't get any sleep because ever since he closed his eyes Kin's death came crashing down on him and there was also the fact that both his arms were casted up. The doctor said it was a miracle his hands survived.

But Naruto couldn't remember how his hands became like this.

Looking down Naruto was in deep turmoil. Why….why did Kin do that. Why sacrifice herself for him a person she didn't even know it didn't make sense to the Uzumaki.

With all this going inside his head Naruto just sat on his bed and looked at the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment complex (Kira's apartment)<strong>

Kisara was in the kitchen as she was cutting salad preparing lunch for Naruto. As she made the meal she was in deep thought.

Finishing everything Kisara packed the lunch and was about to leave when the doorbell rang.

Her eyes narrowed at the door as she was in no mood for visitors. When she opened the door she saw Kakashi who waved "Yo" Kisara scowled inwardly but put up a smile moving forward making Kakashi get out of the way she then closed the door to her apartment with Naruto's lunch in her hand.

"Sorry Kakashi but I have to do something" Kisara turned to face him and leave when Kakashi grabbed her hand "are you going to see Naruto" Kakashi was a perceptive individual so when he looked at the lunch box his friend was carrying he deduced correctly.

Kisara took her hand off his grasp "is that a problem" Kakashi just eye smiled "it's just a surprise to see some like you attending to his needs"

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. There he goes again "who I'm with doesn't concern you" Kakashi's eyes narrowed a bit "he is my student" Kisara smirked sweetly "isn't that a nice excuse you got going" Kakashi now looked serious "what do you mean"  
>Kisara flicked her long crimson hair which made Kakashi look at it with awe as he felt entranced "isn't that sweet using Naruto to get to me." she giggled mockingly "should I be flattered that the great copy ninja is smitten with me?"<p>

"You're not all that, so don't flatter yourself" Kisara laughed sweetly in Kakashi's ears when he tried to insult her "then why are you here." Kakashi was about to answer but Kisara interjected "don't answer me because I already know" Kakashi looked questionably at her making her carry on "you feel threatened Kakashi-Kun"

The man's eyes went wide as Kisara spoke "you feel threatened that you are losing me to what you consider a boy. The boy however is not just a boy but a boy who you and every male in this village consider to be of a low standard" Kisara said as she remembered that every time she and Naruto went out every male looked down in disgust at Naruto for being with her like he wasn't worthy. This man before her was like them and Mizuki.

But what Kakashi didn't know was that she used him to get closer to Naruto.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed when she finished and then she moved past him this time leaving "wait Kira" the woman didn't answer but just smirked as she knew she hit him hard.

However although she loved putting the fool in his place her presence especially today will make people be more suspicious on Naruto once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Asuma's Apartment <strong>

Sarutobi Asuma looked at the window taking a smoke from his cigarette as the last two days was a revelation to him, his father died and it hurt him dearly. It showed him that life was too short.

Don't get him wrong just because he wasn't in a crying mess didn't mean he missed his dad but as a Shinobi particularly being a son of a Kage, death was a part he accepted willing. However his dad died fulfilling everything he needed something he didn't do yet and that something was love.

He loved Yuhi Kurenai and wanted to be with her but there was a dilemma all the feelings he was experiencing wasn't returned in fact it was being given to one Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto that name made him frown he had all of Kurenai's attention in fact while he mourned his dad Kurenai was off tending to the boys needs as apparently his fight against Gaara he didn't come unscathed. He lost his dad shouldn't that be enough to get Kurenai's attention a person he knew longer than Naruto has.

And besides from what he saw the tension between Kurenai and Kira he believed was over Naruto which didn't make any sense to him. How can he get their attention in such a short time?

Breathing out the smoke Asuma decided that he will get Kurenai's attention no matter the cost because she was a ticket he believed can bring great happiness in his life a life something Naruto could not get nor deserve. First thing he will do is speak with Naruto in the future.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto heard a knock in his room making him look to see Ryoma with a lighter in his hand showing he had a smoke before he came her "hey Naruto heard you got your ass handed to you"<p>

"Ryoma" Naruto droned making the man sigh and pocketing his lighter and sit on the chair next to his friend and tenant.

"I'm surprised your girl didn't come to see you" Naruto's landlord smirked making Naruto look at him "she left a while ago" the man nodded.

"Good the girl may be beautiful but she's needy" Naruto's narrowed at him making Ryoma sigh "hey don't look at me like that it's just that she loves to pry that's all"

"What do you mean by that" Naruto spoke softly his hands twitching showing that they were healing.

"It's not my place you should ask her" suddenly something beeped making the man get out his beeper and get up "sorry to cut this short Naruto but I hope your well because there is something I want to tell you later" Naruto nodded slowly as the man patted his shoulder softly and smiled "take care" he then left leaving Naruto alone.

Normally anything concerning Kisara, Naruto would have shrugged it off since they didn't know anything about them. But right now things were different because with Naruto's frame of mind at the moment thinking about her made his eyes go wide. His wife was investigating him…but it didn't make any sense.

Naruto needed to see Kisara before his mind became a wild mess. He needed to see her quickly and ease the doubts creeping inside his mind.

* * *

><p>Kisara went up the stairs in the hospital to go see Naruto when she walked past Ryoma who was looking at his beeper. She noticed but then dismissed it wanting to see Naruto as soon as possible.<p>

When she went to Naruto's room she channelled her Youki so nobody could interfere. Entering the room she saw Naruto looking at the window with a serene look which made him beautiful in her eyes.

"Hey Naruto-Kun" Kisara smiled and walked to the table at the door putting down his lunch "I wonder how will you eat" she giggled "do I have to mouth feed you" Naruto had to chuckle because it was funny as together they enjoyed the moment.

"Kisara how did I get here" Naruto spoke for the first time to her "I don't know Naruto-Kun maybe you were found and brought here" Naruto nodded since that made sense maybe the reinforcement came and picked him up.

"_I wonder if Gaara and Temari are alright"_ Naruto thought but his attention came back to his wife who sat on the chair in front of him.

She suddenly grabbed his hands and inspected it "your arm took a beating it will take time to heal" Naruto nodded "I don't remember what happened though" Kisara nodded he was unconscious after surviving Shukaku's beating.

"What do you remember" his wife softly asked her husband how became thinking "I remember saving Gaara thanks to Temari" Kisara nodded letting Naruto carry on "then I stood there exhausted when I heard the ground shake and a huge sand figure stood before me I think it was Shukaku" Naruto looked at Kisara expecting her to be surprised be she just nodded with a serious look which he found strange "it's hard to believe for you to see a Biju namely Shukaku with him being sealed" Naruto's eyes went wide as Kisara mentally kicked herself for the slip up. She became too relaxed being with him.

"Wh…at you say" Naruto sputtered making Kisara sigh "nothing Naruto-Kun"

Naruto was shocked "I think I heard you say Shukaku was sealed. How do you know that?"

Kisara quickly responded "I'm a Biju Naruto you think I don't know what's happening out there particularly a fellow Biju" Naruto nodded that made sense but for some reason he needed to press on "so you know Gaara is its host" Kisara just nodded letting Naruto know this fact.

"Kisara please don't lie to me. I don't know what happened but did you save me" Kisara became silent which made Naruto's mind spin of assumptions but didn't say anything since he didn't want to accusing and prying her.

Kisara noticed him not prying her anymore since she knew he wasn't the type to pry.

"Ryoma told me you were investigating about me" Kisara became surprised which Naruto didn't notice as he looked down but then looked at her just in time for her to get rid of her surprise.

"He did. Did he" Naruto nodded Kisara mentally wanted to end that man's life. She suddenly felt a hand on her lap getting her surprised. Naruto's left hand moved to touch her was what made her surprised. Looking at Naruto she saw him sweat a bit knowing it was painful for him to move "Kisara…answer me. Were you" with Naruto doing this made Kisara nod a bit sad "yes I was Naruto"

Naruto's eyes went wide and then it narrowed now looking serious at her.

"Don't look at me like that Naruto-Kun" Kisara felt a twinge of pain inside her then Naruto suddenly softened making the pain go away.

"Why" he muttered a bit sad making her sad as well touching his hand she answered "I'm not going to lie to you Naruto. I just wanted to know more about you that's all"

"What's there to know for you to go behind my back instead of asking me!" Kisara winced what he said sounded a bit harsh but it was true "I did Naruto-kun remember our date and plenty times afterwards" Naruto was surprised now "and time and time again you surprised me. That's why I done this"

"Name one thing that made you do this" Naruto was on the defensive now making his wife sigh "there are a lot of things but these things won't get to you so I will say one thing " Naruto's eyes narrowed at her now and responded "and that is"

Kisara smiled sadly "do you have a sibling" Naruto's eyes went wide now greatly surprised she asked this."

Naruto became downcast as his hair covered his face which created tension in the room.

"Do you" Kisara spoke softly knowing that she hurt him but she had no choice.

"I…" Kisara leaned a bit closer "Naruto-Kun" Naruto raised his head to face her now showing his conflicted expression.

"Does this affect our relationship" Kisara blinked "Naruto I…" but the Uzumaki interrupted "because I don't think it does Kisara!" now his voice was hard surprising her.

She then sighed "then we have nothing to discuss" Kisara now serious looked at Naruto who looked stunned but then his face hardened "why are you prying on me when I never done the same to you" Kisara became a bit surprised she never knew that this conversation was getting this far. She needed to end it and fast. She was about to say something when Naruto carried on now smiling a sad smile "alright what do you want to know"

"_What" _Kisara was shocked and now felt something heavy fall upon her when he said that. She now knew that she crossed the line with him and felt his trust in her fading. Something she dearly felt she could not lose.

"Naruto" the Kyuubi uttered while Naruto nodded "you said you asked me before. Now you can. I will answer you fully"

"Naruto it's alright I don't want know" Kisara tried to diffuse the ticking time bomb she knew was going to explode.

"No Kisara it's not alright I was lying to you and it was wrong" Naruto spoke sternly Kisara squeezed his hand softly shaking her head indicating that she didn't want to know now because information like that wasn't worth losing his trust.

"I'll tell you Kisara. I had nothing when I was child, I don't even know who raised me when I was a baby. I just wandered the streets always feeling that I will die the next day" Naruto spoke softly as Kisara trembled not wanting him to carry on.

"With no money nor a place to live and since nobody allowed to me to live I decided to take matters in my own hands." Naruto took a deep breath and then carried on "the answer was getting a life and do things where in the eyes of others was wrong. The solution was Ryoma" Kisara's eyes went wide she knew what their connection was but it still surprised her because he really was going to tell her.

"Ryoma took me under his wing. Whatever he said for me to do I did in exchange I got what I needed" Naruto's face became stoic "since I was on my own the Hokage couldn't find me because I lived with him."

"As time went on I became good at what he told me to do and my life became like the rest" Naruto chuckled dryly "imagine that. A boy who was hunted down by the villagers and treated like a plague now had a normal life" Kisara started to panic a little.

"It's sad I had to do those illegal things to finally be normal" Naruto smiled sadly

"Enough Naruto…stop this" Kisara spoke softly telling him to stop because it started to hurt her when he spoke.

"You want to know if I had a little brother correct" Naruto spoke like he was in a trance.

"NARUTO STOP!" Naruto's eyes went wide waking up and looked at Kisara who huffed a little. He never saw her like this.

"Kis…Kisara" Naruto stuttered as Kisara gripped his bed sheets "stop Naruto that's enough"

"Why Kisara you wanted to know" Kisara bit her lip "I don't anymore"

"Do you know what was in my mind all day" Kisara became silent not wanting to aggravate him more.

"A person I didn't know sacrificed herself for me" Kisara's eyes went wide and looked at Naruto surprising her all of sudden because he looked angry downright furious as he gritted his teeth "Kin gave her own life to spare mine. Why she done this I don't know" Naruto clenched his left hand now feeling pain but did not care.

"I didn't want this!" Naruto had his head down and started shaking "I…didn't…want this" Kisara shuffled forward closely and hugged him softly. Everything she done was for him and she forgot the most important thing, she disregarded his feelings thinking he would agree with her regardless.

They held each other when Kisara spoke "I done a number of things only believing that I was doing it all for you"

"Kisara it's alright all I want is for you to respect me that's it" Kisara nodded as they hugged "I will Naruto-kun" Naruto nodded when Kisara carried on "Naruto let me tell you more" the Uzumaki suddenly interrupted "it's alright you don't have to tell me" Kisara's eyes went wide she planned to tell him anything he wanted to know and he refused. She knows he hates prying but this is borderline foolish.

"Wha…what" nothing surprised Kisara and there was a first for anything and this was her first. Naruto smiled "I like what I'm seeing…just the way you are"

Kisara now frowned inside the hug "what if that's not who I really am. What then?" she didn't want to say that the marriage will be over but she knew that Naruto knew what she meant "Kisara….I can't answer that only you can" Kisara's eyes went wide and she slowly let go of the hug so that she can look at him.

Naruto looked at her surprised and shocked expression and just smiled suddenly using his left hand to caress her cheeks which she blushed when it made contact.

"Kisara that's how I met you if this is not the real you then I could get to know you if you let me." Naruto knew all about deception as he deceived people all his life. One thing about deception is that sometimes you show your true self whether you knew it or not. He seen Kisara's true nature she was a woman who loved to pry. She loved to kill others an example being Mizuki and there was more but with time he could seem them. She thought he didn't know but when she said she done things for him showed Naruto that all the incidents that happened to him was because of her. He wasn't the type to pry, he hated to do that so he was glad he never done it around her. He just hoped he can withstand it and prayed that he will not judge her no matter what.

Kisara just froze she could not reply. She once again became flabbergasted she knew people's nature as she lived for a long time but that didn't seem to matter around Naruto. Every day she thought he was different but he surpassed her expectations every time. She thought he would ask right away the doubts that were in his mind. Looking at him showed her that at first he had lots of doubts but now they seemed to be gone. He seriously didn't care no! Correction he didn't mind her and when he did he done his best to tolerate her since he didn't want to judge nor accuse her.

That itself required a lot of patience, something he learned to have in his life since she read Ryoma's mind. Uzumaki Naruto confused her for the first time she could not understand someone which for some reason frightened her. Unlike all humans who react negatively if they were in Naruto's shoes and were married to her. He reacted alright because marriage was a big step and she was the Kyuubi but once they went past that he didn't treat her any different. Kyuubi or not to Naruto she was Kisara.

She smiled with all the deception she was glad to have told him her real name. Naruto smiled at her making her feel something inside her as she smiled back.

You can tell a man through his smile and god his smile infuriated it was so charming like he was telling her not to worry even if the sky is falling down that everything was going to be okay. After all Naruto never broke his promise and marriage was a big promise.

Going through his life taught Naruto a lot of things and regardless what he did, she wouldn't judge because he wouldn't be what he was now.

Understanding Naruto so far was the reason why she understood when he went against his village to save wave it is who he was and that was his nature. Naruto couldn't simply ignore people suffering like he did he wasn't a hypocrite.

"Kisara" Naruto pondered to what she was thinking about as she smiled a happy smile "are we alright Naruto-Kun" Naruto suddenly frowned "no Kisara we are not" getting a bit surprised Kisara asked why not.

Naruto suddenly pouted and pointed at the table that was near the door "you put the lunch on the table and I'm hungry. Kisara that's just cruel" Kisara's eyes went wide then she suddenly started to shake getting Naruto to ask what was wrong. She unexpectedly laughed out loud surprising him "sorry it's….it's just that you're really stupid" Naruto now had a tick mark on his head "you know I had enough of you calling me an idiot." Naruto fumed making his wife giggle "because it's true" Naruto scowledand responded sternly "no it's not. In fact I'm a very smart individual Kisara" Kisara giggled again "right"

Naruto just smiled and nodded now "we're going to be alright Kisara" his wife nodded and smiled back "yes…you know we had our very first argument" Kisara smirked as her husband moved closer to her "well look at that we have a normal healthy marriage after all" Kisara chuckled and caressed his hair "true but you are my vassal Naruto-Kun do not forget that" Naruto sweat dropped "yeah…right"

"Okay Naruto here is your lunch" Kisara went to get him her lunch she worked hard to prepare.

* * *

><p>Once they finished their lunch with Naruto being mouth fed which made him blush all the way through and Kisara smile.<p>

Naruto and Kisara were enjoying themselves as the Uzumaki looked glad that the woman before him started to open up towards him much more often. In fact he wasn't the only one that learned things in this marriage Kisara learned things as well. She started to promise him every now and then that she will let him now important facts about his life in fact his wife just now told him something important

"What!" Naruto had his eyes wide Kisara nodded "that's right I believe you were being held back in the academy"

Naruto shook his head "I knew it! I knew they would do this" the Uzumaki gritted his teeth "every grade was an F it wasn't right"

Kisara just nodded and looked a bit worried Naruto looked at her with eyes narrowed"tell me does Kakashi know about this" Kisara shook her head "surprisingly he doesn't know but you female teacher and her friends do" Kisara stretched the word female in venom by which Naruto noticed "Kurenai….Kurenai knows" Kyuubi nodded and sighed

"Naruto this village hates you I can't believe you didn't think of that" Naruto smiled sadly "I knew they held me back I'm not stupid it's just I thought I was paranoid" Kisara nodded she may call Naruto an idiot but he wasn't in her opinion.

"If I'm not the dead last then what did I get" Kisara didn't answer making Naruto assume and become shocked "don't tell me I'm the freaking rookie of the year!"

Kisara nodded "it's just an assumption Naruto-Kun I don't know for sure"

"How long have you known about this" Naruto asked making Kisara sigh "I assumed when you fought Neji" Naruto nodded "thanks for telling me Kisara"

"What will you do now" his wife asked Naruto just looked at the window watching people rebuild and resume their daily lives.

"Nothing" Kisara was surprised "nothing you won't do nothing" Naruto sighed "there is nothing I can do but"

"But" Kisara asked Naruto to carry on who smiled "I know this fact now although it hurts me it kind of makes me happy" Kisara smirked "I understand…but those poor kids are living in fake glory" Naruto chuckled "Konoha gets happy on the smallest detail"

"Now that I know this it just makes my decision stronger" Kisara's eyes went wide "you are going to leave the village" Naruto shook his head "not that, I'm going to get stronger no matter what. I promised after all" Kisara's eyes went slightly wide _"so the reason he is so fixated to become strong is because he promised" _and there was also the fact that leaving the village did cross her husband's mind since he said "not that" meant that he planned to leave but not yet made her smile.

If he kept thinking like that then their marriage could still work in which she really felt grateful of not that she was ever going to tell him just show him bit by bit.

He then looked at the clock which said that it was 4 in the afternoon making his eyes wide "Shit Kisara the nurse is going to come for a last minute check-up" Kisara smiled and then got up "ohhh! We could give her a great surprise. Get your arms out Naruto" Naruto was a bit confused but did what he was told when Kisara put both her hands on his arms and poured her Youki suddenly Naruto glowed red and the tattoo he had glowed in result.

Then out of the blue his arms healed the scratches, the damage and numbness was all gone making Naruto surprised "how…how did you do that"

Kisara smirked "Naruto you used to be my first jinchuriki. One of the ability that comes with it is great healing. Because if I never got out you would have healed already" Naruto nodded as he marvelled "wow just for you being sealed in me gives me that" Kisara nodded "yes that's why this village considers you a great asset" Naruto scowled a bit "well they should get used to you being free now" Kisara smiled

"Hey Kisara since I should be in the hospital lets ditch and go home before anybody sees us" Naruto smirked creepily making Kisara smirk back "I like the way you think come to mine it's easier to hide there"

"Let me put on my sandals since I'm only wearing this stupid my pants then we can jump out the window" Naruto put on his sandals when he felt Kisara grab his shoulder turning to look at her he saw her smirk "why wait!" Naruto's eyes went wide and suddenly he and Kisara disappeared in a red light.

When they vanished an old nurse came in "Naruto-san it's time for your check up" she only saw an open window and no Naruto making her sigh she didn't panic since she seen it a lot of times "they always leave when they want to"

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke was at his clan training forest when he just huffed finishing up his Chidori. He could use it twice but he charged it up again because at the moment he was furious.<p>

"Damn that dead last dobe" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he smashed his hand into a boulder. He had a new technique he felt that the dobe could not beat and since that pathetic technique he had can never match his power. He was angry because the dobe took his spotlight he managed to defeat Gaara.

Gritting his teeth he remembered when he found out.

_Flashback_

_The Jounins were all gathered around while their Genins trained it has been two day since the invasion and a day since the Third Hokage's death . Anko and Ibiki were interrogating sound ninjas anf they were training the Genins._

"_Wha…what naruto is at the hospital" Kurenai blinked at Yugao who nodded "yes from what I heard he is unconscious and his arms a brutally damaged" Asuma was a bit peeved at why she was worrying about him._

"_Tell me more Yugao" Kakashi came to them as now the Genins minus Gai's team got together._

_Yugao then told them what she knew that Naruto was in the hospital and badly injured._

"_There were also sightings of Sand teams leaving Konoha" Kakashi nodded "that make sense since their leader was Orochimaru in disguise"_

"_I don't get why Naruto was injured" Sakura asked confused as everyone looked at her._

"_Troublesome girl Naruto fought Gaara" all the rookies' eyes went wide while the Jounins nodded expecting that_

"_Yes that's correct apparently the sand team in the Chunin exam escaped with the injured Genin" Sasuke's eyes went wide._

"_Man that fight probably was brutal and I didn't see it" Kiba kissed his teeth and Akamaru barked "Kiba this isn't nothing to laugh about" Kurenai scolded _

"_Sensei its true come on guys who wouldn't want to see that match I sure as hell would" Shikamaru sighed "troublesome if they ran that means Naruto beat him" Yugao nodded expecting the boy's intelligence since he was a Nara after all "that's most likely the case"_

"_I can't believe that Gaara was a monster" Ino screamed in disbelieve with Sakura nodding although Naruto was strong he could never beat Gaara "Kakashi-Sensei trained Sasuke-kun to beat Gaara and Naruto does it without that. This can't be right" Kakashi sighed "you sure its correct Yugao" the woman's eyes narrowed "don't take me so little Kakashi I'm correct" _

"_Kakashi-san Yugao is correct me and my father saw Naruto being carried by medics into the hospital my bugs saw sand on his body" everyone became surprised to what Shino said. The boy may speak so little but when he talks you listen because he tells no lie_

_Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and walked off as every time he remembered that he saw Naruto punch him._

"_Sasuke-Kun" Ino ran after him making Asuma and Kurenai sigh. Sakura looked at Kakashi with a sad face "Kakashi-Sensei" Kakashi gave her an eye smile "don't worry I will sort it" Sakura nodded and ran after Ino and Sasuke._

_End of flashback_

"Damn you dobe" Sasuke's Sharingan flared in anger as he charged his Chidori and rushed inside the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisara's apartment <strong>

Inside Kisara's apartment laughter echoed as the sun was setting. Someone was having while the other was shaking in shock.

"No…this can't be" Naruto sweated as he saw the cards on the table. He lost 4 to 5.

"Baby everybody got to lose sometime. You were good golden boy but you cannot defeat a fox" Kisara smiled brightly as she hadn't felt such adrenaline and exhilaration for a long time. Battling it out with Naruto was so fun heck being with him was she never got bored.

"No….this can't be and I finally figured you out" Naruto sputtered. He lost as the first round he won with a straight flush as it beat her Full House. Then he beat her again no contest because he got a royal flush. But the funny thing was she was just smiling, the next round she beat him with a four of a kind in which Naruto thought was luck.

Then she suddenly got serious. She got a Straight flush in which Naruto narrowly beat her because he got a royal flush. It was 3-2 and Naruto for some reason sweat because at first she caressed her leg with his her bare feet touching made him shudder in delight. He told her it won't work and she responded that she just wanted to show affection because he was going to lose. This made Naruto go all out as the next round he beat her with a straight flush. When it was 4-3 to him, things changed for the Uzumaki all he had to do was win one game and he won still retaining his title but he didn't he lost 3 times in a row with this woman doing the impossible she achieved three Royal flush in a row.

Kisara giggled and burst out laughing in victory "You were no match Naruto-Kun"

Naruto froze but the shook his head "hey! one doesn't insult the loser you let him bow out gracefully" the Uzumaki gritted his teeth.

Kisara snorted "don't kid yourself I know you don't do that. I bet you laugh a stupid laugh when you win" Naruto looked up a bit like JD from scrubs as he remembered beating all of Ryoma's friends.

"_AHAHAHAHAHA" a young Naruto's evil laughter echoed inside his head while a group of males were swearing and groaning. _

"Nope doesn't ring a bell" Naruto responded with a stoic expression. "You do don't you Naruto" Kisara sweat dropped.

It was 6 o clock now and the sun was setting beautifully. The husband and wife went on another long round due to Naruto insistence which he in the end lost badly. The two then set up the table to have dinner today they were having rice and chicken with salad and mayonnaise.

As they were conversing about the game they had which Naruto desperately tried to avoid he managed to shift the conversation. He realized that while he knew the basic outline of Kisara's life, he really didn't know many details. It seemed any talk about her usually ended up in a discussion of her being the Kyuubi No Yoko and that she gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas wherever human malice had collected and festered. However that was the Kyuubi Naruto found himself interested in the person rather than her title.

Kisara was hesitant at first, not really liking talking about herself, but he genuinely seemed interested. Once she started, she found herself telling him bits of her life when she told him he was a bit surprised "what! You were in clan wars" Naruto blinked making Kisara nod "yes Naruto in my human form I worked as a mercenary" Naruto nodded now thanking himself for not sleeping when Iruka talked about those days. "so you met the Senju and the Uchiha's" Kisara nodded "only by passing and they were arrogant people" Naruto nodded agreeing with her since Sasuke and his clan when they were alive were like that "did you see Konoha be made" Kisara nodded again "Naruto the reason Konoha was made was because they were behind. Other ninja villages were made before them" Naruto nodded.

As they ate it was Kisara this time that shifted the conversation. Kisara was learning more about him as well. He let her do most of the talking, but the stories he did share gave her a glimpse of what he must have been like growing up. She knew from what he told her were basically what she already knew but nevertheless it was tough for him. Some of the stories he told her were about his time with Idate in which she knew was the guy in the picture in the shelf, they were humorous but she could detect a bit of sadness in his voice. She realised he had a tough childhood and it still was tough constantly having to hide who he was and what he could do must have been so hard.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"It was difficult for you growing up, wasn't it,' she asked. He set his knife and fork down and looked at her.

"How do you mean?"

"Pretending you were someone you weren't, she said."Never showing what you really could do."

Naruto smiled having a sad glint in his eye "I guess, sometimes" he admitted "but it was necessary for me to survive Kisara if people had known about me the Hokage would have found me and I would have started everything all over again" Kisara nodded knowing what he meant the Hokage was spineless if he would have allowed the council to do what they wanted Naruto would have suffered again.

"Still, it must have been difficult at times you never got to be a child,' she said. The thought of a cold Naruto who worked with Ryoma came into her mind.

Naruto's face turned soft "I was a child once and that was a huge mistake. So I stopped" Kisara's eyes went wide slightly and then touched his hands

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry,' she began, but he gave her a squeeze and smiled ""Don't be sorry"

Silence ensued for a while before Naruto smirked "So Kisara how do you like to have all the males falling towards your feet like that" Naruto suddenly teased making his wife roll her eyes

"Naruto you know I don't want to talk about that" she responded quickly hating it when those pompous fools showered her with gifts on her doorstep she was glad she truly lived with Naruto.

"Oh…I do remember someone comparing you to ten kazahana yukies" Naruto chuckled making Kisara have a dangerous glint "Naruto…." She stretched his name dangerously

"Its true words cannot describe such beauty Kyuubi" Naruto teased further now this time getting reaction out of her as she suddenly disappeared getting him by surprise as she tackled him out of his chair.

The two tussled on the floor with Kisara winning in the end as she pinned both his hands and looked at him. Their faces were so close to each other they could feel each other breath.

Naruto smiled "I was just kidding, Kisara" his wife suddenly chuckled as grinded on him a bit making Naruto blush "I know Naruto-Kun" the Uzumaki's eyes went wide he was just had.

He smirked "Should I be worried that my wife has already figured me out?" letting her carnal instinct go a bit Kisara nuzzled his neck affectionately getting a small reaction out of her husband.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

There was a mischievous smile on Kisara's face as she said this and he couldn't help teasing her just a little more.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that, Kyuubi."

"Naruto, I warned you!" Naruto smiled, he finally found a way to tease her. It seems his wife doesn't like to be called the Kyuubi no Yoko by him.

"Yes, but I'm already pinned down as it is. So I'm might as well get it out while I still can" Naruto smirked when he felt his wife face him now their eyes making contact.

"Naruto!" Kisara growled while Naruto smirked cheekily "what can I say I'm a glutton for punishment" he teased

Kisara's hair covered her face when suddenly she shifted and her head moved closer, getting her husband's attention. Unexpectedly she kissed him; Naruto was surprised but returned it as they kissed for a few seconds.

Kisara this time used her tongue asking Naruto for an entrance in which he accepted soon they kiss turned into a full blown French as they tongues intertwined.

It didn't matter if they were on the floor as right now both were completely oblivious to their surroundings.

Kisara lost herself in the heat of the kiss as she slowly humped Naruto who completely embraced her once she let go of him as they continued to kiss.

Kisara was experiencing a piece of ecstasy her fingers traced Naruto's hard, firm muscles while she continued to deepen the kiss.

While Naruto was also lost in the heat of the passion he moved one of his hands timidly up towards Kyuubi's hair, reaching its destination, it immediately began to caress the silk like substance releasing its bindings. Taking in her scent once and he completely lost it his other hand went to its next destination, his wife's behind. Realizing that he hit his mark, Naruto's hand unconsciously gave Kyuubi's ass a gentle squeeze managing to bring forth a small moan of pleasure from his wife.

"I didn't realize that you wanted me so much Naruto-kun…" Kyuubi had a difficult time articulating her speech due to the sensations that were flowing through her body at this moment. She caressed his face making Naruto get out of his trance and now tried to apologise.

"It's okay Naruto-Kun" Kisara kissed both his cheeks and smiled both of them were lost within their desires and went out of control.

They were about to kiss again when the doorbell rang, destroying their atmosphere.

However Yoko Kisara didn't have none that as she really enjoyed this and wanted to carry on enjoying it.

"The door. Let me get that" Naruto was to tell Kyuubi to get off him when she held firm.

"Let me check Naruto-Kun" Naruto nodded under her as Kisara looked up her long crimson hair which was now released from its bindings inside them her eyes glowed crimson which allowed her to see through the wall.

It was Hatake Kakashi who knocked which made her growl a little "what's wrong" Naruto asked getting his wife to look at him who smiled lustrously.

"Nothing Naruto-Kun why don't we go to our other apartment" Naruto blinked and just like that they appeared inside Naruto's hallway floor.

Naruto looked around he was always amazed she could do that when his wife sighed. Damn that man for ruining her and Naruto-Kun's evening.

Getting up Kisara said she was going to watch some television. Naruto noticed her sad demeanour and frowned. What could make his wife sad like that?

* * *

><p>Naruto just got out of his shower as he wiped his hair with his towel. His body was a bit wet from finishing up as he stood in the hallway. He was in deep thought as he was thinking about his wife.<p>

Stopping in the middle of wiping his hair he just froze.

Kisara walked up the stairs after getting bored in the living room she was in deep thought she didn't notice Naruto stood in the hallway.

Getting out of her stupor she looked and her eyes went wide.

She gasped quietly shivering a bit as she put her hand on her mouth.

Naruto's half naked form stood before her. His towel held the sacred areas in between his legs. He looked to be frozen in place. Steam was coming out of his body as water dripped making Kisara's mouth dry.

Kisara swallowed. She should leave. Turning around she went back down stairs leaving Naruto obliviously to himself.

There and then her instinct reawakened once more.

* * *

><p>Naruto came now dressed in the living room to see Kisara on the couch watching a random channel she doesn't even watch.<p>

He looked at her properly as if Kisara sensed him flinched. Naruto sighed he hated leaving things in the dark so he just went up front.

"Kisara" Naruto spoke as he sat next to her making her jerk "yes…Naruto-Kun" Naruto with a serious look moved closer to her making the woman gasp a little. He was getting way too close.

Touching her lap softly getting the fox woman by surprise Naruto spoke sensitively "did I do something wrong" Kisara's eyes went wide to what he said. He thought he done something wrong when it wasn't his fault. "Was it when we kissed" Naruto blushed a little.

"No…Naruto it's not your fault. It's something else" Naruto shuffled closer destroying any space between them.

"What is it then" Naruto asked a bit worried making Kisara look away. Her mind was in turmoil and the fact she can hear with her great ear her apartment's doorbell being rang thanks to Kakashi didn't help.

She suddenly felt Naruto stroke her lap and use his other hand to grab hers "Kisara" Naruto started to sound a bit pleading as he looked troubled.

Kisara's eyes went wide as she remembered when she saw Naruto in the hallway. Their kiss scene came rushing back.

She reached her boiling point and couldn't contain it anymore.

"Kisara" Naruto now became serious as he now tried to reach her.

He got an answer alright his wife suddenly pounced him as she situated on his lap and started his kissing him.

She started to kiss him feverishly like she was possessed "Kis…Kisara" Naruto spoke in between her kiss "Naruto's it's not your fault okay" his wife smiled and then this time kissed him on the lips as they quickly got onto the French kiss stage.

Naruto unconsciously stroked her back making her moan as his wife shuffled closer to him deepening the kiss.

Naruto stopped kissing her as he looked to see her flushed face and stroked her hair "Kisara I…" Naruto didn't know what to say but his wife silenced him by giving him a peck on the lips as she then caressed his face "Naruto I think today is the day" she spoke softly gasping a bit.

Naruto felt fire wake up inside him and nodded "I think your right but" Kisara stopped him putting a finger on his lips to silence him "don't worry about me…I want this as well" Naruto nodded as the two kissed again. Suddenly his wife stopped getting Naruto by surprise. She smiled and took of her bindings letting her hair go which flew wildly.

Naruto was entranced on the way she looked now and knew today was going to be special.

Smiling his wife couldn't stop stroking his cheeks "why don't we get started" she then with Naruto glowed red and the two disappeared to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Bedroom<strong>

Naruto landed on the bed to see Kisara stand in front of him. Walking to the door she closed it and used her energy to put a sound barrier so they won't get disturbed. She then dimmed the lamps and smirked.

She looked at Naruto who only wore a T –Shirt and blue boxers. She suddenly used her energy to change her clothing as she felt were inappropriate to what was to come. Her whole body glowed making Naruto's eyes go wide in awe as she now appeared wearing a beautiful red gown.

She slowly sauntered to him each step making Naruto sweat a bit.

Getting to their bed she started to crawl to him _"Naruto-kun"_ she spoke in the most lustful voice no woman spoke before as Naruto felt like he was in a dream a very wet dream.

Once she got closer to him Naruto enveloped her in a hug as two started kissing once again. This time nobody was holding them back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisara's apartment <strong>

It got dark Kakashi noticed making him sigh he really wanted to talk with Kira but for some reason she wasn't in. Going upstairs for some reason since his student lived upstairs he stood in Naruto's doorstep.

Kakashi was about to knock but refrained Naruto was in the hospital and since he already checked his apartment when they first met by the courtesy of the late Sandaime they wasn't anything special.

Turning around he looked up to Naruto's bedroom which was covered by the curtains. His eyes narrowed as he thought about Kira and what she said to him today made him turn around and leave. He will have to talk with her sometime later when he sees her.

But Kakashi was wrong in one thing. Something special was happening in Naruto's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>RED ALERT… Lemon!...RED ALERT!<strong>

* * *

><p>The two husband and wife were kissing when Naruto stopped "Kisara this…is my umm" Naruto was a bit embarrassed but was interrupted by his wife who nuzzled his cheeks.<p>

"It's my first as well Naruto" Kisara smiled as she licked his neck making him moan.

"Let's make this our night Naruto-Kun…let's let go" Kisara kissed him again.

Naruto's eyes went wide and then suddenly pushed her a bit back getting her by surprise. He then smiled "you right. Let's" suddenly Naruto took off his T-Shirt showing his bare body to her getting his wife to gasp.

She suddenly started shaking a bit and touched his chest while he smiled. She then caressed it softly as she was marvelled at his chiselled features.

"_Wha…what is this feeling" _ Kisara didn't know what was getting over her. As every time she touched him she felt like an animal trying to break free from its cage in rage. Naruto made her feel something she never felt before.

"Oh…Naru…" Kisara moaned as she touched him. Naruto just let her have this moment.

He just smiled and stroked her long hair. Suddenly Naruto's eyes went wide as he felt something touch his body. Looking at the source he gasped a little.

Nine long tails in its chakra form came upon. Each touch made him feel something warm inside him.

The tails then was wrapped around him and disappeared. His tattoo glowed as it absorbed it.

Before he had time to react Kyuubi got atop of him as she started to kiss and touch him at the same time.

Suddenly Kisara moaned as Naruto attacked her neck with his kisses before placing his hands atop her shoulders.

He looked at her for permission and got a moan for an answer before running them down her arms pulling her gown down to her hips. Naruto's breath fastened in his throat she glowed so divine as the dimmed lights made her even more beautiful. He then and there thought if he deserved her or not. She looked so royal.

Naruto then boldly pushed her down slowly on the bed and looked at her. She smiled like she finally had her long awaited due.

He then pressed his body on to her body. Her breasts being pressed on his made them moan. The two started kissing again as they exchanged tongues.

While they kissed Naruto slowly ran his hands on her D-cup mounds and slowly squeezed them making his wife arch back and moan.

Naruto didn't know what he was doing he just let go of himself. So he popped her right nipple into his mouth while his left thumb pinched and kneaded her other nipple while his other part of his hand grasped her breast and started squeezing and rubbing. Kyuubi's eyes widened before moaning even louder her hands going to Naruto's hair as she wrapped her long legs around his backside.

"Naruto!" she suddenly screamed his name. She never before had this feeling befall on her as she wondered if this was truly his first time.

Naruto was in a trance his blue eyes glowed feverishly. As he whispered in her ear "ever since we got together I noticed you were stressed out a bit" Kisara just moaned his hot breath on her ear and what he just did to her made her almost give in.

"You told me you done things for me…so let me do this for you" Naruto whispered making Kisara's eyes wide as her husband resumed once again making Kisara arch back and moan going through it all over again.

Kisara then felt Naruto's hands go on her hips. He wanted to take them off and she let him.

Making him move back she allowed her husband to take off her gown. When it was off she gasped as she felt the air hitting her bare body which was shown to Naruto. Looking at her husband whose eyes glowed with love she never seen before and lust which shook her inner being. His eyes mirrored hers she just knew it.

"Naruto….how is it" she spoke sensually smirking a bit making Naruto smile.

"You look beautiful Kisa….as always" she blushed and looked at Naruto who started to come closer and kiss her all over her body. Her hand moved to his trousers and wanted it to open.

However Naruto stopped her getting her to gasp "Kisa….let this be all about you for now" looking at his blue eyes Kisara felt overwhelmed. Those eyes gazed at her wanting to please her like it was her that mattered.

Her heart stopped beating for a second. She just let Naruto have his way.

Her eyes widened though when she felt a finger press into her soaked folds of her panties making her juice come out of her red silk clothing.

Naruto chuckled making his wife gasp "Naru…Naruto!" knowing his wife didn't like the teasing he kissed her belly button "don't worry Kisa…you're not the only" Kisara became surprised at that as she gasped.

Suddenly the Kyuubi no Yoko jolted as she arched her back and moaned. Naruto kept pushing his finger into her panties soaking his finger a bit with her juices. Kisara watched as he slowly brought his finger dripping with her juice to his mouth before putting it in. She watched with lustful eyes as he pulled his finger out smiling.

Her body suddenly went wild as she trashed around. That was hot and he knew it damn you Naruto she screamed inside her mind.

"Stop it Naruto" Kisara wheezed out but it went to deaf ears. She suddenly blushed deeply when she saw Naruto bring his hands to her legs and stopping on her butt caressing it making her moan.

He basically told her what he was going to do which made her mind almost go into frenzy. She just couldn't believe what he was doing to her.

"Kisara don't deny me. Let me do it for you" Kisara just shivered as then Naruto got to her black panties and slowly pulled them off.

Kisara gasped as she felt air on her exposed vagina.

Once her pussy was shown Naruto began swiftly seeing her finely cut a small patch of red hair Naruto blew it making Kisara moan once more.

When Naruto began his procedure Kisara just had her life take out of her.

With great skill Naruto spread her private parts and breathed inside it. Then her husband while he heard her moans inserted a finger inside her warm wet hole making Kisara almost scream in ecstasy. He then circled that one finger seeing her reaction which he got as it was music in his ears. Naruto then put in a second then a third and got a great reaction as she screamed in pleasure.

"Naruto!" Kisara screamed his name for the umpteenth time. She could not do it anymore…this was so pleasurable it was torture. Suddenly Naruto stopped ending Kisara's heaven as she went straight down to earth.

Precipitously she had flown straight to heaven again.

"Na….Na…Na" Kisara couldn't say his name as her husband was deep inside her his teeth was deep into her licking and sucking her pussy getting her fluids while licking her insides.

With great carnal instinct Kisara pulled his head deeper and wrap her legs on his back thus screaming.

Finally saying his name she screamed "NARUTO!" With great pace Naruto felt his wife's fluids burst on his mouth and face.

Kisara huffed and looked at Naruto who came out with her juices on his lips while some still ran down his chin. He looked surprised showing her even with all these great skills of his this was his first time as well "Kisara" Naruto saying her name like that was music in her ears.

"How was it…Kisa" Naruto's face flushed while he huffed.

Kisara watched him not believing what he just done for her. Suddenly her eyes glowed red in want and she pounced on him getting Naruto once again.

Now it was Kisara's turn to be on the top, she looked at him her red eyes in want and need. She then started massaging his chest and gave kisses to them and finally kissed him on his lips.

She was so deep in lust she didn't care if she tasted her fluids in him.

She then went to his ears and whispered "it's time for me to give you something to remember forever Naruto-kun" Kisara then nibbled his ears. Her hands roamed all the way to his boxers and ran her hand his.

Her eyes went wide at the bulge she felt and looked at him "you were waiting too long darling" Kisara spoke sultry and rubbed it making Naruto moan. She loved his moan and couldn't believe they didn't do this before. Naruto was right today felt right too right in fact.

She suddenly felt feral "**Now let's get these off" **with permission she desperately wanted he nodded when she then ripped it off and brought out Naruto's meat stick.

Her eyes went wide he was 9 inches and looked at him. Naruto being a virgin was embarrassed.

Kisara giggled he was bigger than the average human from what she knew of. She decided to Show her appreciation that she liked what she saw.

Wrapping her hands on his rod Kyuubi started to slowly pump it gaining a moan from her husband, grinning at this she quickened her pace making Naruto groan even more. Pumping faster Kyuubi noticed the sight of cum from husband's rod and greedily licked it with a long lick after wards. This made Naruto almost lose it right there when he saw her bright red eyes looking at him with great lust.

''How is it…love hmmmm" Kisara spoke unconsciously "let me show you how I love this." Suddenly Kisara put his rod in breast and started to move it slowly and begun her ministration.

Naruto's breath stopped right there and then when he felt his dick going inside something warm and wet.

He looked down and his eyes went wide and he gasped and moaned at the same time. His wife was pleasing him as she sucked the tip of his dick.

"Kisa…Kisara" Naruto moaned as Kyuubi started quicken her pace as she coated it with saliva and made sure she breathed deep. It took a while as Kisara pumped faster and harder with her breast. She even let go of her breast and just licked his balls and resumed her ministration when it was time.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he started to shake "Kis…Kisara" Kisara knew it was coming and resumed using her breasts again when Naruto exploded.

"KISARA!" Naruto released in her mouth which in lustful mode took it gladly. Her hair flailed wildly around her gorgeous glistening with sweaty body when she finished up.

Letting go of his rod having a bit of his cum on her lips Kisara brushed it with her thumb and licked it off some even were on her breast.

"Kisara. Wow" Kisara felt pride well up "you're amazing as well" Naruto felt the same.

When they looked at each other they couldn't control themselves.

''I want this. I want you?" Kisara huffed and allowed Naruto to be on top of her. Naruto looked at her lustfully but was worried. Kisara knowing why he was worried caressed his face "don't worry Naruto. It's going to be quick" Naruto nodded and brought his dick and entered slowly making his wife gasp. Stopping he looked worried "it's...it's alright love" Naruto's eyes went wide at what she said but let it go and carried on.

Once he entered her Naruto felt so good and suddenly slammed in her making his wife moan hard.

Stopping quickly Naruto became worried "Kisara! I'm sorry" Kisara wrapped her hands around him and pulled him closer thus kissing him.

"it…its okay Naruto." His wife smiled reassuring him "keep moving until I tell you to go faster okay" Naruto nodded and moved in and out of her repeatedly each moan became louder.

Kisara felt so full like she couldn't live without him.

Kisara's eye went wide open now as she sweated "go now faster Naruto!" Naruto without hesitation went faster and faster his wife screaming in ecstasy.

"Naruto….I…I" Kyuubi no Yoko was about to say something her mind would never allow which only her heart and body allowed.

Naruto wanting to make this memorable since it was their first time and let his instinct control him.

Before his wife knew what happened Naruto had both her legs over his shoulder, his hands on her hips and her back against the bed and started to begin much faster than before using all his stamina at once.

Her eyes widened and Yoko Kisara the Kyuubi no Yoko had a breakthrough she grabbed the bars of the bed while Naruto buried his head onto her neck as he went faster.

"NARUTO! FASTER NOW!" she screamed in pleasure as now Naruto went crazy. The bed was thrashed around as it rocked. The sound of flesh smacking can be heard and grunts and moans of pleasure was the sound now.

Kyuubi who held onto her husband now was so inside that her eyes became blurred. Naruto while he moved in and out of her kissed her cheek. Finding such attention unbearable Kisara kissed him with great passion which made Naruto go faster now.

"I love you" Kisara moaned out softly as she said his name as well. Naruto didn't hear her just pleasured her. Suddenly both of them in unison felt their end coming. Naruto went faster and Kisara gripped tighter.

"Kisara….I'm gonna I'm gonna" Naruto spoke in between in fast thursts. Suddenly Kisara exploded first as she screamed so loud everyone in Konoha would have heard.

"**NARUTO!" **

"KISARA I'M GONNA CUM!" Naruto screamed as he could not hold on. Hearing this Kisara held tighter and poured her Youki and they glowed red.

"I love you Uzumaki Naruto **I LOVE YOU!" **Naruto grunted and let go inside her as Kisara felt great wave enter her making her moan lovingly.

A couple seconds was all it took for Naruto to finish his load as he huffed while they hugged.

Naruto felt tired as hell as his vision faded. He heard his wife speak but could for the life of him not hear as he fell unconscious on her.

"I love you Naruto" Kisara spoke softly as she caressed his face and let him sleep. The clocked ticked as it was now midnight.

Putting Naruto next to her she stroked his hair and cheek "I love you" Kisara eyed him lovingly but suddenly she stopped what she was doing and glowed showing her true form.

"**I love you Naruto…I lo" ** all of sudden she stopped speaking as her eyes went wide and looked at Naruto who slept and held him tighter. She quivered as she held her heavenly face in shock.

"**Wha…what!" **

* * *

><p>How do you like the talk and the lemon? Its my first time so be easy on me LOL<p>

Naruto without knowing flipped the table on his wife and told her what she already knew but on his point of view he thought she didn't.

Naruto showed Kyuubi his true character that moment and Kyuubi showed him more about herself.

Kisara is now conflicted on the intimacy they just had. Naruto brought out a great fire inside her she thought will never have. Next chapter is Tsunade retrieval arc.

The lemon in my opinion came on the right time hope you enjoyed it.

Also guys **Review** because I love writing for you all so **review** for me and thanks for reading.

Ihateheroes

**REVIEW...**


	18. I'am the Godaime Hokage!

**Guys thank you for all your reviews. I will update as soon as possible since I will start University at October so new chapters will come Asap.**

**Those who are confused to what Tsunade is going to do things which will make difficult for Naruto will be shown in this chapter.**

**Thanks guys for reviewing once again and I will not disappoint. You will like what I have planned for this story so once again thank you.**

**Okay…Ummm…I have nothing to say now so _enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>I'am the Godaime Hokage! <strong>

"_You must die" Shukaku's soft grim voice echoed as a great force rushed Naruto at surpassed speed._

_Naruto's eyes went wide and he suddenly gasped _

_Blood splatter as Kin's bodies tore to pieces right in front of his eyes._

_KIN!_

_Naruto looked down to the gore before him as blood pooled and Kin's body was all over the place._

_Looking at the carnage Naruto looked at Kin's head or whats left of it._

_Looking at it for a while suddenly the head moved to look at him getting him by surprise._

"_**I'm dead because of you! Your weakness killed me Naruto. Just like that day you're still useless!" **__Kin's spoke creepily making Naruto's eyes go wide._

"_No…I didn't know" Naruto shook his head as he stepped back __**"my blood is on your hands"**_

"_NO! I..I'm different now" Naruto grabbed his head as he fell on his knees. Kin just looked at him pitifully __**"you're so pathetic" **_

"_NO!" Naruto screamed_

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" Kisara held him as he woke right up. She slept yesterday stressed as their intimacy kept her mind afloat. She was conflicted and didn't know what to do as fatigue hit her and she fell asleep.<p>

She woke right up to hear Naruto moving about and screaming as he was experiencing a nightmare.

Deducing she knew he was still damaged by the death of the girl she possessed as he kept apologizing and saying he was different than before which confused her but then brushed it off and just focused on tending to his needs.

Naruto sweated as he huffed grabbing his face he looked at Kisara who looked worried.

"So…sorry" Naruto sputtered as he tried to smile but then felt Kisara touch his hand and stroke it "forget about it lets just go back to sleep okay" Naruto just nodded and together they slept with Kisara put her head on Naruto's easing him and slept.

What Naruto didn't know was that there was deep confliction within his wife's eyes as she had her hand on his tattoo she put on him.

* * *

><p>It was morning in Konoha as looking out the village Jiraiya sighed. Leaning against the railings he was in deep thought.<p>

Ever since his teacher died he was monitoring the village as all channels went through him and he had so many council meetings he could be sick.

It came with the title Sannin as when a Hokage falls it's either there would be a successor or predecessor to take over. Since there wasn't any it was the Sannin's duty to be acting as Hokage for the time being.

However while he was here he heard a very interesting news. A certain blond haired punk caused quite a stir as he defeated Gaara a kid who Kakashi trained his student to beat.

"_Naruto did pretty good"_ Jiraiya mused to himself as he scratched his chin. "_Yugao tells me the boy is one of the surprising people she's ever met" _and he was more than inclined to believe her since he saw the kid in action. The boy was a prodigy he can now see why his teacher wanted him.

Uzumaki Naruto thinking about him made him smirk. That guy had impressed him alright. Ever since he saw him train he knew Konoha got it wrong. Looking at his reports showed that he was the deadlast the failure who failed three times. However he knew when he saw the boy in action they were wrong. So he went back to check the kids report and asked his teacher about it. No way a kid that trains like that was the deadlast so when he found out Naruto should have been the rookie of the year twice he knew Konoha messed up.

Learning the Kage Bunshin in an hour added to his value. When he met the boy in the ramen stand he found out that Naruto was nice to talk to despite the rumours. He should have not believed them, he was the Kyuubi host of course people would hate him. But still it must have hurt the kid not to have friends. The kid was intelligent like his father and always thought on his feet like his mother. He was the best of both and a gold mine.

Jiraiya suddenly chuckled remembering how Naruto loved to gamble _"Tsunade will gobble the kid up" _

"It's been awhile Jiraiya"

The Sannin turned around to see Homura and Koharu his eyes narrowed a little his mind was still fresh on the last council meeting. They were his teacher's teammates and yet were against him in every turn siding with Danzo most of the time.

"Yes…is there anything you want" Jiraiya asked seriously, he watched himself around these two especially how they felt about his godson

Everything Naruto did reached Konoha and he was the latest topic in town. He gained some respect from fellow Shinobies, mostly fear and hatred as well.

However none of that mattered to the council, or at least the civilian council. With the Hokage dead they pounced they were waiting for the boy to slip up and then have an excuse to arrest him. They could not do anything since the kid is aligned with wave.

Jiraiya had been able to put a stop to that by claiming the boy was his apprentice, but he knew without a Hokage they may very well get what they wanted.

Homura cleared his throat as he began to speak, "As you are well aware we need a new Hokage, we need a strong leader to help us in this crisis we need…."

"Not interested" Jiraiya interrupted, already knowing where this was going to go.

"Now Jiraiya, we need a strong leader and only a Sannin could take up that position" Koharu stressed wanting the man to know how important this is.

"I have no desire to lead. I have sources to think of" Jiraiya turned towards them now smirking like he thought of something.

"However, I do have someone in mind that would make a great Hokage."

Koharu and Homura became surprised at this since they knew who he was talking about.

"You can't mean 'her' Jiraiya!" Koharu was surprised her teammate nodded as he spoke"She hasn't been in the village in years!"

"That is true," Jiraiya nodded his head. "But she can lead us since her roots are strong and with this current crisis it is what we exactly need."

The two old shackles nodded now looking to agree.

"However the questions remains how will you find her" Homura spoke with Koharu nodding.

Jiraiya grinned, "Let me worry about that"

Koharu nodded his spy network was well known "In that case, we will select a group of ANBU to escort you and-"

"That will not be necessary" Jiraiya said interrupting the old lady advisor

"But Jiraiya It's easier that way. It's most essential!"

Jiraiya shook his head, "they would only slow me down…" Then he blinked for a second before smiling, "Actually, there is someone I know that I would like to take with me. An interesting guy who I know will not make me bored on this long journey"

Koharu and Homura were now confused.

* * *

><p>"Since when did this place become our new hangout spot" Kurenai sat next to Anko and Hana who were slurping their ramen and Ayame leaned on the counter.<p>

"Don't be such a prude Kurenai" Anko sighed making Kurenai twitch her eyebrow comically.

"Yeah we came here to enjoy ourselves right Ayame" Hana smiled at the girl who nodded.

"That's right and if we stay here we can find Naruto since he disappeared at the hospital yesterday" Anko added making everyone frown.

Kurenai sighed while Hana nodded "I don't get that guy why would he disappear like that"

"Maybe he got his ass kicked" Anko responded making Kurenai answer "that's not right Naruto defeated Gaara" everyone's eyes went wide.

"Seriously and nobody saw that damn!" Anko whined making Kurenai sigh. "Wow so he beat Gaara. He was strong from what I heard" Hana said but then carried on

"So if he did win why disappear"

"Naruto-kun never liked hospitals but I don't know where he went. He wasn't home either" Ayame pondered

Anko nodded "that's right you knew him didn't you Ayame how was he like" Ayame smiled as everyone looked at her while her dad worked in the back.

"Yes I did. He is the same as he was then" Ayame had a faraway look as she cupped her chin which everyone noticed.

Kurenai wanted to ask her a question but Ayame already answered "I never knew he had a sibling though" everyone nodded "maybe he doesn't and wanted to just make Neji feel better" Anko said which she had a point.

Ayame shook her head "I didn't like this Neji so I don't think Naruto tried to reassure him. I think he really meant it" Kurenai nodded while Hana sighed and started eating her ramen soon everyone joined her and Ayame started serving.

Kurenai once she finished got up saying she was going to see Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

Both Naruto and Kisara were in bed as Naruto's female counterpart was awake first. She watched Naruto's soft features as he slept.

She knew what he dreamt of and for some reason she felt bad. She didn't feel bad for what she done to that Kin girl but what she done to Naruto. For some reason she brought up pent up memories he longed to repress in which he felt guilty of for some reason she didn't know. Now usually she would want to know more since for some reason she always wanted to know more about Naruto every single time, it sounded needy and she didn't care.

However right now every time she looked at him her cheeks heats up because flashes of last night comes crashing down on her.

She was confused when she thought of that night and the words she had said. She screamed to the world that she loved him.

Did she love him though or was it the sex she had with him. Thinking about the sex made her shiver. That wasn't their first because they sure didn't act like one.

Whether she loved him or not was the question that kept popping up when she tried to sleep.

The intimacy they had and the way Naruto serviced her. Those blue feverish eyes, the whisperings in her ears, the pleasure.

What she didn't know was that all the times she was thinking she was kissing Naruto slowly and softly as her body unconsciously moved without her consent.

She kissed his nose and both his closed eyelids as she then went to his lips. She slowly nibbled them as her eyes were blurry, last night's events still rang bells inside her.

Suddenly her affection was rewarded as the lips she was nibbling responded and kissed her. Soon the kiss became a small make out session between the two.

Naruto woke up feeling pretty good to see his wife kissing him softly, he let her do her business but soon couldn't hold it anymore and kissed her.

Once they parted a string of saliva was shown between their lips as the small thread broke in half.

Naruto held onto her as he pressed her naked body to his and looked at her.

He then caressed her cheeks as Kisara was still in her trance. She grabbed his hand and smiled radiantly

"How are you" Naruto said feeling extraordinary even with the cliché line for some reason that didn't matter. He pulled her close and kissed her again, enjoying the afterglow. Kisara wrapped her arms around him feeling completely happy for the first time in her life. From her knowledge she knew it would hurt the first time, but Naruto had been as gentle as possible he even apologized for his lack of experience when he almost lost control. Kisara chuckled in the end they both lost it and she got to say she really could do this again.

While she held him she looked at his back and her eyes went wide. Touching it Naruto hissed in pain by which she looked at him a bit surprised.

Naruto?" she tentatively whispered.

"Hmmm," he quietly replied.

"You're hurt? when we were, I didn't, did I?"

She felt his chest rumbled as he silently laughed

"It's nothing Kisara. It's just that I wasn't the only one that went all out" Kisara blushed a bit at what he said.

"But I don't have any marks on me" his wife asked as she looked at Naruto now who smirked a bit arrogantly as he stroked her hair "well…it seems I'm more in control than you are" Naruto chuckled making Kisara's eyes narrow at him.

"I remember you were more eager than I" Naruto nodded at her still looking smug "in which I apologized" Kisara's eyes went wide but then had a glint in them "well I can show you how well my control is now" she said with a teasing smile.

"I'll give it some thought," he smiled back. She kissed him softly, running her hands through his hair. As things were starting to progress a nagging thought came to Kisara's mind.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Was I? I mean was it good," she stumbled to say, nervous and embarrassed but wanting to know his answer. She was never like this but in front of him there was always a first for everything.

"You were amazing, Kisara, it was amazing," he reassured her as he smiled but then it was his turn to look embarrassed.

"Kisara….was I…was it good" Naruto spoke softly as he felt like hiding under the blankets.

Kisara smirked now wanting pay back "I don't know since you were _"so in control"_ I can't give you a definite answer" Naruto's eyes went wide but then he groaned she was tempting him again like usual.

"I think the spirit is ready to go, Kisara, but my battery is low at the moment." Kisara was still persistent.

"I heard it gets better every time we do it and besides its time for you to redeem yourself Naruto" she then pushed him down and whispered in his ear "after all didn't you say this is all for me" She caressed his chest moving downwards the tickling sensation kept getting worse for Naruto.

"_My god what is going on?"_ Naruto looked at her smirking and just thought _"the hell with it" _and suddenly kissed her.

Kisara while she was kissing Naruto was she still thinking about the night before but then just pushed it away _"I think about that tomorrow" _moaning she pushed Naruto further _"tomorrow is great"_

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kisara sat on their table as they started their late breakfast since it was 2 in the afternoon.<p>

Naruto was a man who valued stamina. He ran every day to increase that aspect as he believed that stamina is the key to winning battles. However right now he met his match. Right there across him stood a woman who challenged him.

Naruto wasn't easily tired but against her he was. Maybe she was the Kyuubi and she was supposed to be this unstoppable entity…he just didn't have any way to describe it. He knew after peoples first time they want to do it more and he felt that do too since he just wanted to jump in bed with her all day and forget about anything else. But right now Naruto needed to recharge.

Why can't Kisara just give him half hours rest!

The Uzumaki suddenly shivered when he felt her caress him with her leg as she basically started to play footsie with him.

Kisara just smiled as she watched him since her first time she had become aggressive and more sexual in nature. True to her heritage as the Kyuubi no Yoko she had become exactly that, she wanted Naruto and since they did it she believed he was hers. Just looking over at him she felt herself getting aroused. Smiling to herself, she slipped her hand under the table and brushed her fingers along Naruto's thigh since using her feet wasn't enough for her.

"Kisara, wh-what are you doing," Naruto gasped.

"Do I have to point it out to you Naruto" Kisara smirked playing with Naruto now and in bed was fun. She now knows why Nibi always talked about sex even though she suspected the cat was a bit on the bendy side if you know what she meant.

"We can't Kisara" Naruto said moving back making Kisara disappointed.

"Why not" she asked making Naruto sigh "for one we just had a session about an hour ago"

"And" Kisara smirked as she moved his plate away getting his eyes wide knowing that she wanted to do it here. Naruto started to panic

"H…hey Kisara I got to train. You know try to improve my **Teikoku**…you know the works" Naruto tried to make an excuse any excuse and this stupid thing came out.

"It is a chakra manipulation yes…then I can help you but for now" his wife now sat on the Kitchen table and used both her legs to ensnare Naruto's chair while he sat in between.

Looking for away out and finding none Naruto gulped.

Suddenly the doorbell rang making Kisara scowl as her eyes flashed red. Naruto whooped for joy from the inside. But from the outside he had a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Kisara. I know how much you wanted this. But it might be someone important" Naruto smiled sadly while he caressed her leg making her smile "I know Naruto-kun" letting Naruto get out her grasp she let him go to the door.

Once Naruto disappeared from her view he jumped for joy and ran to the door and opened it to see….

* * *

><p>Kurenai walked through the village as she supposed to meet Hinata when she saw Asuma<p>

"Kurenai" Asuma smiled pocketing his lighter "how are you Asuma" the man smiled "I'm coping" Kurenai smiled and the two then walked together.

Asuma walked with Kurenai and looked at her as she had a worried expression.

"Kurenai what's wrong" Asuma asked as he smiled "It's nothing for you to worry about Asuma. How's your family holding up with Hokage-Sama's death?"

Asuma nodded smiling sadly "Konohamaru is stricken as he locked himself in his room. My uncle and my Aunt are really sad but are holding up" Kurenai smiled and walked closer to him "what about you Asuma" the Yuhi touched his shoulder getting him by surprise a bit.

"I'm alright Kurenai" Asuma felt like getting closer to her and wanted this to be longer "what about you Kurenai." She smiled "nothing it's just Hinata that's all" Asuma nodded "is she better" Kurenai nodded "yeah she is recovering well, her and Neji reconnected but"

"But" Asuma asked "but she getting a lot of stick at home, hopefully she will be alright" Asuma nodded "she was strong in the exams shows she is getting there" Kurenai nodded and smiled "yes it was all thanks to Naruto" Asuma froze "Naruto" he muttered making Kurenai nod "yes he inspired her and I think it was very good for her"

"So…" Asuma was interrupted by Kurenai as she saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Kurenai spoke.

Said ninja blinked as he looked up from his orange book "Asuma, Kurenai." Kakashi greeted the two ninja with an eye smile.

Kurenai scowled a bit when she saw that porn "what are you doing here Kakashi" Kakashi nodded "I'm waiting for Sasuke"

In the dango stand next them were two figures, both were wearing straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds, one of them flinched at the mention of Sasuke, which was noticed by the three Jounin.

"So you too are together often" Asuma blushed a little while Kurenai sighed

"Kakashi" Sasuke came "what do you want I'm busy" Kurenai rolled her eyes at the boy's attitude. Ever since Naruto beat Gaara, Sasuke changed and Naruto couldn't be found which made his attitude worse as he thought Naruto was getting special treatment.

Kakashi sighed and nodded at his colleagues who shunshined "Sasuke I want you to meet me at Team 7 training ground later I will give some training alright" the boy nodded and then left. Kakashi then Shunshined.

Leaving the young Uchiha alone as he thought something was up.

* * *

><p>"Jiraiya!" Naruto smiled brightly. Boy was he happy to see the man here.<p>

"Yo Gaki!" Naruto frowned and Jiraiya corrected "I mean Naruto"

He saw Naruto brighten up and smirked "you happy to see me Naruto" the boy sighed _"I'm happy to see anybody and since that was you it's you"_

"So why are you here Jiraiya" the man sighed "kid you're my apprentice" Naruto raised his eyebrow "is that so" the man nodded "Naruto I told you if you need help I'm here" Naruto nodded "but I need your help" Jiraiya now asked.

"So what is it you need from me?" asked Naruto as he suddenly shivered when he felt a hand go under his shirt and softly stroke his back.

Naruto was glad the door was discreetly opened for only his head to see.

"I need you to help me find a certain person." Jiraiya said elusively, "An old friend of mine."

"A…an old friend. You need me to go with you to a high school reunion or something" Jiraiya sighed "I need you Naruto just do me a favour"

Naruto was persistent "Why should I do you a FAVOUR!" Naruto suddenly screamed when Kisara bit a piece of his flesh

Jiraiya now looked suspicious but Naruto recovered quickly "okay okay I will help you" letting his suspicion go Jiraiya brightened up "kid you won't be bored I promise you"

Naruto just nodded "okay….one minute" he then closed the door and then quickly turned around.

"What the hell Kisara we almost got caught" the woman just stroked his hair "but we didn't Naruto" the Uzumaki sighed "why are you like this" Kisara smirked "like what"

"Like that Kisara!" Naruto pointed at her hand making her giggle "I'm just in the moment honey"

"Well stop" Kisara smiled "I will stop when you stop" Naruto was confused "what?" she just pointed downwards which made him look and his eyes went wide.

Naruto had a hard on and it felt like it was ripping out his pants.

Kisara smiled "it seems I wasn't the only one" Naruto froze she got him. She wanted him because he wanted her.

Naruto looked up at his ceiling and muttered "what's with this woman"

Kisara smirked that's the exact words he said when they first met. She was always a step ahead of him.

Giving up Naruto suddenly kissed her in which she returned and the two started a hard make out session.

"Na…Naruto" Kisara pushed him back a bit "what about the visitor" Naruto just blinked "who?"

She smiled and then pulled him to her "let me give you something to remember me by"

Thus the husband and wife had one final engagement… a very hot one.

* * *

><p>Naruto got out now sighing as he wore new clothes. He old clothes were "handled" by his wife.<p>

He wore a dark blue buttoned up shirt showing off his white mesh undershirt.

He also wore dark trousers and dark calf-length sandals. The Uzumaki had his ninja pouch on his left leg and his headband wrapped on his right arm. His spiky air rested on his shoulder as without the headband it dashed out.

Looking at his window he saw Kisara smiling at him.

Naruto smiled a bright smile something he never done in ages and then gave her a thumbs up.

She smiled back also bright and nodded as he then turned to leave.

When he left he didn't know that Kisara had something to think about until he comes back.

* * *

><p>The two mysterious people now stood near the outskirts of Konoha as they were Uchiha Itachi the older brother of Uchiha Sasuke and murderer of the Uchiha clan, he is a S rank Missing ninja of Konoha. His partner was Hoshigaki Kisame S rank missing ninja from Kiri, wanted for the attempting murder of Kirigakure's Daimyo, and the destruction of several minor countries.<p>

They both stood on the water and looked at the three tired Shinobies who were Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai.

Itachi and Kisame were found out by these three before them as they were confronted by Kurenai and Asuma whom they fought and easily defeated.

Itachi easily overpowered Kurenai's genjutsu which was very heart breaking to her as she was practically useless. This was the beginning for Kurenai as this fight will make her have a long look at herself as a Genjutsu mistress.

Asuma was defeated by Kisame mainly because he was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist a group that lived by the sword.

Kakashi came and saved the day but in the end when he fought Itachi he was the first subject for the Uchiha to use the **Mangekyō Sharingan's Tsukuyomi**. With this technique he managed to torture Kakashi's mind it was a feat that the man lived.

Kurenai and Asuma had their eyes closed due to Kakashi's instructions because of Itachi.

This is how Itachi and Kisame now stood victorious before them.

"Are you…after Sasuke?" asked Kakashi as he tried to catch his breath.

"No," Itachi closed his eyes and let his left one reverted to its normal Sharingan state. "We are after the legacy of the Yondaime."

Asuma and Kurenai felt their eyes widen, wondering what they meant. Meanwhile Kakashi was also surprised "I see…so you're after Naruto. Or perhaps what's locked inside of him."

"You are correct" murmured Itachi's.

Kurenai gasped while Asuma was surprised. _"These guys are after Naruto" _Kurenai gritted her teeth

"So it's true then. You along with nine other S-rank criminals are collecting the Bijuu for some sort of purpose" Kakashi said.

"_What!"_ Kurenai could not believe what she was hearing nine missing S ranked Ninjas were after Naruto. Asuma was still surprised.

Itachi was surprised but hid it well, "So you know. I wonder where you learned that information…no matter Kisame we need Kakashi alive, kill the rest."

"I'm going to enjoy this," Kisame chuckled as he took hold of his Samehada ready to attack

The shark like man charged towards the three Jounin, however Kisame received a kick to the face making the shark man skid backwards. Stopping Kisame looked up to see Maito Gai in front of him.

"Who are you!" Kisame gritted his teeth.

"I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast! Maito Gai!" The man proclaimed.

"Heh! You're going to pay for that" Kisame shouldered his sword.

"Kisame, do not take this man lightly" Itachi's spoke looking at Gai who looked down.

"It's okay you two, you can open your eyes now" Gai said to Asuma and Kurenai. It was at that moment that Kakashi fell over unconscious before Gai lifted him and carry him on his back.

"What about Itachi?" Kurenai asked "Kakashi said we can't look him in the eyes."

"Do not worry. I got it covered just as long as you look at his feet and follow his movements you'll be fine.

"Asuma and Kurenai nodded and opened their eyes and then looked down.

"Another round huh. I'm prepared" Kisame said with a grinned now showing his bloodlust.

"Kisame!" Itachi stopped the Swordsman on his tracks. "We cannot afford a war, and I sense ANBU. We must retreat for now."

Kisame sighed as he put his sword back "That's too bad; I was so looking forward to a good fight." The two S-rank criminals were about to leave when Kurenai spoke up.

"Wait!" Itachi and Kisame stopped "we will never allow you to get Naruto" Kurenai said now determined.

Itachi didn't reply but Kisame did as he chuckled "Eh! You're really funny he is a jinchūriki"

"Kisame enough!" Itachi stressed but the man ignored him and looked at Kurenai "he is going to be the easiest one since out all of them, no one would care if he's gone" Kurenai's eye went wide in shock.

Gai and Asuma looked serious.

Kisame smirked and with Itachi soon disappeared leaving the Jounins alone to think.

"_Wh…what!"_ Kurenai trembled "Kurenai" Asuma spoke with a worried expression.

"Hurry we need to go to the hospital" Gai said as Asuma nodded but Kurenai was still in shock.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya smirked as he looked at Naruto. The two were walking on the road for hours.<p>

"_This is kid's a gold mine"_ Jiraiya giggled when the two were walking through Konoha eyes were on them. No eyes were on Naruto as women blushed as he walked with him. Jiraiya knew this boy will be an inspiration to his books.

"Jiraiya I was wondering, who are we searching for exactly?" Naruto asked getting Jiraiya out of his thoughts.

Jiraiya nodded. "We're looking for my teammate, Senju Tsunade."

Naruto raised his eyebrow "and" Jiraiya sighed "didn't you learn anything in class"

Naruto didn't answer making Jiraiya sigh "she's another Sannin"

"So we are finding her" Jiraiya nodded making Naruto carry on "will I get paid since this is a mission"

Jiriaya shook his head "no you are just doing a favour" suddenly the Sannin's eyes went wide as Naruto turned around to leave.

"Wa..wait Naruto" Jiraiya grabbed his former student's son by the shoulder "what are you doing"

Naruto's eyes narrowed "if I'm not getting paid then I might as well go" Jiraiya's eyes went wide "I thought you said you're going to help me"

"That's because I thought it was a mission not a freebie" Jiraiya sighed. Damn that kid it seems most of the rumours about him were true.

"Alright…alright when we get back you get a C ranked mission pay" Naruto smiled now "alright tell me about this teammate of yours"

Jiraiya sighed he knew this kid was going to be a hassle.

He then smirked "so Naruto it took you an hour to dress up" Naruto's eyes went wide and blushed.

Jiraiya's eyes went wide adding two and two together "did you…" suddenly Naruto shook his head "no! Don't say stuff like that you pervert"

Jiraiya smirked "I may be a pervert but I'm good at sensing these things you my boy got laid"

"No I didn't…it isn't like that" Jiraiya smirked and touched Naruto's shoulder "it's alright not to tell me Naruto" the Sanin smirked proudly

"You're a pervert" Naruto growled making Jiraiya laugh and wiggle his fingers "no…I'm a super pervert"

Naruto sighed "why are we going to look for your teammate" Jiraiya nodded putting aside the jokes

"We need to find her as soon as possible" Naruto nodded "so why take me with you. Sorry but I don't know you that well"

Jiraiya frowned the kid had a point that's why he wanted to get to know him better in this mission.

"Kid you're my apprentice" Naruto raised his eyebrow "why would a man like you want to train me"

"Kid I like you and you'll be great. After all those I taught became great" Naruto nodded and frowned a bit "I see. But I'm fine on my own"

Jiraiya sighed why was this kid so stubborn and not associate with anything to do with his father. Jiraiya frowned if he found out that his father wasn't the only one involved in the sealing as his mother agreed to it. He knew the kid won't take it too well.

"Kid you won't be strong on your own. You need friends" Naruto's eyes narrowed at him "I became strong so far."

Jiriaya sighed "Naruto you…" the Uzumaki interrupted "I know my capabilities Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya became silent. He didn't know what to say to that.

The two now saw a town and began their search not talking to each other on the way there.

* * *

><p>Two pairs of eyes watched as Jiraiya and Naruto entered the town.<p>

"So our target is with the Sannin" Kisame spoke to his partner who nodded. "indeed it's time we made ourselves known" Kisame smirked.

The two black cloaked figures headed into the town.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Jiraiya were walking through town as Jiraiya was in a bad mood "I told you I'm sorry okay" Naruto sighed as Jiraiya grunted and looked away.<p>

"You took my spotlight" Jiraiya pouted.

Jiraiya as soon as both he and Naruto got to town Jiraiya went to a hostess club which attracted him and told Naruto to go do something.

So an hour later the Sannin was huddled by lots of beautiful women giggling. Jiraiya blushed and giggled as he was in heaven.

Soon Naruto came and hell has come in Jiraiya's opinion.

The moment Naruto came asking to get going the women saw him and then they swooned and dumped the Sannin right there and then.

They all hugged the oblivious Naruto who blushed a bit and started kissing him. All of them and it was a club where the women didn't kiss unless they wanted to. Jiraiya always went to these clubs and they never kissed and humped him.

"Neh, Naruto-kun here is my number" the Uzumaki just smiled a bit and accepted the number or numbers and that was it for the Sannin who fumed.

"_NARUTO!"_ Jiraiya growled.

"That's it kid! We are leaving" the Sannin just got up and took Naruto and quickly left. That is why Jiriaya was in a bad mood.

As they walked naruto accidently bumped into to someone who almost stumbled and fell but Naruto grabbed her.

"Sorry" Naruto said to a brown haired beautiful woman making Jiriaya go in pervert mode.

"Hottie alert!" Jiraiya drooled.

The woman looked up at Naruto and blushed "n..no its alright" Naruto smiled.

The woman just blushed dreamily by which Jiraiya scowed _"damn that brat!"_ the Sannin could not let Naruto take the spotlight again.

Jiraiya of the Sannin be damned he will!

Before Naruto said anything the Sannin got some money out of his wallet and pushed it on Naruto's chest.

"Naruto here is the money and find a hotel" Naruto didn't say anything and just took the money blinking.

Jiraiya used this opportunity to take the woman away from Naruto as the lady just blinked confused.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he sat down on his bed. Jiraiya looked like he wasn't even trying to find this Tsunade. "I should have stayed home with Kisara" laying down on a bed Naruto sighed.<p>

Getting out his music player he turned on someone music and started to think.

He was thinking about Kisara ever since last night she looked conflicted. Although she didn't let it get to her he still noticed.

Naruto suddenly frowned. Sarutobi Hiruzen died and he wasn't there for his funeral in fact he didn't care for the guy.

Why didn't he care for the Hokage though? Naruto frowned. Why did he?

The Hokage never was there for him in fact the man wasn't even an acquaintance he was just a man who came to his apartment checking up on him.

Actually he was like a stalker asking him question, treating him to ramen, saying that he should not be beating up people and just let them be.

Naruto sighed that man always wanted him to forgive the people and let them do what they wanted. _"So I was an exception to him. Telling me to allow their insults and scold me when I insult or fight them back" _

Sarutobi was wrong Naruto thought and the Uzumaki was actually glad he was gone although wishing someone dead was wrong but he hoped the new Hokage wasn't such a busybody like him. He can only hope.

His thoughts were cut off when a knock came at his door.

"Is that Jiraiya?" wondered Naruto as he stood up. The door knocked again and Naruto grunted, "Alright I'm coming!"

He opened the door and sighed "I didn't expect you back so early" Naruto stopped as he saw that it wasn't Jiraiya.

Inspecting them he saw two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds. He saw a shorter man with red eyes and a bigger man with a shark face and a massive sword.

Naruto's attention was on the shark man. He never had seen a person like that so was intrigued.

"Come with us Naruto-kun," Itachi said in an emotionless voice.

Naruto ignored him and still looked at Kisame who looked back.

Suddenly Naruto pointed "are those for real" Kisame's eyes went wide "what?"

"Are you wearing a mask or is that real" Kisame's eyes narrowed "they are real brat"

Naruto's eyes narrowed nobody calls him a brat "what you call me!" Kisame smirked "you heard me I called you brat"

Naruto clenched his fist "well then I guess Halloween came early this year if they let you out of your cage"

Kisame growled "what you say!" Naruto smirked "I guess you didn't hear me. I can't blame you if I had fins for ears"

That was it for Kisame as he suddenly brought out his Samehada "I'm going to tear you apart brat"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and twitched his hands which cracked and threw his music player inside the room "I'll make fish fingers out of you"

"You are unlucky Kyuubi brat that you have me as an opponent. Perhaps I should cut your legs off so you don't run away."

Naruto's eyes went wide _"they are after me because of the Kyuubi." _

"Itachi don't interfere I want him" Itachi just looked stoic "as you wish" Kisame chuckled happily "come brat!"

Naruto while they were speaking was analysing the situation _"there need me alive. Well that's good and it seems they are underestimating me since they are not attacking me together."_

As Kisame walked towards him Naruto smirked _"I have 3 minutes. That's when the other guy joins in when they find out I'm a tough cookie"_

Naruto moved away from them and gained space "alright jaws let's play" Kisame growled making Naruto smirk he needed his opponents angry.

Itachi watched emotionlessly as Kisame charged.

Naruto's eyes went wide the big man was fast. Too fast, getting out a Kunai Naruto at the last minute dodged Kisame's Samehada but then from nowhere the man kicked Naruto on his stomach making him gasp and skid back.

Naruto held his stomach in pain and got up while Kisame smirked.

"Hmph! You're all talk brat" Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kisame. Itachi was behind him and behind them was a window.

Naruto's eyes went wide a bit _"that's it!" _

Smirking Naruto let go of his stomach "well I have more to give" Kisame just grunted "whatever brat. I might as well cut of your arms and legs and be on my way and take what's left of you.

"_I'll have to go all out!"_ Naruto thought as suddenly his eyes glowed blue and chakra started to come visible on his being.

Itachi and Kisame's eyes went wide at this as then Naruto began his fury **"Teikoku"** suddenly a wave of chakra came upon Kisame who was surprised.

"_He has so much chakra, no its on Kisame's level"_ Itachi thought _"it must be because of the Kyuubi"_

"Heh! Now that's interesting" Kisame smirked as he unwrapped a bit of his Samehada and then swung it at the wave of chakra.

The wave was cut in half as Kisame was a bit overwhelmed but then with great force defeated the Teikoku.

Smirking in victory Kisame spoke "that was good brat but…"

"Kisame! Watch out!" Itachi warned as right in front of the Kiri missing Ninja. Naruto came upon him at a great speed.

Kisame's eyes went wide as Naruto brought his hand forward and touched his shoulder **"Teikoku: Kō Kyō Han Shō (Imperial: light mirror repulsion)" **

Suddenly as if Kisame was like feather he flew. He flew so fast he went past Itachi who was shocked and smashed on the window therefore fell outside towards another building.

A building crashing can be heard as Itachi looked shocked.

"I….I guess trick or treating is over" Naruto smirked as huffed. _"it's seems its weaker if I don't charge up my chakra. Nevertheless it has done its job." _

Itachi looked at Naruto who looked back "you want to be next"

Itachi was surprised their target just handled Kisame swiftly. It goes to show that you don't underestimate your opponents, Itachi learned his lesson.

"No…Naruto-kun as it seems I have business to attend to" Naruto raised his eyebrow when he heard someone scream.

Uchiha Sasuke came onto the scene as he was behind Itachi surprising Naruto.

"_For the love for all that is evil in this world"_ Naruto groaned where is the pervert?

"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed with rage as he glared his brother who looked stoic "I have hated you, despised you, cursed you! I have waited for this day to come, the day I kill you!"

Naruto just could believe the tension "I can't believe this. That man is his brother." Naruto felt like being in the jerry springer show where a woman tells her boyfriend she was cheating on him with his brother or something.

Sasuke charged his Chidori and his Sharingan blazed madly. He then charged at Itachi and with a mad grin he plunged his Chidori who he used on the wall.

However with a simple movement of his hand, Itachi caught Sasuke's wrist and looked at his brother like he was pathetic "You are in my way." the older raven haired ninja then snapped the younger one's wrist, making Sasuke scream out in agony. Itachi then kicked his little brother away, letting him hit a wall across the room making him gasp.

Itachi now turned to Naruto but the Uzumaki still looked at Sasuke who screamed "NO!" Sasuke slowly got up "don't ignore me!"

Before Sasuke was about to charge he suddenly was slammed on the wall again "you are weak. Why are you weak Sasuke" Itachi droned but then carried on as he raised his brother close to him "it's because you lack the hatred" Sasuke opened his eyes to see a Sharingan change and suddenly he screamed.

Naruto's eyes went wide and was about to help him but refrained. He was tired and besides Sasuke hated him and he would not get himself kidnapped for his sorry ass.

Forget what Kakashi said about teammates he doesn't follow his own teaching and expects him to do it.

"_Forget that"_ Naruto thought while he sat leaning on the wall a bit tired.

"OI!" Naruto's eyes went wide as he quickly looked at someone climbing out of the smashed window.

It was Hoshigaki Kisame and he looked pissed. Losing the Jacket showing he only wore a T-shirt Kisame with murderous eyes growled "I'm going to kill you brat!"

Naruto now got up his eyes looking mad as well smirked "I don't run!" Kisame smirked as well liking this kid more now and then gripped his Samehada. He charged with fury.

Naruto with a Kunai charged as he mentally prepared to do another **Teikoku. **

Kisame grinned madly as he charged and Naruto screamed his eyes so angry. The two ignored Itachi who just finished with Sasuke.

Before the two mad men clashed someone interrupted.

It came in a puff of smoke as there was a clang. Something clashed with Kisame's sword and it wasn't Naruto.

It was an armoured toad, who had a gauntlet which blocked Kisame's weapon.

"Yoyoi…did you think you could use a woman to get the great Jiraiya-Sama!" Jiraiya came dancing as he held a woman on his back it was the same woman Naruto bumped into.

Jiraiya now having his entrance sorted looked at the scene with a frown.

"It seems my information is correct, you guys are after Naruto. You and your group Akatsuki" Naruto's eyes went wide _"a group like that wants Kisara!"_

Itachi looked at Jiraiya "So it was you who told Kakashi of our existence" Jiraiya didn't respond

Itachi now knowing he was outmatched called out to Kisame "Kisame we are leaving" the man didn't listen "I'll kill you brat!" Kisame growled while Naruto looked back with his eyes narrowed.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he watched.

"Kisame think we have to leave now!" Kisame now nodded this time. They suddenly was about to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Jiraiya shouted as he made several hand seals and slammed them into the ground. **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Gamaguchi Shibari!( Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)"**

Jiraiya slammed his hands down onto the ground and before the two Akatsuki members could get away, a pink fleshy wall formed in front around all of them. "You are now within the fire-breathing toad from Mount Myōboku, give up you are trapped!"

The throat walls began to close in on both Itachi and Kisame making them run. As they got to the window Kisame was smashed in which was covered as well Itachi closed his left eye, letting the right one transform into a pinwheel.

**"Amaterasu!"** Black flames appeared on the fleshy wall, destroying it and letting them escape as they jumped off.

Jiraiya and Naruto were surprised as Jiraiya ran to the flames and sealed the black flames.

Finishing the deed the Sanin walked back to Naruto.

"You alright Naruto" Naruto nodded "yeah I'm a bit tired but I'm alright" Jiraiya nodded looking focused "if you're okay then I can do this" Naruto was confused when suddenly he was slammed on the wall by the Sannin shocking him in the process.

"You fool! Fighting an S ranked Ninja, charging like an idiot!" Jiraiya growled. Naruto froze as he digested on what he heard "you were there" Jiraiya's eyes went wide but suddenly he felt Naruto who with great strength push him on the opposite wall and grab him by the scruff of his jacket.

"You were watching when you could have joined in" Naruto growled in anger making Jiraiya's eyes narrow. "I was checking if they had reinforcements" the Sannin pushed Naruto's hand of him.

"Although you fought well, you charged wildly even though you were tired! You fool, haven't you learned anything" Naruto scowled his eyes glowing in anger "shut your mouth" Jiraiya's eyes went wide now as he looked surprised.

Naruto shook as he clenched his fists "you don't know anything" Jiraiya just froze "I'm strong and I never run no matter what!" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed "that's not strength that's foolishness"

"I at least done something while you just watched" Jiraiya became surprised he was about to reply when he heard a grunt.

It was Sasuke who was on the floor as he now fell unconscious. Jiraiya looked at Naruto indicating they will talk later when he then went to Sasuke.

"Jiraiya-sama!"

Jiraiya turned to see Gai coming to them "I am glad to see you two are alright, we had heard that Itachi and his partner was after Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun also ran after you guys. They hurt Kakashi who is in the hospital" Gai carried on "where is Sasuke-Kun" Naruto just pointed which Gai looked to see a knocked out Sasuke.

Naruto and Jiraiya were surprised that they attacked Konoha.

Gai then picked Sasuke and looked at Naruto and Jiraiya "thank you and good luck on you endeavours Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama" he then with great speed ran screaming youth making both guys sweat drop

"Let's go" Jiraiya said making Naruto nod

* * *

><p>In the middle of town Naruto sat on a bench waiting for Jiraiya. The man soon came holding a Popsicle and sat down next to him.<p>

Jiraiya halved it and then gave him one "here" Naruto looked at it and then looked forward "I'm not hungry" Jiraiya sighed.

Silence came again when Naruto spoke first "never do that again" the Uzumaki spoke dangerously making Jiraiya's eyes narrow "you could have been killed" Naruto now looked at him almost getting angry "I'll do what I want cause this is my life" Jiraiya's eyes went wide "what" Naruto growled "I know what's best for me if you don't like it then leave me alone and do this mission yourself."

Jiraiya was shocked is this how Naruto truly was? So alone, dejected with life thinking that strength is all that mattered. Was the Naruto he met a mask he wore in public.

"_Naruto"_ Jiraiya looked sadly "that's not how it should be Naruto"

"That's your opinion I have mine" there he goes again Jiraiya thought he always said that.

The Sannin responded "Naruto I met a person who thought like you and you know what happened to him" Naruto didn't respond which urged Jiraiya to carry on "he became a missing ninja and wanted to destroy us" Jiraiya turned to look at Naruto now with a sad smile "don't disregard your life like that" the Sanin's voice was soft now.

Thinking he had an effect on Naruto the boy suddenly chuckled "I'm not disregarding my life"

"If that is not the case then what were you doing Naruto" the Uzumaki now looked at Jiraiya with determination and fire in his eyes "I'm protecting it" Jiraiya's eyes went wide now.

"That's why when I say I know what I'm doing then I am" Jiraiya shook his head "you're stubborn"

"Call me whatever you wish in the end its down to me" Jiraiya sighed at the stubborn boy "you are smart, very smart Naruto. You'll get far but as long as you think like this. This great weakness than you will fall" Naruto shook his head disagreeing "I know what I'm doing" Jiraiya sighed and got up. "Let's go we are wasting time as it is" Naruto looked at Jiraiya who walked.

"Wait" stopping on his track the Sannin asked what.

"That person who was it" Jiraiya looked sad while he had his back turned "he was my teammate Orochimaru" Naruto was a bit surprised but then spoke.

What he said next Jiraiya shocked the Sannin to the core.

"Oh. I thought you meant the Yondaime but he wasn't a missing ninja" Jiraiya's eyes went considerably wide but Naruto carried on "you talk about me being a fool because I don't care about my life even though I think I'm protecting it. Didn't the Yondaime kill himself and end the life of another. So isn't he a fool as well Jiraiya."

Jiraiya's hair covered his face "he…that was different" Naruto raised his eyebrow "is it but you just told me. So how is that different?"

A small tear fell off Jiraiya who had his back turned to Naruto "enough Naruto. We have a mission to do"

He then walked off leaving Naruto who sighed.

* * *

><p>With another long journey the two stood of Tanzaku town. Before they got here Jiraiya asked the boy if he developed his Teikoku further in which Naruto replied that he is in the process of doing it making Jiraiya nod. The Sannin gave him some ideas as he showed him his rasengan saying that chakra manipulation was harder to master and learn. Naruto looked awed and nodded thanking him.<p>

Naruto asked Jiraiya about the thing he done when they met Itachi and Kisame. Jiraiya replied that only a summoner can do it making Naruto nod wishing to get a summon for his own.

The two as they walked now stood in front of destruction as it showed them that someone destroyed it with their fists.

"Damn it! She is here Naruto lets go" Naruto nodded and together looked for Tsunade.

The pair had searched for the entire day and had no luck in finding Tsunade. They decided to stop and get a meal at a local tavern before getting a place to stay for the night.

Naruto went to the bartender while Jiraiya went to get a seat but saw a familiar face.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya blinked

A blond woman who had been drinking very heavily looked up to reveal a diamond symbol on her forehead and honey eyes "Jiraiya? What the hell are you doing here?"

Jiraiya merely gave the woman a grin as he sat down "Oh nothing I was wandering in this bar and then get a place to sleep."

Tsunade snorted very drunk "well this is a surprise a bag full of them. Today was a great reunion" next to Tsunade was a black haired woman holding what appeared to be a clothed pig

Before Jiraiya responded Naruto came frowning "hey Jiraiya get hold of this place. The food is expensive while the drink is cheap. Do they want everyone to be drunk or what" the Uzumaki looked at the table as he was about to sit and asked "why sit here when there are spare tables" Jiraiya sighed while Shizune blushed thinking Naruto was handsome. Tsunade just drank.

"Just sit down Naruto" raising his eyebrow Naruto just listened and sat down. The moment he sat down he looked at Tsunade and Shizune who looked back.

Naruto noticed the dressed up pig who squealed and was about to respond when the bartender came with a tray to what looked like a nice meal and an expensive drink.

"This is for you" the old man bartender smiled at Naruto who looked confused.

"Hey I thought you said they were expensive" the Sannin scowled while Shizune looked interested and Tsunade looked bored but watched.

"I didn't? Hey I didn't get this" Naruto asked the bartender who nodded "Yes but it was for you. The order came from those young ladies over there" the man pointed at two beautiful women who waved and giggled.

Jiraiya's eyes went wide and he fumed while Naruto just blinked.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya growled while Tsunade and Shizune watched.

Naruto looked at the women and then back at them "excuse me" getting up the young Uzumaki left to speak with girls.

"Damn that punk!" Jiraiya punched the table in frustration. Why was he always getting lucky?

"Getting frustrated now Jiraiya" Tsunade smirked making her friend sigh and turn towards her "anyway Tsunade. You said something about a reunion. You met Orochimaru then. What did that snake want?"

Tsunade drank her drink and looked bored "Oh you know, just wanted to pop in and say hello."

Jiraiya took the bottle of sake that was on the table and poured himself a glass before getting out a getting a pack of cards and shuffle them "I take it you've heard about sensei?" he tossed her a set and him as well and put them down. He saw the girls giggle with Naruto who laughed lightly irritating him.

"Of course, the old snake told me about how he did the deed himself. Looked very proud that I can tell you" Tsunade looked at her cards and took one more. "Now why don't tell me why you're here."

"My...Hime (princess) the impatient one as always eh" Jiraiya looked up at Tsunade to see her glaring at him, and decided to get to the point knowing her anger. "As you know Konoha is currently in a crisis without a Hokage. So the council has decided that you are to be the next Hokage."

Tsunade and Shizune's eyes went wide when Naruto returned and sat down once the girls left.

Jiraiya's attention came onto the blond now as he put his cards down.

"What happened" Naruto sighed "I spoke to them"

"And! " Jiraiya stretched making Naruto sigh once more "I told them I was happy they done that and refused them…then"

"Then!" Jiraiya stretched once again as the boy looked down becoming embarrassed "I….my stomach rumbled" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly embarrassed.

Jiraiya and Shizune sweat dropped while Tsunade scowled.

"Then they giggled and gave me these" Naruto sighed and pulled out a piece a paper making Jiraiya gasp "they said that I should call them and they will take care of me" Jiraiya picked up the paper and saw lipstick on them thus throwing it back on the table.

Picking up the paper and pocketing it Naruto looked back at Jiraiya "Jiraiya lets go it's getting late." The man sighed "Naruto this is Tsunade" he pointed at the blond lady who Naruto looked at.

"Oh. So the mission done" Naruto smiled as he then looked at the pig "why is that pig dressed up" everyone sweat dropped even Tsunade.

"She is to be our next Hokage" Jiraiya smiled

Naruto whistled and picked up Jiraiya's cards looking at them and took a card from the deck. "So she's going to be Hokage" Naruto looked at his card and then put them down as he showed a Straight flush getting Tsunade shocked and Jiraiya smirk.

Getting angry she lost Tsunade spoke ""Hmph, Hokage then you should go home now. Why do you even bother? Becoming Hokage? That's a fool's job. Look at what happened to all of the Hokages, they all died. Even the Yondaime died young. The Hokage's are fools."

Jiraiya now looked sad the conversation between him and Naruto rang in his mind. Naruto just petted Tonton who squealed enjoying the sensation.

"Hey nice pig" Shizune smiled and nodded "yes its name is Tonton" Naruto smiled at her making her blush a bit since he looked handsome smiling.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto" Shizune smiled "Shizune" Tsunade became surprised when Naruto said his name. _"He carries the Kyuubi and he is their son"_

Jiraiya scowled but inside was happy that he got a new subject to research on.

Tsunade felt like being ignored since she wanted to get someone angry looked at Naruto "Jiraiya who is this brat your new apprentice. I thought after your last apprentice, you swore to never take another one" Naruto's eyes went wide and he froze. While Jiraiya sighed "it's complicated Tsunade I will tell you when you accept.

"I told you Hokage's a fools job I won't accept" Jiraiya was about to get irritated when suddenly Naruto got up.

"Wh…what you call me!" Naruto growled looking at Tsunade whose eyes narrowed "you heard me brat. You got big shoes to fill as…" she was about to carry on but Naruto interjected "say that again you wayward drunken hag" Tsunade now became angry and got up as well "brat that's enough lets go right now"

Naruto now angry responded "fine by me let's go!"

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head while Shizune looked worried.

Tsunade and Naruto exited the building with Jiraiya and Shizune right behind. When they got outside The Senju and Uzumaki were standing at opposite ends of the street.

Tsunade looked completely incensed while Naruto was a bit irritated. Jiraiya could see that Shizune was worried as she held Tonton to her chest which he quickly committed to memory before turning his full attention back to the street.

Tsunade looked at him and smirked as she held up a finger, "One finger is all I'll need to beat you."

Naruto suddenly had a glint in his eye as he pointed at the bar. Smirking a bit crazy he said "see that bar? I make sure you and it will be firmly acquainted "

Tsunade fumed while Jiriaya sighed and shook his head. These two were so stubborn they were like family.

"Alright Kid if you do what you say you do I will give you this necklace as payment" Tsunade smirked arrogantly getting Shizune gasp and Jiraiya surprised.

"_Oh no"_ Shizune was worried

"And if I lose!" Naruto asked making Tsunade grunt "nothing you have interests me I will just show you your place"

Suddenly Naruto smirked and then ran towards her etching to get rid of some adrenaline. His sprint created a small shockwave surprising Shizune.

Naruto when he got close attempted to punch Tsunade who dodged and smirked. She then used her finger and attempted to flicker him on his forehead. Naruto dodged getting her surpised he smirked as well and this time he grabbed her hand lifted her up on his shoulder and threw her at the bar.

Jiraiya's eyes went wide and Shizune gasped. Tsunade could have recovered but since she was drunk she crashed right on the door of the bar.

Silence ensued as Naruto now got himself together "Yep that was a load of my mind" Jiraiya sweat dropped while Shizune ran to her masters aid.

"Tsunade-sama! You're not hurt are you?" Tsunade looked at Shizune and sighed as the two left the bar amidst the surprised people.

"Just a slightly bruised ego Shizune. Alright you old perverted hermit spill it, who is that kid really?" Tsunade said as she went from being soft and caring with Shizune back to her angry self to her teammate.

Jiraiya sighed. Now he had to face her, damn that kid for not thinking. The two are so alike sometimes.

The three now went to sit somewhere and discuss while Naruto went to the hotel.

"So the kid is really Uzumaki Naruto. He's not what I expected" Tsunade said making Jiraiya nod "I was surprised too when I met him." Tsunade nodded as Shizune had Tonton on her lap.

"Sensei had his hands full with the kid but he is a good kid fun to talk to" Jiraiya smiled.

"We have much to discuss Jiraiya the day isn't over yet" Jiraiya nodded as then with Tsunade who gave the keys to Shizune went to another bar.

* * *

><p>Naruto was outside his hotel looking at the full moon when he saw Shizune walk towards him.<p>

"Shizune?" Naruto blinked surprised to see her.

Shizune stood next to him and smiled sadly, she left Tonton behind in the hotel as it was tired. "I just wanted to talk to you about Tsunade-sama."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What is there to talk about, she lost?"

"I don't think you truly know what the bet meant. That necklace isn't some random piece of jewelry; it once belonged to the Shodaime Hokage." Shizune frowned.

"Then she should have not bet something this important" Shizune sighed "that's not it…its" Naruto touched her shoulder suddenly calming her down.

"Calm down it's alright. Tell me" Shizune nodded bit.

Thus she told him the tale of the cursed necklace how it killed Tsunade's lover Dan and her little brother Nawaki.

Naruto looked sad as the girl was in a broken mess "hey it's alright. If you want me to cancel the bet I will"

"No, it's just that Tsunade was really hurt over it and that's how she left the village. She won't accept the Hokage job" Naruto nodded but the girl still shook sighing the Uzumaki hugged her surprising Shizune.

"Don't you worry, you tried your best to comfort her it is something that is up to her to get over" Naruto spoke softly to her as he rubbed her back soothing the girl.

"Naruto-Kun…okay" Naruto smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day in Tanzaku Town<strong>

Jiraiya tumbled across another roof top as he avoided hitting the floor. His vision was fading and it was hard to control himself.

Tsunade had got the better of him and managed to slip a potion into his drink in order to destabilize his chakra and nervous system. As Jiraiya jumped another roof he had to give credit to his teammate, only she could make a poison that was completely tasteless to the senses and get it. She was truly the greatest medic ninja.

Jiraiya had just managed to reach the balcony leading to his and Naruto's hotel room and managed to see Naruto and Shizune talking. The girl was giggling while Naruto smiled ignoring this as one of Naruto's attempt to get another number.

"Tsunade's already on the move I take it." Jiraiya gasped as he leaned against the wall inside of the room for support.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama, I couldn't stop her from going to Orochimaru before I was hit with one of her punches. What happened to you?" Shizune replied as she moved to his side and began running a Mystical Palm Technique and started healing him.

"Tsunade got to me drugged that messed up my chakra and balance." Jiraiya tried to control the dizziness.

"Without knowing exactly she used I can't reverse the effects, however I can give you some pills to ease it. It won't get you back to 100% but it's all that I could give you at the moment. I'm sorry" Shizune said as she held out the pills and a glass of water.

"Don't be sorry, I let down my guard so in a way I had this coming." Jiraiya said as he offered Shizune a small smile before downing the pills with water.

"We must hurry Tsunade is already probably fighting Orochimaru now" Jiraiya and Shizune nodded.

"Good now that you have taken your medicine, shall we get going? I've got a bone or few to pick with Orochimaru." Naruto said as the three were now outside.

"Tonton can help us find Tsuande-sama." Shizune encouraged as she looked down at the pig in her arms after she, Jiraiya and Naruto looked at the pig.

"Bweep" Tonton oinked as it nodded she began to put her nose to the ground in an effort to track her owner. It then pointed where Tsunade was.

"This way Tonton can lead us" everyone nodded and followed the pig.

* * *

><p>The three arrived at the scene to see a shaken Tsunade who had blood on her face. Before they came here Kabuto and Tsunade fought as the man wanted to test himself against her with Orochimaru's permission because Tsunade declined their offer.<p>

The fight was in a stalemate but in the end Tsunade won clearly showing her power as one of the Sannin but in the end the glasses wearing man used her weakness on her as Tsunade was afraid of blood. He was about to end her when Naruto and co arrived.

That's what they saw when they arrived.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted as she ran over to her mistress.

Naruto did not know what was going on, but seeing Shizune run towards them without back up was bad. He got a Kunai and threw at Kabuto forcing him to jump back and allow Shizune to go up to her master.

"Damn! He found her weakness for blood" Naruto looked at Jiraiya who scowled but was weak.

"Blood" Naruto enquired making Jiraiya nod "yes she has a phobia from it" Naruto nodded but find it strange a medic found it frightening.

"Naruto…watch out yourself around the boy with glasses, he is around Kakashi's level" Naruto's eyes went wide when at the thought about Kabuto being on the same level with Kakashi.

Eyeing the man as the four were in a stare off, Orochimaru against Jiraiya and Kabuto against Naruto.

Tsunade and Shizune were at the side as the girl was taking care of her master.

"It's been awhile since we met Naruto-Kun" Kabuto smirked making Naruto's eyes narrow

"I should have expected you worked with Orochimaru" the glasses wearing man chuckled.

"You know him" Jiraiya asked making Naruto nod.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama. Naruto-kun and I met in the exams" Jiraiya just nodded as he looked at his teammate.

Looking at Orochimaru's damaged arm made Jiraiya smirk "how does it feel to lose those hands you love so much" the snake's eyes narrowed as he chuckled "Kukukuku, is that a way to greet your teammate Jiraiya" Jiraiya just looked serious.

"Naruto protect Shizune and Tsunade while I deal with Orochimaru" Naruto nodded

Orochimaru looked amused by their conversation, "You think you can take me on Jiraiya. We all know that you have always been the weakest of the three of us. Naruto-Kun I'm surprised you accepted going under his tutelage when I can be better" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed while Naruto ignored him and went to the two women.

"Is she okay" Naruto asked making Shizune nod "yes she is a bit shaken up. It will take time for her to recover" Naruto nodded "keep her occupied while I fight Kabuto" Shizune nodded

"Naruto he is above your level! Protect Tsunade" Jiraiya spoke making Kabuto chuckle "take heed to what he is saying you're no match for me deadlast" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

Naruto ignored him feeling a bit angry but listened as he held Tsunade. Shizune nodded now taking over this time.

"Enough! Come Kabuto" Orochimaru was not in the mood to play games. Kabuto nodded pulled off the bandages on one of Orochimaru's arm and ran Sannin's blood down the summoning tattoo that was found on it **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"**

Kabuto and Orochimaru now appeared top of a giant snake that was quickly heading for the group of Konoha ninja.

Quickly responding Jiraiya went through his own hand seals as he tried to summon, only for there to be a small puff of smoke and Gamakichi to appear "**Yo?"**

Shizune and Naruto sweat dropped while Orochimaru smirked Jiraiya was always a failure.

"Gamakichi go back!" the frog got angry **"alright, is that how it is"** it then dispersed

Ignoring the little frog as the snake was coming fast Jiraiya gritting his teeth and quickly went through another set of hand signs **"Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of The Underworld)!" **

The ground in front of him turned into a murky and muddy, disabling the snake's movement. Jiraiya _cursed, "Damn it! It wasn't deep enough! Looks like Tsunade's drug haven't worn off." _He looked at his female teammate.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and rushed Orochimaru while the snake nodded to Kabuto who went to fight Shizune.

Leaving Jiraiya alone Naruto held Tsunade as he watched Shizune fight Kabuto.

Watching the pair medic-ninjas Shizune fought from afar using Senbon needles and poison techniques. She was good in hand to hand as she fought Kabuto when he came close. When she was far enough Shizune spat a smoke made of poison to the man who went underground. It was the

**Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole Jutsu** a technique he saw Kabuto use against him with that he had managed to get behind Shizune and severe the tendons of her Achilles heel with his chakra scalpel making her fall towards the ground. She could heal as it took time she desperately needed.

Unable able to move Kabuto came towards them with a smirk "your turn Naruto-Kun" Naruto gritted his teeth.

Letting go of Tsunade Naruto stood before her shielding her. Tsunade looked up her face still in shock at his back.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru fought but they paused to look at Shizune disposed and Kabuto walking to Naruto who got ready.

"Kukukuku my your out of options Jiraiya" Orochimaru chuckled making the man smirk suddenly "you might be surprised Orochimaru"

The snake scowled "he is a failure compared to Sasuke-kun who is my target and the rookie of the year.

Jiraiya just smirked how wrong the snake was as the Uchiha was second best compared to Naruto.

"Let's not waste time shall we old teammate" the snake shook his head and then agreed as they resumed their battle.

Kabuto walked towards Naruto who summoned three clones and shook his head "you cannot beat me Naruto-Kun. I was underestimating you last time" the Uzumaki just smirked "you talk too much" Kabuto scowled as he then charged up his chakra scalpel "this time I will shut you up for good"

The clones charged as they rushed Kabuto who was now occupied with them. When Kabuto at a good speed dispersed two of them, the last one quickly came to Shizune.

"You alright" the clone asked making Shizune nod "yes but I can't heal my leg in time" the clone nodded and helped her up so he could move her somewhere safe.

"So you used the clones as a distraction to get the girl" Kabuto smirked as the clone got Shizune far away from Kabuto and dispersed while the man smirked at Naruto and Tsunade.

Naruto walked forward to Kabuto now ready to fight when suddenly Kabuto came upon him fast getting Naruto surprised.

Naruto at the last minute managed to dodge Kabuto who smirked and grabbed Naruto's left arm. Gritting his teeth in pain the blond fell to the ground.

"Like I said you're no match for me Naruto-Kun. You can't use those wind techniques now" Kabuto walked towards Naruto who tried to get up and scowl at Kabuto.

"You were always a fool Kabuto. Once again you talk too much" Kabuto scowled and now became angry.

"A deadlast like you who knows nothing is just an ant beneath my shoe" Kabuto rushed at Naruto who had his hair covering his face.

"DIE!" Kabuto charged with his chakra scalpel intending to get Naruto's heart.

Shizune gasped while Tsunade shook.

"What a failure" Orochimaru chuckled he now thought wrong about the boy he wasn't what he thought he was.

Jiraiya frowned but then smirked as he saw Naruto smirk "Orochimaru do you know why I want him to be my student"

The snake looked amused "I don't know maybe he is just like you" Jiraiya chuckled "I like the kid true but he has something your kids don't"

"And what is that" Jiraiya now smirked "it's that Naruto has…"

Kabuto charged and attacked as Naruto used his right hand to grab Kabuto's left hand which was charged of his chakra scalpel.

"You fool now your hand disabled" Kabuto smirked but his eyes went wide Naruto's hands was glowing and suddenly felt his technique being absorbed. The area glowed which surprised everyone as they watched.

"What's happening" Shizune looked surprised

"Whats this!" Orochimaru looked shocked.

Kabuto's eyes went wide as he then used his other arm to strike thinking Naruto can't use hit other arm but became shocked once again.

Naruto grabbed his other hand with his disabled hand which looked to be healed.

"What!" Naruto smirked at the glasses wearing ninja as his eyes glowed it was now his turn. Getting Kabuto by surpise he screamed **"Teikoku: Kō Kyō Han Shō!" **pulling Kabuto towards him as Naruto's hands glowed Naruto put his hands close to each other. The chakra glowed looking like an orb and then while Kabuto was shocked he brought his hands forward at the man. When that happened everything became bright and Kabuto went sailing all the way hitting the hard wall.

Orochimaru's eyes went wide while Jiraiya smirked "Naruto has heart Orochimaru remember that well"

Kabuto slowly got up gritting his teeth in pain and looked at Naruto who smirked "is that all!" getting angry he charged up his chakra scalpel and then charged at the youth.

"Kabuto no!" Orochimaru screamed as it was rare to get Kabuto angry.

"I'll kill you brat" Kabuto screamed as he ran towards Naruto.

The Uzumaki smirked and brought his hands forward which glowed once more "when was I done fool!" Kabuto charged and when he attacked Naruto unleashed his technique full blast.

"**Teikoku: Kō Kyō Han Shō" **when Naruto finished a huge wave of chakra was unleashed on Kabuto's being which destroyed everything in its path.

Naruto used his own chakra as the wave was powerful and bright only Kabuto's scream echoed as the chakra went all the way to a small mountain which Kabuto was slammed into.

Everyone could not believe what was happening as Jiraiya for the first time saw the technique in action and was surprised Naruto made a technique like that.

"Unbelievable!" Shizune screamed.

When the light vanished everyone became surprised once more as the land contained a huge scar where Naruto and Kabuto stood. The glasses wearing man was burned all across his body now unconscious.

Naruto huffed and slowly walked to towards Tsunade who looked at him still in shock.

He suddenly slapped her shocking everyone. Tsunade just stood there shocked touching her red cheeks.

"Wake up, aren't you a Sannin!" Naruto growled looking at Tsunade who started to shake.

Naruto looked sadly at the girl remembering what she went through and cupped her cheeks and crouched to look at her.

"It's alright to be afraid of blood since you lost your loved ones. But letting it control you like that isn't good enough." Naruto sighed "I may not know them but what would they feel if they knew that their deaths made you an invalid. They would weep Tsunade they don't want that." Tsunades eyes went wide remembering Nawaki and Dan.

Orochimaru watched everything in shock _"that can't be a chakra manipulation technique. Impossible! From the looks of it he made it himself, the boys dangerous if he becomes my enemy. I must end him now." _He looked at Kabuto who was unconscious and got out the Kusanagi the Sanin flew down from his snake and rushed towards Naruto

Getting surprised as Jiraiya was too weak to stop Orochimaru he screamed "WATCH OUT NARUTO!"

Naruto looked at Tsunade who looked back. He then brought his hand forward and wiped some blood on her face and showed her the blood "this…this is nothing" Naruto smiled brightly "afterall aren't you a great medic capable of beating this"

Tsunade gasped as Naruto's smile looked like Dan and Nawaki. Their voices echoed.

"_Tsunade"_ Dan smiled

"_Nee-chan"_ Nawaki smiled brightly

"Tsunade" Naruto smiled.

"DIE!" Orochimaru screamed with his Kusanagi in his mouth. Naruto turned around surprised but couldn't get out of the way because of Tsunade.

The sword pierced but got the wrong target as Orochimaru stabbed Tsunade right in the middle of her chest. The Senju coughed blood in the process.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune screamed while Jiraiya gasped.

"O…oi!" Naruto gasped

Orochimaru was a bit surprised but then quickly pulled the sword out of her shaking form. Tsunade had her head down as the snake Sannin screamed "hurry up and die!" and slashed this time across her body making her fall towards the ground.

Orochimaru watched her fall and smirked and then looked at Naruto who was shocked.

"You must die" raising his sword the Sannin swung at Naruto who was too slow thanks to his exhaustion.

Everyones eyes went wide in shock again as Tsunade shielded Naruto again as she was slashed on the back.

Tsunade coughed blood and looked at Naruto smiling bloody "this…this is nothing right" Naruto was just shocked as the female Sannin turned to Orochimaru with anger "I will risk my life now!" Orochimaru became angry and kicked her "you weakling" the woman fell on Naruto's right side.

Orochimaru was about to attack Naruto again when Tsunade kicked him on the face making him fall a few yards.

"No way! Her trembling stopped" Orochimaru watched as he was on the ground.

"Eh! Blood is nothing" Tsunade said as she stood in front of Naruto and looked at Orochimaru with venom "do you want to know why. It's because I'm the fifth Hokage" Orochimaru's eyes went wide as he saw the diamond on Tsunade's forehead form around face.

Bringing her hand on the ram sign she charged her chakra and glowed red **"Ninja Art: Creation Rebirth** like a miracle Tsunade's wounds healed fully as she was reborn.

Orochimaru was astounded "what is this" Tsunade smirked "this is my trump card as long as I have this I'm immortal in battle"

Orochimaru smirked "so I wasn't the only one neh Tsunade!"

Shizune looked scared _"that's true but a body's cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, Tsunade-Sama shortens her natural lifespan."_

Tsunade now healed charged at Orochimaru who tried with his long tongue trying to entrap her but then she grabbed it and dragged him towards her.

She then gave Orochimaru the beating of his lifetime. Naruto watched everything as she screamed charging up her chakra giving him a hard uppercut to the chin.

The Uzumaki's eyes went blurry as he then fell exhausted.

* * *

><p>"Urgh!" The Uzumaki woke up in Tsunade's lap as she smiled "welcome back"<p>

"Where am I" Naruto murmured making Tsunade smile "in a hotel, the battle was over" Naruto's eyes went wide and he got straight up.

Looking around he was in a hotel "We took it from here Naruto." Jiriaya came upon him "Kabuto woke up healed but still damaged and summoned manda thus we too summoned and had a three way battle" the frog Sannin chuckled

Naruto's eyes went wide _"Kabuto lived again what is he!" _the Uzumaki held himself together as using the **"Teikoku: Kō Kyō Han Shō"** full blast was taxing because without the Kyuubi he easily could run out of chakra. He from now on promised to refrain from using that technique it was truly a last resort.

"That was a great technique Naruto-Kun" Shizune smiled at him making Jiraiya nod "as expected my apprentice"

"I'm not you student" the Uzumaki groaned rubbing his eyes, Jiriaya's eyes twitched comically.

"It's great to see you awake Naruto but there is something you, me, Jiraiya and Shizune need to discuss," Naruto watched as Tsunade stood up and walked to he chair.

Raising his eyebrow Naruto was confused as they all gathered around him with Tsunade sitting back on a chair; Jiraiya leaning against the wall while Shizune sat down on the bed next to him.

"How do you feel Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked with a smile although was blushing.

"I'm fine" Naruto nodded he looked at Tsunade and smiled "thank you for healing me I was out of it once I used my technique" Tsunade nodded.

Smiling back she responded "it's okay now put your clothes back on" she blushed a little. Naruto looked and his eyes went wide "oh sorry" he then went to put his shirt back on.

"Naruto where did you get that scar" Shizune asked a bit worried.

Putting on his shirt Naruto responded "I got that a long time ago" everyone frowned at this.

"Alright Naruto there's something we need to discuss," Jiraiya crossed his arms and held a serious expression on his face.

Sitting upright Naruto smiled a bit "okay what is it Jiraiya"

"Naruto we were discussing your technique" Tsunade looked serious while Jiraiya nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything" Jiriaya sighed "you're stubborn, we are asking how you created it"

Naruto now had everyone's eyes on him.

He sighed "I made it myself a week before the Chunin exams" everyone became surprised.

"What! How did you that" Jiraiya asked "I know the** Teikoku** is the primary technique but developing it further takes a lot of time and effort" Tsunade and Shizune nodded.

Naruto smiled a bit "I used Kage-Bunshin" Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes became wide in shock now the boy knew the secret method to the Kage Bunshin.

"It was a long hard week but I managed to do it in the end" Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya sat down massaging his temple while Tsunade looked at Naruto with a serious gaze.

While the Uzumaki was unconscious Jiraiya told them everything he knew about the boy as she asked for them. He told them about Naruto's mysterious past as a child which she intended to uncover, the academy holding him back by which he should have become the rookie of the year twice but became the dead last, she intended to change that and arrest the people responsible. Finally the ever growing tension in team 7 with Kakashi's neglect on him she will have to sort that as well.

Jiraiya was shocked the boy here was confusing. He was a prodigy and yet acted stupid most of the time. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Naruto ignored him but Tsunade pressed on "Naruto please answer" the Uzumaki looked at her and decided to answer since she protected him.

Naruto took a gamble and spoke "people ask questions"

Tsunade moved her chair closer to him "who asks questions" Naruto looked at everyone and then looked down "everyone"

"Everyone?" Shizune blinked while Jiraiya looked sad a bit

"Yes everyone, you all, Kakashi, my team and the Hokage" Tsunade's eyes went wide when Naruto carried on "and you know what's surprising"

"What is" the Senju spoke softly while Jiraiya clenched his fists

Naruto smiled sadly "when I give the truth they don't believe it" he then chuckled

Silence ensued as Naruto spoke "I don't dislike nobody. But giving these answers which is the truth sounds like I do" Naruto remembered the time he was interrogated by the Hokage and again with Kakashi at the hospital.

"It's really annoying" Naruto murmured as he slumped his shoulders showing his burdens to them.

Suddenly he felt someone touch his lap looking he saw Tsunade smiling at him "it's okay Naruto. We are going to ask questions because we personally want answers. We will believe what you say if you tell the truth. No matter how outrageous the questions are" Naruto nodded "alright…shoot"

"Do you dislike Sarutobi Hiruzen" when Tsunade said that she saw no emotions on Naruto's face just confusion "You mean hate him" Jiraiya looking serious nodded.

"No I don't" Naruto answered but felt the need to explain more "I don't hate him. But felt annoyed"

"Annoyed" Jiraiya asked making Naruto nod "yes. When we met he got me an apartment. He was a nice old guy" everyone chuckled when Naruto carried on "but when time went on he asked me questions that didn't make sense to me."

"What were those questions Naruto" Shizune spoke making Naruto sigh "he kept telling me to stop beating people up when they started it. I don't hate the village but I can't tolerate such behaviour on my person and he won't accept that. God knows how many community service I done" Everyone frowned they didn't detect any lies on him.

"_Damn it Sensei what the hell were you doing"_ Tsunade gritted her teeth, Jiraiya felt the same and Shizune was surprised.

Sarutobi Hiruzen they knew didn't act like that they way Naruto spoke about him sounded like the third was a hypocrite.

They knew that the questions they were going to ask him were going to be difficult. Taking a deep breath Tsunade asked her next question.

"How do you feel about your team" Naruto frowned "I don't know really it's just I gave up on them. The Hokage I can tolerate but them I just gave up"

Everyone was surprised again Tsunade asked what he meant "We are not a team. Give us a C rank and Sakura is dead if I'm not there" Tsunade nodded "but the thing is they expect me to protect her"

"What do you mean Naruto" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed having a feeling what he was going to say next.

"Look I don't care about Kakashi's favouritism just as long he teaches the poor girl" Tsunade nodded "but if she's hurt I get the blame and when I help her Sasuke gets the credit. I feel like I'm being monitored where he is just noting down all the negatives."

Tsunade gritted her teeth while Jiraiya was surprised he knew where the reports was going. It was going to the Hokage then to the council and then they will take action. This was not going to be good. He was glad he took the boy with him.

Tsunade knew she had a big job to do when she got back. Shizune just looked flabbergasted.

Tsunade nodded and asked her third question "So you don't like Kakashi" Naruto sighed "I guess you know about what happened at the hospital then" Tsunade just nodded

"He just keeps bothering me. Asking me questions telling me how to act, what right does he have" Jiraiya groaned he knew Sarutobi made a mess creating that team.

"So he was just annoying you" Naruto nodded at Tsunade "I had help from the other teachers in different teams in areas I lacked" the Senju nodded "they didn't act like that…knocking on my door checking up on me and stuff"

Tsunade and Jiraiya became surprised now "what! He comes to your apartment" Naruto nodded "I really don't know why he does that"

Oh he was going to get it now Tsunade thought as she tried to control her temper.

"Sasuke clearly needs help and yet I'm the one people think that does which doesn't make any sense"

Jiraiya looked to agree the kid was a nutcase waiting to explode.

Tsunade now took control of herself and asked her final question "Naruto as the Godaime Hokage I will have to ask you one final questions" Naruto nodded as Tsunade looked serious "do you hate Konoha"

Silence ensued when she said that. People talking outside can only be heard.

Naruto now had a faraway look which they noticed _"Naruto-Kun"_ Shizune thought sadly

"I don't hate Konoha" everyone sighed in relief but that went down the drain to what Naruto said next.

"I don't love it either" Shizune silently gasped while Jiraiya and Tsunade were shaken

"It's just a place to me" Naruto spoke softly looking down. Tsunade didn't know what to say but Jiraiya spoke "tell…tell me"

Naruto smiled warily at the man "people hate me….I get that with the Kyuubi and all. But that's the answer isn't it"

Nobody answered urging Naruto to carry on "people pass it on to their children who carries on. I sometimes think the Yondaime sealed it in me not to save them but to delay its destruction"

This caused massive effects in the room as they looked at Naruto who looked serene "think about it. I don't hate it's wrong. People lost people they care about in that attack however they should know not to give me reasons to hate them"

"Wha…what" Tsunade trembled as Naruto looked at Jiraiya "you know what happened at wave right" Jiraiya nodded making Naruto sigh "I don't know why I was arrested" Jiraiya agreed with him "I don't believe it either because it didn't make sense for them to do that" Naruto nodded "that's what I'm talking about what's stopping them for doing it again and someone gets hurt this time"

Tsunade suddenly banged on the table "Jiraiya! Isn't the village a dictatorship not a democracy" Jiraiya sighed "I know hime, Sarutobi let things go easily and the council pounced"

The woman growled and then looked at Naruto who had a soft expression. She suddenly became sad. She was wallowing in her self-pity while she left her only living relative and Kushina's son live a life of mental abuse and hatred. She felt disgusted of herself while more angry at the people who had the guts to say they were friends with his parents for allowing this. They all disappointed her. She decided that she will do her best once she becomes Hokage and change things for the better.

Naruto was in deep thought when suddenly he felt Tsunade hug him surprising him and everyone.

"It's going to be alright Naruto don't worry" Naruto within the hug was surprised with her action but then hugged back.

Shizune and Jiraiya smiled at the scene before them.

Letting go hugging him Tsunade smiled and took of her necklace "Naruto a bet is a bet. Here is you payment" Naruto's eyes went wide "I can't take that" Tsunade smiled "a bet is a bet Naruto and besides this will be in good hands"

"_Hime"_ Jiraiya thought

"_Tsunade-Sama"_ Shizune looked sad

"_This time I wont let you die like Nawaki and Dan, Naruto I promise" _Tsunade vowed

"Alright" Naruto nodded as he took the necklace and inspected "wow I had jewelleries before but this is different" Tsunade nodded "take good care of it Naruto okay" the Uzumaki nodded "I promise Tsunade" the woman smiled "from now you shall call me by my title once we enter the village alright brat" Naruto nodded but then his eyes went wide. Jiraiya smacked his forhead.

"_Here we go again"_ both Shizune and Jiraiya thought

"WHAT YOU CALL ME HAG" Tsunade had a tick mark on her forhead "I'M NOT A HAG BRAT"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT HAG"

"WHAT BRAT! YOU BRAT"

"SAY IT ONE MORE TIME I DARE YOU HAG"

Jiraiya and Shizune quietly left the room when suddenly the room shook and chairs flew out the window.

"Things are going to be lively with them around" Jiraiya sighed smirking a bit

"Indeed" Shizune smiled as inside Tsunade and Naruto were in a rumble with the boy losing badly.

* * *

><p>The group got back to Konoha as it took 3 days to get back. Tsunade wanted to delay it but felt to make amends as soon as possible.<p>

One they got to Konoha Jiraiya realised the true power of Naruto's luck. He managed to get the girls attention all by himself angering him to great degree but the pervert was proud nevertheless. Not even his father managed to snag lots of girls like that.

Naruto spend a lot of his time with Tsunade and Shizune as he got to know them better. The black haired girl kept falling into a blushing mess around him sometimes making Tsunade and Jiraiya smirk. In the end he managed to get along extremely well with both of them. Jiraiya asked them what was so special about Naruto and they just hit him.

He knew what that meant the kid earned a place in their heart.

"_Damn you Naruto!"_

The group now now walked inside Konoha shocking everyone.

"I can't believe it. Tsunade-sama is back!"

"Now we have both Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama!"

"Hey isn't that the Uzumaki punk?"

"Urgh I hate that punk" Naruto ignored them while Tsunade frowned trying to control her anger.

Shizune and Jiraiya noticed the females giving Naruto the look making the Sannin smile and the medic ninja frown a bit.

The group entered the Hokage tower when Naruto stopped "well that's my stop Jiraiya remember I want my money" the man nodded but like Tsunade and Shizune wanted him to join them

Koharu and Homura entered and immediately glared at the boy showing signs of discomfort around him by which they noticed and took note.

"Go on Naruto I'll see you in the hospital" the Uzumaki nodded and looked at Jiraiya who sighed nodding making him smile.

"Alright see you later" looking at Shizune he smiled "see you later Shizune" the girl blushed "se..see you later Naruto-kun"

Naruto now ran towards the hospital to see Gai and then see Kisara later.

Walking down the stairs he went past a man around Sarutobi's age. He was wearing a white robe with bandages wrapped around his left eye and right arm. He walked with a cane which he held in the other arm. He had also several scars on his face and black hair.

Naruto just went passed him as the old man turned around to look _"so that's Uzumaki Naruto"_ he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hospital <strong>

Tsunade was at the hospital with Naruto who guided her to Lee much to Gai's appreciation.

The woman was inspecting the boy and now had result.

Gai and Tsunade looked at each other as the woman had bad news. Naruto looked at them and nodded "I'll leave you two alone" they both nodded.

"Thank you Naruto" Gai smiled as Tsunade smiled as well. Once Naruto left Tsunade told him the news.

"Gai about your student" Gai looked serious but then his eyes went wide at what Tsunade was telling him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had a lazy expression "I'm so sorry Tsunade-Sama" the woman scowled and shook her head "now where is that student of yours"<p>

"Sasuke is with Sakura who is tending to his needs" the Senju nodded as she knew Naruto was outside waiting for her. She basically ordered him to stay with her for the day.

"Kakashi I hoped you learned your lesson" the man just scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Go rest understand I'll need to speak with you in regards of something" Tsunade looked serious making the Hatake nod.

"I understand Tsunade-Sama"

Tsunade nodded and then left. As she went outside Naruto was waiting. Thus they walked together.

"Alright the final patient and then I'll need you at my office someone is already waiting" Naruto smiled and nodded. The Uzumaki noticed her stressed and asked whats wrong.

"It's hard to adjust becoming Hokage" Naruto nodded "if you don't want to do it nobody can force you" Tsunade smiled at his concern "thanks for the concern but I feel it's the right time becoming one"

"Is it about those two" Tsunade nodded "I feel like they are proud of me" Naruto smiled "You are right it was their dream and seeing someone they hugely respect and love become it was like they fulliflled their dream as well" Tsunade's eyes went wide then she smiled brightly "thank you Naruto" the Uzumaki nodded "no problem"

The two no reached Uchiha Sasuke's room and Tsunade whispered to him "meet me on my office I'll handle it from here" Naruto nodded his thanks and left.

"Naruto wait!" Naruto stopped and turned around as Tsunade threw a scroll at him smiling "I don't think this can wait till later at the office. Congratulations" Naruto just nodded and Tsunade went inside the room as all he heard was Sakura's voice saying Tsunade's name.

Pocketing the scroll Naruto went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment complex<strong>

Getting inside his apartment Naruto smiled too see Kisara come out the living room.

"Naruto I'm glad you're here" Naruto smiled as his wife hugged him she looked at the scroll he was holding "whats that" Naruto shrugged "I don't know but I got this from Tsunade"

"Tsunade" Kisara blinked

"Yeah she is going to be the new Godaime Hokage" Naruto smiled as Kisara took his scroll "lets check what this contains" walking to the living room Kisara opened it which poofed.

Once the smoke disappeared Naruto's eyes went wide and Kisara smiled.

It was a Chunin vest and a note that said congratulations by Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Well done Naruto-Kun" Kisara clasped her hands together feeling very happy.

"Wh…what I can't believe it" Naruto looked surprised as Kisara hugged him "well believe it we are going to celebrate" Naruto brightened up "yeah lets"

Kisara nodded "let's order" Naruto shook his head "no let's go to the emerald leaf instead!" Kisara's eyes went wide she liked going to that place "really" Naruto nodded "yep! Masako promised me"

"I'll get dressed" Naruto nodded "yeah let's go right away"

* * *

><p><strong>1 day later<strong>

A day has passed and Kakashi was released from the hospital. Sasuke regained conciousnee but was told to stay because he was still being watched by Tsunade.

Naruto and Kisara enjoyed themselves in the emerald leaf with Masako who was surprised but nevertheless was happy for her favourite blond. Kisara and Naruto enjoyed a nice day together thus leading to a hot night as well.

It was also the day of Tsunade's coronation she looked impressive in donning the Hokage clothing. The crowd cheered wildly while Naruto and Kisara watched both thinking of different things.

Today Naruto left home as his wife said that she was going out shopping and will come back later.

He was at the hospital now talking to Gai.

"Is that for real" Gai nodded seriously "yes this operation is risky. It was a 50% chance but Tsunade said there is 60% chance now. Lee is willing to take it" Naruto smiled "that's great Gai!" the man nodded a bit happy "anyway Naruto I'm to discuss with you about your training"

Naruto now looked serious "I want to start it in a weeks' time" Naruto's eyes went wide "seriously!" Gai nodded "yes"

Naruto smiled.

* * *

><p>Kurenai was in team 8 training ground as she huffed. There was Kunai all over the place as the woman was training vigorously.<p>

"I managed to get this far. All I need is a little more" Kurenai gasped. Fighting Itachi made her realise her chance and ability in the art of illusions.

She needed to get stronger in order to protect Naruto she gritted her teeth as she remembered what Kisame said to her.

"_Eh! You're really funny he is a jinchūriki" _

"_He is going to be the easiest one since out all of them, no one would care if he's gone_"

Kurenai opened her eyes wide and restarted her training.

"_I'm going to get stronger as well Naruto-Kun"_

* * *

><p>Naruto was in the hospital rooftop as he laid on the floor looking in the sky. Things was going good for him, he could not wait to train with Gai next week.<p>

Suddenly the door was slammed opened behind him as someone screamed in rage "DOBE!"

Naruto got up and turned around to see an enraged Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage office<strong>

Tsunade sat on her chair within her new office and looked through the closets it was a habit she always done when she saw a scroll raising her eyebrow she picked it up and read it.

Word by word made her shocked as she suddenly screamed "JIRAIYA!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke was on his bed with Sakura who prepared some chopped up apples for him "here you go Sasuke-Kun"<p>

The Uchiha ignored her "where is Naruto" he murmured getting her attention. He needed to see him as Naruto was all he thought about.

"Naruto I don't know, he was here to see Lee" Sakura said disappointed that he was not here to see Sasuke she would need to tell Kakashi-Sensei later on.

"Where is he now?" Sakura being oblivious said one time saw Naruto run up to the roof and thought he was on the roof.

"Sasuke-Kun here is some apples please take…." She was interrupted as Sasuke slapped her hand away and got up smashing the plates which fell to the floor. "Leave me alone!" he then with anger walked towards the rooftops.

Sakura was shocked to what happened had her eyes wide.

"_Oh no! Sasuke-Kun is going to fight Naruto!"_ Sakura got up and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital rooftop<strong>

Naruto noticed the Uchiha anger was walking towards him and sighed "I don't want any trouble Sasuke so leave me alone" Sasuke growled "why.."

Naruto raised his eyebrow "what"

"Why you, a punk like you who's a peasant thinks he is better than me!" Naruto sighed and let that slide "Sasuke think about what you are doing"

The Uchiha smirked "are you jealous I get all the attention and you don't" Naruto didn't answer "it's only natural since I'm of a higher class than you whose an orphan that his parents abandoned" Sasuke taunted wanting to get Naruto angry. He got what he came for.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he rolled up his sleeves "just so you know you asked for it" the Uchiha smirked arrogantly and charged.

The two engaged into hand to hand combat as Sasuke threw a fury of punches with Naruto dodging each and every one. He then grabbed Sasuke's arm and then he threw the Uchiha on the barbed fench and began on the offensive. Sasuke blocked the blows with difficulty he then used the fence as a way to jump over Naruto and quickly did a series of hand signs **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"**

While Sasuke was in the air he fired the massive fireball which engulfed Naruto. Smirking with a hint of madness in his eyes Sasuke thought he killed Naruto. However that was not the case as his eyes went wide within the flames it started to waver as Naruto glowed blue.

"**Teikoku" **Naruto smirked as he didn't even move a spot "are you trying to kill me Sasuke! Because I don't die easy especially against a one trick pony"

Sasuke became enraged as his Sharingan blazed and he charged his Chidori "DIE DOBE!" Sasuke flew at Naruto who clenched his fist which glowed "come on!" he screamed and became ready as he jumped as well.

Suddenly the door opened and Sakura ran at them rushing in between them "NO! PLEASE STOP!"

Naruto's eyes went wide he was about to stop but looked at Sasuke who didn't stop but went faster getting enraged "he doesn't care if he kills her!" Naruto now charged as well intending to proctect Sakura and defeat Sasuke at the same time.

Suddenly someone came and grabbed both of them by their hands and threw them at the cotainers which held water in them.

"Damn it!" Sasuke growled while Naruto frowned and dispersed his technique and flipped back to recover while Sasuke's hand was stuck into the container. Kakashi noticed what Naruto did and wasn't pleased.

"Sasuke, Naruto what's going on" Sasuke pulled his hand out the container which brought out a huge amount of water.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Sakura cried the man looked at his team and sighed. What happened to his team, this is not what he taught them?

"Naruto you could have killed Sasuke if you used that technique" Naruto's eyes narrowed "he tried to kill me"

"And that makes it right" Kakashi spoke getting Naruto a bit surprised "Sakura would have died"

Naruto was about to get angry when he saw Sasuke jump off and leave. He looked at Kakashi who was just reprimanding him and not that nutcase.

"Sasuke was about to kill Sakura. I had full control of the situation and intended to deal with the threat and help Sakura at the same time" Naruto retorted

Jiraiya smiled while he hid. It seems the boy knew how to handle things. He knew the boy was doing exactly that.

"Sasuke would not have don't that if you didn't attack" Kakashi responded making Naruto sigh. The blond looked at Sakura and smiled a bit "Sakura are you alright"

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun wouldn't have hurt me if you just stopped" Sakura said looking a bit angry at him with Kakashi nodding.

Naruto and Jiraiya's eyes went wide.

"Wh…what" Naruto didn't know what to say the girl was about to die and she said he was to blame.

"Naruto we are going to the Hokage you are clearly unfit to be a Chunin" Kakashi said making Sakura shocked he was Chunin and Naruto freeze.

"Stop right there Kakashi!" Jiraiya appeared making the copy ninja's eyes go wide "I will take Naruto."

He looked at Naruto was still frozen and frowned sadly everything he told them in the hotel rung true.

He appeared next to the boy and then shunshined him to see Tsunade.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and eye smiled "don't worry everything will be alright Sakura" the girl stopped crying and nodded.

What they didn't know was that Kyuubi watched everything with an enraged expression.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sighed as she looked at the shocked Naruto sitting on the couch silently.<p>

Jiraiya and Shizune watched him "what he said was all true hime" the woman nodded never doubting Naruto one bit.

Nodding at them the Senju threw a scroll at Jiraiya who looked confused "read it" the man nodded and read. He too became surprised as he chuckled.

"What is it?" Shizune asked

"It seems Sensei wasn't stupid after all" Tsunade nodded "Yes that's a scroll that officially disbands team 7" Shizune's eyes went wide "but"

Tsunade smiled "I don't need to since Naruto is a Chunin and can work with people of the same rank now but I can still use this as leverage against the council" Jiraiya smirked "you are cheeky you know that" the woman smiled.

"Yes it's time to deal with everything in one fell swoop" Jiraiya smirked as Tsunade looked at Naruto who was still in shock.

"Don't worry Naruto I will handle this" Tsunade spoke softly to him as the boy didn't respond. It made her sad but more determined to help him "Shizune watch over him and I want a full ninja and service conference gathered in 20 minutes" Shizune's eyes went wide "but that is only used in war times" Tsunade's eyes narrowed "just do it!" the woman nodded and left.

"You ready Jiraiya" the man nodded but smiled sadly looking at Naruto "it was horrible Tsunade, I now thoroughly believe that they will push him to be like Orochimaru but I know he will become much worse" Tsunade nodded a bit sad "that's why we have to cool the flame before it erupts on us all" Jiraiya nodded

"Let us do what's right for him for once" Tsunade nodded and together the two left the end this once and for all. They left Naruto on his own still frozen.

* * *

><p><strong>Council room<strong>

The room was full of Shinobies who were on the level of Chunin and Jounins as Anbu surrounded the room in a protocol formation. The clan heads all sat on the left while the Civilians who owned several of major businesses sat on the right.

Danzo was with the civilains while Koharu and Homura stood where the Hokage was going to come.

The rookie Genin Jounins wondered to what was going on when Tsunade came in with Jiraiya donning the full Hokage uniform. She looked regal and serious right now.

She with Jiraiya came upon the two advisors who nodded at her "Tsunade-Sama do you know what you have done calling ninja and service conference" Koharu said

"Yes I know" the Senju remained stoic

"Then as your advisors we..." Homura was interjected by Tsunade whose eyes narrowed "excuse me" Koharu sighed she didn't want Tsunade as Hokage for that reason "we said as your advisor" she was interrupted by Tsunade again

"That's what I thought you may sit on the civilian seats" the advisors became surprised "wha…what but we should be here"

"I know what I just said and you heard me. Homura-san and Koharu-san please have a seat there you are no longer needed"

"But…" Tsunade's eyes narrowed "if I say it once more you'll be taken to Ibiki do I make myself clear _former advisors_" Jiraiya smirked loving their shocked faces.

"Ye…yes Hokage-Sama" the two advisors scurried away.

Anko whistled quietly "man she is working it" Hana nodded while Kurenai watched with a stoic expression Anko noticed. She was like that ever since she lost against Itachi.

"Now you all know the rules of this conference correct" everyone nodded

"However I shall repeat it!" Tsunade screamed "nobody shall interrupt me if you have something to say put your hands up. If it's a strong argument then I might listen if not then it is ignored. The ninja and service conference is in session and right here everthing goes through me. Do you understand" everyone nodded.

Hiashi put his hands up "yes Hiashi"

"Excuse me Hokage-Sama why were we brought her" Tsunade looked at him with an expressionless face and then looked forward "what you said will be ignored Hiashi" the man's eyes went wide as did everyone else.

"But" Tsunade's eyes narrowed "talk without putting your hands up and you'll penalised" the man became silent"

"The reason why you were ignored was because I was going to get to that." Tsunade spoke with a stern voice making Hiashi look like a fool as he sat down embarrassed.

"You will all let me finish before you put your hands up do I make myself clear" everyone nodded.

"Now since I'm very busy I will go straight to the point" putting her hand to the side Jiraiya gave her a file "I want Seto Akira, Reina Masaki, Umino Iruka and Suzume forward please.

Four Chunins and one Jounin stepped forward "Yes Hokage-Sama"

"Stat your name and rank please"

"Yes Ma'am" a brown haired man wearing a chunin vest spoke "My name is Seto Akira and I'm a Chunin and an academy instructor.

The second person stepped forward it was a blonde haired woman "My name is Reina Masaki and I'm a Chunin and an academy instructor.

Iruka stepped forward "My name is Umino Iruka and I'm a Chunin and an academy instructor."

Finally a black haired, glasses wearing woman stepped forward "My name is Suzume and I'm a Jounin and the headmistress of the academy Hokage-Sama

Everyone didn't know what was going except for Anko, Kurenai and Yugao who were surprised.

"Okay would you please state what happened and what you were doing six years ago" all four of the people tensed particularly the first two.

Akira put his hand up "Hokage-Sama if I may ask you to elaborate please" Tsunade nodded and looked at Iruka.

"Umino Iruka would please tell me what you as a instructor who followed the law have done in the past 2 months"

"Yes lady Hokage. Hatake Kakashi a Jounin ranked Shinobi came to me wanting to know more about one Genin"

"Who is that Genin Umino-San" Tsunade asked

"He was Uzumaki Naruto ma'am" everyone became surprised as few wanted to say something but refrained due to the rules.

"You may continue" Iruka nodded "I realised I knew nothing about him. So I researched about him thoroughly which was difficult but in the end with headmistress Suzume's help I managed to find shocking news ma'am" Tsunade nodded "and what are they"

"He was indirectly discriminated and his grades were tampered with ma'am" everyone gasped to what Iruka said as the Shinobies couldn't believe it and the civilians wanted to roar out in anger but couldn't due to the anbu in the room.

Tsunade resumed "Carry on" Iruka nodded "yes for the past six years he was being held back."

"Iruka I do not have all day. On with it" Tsunade snapped at the man showing how serious she was scaring him "his grades were tampered with to impossible lengths so with the help of head mistress Suzume we found out his grades including this years which was also tampered with"

Everyone held their breaths now as the tension was heavy.

"What were the grades of his three attempts Suzume-San" the woman stepped forward "Yes Ma'am as headmistress I found out that Naruto's grades were for the 1st attempt, Uzumaki Naruto has obtained 98%, the second attempt he has obtained 98.5% and the final attempt he has obtained a staggering 100% Hokage-Sama!"

The room exploded, the clan heads didn't not believe what they were hearing, the Shinobies gasped as Kakashi was flabbergasted, Asuma's eyes went so wide, Gai smiled widely and the women who already knew couldn't believe his grades were on that level still were surprised. However the civilians were having none of it.

"HOW CAN WE BELIEVE A PUNK LIKE HIM CAN BE THAT HIGH!" Namatane Hiko screamed as suddenly Anbu restrained him "he…hey what are you doing unhand me!"

Tsunade watched him with a cold expression "Anbu take him to Ibiki and I want everything he knows by tomorrow" the Anbu nodded while Hiko screamed "you can't do this!"

"I can…your son will take your place. Goodbye Namatane-san" Tsunade droned as he looked like he was a bug to her.

"_You are fool! Namatane this is a conference."_ Danzo thought but was greatly impressed Naruto managed to beat both Sasuke and the Hyuuga and match grades with Uchiha Itachi himself. The boy was great and he was held back. It was a shame but nevertheless he will have to be watched.

Haruno Sakuya growled _"that brat!"_

Tsume was shocked to the core _"Impossible he managed to match Itachi and beat Hana."_ He truly was their son.

"_Troublesome this has indeed become troublesome" _Shikaku was astounded this will change the record books forever.

Seto Akira, Reina Masaki were now looking scared as they were caught. The moment Tsunade's predators eyes landed on them they broke immediately.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama it is all true I changed the records on his first attempt" Akira broke as everyone gasped once more. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed.

"Explain" Tsunade was sickened

"That bra.." he refrained when Tsunade looked at him with murderous eyes "that boy just leaves and comes to the final day examination it was an insult ma'am" Tsunade's eye narrowed the fool tried to wiggle his way out "do not take me for a fool Instructor Umino has said Naruto was discriminated in class and has records to prove it. So I ask you again. Explain!"

Akira looked to be torn as he showed his true feelings "I couldn't let that Yakuza scum be recognised. I will never allow such abomination be brought to light!" Tsunade summoned her Anbu with a click of her fingers "Anbu take him to Ibiki and tell him I want the same results by tomorrow" the Anbu was surprised this meant that Ibiki can use any method he saw fit. He didn't question his leader though and took the man who didn't fight back away.

Everyone looked shocked again and Kurenai looked disgusted as the man was taken away.

"Reina Masaki would you please explain you reason I will tell you one thing I don't have time" Tsunade leaked her killer intent at the girl who was afraid.

"I…I have no reasons other than that me and Mizuki were engaged and he wanted me to trample the kids hopes. He said that if Naruto failed in his class next year he can never become a Shinobi so I listened" Tsunade's narrowed at the foolish fangirlish reason she had.

"Anbu take her away" Masaki persisted "but I didn't do anything!" Tsunade ignored the girl "I want the same result as well" the third Anbu nodded and took the screaming girl away.

The Kunoichi were sickened as they never knew fangirls became like that.

"Now that this is over with you may go back" Iruka and Suzume nodded and went back joining their respective groups.

"Now I want the Jounin instructors to come forward" Tsunade commanded as the rookie Jounins all came forward bowing.

"Hokage-Sama!" they yelled in unison.

"You may stand" Tsunade spoke strictly thus they obeyed.

"I want you all to gather round your students and tell them the truth" Kakashi's eyes went wide as he put his hands up

"Hatake" Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she looked at him remembering Naruto who sat stricken in her office.

"Hokage-Sama it will cause a negative chain reaction if we tell them" Tsunade looked at him with a stoic expression. "your question will be ignored Hatake-san" Kakashi with wide eyes was about to ask why when Tsunade gave him a stern look "I am the Hokage I know what is good for my village not you!" the man nodded "Yes Hokage-sama forgive me" Jiraiya frowned at the man in disappointment his former student would be disgusted.

"Now that you have your orders you may go back" the Jounins nodded and went back.

Tsunade now turned to everyone "let this be known I am the Godaime Hokage the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage and the Grandniece of the Nidaime Hokage. I am one of the Sannin and student of the professor who is the Sandaime Hokage. If you go behind my back or talk and interrupt, unless you are are better than me which you are not then you are going to be severely punished or executed." The room were silent as everyone absorbed to what they heard.

Tsunade was talking to four groups in particular the civilians, Danzo, Homura and Koharu.

"The records will be updated with Naruto being the rookie of the year two times however although Uchiha Itachi still remains the rookie of the year beating Naruto by 1 per cent that still will be notified. Everything will be on my desk by tomorrow thus filed in the cabinet so the feudal can see it.

Looking over as she was pleased she raised her hands in a cutting motion "this conference is dismissed!"

* * *

><p>At training ground 12 stood the rookies minus Naruto and Lee as they heard everything from the Jounin Sensei's and could not believe it.<p>

"THUD" someone fainted everyone looked to see Hinata long gone. Kurenai sighed and went to her.

Uchiha Sasuke's world shattered as he couldn't even speak. Kakashi noticed and frowned.

"Thi…this can't be" Tenten stuttered while Ino and Sakura were frozen.

Tears started enveloping Sakura's eyes as she remembered all those times she put him down. Now being wrong was like a massive slap to the face.

Hyuuga Neji had his eyes wide _"he truly defied his fate"_

Kiba couldn't believe what he just heard "so Naruto is the rookie of the year because people tampered with his grades" Kurenai nodded holding Hinata "that is correct Kiba. Due to his delinquent nature he was ill favoured" Kurenai used an excuse her and her colleagues made making Kiba nod but Shkamaru frown.

"But he's the deadlast" Ino screamed making Asuma sigh "Ino that was all a lie found out by Hokage-Sama" the Yamanaka became silent as this was too much to bare.

"But!" Tenten enquired someone silenced her "believe what you will Tenten however what you heard is the truth" the girl shut up when Neji spoke.

"Are you angry Neji" Gai said making the boy shake his head "no…I'm content. He defeated me in battle that showed me enough of his capabilities" Gai nodded Neji was a man of proof after all

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura watched the Uchiha shake. Kakashi came upon him and touched his shoulder "Sasuke" the man looked sad.

Suddenly the Uchiha slapped his hand away shocking everyone "don't touch me!" he then with anger walked off.

"_That boy is trouble I will need to tell Hokage-Sama about his development" _Yugao shunshined and went to see lady Tsunade.

"Wow Naruto…thats so cool" Chouji smiled he always liked Naruto. As in the academy he always sat next to him so he won't be bullied. Once Naruto noticed and allowed it and just smiled Chouji then he saw Naruto as a friend

"Indeed" Shino added Naruto was always an enigma his bugs could not understand him and yet were always calm around him. In the end Shino let himself be calm around Naruto and wasn't disappointed.

"Troublesome, Naruto was always troublesome " both Shino and Chouji nodded at Shikamaru who now became a Chunin like Naruto.

"That is all. What you do with this information is up to you" Kurenai said but wanted to see Naruto as couldn't find him. She could only hope he won't hurt himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage tower<strong>

Tsunade frowned "So he went home Shizune" the girl nodded sadly "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama I tried but he…" Tsunade smiled interrupting her "its okay let him rest tomorrow will be better for him."

Shizune nodded and turned to leave but stopped "will he be fine Hokage-Sama" Tsunade nodded "I really hope so" the girl then left keeping that in mind.

"I hope so too hime" Jiraiya sat on the window making Tsunade slam her table "if only we were there for him! Maybe things…maybe things…"

"Would have been different" Jiraiya finished her sentence with a sad expression "I think about that every night hime. We can only pray that Minato and Kushina would forgive us and most importantly Naruto would forgive us as well" Tsunade nodded as she let tears fall on her face.

"_We can only hope"_ Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who wept and put a sound barrier in the room so nobody can hear this.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked in the slums of Konoha as he bumped into a group of Yakuzas who got angry "hey! Watch where you go…" they were going to say something when they saw it was Naruto. They gasped "To…tornado" Naruto just ignored them and went inside an allyway.<p>

Leaning on the wall within it he slouched on the floor.

His eyes were empty when he felt someone walk before him and go on their knees.

That person cupped his cheeks and spoke four words "are you okay Naruto" Naruto looked at the person and tears fell as he remembered everything he been through all the way up to what Kakashi and Sakura said.

Kisara looked sad and hugged him as he let the tears fall holding him tighter as he wept.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think! I hope I got the reactions right please review since I wrote this long chapter for you so at least pay me back XD.<strong>

**Tsunade is on Naruto's side as she will not have any of it. She will also look into Naruto's past which will make things hard for the blond although I don't know when but I'm working on it. Next chapter is coming today if beta finish checking so review fast! So stay tuned for the next chapter of A Fishcake's Affair. So review and thanks for reading.**

**Credit also goes to Xenotoneanwarrior37 for reading and approving this.**

**See ya!**

**Ihateheroes**

**REVIEW...**


	19. Innocence

**Hey Guys! I'm back. Here is chapter 19.**

**Guys thank you for the reviews and I hope you keep on sticking to the story. Here is the new chapter. The next chapter is almost done!**

**Keep on reviewing I plan to reach 1000 reviews by otober and by doing that I will keep writing fast. This story is going to be intense I promise you!**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Naruto's apartment midnight<strong>

The moon shined dimly within the bedroom of Naruto and Kisara as they laid together.

"Naruto…"

"hmmm"

"What is life…?" Kisara murmured as she had her head on Naruto's chest, her eyes had deep longing in them.

Naruto looked up not noticing her sad expression responded, his eyes were sad as well particularly due to what happened.

"What do you mean" Naruto asked as his wife caressed his chest, particularly touching the tattoo.

"What do you see life as? How would you describe yourself towards the world before us?"

That was a difficult question.

"I don't know really" Kisara sighed, but Naruto carried on as he looked to the ceiling with longing eyes "but in this world everyone has dreams they want to fulfil. They have people they want to protect. To have revenge or to simply kill others"

"What about you?"

"Me" Naruto questioned getting Kisara to nod.

Naruto smiled sadly "I never had any of those" he sighed "when I look back now. I realise I was just an empty shell"

"Empty shell?" Naruto this time nodded.

"Yes. I lived my life just to simply live and then die. I had no goals nor did I have any dreams"

Naruto chuckled hollowly as he now got Kisara's attention.

"But that all changed when I met him"

"Him" Kisara was confused

Naruto nodded as he smiled still looking up "yes his name was Shinn"

"Shinn?"

Naruto smiled at the name "Yes. He came towards me one day screaming that his goal was to become strong. To be so strong that the world will know his name"

Kisara's eyes went wide, as Naruto carried on now chuckling "He said that I was strong as he saw me in action and tried to fight me. He was weak" Kisara smiled

"But the thing is" Naruto sighed

"What Is?"

"He kept coming back for more." Naruto smiled "even though I beat him, time and time again he still came back until one day before I knew it he shouted that I was his friend"

"Although I was surprised and never showed it. In time I accepted his company" Kisara listened intently.

"I asked him if he had parents. I thought maybe his parents would hate him being friends with me" Naruto frowned now "but he looked at me and smiled saying that he didn't have any"

"I was surprised and told him to go the orphanage, which made him smile sadly as he said that he was getting bullied there."

"He said that being here in the forest with me was more home than there. Once again I was surprised. A person liked living the pathetic life I was living. Not liking it at all I went to the orphanage and beat the bullies up so that he can leave and sleep on the comfortable bed at the orphanage. But instead of being happy he became angry."

"Angry?" His wife asked

"Yes angry. He said that it was his task not mine. So we fought again but I didn't fight back as it was very emotional for him. I left the next day to hunt for food and when I came back Shinn was there, this time he was crying saying that he thought I left him like his uncle. I said I was just out and he screamed that his uncle said the same thing only to leave him on the streets. I was surprised and let him talk. He told me about his past on how his uncle abandoned him.

Naruto sighed like he was unloading a huge burden not knowing that this was moment his wife truly cherished.

"The next day he acted like he was fine so I just let it be" Naruto now frowned his eyes looked disgusted which Kisara noticed "one day his uncle came back to the orphanage and met Shinn who was intending to leave and stay with me. The man smiled and said that he wanted him back, only in the end for Shinn to realise his uncle wanted him to sign something. Shinn's family were rich so when Shinn found out he signed it and gave all his money away only for his uncle to leave again"

Kisara frowned "why did he sign it" Naruto frowned and looked at her "I asked the same thing and he said that he had everything here with me which got me angry, so angry that I beat him up and left. I then saw his uncle insulting Shinn saying how weak and stupid he was"

Naruto looked a bit ashamed of himself which Kisara desperately want to get rid of.

"I didn't get angry. In fact I didn't care so when I went home I saw Shinn still on the floor where I left him. Surprised I was about to ask but he interrupted me telling me the reason why he wanted to become strong."

"What was his reason" Kisara asked this time Naruto looked deep in thought "that is to never lose?"

Kisara's eyes went wide as she remembered that's the exact reason why Naruto wanted to become strong.

"That day was the day we truly became friends and it was also the moment I truly experienced human emotions"

Kisara's eye went wide Naruto looked sad "Naruto I…" she remembered the Naruto she saw in Ryoma's memories.

"I really don't know the answer to life then and I don't know now for sure. But I can truly say this"

Kisara looked at him now in the eye as he smiled brightly "life is meant to be lived freely. Good or bad I don't care, to me that's just peoples way of judging others."

Kisara's eye went wide now as she shook in shock.

She looked down as her hair covered her expression. Naruto didn't know but she smiled a true smile.

"Naruto what was his full name" Naruto smiled now nodding "his name…his name was Uzumaki Shinn. My little brother"

Kisara's eyes went wide now surprised. She looked at Naruto who smiled happily.

She only spoke softly only uttering only his name "Naruto"

* * *

><p>At the gates of Konoha stood one raven haired individual. He was in deep thought as he turned around and looked at the Hokage Monument. Observing each and every one his eyes landed on the fourth Hokage.<p>

He scowled that man looked like Naruto and it made him sick.

Looking over Konoha Sasuke clenched his fists. They made him live a lie he scowled. Uchiha Sasuke decided to leave Konoha once and for all. He remembered being ambushed by Orochimaru's ninjas as they offered him a place by Orochimaru's side. Now looking at Konoha it made the decision on leaving more right. It was all the dobe's fault. That dobe took everything from him like Itachi once did.

Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto those two made his mouth dry. One took away his family while the other took away his life. They would both pay Sasuke can promise that.

Remembering Team 7 even if he refused to admit it he had fun. Team 7 were almost like family until Naruto's presence took it away just like Itachi did. If Naruto was never here things might have been different, he maybe would have stayed.

Sasuke smiled in the end he was an avenger, grabbing his back pack Uchiha Sasuke walked off.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sensed Haruno Sakura standing behind him and frowned that stupid fangirl "Why are you here in the middle of the night?" he asked stopping on his tracks. The girl stared at the ground sadly.

"This is the only exit in the village that's not guarded at night," Sakura said, getting Sasuke to stop. "I knew if you were going to leave…So I ran here."

"Go back Sakura!" Sasuke ordered.

Sakura began to sniff and cry as she turned her head to look at him, "Why are you like this. You were always quiet. Why won't you talk to me?"

Sasuke frowned she was annoying always running after him, but still she and Kakashi were almost close to him. "I can take care of myself. Don't take it upon yourself."

Sakura cried even more "ar…are you leaving because of Na…"

"Don't say his name!" Sasuke yelled surprising Sakura as she never saw him angry "don't say his name Sakura. Don't you ever!"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whimpered never knowing that Naruto's name had such an effect.

Now that's she thought of it Naruto was always the cause for Sasuke's anger. The academy days, the team meeting fights, wave country, the Chunin exam and finally the truth Tsunade-Sama has brought to light.

Her Sasuke-Kun felt isolated while Naruto wasn't.

"_Sasuke-Kun" _

"What about all the fun we had in team 7 don't leave it all behind" Sakura pleaded as Sasuke looked up the moon and responded "I don't remember those days"

Sakura looked wide eyed for a moment, before she looked back down, "Hahaha…yeah, I guess you're right, that was all in the past huh?

Sakura smiled as she remembered some of the things they had done, "We did all sorts of missions, just the four of us. It was painful and difficult at times, even with that though, I still enjoyed it."

She looked up at the young Uchiha avenger's back, "I know all about your past Sasuke, but even if you get your revenge…it won't bring anyone happiness, not even you Sasuke…nor me."

"You think I don't know that. I'm an avenger I was born in this path as only I can follow it. I'm neither like you nor Kakashi" Sakura looked down again as she noted that he didn't mention Naruto like he didn't exist at all.

She quivered "do you know what your leaving will do to me. Compared to you I have a family but I love you Sasuke-kun and if you left I would be alone just like you.

Sasuke ignored her puppy love all he cared was to achieve his ambitions "goodbye Sakura"

Sakura's eyes went wide as she looked at him right away tears still there "please don't leave, don't leave Konoha, don't leave us…don't leave me. " she whimpered "I love you" she then looked desperate "take me with you I swear, I won't be a hindrance like before I will become stronger. Just take me with you!"

Sasuke's hair covered his face as he smirked "I don't need you once again you are annoying"

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked up just in time to see him turn around, "Don't leave! If you do I'll scream!"

Her eyes widened when Sasuke disappeared.

"Sakura," the voice came from behind her, "Thank you."

Her eyes widened even more, before she felt a quick pain on her neck and everything went black.

Sasuke left her one the bench outside as he finally left Konoha once and for all.

* * *

><p>Kisara watch Naruto sleep soundly as she stroked his cheek and put a strand of his hair back to its place.<p>

She smiled sighing as she watched him "you're really going to be annoying in the future won't you Naruto-kun"

Her eyes glowed in the dark, her husband always kept his promise and she now realised that she was in that vicinity.

Smiling as she looked to unburden a huge load burdens of her back. She slept peacefully knowing that she made the right decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha - Morning<strong>

Nara Shikamaru gathered his group as the village was on full alert because Uchiha Sasuke left. Gritting his teeth the Nara knew this would have happened. The signs were on red alert when the truth about Naruto was announced. Uchiha Sasuke hated Naruto and now that the Uzumaki was officially classed higher than him. It was too much for the Uchiha and he left.

Having no time to spare Shikamaru landed on Naruto's doorstep and knocked. Tsunade's orders were simple if Naruto didn't reply to it he would have to take his team and go without him and he will hopefully catch up since he was conflicted.

"DING DONG"

Inside the apartment Naruto and Kisara slept. Naruto woke up and was about to leave when his wife held onto him.

"Stay…please" she sounded a bit sad which Naruto noticed. He wanted to go but refrained feeling that she needed him.

"Okay" Kisara smiled relieved and together they went back to bed ignoring the bells.

"Dammit" Shikamaru growled "I have to go on ahead without him" he then disappeared

* * *

><p>1 hour later Naruto got up with Kisara still in bed "hey you still want to sleep" his wife smiled she knew Naruto would stay with her and that's all she needed to know.<p>

"Yes…you go on and meet the Hokage" Naruto nodded as he got dressed in the attire Kisara gave him, this time with a Chunin vest.

"Alright…breakfast will be on the table okay" Kisara nodded as then Naruto left to see Tsunade. He didn't know that Kisara smiled as soon as he left.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived in the Hokage tower to see Shizune running all about the tower with a frantic look on her face. Raising an eyebrow at her behaviour he tried to get her attention, "Shzune what's wrong"<p>

Turning towards him the black haired medic brightened up "Naruto-Kun hurry. You must see Tsunade-Sama right now" getting behind him suddenly by surprise she pushed him through Tsunade's office "hey! Shizune"

Tsunade's head snapped up as she had just noticed Naruto right there and her eyes lit up, "Naruto!" she ran and hugged him getting him surprised again "anything wrong Tsunade" the woman let go and nodded "I'm glad you're alright and the Chunin vest suits you" Naruto smiled and nodded "Thank you for this" she nodded smiling "you deserve it" she then frowned "however I'm sorry to get you up right now" Naruto stopped her "it's okay you're the Hokage I'm here when you need me" she nodded feeling relieved that he was okay and not hurt "I need you to go back up a team"

Naruto looked confused, "What happened?"

Tsunade went to her desk and sat down on the table "an hour ago I sent out a team of Genin to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke from a group of Oto ninjas sent to take him to Orochimaru."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, he was very surprised "Did he leave with them or did they kidnap him?"

Tsunade seriously nodded "I believe he left. What happened yesterday from what I have been told he took it bad?"

"What happened yesterday?" Tsunade sighed at his question as he didn't know yet "I'll tell you later right now you're wasting valuable time, give assistance to the retrieval team of Chunin Shikamaru Nara, and his squad consisting of Genin Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi and Rock Lee."

"Lee is better" Naruto asked with a surprised tone making the Senju nod "Yes"

"Wow that's great. You're great!" Tsunade puffed her chest forward showing her massive breasts and smirked "well I am the greatest medic after all" Naruto smiled and nodded "I can see why" Tsunade smiled the Uzumaki knew how to flatter that's for sure.

"Anyway go now! I'm trusting you with this" Naruto saluted "Yes Ma'am I will not disappoint" he then turned to leave but Tsunade stopped him on his tracks.

"Naruto wait!" He turned in time to catch a bag with a few soldier pills in it, "Take care brat. Don't go overboard with that technique of yours and help those kids get out alive, I'll send back-up as soon as I can."

Naruto nodded and ran out but then his eyes went wide he screamed "I heard that!"

Tsunade laughed.

Kurenai was walking past as she wanted to speak with Tsunade when Naruto ran past her she was surprised to see him. Their eyes met and Naruto smiled nodding. Smiling back she nodded as he ran off. That just made her day.

Sakura sat on the bench which she was once left unconscious in. The retrieval team had left an hour ago suddenly she had gotten a glimpse of the figure in dark blue and yellow causing all of the ruckus throughout town, "N-Naruto…?" he then went past her creating a gust.

"Naruto" she frowned Sasuke left all because of him that's one thing she knew for sure.

* * *

><p>As Naruto leaped through the trees he went through the same direction the team went through as he increased his speed. Eventually he came upon a clearing that looked as if it had been the site of a small battle. He now knew he was going to the right direction as he landed onto the clearing. He walked around and then saw a big man with a red Mohawk. He was unconscious getting him shocked, Naruto ran as he looked for his comrades.<p>

His eyes went wide to see Chouji slumped on a tree unconscious he was skinny but it was Chouji alright.

"_Damn how much could an hour change things?" _

"Chouji!" Naruto ran to his friend who opened his eyes "Yo…Naruto…(cough)...looking good" Chouji coughed blood getting Naruto on red alert as he went on his knees "here eat this" getting out a soldier pill he gave to the Akimichi who coughed again "its…too late I took a pill that would kill me" Naruto's eyes went wide in shock but he persisted "No! Eat this come on Chouji" Naruto put the soldier pill in his mouth making Chouji swallow and then summoned a Kage-bunshin which picked him up "he will take you straight back and get you healed alright" Chouji just nodded weakly and smiled "Tha…thank you Naruto" Naruto smiled and then told the Kage bunshin to go which he did and disappeared.

Walking to the unconscious sound ninja Naruto frowned and checked his vitals "he's dead" he then disappeared going ahead to find the others.

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped through the trees he saw Neji fighting his opponent up above him in the trees against a guy with six arms. The man was a long rang fighter which was Neji's weakness, since he is a short range fighter. Neji had no choice but to use the Kaiten to defend the arrows being thrown at him. The spider Ninja used little spiders to try wrapping Neji who countered using <strong>Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palm. <strong>

Neji was getting tired fast as now was the time for Naruto to join in, using a series of handsigns he summoned his technique **"Wind release: Powerful wind wave"** blasting a devastating wind wave that destroyed all the webs and going straight to Kidomaru who dodged by going to the ground.

"Who are you!" he growled now black marking. He was so angry he didn't notice Neji behind him "never turn your back against your opponent" the four handed man's eyes went and turned around to receive a furious **Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms** once more ending him in the process as his body due to the shock which hurt him more.

Looking at Naruto who arrived Neji smiled "thank you Naruto." The Uzumaki nodded "don't worry. You're exhausted, go on back I handle this" Neji nodded as he was indeed exhausted "Neji where are the rest" the Hyuuga nodded and unleashed his Byakugan "Shikamaru is up ahead and Kiba is at west, they both got reinforcement however" Naruto nodded surprised "seriously"

"Yes, they are the sand team from the Chunin exams" Naruto smiled Temari and Gaara were here "thank you Neji. Here!" Naruto threw a soldier pill at the Hyuuga"eat it, you'll get better" the Hyuuga nodded "most obliged Naruto"

"Go back to Konoha this will be handled swiftly I promise you" Neji nodded knowing Naruto will do just that "alright take care of yourself Naruto" Naruto nodded and then left Neji behind who also did the same.

* * *

><p>Naruto rushed to Shikamaru who was speaking with Temari and landed in front of them getting them surprised.<p>

"Naruto!" Shikamaru spoke while Temari looked ecstatic "Naruto-kun!" the Nara noticed and had to wonder the word of affection she said towards him.

"Sorry I'm late" he smiled but then looked at an unconscious red head "it's seems I was too late" Shikamaru nodded "yeah. I had trouble but Temari here helped me out greatly. In fact I don't think I wouldn't have bested her if she didn't arrive" Naruto nodded and looked at Temari who by surprise hugged him shocking the blond and the Nara.

Naruto smiled and hugged her back "hey Temari it's been a while" she let go of him and then suddenly slapped him getting him surprised.

"H…hey what was that for" Temari scowled "that's for worrying me? I wake with Gaara and we see you unconscious in a near death state. We thought you were dying, do you know what we felt leaving you behind" Naruto nodded and hugged her this time making her blush "I'm sorry Temari" the elder Sabaku nodded now worried "what happened to you" Naruto looked serious now "it was Shukaku" he whispered to her ear making her gasp, he then let her go much to Shikamaru's confusion.

"Don't worry about Gaara he will be safe. I too am like him as well" Temari nodded now sad but then really became surprised now looking at Naruto who was serious. She refrained from asking until they were alone.

"Where is Lee?" Naruto asked his fellow Chunin who nodded while Temari was in deep thought.

"He went ahead" the Uzumaki nodded "Gaara should be with him" Temari spoke

"Alright I'll go meet them you two go back to Konoha and meet Tsunade-sama. Shikamaru! Chouji is critically injured. He said something about finally using it" Shikamaru's eyes went wide as he clenched his fists "damn it he used that pill!" Naruto nodded "go and see Tsunade-Sama while I go ahead" Shikamaru nodded wanting to see Chouji as soon as possible.

"Watch out Naruto-Kun. I'll go back Kankuro up!" Naruto smiled at Temari who smiled back "thank you Temari" the woman nodded"don't worry we're friends after all" Naruto smiled brightened making her blush a bit.

"Go back. I see you later" he then dispersed right away to go to Gaara and Lee.

Running at full speed now Naruto hurried and landed on a big grass wet field right behind Gaara.

* * *

><p>Gaara stood before a white haired man with vivid green eyes and weird marks on his forehead.<p>

Naruto this time was on time "it seems you're here Naruto" Gaara spoke with his back turned "your comrade went ahead to capture Uchiha Sasuke who was contained in a box" Naruto's eyes went wide "was he really kidnapped" Gaara shook his head "no. Unfortunately he left on his own accord" Naruto nodded.

"Lee went after the Uchiha, I believe they are fighting right now" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"I may have let one of you go but I won't let you two through" Kimimaro murmured with his eyes narrowed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the man and then looked at Gaara "Gaara. I know I'm asking too much of you since your team really saved mine. But could you go ahead and subdue Sasuke, I believe Lee is still injured" Gaara looked at Kimimaro but listened intently. Silence ensued and Naruto sighed thinking he won't listen.

"Alright" Naruto's eyes went wide and looked at Gaara who smiled "how can I refuse you since you saved me and my family" Naruto was surprised nevertheless but still nodded.

"You'll have to do something about him" Gaara spoke making Naruto nod seriously and gave Gaara a soldier pill "here take this, it's my final one use it well" the red head nodded.

"You two are foolish to ignore me thinking one of you can go" Kimimaro frowned but suddenly his eyes went wide when Naruto came before him very fast.

Naruto suddenly spin kicked him which he blocked "go! Gaara" the red head nodded and went ahead but Kimimaro grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him thus charging at Gaara.

"I wont let you" Naruto went through a series of handsigns **"Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet"** he sent a ball of drilling wind at the Kaguya who had no choice but to dodge and let Gaara escape.

"You just done mistake" Kimimaro's eyes narrowed at Naruto.

"Sorry to let you down then" Naruto smirked and then, with the white haired man, they stood in a face off.

"You are a fool to face me die!" raising both his hand at Naruto Kimimaro muttered **"Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets" **hardened bones came from the Kaguya's fingertips as shot at it Naruto which span at a magnificent speed surprising the Uzumaki.

Naruto with great speed dodged them and knowing that it will hit him if he kept up he summoned three clones while he ran **"Kage bunshin" **three clones popped up.

Two clones were hit as it was used as a decoy and the third one came soaring at Kimimaro with a Kunai attempting to stab him on the shoulder.

The Kunai hit its target but suddenly it didn't pierce. It was like the man's body was hard like diamond.

"**Dance of the Camellia" **suddenly the clone was hit by a bone sword which was dispelled immediately.

"I will not disappoint Orochimaru-Sama" Kimimaro spoke deeply while Naruto was stunned. The man before him pulled out his own upper arm and modified it into a sword.

"This is my clan's bloodline limit, we can use our bones as we see fit and we regenerate the ones we use" Naruto didn't reply as he was amazed.

"Let us begin" the Kaguya said as he charged at Naruto who got out a Kunai and blocked the man's bone sword, creating a big screeching sound as it clashed.

The two opponents stood closely as they tried to show their dominance "too slow" Kimimaro spoke as he suddenly tried to knee Naruto who pushed the Kaguya back and moved back only for the man to come again.

Kimimaro went to slash Naruto who blocked it with his Kunai, having difficulty but suddenly felt great pain on his stomach making him skid and hold them in pain.

"Impressive you managed to stand from one of my punches. You have a strong body" Kimimaro commended stoically while Naruto huffed.

"_He punches are unbelievable"_ Naruto huffed they were like Earthbeast's.

"I need to gain some space" Naruto straightaway summoned 10 clones **"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass shadow clone technique)**" all the clones surrounded Kimimaro who eyed them all.

"Impressive but even in number you are no match" the Kaguya braced himself as he brought his hands together.

"This is not over!" all the clones yelled as 5 of them jumped in the air and threw a battalion of Kunais and Shurikens.

As the weapons came descending to the Kaguya, Kimimaro became ready **"Karamatsu no Mai (Dance of the Larch)"** from Kimimaro's body, several bones popped out all at once as it deflected the assault and before Naruto was surprised the Kaguya started to spin rapidly as he slashed countless of clones dispelling each and every one. He then charged at the real Naruto whose eyes glowed blue, who knew he had no time to dodge he screamed **"Teikoku" **Kimimaro crashed right at Naruto who gritted his teeth, the man was powerful alright as when they were clashing the whole area shook making Naruto skid a bit.

Grunting in pain Naruto lifted both his hands and tried to grab hold of the small twister which was Kimimaro. Naruto's hands were in pain as Kimimaro noticed although was shocked a bit increased his speed. The result created a double effect, the area exploded with both Naruto and Kimimaro being pushed back hard both them were affected.

Kimimaro coughed as he got up "Impossible he managed to defend against my larch" the Kaguya got up and looked at the smoke before him "although you are fighting well. Uchiha Sasuke is already gone. My mission is comp…" he was interrupted as the remaining 4 came rushing at the Kaguya who used his vine to dispel them which took time as they teamed up.

That was all Naruto needed as suddenly a Kunai fell towards Kimimaro's feet making the man look down before the smoke was dispelled by massive tornados.

His eyes went wide there was an explosive tag on the Kunai and added with the furious wind around him the Kaguya released his curse seal. Markings came on him as Naruto spoke "**Wind release: Divine wind"** Naruto then ran as far away as he can.

The explosive tag finished and it exploded engulfing Kimimaro in the process. The explosion was big and furious as fire now rained.

Naruto who was a bit roughed up looked at the flames and his eyes went wide. Within the flames was his opponent who was crouching.

"**To think you were able to push me this far" **Kimimaro eyed Naruto with his hollow green eyes which glowed in terror. Naruto was just stunned as at that moment Kimimaro began **"Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets"** Kimimaro shot ten hardened bone bullets at Naruto who didn't have time to dodge.

Naruto screamed as the bones all pierced him as suddenly he poofed surprising the Kaguya whose eyes went wide.

"What! A clone"

"Behind you!" Kimimaro turned around to see Naruto in an unfamiliar stance **"**this is the end.** Teikoku Kō Kyō Han Shō (Imperial: light mirror repulsion)" **thanks to withstanding Kimimaro's larch Naruto now had enough energy to do the technique as adding it with his chakra the Uzumaki unleashed a huge wave of chakra at the man who quickly retaliated.

"I will not allow you to win!" Kimimaro screamed as he put all of his power into this attack "**Tessenka no Mai: Hana: Clematis Dance, Flower" **the Kaguya concentrated all the power of the Shikotsumyaku and obtained the hardest weapon he could think of which was formed onto his right hand. Screaming he stabbed it at the oncoming wave of chakra as when it clashed he tried to tear it in half.

"I won't let you" Naruto screamed as he poured all of his chakra now which was too much for Kimimaro to bare as he tried to hold and push the chakra back but soon it engulfed him.

Gritting his teeth he tried a desperate defence against **"Sawarabi no Mai: Dance of the Seedling Fern"**

"**BOOOM!" **

It was devastating, the wave of chakra went inside the forest as it destroyed various of trees obliterating them into smithereens the bones that erupted on the ground were no exception which Kimimaro used to defend against the wave.

Once the wave finished and diminished they was a huge scar bigger than the one Naruto done against Kabuto. This technique was truly a one of a kind technique.

Huffing Naruto fell to his knees.

Thinking that he won, out of the blue a huge bone came out in front of him making Naruto move back.

Kimimaro came out of the bone and had his flower ready to impale Naruto who couldn't move.

"Thi…this is all for Orochimaru-sama" the Kaguya huffed his face all burned and was about to stab Naruto, but froze at the last minute and his flower hand dispelled.

"No! Not now I." he then smiled as he coughed blood "Orochi…maru-sama" he then became petrified stiff and fell to the floor. The illness got to him and he died.

Naruto watched with terror as he almost died and looked at the dead man. Getting up slowly Naruto walked to find Gaara and Lee, ignoring the graveyard full of bones that erupted in the forest where Naruto's wave went.

* * *

><p>"I…need…to get to them…I must hurry" Naruto's vision was blurry as he walked into a forest which took a while.<p>

He slowly saw light and walked towards it. He was in another beautiful field this time it was full of flowers white lilies in fact, combining it with the green grass and the wind it was truly a beautiful place.

Naruto stopped and huffed as he tried to regain his breath, not noticing a red head next to him.

"I'm glad you are here Naruto-Kun" the beautiful voice spoke getting Naruto's attention.

Regaining his vision Naruto was surprised "Kis…Kisara" the woman nodded as she had her back turned towards him.

"Isn't this a beautiful place" Kisara eyed the serene place "it's almost soothing" she smiled.

Naruto now regaining his composure and energy looked as well "yes it is"

Naruto was about to ask why she was here when she carried on "life…" she looked at the sky with an empty look "I lived many millennia's I seen the birth of the ninjas and I will see the end of it as well"

Naruto was confused to what she was saying.

"I have experienced many things. Love, hate, lust, greed…I seen it all" she had her back turned "but there is something I never laid my eyes on before, do you know Naruto."

Naruto didn't answer as he looked solemn

"This component, this emotion or soul is something I saw in you that was not a deception but real truth."

Naruto watched Kisara raise her hands wide embracing the wind "it was innocence Naruto-kun"

Naruto's eyes went wide "Innocence" Kisara nodded "yes. True innocence something that you have that I now determined. Something that nobody in this world truly had, something they lost when they were born. You still kept yours no matter how hard your life truly was and how easy it was to just lose it all by getting back at them. You kept it Naruto-kun that was what attracted me to you"

"I don't have that Kisara." Naruto frowned and turned away from her.

Quickly turning around she smiled "you do Naruto-kun. You don't know it but everyone feels it that's why people are attracted to you. They want to be within your light."

"Kisara…" the woman smiled "even I bathed in your light. It was truly wondrous."

She turned away from him again "But I can't any longer"

Naruto's eyes went wide "what!"

"Naruto…I want you. But I can't have you it's too late for that." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Kisara what are you saying" Naruto was dumbfounded

She frowned "I'm saying that it's over for us Naruto"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he shook "Wh…what"

"It was fun Naruto" Kisara smiled and with impossible speed she disappeared from Naruto's eyes.

He then felt her hug him as she whispered in his ears "thank you for accepting me Naruto-kun" Naruto just froze pushing him back a bit she smiled.

"You have earned this" suddenly Kisara smirked murderously her eyes glowed dangerously and then Naruto felt something stab him on his stomach.

"Ha..uh" Naruto gasped as he slowly looked down, he saw Kisara plunge her hand in him.

"Kis…kisara" Kisara had her hair covering her expression as suddenly Naruto glowed red and he screamed in pain as he never felt pain this bad in his existence.

The area exploded with red chakra which soared to the sky making everyone sense it.

Temari and Kankuro who held Kiba's unconscious form looked at the red energy at the sky "what is that" the paint man said while Temari looked worried "Naruto-kun"

Gaara held an unconscious bloody Lee with him as he also looked as well. He held his composure as inside his head Shukaku was chuckling.

At Kumogakure two individuals felt their Biju's alert as they muttered two words unknown to their tenants **"it's her"**

At Kirigakure shores a small blond haired individual wearing Ninja gear as he looked to be ready for a great battle heard its Biju chuckle which he found confusing.

At the same place a lazy man wearing a straw hat slept, while his Biju felt the same thing.

At the outskirts of Iwagakure an old man with red paint across his face looked at the sky and frowned sadly.

Far away from him near a local town, outside the town a mountain shook which scared the local people.

Deep inside outside the outskirts of Takigakure, inside a forest countless of bugs and flies rained as that place was like a hive.

Konohagakure all watched the huge red energy which soared to the sky. People were murmuring as the Shinobies all knew what that chakra was.

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade screamed as her teammate and the frog Sannin nodded seriously "I'm on it hime!" he then ran at great speed.

Kurenai watched with worry "Naruto-kun" while all over Konoha those that cared for Naruto watched with worry and fear for his safety.

Naruto screamed as the red youki dispersed destroying the tattoo on his chest. When it was over Kisara pulled her hand out of his stomach making the blond Uzumaki fall towards the ground with eyes white showing that he was unconscious.

Kisara turned around her right hand full of blood as she then walked off. Suddenly she felt Naruto grab her right foot.

"Kis…kisara" Naruto muttered as he felt numb. Only his strong will was keeping him conscious "wh…why"

Kisara was expressionless as she then muttered something that broke Naruto.

"**Why not!" **

Naruto's eyes went wide shock and felt dread as he then smiled with his bloody mouth.

"I…is that so" he then fell as his head went to hit the ground.

As his head was falling he saw Kisara walk off and utter three words in which he didn't hear. As from behind she became taller, her hair became longer and her figure changed. She transformed into her true form.

"**You are worthy"**

Naruto laid on the floor as on his face there was droplets of water or maybe tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys what do you think. Naruto did have a brother! <strong>**Don't get angry about Kisara leaving. She left for a reason which you will know in the future. This is the beginning of a great struggle for Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Check my profile to see who's going to be in the pairings.**

**Next chapter is the aftermath.**

**I posted this without Xenotoneanwarrior37 reading it cause I read it myself. Sorry man I couldn't wait! :p **

**See ya till next chapter so REVIEW!**

**Ihateheroes**


	20. Promise

**Guys I just recently found out that I got University at the 27th September. Fuck! Next chapter or chapters will come as soon as possible guys so keep reviewing as it pumps me up. **

**So here is the new chapter and thank you for the reviews. I'm not going to answer your reviews guys because I think this chapter answers it.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Promise<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure – Hokage office<strong>

Today was the day Senju Tsunade had a dilemma so big she thought she was drunk and Shizune didn't wake her up. She didn't have hangover which meant that was the real thing.

Jiraiya stood before here with his arms folded. His face was serious but there was a hint of fear in them as well.

Tsunade held the reports of the injured parties those were, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba and Chunin: Uzumaki Naruto.

Inuzuka Kiba had a stab wound to his stomach that he had inflicted on himself. Rock Lee had many miniscule injuries to his muscles, chakra exhaustion, and a wounded shoulder from Sasuke's Chidori that mostly healed after he activated the fourth celestial gate in the battle.

Akimichi Chouji was in a near death state due to using a dangerous last resort pill from his clan. If wasn't for Naruto he would have been dead as Tsunade worked on him right away.

However the final subject Uzumaki Naruto had miniscule injuries to his muscles, chakra exhaustion and was stabbed into the stomach.

All these injuries were healed and the patients were fine and resting up. But the biggest problem laid before her.

Looking at Jiraiya in shocked, Tsunade sweated as she muttered "the Kyuubi no Kitsune is free from its seal"

Jiraiya didn't even reply he just had a solemn expression.

Tsunade went to a breaking point and slammed her table getting up on the process "Isn't the seal supposed to hold it back. Answer me Jiraiya!"

The frog Sannin nodded "yes that is correct"

Tsunade suddenly slumped back to her seat and sighed "the…then how did it get free"

"I…I don't know hime" Tsunade looked at her teammate in anger but before she said anything Jiraiya carried on.

"The seal was a legendary seal from the boy's clan. It was a seal so complex even I thought the fox won't get out. He sighed "However the seal was designed for the boy to use its chakra. Maybe the Kyuubi's chakra was too powerful."

Tsunade still wasn't pleased "That doesn't explain it"

Jiraiya sighed again "hime, Naruto is the very first host of the nine tails" Tsunade nodded "think about it. Jinchūrikies are rare in this world because of how unstable they become"

Tsunade nodded remembering the 2nd and 3rd Shinobi war

"The Jinchūriki from Suna is unstable just for carrying the first tailed Biju. Imagine carrying the nine tails" Jiraiya lectured with a serious expression.

He now looked at his teammate with a grave look "Tsunade…what do you know about the Kyuubi" The Godaime Hokage looked serious now "all I know is that the Biju are a great and powerful entities that people fear. When a Biju attacks a village you don't fight back, you just run."

Tsunade now clasped her hands together "The Kyuubi was the most mysterious of them all as nobody ever saw it attack a village before. The reason was that none were left alive to see it.

Jiraiya nodded "Yes the Kyuubi suddenly appears out of nowhere to attack areas where human malice has collected and festered. Its attack on Konoha 17 years ago was unknown"

Tsunade nodded sadly "but people died in that attack, his parents sacrificed their very lives to seal it in him only for it to escape"

Jiraiya sighed "Tsunade that only goes to show the immense power the Kyuubi has, it wasn't even trying that day." Tsunade's eyes went wide making Jiraiya nod "now Imagine being its Jinchūriki" Tsunade nodded sadly and astounded thinking how tough it was for Naruto.

"It's a feat the boy survived the Biju's escape. He certainly has her genes alright" Jiraiya chuckled making Tsunade smile, Naruto truly was an Uzumaki

"The problem is how are we going to tell everyone particularly the council" Jiraiya frowned

"We won't" Tsuande said as she clasped her hands together now looking serious. Jiraiya looked questionably at her making her sigh.

"Imagine if we did tell them. People might hate the boy more, blaming him for its escape" Jiraiya scowled that was true. They hated him for being a demon and when the real demon escapes they blame him for it.

Truly Naruto was destined to be hated in the end.

Tsunade nodded "Also if they acknowledged Naruto, what would he feel at their sudden change of heart towards him." Jiraiya nodded, if they started to do that Naruto would be very confused.

"Anyway that Lee kid woken up right. What happened with his battle against the Uchiha" Jiraiya asked making Tsunade sigh.

Flashback – Valley of the End

_Sasuke stood looking at Lee scowling as the more anger he felt the stronger that curse mark grew. Lee got into his Gouken stance and with fire in his eyes determined to bring the Uchiha back for Sakura "I will take you back Sasuke-kun" _

_Sasuke grinned "I didn't expect to face you but alas beating you to go Orochimaru is enough. Come Lee fight against me a Genius. Isn't that your goal to prove yourself against people like me?" _

_Lee frowned "As you wish Sasuke-Kun, I will not relent" Gai's student intended to go all out as the two suddenly charged at each other. One had insanity in his eyes whereas the other was determined_

Tsuande scowled "The Uchiha kid managed to plunge the Chidori on his left shoulder. If it wasn't for the gates rapid acceleration of chakra, the boy would have been dead if it went to his heart" Jiraiya agreed the 8 gates was truly a wondrous art. However Kakashi needed to be spoken to "The boy used Orochimaru's cursed seal which in the end was too much for the kid. Uchiha Sasuke went all out and was about to kill Lee when reinforcement came" Jiraiya nodded Gaara came on the right time but in the end let Sasuke escape.

Tsunade sighed now "I managed to heal Lee thanks to the after effects of the 8 gates but the boy is bedridden for 1 month" Jiraiya nodded when he suddenly sensed Shizune. He quickly released the sound barrier.

Shizune came through the door "Tsunade-Sama, Naruto-kun has woken up!" both Sanin's eyes went wide "aright we are on our way"

"How are we going to tell him, Hime" Tsunade nodded "we have to Jiraiya"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hospital<strong>

The sun was shining as people were outside enjoying themselves oblivious to what has just happened.

Inside a particular room Uzumaki Naruto sat on the bed looking at the window.

His eyes were empty as if he lost his reason to live.

Looking outside Naruto recollected to what happened to him as he touched his chest where his tattoo used to be.

_"Kis…kisara" Naruto muttered as he felt numb. Only his strong will was keeping him conscious "wh…why"_

_Kisara was expressionless as she then muttered something that broke Naruto._

_**"Why not!" **_

_Naruto's eyes went wide in shock and felt dread, suddenly he then smiled with his bloody mouth._

_"I…is that so" he then fell as his head went to hit the ground._

Naruto gritted his teeth and held his head begging for that memory to go away.

Why. Why did she leave him? Why did she try to kill him?

Letting go of his head and just resorting to gripping his bed sheets Naruto was in turmoil.

"_I do this all for you Naruto"_

Naruto gasped as he opened his eyes wide. Tears fell on the bed sheets.

Selflessness…..

He shook as gripping the bed sheets tighter.

"_Nee-san…I'm going to be strong for you" a small kid smiled in Naruto's mind_

Why. Why were people always doing things for him? Was it because he was too weak, was that it.

Naruto closed his eyes in shame. Kisara was conflicted ever since that night and he didn't even know what. He was too stupid to ask thinking she was fine.

What fool?

"_You are an idiot Naruto" Kisara smiled_

The Uzumaki chuckled dryly as he smiled sadly "I…I am an idiot huh Kisara." Naruto had his head down pathetically "An idiot"

* * *

><p>Outside his door one individual came, that person was frowning.<p>

* * *

><p>In the hospital reception hall there were several people. They found out that Lee, Kiba and Chouji were okay. Sasuke's escape brought a bad taste in their mouth as faraway Kakashi sat with a serious expression. He was thinking about Sasuke and his team on how he came to the valley of the end to see Sasuke's headband on the floor. He failed his team and it was his fault.<p>

"If Naruto is wake then let me see him" Kurenai said to Shizune who sighed "I can't, not yet anyways. " Shizune looked at everyone in the hall "We will have to wait until Tsunade-Sama allows it"

Kurenai nodded looking worried as she felt Anko touch her shoulder "all we can do is wait"

Yugao nodded at Kurenai who smiled warily "thank you" Shizune nodded.

Asuma watched with Gai and frowned.

The Genins minus the patients all sat together as Temari who was worried felt Gaara touch her shoulder and nod.

"Do not be worried" Temari smiled at her little brother who nodded "Thank you Gaara" Kankuro watched smiling at his family which Naruto saved. He owed that blonde big time.

Ino sat with Shikamaru who looked to unloaded a huge burden since Chouji survived.

Neji was with Hinata and Shino while Tenten went to get a drink.

The Yamanaka looked around from her seat and wondered out loud "where is Sakura?"

The Jounins eyes went wide as suddenly Kakashi bolted up from his seat and walked up the stairs with the adults following after him.

The Genins and the Sand Shinobies noticed the commotion and wondered.

"What the hell is happening" Ino looked surprised while Shikamaru looked shaken. He mentally prayed to what he thought was going to happen did not happen. Ayame and Teuchi just entered the hospital as the girl had flowers.

They were all oblivious to what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>The individual standing at Naruto's room was one Haruno Sakura. The pink haired girl's hands clenched as she was in deep thought.<p>

"_Sasuke-Kun" _Sakura closed her eyes remembering how he suffered by the hands of his brother. The mental anguish he must have been through and finally Naruto pushing him to the edge.

"_Don't talk about him!" Sasuke screamed anger in his eyes._

"Sasuke-kun, the loneliness you must have been through. It must have been hard" Sakura looked sad but then became angry.

Itachi must have sent Sasuke on that path of revenge and loneliness but it was Naruto who constantly made him suffer.

"_Uzumaki Naruto's grades were altered by the academy instructors so therefore his real grades are that of the rookie of the year" Kurenai's voice echoed to the Genin's who looked stunned. _

_Uchiha Sasuke looked like he experienced his clan dying all over again_

Sakura gritted her teeth and then with anger she grabbed the door handle "It's his entire fault!"

Grabbing the door handle she opened the door roughly.

* * *

><p>While Naruto was in deep thought the door opened as Haruno Sakura entered, she looked to be breathing hard.<p>

"Naruto…" she muttered. The Uzumaki sensed her but didn't move to look at her.

"I don't have time for this Sakura" Naruto droned like a man who lost his soul. Sakura didn't care what he felt and just turned red with anger.

That was it for Sakura, he failed bringing Sasuke back when it was his fault and he dared to dismiss her.

"Naruto YOU!..." Sakura screamed making Naruto look at her.

The words she said next made Naruto feel much worse.

* * *

><p>The adults went to Naruto's room to see Tsunade and Jiraiya already there.<p>

"What's wrong" Tsunade asked with Jiraiya.

"Tsunade-Sama we are looking for Sakura. She cannot be found" Kakashi said worried about his student's mental state.

Suddenly shouting could be heard in Naruto's room which got everyone's attention.

Kurenai and Yugao's eyes went wide "don't tell me she didn't" Anko spoke with a shocked expression.

Tsunade growled and then flung the door right open only to hear five shocking words "IF ONLY YOU LEFT INSTEAD"

Everyone became stunned as they entered the room, standing behind Sakura in shock.

Sakura's face was red and had tearstains, she huffed as she wasted all her energy.

Silence ensued as everyone looked at Naruto. He looked shattered to her final words.

Tsunade's eyes went wide and then she became so angry she lost it. She was about to pounce at the girl before Jiraiya suddenly grabbed her and shunshined.

The adults noticed this display as Shizune who looked broken ran after them, while Sakura didn't move still huffing.

Suddenly some grabbed the girl making her turn around and suddenly "SLAP" Sakura fell towards the floor her head almost hit the side of the table.

The pink haired girl looked up to see Anko who was fuming "you stupid bitch" Kakashi was about to help his student when Gai held him back.

"Gai get out the way" Kakashi's eyes narrowed as the man looked at him.

"Move towards her and I will do something I won't regret" Gai spat dangerously getting Kakashi surprised.

Asuma, Yugao and Kurenai watched Naruto who just froze.

"Naruto-kun" Yugao frowned and then looked Kurenai who looked stricken which surprised her and Asuma.

What they didn't know was that Kurenai's heart went out to him.

She watched his shocked and broken expression and then when she looked at his eyes, she became surprised.

Her eyes went wide; she saw tears fall in his eyes unknowingly to the rest as Naruto quickly put his hand on his face.

That was it for her. To see Naruto in tears hurt her heart and she felt cold.

Suddenly they saw Sakura run off which made Kakashi call her name and run after her.

The four adults left looked at Naruto who held his right hand on his face.

"Naruto…" Anko softly said looking.

"Ju…just leave" Naruto trembled with a broken voice as he tried to control himself but was failing miserably. Kurenai bit her lips.

They were surprised now as Anko took a step forward. Kurenai just stood there shaken

"B…but Naruto" Anko tried while Gai, Asuma and Yugao looked sad

"JUST LEAVE!" Naruto unexpectedly screamed while he hid his face from everyone who were stunned.

Silence ensued again as everyone looked at Naruto dejectedly and had no choice but to leave him alone.

The moment they left his room, Kurenai quickly took off with Anko and Yugao following after her and Asuma sighed.

Gai sighed and looked at the door _"how did it get to this"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>

"Tsunade control yourself" Jiraiya let go of Tsunade who for 5 minutes straight desperately fought his grip. The frog Sannin was glad he didn't get beaten up but knew her anger was reserved for those two.

Tsunade now sat on her chair and took a deep breath "I…I'm fine Jiraiya" the man nodded but knew she wasn't because he was still angry himself.

"Jiraiya bring me both Kakashi and that….that. Sakura" It took all of Tsunade's energy to say that girls name.

Jiraiya noticed and then sighed "no" Tsunade's eyes now became dangerous.

"What did you just say" the Senju growled.

Jiraiya now elaborated "you're not in the right frame of mind right now" Tsunade gripped the side of her table so hard it cracked.

"Jiraiya!" she growled again this time gritting her teeth, she had to take deep breaths once again.

"Tsunade think about this, you're the Hokage. If you saw them now you will act on your emotions which will be bad.

"And!" Tsunade spat making Jiraiya sigh "you will give that girl the worst punishment without thinking"

"And!" Tsunade yelled this time getting up "did you hear what she said!"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed "I did, that's why you should let me handle this" the blond woman was surprised now.

"Tsunade let me carry out what Sensei intended to do. You are not right at the moment. Please!" Tsunade sighed "alright." Jiraiya nodded "thank you"

Tsunade opened a cupboard and got a scroll "here it is, catch" she then tossed it at the frog Sannin who nodded "they will most likely be at their team training ground."

Jiraiya nodded and was about to leave when Tsunade spoke "make them sweat"

He nodded smiling "oh I will hime I will" he then Shunshined.

Once Jiraiya left Shizune came bursting in "TSUNADE-SAMA"

"What is it" Tsunade sighed making Shizune blink "y…you're alright" Tsunade sighed and got up "Shizune lets go" Shizune blinked again "to where"

"Where do you think? We are going to see Naruto"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the hospital<strong>

"Kurenai wait!" Anko yelled out with Yugao as they were outside.

"What is it Anko" Kurenai stopped on her tracks as she had her back turned towards her two friends.

"Kurenai are you alright" Yugao asked worried.

The Yuhi trembled with anger "How can she say that" Anko sighed at her friends question "she's a fangirl"

"But to say that was just wrong" Kurenai clenched her fists as she tried to control her anger.

Yugao sighed and touched her shoulder "she didn't think Kurenai"

"I feel sorry for Naruto" Anko frowned and looked down as his name made Kurenai's eyes go wide.

"Naruto" Yugao gripped her tighter "he needs time alone Kurenai"

The red eyed woman could only nod as Yugao and Anko looked on feeling sorry for the Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital – Naruto's room<strong>

Uzumaki Naruto stood there frozen as it looked like he didn't move a muscle. His hand was still on his face as the young Uzumaki could not comprehend to what was going on.

No he knew what happened but refused accepting it. Sakura's words made him realise how he was to blame for Kisara leaving him.

"_IF ONLY YOU LEFT INSTEAD"_

Naruto's eyes went wide it was his fault. It was truly his fault that Kisara had left.

He was all to blame and nobody would be there for him to lean on the one that always did was now gone.

Tears now came as Naruto shook and cried. This was the second time Uzumaki Naruto truly felt sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Team 7 training ground<strong>

"Sakura" Sakura turned around to see her teacher Hatake Kakashi who eye smiled and waved "Yo"

Sakura was still feeling the after effects of what happened as tears fell of her eyes "Sensei" she sniffed

Kakashi looked sad but then took a hold of himself "Sakura what you said was uncalled for" he spoke softly making Sakura look down "I…I know Sensei is just that, when I saw Naruto, I became angry and blamed him for Sasuke-Kun leaving"

Kakashi nodded "I know Sakura but Sasuke left on his own accord" Sakura shook her head "no he didn't Kakashi-Sensei. He was angry at Naruto especially when the truth came out"

Kakashi became serious, Sakura was right when the truth came out that Naruto should have been the rookie of the year and not Sasuke. It was too much for the young Uchiha to bare. The anger he felt made Sasuke bring forth the memories of his clan massacre thus his ambitions.

Orochimaru was his way out and Naruto was the key that opened that door.

He sighed "I'm going to bring him back" Kakashi looked at Sakura who now regained her composure

"I'm going to bring Sasuke-kun back and not let Orochimaru have his body." Sakura smiled brightly at Kakashi "I will bring us all together once again" she declared "first I'm going to apologise to Naruto"

Kakashi's eyes went wide and looked at Sakura who smiled a bright smile "I'm going to do it Sensei"

"Sakura" Kakashi softened how could he have be so foolish. He concentrated on Sasuke and ignored both his other students. One of the students he ignored trained himself and was truly a prodigy and the rookie of the year. However he lost his prized student and let go of the other. None learned his lessons and most importantly he didn't learn the lesson. The lesson taught to him by Obito.

"_Those who abandon the mission are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash"_

Kakashi realised that he, Sasuke and Naruto didn't learn the important lesson of teamwork.

The only person that he saw that could have learned it was Sakura and her declaration proved it. Team 7 could be together again and this time change for the better.

Kakashi there and then vowed to change and he will start by teaching both Naruto and Sakura.

"Yes" Kakashi nodded now looking happy and determined "together we shall bring team 7 together again" Sakura smiled and wiped her tears away and nodded.

Suddenly someone poofed getting the two's attention.

It was Jiraiya and he didn't look happy.

"Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi blinked together with Sakura.

"Hello Kakashi" Jiraiya frowned as he looked at the two "everything seems to be going fine"

Kakashi nodded as Sakura smiled "I told Sakura what she did was wrong and she is going to apologize." Sakura nodded "Sakura you should go do it now. I speak with Jiraiya-sama" the Haruno nodded "okay Sensei" she was about to leave when Jiraiya stopped them.

Waving his right hand like a stop signal he spoke "that won't be necessary" Kakashi and Sakura were confused.

"What is the problem Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi asked while Jiraiya looked ever so serious.

"I'm saying that you cannot see Naruto right now. In fact I don't think you three will be together from here on out" Kakashi and Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Wh…what are you saying" Sakura sputtered making Jiraiya look at her with eyes narrowed "I'll be blunt girl. Team 7 from here on out is disbanded"

Kakashi and Sakura where shaken.

Tears start to come from Sakura's eyes when Kakashi spoke as he looked disgruntled "but Jiraiya-Sama the team can't be disbanded. After Sasuke's defection we need to stick together and recuperate" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed "yes from all the reports it was Uchiha Sasuke who was the heart of the team, isn't that right Kakashi!" the Sannin spat making Kakashi's eyes go wide to what the man was saying.

"Tell me Kakashi was that a lie like Naruto's academy grades" Jiraiya ordered "do well to answer that"

Kakashi stammered "Naruto was a liability he didn't follow orders"

"Which were what" Jiraiya couldn't believe this man.

"He was hiding his strength level from me. It could have hindered the team's teamwork" Kakashi finished.

Sakura added to what Kakashi was saying "Naruto had a new technique in the Chunin exams which we didn't know of" Jiraiya's eyes came on the girl now who couldn't look at him because of fear.

"You have no right to speak after what you did." Jiraiya snapped and looked at Kakashi scowling "great teamwork that was heh Kakashi" Kakashi's eyes went wide "wha…what Sakura done was a mistake" Sakura just looked down disappointed of herself

"So teaching the Uchiha the Chidori without both Naruto and Sakura knowing was a mistake as well"

Kakashi's went wide again "I knew Sasuke's capabilities he could have handled it. After all he was facing a tough opponent"

"So Sasuke's new found abilities didn't hinder the team's teamwork whereas Naruto's did." What Jiraiya said shut Kakashi up.

There was no difference between them in the end Sasuke learning the Chidori was no different than Naruto creating his technique. Naruto went behind the teams back and Kakashi with Sasuke did the same.

"Now let's talk about their fight atop of the hospital" Kakashi and Sakura eyes went wide when Jiraiya smirked.

"Do you expect me to believe that, you the copy ninja didn't see who was at fault there" Sakura now spoke for her teachers defence "the fight could have been stopped if Naruto refrained" Jiraiya looked at the girl with annoyance "so your answer is better than us veteran Shinobies. Do you think so Genin" Jiraiya spat making Sakura surprised and look down.

"Now answer the question. Let me tell you this I was there and saw the whole fight." Kakashi's eyes went wide and was about to say why he didn't interfere.

"The Uchiha was mad in rage. When the girl interfered he intended to kill both she and Naruto. What Naruto said was correct. He intended to defeat Sasuke and save Sakura. I know his technique and let me tell you this. That technique was a defensive." Kakashi's eyes went wide while Sakura was struck by realisation.

"Oh…" Sakura put her hand over her mouth in shock "oh no"

Jiraiya nodded and frowned "you two hurt Naruto and indirectly called him a scum!"

"We…we didn't mean that!" Sakura screamed while Kakashi looked down.

"Like you didn't mean what you said at the hospital! Girl be silent before you get yourself in more trouble" Sakura whimpered.

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi "now answer me Kakashi was Naruto correct or not!"

Kakashi didn't answer irritating the Sannin "was he correct or not Kakashi!" Jiraiya snapped wanting an answer from the man.

"Ye…yes" Sakura's eyes went wide in shock as Sasuke really tried to kill them.

"But I believed Sasuke would have done the same" Jiraiya sighed now "like you let him go without punishment and reprimanded Naruto. You even threatened to remove his rank."

Both Kakashi and Sakura were silent now.

"Like I said, what great teamwork you all have. The only one that tried to be a team player was Naruto while you two and the Uchiha ignored him. That foolish boy even took his glory"

Jiraiya sighed now "The only way to salvage the amount of decency this team has is by disbanding it. So I by the order of the Godaime hokage I hereby decree that team 7…." Kakashi and Sakura were now astonished

"Is disba…" before Jiraiya finished he was interrupted by someone screaming.

"PLEASE DON'T DO IT" Sakura screamed tears flowing in her eyes surprising Kakashi and making Jiraiya frown.

"Tell me girl why I should not do it" Jiraiya spoke looking at the shaken Sakura.

"I…I know we did Naruto wrong but I intend to change that" Jiraiya frowned "how can you change to what was an almost a year of neglect he suffered" Sakura who had her head down now opened her eyes wide which brought forth more tears.

Kakashi was silent he didn't say anything because he knew he dug himself a deep hole.

"I…I will apologise and will work harder than before, I know what we done to him will never disappear. I just want to show Naruto that I can change."

"You think that's enough. Girl you already started badly when you dealt a huge blow to him at the hospital"

"I WILL APOLOGISE" Sakura cried now making Jiraiya sigh

"Jiraiya-sama please give us a probation. I will personally teach both Naruto and Sakura with all my abilities" Kakashi now pleaded making the Sannin sigh.

"Naruto is already strong there is nothing you could do" Kakashi nodded sadly Jiraiya was right about that "nevertheless I will intend to try"

Jiraiya became quiet and just looked at Sakura who still bowed and was crying to Kakashi who looked sad.

Jiraiya knew Tsunade will kill him for this but he had a feeling from what he will tell her, she will understand.

These two through their own eyes will see how dead team 7 was. Fate will deal with them.

"Alright. Don't make me regret this decision" Jiraiya turned around and walked off.

"Th…THANK YOU JIRAIYA-SAMA" Sakura screamed while Kakashi nodded his thanks.

JIraiya sighed but smirked and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Tsuande and Shizune into an empty room, nobody was at the bed which indicated that Naruto left.<p>

Shizune looked surprised was about to run and look for him but Tsuande held her hand out to stop her.

Shizune looked at her teacher and was about to ask why "Ju…just let him be Shizune. Me and Jiraiya will see him later" Tsunade had her hair covering her face which hid her expression "_Tsunade –Sama"_ Shizune worried.

"Shizune get the nurses and tell them to clear this room" Shizune could only nod as she walked away leaving her teacher alone with her thoughts.

Tsunade looked at the empty bed with a sad expression and thought _"how stupid…you two were…Minato…Kushina" _

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment complex (Kira's former apartment)<strong>

The sun was setting now as inside Kisara's apartment Naruto stood there in front of the living room. Couple of second later which felt like hours he finally walked into the living room.

He looked around and every glance he could feel his anger growing. They all looked and felt like Kisara was here with him. This place smelt like her too.

"_You're truly an idiot Naruto-kun" Kisara giggled happily._

That was it for Naruto as he just snapped with great anger, he tore through the living room breaking everything. Flipping over the table, throwing down the television, pushing out their pictures on the shelf Naruto destroyed everything.

3 minutes later Naruto sat in the middle of a great wreckage has he lost his energy to do anymore.

Naruto sat on the floor huffing and then saw a broken glass of what held a picture inside. Picking it up the Uzumaki inspected it.

His eyes went wide, it was a picture of both he and Kisara. Naruto was a bit roughed up but was smiling as she held him close also smiling.

He remembered that day. It was the day he created the **Teikoku Kō Kyō Han Shō.**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto who was a bit roughed up sat on the couch and was looking at Kisara who brought a bowl to the table. It was covered up as she hid it from him.<p>

"Kisara, what is that" Naruto pointed at the bowl she put at the table. His wife looked at him and smiled "do you remember when I said if I'm very proud of you or if you done something good I will give you something you'll love.

Naruto blinked Kisara always restricted him from having ramen, watching television late etc. Lately ever since they had their date she said she was working on something for him. He asked what and she said she will give it to him if he was a "good boy" this made him scowl and tell her that they will never go to the emerald leaf ever again getting her surprised.

How he loved to see her pleading eyes. Naruto was now smirking wide, which Kisara noticed and her eyes narrowed knowing what he was thinking.

"_You think you can use the emerald leaf card on me, Naruto-kun. This surprise will get us even I promise you." _Kisara smirked evilly.

"So it's a present" Naruto blinked making her nod "yes a present for creating that new technique"

Naruto frowned and shook his head "I don't deserve it. If it wasn't for you telling me about the new Kage-bunshin training method, I would have never made it" Kisara nodded she liked his appreciative nature it was one of her favourite qualities he had she loved.

"Enough talk _Naruto-kun_ it's time for your present to be unveiled" Kisara stretched his name making Naruto blush.

Slowly going to the small white blanket making Naruto gulp, Kisara pulled it off to show….

Naruto blinked now confused "ramen"

It was ramen….

Kisara nodded "Yes ramen"

Naruto sweat dropped "you know Ayame left ramen for me at the table right" Kisara scowled that stupid girl. That girl should be glad she never came when she was around. Kisara can promise that someone would be hanging under Konoha's bridge.

Kisara sighed "just eat it Naruto-kun"

Naruto just nodded and took a chopped stick "alright." he then dug in

The Kyuubi no Kitsune watched Naruto take a noodle and slowly put it in his mouth.

"_What the fuck!"_ Naruto's eyes went wide as he took a taste, this taste of magnificence!

Naruto's face suddenly darkened...

Kisara noticed and looked a bit worried thinking he became sick "h…hey Naruto are you alright"

"_Did…I add to much salt, maybe I didn't boil it long enough" _she rambled in her head worried that she might disappointed Naruto.

Suddenly at great speed Naruto started to eat the ramen. It was so quick he already finished surprising Kisara once more.

Once he finished he looked at Kisara like she was the apostle for the ramen god. His eyes sparkled so bright it made her blush.

Naruto smiled brightly and like a small child he screamed in joy "OH MY GOD KISARA THAT WAS SO GOOD. PLEASE ANOTHER ONE!" quickly knowing he was acting stupid Naruto coughed and tried to man up making Kisara giggle.

There is no way someone could not find Naruto lovable.

Naruto now looked at her with a serious expression "Kisara that ramen…was just legendary"

His wife raised her eyebrow at the word "legendary" Naruto nodded "that ramen was legendary" and then with speed she didn't know her husband had he grabbed her by the shoulders.

Naruto moved his face close to her making her blush "Kisara make it again please…I do anything you want" Naruto's eyes now looked desperate making her smile. She finally got what she came for.

Going close as their lips touched Kisara quickly pecked them and then responded smiling "No"

Naruto's eyes went wide and he groaned "don't do this Kisara. I mean come on! This is blackmail" Kisara smiled and then walked off getting out of his grasp.

"Just know this. The ramen will show you how much you mean to me Naruto-kun" Naruto whined "come one Kisara I take you to the emerald leaf. Just make me it for me again and we are even"

Kisara giggled while she went up the stairs "are we even though because from the looks of it. I got the upper hand" she laughed now as Naruto huffed.

"KISARA JUST MAKE IT FOR ME!"

All Naruto got was laughter which echoed upstairs "well done Naruto!"

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto now hollowly went to his own apartment as he had his picture with him. For some reason remembering that made him sadder, he walked into the living room and just looked at the window watching the people with empty eyes.<p>

Naruto gripped the picture and desperately tried to control his emotions once again. Suddenly he heard a sound from the Kitchen. Thinking that something was up, Naruto just walked towards the kitchen, he wasn't in the mood for some shit now.

Getting to the darkened Kitchen he turned on the lights.

His eyes went wide to what he saw right on the kitchen table was a something that was covered by a white cloth.

With rasped breath and with shaken hands, Naruto reached for the white cloth and picked it up.

His eyes went wide and he gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto OST - Naruto's Theme <strong>

* * *

><p>There was a bowl of hot ramen. It was surprising that it was still hot.<p>

Suddenly Naruto's mind echoed as he heard a melodic voice he never heard before.

"**You are worthy!"**

Naruto's eyes went wide _"What!" _ Suddenly memories surfaced of his first meeting with his wife.

"_You tricked me!" Naruto pointed at Kyuubi who smiled victoriously "tough. You have me to deal with now"_

"_But marriage, at my age are you nuts!" Naruto growled as Kisara flicked her hair backwards "don't you want to be married to me Naruto" Kisara smiled thinking he will blush and stutter_

"_No I frankly don't" Naruto spoke truly getting Kisara surprised as she couldn't believe what she just heard. _

_He really didn't want to marry her. A woman like her can easily get any guy and he a grown boy of 16 years old had the privilege to marry her and he refused._

_She laughed for the first time. Kyuubi no Yoko laughed._

_This boy before her was truly an idiot._

"_Hey why are you laughing" Naruto growled as Kisara stopped and smirked "well tough? It's a promise you have to fulfil"_

"_Promise"_ Naruto blinked as he clenched his fists. The first and most important promise he made in his life was now in his mind.

_A white haired boy looked at a blond haired whiskered boy who huffed, his fists was bleeding and there on his feet were three older teenage boys unconscious._

_The white haired boy opened his blue eyes and screamed at the blond in front of him smiling"YOU ARE STRONG!"_

Naruto now closed his eyes tears now flowing as he let his emotions go.

"_Naruto you are strong" Kisara smiled as the two sat at the roof of their apartment._

_Naruto shook his head "it's not enough Kisara. I will need to become stronger" Kisara frowned "why do you want to be strong"_

"_Do I need a reason to become strong" Kisara sighed "Naruto tell me" _

_The Uzumaki looked at the moon and sighed "until I become the strongest" _

_Kisara laughed getting Naruto to blink as she stopped as he was serious._

_The Uzumaki smiled "I will be strong no matter what. I promised after all" Kisara was just surprised._

Suddenly Naruto held his head as memories bombarded him.

All these memories of what he and Kisara shared and the fun he had with her.

"_I do this all for you Naruto" _Naruto didn't know what to feel to that. He was grateful for her consideration as she saved his life when he needed her.

"_You have seen my hybrid form aren't you scared"_ Naruto clenched his fists his wife had lots of secrets hidden from him. The behind the scenes manipulation and Mizuki's kidnapping and his sudden attack on him. He knew Kisara had hidden lots of other things as well.

Naruto felt betrayed as he opened up to her only to receive nothing in return.

His eyes went wide to the next memory, he remembered his wife opening up to him only for him to accept her to who she was. Naruto remembered how open she was to him after that meeting and the intimacy afterwards. That moment showed him how she was devoted to him and he was to her. After that Kisara was conflicted.

Naruto became sad now.

The final moment was she being there for him when he cried at the alley and him spilling his heart to her which she embraced.

"**You are worthy" **

Naruto opened his eyes now. He had lots of questions to ask her. Gripping the stomach where she stabbed him which healed thanks to Tsunade. Naruto decided that all though the marriage was over his promise to her wasn't. He will find her and get these answers with force if he has to.

She may be the Kyuubi no Kitsune but he was a man with a promise.

A man who promised to become strong and Naruto be damned if he loses Kisara.

Just like Shinn who promised to never lose. Naruto promised to always fulfil his promises.

The Uzumaki closed his eyes as he glowed blue and muttered "I…I'm not going to run away and I never go back on my word" he opened his eyes now as chakra suddenly exploded breaking his windows and create a flash of light "that's my nindo, my ninja way" Naruto screamed.

"I'm going to find you Kisara and I will get answers whether you like it or not"

Under his white shirt the fox tattoo that disappeared now reappeared as it glowed red.

There was no time to play anymore. Naruto's eyes turned cold as he now became different. No. He became the Naruto he used to be back then.

This time however he will move up in rank and use Konoha to find Kisara. He won't give up. He will never give up.

"Kisara…wait for me" Naruto muttered calmly as his eyes glowed eerie blue.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Naruto OST - Naruto's Theme <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden village of the Sound – Underground Orochimaru's lair.<strong>

Three indivuals stood in a dark hallway as cries echoed. They were cries of prisoners.

Orochimaru smiled as he looked at Sasuke who wasn't bothered by the whines. The snake Sannin had to possess another body. His face was wrapped up but his snake like eyes could be seen. _"No matter only 3 years and his body is mine. For now I shall train him, after all I don't want a weak body" _Orochimaru looked joyful as he smiled under the bandages.

Kabuto by his side smirked "Kukukuku. Welcome Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke with his Sharingan on, scowled "forget the theatrics Orochimaru and let's get on with the training"

Orochimaru looked taken aback and glanced at Kabuto "my Kabuto he wants to train at this kind of hour" Kabuto adjusted his glasses "I'm afraid so Orochimaru-Sama after all he is the prodigy of Konoha"

Sasuke clenched his fists as he remembered that Naruto was the rookie of the year not him. "I want to train hurry up"

Orochimaru smiled because the brat wanted to die quickly. No matter he didn't mind "as you wish. Let us go"

The snake then walked further inside with Kabuto following soon after "come Sasuke-kun your training awaits" the medic smiled. The Uchiha just grunted and walked after the man. He mind was on one thing.

"_I will kill you Itachi…Naruto"_

* * *

><p><strong>Inside a cave – location unknown<strong>

Inside the cave nine figures appeared.

A man with ring eyes looked at two individuals. One had red eyes with three black commas and the other had a huge sword and sharp teeth **"Kisame, Itachi what do you think of the subject"**

"The boy was surprising that is all leader-sama" Itachi spoke with no expression while Kisame smirked he wasn't angry at kid anymore. He just wanted to fight that spunky kid again.

"He has guts leader" Kisame smirked. Suddenly a man with hollow green eyes spoke **"He's not in the bingo book so he's not worth it"**

"**Fucking hell! Is money all you can think of OI!" **the man next to the green eyed figure screamed.

"**Enough! You all have your tasks of capturing the Biju's" **the ring eye man ordered.

"**Leader…it's going to be tough, very tough. The Biju's are monsters you heard the stories" **spoke a small heavy looking figure with a rough voice.

"**I agree with danna unn." **Said the figure next to him

A figure with flower on its face looked at the leader with eerie grey eyes. The leader closed its eyes and then reopened **"You are correct that is why we capture Jinchūriki they are the Biju's true weakness" **

The person with flowers on its head nodded **"Yes get the Jinchūriki and use its powers" **everyone else nodded the hosts were sitting ducks since nobody ever controlled their Biju before.

"**We shall meet each other in 3 years then we shall begin. For now train hard" **The leader disappeared and then everyone did the same, except two.

Kisame looked at Itachi "hey what about your brother" Itachi looked solemn "he is not a threat to me" he then disappeared leaving the shark man to sigh "3 years. I can't wait" he smirked and left

* * *

><p>A beautiful red haired woman sat in a bar in a small town when a man came onto her.<p>

"Hey babe you free at the moment" the woman smiled as she ignored him and gave the bartender the tips. Leaving the bartender scared shitless from what she asked.

The man that tried to flirt with her fumed and was about to go to the woman. However the bartender stopped him "hey. Don't" the man scowled and looked back at the old man who shook his head "she is going to die. After all she is going to that mountain"

The man's eyes went wide and fear enveloped him as he looked at the crimson haired woman who left the bar and go into the night.

"She's dead" he quietly muttered in fear.

Outside the crimson haired woman was in a mountain path and suddenly felt pain on her right hand. Getting out her right hand she opened to look at her palm.

The fox tattoo that was engraved on it suddenly glowed and disappeared. The womans eyes went wide for second but then she smirked.

Gripping her hand tightly she chuckled "so you made your choice. I should have known you never break your promises Naruto-Kun"

She looked at the moon and then at the huge mountain "you are really going to be annoying after all Naruto" she smiled as suddenly with her great ears she heard a huge growl coming from the top of the mountain.

She smiled "you are so impatient. Wait for your queen **Gobi**" she smiled as she then walked ahead. Each step she changed back to her true form and disappeared in a red light.

"**Uzumaki Naruto. You will soon see how different my world is. I will see, if you are truly worthy"**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto now promised to follow Kisara to the end of the earth and get his answers and he won't accept no for an answer. <strong>

**The Akatsuki are going to strike in three years' time. Their goals are the Jinchūriki.**

**What was Kisara doing and what has Naruto got himself into. You will find out if you keep reading, A fishcake's affair. **

**Chapter 21 is being Beta'd so review fast and it will be updated right away.**

**See ya till next chapter so REVIEW! **

**Ihateheroes**


	21. Moving on

**Thank you for your reviews guys. So here is the new chapter.**

**All you guys are worried about how the 3 year time skip will be done. I will tell you this Naruto will do some very important missions and will be trained by someone important and it's not Jiraiya.**

**Naruto will meet up with Kisara after he gets much stronger. The moment he meets her he will already been through a lot and the two will discuss important things.**

**Now that was the future here is the present and enjoy this chapter. I hope you keep reviewing as it makes me feel good XD**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Moving on<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later <strong>

**Konoha - Council room**

Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru both stood in front of the Hokage and the council.

Naruto stood tall in a professional manner as he remained stoic, ignoring the glares that were sent his away.

The Uzumaki saw that all of the clan heads were looking at him. The parents of the children he saved all looked at him with respect and acknowledgment. He was sure their children told them about him.

He then saw the council elders look at him with a bit of disdain and next to them was the man he met in passing at the Hokage tower. From what the Uzumaki researched his name was Shimura Danzo.

Naruto looked at both Tsunade and Jiraiya who hid their faces with a professional look but had a hint of worry in them.

Tsunade looked at the council and her eyes landed on Danzo and his two partners then at the civilians.

Her eyes narrowed remembering what Jiraiya told her, when she became angry at him for not disbanding team 7.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>You better explain Jiraiya" Tsunade scowled she put her hand on her head while Jiraiya waved at her.<em>

"_Think about it hime. If we disbanded team 7 now what do you think will happen" Tsunade sighed she hated Jiraiya about that. Why can't he just think like her for once?_

_Sighing she let him explain "get on with it Jiraiya" the fourth's teacher nodded "if we had disbanded team 7 it will cause a negative reaction that will affect Konoha" he frowned making Tsunade narrow her eyes "you mean the council" Jiraiya nodded._

"_Yes the girl when I saw her looked mentally unstable since the Uchiha left. Disbanding the team will be the breaking point" Tsunade sighed. She really hated fan girls._

"_The girl's mother is part of the council" Tsuande said making Jiraiya nod. Tsunade was really smart when she needed to be._

"_Yes Haruno Sakuya is well known in the civilian council. If we hurt her daughter which she rightly deserves by the way." Jiraiya nodded as Tsunade agreed "that woman's influence will cause a minor stir within the court." Tsunade sighed Jiraiya made sense._

"_Sensei changed Konoha for the worst. If we handle things to harshly people will doubt you Tsunade and hurting Sakura will…" Tsunade interrupted "Danzo" she spat his name with venom._

_Jiraiya nodded looking serious "yes, causing a stir like this is what he wants. We need to handle things carefully and bring Konoha back to how it was._

_Tsunade sighed "but we can't let that team function what will happen now that Naruto is hurt" Jiraiya nodded sadly "I agree the team will be disbanded" now Tsunade was interested._

_Jiraiya smiled "let fate handle it after all Naruto is the rookie of the year and a Chunin"_

_Tsunade's eyes went wide and then she laughed. _

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked at Naruto.<p>

Konoha's future depended on his growth, she knew he will benefit the village to great things. With her as the Hokage he will have the equal rights he surely deserved.

The council commenced with Nara Shikamaru telling his events with the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto listened carefully as now the attention turned towards him. He then watched the Nara bow and leave as he silently gave him good luck.

Senju Tsunade as the Hokage chose to go first, "Chunin, Uzumaki Naruto. Nara Shikamaru explained his charge of the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke which was viable. Now we would like you to give us your experiences during the mission?"

Naruto with serious expression nodded "As you wish" Tsunade and Jiraiya frowned at his change of attitude.

"I set out from the village during the morning to catch up with the retrieval team in order to swiftly provide assistance, in which I was ordered to do." Naruto stretched the last part out to the council "After picking up a trail. I came upon Genin, Akimichi Chouji who just finished dealing with his opponent. I quickly foresaw that the Genin was leaning on the tree heavily damaged. Once I analysed him I found out that he used a last resort pill that had allowed him to win, but it was life threatening. So quickly using a Kage Bunshin, I sent him away to be healed thus went on ahead"

Tsunade nodded as Chouji's father looked to agree. Koharu spoke up next "This much was revealed by young Chouji's report and by the Anbu that found Jirobo's corpse following the mission. Now proceed, Uzumaki."

The Uzumaki didn't look to show any expression but just nodded ""throughout my chase I found Genin, Hyuuga Neji in the middle of fighting his opponent. From what I analysed I saw that Neji's opponent was a long range user which became difficult for the Hyuuga." Hiashi nodded with a stoic expression.

Naruto carried on with his report "I quickly intervened when Neji struggled. Quickly distracting him, Kidomaru landed on the floor and was angry with me, not knowing his attention was away from Neji. That was his mistake as Neji used the element of surprise to end him swiftly" Hiashi nodded

The Uzumaki now became silent which made Jiraiya tell him to carry on "proceed, Naruto" he nodded and carried on.

"I then told Neji to go back to Konoha since he was exhausted, giving him a soldier pill he went on his way. I again went on ahead and stumbled upon fellow Chunin Nara Shikamaru and Sand Shinobi, Sabaku no Temari. They already had things handled. So leaving it up to them as Sabaku no Temari went to help her teammate and Genin, Inuzuka Kiba in which I appreciated."

Inuzuka Tsume nodded "alright that adds to what Chunin Nara has said" Homura said which made Naruto frown a bit. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked a bit sad that they didn't trust Naruto.

"Carry on Uzumaki" Tsunade motioned.

Naruto nodded "I then decided that it was time to get on right to it. So I increased my speed and then landed in front of the Sand Shinobi, Sabaku no Gaara who was facing another opponent that goes by the name of Kaguya Kimimaro. I then found out that this was not a kidnapping. Uchiha Sasuke left on his own accord as Genin, Rock Lee already was engaging combat with him"

The civilians scowled as they didn't believe that answer even if the report was true.

"I then decided to tell Sabaku no Gaara to go ahead and help Rock Lee as he recently got out of the hospital. Leaving me to face Kimimaro myself"

A civilian council member stood up it was Namatane Hiko's son "So you let the last Uchiha escape. Explain boy!"

Naruto just gave a blank look "Were you at the battle" the Uzumaki questioned making the man blink and Jiraiya smirk slyly "excuse me!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed "unless you were at the battle in which you were not. Then you would know that Kaguya Kimimaro was a fearsome opponent with a powerful bloodline limit"

Danzo nodded agreeing with the blond Chunin "Indeed the Kaguya clan were a bloodthirsty tribe. Proceed Uzumaki"

Naruto resumed "I let Gaara go after Lee and Sasuke, the minute there was an opening because I believed that with the Sand Shinobi's abilities he can surely assist Lee. The battle was tough as I decided to go all out in order to win. In the end that was almost not enough"

Haruno Sakuya spoke up now getting Tsunade to narrow her eyes.

"Yes the battle resulted in a forest full of bones and a great destruction like a massive explosion engulfed the area, which I might add also destroyed a portion of the forest. Mind explaining that _Chunin_ Uzumaki" Sakuya spat Naruto's title with venom.

Naruto just looked at her and then dismissed her making the woman fume.

"The battle was rigorous, the Kaguya's hardened body and his bones resulted in me using my technique as a last result. The clash tested his ultimate defence to my great offense"

Hiashi spoke next "yes that technique you displayed in the Chunin exams, mind explaining how you made it" he wanted to know more about it and believed he would get his answer.

Naruto just stood tall knowing what the Hyuuga head wanted "I displayed it at the exams and already explained it to the Sandaime Hokage. So I believe what you are implying is something I cannot give you. I too have secrets to hold to my chest which is necessary for my person."

Haruno Sakuya scowled "You have to answer us Chunin. You are a ninja for this village and you must answer us when we will it"

The Uzumaki looked at her with an impassive look "I don't have to answer to you. Hokage-Sama already knows the technique so telling you is unnecessary"

Sakuya became irritated _"that brat"_ she was about answer when Tsunade interrupted "council woman Haruno will stay put and be silent. You are out of your bounds" Tsunade commanded sternly making the woman shut up and sit down not wanting what happened to Hiko happen to her.

"It's your fault the last Uchiha escaped" A council man pointed as people nodded. Naruto was silent as he knew they were going to point that out. They needed a scapegoat and as usual it was him.

"Surely you cannot believe such nonsense you spout." Danzo looked at the civilians who looked shocked that he disagreed with them.

Koharu and Homura looked at Danzo thinking on what he was planning. Tsunade and Jiraiya now had their eyes narrowed.

"Uzumaki" Danzo spoke getting everyone's attention including Naruto.

"Putting everything aside as you did what was expected as a Shinobi of Konoha. You saved your comrades and fulfilled you mission. It was a shame your grades were held back, you are truly the rookie of the year.

Naruto now lost his composure and had his eyes wide. He was the rookie of the year and beat Sasuke.

"_Damn it!"_ Jiraiya and Tsunade scowled while Danzo smirked unknowingly to everyone _"so they didn't tell him yet"_

"_So they did hold me back"_ Naruto frowned this made him think of Kisara and he clenched his fists.

"But I must ask you. What was that huge red light" Danzo questioned.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto were prepared for this has they had chat in the office.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto looked shocked as he blinked at the two Sannins before him.<p>

"I know that's hard to take. But its true Kyuubi was released from the seal." Jiraiya asked with a serious expression "tell me what happened that day."

Naruto was still shocked but he was thinking about a different thing. He was remembering when Kisara stabbed his stomach. Naruto's heart still ached and will forever ache until he meets her.

Trying to regain his composure as Naruto shook Tsunade touched his shoulder sympathetically.

"I know it's hard telling us this to what happened yesterday but please tell us Naruto"

The Uzumaki licked his lips and nodded "when I fought Kimimaro and defeated him using the **Teikoku Kō Kyō Han Shō**" both Sannin nodded "I was drained from my chakra and then…" Naruto remembered that day again.

_Naruto felt Kisara hug him as she whispered in his ears "thank you for accepting me Naruto-kun" Naruto just froze pushing him back a bit she smiled._

_"You have earned this" suddenly Kisara smirked murderously her eyes glowed dangerously and then Naruto felt something stab him on his stomach._

_"Ha..uh" Naruto gasped as he slowly looked down, he saw Kisara plunge her hand in him._

_"Kis…kisara" Kisara had her hair covering her expression as suddenly Naruto glowed red and he screamed in pain as he never felt pain this bad in his existence. _

Not knowing what to say Naruto lied professionally as he mixed Kisara and Kimimaro's moments up.

"Thinking I defeated him. I was tired and weakly got up and wanted to go to Gaara and Lee right away. Suddenly a bone shot out from the ground getting my attention in which Kimimaro placed himself with. Getting surprised Kimimaro used this opening and stabbed me with his bone sword on the stomach." Naruto had a sad and concentrated look and was rubbing his stomach "I then felt weak and my vision faded as suddenly a great fire rushed me and I blacked out"

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched the blonde deeply analysing him finding no lie they nodded "Naruto let me tell you more about the seal" Jiraiya said as the Uzumaki still looked at his stomach.

"The seal was designed for you to use the Kyuubi's power" the Uzumaki's eyes went wide "you are human except that you had another chakra for your disposal" Jiraiya finished but then looked sad "unfortunately the Kyuubi was an unknown factor and a very powerful entity. Its chakra was too much for you and the seal" this was the only explanation Jiraiya could think of that made sense.

Naruto was silent "S…so I don't have the Kyuubi" Tsunade nodded "yes, although Kyuubi left some of its chakra. That little bit will just heal you until it runs out. When it runs out I don't know."

Naruto nodded as Jiraiya put his hand on his shoulder "Naruto we are going to keep what we talked about a secret. Understand" Naruto's eyes went wide. They were going to keep this a secret!

Tsunade like she read his mind spoke "Imagine if we did tell them. People might hate you more, they could even blame you for its escape" Naruto nodded as he actually was to blame since he released her in which he will never tell.

"So Naruto if people ask you tell them that it was the seal reacting since you were stabbed" Naruto nodded.

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"I don't know as I was stabbed by the Kaguya and fell unconscious" Naruto droned. Danzo nodded but didn't believe it. He will investigate this matter though.<p>

Before people asked any questions which Tsunade noticed she nodded at Naruto "You are dismissed Chunin Uzumaki." Naruto bowed and left the room. As the door closed shut he heard an uproar in the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he entered Ichiraku Ramen. Just sitting down on his seat, Naruto went into his thinking mode.<p>

Suddenly two figures sat next to him in which he didn't notice.

Ayame can upon Naruto and looked happy but suddenly frowned when she noticed the two individuals.

They were Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled as he ordered his ramen with Sakura. Ayame reluctantly listened and did the order.

Naruto just ignored the two.

"So Naruto how is being a Chunin like" Kakashi eye smiled as Naruto drank some water.

"Fine, life isn't any different" Naruto deadpanned. Kakashi sighed knowing that he had a very big bridge to rebuild.

Sakura was just silent.

"Being a Chunin is a lot different than a Genin. It goes to show that you climbed up the ladder." Naruto nodded to what Kakashi was saying. He recalled the day he was arrested on how the Sandaime told him it was going to be difficult for him.

"As you can see its going well for me at the moment" Naruto answered making the man nod.

"Good. I just want to tell you that team 7 will still meet up at the usual time next week" Naruto raised his eyebrow and put his cup down when he finished.

"Really? You still on about meeting up" Kakashi was bit surprised while Sakura's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean" Kakashi asked making Naruto shake his head "I thought that since Sasuke is gone we couldn't be a team. You know, two man cell isn't applicable" Kakashi sighed while Sakura had a downcast expression.

"I know what you mean, but we can still train and Hokage-Sama still allowed it since we are an exception." Naruto looked a bit amused now "training. We still doing those chakra control exercises you always tell us to do. Frankly Kakashi times change and people move on. We as a team pale in comparison to team 8."

Kakashi looked a bit sad. That was true since all the teams especially team 8 grown in strength whereas team 7 never trained as team.

"You are right but I intend to train you two fully from here on out" Naruto's eyes went wide "seriously" Kakashi smiled and nodded.

Naruto eyed the man and could see that he looked very happy. It was really genuine. This made Naruto think. He had a lot of thinking to do since Kisara left after all.

Sighing Naruto told them what he intended to do. "Thanks Kakashi. But I have to decline that offer" Kakashi and Sakura now became shocked while Ayame listened intently.

Kakashi looked sad a bit as he now knew the extent of damage he caused. Sakura started to shake.

"Mind explaining Naruto" Naruto smiled warily "to put it simple Kakashi, it's over for me"

Kakashi looked intently at Naruto who carried on "I trained myself the whole year while the three of you were a team. Simply put I never learned anything with you and now I don't need it anymore."

Kakashi's eyes went wide as the Uzumaki carried on "Sakura and Sasuke were your students not me. I was just the dead last which made the extra weight for you all to be a team. You all never needed me and I didn't need all of you. Sasuke leaving shows that you have nothing left Kakashi and now you focus on us." Naruto pointed at Sakura now "Sakura never learned anything but at the time she never needed to but I did. Now the time for us to learn has come. but for me it came too late." Naruto looked at Kakashi now who was a bit distraught while Sakura looked sad. Ayame listened in as she was frowning.

"Kakashi. Thanks for the offer. I will be there for the missions but for the training I'm going to decline." Naruto sighed as he poured another drink.

"Do you want to know why" Naruto spoke drinking the drink in one go. He now looked serious as Kakashi and Sakura nodded

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he glared at the two shocking them a bit. "Because I'm nobodies second choice"

Kakashi and Sakura's eyes went wide while Ayame smiled.

Kakashi didn't know how to reply to that. Team 7 may function but Naruto refused to be his student and since he was a Chunin he was eligible to do that. It hurt him to see his teacher's legacy refusing him like this.

"Naruto…we changed this time. We are going to be stronger" Naruto eyed Sakura who looked troubled "I…I'm going to be stronger"

Raising his eyebrow at the sudden change the Uzumaki asked "why the sudden change Sakura. You never trained and now you do"

The pink haired girl bit her lip and looked down as she gripped her trousers "I…I'm going to get stronger. Then we can get Sasuke-kun together"

Naruto's eyes went wide "you do know who is training with right" Sakura nodded "and you know that it will be difficult"

"I…I know Sasuke-kun is much stronger than me but I'm not going to give up" Suddenly Sakura raised her head to face Naruto who became surprised. She was very determined which made Naruto think about his promise.

He promised to never give up in finding Kisara no matter the cost. She may be much stronger than him but he made a promise. From what he saw in Sakura, they both had something in common.

They wanted somebody back into their lives.

Naruto smiled as his face softened "it would seemed that me and Sasuke weren't the only ones that moved on eh Kakashi" the man nodded as he smiled

Naruto suddenly got up and smiled at Ayame making her nod as she started to pack his ramen.

"I have a busy schedule and when you do become stronger Sakura and by any chance you get your chance to go after Sasuke. I might just be your back up." Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Kakashi just don't mess this up like you did me" Naruto whispered when he went close to him making the man nod gravely "I won't and I'm sorry Naruto" the Uzumaki just ignored the man's apology since he didn't need it and was about to leave.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura screamed making him stop on his tracks.

"I…I'm sorry about what I said" Sakura apologised deeply as she put her head down.

Naruto had his hair covering his face. This made it hard to read his expression.

"Don't apologise Sakura. You don't have to" Sakura's eyes went wide when Naruto slowly turned his head he looked cold to her "because we both know you meant it" Sakura gasped as she looked to cry.

"Sakura just concentrate on your goals okay." He then turned his back and was about to leave.

"Just so you know I never saw Sasuke or you has my friends" Kakashi now looked shaken while Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke will try to kill me so your goal will be difficult." He then looked at her in which she looked back "but your goal is something worth fighting for. That is something we both have in common so don't apologise."

Sakura closed her eyes and started to think deeply. She now knew that even though she wanted Sasuke-kun back, she had to bring Naruto back as well. She will have to work hard to regain his trust and this time be his friend.

Kakashi had a downcast expression as thought of the same thing. Team 7 was dead but he will have to work hard to bring it back to life again.

Naruto just then walked off once he got his ramen from Ayame who came out of the back.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment complex <strong>

Naruto walked up to his apartment to see Ryoma standing there.

"Hey, Naruto I need to speak with you about something" Naruto sighed "about the damage Ryoma. I'm sorry about that"

Ryoma sighed remembering when Naruto and Kira's apartment was trashed. He knew that they had problems but felt that Naruto was old enough to handle it.

"It's not about that." he then smiled "mind that I come in" Naruto raised his eyebrow and opened his door and went inside with his landlord.

The two individuals now were at the living room. Ryoma looked at Naruto with a serious expression in which Naruto noticed.

"Naruto…I don't know how to say this" Ryoma chuckled as he scratched his head "you and I are friends but I can't live as your landlord forever I…

Naruto suddenly smiled as he nodded "you are leaving right" Ryoma's eyes went wide under his sunglasses as he took them off.

"Yes Naruto I am" Ryoma smiled showing his brown eyes.

"What are you going to do" the Uzumaki enquired making the man nod.

"I became your landlord so that you can adjust. Now that you are, I'm going set out on my own" he then pulled out a card in which he gave to Naruto

Looking at it Naruto saw it was a business trade card. Getting confused he looked at his friend who smiled.

"Naruto that's a business card, I plan to make a business" Naruto's eyes went wide "really what?"

Ryoma smile went wider "A club" Naruto sweat dropped "a club" making the man nod "I always wanted one"

"Where is it going to be?" The blond asked

"It's going to be in water country" Naruto's eyes went wide "you know that place is in civil war right"

Ryoma sighed "haven't you heard" Naruto just blinked making the man sigh "the civil war is over and people are looking to rebuild" Naruto's eyes went wide. The bloodline civil war was over.

"It's a great opportunity that I cannot waste" Naruto sighed "alright when you are going to leave"

Ryoma looked sad now "Right now" Naruto's eyes went wide as he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Now! You are leaving now" Ryoma nodded "I should have left a while ago but I waited for you. I can't waste any more time Naruto" the Uzumaki became sad now.

"What about this place. Who's going to be the landlord" Ryoma smiled "I got that covered. A friend of mine will look after you and this place" Naruto just nodded

Suddenly Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Ryoma who smiled. "Naruto…remember when we met" Naruto nodded remembering that all too well.

"You changed my life…don't you think it's time you change yours as well" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"I won't be gone for good. You can always find me" Naruto still pondered as he blankly nodded "I know Ryoma, thank you for everything" the man smiled "Naruto you are like family to me if you need anything, anything at all you know where you to find me"

Suddenly they heard someone whistle loud.

Ryoma looked at where the whistle was coming from "That's my queue." Naruto now smiled at the man he considered family as well "good luck Ryoma and don't hesitate to call me as well" the man nodded as he put his glasses and left "don't worry Naruto I will." Suddenly he stopped once he opened Naruto's door to go outside.

Turning around slowly Ryoma spoke seriously "and…Naruto don't forget to remember where you came from"

Naruto looked serious now "I won't I promise" Ryoma then heard the whistle again and smiled wickedly "see you later Naruto!" he then quickly left.

All Naruto heard was Ryoma swearing at someone making him laugh.

The Uzumaki just stood alone as what Ryoma said resounded in his mind _"don't forget to remember where you came from" _

Clenching his fist Naruto became stoic as his eyes glowed due to the sunlight.

"I won't Ryoma…you can count on it"

Uzumaki Naruto decided it was time to move on as well. He looked at the time which was 12.30 he smirked.

This could not have come at a better time. He quickly took a bottle of water and left his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage office<strong>

"Yo…hime" Jiraiya smiled as he sat on the window.

"Can you take the door just this once Jiraiya?" Tsunade's eye twitched looking at her teammate who chuckled "you know hime that's not my style" Tsunade smiled as she shook her head.

"So hime how is the paperwork" Jiraiya smiled as he looked amused to see Tsunade giving him a scowl.

"I don't want to talk about it. Dammit! Now I know why Sensei is always hassled" Jiraiya chuckled.

"Anyway hime I just want to let you know that I plan to let the kid stay here" Tsunade nodded as she understood on what he meant.

It was Jiraiya's job to check up on Naruto's seal and train him to use Kyuubi's chakra. However since the fox was gone there was no need.

"Besides we both know we need the kid to stay here with our plan and all" Jiraiya looked serious which made Tsunade nod.

Their teacher Sarutobi wanted Naruto to be a great asset to the village and to do that first he needed to stay in the village. After all he was already held back once and leaving with Jiraiya will make people that Naruto knew move up in rank while he didn't.

"So what are you going to do" Tsunade asked making the frog Sannin smile "why I will stay here of course. I want to see the kid grow?" he chuckled "and we both know that whenever the is something fun happens Naruto is always the source."

Tsunade chuckled "It's going to be a long and hectic journey eh Jiraiya" the man nodded "that's right hime"

Tsunade got a bottle of sake now and poured herself and Jiraiya a drink.

"Then lets drink to it" Tsunade saluted as the Yondaime's teacher nodded and took his cup and together with his teammate done a toast.

"To the brat!" the both yelled as they laughed.

* * *

><p>In the middle of Konoha, Naruto for some reason wanted to beat up two people as he gritted his teeth "someone is talking about me and I don't like it"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gai's dojo<strong>

Maito Gai sat in the middle of the dojo room as Naruto entered wearing his required uniform.

"You're on time" Gai spoke sternly making Naruto nod

"Good that's what I expect for one to learn the 8 gates" Naruto now sat on the floor in front of Gai.

"Now for the required period to learn the 8 gates is one week. In one week I will see how many gates you can open and that's when I know it's your limit. You do not go beyond that limit until I tell you understand" Gai looked serious as his face had a grave expression making Naruto nod.

Gai nodded back and then started the session "for the first lesson, let me tell you about the 8 gates." Naruto nodded

"The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's chakra pathway system. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body." Gai lectured as he carried on "the basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon."

"In order to avoid this one has to undergo intense training. To open these gates allows the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own bodies."

"Do you get me so far Naruto" the Uzumaki nodded as he absorbed everything.

"Now let's get into detail to what these 8 gates are" Gai got up now as he started to walk around Naruto who still sat.

"1st is **The** **Gate of Opening**, this is located in the brain. This gate removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of their strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the **Front Lotus.**" Naruto nodded as Gai moved on.

"2nd is **The Gate of Healing**, this is also located in the brain. This gate forcibly increases one's physical strength and temporarily re-energizes the body."

"3rd is **The Gate of Life**, this is located on the spinal cord. It allows the user to use the Reverse Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red.

"4th is **The Gate of Pain**, this is located on the spinal cord. This gate increases the user's speed and power in result it may cause muscle tissue to tear up."

"5th is **The Gate of Limit**, Increases the user's speed and power. This is located in the abdomen.

"6th is **The Gate of View**, Increases the user's speed and power. This is located in the stomach."

"7th is **The Gate of Wonder**, per above this is located below the stomach. This gate will turn you into an almost unstoppable powerhouse"

"8th is **The Gate of Death**, this located at the heart. Releasing this gate uses up all of the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate. Opening this gate assures the user's death shortly after.

"Together they are the 8 gates" Gai now sat on the floor again "any questions Naruto"

Naruto listened intently as he nodded and asked one important question "can you use techniques when you are using the 8 gates" Gai shook his head negatively "impossible. The 8 gates is the ultimate form of Taijutsu using Ninjutsu will kill you because of the amount of chakra that is leaked out thanks to the 8 gates"

Naruto frowned as looked crestfallen "okay do we start learning it now" Gai nodded as he got back up "Yes we have time. I will see how many gates you can open when the training is over" Naruto nodded as he got up with Gai.

Gai then walked forward towards outside "Come Naruto lets begin"

Naruto smiled as he walked after his teacher. He will have to show his determination.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as Naruto huffed and fell to his knees. The area looked to be damaged.<p>

"That's enough Naruto. Rest up" Gai commanded as he looked a bit proud and stunned.

In just 5 hours was all it took for Naruto to open the first gate and Gai was impressed. It took Lee 1 whole day to open it. The blond Uzumaki took his pointers to heart and really went at it. However in result he became exhausted.

Gai knew this would be an interesting week. "Okay Naruto go home, it's getting late"

Naruto nodded as he huffed and regained his bearings.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Shopping district<strong>

Naruto walked slowly looking a bit damaged in Konoha's shopping district. He was in deep thought to what Gai-sensei was teaching him.

"_It is impossible to use Ninjutsu or any kind of techniques when you use the 8 gates"_

Naruto's face scrunched up. What was the use of learning the art if he can't use his techniques especially his Teikoku.

Naruto sighed. He will have to worry about that after he learns from Gai.

As Naruto walked he went past a hotel in which he accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there" Naruto apologised to the person who smiled and nodded "It's okay Naruto. Anyway how are you?"

Naruto didn't look at the person but the voice sounded familiar.

He looked and his eyes went wide "Temari" the woman known as Sabaku Temari smiled.

Naruto smiled as he hugged her in a form of greeting which she took gladly "I'm fine I thought you were gone" Temari who got out of the hug nodded "we had to do some protocol and are leaving tomorrow" Naruto nodded

Temari smiled as she with Naruto walked to the hotel in which he noticed was fancy on at that.

"Naruto why don't you come inside, Gaara and Kankuro are not in" Naruto looked at Temari who he sensed wanted to talk to him.

"Alright Temari lead the way" Temari brightened as she leaded Naruto inside the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Temari's hotel room<strong>

Naruto sat on the couch as Temari poured him a drink in which he thanked.

Sitting down next to him Temari smiled to herself as she chuckled.

Naruto noticed and wanted to ask what she was happy about when Temari already spoke.

"It's Gaara" Naruto noticed she looked happy "he slowly turning back to who he was back then"

Naruto nodded "is the village still fearing him" Temari nodded sadly but brightened up a bit "Yes but he is taking it pretty well as he just ignores them now"

Naruto smiled "what do you mean he is slowly going back to normal"

The Sabaku nodded "he is slowly connecting with us. The first thing he did was apologise of course we accepted his apology and also apologised ourselves" Naruto nodded things looked to go so well.

Temari looked at him now "he respects you, you know" Naruto became a bit surprised "I didn't do anything" Temari shook her head "yes you did. You stood up to Gaara and changed him" Naruto suddenly chuckled surprising Temari.

"Temari…that wasn't me" Temari looked to disagree when Naruto touched her lap softly and looked at her in the eye in which she looked back.

She was so immersed in Naruto's Azure coloured eyes which glowed in the dimmed hotel she stayed in.

He smiled which shook her as she liked his smile.

"Temari that was all you." Suddenly Temari gasped as her eyes went wide. Naruto carried on speaking "it was you that stood up to your brother. It was you that showed him that you loved him. It was all you not me" Naruto nodded as he still smiled "I was just by your side. Gaara knows this and I know it. So don't thank me Temari. Thank yourself and I should be the one to thank you for saving my butt out there" Naruto chuckled.

Temari was awestruck as she remembered what happened. She couldn't believe Naruto was telling her it was all her not him.

"_Naruto"_ Temari smiled remembering the moment they shared. She with courage grasped his hand which was on his lap and caressed it getting his attention.

Naruto looked at her then looked at her hand. When suddenly he went falling back on the couch as Temari hugged him.

"Tem…Temari" Naruto looked shocked as the girl tightened her embrace "N…no Naruto if it wasn't for you…if it wasn't for you" Naruto heard the girl stutter when he smiled and hugged her back, getting her surprised. She shook a bit and then just rested as she accepted Naruto's hands on her body.

The two laid there on the couch "it's okay Temari things will better for you now. Let's just show Gaara that we are there for him."

Temari nodded as her eyes had tears in them somehow she knew Naruto knew she was crying.

"Thank you…Naruto…I will never forget this" Naruto smiled as he soothed her hair "it was nothing"

* * *

><p>It was now night time as Naruto was on his way to his apartment and stopped as he saw the first person who started teaching him standing at the complex entrance. She had her back turned from him.<p>

"Kurenai-Sensei" hearing Naruto call her name made her turn around.

"Naruto" Kurenai smiled softly as she didn't speak with him for a while now.

Naruto walked up to her as he smiled "how you been Sensei" Kurenai nodded "I have been well Naruto" Kurenai's eyes looked the other way a bit in which Naruto noticed.

Naruto being a boy who raised himself didn't know the meaning of comfort space. So he just walked closer to her and with both hands took hold of her shoulders surprising her.

"Na…Naruto" Kurenai was stunned to see Naruto this close to her.

"Kurenai-Sensei…what's wrong" Naruto spoke seriously making Kurenai move her head at the side "I…just need some time to think" Kurenai bit her lips at that stupid excuse.

Naruto slowly looked at her which to Kurenai she felt time turn still.

"Alright Sensei" Naruto nodded as he let her go making the Yuhi sigh in relief.

She didn't notice Naruto looking a bit apologetic "I know why you're here Kurenai" Kurenai's eyes went wide now. Did he know why she was here? How can she know when she didn't even know why she was here?

"I'm sorry" Naruto apologised as he looked down a bit. This surely surprised Kurenai _"wha…what"_

Naruto carried on speaking as he didn't notice Kurenai's surprised face.

"I'm sorry for not seeing you. I can't make up an excuse saying, I was busy or I had problems with my team, because just recently I met Gai-Sensei and trained with him. I didn't see you because I forgot. So I'm sorry" Naruto apologised once again.

Kurenai was shocked. This was the first time she truly became surprised. Naruto was genuinely apologising to her in something that was not his fault. He thought she was here because of that.

She looked at Naruto who had soft genuine expression. She wondered to herself there and then. Was she slowly seeing Naruto's true façade? Something he truly showed to nobody only but himself. Was the name people called him false or was the rumours false as well? She remembered what happened at the hospital when he was about to shed in tears and how it hurt her immensely.

She suddenly felt happy now, happy that she had the privilege to see him like this.

Suddenly as if there was no sense of comfort space between them, Kurenai now was the one who grabbed him by the shoulders getting his attention.

She smiled now as she was close to his face "Naruto don't apologise, because you have nothing to apologise for" Naruto looked to disagree "but…" suddenly Kurenai hushed him by putting her index finger on his lips which surprised the blonde once again.

"Shhhh…please Naruto just listen okay" Kurenai smiled softly making Naruto nod.

"I was also busy as well alright" Naruto nodded again.

Kurenai now let go of him as she walked to the nearby bench and sat down. This indicated Naruto to do the same who did as well.

She looked at Naruto closely especially seeing his Chunin vest "congratulation on becoming a Chunin by the way Naruto" Kurenai smiled making the Uzumaki smile back "thank Sensei"

"Naruto I need to tell you something" Kurenai said as she looked at his apartment complex in space.

"What is it Sensei" Naruto queried

"I and my fellow colleagues stumbled upon Uchiha Itachi and…"

"Hoshigaki Kisame" Naruto interjected with a serious expression as well getting her surprised.

"I met the two when I was with Jiraiya. We were getting his teammate Tsunade to be Hokage" Kurenai nodded still surprised to see him being sent on such an important mission.

"What happened" Kurenai asked a bit worried as she looked at him.

Naruto smiled "I fought the man while Itachi was occupied with Sasuke" she nodded as she knew Sasuke ran after the man in anger.

Naruto now looked embarrassed "I managed to handle myself well….but if it wasn't for Jiraiya I would have lost" Naruto felt angry at himself remembering that fight, next time they meet things will be different that he can promise.

Kurenai saw his ashamed expression and touched his lap and rubbed it softly "don't be mad at yourself Naruto" she smiled at him and then felt the same thing he felt "I…I didn't stand a chance against Itachi myself. My genjutsu was useless against his Sharingan" she became down

Naruto nodded but saw her really looking hurt. He then touched her hand that was touching him and caressed it.

"Tell me" he spoke softly as the two made eye contact. Seeing his soft worried eyes made Kurenai tell him everything.

Her loss against the Uchiha, her insecurities and finally how pathetic she felt, Naruto listened to everything with a straight face.

Kurenai desperately tried to control herself but didn't need to as Naruto hugged her.

"Na…Naruto" Kurenai became surprised feeling him on her once again.

"It's alright Kurenai. We both have to get stronger and next time it will be different" Kurenai just nodded as she held him.

"What if it won't" Kurenai let her insecurities control.

"It will Kurenai" Kurenai didn't looked to be accepting it when Naruto carried on "I know all about the Sharingan's power with Genjutsu" Naruto remembered Itachi's battle with Sasuke and from what Jiraiya told him about the older Uchiha.

"Kurenai do you know why I think that it will be different" Kurenai nodded wanting to know.

Naruto let her go and sat down closely to her "because I always said to myself if someone can become great so can you" Naruto smiled getting Kurenai's eyes go wide.

"There is nothing in the world that can stop somebody if they set their minds to it" Naruto nodded as he carried on while the woman next to him listened intently.

"I know about Uchiha Itachi. Not very well but I knew him on my first day of the academy" Kurenai's eyes went wide now as Naruto told her his story.

"I met him class, he was from a family who expected great things from him. While I was a boy who was expected to fall" Naruto chuckled to himself "when I saw him I saw nothing special because while he got high grades in everything and getting everyone in awe. I thought to myself that I could do the same. I never did prove that theory though since I got kicked out of the class for misconduct" Naruto sighed "I managed to take the final exam wanting to show it but I failed" Naruto looked down as he thought what he was saying to her didn't make sense. Looking determined now he looked at Kurenai "but you know what! I still held that believe because I carried it with me all my life. If I fall to the ground I just get back up and try again until I get it right." Naruto looked at Kurenai in the eye "Do you understand what I'm saying to you"

Kurenai absorbed everything as she got a glimpse of his struggle in the academy.

She told to herself that he didn't fail because of his ability but because he was being held back. What he said to her about his belief however reached her. She didn't know Naruto thought that.

She nodded when Naruto smiled "so you can use Genjutsu as well right. Then all you have to do is get a Genjutsu that the Sharingan can't beat" Naruto looked serious now.

Kurenai couldn't believe what he just said. If he didn't tell her his story she would dismiss what he just said as childish. But what Naruto said was true.

"_There is nothing in the world that can stop somebody if they set their minds to it" _Naruto's voice rang in her head

Kurenai clenched her hands she was now determined. She wasn't going to let these missing ninjas take him away. Take him away from her.

Now nodding she made up her mind no matter how long it takes she will create an unbeatable Genjutsu that can even defeat the Sharingan.

"Alright Naruto I will not give up" Naruto smiled and nodded as then Kurenai touched his hand. She looked shy for some reason to Naruto

"Naruto…do you want to train with me sometime. I want to see where my level is" Kurenai became a bit shy all of a sudden but she suddenly felt Naruto touch her back. Looking at him her eyes became wide.

Naruto was smiling brightly as he nodded "it will be my pleasure Sensei" Kurenai felt happy now as she smiled and squeezed his hand "thank you Naruto"

Naruto smiled and the two just sat their enjoying each other's company as today they had a goal they desperately wanted to achieve.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

**Maito Gai's dojo**

A figure wearing black and white uniform left a training ground which looked destroyed. He was walking away from a man wearing a green spandex. The bowl haircut man looked surprised very surprised to say at least.

"I see you around Sensei" the figure that left said as he looked a bit roughed up. His blond hair covered his face.

Maito Gai watched his student Uzumaki Naruto walk away in shock. The boy learned it. He learned the 8 gates.

He managed to open 5 gates in 5 days. The day he opened it was explosive.

When Gai watched Naruto explode he believed that the 8 gates weren't for him as it massive it was like watching a Biju.

Quickly using his own gates Gai put him unconscious as Naruto was hurting himself trying to open more.

That was his limit Gai decided. 5 gates was his limit. So the next two days Gai taught him how to control himself when he opens all 5 gates. The Taijutsu master repeatedly ordered Naruto to do chakra control and train his body until he became sick of it.

What Gai didn't know was that Naruto learned a new thing about his Teikoku thanks those exercises.

When it was time to open the gates, it was still powerful as Naruto still had too much chakra. Gai deduced that having too much Chakra was not the boy's fault and it cannot be stopped by just doing chakra control exercises.

Gai just accepted it and just deemed him ready to use the gates. the man ordered Naruto to keep doing chakra control exercises in which the blond promised he would do.

He now watched Naruto leave and thought to himself.

"_That boy's going to be great" _Gai smiled proudly

* * *

><p>The village of Konohagakure was abuzz. People seemed to enjoy the day. In fact they had the right to as the in Hokage office Tsunade was serious as she had a file in her hand.<p>

Looking at Jiraiya she smirked "this is a mission we cannot afford to fail" the frog summoner nodded "I agree hime"

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the file deeply "the council are stressing me to send an Anbu team" Jiraiya nodded "I know how they feel of we got this person's recognition it benefit the village greatly"

Tsunade nodded "you sure she is really is…" Jiraiya nodded has he looked serious "Kakashi told me he and his team, when they were young protected her once, only to escape with her out of the country"

Tsunade nodded as she still looked at the file "Hime, who are you going to send for this mission" Jiraiya asked

Tsunade smiled and looked at Jiraiya with a twinkle in her eye "well is it time for that brat to prove he is Chunin" Jiraiya smiled "Hime, I'm glad you are the Hokage" Tsunade laughed with Jiraiya joining her.

"I need a drink" she smiled as she threw a file back on the table.

The file contained the picture of Yukie Fujikaze the famous actor.

* * *

><p>Naruto while he walked home shivered and felt angry once more "whoever that is…." He scowled for no reason in a threatening voice. He was scaring the people who moved away from him.<p>

Things were going to be interesting for the Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys the next chapter is done and let me tell you this. I done the snow country mission a lot differently than canon. It will be fun as I enjoyed writing that chapter very much as I laughed a lot.<strong>

**Also Naruto isn't evil guys, it's just that he's been through a lot and it was hard for the blond to take in. I hope I done the Team 7's scene to what you expected. Naruto will not be friends with them as they were never his friends to begin with. Kakashi and Sakura will have to earn his trust but the blond doesn't care as he has his own problems to think about.**

**See ya till next chapter so REVIEW! **

**Ihateheroes**

**REVIEW!**


	22. An Act called life

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you for the reviews so as promised here is the new chapter.**

**Guys, I expect lots of reviews XD I worked hard since this week is the final week then I have University.**

**Review and I will update ASAP. Lol nice deal huh. ;)**

**Okay enough of me talking. Here is the new chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>An act called life<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage office <strong>

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the 4 people that were on a special mission. They were Shiranui Genma, Gekkō Hayate, Inuzuka Hana and Uzumaki Naruto. The first three were Tokubetsu Jounin while the final member was a Chunin. Their mission was to protect the famous actress Fujikaze Yukie.

She sighed again as she looked at Naruto's file. He looked handsome but under that pretty exterior was a mischievous person she hoped that won't cause a mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the film set<strong>

Hayate and Hana were watching the Adventures of Princess Fūun. A movie that starred the person they were supposed to bodyguard, the famous actor Fujikaze Yukie.

Genma and Naruto already watched the movie so they were walking around outside the movie set where she was practicing.

Naruto and Genma were in a cart now that showed them around.

Naruto looked around in awe while Genma looked bored. The people sat next to them were listening to the tour guide who was driving.

"This set was first opened since the 2nd great ninja war. This is the place where famous actors do their acting" the guide spoke in her speaker to her guide who nodded.

Naruto look at Genma and was smiling "You know this is the set where they done the gladiator right" Naruto sounded really happy in which Genma just grunted lazily.

"This is also the place where they filmed the gladiator starring great actor Russell Crowe" Naruto smiled brightly which made Genma sigh and then just get out of the cart.

"H…hey wait!" Naruto went after him.

The two were now walking to Fujikaze Yukie's set as Genma desperately wanted to smoke.

"Naruto you got a lighter" the lazy looking man asked the blond Chunin who was looking around the film set clearly ignoring him.

Naruto looked around in awe and suddenly his eyes went wide as he pointed to his left.

"Hey check it out, its Matt Damon" Genma sweat dropped and looked.

"I'm pretty sure that's not Matt Damon, Naruto" the Uzumaki looked embarrassed and just looked ahead "well it is!"

Genma chuckled "well…Matt Damon just picked up a broom and started sweeping"

Naruto didn't believe the man as he clearly was in denial even though he saw the same thing "Yeah I know, maybe he's just researching a role or something" Genma sweat dropped "I…I don't think so"

Genma sighed as he now was at Yukie's place "there is the movie set. Naruto lets go"

"You go there, I'll catch up" Genma sighed again "alright see you later"

"Later" Naruto then went to look around as he decided to go to the film set where gladiator was filmed.

A few minutes later Naruto was lost. He was getting bored pretty fast. Fujikaze Yukie still didn't finish yet and met up with them.

Naruto decided to walk outside a bit and checkout the beautiful scenery when suddenly Naruto saw three big barbarian dressed men surrounding a girl who looked afraid.

Letting his instinct go Naruto ran towards them with great speed and by surprise managed to immobilise them. They fell unconscious when Naruto saw the person he saved and quickly inspected her to see if she was alright. His eyes went wide as she was beautiful. She laid there with her eyes closed.

She was a dark-haired young woman with a shapely actress figure. She looked about 19, slightly older than him. Her pearl-shaped face radiated beauty, and her mane of hair was long and dropped to her shoulders.

She was Yukie Fujikaze one of the most famous actresses. Everyone knew of her, she was in nearly every single tabloid, her body appearing in swimsuit issues and fashion magazines all around the country. She was the fantasy of male fans everywhere. Jiriaya would kill just to have 5 minutes with here.

The woman opened her eyes to see a golden haired man looking down at her. She blushed.

"Hey are you alright" Naruto said with a worried face. The woman didn't seem to understand when she slowly turned to her right.

Her eyes went wide as she saw three guys knocked out.

"I saw you getting ambushed so I went to help I hope you're okay" Naruto smiled as the woman slowly sat up and then with a furious look she slapped him.

"SLAP!" Naruto's eyes went wide as he was just slapped.

"What is wrong with you? You just destroyed the final scene of our act! Those guys were just extras."

Naruto just froze as he held his reddened cheek. Yukie huffed in anger and pushed him out of her way.

"Out of my away!" she then walked off leaving a shocked Naruto behind who was thinking of one thing.

"_Who the hell does she think she is!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Film set <strong>

Hana, Hayate and Genma sat in front Sandayuu (Yukie's Manager), and the director with his assistants.

"So we are basically going to not just guard your actress but escort her as well" Hana asked a glasses wearing man with a goatee, having hair styled in a ponytail who nodded. He was Sandayuu

"That's right Konoha Ninjas" the three nodded when the assistant next to the director sighed.

"the next princess gale movie is the first one we are shooting abroad and I uh…don't need to tell you that our lead actress is a bit of a diva." He looked at his boss who was looking at the three ninjas with a smirk.

"Sorry I do apologise" Sandayuu bowed a bit.

"I'll tell you this" the old man director spoke this time as he looked at the three ninja "from your files you ninjas will be just right for this role" Hayate coughed and nodded. The three civilians wondered about his coughing thinking it will affect his duty.

Genma was looking at the pictures at the wall. He looked at a particular photo which was a beautiful cliff.

"I take it that is the land of snow" he said making Sandayuu nod "that's the rainbow glacier it's where the final scene will be shot." The toothpick man nodded.

"Where is Naruto" Hana asked making the director nod and chuckle "I saw him in action it is the reason, why I was convinced you Konoha ninjas can take this job. He is with our actress"

The three ninjas just blinked. Suddenly they heard three random actors talk about Yukie saying how she liked to run away from her duties. The assistant ran towards them and told them that they were not funny.

"Is she really like that" Hayate asked as he held his cough back.

The director sighed "let me tell you about our actress. She is a cold and callous individual. But she does her work. To me she is born to be an actress let them say what they will" the Konoha ninjas nodded.

Sandayuu watched sadly _"he's right. But she ran when she heard we were going to the land of snow"_

* * *

><p>Yukie was in her disguise as she hid in public. She walked towards a small bar and went inside.<p>

A couple minutes later she was drunk silly as a man at the back was spying on her. He got up and slowly walked towards her when suddenly he saw Naruto get out from the toilet.

"Damn I had a nice drink. Might as well go back" the blond Uzumaki sighed as when he was about the leave he saw Yukie who was looking at him.

"Heyyy its youuuu blondieee ninjaaa" Naruto sweat dropped. She was drunk alright.

What they didn't know was that the suspicious individual already left.

Naruto sighed. His job was to protect her and she was drunk. He would have left but it would be his fault if something happened to her, so he sat down next to her.

"Hey it's late and you're drunk" Naruto asked in which the woman ignored him and kept drinking.

Naruto looked at the bar as people were looking amused. They were laughing at her. Getting a bit angry he took the bottle off her.

"We are going. You are embarrassing yourself" Naruto spoke sternly which made Yukie angry.

"Who are you telling what to do? I'm not your wife so back off." Yukie said with a scowl

"I'm here to guard you and it will do me no good to see you wasted" Yukie now fumed "I didn't want you to do that. In fact what can you do? All you are is just a pretty face, I know your type you're just all bark and no bite and a coward so back off you trash" Naruto's eyes went wide at what she said.

"Nevertheless you're coming with me" Naruto grabbed her when suddenly she screamed and slapped him again. "SLAP!" That was the second time Naruto was surprised as he held his other cheek in which he got slapped on.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yukie screamed.

Naruto just froze and now became angry "fine" speaking softly he left her. As he left the bar Sandayuu came running past him and went inside.

* * *

><p>Naruto and his team were in a ship as they watched Yukie doing her acting.<p>

The Uzumaki looked at her with a serious expression in which Kiba's sister noticed. She stood with her three dogs who the director instructed to leave at the ship once they got off.

"Hey Naruto you okay" Naruto turned to look at her and nodded "I'm fine!" she just nodded as she knew something was up about him.

Genma was reading the report Tsunade gave him "we are on our way to snow country. Tsunade-Sama has said that this is where Kakashi and his Genin when they were young were chased out" Hayate and Hana nodded while Naruto just watched Yukie act.

It's been now a week into the mission, and the days became long and cold.

The group landed on the coasts of the Land of Snow, and have been making their way through the island, filming as they went along. The director would see a spot where he wanted to film, and they all would stop for and film.

They just landed in another spot and the director started filming when three individuals ambushed them.

Naruto and his comrades were guarding them as the director looked happy he was screaming that this place was begging to be filmed here.

Genma sensing them suddenly threw an explosive tag at the mountain range behind the film set where the acting already started.

The explosion caught them off guard. "Hey what do you think you are doing" the assistant screamed at the Jounin.

"Everyone get back!" Hana screamed at the film set crew as they nodded.

"It's an ambush!" Hataye yelled this got them alert.

Suddenly where the explosion was three shadows jumped and surrounded everyone.

The first one was a white haired armoured wearing snow ninja who smirked "welcome to snow country. I am Rōga Nadare and I will be you tour for the day" he smirked evilly.

Hayate's eyes narrowed at the man.

The second person on his left was a pink haired woman who was also a snow ninja "you have some guts to come her princess Koyuki. But I'm glad you came after all it took us 10 years to find you." She was Kakuyoku Fubuki.

Yukie fell to the floor as she held her head in fear. She remembered her past. The day her father died and the day she ran away and become actress. The fire still haunted her to this day.

Sandayuu watched with a worried expression. As everyone were surprised that Yukie was really a princess.

"You're really Princess Kazahana Koyuki" Genma was surprised as he looked at the actor/princess who was shaken. He should have known. The signs were all there.

Naruto, Hayate and Hana's eyes narrowed at the snow ninjas.

"This will be easy" spoke a very build man with purple hair and dark eyes. He was Fuyukuma Mizore

They all wore a blue and white outfit with Chakra Armour unknowingly to Naruto's team.

"Sir we are ambushed we have to get on the ship" the assistant screamed but the director relented.

"No! keep the cameras rolling!" the assistant's eyes went wide as he held the camera "but sir"

"Don't you see god is telling me to film this? It will be the greatest movie. I might land an Oscar!" the old director smiled gleefully.

"S…sir" the assistant didn't look pleased but a glare from his boss shut him up and he carried on filming.

"Hurry we have to escape. Everyone get out of here!" Genma ordered as the people ran back to the ships. Hayate nodded as he was the closest to the ships. He quickly guided everyone there.

"We can't let you get away" Fubuki smirked as she and her team descended towards them.

"Dammit they are coming!" Genma screamed. Hana and Naruto got ready.

Sandayuu looked at Yukie and screamed "hurry we must get out of here" Yukie didn't listen as she was afraid.

"Sandayuu what…what are you…" she looked at the descending snow ninjas and screamed.

Fubuki screamed as she enacted her technique once she landed in front of the three Konoha ninjas.

"**Ice release:** **Ice Prison Technique"**

"Naruto, Hana! Separate" both of them nodded at Genma when they saw a block of ice coming towards them intending to capture them.

Once Naruto and Hana went to fight the other two Genma quickly back flipped to gain more range and did his technique **"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" **the great ball of flame that came out of Genma's mouth made no effect as Fubuki did an ice wall to protect herself.

Hana battled it out against Mizore Fuyukuma. It was mostly hand to hand as Kiba's sister skilfully dodged his blows and then went on the offensive **"Ninja art: beast style claw"** her nails became bigger like a claw and Hana jumped with great speed in attempt to slash the big man's throat.

Mizore quickly dodged at the last minute and back flipped and then used his technique **"Retractable Cable Arm" **he launched his metal hand at her in which Hana dodged.

Mizore smirked as his hand went towards Yukie who was still shaken. Hana noticed and screamed "Yukie!" Yukie didn't listen as Sandayuu was frozen in fear.

The hand was coming to them very fast and before it got its target. Somebody got in front of Yukie and grabbed it.

Yukie looked up to see Naruto as he gritted his teeth trying to hold his ground "Na…Naruto" Sandayuu watched as well when Naruto screamed and with great strength he managed swing the man all the way to the ice mountain next to him. Mizore crashed hard.

Nadare's eyes went wide as he saw his comrade easily pushed around "damn you! I will end this."

"**Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique"** suddenly an avalanche came transformed into a pack wolves it was coming at them with great speed.

"We have to get out of here" Genma screamed as he ran while his opponent jumped away as well smirking.

"Dammit!" Hana quickly ran to the ship as well. Behind her Mizore recovered and ran after Fubuki.

Hayate got everyone to the ship and coughed "Hurry!" he waved at his team who nodded.

"Na…Naruto" Naruto looked down at Yukie and spoke to Sandayuu "we must get out of here" the manager nodded and grabbed Yukie "go now I cover you all"

"Naruto…what about you" Yukie still looked afraid but Naruto ignored her and faced the pack of wolves that was rushing towards them.

Quickly going through hand seals the Uzumaki finished **"Water release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique"**

Suddenly the water behind Naruto formed into a huge dragon which charged at the pack of wolves. The clash was devastating as they area exploded.

Using this as an opening Naruto ran to the ship which quickly sailed.

"Did you film that" the director looked at his assistant who nodded "Yes sir"

"Good" he smirked.

As the ship got away the three snow ninjas watched them go as they frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the ship<strong>

The ship pulled into docks a while ago as everyone waited for Yukie to wake up.

The group all sat in the table.

"Sandayuu-san mind explaining on what is going on" Naruto asked the man with his group who nodded.

The manager sighed "I'm sorry. Yukie is actually a real princess of the land of snow" everyone's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding" the director said in shock making the manager nod.

The ninjas couldn't believe it. Genma read about snow country they were the most technological advanced country in the world. It attracted the 5 main hidden villages as getting them to ally with them is a great boost.

"So why was she running away from her country" Hana blinked confused.

Everyone looked to agree when Sandayuu sighed as he looked sad "it is because she is a princess that's why"

"Mind explaining Sandayuu-san" Hayate spoke quietly the man nodded as he then told the tale when Yukie whose real name was Kazahana Koyuki. When she was a child, her paternal uncle Kazahana Dotō killed her father for his treasure, leaving Koyuki emotionally scarred for 10 years as she, him and Konoha ninjas back then ran away for safety. He even said he became her manager so that he can escort her back to her home country.

Genma nodded as that's what Kakashi said in his report

The director chuckled as he sat in the corner "this is great we can really make a great movie out of this." His assistant sighed.

Suddenly the door was opened roughly "I will not go back!" it was Yukie or Koyuki which was her real name.

Everyone looked at her now "I…I will not go back. Ever since that day, my tears dried up" she spat making Sandayuu go into tears.

Naruto watched her in which she looked back at him. Their eyes met.

Suddenly Sandayuu went to the floor before her and bowed "princess Koyuki assume your rightful place as our leader and confront Dotō"

He bowed now as his head went to the floor "please I will give you my life for you to do so. I beg you take your arms and lead your people"

Yukie just watched with cold expression "I don't think so" Sandayuu's eyes went wide as he looked up at her "bu…but what about your people"

Yukie shrugged "I could care less about them. Let's just leave this place"

"But what about Dotō" Sandayuu hopelessly asked which made Yukie angry "so Dotō will kill them all just give up. You are annoying me you maggot" Sandayuu shook and just bowed.

"Hey whatever your problems is don't take it out on him." Naruto spoke at the princess with narrowed eyes. She looked back at him "you don't know anything so shut up"

"I may not know. You're right but the man is at least doing something, as for you princess should learn from him" Naruto spat back getting her surprised. Yukie became angry once again and then walked off.

* * *

><p>The group moved on as they were in 5 trucks traveling through a mountain tunnel. Outside the truck were giant ice walls that made up the interior of the cave.<p>

Naruto sat in one of them with Hana as they were in awe at the scenery before them.

Once they got out of the cave they parked so that the director can carry on filming.

"I will stay and guard here" Hayate said as he now got his blade with him. Genma nodded and looked at Hana and Naruto. Suddenly they heard that Yukie ran away.

"Naruto, Hana go find her call me on the radio when you do!" they both nodded and ran.

* * *

><p>Yukie ran desperately as she tried to get away from this place. The memories were still fresh even in 10 years' time. She was turning cold as she only wore a small thin jacket which was a bad idea.<p>

Suddenly her vision started to fade as she ran for 10 minutes straight, she fell on the ground. Before she hit the ground however she fell onto someone's chest.

"What are you doing?"Naruto spoke softly as he helped her up. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shuddering body. "Are you crazy? It's below freezing out here, and you're only wearing a small jacket!"

Tears streamed out of her eyes. "I… I can't go any further. I just can't!" Her face was wild, as if there was something she was really afraid.

Naruto sighed "Come on, we have to return." He went down next to her as she became frantic.

"NO!" She cried, as she tried to push him away. "Don't make me go back there. You don't know anything! I'm not just an actress here, I'm an exiled princess! You don't get it, there are people who want me dead there…" Naruto suddenly lifted her on his back "I know. I know about your story. But you will die out here if I don't get you back inside." not liking the close contact Yukie tried to get off him "I'd rather die, then. I don't want to return to that place."

Their eyes mad contact again as for some reason Yukie liked looking at him but she hated his guts.

"It doesn't matter what you want at this point." Naruto replied, coldly. "My mission is to make sure you survive."

She didn't have a response as the coldness was making her feel numb she wrapped around him so that he could take her.

"I…I just want to leave" Naruto sighed "if it makes you feel any better the director said we were going to leave" Naruto lied and saw that Yukie looked to believe him as she just nodded.

Suddenly Yukie bit his shoulder making Naruto yelp and let go of her as he was surprised. She then ran into the forest which made Naruto chase her.

"Wait Yukie!" he screamed as the woman screamed back "You liar! I won't go back"

Naruto noticed where she was running to as there was a small cliff ahead of her.

"Yukie watch out!" the woman didn't listen as she tripped suddenly and then started to roll down the cliff. Naruto skidded down after her as she was heading toward a small cold lake.

Before Naruto got to her Yukie hit her head hard on a rock which made her lose consciousness.

He sighed as he felt her shivering and picked her up bridal style.

He looked around and frowned "where are we"

* * *

><p>Yukie woke up inside a tunnel as the first thing she saw was Naruto's back who noticed her awake.<p>

"You're awake" he smiled at her as he laid her down on the wall.

She looked at him with empty eyes which made him sigh.

"Hey…I'm sorry for lying to you" she didn't answer him making the Uzumaki sigh again.

"Are you hurt" Naruto asked again making Yukie mutter something which he didn't hear.

Coming closer he heard her mutter "Why do you fight against Doto"

Naruto looked down "I don't have a reason other than it's my mission but Sandayuu is worried sick about you"

Koyuki chuckled "he doesn't care about me all he cares about is this country" Naruto became silent

"He cares for this country and not me. Ever since Doto took over that's all he cared about. 10 years ago that great fire, when my father was betrayed by his own brother just for this necklace" she held a purple necklace as she twiddled with it.

"That man raised me and became my manager. I knew he would bring me here. My whole life was a charade becoming an actress was all I was cut out to be in this life. I might as well give up." She looked even worse now.

Naruto listened intently as he spoke softly "So you want to leave and give up" Koyuki nodded "yes I want to leave this place and go somewhere faraway"

"But Doto will find you" the princess's eyes went wide when Naruto carried on "even if you give that necklace to him he will still kill you. Do you want to know why?"

Koyuki didn't say anything when Naruto growled "it's because you are his brother's daughter and the rightful heir of this country" Yukie's eyes went wide now in shock.

She remembered when she was little how her father told her about spring. How she will see this country be engulfed by the most beautiful spring the word will ever see.

"Yukie" the woman now got out of her thoughts looked at Naruto who smiled.

"Sandayuu may have done all those things but he never stopped loving you. Doto knows that and that's why he will kill you because are all that's left of your father's legacy"

He went to her and got his right hand out "come we must hurry" she just nodded and resumed being on his back. They started walking again now.

"Hey Naruto" Koyuki asked

"Hmmmm"

"You not so bad of a ninja" she felt rumbling which indicated that he was chuckling.

"Say that to me once I finish protecting you" she smiled and nodded "thank you Naruto"

"No problem"

They were walking for 10 minutes when Yukie spoke "tell me your story Naruto"

Naruto sighed "I have nothing to tell princess" she looked angry now "don't call me that fool" Naruto sighed "why are you so negative" suddenly he felt a smack on his cheek. This made Naruto stop "why are you always slapping me!" he growled

"Because you're an idiot! Who always manages to somehow annoy me!" Yukie spat back

"I'm doing my job and I get hit. Do you want me to leave you behind then?"

"It's better you should, I don't want to see your ugly face anymore" Naruto froze and then let her go as he suddenly walked off which surprised her.

"I had enough of your bitchy attitude. You're on your own" Naruto walked away leaving the girl alone and shocked.

"Na…Naruto" Yukie stuttered. The Uzumaki ignored her as he walked off.

Suddenly light came behind them as something was coming towards them at a magnificent speed. The horns being used can be heard.

Yukie's eyes went wide "a train" she looked at Naruto who just walked off without a care in the world.

"Naruto! A train is coming!" she yelled

"So what, didn't you want to be left alone." Naruto spoke with no care.

"B…but a train…a train is coming!" Naruto just ignored her "see you later princess good luck"

The train was getting closer now as Yukie looked ready to cry.

"Ple…please help me!" Yukie ran after Naruto helplessly as he walked. The gap between them was getting bigger to her.

"Just leave me alone. A coward like you really annoys me!" Naruto screamed in anger.

"Wh…what" Kazahana Koyuki froze in shock when Naruto carried on with his verbal abuse.

"You say you hate cowards but isn't that what you are doing. You insult people who want to help you, life isn't a movie that you star in lady and I'm not your knight where I have to save you. So forget it I'm done. Goodbye Yukie." Naruto put his hands in his pocket and walked off. Suddenly he felt Yukie grab his arm surprising him a bit.

She looked broken as she looked at him "please…I'm sorry okay please, I do anything you want please" Naruto had his hair covering his face when suddenly he slapped her making her fall towards the ground.

Yukie looked up at him in terror as she really looked to cry.

Naruto looked angry as he spat in rage "Now I know why Doto wants to kill you. It's because you're a little brat who whines and pouts. You make me sick. I can't believe your father entrusted you with his secret, he's lucky he is dead because he would feel disgusted as well"

Yukie's eyes went wide when he said that and with great anger she never knew she had. The princess got up and slapped him hard.

Naruto took it as the woman kept hitting him over and over again.

"Shut up! Shut up! Say what you will about me but never insult my father! You don't know what I have been through. He is dead because of me, because of…" Naruto stopped her barrage and grabbed her arms.

"Because of Doto right" her eyes went wide new as her tears stopped.

Naruto now had a soft expression "It's Doto's fault you're like this. It's his fault that you feel hollow inside. Sandayuu saw this and that's why he tried to bring you back. He tried to end your cold heart and warm that snowy place inside you and bring spring"

Yukie gasped now "spring…" she remembered her father's words.

"_Ohhh that's right you never felt spring have you Koyuki." A little Koyuki nodded at her father who smiled "close your eyes Koyuki" the little girl listened as he father spoke._

"_Try to imagine yourself surrounded with flowers." Koyuki felt she saw flowers around her "there isn't it beautiful. Now run through it as fast as you can." Little Koyuki waved her hands slowly like she was running. _

"_Doesn't it make you feel warm and happy. Doesn't it" Koyuki smiled as she hummed in agreement "that is spring" her father smiled getting Koyuki to open her eyes and look at him._

"_Koyuki if you never give up and you believe in the future. Spring will surely come" _

She looked at Naruto as she always believed her father was lying to her. But he was right all along. She gave up in life and became cold and never pursued happiness, always taking the coward's way out. Looking at Naruto and what he said to her is what her father always believed in and passed it down to her.

She got angry once again he dared to insult her father's dreams like this.

Naruto sensed that the train was coming and felt that now was the time to get the hell out.

"Yu…yukie isn't it time we runaway now" the train was now visible as Naruto looked to take her and run. He sure didn't want to get run over like this.

Koyuki didn't seem to listen as she slapped Naruto hard for the fourth time angering and shocking the Chunin in the process. Why was she always slapping him?

She suddenly became hysterical as she screamed and swore at Naruto hitting him with furies of slaps once again.

"Don't you ever…don't you ever"

Naruto sensed the train was coming and hugged her so she would calm down. He didn't get the response he wanted as she stepped on his feet hard and bit him.

"OW!" Naruto yelped only to receive more hits. He just blocked them all and was thinking fast. The train was coming and Yukie looked to be so angry at him forgetting there ever was a train.

Naruto suddenly had a serious expression and grabbed both her arms.

"Don't touch me…you bastard I hate you I…" suddenly Yukie who was in tears was pulled forward towards the blond and was kissed right on the lips.

Her eyes went wide as she froze. That finally got her attention.

Feeling his lips on her made her close her eyes. She was an actress as she kissed people on the set. But this kiss was different. It was so soft unconsciously holding him she felt his hard body as she pulled him close.

Koyuki didn't want this to end but it did as Naruto let her go their lips parting. The two just watched each other as the actress was blushing feverishly.

"Koyuki" the woman blushed even more now as the way he said her name felt right.

"Ye…yes Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled as he pointed his face now looking scared "THERE IS A TRAIN COMING!"

Yukie turned to her right and her eyes went wide. A train was coming so fast at them. This made her freeze.

"Hurry Yukie hop on" Naruto told her to get on his back which she obliged. "Hold on tight okay" she nodded and held on to his body. Since she was wearing his cloak she felt his whole back.

She closed her eyes when Naruto screamed "here we go!" he then ran with the train behind them getting closer to them.

"Na…Naruto-kun its coming" Yukie screamed "we can't make it"

"Shut up…you want to live or not" Yukie's eyes went wide now but this time due to their conversation they had she nodded "Ye…Yes"

"Then scream to me you want to live. Say it is you orders!" Naruto screamed as he huffed.

The train now got much closer and was almost running them over. Koyuki noticed and became afraid.

The princess's eyes went wide and she screamed "I WANT TO LIVE. PLEASE NARUTO LET US LIVE!"

Naruto smirked "As you wish Koyuki" the woman blushed as she held him as for some reason she like it when he said her full name.

The train was getting closer and closer and before it was too late Naruto brought out his trump card. His eyes glowed blue and he yelled to himself **"Gate of Opening….release!"** when that happened Yukie saw that for some reason they were getting further and further away from the train.

She looked at Naruto and her eyes went wide. His blue eyes were glowing "I will never give up. Koyuki….you should do the same" she nodded slowly holding him closer "Yes….Naruto"

Then Naruto screamed and with a burst of speed they got out of the tunnel and jumped out of the way.

A second later the train came zooming past them.

Both the princess and Naruto looked at each other and laughed enjoying the moment. They outran a damn train!

"Naruto!" Hana screamed as she ran to him. The Uzumaki looked to see her and his team with the film crew already set up.

"We heard grunting and yelling on your radio. Looking at you and the train I can see why" Hayate said as he coughed in between his sentence.

"Yukie-sama!" the crew members all ran to her and check she was alright.

The woman looked at Naruto who smiled which made her blush and smile back.

"Where is Sandayuu" Koyuki said as she wanted to speak with him and apologise.

"I don't know he said he had business to take care of" the princess's eyes went wide "Naruto we must find Sandayuu" Naruto nodded with Hana and Hayate and got up.

The director looked at Koyuki and Naruto and smirked "this will be a gold mine" he clasped his hands.

Genma looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

Suddenly the train stopped as faraway everyone saw a man come out of it. Yukies eyes went wide "Doto" Naruto looked at her and then looked at the man faraway with narrowed eyes.

Naruto was in deep thought. _"What the hell was a train doing here?"_

"**Well what do we have here? Koyuki it's been 10 years my darling niece" **Yukie's eyes looked on in shock.

"I won't let you get away with this Doto!" A man screamed wearing an armour and sword. He had a group of people with him.

"We will protect this land for our princess" It was Sandayuu which got everyone surprised especially Koyuki.

"Shit no!" Genma screamed while Hana gasped and Hayate had his eyes wide.

Naruto and Koyuki were shocked to the core. What they saw was a fury of weapons coming down at Sandayuu and his men who didn't stand a chance.

"Sandayuu!" Koyuki screamed as everyone gasped. The director could not believe what he was seeing.

Suddenly before the finishing blow landed on Sandayuu a demon windmill shuriken deflected it making the man fall to the floor. It was Genma who ran and hid as he threw an explosive tag at one of the train carriages which exploded.

Quickly thinking the man threw another explosive this time at where Doto was, only for the man to release the train's bindings and get away. He used a spare carriage as a decoy for the explosive tag.

Once Doto left everyone ran to Sandayuu who laid there almost dying.

Koyuki went to him "Sandayuu" the man coughed as he smiled "I….I tried princess" she nodded "I…I'm sorry for what you been through" he coughed again which made Yukie's eyes go wide.

Sandayuu closed his eyes and died. Silence ensued as Yukie got up and walked away.

Nobody needed to say anything as Naruto walked after her and before she told him stay where he was a blimp came.

The blimp came up behind her as Mizore used his retractable cable arm and grabbed the actress born princess who gasped and flew all the way to the blimp.

"Koyuki!" Naruto screamed as the woman screamed after him "NARUTO!"

Everyone saw this and ran to the blond, they were stopped as Kunai's were thrown at them which formed into ice spikes. Once everyone ran for cover and recovered Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto!" Hana screamed while Hayate and Genma looked serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the blimp<strong>

The blimp soared through rainbow glacier as Doto looked at it with his three snow ninjas.

"You have grown beautiful princess. Tell me do you have the hex crystal with you" Koyuki was silent but knew she could not lie to the man before her.

"Yes" she sighed making the man smile and walk towards her and take it off her neck roughly.

"Good this is the real one. I won't be fooled if it was a fake" he smiled Koyuki just looked out of hope

Doto walked to the window and pointed "Do you see that" Koyuki looked where he was pointing at

"That is the rainbow glacier. It is also our resting point and where I can finally see the secret" he smiled when Koyuki's eyes went wide all of sudden. Doto looked to where she was looking at and his eyes went wide as well.

"Doto-Sama someone is flying right at us" Nadare screamed as he was the one driving

It was Uzumaki Naruto who was flying right at them. Koyuki gasped.

"Shoot him down!" Doto screamed "He is too close" Nadare responded.

Kissing his teeth Doto ran to get his armour but it was too late as the Uzumaki crashed right inside. This created a massive impact as Doto's armour flew outside making him grit his teeth. He lost his weapon.

"DAMN IT!" he screamed in fury as he turned around to see Naruto with Koyuki in a bridal carriage.

"Eh I don't give up so easily" He smirked although his face bled due to crashing on the windows he still smiled.

"KILL HIM!" Doto ordered as all three of his snow ninjas rushed him.

Naruto smirked "hold on tight Koyuki" the woman nodded "Yes…Naruto" for some reason she knew he would come. He was the only person idiotic enough to do something like this.

"DIE!" Nadare screamed as he and his team charged.

Naruto smirked and glowed blue with Koyuki with him **"Teikoku"** suddenly the whole room exploded as fire consumed the blimp which made it crash all the way to the Rainbow glacier.

Naruto and Koyuki were in the air as the woman was screaming.

"Hold on Koyuki!" Naruto screamed "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" the princess couldn't believe she was falling to her death. She held Naruto tight in a hug as they crashed on to a set of trees.

Koyuki who had closed her eyes didn't feel anything. When she opened them her eyes went wide. She was on top of Naruto who was bleeding.

"Y…yo" he smiled his was impaled by a sharp tree branch right on his right rib.

Koyuki became shocked as she inspected him "Na…Naruto please be okay don't die" Naruto smiled as he then coughed blood "do…don't worry I got this" he slowly and painfully pulled the branch out him grunting in the process.

He got up slowly but was about to fall back down when Yukie grabbed hold of him.

"Sit and let me see them" Naruto nodded painfully and sat on the floor as Koyuki took of his damaged blue buttoned shirt and inspected the wound. Seeing his hard chest and touching it made her blush a bit. Still she was horrified to see a huge scar on his left rib and a bleeding hole on his right.

Quickly ripping out his shirt Koyuki wrapped it around him to ease the pain. "How is it" Naruto grunted as he smiled a bit "I…feel a little better" she nodded

"You are an idiot" she looked worried which made Naruto chuckle "bust my ass for you and this is what I get" Koyuki smiled now "Naruto I'm a hard woman to please" he chuckled again "I can see that"

Before the two had another moment a beautiful light glowed in the forest. Looking at it Koyuki growled "Doto…I know it" Naruto nodded and wanted to get up.

"Careful Naruto-kun!" Koyuki said worryingly as she had his arms over her so he could walk.

They were going after Doto for a final battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow glacier<strong>

Doto was bleeding as he had a blade in his hands. He was half naked though to the fact he wanted to wear the armour and the brat didn't let him. He felt a little numb due to the impact but felt like he could go on.

Knowing his team separated thanks to the explosion which made him angry.

However he did have the hex crystal and putting in the required hole he watched it glow as he stood in the platform atop a cliff.

Suddenly the whole area became warm as the snow melted. The pillars surrounding the whole area glowed in a rainbow colour as gears working can be heard.

Doto stood in the key area and looked around frowning "I don't see it. The treasure where is it"

Suddenly smoke engulfed the area as water came rushing down like little waterfalls.

Naruto and Koyuki saw everything "It…it's so warm" she added making Naruto nod as he didn't feel cold anymore.

Doto had his eyes wide as he stood in the podium and watched everything turning around "a…a heat generator" he now became angry "this is the hidden treasure of the Kazahana clan" he growled. Suddenly he saw Naruto and his niece in front of him.

They stood before him in an act of defiance.

Doto gritted his teeth he couldn't use his techniques without his armour. He then smirked the boy was damaged greatly and he was also the master of Kenjutsu.

Chuckling he stepped up alerting Naruto.

Naruto noticed the man walk before him with a sword on his right hand.

Koyuki looked worried "Na…Naruto-kun what will we do you're…" Naruto interrupted her with a smile "Koyuki can you go to my pouch" she nodded "get out a Kunai" she listened and gave him a single Kunai.

Naruto grabbed the Kunai now and closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Bu…but you're hurt badly…you can't even move properly" she asked worriedly again making Naruto grunt "just be silent I'm concentrating" she nodded now watching him.

The princess wondered what he was doing when suddenly Naruto opened his eyes and poured his chakra to the Kunai.

The result was magnificent to Koyuki's eyes as the Kunai suddenly turned into a blue light saber. It was like a blue charka sword.

Doto looked amazed when Naruto let go of Koyuki and stood before Doto **"Teikoku: Aoi no hane"**

Naruto and Doto stood watching each other when Naruto spoke "this will end now Koyuki I promise you" she nodded looking worried for his safety

"Come boy…let us begin" Doto smirked crazily.

There were no more words spoken between the two as Naruto started to walk to his right and Doto towards Naruto as he walked away from the podium.

The two opponents eyed each other as Naruto gripped his Chakra blade with both hands tightly as he knew it will run out soon. Doto did the same as he gripped his sword.

Koyuki watched with fear for Naruto's safety as she gripped her small jacket tightly, like she was holding something precious.

The director arrived now as he was a bit further away from them. He was traveling with a small carriage which held his camera and watched the three in glee.

"Dammit is the camera on!" he screamed.

"Yes sir! But we didn't manage to film the other battles sir" the assistant said which made the director kiss his teeth "don't worry about that a director always has something up his sleeve." He smirked "make sure you zoom on you hear!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>"It's been a while I used Kenjutsu. I hope I don't disappoint as I'm a novice" Naruto said seriously making Doto smirk "come enough talk boy. You will die here.<p>

Naruto nodded time for talk was over.

As they stood facing each other Doto came rushing first as Naruto ran as well.

The two clashed swords as Naruto's blue chakra blade hit Doto's blade. Doto slashed right making Naruto block and then Koyuki's uncle retaliated with a backwards slash pushing Naruto back as the man's strength pushed him back a step or two.

The wind bellowed as Naruto's hair was moving wildly while he recovered. The fourth's son just narrowed his eyes at Doto.

The tyrant of snow country turned towards Naruto and flipped his sword to show how fluent he was and resumed his battle against the blond.

Naruto attempted to slash at Doto who slashed back their blades clashed once again. Naruto quickly attempted to slash the man's knees making Doto jump and do mid-way spin kick hitting Naruto's head a bit and attempted to cut his throat. Naruto quickly reacted by bringing his blade upwards as he crouched putting his other free hand to the floor.

Getting up quickly Naruto swung at Doto's stomach only for Koyuki's uncle to grab his arm and twist it. Naruto grit his teeth and refused to let go of his blade. Suddenly Naruto felt Doto elbow him on the chest and then in the face making him fall back and stumble.

Doto then quickly turned around with another kick to his face in which Naruto blocked. The force of the Doto's kick made the Uzumaki spin 360 until he stopped. Naruto grit his teeth and ran at Doto and slashed at him only to clash blades with him once again.

Naruto quickly turned around and swung his blade only to see Doto jump over him. The blond turned around to see the man at the beginning of the cliff. He quickly jumped and attacked him only for Doto to back flip and parry Naruto's attack.

To confuse Doto, Naruto ran and skid so that the man can be blinded by the snow. Smoke made of snow covered them now as within the smoke the swordplay still continued.

It cleared with Doto jumping down quickly and slashing Naruto's leg as he was tall enough to do so. Naruto quickly noticed and flipped over him and attacked the ruler of snow's head only for him to deflect it again with his sword.

Quickly getting on his feet the two fought on the ground once again. Naruto attempted to stab him only for Doto to dodge which made Naruto to try again only to be parried.

Doto quickly turned 360 and slashed full swing only for Naruto to stand his ground and use his sword as leverage and went slash his face. Doto at the last minute back flipped and the two stood once more watching each other.

Naruto huffed as his left leg had a cut while Doto smirked because his face had a small cut.

Touching his blood he smiled "you're good" Naruto didn't respond as he just huffed and looked with narrowed eyes.

"_He's good…really good" _Naruto thought

A few feet away Koyuki watched in awe. Someone matched her uncle in Kenjutsu and the person he was facing was a man 3 years younger than her.

She was awed at Naruto's ability as she heard him say he was a novice which amazed her even more.

"_Naruto-kun…you are excellent"_

The snow gusted as the princess held her face. The two Shinobies before her were unfazed as Doto charged at Naruto with a crazy smirk.

Naruto quickly defended himself as he ran to get some space.

Quickly turning around Naruto attacked Doto's mid-section only for the man to flip and kick Naruto and then move forward as the Uzumaki blocked.

The blond ran and did the same again this time aiming for Doto's head. Doto quickly ducked and span on the floor attacking Naruto with his legs. He quickly got up and as Naruto attacked. The two fought beautifully once again.

Doto went to stab Naruto who narrowly dodged and got his ear cut in the process. Walking backwards Naruto blocked Doto's attacks and leaned on the wall. With no way out Naruto desperately blocked the sword attacks and got his right shoulder cut in order to get away in the process.

Naruto quickly ran to the middle of the cliff and turned around to attack only for Doto jump over him and attack his head.

The Uzumaki blocked and turned around only to receive a huge swipe towards his face. The blond blocked hard and tried to push forward as Doto pushed as well.

Naruto almost fell out of the huge cliff as he desperately fought for control.

The two opponents eyed each other as when Doto looked at the glowing blade he was a bit blinded.

Naruto used this opportunity to let go making Doto stumble forward, the Uzumaki quickly ducked and then slashed upwards getting Doto's forehead as blood gushed out. Naruto's blade cut Doto's blade in half in the process as the man tried to block.

Quickly with killer instinct Naruto swung downwards at Doto who looked fallen. It wasn't over as he grabbed Naruto's chakra blade and gritted his teeth as his hands burned. Doto quickly took the blade off Naruto's hands which disappeared turning back to a Kunai.

The strength of Doto made Naruto fall the ground as he rolled. The Uzumaki sensed Doto was going attack him and quickly used his hands to cover himself.

Naruto was stabbed in the arm with Doto's broken sword making him fall of the huge cliff. The blond Chunin rolled down the snowy cliff as the area suddenly glowed now.

Koyuki looked around now in awe as the area glowed in a rainbow colour. She ran to her right and saw Naruto rolling on the cliff in pain as he was stabbed.

Doto grabbed Naruto's Kunai and ran as he jumped at Naruto who recovered. The boy looked up only to see Doto landing harshly on him. This created a huge crash as snow went everywhere making Koyuki scream his name.

As there was smoke Naruto suddenly flew out of it, the gloomy night snowy sky now slowly turned to dawn. Doto came flying out the smoke as he span with Naruto's Kunai in his hand. The Uzumaki pulled out Doto's broken sword out of his left arm and at the last minute blocked the incoming Kunai.

This created a huge clanging sound at the two sweated and gritted.

Koyuki watched everything and saw Naruto being overpowered and she screamed "Naruto! Don't give up you are the strongest ninja I know!" her voice echoed the whole area as Hana, Genma and Hayate once they dealt with the snow ninjas came onto the scene watching from afar.

They watched the final moment in awe as they missed the show.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked at Doto "I am strong" the man smirked murderously "you will die fool" then the two as the area turned into a beautiful setting pushed away from each other, they charged as each ducked their swings and then turned at the same time and struck.

Doto impaled Naruto's kunai on his bleeding right rib and Naruto stabbed Doto's broken sword in his stomach. Silence ensued as suddenly Naruto gasped scaring Koyuki who watched in fear. However Doto coughed blood as the Kunai he used only scratched Naruto while he was stabbed.

The man fell back as he tried to fight some more but fell to his knees.

"I… Sōsetsu…you were always the better one heh…spring" he then smiled and fell over now dead.

Naruto huffed as held his right rib which lost its bandages Koyuki used his shirt as.

His vision faded as all Naruto saw was green field full over flowers.

What Naruto didn't know was that he laid there unconscious with his head on Koyuki's lap as she watched the spring before her and her father's image.

The director watched everything as he only muttered one word "Oscar!" he smiled widely

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later<strong>

While Naruto was sent away to Konoha, the team watched Koyuki's coronation as she became the new feudal lord of spring country formerly known as snow country. She also explained that the land of spring will be temporarily become the Land of Snow every winter.

The director filmed everything even Naruto's unconscious form being sent back to Konoha. Koyuki had a secret meeting with him later which showed why a director always had something up his sleeves.

* * *

><p>Flashbacks<p>

* * *

><p><em>Koyuki walked in a filming room as the director watched everything he recorded over and over again. "Director" the old man turned around to see his actress "princess" Koyuki looked at Naruto's face on the screen as he was slapped by her making her smile.<em>

_She slowly got something out of her daimyo Kimono. It was a small videotape "It took me while to make it into tape as I fully recorded every detail" the old man smirked "I knew it. All actors have hidden cameras with them as they film outside the set" Koyuki nodded "this is everything I saw" putting it down the table she walked away but stopped at the door _

"_I'm now the daimyo of spring country and I must ask of you. I see Uzumaki Naruto in high regard. If you show him in a bad light" Koyuki threatened which made the old man laugh "he is a hero of this country and the main attraction of this film. His actions and strength will be noticed to the world and will be credited for it I promise you" Koyuki nodded and walked off "wait…" she stopped on her tracks and turned her head to the director who smiled._

"_Is…Is the great actress smitten with the one she hated" he smiled widely as he saw her blush_

"_Shu…shut up" the director laughed. Yep the great actress Fujikaze Yukie was in love with her bodyguard._

"_An Oscar I tell you. Oscar!" he smiled. _

* * *

><p>End of flashback<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Spring<strong>

She now smiled as she finished signing autographs for some kids as she turned towards the three Konoha Jounins.

"Thank you Konoha and here" Koyuki smiled as she gave Genma a scroll he looked confused but the woman clarified "this is a treaty between my country and your village. Everything will be said in there. So do not open it" The three Konoha ninjas now became surprised.

"Tha…thank you Daimyo-sama" they all bowed. It was an honour to be allied with this great technological advanced country.

Koyuki nodded and then pulled out another scroll "also give this to Uzumaki Naruto personally" Genma nodded as he took it as well "I will. I promise" Koyuki nodded "you better because if it is opened and it was not him, it will be known by me straight away" they all had their eyes go wide as they nodded.

"Thank you Koyuki-sama" they all bowed making Koyuki nod "you may leave and thank you for your help" they nodded and shunshined home to Konoha.

Koyuki looked up at the beautiful sky in space and slowly touched her lips softly. She remembered when Naruto kissed her. This made her blush.

"Uzumaki Naruto" she smiled "thank you so much and I hope you like your present"

She looked at a leaflet that was on the floor. Picking it up she smiled because it was her and Naruto's new movie that came out today.

It was a picture of her in the middle with Naruto and Doto clashing swords. The title said **"Adventures of Princess Fūun, the final: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow"**

She looked at several of people who went to get the film which made her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

**Konohagakure **

Tsunade stood with Jiraiya and the council as they could not believe what they just read.

Genma's team came and delivered a scroll saying that Koyuki wanted a treaty with them and a council meeting was set up right away.

Tsunade read the letter out loud to them.

_Dear Hokage-sama_

_Thank you for accepting our plea for help, for that we of spring country formely known as snow country extend our hands to you in a treaty. We would love to share our technology with you. _

The council gasped. They have a treaty with snow country unbelievable this is a great boost to their village. Danzo gripped his cane as he was also surprised.

_However in exchange I want one Shinobi that goes by the name Uzumaki Naruto's hand in marriage. It is up to him to accept it whether he declines we will still be of treaty with you. But that is as long he is a Shinobi of Konoha, if that is not the case we will dismiss and cut off ties with you._

_Good day _

_Kazahana Koyuki _

_Daimyo of spring/snow country_

The civilians exploded not caring whether Tsunade would arrest them. Haruno Sakuya gritted her teeth in anger. That brat did it again.

Tsunade blinked as she could not believe what she heard. The council could not believe it but Jiraiya could believe it as he smiled widely.

He happily muttered "That damn blond delinquent just scored big… he scored BIG TIME!"

_"Ohhhh if Minato and Kushina could see him now."_

* * *

><p>Inside the village everyone who watched the new princess Fūun film could not believe it. Naruto starred and did great. Those who were in his team couldn't believe they were filmed. Genma even sweat dropped as the conversation he had with Naruto on the set was in the film.<p>

Hayate could not believe Naruto's sword display as he heard the blond say he was a novice. "such movement and ability with the sword cannot be wasted" the Gekko wanted to see Naruto as soon as possible.

Anko and Kurenai both watched the movie and couldn't believe it. Kurenai smiled while Anko was laughing "Tornado I tell you. Brings surprises every time"

Sakura also watched the film and couldn't believe it Naruto really was strong and he never learned from Kakashi-Sensei. She will have to work hard and catch up to both he and Sasuke-Kun.

Kakashi watched as well as he saw the student he neglected finishing his job. He frowned sadly, Naruto really became strong on his own. The way he used his sword reminded him of Kushina which made him think of his Sensei.

"I'm sorry Naruto…Sensei" he will work hard to get team 7 back together again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure<strong>

The hidden village of mist was rebuilding as the Yondaime Mizukage was defeated by the rebel forces.

Inside the Mizukage office was three individuals. They were Terumi Mei who sat on her seat showing that she was the Mizukage, Uzumaki Tetsuko and Tsunami who wore a business suit.

Tsunami came in right away with a videotape as she wanted to show them something. Both ladies nodded and all three watched the film.

They were flabbergasted as they just finished the new movie **"Adventures of Princess Fūun the final: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow" **they saw everything like they themselves were at the mission and they could not believe it.

"Wa…was that Naruto. Did they know they were being filmed" Tsunami blinked in shock while Tetsuko nodded "No from the way they fought they intended to kill each other. But what incredible swordplay and he said he was a novice" Mei looked serious now as she turned off the film and looked at the two before her.

"From this film I can deduce that Konoha have a treaty with the land of spring/snow" Tsunami's eyes went wide while Tetsuko nodded.

"I agree now Konoha has a greater edge against us and the other three great villages" Mei nodded.

"So they have a treaty thanks to Naruto" Tsunami said making both of them nod.

"Yes from this village's and your companies contacts. Naruto is a Chunin who the people hate, the council destest him. The Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade didn't take it so well and made things easier for him but the contempt is still there. " Testuko nodded at Mei's explanation "that is feasible after all the Senju's and the Uzumakies were closely related and highy respected one another"

Tsunami and Mei nodded "however I know where you are going with this Mei" Tetsuko smiled at Mei who smiled back.

Tsunami blinked as she didn't understand what was going on "what are you two talking about" both of them looked at the woman who was their source of income for the war and explained.

Mei was the one that explained "think about it. Your company allied with Konoha because of Naruto. The land of spring/snow allied with them because of Naruto" Tsunami nodded in which Tetsuko carried on "Konoha is a village that loves to brag about their achievements and seeing a man like Naruto getting much attention. They will have a difficult time containing him as the village populace dislike him." Tsunami nodded sadly "but why do they hate him" both women shook their heads "we do not know"

Mei sighed and carried on "from meeting Naruto-kun I know he is a man who doesn't take things lying down. So, soon the village will be increasingly protective of him as he will become popular. They will soon try and give him their services in which he will become wary of in time as their sudden change of attitude towards him will confuse him." Tsunami's eyes went wide now as she add two and two together "are you saying he will leave the village"

Mei and Tetsuko smirked "who knows but that is something we have to take into account. The attention he got now adding his exploits in wave will reach the other great villages. All we have to do is wait for Konoha to slip up against him as old habits die hard" Mei smiled making Tetsuko chuckle and Tsunami sigh.

"If that happens we will see" Tsunami nodded now as she went to leave "I have business to attend to so it was nice seeing you Tetsuko and congratulation on becoming the Godaime Mizukage Mei" Tsunami smiled

Both Tetsuko and Mei smiled and nodded "nice seeing you as well Tsunami and thank you for your help" Tsunami bowed a bit and left leaving the two alone.

Mei looked happy as she looked at Tetsuko who was the same.

"You look happy Tetsuko" the old lady was smiling "I just confirmed he was really an Uzumaki and I'm glad" Mei raised her eyebrow in confusion "I thought he was an Uzumaki. What made you believe him now?"

Tetsuko sighed "I seen people lie about being an Uzumaki many times before. But seeing Naruto in that film confirmed he was one to me"

"How did he ease your doubts" Tetsuko smiled "his chakra blade" Mei's eyes went wide "you mean the blade he fought against Doto" Tetsuko nodded looking serious now "chakra manipulation and seals are what Uzumaki's are natural of making. So seeing him turn a single Kunai into a chakra blade was amazing" Mei nodded as she remembered him using chakra manipulation when he fought Earthbeast.

"I'm glad. He can now move onto the next step" Testsuko smiled

"And that is" Mei asked making the old lady chuckle "anyway why do you look happy" Mei smiled as she turned her chair to look at her village.

"I'm just glad he is alive" Mei smiled softly making Tetsuko look at her soft expression "you plan to see him"

Mei smiled as her eyes had a glint in them. Tetsuko knew when she looked like that meant that Terumi Mei was up to something.

"The film was funny though, especially the first scene with Naruto and that Konoha Jounin" Tetsuko smirked as she chuckled.

Mei laughed melodically as she envisioned Naruto pouting which was very cute.

* * *

><p>Inside a beautiful decorated arena were lots of people sat stood an announcer who was speaking to them. He was announcing the Oscars and was bringing forth the best actor and director award.<p>

Inside the back stage stood a team of three, the first was a young, dark-skinned boy with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards. He had forehead protector signifying he was from Kumogakure.

He went by the name of Omoi.

Next Omoi stood a dark skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She wore a long short sleeved dress as her ninja attire, complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, purple stockings, boots with white soles, and wears her forehead protector like a bandanna. She also carried a long sword on her back.

She went by the name of Karui

Both of them were watching the Oscars in backstage.

"Man I can't believe I'm in the Oscars. I'm so going to buy some muscle drinks for Raikage-Sama" Omoi looked happy making Karui growl at him "we are here to protect everyone so quiet down. Besides the Oscars isn't my thing" Omoi sighed, Karui always had to act manly.

"But you did watch that princess Fūun movie didn't you." Omoi chuckled "that movie was badass I cant believe the crew actually risked their lives to tape it." Karui scowled "that Kenjutsu battle wasn't all that" Omoi sighed once again Karui acted superior.

"Be silent. The princess is getting up" said a stoic fair-skinned woman of tall stature and curvaceous build with a large bust. She had blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also had a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back.

She went by the name of Samui and was the team leader.

Both Omoi and Karui nodded as they watched the events unfold.

Samui watched with a stoic expression as she too watched the movie. She was thinking of the man that starred in it.

"_Uzumaki Naruto"_ Samui recorded that name in her head.

* * *

><p>The director and Koyuki who were dressed fashionly stood on a podium as they received their awards.<p>

They shook hands with the announcers as Koyuki hugged him lightly getting the man to blush.

"B…before you leave a few words if you may" he smiled at the two. The director chuckled arrogantly and stood on the podium.

"Before I hand the speech to Koyuki I would like to thank my film crew. I would not have done it without you" the directors film crew applauded with everyone else.

Finally I would like to thank those Konoha ninjas and one individual who exceptionally done his duty well. Everyone applauded once again.

"Okay I will now pass onto Fujikaze Yukie who is now known as Princess Kazahana Koyuki" the director bowed slightly as he let Koyuki get passed. Everyone clapped once she came to speak they stopped.

Koyuki looked at everyone and then at the grand beautiful stage. She received countless of awards before but never an Oscar thinking about that she made think about one blond individual.

"I thank my director who made this happen" she smiled at the old guy who smirked before turning towards everyone again.

"I always saw acting as a skill, something I was cut out to be which why I worked hard in. However in result I became cruel and cold towards those who cared about me" the staff and the director nodded as they smiled.

"That changed when 4 Shinobies came to escort me. They were a shinobi who only did their jobs however one shinobi did more than that. He showed me that there was more to life than just showing a fake façade to the world. He taught me that I too had a life that I can cherish as well. It was something I forgot when I was a child and he brought it back to me." Koyuki smiled as everyone including team Kumo absorbed was she was saying. The princess looked ready to be in tears but held herself together.

"_Koyuki if you never give up and you believe in the future. Spring will surely come"_ Koyuki's father's voice rang inside her mind making her smile happily.

"He…he taught me to never give up and believe in the future and I from then on I did." Koyuki smiled "look at me now getting an Oscar because of that reason" everyone chuckled

"I want to say to that person, he knows who he is. That I thank him from the deepest of my heart, I thank him dearly" Koyuki smiled as she raised her Oscar "I got this because of you Naruto!" everyone cheered now as some whistled.

Omoi was clapping as well happily Karui looked annoyed while Samui had her eyes narrowed. Her eyes were on Koyuki.

Kazahana Koyuki watched on and then looked up as she smiled _"thank you…Naruto-kun"_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

It was night time now as Uzumaki Naruto received a scroll from Genma. Looking at it he knew it was Koyuki which made him chuckle.

It was time to open the scroll as he then opened it.

Suddenly the scroll poofed and there were two items, a letter and a picture.

Now interested he picked up both of the items and inspected the picture first. His eyes went wide it was Koyuki dressed in her Daimyo clothing as she kissed him on the lips while he was unconscious. He smiled at the picture as he unconsciously turned the picture around and saw writing.

His eyes went wide it said **"You don't get away with kissing a princess like that Naruto-Kun"**

He chuckled as he opened the letter now and his eyes went wide. It was from Koyuki and it was addressed to him.

_Dear Naruto-kun_

_Thank you for saving me from my loneliness and thank you for saving my country. What you done for me will never be forgotten. _

_You reached out to me when I could not even save myself. You don't realise it but you're a special person Naruto-kun and I wish you never change._

Naruto smiled softly "don't worry Koyuki I won't change for the world"

_You done my country a great deed which is why I'm having a treaty with your village_

Naruto was surprised spring country made a treaty with Konoha.

_I hope this allow me to see you more often as I would love that. Carry on Naruto-kun and never give up and believe in yourself. After all it was you who told me that wasn't it. So move forward Naruto-kun and become strong as like I said. You are the strongest ninja I know and will be the greatest._

_Thank you, Naruto-kun from deep within my heart._

_Kazahana Koyuki_

_Daimyo of Spring/snow country and your dearest friend forever._

Naruto put the stuff down as he had a soft expression. He smiled and looked at the picture with longing. Getting up he walked to a small stand and picked up a photo.

It was the picture of him and Kisara.

Slowly he gripped the picture and looked with his shiny blue eyes.

He smiled once again "I will never break my promise. Ever again"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the snow country arc? In my opinion I think it went great. The sword fight had to be done, what can I say I like them.<strong>

**Just to be sure, as I already mentioned, what is seen and said in this fic will be purely fantasy and comedy based.**

**Now Naruto got a princess smitten with him. Yes! Go Naruto you fool! I'm cheering you on!**

**Guys, review for me alright as I am on a role here XD. So by reviewing lots and I mean lots. I will bring out 2 chapters this week. **

**Cool right! So review guys! Give me a nice present before I give you yours.**

**See ya till next chapter so REVIEW! Lets get a 1000 reviews! **

**Ihateheroes**

**REVIEW...**

* * *

><p><strong>Techniques:<strong>

**Teikoku: Aoi no hane: (Imperial: Blue blade) User: Uzumaki Naruto**

Using the Teikoku Naruto can manipulate his Kunai by turning it into a sharp blue chakra blade. With this Naruto can use Kenjutsu although he is just a novice. But with his great instinct and movements he could become a great swordsman.

The Aoi hane can easily run out when Naruto lets go of his Kunai or if he runs out of chakra.


	23. Ascension

**Guys thank you for the reviews and has promised here is a new chapter. Come on everyone by the end of this week I want to reach a 1000 reviews. I will be updating this week so do me that favour. XD**

**Okay here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it like I did.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ascension<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure – Hokage office<strong>

Tsunade had a serious expression as she turned off the video. Turning towards Jiraiya who looked the same she asked "what is the meaning of this Jiraiya" the toad Sannin had a grave expression "to tell you the truth hime. I don't know"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed "explain" Jiraiya just sighed "how can I explain if I don't know myself"

Tsunade looked a bit surprised at what he said "what"

Jiraiya nodded "Tsunade the answers all lied with Sensei. He was the one that should have known more about Naruto. But he let the council have too much power and let the boy run free. We should be glad he didn't leave the village then" Tsunade's eyes went wide. Her teammate was right Naruto was left to his own devices ever since he was a child. Who knows what would have happened. They should be glad he didn't leave then.

"But this doesn't make any sense he is growing too fast" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who nodded "I agree hime but I think you are wrong about that"

"What do you mean" Jiraiya looked serious once more "I'm saying that Naruto isn't growing. He is set free"

"Set free" Tsunade was confused making Jiraiya sigh "yes hime, he was being held back so once that become public knowledge. Naruto lived up to his status as the rookie of the year"

Tsunade processed to what he said in her mind and then her eyes became wide "you mean he was hiding from us" she growled as she couldn't believe he was doing this to them to her.

"No he is not" Tsunade sighed in relief she almost jumped to conclusions.

"Then what are you saying Jiraiya" Tsunade started to get irritated making Jiraiya sigh.

"Hime the answers were on that film. The way he fought Doto, he said he was a novice but he showed he was not" Tsunade nodded making Jiraiya carry on "we have been to war before. If Naruto wasn't holding back then why is he this strong" the frog Sannin knew the answer but let Tsunade figure it out.

Tsunade started to think and her eyes went wide as she found her answer.

"Instinct" Jiraiya smiled "yes hime. Kenjutsu is an art that takes years of practice but there are those who gain it in a different way"

Tsunade shook as she didn't believe it but she said it anyway "are…are you saying he killed people" Jiraiya looked sad "yes hime. Naruto said on the film that it was a while he used a blade."

"Bu…but that doesn't make any sense" Tsunade looked frustrated.

"Hime did you remember in the shinobi war. When we slept we felt that an enemy might come to us at any time" Tsunade nodded looking serious. She remembered the fear, the adrenaline truly that was war. It gave them a great instinct.

Jiraiya knew what Tsunade was thinking as he thought of the same thing "Naruto may have experienced the same thing" Tsunade gasped now but before she said anything Jiraiya wanted to finish.

"Tsunade from the report I read when Naruto was young he used to get hunted down by both civilians and Shinobi. With nobody to trust, for Naruto it felt like he was sleeping in an enemy base where he could be attacked at any time. Sensei was truly foolish thus Naruto disappeared"

"But how come he isn't affected" Tsunade seen what this kind of mental abuse can do to some people.

Jiraiya looked a bit sad at that "Hime the boy is affected. It's just that he hides it well. Very well" Tsunade let go of her breath she thought she wasn't holding.

"Jiraiya…does he trust us. Can this plan really work because even if the village start to love him, Naruto will never trust us. What if he finds a place that is better than here, what if he leaves us then what" Tsunade worriedly asked.

Jiraiya looked empty he didn't have the answers "hime there is nothing we can do, hopefully Naruto will have developed bonds he will cherish"

Tsunade didn't reply but sincerely hoped he will find love and have something to fight for.

"Anyway we have a council meeting to attend to. Naruto will attend as Yugao is already bringing him. We need to tell him something important after all"

Tsunade just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Council chambers<strong>

Danzo sat in his seat within the council room in deep thought. He was thinking about the latest treaty. A treaty that could benefit Konoha greatly it was a marriage treaty between Uzumaki Naruto and Kazahana Koyuki.

Danzo thought about the blond Jinchūriki and on how he made his mark in the village. The boy needed to be watched and investigated thoroughly.

"_Now is not the time" _Danzo thought while he clasped his hands together. The Hokage watched the boy closely now and he needed to make his move when the time was right. He will have to wait but for now he decided to see how this meeting turned out.

Koharu and Homura now came as they nodded at Danzo. So did the civilians and then the clan heads. Now they were waiting for the Hokage and the subject ,Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage tower<strong>

"Please!" Kakashi bowed to somebody as he desperately needed her help. If this person refused than all hope was lost.

"Why should I help her Kakashi-kun" a black haired person spoke softly.

"It's because throughout Sakura's training while Naruto was away. I found out that she has a great specialty in medical techniques." Kakashi bowed "Please, I cannot ask Tsunade-Sama but I can ask you. Please teach her Shizune" the woman was Shizune who was frowning "Kakashi I will tell you this, I have personal feeling for declining this. You know that"

Kakashi bowed still "I know but she really changed. I changed, the team will be different please! She needs to be strong, she wants to be strong"

Shizune sighed, she saw the girl a few times and she begged her to teach her medical techniques. She screamed that she wants to catch up to her teammates and be there for them. Shizune didn't buy that but seeing Kakashi here now bowing and gathering attention made her relent.

Tsunade was right. She was always bought over with emotional displays.

Shizune sighed "Alright" Kakashi brightened up "but I will decide if she is good enough. If she is not then I won't teach her" Kakashi nodded "thank you Shizune" the woman nodded.

"Tell her to come to me in a right away" Kakashi smiled "alright. Thank you for this" Shizune just nodded and Kakashi Shunshined leaving her alone to contemplate

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha shopping district<strong>

People looked, the gasped and some whispered as Uzumaki Naruto walked through the village with Yugao who wore her mask.

The Uzumaki was confused as he looked. He looked at a group of girls and they were giggling and blushing. A group of guys were all nodding their heads in respect.

Naruto was confused.

Yugao watched all this and knew they watched the movie. Looking at Naruto she wondered on why he looked confused but dismissed it.

They were almost at the Hokage tower when couple kids came up to Naruto. They all looked happy.

"Hey mister you were so cool. Could you sign this please" the kids cheered as they held out their notebooks.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion but just signed it "al…alright" he then signed the notebooks making the kids run away to their parents who smiled and nodded at him. Naruto looked at them and his confusion increased. These were the kind of people that hated him and it made no sense.

Naruto just let that go and started to walk past Yugao who under her mask was worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage tower <strong>

Once Naruto and Yugao got inside they saw Sakura and Shizune, Sakura saw him and brightened up.

Naruto just ignored her and went with Yugao. This made the girl sad which Shizune noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Council chambers<strong>

"It's nice for you to be here Chunin Uzumaki" Tsunade spoke seriously making Naruto nod at her. Yugao bowed and shunshined as her mission was finished.

Naruto stood next to Tsunade now in front of the council. The blond felt annoyed at this village's ninja system. Things went through the Hokage and the council now when it used to be just the Hokage. He looked at Tsunade who had a serious expression and knew she planned to change that.

"Uzumaki Naruto it seems that you have done exceptionally well in your latest mission" Tsunade spoke sternly making Naruto nod.

The council all watched him. They have discussed this yesterday when the news came to light. Although the conclusion they came wasn't well liked by a certain few and the civilians, but they couldn't do anything about it.

Tsunade pulled out a scroll and turned towards the blond "here. Read this" Naruto nodded while Jiraiya watched seriously.

The Uzumaki opened the scroll and read it. While he read it, his eyes went wide and when he finished he couldn't believe it.

"I…I…this can't be" Naruto didn't want to show his emotions to the council but reading the scroll, he had no choice.

"Believe what you will Uzumaki but that's the truth" Koharu spoke coldly

"But she's daimyo" Naruto stressed which made Homura nod "that is why it is essential you decide what do next"

Naruto looked at Tsunade with a shocked expression "do I have the right to decline" everyone's eyes went wide while Tsunade remained stoic "that cannot be said. But you have time to think about it"

"What do you mean. She said I could decline if I wanted to" Naruto blinked Koyuki wanted to marry him. It was too much for him to handle.

"Uzumaki this treaty is very important to the village. If you decline it will show that Konoha is incompetent. We will be seen in a negative light by the other daimyos. In addition the fire daimyo will be affected as well" Danzo spoke coldly.

Naruto was shocked that meant that even though Yukie didn't mind he declined. Her country and his village will be affected. One cannot refuse a Daimyo's hand in the end he was stuck.

Naruto groaned he knew how the world of daimyos was like. There was a lot of arrange marriages and most of them had married people they didn't like. Koyuki was a beautiful woman and her being a Daimyo would be difficult for her. She choosing him was not forced or arranged but something she wanted.

Naruto couldn't believe it Koyuki wanted him. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly his went wide. What about Kisara! Naruto trembled. What about his vow to her. What would she think, she may have ended their marriage but the mark is still on his chest. Does this mean he was still married to her?

Naruto was in a dilemma but Tsunade woke him up.

Tsunade looked a bit worried for him but maybe what she said will make him feel better.

"Naruto you don't have to get married right away. You have time" Naruto's eyes went wide "what…I have time" Tsunade nodded "Yes"

Naruto looked a bit happy as when he looked around he saw that the civilians looked angry. This made him wonder what they were angry about.

"Naruto you are not to decide until you are Jounin" Tsunade spoke in her leader like tone.

"Jounin why Jounin" before Tsunade spoke Shikaku interrupted "because a Jounin rank gives you the confidentiality to make decisions like this." Naruto was still confused making Shikamaru's dad sigh "being a Jounin is a rank with many responsibilities and this is one of them" Naruto just nodded.

"So I have to become Jounin and then I get married" Tsunade nodded

"But don't I have to take an individual exam first" Tsunade was surprised about his knowledge but nodded "yes that's the issue, but due to this occurrence you are instructed to take the Jounin exam in a years' time"

Naruto was shaken that was too early. Koharu, Homura and the civilians looked angry.

"B..but don't I have to be chosen by the Hokage and the council to take the exams" Tsunade nodded in a normal case Naruto would have never become Jounin due to the Kyuubi but thanks to the engagement he had a free pass.

Tsunade hoped Naruto could see this, that this marriage was helping him greatly.

Naruto was in deep thought in one year he will get married and become a Jounin. He knew that he can't blame Koyuki as he thought he will never become Jounin thanks to the council. That's why he never aspired to become Hokage the thing the Sandaime wanted him to belief in.

It saddened him that he was treated like this. He promised that he will work hard not to get treated like this ever again.

It seemed that both he and Koyuki had problems and thus sought each other out and end their problems.

"Do you accept Uzumaki" Tsunade asked making Naruto look at her. He knew it was something he could not refuse.

Naruto sighed he truly had no choice. "I accept" Tsunade smiled and nodded.

Naruto hoped that in time things might change for the better. He would have to work harder this time.

"Good, by the order of the Hokage in one years' time. Uzumaki Naruto shall take the Jounin examination" the clan heads and Jiraiya looked pleased while the rest didn't. Danzo remained stoic and Naruto looked serious.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and nodded "you are dismissed Chunin Uzumaki" Naruto nodded and bowed as he left.

Jiraiya frowned as he noticed Naruto's sad demeanour.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichiraku ramen <strong>

Ichiraku ramen was packed today as people were there like they were waiting for someone.

Ayame looked to get out from the back as she ran somewhere. A figure noticed in the crowd and followed her.

The ramen waitress ran to a small grass field near the training ground and ran towards a tree.

Naruto sat next to the tree as Ayame came in front of him. "Here it is Naruto-kun" Naruto looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you Ayame-chan" the woman smiled and then saw Naruto's sad expression and frowned.

"What's wrong" she asked now sitting next to him. The two sat on the field enjoying the view and the wind.

Naruto looked on expressionless "nothing" Ayame sighed "why" Naruto looked sad but looked at her shaking form now.

"Why what" Ayame looked down almost ready to cry "why don't you talk to me anymore" the Uzumaki blinked he didn't understand. He talked lots of times with her. The last time he spoke to her was before he left.

"I don't understand Ayame we talk all the time" the waitress looked afraid to speak as she had her head down.

"I saw you in that movie" Naruto sighed, he found out from her as apparently he is the talk of the town. It made him sick that peoples attitude change so easily.

"I was scared for your safety" Ayame muttered making Naruto surprised at her "Ayame"

The woman budged a little as Naruto smiled softly "thank you Ayame"

"Naruto am I your friend" Ayame bit her lips making Naruto's eyes go wide because he was surprised.

"Of course you are Ayame. You know that" Naruto said looking worried.

"Then why you don't talk to me! I always tell you everything about me. Why don't you talk to me Naruto-kun" Ayame looked at Naruto almost in tears.

Naruto looked solemn now "Ayame what is going on"

"Naruto… you're my best friend." Naruto smiled "you are mine as well" Ayame now gripped her apron "then…then how come you never told me you had a brother"

Naruto's eyes went wide in shock. He then became morose.

Ayame looked at him expecting an answer but seeing his downcast expression made her relent "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. You don't have to answer" she bit her lips and looked down.

"I did have a brother Ayame" Naruto spoke softly looking down while Ayame's head shot right up and looked at him in shock.

"I…I thought you were an orphan" Naruto didn't answer making Ayame touch his hand soothingly.

Naruto looked down refusing to look at her "I am an orphan Ayame…he's dead" Ayame gasped "Na…Naruto I'm sorry" Naruto just smiled warily at her "its okay, I'm sorry for not telling you" Ayame shook her head "no… it's my fault, I'm sorry" Naruto smiled as he got up with her following afterwards.

"It's okay Ayame…its just…it was personal alright" Ayame nodded knowing that he doesn't want anyone to know.

The two walked in the grass as Ayame held up the ramen "you want some ramen" Naruto smiled at the girls attempt on cheering him up.

Naruto was about to reply when he saw a masked figure coming from behind. His eyes went wide "Ayame watch out!" he pushed the shocked girl and dodged a sword that came his way.

Naruto kept dodging the masked ninja's slashes as he kept dodging suddenly the figure increased his speed. This forced Naruto getting his Kunai out which was in sleeves and parry the sword.

The two stood their ground as they looked at one another. "You dodge well and you know where I am going to attack" the figure spoke hollowly

"Who are you" Naruto growled making the figure chuckle "you have lots of talent in the art of Kenjutsu" the figure then put his hand on his mask and pulled off.

Ayame watched on worried when Naruto spoke in shock "Hayate" it was Gekkō Hayate

He coughed and smiled at the blond "Hey Naruto"

The two let go of each other as Ayame walked closely to Naruto.

"What are you doing here" Naruto asked surprised as Hayate smiled "I wanted to speak with you" Naruto nodded as the man coughed making Ayame wonder if he was alright.

"You see after I dealt with that snow ninja Mizore" the Uzumaki nodded as Hayate carried on "I and the rest of the team stumbled upon your fight" he coughed and then resumed.

"I didn't see everything but later I did as it was filmed" Naruto sighed that film seriously destroyed his private life.

"I saw your display in Kenjutsu. Although they were rash and undisciplined it caught my eye" Naruto's eyes went wide as he knew where Hayate was going with this.

"You…you willing to teach me" Hayate nodded "yes. You are good but make a few mistakes. I just want to help you get rid of that" Naruto looked surprised while Ayame looked happy.

"What's the catch Hayate" the man coughed as he knew Naruto was a defensive kind of guy.

"There is no catch. I just want to help you as a fellow Kenjutsu user" Naruto read the man and then smiled as he saw no lie

"Thank you Hayate" the man smiled "I want you to meet me here tonight. You don't need to be taught that much so it's going to be quick." Naruto nodded and appreciated the man's help.

Hayate nodded and looked at Ayame "I'm sorry for scaring you like that" Ayame smiled "it's okay, no harm done" Hayate smiled and then Shunshined leaving the two alone.

Hayate went to prepare himself for tonight.

Ayame looked at Naruto and smiled happily "Isn't that great Naruto-Kun" Naruto just nodded.

The two didn't know that Jiraiya was watching them as he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Jounin Lounge<strong>

The Jounins were in the middle of a conversation as Kakashi sat on the couch reading his orange book. He finally for the first time felt relaxed. Asuma looked at the window as he was smoking and was thinking deeply.

Yugao was with them as she was talking to Anko and Kurenai they were talking about the new princess Fūun movie.

The conversation ended when Anko spoke "did you hear that someone has been entered for the Jounin examination next year." Yugao and Kurenai were surprised.

The Jounin examination was the hardest exam. To become a Jounin you had to get 98% most people that entered didn't make it but those that were close were made Tokubetsu Jōnin as they were good in a specific area. To be chosen must be a great achievement.

Only Kurenai, Kakashi , Gai and Asuma were made Jounin due to passing them. Kurenai specialty is Genjutsu but she passed the exam because she trained in the other areas of the Shinobi arts. Yugao was an Anbu commander and like Kakashi if she stepped down she must take the exams as well.

Hana, Hayate, Anko and Genma were made Tokubetsu Jōnin.

Anko nodded "Shizune told me" Kakashi suddenly spoke while he read his book "the announcement sheet is coming right now. The exam will begin at the beginning of next year"

Gai came through the door as he heard the conversation "indeed whoever it is must be very strong, if he was chosen at this kind of time" everyone nodded minus Asuma, he just looked at the window.

"I believed that one of the rookies would make it in three years time. Since it can't be them than I don't know who it is" Asuma spoke while he took a smoke.

Everyone nodded as they looked to agree.

"Anyway like Gai said the person must be a prodigy if he was chosen" Kakashi nodded.

Anko rolled her eyes but then saw Shizune come in with a sheet of paper.

She looked worried.

"There she is now" Anko got up as did everyone else and went to her.

"Everyone back away" Shizune spoke as everyone listened to the medic who sighed and then put the paper up on the wall.

"Hey Shizune we can't see" Anko said making Shizune sigh and moved out of the way. Everyone now went to look at who was chosen.

Only one name stood alone making everyone gasp.

Kakashi dropped his book.

Asuma dropped his lighter and cigarette as nobody cared if it burned to whole room down.

Yugao dropped her mask.

Anko for the first time was shocked as she was always the playful one.

Gai froze.

Kurenai had her eyes wide in shock.

Shizune bit her lips.

The person chosen was:

_Ninja Registration: 012607 _

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

><p><strong>Spring country - <strong>daimyō<strong>'s**** castle**

In a rich looking country within a beautiful palace, at a well decorated hallway a woman was walking fast. She was currently with somebody who was speaking with her.

"Daimyo-sama since you are the new ruler you are required to meet up with the feudal lords in neighbouring countries." Koyuki sighed as she walked with one of her advisor. She knew if she became the ruler of spring they would straightaway ask about who she was going to be married to. She saw her father suffer the same things.

People getting arranged marriage to further better the country and it was worse for her as since she was Fujikaze Yukie and had many suitors. She dearly hoped Naruto would accept. It wasn't business but personal to her. She had to do a lot of thinking and see if her feelings for him were real before she proposed the issue to Konoha. It took her a whole month until she found out her feelings for him were genuine.

Koyuki now went past her grand door and walked to her office when her advisor spoke "Daimyo- Sama there is somebody to see you in your office" this got the actress now Daimyo's attention. Who wanted to see her now without booking a meeting?

"Who is it" the advisor nodded "the person is waiting right inside ma'am" the advisor pointed at her door which led to her office while she bowed.

Koyuki nodded "thank you. You are dismissed" the advisor nodded and left.

Koyuki sighed and then opened the door to her office thus going inside. She looked to see a woman who had her back turned. She looked to be dressed professionally.

"Excuse me, you were here to see me" the woman turned around when Koyuki spoke.

The raven haired woman nodded as she walked up to Koyuki "Yes Daimyo-Sama. I'm sorry for the short notice" she then pulled out a card "my name is Tsunami and I'm the chairwoman of…"

"Whirlpool Inc…yes I know" Tsunami nodded as she put her card back to her pocket.

"I'm here to discuss with you on some matter" Koyuki nodded at Tsunami as she went behind her desk and sat down. The new daimyo looked at the chairwoman and gestured for her to sit down as well.

"Alright, please sit down" Tsunami nodded and sat in front of Koyuki who looked serious and leaned in.

"We both have important matters to attend to lady Daimyo as I will be brief" Koyuki nodded as she was busy and tired at the same time.

Tsunami nodded and pulled out the film showing it to Koyuki who looked a bit surprised but was stoic.

"I believe it has something to do with this film my lady" Koyuki became serious as Tsunami carried on "we have something in common my lady"

The daimyo of the land of spring narrowed her eyes "And what is that chairwoman" Tsunami smiled "the lead actor in this movie was also a hero in my country as well"

Koyuki's eyes went wide but then became narrowed once more "would you please explain. Mind I tell you to watch what you say" Tsunami nodded as she knew this was a serious matter and it did her no favour if she lost Koyuki's support.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Koyuki eyes turned into soft and longing unknowingly to Tsunami when she said his name.

"He and his team…" Tsunami stopped and then looked at Koyuki "what I'm saying is very important and nobody should know about this" Koyuki nodded "do not fret nobody enters this office and it is sound proof" Tsunami nodded and carried on.

"Naruto and his team…no he alone took down Gato of Gato shipping" Koyuki now had shock written on her face.

This now had her attention fully.

"Explain to me everything you know chairwoman" Tsunami brightened up a bit and nodded.

She told Koyuki everything that happened in wave country. How Naruto and his team were sent to guard her father Tazuna the bridge builder only for Naruto to be noticed by a group of missing ninjas because of his skills.

In the end Naruto teamed up with them to take down Gato. She told Koyuki how she also helped by drugging his team so he can help. The group freed the bloodline users that were imprisoned and escaped in the end Gato was killed and Naruto was hailed as a hero of wave.

Koyuki listened to every detail and several of emotions etched on her face. She was worried for Naruto's safety as a betrayal like this could get him executed.

"Was he found out by his Shinobi teammates" Tsunami nodded gravely "apparently they were suspicious but didn't have concrete proof. His village however used these suspicions and arrested him right away" Koyuki's eyes went wide. They couldn't do that it was against the law.

Tsunami like she read her mind nodded "yes it was against the law but Naruto was a shinobi for the Hokage. Apparently they hate him there and wanted to use this excuse to arrest him therefore execute him" Koyuki felt rage build up inside her but held herself back.

She looked at Tsunami who now smiled "but I came in time and helped him" Koyuki sighed in relief "how did you help him" Tsunami nodded and told her how she helped Naruto and how the company was named after the first three letters of his surname.

In the end Koyuki was astounded. She really could not believe it. Naruto did all that even knowing that people would really see him dead and yet he went through with it. She smiled, he truly was an idiot so different than everybody else.

Koyuki looked at Tsunami and asked the question the woman wanted to hear"so what is it you are really her for"

Tsunami smiled as she now was bringing out something from her brown purse "you see one of the people that were imprisoned became the Godaime Mizukage.

Koyuki's eyes went wide, what is going on here!

Tsunami kept smiling as she got out a scroll and put it on Koyuki's desk.

"And you see, she as a proposal for you"

Koyuki looked at the scroll and picked it up and started reading it. What she read got her surprised, very surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure- Training ground<strong>

It was night time now as in the training ground Hayate stood with two blades in his hands. The grass was bellowing as wind was touching his face.

In front of him Naruto stood as Hayate smiled. The two stood before each other under the moon filled sky.

"Here" Hayate threw a blade at Naruto who caught it.

Hayate smiled as he unsheathed his blade. Naruto put his blade on his left said and got his right hand to the handle. He was ready to unsheathe it at any time.

"Kenjutsu is an art that you can learn through battle. Like I said Naruto" Hayate brought his sword to his face as the moon shined on it.

"This will be a quick session" Naruto watched the man as he saw his eyes narrow.

Quickly the blond Uzumaki unsheathed his blade and dashed furiously at Hayate who did the same.

The two now got into reaching distance of each other and therefore, blades clashing and grunts can be heard within the training ground as night filled the sky once more.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it…? Hope you like it.<strong>

**Anyway Guys, review for me alright as I will update fast. Let us all reach 1000 reviews because we are so close! I'll be working on a few chapters which will be done by the end of the week before my University starts. So guys do me a favour, I appreciate it.**

**See you till next chapter and REVIEW!**

**Ihateheroes**

**REVIEW...**


	24. Gaining information

**Hey Guys! New chapter as promised. Just found out I got a 1000 reviews. Thanks everyone! So as a present….I…..ummm…I….I think of one. Promise ^_^**

**Just kidding! I just finished a new female Kyuubi picture and it will be up this week! I hope you like it. PM me if you do.**

**Guys I'm glad you like this story and I hope you keep reviewing. Thanks everyone and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gaining information<strong>

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto woke up as he sat on the side of his bed. His body was in bandages because of last night's dual against Hayate.<p>

Hearing peoples voice outside made him look at the clock. It was 12.00 pm.

He sighed and got up to go to the bathroom.

The Uzumaki went to freshen up and started washing his face. His body ached all over which made him inwardly find it funny. He was truly human now.

Closing the tap Naruto looked at his mirror viewing his now wet face. Watching himself in space Naruto unconsciously touched his whisker marks.

"I wonder now that Kyuubi is out. Why do I have these whiskers" Naruto wondered as he touched them.

Has his hand touched his right cheeks Naruto suddenly felt something unordinary.

His eyes went wide. He suddenly felt hair. There was a hair on his cheek. Touching it some more and looking at the mirror Naruto was once again surprised.

He had whiskers and they weren't just birthmarks anymore. Naruto was shocked and started panic. He furiously touched them and accidently scratched himself on the cheek.

His eyes went wide, suddenly a piece of his skin fell of him. Slowly Naruto touched it and peeled off another one.

Naruto gasped his breathing now started to become erratic.

"What the hell is going on!" Naruto tried to control the situation and turned on the tap and washed his face.

While his hands were on his face the Uzumaki didn't know there was lots of blood on the sink.

Naruto slowly took his hands of his face and looked at his mirror once again.

His eyes went wide and he screamed. Half his face now was gone.

"What the hell is going on!" suddenly before Naruto had time to react he felt pain all over his body and held the sink so that he won't fall to the ground.

The pain increased and Naruto felt his heart quicken as he almost lost his breath. The pain soon became unbearable and before he screamed it was over.

Huffing and sweating the Uzumaki sighed in relief and got up.

"It's over" he smiled has put both his hands on the mirror, he looked at himself and chuckled. He looked fine now.

"_What was that"_ Naruto thought and looked at the mirror and frowned. His reflection still smirked which confused him.

"I must be daydreaming" Naruto shook it off like it was nothing. His reflection this time smiled wickedly making Naruto come to a conclusion that he wasn't day dreaming.

Before he had time to react a hand shot out and grabbed his neck and griped it tightly. All Naruto could do was try to get out of its grasp.

"Wha…what is this" he grunted as he looked at himself who chuckled.

"Wh…who are you" the reflection smirked as he suddenly yanked Naruto to him.

Naruto looked at him a bit afraid as it chuckled.

"**Who me" **the Naruto look alike chuckled his voice scaring the blond Uzumaki.

Naruto didn't reply but tried to get out which made the thing hold him tighter.

He turned to look and was stunned, his lookalike's eyes changed colour. The once Azure blue turned into Gold.

The Naruto clone noticed and chuckled as it went to his ear and whispered** "I….I am you" **Naruto's eyes went wide and he trembled.

The lookalike smirked widely as Naruto tried to get away now **"I'm you Naruto!" **suddenly growling can be heard which made Naruto look to see his lookalike now replaced with a black monster. It looked like a fox.

"**And you….are MINE!" **the fox screeched its gold eyes glowed and its black fur started to flare.

All Naruto could do was scream in fear as suddenly he was dragged into the mirror.

"ARGH!" Naruto furiously got out of his bed as he held his head.

"It was all a dream" Naruto sighed as he sweated as he held himself together.

"_What was that thing?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hospital<strong>

"Why are you always like this" Yugao sighed as she looked at her friend who laughed lightly.

Hayate coughed a bit but smiled "I'm sorry Yugao." he touched his bandages "he is good" Yugao sighed again.

She knew Hayate would seek Naruto out he literally looked happy when he saw the movie.

She looked at him and he had bandages around his body which were from sword wounds.

"You should check him out Yugao" Hayate smiled making Yugao nod. From what Hayate told her Naruto was worth checking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage tower<strong>

"Tsunade-sama this can be right. Naruto is moving too fast!" Kakashi enquired and for once his colleagues agreed.

"Hokage-Sama, Kakashi is correct the exam is rough and its only 2 months away" Gai added making his fellow Jounins nod.

Tsunade had a serious expression as she listened to the complaints.

"Enough the decision was already decided" Tsunade ordered silencing them

"Tsunade-sama could you at least tell us why Naruto was chosen" Kurenai asked Asuma looked to agree.

Tsunade nodded as she clasped her hands "Uzumaki Naruto is ready for the exams that I assure you. Do remember that I would have not given him the opportunity if he wasn't deemed for it" all the Jounins nodded as the exam was not up to the Hokage but the council as well. If Naruto was chosen then that means he was voted for it.

"That may be true Hokage-Sama but nobody can't be ready for the exam when its 2 months away" Gai said as the year looked to be almost over.

Tsunade sighed "I believe he will do well" nobody answered as Tsunade used this opportunity to dismiss them.

"Alright I put what you all said to mind. You all are dismissed" all the Jounins nodded and bowed as they disappeared.

"You think it was right for Naruto to be in the exam" Tsunade spoke as Jiraiya sat on the window.

"He is strong hime. Maybe we can see the extent of his potential" Tsunade nodded "I hope so Jiraiya"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha shopping district<strong>

Naruto sighed, today he was feeling a bit sick and his vision seemed to be a bit woozy.

Nevertheless Naruto needed to prepare for the exams. First he needs to find information about it.

"_Now that I think about it, I have a team 7 meeting today"_ Naruto thought as he walked through Konoha.

He smiled when he saw a familiar ramen stand and decided to visit. Opening the small curtains he entered.

"Welcome Naruto-kun!" Ayame greeted making Naruto wince and hold his ears in pain.

"Naruto-kun you all right" Ayame asked looking worried with her dad.

"Ye…yeah it's just my ears" Naruto winced as for some reason Ayame sounded louder.

"Do you need to go to the hospital" Teuchi asked making Naruto shake his head "No…its fine now" the blond smiled a bit as the pain almost disappeared.

"Naruto-kun are you alright" Ayame looked really worried now confusing Naruto "yeah Ayame. Can I have some ramen please" he smiled making the girl just nod and go get his usual order.

Naruto looked in space as Teuchi went to the back to help his daughter.

"_What's happening, for a while there I felt the pain I had in my dreams"_ Naruto thought deeply thinking about that dream and the fox confused him.

"Here it is Naruto-kun!" Ayame smiled as she brought the ramen.

Naruto winced again as his ears stung but he tried his best to hold the pain.

"Tha…thanks Ayame-chan" Naruto smiled _"there it is again"_

Ayame just nodded and looked worried.

Naruto smiled and ate "anyway I have a meeting with team 7 I thought I should go" Ayame smiled now because Naruto was becoming more open to her once again.

"Why do you want to go" Naruto was slurping real fast as the waitress resisted the urge to giggle at the cute sight.

Finishing up Naruto answered "I need to find some answers and since there is meeting I might as well attend" Ayame nodded as Naruto finished and put his money on the table.

"I see you later Ayame-chan" the girl nodded as her friend said his goodbyes to her and her father. Once he left Ayame just looked worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Training ground 12 <strong>

All the rookies were together as ever since Sasuke's defection. The group decided to meet up once a week to establish more connection with each other. It was Shikamaru's idea in which everyone agreed surprising him in the process. So far ever since they met up Naruto wasn't with them.

They were all in a middle of a conversation when Sakura joined as she huffed once again she was late.

"Sorry I'm late. Shizune-Sensei had to keep me for a while" everyone nodded they got used to it already.

"So now that everyone is here we can begin" Shikamaru started making everyone nod.

"Man Sakura I feel for you. Shizune-san is working you hard" Sakura nodded at Ino "Yes but I'm learning a lot" Ino nodded as she and Sakura really needed to train "me too my father's been training me as well" Sakura nodded as she was glad Ino was training.

"That's good Sakura, Ino its time you both needed to train" Kiba said angering the two girls a bit but it was the truth.

"What about you Kiba-kun how is your youthful training" Lee smiled making the Inuzuka chuckle "well I'm doing fine, with my team training and my mom helping me I will be strong in no time" Hinata and Shino nodded.

Lee smiled "Gai-sensei has taught us team building and each taught us individually" both Neji and Tenten nodded at that.

"Chouji and I have been doing team exercises while Ino was training. We devised a lot of formations for our team to use" everyone nodded at Shikamaru.

Sakura looked sad to see everyone moving on as a team.

Everyone noticed and quietened down "Sakura-chan" Lee asked sadly, Sakura smiled a bit and shook her head "hmmm…it's okay I need to see Kakashi-sensei later on anyway. I hope Naruto is there as well"

"It's kind of rude of him not to show up" Ino scowled a bit trying to cheer Sakura up.

"He's busy Ino when he makes time he will come" Neji spoke Kiba nodded in agreement "yeah ever since the princess Fūun movie" He smirked and looked at everyone "by the way that was badass, Naruto looks to have a lot on his mind"

Hinata nodded looking a bit sad "I…I was worried and surprised he killed a man in film" everyone nodded not surprised that the Hyuuga heir as a massive crush on the blond.

"Hinata-Sama we are Shinobi sooner or later we have to kill" Neji advice making the girl nod sadly that was one aspect she didn't like about the job.

"Hinata, Naruto was in a tough battle he had no choice" Shino added making the Hyuuga finally agree although she looked unconvinced.

"I kind of agree with Kiba that movie was awesome" Chouji smiled

"Yeah I never knew Naruto could use Kenjutsu so well" Tenten nodded making her teammates look at her.

"I seem to remember you were looking for Naruto, Tenten" Neji smiled making the girl blush. She remembered making a fool out of herself looking for him everywhere wanting to ask him questions.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun was very youthful" Lee added with praise.

"For once I agree, me and Naruto may not get along but he was kind of cool" Ino nodded getting both Hinata and Sakura's attention. Both girls narrowed their eyes at her.

"Troublesome, that was the only time we saw him. " Shikamaru looked at Sakura who had a downcast expression.

"Do not worry Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun might come today" Lee said making the girl nod as she really hoped he did.

"Alright….guys I need to see Kakashi-sensei I see you lot next week" everyone nodded when the girl smiled and took off.

"Poor girl I hope he comes" Tenten look sad

"I hope so too. She needs all the help she can get" Shikamaru spoke while everyone nodded sadly

* * *

><p><strong>Team 7 training ground<strong>

Kakashi was talking with Sakura about her training with Shizune when he noticed her sad expression.

Kakashi looked sad bit as well "Sakura he will come when the time is right" Sakura just nodded.

"I know Sensei but it's almost the end of the year and…" Sakura became sadder Kakashi touched her shoulder in comfort "he will come"

The Haruno just nodded sadly.

Suddenly someone stepped before them getting their attention.

"Wow never thought you will be early Kakashi" someone spoke.

Both Sakura and Kakashi were surprised at who came.

"Naruto!" it was Uzumaki Naruto who nodded "hey" this brightened both Kakashi and Sakura's day.

* * *

><p>Sakura was trying to heal a dead fish with her <strong>Mystical Palm Technique<strong> while Naruto and Kakashi sat on a stump watching her.

Naruto looked interested while Kakashi watched him with a critical eye. His student looked exhausted and drained.

"You look interested Naruto" the blond nodded "so that's a medical technique" Kakashi nodded "yes Sakura is learning under Shizune" Naruto looked surprised a bit but nodded anyway.

"You look exhausted " the Uzumaki indeed was as is face looked to be turning a bit pale "I'm fine Kakashi" the fourth's student didn't looked to agree but nodded.

While Naruto watched Sakura heal a fish, he smiled. She looked happy and he was glad she started training.

"Well done Sakura" Kakashi congratulated. The pink haired girl nodded happily and looked at Naruto expectantly who nodded. She brightened now being happy.

Kakashi smiled now "Alright come here there is something we need to discuss" Sakura nodded and ran to both her teammate and Sensei.

The three now gathered around the stump when Kakashi now brought out a piece of paper.

"Now…Naruto while you were away I found out that Sakura here has an earth affinity" Naruto and Sakura nodded. "By channelling your chakra on this paper, one can find his or her affinity"

Kakashi nodded and then explained how it was done. Naruto listened intently and nodded "Kakashi I already know my affinity" both Sakura and the man were surprised.

"What's your affinity" Kakashi asked still feeling surprised. How can he not know this, time and time again he was shown how his negligence has caused the team.

"I have an affinity of wind, water and a bit of lightening" Kakashi's eyes went wide. Naruto had three affinities he was attuned to. Maybe it was the effects of having the Kyuubi.

"Nevertheless take it anyway. You might be surprised" Naruto nodded as he sweated and tried to control himself.

"Naruto are you okay" Sakura ever since she joined was worried about his health. He looked really sick.

"I…I'm okay" the blond nodded as he took the paper of Kakashi's hands and channelled his chakra.

The effects it caused shocked everyone, even Naruto himself.

The paper was cut in half, one side became damp, the other half had wrinkled at one side, the other turned into ash, and finally the other became dirty and crumbled away.

Naruto had an affinity of all the elements. His main were wind and water while the rest was there but not as strong as the other two.

There was shock written on Kakashi's face as Sakura gasped.

Naruto was huffing like it took a lot out of him.

"_What is going on? Is this the Kyuubi or something else, how can he have all five elements" _Kakashi thought shock written in his face.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi woke up to see Naruto on the floor unconscious and Sakura trying her best to heal him.

His eyes went wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha hospital<strong>

Tsunade and Jiraiya sighed as they watched Naruto's unconscious form.

"Jiraiya what is going on" Tsunade asked her teammate who sighed.

They both just heard from Kakashi that Naruto had affinity of all the elements and were surprised to say the least.

"Hime it might be the leftovers of Kyuubi's chakra taking effect" Tsunade nodded "he said that he had three affinities" Jiraiya nodded while he was in deep thought "that maybe because of his lineage" Tsunade nodded both his parents had the same elements.

"He has a high fever its and he convulsed a lot. It's like something was battling inside him" Tsunade worried she tried her best and stopped it. She just hoped he will alright.

Jiraiya nodded as walked to Naruto and took off his shirt. The seal was shown.

"The seal is still there. It's like the Kyuubi went right through its cage." Tsunade nodded she didn't want to talk about the Bijus. Frankly she only met one in the war and it terrified her.

Jiraiya looked focused as his hand landed on the fox tattoo "but I wonder what this mark is. It's not a seal"

Tsunade looked at it and sighed "it's might really be a tattoo. But a fox" she chuckled but Jiraiya still looked wary as he put Naruto's shirt back down.

"Anyway hime lets leave him alone. He's going to wake soon" Tsunade nodded and together she left with Jiraiya.

What they didn't know was the fox tattoo glowed red while the Uzumaki slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha hospital<strong>

"I'm glad you woke up Naruto-kun" Shizune smiled at Naruto who nodded at her "what happened"

"You fell unconscious at team 7's training ground" Naruto's eyes went wide "I was unconscious" Shizune nodded as his team and Tsunade with Jiraiya came.

"I'm glad you're woken up Naruto" the Uzumaki nodded at his Hokage.

"I feel like my head was drilled in" he muttered getting everyone to chuckle.

"Anyway I might as well be off. Sakura come with me" Shizune advised her student who nodded and said her goodbyes to Naruto and left with her.

Tsunade watched the two and sighed she still couldn't believe Shizune took her as an apprentice.

"Anyway brat do you know what's wrong with you" Jiraiya asked getting Tsunade to look at him with narrowed eyes. She didn't want Naruto to get angry at the brat comment.

Naruto was in deep thought as he remembered the dream "I don't know, Jiraiya it's a surprise I'm sick" he luckily ignored the brat comment making Tsunade to sigh in relief and Jiraiya to smirk.

"Tsunade-sama is it the Kyuubi" Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other and sighed "there is nothing wrong with the seal I checked it and its fine" Kakashi nodded a bit relieved.

Naruto watched with a deep expression, he wondered how long this lie can carry on.

He sighed and looked at Kakashis. He came to team 7 for a reason and decided to do just that "Kakashi do you know where I can find information regarding the Jounin exams"

The three before them nodded as Kakashi believed it's time to redeem himself.

"Naruto the information you want should be at the library" Naruto sighed that man still dismisses him.

He didn't have time for this and just nodded "alright library it is then" Jiraiya looked at Naruto sadly knowing what the blond was thinking.

Tsunade sighed she thought the same "Naruto, he doesn't mean the ordinary library" Naruto looked confused making Tsunade shake her head at his naivety.

"What he means is the ninja library which is at the Jounin library secret section" Naruto's eyes went wide

"Wait….I'm confused the title Jounin keeps being spouted like it's an important title or something" Jiraiya sighed "because it is Naruto"

Kakashi nodded "there are lots of Jounins but they are Tokubetsu Jounins"

Naruto looked interested "so what's the difference" Tsunade answered now "you see Naruto Jounins are those that have the privilege to teach the future generation" Naruto raised his eyebrow a that and asked a question "say I become a Jounin and not want to teach then what"

"You don't want to teach the future generation Naruto" Tsunade asked as she, Kakashi and Jiraiya were surprised.

Naruto just chuckled "I don't see myself being a teacher. Besides I'm not good with kids" Jiraiya chuckled "I tend to disagree after all you have a bunch of brats following you around" Naruto sweat dropped "about the Konohamaru and his friends I don't know why they do that"

"You have been doing great on your own. That shows you'll be a great teacher" Kakashi enquired making Naruto sigh "that's different and besides what will happen if I don't Hokage-sama" Tsunade nodded "then you'll just become a Jounin and work with the Genins and your fellow colleagues" Naruto nodded.

"So as a Chunin I can enter the library" everyone nodded as he now understood "what can I find there"

"Naruto with your ID, you can find lots of different aspects of techniques and information that can help you" Naruto nodded at what Kakashi said.

"Alright I go check out then" The Uzumaki got up and stretched "I feel fine. Thank you Hokage-sama" Tsunade nodded she still wasn't used to Naruto calling her that in public "alright Naruto you're dismissed" Naruto smiled and left.

"Naruto don't forget to meet up next week" the Uzumaki who now had his back turned just nodded and left.

"It would seem things are going well for your team Kakashi" Jiraiya looked at the man who looked a happy

"I hope so Jiraiya-sama I have much to atone for" the Sanin nodded while the female Sanin didn't look convinced.

* * *

><p>Naruto was on his way to the Jounin headquarters, he knew the way well.<p>

As he saw the Jounin headquarters he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Jounin headquarters <strong>

Entering the headquarters Naruto walked up to the receptionist who looked up at him and frowned.

Naruto smirked and leaned on the table. He enjoyed seeing her shocked expression "excuse me I would like to enter the library" the lady frowned "I'm sorry but you can't enter without ID" she scowled at him.

Naruto just smirked and gave her his ID in which she took it and went into the backroom.

A couple of minutes later she came back displeased "I'm sorry Chunin Uzumaki you may enter the bottom floor library" Naruto nodded the top floor were for Jounins only.

He then walked off with a smirk as the woman gritted her teeth.

"Heh surprised I made it….bitch" Naruto muttered loud enough for her to hear making her gasp. Naruto chuckled and left.

Once Naruto entered the library he went to the front desk.

There was an old lady there who smiled at him. "Excuse me do you know where I can find information on the Jounin exam" the old lady looked surprised "are you taking the exam young man" Naruto smiled and nodded "good luck" she smiled and then pointed to where it was.

Naruto smiled and said his appreciations "Thank you" she smiled and nodded.

Naruto walked through the library and found out there were lots of information on basics like chakra control, tactics etc. There was even D-C ranks techniques.

He saw something that caught his eye grabbed it was a book which said "Seals for beginners" it looked old.

Naruto sighed Seals were a hard subject to learn as almost 90% of the Shinobi could not learn them.

He looked at the book in deep thought _"there is a high chance I won't be able to learn them"_

However Naruto had a really big feeling that he should have a go. Suddenly his eyes went wide.

"Wait seals. Wasn't it seals that got Kisara inside me" Naruto was struck by inspiration as he remembered what he and Gai talked about.

"_The 8 gates is the ultimate form of Taijutsu using Ninjutsu will kill you because of the amount of chakra that is leaked out thanks to the 8 gates"_

"If there is too much chakra leaking out. Then there might be a way to seal them off" Naruto shook as he gripped the book. Maybe with seals he can use his techniques.

He took the book with him and decided that once he found information on the Jounin exam he will get right on it. He didn't have much time to waste.

* * *

><p>Kurenai and Anko were walking out the Jounin headquarters when they saw Naruto holding a bag full of books.<p>

Naruto turned around to go home when he saw the two Jounin Kunoichies.

"Oh hey you two" Naruto smiled

Both Anko and Kurenai looked at each other and nodded and joined Naruto together they walked out of the headquarters.

"Hey Naruto didn't know you were the library kind of guy" Anko smiled seeing Naruto carrying books.

Naruto looked at his bag and smiled "these are preparations" Kurenai nodded "you mean the Jounin examination" Naruto nodded he wasn't surprised they knew.

Kurenai now looked stern "Naruto I don't really believe you're cut out for it" Anko's eyes went wide at what her friend said.

Naruto sighed "I think your right about that" both women became surprised that he agreed "but it's an opportunity I must take with both hands or it might be gone forever"

Anko nodded but Kurenai persisted "Naruto it's a very difficult examination" Naruto smiled "I know but it's a chance I have to take"

"I will just have to try my best and see where it gets me" Naruto nodded.

Anko nodded while Kurenai looked at him. Their eyes met and Kurenai gasped a little. Naruto looked very determined which made her remember the talk they had.

She smiled and shook her head "it seems I can't talk you out of this" Naruto smiled and nodded

While the two had their moment Anko was reading through some of his books unknowingly to Naruto.

"Hmmm looking at past examinations" Naruto looked at Anko and smiled "yes I try to not do their mistakes" he sighed "I will get to it as soon as I get home" Kurenai's eyes went wide.

"Wait you'll be stuck at home for 2months" Anko looked surprised.

"The Hokage said I have no missions, so I have to prepare myself" Naruto took the book of Anko's hands.

"But we just saw you" Anko tried to pout which made Naruto chuckle "sorry about that but I really need to get onto these books" Anko just crossed her arms and pouted.

Kurenai watched the two and had something on her mind "Naruto why don't we help you with the exams" Naruto's eyes went wide while Anko smirked. She liked Kurenai's idea.

"That's a great idea. So Naruto you up for it" Anko added with glee

Naruto was surprised "you would do that" if they helped him he can concentrate on sealing with the Kage Bunshin it would be hard work but nevertheless he was grateful.

Kurenai nodded as she smiled "yes both me and Anko took the exams. So we have great experience" Naruto looked at Anko who smiled and nodded.

Naruto nodded back "I really appreciate this" both Kunoichies brightened up at his acceptance.

"So when can we meet up" Naruto asked making both Kunoichies look at him blinking which confused the blond.

"Naruto this involves a different matter" Kurenai smiled a bit too happy Naruto noticed

"I know that's why I'm asking where to meet up" Naruto blinked as Anko chuckled "you're so dense Naruto" Naruto looked at Kurenai who had a glint of mischievousness in her eyes, Anko had the same.

"Naruto we want you to come to our apartment." Naruto's eyes went wide when Kurenai said that.

"Wha…what" Anko laughed at Naruto's shocked expression while Kurenai smiled.

Naruto looked at the women before him and couldn't believe it

"Al…alright so when shall I come and where do you two live" Naruto was a bit hesitant, he never been to someone's house before only Ryoma's. Going to these two's apartment was a first for him.

Kurenai smiled and looked at Anko who looked happy "how about now" Naruto's eyes went wide again.

"No…now" Anko really tried to control herself who knew the Tornado was innocent.

"Yes Naruto the day is still young" Kurenai smiled and with Anko they walked off. Naruto blinked and then saw that Anko had his bag with her.

He sighed it seemed that he had no choice but to go with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurenai and Anko's apartment<strong>

Naruto stood next to Kurenai and Anko as they entered the apartment. The Uzumaki felt seriously shy but didn't show it to them.

"Alright Naruto make yourself comfortable" Kurenai smiled as Naruto took of his sandals and walked with Anko to the living room. Kurenai went upstairs to do something.

Naruto once he entered the living room he found that their apartment looked like his but more spacious. _"Maybe because it is an apartment for two"_

While Anko lazily sat on the couch Naruto tried to be civilised since this was not his apartment. The blond Uzumaki sat on the chair and put his hand on the table quietly.

Anko while she was on the couch looked at Naruto who was stiff as a board.

"Relax Naruto" she smiled making Naruto sigh.

Anko got up and stretched showing her figure.

Naruto just closed his eyes and groaned _"why am I here again"_

"I go get changed, watch some TV or something alright" she winked at the blond and left. Naruto swore he saw her sway her hips as she walked away.

He sighed he was in the living room alone now.

He heard footsteps upstairs which made him nervous "Relax Naruto. You're here to train and get information. Kurenai and Anko were nice enough to help you. Do not ruin this"

Suddenly footsteps were heard on the stairways and Naruto knew it was them and prepared himself.

"_Remember Naruto they are here to help you" _

When the Uzumaki turned around his eyes went wide.

Kurenai came in wearing a buttoned burgundy blouse with black Jodhpurs pants. Her buttoned blouse had its top three missing which showed a bit of her cleavage. Overall she looked great in Naruto's opinion the blouse matched her eyes.

Anko just wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans. It was basic but was enough to make the blond almost blush as it showed her figure.

"So Naruto how do we look" Anko swayed her hips a bit trying to get his reaction. She got a reaction alright.

Kurenai looked expectantly at him wanting an answer as well.

Naruto was too absorbed and gave them the answer he least expected.

"Peaches" when he said that silence ensued. Kurenai and Anko just became expressionless.

Only the people outside can be heard as Naruto blinked a bit confused and looked at the two.

He noticed their expression and came to a conclusion. His eyes went wide and he groaned _"just kill me now" _the Uzumaki put his head down as used his right hand to hide his face.

He just embarrassed himself big time.

Anko and Kurenai both blinked. They could not believe what they just heard.

The two looked at one another and then looked at Naruto who was embarrassed and laughed.

Anko laughed uncontrollably while Kurenai giggled.

"Oh dear Kami I can't believe you said that" Anko said in a fit of laughs making Naruto groan and go deeper into his depression.

Kurenai still giggled "peaches Naruto-kun. Really" the Uzumaki groaned "just please keep that to yourself alright" Anko still laughed "I'm sorry Naruto, I will always remember this every time I see you from now on"

"Oh god" Naruto groaned the Kunoichies still laughed.

"Okay Anko lets leave him be. Naruto-kun was embarrassed enough" Kurenai ended it making Anko pout and Naruto mouth thank you to her.

She just nodded but had a glint in her eye that showed the blond that it wasn't over. He groaned once again.

* * *

><p>"Alright Naruto I will tell you what you need to know about the Jounin examination" Kurenai looked serious at Naruto who nodded.<p>

The two sat at the table opposite to each other while Anko laid on the couch as she watched television.

"Naruto the Jounin examination is a field exam" Kurenai spoke sternly

"Field exam" Naruto asked making the woman nod

"Yes. This provides a realistic scenario without you entering a real-life combat zone where injury is likely." Naruto nodded "so what does this exam entail" Kurenai nodded "it requires you to do three things in which you'll be marked individually on.

Naruto nodded making Kurenai carry on "the first is stealth. You will be tasked to get a scroll unnoticed. If you are caught then you will lose that portion of the test" Naruto nodded. So he wasn't supposed to get caught he could do that.

"The second is fluency" Naruto was confused "fluency" Kurenai nodded "Yes how fast you can take out you opponent. The faster you are the better the marks" Naruto nodded okay so he had to end things quickly.

"The third is the most confusing one" Naruto was now deeply interested "what's the third one" Kurenai shook her head "I don't know" Naruto's eyes went wide "you don't know. I thought you took the exams" Team 8's instructor sighed "my final task was to save a shinobi's life. Yours might be different" Naruto nodded "so they might bring something to surprise me" Kurenai nodded "that's might be the case. Me and Anko will fully prepare you for the first and second portion of the tests" Naruto nodded "Thank you Sensei, Anko" Kurenai smiled and Anko just waved "don't mention it"

Naruto smiled and looked at the time now. It was 6pm "I should be going now thanks for the information." Naruto got up but stopped when both girls looked at him.

"Wait you didn't even eat yet" Anko got out of her couch "I don't care how late it is. You won't leave until you eat" Naruto smiled "thanks but I should go" the Uzumaki felt Kurenai touch his shoulder

"Naruto stay and eat then you can go please." Naruto looked at her and then at Anko and sighed. These two decided to help him the least he could do was stay.

"Alright" Anko brightened up and Kurenai smiled.

"Okay you watch some TV while me and Kurenai get some dinner" Naruto nodded as the two roommates went to the Kitchen.

While Naruto was in the living room Kurenai and Anko were preparing dinner.

"So what shall we make" Anko asked. Kurenai just sighed and went to get a pot "let's just make the dinner we planned" she started to put some water on the pot and then went to put it on the stove

Anko sighed "pasta seriously when your boyfriend is outside" Anko looked disappointed "you're making a bad impression"

Kurenai blushed furiously "He's not my boyfriend!" she turned around to face Anko when she slipped and let the water in the pot out. The water went to splash at Anko who narrowly dodged and hit the unexpected target who came into the kitchen

"Hey Anko, Kurenai - sensei there is someone at the door…" Naruto entered as suddenly water fell upon him.

Both Anko and Kurenai gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier <strong>

While Naruto sat in the living waiting for Kurenai and Anko he watched TV.

Being bored he heard the doorbell ring. Sighing he got up to check as he walked to the door he heard Kurenai and Anko talk in the kitchen "they must have not heard it"

Slowly Naruto peeked through the hole and became surprised.

"Shit!" he gasped

It was Sarutobi Asuma

Quickly Naruto needed to hide but first he needed to tell Kurenai and Anko

"_If he saw me here god knows what he will think" _the doorbell rang and Naruto quickly walked to the kitchen door and opened it.

"Hey Anko, Kurenai - sensei there is someone at the door…"

"SPLASH" all Naruto felt was water on his body and face.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the normal time<strong>

"Na…Naruto" the two muttered as Naruto just regained his bearings he was wet all over.

The doorbell rang in which this time Kurenai and Anko heard.

"Anko get Naruto a shirt he's wet all over" Anko nodded went upstairs.

"I'm fine really its only water" Kurenai looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes silencing him

"You need a shirt, stay here while I get the door. You're wet" Naruto just nodded when Kurenai left to get the door. She closed the door a bit so that nobody can look.

Going to the door she opened it to see Asuma who smiled.

"Asuma" Kurenai blinked

"Hey Kurenai" Asuma smiled as he waved

"What are you doing here" she blinked Asuma looked a little confused but answered her anyway.

"I thought we should be meeting up today" Kurenai's eyes went wide _"damn" _he was right they supposed to meet up today and she forgot.

She looked at Asuma and for the first time Yuhi Kurenai lied and made an excuse to a comrade.

"Sorry Asuma, Anko got real drunk and I had to take her home. It's the afternoon and she decides to get drunk. That was real dumb of her" Kurenai laughed lightly and thankfully Asuma laughed with her.

Sarutobi Asuma was a Shinobi who detect lies but being with Kurenai he refused to check she was lying. Besides the way Kurenai said about Anko sounded like the truth.

Suddenly there was a loud banging noise upstairs it seemed something fell. This got both Kurenai and Asuma's attention.

Kurenai scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she looked embarrassed.

Asuma just sweat dropped.

"So you see…umm can we reschedule" Asuma sighed, he had no choice but to accept "alright Kurenai" Kurenai nodded "we talk tomorrow" the Sarutobi nodded "okay see you then"

"Bye" Kurenai waved as behind her Anko came running downstairs with a white T shirt "I got it" she suddenly tripped and fell over the stairs creating a ruckus.

Kurenai eyes went wide and turned around closing the door on Asuma "ANKO!"

Behind the door Asuma sighed and took out a cigarette "that was Anko alright" he chuckled but then his eyes went wide.

He swore that he saw six shoes on the entrance. One of them was a male's one.

"No I must be thinking too much" Asuma shook away the thought he didn't believe Kurenai had another person other than Anko in her house. Besides Kurenai never let a guy in would she.

* * *

><p>"Who was that" Kurenai looked at Anko and sighed "nobody let's just get the shirt to Naruto"<p>

Anko nodded and together went to the Kitchen.

The door was discreetly opened as the two Jounin Shinobies saw Naruto.

He was wet and waited patiently, Kurenai and Anko were about to go in when they saw Naruto getting undressed.

They stopped right there and just froze. The Uzumaki couldn't wait any longer and took of his wet clothes showing his half naked form.

He was well sculptured both women noticed as Anko gasped a little and Kurenai's eyes didn't move.

He sighed "it really is wet" both Kunoichies blushed when he said that and unconsciously opened the door.

The two froze when Naruto looked at them.

The two women eyed his glistening wet form.

"How is it" Naruto asked as he wanted to know what's happening.

Kurenai blushed and turned her face away from him _"pretty"_

Anko blushed and smiled while shakily gave him a thumbs up.

"Peaches"

Naruto just blinked as he was confused while Kurenai sweat dropped. Anko groaned and massaged her temple. She was embarrassed.

Kurenai looked at Anko surprised while Anko like Naruto before wanted to just die.

Naruto just blinked looking confused.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time now and Naruto sat eating in the table with both Kurenai and Anko.<p>

They were in the middle of eating as both Anko and Kurenai were looking at Naruto now and then which he noticed but just dismissed it.

The Uzumaki wore the T-shirt Anko gave him while he had his clothes warmed up.

Naruto smelt perfume in the shirt he was wearing and knew that Anko put some perfume in them, making him sweat drop.

He enjoyed the basic meal as it reminded him when he ate pasta at home.

Finishing up Naruto smiled "thanks it was good" Anko smiled while Kurenai nodded as she got up with Anko and surprisingly Naruto as well.

Naruto smiled "I thought I might help. It's the least I could do" Anko blinked and looked at Kurenai who smiled "thank you Naruto-kun"

"Alright Naruto let's get this done" Anko smiled making Naruto nod and together they cleaned up.

"So why is the Jounin exam so hard? It wasn't like that before" Naruto asked while he wiped some plates.

"It's because of an incident where the Raijin was stolen." Anko said as she wiped the table.

Naruto nodded "so because of that new applicants like me will have it tough" Kurenai nodded "yes Naruto-kun although the exams were hard to begin with, you should take note that it will be harder.

Naruto nodded "thanks for helping me" the two Kunoichies nodded as they smiled. They learned a lot from Naruto and now believed that he was different to what the rumours described him as.

Anko looked at Naruto and was hesitant which he noticed.

"Hey Naruto…I read your books, I wonder why you are learning seals" Kurenai's eyes went wide while Naruto became silent. Anko took this as a bad sign and waved her hands "I know I was being nosy and I apologise…."

"It's okay" he smiled making Anko sigh in relief and Kurenai look interested.

"I just got curious, you see Gai taught me something in which if I use it I can't use my techniques because off the huge amount of chakra it requires. I wondered that if I seal off the excess chakra maybe I can use it" both Anko and Kurenai nodded.

Naruto sighed "I don't know if I can learn seals but maybe it can help me"

"I can help you" Anko spoke up which got both Kurenai and Naruto's attention.

Naruto looked surprised "Real…really" Anko smiled and nodded "yeah Naruto we are friends now aren't we" Naruto smiled and nodded "yes we are" Kurenai smiled as well.

"So how can you help him Anko" Kurenai asked while Naruto nodded.

Anko smiled like she was struck with a big idea "well you know I'm in the interrogator headquarters with Ibiki right" Kurenai nodded making Anko carry on "we have a seal that allows to completely seal of ones chakra so the person can't escape"

Naruto's eyes went wide "seriously" this could really help him.

Kurenai sighed now "that seal is very dangerous Naruto-kun once it is on it could kill you" Anko nodded sadly but then brightened up "I could still give them to you so you can work it on it." Anko smiled widely "you're quite good at surprising people so it may be a task you can work on"

Kurenai nodded "it will be hard and since you're a Chunin now, you can obtain them"

Naruto looked at the two women before him who smiled reassuringly at him. These two really are helping him to get stronger. This got to Naruto and he felt really happy and glad.

However with the seals, it could seriously change the 8 gates all together. It might take months or even years for him to achieve it. Even with the Kage bunshins it will be hard. However looking at Anko and Kurenai and their smiles motivated him to not let them down.

Suddenly Naruto bowed surprisingly shocking both women.

"He…hey Naruto" Anko blinked while Kurenai was shocked

"Thank you" Naruto had his head down "I won't let you down"

The two just stood there shocked at Naruto's heartfelt display.

* * *

><p>Kurenai and Anko were on the couch as Naruto already left a while ago.<p>

They still were thinking about what happened.

"He's a cool guy" Anko smiled as she leaned back.

Kurenai nodded as she was in deep thought. She heard what Anko said and gave a heartfelt smile.

"He really is" She blushed, her eyes held admiration in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district <strong>

Naruto walked through Konoha in deep thought. He left Kurenai and Anko's apartment with a promise that he will visit every day.

Unfortunately he declined saying he needed to train as soon as possible but the two persisted saying that he will come when he has time until he's ready for the exams.

Being grateful for what they both done for him, Naruto accepted which got them really happy for some reason. For the next visit Kurenai will go through a hard revision session and Anko will give him the suppression seals she uses for her job. Naruto couldn't wait to get started with his training maybe he can have a breakthrough and use the 8 gates with his techniques.

Naruto smiled he had the left over pasta to take home since Kurenai for some reason eagerly wanted him to take it. She also gave him her number so that she can call him.

Suddenly Naruto bumped into somebody as that person dropped something in the process.

"Sorry" Naruto apologised as he put down his bag which contained his clothes and picked up a lighter. Looking up he saw Asuma who nodded.

"Hey Asuma how are you" the Sandaime Hokage's son nodded as he analysed Naruto. Looking at the boy who was wearing a white shirt his eyes went wide when he saw the boy's black sandals. It was the one that was in Kurenai's apartment. Asuma dismissed it since sandals all looked alike but he did have his doubts.

"I'm okay Naruto" the Uzumaki nodded and gave the man his lighter back.

Asuma looked at the lighter and chuckled "thanks Naruto" the blond smiled and patted his back "it's cool. I got to get home see you later" the man nodded and Naruto went past him the Sarutobi when Naruto went past him became shocked.

He smelled exactly like Kurenai. That was her signature perfume.

"Naruto wait" Naruto stopped and turned around "yeah what's up" the man looked surprised but regained his composure "how is your training" Naruto smiled "it's going well thank you" Asuma nodded "the Jounin exams are difficult you'll need all the help you can get"

Naruto smiled as he looked very happy "I know. Kurenai-Sensei and Anko are helping me. I'm very grateful for them"

Asuma's eyes went wide as he froze. Naruto was oblivious and just nodded "I see you Asuma. Take care"

Naruto then walked off. Today was a great day.

Asuma was still frozen. Today was a bad day for him.

"_What is going on?" _

* * *

><p><strong>How is the new chapter?<strong>

**Asuma just found out that Naruto stayed with Kurenai and Anko. He won't take it so well…I wonder will they have a confrontation.**

**The Jounin exams will be tough for Naruto who is determined to get stronger. Will he learn seals and is it the solution to his problems. Stay tuned for A Fishcake's affair.**

**See you till next chapter guys and REVIEW!**

**Ihateheroes**

**REVIEW...**


	25. Rift

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter. I'm very busy guys but I won't neglect my work. I will update when I can. So when I'm free I will write.**

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope you keep reviewing. Thank you everyone.**

**Enjoy. Hopefully you will like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Rift<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment <strong>

Naruto sighed as he got up from the table which he sat on and stretched.

"I finally managed to get my calligraphy to a good standard" he smiled as so far he was doing well on the basics in regards to his sealing.

The Uzumaki looked at the time and it was 12.00 and he smiled.

"It seems I managed to finish on time. I should meet them right now" Naruto then went to the Kitchen and prepared to go and meet Kurenai and Anko.

* * *

><p><strong>Team training ground <strong>

Today was a free day as there was no missions for everyone so it was used for training.

Team 10 and Team 7 which was basically Sakura now trained together. The pink haired girl was doing chakra control exercises which Shizune ordered her to do.

Ino sat with Shikamaru who was looking at his sensei who stood with Kakashi.

Chouji was eating and was watching Sakura who had difficulty trying to increase her chakra reserves.

Kakashi caught up with Asuma. "How is everything, Asuma?" the son of the Sandaime looked in deep thought.

"Ah… I don't know... I'm ok, I guess." Asuma replied, looking a little despondent.

Kakashi just blinked as he looked confused but then smiled. He knew what was up with him and knew it was something the man should deal with on his own.

Shikamaru sighed which got Ino's attention "what's wrong Shikamaru" the Nara just looked at Asuma in deep thought.

"It's nothing Ino" Shikamaru ignored the girl when Chouji came upon them. He saw Ino look a bit irritated.

Chouji blinked and looked at Shikamaru who was looking at Asuma in deep thought.

He noticed and sighed "I don't know whats wrong with Sensei" Shikamaru just nodded while Ino looked confused "wait whats wrong with Asuma-Sensei" Chouji just sighed when Shikamaru answered "I don't know Ino I hope he's alright though" Shikamaru didn't want to tell the girl anything as he already knew what was wrong with his teacher. Knowing Ino she was a girl who loved to gossip. Chouji just nodded as he also came to the same conclusion like his best friend.

Ino blinked and looked at Asuma who looked sad.

Seeing her Sensei made her wonder why he was like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurenai and Anko's apartment <strong>

Naruto, Anko and Kurenai were in the apartment as Kurenai was asking Naruto a series of questions.

The three all sat on the table as the red eyed Yuhi smiled and nodded "alright Naruto you are so far doing great" Naruto smiled "thanks I done some work at home" Kurenai nodded

"You'll do fine Naruto" Anko smiled she then brought out a small black scroll and put it on the table.

"I just received this from Ibiki. These are the restriction seals" Naruto looked at the scroll with Kurenai and nodded he went to take it.

Suddenly Anko put her hand atop of his getting Naruto's attention.

Anko looked worried which both Kurenai and Naruto noticed.

"Naruto…these seals are dangerous. They completely seal off a person's chakra" Naruto nodded "I know"

Anko shook her head as she frowned "no you don't. If you try to use your chakra while the seal is active it can drain your life force"

Naruto's eyes went wide while Kurenai gasped.

Anko nodded while she had her head down "I know what you intend to do it with it but please be careful."

Naruto smiled and looked at Kurenai and then at Anko "I will…thank you" he then grasped her hand get Orochimaru's former apprentice by surprise

Kurenai smiled and nodded at Anko who looked at her.

Anko then smiled back and nodded.

Letting go of Anko Naruto then picked up the scroll and inspected it.

"Naruto" the Uzumaki was still looking at the scroll as Kurenai called him "yeah"

"Can us…can we join you in your training" Kurenai asked a bit nervous as she knew Naruto was a very private person.

Naruto looked at Kurenai and Anko who too wanted the same thing and smiled.

Looking at Kurenai he remembered the talk they had.

He nodded "sure…we can train together" Kurenai and Anko brightened up "it's going to be awesome Naruto just you wait" Anko pumped her fists to the air.

Naruto and Kurenai smiled and nodded at each other.

They all couldn't wait to train together as Kurenai wanted to see how Naruto trained.

Suddenly Kurenai's eyes went wide suddenly "damn! I have team training" Anko looked at the time and it was 2pm. Kurenai was two hours late.

"Shit Kurenai lets go. The kids are waiting for us" Kurenai nodded and looked at Naruto "Naruto we will carry this on later okay" Naruto nodded and the three got up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha shopping district<strong>

Ino and Sakura were walking through Konoha as they finished their training.

"Hey Sakura do you know whats up with Asuma-Sensei" Ino asked her rival/friend who shook her head "I don't know why" Ino sighed "it's just that he was different today"

Sakura looked confused "really I didn't notice"

Ino sighed "you know what. It's nothing"

The two young Genins were walking when they saw Hinata sitting on the bench. She looked heartbroken and sad.

"Hinata" Ino called out to her getting the Hyuuga heiress to look at them "Ino…Sakura" she looked hollow

Ino and Sakura just looked at each other confused

* * *

><p>The three young Kunoichies were now sitting on a small riverbank.<p>

"So Hinata what's wrong" Sakura asked the Hyuuga girl looked sad "it's nothing" Hinata muttered quietly putting her head deeper within her knees.

Ino sighed "did Naruto ignore you again" Hinata's eyes went wide and shook her head furiously.

"Hinata what's wrong" Sakura asked once more looking worried. She looked at Ino and scowled while Ino waved her heads indicating that she was sorry.

Hinata looked even sadder as she remembered what happened and told them.

**Flashback **

_Hinata left her home to go to her teacher's apartment to see her Sensei and go training together. She stood upon Kurenai's apartment complex and looked up. Her eyes suddenly went wide_

"_Naruto-kun" she gasped quietly and then suddenly her body shook. Naruto knocked on her teacher's door and gasped when Kurenai opened._

"_Sensei" Hinata put her hand to her mouth as she tried to control herself. Kurenai and Naruto talked to each other and looked very happy together. Kurenai smiled and then gestured Naruto to come inside which he took gratefully._

_Naruto the one she had a crush on entered the home of the woman she saw as a sister._

"_Kurenai-sensei and Naruto-kun...together" tears enveloped her eyes. _

_She couldn't believe it first that red haired woman and now her Sensei, Hinata couldn't take it anymore and ran off in tears._

**End of flashback**

Sakura and Ino looked shocked to the core. Naruto and Kurenai together!

"I….I can't believe it" Sakura blinked Hinata shook her head as she frowned"I know what I saw Sakura" Sakura blinked at Hinata's sudden confidence.

Ino took to what Hinata said and then her eyes went wide. "Oh my god that's it! That's why Sensei was so down today. He knew!"

Hinata and Sakura looked at Ino was looked at them "think about it. Asuma-Sensei likes Kurenai-Sensei" Hinata and Sakura nodded

"So he must have known that Naruto and Kurenai…"

"Were together" Sakura interrupted Ino as she had her hand to her mouth, her eyes were wide.

She could not believe it. All those times when she trained Naruto was with Kurenai-Sensei. All those times when he refused her and Kakashi-Sensei he was with Kurenai-Sensei.

Sakura quivered as she suddenly felt cold at the thought of them together.

Hinata looked to be almost in tears.

Ino sighed she knew what they were thinking about and all she thought about was her Sensei and what he must have felt.

"_Asuma-Sensei"_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Shopping district<strong>

Naruto left Kurenai and Anko as they went to meet Team 8. The Uzumaki decided that since he promised to train with the two Jounins he might as well not train and go meet Ayame instead.

He walked inside the ramen to see Asuma who was eating ramen.

Asuma sighed he didn't know why he was here eating ramen.

Suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Hey Asuma-san" Naruto smiled

The man looked at Naruto with a pensive look "Naruto"

The Uzumaki smiled and nodded he looked at Ayame and smiled at her "Hey Ayame-chan can I have the usual" the waitress nodded happy to see her blond friend "coming right up Naruto-kun"

The Uzumaki sat down next to Asuma and smiled "So…Asuma. I never seen you here before" Naruto chuckled "never thought you liked ramen" Asuma smiled "since you're here all the time I thought I check it out myself and see what's so good about this place"

Naruto laughed and put his hand on Asuma's shoulder "this place is the best isn't that right old man" Teuchi nodded "damn right it is" Naruto laughed "the old man there has magic fingers I tell you" Teuchi laughed.

Asuma laughed as for some reason what he was thinking about went straight out of the window.

Ayame came with a Miso ramen and gave it to Naruto was grateful.

Asuma finished his ramen and just asked for water "mind if I smoke" Teuchi raised his eyebrow as Ayame went to the back to clean up.

The old owner looked at Naruto who didn't mind "sure knock yourself out" Asuma smiled and pulled a cigarette to smoke.

Asuma was about ask for a lighter when he saw Naruto stretch out a lighter and lit it up.

"Here" Asuma smiled and nodded thus he lit up his cigarette.

Taking a smoke Asuma was curious "Naruto did you smoke before" the Uzumaki finished his ramen and looked at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Why do you think that" Asuma smiled "because having a lighter with you at all times shows me that you smoked before"

Ayame and Teuchi heard him and were surprised Naruto smoked before. Ayame looked shocked as that was another thing she didn't know about him.

Naruto looked amused "Hmm…is that so" Asuma chuckled "yeah it shows that although you quitted old habits die hard.

Naruto smiled and shook his head "yeah you right. I used to smoke before. I quit about a year and a half ago"

Ayame and Teuchi were surprised. Asuma just looked intrigued "you stopped smoking when you were 16"

Naruto nodded "yeah…trying to quit was hard but I beat it" Asuma laughed "so me smoking doesn't bother you" Naruto chuckled "it does...a little"

Asuma pat Naruto on the back as he smiled "like I said before you and I will get along fine" Naruto smiled and nodded

Ayame looked at Naruto shock evident on her face "Naruto…when did you started smoking"

Naruto looked amused "that Ayame-chan I will never tell" he chuckled making Ayame sigh.

"It doesn't matter the fact is he beat it. That shows me that he has a strong will" Asuma nodded

Teuchi nodded with Ayame who smiled Naruto will never change. That she knew for certain.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Asuma walked out the ramen stand as the Sarutobi looked at the Uzumaki who said his goodbyes to Ayame and Teuchi.<p>

"Hey Naruto….how is the preparation of the exam going" Naruto smiled at Asuma "Its going well…in fact I'm getting more and more confident"

Asuma looked a bit confused "why is that" Naruto smiled "when read about the exams I thought it will be difficult but getting help by Kurenai-Sensei and Anko put me at ease"

Asuma's eyes went wide a bit slightly "so you're getting help by them" Naruto nodded as he smiled "yeah I'm really grateful…they're really nice"

"Is that it" Asuma blinked Naruto was just getting help by them.

Naruto nodded "should there be anything else" Asuma became a bit surprised. Naruto thought they were just helping him.

"No forget I asked" Asuma sighed "the exams are very difficult Naruto" Naruto nodded but then something came over him.

"Hey Asuma what was the third portion of the exam when you took it" Asuma raised his eyebrow but then he smiled.

"_So Kurenai and Anko told him" _he nodded as he put his hand on his chin "when I took it I had to save someone's life" Naruto had a pensive look _"that's the same as Kurenai-Sensei"_

He nodded "thanks for the information" Asuma smiled and pat Naruto on the shoulder "no problem. I should go…see you later Naruto" the Uzumaki smiled and nodded "thanks again"

Asuma smiled and walked off. He felt that he still had a chance and remembered the talk he had with Shikaku.

He nodded to himself "things will work itself out"

* * *

><p><strong>Yamanaka clan compound <strong>

Ino sat on in the table with a thoughtful look both her parents looked at her then at each other confused.

"Whats wrong with her" Ino's mother asked her husband Inoichi who also didn't know.

"I don't know she just came straight home. Usually she never comes this early" Ino's mother sighed "I will talk to her" Inoichi nodded "you're right…she always tells you anything" Ino's mother nodded and then went to Ino.

Ino sighed thoughtfully _"poor Hinata"_ she thought, the poor girl looked broken. She knew what she felt because Kurenai-Sensei was a very beautiful woman in fact in Konoha most guys wanted to be with her.

She sighed once again "Sakura looked shocked as well"

"Ino-chan" Ino looked up at her mother who smiled "what's wrong dear"

Ino sighed once again "nothing mom" Ino's mom smiled as she sat next to her daughter and put her hand on her Ino's lap

"Tell me Ino-dear" Ino looked at her mother and sighed. She didn't know what to do and both Sakura and Hinata were her friends. Maybe her mother can do something after all her mom always had the answers.

"Its Hinata and Sakura" Ino's mother tilted her head to the side "what's wrong with them" Ino looked at her mother and sighed.

"You see…it all started when I saw Asuma-Sensei looking sad" Ino's mother nodded.

Ino took a huge breath and told her mom everything. The reason why Asuma-Sensei and Hinata were sad and what she and Sakura found out. The reason they were like this was that Naruto and Kurenai-Sensei were dating.

Ino's mother was stricken to the core. She knew that Hiashi's daughter liked the Uzumaki boy which was something she didn't approve of as she didn't like the boy personally. She knew about the Kyuubi but that wasn't it. It was the fact that the boy had a bad reputation. However the fact that he was involved with a woman older than him and was a teacher to boot was surprising.

Wasn't it illegal for a Genin to be involved with a Jounin Teacher?

"Mom" Ino's mother looked at her daughter and smiled "Ino dear don't worry okay" Ino just nodded "I don't know what to do" Ino's mother put her hand on her daughter's shoulder "there is nothing you can do but to just comfort you friends" Ino nodded as she brightened "you right mom! I'm going to do that right now" Ino's mother smiled "good now go I have some business to take care of" Ino smiled and then left her mother who had a serious expression.

Suddenly Inoichi came holding the phone "dear…Sakuya is on the phone"

Ino's mother's eyes went wide. That's it she found her answer.

Taking the phone she spoke to her friend "Yes….Yes….Sakuya I need to speak with you about something. I will come to you now" she nodded and turned off the phone and got up.

Inoichi looked at her "where are you going" the blond haired woman frowned "to sort out a problem" she then left to go see Sakura's mother.

Inoichi sighed as he got up "might as well tend the shop"

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuuga clan compound <strong>

Kurenai stood before the Hyuuga clan compound with a serious expression. She looked deep thought because she felt that something wrong was going to happen.

Anko went to the Interrogators office because Ibiki wanted to speak with her and her team was cancelled today because Hinata wasn't in. Kurenai was worried about Hinata and decided to see her. If Hiashi had something do with this she won't take it well.

Ringing the bell she waited when someone answered and asked who it was.

"It's Yuhi Kurenai. I'm here to see my student Hyuuga Hinata please"

The person who picked up sighed. "I'm sorry...Hinata-Sama is unavailable at the moment as she doesn't want to be disturbed"

Kurenai looked a bit surprised "Yes but may I see her"

"I'm sorry you cannot"

Kurenai sighed the Hyuuga clan was a bothersome clan and just understood.

"Okay would you please tell her that I was worried today because she didn't come for training?"

"Okay… I will be sure to tell Hinata-sama that" Kurenai nodded and thanked the person and left.

The Hyuuga that talked to Kurenai was Neji when he sighed and looked at Hinata "are you sure about this Hinata-sama" Hinata had a stoic expression when her eyes narrowed as she saw Kurenai leave.

"Yes" she then turned to leave and go to her room.

Neji watched with a thoughtful expression. He wondered what happened to Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment complex<strong>

Naruto got up the stairs as he walked to his apartment. He looked to see Ino there.

She saw him and walked towards him. For some reason she looked serious.

"What is it Ino" Naruto asked. He didn't like this girl at all.

Ino's eyes narrowed "I want to ask you why you don't meet your team" Naruto sighed "I don't see that's any of your business" Ino gritted her teeth "it's my business when you are hurting Sakura" Naruto shook his head "and me not being there hurts her why"

"Because she needs you" Naruto raised his eyebrow "Sakura needs me. Sorry all she needs is to train and reach her goal, I too have something to do"

Ino growled not liking the insult as she responded quickly "what seeing Kurenai-Sensei is more important" Naruto who had his back turned got his eyes wide.

"How do you know that" Ino smirked "what…you surprised I found out your secret" Naruto's eyes narrowed as he turned towards her.

"And what does that have to do with anything" Ino's eyes narrowed she couldn't believe he still acted stubborn.

"I don't care what you are doing. You're hurting Sakura and Hinata and I want that to stop" Naruto was confused.

Him training with Anko and Kurenai was hurting Hinata and Sakura.

His eyes narrowed what right does she have to tell him what to do "sorry that's not going to happen" like he will stop training because she said so.

Naruto turned to open his door which as he ignored a fuming Ino "I don't know what they see in you. Just because you're a Chunin doesn't mean you have to act all high and mighty" Naruto rolled his eyes and opened his door "yeah yeah Ino whatever you say" he then got inside and closed the door on her face making the Yamanaka girl scream in frustration and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district<strong>

Kurenai was walking home when she saw walked past to what she knew was Ino's mother who was glaring daggers at her. The woman walked past her making her confused.

"Kurenai" Kurenai turned to see Asuma who smiled.

She smiled "Asuma" the Sarutobi smiled and together he walked with Kurenai "what's wrong" Kurenai sighed "Its Hinata. There is something wrong with her" Asuma nodded "she probably has a lot of problems at home" Kurenai nodded "that's the problem. She didn't want to see me" Asuma raised his eyebrow when Kurenai sighed and sat on the bench.

Sitting next to her Asuma looked worried "that's trouble you think Hiashi is involved" Kurenai looked sad "I don't know" she felt sorry for her student as while she was deep in thought she felt a hand on her shoulder waking her up.

"Kurenai when she comes training tomorrow you can talk to her then" Kurenai nodded still unconvinced "what if she doesn't come" Asuma pondered "then you should try to visit her again" Kurenai smiled and put her hand on Asuma which surprised him "thank you Asuma" the Sarutobi smiled as he saw Kurenai smile at him which made him happy.

"So Kurenai how are you" Kurenai smiled "I'm doing fine…been very busy lately" she chuckled as she remembered her time teaching Naruto with Anko.

Asuma chuckled as well "you mean Naruto right" Kurenai was surprised and looked at him.

Asuma smiled as he stroked his small beard looking amused "we met a while ago. He's doing well" Kurenai smiled "yes he had trouble so me and Anko decided to help him by giving him first-hand knowledge"

Asuma nodded "in your apartment" Kurenai's eyes went wide and looked at the Sarutobi who smiled "you spoke with Naruto" Asuma nodded "don't be surprised there is nothing wrong with what you done. You helped the boy and he is very grateful" Kurenai nodded when Asuma touched her shoulder "although I see nothing wrong with that others will assume the worst" Kurenai nodded she knew of Naruto's reputation and frankly to her that was all a lie. It disgusted her that people judged him on everything he does.

"He wants to be strong Asuma" the Sarutobi nodded "I know and he is well on his path to become strong. But as Jounins we have to make sure nothing happens to him on the way there" Kurenai nodded.

"There is nothing between us Asuma. It's just that as the time I was with him he was completely different to what people believed." Asuma sighed "that's the problem of being a Jinchūriki" Kurenai looked sad "I hope nothing happens to him" Asuma smiled and nodded "I hope so too"

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage-office <strong>

Tsunade sighed as she read Jiraiya's report. It seems the organisation Akatsuki will strike in three years' time. That meant that Naruto at least has 2 an half years.

"_You just can't seem to get a break can you Naruto" _Tsunade worried for blond Uzumaki who had a place in her heart.

"Hey! You can't do that" Shizune screamed when someone entered her office furiously.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade got up to see a pink haired woman who looked furious.

"Hokage-Sama there is something you need to know"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Team training ground<strong>

It was the next morning as Kurenai was notified that the rookies were supposed to train together.

Kurenai showed up to see her fellow Jounins and Anko who ran towards her. The teacher of team 8 saw her team and nodded. Kiba and Shino nodded back while Hinata looked stoic which confused her.

"Kurenai" Anko looked worried as she walked with her towards Asuma and Kakashi.

"Where is Naruto" Kurenai asked Anko who frowned.

"You would like to know that wouldn't you!" Ino snapped

"Ino!" Asuma scolded as Kurenai's eyes narrowed at the girl "excuse me. Mind repeating that" Ino's eyes narrowed back.

"Ino calm down you're being troublesome" Ino sighed as Shikamaru calmed her down.

"Sensei I'm sorry about Ino but we were just wondering…." Shino spoke when Kurenai cut him off.

"Wondering what" Kiba sighed as he shook his head in disappointment "look I don't see what the problem is Naruto could do whatever he wants. So what's the big deal?

Kurenai was confused when Kakashi answered her ending the confusion "we just want to know what your relations with Naruto are"

Kurenai raised her eyebrow as she looked at everyone analysing their faces. When she looked at Hinata her eyes went wide.

They didn't think that she and Naruto. Kurenai gasped.

Asuma looked worried what he feared came true.

Kurenai looked around and she clenched her fists. Is that what Naruto always felt like, she looked at Anko who frowned her eyes were full of anger. She then knew her friend was thinking the same thing.

Kurenai needed to end this nonsense here and now.

"There is nothing going on between me and Naruto-kun" Kurenai answered

"Then why are you calling him _Naruto-kun_" Ino scowled as she stretched Naruto's name in loathing, Hinata and Sakura's eyes narrowed at Kurenai.

"Because we are his friend little girl which is something he doesn't seem to have around here" Anko retorted back

"You are being out of line Anko" Kakashi spoke out now as what Anko said hit close to home for his comfort.

Anko snorted "You can talk Kakashi. Shouldn't you be taking care of your team." she then smirked " I wonder where are they perhaps" Anko mocked making the man's narrow his eyes at her as he was insulted.

"We try to be a team again but all this time he was with you!" Sakura spoke to her teachers defence as she pointed an accused glare at Kurenai.

Hinata was still quiet.

"Hey Naruto wasn't with Sensei all the time you know. So lay off will you!" Kiba snapped at Sakura shutting her up. This made Anko and Kurenai smile at him he was loyal to Naruto.

"Like I said me and Naruto are not involved" Kurenai repeated once again.

"Then why was he in your apartment" Hinata finally answered.

Anko's eyes narrowed at the girl. Ever since Anko met Naruto she learned about Hinata's fixation on the blond and it wasn't healthy.

Kurenai sighed "I was teaching him about the Jounin exams" the rookies all gasped.

"Naruto is taking the Jounin exams" Shikamaru said in disbelief.

"Whoa that's so cool" Kiba punched his fists in the air he really needed to become stronger fast.

Sakura couldn't believe it as she quivered. Hinata still remained stoic "yes but that still doesn't answer it" Kurenai sighed she knew nothing she said will reach the Hyuuga

"We are helping him because he needed it. After all who would want to stay home all day" Anko answered "besides Naruto was grateful" everyone nodded except Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Kakashi.

"Alright Kurenai we understand. I will take it from here and help him" Kakashi said making Sakura smile and Hinata nod.

Kurenai and Anko narrowed their eyes at him.

"Kakashi that is a good idea but Naruto is a Chunin. He can make is own choice" Asuma spoke which made Anko and Kurenai look at him in appreciation.

"Even so this caused a lot of trouble after all Naruto is with Hokage-sama right now" Kurenai and Anko became surprised.

"What why!" Anko asked as she was shocked.

Asuma sighed and looked at Ino "apparently things became out of hand" Kurenai looked at Ino and her eyes narrowed as she knew what Asuma meant.

"It doesn't matter Kurenai, Anko come with me we are to see Tsunade-sama" Kurenai and Anko nodded and then with Kakashi shunshined to the Hokage tower leaving Asuma with the Genins.

"Sensei is Naruto really taking the Jounin exams" Chouji asked

"Yes Chouji, Naruto's strength was recognized so he will take the exams" Chouji nodded at his sensei

Hinata remained stoic but her hands clenched unknowingly to everyone but Asuma.

"Alright everyone I want you all to train while your teachers are gone"

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower <strong>

Anko, Kakashi and Kurenai walked towards the door to the Hokage office when someone opened the door and ran off.

The person was a pink haired woman and she looked to be in tears. She was holding her cheek which was bruised.

When the woman ran past them the three Jounins walked inside Tsunade's office to see a shocked Jiraiya and Tsunade with Naruto who stood still.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama I brought…" Kakashi was interrupted when suddenly Tsunade banged the table and screamed at Naruto. She was furious.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!" Naruto just remained silent. Jiraiya looked at the blond still in shock as he could not believe what he just saw.

Naruto just smiled as he had his eyes closed "my hand just moved" Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes went wide while the three Jounins were confused.

"Your hand just moved. You just slapped a council member and all you can say is that your hand just moved!" Jiraiya barked as he gritted his teeth. He tried to control himself but that was not working at the moment.

Kurenai and Anko just gasped while Kakashi's eyes went considerably wide.

"_What"_ they all thought as they were tremendously shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – while Kurenai was with everyone at the training ground. <strong>

**Hokage office**

Naruto stood in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya who blinked.

"So you were just being preparing for the Jounin exams" The Godiame Hokage asked making Naruto nod "yeah what did you think I was doing" Tsunade sighed as she leaned on her chair.

Jiraiya blinked. Seriously that was all and people were making a fuss.

"What's happened" Naruto asked Tsunade who sighed "people making a fuss over nothing Naruto. I will take care of it I promise you" Tsunade needed to see a few people who started this stupid mess.

"So Naruto you and Kurenai are not…you know acquainted" Jiraiya asked while Tsunade looked at the blond who was confused "what do you mean…" his eyes then went wide as he blushed "wha…what! You mean"

Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded amused that he blushed "yes that Naruto-kun" the Uzumaki's eyes narrowed now "we're not like that and even if we were its not their business" Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded "we agree but you know how it is Naruto" the Uzumaki gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked sad as they felt sorry for him. People couldn't give him a break.

"How many people know" Naruto muttered he didnt like where this was going. Not one bit.

Jiraiya nodded "luckily not a lot. I just hoped it didn't spread and become a rumour"

Tsunade looked at Naruto with sympathy "let's just say a few Genins didn't like it Naruto" the Uzumaki's eyes went wide "you mean Ino" Tsunade sighed "I don't know how it started Naruto lets just worry about how to end this" the Uzumaki nodded.

Tsunade knew who started it and it was that Yamanaka girl alright and she knew Sakura was involved as well since the woman who came to her office yesterday was her mother.

Suddenly the door was furiously opened and Haruno Sakuya came bursting in.

Jiraiya and Tsunade narrowed their eyes at the woman while Naruto just looked with a serious gaze.

"Sakuya-san I ask why you come in my office like that" Tsunade spoke looking at the woman with a stoic expression.

"Hokage-sama you cannot allow this" Sakuya said as she looked at Naruto with disgust.

"Cannot allow what Sakuya-san" Tsunade answered while Jiraiya remained silent.

"That brat being with a professional Kunoichi a Jounin no less is atrocious." Naruto's eyes narrowed he was about to answer when Tsunade answered before him.

"It's just a rumour and besides there is nothing wrong with that" Tsunade smirked when Sakuya fumed.

While Naruto and Jiraiya watched the Sannin didn't like what was happening. If this carried on that Jounin's reputation will be at stake.

He looked at Naruto and knew the boy thought of the same thing.

Sakuya snapped "why not. That brat never should have been a Chunin let alone Jounin"

Naruto's eyes narrowed "sorry lady but that's none of your business"

Sakuya's eyes narrowed "I don't speak to scum" Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me" Naruto almost lost it which made Sakuya smirk "you heard me. I don't even know why a boy like you is Chunin you shouldn't even be a Genin" Naruto's eyes narrowed as Sakuya carried on "you think I don't know anything about you boy! A scum like you who live among us normal people today should be put down. I don't know who raised you because they certainly done a poor job"

Sakuya smirked and was about to carry on when suddenly a hand flew at her face which hit her hard.

"SLAP!" Sakura's mother rocketed towards the floor as she got backhanded. Her lips busted and she felt her right cheek bruise. While in shock she looked at the person who slapped her.

Naruto stood before her his blues glowed making her scared. Jiraiya and Tsunade froze.

"I wonder did your husband ever teach you any manners" Sakuya trembled as Naruto bended down to look at her "you say I did a poor job raising myself. Well then let's compare notes shall we.

"Yes I lived in the streets but I learned lot. For instance like how a housewife and a single mother to add got the money to fund her daughter's education and be on the council." Naruto looked at her with no expression "I may be a scum in your eyes woman but I earned my right to be here. So one has to wonder who the scum really is" Naruto smirked down at her as she was shaking "look at you on the floor like this before me in a snivelling mess"

Sakuya quivered while Jiraiya and Tsunade just couldn't believe it. Jiraiya listened to what Naruto said every detail was being processed in his mind.

Sakuya tried to speak but it looked pathetic "You…dare…you dare do this to me" Naruto just chuckled "yes I dare unlike you I don't give into others"

The pink haired woman looked to cry now as she never felt so embarrassed in her entire life "you won't get away with this" Naruto smiled as he put his hand inside his pocket and brought something out and clenched it so nobody can see. He then with his clenched hand stretched it out to her scaring Sakuya in the process"

She quivered and tried to move away "What….what are you doing…get away…get away from me" Naruto's hand just moved and then stopped at her face. He then unclenched his fist as it showed that he had a tissue.

Jiraiya and Tsunade sweated as the Senju was shocked to the core.

Naruto smiled and waved the tissue "here clean yourself up and get out of here"

Sakuya quivered and suddenly with surprising strength got up and bolted out of the room.

All the three heard was Sakuya's crying voice as she ran off.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>The three Jounins just stood there. Naruto slapped a council woman and it was Haruno Sakuya who was Haruno Sakura's mother.<p>

This was ground-breaking it was unheard of.

Kurenai shook as she brought her hand to her lips. Anko tried to control herself while Kakashi just froze.

"You better have answers Naruto" Tsunade threatened as she gritted her teeth. Never in her life as she seen something like this before. This defiance was unbelievable.

"What I did was wrong" Naruto looked at Tsunade and Jiraiya who looked angry "I deserve punishment but if the same thing ever happened I will without hesitation do it again"

Everyone's eyes went wide but Naruto carried on before someone said anything.

"I know what it is to be a Shinobi which is why I signed up. However what I'm seeing, I cannot turn my back on it. People like that woman who look down on others like they are insects is a dangerous precedent in my view. So if I allowed it to continue it will be like giving into fear if I done that I will quit here and now."

Everyone's eyes went wide while Kurenai gasped.

"I lived a hard life and to her I'm a scum" Naruto chuckled "I have seen people like her before and frankly I might as well be a scum to them than be a friend. People like her bend over to other people's will so that their life can be better." Naruto then gritted his teeth and swung his right hand in anger "No! Their lives aren't better no matter how much they believe it so" the Uzumaki clenched his fists as he tried to control himself.

"We all do what we do because we chose to, not because we were forced to. As soon as we give over that right to someone for money or power we become nothing more than slaves. I won't let the fears of others dictate my life. Fear only breeds more fear no matter the motives behind it. I chose another way. So let them call me a scum just as long they know and I know who the real scum is!"

Naruto looked at everyone who just remained frozen as their faces were that of a person who just saw a ghost.

He then looked at Kurenai and walked up to her. She looked at Naruto who looked back.

He looked sad as he then bowed a bit "I'm sorry on what you had to go through" Kurenai just froze when Naruto just walked out of the office leaving everyone to process their thoughts.

There was nothing to be said in the room as they actually were speechless.

* * *

><p>Hinata walked inside her room as she straightaway jumped on her bed and cried. She cried remembering what happened today. She could not believe all the nonsense that Naruto was learning under Kurenai-Sensei.<p>

"Why Naruto-kun" Hinata whimpered within her pillow

"_Because we are his friends" _

Hinata opened her eyes wide as she realised something. She had a crush on Naruto but never showed it. If she kept going like this then he will be taken by Kurenai-Sensei or that red haired woman. It could also be someone else.

She could not allow that to happen. She needed to make her move and to do that she will have to start by being his friend.

Hinata won't give up and lose Naruto to them. Naruto will be hers!

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

The Jounins left as Tsunade and Jiraiya were alone within the office.

They were still speechless.

"Hime…did you hear what he said" Jiraiya had grave expression

"Yes Jiraiya I did" Tsunade still had her eyes wide.

"Jiraiya"

"Yes hime"

"It's time we speak with Naruto once and for all don't you think" Tsunade eyes narrowed as she looked at the spot where Naruto once was.

Jiraiya had a pensive look on him "Yes hime you're right about that"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

Naruto sat on his living room couch in silence as he had his head down while he slouched.

His eyes were empty as he thought about what happened today in the Hokage's office. He gritted his teeth remembering what that woman called him.

"_Scum!" _

How dare she call him that after everything he went through and to call him scum angered him.

Naruto clenched his fists. Haruno Sakuya he knew that woman as women like her he seen come and go when he worked for Ryoma.

They were the ones who sold themselves for money and fame. It disgusted him greatly and yet they call him scum! Him who worked so hard and never gave in to others but earned his place.

If that kind of woman was in the council then he knew what kind of future he will have. Even knowing this Naruto won't give in if they look down on him he will retaliate and if they don't like it tough!

Uzumaki Naruto changes for nobody and by god he won't bow!

"DING DONG"

The doorbell rang and by the looks of it rang for a while.

Sighing Naruto got up and went to open the door.

Opening it Naruto saw Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei" Naruto muttered, the Yuhi without hesitation barged him and walked inside.

Naruto blinked as he just looked at her but closed the door.

His friend and team 8's teacher stood there looking furious.

Naruto just sighed "Sensei I'm…."

"Don't Naruto just don't" Kurenai interjected as she tried to reign in her anger "do you know what you have done"

Naruto didn't answer. As he looked down as the woman carried on "you attacked a council member that is a great offence Naruto"

"I know that" the Uzumaki muttered

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT" Kurenai exploded.

Naruto's hair covered his expression as he gave noresponse"Answer me Naruto" Kurenai asked softly now as she looked at him.

"Naruto…ple..."

"I ALREADY EXPLAINED MYSELF!" Naruto yelled shocking Kurenai.

"I won't explain myself again. That woman deserved what's coming to her, I don't care" Naruto clenched his fists as he looked down not wanting to look at her.

"Anyway I'm sorry that you had to get involved in those people's sick schemes" Kurenai softened as she walked and suddenly hugged him shocking the blond in the process.

"Naruto you think I didn't know such a thing was going to happen when we became friends" Naruto didn't answer as Kurenai grasped his hand and caressed it.

She then let go of the hug as she used her spare hand to grab his chin so that she can look at him.

"Naruto-kun please tell me what's wrong. What made you say those things" Kurenai looked worried when Naruto got out of her grasp and turned away from her.

Kurenai looked sad because of that.

Silence ensued when Naruto finally answered as he had his back turned.

"She called me a scum and then insulted me saying that I done a poor job raising myself. Something in me just snapped"

Kurenai bit her lips _"Naruto"_

"I have seen people like her and they sicken me. To make it worse they have the guts to insult me. Those damn sell-outs!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes.

"Naruto-Kun"

The Uzumaki turned towards her and looked at her in the eye.

"Again I'm sorry you had to be involved." Naruto looked at the floor once he looked at Kurenai's soft expression.

Kurenai watched him struggle trying to control himself.

"Naruto-kun" she never saw him so vulnerable watching him like this showed her how tough he had in life. He really moved forward regardless of those issues which made her feel proud.

Naruto didn't want to look at her as he was in deep thought.

Suddenly Naruto felt two hands land on his shoulders making him look up. When he done that the Uzumaki suddenly felt something soft on his lips.

His eyes went wide.

Kurenai kissed him.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes and when they parted Kurenai smiled.

"Kure…kurenai"

"Kurenai-sensei Naruto-kun" the red eyed Yuhi corrected as she spoke sensually.

Naruto just looked at her.

"Naruto I don't care about what people think a rumour is just a rumour. It will go away. What I'm worried about is you Naruto-kun" Kurenai

Naruto looked down "you will be in trouble Naruto and that worries me" Kurenai stroked his hair unconsciously as she looked at him.

"Regardless it was something I had to do. I have no regrets" Naruto muttered making Kurenai sigh. He really carried a huge burden and she wanted him to allow her to help him.

"What about your training Naruto" Naruto chuckled dryly "how can I train when things like this always happen"

Kurenai looked sad now as she knew what he meant. People always take the wrong way when all Naruto wants to do is live his life.

Suddenly she caressed his cheeks which to her felt soft and nice.

"I know Naruto-kun. I know. Let us hope tomorrow will be alright" Kurenai reassured

"What if it won't" Naruto said as he knew things wont be better.

"Then I want you to know that I'm always with you" Kurenai eyes had longing in them.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruno House <strong>

Sakura wasn't at home when Haruno Sakuya stormed inside her home in anger.

"How dare that brat. HOW DARE HE!" Sakura's mother screamed as tears still fell out of her eyes.

She will make him pay. She will guarantee he will be punished severely regardless of his status.

She will make him pay.

Suddenly her eyes went wide and she then smirked evilly.

"Thats it...only that man can help me. Yes...the man that should have been the Sandaime Hokage" Sakuya smiled.

"Yes I need to see him right away"

"Danzo..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dum...Dum...Dum Naruto caused a huge problem. Frankly when I wrote this chapter I had to think about Naruto's personality in this fic and thats what he would have done. Sakuya deserved it in my opinion. Woman thinks Naruto is scared because she's from the council. What she didn't predict was that it was Naruto. God knows what he does becuase Naruto is the most unpredictable son of a bitch the world has ever seen.<strong>

**Will Danzo get involved?**

**What will Tsunade and Jiraiya do?**

**Naruto and Kurenai kissed. Guess the rumour was true after all (Lucky bastard).**

**Watch out Naruto! Hinata's going to get ya! Rawwr. **

**If you want to know more then stay tuned for the next chapter of Fiscakes Affair.**

**See ya guys and make sure to review.**

**Ihateheroes**

**REVIEW!**


	26. The Jounin exams are approaching

**Hey Guys! I'm back and with a new chapter. I had great reviews on last chapter and for that I thank you. I'm busy so like I said I will post quick. I won't have internet for the past 2 weeks or so, that's why I checked it over myself without my Beta Xenotoneanwarrior37.**

**So here it is and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Jounin exams are approaching <strong>

* * *

><p>Danzo watched Sakuya walk off with a satisfied look. He eyed the woman analysing her when she went out of the door.<p>

"It would seem you have done something that is worth my attention Naruto-kun" Danzo remained stoic as he called out his subordinate.

"Fū" the moment Danzo called out the name a regular Konoha ANBU, with a white cloak and mask man appeared.

He looked at Danzo who had his back turned towards him "I have a job for you"

The Anbu nodded "Yes Danzo-Sama"

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto stood before both Jiriaya and Tsunade who both looked grimly at him.<p>

Naruto blinked as he looked surprised.

"Seriously…just like that I'm let go" both Sannins did not give him any answers.

Naruto sighed as he brushed his hair he was relieved "well that's a load of my mind. I was prepared for something else"

Jiraiya didn't respond but Tsunade did "do you know how lucky you were that she didn't press any charges"

Naruto just sighed in relief it looked like he ignored Tsunade who knew and slammed her table.

"You slapped a council member what kind of person are you!" Naruto became stoic as he just looked at her.

Jiriaya sighed "hime, he's free consider it a miracle. It won't happen again" Naruto nodded

Naruto looked at the clock and then looked back. Silence ensued.

Tsunade sighed as then Naruto suddenly chuckled making the Senju narrow her eyes at him.

"Is there something funny Naruto" Tsunade growled

Naruto shook his head "no it's nothing, it's just that we are close to the New Year and already you're stressed out"

"And why do you think is the cause of it" Tsunade retorted

"All I'm saying is that you should live a little. Do something to lose that stress of yours. Relax the New Year is coming" Naruto smirked at Tsunade who sighed and Jiraiya smiled a bit.

"Alright I really got to get home and eat some ramen" the Uzumaki turned around to leave when Tsunade halted his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going Naruto" the Uzumaki stopped and turned around seeing Tsunade with a serious expression "I still didn't give you your punishment"

Naruto's eyes went wide "I thought the woman wasn't going to press charges"

Jiraiya sighed "that woman has a name Naruto"

Tsunade nodded "Yes Sakuya is not going to press charges but as the Hokage I will have to punish you"

Naruto sighed as he braced himself for the worst.

"You're lucky that only the people that were present yesterday know what happened or things would have gotten out of hand" Tsunade scolded carrying a serious visage

Naruto looked stern as he desperately tried to control his patience.

Jiraiya looked serious as well as the atmosphere became tense.

"You Uzumaki Naruto are truly a calamity and therefore your punishment is….." Tsunade then smirked as Naruto clenched his hands.

Jiraiya smirked as well.

"You are going to live with me and Shizune until the jounin exams. You will not leave our sight in the remainder of that time…."

Naruto's eyes went wide and silence ensued as all you could have heard was people's voices outside.

"WHAT!"

Tsunade looked ecstatic and Jiraiya smile widened

* * *

><p><strong>Uzumaki Naruto's apartment <strong>

The tenants within Naruto's apartment complex all looked at Naruto's apartment as Yugao in her Anbu uniform stood before his door while it was open.

Naruto sighed as he was packing his clothes and his music CD's.

Tsunade was behind him as she looked around his apartment, it was the first time she had been inside.

She looked amazed _"for a person living alone it's very clean"_ she frowned it saddened her a bit that he had to live alone all his life.

"Are you done Naruto? Hurry up" Naruto sighed "I'm almost finished" he looked out his window and knew people gathered around his apartment.

He saw Yugao come next to Tsunade and sighed again "seriously, do you have to make a scene. You're acting like I'm death row convict"

Tsunade sighed as she saw Naruto finishing up "let's just go" she looked at Yugao and nodded her then walked off.

Naruto got up and went after them. Once he got out of the apartment he closed the door and locked it. Everyone then gasped as they saw Naruto walk off with the Hokage in front of him and the Anbu behind like he was getting convicted.

"Hey what's happening to the tornado is he cuffed"

"I can't believe I'm seeing this"

"Naru-chan don't leave" a woman yelled sadly

Naruto's eyebrow twitched comically while Tsunade and Yugao under her mask looked amused.

"Don't you think that woman is a bit older than you Naruto" Tsunade smirked. The Uzumaki just grunted still angry that he was leaving.

"Let's just get this over with" Naruto grunted.

"Remember Naruto you are not leaving my site for the whole month you got that" Tsunade stressed his punishment making the Uzumaki sigh "I got it the first time…god"

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>

Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai stood in front of Jiraiya as surprised etched on their faces

"Are you serious" Anko spoke with shock Jiraiya nodded "yes luckily Sakuya didn't press charges"

Kurenai's eyes shined as she looked happy that Naruto didn't get in trouble

"But Jiraiya-Sama what Naruto done was a great crime" Jiraiya nodded at Kakashi "your right although Naruto got away with it he is still being punished by Tsunade"

Kurenai and Anko's eyes went wide "what is his punishment" Kakashi asked.

Jiraiya smiled as he looked ready to laugh "it was decided by Tsunade that Naruto will have to be closely watched so something like this will never happen again"

Kurenai became surprised "he's going to be monitored by Anbu" Jiraiya shook his head as he chuckled "no something much worse, he will be watched closely by Tsunade herself"

Everyone's eyes went wide as Jiraiya smiled "yes until the Jounin exams Naruto will be living with the Godaime Hokage"

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Mansion <strong>

Naruto with Tsunade and Yugao entered a very fancy mansion with a creamy white spotless roof there hallway was grand and it contained spacious rooms. It truly was a beautiful mansion suitable for a Hokage.

It was a beautiful mansion with red carpets that attached to the stairs which led to the bedrooms.

Naruto was awed as he looked at Tsunade who smirked "like what you see"

"You live in this big mansion. You and Shizune" Tsunade nodded making Naruto sigh "isn't it too much just for two people"

Tsunade nodded in agreement "yes but this is the mansion for those who become Hokage. It's close to the Hokage tower"

Naruto nodded as he held his suitcase "where is my room" Tsunade nodded "alright come with me I will take you there"

Tsunade looked at Yugao "Yugao I want you to notify Shizune" Yugao nodded and bowed "as you wish Hokage-Sama" she then shunshined

Tsunade then walked up the stairs and went to the room at the further end and opened the door.

"This will be your room" Tsunade waved as Naruto looked around. He saw that his room was a big and spacious the sunlight made the room look more spectacular. Naruto walked to the window to look to see a great view of Konoha.

"Wow nice view" Tsunade smiled "yes I too like the view as well. This is your room since you're here for a while you will have the smallest room"

Naruto nodded as he still was engrossed looking at the window.

"Okay Naruto I want you to unpack all your stuff and meet me downstairs" Tsunade walked to the door "have fun" she smiled and closed his door leaving the blond to himself.

Naruto sighed "what have I got myself into" he then looked around his room.

He had a table and a lamp which was next to his window. There was also a closet for his clothes and shelves for books and his CD's.

"I might as well get things underway"

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around the mansion as he walked into the living room to see Tsunade sitting on the couch.<p>

"Glad for you to be here" Tsunade smiled as she leaned back on the couch. Naruto sat on the couch opposite to her.

The two sat down in silence for a while when Naruto sighed "I don't get it. Nothing happened and yet I have to do this"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow "you don't like to live here"

Naruto shrugged "My apartment won't match this but I personally like it. Don't really like a change of arrangements"

Tsunade sighed "what you done although you're off the hook you still have to be punished. You hit a council member so consider yourself lucky"

Naruto nodded "I understand"

Tsunade's face softened "Why did you do it Naruto" the Uzumaki smiled softly "to tell you the truth my hand just moved"

Tsunade sighed "I never saw you as the angry type you know"

Naruto just looked at her as she carried on "you have anger issues"

Naruto shook his head "no I don't" Tsunade blinked when the Uzumaki carried on "she had it coming"

"She called you a scum. Why didn't you just ignore her" Naruto smiled "if I did it will be like she has the right"

"Nevertheless you will have to do your punishment" Tsunade said in a scolded tone

"You said I will have to be living with you. Is that the punishment" Naruto asked

"No that's part of it" Naruto nodded at his Hokage who carried on "you will have to be watched by either me or Shizune"

Naruto's eyes went wide "what about training" Tsunade nodded "Yes you can train but I want you to be home at a certain time"

"And what time is that" Naruto raised his eyebrow he never had curfew before.

"I want you back here by 11 every day. This will give you time to train and then come straight here" Tsunade looked stoic.

Naruto sighed that meant that he had no time to see Ayame or Teuchi if he wanted to train.

It was time to be serious anyway. Naruto needed to find ways on his 8 gates technique.

"Alright" Naruto agreed Tsunade smiled "you can also not train by your own you will need to be accompanied by someone."

Naruto nodded he already had promised Kurenai and Anko anyway.

Tsunade then got up "I will be going back to my office" Naruto nodded as he got up as well "I will be in my new room don't worry I won't go anywhere yet"

"If you did then you will be punished. Shizune will come later in the afternoon you will be with her for the day. I see you later" Tsunade nodded at Naruto who nodded back

"Alright later" Tsunade then shunshined leaving Naruto to himself once again.

"I have one month. Its time I speeded up my training" Naruto then walked back to his room and went back inside.

The Uzumaki then got out the scroll Anko gave him and the sealing practice book and opened them up.

He read the scroll Anko gave him. He saw the seal it was in a complex design which he knew thanks to the training book he had. At the bottom there was writing.

"Chakra locking seal use it to your own risk" the Uzumaki muttered he then sighed and brought something out and unwrapped it. It was an image which showed someone's pathways.

Naruto got up and then tapped it on the wall so that it was in front of him when he worked on his sealing.

_"Impossible. The 8 gates is the ultimate form of Taijutsu using Ninjutsu will kill you because of the amount of chakra that is leaked out thanks to the 8 gates" _

Naruto eyed the picture in deep thought "If I put on the seal I won't be able to use chakra. I have to find a way to lessen the effect but how can I do that"

He looked at the book on his table in deep thought. Naruto remembered when he skimmed through the book. He found out that the book was for novices as they become intermediate level users once they completed the training it required.

There were two levels.

The first was that of a novice this was the lowest level of a seal user. During this level the most important things for an aspiring fuiinjutsu user was how to write kanji well. Naruto with difficulty had done that because if he done it wrong it could result very badly for him. Once the Uzumaki done that he was instructed to increase the speed of his strokes. The book gave him lots of examples like creating basic seals like containment scrolls.

Naruto sighed once he was doing that he felt like a kid. It felt like he could easily do this but brushed it aside. He didn't want to feel arrogant at all.

The Uzumaki now sat on his chair and read the book. He was now starting the second level. This level was basically challenging him to create his own as using the examples of the seals in the first level. Naruto was instructed to create his own seals. That itself was difficult. However this was the level he knew could help him figure out a way to use his techniques with his 8 gates.

Naruto went back to the first chapter and analysed the containment seal. The seal was used to contain objects inside scrolls etc. analysing the drawing of the seal Naruto unconsciously looked at the seal Anko gave him.

Looking at both seals suddenly Naruto's eyes went wide "containment seal….charka lock seal. Containment…lock. That's it!" Naruto slammed his table and looked at the picture he put up.

"Maybe….I could find ways to put them together" Naruto quickly sat down on the floor and opened up a blank scroll, brought out a brush and an ink he poured chakra on to it.

It was time to experiment. The Uzumaki gulped as he tried to begin. This was more difficult then he thought.

* * *

><p>Shizune and Sakura came inside the mansion as Sakura didn't know why they were here.<p>

"Shizune-Sensei what are we doing here" Shizune sighed "we are here to collect someone. That person will be with us for a while"

Sakura's eyes went wide she was about to say something when they heard a loud sound.

Both Kunoichies eyes went wide as they ran to the source. They both stumbled in Naruto's room to see smoke making them cough.

Once the smoke disappeared they saw a floor which now a scorch marks on them and Naruto who huffed. He had his back turned towards them

Knowing what happened Sakura suddenly ran to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto! Are you alright" Sakura was worried for her teammate when suddenly Naruto turned around making her gasp.

There was blood on his face and he had looked murderous which scared her. Was Naruto angry at her?

Her thoughts were answered when Naruto spoke venomously "be gone girl!" the Uzumaki's eyes glowed with killer intent making Sakura whimper and move back in fear.

"Na…Naruto" Sakura spoke in fear while Shizune watched as she looked worried.

Naruto turned away from his pink haired teammate and tried to restart.

"Naruto I don't know what happened but whatever it was it could destroy this room." Shizune advised making Naruto grunt. He knew that he had to take it outside.

"Anyway by the orders of Tsunade-Sama you are to stay with me while I train Sakura. I will give you time to get ready since you have minor injuries." Shizune then looked at Sakura "let us go and wait for him"

Sakura still looked at Naruto who had his back turned towards her packing up.

"Sakura" Shizune called out to her waking her up "o…okay Sensei

* * *

><p><strong>Private Training ground <strong>

Shizune was instructing Sakura about medical procedures as she was using a dead fish as an example. Naruto sat a bit further away from them in deep thought.

He clenched his fists. What was he doing wrong?

He knew how to draw a containment seal and could have easily copied the chakra lock seal.

Naruto wanted to use a seal that could contain the excess chakra the 8 gates produced and the chakra lock seal closed everything off. Like Anko said once it was on it was very difficult to get rid of.

The scroll containment seal allowed objects to be contained.

He needed a seal which had both of the seals abilities but not too much or too less but a bit of both.

Naruto let go of the breath he was holding. He was getting ahead of himself. He needed to calm down and start again.

"I should analyse the chakra networks and the 8 gates and see where the excess of chakra is coming from" He looked at Sakura and Shizune and then summoned four clones.

"I want you to go back to the Hokage-mansion and using Gai's scroll about the 8 gates and find out where the excess chakra is coming out. Since I can't do it myself try figuring out where and which gates" the two Naruto clones nodded and then Naruto looked at his other two clones "you two I want you to analyse both the seals I have been looking into and try to think of something."

"Alright boss" the two clones saluted making Naruto nod "okay then get to it"

The four clones nodded and ran back to the mansion.

Both Sakura and Shizune looked at Naruto who looked back at them. Both them then just carried on their training session.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruno House <strong>

Haruno Sakuya was greeted by an Anbu who stood in front of her door.

"What is it" she asked with a serious expression

"I'm sorry Sakuya-san. I'm here because Danzo-sama ordered it" the Anbu spoke emotionlessly. Sakuya nodded as she looked satisfied.

"What does Danzo want? I still do not understand why he asked me not press charges on that brat" Sakura's mother gritted her teeth as she touched her right cheek.

"I'm sorry but Danzo-sama knows what's best" Sakuya still didn't looked pleased "nevertheless I want that brat to be handled"

"That's what I'm here for Sakuya-san" the Anbu spoke the answer made Sakuya delighted as she clasped her hands "really! Good I want you to tell me this instant on what you intend to do"

The Anbu nodded and walked closely to her and with a great speed took hold of her neck and lifted her up.

"Wha…what are you doing" Sakuya gasped as the Anbu grasped tighter it was so tight that Sakuya almost lost consciousness.

"Who said that he was the one that was going to be handled" Fu spoke scarily he then gripped tighter this time making the woman unconscious "I must do this right away" the Anbu took Sakuya and shunsined.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Mansion – Naruto's room<strong>

It was a long 3 hours as finally Shizune and Sakura looked to finish up when suddenly Naruto got up.

He looked shocked.

"Whats wrong Naruto" Shizune blinked as Sakura looked curious.

Naruto just ignored them as he turned around and ran

"Naruto! Where are you going you're still punished" Shizune yelled but Naruto ignored her and left.

"What punishment" Sakura asked but Shizune ignored her.

Naruto came back to his room to see his three clones. The other two were still working on the seals when the third one came up to him.

Naruto looked at the picture he put up and there was notes attached to them.

"Boss now that you know what happened what do you think" his clone asked as Naruto went to the picture and touched it. His hands roamed onto four points.

"So it's the first four gates that caused the excess chakra" the clone nodded "yes. You already know what the gates do right" Naruto nodded making the clone carry on "the 2 gate **The Gate of Healing **and the 4th gate **The Gate of Pain**. Both gates Increases the user's speed and power which requires huge amount of chakra. The 2nd gate requires a small amount and the 4th gate requires double amount" Naruto nodded

"the 5th and 6th gates also increases one's speed and strength at a triple amount" Naruto nodded "but all I know is 5 gates" his clone nodded "yes that's true but it's good to think about it" Naruto agreed.

"However the 5th gates cannot work without the help of the other 4 gates" Naruto raised his eyebrow that was something a kid would know. His clone chuckled as he then touched the four points "think about it. The first four gates are an important aspect and like all the gates they are connected to…"

"The hands and feet of a person's chakra pathway" Naruto smirked making the clone nod. He already knew where his real self he was going.

"So if we attach the seals on both our hands and legs then we can control the gates easier" the clone smirked.

Naruto felt overjoyed "so that means that when I attach the seals I can only use my techniques when the first to fourth gates are active"

One of the clones that were analysing the seal chuckled "boss why are you calling it gates" his partner nodded "he's right, from the seals we are investigating we won't just be trying to find out how to use our techniques while using the gates. We are changing it all together"

Naruto smirked "let's not get ahead of ourselves. For now let's carry on working. We now know what to do and where to start." The clones nodded "alright boss!" Naruto nodded and left.

He knew that things will get interesting. He only hoped he will finish or came close to it by the time of the Jounin exams.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sighed as she and Shizune sat down the table. They were eating and were expecting Naruto to eat with them.<p>

Tsunade wanted to spend time with him that's why she made this punishment. She wanted Naruto to open up to her. The Senju looked at Shizune and remembered when Shizune told her what happened in his room.

She sighed. The blond did have anger issues he just hid it well.

"He was in his room all day" Shizune said worried for his health. Eating and staying in one place was unhealthy.

Tsunade nodded "let him be he will come down in due time" Shizune nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruno House<strong>

Sakura sighed as she came home to see her mother "hey mom" Sakuya smiled "hey darling how's your training" Sakura smiled "It's going great mom" Sakuya nodded "that's great dear. Dinner will be ready in an hours' time"

"Okay mom" Sakura smiled and went upstairs.

Sakuya smiled while she looked at Sakura outside their home an Anbu stood on a tree and disappeared.

* * *

><p>1 week has passed and Naruto when he came to his temporary home straightaway went to his room. This got Shizune and Tsunade concerned.<p>

It was 10 in the morning and Naruto went to meet Kurenai and Anko.

When he was gone Tsunade with Jiraiya came in his room with a worried Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama this is wrong" Shizune looked around

"Quiet Shizune!" Tsunade scowled as they entered Naruto's room.

Once they entered they were in awe of what they saw.

Jiraiya's eyes went Naruto's room was neat but his room had full of scrolls like the boy was working with something.

"Jiraiya look" Tsunade pointed as she touched the picture showing a person's chakra pathways.

Jiraiya looked at the picture and examined it "it seems he's working on something" Tsunade nodded suddenly heavy music flared in the room.

**_Waiting For You_**

**_Just one more day I'll take it_**

**_Waiting_**

**_I can bide my time_**

**_I lie here seven nights awake_**

**_I saw your eyes and touched your face_**

**_It's almost more than I can take but now you know I'm_**

**_Waiting for you (such a long time)_**

**_Waiting for you _**

Shizune quickly turned off the music player. She looked embarrassed.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade sighed but the frog Sannin's eyes landed on something. It was a book picking it up he inspected it and his eyes went wide "hime look" Jiraiya gave the book to Tsunade and she too was surprised "Jiraiya is he really doing this" Jiraiya nodded

"We have to stop him. He doesn't know how dangerous seals are" Tsunade looked scared.

Jiraiya took the book off her and then put it back on the table "hime we should go and let him be"

Tsunade's eyes went wide "Jiriaya are you kidding me that's…"

"What we are going to do. Think about it, the boy is on to something let him be. If we stop him now he will start to think something is wrong. Besides seals is a hard subject he will need help" Jiraiya interrupted making Tsunade nod he did have a point. Seals are a hard topic and when he needs help he will come to them.

"Jiraiya he was in his room for a week straight. It's wrong" Jiraiya nodded "it can't be helped the boy is working on something hopefully he will come out when he feels he's on the right track" Tsunade nodded "alright"

The three then left his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Training ground<strong>

Naruto huffed as he stood in front of Kurenai who also looked tired. The two were training while Anko watched eating her dango.

"I was surprised you knew water techniques Sensei" Naruto smiled making Kurenai smile back "Genjutsu isn't my only forte Naruto-kun"

Naruto smirked. For the past three days he was training with both Anko and Kurenai while he worked on his new technique in his room.

"How's your Genjutsu going Sensei" Naruto asked Kurenai as they walked to Anko and have a break.

Kurenai's face now softened as she looked concerned "it's going at a suitable pace" Naruto sensed her discomfort and wished he could help.

"I have a lot of Genjutsu under my belt but that's not enough" Kurenai frowned she then looked at Naruto and smiled "how about you Naruto-kun"

Naruto nodded as he sat down next her while she sat next to Anko "Its going very well but very difficult" Kurenai nodded "you have a lot of chakra so make sure you do some chakra control exercises" Naruto nodded but then his eyes went wide "Sensei do you remember when we first meet in that team exercise" Kurenai nodded while Anko looked at the two eating her dango.

"You remember when I said that the only way for me to not cancel your Genjutsu is if you have more chakra than me or if it is a stronger genjustu." Kurenai nodded but the she became surprised making Naruto nod knowing she figured it out "why don't you try to increase you chakra reserves"

Kurenai's expression changed frown a look of discomfort to a gratified look.

She smiled as she closed her eyes "thank you Naruto-kun" Naruto nodded and looked at Anko who was enjoying her dango.

She smirked and winked at him making Naruto sigh. He should really get used to her teasing. Now that he thought about it.

He should be training with Anko any minute now.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha shopping district<strong>

3 weeks left until the New Year and the Jounin exams. Naruto came inside Ichiraku hearing both Ayame and Teuchi greet him.

"Hey Naruto we missed you" Ayame smiled

"Sorry Ayame-chan was training" Naruto apologised

"You want the usual" Ayame smiled

"Yes please" Naruto smiled he looked at Teuchi who smiled and nodded.

While Naruto waited for his ramen Team 8 entered "Hey Naruto" Kiba smiled as he came with Shino and Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto and from what he could deduce Hinata was different.

"Hey Ayame-chan can I have pork ramen" Kiba ordered. Both Shino and Hinata ordered theirs as well.

Once everyone had finished their meals they decided to catch up.

"Hey Naruto I'm surprised that you were nominated for the Jounin exams" Kiba smirked.

Naruto was surprised they knew but shrugged it off thinking their Sensei told them.

"Yeah I'm preparing for it" Shino nodded "indeed its best to prepare it is a difficult examination"

Naruto nodded "I know I had help"

"From Sensei and Anko-san" Hinata without stuttering, both Kiba and Shino noticed as they knew what happened before.

Naruto smiled and nodded "yeah I'm grateful they did because it would have taken me a lot of time to be informed properly. Time I could not waste" Team 8 nodded.

Naruto looked at the time and it was 10.50pm. His eyes went wide he was going to be late if he didn't leave now.

"Shit" the Uzumaki got up getting everyone's attention.

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun" Ayame asked the shocked blond "sorry Ayame I got to go. It's late"

Kiba raised his eyebrow comically "it's almost eleven man. Don't tell me you have curfew"

"Actually I do Tsunade-sama wants me back home before eleven. She won't like it if I'm late"

Everyone looked confused they thought Naruto lived on his own.

"See you later guys" Naruto smiled and then quickly left.

Team 8 and the Ichiraku family were still confused.

"I thought Naruto lived on his own" Kiba asked Shino who nodded "Indeed. It sounded like he was living with Tsunade-sama"

Hinata looked deep in thought then her eyes went wide.

"Maybe he is living with Hokage-sama" Ayame sighed this made everyone look at her.

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled.

* * *

><p>Naruto got to the mansion on time and the moment he came inside he saw Tsunade there waiting for him.<p>

"Good you're on time" the Godaime Hokage nodded

Naruto smiled and nodded back.

"Come let's have dinner" Tsunade then went to the living room as Naruto followed her.

Naruto came upon the dinner table to see Shizune who smiled "good for you to be here Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled back and sat down he looked at his dinner and prepared to eat.

Both Tsunade and Shizune sat down thus they all began to eat.

While they ate both women kept giving peeks at the only make member of the house who ate without a care in the world.

"How is your training Naruto" Tsunade started the conversation.

"It's going fine at the moment. I'm trying to work on something and I'm beginning to crack it"

Both Shizune and Tsunade nodded.

"You are working on seals I hear" Tsunade asked this made Shizune's eyes go wide. Naruto just looked at her and smiled.

"Yes it's the only answer to my solution" Tsunade nodded "you're not surprised that we know"

Naruto just raised his eyebrow "what's there to hide."

Tsunade smiled she was actually nervous a bit on how he was going to react. His answer made her glad he wasn't going behind their backs.

"Seals are very difficult. If you need help Jiraiya knows a lot about it" Tsunade advised

Naruto was bit surprised the toad Sannin knew seals but shrugged it off.

"Thanks I keep that in mind" Tsunade smiled Jiraiya was right after all.

* * *

><p>Naruto came to his room and looked at his work in deep thought.<p>

"I'm getting close" he muttered and then just plumped on his bed.

3 weeks left until the New Year and the Jounin exams.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in his room again while Tsunade left to her office.<p>

Only Shizune was in with Sakura as they were in the black haired woman's office.

Sakura was studying medical books when she asked her Sensei something "Sensei what's wrong with Naruto"

Shizune sat on a chair reading a book "nothing Sakura just concentrate on your training" Sakura still didn't looked convinced when suddenly they heard a loud sound.

Sakura's eyes went wide and tried to go to the source when Shizune interrupted "leave it"

"But…" Sakura looked shocked

Shizune was still reading her book "leave it and sit down Sakura"

Sakura sighed finally sitting down and reluctantly resumed her training.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she walked out of the Hokage mansion and into Konoha district.<p>

While she walked she stumbled upon Hinata and smiled "hey Hinata" Hinata nodded "Sakura"

The two then walked together when Sakura sighed.

Hinata noticed "is it your training" Sakura nodded "yes I'm doing fine with Shizune-Sensei but surprisingly Naruto was…"

"There" Hinata interjected getting Sakura surprised. The Hyuuga Heiress carried on "he told us that he was living with Hokage-Sama and Shizune-san."

Sakura nodded "Shizune-Sensei said he was being punished with something" Hinata nodded.

"Maybe it was about what happened before" Sakura said making Hinata's eyes narrow a bit.

"How's your team training Hinata" Sakura asked

"We are fine Sakura. Sensei is teaching us well" Sakura nodded "did she mention anything about Naruto" Hinata frowned "no she did not"

"Maybe she's telling the truth" Sakura nodded but Hinata looked unconvinced that her Sensei was telling the truth.

"We have a meeting coming up. You coming" Sakura asked the Hyuuga Kunoichi who nodded.

"I plan to yes" Sakura smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Mansion <strong>

Shizune sighed as she walked with some clothes and a towel. Her student Sakura sure was nosy. She wanted to know everything about Naruto.

"I should watch her more closely" Shizune muttered when she opened the door to the bathroom.

Smoke enveloped her making her brace herself. "Tsunade-Sama" Shizune thought it was her teacher as she was always having in here after work.

As she walked in a bit she planned to undress when the smoke cleared.

Her eyes went wide and Shizune's breathing almost stopped.

There right in front of her Naruto came out of the shower wet and had his back turned.

She saw his butt but it was quickly covered up by a towel. Shizune blushed seeing his well-developed figure and reacted quickly. She ran off before Naruto noticed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Shizune whats with you" Yugao asked her friend while they sat on the living room.<p>

The two spent a lot of time together since Yugao was very busy lately and couldn't see Kurenai and Anko. The only person she met a lot was Shizune.

Shizune was in deep thought but got out of her stupor very quickly "huh…no its nothing"

Yugao raised her eyebrow when they saw Naruto walk past them. Shizune noticed and quickly had her head down.

"Hey Naruto" Yugao greeted her friend who smiled and then looked at Shizune who tried to avoid looking at him in the eye "hey Shizune do you know where I could find the Kitchen"

Shizune answered him but still didn't look at him which confused the blonde.

"I…it's down the hallway on your right" Shizune stuttered a bit

Naruto nodded and thanked her. He looked at Yugao and smiled "I leave you two to it"

Once Naruto left Yugao looked at Shizune who was blushing furiously and was confused.

"What was that about?"

Shizune just blushed.

* * *

><p>Another week as passed and the Hokage mansion home slowly became lively. Tsunade was amused to see Shizune stutter around Naruto when he came to join them. She didn't know why but she could have guessed why she was like this.<p>

Sakura came in rarely know since Shizune didn't request a training session with her. But when she came she kept looking at Naruto but didn't ask him anything. That may be due to Shizune and Tsunade in the room.

"Naruto why are you punished" Sakura asked once they were alone.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her "I'm not they just want to keep an eye on me that's all" Naruto knew Tsunade didn't want anyone to know what happened at the Hokage office.

Sakura nodded when Shizune came with some books "Sakura here are some books to take home" Sakura nodded and went to take them "thank you Sensei" Shizune nodded "alright go on home now it's getting late" Sakura nodded and looked at Naruto a bit then left.

Shizune sighed when the pink haired girl left.

"She's quite the nosy one isn't she" Tsunade came once Sakura left.

Shizune nodded and looked at Naruto who left as well "How will she react when she finds out that her mother got slapped by her teammate" Tsunade nodded "I hope she never finds out"

Shizune nodded looking worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Training ground 12<strong>

The rookie 12 now 10 came upon training ground 12 for their usual meetings.

They were talking to one another when Ino looked at Sakura and Hinata who were quiet

"Hey whats up Sakura" Sakura sighed "nothing"

Ino raised her eyebrow "is it your team" Sakura nodded "I see Naruto all the time in the Hokage mansion and yet he still doesn't meet us"

Ino shook her head in disappointment "leave him Sakura" she scowled

Shikamaru sighed "troublesome he's got the Jounin exams after New Year. Wait for him afterwards" Neji nodded "indeed from what Gai-sensei told us it's a tough exam"

Lee nodded he vowed to get stronger and catch up to Naruto.

"Yeah I can't wait to see him take the exams" Kiba pumped his fists in the air.

The rookies were talking when suddenly a huge explosion echoed north from them. This got everyone's attention.

"That's where our training ground is" Tenten yelled in shock Lee and Neji nodded as everyone ran to towards the explosion

* * *

><p>The explosion wasn't just heard by the Genins but the Jounins as well as they ran towards it.<p>

"What is going on" Kurenai said

"I don't know but we must check it out" Asuma said Anko and Kakashi just watched ahead as they jumped around the buildings.

They soon landed on the training ground as smoke greeted them.

The Jounins saw all the Genin there as well and landed next to them.

Hinata saw Kurenai and her eyes narrowed at her Sensei.

Sakura saw her Sensei "Kakashi-Sensei" Kakashi smiled and nodded at his female student.

"Hey look" Tenten pointed at the smoke when a figure started to come out. The Shinobies of Konoha didn't know who it was as the figures steps can be heard.

Everyone waited as the figure started coming out. When the person stepped out of the smoke everyone's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god" Tenten gasped

Sakura and Hinata gasped as their eyes showed fear.

Kurenai froze in shock and Anko had her eyes went wide.

Kakashi and Asuma looked shocked to the core.

"GAI-SENSEI" Lee screamed as he ran towards his teacher who was the one that came out of the smoke.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as this urged everyone to run after Gai who had his spandex ripped up showing his bare chest. Lee's teacher looked to be bleeding as he held Naruto who equally was damaged as well. But the thing is about Naruto was that he looked to be almost burned.

Gai huffed as he had Naruto's arm over his shoulder. He looked at Naruto who was unconscious and could not believe what he just done.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

Gai stood in his team training as he waited for Naruto. Apparently his blond apprentice wanted to meet him.

Naruto came upon the training ground which got the spandex wearing Taijutsu user's attention.

"You wanted to see me Naruto" Gai asked as Naruto expression was covered up by his hair.

"I did it Sensei" Gai raised his eyebrow, what did the boy do. He didn't know "Naruto the New Year is next week and then you have the Jounin exams. You must prepare"

Naruto chuckled as he walked up to the man "I know that and I did prepare"

Gai was confused "tell me what you prepared"

Naruto raised his head as he had a murderous expression "let me show you"

Gai straightaway went to his stance when Naruto raised his arms. Both his arms had seals encircled around his wrists

It then glowed and suddenly Naruto's eyes glowed, the boy then disappeared and reappeared behind Gai who was surprised.

He knew what Naruto done "you…you done it"

Naruto smirked "I suggest you go all out" Gai quickly moved back and looked at Naruto who brought his hands together.

Chakra formed between around his hands and connected each other like cuffs. He then smirked evilly "you ready Sensei" he then broke the chakra like cuffs and all hell broke loose.

Gai's eyes went wide when suddenly he was engulfed by a bright light all the man could do was quickly unleash his gates.

Suddenly a great explosion echoed the training ground

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha hospital <strong>

Naruto was hospitalised while Gai was getting treatment he now had bandages around his body. He was being interrogated by his fellow Jounins and the Genins were waiting for Naruto.

"What happened Gai" Kakashi asked in which Gai ignored

"Gai what did you and Naruto do" Kurenai asked Gai looked at her and then at everyone else.

"We were training" Gai sighed

"How can you call the destruction of your training ground training?" Kurenai's eyes narrowed

Gai sighed again as he rubbed his injuries "I didn't expect such a thing to happen"

"What happened" Asuma asked

Gai smiled warily "he done something really stupid"

Anko raised her eyebrow "what did he do"

Suddenly Tsunade and Shizune with Jiraiya came out of Naruto's room. This got everyone to look at them.

"How is he" Sakura asked with the Genins all looking at their Hokage

Tsunade sighed and looked at Jiraiya who frowned "He's awake but he's wounded"

Gai got up and walked past Kakashi.

"May I see him" Gai asked making Tsunade nod

"Yes in fact we can all see him. But you need to be brief the brat needs to rest" everyone nodded and walked inside

"Hime what caused such damage" Jiraiya asked making Tsunade sigh "it looked like he went through a strong fire technique" Shizune nodded "it's lucky he didn't disable or worse kill himself"

Once everyone got inside they saw Naruto all bandaged up only showing his face and hair.

"Yo" Naruto waved this got Sakura angry "you were almost half dead and that's what you say"

Everyone looked worried "Naruto what happened" Kakashi asked making Naruto smile as he looked at Anko, Kurenai and then at Gai.

"I done it" he chuckled "all that those weeks and I managed to finally do it"

This confused everyone when Gai walked up to Naruto with a serious look.

"Gai-sensei" Lee said looking worried the Taijutsu master looked at Naruto and frowned "you are forbidden to use it"

Naruto looked at Gai amused "is that so. I think it went well don't you think"

"You almost dying is a good result" Gai snapped

"Wait what's happening" Kiba said making the Genin agree with him.

"Nothing you need to concern of. He is forbidden to use it anyway isn't that right Naruto" Gai looked at Naruto who looked displeased "isn't that right Naruto"

Naruto grunted "yeah alright" Gai smiled and nodded.

The Genins wanted to know more when Tsunade decided that it was times up "Alright everyone time for the brat to rest" Tsunade looked at the Jounins and nodded they nodded back.

"Hey watch it" Naruto gritted his teeth making Tsunade chuckle.

"But we want to speak with Naruto" Sakura protested

"You can all see him later now let him rest" Shizune ushered them out.

Kiba whined with Akamaru while Hinata looked unhappy.

"Troublesome let's see him another time" Shikamaru lazily scratched the back of his head and walked off with Chouji.

"Hey where are you going" Ino yelled after them as she too left.

"I will depart as well in due time we will be told what happened" Neji advised and walked off "Gai-Sensei and Naruto-kun are fine so we should let them rest" Lee nodded he too walked off with Neji. Tenten nodded and left as well.

Kiba sighed "man that was a bore didn't even know anything"

"Kiba Naruto was almost critically injured it's wise to let him rest" Shino spoke quietly making Kiba nod "well that's true. I might as well see Ayame" Shino sighed and went with him. someone needed to control his teammate.

All that was left was Hinata and Sakura as they saw their fellow Genins leave. Hinata saw the Jounins with their Hokage still inside.

Her eyes narrowed on why they were allowed and not them.

"I can't believe we are being told to leave while Sensei is still inside" Sakura frowned

"Let's leave them be" Hinata just turned around and left making Sakura sigh. She knew something was up with Naruto.

She will ask him next time she sees him.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's hospital room<strong>

"You're being stubborn Naruto" Kakashi sighed, Naruto just remained silent.

Everyone asked Naruto what he was up to and all he answered that he tried to find a way to use his techniques while doing the 8 gates and that he managed to achieve it.

That was all they could get out of him.

Tsunade sighed "everyone let us go it's time for Naruto to rest. Be prepared for the exams Naruto we will talk then" Naruto nodded he had no choice but to tell her everything then.

Kurenai and Anko nodded as they knew what he meant. He managed to work out a way to use the seal they gave him.

Gai and Asuma nodded and then everyone left the blond alone.

Once they were outside Jiraiya looked at Gai "Gai what did you see"

Gai nodded seriously "what he said was true he managed to find a to use his techniques while doing the 8 gates"

"But that doesn't answer his condition" Shizune said.

Gai frowned "that's the problem he showed me something else as well"

"And what was that" Kakashi asked while everyone looked at Gai expecting an answer

"I really can't describe it but all I know was that he exploded with Chakra and everything was blank" Gai sighed.

Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded while Kakashi and Asume looked confused but just nodded as well.

"Alright Gai go and rest" Gai nodded "alright and thank you Hokage-sama" Tsunade nodded and Gai shunshined.

"Everyone should all go home as well" Tsunade said and with Jiraiya they disappeared.

Shizune sighed and went as well probably to her office.

Kakashi looked at Naruto's door in deep thought and sighed. He then Shunshined with Asuma who done the same.

Anko and Kurenai were that was left.

"Do you think he done it" Anko wondered making Kurenai nod "yes I most likely think so"

Anko nodded "I hope he won't do something stupid"

"I hope so too Anko." Kurenai's face softened.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's bedroom<strong>

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade searched his room shocked that it was messy.

"He must have worked really hard" Tsunade looked around

"Indeed hime he was" Jiraiya picked up the sealing book. It was open halfway "I don't think he finished this book either"

"But look at the room it's like more than one person was here" Tsunade said making Jiraiya nod.

"Tsunade look" Jiraiya pointed at the picture making his teammate look.

Her eyes went wide there on the picture was numbers like 80% complete all the way to 100%.

Jiraiya smiled as he read the words on the picture "I did it" he chuckled and then threw the book on the table.

"Damn brat" Tsunade sighed "he has a lot of explaining to do" Jiraiya smiled "yes but first the exams"

Tsunade nodded it will be a new step in Naruto's career.

"Let's go" Tsunade turned around and left. Jiraiya followed and then gave the room one final glance and the closed the door.

Leaving the room on the table was the book it was on the last page. Looking closer it said.

"_Congratulations! You can now use seals" _

Uzumaki Kushina.

* * *

><p><strong>Root headquarters<strong>

Danzo was talking to two of his operatives when he dismissed them "good you done your mission well" his Anbu nodded and Shunshined.

Suddenly someone knocked his door.

"Come in" Danzo called out. The door was opened and a hooded man walked in.

Danzo clasped his hands together having an emotionless expression.

"I see that you are here. I wonder why you accepted this mission"

The figure chuckled as he tossed a file at Danzo's table.

"Let's just say I'm deeply interested" the man smirked

Danzo nodded and picked up the file. It was the file of Uzumaki Naruto.

He then looked at the figure before him "I'm glad to have you here…Earthbeast"

* * *

><p><strong>And…CUT! So the Jounin exams is coming up. What is Danzo up to and does it relate to Naruto taking the Jounin exams. What is Earthbeast doing?<strong>

**Naruto has a new technique and what did he unleash when he face Gai?**

**This will be all answered on the next chapter of Fishcakes Affair. So review and take care.**

**The song was Destrophy - Seven Nights to those that want to know.**

**Ihateheroes**

**REVIEW!**


	27. World class

**Hey Guys I'm back and sorry for being late was very busy but like I said before I will not neglect my work I love Fishcake's affair. Don't you? .**

**Okay enough of my talk. Guys thanks for the reviews hopefully you will like this chapter and please those who read. Review! (I'm not implying to those who do I love you guys.)**

**Anyway here it is Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>World class<strong>

* * *

><p>The door of Uzumaki Naruto's apartment was closed as the owner of said apartment left. After all Today was the day of the Jounin examination.<p>

New Year came and ended in a flash as Naruto used that time to rest and stay home much to the disappointment of everyone. However Naruto still received calls from Kurenai and Anko now and then making his time at home less boring.

Naruto was prepared he stored all of his equipment inside a scroll. He needed to be prepared for anything because he could not miss this chance.

He was walking though the shopping district. It looked almost empty because people started to wake up and start their day.

As he walked he saw Ayame standing in front of her and her dad's ramen shop.

She looked worried and brightened up a bit when she saw Naruto.

"Ayame" Naruto smiled as he walked to his long-time friend who smiled and hugged him.

The two hugged each other relishing the feeling "I can't believe it Naruto. You're really going to become a Jounin" Ayame smiled as the two let go of each other.

Naruto nodded looking a bit serious "Not yet but I will hopefully" Ayame nodded as she looked confident now "no you will. I know you will" Naruto smiled "thanks Ayame it means a lot to me that you're with me" the waitress nodded as she felt proud that she was his friend "of course! I'm always here" Naruto smiled gratefully he really was indebted to have her as a friend.

The Uzumaki now looked at the sun as it was rising now. Ayame noticed and frowned a bit "you're going right" the blond Uzumaki nodded "yeah…the exam will start as soon as I get there"

Ayame looked a bit sad now which got her friends attention "what's wrong Ayame-chan"

Ayame looked at Naruto's thoughtful expression and bit her lips "I…I hope you will be okay" Ayame then found the floor appealing as she looked down.

She suddenly felt Naruto grab hold of her shoulders softly getting her to flinch a bit "Ayame I'll be okay. Nothing will happen alright"

Ayame nodded sadly when Naruto hugged her surprising the girl as she blushed.

"I will be back and when I do…you will see me wearing that vest" Naruto spoke softly making Ayame whimper a bit "you….you promise you'll be okay"

Naruto smiled "I promise"

Ayame nodded but still felt something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Forty-Fourth Training Ground<strong>

The Jounins and Yugao with Jiraiya and Tsunade all were in front of the forest of death. They were waiting for Naruto to arrive.

The teachers of the rookie nine were all waiting with anticipation each with different thoughts.

Kurenai looked worried as although she trained Naruto for the exams she was scared for his safety.

Gai looked stoic as for some reason he felt that this exam will be tough for his blond apprentice.

Asuma knew this exam will be tough for Naruto and wanted to see if he could pass.

Yugao waited as well but inwardly couldn't believe how fast Naruto climbed up the hierarchy.

Kakashi however felt like he was struck with a huge burden. He felt drained which emotionally and mentally strained him.

Here he was waiting for his student, the student he ignored taking the Jounin exams. He felt like he failed his Sensei and now knew what his favouritism done to his team and it was too late. Naruto was taking the exams and if he became a Jounin they will be of the same rank. He frowned sadly under his mask.

One and a half years.

That's what it took for Naruto to be here today and it was mind-blowing. His student wasn't the dead last he was the rookie of the year two times in a row and matched Uchiha Itachi himself.

Uzumaki Naruto truly was a prodigy something he didn't show to anyone. Kakashi couldn't blame him as Naruto was hated by the village. His status as the Kyuubi host brought a lot of negativity in his life. Being held back was one of them and the funny thing was that Kakashi knew he was like the villagers. Although he didn't hate Naruto he still judged him without really getting to know him which cost him dearly in the end.

Nevertheless Kakashi can say this. Naruto as he got to know him was like his Sensei. The way they acted and took their training seriously. The way they were like and also were both prodigies.

Kakashi sighed. He remembered when Naruto slapped Sakura's mother although Kakashi didn't allow such behaviour he knew the woman had it coming.

Naruto really was like Sensei and he dearly hoped that the Uzumaki once he became Jounin tries to bond fully with everyone.

The Hatake smiled "you may be known as a delinquent Naruto but I'm glad you made it this far." he knew he had some great work to do but this time not as a teacher but as a friend something he hoped wasn't over for him.

Sasuke may have been his prized student but Naruto was the most surprising student.

"_Sensei…your legacy is becoming a Jounin."_ Kakashi thought with a hint of pride.

Tsunade and Jiraiya as they waited also were in deep thought and like Kakashi they were astounded.

Naruto truly was their son but at the same time he wasn't it was something that scared the two Sannins.

They knew that Naruto was alone all his life, the time he had in the academy showed how alone he was. Having nobody there for you while being called deadlast must have hurt him.

Growing up was in the end down to him. Nobody helped him as both Jiriaya and Tsunade expected Sarutobi-Sensei to help him be he didn't.

To make things worse, Naruto was a prodigy and that was something Konoha was proud about. Naruto being in the same category was something Konoha didn't accept. Haruno Sakuya and what happened to her was a prime example.

They knew that Naruto was a true prodigy as the two Sannins read his files. No Genin in Konoha's history had grades like Naruto and he wasn't even in most of the time.

Jiraiya was so engrossed on Naruto's past but came to no avail as he couldn't find any information whatsoever. This burdened Tsunade as she didn't want to speak with Naruto about them without risking of losing their friendship.

Friendship?

Can Jiraiya and Tsunade be allowed to have that title knowing that their secrets if Naruto found out won't take it well.

_"I never needed no one then….and I will never need anyone now"_

Will Naruto accept them? Will Naruto accept and forgive his parents knowing what they did to him.

The answer was easy. He will not forgive his parents if the signs they saw from Naruto was correct. He had a terrible childhood.

All Jiraiya and Tsunade could do was make Naruto have a bright future and as Hokage Tsunade will do exactly that.

Maybe with that Tsunade can ease Naruto's feelings and show him that they care for him. The two Sannins hoped that Naruto could stay being friends with them in the future it was something the began to cherish.

"_Naruto I know you will become a Jounin and once you do I will be the godfather you never had"_ Jiraiya vowed

"_Once you become a Jounin Naruto things will change I promise you"_ Tsuande mentally promised. Once Naruto becomes a Jounin she will start sorting everything out and she will begin from the bottoms up.

Konoha will know who Uzumaki Naruto is and as Hokage she will force them. She won't be like her Sensei after all she's a Senju and an Uzumaki.

She carried the same blood as Naruto which meant that they were family something she will be to the blond from here on out.

Suddenly the man in question landed in front of them. He wore a buttoned white T-shirt and black pants with matching black sandals his hair was down as Naruto's headband was wrapped around his arm.

He walked towards everyone as Tsunade spoke looking stoic "right on time Naruto" Naruto nodded seriously. He looked at everyone and nodded at them getting the same return.

"Alright the exam is already set up and I will brief you about it" Tsunade commanded as everyone listened.

"Naruto you will be escorted to the exam tower in the forest of death which you are already familiar with" Naruto nodded at his Hokage who carried on.

"Once you are there you are then tasked to get to the top undetected and receive this scroll" Tsunade brought out a black scroll with a golden wrapping.

"If you get caught then you will fail" Naruto nodded "alright how many people are inside the tower" Tsunade shook her head "that I cannot say as this is a real life mission simulation. Treat this as a real infiltration mission" Naruto nodded so he had to do things himself.

"However the tower is something you already know the layout of so there is no need to give you the info about it" Naruto agreed he knew the place inside out.

"Getting the scroll will be difficult and it's up to you to get them" Naruto nodded getting the scroll was the main agenda and Tsunade said that the scroll was at the top floor but she didn't say it was in a room or if someone had it. He will have to improvise.

"Main aim Naruto is to get the scroll. Get that and you pass" Jiraiya advised

"Jiraiya-sama is right Naruto. Good luck" Kakashi gave an eye smile

Gai smiled "give it your all Naruto-kun"

"Take care and good luck Naruto-kun" Kurenai smiled with Asuma, Yugao nodding at him

"Alright Yugao take Naruto and we can start the exams. Naruto good luck" Tsunade smiled.

Yugao stepped up and Naruto took a deep breath. He needed to control his composure.

Yugao nodded and together with Naruto they disappeared leaving everyone alone with their thoughts.

"Alright everyone lets hurry and watch Naruto's progress" Tsunade said making everyone nod thus they then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest of death – exam tower <strong>

Naruto and Yugao stood before the tower as the blond inspected said tower "for some reason the tower looks bigger than usual" Yugao nodded "the exam has begun. My job ends here Naruto-kun get the scroll and you pass" Naruto nodded "thanks Yugao" Yugao smiled and took off her mask "take care Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled "I will thank you"

Yugao smiled and shunshined leaving Naruto to walk inside the tower determined to pass.

What they didn't know was that an Anbu was watching them and then disappeared into the tower as well.

Naruto crept within the tower slowly but efficiently he managed to find one of the shinobies within the tower walking in the dark hallways. Naruto looked at the straight narrow pathway and knew that there was nowhere to hide. He leaned on the wall and took a deep breath as he decided to take a risk.

When the masked ninja had his back turned Naruto was behind him as every time the man walked Naruto timed his steps. Suddenly the ninja quickly turned around only to see nobody there. However Naruto was behind him and before the man had time to turn he fell unconscious as Naruto put him out for the count. The ninja suddenly poofed showing that he was a clone making Naruto sigh they were clones this truly was a simulation.

* * *

><p><strong>Examinations watch room – Anbu headquarters <strong>

Naruto's audience were silently taking notes on how Naruto was doing. Many of them approved of Naruto studying the target's patterns before attacking. "He took down that Anbu very quickly and efficiently" Asuma praised making Kurenai nod "yes he's rather good with stealth"

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded "it seems he is well prepared" Gai said with Kakashi taking notes nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Naruto saw the stairs leading to the second floor and quickly got up the stairs once he got there his eyes went wide.<p>

There was around 4 Shinobies walking around quickly Naruto crouched so that they couldn't see him.

"Dammit!" the Uzumaki gritted his teeth he suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Shit they're coming downstairs" Naruto sweated as he ran back downstairs and looked around he saw a room and got inside. It was the infirmary. Naruto looked around and then opened the window "I might as well climb up"

He then poured chakra to his feet and walked up to the tower and managed to get to the third floor and looked to see that there were only two more floors left. The Uzumaki smirked, he should have thought of that sooner. As he walked up the tower he suddenly saw a battalion of kunai and shurikens thrown at him.

His eyes went wide,_ "traps! There were traps hidden_" quickly Naruto opened the window to the third floor and got inside.

As soon he was inside and wothin office the door before him was being opened. Naruto gritted his teeth and as soon as the door was opened with a quick speed Naruto dispelled the ninja that opened the door.

Naruto quickly rolled and then leaned on the wall as he then took a peek at who was there. When the signal was clear Naruto moved on

* * *

><p><strong>Examinations watch room – Anbu headquarters<strong>

"That was a close one" Kurenai sighed as everyone watched and took notes.

"Indeed his instincts are impressive" Gai nodded

"Yes but still to be harsh he lost some points" Kakashi looked stoic making everyone nod although Naruto didn't get caught he lost some points on how he did the deed. He could have been caught and that was the problem.

"It seems he is in the fourth floor now" Jiraiya watched Naruto who made it to the fourth floor

"Yeah the third portion of the exam is about to begin" Tsunade nodded

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't in the mood. As he climbed up the tower he avoided lots of Shinobies time and time again. He almost was caught and he was getting tired of it.<p>

He was now in the fourth floor and got ready for another challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth floor<strong>

Two Anbus were walking through the hallway when they suddenly saw a figure in front of them. The figure couldn't be seen as it was dark.

The two masked ninjas looked at each other and nodded.

"It seems the brat is stupid enough to not hide" one of the Anbus spoke as they walked to the figure. The other Anbu at a quick speed came and then touched the figure.

"You fail Naruto" the Anbu spoke but then was greeted with another masked wearing ninjas making the Anbu surprised.

However before he said anything he was dispelled getting his partners attention. Who ran at the source.

"Dammit it seems the boy is trying to get away" the Anbu saw nothing as his partner was dispelled.

Sighing he turned around but then got surprised as he saw another Anbu in front of him.

"Who are you" the Anbu said but got no response in return. "I ask you to identify yourself why aren't you at the top floor"

He got now answer as the Anbu got out a Kunai and quickly struck him.

"Dammit I got to tell hokage-sama!" the Anbu that got stabbed was dispelled leaving the Anbu alone within the floor.

The Anbu while he stood there was greeted with 3 Anbus.

"Did you get rid of them" the Anbu spoke getting the three to nod "Yes however we must do this quick they are clones and the Hokage will notice" the Anbu nodded "yes Danzo-sama won't be pleased. Now that the obstacles are done, carry out your orders immediately"

"Yes sir!" the Anbu bowed and the Shunshined leaving the Anbu alone to his thoughts

The Anbu looked at the floor above him like someone was there then Shunshined.

* * *

><p>Naruto was confused he thought that this floor was going to be more difficult than the floor he just left but he didn't expect for it to be empty.<p>

"It doesn't matter I must get to the top floor as soon as possible" Naruto said as he ran

* * *

><p><strong>Examinations watch room – Anbu headquarters<strong>

"What is going on here what happened to the traps and our ninjas" Tsunade frowned as she saw Naruto go through the fourth floor with ease.

Jiraiya nodded "yes I believe there were traps and more shinobies around" everyone looked at Naruto who now got started to go to the fifth floor.

While they were confused suddenly the door was roughly opened and two individuals rushed inside.

They were Ibiki and Anko.

"What is it Ibiki, Anko" Tsunade asked while everyone looked at the two interrogation specialists. For some reason they looked alarmed.

Anko huffed "Hokage-sama…something happened"

"What happened Anko" Tsunade asked as she had a bad feeling. Jiraiya looked stoic while everyone were confused.

"Tsunade-sama there was a…" Ibiki tried to rationalise when Anko screamed "THERE ARE INTRUDERS WITHIN THE EXAMS!"

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock. Intruders there were intruders in their exam!

"Jiraiya! Everyone lets go. Ibiki get Yugao at once!" Tsunade yelled as the bandana wearing man nodded and shunshined.

Kurenai bit her lips _"Naruto-kun" _

"_Damn it! This can't be happening please don't let this happen"_ Tsunade thought as she looked angry yet sad. She hoped Naruto won't be dealing with another problem.

Jiraiya reached the same conclusion and the Jounins were prepared.

"We don't have time let's go!" Tsunade ordered

"Yes Hokage-Sama" everyone then disappeared to go and save Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he walked inside a room it was dark as he couldn't see a thing. He was at the top floor and as soon as he got there he looked for the scroll. However all the doors were locked and yet they was no ninjas in sight.

Something was going on here.

The Uzumaki looked around the darkness and frowned "why is it so dark" suddenly the lights were turned on which created a loud noise.

The light destroyed the darkness as it shone the room Naruto was in.

When all was clear the Uzumaki gasped.

He couldn't believe it. Naruto looked around in awe. This room looked familiar too familiar.

"I'm surprised to be here again" the Uzumaki smiled as he looked at the statue before him. He was in the room where the Chunin preliminaries were held.

Naruto was so engrossed in his memories when he heard someone clap. This shook him out of his stupor.

Since Naruto was alone in the room the sound echoed the area making it difficult for the blond to sense where it was. Nevertheless the Uzumaki overcame it and then saw where the source was coming from.

His eyes went wide as Naruto looked at the statue. Right there on the fingertips of said statue stood a robed figure who wore a hoodie which covered his face.

The figure was clapping when Naruto spoke with his eyes narrowed "who are you!"

The dark robed figure smiled under his hood.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest of death <strong>

Tsunade with the Jounins and Yugao came upon the tower as they landed in front of it.

"We must hurry and get Naruto out of there" Tsunade ordered making everyone nod.

The group now ran towards the tower….

* * *

><p><strong>Within the tower (east)<strong>

The masked Anbu noticed the Hokage and her group coming when he spoke "everyone are you ready and in position" the Anbu spoke on his radio speaker which told him that his team were ready.

"Hurry and enact the technique" the Anbu then also got into his position.

The other Anbu's like their leader also positioned themselves. One was on the north side, the other was at east and the last one was at the west side of the tower.

Once their leader commanded to start they all nodded and yelled out their techniques.

**Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment) **

All of a sudden before the group got to Naruto the whole tower was engulfed by a purple dome which stopped Tsunade and her group on their tracks.

Tsunade still intended to go inside regardless of the purple barrier when Jiraiya grabbed her.

"Tsunade don't there is something wrong with the barrier" Tsunade stopped and looked at Jiraiya then at the barrier.

"What is that Jiraiya" Tsunade's teammate nodded "it is the same barrier that held Sensei and Orochimaru"

Everyone's eyes went wide "so is Orochimaru here….is he the one that ambushed the exams!" Tsunade growled. Damn that snake!

Kurenai and Anko looked worried as they looked at the tower with everyone else. Anko wanted to go there and pummel the snake if that was true.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he inspected the tower "alright….Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Yugao you each go the four corners of the tower"

"What do intend to do Jiraiya-sama" Kurenai asked making the fourth Hokage's teacher nod and look at everyone "I intend to dispel it. Now hurry there isn't enough time. Naruto is still in there." He then gave the four a seal tag "once you are there put this on the floor and pour your chakra in them" they nodded making Jiraiya nod back with a serious expression "okay...now go!"

The three Jounins and the single Anbu nodded and then Shunshined

Jiraiya then walked to the barrier and crouched. He then brought out a scroll and started drawing.

Tsunade, Kurenai and Anko looked at Jiraiya who spoke "give me a couple of minutes and it's done"

The three Kunoichi's nodded they just hoped Naruto will be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Preliminaries exam room <strong>

"Who are you?" Naruto analysed the figure before him. The figure chuckled "my you are becoming a Jounin Naruto-kun. You have gone far in such a short time...congratulation."

"How do you now my name" Naruto's eyes narrowed

The man still chuckled "you forgot me already" he then went to take of his hood now revealing himself.

Naruto's eyes went wide "you….you….Earthbeast"

Earthbeast chuckled now with a maniac smirk "it's been a while Naruto" Naruto was surprised and just inspected the man he once fought in wave.

He gasped there on the former Iwa ninja's face was a huge scar. It was like he survived an animal's mauling.

Earthbeast now walked to Naruto who quickly took out a scroll and brought out his sword. Unsheathing it he became prepared.

Clenching his blade Naruto looked at the man who defiantly walked towards him.

Earthbeast looked at Naruto all guarded and pointing his blade at him chuckled "why so serious Naruto"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he growled "because I'm not here to play games!"

Earthbeast when he heard Naruto's response smiled widely showing his killer intent "that's what I'm talking about **Naruto!**" he then charged at the blond with great speed as the man's steps created destruction within its wakes. This surprised the Uzumaki as the speed matched his gates.

Earthbeast came upon Naruto and swung his left hand at him intending to pound his head in when Naruto unleashed the seals on his arms which glowed and he disappeared. This surprised Earthbeast when Naruto reappeared and then swung his blade only for the S class missing ninja to grab it with his right hand smirking he then with great strength kneed Naruto hard on his stomach. The blow was so hard it broke three of Naruto's ribs as the blond Uzumaki spat blood and then skidded furiously to the wall behind him which destroyed said wall in the process.

Earthbeast without a second to spare rushed towards Naruto who was bloodied retaliated by swinging is sword at the man only for him to grab it once more. Naruto gasped in shock when Earthbeast who was smirking then with great speed gave Naruto fury of punches. Each blow hit Naruto's insides as the blond didn't even scream just spat more blood. The pain then ended and Naruto was lifted up by the neck "is that all you got...I expected more from you Naruto" Earthbeast said as he looked at the boy he was holding limp and almost lifeless. Looking disgusted the S rank missing ninja just threw Naruto behind him as the blond soared in the air.

"You are truly pathetic!" Earthbeast then reappeared and then kicked Naruto hard making the Chunin missile towards the ground.

The Iwa S rank looked down at where Naruto was while he landed on the statue.

As Earthbeast watched the smoke envelop the area he spoke "are you dead yet Naruto. Where is that will you had when we faced before...is it gone?" he then smirked "No matter I will end this and all that will remains is your head!" Earthbeast then flew fast at Naruto, the statue he left behind was destroyed as it couldn't handle the pressure.

Smirking evilly Earthbeast dived into the smoke only for it to be cleared, he became confused but then looked a bit surprised.

There in front of him as he flew stood a beaten up Naruto who was torn up clenched his teeth and his blade was glowing blue as he looked to be charging.

"**Teikoku: Aoi no Hane!**" pouring as much chakra he can Naruto send a huge wave of chakra at Earthbeast who could only bring his hands to guard himself and quickly poured chakra to his body and hardened himself. The blast once it hit was so furious it destroyed the wall behind Earthbeast as now outside could be seen.

* * *

><p>Tsunade, Kurenai and Anko waited patiently for Jiraiya who was drawing up the seal. Anko Now couldn't take it anymore "hey! What taking so long Naruto might be in trouble as we speak!" Kurenai and Tsunade looked to agree and Jiraiya was about to respond when suddenly a huge wave of chakra broke through the fifth floor of the tower shocking them.<p>

"What it that!" Tsunade screamed while everyone watched in shock. They soon gasped when they saw a figure coming out of the chakra wave he seemed to be descending down. Suddenly another figure came out after him.

Earthbeast who now didn't have his rob due to it being destroyed by the blast descended and went through a series of handsigns **"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" **the Iwa missing ninja suddenly summoned a huge fireball and sent it towards Naruto. The fireball looked to be greater than any fireball Naruto ever seen.

It then suddenly engulfed the Uzumaki as Earthbeast watched in fascination to see if Naruto was reduced to ashes. He didn't get what he wanted as the flame was dispelled by a wave of chakra which dispersed the flames.

Earthbeast's eyes went wide all he now saw was Naruto holding his sword in a guarding position untouched.

Suddenly before Naruto responded with an attack of his own Earthbeast out of the blue flew past him. This surprised the Uzumaki "what! He can fly!"

Quickly Naruto went after him as the blond poured chakra to his feet and ran up.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Anko looked in shock "who was the two fighting"<p>

Kurenai also looked on surprised at the intensity of the battle only for her eyes to go wide "Naruto!"

Tsunade's eyes went wide and she looked at Jiraiya "Jiraiya was that Naruto! And he was fighting an Iwa ninja!" she growled this made the two Jounin Kunoichies gasp.

Jiraiya just silently nodded "yes hime that was Naruto. I can see it was him when he dispelled the fire Jutsu and only a well recognised shinobi in the rock village can be chosen to learn the ability of flight"

Tsunade nodded it was well known that Konoha and Iwa had a grudge with each other which lasted since the third shinobi war. Konoha and Iwa were at a stalemate as it was thanks to the yellow flash they stood up against that village. Their ability with flight truly was a frightening technique. It was thanks to the yellow flash and his ability with his speed that Konoha withstood Iwa thus led to an overbearing stalemate and a grudge.

"So Iwa is attacking us!" Anko's eyes narrowed as Kurenai looked serious as well.

"No I discreetly monitored Iwa they are not preparing for war." Jiraiya looked at where Naruto and Earthbeast used to be.

"If they are not attacking us than what is it Jiraiya? Mind you only a few are chosen to learn the secret ability!" Tsunade said making Jiraiya nod.

Suddenly his eyes went wide as he quivered. This got everyone's attention.

"What it is Jiraiya" Tsunade looked worried a bit as she never seen her friend looking almost terrified.

Kurenai and Anko looked a bit worried as well.

"This...this can't be happening who could hire...who could hire a missing ninja!" Jiraiya growled now as he got out of his shock. This made everyone gasp as Tsunade looked to explode "Jiraiya answer me now who is Naruto facing now!"

Jiraiya looked serious and nodded "there is one explanation since Iwa are very secretive and only give the secret ability to a chosen few. So if you think about it if Iwa are not planning to attack that means that Naruto is facing a missing..."

"Ninja!" Kurenai gasped as she put her hands to her mouth as tried to control herself.

Tsunade clenched her fists "who could...who could hire someone to kill him" the Senju was shocked to the core. Did people in the village really hate him becoming a Jounin to send a missing ninja to kill him.

Anko looked ready to flip as she desperately wanted to help Naruto. Kurenai looked shaken.

"jiraiya...do you know who it is" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya nodded with a grim look on his face.

"Yes the only missing ninja that comes to mind is the S ranked...Earthbeast!"

Everyone was shocked to the core as they just could not fathom to what was going on.

"JIRAIYA HURRY UP!" Tsunade snapped as she roared in anger. Jiraiya nodded and went back to his work this time speeding things up. He didn't have time to waste.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest of death tower - Rooftop<strong>

Two blurs were clashing within the rooftop as each clash created tremors within the air.

Naruto with a small grunt went to slash at Earthbeast who dodged and used his Kunai to slash at Naruto's chest.

The blond grunted in pain as bled spewed out his chest and looked to see Earthbeast disappeared. While he slowly fell in the air Naruto who had his back slowly turned his head to see his opponent already on the ground. He was running out of chakra and he needed to compose himself fast.

Nevertheless Naruto was surprised the man before him could fly! His eyes then went wide when Earthbeast went through a series of handsigns "try getting rid of this!"

The Iwa ninja smirked and then enacted his technique **"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet"**

Suddenly Earthbeast spat out three fire dragons which soared towards Naruto. One went to the left, the other in the middle and the last on the right. The dragons then began to become one as they turned into a huge flame like wave and went to Naruto at a tremendous speed.

Naruto's eyes went wide and then gritted his teeth he quickly enacted his Teikoku "damn it!" quickly a huge barrier of chakra protected him as the flames pushed Naruto further into the sky.

Naruto's whole body was in pain as the flames desperately tried to burn him to ashes. Using up all of his chakra Naruto dispelled the flame. He was almost unconscious when suddenly before Naruto had a breather someone grabbed his neck hard.

"Argh!" Naruto groaned in pain as he was then thrown to the side and while the Uzumaki flew he had had his eyes closed and expected an impact but he softly touched something. Opening his eyes Naruto saw himself inside a cube which for some reason stopped in middle of the air.

The Uzumaki was confused when Earthbeast who was far away from him smirked murderously.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw his life flash through his eyes.

"**Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique"**

"**TEIKOKU!"**

An explosion engulfed in the sky.

This was seen by everyone. Jiraiya quickly was doing the seals, Tsunade, Anko and Kurenai watched in fear for Naruto's safety. While Yugao, Gai, Kakashi were in position and poured their chakra onto the seal desperately wanting the barrier to disappear.

Earthbeast landed on the ground as a he looked at a Naruto all bloodied up and on the floor.

The Iwa ninja looked amazed "to think you managed to withstand my dust release. Incredible...no matter you're already on deaths door.

The man was indeed correct as Naruto was all bloodied up and blood kept coming out of his mouth. He was damaged greatly. The blond Chunin tried to get up but his legs wanted to fall to the ground.

Getting up Naruto's vision was fading. He looked at Earthbeast but had difficulty seeing him.

"_W...why"_ Naruto desperately tried to fight

"_Why am I weak" _Naruto tried to bring his hands up but for some reason they weren't listening to him.

"_I will be back and when I do…you will see me wearing that vest"_

"_You promise"_

"_I promise"_

"_Yes I promised Ayame that I will be Jounin" _the Uzumaki thought as his conversation with Ayame echoed in his head.

"_I want to become the strongest...so...so that I can never lose again!" a silver haired boy screamed _

Naruto's eyes went wide.

**Flashback **

**Tsunade's mansion – Naruto's room**

_Shock was written on Naruto's face as he touched the picture he put up in the wall. _

"_This...this is it. With this I could become...the strongest!" _

"_This...this is my limit...my Teikoku Gentei! (Imperial limit)_

**End of flashback**

Suddenly two chakra cuffs came on both Naruto's wrists as the blond then slowly, desperately and painfully brought his hands over his hand.

Earthbeast watched with confusion as he thought this was Naruto's pathetic attempt to stay up.

Naruto shook trying to not fall as he gritted his teeth "_don't...don't fall!" _the Uzumaki's hands was shaking as he then with a huge grunt screamed "I never break my promises!"

Naruto then ripped off the chakra cuffs and then all hell broke loose.

Earthbeast's eyes went wide and then all he saw was white.

* * *

><p>"I finished!" Jiraiya screamed in relief as suddenly when he said that an explosion was heard as chakra flew to the sky. The chakra was so strong it tore the clouds above them. Then a flash of light engulfed them<p>

It was so powerful everyone in Konoha felt it.

* * *

><p><strong>Root headquarters Danzo's office <strong>

Shimura Danzo sat in his office when the whole room shook.

"What is that" the root leader spoke emotionlessly. He knew that this earthquake meant that Konoha itself was felt it as well.

* * *

><p>The Genins who were having their usual meeting all saw the sky being torn apart by a blue wave. It shook the ground they stood on.<p>

"What is that!" Kiba screamed as he held Hinata who looked scared.

Tenten held Lee while Neji summoned his byakugan the moment he done that he was blinded.

"Argh!" Neji quickly closed his eyes.

"What is it Neji!" Shikamaru asked while Ino held him

"It's so powerful. Whoever that is isn't human!" the Hyuuga prodigy said.

Sakura looked at where the wave was coming from and her eyes went wide "that's the forest of death!"

Everyones went wide.

Forest of death? That's where Naruto was!

"Everyone let's go!" Shikamaru screamed as the Genins then ran towards the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ramen stand<strong>

Ayame and Teuchi were holding their stand together when Ayame suddenly felt cold. She then fell towards the ground.

"Ayame!" Teuchi ran to his daughter who clenched her chest and was close to hyperventilating.

"Na...Naruto-kun!" she uttered fear consuming her.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest of death tower - Entrance<strong>

Jiraiya dispelled **Shishienjin **and together with everyone now together ran inside.

The root Anbu's who created the barrier signalled were ordered to to retreat. The root commander who took of his mask showed himself. He wore another mask with glasses this time.

He was Torune an Aburame who worked for Danzo.

"I cannot allow you to ruin Danzo-sama's plans Hokage-Sama" quickly Torune went through a series of handsigns and then the areas where his operatives were seals glowed and then it exploded.

The Aburame then ran as his area and most likely the other areas as well now were burning.

Tsunade and Jiraiya with the Jounins were about to go upstairs when their area caved in.

"Shit it seems the intruder managed to leave us a present" Jiraiya gritted his teeth. Everyone then ran back to get some space when now flames came.

The whole tower was engulfed in flames.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and then ordered everyone to run back outside unless they get burned to a crisp.

Everyone then went back outside to see the whole tower in flames.

"Naruto" Kurenai muttered looking worried as everyone just watched.

Tsunade clenched her fists and then looked at Kakashi "Kakashi quickly use your water techniques the moment the fire lessen even a little me and Jiraiya will rush in" Kakashi nodded and together with Yugao spat out a water technique to lessen the fire.

While that was going on the Genins then came in the fray, this made Yugao and Kakashi stop.

This shocked the adults as Tsunade snapped "what are you doing here!"

"We were worried and when we saw that huge chakra we came right away" Shikamaru said making Tsunade sigh

Kakashi looked at everyone particularly Sakura who was worried sick. "Was the wave felt by everyone in Konoha" the Genins nodded "yes...there was a mini earthquake" Shino responded making the Jounins eyes wide.

Jiraiya watched the flaming tower in deep though as he clenched his fists, he suddenly felt Tsunade touch his shoulder.

He looked at her and frowned sadly "he's alone out there. He even doesn't even have **it **anymore and against an S ranked he will die"

Tsunade frowned sadly "that's why we will go in right away" Jiraiya nodded.

The toad Sanin then looked at Gai who looked shaken like he remembered a nightmare.

"Gai-Sensei" Lee asked as he was at his teacher's side the moment he came.

"I...I remember now" Gai shook as he put his right hand on his forehead

"Remember what Gai" Kakashi asked his rival. Everyone looked expecting an answer.

Kurenai still looked at the top of the tower in worry much to Hinata's ire whose eyes narrowed.

"When me and Naruto trained" Gai said as he carried on "all I saw was a flash of white light but now I saw what happened, now I remember." The spandex man started to shake.

"Gai what is it. Control yourself!" jiraiya ordered making Gai stop quivering and nod Lee looked afraid.

"I saw Naruto...he was walking towards me" this got everyone attention.

"Naruto-kun was walking towards you" Hinata blinked confused

"Is that it" Ino said with an annoyed tone "he was just walking what's the big deal" Sakura nodded "I agree"

Gai suddenly leaked killer intent at them making them move back in fear "be silent and let me finish!" he snapped making everyone surprised as the adults never saw Gai look so serious, Lee was surprised the most.

Jiraiya now had a serious expression "what did you see Gai"

Gai looked back at the Sanin and nodded "I saw..."

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop<strong>

Fire engulfed the tower as it seemed to cover the rooftop. Once the great chakra subsided right in front of Earthbeast was just smoke. The man was confused and shocked at the same time.

"What was that" he muttered as he then heard footsteps. The footsteps sounded to come to closer. Then the smoke disappeared furiously and out came a figure.

Earthbeast was shocked to the core.

Right in front of his was figure. The figure's whole body was glowing it was he like was only made of chakra itself.

The figure's hair and face like his body glowed blue as he looked like he was on fire. However what made it more shocking was that only the figure's blue eyes can be seen and it glowed beautifully yet deadly. Earthbeast no matter how bright the figure before him was could see his whole body (Think of the cannon Naruto when he transforms in the manga but his face is covered with chakra as well.)

"Wha...what are you" the Iwa missing ninja muttered in shock and a hint of fear.

Naruto just walked forward with no fear.

* * *

><p>Forest of death Tower entrance<p>

Everyone had their eyes wide.

"Chakra...you saw chakra" Tsunade blinked making Gai nod "yes Naruto became chakra"

Silence ensued and then Kiba laughed "chakra really...its like saying people can fly" the Jounins and Jiraiya blinked at the irony.

Kurenai looked at Gai and then at Anko who nodded. She then looked at the tower _"he...he did it" _for some reason she smiled.

The Genins were confused how Naruto can become chakra while Kakashi and Asuma thought it was the Kyuubi.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other and nodded. They knew the truth and what Naruto done maybe defied logic. They needed to speak with him right away. But for now they needed to save him.

"Kakashi, Yugao carry on" Tsunade ordered making Kakashi and Yugao nod and they carried on.

"_Naruto don't die out there"_ the Senju worried once this was over Naruto deserved to be Jounin and she be damned if people disagreed with her. After all she was the Hokage and this was her village.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop<strong>

Naruto just walked forward each step for some reason made Earthbeast scared. When he thought Naruto came closer he went through a series of handsigns "**"Dust Release: multiple detachment of the Primitive World Technique"** this time instead of summoning a big cube multiple of smaller cubes flew at Naruto who just walked. The cubes surrounded the Uzumaki and then each of them exploded and smoke came once more.

Earthbeast smirked but then he gasped the smoke was dispersed and out came Naruto who still walked unharmed. This time he came face to face with Earthbeast who froze in fear.

"Tha...that was an A-ranked technique...impossible" the man uttered as he was overwhelmed by Naruto's glowing presence.

The Uzumaki just looked with glowing eyes and this made Earthbeast scream and try to punch Naruto only for the blond to disappear.

The S ranked ninja's eyes went wide "how did he" he then saw Naruto stand where he was before "how can you disappear like that" the man asked only to get his answer as Naruto was now standing with his back turned behind him.

Earthbeast gasped he could not believe it. The boy's speed it matched...No he will never say it.

It matched the yellow flash!

Before Earthbeast had time to react he was punched hard on the face. It was so hard the man's defences was shattered. The Iwa ninja then flew and was about the hit the wall when Naruto came in front of it and kicked him to the air hard. Earthbeast almost lost consciousness. He thought that Naruto could not fly but suddenly while he rocketed in the air Naruto was up there to meet him. His eyes then went wide.

"No!" Earthbeast poured all of his chakra and then enacted his **hard body technique**.

However Naruto quickly clasped his hands together and then with great strength smacked the man right on his chest. The impact was so great Earthbeast rocketed fast to the ground and before he hit the floor and most likely land in the first floor or something he was grabbed by the throat.

Opening his eyes weakly Earthbeast coughed blood. He looked at Naruto's glowing visage and smirked.

"O...oh wow" he then brought his hand forward like he was reaching Naruto's face but the moment he done that his hands burned.

He then coughed as he still held his burned hand "are you a **jinchūriki" **

Naruto looked at Earthbeast now and before him the Iwa ninja's body was burned up like he went inside a pit of hot flames.

He was bleeding and looked ready to die.

"**Me a jinchūriki...No**" Naruto's voice sounded divine and then like Naruto smiled or something because his eyes glowed he spoke softly **"I'm the strongest!"**

Earthbeast chuckled "then I was beaten by the strongest" he then fell limp on Naruto's hand as the Uzumaki suddenly just put him down gently.

Earthbeast was dead.

Couple of seconds Naruto suddenly while he watched Earthbeast felt great pain which made him wither about.

"Argh!" the chakra on his body was disappearing and when it did it showed what Naruto really looked like underneath the beautiful exterior of the **Teikoku Gentei (Imperial limit)**.

The sight was horrifying as Naruto looked to be missing almost most of his skin. It was like his chakra burned it off.

The pain Naruto was too much to bare which resulted in him falling to the floor unconscious. Both Earthbeast and Naruto laid there lifeless.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest of death tower – Entrance<strong>

The fire subsided and then Tsunade screamed "Jiraiya! Let's go!" the toad Sanin nodded and then was about to leave with her. The Genins too wanted to go but stayed as the building suddenly shook.

Both Sannin's stopped on their tracks when all of a sudden the building collapsed making everyone gasp.

"Naruto!" everyone screamed in shock. They quickly had to run back to avoid being caught by the building as then dust enveloped them.

When it cleared all that was left was rubble.

"Quickly find Naruto now!" everyone nodded at their leader and then searched the rubble for Naruto. Both Neji and Hinata used the Byakugan to find him.

5 minutes later while everyone dug for Naruto. Kakashi screamed that he found someone which made everyone run to him. Jiraiya saw Kakashi holding someone who he recognised as Earthbeast. Kakashi nodded as he knew who it was. Tsunade gritted her teeth in anger while Jiraiya looked sad. The Genins were confused on who that man was however Hinata who carried on digging gasped as suddenly someone got out of the wreckage in front of her.

The figure huffed as there was dirt and blood all over him.

"Nar...Naruto-kun!" the Hyuuga heiress gasped getting everyone's attention as they saw Naruto's bleeding form standing there frozen and huffing.

Sakura gasped as she looked scared never seeing that much blood in her entire life. Hinata was frozen in fear and Tsunade if she didn't get over her phobia who have fainted but didn't.

"NARUTO!" Kiba screamed as the Genins all ran towards him.

The Uzumaki who was a bloody and looked to be on his last skin looked murderous which Kakashi noticed.

"STOP!" the son of white fang screamed making the children stop. Jiraiya and Tsunade just watched their friend's son in shock.

Kurenai looked at Naruto and for the first time saw him something in him.

Clenching his bloody fist which burst open new wounds Naruto with great strength not caring if he was in pain lifted his hands in victory and screamed.

"YES!" his scream echoed the forest as then silence ensued. Everybody just watched as each were shocked to the core. Asuma and Chouji who stood near Shikamaru together just froze like everyone else.

Suddenly Naruto fell face first limp and he looked to have stopped moving now.

This made everyone run towards him screaming his name.

Kurenai got to him first and quickly took hold of his bleeding body not caring if the gore ruined her clothes. Hinata just watched frozen in shock.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" the Yuhi screamed in desperation holding Naruto for dear life.

While this was going on Torune watched on a tree.

He smirked "Danzo would be pleased to hear this" the Aburame then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later Konoha hospital<strong>

Naruto had bandages all over his body as he looked like a living breathing mummy.

While the Uzumaki slept Kurenai sat on the chair looking at him in deep thought. Jiraiya was outside the hospital hidden like he was protecting the blond from any harm.

The Toad Sannin frowned the week was horrendous and life changing. Naruto was in serious critical condition and almost died if it wasn't for both Shizune and Tsunade who worked endlessly for 3 days straight. One slip up his godson would have died.

Jiraiya looked at the statue of the fourth sadly "I was a bad godfather wasn't I Minato. I'm sorry" he then looked at his teacher's face and frowned "Sensei why didn't you do something...No it was my job and I failed. I really don't know what to do"

He then looked at Naruto who slept and remembered 2 days ago Tsunade made him a Jounin much to the council's ire and surprisingly Danzo agreed as he stood up for the kid. This got him and Tsunade suspicious that's why he watched over Naruto while Tsunade left.

Jiraiya sighed Tsunade with Kakashi and Yugao left to spring as his teammate went to finalise the engagement. After all Naruto was a Jounin now and they had to abide by the contract.

Jiraiya then saw Takamaru the Konoha messenger hawk fly towards him.

The hawk was holding a book which made Jiraiya sigh "now that Earthbeast is dead the bingo book must be updated" he then opened the book as it was in alphabetical order. Suddenly he saw a familiar picture which made him stop and look at it.

When he looked the toad Sannin gasped and let go of the book making it fall to the floor "no...no this can't be?"

The book fell on the same page Jiraiya looked at. It was a picture of a blond haired blue eyed whiskered individual.

The book Said:

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Rank: Jounin_

_Ninja Registration: 012607_

_Threat Level: A-rank_

_Warnings: Engage with Caution_

_Age: 18_

_Blood Type: B_

_Uzumaki Naruto is a man of mystery but he is also well known throughout the elemental Nations. He was in the latest movie, Adventures of Princess Fūun the final: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow and he also is the owner of the great Naruto Bridge. Uzumaki Naruto is a master of hand to hand and although his Ninjutsu is unknown it means that he isn't weak after all he is the saviour of wave and the man who killed the S ranked Missing ninja Earthbeast the very same man whose name is uttered in fear. _

_Known Alias: none_

_Bounties: 50,000,000 ryō_

"Naruto" Jiraiya muttered in shock.

What is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Kumogakure no Sato<strong>

In a range of tall mountains, and literally hidden in the clouds. At the large blue structure built into the tallest mountain was the Raikage's office. Inside the office were 6 people. Team Samui, C, Mabui and Raikage whose name was E. The Raikage was the biggest of all of them as he wore the traditional Kage clothing it was brownish yellow showing that he was indeed the leader.

On his right was a man who is fairly tall and has a dark skin tone, slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white, shaggy hair which covers his left eye whistled. He was Darui a Jounin rank ninja of Kumogakure and was looking at a book.

Darui whistled as he read the bingo book "man...this is his year. I keep hearing his name. Amazing!" suddenly E smacked the table hard almost breaking it in the process "this isn't time to joke around Darui. Now Konoha not just have great allies because of him they now have clients. The boy killed Earthbeast one on one!" E growled

"You think I believe this...heh Konoha loves to gloat maybe they are just showing off" Karui spoke as she looked displeased.

A dark-skinned young woman with green eyes who went by the name of Mabui responded "what it says is all true. Apparently Earthbeast managed to sneak into Konoha while Uzumaki Naruto was being tested in for the Jounin exams. The two fought and the boy came out as the victor"

"It doesn't make any sense why did a man like Earthbeast want from a measly Konoha dog" C spoke looking thoughtful

Samui watched with a stoic expression while Omoi looked gleeful.

E suddenly again banged his table in frustration "Earthbeast is known for finding the strongest prey. He must have heard about the Uzumaki and went after him"

"And look what that did him" Omoi chuckled making his leader angry "anything to say Omoi!" Omoi just waved his hands "no sir! Its just that if you think about it everything this Uzumaki done was kind of badass. No Ninja would do that. I don't even think Konoha know who messing with" suddenly Karui bonked his head "shut up or you want to do D rank missions again" Omoi shut up as he didn't want to suffer.

Apparently the lightning daimyo's cat was fearsome something Konoha had in common with Kumo.

Darui gave the book to Samui who took it and inspected it "Raikage-Sama what shall we do" she said. This made the fourth Raikage frown "all we know is that Iwa won't take this well as both Konoha and them have bad blood."

Mabui nodded "yes a Konoha ninja killing their missing ninja will anger them since it was their ninja" E nodded "for now we shall investigate Uzumaki Naruto. Since he is Jounin now, he will be taking a lot of missions we will monitor his movements when he does."

Everyone saluted "Hai Raikage-sama"

E nodded and then looked at Samui "team Samui I want you to get Kirabi and Yugito this instant I wish to speak with them"

Samui bowed "as you wish Raikage-sama" the huge man nodded and looked at everyone "you are dismissed!" when he said that everyone dispersed with Darui lazily using the front door muttering why there is a door when nobody is using it.

E sighed as he gestured Mabui to leave which she took gracefully. He then looked at Naruto's file "I have a feeling you'll be a handful boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Iwagakure no Sato<strong>

In the tall mountain ranges that surrounded the rock village at the tallest building was the Tsuchikage's office.

Inside the office there was a little man standing on the table with two people in front of him. The little old man wore the tradition clothes of a Kage showing that he was indeed the Tsuchikage.

The old man had a triangular beard and a moustache with angular corners. He has a big red nose and thick rectangular-shaped eyebrows. He wore his hat as he looked serious. He was Onoki of both scales the Third Tsuchikage.

In front of him was a woman with black hair and pink eyes she wore the traditional brown Jounin vest of Iwagakure. She looked pissed off. She was Kurotsuchi the granddaughter of Onoki

Next her was a huge fat man he wore the same vest as well. He looked at his leader with a calm expression. He was Akatsuchi

Onoki gripped the bingo book as he looked calm but inside he was furious.

"What is this!" he muttered the moment he said that his granddaughter smacked his table hard.

This made Onoki look at her. He knew Kurotsuchi was angry **"**Kurotsuchi**"**

"Old man let me kill this bastard. Earthbeast was mine to kill!" the pinked eyed woman screamed in rage making her fat partner sigh.

Onoki sighed as well "Housen was a missing ninja Kurotsuchi do remember that" the Iwa Kunoichi gritted her teeth and then walked out of the room banging door open.

Akatsuchi bowed and then went after her leaving Onoki to himself. He then looked at Naruto's file and his eyes narrowed dangerously "boy you now have my attention"

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure no Sato<strong>

In the council room of Sunagakure the council men were all screaming. Outside the room was team Gaara. Temari looked worried with Gaara who was stoic. Kankuro sat in the chair a bit further than them.

"Gaara...he's an A rank" Temari muttered making Gaara nod "I know Temari" the eldest daughter looked down in worry.

"_Naruto-kun"_

"50,000,000 ryō" Kankuro whistled "unreal" nobody answered him as they just stood outside the room waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure no Sato<strong>

The Genins were amazed to what they just found out. Hinata suddenly fainted while everyone were in shock.

"A...A rank... 50,000,000 ryō" Tenten muttered "this is too much" Neji nodded "indeed it seems he keeps defying fate"

"Unreal...Tornado made it to the big stage" Kiba laughed with Akamaru while Shino and Chouji nodded while the Aburame hed.

"Yosh! His spirit is amazing!" Lee congratulated.

Shikamaru had his eyes wide this surpassed his calculations it defied description it defied logic.

"I can't believe this. First a Chunin then a Jounin now an A rank what is he going to be next. Hokage!" Ino screamed as she was enveloped in shock.

She looked at Sakura who looked shaken suddenly the pink haired girl felt woozy.

"_Naruto is an A rank...what's happening. Why is this happening" _Sakura thought as her vision started to fade. Her crush left the village while her teammate was moving on without her. She couldn't take it anymore and then she fell to the floor.

Haruno Sakura fainted.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed and ran to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Spring Country <strong>

In a wondrous garden within the clan styled compound inside was Kazahana Koyuki who was dressed in a well dressed Kimono. In front her were three people. They were Hatake Kakashi, Uzuki Yugao and Senju Tsunade who was wearing the traditional Kage clothing showing she was the Hokage.

They just finished up the agreement that finalised that Naruto was to be wed to her.

Koyuki folded up the scroll and smiled "now that this is done Naruto is to be wed" Tsunade nodded while Yugao and Kakashi remained stoic but inside were shocked to the core to what they just heard.

"Yes it's a procedure that had to be done" Koyuki nodded "have you had this kind of engagement before" Tsunade nodded she remembered the her grandmother was wed to her grandfather the same way "yes Naruto will be liaison with you since he is your husband and you are of higher rank than him" Koyuki nodded "Yes in time Naruto is to be wed and since we are now allies what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours"

Tsunade nodded with a serious expression "I agree" Koyuki smiled and clasped her hands together "excellent! Then you don't mind me bring an extra guest then" Tsunade raised her eyebrow in confusion "I don't know. Does this affect our agreement by any chance" Koyuki shook her head "no that it does not. This guest of mine further benefited me and since we are allies you are allied with my guest as well" Tsunade nodded after all that was the nature of the contract.

"So Naruto will be liaison with your guest as well" Koyuki nodded "yes he will be going to them 70% of the time" Tsunade's eyes narrowed while Kakashi and Yugao looked on guard.

Something was going on here.

"By all means bring in your guest" Tsunade said making Koyuki nod "alright the person I'm bringing is a friend of mine so please be kind" Tsunade nodded and Koyuki summoned a maid and told her to bring in the guest.

A couple of minutes later three individuals came in and the Konoha ninjas were shocked to the core.

In came in a woman dressed in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below her knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same colour as her dress (a skirt in the anime) and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left.

Furthermore, she now wore high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wears dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is wearing dark blue lipstick.

Her ankle-length, auburn hair now is styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest.

She wore the traditional Kage clothing she wore the hat which was green. She was the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi.

Next her was a light blue haired boy with thick rimmed glasses, and carried a fish-shaped bandaged object on his back. He wore a long sleeved blue striped shirt and camouflage pants, and sewn into the front of his clothing was a headband for Kirigakure he is Chojuro.

On the left of Mei is a middle aged man with an eye-patch over his right eye, and a talisman with the kanji for 'to hear' in each ear. He wore a striped shirt with the same patterned pants underneath a green robe, his hair was bluish in colour he is Aoi.

The Konoha ninjas were frozen in shock as daimyo of spring country got up and greeted Mei with a hug gesturing for her to side in beside her and in front of the Konoha ninjas.

The Konoha ninjas and the Mist ninjas were in a face off. Senju Tsunade eyed Terumi Mei who was smiling brightly at her.

For some reason Tsunade felt something bad was going to happen and it involved Naruto.

"Now that my guest has arrived I would like to ask you why you let an S ranked criminal infiltrate your village and try to kill my husband" Koyuki's eyes narrowed as she looked angry. Kakashi and Yugao shivered while Tsunade felt bad but one look at Mei with her smiling expression angered the Senju.

"We did not know we were being infiltrated. Once we found out it was already too late" Tsunade said

"By too late you mean Jounin Uzumaki killing Earthbeast" Mei spoke softly inwardly she couldn't believe Earthbeast came again to kill Naruto. She should have known this would happen.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the Auburn haired woman "yes but it is dealt with. He is being well looked after and is resting"

Koyuki's eyes went wide "you mean Naruto-kun is in the hospital" Tsunade nodded "yes that battle was rigorous as Earthbeast proved to be a tough opponent with a powerful bloodline limit. Naruto almost died but thanks to me and my apprentice's help he is stable"

Koyuki was shocked as she gasped while Mei remained stoic but inwardly felt like Koyuki.

The princess suddenly got up "I must see him this instant!" Tsunade sighed "princess. Naruto is being well looked after he's..."

"In a village that hates him and wants him dead!" she spat making the Konoha ninjas surprised. Tsunade had her eyes wide "I...I know that you found this displeasing Koyuki-sama but I got this under control" Tsunade knew the actress turned Daimyo knew Naruto was hated and since she loved him she would without hesitation protect him. The Senju looked at Mei who noticed and smiled at her. Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

What was she planning?

Tsunade's mind started to work then her eyes went wide as she remembered what Koyuki said _"yes he will be going to them 70% of the time"_

She remembered her grandma Mito having the same arrangement and in the end choosing to stay in Konoha.

Tsunade looked at Mei and her eyes narrowed. _"So that's your plan"_

It seemed Naruto was in the process of being transferred and now was up to him to leave Konoha legally.

"_Sneaky bitch"_ Tsunade tried to control her anger as she wanted to punch the Mizukage right there. She relented but desperately wanted to smear her brains to the floor. It angered Tsunade that Mei used Koyuki's love for Naruto and lure his services to Mist since he was the hero of wave and then reclaim mist as the strongest of the 5 ninja villages once more.

This frustrated Tsunade. She needed to tell Jiraiya as right now she is in a disadvantage. Konoha hated him and Water country wants him.

Once Tsunade got home the Senju promised to clean house once more after all Naruto was her Shinobi and she'll be damned to lose him to that slutty woman before her.

"Nevertheless I expect reports on his well being if you do not then I will bring him here to be treated" Koyuki said making Tsunade nod. The former actress wanted to see Naruto and now finding out what happened to him wanted to see him badly.

"Alright now since you have met my guest why don't you get acquainted" Koyuki smiled as she looked at both groups of ninjas.

Mei shook her head "that is alright Koyuki-Sama we already are well informed of each other" Koyuki nodded "ah indeed"

Aoi nodded "yes Mizukage-sama I agree with Koyuki-Sama. In old days we always greeted each other that's how we made engagements" Mei's eyes narrowed and Chojuro sighed

"_Engagement"_ Mei frowned but then looked at Koyuki and then smiled at Aoi who blinked.

He expected something to happen, so did Chojuro but Mei just smiled.

Tsunade eyed the group when a hand was stretched out to her. Looking at whose hands it was Tsunade saw Mei who smiled "may we work for a better future" Tsunade usually was the angry type but seeing that infuriating smile she just smiled back and took her hand.

"Yes for a better future" everyone clapped but as they clapped both women were thinking of different things.

"_I won't let you take Naruto you bitch. He is my prized Ninja"_ Tsunade desperately wanted to crush her hand to pieces

"_Naruto-kun will belong to mist after all there is much waiting for him" _Mei also wanted to melt Tsunade's hands until there was nothing left.

Both of them smiled at each other and they each had work to do and it was all for Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure no Sato<strong>

Right in the Mizukage office sat Uzumaki Tetsuko and she was reading Naruto's bingo book file.

This old lady's blood was boiling she was happy truly happy. The blond before her was truly an Uzumaki and she could not wait to meet him again.

"Naruto I cannot wait to see you. Next time we meet I will show you your true lineage" Testuko gripped the book and looked down at mist.

"And we Uzumaki with you carrying our name will be known throughout the world once more"

* * *

><p><strong>Root – Danzo's office<strong>

Danzo looked at the file of Uzumaki Naruto and smirked. All was going to plan now Konoha is well recognised since he expected Naruto to defeat Earthbeast. Even if the brat died he would have sent his root after Eartbeast. However the brat truly was a prodigy and defeated an S ranked missing ninja all by himself.

"I wonder...what that bright light was. Naruto" Danzo spoke emotionlessly.

Now that Naruto was a Jounin a new chapter will unfold one that will affect the future.

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto remained unconscious while Kurenai and Shizune watched him. They hoped he will wake up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think the transfer window is open will Naruto transfer. Will Naruto ever awaken and what will he do now that he is in the bingo book. <strong>

**If you want to know stay tuned for a more fishcakes affair. **

**Guys review for me. Give me lots since it took me a while to do this chapter after all I'm very busy. So give me nice reviews okay.**

**REVIEW! COME ON GET IN THERE! **

**Oh I forgot don't go yet! Read the description below if you want to know more about Naruto's new technique. It is very important that you read guys. **

* * *

><p><strong>Techniques<strong>

**Teikoku Gentei! (Imperial limit) S ranked (if it there ever was a SS rank technique this would be it)**

**User – Uzumaki Naruto **

**Description – This technique truly is Naruto's strongest technique in this mode Naruto turns into a living chakra as it basically shields him from any harm. His defence is so strong he is almost invulnerable from any attacks. His speed matched to that of Namikaze Minato the Yellow flash. His strength is tripled. In this mode Naruto is a living chakra monster he can summon energy waves that destroy anything in its path.**

**However it has a great weakness. First off it only lasts 6 seconds, secondly its like a double edged sword while it burns anything it touches it also burns Naruto himself. If Naruto goes longer than 6 seconds his life force will start to shorten.**

**This is truly Naruto's strongest technique. With this Naruto can become the strongest. Now that he is a Jounin he can finally achieve his dream and his promises he made to both Shin and Kisara. Naruto will now look for her as he has the necessary resources to do so.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it Guys hopefully you'll review and I'm sorry it took so long I have University its hard to balance things out.<strong>

**See ya.**

**Ihateheroes **

**REVIEW!**


	28. News and visits

**Hey I'm back. I'm very busy but here I am for a new chapter. Guys thanks for the review and keep reviewing okay. Review makes me want to write very soon.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>News and visits<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hospital – 2 months later<strong>

Yuhi Kurenai sat next to Naruto's bed while he slept peacefully. The red eyed Jounin watched him sleep with a deep expression. However her eyes soon turned longing with a hint of sorrow.

The rain hit the window as today rain poured in Konoha.

"_Kurenai…I have news" Yugao frowned sadly looking at both Anko and Kurenai who were confused_

"_What is it? Did something happen" Kurenai asked making her purple haired friend look even more downcast. _

"_Yugao" Anko spoke softly making the Anbu commander nod "I bring news about the meeting Hokage-Sama had with Koyuki-Sama" both Jounins nodded _

"_And…" Yugao looked Kurenai and bit her lips something that didn't go unnoticed to the Yuhi who pondered_

"_And…" Anko wanted Yugao to carry on who in the end did._

"_And it was about a wedding arrangement" both Anko and Kurenai looked confused "so the princess is marrying. Cant say that I didn't see that coming. She has guys lining up and kill for just her hand" Kurenai nodded agreeing with Anko_

"_That's the problem she's not just marrying someone but someone we know" Yugao looked sad _

_Anko raised her eyebrow "is it Kakashi I always wondered why he was with you" Yugao shook her head "no its not Kakashi its…Naruto" the moment Yugao said that she looked at Kurenai for a response._

_She got a response alright from Anko who dropped her dango "wha…what!"_

_Kurenai however became silent as she processed everything and suddenly her eyes went wide and she started to shake._

_Naruto was getting married._

Kurenai bit her lips she couldn't believe that Naruto was getting in arranged marriage. Her hands clenched and she closed her eyes in frustration.

"_I'm going to become strong" _

Kurenai's eyes suddenly opened in shock as she gasped quietly. She remembered the promise she and Naruto made. Bringing forth her right hand which was the same hand that shook Naruto's and then looked at it in deep thought.

_"There is nothing in the world that can stop somebody if they set their minds to it"_

She remembered everything Naruto went through to get here today. His long struggle in the academy, how hard it was for him to be Chunin and finally the final hurdle and on how an S ranked missing ninja tried to kill him in his Jounin examination. Everything he went through wasn't normal, people tried their very best to stop him even resorting to kill him.

Kurenai clenched her hand she remembered how helpless she was against Itachi.

_"There is nothing in the world that can stop somebody if they set their minds to it" _

Suddenly Kurenai smiled there is only one man in the world that can say that and truly mean it. That person was Naruto as his entire life was designed to hinder him from being great. But time and time again he overcame. He now was an A rank and a Jounin.

Kurenai looked at Naruto and unconsciously stroked his hair longingly "there is something in me that tells me that everything will be alright that you will overcome this as well. Naruto-kun"

She will have to wait and see what the future held for her but for now she needed to train. Getting up Kurenai daringly kissed his forehead "wake up Naruto-kun. People are waiting for you"

She then got up and left determined to become strong and not let Naruto shoulder the burden alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office <strong>

"ARHG!" Senju Tsunade smacked her table hard as she gritted her teeth. Jiraiya just looked at her with a serious expression.

"Jiraiya! Think of something" Tsunade yelled at her teammate and friend who nodded "I don't know hime. There is nothing we can do"

Tsunade gritted her teeth "so you want that bitch to take him away" Jiraiya sighed "there is nothing we can do hime"

Tsunade smacked her table again "so we are letting her win then. Jiraiya she expects Naruto to see her!" Jiraiya sighed again. He knew the reason she was worked up about. These kinds of engagement were rare and only Tsunade's grandmother Mito and the Shodaime went through it.

"Hime think about it. Naruto isn't going nowhere" the toad Sannin spoke getting the slug Sannin's attention "explain" her eyes narrowed

Jiraiya nodded "look…yes Naruto has a choice but it will be a difficult one since he's not the type to up and leave people like that " Tsunade nodded knowing Naruto's personality all too well.

"However even putting this into consideration we can't give Naruto a reason to leave" Jiraiya said now looking serious making Tsunade nod.

The Senju frowned knowing that although they had Naruto that woman and her village had the upper hand. Konoha hated him they even got Earthbeast to kill him.

Tsunade put her hand on her face hiding her frustration. Damn her Sensei and damn this village!

"Hime" Tsunade now looked at Jiraiya who looked sad and wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"We have to tell him…everything" Tsunade's eyes went wide "wha…what but we can't"

"Do we have a choice" Jiraiya spoke softly getting Tsunade to nod she knew what he meant if Naruto found out the hard way like when he found out he was the rookie of the year. He won't take it well and will most certainly leave.

"Alright we will tell him" Jiraiya nodded when Tsunade called Shizune and then looked at Jiraiya "but before that let's make some adjustment. Once he settles being a Jounin then we consider it" Jiraiya smiled. They maybe had a chance of keeping Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha hospital<strong>

At the reception Sakura was in asking Shizune to go see Naruto however the apprentice of Tsunade didn't allow it.

"I'm sorry Sakura unless you have an appointment then you can't see him" Sakura's eyes went wide "but I'm his teammate. Can't I see him" Shizune shook her head "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama's orders." Shizune sighed. Tsunade ordered her and the hospital staff to treat Naruto as a red alert patient. That meant that only his closest person can see him or they must book an appointment.

Sakura saddened and nodded "alright I want to book an appointment then" Shizune nodded and then opened her file "alright we don't know when Naruto will be comatose so…." Shizune analysed her file and then smiled "yes it seems you can see him at Tuesday the 15th" Sakura's eyes went wide "but that's 2 weeks away! Can I meet him earlier?" Shizune sighed "I'm sorry but I can't it seems they are full as people desperately want to see him" Sakura was shocked who would want to see Naruto more than her.

Suddenly a woman carrying a plastic bag came alerting Shizune who smiled "ah Ayame-chan right on time. You can see Naruto-kun now" Sakura turned around to see Ayame nodding with a sad expression and then walk past both her and her teacher and go to Naruto.

Shizune looked sad "poor girl it must of hurt seeing Naruto like that" Sakura just watched Ayame hollowly go upstairs. She was surprised that Ayame was seeing Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuuga compound<strong>

Hyuuga Hiashi walked through his compound when he passed his eldest daughters room and then stopped. He then just looked in deep thought.

Thinking about his daughter made him remember the council meeting he had. It was about the one she had affection to.

_**Flashback **_

_The council were shaken the people who looked over the village were stunned. The civilians were surprisingly silent as they had nothing to say after all what can you say to the proof that laid before their very eyes._

"_This…this cannot be right" Nara Shikaku spoke finally breaking the silence. He looked at his Hokage who was with Jiraiya. The Toad Sannin leaned on the wall with a serious expression._

"_I won't repeat myself again Shikaku. Or are you truly blind to what the bingo book says" Tsunade responded sternly shutting the elder Nara up._

"_Tsunade-Sama but an A rank at his age and with a great bounty there must be something wrong about this" Tsume spoke in Shikaku's defence._

"_I agree Tsunade-Sama although there is nothing we can do. We can monitor Uzumaki closely so that surprises like this won't happen again" Koharu said._

_The clan heads nodded with the civilians. However someone didn't look to agree as he spoke._

"_Surely you all jest" everyone looked at Danzo who stood up. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes narrowed._

"_Anything to say Danzo" Said Tsunade _

"_Yes I do Hokage-Sama. You cannot listen to these people. They are acting like children" Danzo said with a stoic face. The clan heads looked with suspicion as they didn't like to be insulted._

"_And why is that" Danzo nodded at Tsunade "Tsunade-Sama we are Shinobi. We are in a world of information and power. Earthbeast tried to kill Uzumaki Naruto and failed which cost hime his life. This shows that young Naruto has what it takes to be Jounin and an A rank" _

"_Yes Danzo but the bingo book" Koharu tried to speak when she was interrupted "mind you that Naruto was held back in the academy. He is not the deadlast but the rookie of the year. Not only that he passed the exam with flawless marks. I cannot sit here and listen to you all while you ignore these important facts." The room became silent once more as they had nothing to say. _

_Tsunade looked at Danzo analysing him but then nodded "I agree with Danzo this meeting his dismissed. Once Naruto wakes up he will receive not just his vest but Earthbeast's bounty" everyone became surprised now._

"_But Hokage-Sama that's a lot of money" Tsunade looked at Homura and shook her head "regardless Naruto defeated Earthbeast thus gets the spoils. You are dismissed!"_

**End of flashback**

Hiashi looked at Hinata's room and knew she had deep affection for the Uzumaki boy. He knew the boy's parents in fact every clan heads knew. It was a secret that the Sandiame imposed so that no Shinobi would know the connection Naruto had with both Minato and Kushina.

When he thought about those two he felt a bit sad. He knew that just like everyone else he failed Minato and Kushina.

"You're lucky he is their son Hinata or I would have never allowed you to have this affection of him"

When Hiashi left inside Hinata's room was Hinata who sat and was looking at her mirrior.

She had serious expression as she hollowly looked at the mirror before.

She wondered why she wasn't allowed to see Naruto. Ever since she had found Naruto knocking on her Sensei's door she knew it was time to change. She couldn't act like she was before and allow him to be taken away from Kurenai-Sensei.

"_No! Kurenai"_ Hinata corrected herself as her eyes narrowed. If she wasn't allowed to see Naruto then she will have to see him herself.

After all, the nice guy always was the last guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha hospital<strong>

Ayame sat in front of Naruto's sleeping form with an empty look in her eyes. The rain kept hitting the window as it looked like it was going to be pouring all day.

Looking at Naruto she felt scared she never in her entire life saw him like this. She always believed that Naruto will win and come home untouched. Seeing him hurt like this was like a kunai piercing her heart.

Gripping the trousers she wore tightly. Ayame tried to control herself and desperately tried not to cry.

Hearing the rain she looked at the window and remembered something. What she remembered was something she held dearly to her heart.

"Rain….it was raining when I first met you wasn't it Naruto-kun" Ayame muttered softly

How she held that memory close to her heart.

**Flashback**

_It was raining softly as inside a ramen stand an old man looked to clear up. A little girl was with him as she sat while the old man was putting stuff in their place. She looked sad as she lots something dear to her._

"_Damn the rain. Today was my first opening and it is now ruined" the old man sighed as he then turned around seeing the girl sitting there._

_The old man then frowned sadly "Ayame…I'm sorry you had to lose your mother" Teuchi watched his daughter who looked broken. _

_The two were behind the counter when someone entered._

"_Ah you're just in luck. We were just closing up." Teuchi spoke as he smiled at his first customer._

_The person that came in was a little boy who was wet all over. He wore a blue = buttoned up shirt with brown jeans and sandals. Teuchi recognised him as he saw blond hair and whisker marks and knew the boy was __**that boy**_

_He frowned. Why was the boy here?_

_The boy slowly walked to the counter and sat on the stool. His hair covered his face._

"_What you want young man" Teuchi smiled at the boy. Ayame noticed who came in and looked interested._

"_Coffee" the boy muttered softly making Teuchi raise his eyebrows "coffee" _

"_Coffee" the boy repeated making Teuchi sigh "kid this is a ramen stand. We don't do coffee and besides. Kids don't drink adult stuff._

_The boy became silent but then raised his face to look at Teuchi. Teuchi now got a full view of the boy and became surprised. _

_The kid's eyes were empty._

_Suddenly the boy's stomach growled and then silence ensued. Teuchi just watched when suddenly the boy got up._

"_If you don't have coffee then I must leave." the blond haired boy got up and was about to leave when someone grabbed him._

_This made the boy stop and look at who grabbed him. It was Ayame who looked at him with a sad expression._

"_Arent you hungry" Ayame spoke quietly looking at Naruto who shook his head "I'm content" he then tried to get out of Ayame's grasp but couldn't as the girl held on tightly._

_Naruto was about to ask her to let go when Teuchi put a cup on the table. "Kid here is the coffee you wanted…drink" Naruto looked at Ayame then at Teuchi and nodded. Once he sat down with Ayame and looked at his cup. He then sniffed it._

"_This...is chocolate?" Naruto looked at Teuchi with no expression._

"_Hot Chocolate is a kid's coffee. Leave coffee to the adults" Teuchi laughed making Ayame giggle. _

_Naruto sighed and was about to drink when Ayame stopped him. This surprised Naruto as he wanted to know why this girl was in his way._

"_Wait! Don't drink just yet okay" before Naruto replied Ayame got up and ran to the back. Teuchi just watched his little daughter run and then come back with a box. She then sat next to Naruto and then brought her hands forward._

"_Here!" Ayame smiled widely now. Teuchi's eyes went wide as he saw Ayame smile. Ever since her mother died she stopped smiling._

_Naruto looked confused when he just opened the box. Once he did so there were sandwiches them._

"_Mama said that you cannot drink chocolate without sandwiches" Ayame smiled and urged Naruto to take them "here…eat their nice"_

_Naruto looked at the food for a second and then went back to his drink "I'm not hungry" his dismissal shocked Teuchi and as Naruto was about to drink a fuming Ayame then got her sandwich and courageously pushed the sandwich in Naruto's mouth._

_This for the first time left Naruto speechless. Teuchi looked shocked but then smiled._

_Ayame was just like her mother and to see her back to normal was a joy to see. It was all thanks to that boy. No ...Naruto._

_Naruto wiped his mouth and just blinked at the girl before him who pouted "you will not drink until you eat!" _

_Silence ensued when Naruto looked in shock but then smiled a little. Seeing the girl and the way she acted hit close to home._

"_Is it nice" the Uzumaki muttered. _

"_It's the best because mama says so!" Ayame looked confident making Naruto show his smile this time. Teuchi saw this and smiled as well._

"_Then may I have one then" Ayame nodded furiously when Naruto took a Sandwich and bit into it._

_Once he chewed and swallowed. He then smiled. Outside the rain suddenly stopped._

"_This is nice" once he said that Ayame smiled in joy. _

**End of flashback**

Ayame trembled as she smiled. Ever since she met Naruto her life changed. She giggled a little as she remembered her and her father teaching Naruto how to use a chopstick. That smartass acted so smart she secretly enjoyed his seeing him struggle.

She then remembered all the fun she had with him and how secure she felt around him.

She always believed Naruto was the strongest but now she knew he wasn't unstoppable that he too could bleed and get hurt.

Seeing him in the hospital like this told her that her dream of Naruto always coming home unscathed would not come true. She dearly hoped that he won't be hurt like this and vowed to never let him out her sight.

He was her best friend and the only man she would ever love. She promised to herself there and then that she will make that belief come true.

After all Uzumaki Naruto was the strongest.

Hearing the clock tick made her look at the time. She frowned as it seemed that her time was up. Sighing Ayame got up and bended over to Naruto and like Kurenai kissed his forehead.

"Wake up soon Naruto" Teuchi's daughter muttered softly as seeing Naruto's peaceful expression made her kiss him again "there are people waiting for you"

Once Ayame started to leave she put fresh new flowers on the vase next to Naruto and left. Not before giving him one final glance.

Once Ayame left unknowingly to her Naruto's fingers twitched.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha hospital<strong>

Shizune stressed her aching muscles as she was walking too much today. She felt relieved because it took her a while for Sakura to finally leave.

Sighing and trying to get that nosy girl out her mind Shizune decided it was time to relax. Turning to look at the receptionist she spoke "I'm going on a coffee break. Do not allow anymore people in. Those who have appointment tell them to wait for me. Understand" the receptionist nodded as she understood fully and didn't want to get in trouble by the Hokage.

Shizune nodded and then left however as soon as she did so. Two individuals entered the hospital.

"Hinata-Sama. You sure you have an appointment" Neji asked Hinata who nodded sighing Neji then went to the receptionist.

"Excuse me but Hinata-Sama has an appointment with the patient Uzumaki Naruto." The receptionist didn't even bother to look at Neji as she read her magazine"sorry but if Hyuuga-Sama has an appointment then she must wait for Shizune-san to come and she will handle it." Neji nodded and turned around "Hinata-Sama we must wait for Shizune-san then we can..." the Hyuuga prodigy's eyes suddenly went wide. Hinata wasn't there anymore.

The receptionist noticed and quickly went to look for Shizune.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's room.<strong>

Hyuuga Hinata stood in front of Naruto in shock. Seeing him laying there looking all messed up scared her.

This isn't what she was told. She thought that Naruto was going to be better not this!

Clenching her fists Hinata frowned. She didn't like to be lied to and to make matters worse it was her Sensei...no Kurenai who told her.

"_Dont worry Hinata. Naruto is only resting. He will be alright" Kurenai smiled at Hinata while Shino and Kiba nodded. The Hyuuga heiress didn't look convinced. _

"You look so broken Naruto-kun. To think that something like this happened to you." Hinata looked downcast.

Hinata then slowly walked closer to Naruto as her face slowly came in front his "wake up soon Naruto-kun" silence ensued as Hinata looked like she wanted to do something and a couple of seconds later the Hyuuga with great courage went to kiss him on his lips. Slowly their lips were about to meet when Hinata heard Shizune's yelling coming close. Quickly turning around and seeing that the coast was clear, Hinata then hurriedly went to kiss him only to meet his open eyes.

Deep azure eyes met a wide eyed Hinata who gasped as Naruto's eyes suddenly flashed red. Then out of the blue Naruto screamed in pain as he the violently moved around his bed. All Hinata could do was take a few step back and just watch him. Seeing him in pain and his scream was all she could take as Hinata turned around and ran. The moment she ran out of the room she ran past Shizune who noticed but heard Naruto's scream and then ran inside. Neji saw Hinata and yelled after her.

"Damn it!" Shizune gritted her teeth she quickly pressed the remote button and summoned a nurse who looked shocked at the scene before her.

"Quickly get Hokage-Sama!" Shizune then got angry as the Nurse froze because she saw blood coming out of the bandages "NOW!" the Nurse regained her bearings and then ran to get Tsunade.

Shizune quickly went to get an anaesthetic and desperately tried to hold Naruto down. "He's having a panic attack!" Shizune desperately tried to hold Naruto still and once she found an opening she injected the anaesthetic and in time Naruto calmed down.

Once she let go of him Tsunade and Jiraiya came upon the scene.

"Shizune what happened!" Tsunade quickly tried to check if Naruto was alright only to found out that he was stable.

"He had a panic attack and with the wounds he currently has the pain doubled. I quickly used anaesthetic to deal with it" Tsunade nodded while Jiraiya watched Naruto's sweated form and frowned.

"Good work Shizune. Let nobody in now Naruto is due to wake up soon. So no more appointments" Shizune nodded and sighed "alright Tsunade-sama"

Jiraiya looked at the girl and asked what's wrong making her sigh again "it seemed that we had genin here without an appointment."

Both Sannin's were surprised "what! Who" Shizune sighed "Hyuuga Hinata" Tsunade still looked surprised while Jiraiya smirked "well, well, well it seems Naruto still got his lucky charm even when he's unconscious"

Tsunade scowled "This isn't time to joke around Jiraiya. She disobeyed my orders and must be punished" Jiraiya frowned now "Hime, the girl's got a crush on him. Of course she would do this" Tsunade sighed "Shizune go and have a rest me and Jiraiya will take over from now on" Shizune nodded and got up.

"As you wish Tsunade-sama" she then bowed and left leaving the two Sannins to themselves. Naruto's godfather and his teammate just watched Naruto while he slept.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt woozy as he tried to regain his bearings. Getting up slowly the Uzumaki wondered what happened to him.<p>

"_I used the Teikoku Gentei" _he thought as Naruto sat up properly and rubbed his face. His body was in bandages and he ached all over.

Sighing the Uzumaki looked up at the mirror before his bed. Looking at his reflection Naruto became confused.

His eyes were red. Shouldn't it be blue? Suddenly his eyes went wide when his reflection smirked and he felt a huge pain envelop him.

"_Damn it. That again!"_

Naruto suddenly gritted his teeth and held his chest clenching his shirt hard. The pain soon became unbearable which made Naruto get up and move around therefore knocking objects all over the place.

"ARGH!" Naruto screamed and with sudden strength ripped his shirt in two showing his bare chest to the world.

The moment his chest was shown. Right there on the middle of his chest was a huge tattoo of a fox which swarmed around his body. It then glowed red and circled around itself until it disappeared. The moment it did that Naruto was suddenly engulfed by red chakra the foreign chakra invading his body was too much to bare for the Uzumaki making him scream.

"URGH!" Naruto suddenly woke up in sweat and then looked around "I'm in the hospital"

He sighed coming to a conclusion that it was a dream.

But what Naruto didn't know was that all of his wounds were healing fast.

* * *

><p>Tsunade and Jiraiya watched Naruto for a while and were in the reception hall with Shizune. The apprentice gave them both a cup of coffee getting grateful nods in return. She then left to get her work done.<p>

Jiraiya sighed "I don't get it. What made him get like this" Tsunade nodded.

"I don't know but we will ask him once he wakes up" Tsunade responded getting Jiraiya to nod "it's just doesn't make any sense. The seal was created for him to use the Kyuubi's chakra. Everything else is all him. But on the exam tower that explosive energy was all him. It surpassed any level I seen in my entire life"

Tsunade looked contemplative as she nodded "yes maybe it was the thing he was working on. Maybe he finished it"

Jiraiya nodded "yes to use the 8 gates with his jutsu maybe but that chakra was way over 8 gates"

"He naturally had a high chakra reserves too high" Tsunade said making Jiraiya agree "thats what I'm talking about. His chakra is huge for a Shinobi...his parents never were like this it's rare"

Tsunade chuckled "Thats Naruto for you Jiraiya the boy surprises us every time" Jiraiya chuckled "and yet even if we know that we still get surprised" they both chuckled now.

Jiraiya and Tsunade saw a nurse going upstairs what surprised them was that she had a bowl of ramen.

Their eyes went wide and quickly came upon her the Nurse just looked at the expectantly.

"Where are you bringing that ramen to" Tsunade asked sternly making the nurse tense. Jiraiya watched with a serious expression as well.

"Hok...hokage-sama a patient...a patient wanted it" Tsunade's eyes narrowed "and what room is the patient" the Nurse sweated "ro...rom 105 ma'am" Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes went wide as they suddenly went upstairs leaving the nurse confused.

The two teammates of the third Hokage then came inside Naruto's room only to see him being surrounded by nurses who were giggling happily.

Jiriaya fumed at what he saw "that damn punk!" Tsunade walked towards them "excuse me who told you to come to this room"

The nurses were scared now but one spoke as she pointed at Naruto "the...the patient Naruto-kun lady Tsunade" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as they girls looked dreamy eyed and it pissed him off.

Why is the kid always getting laid and not him!

Tsunade was about to punish them when Naruto spoke "it's true Hokage-sama I wanted ramen but the nurse I asked isn't coming so I wanted to see what was going on"

Jiraiya frowned as he didn't believe that. The damn kid probably wanted to flirt.

"And you expect us to believe that you need 6 nurses to get you ramen" Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he was now embarrassed "I...I umm couldn't wait any longer"

Tsunade sweat dropped _"it only takes a minute for a nurse to come" _quickly becoming serious again Tsunade ordered the nurses to leave in which they reluctantly did much to Jiraiya's ire and Tsunade'samusement as they saw Naruto getting a few numbers and hugs.

"Alright Naruto now that you are awake there is a few things I want to talk to you about" Naruto nodded at Tsunade who was about to carry on when Jiraiya interrupted.

For some reason he looked angry.

"Naruto..." Naruto looked at Jiraiya while Tsunade wanted to know what's going on.

"Yeah" the toad Sannin stepped up to Naruto all looking serious.

"Why you" Jiraiya muttered

"Why me what Jiraiya" Naruto asked as now Jiraiya scowled "how the hell are you keep getting numbers. Come on tell me is it some sort of skill or is that what you delinquents do"

"Hey! I'm not a delinquent" Naruto yelled as he didn't like to be called that.

"Tell me!" Naruto smirked now when he saw Jiraiya all looking thoughtful "you mean the nurses right" Jiraiya nodded while Tsunade looked like a ticking time bomb ready to explode

"It's not a skill or something we just talked" Naruto shrugged making Jiraiya look very interested.

"Talk about what?" Naruto was confused.

Does Jiraiya not know how to talk to people?

Naruto answered the poor man "Ummm...they were worried for my health and I said I was fine. So I wanted ramen and they wouldn't give it to me saying it was unhealthy. Then we had a conversation about ramen since I really needed one. However the conversation changed as the nurses were talking about what they experience outside their jobs. Some had dating problems and didn't have time because of work. I didn't care about that and just wanted my ramen but they wouldn't listen to me. It was like they were on a different planet"

Jiraiya nodded as he knew what women were like "yes women tend to chatter a lot Naruto do watch that in the future" Tsunade clenched her teeth while Naruto was confused to what Jiraiya told him.

"Carry on my boy" the Sannin pulled out a notebook and started writing getting the Uzumaki confused even more. However Tsunade knew what was going on and wanted to send him all the way to Iwa.

"Oh...okay. Then one of those girls said that she hates a man that doesn't cook when she said that I decided to join in. I said that a man doesn't need to cook. I mean no need to be sexist or anything cooking is a woman's job you know. A man making food for the family or his girlfriend is kind of feminine. If you know what I mean" Naruto waved his right hand to the side indicating what he meant making Jiraiya laugh while Tsunade raised her eyebrow now as this got her attention.

"You don't like a man that cooks" Naruto shook his head at Tsunade "don't say it like that. There are lots of men that cook. What I mean is that he should cook on special occasions like anniversaries and such" Jiraiya nodded but Tsunade looked unconvinced "so basically you're saying that a man shouldn't cook until its necessary" both Jiraiya and Naruto nodded.

"That what I mean Tsunade. Like I said I'm not sexist I don't treat women any different than men but I can say this. The Kitchen is not for a guy" Jiraiya now laughed and patted Naruto hard on his back forgetting that he was injured as the blond winced.

"Oh my god Tsunade he's my best student ever!" Naruto sweat dropped "I'm not your student" Jiraiya just ignored him and still laughed.

Tsunade sighed she knew how to cook and looked at Naruto who spoke "think about it Tsunade do you like a guy that cooks for you every day" Tsunade looked thoughtful and answered "yes I do" Naruto nodded "how about a man who is always romantic I mean at every second when he sees the sunset he bursts into tears. Then he makes it romantic" Tsunade looked thoughtful again and answered truthfully "yeah I do but if he does it every time I will get sick of him" Naruto nodded "that's right it's the same for a man cooking for his wife every day."

"That is not the same" Tsunade raised her eyebrow while Naruto nodded. Jiraiya looked amused as hell.

"Yes it is. A woman will see it as romantic for man to cook for her. So a man cooking for a woman every day the woman will get sick of him. You said it yourself you don't want romance everyday but on special occasions. Then a man should cook on special occasions"

Tsunade sighed the blond had a point a twisted point but a point nonetheless.

"Okay Naruto what if your dad cooked for your mom everyday what would you do?" Jiraiya smiled making Tsunade looked amused.

"I'm an orphan Jiraiya" Naruto shook his head he looked disgusted a bit.

"Just answer the question Naruto" Tsunade said making Naruto sigh.

"As his son I would tell him to sit down and shut up. Then tell my mom to cook" Naruto spoke sternly. His answer made Tsunade and Jiraiya look at each other and then burst out laughing.

They could imagine a scene where Minato is being told the sit the hell down while Kushina and Naruto were having a massive argument in the kitchen.

"Oh mercy. Carry Naruto on please" Jiraiya wiped a tear in his eye making Naruto nod as he was confused to why they were laughing.

He was telling the truth so why laugh.

"Alright once I told them what I tought and stuck to it. They suddenly sat close to me asking questions about my health. I mean come on they asked me when they came in so why ask me again" Tsunade and Jiraiya sweat dropped.

The boy knew how to flirt but doesn't know when he is being flirt at. The irony was too amusing.

"So you came and then they gave me their numbers" Naruto said making both Sanins nod.

Tsunade now coughed now getting serious "Naruto putting the jokes aside. You are healed correct." Naruto nodded "yeah but I still have some wounds" Tsunade nodded she can see that the burns have disappeared and only a few wounds were there. It seemed what's left Kyuubi's chakra was being useful.

"What happened at the tower Naruto? How did you defeat Earthbeast" when Jiraiya asked that Naruto looked down and frowned they can see he was in deep turmoil.

"I lost." Tsunade and Jiraiya were confused. They thought he beat Earthbeast.

"I completely lost. If I didn't use that technique I would have been dead!" Naruto yelled as he let his emotions go.

Tsunade's face softened while Jiraiya looked series "what technique did you use that could beat an S rank" Naruto had his head down and answered "the same technique that got me here" both Sannins eyes went wide.

"Explain Naruto. Please no joking around this time" Tsunade asked while Jiraiya nodded.

Naruto let go of the breath he was holding and looked at both of them.

"You know the technique I tried to make in your mansion" Tsunade nodded "I completed it"

Jiraiya's eyes went wide "so you can use your techniques now" all he got was a chuckle from Naruto who shook his head.

"No...It changed everything. I don't think it should be called 8 gates now" Tsunade nodded "how did you finish it" Naruto nodded "with the kage-bunshin I managed to do it" Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded urging Naruto to carry on making him sigh.

"What was that huge light Naruto was that you" Jiraiya asked making Naruto nod "yes it was me using the limit"

"Limit?" Naruto nodded "yes I call it the Teikoku Gentei. It is my final and strongest Teikoku" Jiraiya's eyes went wide while Tsunade gasped.

"Explain Naruto" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as Naruto sat at the side of his bed now.

He nodded and then took off his shirt making Tsunade blush a bit and Jiraiya look thoughtful.

The blond looked serious and then channelled chakra to his body. The result made the two Sannin surprised.

On both Naruto's wrists were seals encircled and from it a line was connected from his veins all the way to the middle of his pectoralis majors there was a small spiral that was connected to the lines.. Jiraiya knew the seal was attached to his chakra network. "The seals that are on my wrists is also around my Achilles tendon " Jiraiya nodded while Tsunade looked shocked she knew the seals that sealed the Kyuubi disappeared but to make his own impressed her. However seeing the fox tattoo still made her smile a bit.

"Naruto what does that seal do" Naruto nodded seriously "if I channel my chakra on them I gain the power of an equivalent of 4 gates" Jiraiya nodded while Tsunade still looked amazed.

"So it seems the seals are designed to capture excess chakra the gates provide" Naruto nodded at Jiraiya thinking that he should have went to him for help. It would have made his life a lot easier.

"I still don't understand how you brought out that huge chakra" Tsunade said as Jiraiya looked to agree.

Naruto's expression then became soft. He then brought his hands for and channelled a chakra which attached was attached to him like cuffs.

"What's that Naruto" Tsunade asked as she looked amazed to see chakra like this. Jiraiya frowned and looked Naruto for answers. He looked sad however and gave them one.

"It makes me the strongest" both Sannins became confused when Naruto carried on "these cuffs unleashes a great power within me."

Tsunade nodded while Jiraiya's eyes went wide but then it narrowed "explain me the technique Naruto" he wondered. Did the boy do what he thought he done. If he did then basically Naruto done something impossible for a man to do.

Naruto looked at them which lasted for couple of seconds as it felt like hours. He then nodded and answered "the technique is called Teikoku Gentei. Like I already said it is the strongest Teikoku" both Sannins nodded and Naruto carried on.

He took a deep breath and then told them everything. How it makes him turn into a living chakra that burns everything that he touches himself included.

How it shields him from harm because it's like a normal teikoku but three times stronger. It makes him almost invulnerable. The technique also makes him super-fast as he told them that he felt so light he could teleport. He also told them that his strength was tripled.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were literally blown away. However Jiraiya asked for its weakness as he believed such super strong technique must have great weaknesses.

Narutoo nodded and then told them the weakness. He basically said that it lasts 6 seconds and that if he exceeds the time limit his life force will seriously reduce.

The room became silent.

"I would have not resort to this but when Earthbeast went all out. He brought out his trump card something called a dust release. The moment he did that I knew I lost. However when I unleashed the Gentei the tables were turned and the fight quickly ended" Naruto looked serious as Tsunade and Jiraiya looked frozen in shock.

"You…it takes your life force" Tsunade muttered making Naruto nod "I'm willing to take the chance"

Tsunade's eyes went wide she had a deadly technique as well but unlike the creation rebirth. From what Naruto described the Teikoku Gentei could really kill him.

Jiraiya just froze as his hair covered his expression.

Naruto clenched his left hand and grasped it with his right. "Yes the technique is dangerous but just as long I win I'm satisfied" Naruto inwardly felt conflicted. He knew there were strong opponents after him. He also knew what it felt like for nobody to help him as he remembered when he was a kid he followed a motto. That motto was what made him survive his childhood it was the same motto that Idate was caught by Ibiki.

The motto was. Don't trust Konoha Shinobies.

However the situation is different now because he had friends like Kurenai and Anko. But still he needed to become strong so that he can handle anything that comes against him. Because even if the situation is different Naruto still knew the motto he had as a child will never leave him. He can trust people in Konoha but he won't blindly trust them.

And also if he was betrayed or if he and Konoha had conflict interest like at wave then Naruto needed to become strong.

The **Teikoku Gentei** was his ticket. Although he told them the weakness of the technique whether they can counter it is impossible. Even with the 6 seconds problem when you face the Gentei. Well it is truly monstrous. Eartbeast can attest to that.

He also needed to become stronger and find Kisara because he knew that finding her will be difficult for some reason. Shukaku and what he done to Naruto can prove it.

Once again the **Teikoku** was his ticket. Naruto wasn't the arrogant type but with the technique in his possession he knew he was on his way to fulfil his promise to Shinn and also find Kisara and get answers.

Naruto got out of his thoughts to see Jiraiya shaking. Tsunade also looked shocked to what he said.

"Winning…." Jiraiya gritted his teeth as he remembered the conversation he had with Naruto.

Naruto clenched gripped his hand and nodded "that's right I need to win…I must win"

Jiraiya's eyes went wide. Naruto cared about winning so much he doesn't care if he died.

"_I'll do what I want because this is my life" _Naruto's voice echoed inside Jiraiya's mind as he remembered the time they were looking for Tsunade.

Tsunade's expression turned soft and just looked at Naruto sadly. She really couldn't blame him for thinking like that considering what he went through. She looked at Jiraiya and bit her lips. She just hoped he won't do anything stupid.

Naruto watched Jiraiya who was in deep turmoil and then the toad Sannin just looked at him and smiled.

"Then don't lose alright" Jiraiya smiled but to Tsunade it was a sad smile but Naruto nodded not knowing that "trust me I won't" after all he had a promise to keep.

Jiraiya didn't respond but his face showed that he was affected. However Tsunade spoke easing the tension.

"Naruto…from here on out the **Teikoku Gentei** is an S rank technique do not use it until the last resort understand" Naruto nodded not surprised his technique was in such a high rank. Jiraiya nodded "I agree with Hime the **Teikoku Kō Kyō Han Shō** is considered an A rank borderline low S rank as it depends on how much Chakra you pour in. The Teikoku is a defensive class" Jiraiya looked proud but what Naruto said before hit home.

Naruto smiled and Tsunade nodded "alright get dressed you Uzumaki Naruto as the Godaime Hokage pass the Jounin examination. Congratulations" Naruto's eyes went wide and then he smiled.

"I…I don't know what to say. Thank you" Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled as he fully deserved it but accepted his respect as a sign of his personality.

"Good…here put this on okay. I will gather everyone. It's time for them to see a new Jounin" Tsunade smiled as she gave him a scroll with the Jounin vest inside.

Naruto nodded and thanked her again while Jiraiya smiled.

He had a tough task of figuring Naruto out but so far he knew the boy was a good kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartment <strong>

Within an apartment steam enveloped a room as water seem to be running. A beautiful woman seemed to be having a shower as the smoke covered her but still her well mature figure can be seen.

She was washing her hair and was in deep thought.

Yuhi Kurenai had just finished her training although the rain didn't help she still trained. Closing the water Kurenai walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Once she stepped inside she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Took another one and wiped her hair.

Kurenai opened her closet and looked for some clothes to wear. It was 6pm now and the rain ended. She had team meeting tomorrow and also had an appointment to see Naruto.

"2 months and he still didn't wake up yet" Kurenai frowned she was worried as she remembered how he looked like after his fight against earthbeast.

"_YES!" Naruto screamed as he raised his fists in the air. Blood spewed out of his body and yet his smile was radiant._

Kurenai frowned. Why did Naruto want to be strong so much?

Whatever the cause it must have been something bad that she knows. His fixation on becoming stronger regardless of being known as a prodigy by a few he still wanted to become stronger.

Kurenai finished this time not wearing her usual clothes but a Jounin vest. Looking at the mirror she liked what she saw.

"Jounin huh" she smiled. Naruto was a Jounin now and that meant they will be seeing a lot of each other and nobody can complain since they are of the same rank.

She smiled she couldn't wait to see him once he woke up. They could train together at any time in the Jounin headquarters. They could also see each other within the lounge. The Genins won't reach this rank for at least 4 years or even more depending on their skill level.

Nobody won't disturb or even try to get in their way.

Suddenly Kurenai frowned. Naruto was engaged and from what she heard from Yugao it was an arrange marriage.

Kurenai felt something inside her hurt but she knew if she and Naruto were going to work it out then she would have to wait.

The Yuhi's eyes went wide "did I just think that" she couldn't really think that about Naruto but yet she did.

The kiss they had flashed inside her head which made her blush. His lips were so soft it really felt right.

"No Kurenai don't think like that" Kurenai muttered to herself. She really liked being with Naruto and it sometimes no…most of the time wondered if what it would feel like to be really with him.

Kurenai breathed in and out as she regained her composure. She could wait. If she lasted this long then she could wait after all Naruto overcame a lot of things maybe this was one of them.

She smiled she couldn't wait to see him again.

Suddenly Anko came in "hey Kurenai. Hokage-sama wants us at her office. She needs the rookies as well." Orochimaru's former apprentice looked at Kurenai and smiled "looking good. Whatsf the occasion"

Kurenai turned around and smiled "needed a change" Anko nodded "alright Hokage-Sama wants us. Says it's important" Kurenai nodded and together she left with her close friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office <strong>

The Genins with Shikamaru stood in the office with their teachers. As team 8 waited for their teacher to arrive.

The Jounins were waiting as they remembered what happened 2 months ago. Naruto was an A rank.

Gai really was surprised Naruto beat an S rank, Asuma felt the same way and knew Naruto was on his way of becoming something big.

Kakashi however seeing Naruto defeat an Iwa ninja who was stronger than him be beaten by his student once again made him feel worthless.

His jounin colleagues basically told him straight that Naruto was a prodigy and yet he didn't believe them. He truly believed Sasuke was the prodigy in the group. However ever since Sasuke left he was shown the truth.

Hatake Sakumo's son sighed. When it came to Naruto he always wallowed in self-pity.

Next to Kakashi Haruno Sakura had a dilemma as throughout the 2 months she worked hard with Shizune and wanted to see Naruto but couldn't.

She really wanted to get stronger. Only 2 years left until Orochimaru takes Sasuke body and she couldn't allow it to happen.

She needed to get stronger and catch up to both Naruto and Sasuke.

Neji looked at Hinata and frowned what happened at the hospital rang in his mind.

Hinata looked stoic. She remembered what happened how Naruto looked so in pain and broken. She could not believe she was lied to.

Everyone was waiting when Kurenai and Anko came. Everyone saw Kurenai come wearing her Jounin attire and if Kiba never saw Kurenai as his Sensei and friend he would have whistled. Nobody could blame him she looked hot!

Asuma appreciated her attire while Kakashi looked at her a bit and blushed unknowingly to everyone.

Kurenai stood next to Hinata who frowned and desperately tried not to scowl and Anko stood with Kiba and Shino.

Suddenly Tsunade came in looking serious and everyone lined up. They were each with their respective teams.

Tsunade looked at them all and nodded "alright I will now get this underway." Everyone listened quietly on what their Hokage had to say.

"You all know what happened in the past few months" they all nodded as Tsunade carried on "apart from the Jounins you should all take note and use this as a great example. Anybody can enter this village so you must remain vigilant at all times. All though we are in a time of peace there isn't anything fun in being a Shinobi. There are people out there who are monstrous and could kill you and your families at any time without hesitation." Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru nodded while the rest looked shocked.

"We are in a world of information and power. There isn't such a thing as good and evil or the cutest boy or girl will always win." Tsunade's eyes narrowed especially at Ino and Sakura "every day a silent war is brewing between us and the other main villages to be on top. Uzumaki Naruto's recent development shows them that Konoha is also a serious contender. As every village now has their eyes set on us"

Sakura's eyes went wide "why is that Tsunade-sama. Was it because of Naruto" Tsunade's eyes narrowed making Sakura feel a bit scared.

"No because of people like you all who underestimated Naruto never believing his true strength. The other villages also thought we were the weakest"

The Genins and Shikamaru's eyes went wide. Was Konoha seen as the weakest if so why?

"And you know what. They have the right to. Because ever since the fourth's death this village was losing their future ninjas and were relying on the Jounins who knew how the world worked." The Genins were all quiet.

"The moment I became Hokage I saw first-hand what this village became. I knew there and then that if we lost the ninjas we had now and relied on you all we would have been annihilated" Tsunade scowled.

Hinata gasped which got Tsunade to look at her. The Senju's eyes narrowed and the Hyuuga girl became afraid.

"But Tsunade-sama we are all good ninjas." Tenten said making Tsunade shake her head disappointedly "okay I'll play along. Name one good Shinobi" the Godaime Hokage said smugly.

Straightaway Ino answered "Sasuke-kun" everyone became silent and Tsunade's face turned cold.

"See that's why I'm disappointed with your generation." The Genins were shocked to the core. Their Hokage were disgusted with them.

Gai looked at Lee and frowned sadly.

"It's no wonder why Konoha was looked down upon because girls like you instead of training fawn over guys." Ino's eyes went wide and she quivered as she couldn't look at Tsunade.

Sakura felt the same as Ino and also looked down.

"The game is still on kids. And let me tell you about Sasuke. He isn't strong after all if he was he would be the rookie of the year not Naruto" The Genins were shocked again.

"Okay name one person I don't time so hurry up." Hinata now looked at Tsunade and answered "Naruto-kun"

Suddenly once Hinata said that Tsunade chuckled and looked at amused.

The Genins were confused. Hinata was right. Naruto was a great example and came from the same class as them.

"Sorry you're right Naruto is a great example" the rookies and Hinata brightened but the Jounins were sad.

Tsunade now smirked "But who said he was in your generation" this shocked the Genins once more.

"Wha…what" Hinata sputtered now in shock.

"You heard me. Don't you dare consider Naruto as part of you? May I remind you that he failed the exams twice. That's four years he was unlawfully held back. If he was treated fairly he would have passed on his first try and be Jounin by the time you came out of the academy" Tsunade spat.

The rookie's world shattered.

"What you see happening around Naruto is the recognition he should be receiving 6 years ago. Something he was unlawfully denied and I assure those responsible were taken care of" Tsunade looked murderous when she said that.

Hinata gasped that meant they were killed.

Tsunade looked at the girl disappointedly knowing what the girl was like "let me tell you this apart from a certain and I mean certain few. They know who they are. Tsunade looked at Shino, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru "you all lack what it takes be a Shinobi."

The rookies just didn't know what to say to that. Tenten looked ready to cry because of what her idol been saying.

"Being a Shinobi isn't about strength that's why Uchiha Sasuke won't last long out there" Sakura and Ino gasped as they quivered. Tsunade carried on as she didn't want to be around these ignorant children any longer.

"Being a Shinobi is about using your mind and knowledge. It's about survival and you all don't have what it takes. Because I can guarantee if a B ranked missing ninja was here and leaked his killer intent you all would be scared out of your wits." Tsunade frowned and now became stern "So I will now issue an order because won't take this any longer. So apart from Shikamaru and Naruto in a months' time I will personally test you all and see if you are fit to be a Shinobi. If you are not then you shall go back to the academy where you will be properly taught from the basics once again.

"_What!" _The rookies gasped Shikamaru looked shocked as well even if he wasn't affected.

Sakura looked at Kakashi for help but the man looked stoic. She felt hurt abandoned.

"So I suggest you all prepare because if you pass. You will know what it means to truly become a Shinobi" Tsunade looked at the rookies and they all looked shocked or broken.

"You are dismissed. However I want the Jounins to stay" the Jounins nodded and the Genins walked out. Ino couldn't take it anymore and ran out crying. Sakura looked hollow while Hinata clenched her hands. Tenten look stricken and the guys all just walked out as they didn't believe what they just heard.

Once they left the Jounins waited. They could not believe what they just heard as well.

"Tsunade-sama for them to retake…but why" Kakashi said making Tsunade suddenly out of the blue yell in anger "BECAUSE I SAID SO!" the Jounins all turned silent. They stood with eyes wide too see their Hokage angry. Secretly they were scared because of her killer intent.

Tsunade walked up to Kakashi and grabbed him but the scruff of his neck and pulled him close to her. The man tried to look away but couldn't.

"I know how you were wallowing in your self-pity Kakashi!"Tsunade spat his name dangerously and pulled him closer making the man even more intimidated "does it hurt seeing your favourite student with Orochimaru plotting this village's demise. The same village your father, teammates and your teacher died for" Tsunade spat with venom making Kakashi look away in shame.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it. That the so called punk everybody thought would end up snapping and killing everybody became a better man then they ever will be. You included." She then pushed Kakashi back making the man look down pitifully. As he stumbled back a step or two.

"I'm going to tell you this. Uzumaki Naruto is getting married" Gai and Asuma became shocked Kurenai looked sad and Anko looked angry.

Tsunade carried on "this Marriage is also ruse" this time everybody were stunned.

"Wha…what" Kurenai sputtered. Tsunade nodded she knew about the Yuhi's feeling for Naruto.

"Yes apparently Naruto is going to leave us and join another hidden village. To be precise the mist village" the Jounins all were shocked to the core.

Kurenai felt cold and Anko froze. Kakashi could not believe what he was hearing. His student was leaving as well. Was his team destined to fall apart.

"But they cannot do that" Asuma said this time Kakashi answered as he looked inflicted "they did Asuma"

"Explain" Gai asked making Kakashi nod as he told them what happened at spring.

Once he told them the Jounins now knew why Tsunade done what she did.

Naruto was in a process of being transferred and since this village hated him it was going to be easy for mist to just pick him up.

Tsunade now folded her arms and stood up right "The contract says that Naruto is to be an ambassador for Konoha so that he can have the traveling rights to go to mist." The Jounins just processed everything. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I will say this I recently been notified by Naruto who woke up 3 hours ago about his battle against Earthbeast" everyone became shocked once again. Naruto woke up.

"Naruto-kun is awake" Kurenai muttered making Tsunade nod "yes and I came to conclude that Gai was correct. Naruto really became Chakra" Gai's eyes went wide.

Tsunade saw his expression and nodded "yes he told us everything and what he done was amazing. It is now an S rank secret only to be known by me and Jiraiya" the Jounins nodded since the walls had ears. They understood.

"Naruto is one of our... no our best ninja so far. The other main villages know that and that's why mist want him. They know he will be a valuable asset. So from here on out Naruto will be our top priority. He isn't the type to leave but we must not give him a reason"

Everyone nodded Tsunade was right. The rookies were a flight risk. They could push Naruto to leave with their ignorance.

Suddenly Shizune came in. She looked embarrassed however "Tsunade-sama Naruto-kun and Jiraiya are here" everyone can hear when Shizune spoke an argument in the background.

Tsunade nodded "let them in Shizune" Shizune nodded and went back outside. The door closed and still the ruckus could be heard.

Kurenai and Anko looked happy that Naruto was coming. Everyone also waited for the blond.

Suddenly the door was roughly pushed open and two guys came rolling in they all heard Shizune screaming Naruto's name.

"You brat…I had enough of you taking the spotlight" Jiraiya said as he grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his vest. The blond looked angry as he glared daggers at the toad Sannin "it isn't my fault she gave me ramen"

Jiraiya looked ready to explode "You brat! She was flirting with you! Learn some common sense" Jiraiya yelled as he started to shake Naruto,

"Think! Why would she give you ramen for free? You're so stupid you were about to walk inside her house." Jiraiya huffed and looked disappointed "What are you a stray dog" Naruto gritted his teeth and gripped Jiraiya now "I'm not a brat fool"

Jiraiya fumed as he could not believe such a hot babe was basically giving him free lay. No doubt the boy would have coffee in the morning.

He was about to hit Naruto when Tsunade stopped him.

"Enough Jiraiya" Jiraiya looked at his teammate who looked stoic. He then turned and saw the Jounins. Kakashi looked sad and everyone looked amused.

Knowing he was embarrassed Jiraiya let go of Naruto and coughed "sorry...you know Naruto things he does tend to rub me the wrong way" Tsunade nodded and looked at Naruto who was straightening up his clothes and was muttering.

"Nobody seems to care for the injured around here. Fuck." He then saw Tsunade and nodded and then looked at everyone "oh...sorry about that." he chuckled.

"It's alright Naruto. Seems you had a nice tour around the village" Naruto nodded at Tsunade. He was sad that Ichirakus was closed and wanted to see Ayame as soon as possible.

Tsunade nodded and then went to her desk "Naruto you were informed to what happened while you were unconcious correct" Naruto nodded as he wondered why Tsunade was serious.

"Yes about the bingo book and everything" Naruto said. He became ecstatic that he was in the in the bingo book. It showed him that he was really strong and that he got people's attention.

"Yes and about your arrangement as well" Tsunade now sat on her table. Naruto nodded "I'm an ambassador now" he said making Tsunade nod.

"Yes...soon I will notify you about them. You will liaison with Mist and Konoha" the Uzumaki listened and agreed.

The Jounins all watched Naruto and Tsunade pointed at them "you will be of the same rank as them and they will show you around the headquarters" Naruto nodded and smiled at them. Kurenai smiled happily and Anko smirked.

"Tomorrow won't be fun and games anymore Naruto. Nobody will be underestimating you so be prepared" Naruto nodded at Tsunade as he knew he was in the big leagues now.

"Okay. Naruto...everybody go home and rest you are all dismissed" everyone nodded "Yes Hokage-sama!"

Before they left Anko looked at Kurenai and then at Naruto "hey guys let's have a welcoming drink for Naruto" everyone nodded as they seriously needed a drink to get over todays events. They all looked at Naruto who smiled "I don't drink sorry" Anko whined but Kurenai relented "you don't have to drink the place we go have nice non-alcohol drinks" she looked expectantly at Naruto. The Uzumaki felt that Kurenai really wanted him to go and smiled "alright why not" Anko became delighted and Gai screamed youth and what not.

"Tsunade-Sama do you want to come" Anko said making Tsunade look amused "just as long the meals isn't made by a man as it's a woman's job. Isn't that right Naruto" Kurenai and Anko's eyes went wide and straightaway looked at Naruto. The Uzumaki felt like he was ready to go six feet under from their glares he was getting.

The Guys looked amused except Kakashi who was silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"I already explained to you at the hospital." Naruto sighed as he looked at Jiraiya and quickly changed the subject "as long Jiraiya's paying I'm good" the toad Sannin's eyes went wide and he sighed "kid come on don't be like that"

"Karma's a bitch eh Jiraiya because I remember you stole my wallet you bastard" Jiraiya's eyes went wide and he chuckled dryly at Naruto who frowned.

"Well about that. Let just say it was a money well spent" Naruto became irritated "yeah on drinks and women more like it" Jiraiya blushed perversely and wiggled his fingers "damn straight"

Naruto sighed and Jiraiya laughed soon Asuma and Gai laughed. Tsunade, Kurenai and Anko didn't allow Naruto to change the subject.

"What do you mean that it's a woman's job to cook Naruto" Kurenai's eyes narrowed dangerously. Anko nodded in agreement.

Naruto looked at them and sweated quickly the Uzumaki looked at the clock "Well look at the time its 10 o clock. I seem to have curfew at 11 so I head to the bar before you all" in an instant Naruto bolted out of the Hokage tower.

"You will answer me whether you like it or not Naruto-kun" Kurenai straightaway went after with Anko in tow who spoke as well "I don't seem to remember Naruto knowing where the bar is anyway"

Gai and Asuma ran after them because the two Kunoichi shunshined determined to get Naruto.

Tsunade looked amused and Jiraiya looked sympathetic "look what you done hime the poor boy is done for now" Tsunade smiled dangerously and looked at Jiraiya. The Sanin suddenly shivered and slowly looked at her.

"Jiraiya...I seem to remember you were taking notes in the hospital" Jiraiya now sweated "hi...hime I can explain" Tsunade just smiled and disappeared. Jiraiya was scared and knew he was going to get whats coming to him he also shunshined as well.

Everyone left except Kakashi who went home. He looked sad as his hands clenched.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day at the Hokage's office <strong>

Tsunade was in her office as the messenger bird Takamaru came. It seemed to carry a scroll Tsunade noticed. Her eyes narrowed when the hawk was carrying a mist insignia scroll. She knew it was a letter from the Mizukage.

"It seems she got the news that Naruto was awake" Tsunade ordered Shizune yesterday to let the Mizukage and Koyuki know that Naruto was alright. The Senju didn't want to deal with that damn woman but knew she had to overcome this if she was going to keep Naruto away from her clutches.

Opening the scroll Tsunade read it.

_Dear Godaime Hokage_

_I am delighted that Uzumaki Naruto is awake and well. I sincerely hope something like that won't happen in the future. _

_Now that your ninja is awake and well I am also pleased to have a treaty with you. I assure you that this treaty will be beneficial for both of us and I will take good care of your ambassador. He will love our village and hopefully treat it as his second home. _

_This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Hokage-Sama I just know it. _

_I welcome Uzumaki Naruto in 2 weeks time_

_Godaime Mizukage. Terumi Mei_

Tsunade closed the scroll and gripped it hard.

"Second home you say." Tsunade then smirked and now looked determined "yes...I agree it will beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure no Sato<strong>

Mei sat on her chair as she looked up at her window.

"It seems Naruto-kun is coming" Tetsuko said as she stood in front Mei.

"Yes we will have to prepare a nice welcoming." Mei smiled making Tetsuko nod "its been a year since we last seen him. He really became strong so fast"

Mei nodded "yes" she still looked at the sky. She now saw her hawk stand at her window. This made her smile. It seemed that the Hokage got her letter.

"2 more weeks until he comes" Tetsuko smiled and then turned around to leave "I must prepare in the meantime" Mei nodded and Tetsuko bid her goodbye and left.

Once the old Uzumaki left Mei smiled and petted her hawk.

"Yes 2 weeks and Naruto will set foot on this land." She smiled widely while the hawk purred.

"It has been indeed a long time since I last seen you Naruto-kun" Mei smiled and then touched her chest unconsciously. She instinctively felt Naruto's touch back in wave.

She really could not wait to see him.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual guys review. Next chapter is Naruto's new life as a Jounin. Also the rookies are all taking a special test organised by Tsunade herself.<strong>

**How do like the confrontation, Kurenai and Ayame's feelings**

**If you want to know more then stay tuned for Fishcakes affair that is coming soon.**

**See ya!**

**Ihateheroes**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Being a Jounin

**Hey once again I'm back. Here I am regularly updating. Guys thanks for the review and keep reviewing okay. Review makes me want to update faster.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Being a Jounin<strong>

* * *

><p>A new morning has come in Konoha as people were starting to get ready to start the day. However one person was starting work alone.<p>

Teuchi of Ichiraku's stood in front of his daughter's bedroom door with a sad expression. He sighed as today like the days before him. He will have to open the shop alone.

He now knew how important his daughter was for his ramen stand. She helped him greatly and if it wasn't for his daughter Ichiraku ramen wouldn't have existed.

But Teuchi frowned as after Ayame finished school instead of going to higher education and then land a great job something she was greatly capable of. She instead decided to work with him.

"_Ayame you are so important to me. Right now I hope you are okay"_ Teuchi smiled and then went to his stand.

The moment Teuchi closed the door and left a figure can be seen climbing up his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame's bedroom <strong>

Ayame laid face first on her pillow as she laid there in deep thought. She felt sad and couldn't see Naruto anymore. Every time she saw him it hurt even more. So she decided to say her goodbyes and just wish for him to be better.

Thinking about everything that happened in the past 2 months made her want to cry unconsciously she grabbed picture which stood on her small table. The ramen waitress just looked at it.

It was a picture of her and Naruto.

She was in her school uniform while Naruto wore his usual black jacket and blue jeans. She smiled at the picture because the two were smiling happily and were close to each other. She remembered that day.

It was the day she finished high school.

"Naruto-kun" Ayame muttered longingly but then right away put her head within her pillow.

"How can I say that I won't see him again!" Ayame cried in her pillow. Her best friend was in the hospital all hurt and she was here crying.

While Ayame was conflicted someone knocked on her window. The brown haired girl didn't hear as the person knocked again.

Ayame still didn't hear the knock on her window when the person had enough and skilfully opened her window and got inside. He then turned around and closed it.

The moment he did that Ayame quickly looked up and seeing a stranger's back to her and inside her house screamed. Ayame quickly moved back in fear as she jumped out of her bed and grabbed a lamp. She held it close.

The stranger quickly turned around and waved his hands "Ayame-chan it's me! Naruto" the moment Ayame recognised who it was her eyes went wide and she froze. When she froze, she then unconsciously let go of the lamp she was holding and just let it drop to the floor breaking it in pieces.

"Na…Naruto-kun" Ayame shook as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Naruto smiled and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah it's me. Sorry for dropping in like that. I tried to see you yesterday night but you weren't there and it was late. So I decided to see you first thing in the morning" he smiled and just watched her. His eyes quickly analysed what she wore. His friend before him wore a white shirt and red panties. Her hair was loose showing how long it was for the first time to Naruto. This made Naruto blush wildly. It didn't help that Naruto liked what he saw.

Ayame didn't notice he was checking her out. She was still in shock and the moment reality hit her she quickly engulfed Naruto in a hug making both of them fall towards the ground.

"Ayame!" Naruto yelled in shock as he held her close to see if she injured herself. Ayame just held him tight as she looked to never let go.

The two were just laying there for a while. Naruto heard whimpers and looked to see Ayame in tears. He smiled and just soothingly touched her hair and comforted her.

"Hey…Ayame you okay" Ayame gripped his vest tightly and then smacked his chest "it should be me asking that not you Baka!"

Naruto just smiled and just held her. For a while they held each close to each other "I'm sorry Ayame….for worrying you" Ayame just nodded "it's okay Naruto" Naruto shook his head "no it isn't what I done was unforgivable…what a friend I am huh" he chuckled dryly.

Ayame looked shocked and just looked at him. He always blamed himself. It was something she hated about him. He was never to blame of anything.

"_Oh Naruto-kun"_ Ayame 's eyes became sad as then she felt Naruto soothing her back making her blush.

"Ayame" Naruto smiled at her "I didn't know you had such a long hair" Ayame this time blushed harder and just looked down and nodded. She was with Naruto a very long time and still didn't get used to his bluntness.

She suddenly moaned and Naruto this time blushed. Naruto was so engrossed with her hair he by accident groped her bum.

Silence ensued and Naruto suddenly got Ayame off him and quickly stood up.

"I…I'm sorry about that Ayame-chan" Naruto had his back turned as he looked to be afraid to face her.

Ayame blushed and held her hands on her cheeks "n…no no it's alright Naruto-kun"

Naruto nodded and then went to go outside "I…I wait outside until you dress" he then quickly left a blushing Ayame who went to change quickly.

While Ayame started to change she sized herself up in front of her mirror. Slowly she analysed her figure and cupped her breasts. She looked deep in thought.

"I wonder...does Naruto-kun like women who have big breasts"

* * *

><p><strong>Inuzuka compound<strong>

"Hurry up Kiba!" Tsume screamed as she watched her son spar with his sister and was losing badly.

"You don't want to go back to the academy don't you!" Tsume yelled at her son who was huffing.

"Damn it! I know mum" Kiba gritted his teeth while Akamaru was with his mother watching sympathetically.

Hana looked stoic as she stood victorious "is that all you got Kiba" Kiba growled and got right back up "hell no!"

Hana smirked as Kiba charged.

* * *

><p><strong>Training ground 11 <strong>

Gai watched his team fight as he mostly watched his female student. Because from his team Tenten was the one who had the most weaknesses. However she was also the one who could greatly improve.

Tenten managed to surround Neji with battalions of Kunai and shurikens. The Hyuuga prodigy responded with a Kaiten and easily made her more open for attacks. This opening Lee took it with gratitude as he gave her a spinning wheel kick i.e. the leaf tornado. Tenten tried to block but the force was too much and then she fell to the floor unable to get up.

Lee and Neji now turned towards each and were ready to fight however Gai stopped them.

"Thats enough for now team" Neji and Lee nodded and stopped while Tenten huffed in exhaustion.

Lee came up towards her and gave her a hand.

"Thanks Lee" Lee smiled and helped Tenten up.

The team now surrounded their teacher who spoke "you all are doing great however Tenten you rely on your weapons too much which leaves you too open" Tenten nodded sadly but felt Gai touch her shoulder making her look at him.

"Don't worry I know someone who can teach you Ninjutsu" Tenten brightened up a bit and nodded. Gai now turned towards his team.

"Alright everyone hone your skills because 1 week before Tsunade's exam I will personally do a simulation test and see for myself if you can pass"

The Genins nodded as they were grateful that their teacher was concerned about their developments.

"Okay. Now everyone go home and rest. It has been a tough morning" the Genins nodded and were about to leave when Gai asked Tenten to stay.

Lee and Neji left and Tenten remained.

"Tenten this month I will get you a tutor who will help you develop your Ninjutsu" Gai spoke looking serious.

"Alright Gai-Sensei but I thought you will teach me" Gai smiled and shook his head "although I know Ninjutus I excel in Taijutsu. However this person excels in Ninjutsu" Gai nodded but the person he knew excelled in everything.

Tenten nodded "but why this week I..." Tenten was about to ask when Gai interrupted by putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Tenten to be blunt you are strong but not strong enough. Remember what happened in the exams" Tenten's eyes went wide as she remembered what happened and what Temari done to her.

"That is why I need you to be stronger. Without your weapons... you are weak" Tenten looked down sadly when Gai grabbed her chin and made her slowly look at him.

"That's why once you train with your tutor you will be stronger" Gai smiled brightly making Tenten nod.

Gai nodded back at her "Alright meet me in 3 hours and I will introduce you to him" Tenten nodded when Gai Shunhsined.

The weapon specialist sighed and then walked off thinking who will be her teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuuga compound<strong>

Kurenai sighed as she left alone once again. She wondered what Hinata's problem was. This month her team was training hard. Both Shino and Kiba went to train with their clan and she suspected Hinata to do the same.

She already visited Kiba and Shino but once again she wasn't allowed to see Hinata.

Kurenai looked up at Hinata's room and then sighed "I'll try again tomorrow" she then reluctantly left.

Once Kurenai walked off Hinata can be seen watching her leave from her window. The Hyuuga heiress frowned and her eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamanaka compound <strong>

Yamanaka Inoichi looked up the stairs where is daughter's room was and sighed. He dearly hoped she started training since her teammates already have. Shikaku, Chouza and Asuma were helping Chouji and expected Ino to come.

"Honey" Ino's mother came to her husband looking worried.

"If she doesn't come in 10 minutes then she should go back to the academy" Inoichi frowned and then turned around to leave. He had enough of his daughter playing around and insulting the Shinobi profession.

His wife looked to protest but had nothing to say. Inoichi was about to leave when Ino came down the stairs.

"Dad wait!" the man turned around to see his daughter all ready and looking serious.

"Why don't you stay in your room Ino as clearly you don't want to be a shinobi" Ino frowned and shook her head "I do and I will try my best now"

"This would not have happened if you took my offer to train you while you were in the academy" Ino's father frowned "I'm disapointed in you Ino. You chose chasing after boys than to train"

Ino's eyes went wide while her mother looked shocked at Inoichi.

The man sighed now "But in the end you are my daughter just be lucky you are." Ino brightened up when Inoichi walked off "hurry up we are late!" Ino nodded and looked at her mother who smiled and nodded "go Ino and do your best"

Ino smiled and then ran after her dad "I will mum. Bye!" Ino's mother waved now seeing her daughter leave. She knew Ino will try her best now.

* * *

><p><strong>Team 7 training ground<strong>

Sakura looked shocked at was she was seeing. As right in front of her was Kakashi but what surprised her was that the training ground now looked set up for training. There were wooden posts, targets practices etc.

"Sensei what's this" Sakura asked. Kakashi's eyes narrowed "this...Sakura is what a training ground is designed for"

"Bu...But it's the first time I seen this" Sakura looked bewildered

"I'm not surprised you didn't because Sasuke and mostly likely Naruto trained like this" Sakura's eyes went wide.

Both Sasuke-Kun and Naruto trained like this.

"Wait I know Sasuke-kun trains like this due to his clan but how can Naruto" Sakura asked only to receive Kakashi's glare which scared her a bit.

"Stop asking questions Sakura" Sakura's eyes went wide when Kakashi carried on "let me tell you this. It doesn't matter about how someone got the necessity to train. It's all about if the person is willing to train that matters. Naruto wanted to be strong and look where he is now. It's because he never gives up no matter how hard life is." Kakashi looked disappointed a bit now "You should learn from him Sakura or you will never bring Sasuke back"

Sakura gasped and her eyes went considerably wide. Her Sensei and what he said rung true. If she wanted to bring Sasuke-kun back then she needed to become stronger.

"Alright you have one month until Tsunade-Sama's test let's begin" Sakura nodded "Hai Sensei"

Kakashi nodded and looked ready to begin.

"Good I will now take you seriously"

* * *

><p><strong>Teuchi and Ayame's home<strong>

Naruto and Ayame both sat on the couch as the waitress snuggled closely to Naruto who looked absolutely fine with it.

They ate some breakfast and decided to just sit on the couch and enjoy the morning.

Naruto grabbed hold of a trophy which said that Ayame won 1st place in the national swimming contest.

"Hey Ayame I wonder. You were popular at school with good grades right" Ayame as she snuggled close to him answered "yeah people liked me and I liked it as well"

Naruto nodded as he knew how popular she was in high school and how her father kept telling him to beat up guys that flirted with her.

"I bet you did" the Uzumaki said with a hint of sternness. Ayame noticed the tone and looked at him. She was smirking "Oh. Was Naruto-kun jealous of the attention I got from other guys"

Naruto's eyes narrowed for a bit making Ayame smile widely but then he chuckled.

"Well no I wasn't but it did brought a lot of hassle though" Ayame now got off him and crossed her arms "I seem to remember you threatening a lot of guys" Naruto's eyes went wide "I didn't threaten them it was more like a favour"

Ayame frowned "I also seem to remember you having a lot of attention from the girls in my class"

Naruto waved his hands forward "I wasn't. That was more like me introducing to them as your friend"

Ayame huffed and turned her head away making Naruto chuckle.

"Anyway Ayame why do you work in the ramen stand and not having a good job or go back to school" Naruto now looked serious but was also worried

Ayame noticed he was worried and answered "I want to help my dad for a while" Naruto nodded but then put his hand on her lap "I know but your dad doesn't want to hold you back"

Ayame frowned "I'm his daughter and it's my right to help him. Why doesn't he get that" Ayame remembered that her dad always told her to have a future and leave things to him. It something they always argued about.

Naruto chuckled "It's a male thing Ayame you won't understand" Ayame's eyes narrowed "is that so well I know you Naruto-kun. I seem to remember you hate to lose even in the simplest arguments"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Ah so it's back to me now is it. We were talking about you just now"

"Well we are talking about you now Naruto" Ayame looked irritated which Naruto noticed making him chuckle.

Ayame blinked as to what he found funny. The Uzumaki answered her as his hand now caressed her lap softly making her blush a bit.

"I like it when you're angry. It's so easy to get you all worked up" Naruto smiled making his friend blush all red

She then became angry once again and suddenly hit his arm "OW! What was that for!" Naruto nursed his arm making Ayame smirk victoriously "that's what happens when you get a woman angry. Especially when it's me"

Naruto nursed his arm and just looked at her with a stunned expression. The waitress found his expression cute and just giggled

Naruto frowned "so you found that funny huh!" Ayame carried on giggling "so...sorry Naruto-kun it's just your face" she then laughed making Naruto pout and tell her to stop laughing.

She carried on laughing when Naruto smirked she noticed and stopped. His expression made her shiver a bit.

"You may laugh now but it will be I who will have the last laugh" Naruto smile went wider when suddenly Ayame hit his arm again getting another reaction from the Uzumaki.

"Ayame!" Ayame smiled looking all smug "well for now let me be the one to laugh" Naruto just looked taken aback but then shook his head "okay Ayame-chan you win"

Ayame smiled looking all victorious when Naruto spoke seriously "Ayame I just want you to be happy. You know that right" Ayame's face softened and she nodded "I know Naruto but for now I want to help my dad"

Naruto nodded and noticed his friend become sad and then brought his hands out "come here"

Ayame noticed his gesture of comfort and smiled thus she went back to snuggle close to Naruto.

The two enjoyed the comfort when Naruto spoke "You can stay there as long as you like. I just want you to know that I know a friend who works in a famous company. So when you are ready I will introduce you" Ayame nodded as she knew that Naruto had lots of contacts.

"Okay Naruto-kun but that won't be for a long time" Naruto nodded and caressed her long hair making Ayame blush and close her eyes.

"Okay Ayame it's your choice"

* * *

><p><strong>Jounin Lounge<strong>

All the Jounins minus Kakashi were in the lounge talking to one another.

"Forget the little girl Kurenai. It's time to be strict with her" Anko advised making Yugao nod at her "I agree you are her sensei if she keeps doing this then she needs to be told"

Kurenai sighed as both Anko and Yugao kept telling her to be serious to Hinata and not give her special treatment. She didn't want to do that to Hinata after all she was like a little sister to her.

Before she answered Naruto came in.

Everyone noticed as Naruto sat then on the couch opposite the Kunochies and blinked because of everyones stares.

"What?" he asked making everyone sigh.

"Sorry Naruto it's just going to be a while to get used to you being here" Asuma took a smoke.

"Oh okay" Naruto looked confused but dismissed it as he then looked at the girls before him sitting on the couch.

"I heard everyone is retaking is that true" Yugao nodded with both Anko and Kurenai agreeing.

"That's right Naruto-kun. The Genins were judged by Tsunade-sama and she decided to test them herself" Naruto raised his eyebrow at that.

"Is it...wow? They look capable to me though" Naruto said as he thought how strict and professional Tsunade was.

"Capable is not enough in this profession Naruto-kun" Kurenai shook her head

"I agree it's either you are good or not" Anko nodded.

"So you all were teaching your students" Gai nodded at Naruto who asked.

"Thats right Naruto." Asuma nodded as he also started teaching his team minus Shikamaru.

"Wow" Naruto blinked as he leaned back "you all are great teachers"

Asuma and Gai nodded while Kurenai looked to be smiling as she felt obliged.

"You're going to be a teacher soon Naruto-kun" Yugao smiled when Naruto chuckled "well if I was I doubt it will be like you all"

"Wait you don't want to teach" Anko asked as she wanted to teach after fully becoming a Jounin.

Everyone looked at the Uzumaki a bit surprised since it was a privilege to teach the future generation.

Naruto just stretched "I...I don't have the ability to"

Gai looked confused "you are a fast learner and know how to make your own technique. I found it hard to believe that you don't have the ability"

Kurenai nodded "I agree with Gai. Why don't you want to teach Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled "I don't like kids" everyone sweat dropped when Anko laughed.

"You lie. I remember you playing around with those brats before" Naruto's eyes went wide and straightaway looked at Anko with a serious expression.

"When" Anko noticed his serious expression and was about to answer when Kurenai beat her to it.

"Lots of times in the park" Kurenai smiled and carried on as the blond looked confused "there is a rumour that Tornado loves children" Naruto's eyes went wide now.

"Who said that" Naruto got up as he looked shocked. Everyone looked amused when the three Kunoichi looked at each other and then smiled.

"You did" they all simultaneously answered.

Naruto's eyes went wide. He just been had and showed them that he really played with those kids.

"Damn it!" Naruto muttered and slumped back down on the couch.

The women giggled "it's kind of cute that you play with kids Naruto-kun"

The Uzumaki became shocked at what Yugao said. He noticed Anko and Kurenai smiling. Kurenai especially had a glint in her eye.

"Wha...what did you just call me" he sputtered. Yugao looked at her friends and then at Naruto and smiled "I called you cute"

Naruto froze and suddenly trembled. He then just leaned back on the couch "could this day get any worse"

Everyone laughed at the blond.

"Nope it's just peaches at the moment Naruto" Anko smiled when Kurenai giggled.

Naruto slowly looked at Anko and then sighed "you still not letting this go aren't you"

"Never!" Anko smiled when Naruto got up sighing. He went to the coffee vending machine.

"I really need a coffee" Kurenai's eyes went wide and was about to tell Naruto that it wasn't working but Anko stopped her.

Orchimaru's former student smirked and whispered "let the newbie suffer today" Yugao nodded but Kurenai didn't look convinced. The guys looked amused when suddenly as Naruto put some money the machine started working and gave him his desired drink.

Everyone's eyes went wide as Naruto sat down and stirred his coffee. He looked at everyone and blinked "what" the blond wondered why everyone looked at him like that.

"This can't be happening" Asuma said as he hurried towards the machine and decided to get a drink as well.

Anko couldn't believe what she saw. She heard Asuma swear as his money was swallowed and looked at the blond before her drinking obliviously.

She looked at a confused Yugao and Kurenai and then spoke "what the hell was that"

* * *

><p>Everyone left when Kurenai was about to leave as well but went to Naruto who still sat down.<p>

"Naruto-kun" the Uzumaki looked up at his friend who was smiling "yes Kurenai-sensei"

"I was wondering are you free tonight" Naruto looked thoughtful but nodded "I am in fact" Kurenai smiled "great. You see me and Anko are going out. Want to come" the Uzumaki smiled "sure why not" the Yuhi brightened up as she thought Naruto was busy "alright...great I see you at my apartment at 7. Make sure you wear something nice"

The Yuhi then walked off with an extra sway on her hips making the son of Namikaze Minato confused.

Gai chuckled. His delinquent apprentice didn't know that Kurenai liked him.

"Naruto" Naruto turned towards Gai who smiled "can you do me a favour" the Uzumaki smiled "alright. But as you can see I'm free until 7 apparently" Lee's master chuckled "I can see that"

"I just want you to meet someone. I fill you in the details on the way there" Naruto nodded as he was a bit confused.

* * *

><p>Tenten stood in the middle of her training ground as it was time to meet her Sensei. Apparently he was going to bring someone.<p>

"_I wonder if it's Hatake Kakashi since he is Gai-Sensei's rival" _Tenten pondered but she didn't have to any longer as her Sensei and his friend arrived.

Tenten's eyes went wide to see Naruto with him.

"Right on time Tenten." Gai smiled and then moved a bit to the side and pointed at Naruto who looked stoic.

"Naruto is the person I was talking about. He will be teaching you ninjutsu" Tenten's eyes went wide "wait Naruto. But I thought he didn't know any"

Gai frowned and Naruto chuckled "whoever told you that doesn't know me" Gai nodded "I agree Naruto-kun knows a lot of ninjutsu and will be a great teacher for you"

Tenten just watched Naruto in shock. She was being taught by the same person she called a dobe for years.

The irony was too much for her.

Gai looked at Naruto "well Naruto let's get to it" the Uzumaki nodded and walked up towards Tenten and suddenly swung at her. Tenten looked to dodge but the punch was too fast and just blocked. This made her fall and skid far away.

Her arm was stinging in pain and she got up huffing _"what's his problem"_

As Tenten got up she saw Naruto in front of her. He was frowning "Is that all you got"

Tenten's eyes narrowed while Gai watched in concentration.

"One hit and look you are already done for" Naruto's eyes narrowed and then he smirked "I can see why you all are retaking"

"Shut up! You don't know anything" Tenten growled as she felt hurt at his remark.

"What are you going to do about it Tenten. I didn't even put half my strength in that punch" Tenten's eyes went wide. She could not believe that Naruto was holding back.

"Gai-Sensei kindly asked me to teach you. I don't like to teach so if I don't see improvements then I will leave" Gai nodded as he agreed with Naruto. His blond apprentice has his own businesses to deal with. He just hoped Tenten could show him that his time was not going to waste.

Tenten looked at Gai and saw he seriously wanted Naruto to teach her.

Looking back at the blond she muttered "what am I going to learn from you"

Naruto raised his eyebrow "what are you going to learn. Sorry I am not going to teach you"

Tenten's eyes went wide while Gai just watched. Naruto then smirked "you will throughout this month follow me and do what I do"

Gai smiled while Tenten was surprised "you...you mean I basically have to shadow you" the bun haired girl said in surprise.

Naruto nodded as he looked at Gai "he's your teacher not me. Don't expect that by being taught is just learning techniques. By the time you finish shadowing me you will learn how to think for yourself"

Tenten's eyes narrowed "I can think of myself. I don't need you to hold my hand" Naruto looked amused "really you. The one Temari easily dealt with like a fly." Tenten's eyes went wide and she quivered.

"Temari...she is a real Kunoichi and if you did have a brain then you would have trained and aimed to never lose embarrassingly like that"

Tenten froze as she knew Naruto was right.

"So Tenten. Will you be my errand girl this month or will you be in little Konohamaru's class" Naruto looked amused now as Tenten clenched her fists in turmoil.

Gai watched his student try to come to a decision when she answered "yes!"

Naruto nodded smugly and Gai smirked. It seemed Tenten had the will to become stronger.

"Good. Gai will tell me your address. I am a busy guy so make sure when I come you be there." Tenten nodded.

Naruto nodded at Gai "Alright" he then turned around and walked off "trust me once this month is over. You may not be stronger but you will obtain something even Neji or Lee doesn't have." Tenten's eyes went wide as Naruto shunshined.

The girl looked at Gai who smiled "well done Tenten you just made your first step"

* * *

><p><strong>Kurenai and Anko's apartment<strong>

It was 7pm and Uzumaki Naruto rang the doorbell as he stood in front of Kurenai and Anko's apartment.

He wore a burgundy buttoned shirt with a black trousers and matching shoes. His hair was surprisingly calm as it suited his image even more. He left his headband at home since he was annoyed of always wearing it for some reason.

He waited for Kurenai and Anko to come when the door was opened and only Kurenai came out. As the red eyed woman came out Naruto was surprised what she wore.

Kurenai wore a black buttoned shirt which had beautiful patterns on both sides of her chest; the shirt was open showing her cleavage, you can see her red bra a bit.

His friend also wore matching trousers but in between her shirt and trousers was a black belt which wrapped around her waist. Kurenai wore shoes that were basically just a fancier versions of ninja sandals, which was more for comfort and style

While Naruto was awed at what she wore. Kurenai was very pleased Naruto was well dressed. He looked very handsome and was delighted he agreed to come with her.

"You ready to go" Naruto smiled making Kurenai nod and closed her door.

"I thought Anko was coming with you" Kurenai smiled "Anko went ahead with Yugao." Naruto nodded and then allowed her to move past him with a smile.

Kurenai smiled at his chivalrous gesture "why don't we get going"

"Yes lets" the Yuhi smiled and together they left.

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed as she knocked on Kurenai's door. The Hyuuga heiress wanted to speak with her Sensei as she saw her come to her compound lots of times. She wanted to just speak with her and tell her that she got her training covered since her father wanted to train her one on one.<p>

The reason why was because he didn't want his daughter to go back to the academy and be a bigger disappointment.

Hinata pressed the doorbell and still nobody answered. She rang it again and this time wondered where her Sensei was.

"I go and see her later" the Hyuuga girl turned around and left. She decided to go and come back later.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district – Inside a bar<strong>

Asuma drank in front of the barman who issued drinks to his customers. The son of the Third Hokage sighed as a woman came and tapped his back getting his attention. The woman smiled as Asuma just looked at her and sighed.

"What's with you" Asuma looked at her "Suzume" the woman smiled and sat next to him.

"It's just that things have become a real hassle" Asuma sighed. Suzume nodded and her eyes went to Naruto and Kurenai who sat on the table in the far corner. Yugao, Shizune and Anko were in another table.

She smiled although Asuma hid it she knew what was bothering him.

"Your team taking up your time" she asked making Asuma nod while he discreetly watched Naruto and Kurenai while he drank.

"The Kids are all going to retake and Ino now wanted to be serious"Suzume nodded. She knew about the kids since the academy and frankly ever since Naruto failed the second time the class became a disappointment.

"Forget about it. For now I get you another drink" Suzume pat his back softly and ordered another drink.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in a dilemma because right on his table was something he didn't want to see. It was something that he didn't like.<p>

Looking up he saw Kurenai smiling sweetly "it's okay Naruto-kun if you don't want to drink"

The Uzumaki nodded and looked down at his vodka.

"Have you drank before" the Yuhi asked with an amused expression.

Naruto looked at her and smiled "yes I did but I don't prefer it" Kurenai nodded she knew he wasn't the type to get drunk and risk letting himself be more open. It hurt her a bit that he was cautious even around her.

Naruto noticed her expression and like reading her thoughts he smiled "but just for today it will be alright"

Kurenai smiled and nodded she then drank her drink seeing Naruto drink his.

"Hey Naruto!" Anko came bringing a chair with both Shizune and Yugao "good to see you here"

The Uzumaki smiled and nodded at them.

They all shared a table and started to talk for a while. Naruto just listened and enjoyed the atmosphere. Kurenai noticed and just watched him closely.

"You enjoying yourself Naruto" Kurenai asked as the girls looked at him.

"Yeah I am" the Uzumaki smiled making them nod.

"So how are things since you shortly came out of the hospital" Yugao asked making Naruto nod "its tough getting back to shape since I was out for 2 months but I got it handled"

"That's right Naruto-kun you were in critical condition. It's a miracle you survived" Naruto nodded at Shizune as he indeed knew it was a miracle since he doesn't have Kisara in him anymore.

Everyone became quiet now when Anko spoke "alright enough of this lets do something fun"

Kurenai sighed while Yugao and Shizune shook their heads in amusment. Naruto just looked confused and amused at the same time.

"What kind of game" Naruto smirked. He liked playing games especially winning them.

Anko smirked and leaned forward "It's not a game per say its called spin the bottle" Kurenai sighed and Naruto raised his eyebrow "that's a game Anko" Anko shook her head "not it's not when I change the rules" she smirked haughtily

Naruto now was interested "okay do tell" everyone also were interested and listened to Anko who smiled.

"When the bottle points to one of us that person has a huge gulp. Then he has to either tell the truth or do a dare. However you only have one dare"

Naruto shook his head "well that's no fun" Anko smirked "well are you in or not Naruto" the Uzumaki smiled and saw that everyone wanted to play.

"Okay why not" Anko nodded while Kurenai smiled. Both Shizune and Yugao looked at each other and smiled. They knew it's going to be fun.

"Alright let's begin" Anko brought an empty bottle making Kurenai sweat drop on how quick she got it.

The bottle then span and the game began.

* * *

><p>The game looked to be heated as Anko was drunk because for some reason the bottle always pointed to her. The former student of Orochimaru told a lot of truths like how she and Kurenai when they were young almost...however before she said anymore her friend interrupted carrying a huge blush much to Naruto's amusement.<p>

Yugao and Shizune didn't notice since they were feeling woozy as well. The two just told them about their problems. Shizune was talking about how it was hard to get a date since she couldn't relate to the guys around here. When she mentioned Naruto she blushed and then drank a whole lot more. Yugao just talked about her love life with Hayate saying that she was glad Hayate moved on with another girl and that she had to get more time to balance out work with life.

The battle span as Kurenai and Naruto both watched the bottle in deep interest. The two were lightly drunk and knew if the bottle pointed at them they will receive a headache tomorrow like the rest.

The bottle stopped and pointed at...

Kurenai.

Anko cheered getting everyone's attention while Shizune and Yugao giggled.

"Ahhhhh...Kurenaiiii...truthhhh or dareeeeeeee" Anko sputtered clearly showing she was drunk

Kurenai froze and gulped she unconsciously looked at Naruto who smirked like he was glad it wasn't him.

The Yuhi's eyes narrowed. She didn't like his expression and answered "what if I choose dare"

Anko went into a fit of giggles and looked at her two drunken friends "well...to meee...I would dare you to a kiss a certain someone" Kurenai's eyes went wide while Naruto looked amused. He really liked to see Kurenai be dared to kiss someone in the bar. He looked around to see Kakashi drinking with Gai who were watching them. He also saw some other guys clearly giving the girls a perverted leer.

Shizune also giggled as she was red all over "pppssst...how about she goes to that person and sits on his lap" Kurenai now became cold and shivered. Yugao then giggled as well and drank some more. "No no no...she also has to hug him as well" Kurenai now knew she was done for.

She looked at Naruto who was eyeing her he was amused as he discreetly looked at the guys in the bar.

She frowned. He thought she will go do does things with those guys. She then smirked although she knew what her friends were after she knew getting him surprised was something worth seeing.

Also she couldn't afford to tell the truth since that was worse than the dare itself in her opinion.

She smiled evilly getting Naruto to shiver and gave her answer.

* * *

><p>Asuma took a smoke outside as he heard the music blazing within the bar. Next to him Suzume did the same "it seems to get interesting in there" Asuma nodded "yeah"<p>

The Sarutobi sighed as he finished his smoke. He was about to get another one when he realised his packet was empty.

"Here" Suzume gave him her cigarette "it was yours anyway" Asuma nodded and then the girl smiled and left.

"Where are you going" the Sarutobi asked making Suzume laugh "I have work in the morning. " she smiled and waved "take care Asuma-kun" Asuma nodded and then sighed. Seeing Suzume leave made him leave as well.

Looking at the bar for a second he sighed and then walked off.

* * *

><p>"Come Kurenai!"<p>

"Yeah don't be a prude"

"Kurenai!"

Kurenai's eyes twitched when she saw her friends encouraging her to do the dare.

"Why did I choose to dare" Kurenai stood in the middle of the room and looked at the guys. They all wanted her to go to them. Gai drank as he laughed while Kakashi moved a chair away from him getting prepared. As he looked amused.

Naruto like the girls looked to dare her.

"You should have chosen to dare Kurenai." The Uzumaki chuckled as Kurenai's eyes went wide "what did you call me"

The blond blinked as he looked confused "nothing what's wrong Kurenai" the red eyed woman then with her eyes narrowed walked towards him. What she did next got everyone surprised.

The Yuhi sat on Naruto's lap who became surprised. She then hugged him making him even more surprised. Finally she then kissed him right on the lips getting the Uzumaki shocked the core. All Naruto could do was hold her close. The moment he did that Kurenai moved closer as their body hugged each other.

The kiss lasted for a while and when she let go team 8's instructor spoke softly "Its Kurenai-Sensei Naruto-kun" Kurenai blushed as she then hugged him close and looked at her friends with a smirk who were blown away.

Kakashi froze in shock while Gai smirked.

Naruto just froze.

Anko looked at Shizune and Yugao and together laughed loudly.

"Oh my god!"

"Look at Naruto-kun he looks like he saw a ghost"

"Oh my god! Now that's a dare!"

Kurenai smiled and then looked at Naruto who had the most shocked expression she had seen. She smiled even wider.

"_That will show you Naruto-kun"_

* * *

><p>The bottle span once again as everyone wanted to see who was going to be next. This time both Gai and Kakashi joined in as the bottle now stopped at...<p>

Uzumaki Naruto.

The girls all smiled evilly as they finally had their desired prey.

Naruto looked at the bottle and then at Kurenai who smiled just like her friends making the Uzumaki gulp.

"I...I take truth" the girls looked at him and huddled closely to each other and whispered. Naruto sweat dropped at the teamwork.

They then finished and looked at Naruto with a serious expression. "You do know you can't lie right" Naruto nodded at Anko "as I promised I won't"

They nodded and asked him a question. Well Yugao asked him anyway.

"Do you have a brother" her question made Naruto chuckle "ah? To play such a game and ask me a question like that. Thats very smart" everyone looked at him wanting to know his answer.

Naruto then nodded "yes I did" he smiled now getting everyone on the table surprised.

"What is his name" Shizune asked making Naruto chuckle "I answered your question didn't I." Everyone became quiet the game was until the bottle was span only one question can be asked.

Kurenai who sat next to him looked at him with her soft expression while Kakashi now looked interested. He just found something big about his student.

"Okay let's start again" Anko giggled

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district<strong>

It was 11pm now as the night was wild but it had to be cut early because Yugao took Anko home due to her being out for the count. Everyone then decided to leave as well.

Kakashi with Gai left as they had training to do with their Genins and Shizune had work in the morning.

Now Kurenai and Naruto walked home together in silence. The red eyed Jounin eyed Naruto now and then.

The Uzumaki noticed and asked "something the matter Kurenai-Sensei" Kurenai knew she was caught and just looked ahead.

Naruto noticed and smiled "you are wondering about what I said right" Kurenai didn't answer but nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I'm prying Naruto-Kun" Naruto shook his head "it's okay I knew people were going to ask one day"

Kurenai nodded and bit her lips "what's his name" she muttered. Silence ensued and as second went by Kurenai thought Naruto will never answer making her sad.

"Uzumaki Shinn" Kurenai's eyes went wide and then turned her head to see Naruto walking off with his back turned.

"That's my stop. See you tomorrow Kurenai-Sensei" Kurenai just watched him leave as she still was surprised. She then smiled and nodded.

"Take care Naruto-kun" Naruto just smiled and left.

Kurenai smiled and looked at him with longing in her eyes.

"_I am glad you came Naruto-kun"_ Kurenai then turned around to go to her apartment but saw Hinata.

This surprised her and before she spoke Hinata spoke "I just want to tell you that I'm sorry I didn't see you and I decided to train with my clan techniques" Kurenai just nodded and then Hinata turned around to leave.

"Wait Hinata" the Hyuuga stopped and turned around to see Kurenai smiling "if you need help don't hesitate to see me" Hinata just nodded and left. Kurenai sighed and went inside her apartment complex. Not knowing that the Hyuuga heiress saw her with Naruto.

Hinata's eyes narrowed and knew she had to get stronger.

* * *

><p>Days have turned into a week and Tenten shadowed Naruto while he was training. She found out that it was difficult to do what he done. She had to run outside with him very early in the morning while also doing some training late at night. The student of Maito Gai was getting both physically and mentally exhausted. It didn't help that she had to waste her time sitting with him at that ramen stand for a whole day.<p>

She sighed and opened to leave her house. Before she left she saw Naruto in front of her. He smiled and gave her a scroll.

"Here take this. It's your training for the following 2 weeks" Tenten nodded "but what about you. Where are you going" Naruto smiled "follow this scroll and prepare for Gai's test." Before Tenten spoke Naruto poofed showing that he was a clone making her sigh.

Tenten eyed her scroll and then opened it. Her eyes then went wide as she saw what it contained.

"Elemental training" she muttered in awe on how Naruto went into detail as he told her what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office <strong>

Naruto nodded at both Tsunade and Jiraiya and left the office. The moment he left Tsunade looked worried.

"Jiraiya will he be safe over there" Jiraiya looked stoic "Let's just hope so Hime." Tsunade nodded but looked unconvinced making Jiraiya touch her shoulder.

"Hime. Don't worry someone will meet him the moment he enters water country. Besides he's a Jounin and he needs to do missions himself" Tsunade nodded she didn't want Naruto to be Jounin because he has to do missions on his own sometimes. At times like this with Akatsuki around she wanted him at the village. She sighed as she knew that Naruto was strong and hopefully will take care of himself.

Looking at the window she looked at the statue of the fourth and frowned.

"_Minato...Kushina. What would you say if Naruto joined mist and not Konoha the village you sacrificed you lives for"_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it folks. Next chapter is Naruto going to Mist...Some surprises will happen since Naruto is involved it's not going to be that surprising Lol!<strong>

**How did you like this chapter showing Naruto's adjustments to being a Jounin. He had a very nice time it seems...Lucky bastard.**

**Okay guys review as I always update regularly. So reward me. **

**Thanks for reading and see you all till the next chapter...soon.**

**Ihateheroes.**

**REVIEW!**


	30. Kiss me

**Hey once again I'm back. Fast huh ^_^. Okay guys review fast for me as well since I updated fast. **

**Those who want Kisara man wait. She will come at the right time.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Wait! Before you read make sure you all review.**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me<em>**

* * *

><p>The sun has come and morning has arrived.<p>

As the sun enveloped the curtains it brightened up the room. On a bed two can people can be seen sleeping. Their figures were hard to distinguish as the blanket covered them.

The figure on the right soon moved and got up. A groan can be heard as the blanket fell off him showing that it was man. A blond man in fact. But if you saw closely he had whisker marks.

"Argh...what happened" Naruto held his head as he tried to hold back a stinging headache. Also wiping his eyes he spoke "where...where am I" Naruto looked around and noticed he was in a bedroom. Quickly the Uzumaki deduced that he was in a hotel.

He moved around a bit and felt his hand touch something soft...very soft.

The blond Jounin's eyes went wide as he felt a soft, very voluptuous figure. He instantly looked at the source and he gasped.

Right there sleeping next to him was a woman. A very beautiful one at that Naruto noticed.

The woman had long red wavy maroon hair, Naruto knew her hair stretched down to her waist something he didn't know the reason for. She also had fair skin with a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip.

Naruto once he analysed her he felt cold as terror entered within his stomach.

What has he done?

"_What the hell did I do!" _As Naruto's mind was in turmoil his head suddenly ached and he had flashes of last night.

All he could hear was loud music as it blasted his mind making him wince.

The Uzumaki could see himself in a club. The music was blazing and the lights keep changing.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Naruto could see a suited man drinking while he had women close to him. Some were humping him._

"_Yo Naruto isn't this fun. Just like the good old days. AHAHAHA" The man laughed as the beautiful women holding him giggled. _

Once Naruto regained his bearings he took deep his eyes went wide and he gritted his teeth in anger.

The Uzumaki recognised that voice and that laugh.

"Ryoma!" Naruto muttered in venom as looked murderous.

Looking back at the woman on his bed he suddenly blushed.

Uzumaki Naruto remembered the moaning and name calling.

Apparently they had done something daring last night. The Uzumaki blushed even redder as every time he tried to remember he could her praises.

"_Oh god you are amazing...so amazing"_

Naruto blushed and then he became angry and quickly got out of the bed and then started to dress. Finishing up the Uzumaki now looked for his Jounin vest. Without it he felt bare as he only wore a white shirt that hugged his chest. He kept looking for his vest and the realised that the woman was holding onto it. She was treating it like a teddy bear.

Naruto blushed once again as he knew why his jacket was there. Slowly Naruto tried to get it off her but the woman held it tight. He kept trying and trying until he just gave up.

"You know what... keep it" Naruto let her keep his vest and just put on his sandals thus walked out quietly. Once he left unknowingly to the blond Jounin the woman woken up.

She had beautiful blue eyes as he shone like Naruto's. The woman knew Naruto left and smirked.

"My ..." she whispered as her eyes turned euphoric. The red haired woman held the jacket tightly.

"Amazing" she sighed dreamily as she leaned back on the bed.

"Uzumaki Naruto" she smiled lustfully.

The Uzumaki left the hotel room as he heard the assistant mutter "lucky bastard"

* * *

><p>Ryoma woke up as he started to button up his yellow shirt. He looked behind him to see two women sleeping.<p>

Sighing he nudged them both and whistled "rise and shine ladies. I got to work" the girls groaned "Ah Ryoma give us 5 minutes" the man chuckled and finished dressing "sorry I don't have time to waste" the girls groaned making Ryoma smiled and leave. The man whistled as he went downstairs he then turned on the lights and smirked. Right before his eyes was where his magic was. He stood behind the counter and smiled looking at everything. Although everything was a mess he nevertheless felt happy.

"My very own club." The man felt proud. He then jumped over the counter and put some chairs in place. While he did that he bumped into someone.

"Hey girls get yourself a drink it's on the house" Ryoma smiled and turned around. The moment he did that his smile turned into shock as he moved back and over the counter.

The person he bumped into was frowning as he clenched his fists.

"He...hey Naruto how did you get here." Ryoma looked around when Naruto answered softly "your window was unlocked"

Ryoma's eyes went wide and saw a small window open and then smiled at Naruto.

"Ah...very batmanlike of you" Naruto clenched his fists and growled "well we both know who's Bruce Wayne right Ryoma. You Manwhore!" the Uzumaki suddenly jumped over the counter in anger trying to catch his prey making Ryoma jump back out and away from the blond.

"Wai...wait Naruto we could talk this out" Ryoma pleaded as he sweated and then pointed at the drinks behind the angry blond.

"Help yourself with a nice drink. It will cool you off"

That was the wrong thing to say as Naruto exploded as he with great speed suddenly grabbed Ryoma by his shirt.

"Do you know what you did to me?" Naruto growled "I kill you!" he gripped Ryoma's shirt tightly making the man wince.

He tried to plead "Wait before you go all Tornado on me let me explain." Naruto looked to not let go making Ryoma plead harder as helightly tapped Naruto's shoulder "please" the blond this time listened and put him down.

The moment Naruto done that he just went and sat on a stool looking very dreadful. Ryoma noticed and looked confused.

He sighed and went over the counter and leaned on the table like a barman.

Silence ensued making the man sigh again.

"Is getting laid that bad for you" Naruto's eyes went wide and then it narrowed dangerously at Ryoma.

Anyone would be scared but Ryoma knew Naruto so he wasn't scared.

"I woke up to see a woman sleeping next to me. What would you feel if you were in my position" Ryoma was about to answer when the Uzumaki stopped him "don't answer .I already know" he said looking irritated.

The former Yakuza raised his eyebrow "wait. I don't get it. Your single right... since you and Kira broke up" Naruto's eyes turned soft and sad when Ryoma mentioned Kisara's fake man. Ryoma noticed and sighed his blond friend still could not get over her.

"Damn it Ryoma you know I don't like doing stuff like this" Ryoma's face turned soft as he remembered last night.

"I know Naruto but the party was wild and I made sure to give you non alcoholic drinks" Naruto sighed as he looked unconvinced "well please explain why I woke up in a random hotel when I should be staying with you."

Ryoma smirked now "you...you don't know what happened" Naruto nodded

"Really you're not yanking my chain." Naruto's eyebrow twitched "I don't know alright. So could you please tell me why I slept with a woman when I promised I never would?"

Ryoma smirked "Well you never promised Naruto remember I was there"

"RYOMA!" Naruto yelled making the man wave his hands "okay okay god!" he sighed.

He then brought out a bottle of cold water and gave it to Naruto who took it and drank it.

"All I know is that you my man. Have taste in women" the brown haired man chuckled making Naruto irritated "I mean you never even look at a woman who wants you. I now know you are just picky"

"Ryoma...please" Ryoma sighed and nodded "okay but I don't know alright" Naruto's eyes went wide "what do you mean you don't know"

"What I mean is that I don't hold your hand and never did. So I don't know" Naruto sighed when Ryoma touched his shoulder making Naruto look at him.

"All I know was that drugs and heavy drinking were involved" Naruto's eyes went wide in terror making Ryoma smile "don't worry you didn't take some" the Uzumaki sighed in relief.

"Just remember Naruto. Try to remember what happened" Naruto looked at Ryoma and nodded "alright" he then closed his eyes and tried to think.

"I remember visiting you since I had to meet a contact in water country" Ryoma nodded when Naruto carried on.

He started to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

"Hey you sure it's alright I could stay here" Naruto asked Ryoma who was wiping the counter.

"Sure Naruto we're family. You know that" the Uzumaki smiled and nodded. Suddenly behind him some tough looking wannabes came as they started to strut towards the counter.

"Hey! I heard there will be a massive party tonight" the man looked smug at Ryoma who didn't even bother to look back as he continued to wipe his table.

"That's right it's going to cost you 5000 Yen" the three guys suddenly didn't like the price as it was too expensive.

"Thats too much! Could you lessen the price tag" the big man demanded

"Sorry no can do" when Ryoma gave his answers the guys didn't like it as they became angry and started swearing at him.

"Do you know who we are" the skinny guy in the group said still not getting Ryoma's attention.

"Yes a customer so either pay up or shut up" the big guy that spoke first suddenly became angry and went to punch Ryoma when suddenly he felt someone grab the back of his head.

Before he noticed who it was he suddenly fell face first on the table hard. His face hit an empty glass bottle as it shattered on his face. This resulted in the man falling unconscious. Blood soon started coming on the table.

"BOSS!" the other two guys screamed when they looked Naruto in anger "you won't get away with this" Naruto smirked cruelly and clenched his right hand. It was the same hand that dealt with the man.

The two became scared and quickly took their boss and ran.

"Shit now I have to wipe the blood of my table" Ryoma sighed Naruto just drank his water "no problem"

Ryoma sighed as he was the one who put the glass bottle on the table so Naruto could smash the guy's face in.

"You know who they are right Ryoma" Ryoma nodded as he saw the dragon crest on those guys suits "yeah they are part of the golden dragon who own these parts"

Naruto drank his water and spoke "golden dragon...I remember them. Is the boss still Aoba" Ryoma nodded "yeah I just tell him we were the ones that dealt with his goons. He's cool" Naruto nodded when Ryoma now leaned on his counter

"Anyway...you're welcome to stay for as long as you want Naruto" he smiled.

Naruto smiled back "thanks man"

Ryoma smiled "Oh I forgot. Welcome to club Escapade Naruto"

* * *

><p>Night has come and club Escapade was booming.<p>

Everyone was dancing livening up the music as it roared.

Ryoma was kissing up girls and enjoying his day while Naruto in front of him drinking his soft drink.

He sighed as he saw Ryoma being his usual self.

"Man you never change" the Uzumaki smiled when he saw a blond woman eyeing him. Naruto smiled and nodded making the woman wink at him.

"Enjoy yourself Naruto!" Ryoma yelled as he the music was loud Naruto managed to hear him and nodded.

He sighed and got up to get another drink. What the blond didn't know was due to the party being hectic one of Ryoma's staff spiked all the drinks so that everyone will become drunk.

Naruto came back holding another drink.

"This is nice" he yelled making his friend roll his eyes in amusement "whatever just enjoy yourself" Naruto smiled and drank the drink in one gulp. He suddenly felt woozy and his vision started to blur.

"Eh!" Naruto held his head and then shook it off. The blond thought nothing of it and carried on drinking.

An hour has passed now and Ryoma was holding a woman close to him when he saw Naruto stand up.

The Uzumaki liked the music as he listened to it countless times in his music player.

It was E.T. By Kate Perry.

He then smirked and started going to the dance floor and soon gathered women with him. Ryoma smirked and shook his head. He soon just left the blond alone and went with his own business.

Naruto danced with countless of girls who liked dancing with him. Some kissed the blond who daringly allowed it as he kissed them back.

He soon left the dance floor and went to get another drink. The blond ordered and sat next to a red haired woman.

She looked at him and smiled. Naruto ignored her and just drank his drink.

"My you are drinking a lot" the woman smirked

Naruto put his drink down and responded "yeah the party is getting very heated" the woman nodded. Naruto noticed guys looking her with leery eyes and smirked.

"Are you only talking to me so that you can avoid those guys" the woman smiled and then laughed.

"My. It looks like I have been found out" Naruto smiled and just turned his attention to his drink.

"Its okay" the woman nodded at Naruto and just watched him drink.

"You dance very well" the Uzumaki chuckled "I know" the red haired woman nodded making Naruto look at her and smile.

"And I also saw you getting a lot of women's attention" she smiled when Naruto chuckled "did I. I didn't even know" the woman giggled "trust me you did"

Naruto now turned towards her "how do you know." The woman leaned on the counter and answered "I saw you"

Naruto smiled smugly now "did you. So I didn't just get those women's attention. Did I" the beautiful laughed "My. Once again you caught me"

Naruto chuckled "well I'm good at catching people" the woman now turned to look at the blond as she smiled there was a hint of seduction within them.

"So..." she analysed Naruto as she saw him wear his Jounin vest. She couldn't signify what village he was from due to the lighting of the room.

"Do you go to these kinds of events" Naruto shook his head "no? I just came here to see a friend of mine"

"A man I hope" the woman winked making Naruto laugh. Lots of guys and I mean lots of guys were looking at Naruto with anger as they were jealous.

"Yes a man" the woman nodded as Naruto asked her something.

"I know this is the wrong place but I didn't catch your name" the woman looked at Naruto for a second making him believe she won't tell him. She soon smiled and told him.

"My name is Fūka...yours" Naruto smiled "Fūka huh...My name is Uzumaki Naruto" Fuka's eyes went wide for a second unknowingly to Naruto and then she smiled.

"My. You are called fishcake" Naruto laughed as she giggled joining him.

"Yeah it is. But it also means maelstrom" Fuka nodded as she knew it meant that as well.

"So fishcake" Fuka pushed her red hair backwards making the men look at it in awe as they were so entranced.

Fuka noticed Naruto wasn't affected nor was he affected by her looks.

"You are talking to me instead of dancing with those pretty ladies" she smiled making Naruto smile back.

The Uzumaki finished his drink as he was now drunk to the core. The blond drank 11 of those as the bartender looked shocked.

"I'm saving my energy for later" he smirked arrogantly getting her surprised. She knew what he meant and laughed "you are so daring" Naruto winked at her.

"I'm not the type to lie" Fuka nodded and touched his hand something that didn't go unnoticed by the Uzumaki "I can see that"

Naruto noticed the guys watching her and then looked at her. "You know I'm not the talking type" Fuka smirked as Naruto moved closer to her.

His eyes glowed blue as it made her entranced. She liked what she saw "and I will say this. Did it work? If not then I just go and dance the night away and waste my energy" he smirked making Fuka smirk back.

She then moved her lips to his ear and gave her his desired answer "yes..." she spoke sensually making Naruto's eyes went wide and then he smirked.

Naruto then grabbed Fuka's face softly moved strains of her hair back and kissed her.

Everyone who watched became shocked as some gasped.

Ryoma was enjoying himself and noticed Naruto kissing a smoking hot woman and smirked "I knew it. You are just picky"

Fuka and Naruto were kissing and soon turned into a hot French kiss as their tongues intertwined. Soon they parted leave a small strand of saliva.

Fuka blushed as Naruto looked at her hotly.

"My...a French kiss" Fuka watched Naruto who responded softly "do you prefer a soft kiss instead" Fuka smiled as her eyes glowed.

"French is fine" she swooned and soon they started kissing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel room <strong>

Leaving a shocked attendant Naruto and Fuka entered their hotel room kissing as the woman had her legs wrapped around his waist. Putting the red haired woman down softly on the bed Naruto took of his vest.

"My aren't you eager" Fuka leaned on the bed looking hot making Naruto smirk "I told you I don't play around" the red haired woman nodded as she took his vest and didn't bother to check the insignia as she was too engrossed to what's going to happen.

She then took off her shirt showing her red bra and quickly put on the vest. Naruto noticed making Fuka look at him. She noticed he was wearing a shirt as he still wore his trousers.

"I thought you weren't the type to play around" Fuka smirked as she thought he would be naked by now. Naruto smirked back and sat on the bed "I was wondering if you can take them off for me" he replied passionately making Fuka's eyes wide and gasp "you are very daring indeed!" she smirked.

She then moved back giving Naruto more space "so... Naruto I only have small garments underneath this vest of yours. Like you I want you to take them off" Naruto's eyes glowed as he smirked. Fuka noticed and started to like his eyes better and better.

"And you say I'm daring" he chuckled as he then eyed her. He noticed that she looked hot in his vest and smirked "how about we play a game" Fuka's eyes glowed as she liked games especially winning them.

"Oh and what shall we play" Naruto smirked "it's called who can carry on playing these mind games" Fuka smirked and then gestured to him with her finger. "Come here and show me what you got fishcake" Naruto smirked and then crawled towards her. He then whispered a few words to her making her blush. Slowly he then looked at her in the eye and smirked.

"I tell you this." He spoke hotly "once you taste this fishcake...you never go back" Fuka's eyes went wide as she gasped. Looking at Naruto he had the most alluring expression she ever saw which made her blush.

She but her lips "Ohhh...them let me have a taste" she then kissed Naruto and together fell on the bed. Soon all their clothes were off and moaning were heard.

**End of flashback**

"Oh...God" Naruto groaned as he put his head on the table. Ryoma shook his head as he knew the blond remembered.

"But I got to say Naruto. Well done" he smirked as he heard Naruto whimper making him laugh.

"Don't worry nobody will ever know" Ryoma assured.

Naruto dearly hoped nobody will ever know.

* * *

><p>Fuka got out of the hotel room as she wore a green vest. She stretched and then two people came landing in front of her.<p>

One was a man with wild hair and bear-like stature and the other was a woman she had long dark brown hair and wore globe-like earrings. She also wore red lipstick and orange eye-shadow. Like Fuka she had blue eyes but it wasn't as bright as neither hers nor Naruto's.

These two were Fudo and Fuen. They were her team.

"Where were you? We were looking all over for you. do you know that our client is..." suddenly Fudo interupted my Fuka who walked past him.

She smirked "Women hate men who talk too much. Please do remember that Fudo-chan" Fudo's narrowed and Fuen giggled.

Then both of them had their eyes go wide as behind Fuka there was a spiral insignia. "Fuka...thats...you wearing" Fuka smirked "I know. It just seems I had the most amazing night" Fuen's eyes went wide again as she knew Fuka will never compliment someone. Fudo fumed as he knew what she done. He knew Fuka will never sleep with someone and whoever it was must have got her attention greatly. He had the urge to tear whoever it was to pieces.

"Let us go. It time to meet our client and get this stupid mission he wanted over with." They nodded and then shunshined leaving Fuka stand there alone. The beautiful woman looked at the sky for a while and then took a huge sniff of the vest she was wearing.

"Uzumaki Naruto...I will found you" she smirked as her lips glowed "I seem to forgot to give a special kiss." She giggled. She knew Naruto was special.

He had to be special if he made her forget. Remembering that wondrous night she giggled.

"It seems I can never go back...Fishcake"

She then shunshined. Her destination was...Fire country.

At the bar Naruto cried as Ryoma was chatting up another woman.

"Why does this happening to me." He groaned and then smacked the counter as he yelled.

"DAMN IT! WHY"

"Naruto man shut up. I'm working here" Ryoma snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>That it guys. How did you like it? I know it was short but I needed it out of the way for a long chapter next. It seems Naruto got lucky again or unlucky well that depends on how he sees it I think. Ahahaha. That should teach him not to drink as the alcohol is like red kryptonite to the blond. He was on fire don't you think.<strong>

**Okay anyway what do you think? Next chapter is Naruto going to mist...it seems he has something waiting for him when he comes back.**

**Poor Naruto or Lucky Naruto **

**So guys review for me alright. Lets reach to 1400 reviews for me! I'm giving you service here ;)**

**Take care.**

**Ihateheroes**

**REVIEW**


	31. Welcome to Mist Naruto!

**Hey Guys I'm back. From now on I will update this on a regular basis. I was struck by countless inspirations thats why I didn't update but here it is now Guys.**

**First off I cannot believe how you guys do not know Fuka and the chapter you read was not a filler. She will play a major role in Naruto's development just you see.**

**First off Fuka is an evil manipulative woman and when she and Naruto meet everything will change.**

**Also first off. I'm confused. **

**Let me give you a question. If you were abused, neglected by a whole village what would you do. I give you an answer I would have not trusted anybody even if a select few liked me I still be wary. **

**So I don't get why Naruto wants to become Hokage. It is beyond me. **

**So keep this in mind every time I update. Because thats how I think Naruto is. **

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Mist Naruto!<strong>

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto has found himself in a lot of strange and difficult situations in his life. After all he's was the former vessel of the Kyuubi and her former husband. He was also an abused child who done lots of things that no child in their wildest dreams would have done.<p>

However surely this is the strangest situation he has ever been in.

A blond haired announcer speaks. The Uzumaki felt for some reason that he knew that man "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to a Fishcake's affair starring: Uzumaki Naruto!

The crowd cheered.

Naruto sweat dropped _"Fishcake's affair. What kind of foolishness!"_

The announcer carried on "Tonight's contestant hails from Konoha. He is also known as Tornado Naruto for his destructive and brutish behaviour and is also Konoha's brightest prospect!"

The crowd cheers wildly once more.

The announcer suddenly stopped he looked to be listening on his earpiece "For some reason we are going onto a break" the crowd groaned some booed.

The announcer suddenly smirked "however I'm going to take a leaf out of Naruto's book and not listen to the authorities . So let's just bring them out shall we!"

The crowd cheered and then a red haired woman with a tomato shaped face came and began to open a door. The crowd whistled as the woman looked hot!

"Hey! That's my wife you ogling at" the announcer screamed in anger shutting the guys up.

He smiled and turned off his killer intent "good. Now darling open dooooor number 1!"

The woman nodded and opened the door and a woman came out. This made everyone whistled as she was gorgeous!

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Kurenai?"

The announcer introduces her. "Bachelorette number 1 hails from Konoha which is in Fire country. She works with our Tornado here and get this ladies and gentlemen...they had two hot rendezvous together." The audience gasped and the Uzumaki heard guys commending him.

"Well done Tornado"

"Get in there!"

Naruto buries his head in his hands. What strange world has he fallen into?

The announcer continues. "Yuhi Kurenai, describes herself as a sweet down-to-earth woman, a Genjutsu specialist..." the announcer pauses, "and a passionate lover who likes it slow." Kurenai now looked a little embarrassed at that while Naruto was very embarrassed. That is an information he does not need to know. "She is the most dependable best friend says a woman named Anko Mitarashi." Kurenai smiled as she was grateful at what Anko said.

The announcer finished and gestured Kurenai to take a seat next to Naruto. When the Uzumaki looked at her he suddenly saw furious red eyes glaring back.

Feeling the killer intent Naruto just squirmed in his seat.

"Let's bring out Bachelorette number 2 shall we?" the announcer asks the audience who cheer in response.

The red haired woman nodded while Naruto was becoming scared. He suddenly saw Ayame come out and once again became surprised.

"Bachelorette number 2 also hails from Konoha. Her name is Ichiraku Ayame. She considers herself as Naruto's best friend and knows everything about our tornado." The Announcer smirked and looked at Naruto "isn't that wonderful Mr Uzumaki. She is just like your wife" Ayame blushed furiously and looked down. She just sat down next to Kurenai.

"Shut up! You girly looking fagot!" the red haired woman who was in charge of opening the doors laughed with everyone joining her.

The announcer's eyes went wide and looked at his wife "darling don't laugh!"

"Oh...god! I can't believe someone agrees with me. I also thought the same thing when we first met." The woman wiped a tear in her eye.

Everyone laughed as well and the announcer just growled "Let's just get it over with. Ladies and gentlemen, Bachelorette number 3."

The Uzumaki noticed that two seats were empty next to him and now knew that one more was left.

He wondered who was next.

The woman walked out was Terumi Mei.

The Uzumaki became confused. Yes he knew Mei in fact knew her well but he didn't think she liked him.

The crowd were very pleased at what they saw

"Oh God she's hot"

"Unreal"

"Fuck you Tornado. How dare you take my girlfriend!"

"Yeah!"

The crowd now booed at Naruto as some women also liked what they saw.

The announcer found her hot but felt his wife was hotter.

"Terumi Mei hails from the hidden mist village. She is also the Godaime Mizukage. Wow how did he manage to bag such a woman?"

The men in the crowd looked at Naruto in awe.

They looked like they saw their idol. The Uzumaki didn't feel like looking at Mei but did anyway.

"Mei!" he smiled but all he got was a scary smile in return.

"Shut up or I'll kill you" she smiled dangerously.

"OOHHHH" the crowd gasped.

Mei did not sit next to Naruto but sat on the far end. There was one seat left and it was the one next to him. Kurenai sitting on his left and Ayame sitting next to the Yuhi both were frowning.

The man looked at Kushina and nodded. She also nodded back.

"Okay everyone last but certainly and I mean certainly not least.

"Bachelorette number 4!" the announcer waved at the door who opened.

Naruto looks up finding the ceiling interesting as he had a terrible feeling on who it was going to be next.

She walks out and he was right. It was...

Yoko Kisara.

The crowd exploded. As the men now looked murderous

"Dear lord she is hot!"

"This cannot be happening! How can a boy like that get lucky!"

"Fuck you Tornado. How dare you take my wife!" a man suddenly shattered his glass bottle and jumped at Naruto intending to stab the blond with it.

Suddenly the security came and held him back. The man was screaming as he was taken outside.

Naruto blinked in shock.

Was that Jiraiya and wasn't the security man Ibiki?

The crowd now booed at Naruto .

The announcer found her hot as well but seeing his wife glaring at him didn't say anything.

"Yoko Kisara had no settled home in fact everything is unknown however if you are wondering how she knows the Tornado. Get this..." The announcer looked surprised but then smirked

"She was Tornado's former wife"

The crowd exploded while Kurenai , Mei, Ayame were surprised.

"WHAT!" the three women screamed as Kisara sat next to Naruto looking stoic.

"YOU'RE WIFE" Ayame screamed as she was very angry. Naruto never saw her like that.

Suddenly Ibiki came and with just his presence he calmed everyone down. This made the crowd cheer his name.

"IBIKI! IBIKI! IBIKI!

Seriously Ibiki is one scary dude.

The announcer now silenced the audience and started.

"Now that everyone is here let us speak with Naruto" the Announcer smiled and went to Naruto with his microphone

"Say son what do you have to say for yourself and who will you pick" the man smiled.

Naruto was just frozen as for the life of him he could not speak.

"I'll speak if you don't mind" Kisara smiled as the announcer pointed the microphone at her.

"Naruto...answer the monkey. What do you have to say for yourself" Kisara ordered carrying soft caring smile.

"Hey! Don't tell Naruto what to do. He's not your slave!" Ayame got up in anger.

Kisara chuckled "if Naruto-kun's a good boy. He will be rewarded like always. Right...Naruto-Kun"

The crowd gasped while some fainted.

Suddenly Mei got up as the chair she sat on melted.

"Get Ms Terumi another chair!" the announcer pointed. Ibiki nodded and pulled another chair for Mei to use.

She just sat and looked at Kisara with a stoic expression.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed as her red eyes glowed dangerously.

"We would like to know your answer Naruto" the Announcer smiled Naruto knew the man wanted him to suffer.

The Uzumaki sighed and was about to answer when the announcer suddenly got up.

Holding his earpiece the man looked surprised.

"Wait just a second. Our producers say that there is a surprise guest"

"A surprise guest" the man's wife said making the announcer nod. Suddenly a man came and gave the announcer another card

"Alright darling get ready to open door number 2 okay" the woman nodded.

The man before his wife opened the door read the card.

"It seems these unexpected guests even surprised me. Truly Uzumaki Naruto you are either a man's dream or his nightmare." The announcer looked sad and pitiful "to think you became such a delinquent. I'm disappointed son"

"Don't call me son!" Naruto growled as he was in no mood to play games.

The announcer just shook his head as he looked disappointed "you are going to need a parent for this one Naruto that's for sure. Security get another two chairs" Ibiki nodded and pulled another two chairs at the very far end. It was way away from Naruto and the girls.

"Darling open the door!" his wife nodded and then opened door number two.

The Uzumaki looked at the door as he thought that since he was already in hell he might as well enjoy it.

Boy was he wrong.

Because out came in Fūka and Yukie. Fuka looked to be carrying a bag with her while Yukie looked angry.

Uzumaki Naruto's world shattered.

The crowd exploded once more.

"Again!"

"That five times now!"

"Isn't that the great actress?"

"Unreal what is he...?"

"He must be a god!"

"Look there is three hot red heads now!"

"Red head galore!" the guys screamed

The announcer chuckled "it seems you like red heads" he looked at Kurenai and chuckled again "or the colour red"

Both women sat on their chairs and just looked at Naruto with a smirk. The other girls analysed Fuka as Kisara and Mei were expressionless.

The announcer looked to not want to read the card but had no choice. He inwardly apologised to Naruto and read it.

"Fujikaze Yukie also known as Kazahana Koyuki, She is the great actress who fell in love with our Tornado and is now engaged with him"

Suddenly a chair suddenly turned to flames.

The announcer stopped and screamed "Get Ms Yoko another chair!" Ibiki quickly gave her another chair which also turned to flames.

"Get her another chair!" Ibiki got her another chair and Kisara now sat down. Her hair was covering her expression. Naruto knew she was pissed.

The announcer now carried on "now for our next guest. Her name is Fuka... she is a mercenary who met our Tornado in a club..." the announcer suddenly was interrupted by Kurenai while Naruto's heart stopped.

"What were you doing in a club Naruto" she said as her eyes narrowed with fury.

The Uzumaki just ignored her as he basically looked dead in shock.

He wished this was a dream.

"Get this...Our Naruto just seems to be getting lucky as when they met they straight away hit it off" Naruto suddenly now got his energy back and looked at kisara. You can see fear on his face. "I...I was drunk" Kisara didn't listen as slowly whisker marks started coming on her cheeks.

Mei started tapping her heels so hard on the floor it was creating cracks.

Kurenai gripped her chair handle while Ayame looked down she slowly clenched and then unclenched her hand.

Yukie bit her lips in frustration.

"Our dear Naruto and Fuka had a..." before the announcer finished Fuka interrupted.

"May I dear announcer" Fuka smiled making the man nod as he blushed. Can you blame him he liked red heads.

Fuka then started getting her hand inside her bag.

"I...believe...this is yours." With a smile as she pulled out Naruto's Jounin vest.

Everyone gasped and Kisara now had all her whiskers on her cheeks.

Fuka smiled "Are you sure I can keep it"

The crowd suddenly became silent. They now did not have the energy to yell anymore.

The whole room became silent as everyone just froze.

Suddenly Naruto disappeared from his chair.

The announcer screamed as he noticed "it seems Uzumaki Naruto escaped!" the girls and everyone else now also noticed.

Naruto went to jump through a window and probably land outside.

He didn't care if this was the top building.

He would prefer to die like this then by them.

Suddenly Naruto was hit on the back as he felt his back burn.

"Argh!" he screamed and hit the window thus falling down the building towards his death.

Mei kissed her teeth "tch...he jumped out" she and everyone ran to the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Cowboy Bebop - Green Bird song. You know when Spike falls from a church window Imagine Naruto now falling out of the window. (Those who did not watch Cowboy Bebop do so it is a great anime!)<strong>

* * *

><p>They saw Naruto sailing to the ground. The crowd gasped and Ayame screamed.<p>

While the Uzumaki fell to his death. His body was numb from Mei's lava attack. The Blond's eyes saw the women all looking concerned.

Mei just frowned while Kyuubi's eyes were glowing red.

Suddenly the Uzumaki saw images flash through his eyes.

He saw pictures of trail and a caravan.

He saw a man sitting in front of him.

The man was talking to him.

While he fell he suddenly heard someone yell at him.

"Naruto wake up! We are here!"

* * *

><p><strong>End song!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Water country – On the way to Mist<strong>

Naruto suddenly gasped as he woke up.

"Hey you alright" Ao said.

Naruto just held his head and nodded at the Mist hunter ninja. It was dream he thought.

"_Thank god it was a dream"_

Ao just nodded back.

It seemed that Ao was the contact that was sent to meet him. The two met and straightaway went to Mist since Naruto was late.

Ao smiled "alright let's go" he then got out of the caravan with Naruto who did the same.

The two now stood in front of the gates to the hidden Mist village.

Naruto looked at the area as there was lots of mist.

"You see this village is hard to get into due to the mist. So you're lucky you were with me and that lady Mizukage arranged an easy travel for us."

Naruto just nodded as the two walked inside. Once they entered Naruto looked awed.

Kirigakure's architecture was composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Befitting its name, the village was surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, now wonder Ao said it was difficult to get in.

The two were walking through the shopping district when Naruto heard whispers from the people.

"That man looks familiar"

"Yes he is"

Naruto was confused when Ao chuckled "most of the people here were bloodline users and people from clans who didn't have the bloodline."

Naruto nodded as they two now stood in front of the Mizukage tower. It did not look like the Hokage tower but nevertheless it looked grand.

Once they entered and went up to the Mizukage office they stood in front of the secretary.

The secretary smiled at Ao and looked at Naruto. She became surprised and suddenly she got up and hugged Naruto.

This surprised the Uzumaki. The lady let go and smiled "thank you for saving me back then. Me and my family are forever grateful"

Naruto just nodded while Ao went inside. The Uzumaki smiled softly at her "no problem. Anyone would have done the same." He then went after the Ao leaving the secretary alone carrying a frown.

"No they wouldn't have" she then sat and resumed her job.

Naruto entered the office to see Ao now leaving and a chair turning away from him.

When Ao left and the moment he closed the door an old lady stood there behind the blond.

Suddenly the Uzumaki pulled out a Kunai from his sleeve and turned his head a bit. The blond now wore a blue buttoned up shirt courtesy of Ryoma.

His eyes landed on the person behind him who smiled. It was an old red haired lady who was holding a cane. she didn't look like she needed the cane as the Uzumaki knew who she was and saw her in action.

Letting his guard down he blinked "Tetsuko?"

The woman smirked and then charged at Naruto with great speed.

"Never let your guard down!" she swung her cane at the blond Uzumaki who dodged and gave her two kicks one aimed at the mid section and then quickly at her face.

The old Uzumaki dodged them both and aimed to punch the blond who dodged and went to punch her back. She quickly dodged and punched Naruto in the face.

The fact that she was smaller than him made it difficult for the blond.

Faltering back while Tetsuko landed on her feet Naruto smirked.

"You swing hard" Naruto smirked as he wiped his cheek with his hand.

"You are not so bad yourself. Now I know the rumours were right" Tetsuko smirked

Naruto just looked at her while suddenly someone behind him spoke.

"Indeed Tetsuko" Naruto turned around and saw Mei sitting on her chair while her Kage hat was on the table.

"It has been indeed a while hasn't Naruto-Kun" Mei smiled

"Mei!" the Godaime Mizukage smiled looking happy.

Mei nodded as she saw Naruto's display against Tetsuko "You have got stronger haven't you?" Naruto smiled "It seemed you become Mizukage"

Mei nodded "yes...it was all thanks to you after all"

Naruto now looked a bit sheepish "I told you it wasn't just me."

Mei nodded but still was unconvinced. She spoke to Zabuza and from what he said if it wasn't for Naruto the plan would not have been started.

Tetsuko smiled and sat on the chair situating in front of Mei.

"Why don't you sit Naruto-Kun? We have much to discuss" Tetsuko said making Naruto nod and sit down.

* * *

><p><strong>Mizukage's office<strong>

The two Uzumaki's sat down watching Mei read the scroll Tsunade sent her.

The Terumi finished and looked at Naruto "Naruto-Kun now that you are a diplomat for both Kiri and Konoha. It is decided that you will stay here for a month"

Naruto nodded as this was told to him by Tsunade. He will be back when the rookies finished their exams.

"However for first 2 weeks you will be staying with us. Then the 3rd week you will be with Koyuki in spring country. She wants to speak with you regarding your engagement"

Naruto nodded a bit sadly as he felt turmoil enter his stomach. However he shrugged it off and just nodded.

"Then you will be back here for the final week and then depart" Mei smiled "that is the schedule me and the Hokage decided for you"

" Alright. Now that I'm here do I do some missions or help out your village" Naruto wondered as Mei laughed softly while Tetsuko smiled

"No you won't be doing any of that. That is for our Shinobies" Mei stopped laughing and just smiled "unless you want to be a mist ninja"

Naruto just blinked "so what does an ambassador do then" Testuko answered while Mei smiled a bit wider than usual.

It seemed that Naruto did not answer her question. It showed that he was keeping his options open and that satisfied her greatly. To think Naruto would do that showed that he planned ahead.

"All you do is create an interest"

"Interest?" Tetsuko nodded at Naruto "yes interest. You are the key to the alliance forged by us and Konoha"

Naruto nodded it seemed he was indeed a crucial aspect. It was something he should have known considering what he has done for Konoha so far.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto looked at Mei who now looked serious "could you tell me what happened with you and Earthbeast" Tetsuko now also looked solemn as she also wanted to know.

Naruto's head was now ticking fast. He knew Tsunade said it was an S ranked secret and if he told them he will have to tell them what he told Tsunade and Jiraiya about the Teikoku.

Frankly it was something Naruto did not like.

In fact why did he tell Tsunade and Jiraiya his technique? Naruto now knew that he had no choice because everyone was always in his business and to have the Hokage asking him he knew he was caught.

But these two before him had no obligations to know.

However maybe if he told them it might benefit him as they knew him very well. Also since he saved them they would be in debt with him.

However this was a gamble and considering what a horrible world it was. It was a huge gamble.

If he told them and get nothing in return he would feel exposed even if they couldn't do anything about it.

But if he did get something...

Naruto nodded he might as well take a gamble. He took gambles all his life so why would he stop now.

Sighing he told them everything...everything.

"We met in the Jounin examination"

* * *

><p>When Naruto finished, he left Mei and Tetsuko flabbergasted.<p>

The Uzumaki smiled "don't tell the Hokage. It was considered an S ranked secret after all"

Tetsuko nodded still shocked while Mei just froze.

"It makes you almost invulnerable" Mei muttered making Naruto just nod looking serious.

"Is that why you were in the hospital for the past few months" Tetsuko said

"Yes I was near death as the technique almost killed me" the Uzumaki got silence for answer and just carried on "if I did not do it Earthbeast would have killed me."

"_Unbelievable"_ Tetsuko thought as she was truly amazed.

"_To think Konoha wanted to hide this"_ Mei thought as she was glad she and Naruto have established a kind of good relationship for him to even tell her this. It was frightening nevertheless.

"Mei. How are Zabuza and Haku" Naruto smiled. He wondered where they were.

Suddenly both Mei and Tetsuko looked sad a bit which confused.

"Naruto. Yes Zabuza was here but" Mei looked downcast as she was conflicted.

"But what" Naruto asked as he did not like the tense atmosphere.

"Zabuza and Haku are dead Naruto" Tetsuko finished getting Naruto very surprised.

"Wha..what!" Naruto gasped as his eyes went wide.

Suddenly Haku and Zabuza's faces flashed in his mind.

"_You are on your own kid. You can do it" Zabuza smiled_

"_Good luck out there Naruto-kun and thank you" Haku smiled_

Naruto was shaken those two were dead. He closed his eyes and gripped his trousers tightly.

The Uzumaki felt helpless. Suddenly he felt Tesuko touch his shoulder.

"There was nothing you can do" she said making Mei nod "it was thanks to those two that allowed me to kill Yagura. If it wasn't for them we would have lost"

Naruto still had his eyes closed. Even though he felt a little better that they made a difference he nevertheless felt bad.

A death was a death and that was all that mattered to the blond.

Mei suddenly got up went to her small compartment. She then brought out a two scrolls and put it on her table.

"Naruto...Zabuza for some reason knew you would come and asked me to do something for him" Mei said as she pushed the scroll on her right towards him.

Naruto nodded still feeling conflicted and opened up the scroll.

It was a letter from Zabuza.

_Hey Kid!_

_If you reading this then I'm at hell right now and Haku's is in heaven. Let's hope my apprentice can persuade god to let me up there. _

The Uzumaki chuckled and carried on reading.

_Anyway Kid. I know Haku and the twins thanked you but I still didn't. You know I have seen a lot shit in my life and you boy take the whole cake. Betraying your village to save Wave and Mist for no reason got to me and I am a man who killed his whole graduation class._

_It goes to show how amazing you are and I knew that the day we you too had a monster in you just like me. _

Naruto looked a bit surprised.

_Don't deny it! I can see in your eyes boy that like me you are a killer. _

_However unlike me and a whole lot others who killed for the sake of our own pleasure. You killed for the sake of killing._

_Kid... I just want to let you know that I will kill you if you ever change you hear! Do not let others decide your life. Your life is your own and whatever happened in your life you are here today because you are strong._

_And I know you will become the strongest of us someday. _

_If you do I will laugh in hell and save you a seat. Haku here is crying as you can see the smudges._

There were indeed smudges as Naruto nodded. He looked to almost cry but knew Zabuza will see that as a weakness and didn't.

_This is goodbye Kid. There is a surprise waiting for you. It was something me and Haku decided to give you._

_It will suit you and when you become the strongest always carry them with you. It shows that we are proud. You hear!_

_That's enough of me. Mei! Give the kid his shit already._

Naruto looked at Mei who smiled "Zabuza is ordering me right" the Uzumaki just nodded making Mei and Tetsuko chuckle.

"What an ungrateful man" Mei shook her head and then gave Naruto the other scroll. The Uzumaki opened it and then suddenly smoke enveloped and out came a blade with a navy blue sheath with something Naruto did not recognise.

Mei grabbed the sword and tossed it at the Uzumaki who inspected "Naruto this blade was Zabuza's present to you.

Naruto looked in awe as he unsheathed the blade and out came the most amazing blade blond has ever seen.

The blade was a regular Katana but it shone with a navy blue colour. It looked serene yet deadly. Naruto stood up and when he was a bit away from the two ladies. He swung it around. Every time he swung the blade it left small blue slashes.

Truly this was a beautiful blade.

"Naruto this blade was forged from the Kubikiribōchō. Zabuza knew a Katana suited it you and sacrificed his sword for yours to be made." What Mei said got Naruto surprised.

This blade's parent was the Kubikiribōchō. It surprised the Uzumaki that Zabuza was willing to do that.

Wasn't the man part of the seven swordsman of the mist?

Naruto put the sword back inside its confinements and sat back down. He then saw a blue paper. It held some sort of inscriptions.

"These are ocean inscription cards" Tetsuko explained

"Ocean inscription cards" the old lady nodded "yes this is one of the treasures of the Yuki clan" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Then why give it to me. Is there any of Haku's clan about" Tetsuko smiled the boy wasn't greedy as he always felt like he didn't deserve it.

"Yes there are Naruto-Kun but they want you to have it. Besides they have lots of those" Naruto nodded at Mei.

"These inscription cards allow you to freeze anything. For example if you put it on a wall it will freeze said wall" Naruto's eyes went wide. He could not believe what he was getting.

It seemed that Mei and Tetsuko were as taking a gamble just like him.

Naruto just could not believe it.

"It is their gift to you Naruto-kun. Accept it." Mei smiled

Naruto nodded and just put everything back inside the scroll.

It seemed that there were people expecting him to be the best.

They were cheering him on.

So Naruto decided to never let them down.

"Okay this is it. It's getting Late" Naruto nodded at Mei "yes you are right." He then got up putting the scroll inside his pocket.

"I'll find a hotel around here. I see you tomorrow" he then was about to leave when Tetsuko stopped.

"Where are you going young man" she said getting Naruto confused.

"I told you a hotel" Mei just smiled.

"Naruto...Do you think we will let you sleep in a hotel" Mei chuckled as she saw his confused expression

"You will be staying in the Mizukage mansion" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Wha...what" Tetsuko smiled "and do you think I let family sleep in hotel either"

Naruto now became really surprised at what the old lady said.

He looked at the old lady with a shocked expression "you...you"

Tetsuko nodded "that's right. I'm an Uzumaki"

Naruto was shocked to the core.

* * *

><p><strong>Mizukage Mansion living room<strong>

Within a fancy mansion the trio sat and were having a serious discussion. The mansion reminded Naruto of Tsunade's mansion.

"So I have a clan" Tetusko nodded seriously as Naruto was very serious himself "correct"

Naruto gritted his teeth at what Tetsuko told him

"The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. We were also distant relatives of the Senju clan and in result were on good terms. So it was natural that we had alliance that extended onto our Hidden Villages - Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure" Tetsuko explained.

Mei listened intently as she saw Naruto's confliction. He was trying to control himself.

"We Uzumaki's are great masters in the art of sealing and have incredible longevity and vitality" Naruto's eyes went wide that meant that he might also have the ability. Thinking about it even when he did not have Kisara in him he still healed a bit.

Maybe that was because of his clan heritage.

"Naruto I'm greatly surprised that you have never been told this" Tetsuko frowned. She suspected the Hokage to tell him since she was a Senju.

Naruto shook his head "I...I thought I was an orphan. I never cared for my surname. It was just a name to me, something people just called me"

Mei and Tetsuko frowned "Naruto you are a Jounin the symbols you wear are dedicated to us" Naruto's eyes went wide. The spiral crest was an Uzumaki symbol.

"H...how can I be an Uzumaki. How can you tell" Tetsuko frowned "Do not lie to me Naruto. You must have our longevity and vitality and if you learned sealing than you know how easy it is for you"

Naruto just froze as he knew the old lady was right.

The Uzumaki now clenched his fists.

"So thats how it is" he muttered which both Mei and Tetsuko heard. They looked sad and disappointed.

"Naruto-Kun why weren't you told" Mei said

"I don't know... I'm an orphan Mei. Considering me and the village aren't in good terms it's not surprising they hide this from me" he smiled carrying a sad expression.

"Explain" Naruto looked at Tetsuko and saw looking stern "I want to know why the village don't like you for them to even hide your heritage"

Naruto now just shook his head.

If Konoha are hiding from him then he had no choice.

It seemed that whatever he does he will never gain their respect.

Naruto never really cared for their acknowledgement it was just that he promised Shinn.

But now he knew that if he remained ignorant he will someday be killed by them. That was something he knew for sure.

He sighed. He might as well tell them. Konoha be damned.

They started it and he will be damned to finish it.

"It's because I was the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi ." he said.

The moment he said that Mei and Tetsuko gasped.

"The Kyuubi attack!" Mei yelled she could not believe what she heard.

Naruto nodded.

"But what do you mean was the vessel Naruto" Tetsuko. She was rather perceptive the Uzumaki noticed.

He nodded "When the Kyuubi attacked the fourth sealed it inside me using a seal called the Shiki Fūjin" suddenly Tetusko looked like she saw a ghost and with great speed grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck.

"You better tell the truth Naruto!" she said in venom while Naruto was surpised he still nodded though "I had proof but the Kyuubi got out" Mei gasped when Tetsuko once again was shocked and just let go of him.

"Damn them. They should have just retreated. To think that foolish Hokage tried to contain a Biju the Kyuubi no less" she scowled at such stupidity.

Naruto just looked down.

"I heard about the monstrous powers of a Biju and how forbidden it was to have a jinchuuriki due to how unstable they were" Mei spoke as she knew with experience how scary they were. She still had mental scars facing Yagura. That man was truly a monster.

Third tailed Biju disappeared and she ordered everyone not the even search it if they valued their lives.

Tetsuko nodded "they are monsters but to think Konoha had the Shiki Fūjin within their possession"

"What is the Shiki Fūjin" Naruto asked

"The Shiki Fūjin is one of the Uzumakies greatest work. It has the ability to called upon, the death god" Naruto and Mei' s eyes went wide.

"De...death god" Tetsuko nodded "yes and in exchange of your life he performs an unbeatable seal"

"But the Kyuubi is out. That means that the fourth sacrificed is life for nothing" Mei said making Tetsuko nod and scowl "that's why he was a fool. To think Konoha were that hungry for power and now they have the strongest Biju after their heads"

Mei nodded. Konoha were truly fools.

Tetsuko looked at Naruto who still looked conflicted. Her mind went to overdrive. She wondered why the fourth sealed the beast in the boy.

Why did he use the Shiki Fūjin a seal that belonged to the Uzumaki. The scroll that contained seal could only be opened by an Uzumaki.

Suddenly her eyes went wide. Naruto was named an Uzumaki something he did not know anything about.

She needed to be sure and if Naruto answered correctly then her assumption were true.

"Naruto the Kyuubi's Youki can easily kill a person. If the beast escaped then how did you survive?"

Naruto heard her question and also wondered himself.

He remembered the great pain Kisara put him through how her Youki basically burned him alive.

"I..I don't know. All I felt was great pain and then woke up in the hospital" Naruto's answer made Tetsuko smirk.

It seemed Naruto truly had the Uzumaki's longevity and vitality.

"_This means that his mother was also an Uzumaki. But why would she sacrifice her own child for such an absurd plan"_ Tetsuko thought as looked disgusted.

In a way the old lady was glad that woman was dead because Tetsuko would have killed her if she survived.

She then looked at Naruto. She wondered if it was right to tell him but refrained.

Seeing his confliction and shock was enough.

He now knows his heritage and that was enough for him to find answers. It was time for Konoha to pay their just deserts.

She saw Mei suddenly sit next to her relative and put her hand on his lap.

"It must have been hard growing up wasn't Naruto-kun" Naruto had his head down when he felt Mei caress his lap.

He just nodded and just put his hand on hers. The Mizukage responded by grabbing his hand and soothingly stroked them.

She saw Naruto now looking depressed and truly wondered what Konoha did to him.

She looked at Tetsuko now very determined and nodded. The old lady nodded back.

They will take him out of that hell and bring him somewhere he truly belonged.

"Naruto. You are an Uzumaki and we Uzumaki help each other. It is time I teach you our family techniques" Tetsuko smiled.

"I...I don't need them" Naruto muttered making Tetsuko and Mei surprised

"Wh...why Naruto-kun" Mei asked only getting a squeeze for an answer.

"If...If the Uzumaki really was a clan and I came from it. Then either my mother or my father were an Uzumaki." Tetsuko's eyes went wide at how fast he figured it out.

Naruto now became very emotional as he tried to speak probably "tha...that means that they didn't want me. They just saw me as a tool for the village and threw me away" Naruto now without him knowing had tears coming out of his eyes.

Just like Shinn whose Uncle abandoned, His parents also done the same to him and it hurt.

Was this how Shinn felt that day?

He smiled a fake smile to both women "I..Its alright though. I...I never needed them then and I don't want them now. "

Naruto now knew that both he and Shinn were lonely souls that sought each other out.

It was just him and Shinn and that's how it always been. He won't let anybody get in the way of that.

Naruto now looked at Tetsuko not caring how he looked and yelledas he lost control "I got this far on my own and I won't need you or anyone else!" when he said that he suddenly fell further within the couch.

His eyes went wide.

Mei was atop of him as she hugged him.

"Dont say that!" she yelled as she held him tight.

Tetsuko walked towards him as she had her head down. Unknowingly to Naruto she was also in tears.

The Uzumaki were a proud clan who loved each other dearly. Everyone was a big family. To see Naruto like that a boy she knew was strong hurt her.

She also knew he was right. The boy became strong with nobody helping him and now became recognised by the world because of it.

He thus also recognised by Konoha who now wanted him.

This angered her. First they threw him away and now that they found they threw a diamond and wanted him back.

Well they can forget it!

Tetsuko sat next to Naruto who unconsciously held Mei still in his shock and stroked his hair.

"Naruto...don't judge our whole clan on one foolish individual. She is not part of us that I guarantee." Tetsuko smiled softly.

Naruto just nodded as he was still emotional. He didn't hear Tetsuko say the word she but Mei did.

While she was enveloped by Naruto she unconsciously held him tighter.

She knew now that Naruto's mother was an Uzumaki just like Tetsuko.

And like Tetsuko she will save Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so now Naruto knows about his clan? <strong>

**How will this affect Konoha and how will this affect Naruto? **

**Next chapter will come soon guys so review fast! If not I will not update!**

**Just joking Lol It will come this week so Review! I want to reach 2000.**

**So let's reach it together!**

**LETS GOOOO!**

**See ya **

**Ihateheroes.**

**REVIEW! **


	32. What it means to be a man

**As promised here is the new chapter! **

**Before you guys read I want to tell you that Kushina wasn't ever the vessel of the Kyuubi. Naruto is the first ever in this story.**

**I already mentioned this in the first chapter. Fishcake's affair and the canon are totally different. **

**Also this isn't a Kushina/Minato bashings. I will tell you what really happened when the Kyuubi attacked. Hopefully I will answer your questions then. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>What it means to be a man<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the Kage tower intending to go to the town district. What he has been told 4 days ago still rang in his mind.<p>

_"Naruto I'm greatly surprised that you have never been told this" _

Naruto frowned. Why wasn't he told that he was from a clan?

If the Uzumakies were respected in Konoha then why wasn't he told?

Why did Tsunade tell him wasn't she the Hokage.

Why didn't the Sandaime tell him and why did he allow him to be isolated like that.

There were lots of questions that needed to be answered and Naruto knew he would not get it from Konoha. After all if they hid it from him then it must have been important. Also if they found out that he knew the consequences can be dire.

He needed to play possum and let things drag out. Naruto sighed and put his hand on his face.

Why couldn't Konoha tell him?

"_Enough!"_ he screamed in his head.

Why was he wallowing in self pity anyway? He should have expected this from them.

Konoha held him back. Konoha were the one who assigned him a teacher that tried to stunt him. Konoha were the ones who tried to arrest and execute him for doing the right thing.

...Konoha was the ones that killed Shinn.

Naruto gritted his teeth at that as he desperately tried to control the great anger that began to rise up. He didn't want to become like before.

He needed to be the strongest because if he doesn't then he will surely die.

Winning is everything to him because if he didn't win then he will lose everything he has ever worked for.

He is a man bound by his promise. It is the reason why he still worked for Konoha.

And that is to be the best!

Konoha held him back desperately and yet his still became victorious.

It is the reason why he stayed because of their hatred.

Because if he became the strongest in their eyes than his goal is achieved.

He still remembered the talk he had with Sarutobi and his teammates when he was released.

He still remembered what those two old people said.

_"Don't get cocky boy you won't become Hokage!"_

Naruto chuckled dryly "well then I'm now a Jounin and an A rank." Nevertheless Hokage wasn't for him anyway.

But he still felt a huge joy rise inside him.

Why could he be happy? He was the rookie of the year, he became a Chunin then a Jounin and now he's an A rank.

And it felt wondrous.

It felt so wondrous that he attained these titles while the higher ups held him back desperately.

In the end they could not substitute quality and he was quality.

Naruto smirked. Let them hide things from him in the end it made no difference. He will become strong and one day they will all come to him spilling their secrets in order to satisfy him.

After all only the strong survived in this world.

After all...he had a dream to fulfil.

As he saw the exit the Uzumaki walked towards it.

"_I became strong on my own this far and it is enough"_ he thought. As he got outside he met Tetsuko standing next to his room.

Naruto held back a sigh. This was a regular occurrence now as the old Uzumaki tried to persuade him to learn the Uzumaki arts for the past 4 days.

As they both stood there Naruto was about to leave and just ignore the old lady.

"Naruto I insist you train our arts" Tetsuko spoke softly yet stressful

"What's there to learn" Naruto said as he stopped on his tracks

"We are Uzumaki. Think about it. Yes. You are strong and not want to learn which is fine by me"

Naruto raised his eyebrow. He was a bit surprised that she gave up. It looked too easy.

"But if you do not have a teacher you won't become strong" Naruto's eyes went wide then it narrowed dangerously.

"I got this far on my own didn't I. How is that not strength" Tetsuko shook her head as she looked a bit disappointed.

"Yes you speak the truth and you are strong. However the line to become great and the greatest are very wide" Naruto looked surprised when Tetsuko carried on.

"Okay your Teikoku Gentei. With what you said it is an unstoppable technique correct" Naruto nodded.

Tetsuko nodded "to me it might not be unstoppable" Naruto's eyes went wide and before he said anything Tetsuko spoke again "you said that you used seals. Then let me help you Naruto. With me I can see what you do wrong in a sense instead of teaching you I can guide you." Naruto looked to be thinking but then he shrugged it off.

"I'm content there are no mistakes. If there was then I would have noticed"

Tetsuko shook her head as she disagreed "no you wouldn't have because of we both have different perspective. What I see may be different to what you see. I can see bad, you can see good. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Naruto did understand but didn't yield. "I will take what you said on board" he was about to leave when Tetsuko had enough.

"What's your problem? I sympathize what you've been through but not everyone are like that. If you keep refusing me you will lose a great opportunity and in the end you are letting them win!"

Silence ensued and while Tetsuko found it hard to determine Naruto's expression due to his hair. The Blond Uzumaki just walked off.

Tetsuko just frowned as she watched him leave while Mei watched from her office.

* * *

><p><strong>Store<strong>

Naruto stood in front of the counter as four people were behind him. The Uzumaki was venturing his back pocket.

He sighed in frustration as people in the line looked to be annoyed.

"Take your time will you" said a man being sarcastic.

Naruto ignored him as he decided another way to have his refreshments.

"Excuse me. This drink is relatively cheap may I pay you back." The store owner looked amused "sorry son store policy."

Naruto sighed "how about I sign an "I owe you." You could send it to the Mizukage-Sama herself as I'm here as an ambassador for my village"

This now got old man's attention as he saw Naruto wearing a Mist badge on his blue shirt.

"Alright but I need your name just in case you're lying" he said a bit suspicious

Naruto smiled "Uzumaki Naruto"

Once he said his name silence ensued as Naruto while he spoke behind him the line increased to six people.

The store owner's eyes went wide "Ex...Excuse me I didn't quite catch your name"

"Uzumaki Naruto" The blond nodded

The people gasped as now the store owner threw the paper he had and looked serious.

"You know what It's free. Take it" Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion. The man just a second ago was very cautious.

Before he said anything though someone put his hand over his neck making the blond look at him.

"Damn you're really Naruto" a man said. The man then turned around to the people behind him with Naruto.

"This guy's really Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto is here can you believe it" the man laughed as now people were awed as they gathered around him.

"That's Naruto. The hero of wave and water country"

"Yeah and he was also in Koyuki-Sama's latest movie"

"Wow"

Naruto just looked bewildered as he never had this kind of attention before.

Quickly getting out of the man's grasp Naruto said his thanks and then left the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Mist District<strong>

The Uzumaki walked through the district ignoring people's awes and whispering.

He felt like he was back in Konoha but only their whispers were positive rather than negative.

While Naruto intended to go back to the mansion he saw Mei in her Kage clothes. She was talking to a boy who blushed around her.

His name was Chojuro from what he heard. The boy shunshined leaving Mei alone but right before she left little kids came to surround her.

They were screaming in awe as they basically they admired her.

Naruto intended to leave her be but she noticed him and called his name.

Hearing her he just went to the Godiame Mizukage who smiled while the kids looked up at him.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun" she smiled and then looked at the kids "say hi to Naruto kids"

"Hi!" they all said

"Are you really Naruto" said a little girl making Naruto smile and nod "yes I am"

She then squealed and suddenly hugged him making the Uzumaki surprised.

"My Momma and Mei-neechan told me about you!" Mei smiled at Naruto "she was one of the girls that was there with us in wave"

Naruto nodded as he indeed remembered the group of children when they escaped Gato's mansion.

The little girl looked up as she looked to cry "I'm happy that the bad person didn't hurt you"

Naruto's face softened and just smiled softly "I'm here now aren't I" the girl smiled nodded as Naruto stroked her hair.

Suddenly the other kids all joined in as they huddled around Naruto. They were awed just like the girl and acted like they saw a famous person.

Naruto just looked a bit bewildered but amused.

Mei smiled as she saw this.

* * *

><p>"Naruto..." Mei said as the two walked back to the tower<p>

"Yeah" he said

"How was your day" she smiled

Naruto chuckled "very surprising actually"

Mei nodded "Didn't expect this didn't you" Naruto nodded as he was indeed surprised.

"Well don't Naruto because just like Zabuza and Haku. You saved this country and Wave"

Naruto didn't reply as Mei carried on.

She stopped on her tracks making Naruto wonder why she stopped.

The two stopped as the sun seemed to setting thus creating a wonderful scene.

"Naruto...I may not know what you felt. But isn't that normal" Mei spoke softly as Naruto's eyes went wide.

His eyes narrowed quickly as he looked angry "how is that normal"

Mei chuckled dryly which got Naruto a bit surprised. She sounded hollow.

"It is and you know it."

She then looked at him in the eye. Her eyes were cold "Look around you. Almost everyone here lost their loved ones because of Yagura and becaeme slaves."

"They lost their hope long ago as they knew nobody will save them...they knew that Naruto" Mei said.

Naruto listened intently as he too just froze.

"But they were wrong. They were indeed wrong because they were saved" Mei smiled as her expression became serene "it only took one simple act of kindness and look they are happy"

Naruto's hair covered his expression.

"Do you know why they were happy" Mei asked

The Uzumaki didn't know the answer as Mei answered for him.

"Because some had the hearts to do what's right" Mei now had a frown on her beautiful face.

Naruto's eyes went wide in shock now.

"Funny really that it only took a civil war for us to see how cruel this world is." Mei smiled as she looked to realise something.

"I remember how the civil war started. This sums it all up." Mei let go of the breath she was holding. She looked to be burdened making the Uzumaki feel sad but listen.

Mei now spoke ending the silence.

"First he came for the people of wave as he allied with Gato, and I did not speak out—because we were not from Wave.

Then he came for those who were in great power of the village and yet again I did not speak out—because I was not a part of them.

Then he came for the ninjas and ruled them, and I did not speak out—because I was not a shinobi.

Then he came for the clans and I did not speak out—because I did not have a bloodline.

Then he came for me—and there was no one left to speak out for me."

Silence ensued as Naruto took this in with great surprise when Mei smiled brightly.

"But...you spoke Naruto-kun. You spoke" her eyes now turned soft and longing.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he was shocked to the core.

He remembered how grateful these people were. He remembered when he first came and the gratitude the secretary gave him.

He also remembered her final words.

_"No they wouldn't have"_

Naruto's breath hitched as he thought about the problem he had afterwards on how he was about to get executed for just doing the right thing.

He now realised what Mei meant. This was a world where everyone looked after themselves. Her village realised this the hard way.

"You are not the only one who has experienced such things" Mei spoke.

Naruto nodded she was right. He remembered how Haku's own father tried to kill her and her mother.

"Your parents may done something horrible to you but who hasn't experienced the same thing"

Naruto agreed.

She was right. Although nobody went through what he particularly went through. They still were abandoned or something worse happened to them.

Naruto clenched his fists. How can he wallow in self pity while people were feeling the same betrayal?

Shinn's uncle his own blood relative abandoned him.

Haku and her mother were about to be murdered by their father.

And he had the guts to be like this.

"_What's your problem? I sympathize what you have been through but Naruto not everyone are like that. If you keep refusing me you are losing a great opportunity and in the end you are letting them win!"_

Naruto closed his eyes in frustration.

What was he doing!

He suddenly felt Mei touch his shoulder which woke him up.

She smiled and whispered softly in his ear.

"Remember Naruto-kun. You may fall hard but a person may be out there that may have fallen harder"

Naruto gasped and Mei walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Mizukage's mansions<strong>

Night has come as Tetsuko was alone in the balcony. She watched the night sky in deep thought. Suddenly someone can be seen walking down towards her. The person looked up and the old lady recognised it was Naruto.

He stood there and just looked at her.

"I want to accept your offer" he muttered loud enough for her to hear him.

Tetsuko was surprised but remained stoic "I thought you wanted to become strong yourself"

Naruto nodded "I do but I also want to accept your offer"

The old lady frowned "that shows that you're selfish"

Naruto smiled "I know...but as you said. We're family right!"

Tetsuko's eyes went wide at his words

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto OST - Naruto's Theme <strong>

* * *

><p>"I know I have been through a lot. That doesn't mean I learned from it." he spoke and then quickly carried on.<p>

"People are cruel. I get that because who knows how they became like that. They may have suffered by the hands of those in power and had nobody there to help them" Naruto said as the wind bellowed.

He remembered how people treated him when he was a child and the feeling that nobody was there to help him.

How the loneliness and isolation hurt him.

Memories of Gaara, Haku and Shinn now came to his mind.

"There are people out there who do horrible things in the name of peace or for the greater good." Naruto scowled and shook his head. He was greatly against that "but I don't believe that. In fact that's utter bullshit!"

"You don't believe in peace" Tetsuko asked as she was surprised.

"Yes because why believe in peace when you already have it!" Naruto yelled at her.

This made Tetsuko surprised while Mei who was behind her had her eyes wide.

"I seen leaders, Kages all spouting that nonsense when in the end they go home to their families and have a nice a meal and sleep on their warm bed" Naruto looked disgusted as they were hypocrites in his opinion.

Shrugging off such thoughts he carried on "In fact everyone in the world has that luxury but in the end like human nature we want something we cannot have. In fact we refuse to see what we have before us and pursue something better. But what is something better?

"They say peace! But they have peace! Is it not having the ability to love, smile and be happy peace."

"So what do these people want? Why is it necessary to have wars and end peoples happiness. They say it's for peace and balance but you know what I say. Me who never had their peace" he smirked at her.

Tetsuko was silent while Mei's breath hitched.

"I say its greed."

Tetsuko and Mei gasped.

"People believe in good and evil. They say this man is evil while that man's allies say he's good" Naruto shook his head "consider what I have to say. There is no such thing. There is only greed"

Naruto now stopped speaking now as he just looked Tetsuko.

"If you don't want to teach then fine it's your choice. But my goal is to be strong and that's because I promised. A foolish reason I know but what can I say. In the end I'm greedy as well" the Uzumaki smirked "I'm just greedy for power"

"So what do say Tetsuko? You up for it" Naruto swung his arms out a bit as the gust blown a bit.

Tetsuko was flabbergasted. She just froze and looked at the blond below her.

* * *

><p><strong>End song<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>In...Incredible"<em> she looked at Naruto who smiled "_to have such view in life that even veteran shinobies don't see at such a young age and to also admit his folly as well is amazing!" _she knew nobody won't ever admit their mistakes but he didn't just admit it but embraced it without a care in the world.

This man didn't care what others thought of him.

She smirked. This man really was the real thing.

He was like a tornado.

A tornado that will truly change this world and she wished she will be alive to see it.

"Alright let us begin your training!"

Tetsuko jumped out of the balcony leaving Mei unknowingly alone in the room.

The Godaime Mizukage smiled as she leaned on the wall. She subconsciously put her hand on her right eye where her hair was covering.

The eye that didn't have her hair covered showed longing.

"He's a man" she muttered and then smiled

"A man..."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Mansion – training ground<strong>

Tetsuko and Naruto stood facing each other.

"Alright Naruto do you remember what I told you earlier" the Uzumaki nodded

The elder Uzumaki nodded back "good. Now I want you to show me all your Teikokus"

The blond Jounin nodded and got up"alright step back" Tetsuko moved away from him and stood next to Mei who just arrived.

"I also want to see this" Tetsuko and Naruto nodded at her.

"Alright!" the Uzumaki suddenly clenched his fists and poured his chakra.

He enacted his Teikoku as suddenly chakra enveloped him he looked to be glowing.

Mei and Tetsuko became surprised.

"This is my Teikoku" Naruto said as he stood there in front of them. He then brought out a kunai that was wrapped with an explosive tag.

Raising it up he carried on speaking "it shields from any attacks. However Ninjutsu is a different story as I need to have a lot of chakra to defend against it"

Mei and Tetsuko nodded as then suddenly Naruto threw the Kunai to his feet. The Tag turned on and exploded.

"Naruto!" Mei screamed while Tetsuko had her eyes wide. They thought the reckless boy killed himself when the smoke cleared and he stood in the wreckage untouched.

"See I how it works"

Both women were just awed.

Naruto then turned off his Teikoku as the chakra dispersed. He then got into his **Kō Kyō Han Shō **stance.

"This is my second Teikoku" Mei and Tetsuko nodded as they saw Naruto's image turn blurry he then brought his arms forward and suddenly a gravity like wave appeared as it went to a nearby rock and shattered it to pieces.

"Repulsive force" Tetsuko said as she looked surprised while Mei gasped.

Naruto shook his head "yes that's what it was but it really was my chakra"

"Chakra" Mei asked while Tetsuko began to think.

Naruto nodded "Chakra cannot be used as blast it can only be manipulated"

Mei nodded when Naruto went to her and suddenly took her hand.

She blushed a bit when he smiled.

"But with help I can unleash its wave" Tetsuko's eyes went wide when Naruto let go of Mei and then went back to his position.

He then retried again and this time to their huge surprise unleashed a small cutting wave towards another rock and destroyed it.

Silence ensued as both Women were shocked as hell.

Naruto took a huge breath as he tried to regain control "by using my opponent's chakra as a source of power, rather than my own. The technique allows me to siphon ones chakra and turn it against them, it requires me to touch my opponent and to match the harmonics against them. Thanks to them I can open unleash it. The more chakra the bigger the wave"

"Amazing!" Mei gasped as she could not believe Naruto-kun was this strong. He surely deserved to be a Jounin.

"Whe..when did you make them" Tetsuko asked

"I made the Teikoku at Wave country. Unfortunately I had to test it out on Aoi and Earthbeast" they nodded

Naruto looked at his hand as he could feel his chakra still flowing.

"I then created **Kō Kyō Han Shō **in the Chunin exam"

"D...did somebody help you create it. Did anybody know" the old lady asked

Naruto frowned and shook his head. Nobody helped him create it in fact it was all himself. However Kisara knew but he didn't want to tell them that.

"No the Sandaime was surprised when I brought it out in the exams. Nobody helped me because of who I was"

They could not believe what they were hearing. He really did all this himself.

He was truly a genius and they didn't know.

They knew what he meant when he said nobody helped him.

He was basically neglected by his teacher which disgusted them.

"I can also use a chakra blade as well but if you watched the movie then you already know" Mei and Tetsuko nodded

"Naruto can you show us you're Gentei next" Naruto nodded at Mei but he looked nervous.

"I...I just want to tell you. Once I turn it on I can't turn it off" he said a bit ashamed

"Do not worry and leave that to me. Just as long you don't move as we just want to see" Tetsuko said. If what Naruto said was true then she would not be able to catch him.

Naruto nodded and then took a deep breath. Suddenly chakra cuffs started forming on his wrists.

"You already know the first level correct" they nodded in anticipation.

"Both of you just away from me and Mei. I suggest you notify you Shinobies to what is going to happen" Mei nodded "don't worry this area is a danger zone. It is an area where it is allowed and only accessed by me and anybody I see fit."

Naruto nodded as he sweated a bit "you ready" they nodded as the tension was intense.

He then raised his hands over his head and felt the seals on his body form.

"I leave it to you Tetsuko" he then broke the cuffs and all hell broke loose.

The area suddenly exploded as everyone felt it.

Ao and Chojuro felt the chakra and so did the other ninjas but when they saw where it was coming from refrained. They would know when their leader was in trouble.

Also Ao recognised the source and told them it was fine. Nevertheless he looked scared. So did everyone else as the chakra was monstrous.

* * *

><p><strong>Training ground<strong>

The smoke cleared and stood Naruto in his limit mode in all his glory.

Mei and Tetsuko were awestruck as they could not move.

They were seeing something divine.

It was unreal.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he now felt his skin burn **"Tetsuko hurry my time is running out"**

Even his voice was divine which surprised them. Tetsuko nodded and quickly brought out a suppression seal and put it on his forehead.

The chakra stung her hand a bit but soon Naruto turned to normal. When the limit disappeared Naruto looked to have lost his shirt as a bit of his body were burned. His trousers almost burned off as well.

The Uzumaki fell on his butt and was exhausted.

Tetsuko and Mei just stood there in shock.

Naruto huffed as he was out of energy because he used all the Teikoku's.

Tetsuko noticed "Alright Naruto lets end this and rest tonight. Tomorrow we begin"

Naruto just huffed when Tetsuko carried on "and the first lesson is to find a way to turn it off without my help" Mei was next to her now and was looking at his burn marks. While she analysed him she saw the scar on his left rib.

Seeing it made Mei bite her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's room <strong>

Naruto was in his bed as he looked to sleep. Enveloping himself in the darkness. He closed his eyes and went to think about today's events.

Tomorrow his training will truly begin. Tetsuko will help him control his Gentei.

It was also tiring day that tested his mental strength.

Mist was truly different to Konoha.

It was like they were polar opposites.

However he was glad he came here because he learned a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Mei's Bed Chambers<strong>

"_A man..."_

Mei changed into her nightgown and moved to her mirror, examining herself. She moved her hands up and down her chest, always hitting her breasts. She grabbed them and tried to guess their size, very large at least, something that seemed very attractive to most men.

Thinking about today's events and what she said and soon what Naruto said made her think.

She was thinking about her first attempt to save mist. She remembered the betrayals caused by her own comrades.

Thinking about what Naruto said about peace made her remember how happy her mother and father were. She can still see it in her head how they held each other and unconsciously danced while she was a kid.

She always loved her parents and desperately wanted to have their happiness.

She wanted to have a healthy relationship, a great marriage just like her parents.

She now frowned. She may have the luxury of having great parents who sacrificed their lives for her but some people didn't.

Some people had the opposite of what she had.

People like Naruto.

What his parents did to him was cruel and to think he turned into such a great guy.

Mei still analysed her figure and smiled softly.

The Terumi remembered what he said to Tetsuko. How open he was, he even admitted his wrongs and embraced them.

She was young only 5 years older than him.

However she felt that didn't matter. To her he was an adult. He must have been through a lot and instead of getting isolated and broody he tried to resolve it himself.

Yes he was stubborn and sometimes made it look like he was brooding but he wasn't.

He was solving his problems on his own something he learned to do himself.

Mei's reflection smiled.

He was a man.

_'Why is it that I feel like I don't mind Naruto looking at me like a man does to a woman? _

At this point, Mei was sitting on her bed, looking out her window in deep thought. Taking a deep breath, the red head got up and went to her door, completely ignoring the fact that she was practically naked. Leaving her room she quietly opened Naruto's room and walked inside. She could sense he was sleeping and indeed was right.

Naruto asleep the poor man was so exhausted he couldn't even sense her. She slowly caressed his cheek and put back a strand of his hair.

Looking at deep thought at Naruto who was sleeping the boy breathed silently.

However his breathing process was interrupted because Mei lips attached to his.

She kissed him deeply and softly.

A couple of seconds was all that was needed and then she departed.

She looked at him with longing as she touched her lips. She liked the way he felt and tasted.

"I see you tomorrow Naruto-Kun" Mei smiled and walked out leaving Naruto sleeping obliviously like she wasn't there.

Once she left and went to her room she didn't notice Tetsuko knew what happened.

The Uzumaki smirked and knew it was going to be an interesting month.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of this chapter. Naruto's training has begun. <strong>

**Also Naruto had a lot of thinking to do in this chapter so I hope you liked it!**

**What about Mei's dilemma. To think Naruto's speech affected her. What she didn't know was that her speech seriously affected him.**

**Alright that is it for me guys. As promised another will come soon. So REVIEW!**

**Let's reach 2000 reviews everyone! WOAH!**

**Sorry...got way out of hand here.**

**Anyways...I see you later guys!**

**Ihaterheroes**

**REVIEW!**


	33. Different worlds

**I have a couple of trailers in my computer which help me make my chapters. So those who wait for Kisara to come she will come. As when Naruto will look for her and he will his whole life will change.**

**The way I view the bijus is much different to Kishimoto's. To me they are a very godlike force and Kyuubi is the most unbeatable one. Biju's are evil monsters in this fic.**

**And soon out Fishcake will get their attention.**

**After all it is his dream is to be the strongest.**

**Okay that's it. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Different worlds<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Mist village – Gates <strong>

Tetsuko stood in front of the gates alone. The sun was fully up as people were enjoying their day they just ignored the old lady who stood there in deep thought.

"It has been 5 days since he left" Mei said as she came to the elder Uzumaki.

"Yes. He has made a great impact since then" Tetsuko nodded making Mei smile.

The Uzumaki now turned towards the Mizukage carrying a smile.

"Hasn't he?"

Mei smiled a bit wider than usual "yes...he most certainly has"

* * *

><p><strong>Spring country – City<strong>

In a back alley two people came out as they were huffing.

"I think they noticed you in there Yukie" Naruto said as he looked amused.

"It's not my fault! You're the one who got surprised" Koyuki pointed out as she wore normal clothing to blend in.

"Seeing yourself on screen is a first for me" Naruto responded

"Yes and me starring is very rare" Yukie nodded as she looked smug

Naruto rolled his eyes "here we go again."

"What did you just say" Koyuki looked to get angry making Naruto quickly wave his hands furiously.

"Nothing" he said making Yukie smile "good"

The two then looked at each other and laughed.

They laughed when Naruto stopped and just her laugh. Their week has gone so fast he wondered.

He still remembered when he first came.

* * *

><p><strong>5 days ago Spring country – Daimyo's palace<strong>

Uzumaki Naruto sat within a very fancy room. He looked at bit uncomfortable as he was told to wait for Koyuki to come.

Everyone he saw looked at him with a hint of admiration mixed with shock. He must them say that he was too young etc.

Naruto sighed as he just unbuttoned his red shirt. He was wearing a red buttoned shirt with black trousers and matching sandals. His previous clothes were destroyed when he trained with Tetsuko. He burned a lot of his clothes now that he thought about it.

Naruto smirked. That didn't matter as he perfected the Gentei. He can now turn it off.

However it still has the 6 seconds duration.

The Uzumaki heard the door open and quickly getting out of his thoughts he stood up. The moment he did he saw Koyuki who wore her Daimyo clothes.

The woman sighed as she just refused another suitor. This suitor was very persistent and got very angry that he was turned down.

The suitor being a Daimyo's son didn't help either.

Nevertheless she was glad Naruto-kun was engaged with her although it was in secret.

"Yukie!" Naruto smiled. The former actress now Daimyo looked at Naruto and her face brightened.

Quickly she suddenly hugged him. Naruto hugged back and twirled her around a bit. Something she enjoyed very much.

"It's been a while" Naruto said as he still held her

"It has been too long Naruto-kun" Yukie responded as they both now departed.

"You look beautiful Koyuki" Naruto smiled as she looked really nice.

What her future husband said made Yukie blush especially how he said her full name.

Naruto saying her full name always stirred something in her.

"Tha...thank you Naruto-kun. Please sit down we have much to discuss" the daimyo gestured making Naruto nod and sit down.

Koyuki then turned away from him and looked at the maid "you may go" the maid nodded and bowed.

While Yukie had her back turned Naruto watched her and the more he did the sadder his expression. He quickly got rid of that when Yukie turned around. However she noticed as the Uzumaki was too slow.

The princess being an actress knew something was up with her dear friend but decided not to ask him.

"Naruto-kun would you like something to drink" Yukie clasped her hands together as she looked happy.

Naruto smiled and nodded as Yukie now went to serve him a drink.

They were now in the process of talking about their respective futures.

* * *

><p>"Now that's it for our schedule" Yukie finished<p>

Naruto nodded "so you are saying that in a one year's time our engagement will be known to the world"

Yukie blushed slightly and nodded "yes...sorry Naruto-kun that you had to be burdened by this"

The Princess fiddled with her hands on the table as she was nervous or ashamed to look at him.

She suddenly felt a hand resting on top of hers which made her look at them.

It was Naruto's who smiled "don't say that. Considering the situation you were in I'm glad I was your solution"

"Bu...But we're getting married. This is a huge commitment" Yukie looked at him as there was bit of fear in her eyes.

"I know and I'm willing to go through with it if that's what you wish" Koyuki's eyes went wide and then became sad.

She wondered if Naruto was only getting married to her because of his duty. If that was the case then she would cancel it off.

Reading her mind Naruto smiled serenely to her "because Yukie I care for you deeply. Although it may not be love as I never imagined to be married but I know it will soon be." He smiled and nodded "very soon"

Koyuki's eyes went wide and she then blushed and nodded once again refusing to look at him.

His answer was the same as hers. She was greatly attracted to Naruto but was confused if she was in love with him. She had many suitors and had boyfriends before but only Naruto was in her heart alongside her parents.

But he was also right as well. Naruto was a Shinobi especially him being a shinobi of Konoha a place where he was hated.

A daimyo marrying a Shinobi were rare as it was used in very important cases. It was something to greatly benefited a village.

Her marrying Naruto may have been fate and she for some reason was glad it was happening.

Naruto was a person she would certainly fall in love with and looking at his answer showed her that he thought the same thing.

"Shall I show you your room" Naruto smiled and nodded "sure"

The two now got up ready to leave as they went to the door.

Naruto was behind the princess who suddenly turned around and hugged him once more.

"I'm glad you are okay Naruto-kun" she muttered.

No words were now needed as Naruto soothing put his arms around her and hugged back.

"Naruto-kun"

"Hmmmm"

"Do you think it's going to work" Koyuki wondered out loud

Naruto smiled as they both still were hugging each other.

"I don't know but we can try"

"Yes...as long as we are open to each other then it will work"

Naruto now looked sad.

"...yes I agree"

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

Naruto got out of his thoughts and saw Yukie smiling at him.

"It has been an interesting week hasn't it" she said

"Yes it has you were so busy I had to drag you out here" Yukie giggled "sorry Naruto-kun but that's the price of being a Daimyo"

"I know but you are doing a great job your father would be proud" Naruto smiled as he saw Yukie getting surprised.

Her eyes were wide but the she soon blushed a bit "tha...thank you Naruto"

* * *

><p><strong>Almost leaving Spring country<strong>

"How dare she!" a very noble looking man said as he was in his carriage which drove away.

"My lord" said an advisor making the young man getting even angrier

"No I will not allow such disrespect. She dares to ignore me like this!" he fumed as he tried to find the princess but it was like she wasn't even in the palace.

"My father has been planning this marriage for years now and since it was my country that saved hers it is her duty to marry me"

"My Lord you are correct however how will you tell your father" the advisor asked making the young man smirk.

"My father doesn't need to know. Just like how he never knows what's happening to his ninja village" what the man said made the advisor a bit confused but he nodded anyway.

"_You will accept me Koyuki after all you are the best of my suitors"_ he thought as he was carried to fire country.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's bedroom<strong>

Naruto leaned back on his bed as the window was open. The sun looked to be setting but Naruto seemed to be in deep thought to really notice.

He was thinking about his situation.

He was getting married to Koyuki.

At the time when he was told he put it to stride and felt like he would deal with it when the time came.

However now it came and when he saw Yukie she looked so happy.

She was happy that she was getting married to him of all people.

What was so special about him anyway?

But he was getting another chance. Something people rarely got.

He was also married to Kisara.

Thinking about Kisara was whole different issue. What he had with her was special and he knew that if he never met her he would have married Yukie.

His marriage with Kisara transformed his life. Now that this marriage was broken she however was the second person that got his heart.

That is why he promised to search for her and get answers.

After all even if their marriage was over he still promised her and he never breaks his promises. She may have broken her promise but he will break his when he gets answers whether she likes it or not.

That was his secondary goal but his primary goal was fulfilling his first promise.

Naruto sighed.

Why him.

Why a man like him who had so many problems in his life.

He was a former jinchuuriki but still in the eyes of the public he was still a jinchuuriki. This was a testament that he had a terrible childhood.

Thinking about his childhood and the things he done...

Naruto raised his hands over his face as he inspected it.

These two hands done so many misdeeds...

He clenched it.

He had no regrets.

Thinking about those misdeeds however made him remember.

Naruto understood where Koyuki was coming from as he too wanted an open marriage.

However could she handle his misery?

He who was misery shaped in human form.

Turning his head to the side Naruto saw his stuff. He saw the Katana that was a gift from Zabuza.

"Katana" he muttered as suddenly images flashed in his mind of a katana being swung.

It swung and swung when something Naruto deep buried started to regain its glimpse.

_A young blond child raised his Shukusha (mini) katana as he posed ready to strike._

_There was blood on the katana as the blond child looked at the women who held a little girl on his feet. _

_The women looked at his with eyes so broken._

_She whispered "you are a monster"_

_The blond boy spoke back "I'm no good but you're no better"_

_He gripped his katana and the women shed a tear._

"_Yes. I'm sorr..." she was about to apologise when expression changed to that of great fear._

_The blond boy swung his blade and as he did so all he heard was the woman call his name_

"_Naruto!"_

Now night has come as the moon has come to light.

Naruto's face looked grave.

He was an indeed misery shaped in human form.

And now knew why he was here.

Misery loved company.

"_As long as we are open to each other then it will work" _

Naruto gritted his teeth and suddenly got up.

He wasn't one to play games after all.

* * *

><p>Koyuki was in her office. She sighed as she was doing paperwork.<p>

The former actress wanted to spend time with her future husband. But due to Naruto being her secret future husband things were still difficult.

The princess was annoyed on how many men wanted to marry her.

It was thanks to this that her day was wasted. Although Naruto was being well serviced she still wanted to spend time with him.

She suddenly heard her balcony being opened and turned to see Naruto gesturing her to come outside.

"Naruto-kun" she called him as she listened to his command

The two were now at the balcony and just watched the scenery of the beautiful country.

Naruto leaned forward look very calm.

"Naruto-kun"

"Yes"

"Is there something wrong" the princess asked as she now wanted to know. Naruto was feeling conflicted this whole week and although he hid it she saw signs now and then.

Silence ensued when Naruto finally spoke.

"Yes"

The princess looked at him wanting to know what it was.

Naruto turned towards her carrying a serious expression.

"Koyuki...I..."

From the inside of the princess you can see Naruto talking for a couple of seconds and soon Koyuki slapping him.

She looked to be in tears as she screamed.

"GET OUT!"

Naruto just shunshined.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow glacier <strong>

One day has soon come and went and Naruto can be seen where he once fought against Doto with Koyuki.

There was no snow however as Naruto just stood atop of the cliff alone.

Alone that was what he was best at. He didn't even get to see Yukie as the princess refused to see him. The Uzumaki knew it was time for him to leave.

"I already have my stuff so I might as well leave now" he muttered. He then sensed someone coming behind him and knew who it was.

"Koyuki" he said as the woman now looked serious.

She didn't say anything when Naruto decided to just leave was when she spoke.

"Why" she said

"Why" Naruto repeated

"Yes why" Yukie asked as she looked to get angry again.

Naruto who had his back turned now turned around and gave his answer.

"Why not" Yukie's eyes went wide as felt dread welling up inside her.

"It is who I am Yukie" Naruto said getting her to look at him. Seeing her broken expression hurt the blond.

"Who you are" she said getting Naruto to nod.

"Yes just like how you are a princess. I'm just..." Naruto now turned away from her and back to his usual position.

Yukie wondered why he turned his back to her but the Uzumaki answered.

"I'm just a trash"

His answer made Yukie's eyes go wide in shock.

"Compared to you I'm a trash unworthy for your attention" Naruto said

"That doesn't answer as to why you cheated on me!" she snapped quickly getting out of her temporarily shock.

"It doesn't" he chuckled

"Just give me an answer. Why would you do something like this Naruto!" Koyuki screamed as she never thought he was the type to do this.

"Koyuki. When I first met you do you know what I was thinking" Naruto said as he ignored her question.

The princess just turned silent. This got Naruto to carry on.

"I was thinking. Wow is she really Fujikaze Yukie" he smiled and just let the wind caress his face.

Behind him Koyuki looked surprised.

"However when I found out you chose me to marry you I was shocked. You a woman whose the envy of countless women and the great delight of many males chose me"

"I thought to myself why me. I know what happened with Doto was a great factor but I was just content of being your friend or even your acquaintance. I never considered this would happen"

"Why would you think that" Koyuki now looked contemplative when Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Males had posters of you on their bedroom wall and at it in lust wishing they deserve you. But to me I never considered you"

Yukie's eyes went wide in shock now "wha...what"

"That's right I never thought of you not because I didn't care nor love you but I never considered a woman like you to be in my life"

Koyuki kept getting surprised as she could not believe what she was hearing.

"However you came. Yukie...You came" Naruto said

"You came and changed my whole life and you know what's funny" his lips curled to a smiled but it looked fake to the former actress.

"My life cannot be changed because that's how it is"

Koyuki now had her expression covered by her hair.

"You may know me more than I know myself and helped me. For that...for coming to my reality you have captured my heart as a result" Naruto smiled as he looked to realise something great.

Koyuki's breath hitched as she shook.

"It seemed you weren't the only actress who just smiled while they hid their sorrow"

"But my smile is something you will never understand. No...it is something I hope you'll never try to understand"

"Why are you telling me this!" Yukie yelled as she looked fed up, still hiding her expression. However Naruto knew she was crying as tears fell.

"Because I love you and I would sooner have you hate me for telling you the truth than adore me for telling you lies."

Koyuki gasped and looked at Naruto who smiled brightly "it may not seem much but I'm sorry Koyuki"

He then turned to Shunshin when Yukie screamed.

"Tell me why!"

Naruto's face looked heart-rending.

"I didn't know until it was too late"

Koyuki's eyes went wide at what he said when Naruto's face turned to that of conviction.

"But that's the world I come from Koyuki"

He then shunshined leaving Koyuki who soon fell to her knees and cried.

She processed everything Naruto said and knew he truly meant every word.

* * *

><p><strong>Spring country<strong>

"I'm sorry but Koyuki-sama cannot see you however she ordered a carriage to take you back." said one of Koyuki's guards to Naruto who was leaving.

"It's fine. Thank you" Naruto then got his bag from the guard who nodded.

"Good luck kid" The guard smiled making Naruto nod and walk off.

He then looked up at the palace one more time and smiled.

He then departed.

* * *

><p>Koyuki looked at her window in her office and saw Naruto walking off to his carriage.<p>

Her eyes looked empty.

"_For coming to my reality you have captured my heart"_

Naruto's words echoed inside her mind which made her wonder about him.

_"Shut up…you want to live or not" _

Yukie's eyes went wide as she remembered that memory when they were running away from a train.

_"Ye…Yes"_

_"Then scream to me you want to live. Say it is you orders!" _

Koyuki gritted her teeth and then went to her cupboard.

"My orders" she spoke to herself and got out a scroll and then gave it to her fastest hawk. This hawk would there in 2 hours maximum.

"Go" she ordered letting the hawk go to its destination.

Once it left Koyuki just looked at the blue sky.

"I'm going to order you to tell me everything you know. Naruto-kun" she said to herself as she watched the carriage leave.

She kept looking even after the carriage got out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure – Mizukage's office.<strong>

As Naruto was going back on his long trip Mei and Tetsuko were discussing his return.

"So it seems he is coming back" Mei nodded at the old lady who just came.

"Yes. Naruto must have finalised the engagement" Tetsuko raised her eyebrow at the leader

"Are you sure you want this"

Mei looked at the Uzumaki "what do you mean"

Tetsuko now looked amused "I mean that I believe you became accustomed to his company"

Mei smiled and tried to look confused "Whatever do you mean?" this made Tetsuko laugh.

"Don't lie even I will miss that man. It is a shame he has to go to Konoha" Mei nodded as her expression turned serious at what Tetsuko said.

"Yes..." suddenly a hawk now came inside getting their attention.

"A messenger hawk" Mei nodded "yes but it is a royal hawk"

"I believe those are the fastest hawks that only Daimyo's carry" Tetsuko said while Mei got the scroll and the hawk then flew off.

The Mizukage wondered what was happening and opened the scroll. Once she opened the red head read it and her eyes went wide as she gasped.

"What is it? has something happened to Naruto" Tetsuko asked in worry as all she got was Mei's smile as a reply.

She looked very pleased.

"Yes something happened but not what you think" Mei said as she tossed the scroll to the Uzumaki who also read it.

She too became greatly surprised as she let the scroll fall the ground.

"H...how can this happen. How can did he get Koyuki to do this" she said

Mei smiled "because he's Naruto"

The scroll that was on the floor contained only two words.

"_I ACCEPT!_"

* * *

><p>Naruto was inside his carriage as he was in a bumpy road. The Uzumaki was in deep thought when the driver drove something that made the carriage bounce hard.<p>

"Sorry" he said by which Naruto ignored and just held his bag. He checked if he lost something but then didn't making him sigh.

The carriage drove off as something did fall out of Naruto's bag. It was a paper containing something,

The paper looked to be a picture as he landed softly on the floor.

It was a picture of Koyuki who donned Princess Fūun clothing. The picture looked be signed.

It said:

"_I love you too...Naruto-kun" _

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. I'm sorry for it being short but to me it was a very difficult chapter. <strong>

**If you are confused then you should see that this chapter was linked to the chapter when Tsunami gave a Koyuki a proposal on Mei's behalf. **

**There were hints on this chapter and I hope you weren't too confused.**

**Once again if you question the pairings look at my profile.**

**Also if you are wondering what Naruto learned? Let me tell you this he did not only train his Teikoku. He also learned some new stuff which I won't tell you yet. **

**Okay guys review as usual and I will update fast!**

**Gai screams "YOSH! LET US REACH THE GOAL OF 2000 REVIEWS!"**

**Ihateheroes "Shut up Gai you don't have to yell they heard"**

**See Ya.**

**Ihateheroes **

**REVIEW! **


	34. Welcome home Fishcake

**Hey Guy's I'm back. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the confusion from the previous chapter I needed to do it in order to make the relationship between Yukie and Naruto a bit more real.**

**About the angst I don't like it as well but it had to be done but there wont be anymore. If there was that means I had to do it.**

**Yukie found out about Fuka not Kyuubi guys. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy and Review**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome home Fishcake<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mist Gates<strong>

"This is it" Mei smiled as she and Tetsuko with their shinobies stood behind Naruto.

"Yeah…Thanks for everything" Naruto smiled back when an old man holding a cane walked forward.

"I wish you could stay longer Naruto-kun. It is a shame we the council were not introduced" said the old man named Kyo.

"No worries Kyo-san I'm sure we will meet again soon" Naruto nodded making the old man nod and go back to his spot.

"Hey Naruto take care of yourself you hear" Ao yelled with Chojuro who shyly nodded.

Naruto met them through his final week and he can say that they quickly became friends.

"Yeah I will" Tetsuko now went to Naruto and gave him a scroll.

The Uzumaki wondered what it was when the old Uzumaki answered "it is our family scroll. It will help you make seals on your own" her answer made Naruto grateful as he nodded.

"Thank you for everything" he thanked once more "do not thank me it is only right" Tetsuko shook her head.

When Tetsuko left Mei now came as Naruto put the scroll in his bag.

"Naruto-kun" she said getting his attention.

"Yeah" he answered as he noticed the Mizukage being a bit reserved.

"Tha…thank you for helping me" she said as she remembered his training on how he didn't just train on his own with Tetsuko but also got her involved. She was touched because of it and became very grateful when he taught two techniques of his.

"Hey it's not a problem you helped me more than I helped you" he smiled getting Mei to disagree as she shook her head.

"No... You did" she then went to get something in her pocket as while she did that Tetsuko watched with a smile.

While she rummaged through her pocket she looked a bit scared but still spoke "I…I want to give you something as a sign of our friendship." She then brought it out and had it covered inside her hand.

"We're friends aren't we Naruto" the Uzumaki eased her doubts and nodded "of course!"

She then smiled but carried a tiny blush and then took his hand softly.

"Here Naruto-kun" shyly yet slyly she gave it to him making the Uzumaki open his hand and inspect it.

A thin rope came out and with it came a shiny Azure diamond. It looked like to what Tsunade gave him but was a circle version of and had the diamond in the center.

It was a very beautiful necklace.

"M…Mei" Naruto said as he was awed as well as surprised.

"I carried this with me all my life. It has helped me through tough times" Mei smiled making Naruto's eyes go wide.

"I…I can't take this" he said as it from what Mei said was an heirloom.

He felt Mei grasp his hand and softly squeeze it.

"You can and you will Naruto. Think of it as a loan and give it to me when you come back" she smiled. Naruto was unconvinced but nodded anyway as he knew she won't budge.

"Al…alright" he then put it on as together with Tsunade's necklace the two necklaces looked beautiful together.

"Okay Naruto are you rea…" Mei was about to her goodbyes when suddenly Naruto hugged her. This got everyone surprised but Tetsuko.

Mei was shocked as her body became stiff.

"I will give this back to you I promise" Naruto muttered while he held her.

Terumi Mei smiled and then wrapped her hands around him thus hugged back.

"I know you will Naruto" she hugged a bit tighter "I know you will"

Naruto smiled.

"Alright…thanks everyone and I see you all soon!"

Everyone then cheered as Naruto who now let go of Mei waved and left. Mei smiled softly yet longingly and Tetsuko looked proud.

Once Naruto left and everyone disappeared Tetsuko looked at Mei who didn't even move an inch.

"Was that an heirloom" she asked

"Yes…it belonged to my mother's" Mei said as she still looked forward.

Tetsuko smiled she was about to leave when Mei spoke.

"Tetsuko…thank you"

The old lady just shook her head "It was Naruto's idea. He just said that he could not train if you didn't get involved as well."

The Godaime smiled "nevertheless thank you" the old lady just nodded and then shunshined leaving the mist leader on her own.

Mei wrapped her arms around herself and sighed yearningly.

She remembered the times she was with him and smiled softly at how he treated her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun"

* * *

><p><strong>Wave – Tazuna's home<strong>

"Hurry up and leave Tou-san!" Tsunami yelled at her dad who groaned. The old bridge builder wanted to sleep some more as he had a rough and drunken night.

The old man just grunted and left at his daughter's stern gaze "shouldn't you be at the office"

"I am getting ready now go!" Tazuna just sighed and left.

Once he left Tsunami just tidied the house as Inari was bringing friends over.

It took 10 whole minutes and the house well cleaned up. Tsunami now was getting dressed in her room.

Finishing up Tsunami went to leave her bedroom when she stumbled on her picture stand. Her stand contained many pictures ranging from Inari as a child to her whole family.

Finally her eyes landed on a particular picture. It was a picture of her and Naruto.

It was the time when they were shopping together in wave.

Picking it up she just caressed the picture with longing eyes.

She then sighed. She was busy with the company and missed out when Naruto came to mist.

This made her sad.

"Ding dong!" her door rang which got her out of her tiny depression. It rang again.

"Alright I'm coming" she said as she put the picture back down and went to the door. She might as well leave while she was at it.

Once she went to her door she sighed.

"Must be Tou-san" that father of hers always tend to forget things. Opening it she had her eyes closed.

"What now Tou-san" she said

"Not quite" a voice she knew all too well answered her.

She opened her eyes surprised to see Naruto smiling "hey"

"Naruto-kun!"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing before I left" the Uzumaki said and knew from her state of dress she looked ready to leave.

Tsunami's eyes went wide and quickly get her bag she closed her door.

"No I'm happy you're here" she smiled the Uzumaki nodded.

She was touched that he thought of her and decided to see her.

"When is your ship leaving" Naruto nodded "in about 5 minutes?"

Tsunami instead of being surprised smiled "I'm going the same way you are shall we"

Naruto smiled back and moved to his right allowing her to walk first the two thus left.

* * *

><p><strong>Wave Town Centre<strong>

People waved at both Tsunami and Naruto while the walked together.

"So Inari and Tazuna are well" he asked

"Yes Inari got lots of friends now" Tsunami nodded as she looked proud " and Tou-san became a lot more brighter"

"That's good. How about you I still didn't get to thank you helping me" Tsunami smiled and looked down a bit as she blushed.

"No…no you helped me a lot more" Naruto smiled.

"Thank you for seeing me Naruto-kun and I'm sorry for not seeing you"

"It's okay Mei and Tetsuko told me you were busy handling the company. Congratulations by the way" Naruto smiled making the woman smile.

"Thank you and congratulations on becoming a Jounin. It is a great feat you got there at such a short time" She said getting Naruto embarrassed a bit.

"It was nothing" he laughed a bit.

Tsunami smiled and then like she realized something she went to get something out of her purse.

"Oh before I forget. I was about to send it to you but since you are here…" getting out a scroll Inari's mother and the chairman of Whirlpool Inc. handed him a scroll.

"Here this is from Lady Koyuki" when she gave it to Naruto the Uzumaki's expression turned sad as he took it.

"Thanks" he then smiled covering it all up.

"No problem" Tsunami smiled as now the two were at the port.

"There is my stop" Naruto said as he looked at his ship. It looked fancy "wow"

"And it is all free Naruto-kun" Tsunami joked making Naruto chuckle.

"Well I shouldn't get in your way. I see you soon Tsunami" Naruto smiled as he turned to look at the woman but suddenly received a hug as a response.

Getting a bit surprised Naruto just hugged back.

"Thank you for seeing me Naruto-kun" Tsunami whispered as she daringly kissed his cheek making Naruto blush a bit.

Letting him go she smiled "now go before you miss it"

Naruto shook of the blush and smiled. He then heard the ship's signal.

Quickly Naruto looked to leave "Take care Tsunami!"

Tsunami smiled "you too" Naruto nodded and then ran to the ship.

Tsunami watched him go inside with a smile and like Mei looking yearning.

"I see you soon Naruto-kun"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the ship<strong>

Naruto sat on his seat as the ship headed to fire country/Konoha.

He then brought out Koyuki's scroll and with a deep sigh opened it.

_Dear Naruto-kun_

_I just want to say that I'm sorry you left like that. I didn't know being engaged to me was hard but I'm glad we spoke that day. _

_I'm happy that you told me what you did. Although I was hurt and still hurt now I'm glad you told me because you told me the truth and that is one of the qualities I love about you._

_Don't be sad Naruto-kun because I know you had no control of yourself due to being intoxicated._

_When you spoke to me that night I saw a glimpse of your life which yearns me to know more._

_I want to know more about my husband. _

_I want to know more about you Naruto._

_So next time we meet I would like to have a date with you. This date will allow us to get to know each other well._

_I'm not like any woman Naruto because if I was this engagement would have been over. _

_I'm Kazahana Koyuki the daughter of Kazahana Sosetsu and most of all is soon to be your wife._

_And as the wife of Uzumaki Naruto I mustn't be ordinary don't you think._

_So Naruto-Kun next time we meet, prepare yourself because we have much to discuss._

_With much love _

_Kazahana (Uzumaki) Koyuki._

A teardrop hit the scroll as Naruto wiped his face and looked at the ocean.

"Thank you Koyuki" Naruto smiled a bright smile.

Today was certainly a great day.

While Naruto enjoyed the view someone sat next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Hokage's office<strong>

Night has come as Tsunade looked at her village.

"It seems the brat is coming" said Jiraiya sitting on the window.

Tsunade had a bright smile.

"Yes…yes he is" the Senju could not wait to see him.

Jiraiya suddenly had a serious expression "put that aside is it wise to let that woman in the village without supervision"

Tsunade now looked serious as she turned to look at her teammate.

"She works directly with the Feudal lord" Tsunade answered.

"That's the problem hime. You know what kind of man the fire lord is" Jiraiya scowled

Tsunade's eyes narrowed "Jiraiya keep quiet. Don't say such things" Jiraiya sighed as the Senju inwardly agreed with him.

The fire lord in a sense was as dirty as Gato. The council had power because of him and she knew that if she wanted to get rid of the council she had to get rid of him.

The fire lord was a great weapon to those teammates of her Sensei and most of all Danzo.

"_It was because of him Naruto had a tough life. Sensei agreeing didn't help either_" Tsunade sighed. She felt a bit sad for not being there for him because it certainly would have made life easier.

She soon felt Jiraiya touch her shoulder.

He smiled and like he read her mind answered "don't worry hime the brat is coming tomorrow and lets greet him" she just nodded

She needed the brat as with just his presence brought great joy in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha gates – the next day. (3 hours later)<strong>

Tsunade was irritated as with her was Jiraiya. The two came 3 hours ago and waited since then. The frog Sannin was worried if Naruto was in trouble but knew if he was he would have known thanks to his spy network.

The two stood there and was soon joined by the rookies and their teachers.

"Where is he?" Tsunade scowled but soon saw the gate keepers Izumo and Kotetsu walk in.

Everyone saw a third person with them who had his back turned.

The person wore a red jacket with blue jeans and matching sandals. He also wore a red cap which desperately tried to cover his glowing blond hair.

He looked to be talking to someone who looked annoyed.

Some of the genin's gasped as they know the cap wearing blond was.

Everyone soon walked towards him.

"You owe me Naruto now hurry up" the man said

"Alright calm down. I just came" Naruto answered getting the old man to huff.

"Yeah no thanks to me"

"What you want a medal or something" Naruto's eye twitched

The old man quickly answered as he nodded "yeah if you have one please"

The Uzumaki sweat dropped and then sighed.

"Alright how much was is it again" Naruto asked as he pulled out his wallet

"10000 yen" he said like it was normal

"10000 yen! Who do you think you're talking to Yondaime Hokage!" Naruto scowled as he was surprised.

"Just hurry up" Naruto sighed and gave him his money. The man seeing everyone quickly took his money and left.

"Ja ne Naruto!"

"Go die in a ditch somewhere" the Uzumaki muttered making the man laugh as he left the village.

"Who's that Naruto" Jiraiya asked making Naruto turn around.

He saw everyone and then smiled "hey everyone!"

The rookies brightened particularly Sakura and Hinata.

"Naruto-kun" Kurenai said as she was delighted to see him.

The Uzumaki smiled but suddenly was smacked on the head by an angry Tsunade.

"OW!" Naruto yelled as he nursed his head.

"You have a lot explaining to do brat." Tsunade cracked her knuckles with Sakura looking a bit angry as well.

"Yes Naruto-Kun why were you late" Shizune asked.

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed which looked cute to the females.

"It wasn't my fault" Jiraiya rolled his eyes "yeah sure"

"Seriously for the first time it wasn't me" Naruto said as he was surprised as well.

"What happened" Sakura asked.

Naruto just nodded.

"The damn ship just went halfway and just told everyone to get out" Naruto frowned

"Seriously" Tsunade said making Naruto nod "yeah although I had a free ticket"

"We paid for you Naruto" Jiraiya asked

"What?"

Tsunade nodded "yes the Mizukage paid for the first ride we paid the second"

Naruto looked at Tsunade "then you should sue. The hospitality was terrible and the captain was a jackass"

Kiba snorted as he tried not to laugh.

"Language Naruto" Tsunade scolded.

"It's true! Let me tell you what happened" Naruto now told his tale.

"Apparently the problem was caused by three Shinobies who had trouble with their client"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – Inside the ship<strong>

Naruto was enjoying the meals as he loved the first class hospitality when he heard someone screaming.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" A red haired woman screamed who wore a bandanna. She was grabbing a rich looking noble by the scruff of his neck.

"You heard me. I don't want you guys. I prefer Konoha instead"

The woman fumed while the other blond haired woman who had a very big bust looked stoic.

The man sucking on a lollipop looked scared "Ka…Karui don't" his plea went unheard as the red haired woman suddenly picked the client up and threw him overboard.

"NANI!" Naruto screamed in shock as the man screamed and fell into the ocean.

That was one scary woman.

Everyone on board just froze as suddenly the ship stopped on his tracks.

Then rescue came and helped the man who was about to drown.

* * *

><p>The ship stopped miles away from fire country.<p>

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" the captain yelled making everyone groan not believing this.

"What! We paid for this"

"Yeah at least take us to fire country"

"I paid my life savings for this ticket!" Naruto yelled as he was clearly lying.

"Tough now get lost!" the captain said.

"What! You can't do this!" Karui said while Samui had her eyes narrowed.

"Technically he has the right" Omoi said getting a bonk from his red haired teammate.

"Shut up!" she fumed

"Yes ma'am" he just said. This made everyone amused.

"Wow look at that she owns him" a guy said

"I feel sorry for him" a woman said.

Naruto whistled "get a room you two it's not hard to find one in here" everyone laughed.

What Naruto said made Karui explode as her face was red like her hair and her eyes glowed like a lion ready to eat their prey.

"WHO SAID THAT!"

Silence ensued as even the captain was afraid.

"WHO SAID THAT" Karui fumed as she yelled again.

Naruto shut his mouth as he desperately valued his life.

He didn't want to be thrown overboard but for some reason he knew he would be killed by her.

"Karui just calm down and let's go" Samui said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Omoi had his mouth shut because he was afraid of angering his teammate.

Karui was huffing when she was taken away by Samui whose eyes were on Naruto unknowingly to him.

The Uzumaki was scared as hell at the moment.

"That was one scary broad" Naruto muttered.

"Indeed" an old man said who took a smoke.

Naruto turned his head towards the man who enjoyed his smoke.

"We men cannot live without our women. Any idiot can face a crisis – it's the day to day living that wears you out"

Naruto sweat dropped at the nonsense the man was spouting.

"What are you talking about...anyway who's an idiot?"

The man just laughed and patted Naruto on the back.

"Ah you were the one that sat next to me" he said making Naruto sweat drop again.

"You sat next to me" the man ignored him as he carried on laughing.

Everyone looked to be leaving which the Uzumaki noticed.

Naruto quickly left the man and went to the captain "hey I don't know where I am."

"Tough!" the captain said making Naruto sigh.

"Please at least tell me where I am" the captain ignored him and just left.

"You are 3 miles away from Tanzaku town" the man Naruto left spoke behind him.

"Tanzaku Gai" Naruto said. It was the town he with Jiraiya met Tsunade and Shizune.

"That's right. I could take you there if you want as I should be there as well" the man smiled.

Naruto looked at the clock and found out he was an hour late and sighed.

He didn't know the way and most certainly didn't have a map.

"Sure why not" his answer made the man smile.

"Great let's go" the two then left the ship.

"What's your name kid" Naruto smiled "Uzumaki Naruto and I'm not a kid"

The man's eyes went wide at the name but then smiled "Naruto huh. My name's Shiro"

The two then walked towards the sun.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Kurenai interupted the flashback. She looked annoyed "you just went with a man you didn't know"<p>

Naruto nodded as he looked at her like if she was stupid.

"What do you think I did? I was lost"

The Yuhi muttered to herself as she tried to contain an incoming headache "help me god" Anko looked amused.

"What if it was an enemy" Shikamaru answered for Kurenai. Asuma nodded next to him.

Naruto raised his eyebrow "the old guy wasn't enemy. " he then chuckled "calm down not everyone is out to get us"

"Naruto!" Tsunade scowled making Naruto sigh.

"Okay if he was an enemy he would have picked the wrong guy" the Uzumaki said. Everyone looked to agree as Naruto was strong.

"Anyway can you believe that woman? She just threw her client overboard." Naruto looked shocked "man and I thought I was bad"

Kiba sweat dropped "you put me inside a trashcan" Naruto looked at Kiba and just ignored him.

"Okay where was I." Naruto resumed his story.

"We then went to Tanzaku and an hour went by already. So I decided to leave but the old guy wanted me to stay and said that I was already late. I agreed as there was no point of rushing and decided to have a drink. I don't like to drink but since the old man was paying" Naruto shrugged.

Everyone sweat dropped

* * *

><p><strong>Tanzaku Gai – Bar <strong>

The old man Shiro was flirting with a hot bar lady who clearly was ignoring and just gave Naruto the eye.

The man in the end gave up and decided to talk with Naruto who ate two meals and just drank.

The old man rubbed his face that had paint over it and sighed.

He knew he was broke now but still he promised.

"Hey Naruto you're a Konoha ninja right" Naruto nodded as he pointed at his headband on his arm.

"Yeah" he then suddenly got up and quickly finished the drink "I got to go thanks for the drink Shiro" the old man nodded but not before the bar lady spoke.

"Wait. Why don't you have another drink…on the house" she smiled sweetly which shocked the old man.

Naruto smiled "Thank you but I really need to leave" she nodded and then suddenly gave him a card "here if you are nearby call this number and you will have drinks for free"

Being oblivious at her lusty leer Naruto smiled "thanks I will" Naruto then left with Shiro quickly following after him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Jiraiya looked proud of him while the females looked irritated minus Anko who was smiling.<p>

"Then the old man all of a sudden started pestering me for his money back. He was saying that since I'm getting it for free that there was no point" Naruto scowled.

Jiraiya looked sad as he knew what the old man felt. He saw Naruto's lucky charm and felt inferior.

"Now I'm here" he said.

Tsunade sighed and just massged her temple "it seems you had a nice time Naruto"

Naruto just looked annoyed "could you let someone come with me. It will save me from being bored"

Suddenly Anko volunteered "Hokage-Sama let me come with him next time"

"No!" Kurenai and Tsunade said in unison.

"No fair" Anko crossed her arms and sulked.

Naruto smiled when he saw something different.

For some reason Neji and Kiba were wearing vests and stood with Shikamaru.

Naruto suddenly pointed "Oi Tsunade what's with Neji and Kiba"

The Senju scowled "Call me Hokage-Sama brat. And their Chunin's" her answer made Naruto surprised.

His eyes went wide "Come again"

Jiraiya chuckled "they all passed Tsunade's test" Naruto looked at the rookies of all smiled.

Sakura smiled as she looked different. Her hair became long again.

Hinata blushed. She still looked the same.

Ino just looked at him.

Tenten scowled. This made Naruto smile "Tenten. How was my gift?"

Tenten now wanted to kill Naruto.

"There was nothing in there you bastard" Naruto laughed "I told you I can't teach"

Tenten fumed while Gai smiled.

Tenten's growth was something he was proud to see. When she found out the scroll Naruto gave her was blank it urged her to train herself. She went to the library learned D ranked techniques and fully trained herself. She now runs with Lee and him every morning.

"Anyway how come they are Chunin. Don't they need to do the exams first?" Naruto asked his leader. He remembered that he had to kill to get his jacket.

"I decided they need to be one Naruto" Tsunade answered

"That's unfair!" Naruto said making Jiraiya sigh

Kakashi smiled "Maa Naruto you're Jounin what else do you want"

Naruto suddenly had the most serious expression they have ever seen.

"Tsunade….Make me an Anbu" his answer shook everyone as Kurenai gasped while Anko's breath hitched.

Shizune could not believe what she heard while the rookies were speechless.

Silence ensued when Naruto suddenly smiled and suddenly scratch the back of his head.

"It's a Joke!" he then laughed.

This wasn't funny as Jiraiya and Tsunade carried a stern expression.

"_He was serious"_ they thought. Kakashi also thought the same thing.

"Anyway Naruto-kun you must be tired" Shizune smiled.

This got Tsunade out of her thoughts "Yes Naruto go home I need you at my office first thing tomorrow"

Naruto nodded "Yeah I need to get back to my apartment"

He then started walking home when he went past Sakura who smiled "I'm glad you're back"

"Yeah" the Uzumaki nodded as the rookies gathered around him.

"Welcome back Naruto" Chouji smiled

"It was boring without you man" Kiba smiled with Akamaru.

"How was your youthful trip Naruto-Kun" Lee asked

"Eventful Lee" Naruto nodded

"We all passed Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled

"Congratulations Hinata. Everyone" Naruto smiled making Hinata blush.

He saw Tenten and seeing her expression he sighed "at least you passed Tenten"

"No thanks to you" she frowned which made Naruto chuckle dryly.

"Do you really want to be Anbu Naruto" Ino asked

"I was joking Ino and besides one has to aim high doesn't he or there so point in living" his answer got everyone's attention.

"So if Anbu isn't your main goal. Was is" Shikimaru asked

Naruto just smiled "I just want to be strong"

"Is that it" Ino sweat dropped "that's not even a worthy goal?"

Suddenly Ino felt cold as she felt fear envelop her. Looking for the source she saw cold shiny blue eyes being directed at her.

"Keep your opinion to yourself" he said icily

Ino felt scared as the Genin didn't notice the killer intent. The Uzumaki suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Why don't you go home Naruto" Jiraiya smiled destroying the tension thus saving Ino.

When Naruto decided to go home Ino suddenly took a step back in fear.

"Ino" Sakura and Hinata looked at the Yamanaka who sweated.

"Wha…what was that." She sputtered.

The Jounins watched carrying a grim expression.

"Serves her right" Anko said as she hated that girl's big mouth.

Kurenai nodded as she without knowing insulted Naruto's dream.

Tsunade looked at Naruto who left.

"_That was a direct killer intent"_ Tsunade thought. She wondered how Naruto could do such a killer intent.

A killer intent where you can only affect the person you want to was rare as only veterans knew.

Jiraiya watched his student's son back and also wondered the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

Night has come and Naruto was seen coming inside his apartment.

He sighed as she put down his bag and his cap to the floor. He then put his jacket on his hanger and walked inside his living room.

He now wore his white shirt which showed his two necklaces given to him by both Godaimes.

"It's been a while I was home" he said to himself as he turned on the lights.

"Yes…it has been a while Naruto-kun" a beautiful voice spoke.

Naruto's eyes went wide. He didn't even sense the intruder.

Quickly turning around he saw a woman who smiled.

It was a maroon haired woman. She carried a beauty spot on her left chin.

She was also wearing a green vest.

His vest!

"Fu…Fuka!" Naruto stammered in shock.

The woman sat on his chair sensually and smiled with a hint of lust. Her eyes glowed lustrous blue.

"Welcome home Fishcake"

Naruto could not believe his eyes.

What was she doing here in his apartment?

How the hell did she find him?

* * *

><p><strong>Dum Dum Dum. <strong>

**Fuka is here and Naruto is in a dilemma. **

**What shall he do?**

**What can he do? **

**Stay and read the next chapter which will come today or tomorrow. So review fast as I'm almost done with the next chapter.**

**Ihateheroes **

**REVIEW**


	35. Falling for the Great Tornado

**Here it is guys as promised thanks for the reviews.**

**Enjoy. **

**There is a reason why I put this chapter as the next few chapters will be a new saga. Something big is going to happen and expect lots of fights soon.**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling for the Great Tornado<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello Naruto-kun" Fuka smiled at the surprised looking Naruto.<p>

"Fu…Fuka"

The woman just sat up right and put her right leg over her left.

"What are you doing here" Naruto asked this made the woman smile.

The red head then took of his jacket which showing the blond her dark pink T-shirt which desperately tried to hold back her breasts.

"I'm here to give this back to you" the woman threw the vest on the couch.

"How did you get here" Naruto stammered as he was still confused.

"I just came" was her answer

"You came" Fuka nodded still carrying that seductive smile "I came to see you Naruto-kun"

Naruto still looked conflicted and just sat on the side of his couch.

"How did you get in" he just said.

Fuka just smiled and slowly got up and walked towards him "I just…" then she stood in front of him and cupped his cheeks with both her soft hands.

Both Azure eyes made contact.

"Came to see you"

Sensing the tension Naruto quickly got out of her grasp and moved away from her. He sat on the couch in the process.

The Uzumaki noticed that she had a shiny medal pinned on her chest.

"What do you want" he asked his answer made Fuka giggle and sit next to him.

"What do I want? Naruto-kun you know what I want" She said desperately wanted to move close to him.

"I want you. No I need you" Naruto's eyes went wide as he blushed.

"Wha…what" Fuka moved ever so slowly "don't play dumb. You made me this way remember" soon Naruto didn't have any space left as the red head moved her head to his ear "I had a taste and now I have a sweet tooth baby"

Naruto's breath hitched.

"_Once you taste this fishcake you never go back" _

Naruto suddenly got up as he remembered that particular night.

"It's late" Naruto implied for her to leave.

"I know" Fuka just leaned back on his couch.

Silence ensued and Naruto looked at her "don't you have a place to stay"

"I do" she smiled

"Then you should go" Naruto answered.

"I won't" she smiled again.

"Why not" Naruto looked to be a bit frustrated the women knew how to press his buttons.

"Because I 'am home" Naruto was surprised "you think this is your home" Fuka nodded.

"You're staying here" she nodded again.

Naruto sighed "and what urged you to think of this"

"Because we're lovers" the red head smiled.

Naruto's eyes went wide "we're lovers?"

Fuka's eyes glowed a bit as for some reason Naruto could sense her arousal.

Or maybe it was his.

"Yes…that night was no one night stand. We didn't just fuck" Fuka smiled brightly making Naruto blush.

"We made love Naruto-kun"

"Wha…what" Naruto stammered.

Fuka nodded "yes…you took my virginity Naruto"

Naruto's eyes went wide "the hell it was your first time!"

All he got was a rich laughter from her.

"No….it's true. I rarely give myself to men. You were my third in fact"

"Then it wasn't you first time" Fuka just smiled and shook her head "in a way you were Naruto-kun. Out of all of them I can truly say that you will be the one I will always remember….always"

"Besides you done a lot of positions other than the ordinary missionary"

What she the Uzumaki swore she spoke lustfully as he blushed.

Fuka smiled and carried on she was neither ashamed nor shy at her words.

"That night…wasn't any ordinary night. You were wonderful and just by that act alone I fell in love with you"

"You're not in love with me its just lust" Naruto took a step back for some reason.

Fuka now just laid there on the couch.

"Yes…you are right. I love the sex we had." She then stretched showing her large breasts.

"I'm your nympho baby"

Naruto's eyes went wide and he shook.

"H…huh" the Uzumaki could not believe what he heard. There the woman just laid there her hands on her body. That left hand of hers was atop of her breasts he could have sworn she squeezed the.

"Fishcake…let's break this couch"

Naruto's eyes went considerably wide.

"Naruto-kun…let's let loose"

The Uzumaki shook.

"Darling…let us make love" she finally finished.

That was it for Naruto as he suddenly left his home.

The moment the door was closed Fuka smiled.

"I was so close"

She knew Naruto had a hard on but his control surprised her.

"I love doing this with you Naruto-kun"

"You're fun"

* * *

><p><strong>Jounin Lounge<strong>

"I really can't believe this" Anko sighed as the Jounins were all in the lounge.

"Anko…she was sent by the feudal lord himself" Kurenai sighed.

"But she's making everyone tense. That's my job" Anko frowned as she now was content on eating her dango.

"Just leave it" Kurenai said

"How come you're not angry considering you didn't like her when she first came here" Anko said

Kurenai just nodded. She didn't like Fuka one bit.

She was beautiful Kurenai can give her that but to use it on people especially her team was uncalled for.

She can remember how she got Kiba wrapped around her fingers. Poor boy can't even saw a line around her without blushing and fainting.

It reminded her of Hinata and even Shino blushed.

Nevertheless she had all the guys looking at her in lust and when Kurenai told her to stop she dares to ignore her.

Kurenai didn't like Fuka one bit.

Naruto's sleeping sounds can be heard which made her look at him.

It looked like he was there the whole night. Didn't he have an apartment?

Gai ignored Naruto and spoke "anyway I'm happy our students passed" Kakashi nodded "only Kiba and Neji became Chuunin"

Asuma nodded "Neji I understand but Kiba was surprising"

Kurenai nodded as she looked proud "Yes but he had someone to look up to" she looked at Naruto who slept on the spare couch.

Shizune now came inside "everyone Tsunade-Sama wants to speak with you all"

They all nodded when Kurenai looked to wake Naruto up.

"Let him rest Kurenai. We will brief him later" Kakashi said smiling at Naruto.

The red eyed Yuhi nodded and soon everyone shunshined.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

The Jounins now stood in front of their leader and Fuka who stood next to her.

"Okay now that you are all here. We shall commence" Tsunade spoke making everyone nod.

"You may speak secretary" Tsunade gestured Fuka who stepped forward.

She looked at the Jounins and saw one missing "I seem to see one missing"

Kakashi nodded "yes…Naruto just came yesterday. He's resting up"

"I see" Fuka smiled and now carried on "in a few days the Feudal lord's son will be coming"

Everyone's eyes went wide except for Tsunade.

"Wha…what" Kakashi said as this was a rare and shocking occasion. The feudal lord's son coming this was big news.

"Yes…due to Konoha's recently popularity it is said by the feudal lord that Konoha is a candidate of becoming the strongest ninja village"

Everyone became shocked now even Tsunade and Jiraiya who leaned on the wall.

"How can that be" the Frog Sannin said.

"It is because of our Jounin who is missing at the moment" Fuka answered.

"Naruto" Kurenai spoke while everyone was in a state of shock.

"Correct because of Naruto's actions. Every client now want to work with Konoha therefore attracts countless prospects"

Everyone could not believe what they were hearing.

"Is that why the feudal lord's son is coming" Tsunade said making Fuka nod.

"Yes. There have been talks within their circle about Naruto and the prince wanted to see him" the Jounins just tried to absorb everything.

The prince was coming.

Konoha is being considered as the strongest village because of Naruto.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who nodded and Shunshined.

* * *

><p><strong>Jounin lounge<strong>

Naruto sighed as he was in the Jounin lounge with Jiraiya who wanted to speak with him.

"Fuka" Naruto said. He knew that name well

"Yes" Jiraiya nodded "she's the secretary of fire"

"Secretary of fire" Naruto repeated making Jiraiya explain.

"Secretary of fire is a title that allows Fuka to watch us shinobies. She basically reports everything to the fire lord" Jiraiya nodded.

"She got that title when she warned the fire lord from assassination attempt"

"Yeah and why are you telling me this" Naruto leaned back on the couch as he was a bit surprised Fuka got such a title.

He didn't know he slept with someone big as her.

He shivered at the thought of their meeting this morning.

"She's bad news Naruto" Jiraiya frowned making Naruto look at him.

"I did some checks and her history is clean"

"What made you do that" the Uzumaki asked as he knew Jiraiya specialised in these kinds of things.

"You must have heard about the feudal lord and what type of man he is" Jiraiya asked making Naruto nod.

The Feudal lord was a man loved by the public but behind the scenes he had countless of mistresses and rules fire country with an iron fist.

"So she's clean" Jiraiya nodded "yes apart of one thing"

"One thing"

"Yes it's vague but long time ago she had a big traumatic experience hidden away" while the Sanin was speaking Naruto was getting his coffee.

"Tora-Uma (tiger horse)" Naruto blinked as he still felt sleepy.

Was Fuka attacked by a beast like that?

And why was it in her home.

"_Is there such an animal"_ Naruto thought as he pictured a tiger and a horse,

The Uzumaki was confused.

Jiraiya blinked at his thoughtful expression.

"Anyway Jiraiya I see you around" Naruto got up to leave.

The Sannin nodded and then Naruto Shunshined.

Jiraiya sighed and just left as well.

He just hoped Naruto won't do something stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha shopping district.<strong>

Fuka wore a dark-pink and shoulderless gi-like shirt with loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arms and light-purple spandex-shorts. She also consisted of black low-heeled boots with an olive-green tipping. She had two simple earrings covered by her hair.

She walked through the shopping district as her golden badge shone on her chest.

While she walked an individual was shadowing her. It was Naruto who wore a pair of shades.

Naruto followed her all the way to the home district and when she turned into a corner. Naruto did the same only to find her gone.

"Huh" The Uzumaki looked for her.

"Where is she" he said as he looked around.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto heard her voice making him turn around and see her behind him.

"What are you doing" she asked smiling sensually.

"Uh…" Naruto looked like he was caught red handed.

She then walked to him. Her low heeled boots clicking the ground as she came near.

"Did you need me?" she smiled.

Naruto just froze as he liked how she looked.

Shaking it off he just took off his glasses now looking serious

"Hmmm….I heard from Jiraiya"

"What" she said

Naruto now had a serious expression "You….are holding in a huge Tora-uma, aren't you"

Fuka now looked stern which made Naruto carry on.

The Uzumaki suddenly looked boastful "If that's the case you should have told me" he suddenly pulled out his kunai very quickly and swiftly.

"I'm really good at exterminating violent beasts!"

Fuka looked dumbfounded "Naruto-kun…do you know what trauma is?"

Naruto nodded as he pulled out a picture he drew.

"Of course! Something like this right?" he then showed it to her.

The first picture contained the title as it said "Naruto theatre for good children"

He then showed the second picture of a huge tiger he drew and explained "a rare and violent beast Tora-uma!"

The beast had a synopsis it said that it had a violent temper.

Naruto then showed the second picture. It was the Tora-uma cornering Fuka who looked helpless.

"Fuka's in a pinch. Oh No!" Naruto yelled in a helpless tone.

Fuka looked flabbergasted as she thought the man before her was a great idiot.

"Are you serious?" she only answered her eyebrow twitching

"Yep" Naruto answered looking like he was right.

His dumb display and expression made Fuka suddenly laugh.

"Ah ah ah! Naruto-kun you are the best" she laughed

Naruto just looked confused.

"Uh!"

Fuka carried on laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Dango store<strong>

It was night time now and both Fuka and Naruto were at a dango store.

"Oh now I understand" Naruto laughed while he drank his Sake. "Tasty" Finishing he burped.

"That's disgusting" Fuka giggled while she ate her dango.

"Argh" he grunted enjoying his drink

"I knew something was wrong when Jiraiya told me" Naruto sighed.

He then poured her and himself another drink.

"I came to a conclusion that a violent beast was living in your home" Naruto chuckled as he drank once more.

Fuka looked at the Tora-Uma picture Naruto drew and smiled "but...it would be a big problem if such a beast settled in my home"

Naruto nodded "wouldn't it"

Fuka smiled as she looked at him "You are…a nice person" Naruto just nodded "well, I'm just doing my job as a man…"

His answer made Fuka put down her dango and just look down in deep thought. "But I happen to know…"

"…that people in general don't hesitate to abandon others in a time of crisis"

Naruto just drank his drink "huh? Hey dummy! Why would I do that?"

Fuka now got rid of her sad expression and looked at him "oh really" she looked like she was planning something.

She picked up the sake bottle they were using and inspected it "what" Naruto said looking confused.

"Then…lets test it" she suddenly threw the glass bottle behind her which went outside and hit a stranger who walked by. He quickly fell unconscious as the bottle hit his head.

The bottle shattered as soon as it made contact to the floor.

"Shit, you stupid!" Naruto said as he saw the whole thing. He quickly got up and went to the fallen man while Fuka smirked.

Naruto checked him for injuries "hey you alright" looking closely Naruto realised who it was.

"Punch perm….a golden dragon button"

His eyes went "could he be?" as suddenly he heard people screaming.

"Boss!" a gang ran to their boss.

Naruto looked at them as he sweated a bit.

Seeing him they screamed "who the hell are you!"

"What the hell did you do to our boss?"

"No I didn't" the Uzumaki tried to explain as suddenly Fuka came in front of him with her hand's up.

"Yes! I did I was going to clean up trash in this village?"

"Hey are you stupid! What are you saying?" Naruto yelled

Fuka turned to look at him. She looked devious "What are you going to do? Abandon me?"

One of the Yakuza pulled out his sword and with great speed for a civilian jumped ready to cut her head.

Fuka just stood there.

"Die!" the Yakuza screamed

"Stupid don't just stand there!" Naruto yelled as he quickly saved her. Carrying her Naruto ran with the Yakuza hot in pursuit.

"HEY!" they screamed

"YOU WONT GET AWAY!"

"Shit!" Naruto yelled while he carried Fuka in a bridal carriage.

The woman was just yelling helplessly.

"Help me Naruto-kun" she said like a princess being saved by her knight in shining armour.

"Shut up!" Naruto answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse<strong>

The two now hid in an abandoned warehouse.

The Yakuza screamed as they went past them.

"Phew we managed to get away" Naruto sighed

"It was fun" Fuka smiled while she leaned on the wall.

"In what sense!" Naruto yelled as he was annoyed.

"If we made even a minor mistake we would be at the bottom of Konoha bay encased in concrete by now!"

"Since we didn't make a mistake, I don't care" she smiled

Naruto just sighed and got up looking to leave "unbelievable I can't hang out with you"

Fuka's eyes went wide "where are you going?"

"Home" the Uzumaki shrugged

"But those guys might be hanging out in this area. If they find me, I might be killed"

"Why should I care" Naruto answered her and left.

The red head now looked sad "Oh…I…see"

Naruto now left the building "gosh…my life expectancy has been shortened"

"Naruto!"

Hearing Fuka's voice Naruto looked up to see her atop of the building ready to jump off.

She looked grim "I'll kill myself!"

"WHAT!" the blond yelled in fear.

Before she jumped down Fuka looked to crouch "I Fuka will write a suicide note"

Having a piece of chalk she looked to write. Down at the bottom Naruto screamed

"Hey what are you doing Fuka!"

Fuka started saying what she wrote "I'm killing myself because of Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sorry everyone. Fire lord"

Hearing her Naruto sweated as he didn't want to be in trouble ran inside forgetting he could walk on walls.

Getting up there quickly and up the fence Naruto yelled "don't kill yourself if you do I'll kill you!"

Fuka looked to keep writing and speaking when Naruto slowly stepped to her since they were so high up.

Finally getting to her he grasped her hand.

He sighed in relief and Fuka giggled "did I scare you"

"You're crazy! Don't joke like that" Naruto yelled.

Seriously today was tiring for him.

Sitting down Naruto sighed "okay I won't abandon you. Just don't kill yourself and stop the jokes"

Still holding her hand Fuka just looked forward.

She looked serious

"It's not a joke" this got Naruto's attention "I was half serious" she said

Naruto's eyes went wide but then he looked sad "what"

"Every now and then there are nights…"

The wind bellowed freeing her beautiful maroon hair

"…When I feel so lonely…and depressed"

"I wonder why someone like me was ever born in this world"

Naruto's face softened

"I even wish I would vanish from this world and pretend that I never existed…"

When she finished Naruto suddenly got up.

"Stand up Fuka"

"Huh"

Naruto smiled "when I get negative thoughts like that I usually smoke but since I stopped I now eat"

"Seriously" she looked up at him.

"Yeah…also we were in the middle of eating our dango" he smiled

Fuka smiled back and got up "then I want Yakiniku!"

"What" Naruto yelled as he didn't have the money for that.

"_This woman has high tastes"_ he thought

The maroon haired woman smirked and threatened to jump once more "if I can't I'll jump"

She looked very close.

"Stop it! Wait!" She didn't listen and skipped a bit now.

She was playing a dangerous game.

Naruto sighed as he wished she was a Shinobi and not a civilian. It would have made things a lot easier.

Just getting out his wallet Naruto counted his money "I'm almost broke" he needed it for groceries

The Uzumaki had his back turned while he counted.

"Naruto there's money on your feet" looking down Naruto smiled to see 100 yen.

"Lucky" he smiled and bended over to get it unconsciously pushed Fuka off the edge.

Naruto gasped as he saw her fall.

She looked helpless as she fell. The woman didn't even scream as she smirked liking Naruto's shocked expression.

However her smirk turned to that of surprise when Naruto ran after her.

He was running down the building.

"FUKA!" he screamed and when he got close jumped and grabbed her.

The two went sailing down into a barrage of boxes and crashed right into them.

Naruto soon got out first and looked for her in between the countless boxes.

"Fuka…where are you" he said now finding her.

Picking her up he saw Fuka having a deformed face,

Naruto screamed when he realised it was a mannequin "fuck" he threw it away.

Trying to control himself he saw Fuka on the floor a bit further away from him.

"Fuka! Oh crap" Naruto quickly went to her.

He picked her up in worry.

She looked to have blood dripping out of her mouth.

"Fuka wake up!" the Uzumaki yelled.

Shaking her Naruto knew she was motionless.

His eyes went wide in fear "she's dead!"

He was fucked. Naruto envisioned himself in cuffs ready to be executed for killing the secretary of fire.

He envisioned the feudal lord ordering Tsunade to finish him.

"_I'm sorry Naruto" she said sadly_

Naruto screamed "I don't have time to think such things!"

He sighed trying to control the situation.

"Calm down Uzumaki Naruto. 18 years old" he slapped himself awake.

"It's not definite she's dead"

Quickly Naruto picked her up.

"I must take her to the hospital" before he left he saw people coming behind him. They had flashlights and were pointing it at him.

"Hey!" they said getting Naruto to sweat in fear because of he was caught he was a goner.

It didn't help that he was a hated individual.

He quickly ran off with them chasing after him.

"Hey where are you going!" they yelled.

Naruto had Fuka on his back and looked scared "I look like a murderer that has been caught in the crime scene" he sweat dropped "well I'm half right" considering the situation he was in Naruto yelled as he ran "this not even funny!"

"Wait!" they yelled as Naruto took a corner into Konoha park.

"I got to do something with this girl" he thought holding onto Fuka.

"What shall I do" he said.

"…with this corpse…"

His answer came when he heard someone speak.

"Bury it"

"Uh" he looked stopping knowing he lost them he saw a poor man sleeping on the bench. He had a mini TV on his chest.

"Bury it? You mean this corpse?" Naruto sneaked and peeked on the small TV.

It was a film showing two men standing in front of a dead man.

"That's right somewhere that's not conspicuous"

"What about a deep forest" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"A forest…"

The film carried on "yes a forest…that is where a body won't be easily found"

Naruto found his answer.

"That's it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha forest<strong>

The night sky was enveloped in rain. The sky bellowed with thunder and Naruto could be seen deep within the forest digging.

He stood there in slience letting the weather roar and looked at Fuka inside the ditch.

"What am I doing?" Naruto realised now.

He then screamed "I'm a murderer in CSI Konoha!"

Clutching his head Naruto panicked "wake up Naruto. Wake up!"

"You're Shinobi and do you think is right to bury an innocent especially someone like her?"

He suddenly realised something. It was something he should have done ages ago.

"Damn it I forgot!" he smiled "I can save her!" quickly going to her he then crouched and brought his mouth to her.

"CPR!" he said as he slowly went to give her mouth to mouth. Their lips were about to meet when the thunder flashed and Naruto saw Fuka's eyes open creepily.

He screamed.

"WAHHH!"

In fear he moved away as Fuka got up and creepily walked towards him like a ghost.

"I'll get you!" she said hollowly

The Uzumaki crawled to a tree and hugged it and screamed.

"Ah! I'm sorry. Please cross over peacefully!"

Fuka sighed and wiped her hair "hey could you stop treating me like a dead person" she frowned.

"Huh" Naruto blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurant<strong>

The two were enjoying their hot barbeque. It was the same restaurant Asuma took his team usually.

"Phew. No matter how it happened I'm glad you are alive"

Fuka wasn't amused which Naruto noticed "here have some" he smiled

"Attempted murder and abandonment of the corpse"

Naruto sweated "he…here go ahead order whatever you want"

Fuka looked innocent "try to murder the secretary of fire"

Naruto gulped as he mentally prayed.

"O…order whatever you want. It's your night" he smiled nervously showing her the menu.

Fuka looked reserved and innocent "I want..." she now put her hand on her chin and leaned forward. "A genie in a lamp"

Naruto raised his eyebrow "a Genie? Is there such a thing" he wondered reading the menu.

"Don't you know?" She gestured stroking an invisible lamp.

"You rub a lamp like this and say something like, "Rah-ri-pap-pah" she then stretched her arms wide "then it appears and says "Aye-aye master" she then crossed her arms acting like a Genie.

"It's a fairy tale…a malevolent deity which makes whatever you wish for come true."

"You're not saying…you want me to be…" Naruto looked annoyed making Fuka nod "yes, thank you alright?"

Naruto clenched his fist "You must be joking! Why should I…"

"Execution for the attempted murder and abandonment of the corpse" Fuka interjected shutting Naruto up.

Naruto looked scared as Fuka with her arms wide yelled.

"Rah-ri-pap-pah Genie!"

She looked devious as she stroked her invisible lamp "Come out if you don't want to die!"

Suddenly Naruto got up with his arms folded like a Genie and yelled "pah-pa-ra-pah! Aye-aye master!" he then bowed

Fuka giggled as she clapped "Cool! So much fun"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Shippuden opening 1 - Nobody knows - Heroes Come Back<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In a club<strong>

People were all dancing as Fuka yelled "Hooray! Let's go Naruto-kun" she raised her fists in the air enjoying herself.

Naruto sat down lazily on the couch "Tch you are one hell of a woman" Fuka smiled when four guys came towards her.

"Hey darling what are up to" one of them smiled lecherously.

Fuka looked at them and then looked at Naruto now smirking.

Naruto looked at the guys and scowled "please just go away" he mumbled.

"Is that punk bothering you" one of them said as he touched her shoulder.

Fuka smiled looking like Mei when she threatens Ao.

She then ignored them which angered the guys and yelled "Rah-ri-pap-pah! Genie!"

"Go and beat those guys up" she smiled making Naruto groan and the guys laugh "you think a punk like him can take us. Darling you're kidding yourself"

Fuka smiled "unless you want to be executed"

Naruto sighed ""pah-pa-ra-pah! Aye-aye master!" he then quickly punched the guy that touched her in the face making him fall hard on the next table.

"You brat!" Naruto ducked a punch that was thrown at him as he then dodged another and got out of the way from the two men.

The men were slow as Naruto quickly disposed of them with a punch to the belly following up with an uppercut making him fly on another table. This caused a commotion as everyone watched while the music blared.

The next one tried to get him from behind but Naruto quickly dodged and intercepted him by dropping him to the floor.

"Why you little" the man got up and before he attacked his cheek met Naruto's right sandal as the Uzumaki gave him a wheel kick making the man spinn and hit the table wbreaking it in the process as he fell unconscious.

Fuka giggled as she for no reason slapped a man who watched hard on the cheek

"Why you bitch!" he yelled as he went to hit her.

"GENIE!" She yelled helplessly and before the man hit Fuka his face met the floor as Naruto grabbed the back of his head and pushed him hard on the floor.

There was a sickening crack as the man broke his nose.

Fuka attacked another who tried to hit her only for Naruto to save her.

This kept happening as soon Naruto was fighting everyone.

Izumo and Kotetsu were there as they watched discreetly.

"Hokage-Sama needs to know" Izumo said making his friend nod.

Naruto gave one a fly kick. He threw one out of the window and gave one a German suplex

Fuka laughed as she enjoyed herself. The music helped create a nice atmosphere.

"Naruto-kun"

"Huh!" he responded dodging blows and giving them.

"I never had had such a fun night." She smiled happily.

"Oh. Really?" the Uzumaki grunted as he beat up a Chunin.

"Really. I swear. First time in my life!"

"Crazy bitch" he yelled as he now had enough and ran at the gang that stood before him.

"Go Genie!" Fuka cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>End song<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment – Bedroom<strong>

Naruto sighed as he fell on his bed.

"You did well Genie" Fuka spoke as she laid surprisingly next to him.

Naruto just grunted "I…I'm going to die one day" he groaned and just closed his eyes. He didn't care anymore.

Soon sleep overcame him and Fuka just caressed his cheek with longing eyes.

"I have two more wishes Naruto-kun" she smiled.

Naruto wept in his sleep making Fuka laugh.

"Goodnight my Fishcake" she kissed him softly.

She thought about what's going to happen in a few days time and frowned.

Hearing Naruto's breathing made her look at him.

This made Fuka smile.

What interesting man he was.

She knew he will cause a great impact.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" she shuffled closer to him as the Uzumaki didnt know she was in her undies and bra.

The moment she did that Naruto unconciously wrapped his arms around her.

The blond was the hugging type.

Fuka felt his warm hands on her body and she blushed in result. His hands brushed her breasts.

Soon sleep has come to her as well and thus she closed her eyes.

The two slept closer to each other and Fuka's mind wondered a bit.

Just a tiny bit.

She wondered if they could stay like that forever.

Just like that.

"Just like this" she muttered while her eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol Naruto was confused with the word trauma and thought it was Tora-uma lol. You should watch GTO! Great anime! Got an inspiration from a certain episode? <strong>

**I know Naruto should have caught on that Fuka was faking it but I needed so comedy and besides there is a reason why he became a Genie ;)**

**Anyway here it is. What do you think? It seems Fuka got rewarded for saving the feudal lord. **

**Wasn't she supposed to attack him with her team? **

**Why did she come out as a hero?**

**Did she betray them and for what purpose.**

**Also what has Naruto got himself into. **

**First he had a red head Kitsune in his home now he has another red head.**

**Poor bastard! That's what happens when you go for hot babes.**

**Why can't Naruto go for a normal looking woman at least she doesn't have issues. The hot ones are always trouble. **

**Okay that's it. Stay tuned for another chapter soon. Make sure to review! Let us reach 2000!**

**See Ya **

**Ihateroes **

**REVIEW!**


	36. You have earned it

**Alright Guys…I'm sorry you all didn't like the last chapter. I'm sorry to say it was just a filler in order to introduce Fuka into the story. When I bring in a new person he or she must be introduced and then integrated within the story. Some of you may have not like how Fuka treated Naruto. First off Naruto could have easily noticed she was faking but I needed to bring in some fun and also for the two to make a connection. Secondly all these women are either evil, older and did I mention hot.**

**Seriously they are vixens go to . And type "Betty and Veronica" and see the differences. I tend to go for Veronicas who are the hot dangerous and sexy type of women and Naruto deserves those kind of women. The Betty's are girls like Sakura, Ino you know the usual not my type ones whereas the Veronicas are Kisara, Kurenai, Mei, Fuka, Yukie etc… so in a sense it's Naruto/veronica girls harem LOL. I forgot Ayame too because I like her :p**

**Anyway those who are confused with the story the plot is this. Naruto will look for Kisara and enter her world doing so for now he is on his way there and is slowly acquiring women's love and attention. **

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>You have earned it<strong>

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto was on his apartment roof as he sat on the floor. The wind was creating a nice breeze but the Uzumaki didn't look to be enjoying it at all. In fact he looked serious.<p>

The reason for his mood was due to the scroll he was holding. It was the same scroll Tetsuko gave him.

Thinking about the old lady made him think about his training.

Naruto smiled.

**Flashback **

"_IDIOT!" Tetsuko screamed at Naruto who was holding his head due to the bruise that was now there. Mei sat on a stump and just watched._

_The three of them were at the usual training ground._

"_Wha…what was that for!" Naruto grunted as he glared this made the old Uzumaki even angrier. She then pointed at his chest where the seals donned._

"_Explain to me why you done this" she spoke softly looking to reign in her anger. _

_Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked at the seals "oh you mean this…I used the chakra lock seal and the containment seal. I just combined them together as I balanced out each seal effects. It was hard but in the end I got the job done" he smiled at Tetsuko now as he looked proud._

_Mei nodded as she knew both seals well. To think he managed to combine them both was truly amazing._

"_But Naruto both seals are two different things how did you manage to draw out the necessary effects of each seal without hurting yourself" Mei asked making Naruto nod as he touched the spiral seal on his left pectoralis majors. _

"_It was because of this" he smiled "I call it the centre spiral seal" _

"_Centre spiral seal" Naruto nodded "yeah as you can see the lines all connect to the spiral. The reason why they connect to it is for the spiral seal to…"_

"_Transfigure and bring forth the chakra you need for your gates. It basically is like a convertor." Tetsuko interrupted making Naruto smile "yeah it is thanks to that seal I can use my limit"_

_Mei and Tetsuko nodded the old lady smiled dangerously unknowingly to Naruto "you must be proud of your work right Naruto"_

_Naruto looked at her like if she was an idiot "damn right I am" Tetsuko smiled and nodded "yes damn right…" she then suddenly punched Naruto on his head again "You are you idiot!" _

"_OW!" Naruto yelled as he now thrashed around holding his head "hey! I'm not made of rubber you know!" he scowled _

"_You stupid child!" Tetsuko yelled as she now looked serious. "the seals are all wrong!" _

_Naruto's eyes went wide while Mei watched in deep thought._

"_Wha…what" Naruto stammered _

"_You heard me…it is all wrong. You should be glad you're still alive" Tetsuko said gravely_

**End of flashback**

Apparently the problem was the central spiral seal he created. Tetsuko said that he was on the right track but the spiral seal was converting two highly different seals. It was like two north side magnets the seals were repelling each other. This was the reason why he could not turn off his Gentei.

"_Thank god that's done with"_ Naruto thought as he mentally thanked the old lady.

The training he had with them was truly fun. It was way better than what he had here. In Konoha was just him on his own. Although that was slowly changing as he trained with Kurenai and Anko nevertheless he had fun.

Naruto smiled as he remembered when Mei joined.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_**Argh!" **__Naruto yelled in his Gentei mode as he tried to turn of the energy. _

"_4 seconds!" Mei yelled as Naruto looked to not turn off the limit._

_The area was creating a huge dust due to Naruto's mass energy technique __**"Tetsuko I….I can't do this!" **__he yelled making Tetsuko nod and quickly put a supressing seal on his forehead thus turned it off._

_Naruto huffed and sat on the ground "alright Naruto today was your first day. We are going to keep trying alright" Naruto nodded at Tetsuko who frowned._

"_He has a lot of chakra" she thought. She managed to fix his seals but he still couldn't turn it off. This clearly showed her that his chakra was huge. _

_Tetsuko then sat on the ground in front of him and spoke "since the day is young I will start teaching you basic seals" Naruto just huffed as he mentally nodded._

_He needed to know seals at least at a level where he can make on his own, even if it is the easy ones._

"_Alright Naruto today's lesson is history" Naruto groaned making Mei chuckle and Tetsuko a bit annoyed._

"_Can we just go on the seals" Naruto asked as he hated lectures._

"_No you need to know your clan history" Naruto just sighed as Mei smiled and got up "I have paperwork. You two take care" Mei said as she indeed had paperwork to do but also felt what was being exchanged between the two was very private._

_She was about to leave when Naruto spoke "hey…why don't you train with us" his answer got Mei stopping right on her tracks._

_She had her eyes wide. Tetsuko equally looked shocked as well._

_Naruto looked at Tetsuko's surprised expression and sighed "you don't need to leave you know. I don't mind you learning as well. It's no big deal" _

"_Naruto" Tetsuko just looked at the man before her not believing what she was hearing._

"_So Mei do you want to train with us" Naruto smiled at the woman who had her back turned._

"_Why?" was all she said._

"_Why not" Naruto raised his eyebrow his answer made Mei surprised remembering their meeting at wave._

"_Look your helping me a lot here. Besides I want you here" he smiled and then looked at the red haired old lady "so since Mei's here we can cut off the history talk and get to it right" Naruto tried to get out the boring lecture._

_Silence ensued as then Mei suddenly giggled and Tetsuko laughed "alright…Mei, Naruto let's begin"_

"_Alright!" Naruto yelled as Mei turned around watching the two Uzumaki converse._

"_So Tetsuko…are you going to teach us how to summon the death god" Naruto asked getting a bonk on his head by the old lady "don't be absurd you idiot!" she had a tick mark on her head clearly annoyed._

_Mei smiled as she watched the two. She particularly looked at Naruto. What he done today for her won't ever be forgotten. He truly saw her as his friend. In a sense he was her first real friend considering how this world worked. _

"_He's a man" she thought as she smiled a bit wider than usual seeing Naruto nursing his head and swearing. _

_She would have to pay him back someday no matter what._

**End of flashback**

Naruto smiled as he remembered him and Mei learning seals. He chuckled remembering when he taught her the Kage bunshin. She surprisingly squealed and hugged him saying that she will do anything he wants. He could swear she said the word "anything" twice the second time was more huskier.

Naruto blushed and then coughed. Anyway with Mei learning the Kage bunshin she managed to learn seals at a fast rate like him. Tetsuko said to only summon two clones as that was all that was needed. Soon when it was time to leave Naruto learned how to make his own seals although not properly. It still was an achievement for him while Mei learned quite a few seal techniques. She said that she will learn how to make some on her own later which he agreed because she had more time than him.

"Nevertheless I have the necessary scroll to progress my training" Naruto said as he clenched the scroll. He then decided to put the scroll inside his vest and resume it later when he had the time. However he first needed to find more information about his clan. Maybe he could find it in the library.

The sun has risen showing that the day has just begun. The Uzumaki decided to begin his breakfast knowing that another red haired lady just woke up.

Thinking about Fuka made him remember what happened when he woke up.

Naruto frowned.

He should speak with her.

Below within Naruto's bedroom Fuka woke up and seeing Naruto not here made he wonder where he was.

Nevertheless she decided to get dressed and begin her day as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

"Naruto" Fuka said as she ate her toast while Naruto was washing his plate.

The Uzumaki ignored her as he looked to be sulking.

"Oh come on. Nothing happened" she sighed

"Right and I should say waking up within the arms of a naked woman is normal" Naruto said carrying a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes it is" Fuka answered which made Naruto sigh "whatever Fuka. Just leave me alone"

"Is that a way of treating your master Genie" Fuka smirked.

Suddenly Naruto stopped what he was doing and turned around.

He had enough!

"You know what Fuka. I had enough of your games." Naruto spoke seriously.

"What" the red head whispered looking serious.

"You heard me I quit" Naruto stated

"You almost murdered me" Fuka threatened "I could get you executed"

Naruto nodded "and I don't care" Fuka's eyes went wide in shock now.

"I don't care!" he yelled "yesterday was fun I give you that. However what you did last night was uncalled for" Naruto's eyes narrowed "I seriously thought we were friends"

Fuka was surprised making Naruto carry on as he shook his head "stupid I know. However I really felt we had a connection"

"We do Naruto-kun" the red head now looked sad.

"Then why do this!" Naruto yelled

"Why not!" Fuka yelled back this time making Naruto surprised.

"Wha…what" Naruto sputtered as the woman carried on speaking "I consider you my friend too you know"

"Fuka" he said as the woman looked conflicted.

"I never had any friends Naruto. I always had people around me who had their own motives. When I met you in that bar and when you flirted with me. Everything you said felt like the truth."

Naruto's face softened.

"And when we made love I felt connected to you. You know although we never met I felt like I knew you for a long time. Do you get what I mean?"

Naruto nodded as he too felt like he and Fuka were connected.

To think a night of passion brought them together. How fate truly plays its tune.

"I was alone all my life so when our eyes met that night I felt like you knew my pain" she smiled softly.

"I too saw what was behind those eyes of yours. What laid there was pain and anguish" Naruto was frozen in place and was so absorbed to what she had to say he didn't know that Fuka got up and hugged him.

"Naruto you accepted the real me. So please don't push me away because I can take that" she said as she tightened her embrace.

Naruto's eyes turned soft and he hugged her back.

Fuka's eyes were conflicted and sad.

"I won't be able to handle it any longer" she whispered when Naruto stroked her hair which she found very pleasing.

"Fuka"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry" Naruto apologised as he soon felt Fuka sooth his back.

"I'm sorry too Naruto-Kun" she smiled when Naruto now smiled "and Fuka"

"Yeah"

"I will always be you friend" he acknowledged which made her surprised unknowingly to him.

"Na…Naruto-kun" she stammered

"And I'm always there for my friends" Naruto declared as he held tighter.

"Always" he promised.

Fuka looked surprised as her face softened and she just put her face on his chest.

"Promise" she said

"You can count on me" he smiled and Fuka felt that he was really someone she could count on.

The two soon let go. "Fuka…don't take this the wrong way but you shouldn't be here"

Fuka nodded as she knew where he was coming from.

"Okay Naruto-Kun" her answer made him a bit surprised "really…just like that"

Fuka smiled "yes…but don't think you're off the hook. I might visit you some nights"

Naruto sweat dropped.

That was the best he could get out of her so he decided to leave it there.

* * *

><p>Fuka now was reading her planner while Naruto was upstairs showering.<p>

The planner said that in a 2 weeks' time the prince was coming and she was supposed to be back to the capital.

"Capital" she muttered as she clenched her diary.

**Flashback**

"_I thank you Fuka for saving me" an old looking but still young black haired man who smiled. _

_Fuka bowed "N…no it was nothing my lord" the feudal lord sat on his throne and nodded._

"_It wasn't anything." He said as he looked at a black haired man who stood at the entrance. The man looked stern making the fire lord smile._

"_You see. I am a wanted man and you saving me is enough for me to reward you" _

"_Re…reward me" Fuka didn't look at the fire lord as she still bowed._

"_Yes. Thank you for disposing those two mercenaries. I now managed to get closer to finding out who keeps sending Shinobies to kill me." He said as he looked at the black haired man standing near the door his eyes narrowed a bit._

"_So as a reward I will give you a title which I haven't given for a long while"_

"_Title" Fuka now looked up seeing the man before her smile._

_It was a fake smile and Fuka knew that._

"_Yes the title of secretary of fire" _

**End of flashback **

Fuka clenched her diary tighter and closed her eyes.

She knew she didn't have time left.

"Fuka" Naruto said as he was now dressed.

"Yes Naruto-kun" she smiled as she looked at him.

"Something wrong because I was calling you for a while" he asked

"Sorry was thinking of something" she answered.

Naruto just nodded and looked to leave "anyway I'm going to go. Make sure nobody sees you"

"I won't Naruto-kun" she nodded.

Naruto smiled and was about to leave when Fuka spoke.

"Naruto-kun…we're friends aren't we" she asked.

Naruto blinked as the question sounded sudden.

"Of course…always" He smiled and then left.

Fuka smiled but soon frowned.

She then suddenly shunshined.

* * *

><p>The prince was coming and thanks to that Tsunade just finished a frustrating council meeting. "Frustrated hime" Jiraiya said as he came through the window.<p>

"Damn it! Why is he coming here" Tsunade scowled as she massaged her temple. The council were making a huge fuss about the coming of the prince and started preparing.

"Why would he come here Jiraiya" Tsunade asked "he will just come and wastes our time"

Jiraiya nodded knowing how nobles were like "I know hime it's how they are. It is the reason why me and Minato never liked them"

Tsunade nodded "yes... I heard about the coup and the assassination"

Jiraiya nodded "the assassination of the 4th daimyo of fire country. It caused a great stir when Sensei got back in charge."

Tsunade nodded "when she died the culprits were 6 of the twelve guardians"

"Indeed Asuma and the other 5 fought the traitors and only he and Kiriku survived. The latter soon became a monk"

"But why was there an attempt" Tsunade asked

Jiraiya nodded "the daughter and the heir disappeared and right away the next in line for title landed on her uncle Hensei Kazuki"

Tsunade nodded she remembered when she saw the prince. She sensed that he wasn't shocked in the slightest that his sister died.

"So their father retook his postion because he knew wha kind of person his son was" Jiraiya nodded at what his teammate said.

"Yes but Hime even before it happened Minato had his suspicions and he took what he knew to the grave" Tsunade nodded "and Sensei backing that man just reinforced his image as the future feudal lord"

Jiraiya nodded. His teacher had a list of failures which shamed even him.

Tsunade sighed "Makie was a great leader and now it was like she never existed" the Senju became sad.

She remembered how quick to two became friends, Makie even let her stay in her palace when she wanted to get away from Konoha.

"So you know that I have suspicions on the assassination right" Jiraiya said seriously.

Tsunade nodded and sighed "I agree with you but that must never be uttered from our lips without definite proof"

Jiraiya just nodded as he knew what great powers they were up against.

Shizune now came inside as she notified that Naruto was here.

Tsunade nodded "thank you Shizune let the brat inside" Shizune nodded and then left.

The Godaime sighed "he's another problem" Jiraiya said as he heard the report from Izumo and Kotetsu.

"It seems he and Fuka have met" Jiraiya carried a perverted smile making Tsunade nod. She just ignored his lecherous look "I don't care how but the brat thrashed a damn club. We cannot afford stuff like this happening when the prince comes"

Jiraiya nodded as he now got back to business "indeed if the prince meets Naruto I fear what happened with Haruno Sakuya might happen again" Tsunade nodded and sighed "I need to keep him busy"

Jiraiya suddenly smiled "leave that to me Hime. I need to talk to him anyway" Tsunade nodded "Akatsuki" Jiraiya nodded seriously "yes hime it is time I told him about them in more detail. He needs to be prepared"

Tsunade nodded when Naruto now entered. Once the blond Uzumaki came inside the Hokage sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"What" Naruto said as he looked surprised<p>

"You heard me. You have a c- ranked mission with Jiraiya. It will begin in 1 weeks' time" Tsunade ordered making Jiraiya nod.

Naruto just sighed he was busy but since in a week's time he was fine with it.

"Naruto get ready we're going to have a short trip" the toad Sannin smiled as he touched Naruto's shoulder "it's going to be fun" Naruto sighed as he indeed knew something will happen.

"Alright is that all" Tsunade nodded "that is all dismissed" Naruto nodded and shunshined leaving the two Sannin's alone.

"I still find it hard to believe how he can attract such vixens" Jiraiya spoke out of the blue the toad Sannin looked like he saw the god himself.

"Shut up you pervert" Tsunade scowled making Jiraiya nod furiously as he didn't want to be sent all the way to the hot springs then get beaten up by the women there again.

* * *

><p><strong>Team 8 training ground<strong>

Yuhi Kurenai has finished her morning training. Throughout the whole month she was doing chakra control exercises

Naruto was right as indeed she strengthened her Genjutsu. She trained with Anko multiple times and bested her because Anko the end couldn't get out of her illusions. It showed her she had higher chakra than her.

However thinking about how easy it was for Itachi to get out and also reverse it made her think she had a long way to go.

She sighed. The Sharingan truly was a formidable Doujutsu.

She needed to find a way to make her Genjutsu unbeatable.

_"There is nothing in the world that can stop somebody if they set their minds to it_" Naruto's voice rang in her head.

She remembered how Naruto trained his gates. She heard from Gai on how he did the impossible and now could do his techniques with his gates.

Naruto has done the impossible.

The impossible…

Her eyes went wide.

"That's it Naruto" she muttered and then decided to see him.

"_He should be out the Jounin lounge"_ she thought

* * *

><p><strong>Library <strong>

Naruto was within the library as he was looking at the books that contained Konoha's history.

Finding the book that was about how Konoha was created he opened them and read it.

_In the time before the creation of the ninja villages, ninjas were organised into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. Of the countless ninja clans, the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan were the strongest. After much bloodshed, the Senju clan offered a truce with the Uchiha who in the end accepted. The Senju, the Uchiha, and the other clans then came together to create Konohagakure. Hashirama Senju, the leader of the Senju, used his wood release abilities to produce much of the villages' infrastructure. For this reason he was selected to be the First Hokage by the villagers. _

"Senju…Hashirama" Naruto muttered as he remembered how Tetsuko said that the Senju and Uzumaki were related thus were close. Naruto knew Tsunade was a Senju.

Looking for a book that contained information on the Hokages Naruto for some reason couldn't find information's like their private lives.

He could only find their battle achievement.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen…the professor, Senju Tobirama and Namikaze Minato…the Yellow Flash" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Namikaze Minato" that was the fourth Hokage. He was the man who sealed the Kyuubi into him.

He remembered what Tetsuko said.

_"The Shiki Fūjin is one of the Uzumakies greatest work. It has the ability to call upon, the death god"_

Naruto's eyes went wide. If the Shiki Fujin was created by the Uzumaki then the fourth might be an Uzumaki.

"_Wait…isn't he a Namikaze"_ Naruto thought. He soon destroyed that theory.

Then how can he use the Shiki Fujin. Something was going on here.

"There could be one explanation…either the Senju possessed the Shiki fujin or another Uzumaki lived in Konoha who had the Shiki fujin"

Naruto closed his in frustration. Why was he stuck and why were the Hokage's private lives a secret.

Naruto wasn't a fool they were leaders and finding such information within the Jounin Library was foolish.

Nevertheless he needed more information.

Why were Konoha honouring the Uzumaki unconsciously while they had a real Uzumaki walking among them?

It didn't make any sense. Why honour his clan and hate him at the same time.

Naruto sighed. He knew the answer lied on the Kyuubi attack and the reason why he was chosen.

He needed answers but knew the answers were going to be difficult to get.

There might be a possibility he would never find it.

Still it didn't matter to the blond he would get answers. If he didn't then knowing that there was secrets hidden from him would be enough for him to take action.

"Don't think about that yet Naruto…you will get your answers" he said to himself.

Tsunade and Jiraiya he concluded.

They were the key to this puzzle the fact that Tsunade was a Senju made his assumptions clearer. But how can he get it out of them without causing some kind of trouble. He knew it wasn't just them as the whole council maybe knew as well.

Basically the higher ups had all the answers.

Naruto scowled they expected him to sit idle and just listen to orders like a whipped dog while they hid stuff like this to him.

Well they were wrong because Naruto will find out.

He will get answers that he can promise.

Naruto clenched the scroll he had within his vest "Uzumaki…so far I'm on the right track"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichiraku Ramen<strong>

Ayame looked at Naruto who was looking at his miso ramen in deep thought. He looked conflicted.

The waitress frowned she wondered why he was like that. The fact that he didn't see her when he came saddened her a bit.

"Ayame" Naruto said getting her attention "can we talk" he asked making her a surprised a bit. He looked very serious.

She just nodded.

The two then went to the back of the stand within the allyways.

Silence ensued as Naruto sat on a small case while Ayame stood in front of him.

Silence ensued.

Ayame just looked at Naruto who now spoke "sorry for not seeing you. I was bombarded as soon as I came" she nodded as it was indeed correct due to the amount of Shinobies that were at the gates.

"And the fact that something came up straightaway…"

"It's okay Naruto-kun. You 're here now that's all that matters" Ayame reassured making Naruto nod.

"Anyway what do you want to speak about" she asked

Naruto paused and discreetly analysed the area making the waitress wonder what was going on.

"Ayame…I need to tell you something"

Tension now came as Ayame felt worry rise within her.

"You know I was at mist right" Ayame nodded getting Naruto to carry on "Something happened when I was there"

"Wha…what happened" Ayame stammered as she sweated.

Naruto nodded and just decided to tell her. He then told her how her met Tetsuko and Mei and how Tetsuko was his relative. He then told her how the old lady told him about his clan.

Ayame absorbed everything as she was greatly surprised.

"She said that I have the longevity and vitality of an Uzumaki and was surprised I didn't know." Naruto then became silent as Ayame just froze.

"The…they honour my clan on their vests. The Hokage is related to my clan. So why can't they tell me" Naruto now felt sad as his voice started to break.

He didn't know that Ayame sat next to him as he felt her hand on his. She stroked them slowly and softly.

"Naruto…I" she didn't have any answers and the fact that she didn't scared her. He was her best friend. They told each other everything and for the first time she didn't have any answers, just when he needed her.

She looked at Naruto who had his head down and suddenly put his head on her chest. She hugged him.

Naruto just accepted her embrace.

"Naruto-kun…I may not know what it feels like but I know the feeling of not having a family. My mother's death hurt me and I couldn't stop crying. She was the world to me. But when I met you I slowly started to be happy again. You reminded me the joy of life my mother once gave me."

"Ayame" Naruto spoke softly as he felt her kiss his head.

"Naruto my answer is this. Family is important and if they keep it from you then you shouldn't trust them" Ayame now looked serious. If someone stopped her from knowing more about her family than that means they were against her.

Naruto was someone close to her. He was someone very close and to think this was happening to him hurt her.

"Bu..but Ayame…I" Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Find answers Naruto-kun the fact that you already know about your family is enough" Ayame said getting Naruto to look up at her while she held him.

"What do you mean" Ayame smiled "Naruto…you know about your family right" Naruto nodded.

"You learned from your relative right"

Naruto nodded again.

"Then that's enough" Ayame smiled. Naruto's eyes went wide but then he became sad.

Ayame noticed and asked what was wrong.

"Ayame…the fact that the seal used on me can only be opened by an Uzumaki shows that either my mother or my father were an Uzumaki" Ayame's eyes went wide. She already knew where he was going and before he fell into depression she suddenly hugged him.

"Stop!" she yelled tears now slowly coming out. Her outburst got Naruto to stop right away.

"Don't say anymore Naruto…please" she hugged him tighter "don't say anymore"

"Ayame" he said softly making Ayame carry on "you have me and dad. We can be your family Naruto so just stop okay"

Naruto was surprised at what she said and was touched. He then enveloped her and hugged her back.

"Ayame…thank you" Ayame smiled not caring if she cried.

The two just held each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district<strong>

Kurenai sighed as she walked through Konoha. She went to the Jounin to see Naruto only to gfind nobody there. She knew her colleagues were training their team when she suddenly saw team 7 or what was left of them enter Ichiraku Ramen.

"_Oh how foolish of me"_ Kurenai deadpanned as she now knew Naruto was in the ramen stand.

She then went towards it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichiraku Ramen <strong>

Naruto was catching up when Team 7 came.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura smiled with Kakashi who nodded. Naruto just nodded back. The moment they came inside Ayame moved away from Naruto and got ready to serve the new customers.

"We didn't get to talk with you ever since you came" Kakashi eye smiled.

"You're right." Naruto smiled as he asked Ayame for a refill who smiled and nodded.

The two now sat down and ordered when Sakura spoke "a lot has changed since you left"

Naruto nodded and looked at Kakashi "yeah what's with the secretary of fire" Kakashi nodded "it is Fuka's title. She was given it when she saved the fire lord"

Naruto nodded "and why is she here" he asked

"I will tell you later Naruto" Kakashi nodded seriously he decided to tell Naruto what Fuka told them.

Naruto nodded as he knew what Kakashi meant.

Sakura noticed what the two talked about and wondered what it was.

"Anyway Sakura here is learning from Tsunade" Kakashi smiled making Sakura blush.

Naruto eyes went wide "Nani!"

Kakashi nodded "she said no at first but Sakura persisted" Sakura nodded "Tsunade-sama told me that if I passed the test she might consider it" Ayame now came and put his ramen on the table.

Naruto nodded his thanks as he could not believe what he was hearing.

It seemed he wasn't the only one training.

"So you passed and then Tsunade considered you" Sakura nodded at her teammate.

"Yes the test was the hard" Naruto now wanted to ask "so what was the test"

"Individual battles" Kakashi answered making Naruto nod. That was simple yet effective.

"So who did you face Sakura" the Haruno nodded as she now thanked her ramen.

"Ino" her answers made Naruto raise his eyebrow "Ino"

Kakashi smiled "yes the two trained hard and showed it when they fought"

Sakura sighed "it ended with a draw but Tsunade-Sama saw potential in me"

Naruto nodded as he smiled "Well done Sakura. You now have a Sanin training you" Sakura looked serious and nodded "I will try my best"

"So Naruto how was mist" Kakashi asked. The Hatake's question made Ayame a bit sad unknowingly to them as she had her back turned.

"Eventful Kakashi, Mizukage-sama showed me around her village." Kakashi nodded and was about to ask more when someone entered.

"I should have known you be here Naruto" Kurenai now came inside the blinds getting everyone's attention.

"Kurenai" Naruto smiled as she smiled back and sat next to him. Seeing Naruto's happy expression made Sakura a bit suspicious.

As even though the mess between the two of them was sorted out there was an air around them which Sakura didn't like for some reason.

"How is your team Kurenai" asked Kakashi

"Since Kiba is a Chunin now he mostly leads the team but like a good teammate he lets Shino be in charge" Kurenai smiled as she was proud of her team.

Kakashi nodded although Kiba was a Chunin he knew Shino was the better leader. It was something Tsunade knew.

He knew the Aburame won't be Genin for long. The one thing he was worried about was Sakura. Although she was Tsunade's apprentice didn't mean she could move up in rank.

"Guess a lot of things do happen in a month" Naruto chuckled he then looked at Kurenai "how was your month"

Kurenai smiled as she was grateful he asked and nodded "it was eventful I gained a lot of insights that I wish to discuss with you about"

Naruto nodded as he knew she meant that she was progressing well in her aim to better her Genjutsu.

"Alright you want to talk now" Naruto smiled getting Kurenai to nod. He then looked at Ayame and smiled "thanks Ayame" Ayame smiled back a bit too bright and nodded "no problem" Naruto smiled and then looked at his team and nodded "I see you lot alright" they just nodded and he and Kurenai left.

"Their awfully together a lot" Sakura wondered out loud

"Maa Sakura their just friends" Kakashi gave an eye smile but inwardly wondered the same. Ayame just shut them out and thought of what happened between Naruto and her.

The two left and once they did decided to follow Naruto and Kurenai

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district<strong>

"So you were finding a way to make your Genjutsu stronger but hit a wall" Naruto said making Kurenai nod "yes I just thought you would know how" she was a bit embarrassed asking him for help but still did.

Naruto nodded "alright. Tell me everything you did" Kurenai nodded and told him everything.

"Just like you instructed I increased my chakra reserves. It indeed helped me as Anko had a difficult time getting out of my illusions" Kurenai now started to ponder as she carried a sad expression.

"You still can't find a way to beat the Sharingan" Kurenai nodded when Naruto smiled.

"Alright…how about you and I train" Kurenai looked surprised a bit. She then sighed.

"Naruto I know you want to help but what we are doing is impossible" Naruto still carried that amused expression.

"I know that's why I am going to help you" Kurenai raised her eyebrow "how will you do that"

Naruto smiled even wider "just leave that to me"

* * *

><p><strong>Training ground 12<strong>

Kurenai and Naruto now stood in the large training ground. Training ground 12 was the largest training ground in Konoha.

"Alright…we are stuck. The fact that you identified the problem is a great start" Kurenai nodded

"For now we won't think about that." Naruto nooded "alright since you're the expert in Genjutsu tell me how it is made"

Kurenai nodded "Genjutsu are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as Ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses."

Naruto nodded looking thoughtful "so in a sense Ninjutsu and Taijutsu is physical whereas Genjutsu is spiritual"

Kurenai nodded as she wondered if it was her teaching him rather the other way round.

"Yes in essence Chakra is moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience."

Naruto nodded "Physical energy and spiritual energy"

What Kurenai was saying made him remember Tetsuko's training

**Flashback **

_Tetsuko and Mei stood in front of Naruto who was in his Gentei. _

"_**Yang release" **__Naruto said making Tetsuko nodded "yes your Gentei is physical energy to it's pure form." _

"_**But I thought it**__ was chakra" Naruto now turned off his Gentei _

"_No chakra is the moulding of both Ying and Yang chakra" Tetsuko said the difference. _

_Naruto just looked confused making Tetsuko sigh._

"_In a sense Naruto when you are in your Gentei form your physical energy goes to it's highest level. From what we have seen it allows you to move at the speed of light. Makes you almost untouchable and allows you to fly" Tetsuko was amazed at what Naruto made. Mei also was astounded at the inhuman things he could do._

"_Physical Chakra also known as yang chakra is present in every cell of the body. So when your Gentei is turned on those cells within your body like engine goes off to the highest gear possible" Naruto's eyes went wide. _

"_So…what about the spiritual (ying) chakra" Tetsuko smiled "by gaining the ultimate yang charka which gave you the Gentei form, it overwrites the spiritual chakra" Naruto just looked surprised._

"_In other words you Naruto without knowing have achieved Yang release" Tetsuko smiled and Naruto's eye went wide._

**End of flashblack**

Naruto's eyes went wide as he shook. Kurenai wonder what's wrong when he suddenly chuckled.

"Kurenai…" the Yuhi just looked confused "yes" she didn't even notice him not calling her Sensei.

Suddenly Naruto smiled a bright smile "I found out how to do it"

Kurenai's eyes went wide.

* * *

><p>Kurenai blinked "so let me get this straight. You are saying that you already know how to do it" Naruto nodded.<p>

"Yes…I already had the answer when I beat Earthbeast" Kurenai's eyes went wide "you…you mean the technique you were working on. The way to find out how to use your techniques while using your gates" Naruto smiled.

"Yes when I found the way to do it. I thought that I was controlling the excess chakra the gates was bringing out but when I completed it everything changed"

"How" Naruto nodded as he looked serious and carried on "unconsciously I brought forth my physical chakra to the highest level possible which made me do amazing things. Inhuman things"

Kurenai sweated a bit as she knew Naruto was onto something.

"Kurenai…sooner or later you would have found this out as well. You already had the answer"

"An…and what is that" Kurenai asked making Naruto smile "Genjutsu is different than Ninjutsu or Taijutsu." He said what she told him before.

"Think about it, forget about Taijutsu. If Ninjutsu relies on physical chakra then Genjutsu relies on"

"Spiritual chakra" Kurenai gasped Naruto nodded "that's right. So what I was doing was not trying to work on the gates but"

"Separating spiritual and physical chakra" Kurenai put her hands on her mouth. Naruto smiled "that's right. So in a sense I am the best training partner for you. Whereas my Gentei relies on physical chakra we are going to work on spiritual chakra." Naruto chuckled. How such a small world he was in because here was a person who was working on the same thing as him but the exact opposite.

Kurenai couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was completely unheard of. This could very well change the world.

She suddenly felt excitement rise within her. She always dreamed of being the best Genjutsu specialist and here she was at the road of achieving that dream.

And it was all thanks to the man before her. The man who dreamed to become as strong as he could be. She knew he would achieve that dream. No she knew he won't just become strong but the strongest.

She smiled she was glad she met Naruto.

The Uzumaki scrunched his face "however mine is physical as it relies on Taijutsu. Yours will be more hand sign based. It would take a lot of time but nevertheless we got our answer. Now we have to work on it"

"How long do you think it would take" Kurenai asked making Naruto smile "a week?"

The red eyed Jounin was surprised "a week but that's too short"

The blond Uzumaki nodded "yes I agree but you won't master it. Just will be able to use it, it will be up to you to master it" Naruto smiled.

Kurenai now had a serious expression which got Naruto's attention.

"Naruto…your giving me your technique in order to better mine…." She was touched.

"Don't mention it Kurenai you and Anko helped me so I'm just paying you back" he then winked "what happens this week will be our secret. It would be your trump card" Kurenai then smiled and nodded.

"Alright" Naruto now pulled out a storage scroll of his vest and put it on the floor. It wasn't what Tetsuko gave him but his own scroll. The one that held one of his techniques.

He then bit his thumb and then used his blood to open the scroll. The area poofed and out came a small scroll with an ink and brush.

He then opened it. Once he opened the scroll Kurenai saw a drawing of a human's body and saw lines on his arms and legs. The Uzumaki sat down and just analysed the sketch.

"Alright from what I learned the seal here brings out the physical chakra. The basis was the on the pectoralis major" he muttered from what he learned with Tetsuko and Mei. The centre spiral seal was the key. It attracts the chakra within the body like a magnet and then starts converting it. By putting on his pectoralis majors it began to concentrate on bringing forth his physical chakra.

"_That's why there were lines on my waists and Achilles heel. It was all to draw out the physical chakra" _Naruto thought. To think the centre spiral seal could do that

Kurenai looked thoughtful "Sensei where is Genjutsu drawn from"

"The mind" she quickly answered

Naruto nodded and just looked at the scroll. He then got up "alright…Sensei which is your preferred side"

"Left" she said making Naruto chuckle. He was the same as the seal was on his left pectoralis major.

He then looked serious "Sensei...don't take this the wrong way but…" he then looked scared a bit "can you take off your clothes"

Kurenai's eyes went wide and she blushed. She then narrowed and looked angry "explain" was all she said.

Naruto quickly explained as he took off his shirt showing his bare body making her slightly blush. Seriously he wasn't shy at all.

The Uzumaki then channelled his chakra and then the exact same lines and seal she saw drawn within the scroll was evident.

"You see this is how I can use physical chakra. However yours will be different since Genjutsu is drawn within the mind." he then pointed at the spiral seal on his left chest while his fox tattoo which Kurenai found cute was on his right.

"This seal is the key to separate the two different energies. I will place this on your left neck" he then raised both his arms "and I will draw the lines which are on my arms on yours. The lines encircled on my waist won't be there on you because I will place another small spiral seal on both your palms"

Kurenai looked intrigued "why is that" Naruto nodded and explained "because when I bring out my chakra the seals will appear. For you however the seals will integrate into your system and only the spiral seal that is placed on your neck will appear when you channel your chakra."

Kurenai nodded "so that's the difference between spiritual and physically energies" Naruto nodded.

"So um…please forgive me" Naruto bowed a bit as he looked embarrassed.

Kurenai just sighed "okay Naruto but hurry up. You're lucky we are in this training ground" Naruto nodded and then Kurenai started to undress.

Naruto blushed and looked away.

"_This is going to be a long day"_he thought

* * *

><p><strong>Training ground 12 <strong>

Kurenai had her back turned as she used her clothes to cover her breasts. She was blushing as Naruto drew the seal on her neck. When he was drawing on her arms and hands he refused to look at her as he blushed slightly. Kurenai feeling his soft warm hands made it difficult for her to concentrate.

"There finished" he sighed in relief and wiped his forehead.

Kurenai nodded and got up and started to dress "turn around Naruto"

"Oh right" Naruto quickly turned around making her smile amused at his innocence.

She then finished and told him she was done.

"Alright what's next" she asked making Naruto nod.

"All you have to do is use the release sign and then release" Naruto said and quickly stopped his teacher before she did it.

"Wait! Sensei when I did it. I felt great pain. Since this is spiritual chakra it might be different" Naruto said. His Gentei really hurt. He was worried Kurenai might be seriously hurt or worse dead.

Kurenai suddenly smiled "I'm willing to take the risk Naruto-kun. After all like you I won't give up" Naruto just nodded as he was afraid. Noticing Kurenai suddenly hugged him.

"I know what happened to you but allow me to do this. Trust me" she smiled making Naruto nod.

She then moved away from him and took a deep breath. She was scared for her life but she needed to do this.

"There is nothing in the world that can stop somebody if they set their minds to it" she muttered to herself and then remembered Naruto's smile. She smiled "take care of me Naruto-kun"

Suddenly Kurenai got onto her release sign and yelled "Kai! (release)" nothing happened when the spiral seal glowed and suddenly Kurenai's world went dark. She fell to the floor limp.

All she heard was Naruto scream her name.

The Uzumaki checked her vitals and gasped.

Her heart stopped beating.

* * *

><p><strong>Training ground 12<strong>

Kakashi and Sakura were at the training ground only to see faraway Naruto with Kurenai who was on the ground.

Seeing the Uzumaki panicking got them shocked.

"Don't tell me" Sakura gasped in horror as suddenly Kakashi ran towards the two with Sakura soon following.

"Oh my god Kurenai!" he yelled as he held her. The Uzumaki tried everything even CPR but nothing seemed to work.

"Where is Sakura when you need her!" he panicked.

Suddenly he got is answer "Naruto!" Sakura screamed with Kakashi in tow.

"What happened" Kakashi asked when Sakura quickly came and took charge.

She was attempting to heal Kurenai.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I"<em> Kurenai said as she woke up. Once she opened her eyes she saw herself floating.

Suddenly her eyes went wide. She looked around to see Naruto and his team checking on her.

"_But I am here"_ she said she then screamed Naruto's name but he didn't seem to hear her.

She heard Kakashi questioning him and Naruto ignoring him as he looked scared. She never saw him look like that.

"I'm sorry Kurenai. I should have stopped you" he said to himself she knew he was praying.

"_No Naruto –kun it's my fault"_ she smiled as she looked at her body. She gasped. Her eyes were open and it was looking at her. It was glowing.

The moment their eyes made contact Kurenai's world turn dark again.

"Damn it! Come on!" Sakura screamed she was desperate to save Kurenai's life but still the Jounin was lifeless.

Suddenly Sakura felt a heartbeat and sighed in relief "she's alright" Naruto and Kakashi eyes went wide.

"Really" he said getting the pink haired girl to nod "yes" Kurenai who had her eyes covered by her hair suddenly slowly got up.

"Kurenai!" Naruto yelled as he quickly held her with both hands "you're really alright" he said happily.

"Yes I…" Kurenai looked at Naruto and when their eyes met the Uzumaki suddenly gasped. He suddenly noticed that the world froze. He noticed that Sakura and Kakashi looked to be frozen.

He suddenly felt his head sting and suddenly he heard Kakashi's voice.

"Kai! (release)" he yelled as the Hatake had his Sharingan out. The world around Naruto shattered and the Uzumaki saw Kurenai unconscious and a worried Sakura. Kakashi held Kurenai and he looked to be sweating.

"How can this be…a Genjutsu at this level? It matched the Sharingan" he huffed.

Naruto now knew Kurenai achieved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha hospital<strong>

"Argh" Kurenai's eyes slowly opened to see Naruto smiling at her.

"What happened" she said as she noticed it was dark outside. That meant that it was late.

Naruto smiled "don't worry the technique turned off" Kurenai just tried to control her headache "Sensei…you did. With just one look you stopped time itself" he smiled

"Wha…what" Kurenai stammered as she looked at the blond who nodded "yeah…Kakashi said that with just one look you matched his sharingan. He had a very hard time beating it"

Kurenai's eyes went wide "really?" Naruto nodded as he looked radiant

"Yes…Kurenai now all you need is to master it. That was only a fraction of your power imagine if you control it"

Kurenai's eyes went wide when Naruto smiled brightly "you did it Kurenai…you finally have the method to beat the Sharingan!"

Suddenly Kurenai moved and soon Naruto felt his lips make contact with something soft.

His eyes went wide. Kurenai kissed him!

Again!

He just closed his eyes and the two just enjoyed the sensation. Soon the Yuhi parted and the cupped both his cheeks.

"No Naruto-Kun…We did it" she smiled softly as she looked ready to be in tears.

Naruto smiled.

Suddenly everyone soon came inside. It was team 8 and Tsunade.

"Kurenai-Sensei!" her students yelled seeing Naruto and her look at them.

Kurenai quickly let go of him when the door opened so nobody knew what happened.

"What happened Kurenai" asked Tsunade making the female Jounin nod "I was training with Naruto and suddenly felt exhausted" her answer was the right one as Tsunade nodded "yes your chakra was so depleted that you almost died" Kurenai's eyes went wide.

"However for some reason you reserves increased even more now. It is like you have made contact we a new energy" the Hokage wondered. Kurenai knew it was the spiritual energy.

"Sensei I hope you're alright" Hinata said as she was worried she looked at Naruto who nodded and got up.

He had his back turned as he smiled at Kurenai. The Yuhi smiled back and nodded at him. She slyly pointed at his lips. Naruto got the hint and his eyes went wide. He quickly wiped his face like he was exhausted by he was really wiping the lipstick on his lips.

Tsunade noticed as she smirked but team 8 looked confused.

"Why were you training with Naruto-kun" asked Hinata as she wondering about Naruto's behaviour just now.

"Naruto, Anko and I usually train together" Kurenai's answer was short and concise just like a professional.

"Alright…It's getting late I see you all tomorrow" they all nodded.

"See you later brat" Tsunade smiled as she knew Naruto was too flustered to notice her sly insult

"Bye Naruto" Kiba and Shino nodded

Hinata smiled and he turned to give Kurenai a final nod.

"Thank you for being here Naruto-kun" Kurenai smiled as she mentally thanked him for helping her achieve her dream. He always helped her become better and kept challenging her.

He truly was a friend and today proved to her that he could also be something more. It was something she now dearly wanted. Uzumaki Naruto earned it.

He smiled and noticed Kurenai now giving him looks that carried longing and just thought nothing of it and left.

The moment he left Hinata noticed Kurenai's eyes were at the door longer than she hoped and knew the Uzumaki got her attention.

"_Thank you Naruto-kun"_ Kurenai smiled. Tsunade saw all this and mentally sighed.

"_What a brat" _she chuckled. He really was interesting alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment complex<strong>

Haruno Sakura was at Naruto's apartment and sighed he wasn't in which meant that he was still in the hospital "he was there with her for the whole day" she wondered how close they were and wanted to talk to him about what happened today.

She walked out the apartment and went past Fuka who was carrying a bag of groceries. She saw the secretary and nodded "hello Ms Secretary" Fuka nodded "good day"

Sakura just smiled as she didn't even ask why she was here in this part of the district.

The two went past and the moment Sakura turned around she gasped. She saw Fuka entering Naruto's apartment complex.

"_Why was the secretary going inside Naruto's apartment"_ she thought as she knew Fuka lived in a fancy hotel.

Not bothering to investigate Sakura quickly left the slums. She needed to speak with someone and fast!

Something was going on here and Sakura needed to find out.

What she didn't know was that Fuka was smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment <strong>

Naruto entered his apartment and sighed. Walking to the kitchen he opened the fridge. Today he had full stock.

"Wow…that wasn't there this morning" he whistled. Quickly bringing out an orange juice Naruto drank it and just went upstairs for bed.

Going inside his dark room Naruto undressed and was no in his boxers.

"I wonder where Fuka went. Didn't see her today at all" he said to himself. For some reason Naruto felt like she was being a bit secretive.

"_Maybe it has to do with the prince coming"_ he thought as Kakashi briefed him when Kurenai was unconscious

Naruto felt tired and sleepy as he was about to go to his bed when he heard a melodious voice.

"Do not fret Naruto-kun I won't be going anywhere" suddenly the lamp was turned on Naruto's eyes went wide.

There in front of his very eyes was Fuka. She laid in the most hottest pose he could think of on his bed and wore a beautiful see through white gown. She looked really hot!

"_And are they D cups!"_ he mentally yelled as he never saw such mature breast like that. The fact that it fitted her and made her more hot didn't help. Not to mention her long lustrous legs and such divine maroon hair and her lips.

"_Calm yourself Naruto"_ he controlled himself but in the end couldn't.

"Fu…Fuka!" Naruto stammered

"I told you baby I will visit" she smiled lustfully. She knew he liked what he was seeing.

Naruto suddenly groaned.

For some reason he remembered that dream he had when he was going to mist.

"What kind of foolishness" he muttered making Fuka giggle.

"There is nothing foolish here darling. Just you and me" she then patted the extra space on the bed.

"Now Naruto-kun…I won't bite…" she said as her eyes glowed beautiful blue. The gorgeous woman then smiled dangerously like she was looking at her prey as she finished with a husky voice "yet!"

Uzumaki Naruto shivered and comically cried.

"_Damn you Kami….damn you Kisara"_ he mentally screamed he didn't know why he cursed Kyuubi but she was the one who started this whole nonsense.

What Naruto didn't know was that he was to blame as he kept attracting these hot women without even knowing.

"Naruto-Kun its late…lets break" the Uzumaki's eyes went wide at what she was about to say. Fuka then quickly rephrased "let's go to bed"

Naruto just wanted this day to be over as he knew if he slept at his couch he would wake up in his bed with her or Fuka with him on the couch. Seriously either way he was done for!

He just sighed and just joined her. He felt Fuka touch his her his back while he had his back to her.

"Goodnight Naruto-Kun" she whispered in his ear making the blond want to moan. He controlled himself and asked her something.

"Fuka"

"Yes Naruto-kun"

"Are you alright" the Uzumaki just asked. He didn't know why he asked but just did. Behind him Fuka looked serious "why you ask" she said

"No reason it's just that you were so reserved and I just want to know why" he suddenly felt Fuka sooth his back with her hand. Her soft hand on his skin made him blush.

"Are you worried about me" she smiled. She looked very happy as she carried on with her ministrations.

Naruto feeling really good quickly answered "No!" he then moved away from her "goodnight Fuka!" he suddenly started to sleep.

Behind him Fuka smiled the fact that he was worried for her well being showed her how much he cared.

"Goodnight my Fishcake" she smiled

"My mother named me Naruto. Use it!" Naruto yelled as he only got a soft laugher as an answer.

"Well to me you are fishcake" Naruto's eyes twitched "you never letting that go aren't you"

"Nope…I can never go back" she smiled

"Argh!" Naruto grunted and just shut his eyes.

Fuka giggled as she also closed her eyes as well. Seriously this man was fun, caring, selfless you name it. Soon she might really fall in love with him.

Her eyes went wide open when she thought that.

"_Wait…what!"_ she thought as she suddenly blushed as she heard Naruto's voice insider her mind.

_"Once you taste this fishcake...you never go back" _

Fuka closed her eyes and desperately tried to erase those thoughts.

Could she really…fall in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

"Damn it" she muttered as she looked at Naruto who slept peacefully. She too then slept.

What she didn't know was that Naruto was awake and heard her turmoil. He wondered what was wrong her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys end chapter! <strong>

**How is it? Kurenai now levelled up and it looks like she acknowledged Naruto as her love interest.**

**Sakura has found out about Fuka going inside Naruto's apartment complex. Although Sakura didn't see Fuka go inside Naruto's apartment. The pink haired girl's mind is in turmoil. What will happen?**

**Kurenai can now use her spiritual chakra. This allows her to do great things. Like Naruto with his Gentei. You saw one of Kurenai's abilities she can now cast her illusion with just her eyes. What else can she do and will she master them and what will she name the new technique.**

**What is going on with Fuka is she connected with the fire lord and what's with Jiraiya suspicions.**

**You will found out soon in the next chapter of Fishcake's affair.**

**Thanks for reading everyone so please review. **

**LET US REACH 2000! **

**Ihaterheroes**

**REVIEW!**


	37. It has begun

**Guys here is the new chapter and guess what!...it is a multipack….That's right another chapter is already up!**

**The story is moving forward and I'm glad you all love it. So me being your faithful author has decided to give you a special treat. All I want is a review from each and every one of all! I'm joking if you don't want it's fine just as long you like I am content but at least scratch my back while I scratch yours okay.**

**Alright in regards to the previous chapter I'm glad you all liked it. Some didn't like Naruto helpinh Kurenai without getting something in return. Let me answer you he will and Kurenai's technique is not the limit it is something that allows her to strengthen her Genjutsu. **

**Thank you and I hope I answered your questions. **

**Now enjoy and review let us reach 2000 reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>It has begun<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wave Country – forest<strong>

Ao landed in a clearing to see his 3 colleague's dead.

"Damn it! He's been here" Ao suddenly heard one of the hunter nins grunt.

Quickly Ao came towards him and held him. he pulled the man's mask off allowing him to speak better.

"A..Ao senpai…Rai…Raiga is on his way out of water country" he sputtered getting Ao surprised

"Hang in there I will get you back" he yelled as the man's eyes slowly closed and he fell limp.

Ao gritted his teeth and slowly put him down softly.

"It seem's he's on his way to fire country" he muttered "I need to tell Mizukage-Sama"

* * *

><p><strong>Otogakure – Hidden base<strong>

The sun was rising which illuminated a deserted field within one of Orochimaru's hideouts which was secretly part the hidden sound village.

In the huge deserted area was Orochimaru who now looked fine as he used a spare body thanks to his Living Corpse Reincarnation. However the snake Sannin still felt the reeling effects of the curse his former teacher put on him.

He chuckled as he stood with his right hand man Kabuto. The two watched a scene where hundreds of sound Shinobies were on the ground defeated and his protégé Uchiha Sasuke standing victorious.

"_Yes…he is the perfect host. Only a year and a half left"_ Orochimaru thought as with Sasuke's youthful body he can be whole again instead of relying on Kabuto's medicines.

Kabuto watched in fascination and just adjusted his glasses as suddenly a woman shunshined next to him.

The woman wore red lipstick, had fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which had a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wore a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wore calf-length brown sandal boots. The woman was bowing as her eyes were on Sasuke discreetly.

"_He's a monster"_ she thought.

"Good morning Guren" Orochimaru smiled at the woman who bowed. She was his valuable asset and his future vessel but alas he had to take another due the death of Kimimaro and his impatience.

"Orochimaru-Sama" said the loyal woman. Sasuke just stood there in silence enjoying the after effects of his victory.

"_My…this woman is indeed a prize" _thought Kabuto as he knew how obsessed the woman was to his master.

"Well done Sasuke-Kun you are getting even stronger now. Indeed you are a prodigy" the Sannin smiled

"It is not enough" muttered the Uchiha as he walked to them and went past them. As he passed Guren the woman just held her breath. She knew how precious the Uchiha was to her master.

Sasuke left and Kabuto just smirked "my he's a very spirited youth" Orochimaru chuckled "hearing the news about Earthbeast's death and a certain someone becoming an A rank can be very frustrating"

Kabuto's glasses shined as he just smiled "indeed Orochimaru-Sama it is very surprising"

Orochimaru just ignored his medic and looked at Guren who was still in her position. "Is the boy ready to depart?"

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama!" Guren answered

"Good I want to see his beautiful powers. He is now of age to become my prize" Orochimaru licked his lips delighted which made Guren shudder unknowingly to them.

The purple haired woman just bit her lips.

"Now Guren I want you and young Yukimaru to depart with your magnificent ability there will be no trouble. Leave as soon as possible Kabuto will come with you as planned"

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama" Guren bowed and shunshined. The moment she left Orochimaru turned towards Kabuto.

"Keep an eye on them. She is slowly swaying away from me thanks to that child." Kabuto nodded at his master "as you wish my lord"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha - District<strong>

Naruto sat on the bench huffing as he could not believe what was happening to him. Right next to him was Kurenai who also looked exhausted. The two just had finished their training.

"Y...you know. I think I'm the wrong person to train with" Naruto spoke while he controlled his breathing. Kurenai who looked who regained herself suddenly smiled.

"Why...we are making great progress" she said as thanks to Naruto she can now turn off the seal whenever she wanted. For some reason it annoyed Naruto as it took him a whole week to turn off his Gentei. Kurenai chuckled and just told him that Genjutsu is more controllable than Ninjutsu as from what she heard from Naruto his Gentai was totally different than hers.

Well Kurenai's technique was similar to Naruto's it was by far much more different. Because although the same seal was used everything else was different. For example she can use hand signs while Naruto's is more hit and go.

"_Although I can turn it off the moment I turn it on my chakra is drained."_ She thought as it was indeed hard to separate chakra in order for her to just use her spirit energy. She needed to give it a name once she mastered it.

"We are but now that you can turn it off and on whenever you want. You can start mastering it" answered Naruto as he was annoyed that he could not even go near Kurenai without looking into her eyes.

Kurenai nodded she can indeed felt the raw energy of her Yin chakra. Just by applying it to her eyes she can cast illusions. She really could not believe how inhuman that was. It was just like Itachi's Sharingan when he reversed her illusion with just one look.

She needed to create a whole new arsenal of Genjutsu just for her Yin state. She could not wait what kind of illusions she can summon.

She then smiled at Naruto as she liked seeing his discomfort. "I thought you said you were the best training partner for me" Naruto noticed her amused expression and sighed "I am when I was helping you make it but going against it even if I just saw a fraction is too much" he shudders what kind of power she will unleash if she went all out. He imagined his Gentei and how powerful that was. In a matter of 6 seconds he could unleash so much devastation. He pondered if he could increase the time limit.

He suddenly heard Kurenai giggle which got his attention "what's wrong" he asked.

"No nothing. It's just that I find it funny that the great Tornado is beaten like this. My...this could ruin your reputation" she spoke loud getting people's attention.

Naruto's eyes went wide and then it narrowed "hey I don't run you hear and don't you dare tell a soul" Kurenai just giggled "don't worry I will only tell Anko" Naruto's eyes went wide. Anyone but Anko!

"You wouldn't dare" he threatened getting a curious look from the Jounin.

"Or what" she smiled. Silence ensued and then Naruto muttered "you really going to tell" Kurenai nodded "that's right"

"Really"

"Yep"

Naruto suddenly gulped as he then looked at the people walking past, they looked interested.

His eyes narrowed "what are you looking at!" he hissed to a man who was eavesdropping. Noticing he was caught the man suddenly walked away a little too fast.

The Uzumaki watched the man leave when he felt someone stroke his hair.

"Aw...are you angry" Kurenai tried to comfort him making the Uzumaki move his head away from her.

"Shut up! You know what let's go again" Naruto growled making Kurenai roll her eyes clearly knowing what he meant. She got used to the way he talked. However although Kurenai understood him some didn't as they at what Naruto said thought he meant something else.

Considering both Kurenai and Naruto looked out of breath and the Uzumaki wanting to have another round made their mind wonder.

And when the mind wonders you tend to fantasise.

Mom... what did he mean by that?" A young girl asked

"Nothing dear... absolutely nothing." A woman held her daughter while a pair of teenaged boys beside her snickered with their friends. "You should be ashamed young man! And in front of the children! My daughter no less!" The angry mother said, basically yelling at Naruto.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked at Kurenai who shook her head. She knew what the people were thinking "I'm sorry he was talking about something else"

The woman nodded and took her child. However some guys who also watched understood what Kurenai now meant and whistled "got your ass kicked Tornado." One of the guys said as one of his friend made a whipping motion and sound, grinning evilly while he did it. They then laughed.

Kurenai's had a twinkle in her eye as she was amused. However Naruto clearly wasn't "You guys feeling brave huh" his eyes narrowed and shutting the guys up. They then looked at each other and sweated.

"Ah...um...we were just kidding" the man pleaded talking for his friends "we all know you didn't get your ass kicked. Right guys" they all nodded and murmured in agreement

Naruto just nodded and the guys left quickly not wanting to get their ass kicked. Naruto then looked at Kurenai and raised his eyebrow "see and you want to ruin this" Kurenai just smiled wider and nodded. Naruto groaned and just sighed "everyone has to lose sometime" he said in a defeated tone.

Kurenai giggled "that's right...but since I'm in a good mood nobody shall ever know. Your image is safe" Naruto now looked happy.

"Really"

"Yes"

"No joke"

"No joke" Kurenai copied as she smiled. Naruto had eyes narrowed and he now was wary. "What's the catch?"

Kurenai just raised her eyebrow at his guarded state "nothing really. Don't be so defensive Naruto-kun we're friends"

"Ahuh...if I was you I would feel pretty smug right now" he said looking stern his expression suddenly made Kurenai laugh "okay! You're right there is a catch" Naruto's eyes went wide

"What is it" Kurenai smiled as she blushed a bit unknowingly to Naruto.

"The catch is this. I might do something to you one day...it's nothing bad I assure you. Frankly you will like it" Naruto raised his eyebrow "right sure" Kurenai rolled her eyes seriously this man was so stern he needed to loosen up. Now she knows why Anko always told her that.

Within their apartment Anko sneezed.

"When that happens you will remember this day" Naruto was confused "as blackmail"

Kurenai smiled sweetly as there was great happiness on her expression "no as a thank you"

Naruto sighed "alright deal" he got up" Kurenai nodded "go freshen up we rested and trained enough" Naruto sighed "ordering me around are you"

"Always has been" she smiled making Naruto to roll his eyes making her smile when an Anbu has come before them.

"Naruto-San, Kurenai-San you are wanted by Hokage-Sama in one hour" Naruto and Kurenai just nodded at the masked Shinobi who disappeared.

"Well it seems we have a mission" Naruto nodded but thought that a it was something else because a week hasn't been past yet. "Yes we better hurry" Kurenai nodded and smiled "thanks for the training Naruto-Kun and see you there" Naruto nodded and Kurenai Shunshined leaving to go home and have a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment <strong>

Fuka was on Naruto's bed with her arms wide and her long hair basically showed how long it was, it was just as long as Mei and it was spread out. Her mind was in turmoil because she was thinking about what happened ever since she met Naruto.

She now noticed the way she was acting. She was acting like a woman who was head over heels in love.

And she liked it!

Fuka smiled as she blushed. She never acted like this before. She always used others and staying with Naruto she had countless opportunities where he had his guard down.

Naruto was very strong considering he was an A rank but being with him felt right. She knew the way she was acting was wrong but it was the only way she could express her feelings.

She remembered last night and how worried Naruto was. This made her frown.

Indeed the blond was right to worry as she had a mission to complete. She blushed as it touched her dearly that Naruto was worried about her. She didn't deserve such affection. When they talked yesterday morning she couldn't believe how she let her guard down and poured her heart out to him. The way he accepted her she knew he knew how it felt and she wondered why.

Remembering the way she surprised him last night and how aroused he was made her smile. She really was daring and was glad she did it.

Recollection of that fated night bombarded her mind as visions now appeared.

She blushed and moaned as she remembered everything they done in that hotel.

The ministrations he gave her and when she soon returned the favour.

The countless positions they took.

The moaning, the grunting...

Finally those blue feverish eyes filled with lust.

Fuka decided to have a shower...a very cold one.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

Uzumaki loved his bathroom. It was very spacious and wide. It only had a shower but it was like the one within Tsunade's mansion. He was glad Ryoma done it for him he knew the man called in a lot of favours. Getting ready to go inside Naruto threw his towel on his bed and got prepared to have a shower.

The Uzumaki got inside his bathroom with only his boxers and noticed the shower was being used. There was steam covering his eyes and Naruto pondered who it was. Once Naruto could see properly he suddenly felt soft arms wrap around his waist and a pair of soft breasts hug his chest. Feeling the bare nakedness and the hard nipple Naruto gulped.

He slowly looked down when he saw the person responsible his eyes went wide.

"Fuka!" he yelled the naked woman smiled as she held him.

The Uzumaki with great skill suddenly got out of her grasp and moved back.

He needed to get out of here and was about to do exactly that when Fuka suddenly spoke.

"Wait Naruto I was just leaving" she smiled as her whole body was wet and her hair was shiny. Naruto refused to look as he knew the scene before him would send him into a heated frenzy.

"I...I wait outside" he sputtered and then left. He waited outside until Fuka with her towel walked past him. Naruto didn't say anything as he just rushed inside and began his shower

What the Uzumaki didn't know was that he left his towel on his bed. He thought he was living alone and didn't expect Fuka to be in.

Fuka smirked.

Soon Naruto finished and unconsciously touched the rack expecting a towel to be here. His eyes went wide.

"_Shit I left it on my bed!"_ he mentally yelled. Then out of nowhere a towel was wrapped around his naked waist getting Naruto to freeze.

It was Fuka who wrapped the towel. She softly touched the blonde's secret area between legs making him moan and then whispered hotly in his ears.

"You should be more prepared darling. Don't worry you have me to take care of you" daringly Fuka suddenly licked his cheeks now getting a moan out of the blonds.

When she licked his cheeks her eyes went wide in great interest. She then smiled and let go him and then quietly left. Naruto wondered why she didn't do anything else as it wasn't in her nature but he was glad she did.

Outside the bathroom Fuka smirked as she looked like she found something very interesting "Amazing...you keep becoming more and more addicting Naruto-kun" she blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>

Naruto came into the office to see his team, with team 8 and 10. He saw Tsunade with Jiraiya and knew it was something serious.

"Right on time Naruto, right we have an important issue that needs to be discussed with you all." Tsunade spoke now showing her authority.

"What is it Shishou." Sakura asked

Tsunade ignored her and clasped her hands and just looked at her Shinobies. Silence ensued and then she answered.

"I believe that Orochimaru's on the move" everyone were now surprised.

"But it has only be 1 and a half years" Sakura said as she looked shaken.

Tsunade didn't answer her and just looked at Jiraiya who nodded and stepped forward. "Orochimaru is hard to find due to his many hideouts throughout the countries" they all nodded "however we have found a lead"

"So this is a scout mission" Kakashi said making Tsunade nod "Yes it is. Naruto and Jiraiya were supposed to go check it out in a couple of days but another task came out as well"

"Naruto and Jiraiya were going after Orochimaru's lead" Asuma asked making the Toad Sannin "yes I specifically wanted Naruto but like Hime said something came up" Asuma nodded while Sakura was a bit sad she wasn't chosen for that mission but that went away as she had her chance now.

"Does it relate to Orochimaru" Naruto said making Tsunade nod "yes and no. I am not sure but it is something that is required of us"

"And that is Hokage-Sama" Kakashi asked

Tsunade just took out a scroll and tossed it at Kakashi who catched it and opened it.

"As allies of the hidden mist village the Mizukage has asked our help" Naruto looked a bit surprised "were they attacked"

Tsunade nodded "Yes her hunter ninjas had trouble with one of her missing ninjas." Naruto nodded "I guess that she doesn't need us but for some reason it is aligned to the objective"

Tsunade nodded impressed of Naruto's analytical skills. "Correct the event has occurred in water country that is also where our lead is…one of Orochimaru's bases is around the hot spring village which shares border with fire country, water country and Sound"

"How can we be sure that it isn't a fake or a trap" Shikimaru said

"We can't we can only go and see" Tsunade answered the Chunin "That is why Team 8 is here" Kurenai and her team nodded.

Tsunade looked at team 10 and team 7 and spoke "the mission is this. Team 10 and Naruto will meet with someone the Mizukage has sent. You all will be helping him with his mission. He will be in the unrestricted lands of water country. Team 8 and 7 will scout the outskirts of the hot spring village" everyone nodded.

"However this is an A rank Mission!" Tsunade stressed the importance of the mission.

"Why is that Hokage-Sama" Kurenai asked her leader as the rookies were surprised.

"That is because we might make contact with an impact area" the Jounin minus Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Wha…what" Kurenai stammered as she was very surprised.

"Impact area" Hinata asked confused

Jiraiya nodded as now spoke "Impact area is an area where there might a Biju" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"A Biju!" Naruto said as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The rest also was surprised.

Jiraiya nodded being serious "Yes…you all heard about the Biju correct" the rookies and Naruto nodded the Uzumaki although knew too well.

"The Biju's are violent and great beings. An impact area is basically where a Biju lives or where it attacked. Nevertheless as Shinobies we must expect a Biju to come"

"Whi…which Biju do you think is there" Shikimaru asked as he tried to regain his composure. Chouji and Ino however weren't but Asuma eased them a bit.

"My assumption…and it is an assumption" Tsunade stressed to tell them she doesn't know for sure.

"It is the Sanbi" she finished.

"The three tails" Kiba said with Akamaru hanging on his head.

"Yes with the death of the Fourth Mizukage who was the host of the three tails. The Sanbi might be the likely idea since it broke free from its seal. From my knowledge the area is within the unrestricted landmasses between water, wave and the hot spring."

"But Jiraiya-Sama, Shishou is Konoha an impact area since the Kyuubi attacked it but thanks to the Yondaime it wasn't successful" Sakura said as what she said created a silent tension.

The Genins knew all too well of their Yondaime's sacrifice for holding back the Kyuubi making it retreat. They secretly feared it might come again if Konoha was an Impact area.

The Jounins minus Naruto however knew Naruto was host but refrained from telling the kids.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were thinking the same thing as the rookies. However they knew the fox was free and was a bit cautious and scared that the fox might come again. They both looked at Naruto.

This whole situation got to Uzumaki Naruto. He didn't know about the impact area. A part of himself wanted to believe Kyuubi might be at water country but his rational side believed it to be another Biju or mostly likely nothing might be there. He mentally promised himself to read more about the Biju if he wanted to look for Kisara.

"That won't happen Sakura because if Konoha was an impact area none of us would be here" Sakura nodded at her leader/teacher as she was a bit scared.

She finally had a lead on Sasuke-kun but it was a dangerous lead. There might be a Biju there!

Suddenly she felt Kakashi's arm on her shoulder which got her to look at him. Kakashi just nodded and that was all she needed. She was ready to look for her teammate.

It didn't matter that she wasn't ready yet. She had more medical knowledge than before and was still learning from Tsunade and Shizune-Sensei. The long pink haired girl clenched her gloved hands and was determined. She will do her job as the medic ninja of the team.

Tsunade nodded "you will leave right away. Jounins you all lead your respective teams. Naruto you're second in charge of team 10 Get ready. Dismissed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

Naruto finished packing as he stored all of his equipment within his storage scroll. Everything was it also contained Zabuza and Haku's gifts.

"_A Biju…will it be Kisara"_ thought the blond as this assumption was hammering his mind ever since he left the Hokage's office. Naruto clenched his storage scroll as he felt something well up within the pit of his stomach.

He might see not her. But what if it was her, what can he do…what will he say.

"I will think of that when I get there" muttered the blond as he shook of the doubts.

"You look like you're going to war" Fuka asked as she leaned on the wall near the door. She saw Naruto seal everything.

"Got a mission and I need to leave right away" Naruto answered her with his back turned. He now finished packing his equipment and had his scrolls within his vest.

Getting up he walked past Fuka who looked at his serious expression "how long will you be gone"

"Don't know at least two weeks" said Naruto as Jiraiya told him the mission although they couldn't go take the mission together the toad Sannin still wanted to speak with him.

"That's when…the prince comes" muttered Fuka looking a bit conflicted. Naruto sensed her discomfort and remembered last night. Also being with Kisara he knew how to sense these kinds of things.

"Fuka" Naruto called her name getting her attention.

"Ye…yes" she said as there was a hint of confliction but was quickly covered up. However Naruto has already seen it.

Naruto stood there when their eyes met the blond just looked ahead.

"Can you…no…I want you to be here when I come back" Naruto said decisively.

Fuka's eyes went wide in great shock.

Naruto didn't say anything else and just left now ready for his mission. He left Fuka alone and when she heard the door close downstairs the maroon haired woman slid off the wall and softly landed on her back.

She looked shaken as her hair covered her expression.

"_Can you…no…I want you to be here when I come back"_

She closed her eyes and then clenched her fists.

Just now…right here…Naruto acknowledged her.

He just confirmed that this was now her home.

"Naruto-Kun" she softly said as small blush now came. Her eyes were now open and longing can be seen.

She felt her heart pound and licked her dry lips.

Slowly her shaky hand took hold of her left breast and gripped it softly.

"It seems I can never go back…No" she smiled softly and happily

"I don't want to come back"

She then closed her eyes and allowed her new feelings to flow.

"I am yours Naruto-kun now and until the end of time" she declared. Slowly she got up and looked at their bed.

She was staring at it intently like it was her last or her maybe future.

"But first…in order for us to be together I must prepare…I must reclaim my rightful place"

She then looked at her window…yes her window and saw Naruto slowly walking off.

She smiled brightly as just looking at him was all it took for her to be happy.

"The day we embrace each other again will be when all is revealed."

"We will not hold each other as simply a man and a woman but…."

She then smiled her heart ready to jump out of her body.

"But in matrimony" she then shunshined now determined to do her job and create something for herself and Naruto.

Naruto saw everyone waiting for him at the gates and slowly walked towards them.

"_Kisara"_ he thought about his former wife remembering how the day she left.

He could remember that day very well. The day the woman who was everything to him walk away from him. He could see her walking off as slowly his vision faded.

Naruto's face became conflicted. How weak was he then and how foolish he was not to notice her torment.

But he was strong now. He was strong enough to show her he was worthy.

Naruto's eyes went wide and suddenly the tattoo on his chest flashed.

"**You are worthy!" **Kyuubi's voice echoed his mind as Naruto reclaimed a lost memory

"Worthy…" he muttered, he then clenched his hands up raised his chin upwards.

"Yes….I am worthy" he declared as he was proud.

Uzumaki Naruto walked to his team who now noticed him.

He was ready for his quest to find her.

Yoko Kisara, Kyuubi no Kitsune…His wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here is the first chapter of this amazing double. It seem's Fuka has acknowledged her feelings and is now making plans. <strong>

**Naruto now is ready for his quest can he handle it. Will he and Sanbi meet and what will he learn on his quest. **

**Find out in the next chapter of a fishcake's affair which is right now. Go on and enjoy the next chapter. Leave a review guys it is much appreciated as we can finally reach our goal of 2000 reviews. **

**Thanks, review and enjoy!**

**Ihaterheroes**

**REVIEW!**


	38. What is past is prologue

**Hey Guys here is another chapter…Oh god Ihateheroes done two chapters in one go! I know I'm awesome…stop it you're making me blush Lol! **

**Okay here is the next chapter guys review this and the other one. I managed to do two chapters just for at least give a reward. ;)**

**Okay I won't hold you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>What is past is prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Border of fire country – Port city <strong>

The Konoha team were in port city within the docks.

"Alright team 10 I have secured a small boat for us. Get ready in 10 minutes we're going water country" Naruto said as he looked at Asuma's team.

"Well done Naruto" Asuma nodded and looked at Kakashi "you know what to do once you get to the hot spring village" Kakashi nodded "yes... Jiraiya-Sama has instructed us what to do once we get there."

"Isn't that the village where people were attacked by this worshipper" Sakura said making Kakashi nod "yes the extent of the damage was great but that was when it was a ninja village now it transitioned out into a peaceful and prosperous village."

Sakura nodded as Naruto was with Kurenai and her team.

"We will be scouting for the lead and will ambush the base. Asuma you and your team once you dealt with your mission will meet us in the hot spring village" Kakashi instructed.

"Right I will contact you using the radio once we are back" Kakashi nodded as he knew it might not be an easy mission for them.

"Be careful when you sail." Said Kurenai a bit worried for the team as they were going to the outskirts of water country

Naruto nodded as he noticed his team were a bit agitated. "Don't worry team a Biju will not appear. If it did we will just have to flee" the blond had different ideas however.

Shikimaru nodded as a Biju coming was highly unlikely "you're right we just have to be careful" he talked for his team.

Naruto nodded at Chouji and Ino who smiled back.

"Oi! I'm ready" said a captain who docked his small boat.

"Yeah we're coming" Naruto said to the captain who nodded "just to be sure I am only taking you closer to the outskirts not all the way there"

Naruto nodded "alright but the fee is half the usual price" the captain grunted in annoyance "I am risking my life for you know!"

"And we're doing the same" Naruto's eyes narrowed "you can leave if you want"

The captain just grunted and just got ready.

Naruto sighed and turned to everyone "it seems no captain was willing to take us to the outskirts in fear of the Sanbi"

"How did you get one then Naruto-kun" Hinata asked

Naruto smiled "trust me a little a money can go a long way" he then chuckled making everyone sweat drop

"Naruto…is the captain qualified" Asuma asked warily making Naruto laugh lightly "a bit…he did bring some accidents now and then"

"Like hell we going with him!" Ino yelled

Asuma sighed "we have no choice Ino nobody is willing to help us. Besides he will only get us half way we will water walk the rest" Shikimaru and Chouji nodded

"Where did you find him Naruto" Kurenai asked

Naruto shrugged "at the bar down town" she just sighed not even want to ask what he was doing.

"Alright let's get the mission started" Kiba said all pumped up.

Kakashi nodded in agreement "alright let's go team!" everyone nodded when Asuma said the same to his team.

"Kurenai" Naruto came to her quickly.

"Yes…Naruto-kun" she said as she was about to leave.

"Whatever you do…don't use it. Unless it is really important" Naruto whispered making Kurenai slowly nod "I keep that mind"

"I'm serious…you may not have the same limitations as mine but you haven't mastered it" Kurenai smiled as was happy Naruto was worried about her.

"I promise Naruto-kun I will only use it when it is necessary" she assured

The two then smiled.

"Wow never saw Sensei smile like that" Kiba whispered to Shino who just looked. He discreetly looked at Hinata who also watched the scene with Sakura.

"Alright team let's go" Asuma said as the captain was getting restless.

Soon Team 10 and Naruto left so did the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Water Country - Land<strong>

The team sailed near wave country right around the uncontrolled land. Team Asuma water walked and now walked on dry land.

The land was gloomy and hollow as small fog surrounded them.

"This is quite scary" Chouji muttered as they walked through the land.

"Indeed although we can see clearly we must stay close" Asuma cautioned

"Yeah but why are we meeting our contact in one of the unrestricted lands" Shikamaru asked

"I believe Hokage-Sama told us that the contact wanted us not to stray too far away from fire country" Asuma answered.

"It seems the fog cleared" said Naruto next to Ino as indeed the fog cleared.

The team now were walking within a path when someone shunshined in front of them.

Quickly the team were on guard when the person wearing a striped shirt and pants with seemingly the same pattern, with a green robe over them. He looked up at group showing his blue hair and eye patch. The team saw that he wore a mist headband.

"It seems you have made it….I apologise for the lateness" the group let their guard down.

"Ao" Naruto blinked making the man smile and nod "greetings Naruto. It is good to see you"

"You know him" asked Shikamaru making Naruto nod "yeah I met Ao during my stay in mist"

"Let's cancel the pleasantries for later. We have much to discuss" Ao spoke getting the Konoha's team attention.

"Normally your help won't be needed but other matters allowed us to contact you" Ao said

"What happened" Ino asked

Ao nodded and looked at the two Jounins "we are chasing the missing ninja Raiga Kurosuki."

"One The Seven Swordsmen" Asuma spoke now interested

"Former seven swordsmen…he is now an A rank missing ninja. We caught sight of him and were after him for a while. It was a surprise since he was hidden for long time"

"What made him come out of hiding" Naruto said making Ao nod seriously "he suddenly appeared the moment the Godaime came into power"

"Why is that" Shikamaru said making Ao sigh "I don't know however Mizukage-Sama has deployed hunter ninjas all over water country. It is a wise move considering he has one of our swords in his possession"

"Kiba…" Asuma said making Ao nod "yes…this area is the only route he can use to get out of water country and straight into fire country since wave is being heavily monitored"

"Indeed times have changed Mist now has the whole water country along with their neighbouring countries united with them. Finding Raiga will not be difficult" Asuma nodded.

"Your right Konoha ninja" said a voice getting everyone's attention to the source. They saw a person standing above them at their right.

He wore a grey hooded mantle with three red stripes where he it looked like he had a hump his back. Under his mantle, Raiga wears a dark brown sleeveless vest falling to his knees where the inside is purple, a light brown belt, a light grey pants and, like all the Swordsmen of the Mist, he had bandages covering most of his body, his neck down to his chest, including his arms and his tibias.

"I'm not surprised you have come here Raiga." Ao said making the man chuckle as he took of his hood "it has been a while how are you and everyone"

"It matters not Raiga you are under arrest either come with us quietly or prepare for the consequences"

"You know what my answer Ao considering my crime" he smirked. Ao's eyes narrowed.

"What did he do" Naruto asked

"This man was one of Mist's brightest prospects but he has joined the Mizukage in his attempt to cleanse the bloodline users. However Raiga had his own motives and betrayed the Mizukage thus stealing resources and enslaved a town forcing its villagers to work in its mines. However that was ruined when wave was saved." Ao answered

"Tch…wave country ever since that day I lost everything" he growled as he pulled out both his Kiba blades.

He then channelled his chakra to them which created sparks of lightening.

This was all that was needed as quickly Shikamaru enacted his shadow possession **"Kagemane no Jutsu"** his shadow extended all the Raiga who with experienced instinct jumped away.

"Not a chance!" he yelled as he gathered chakra between his twin swords and created a ball of electrical energy thus launched it at the group. **"Ninja Art: Lightning Ball"**

"Get out of the way!" yelled Asuma as everyone jumped out of the way

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"** Naruto launched a massive orb of roaring flame towards Raiga. The man was prepared to launch a water technique.

"Behind you" whispered someone with red eyes getting Raiga surprised and then smirked.

Suddenly Ao came with great speed already finished the necessary handsigns **"Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot)" **Ao spitted out a hard condensed ball at high speed. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot.

Raiga smirked as the two fireball and water ball connected. The Jounins noticed that Raiga shunshined.

"It hit him!" Ino yelled

"No he dodged it!" Shikamaru said

Raiga reappeared at a clearing as he smirked "it that all you got!"

"_In front of you"_ whispered the voice again getting Raiga to look and see Naruto descending at him with a kunai quickly using one of his Kiba blades he blocked it.

The two were in a standoff for supremacy when Raiga smirked at Naruto and then channelled his chakra on his blade. Lightening came and he expected Naruto to be electrocuted.

Naruto smirked when his kunai glowed into a blue chakra blade **"Ao Hana (Blue blade)"** Raiga was surprised at such a blade when he heard the voice again.

"An attack is coming from behind" indeed as Shikamaru used his shadow possession once more.

"Keep him in place Naruto!"The Nara yelled.

Raiga gritted his teeth and clenched his other blade. Quickly he slipped away from Naruto. He then pointed on blade at Naruto and the other at Shikamaru **"Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning" **

Using his twin swords, Raiga created two thunderbolts that cut through the ground as they went towards Naruto and Shikamaru.

Both of them jumped away at the last second and landed next to their team.

"You are all good" the swordsman commended

"He can predict out moves" Naruto said surprised. Ao nodded "he has heightened perception and analytical powers. It is the reason why he became one of the seven swordsmen."

Raiga chuckled "that's right" he then looked at Naruto "it is an honour to see the man that killed Earthbeast"

Naruto's eyes narrowed "alas I need to finish this quick!" Raiga said as he needed to get out of here before reinforcement came.

Raising his hands up and drawing both his blades together Ao knew what the man was going to do.

"Everyone be prepared he's planning to destroy this area!" he yelled

"Formation Ino–Shika–Chō" Asuma yelled getting his team to nod as they got into position.

"Naruto use whatever you can to stop him" Naruto nodded at Asuma and ran at Raiga while Ao used his Byakugan.

While Naruto ran Raiga charged as much chakra he could to his blades and brought out a great crackle. He soon sent lightning to the clouds.

Naruto started coming and jumped towards the air while Ao was in pursuit. Under Raiga two eyes glowed red which made Ao stop on his tracks.

"My Byakugan has been negated" he spoke as for some reason every time he turned it on it was cancelled.

Raiga now screamed as Naruto descended **"Fangs of Lightning!" **Suddenly huge lightning descended upon Naruto.

"Naruto!" everyone yelled

"**Teikoku (Imperial)" **Naruto enacted his technique and an orb made of chakra covered him. The lightning hit him and it kept hitting as it desperately tried to destroy the Uzumaki's imperial.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he desperately tried to stay in control. Slowly he brought his hands forward as he descended at Raiga.

Raiga screamed and brought forth more power to the lightning. Soon it looked unstoppable force has met an immovable object. This created tremors to the land.

"Amazing!" Ino yelled making Chouji nod.

"So this is Naruto's strength" thought Ao as he watched.

Naruto shakily brought his right and screamed **"Kō Kyō Han Shō (light mirror repulsion)" **The Uzumaki sent a repulsive at the last second.

The force hit Raiga who screamed and the lightning soon the lightning exploded causing the area to explode.

The team now braced themselves as they held themselves together.

Soon dust could be seen and silence ensued.

Ao used his Byakugan and was surprised what he saw. He could see three chakra signatures. "There are three people within the smoke!"

Asuma's eyes went wide and he yelled "Shikamaru, Ino!" Shikamaru shot a Kagemane at the dust and smirked as he now caught someone.

Ino went through several hand seals and shouted, **"Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Mind body switch technique)"** she transferred her consciousness to the target. Ino fell and Chouji caught her.

The dust disappeared and the group can see three things.

Shikarmaru has caught a little child

Raiga was on the ground unconscious and had burn marks all over his torn body.

And Naruto was frozen.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape...<strong>

_Yamanaka Ino wandered around a mindscape interested. 'Why the hell haven't I taken his body over yet? Where am I?' Her question was answered when she saw flashes of memories. _

_She soon was in Konoha. She noticed she was in a rich looking house. "Why am I in Konoha…was Raiga in Konoha"_

_She saw sounds coming from the bathroom and walked towards it. She soon saw a white haired boy turning on the tap. The boy looked to be around 10 years old. His body looked toned and trained._

_Water came out of the sink and soon the white haired boy dunked his head inside the sink. Then he brought his head out. _

_Ino's eyes went wide. The white haired boy's hair turned blond._

"_Dye!" she yelled as the now blond haired boy looked at his mirror. His eyes were radiant blue which attracted Ino as she never saw those kinds of eyes before. The only person that had those kinds of eyes was Naruto._

_Ino's eyes went wide. Could that be Naruto? No the boy didn't have whisker marks. _

_However her questions were answered when then boy got a towel and wiped his face and hair. When he finished Ino gasped._

_There was whisker marks. _

"_This is Naruto's mind!" she concluded._

"_Naruto" spoke a man as he entered the room. Young Naruto's eyes now turned cold which made Ino flinch._

_He then walked out of the bathroom to see a black suited man who took of his shades._

"_Well done you bastard another splendid job!" smiled the man however Naruto didn't even looked pleased._

"_Where's my cut" was all he said making the man chuckle "always straight to business" he chuckled "that's what I like about you the most" the man soon tossed a huge stack of money to the bed._

"_Here's 500 000 yen the other half is at the other stash just as promised" he said _

_Naruto smirked._

_Ino was confused why Naruto was getting that much money. Isn't he a child? _

"_Keep it up Naruto….or shall I call you Shinn" he smirked _

_Uzumaki Naruto laughed "only call me that in public" _

_Ino's eyes went wide at what he said. Did that mean Naruto was hiding? But from who?_

_Suddenly the memory disappeared and Ino was bombarded with another memory._

_She was at district house. It was one of the houses Sakura lived in. _

_Soon the door was furiously opened and man came out. It was the same brown haired man she saw with Naruto._

_The man walked off and suddenly a woman ran after him screaming. _

"_Please I do anything please!" she begged as she touched his shoulder crying. The man suddenly turned around and slapped her. The woman fell to the ground and just looked up at him scared._

"_You already gave me everything." He said dangerously "I want my money tonight…or you and your husband will have a nice visit someday"_

_The woman's eyes went wide in fear "please….I gave everything even myself" the man chuckled "indeed but I want my money…you could only pay so much" he said in a degraded tone as he slyly insulted her._

_The man then walked off and the woman burst into to tears and ran inside._

_Ino soon found out that the woman killed herself along with her husband._

_She could not believe what she saw. _

_Soon she found herself in an alleyway as the same man she started to hate was leaning on the fence._

"_It seems you got your money" spoke a soft voice as behind the man was a boy who wore a black jacket and a cap. He too leaned on the fence behind him._

_It was the same white haired boy. _

_Ino's eyes went wide it was Naruto._

_The man chuckled "yes the bitch was smart. She killed her husband and herself thus giving me their life insurance."_

_Ino felt sick as she looked at the monster. Why was Naruto with him? Why didn't he do something? The Naruto she knew would have beaten him up._

_Naruto frowned looking a bit disgusted "I never liked her…I hate sell outs"_

_His answer made Ino gasp._

_The man pulled out a smoke and lighted it. _

"_How many lives have we ruined" the man smoked his cigarette and answered his partner._

"_Don't know lost count" _

_Naruto just looked at the sky "with the things we sold and the amount of addicts we have made. This has caused women…wives who sold themselves to us. Husbands…men beaten or killed, children were now orphans"_

_Ino just shook as she heard Naruto's admittance._

"_Do you care Naruto" said the man_

"_No I actually don't" was Naruto's truthful answer getting Ino shocked._

"_And why is that" the man knew the answer._

"_Because firstly nobody forced them and besides…" Naruto's mind wondered and then he smirked evilly "why do I care for them…they all trash to me" _

_The man laughed while Ino shivered "that's right…Konoha is bullshit! To us…they're just a job. To you however it's personal right?" _

_Ino's eyes went wide what was going on with Naruto. _

"_Doesn't matter... what do you want." He spoke _

"_I want the usual" was what the man said as he smiled "for you Naruto I will give you 40% because I'm in a good mood"_

"_Stingy" responded Naruto who now walked off. The man laughed as the blond left "with you by my side Naruto I am the wealthiest man"_

_Ino couldn't believe what she heard as suddenly she was about to see another memory. This she could see a burned house like something really bad happened._

_However she suddenly saw two golden eyes which disrupted the memory._

**"**_**Get out!"** it roared at Ino screamed in fear. She was really afraid to what she thought was a shrouded beast._

_She quickly left Naruto's mindscape._

_There was now darkness as two golden eyes can be seen._

"_**Finally!"**__ was all that can be heard and it's chuckle echoed._

* * *

><p><strong>Water Country - Land<strong>

Ino opened her eyes to see Chouji holding her. She shook her headache and slowly got up.

"You alright there Ino" Chouji said looking worried all Ino could do was nod.

She saw Ao securing Raiga and Asuma with Shikamaru who was with the boy. Naruto however was unconscious.

"You entered Naruto's mind" Chouji said as he stood up.

Ino was looking at Naruto with a hint of fear and realisation. She could remember how Tenten said in the exams that nobody knew about him.

"Are you alright Ino" said Asuma as he was worried Ino encountered the Kyuubi.

Ino just nodded "ye…yes I just need a moment" the Sarutobi just nodded.

"A…Ao" stuttered Raiga

"Yes" Ao said making the man chuckle "I…It seems Mei became Mizukage right?"

Ao nodded when Raiga looked a bit sad "te…tell her I'm sorry" Ao nodded "I will"

Raiga then looked at the boy with short, purple hair "Ran…Ranmaru" the boy was crying.

"Ye…yes Raiga-Sama" he stuttered

"You were a good boy…you made me happy and dedicated all your life to me. I…I now want you to live your live your own way." The boy just kept crying.

"Ao…." Raiga said as Ao interrupted "You want me to take him" he concluded.

Raiga smiled "he…he has a great power…please take care of him" Ao nodded "I will I promise you"

"Y…you better or I will come back and bury you" Raiga stuttered and then closed his eyes.

Kurosuki Raiga was dead.

"RAIGA-SAMA!" Yelled Ranmaru as he tried to do his best to revive him but Ao stopped him.

"He's at peace" was all he said making the boy cry even more. Ao slowly hugged him.

When everything looked to be over Naruto suddenly woke up.

"Argh!" he grunted his voice made Ino flinch which Asuma and Shikamaru noticed.

"You okay Naruto" Chouji said

"I feel like I fell down an endless stairs" was his answer making the Akimichi chuckle.

"Thank you for your help. I will now take this boy back home with me. I will get you a boat back" team Konoha nodded when Ao bowed "take care" he said and then shunshined leaving with the Kiba blade in his possession. The group now decided to go back to the hot spring village. They soon waited for mist hunterninjas to arrive who directed them back.

The way back was silent as Ino kept refusing to look at Naruto making him confsued as she kept flinching when he was near.

Asuma decided to speak with her when they met the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Hot spring village - hotel<strong>

Everyone got together as the Jounins minus Naruto were within a room.

"Alright report" Kakashi asked making Asuma nod. He told them what happened minus Ino's incident with Naruto.

"What about you did you find anything" He asked

"Yes we have found one of Orochimaru's locations however we were ambushed by a Kunoichi from sound. Her name was Guren" answered Kurenai

"What happened" Asuma asked making Kakashi nod. He then told him everything.

"The Kunoichi we faced had a powerful bloodline. She appeared to be with Kabuto who escaped with a young boy. We tried to pursuit but she held us back and managed to obtain a hostage" Kurenai nodded as she looked angry a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – Outskirts of the hot spring village<strong>

"I won't allow you to go after them" she said looking smug while Hinata was encased by a pink crystal. Guren won't allow them to go after Kabuto and Yukimaru. She bit her lips as she knew what the damn was planning to do.

"_Yukimaru"_ she thought as she felt motherly instinct rise within her but held it down. She will do what she can later for now she must stall these Konoha ninjas.

"Damn it Hinata!" yelled Kiba as he wanted to save her.

"Kiba don't be reckless" Shino said quietly with Sakura assessing the situation.

"Yes Kiba calm down" Kurenai was about as she could do anything. She looked at Kakashi who was thinking the same thing.

"_I must do something" _she thought suddenly she knew what to do.

"_Use it when you really needed"_ Naruto's voice echoed in her mind

"_Sorry Naruto…But I will have to use it….only a tiny a bit"_ she thought. Kurenai then closed her eyes getting Guren's attention. The sound ninja wondered what was wrong.

Kurenai then felt her neck as the seal on them shined. She then opened her eyes _"Kai!" _

Kurenai and Guren's eyes made contact and the sound ninja felt the world go blurry.

"Genjutsu!" she said as she began to negate it. She couldn't however and then poured more chakra to them. It was very tough illusion.

"Kai!" she screamed and then she dispelled it. When she did she saw Kakash coming towards her with his Chidori. Guren at the last second dodged it and let Hinata free.

The prison shattered and that was when Shino and Kiba attacked.

"Gatsuga!" Kiba yelled with Akamaru as then span towards the purple haired woman.

Shino in unison wit Kiba summoned his bugs to attack her.

Sakura ran at her with clenching her fists.

"Hmph…childish" she grunted and jumped back into the air. Then she went through a series of handsigns as she knew Kakashi was about to attack.

However before the copy ninja enacted his technique Guren finished hers **"Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance"**

Guren surrounded herself in crystal particles, condensing them into numerous shuriken which then rain onto them.

"Everyone move!" Kakashi yelled as he moved out of the way. The attack created a huge dust which covered their vision. Once it cleared Guren was nowhere to be seen.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel – private room<strong>

"All we know was that Kabuto and her with that boy went to water country." Kakashi concluded "they were looking to start something" Asuma nodded.

"We're going after them in the morning" Kurenai said adding to what Kakashi said.

The Sarutobi then sighed "I need to tell you both something. Apparently there was an incident"

"Incident" Kurenai said

"I figured as much" Kakashi nodded as what Asuma told them he noticed some gaps.

Asuma nodded "it happened when I ordered Shikamaru and Ino to capture Raiga. Due to the dust Shikamaru managed to capture Raiga's accomplice and Ino using her Shintenshin has hit Naruto"

Kakashi and Kurenai's eyes went wide at the implication "did Ino…did she make contact with the Kyuubi" Asuma shook his head "I don't know but Ino's now affected. She can't even look at Naruto without flinching"

"Asuma…bring her in" Kakashi's eyes narrowed as the Sarutobi just nodded and went to get Ino.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Hinata and Ino shared a room with each other while the boys shared a room.<p>

"Ino…what's wrong you were quiet ever since you came back" Sakura asked her friend who flinched.

"Huh…No it's nothing" she just smiled

"You seem to be worn out…did something happen" Hinata asked her making the Yamanaka look down.

"I…what do you both know about Naruto?" she said getting both them confused.

"Naruto" Hinata raised her eyebrow. Ino shook her head as she knew what her friends were thinking.

"I mean what do you really know about him. Besides knowing him since the academy." Sakura and Hinata were confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ino" said Hinata

"Ino do you know something we don't" Sakura asked questionably.

Ino suddenly closed her eyes in frustration "Do…do you think Naruto hates us"

Her question got both girls surprised and before they said anything Asuma knocked.

He said he was coming in and he did.

"Ino…I need to speak with you" Asuma asked looking serious.

Ino just got up and went her teacher leaving a confused Haruno and Hyuuga who now wanted answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hot springs<strong>

Naruto rested his body within the hot spring. His body ached from chakra exhaustions and some burns which healed.

"What happened to my head" he said as he leaned back.

"May I come in" spoke a soft voice getting the Uzumaki's attention.

Naruto saw a short bot with magenta eyes and long grayish-blondish hair he was holding his towel.

"Yeah…I'm on my own" the boy nodded and then dipped in joining Naruto.

"Are you from here" he smiled

"No I'm from Konoha" Naruto smiled back seeing the boy surprised. "Konoha…fire country. I heard it is a beautiful village"

"Yeah it is…all hidden villages are beautiful...I think" Naruto nodded as he remembered mist.

"What about you where are you from" he asked Yukimaru. The boy discreetly looked away which Naruto noticed.

"I travel with someone close to me. My parents were killed in the bloodline massacre and I was on the road ever since" he reluctantly answered. Naruto noticed he was not lying just hiding and smiled "well the war is over. You can go back home now. The Mizukage is also a bloodline user and is looking for the people who ran away"

Yukimaru's eyes went wide "re…really" Naruto smiled softly "yes…you don't have to hide anymore." For a second Yukimaru was happy but turned sad again.

"What's wrong" Naruto asked

"It's nothing…it's just that it might be too late for me" he smiled softly

"Too late" Yukimaru nodded when Naruto chuckled which surprised him.

"Nothing is too late in life. If you want to do something good just do it because you might regret it someday. Trust me" Yukimaru just nodded when Naruto smiled at him.

"Besides…I know the Mizukage she's a great leader and was the one who fought against the fourth Mizukage. It was her goal to save the bloodline users." Yukimaru didn't answer but Naruto knew what he said hit home.

The Uzumaki now just got up ready to go "alright Kid what's your name" Yukimaru looked up and was about to answer when he saw what laid on Naruto's chest.

His eyes went wide and he gasped "co…contact..n…no" he stammered getting Naruto confused.

"What's wrong" Naruto asked as he heard the boy say contact. Suddenly Yukimaru got up and left leaving Naruto alone and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel – private room<strong>

Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi could not believe what they just heard.

Ino sat on her seat before them shaking.

"I…I could not believe that was Naruto...he was with that cruel man who destroyed peoples family. Naruto…looked to be working with him…but that doesn't make any sense. He's was just 10 years old and the man was giving him stacks of money. It was like that until he was twelve or maybe more but I suddenly woke up" Ino looked to cry "he…that wasn't Naruto. The Naruto I know now couldn't be that monster!"

"Naruto…sold drugs" Asuma couldn't believe what he just heard. Kakashi was frozen while Kurenai slowly let Ino leave. The Yuhi closed the door and just stood there with her back turned.

"I…it makes sense…why he was called Tornado and how we couldn't find him" Kakashi now spoke.

"He was hiding in plain sight under a different alias" Asuma carried on for Kakashi

"Shinn" Kurenai finished

"_Uzumaki Shinn" Naruto said to her as he left "he's my little brother's name"_

Kurenai closed her eyes. Was Naruto lying to her?

He couldn't have.

"_Selflessness" _

Kurenai's eyes went wide.

_"Little brothers are a real hassle. That's why it's the older brother's job to protect them." Naruto chuckled dryly his voice carrying sad tone in them "I may not like Hiashi but maybe you should consider his feelings" Naruto said with conviction as he looked at Neji with cold eyes shocking him._

_"I….I" Neji contemplated as he didn't know what to think right now._

_"You're all he has left of his little brother. Do remember that" Naruto's voice became soft now as he then turned around and walked way getting out of the arena._

Kurenai now knew Naruto wasn't lying to her. There was something else involved. But how can Naruto do all those things. How could he ruin all those lives…he was essentially a Yakuza as she remembered how the Anbu were tasked to lessen the drug dealings in Konoha. High rate of civilians were addicted to drugs and the culprit couldn't be found.

The culprit was Naruto!

"Konoha is bullshit to us their just a job. To you it's personal right?" Kakashi repeated what Ino said getting his colleagues to look at him.

"Ino will be sent back at once and the Hokage will know about this." Asuma nodded while Kurenai thought what's going to happen.

What trouble will this bring?

* * *

><p><strong>Hot spring village – Hideout<strong>

Yukimaru sat on his bed while he heard Kabuto leave. He know that man will come back in the morning, most likely will get ready for what's to come.

"How can a contact be here?" Yukimaru sweated "bu…but why does it look different…what is he" he said as on behind his right shoulder his tattoo glowed. The tattoo was an eye.

Guren stood outside as she heard everything.

"So another contact huh" she said as Yukimaru told her everything.

"Which Biju can he summon I wonder or maybe…it's something else"

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage tower<strong>

Tomorrow has now come and Senju Tsunade looked to see Yamanaka Ino standing in front her. Next to her was Jiraiya and on her table was a scroll. It was opened as it showed that it was already read.

"Thank you Ino. Go home and see your father" the girl nodded but asked something before she left "Wh…what's going to happen next" she asked all she got was silence and feeling the tension she just left.

The moment the door was closed Tsunade suddenly grabbed the scroll and threw at the wall.

"So that's how it is Naruto!" she hissed as tears fell.

Jiraiya was solemn with his arms crossed. But if you looked closer you can see that he was clenching his arms tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

Fuka was tidying Naruto's bed as she suddenly saw his picture fall of his stand. The picture shattered getting Fuka to slowly pick it up.

"Naruto" was all she could whisper.

The picture she was holding was Naruto and Ryoma as they stood in front of the apartment complex.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SHIT! Naruto's past is known! What will happen…what will he do and what is a contact? <strong>

**Here is the end of the double chapters of Fishcake's affair and things look to really heat up. **

**Guy's review please I gave you two special chapters I think that's enough to reach 2000 or at least close to it. Don't just favourite it as it can never beat a review! XD**

**Anyway thanks for reading **

**See Ya!**

**Ihateheroes **

**Review**


	39. The Biju of water

**I had a day off today and I had three choices.**

**Go to sleep and just lay in bed**

**Play games all day **

**Write new chapters of Fishcake's affair.**

**In the end I chose number 3 because I love you all. So here it is! **

**Enjoy and Review! Do me a favour alright since I done this for you.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Biju Of Water <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hot spring village – Hotel<strong>

Everyone was now at the entrance of the hotel and was waiting for one more member.

The rookies heard Ino was sent back home and wondered what was wrong. Their teachers responded that she was sent back because she wasn't feeling very well. The rookies took that answer but only three people were wary. They were Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata. The Nara already knew something was up with Ino ever since the battle against Raiga and Sakura and Hinata still remembered the time they talked with Ino last. They were all waiting for Naruto.

The Jounins were also waiting for the blond Uzumaki and what happened yesterday was still on their minds.

Yuhi Kurenai couldn't be able to sleep properly as the information she heard disturbed her. She was conflicted in regards to her feelings for Naruto. She was also confused to whether he lied to her or not. She soon came to the conclusion that Naruto was really himself with her. However the fact that he hid from her hurt immensely.

Hatake Kakashi was also conflicted at how his Sensei's legacy became. He wondered if Sensei would be ashamed if he heard what Naruto was up to when he disappeared. A child selling mass drugs and working with Yakuza could disturb any human being regardless if they were professional Shinobies.

Sarutobi Asuma discreetly looked at Kurenai as he knew she was greatly disturbed with the news and wanted to see if she was alright. How could she be alright? How can anybody be alright if they heard what they heard?

The Jounins were silent while their student talked among themselves.

"Where is Naruto!" Sakura said getting irritated she wanted to go after the sound ninjas as soon as possible.

Her question was answered when the blond now came out of the reception. He was talking with a woman.

She was a pretty civilian. The woman then out of the blue hugged Naruto who just hugged her back softly.

"Thanks for your help" she said making Naruto nod. She then smiled and left.

The Uzumaki then turned around and went to the group who watched.

"What was that about" Kiba asked making Naruto shrug "just helped her out" the Inuzuka just nodded.

"On what" Sakura asked getting Naruto's attention. The blond Uzumaki remembered how he couldn't sleep yesterday to due to the huge headache he had. Therefore he just laid on his bed and started to think. He came to the conclusion that everyone kept asking him questions. Wanting to know where he was or who he damn talked to.

Naruto sighed he might as well start now and retaliate. "Don't worry about it. Let's go"

Sakura looked confused while the Jounins looked at him like they knew what he was up to.

"Where's Ino" Naruto asked as he wondered where she was.

"Ino has been sent home. She wasn't feeling too well" Kakashi eye smiled

"What happened" Naruto asked "she was acting funny when I saw her"

"Yeah you're right Naruto Ino was like that because she used..." Chouji was about to tell him what happened much to the Jounins surprise when Shikamaru spoke "She left because of chakra exhaustion. Ino has low chakra pools and Sensei decided she was unfit and sent her home"

Asuma nodded as he was glad his student saved the day. His two colleagues inwardly sighed in relief. The Sarutobi noticed Shikamaru look at him and nod. Asuma knew Shikamaru was suspicious but let it go as he knew it was something he didn't need to know unless he was told to.

Asuma was glad he had a lazy but a concise student. However although they believed they got the situation under control Kurenai saw Naruto look at Chouji.

"So she's alright Chouji" he smiled as Shikamaru became a bit wary. He knew Naruto noticed. The Nara now knew the blond was smart and a perceptive person.

"Yeah we can go do the mission without her" Chouji smiled at Naruto who was expressionless for split second but then smiled "yes...we can"

The adults knew that smile was a fake and knew Naruto thought something was up.

Hinata and Sakura watched the scene as the Haruno just blinked and the Hyuuga's eyes narrowed a bit. She sensed that something was up.

"_Something's going on...is it about me"_ Naruto thought as he decided to find out more when he had the chance.

"_He knows"_ thought Kurenai. She inwardly felt sick as hiding from Naruto like that looked ungrateful considering everything he done for her. The thought of Naruto seeing it as an act of betrayal was terrifying. She dearly hoped the situation will be resolved.

"_Oh Naruto why don't you speak with me"_ she thought sadly

"Alright everyone let us depart. I will summon Pakkun and he will lead us to their exact spot" Kakashi said getting the rookies motivated.

"You must be prepared to get the job done kids" Asuma said seriously to the younger generation.

"Don't worry about me Asuma. I'm good at getting the job done" Naruto said looking very determined.

"_I bet you do"_ Kakashi thought with a hint of disappointed thinking about what Ino told them on how Naruto always got the job done. Kurenai just flinched a bit unknowingly to the blond but the Sarutobi caught it and looked a bit worried.

"Let's go we don't have time left!" The group nodded and Kakashi summoned Pakkun.

Kakashi went through a series of hand signs and summoned a small brown dog "Pakkun you know what to do" the dog nodded

"Amazing I wish I had my own summon" Naruto said looked interested making the dog blush.

"Oh really...thank you young man...you make me blush" it responded making Kakashi sigh "Pakkun" he just said

"Alright...Alright I will found them sheesh" dog said annoyed and then became ready. Soon everyone departed.

* * *

><p><strong>Water country <strong>

If you look at the world map outside water country you can see countless of deserted islands. Around the middle of the four islands was a mass of ocean separated between each four islands.

At the ocean in the middle of it stood three people it was Kabuto, Guren and Yukimaru.

"You know what to do" said Kabuto smiling creepily

"Give us a minute Kabuto. He's just a child and needs time" Guren responded sternly making the medic ninja chuckle "my apologies...go on" he said leaving the scene and moving far away from them to ensure their privacy.

Guren who held Yukimaru looked at him with a sad expression "Yukimaru I..." The boy just smiled "it's okay Guren-nee san I already forgave you" Guren looked greatly sad when she felt Yukimaru grab her hand "I...I don't know what will happen to me but could you do me a favour if I..." he now was about to cry when Guren hugged him "anything" she whispered. She knew the boy she considered as a son was greatly sick with an illness that couldn't be treated. She knew Orochimaru didn't know about this and was inwardly glad.

"I want you to go back to the land of bloodlines. Also please watch over the contact I told you about. There is something about him." Yukimaru whispered to Guren who nodded as tears fell "I promise you...Yukimaru just promise me you'll live okay" she demanded to the boy who showed her the light.

"I'll try" he smiled.

The two then departed and smiled at each other.

"Now that the boring scene is over let's begin" Kabuto demanded getting Guren to scowl at him. Kabuto now knew where her allegiance was and decided to carry out his master's task after she proved her usefulness.

* * *

><p><strong>Water country - Island<strong>

The Konoha team came upon one of the islands and looked around.

"Where are they Pakkun" Kakashi asked

"Kakashi they are at the middle of the ocean a mile away from here" the dog pointed.

"They're standing in the middle of the ocean" Kakashi concluded getting everyone surprised.

"What do you think they are doing" Sakura asked confused as to why they were at the ocean.

Naruto's eyes went wide suddenly getting Kurenai's attention.

"Maybe their attempting to summon the Sanbi" he said making everyone gasp

"Sanbi" Pakkun looked grave "he's right the Sanbi is a water being and it makes sense as to why they are there"

"Sakura, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru go home!" Kakashi suddenly ordered "we will take it from here"

"Sensei!" Sakura pleaded as she didn't want to go.

"Sakura it's an order. If a Biju does come you all are done for" he ordered his student making her silent.

"Sensei with my Byakugan I can be a great asset" Hinata said telling her reasons in order to stay. She desperately didn't want to go.

Kurenai shook her head "I'm sorry Hinata this is beyond of your level" Hinata looked annoyed when Sakura spoke "what about Naruto"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the girl. No way was she selling him out. "What about me Sakura"

"A biju will be too much for you" she answered defiantly as leaving really got to her because she wouldn't be able to get answers in regards to Sasuke-Kun.

Naruto was about to answer when Kakashi answered for him "Naruto is at the necessary level you are not Sakura" he said shutting her up again.

"Sakura Hinata Sensei is right. We can't face them without dying. Let's go back and notify Tsunade-sama" Shino advised getting Kurenai to nod as her student clearly wasn't overwhelmed by emotions.

"It is also wise to let the Mizukage-Sama know" said Shikamaru

"Don't worry the hunter ninjas in area will notify her if Sanbi indeed appears" Asuma nodded.

"You're probably need Pakkun. Don't worry I have Akamaru to send us back" Kiba said getting the adults to nod.

Kurenai sweated a bit at the prospect of facing a Biju when she saw Naruto smirking. She heard him whisper "a Biju...god this is too much. Maybe I can truly let loose" the Yuhi's eyes narrowed and she then touched his shoulder "don't worry we will stop it from rising" Naruto just nodded at her. The rookies watched them when suddenly they saw five huge Crystal Hexagonal Pillars rise to the sky.

"Go now!" Kakashi yelled at them and then with his colleges shunshined leaving the rookies alone to leave.

"We must do something" said Sakura as she felt that she wasted her time

"Nothing can be done unless you want to be arrested for insubordination" Shikamaru said destroying any thoughts within the girl's head.

"Let's go" Kiba said as he and his team left. Two young Kunoichi's felt unhappy.

* * *

><p>Guren has now used the <strong>Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars. <strong>She created five large pink crystalline pillars which surrounded them.

"Here you go Yukimaru" Kabuto smiled as he gave him a pill "just like we practiced" he said.

The young boy surprisingly wasn't scared and just nodded. He took the pill and looked at Guren "you should get away from here" Guren looked sad but seeing Yukimaru's bravery nodded and together with Kabuto Shunshined.

Yukimaru took a deep breath and looked at the pill. He sweated and his heart pounded.

It kept pounding and the seal on the back of his right shoulder started to itch. Opening his mouth he was about to swallow it when he saw four ninjas coming.

Kabuto and Guren noticed when the medic yelled "do it boy!"

Yukimaru nodded and ate the pill. Once he swallowed he felt something well up inside him and he screamed.

* * *

><p>Naruto and co ran as fast as they could. Kakashi now allowed Pakkun to leave.<p>

"There it is" Asuma yelled as they now go towards the crystal. The moment they got there they heard someone scream.

Landing on top of a crystal the team saw a boy withering him pain and then fall within the sea.

"Yukimaru!" Guren screamed as she ran towards the boy.

Naruto knew who the boy was and was surprised.

Guren stood where Yukimaru once was and was about to dive in to get him when she heard Kabuto behind her with a chakra scalpel.

"You were useless to the end Guren" he said dangerously and was about to strike the distraught woman.

Guren closed her eyes and knew she could dodge but didn't. How can she let Yukimaru do this to himself?

Kabuto went for the kill when suddenly a Kunai came towards him. Dodging he saw Naruto in front of him shielding the crystal user.

"We meet again Kabuto" he smirked. Kabuto's eyes narrowed but then he smiled "my Naruto-Kun you're indeed a Jounin. Sasuke-Kun is going to be proud" he said trying to get rise out of him.

"Like I care" was all the blond responded shocking the medic user. He thought Sasuke and Naruto were close and tried to use that to his advantage.

"_It seems I miscalculated"_ thought the medic when he saw Kakashi and co now coming.

Guren now dived to get Yukimaru and the group now joined the blond.

"It seems I'm out matched." He smirked and looked at where Guren and Yukimaru went "nevertheless I have completed my objective" he was about to leave and the group was about to stop him when the ground shook making the water violent.

"What's happening" Kurenai said

"It seems something is coming" Kakashi deduced

"Correct the Sanbi is on its way...Enjoy" said Kabuto who jumped away.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled when suddenly he felt pain making him fall to one knee.

"Naruto!" Kurenai came towards him as the blond gritted his teeth.

Inside his shirt the fox tattoo glowed red as it started to move a bit.

"_What's happening"_ he thought

* * *

><p><strong>Underwater<strong>

Guren swam down and was about to lose her breath. She needed to find Yukimaru, going deeper she finally saw the kid who was unconscious. Surprised she went to get him.

"_Yukimaru"_ she thought as she now caught him. However behind her something growled and a red eye glowed. Guren slowly turned around and her eyes went wide.

Yukimaru withered in pain as the seal of his glowed red. The eye tattoo on his chest glowed red as did the Sanbi's one eye.

"_They're communicating" _Guren thought when suddenly the Sanbi glowed with Yukimaru doing the same. This blinded Guren as the whole area exploded with white light.

"_What's happening!"_ she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Above Team Konoha felt the shake and saw the crystal now shatter.<p>

"We have to get out of here!" Kakashi said getting everyone to nod and ready to leave.

"What about the those two" Kurenai said as she held Naruto who was now huffing

"We will come back for them for now we must leave!" Kakashi answered making her nod as although she didn't like it she knew there was no choice.

Asuma nodded and then saw a bright light below them. His eyes went wide "everyone!" he yelled and pointed

They looked and were surprised.

It was too late now as the light consumed them.

Suddenly a bright light covered them as well as the area.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where...where am I"<em> Naruto thought as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was Kurenai looking at him

"Easy Naruto" she smiled as Naruto sat up. He looked around and his eyes went wide.

They were on the ground however the ocean was split wide open. It was being held up like some invisible force.

"It seems something is happening" Kurenai said as she also thought of the same thing. Asuma now came as hesearched the area.

"I think the entire ocean is like this" he said shocked at the prospect of the ocean being split in half

Kurenai nodded at him when Naruto saw Kakashi now come. He had Guren on his back.

"It seems I have found her unconscious" the Hatake said.

Putting her down Guren soon woke up.

Suddenly she shot up "Yukimaru!" she said frantically.

"Easy there. Mind explaining what's happened" Kakashi said.

Guren didnt want to answer but seeing the situation she was in and what was going to happen she told them.

"The Sanbi...it's coming" she yelled now surprising everyone.

Before she said anything someone spoke "Guren-Nee-san" Guren gasped and turned towards the source.

"Yu...Yukimaru" said the crystal user surprised.

It was indeed Yukimaru but he standing next to someone. The person had his hand on his shoulder like he was not allowing the boy to leave.

The young man had messy light brown hair with pink pupiless eyes and what seemed to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He is small in stature and wears a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He also had pair of brown boots.

Everyone was surprised at who the man was.

"Ya...Yagura" Guren sputtered

"The Yondaime Mizukage" Kakashi's eyes narrowed as now everyone was on guard.

The man spoke "it seems we have guest's right young one" he looked at Yukimaru who was silent.

"Yukimaru!" Guren yelled

The boy didnt listen as he looked expressionless like he knew what was going to happen.

"Hurry up and do It." was all he said

"As you wish" Yagura said hollowly and suddenly turned the boy towards him.

Yukimaru looked at Guren and smiled as a tear fell out of his eye "I love you Guren-nee-san"

Everyone's eyes went wide at what happened next. Yagura with great strength put his hand through the young boy's stomach.

"YUKIMARU!" Guren yelled as she ran but Kakashi grabbed her "don't or you'll die" he said but Guren fought his grasp.

Yukimaru fell to the ground with a hole in his stomach. His last thoughts were the memories of his mother and Guren.

"Guren-Nee-san...Kaa-San" he said and then died as blood poured out of his body.

"Contacts" Yagura said with distaste "useless experiments much worse than the Jinchūriki" he wiped his bloody hand when suddenly someone came towards him his right arms stretched out.

It was Naruto who looked furious.

"NARUTO!" everyone yelled while Guren was distraught of the boy she saw as a son's death right in front of her.

"Teikoku" whispered the blond

"Foolish" Yagura responded and used his left hand to grab the blond's fists. However this was proven useless because when Yagura grabbed Naruto's hand he was blocking a huge surge of chakras which caught him off guard and pushed him back.

"What's this" he said not looking even surprised. Suddenly Naruto used this opportunity and when to punch him.

However the Uzumaki suddenly just went through Yagura

"Foolish you cannot touch me" Yagura replied and then gave Naruto a surging kick hitting him right on his face sending him to the wall. The impact was so hard wreckage piled.

"Naruto!" Kurenai yelled as she was about to go to him when Naruto slowly got out.

He was bleeding and was damaged. Also his jacket was gone and his shirt was torn.

"Interesting you can survive such an impact. For a human who's not a Jinchūriki is very impressive" he commended analyzing the blond.

What he said made the Jounin's gasp "what...what" Kakashi gasped.

Naruto isn't a Jinchūriki but the Kyuubi was sealed inside him. This confused the Jounins but Kakashi knew that Yagura was telling the truth because only Jinchūriki can sense another vessel. Yagura who had great control with his Bij saying that Naruto wasnt a Jinchūriki surprised the copy ninja.

"_This can't be"_ he thought while the Jounin's also were surprised. First they find out about Naruto's childhood and now he wasn't a Jinchūriki. How did that happen?

Naruto huffed and slowly got up. The Uzumaki looked ready for round two.

"You shouldn't have done that" was all he said becoming angry as the seal on his chest glowed.

Yagura watched the blond and then saw the bright red light on his chest.

His eyes went wide at the fox tattoo that was there.

Suddenly Yagura's eyes turned red and his image turned into that of the Sanbi. It then turned back to Yagura quickly.

"What's that" Asuma as he was greatly shocked to see a image of a huge monster. He thought it was an illusion.

"Tha..that was Sanbi...Yagura is dead...the Sanbi is just impersonating him" Guren said looking at the scene.

"Are you saying that's Sanbi" Kurenai sweated making Guren nod "yes"

Kakashi watched as he was conflicted. What he saw and heard still got to him.

"**Boy!" **Yagura spoke it's voice was monstrous which brought shivers to everyone's spine.

"**You will come with me" **It said and suddenly disappeared.

"RUN NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled now waking up but it was too late.

Time slowed down.

Naruto slowly got up to see Kurenai yelling in fear, Asuma and Kakashi running towards him.

The Uzumaki suddenly felt Yagura **(Sanbi)** tackle him. The Mizukage speared the blond thus the two flew off at magnificent speed. They disappeared towards the sky.

"NARUTO!" Kurenai screamed as Kakashi fell on his knees shocked.

Asuma looked hopeless. He could not believe what he just saw. The Sanbi just tackled Naruto and took the two flew off.

They just lost their teammate.

"Yu...Yukimaru" said Guren as held the dead boy. Tears fell.

"_Nee-san...I want you to go back to the land of bloodlines...also please watch over the contact. I think he's very different than me"_

Guren shook "I...I promise Yukimaru. I will do what you say" now determined she looked at the Konoha team.

"Hurry we must go to mist!" she yelled

"Wha...what" Asuma said as both Kakashi and Kurenai were shaken.

"You're friend has been taken to mist!" she yelled again.

Asuma's eyes went wide as did Kurenai and Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sky<strong>

A blur soared through the air as two people held each other. Naruto held Yagura by his shirt as he desperately tried to regain control and the man did the same to what was left of Naruto's shirt.

The two then span around like a twister and suddenly hit a tree and landed within a forest.

Skidding hard on the ground creating a great impact Naruto screamed in pain as the impact looked to break a few bones. Using this opportunity Yagura got up grabbed Naruto and with great strength tossed the blond like a toy.

Indeed Sanbi's strength was unbelievable.

At great speed Naruto flew. It was clearly inhuman as the blond instinctively used his Teikoku and he flew right into a tree.

"Argh!" he screamed as the tree broke in half. The Uzumaki soon hit another large tree which almost snapped his spine making him grunt in pain.

He was about to fall towards the ground when Yagura grabbed his throat. Naruto was bleeding all over and has broken almost all of his ribs.

Yagura with glowing blood red eyes looked at him.

"**What makes you so special" **he growled **"Why are your her vassal" **

Naruto just slowly opened his eyes weakly. His vision was failing him.

"**There has been only one human only one" **said Yagura as his body flashed again like broken channel. You can see his real form a bit. It looked like a white haired man but then it turned back to Yagura.

He raised his right hand while his left hand had Naruto's throat.

His right hand soon turned into liquid. The liquid hand soon formed into a sharp cutting edge ready to impale the blond.

"**I don't know what she is thinking but you are not worthy!" **Yagura then went to stab Naruto when someone screamed.

"**Lava Release: Lava Globs" **Someone spat out several globs of lava of various sizes at Yagura. The Fourth Mizukage who was realy Sanbi let go of Naruto and jumped away. The Uzumaki narrowly dodged the lava as it melted the large tree that held him in place.

Naruto can only see with his fading sight a woman wearing the traditional Kage clothes. He now knew who it was.

"Me...Mei" he said as he now became unconscious. He was about to hit the ground when Tetsuko suddenly came and caught him.

"Yagura" Mei said looking furious "you dare hurt him...You dare!" she hissed with great ferocity. Tetsuko landed next to Mei as Yagura was surprisingly floating in mid air.

Tetsuko was surprised at what she was seeing but Naruto was her priority. Looking at him she saw him looking to be in near death.

"_How did this happen"_ she thought worried. She looked at Mei who was full of rage. The Godaime was so angry she didn't care Yagura was flying.

"You are not Yagura...his body was buried" Tetsuko said at the Yugara clone.

The man didn't answer but just had his eyes on Naruto.

"**Give me the boy" **was all he said

Tetsuko's eyes narrowed inwardly shivering at the voice and held Naruto tighter. She wondered why he wanted Naruto.

Suddenly Mei screamed in rage and spat several globs of lava at Yagura once more. The man didn't dodge this time as purple energy came and protected him from the lava.

Tetsuko's eyes went wide "Youki!" she yelled

"**I will ask you again...give me the boy or perish" **Yagura's voice echoed as rain now descended.

Mei was about to use another technique when Tetsuko stopped her "Mei stop" Mei stopped her fury but was still very angry.

"Wha...what are you" asked Tetsuko as she didn't want to know because she was a bit scared of the answer.

Yagura looked at Tetsuko as he floated **"My host is indeed dead"**

Tetsuko and Mei now became surprised "Sanbi!"

"**Correct!" **It said as suddenly loud thunder echoed the sky.

Mei and Tetsuko now looked shaken as the Uzumaki held her relative to dear life.

"**Now hand over the boy" **Said Sanbi he now floated towards them.

Mei braced herself and Tetsuko held Naruto her hands shaking.

"Mizukage-Sama" Ao said as he and Chojuro now came onto the scene. With them was countless Anbu's.

"You're surrounded" Ao said as he was surprised to see Yagura there.

"Ao...Chojuro" Mei said a bit relieved and glad she deployed her Anbu's to come after her.

Yagura glared and then looked at Mei and Tetsuko. He was looking at Naruto in particular.

"**It seem's you have avoided death for now. I would hate to massacre you all" **the Sanbi said as he flew upwards much to everyone's shock.

"**We will meet again Uzumaki Naruto" **suddenly Yagura became one with the lightning and disappeared into the sky. The scene created a loud crash and a flash.

Chojuro looked surprised and scared at the same time "H...he became lightening and went to the sky"

Ao just sweated as his Anbu's could not believe what they saw.

Mei sweated and then sighed in relief. Her eyes landed on Naruto who was bloody and was being held by Tetsuko. Her expression now turned into one of torment.

"Naruto-kun" she said as Tetsuko nodded at her.

They both wondered what the hell was going on.

Why was the Sanbi here and what did he want from Naruto!

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital – Naruto's room<strong>

Kurenai watched Naruto who was treated the by the doctors he was bandaged all over. He had a broken leg, broken arm and almost all of his ribs was broken there was also a lot of blood lost.

In the room was her team and Mei.

"It seemed it was the Sanbi who impersonated Yagura just like what the sound ninja told us" Kakashi said with a serious expression.

Mei nodded as Guren now was a prisoner of war and was being held and watched by their Anbu. Guren at the moment was with Tetsuko.

"But how can Naruto survive. The Sanbi took him and therefore soared through the air all the way here. Any human would have died from just the impacts let alone his blows" Said Asuma.

Kakashi nodded as he was amazed with Naruto's endurance and it was even more amazing as he didn't have the fox within him. The Hatake checked the seal while Naruto was unconscious and was shocked to see it not there anymore.

"_I hope Hokage-Sama got my message" _he thought as he sent her everything that has happened.

Mei nodded as she knew Naruto had great endurance. Seeing how he furiously trained and the way his body was build she wasn't surprised but amazed he survived such damage.

Kurenai watched Naruto and saw that he began to open his eyes.

"Naruto!" the Yuhi yelled getting everyone's attention as Uzumaki Naruto woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Anbu head quarters – Prison room<strong>

"So you and this boy...Yukimaru wanted to join us" Guren didn't answer but hearing Yukimaru's name yelled in panic "what happened...what happened to Yukimaru!"

Tetsuko nodded looking sad "I am sorry...he's dead. All we could have done for him was bury him in our village cemetery" Guren now became silent as she sobbed a bit.

"Now...Guren you work for Orochimaru so give me a reason why I should let you join us and not kill you" Tetsuko threatened

Their eyes met and Guren now spoke...

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital – Naruto's room <strong>

The first thing Naruto saw was a bright light and to what he thought was Kurenai calling his name.

Opening his eyes he saw four people looking at him.

"Me...Mei" Naruto stammered softly as he was surprised

Mei nodded "yes you are in kirigakure Naruto-kun"

Naruto tried to move up but grunted in pain as his body ached.

"Easy Naruto-Kun" Kurenai gently put her hand on his chest. The Uzumaki knowing what was wrong with him now gently went back down.

At this moment Mei's secretary came in with a scroll "Mei-Sama Hokage-sama has made contact" Mei nodded and then got the scroll of her secretary.

"Thank you" the secretary nodded but gave Naruto a glance of sympathy.

"It seems Naruto's well liked in this village" Asuma said to Kakashi who nodded remembering how shock and upset the people were to see Naruto being carried to the hospital. Most of them sent presents, gifts and get well cards for him only for Mei to take them to her office.

Kakashi knew Naruto wouldn't get such reception at Konoha. Here he was treated like a Kage whereas over at Konoha he was treated the opposite.

Kurenai looked softly at Naruto who now slept. Fatigue has hit him.

How easily was it for him to be out again.

Biting her lips Kurenai was worried at what Naruto was feeling.

Trouble always came knocking on his door.

Mei now opened the scroll and read it.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure – Hokage's office<strong>

The rookies who were with Naruto and co came into the office to see Tsunade with her head down.

"You are all dismissed...we're busy" Jiraiya said making the kids nod and wonder what was wring with their leader.

The moment they left Jiraiya sighed.

"How terrible is this" said the Toad Sannin as he knew the council will want to know. The prince was coming in 7 days time and the toad Sannin knew that his visit will have to be delayed. He wondered how the prince will be told to turn back when he comes.

Jiraiya with a sad expression looked at Tsunade who now cried.

The stress finally got to her.

Finding out Naruto's childhood and now what happened to him finally shattered her mental defences.

She wept.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mizukage-dono<em>

_I thank you for taking care of Naruto-Kun. As you can see the prince of our country wanted to see him but since this horrible event has happened. I would be glad if he stayed with you until he recovered. If he recovered earlier than expected I would like him to be back right away. Iif not you let me know and I will cancel the arrangement and allow him to stay until he's fully fit. _

_Also isn't it time for us to meet and discuss. You can decided where Konoha or Kiri._

_Thank you for helping Naruto. He is very dear to me._

_Senju Tsunade Godaime Hokage._

Reading the scroll Mei looked at Naruto and smiled softly like Kurenai.

"_Yes...I believe we should talk Tsunade-Dono" _

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it guys. How was the fight between the Sanbi and Naruto. If you want to envision how they flew from water country to the outskirts of Kiri. Was that awesome or what!<strong>

**So it seems Naruto had a taste of Kisara's world.**

**Also the Jounin's found out that Naruto isn't a Jinchūriki. **

**Damn this was a frustrating and revealing mission for them. First they find out Naruto's past now he's not a Jinchūriki. **

**Damn...**

**Okay guys Review yeah let us get 2000 reviews. **

**Now let me get some sleep and make sure to review. It pumps me up for more. **

**I have another day off tommorrow wink,wink if you get what I mean. So review me lot's and I will upload two chapters if we reach 900 or more! promise. **

**Deal! **

**See you tommorrow alright. It's a promise.**

**Ihateheroes**

**REVIEW!**


	40. You can't see the truth!

**Here is the promised chapter. I have another on the works but it's late and I need to think in order to deliver the quality. So here is this one while I work on the other one. **

**Enjoy and make sure to review! For 2000!**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>You can't see the truth!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure - Hokage's office <strong>

"Do you understand you're orders" said Tsunade as she leaned on her desk. Standing next to her was Jiraiya who also looked serious.

Before them were Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Ino and Inoichi.

The Jounin's nodded while Ino still looked distraught.

"Ino" Tsunade's eyes narrowed at her "do you understand"

"She understands Hokage-Sama" Inoichi answered for his daughter when Tsunade stood up and slowly walked towards the distraught girl "I dont think she doesn't Inoichi. Ino you are not tell anyone of what you say. That includes you're friends and even your own mother." Now Tsunade was before the young Yamanaka. Everyone looked on.

"Do you understand Ino" Tsunade now had a tone where she would force the girl if she had to.

"Bu...but Tsunade-Sama this is not right" Ino sputtered now feeling great fear within the pits of her stomach.

"I do not care...I don't even care if you begin to fear Naruto. But if you say even a word..." Tsunade let the threat hang as she now saw Ino getting scared.

"Ino!" her father looked stern "you are a shinobi first and foremost and if you cannot even withhold simple information then you're not cut out to be one. Hokage-Sama I will notify you and monitor my daughter if she shows even the slightest evidence" Tsunade nodded while Ino's face looked grave with fear.

"But dad...what I saw wasn't normal. From what you taught me Naruto's even worse than Sasuke! He just hides it better!" Ino yelled which silenced the room.

Everyone looked to be in thought whereas Kurenai, Jiraiya and Tsunade looked sad.

Ino shook and carried on "He fooled us and it scares me. It scares me on how someone can have a personality change just like that. So if being a shinobi is about deception than he's the best there is..." Ino gripped her right arm with her left and looked down.

"And I don't think I can even sit next to him considering what else he's hiding or done"

Ino's explosion rocked the room as it mostly affected Kurenai, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Kurenai was emotionally affected as she could not believe it. Naruto's revelation shook her. She really needed to speak with Naruto and now noticed...

"_No!"_ Shook her head in disagreement She should have noticed what kind of life he lived. How can she not notice, he was held back by 4 years, he was hated by the council and the people of Konoha.

How can she not know that he must have had a terrible childhood? It was stupid and naive on her part.

She needed to see Naruto as soon as possible when he came back.

Tsunade and Jiraiya now felt disgusted and it wasn't directed at Naruto.

It was to themselves.

Jiraiya was his godfather and he abandoned the son of his student. At first he believed it was fine since Naruto was being taken care of. However when he got reports before Naruto's disappearance it said that he was doing fine and just left it at that.

How stupid and callous of him. Why couldn't he just visit the kid once just once! And now look at what happened.

This was a case so perplex and he had only one answer.

The boy had no choice.

His godson was hated by the village and Jiraiya understood why he disappeared. However he could not understand why he joined the Yakuza and sold drugs.

The kid was 10! And he was the culprit that Anbu were looking for. Naruto ruined countless of lives and Jiraiya didn't even know why he done that.

The one obvious reason was and the boy answered it when Ino was in his mind. Was that Naruto hated Konoha.

He hated them dearly. Not surprising as they made his life hell but most of them were innocent and now there was needless orphans around where they should have had families.

"_Nobody forced them"_ Naruto's voice rang his mind.

Jiraiya closed his eyes at his words. The blond was right but that was a sick and twisted point. Yes nobody forced them but they were probably persuaded to take them and he knew Naruto was the one that done the persuading. After all he saw how the Uzumaki had a tongue made of silver.

"_Oh Minato...Kushina I'm so sorry"_ Jiraiya mentally pleaded

Tsunade however was slowly withering away.

The past 10 days was a nightmare for her. The moment she got the report about what happened with Ino she was angry and sad. However she got the report on what happened to Naruto the anger then turnedinto sadness.

This made her do a lot of thinking and came to a conclusion that it was their fault.

It was Minato and Kushina's fault.

It was her and Jiraiya's fault.

Finally it was Konoha and the third's fault.

All Naruto did was survive although she couldn't find reasons to his actions. She needed to find out and the first thing to do that was to speak with Naruto.

"I know how distraught and shocking this is Ino. But the truth is its none of your business we will sort this problem out. And if you ruin this consider it an S rank offense!" Ino's eyes went wide and looked at her dad for help. Her father just nodded as he agreed with Tsunade. This hurt the young girl.

"Do you understand Ino if this comes out you will take the blame since everyone here knows the implications" Ino's eyes went wide and soon just nodded.

"H...Hai Tsunade-Sama"

"Good" the Senju nodded when Inoichi spoke "Hokage-Sama it would be wise for Ino and Naruto not to work together just until she can control herself better"

"That would be wise" Tsunade nodded "take her home Inoichi" Ino's father nodded "come Ino let's go" Ino didn't respond as her father took her out of the office.

The moment they left and the coast was clear Tsunade turn towards her Jounins.

"Now tell me everything" they nodded thus told their leader everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office <strong>

Jiraiya just went and leaned on the wall as he put his head back. His eyes were now empty and conflicted.

Tsunade just leaned her desk and had her head down hiding her expression.

The Jounin's stood frozen as they just told them everything.

"Hokage-Sama it was inhuman...the Sanbi took Naruto and flew all the way to the outskirts of Mist. The impact should have killed him considering what the Biju said was true. It is amazing at what he can endure" said Asuma with Kakashi and Kurenai who didn't say a thing.

Tsunade now sighed very heavily and Jiraiya now looked to have woken up.

"Jiraiya" was only said.

The Toad Sannin nodded "it's only us in the room"

The Jounins were confused when Tsunade spoke "what I'm going to tell you is an S rank secret"

The Jounin's slowly nodded as they felt the great tension.

Silence ensued which made it worse.

"It is correct Naruto is not the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi anymore" Tsunade finally revealed.

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma were now shocked to the core.

"H...how" Kakashi sputtered

"The Uchiha retrieval attempt" Jiraiya answered making Kurenai gasp and her colleagues very surprised.

"The red bright light" Tsunade nodded at Kurenai.

"The seal was broken when Naruto was in combat with the Kaguya. It came to the final blow and Naruto was the victor but soon Kimimaro surprised Naruto and with his final breath stabbed Naruto in the stomach. This could not have destroyed the seal but the Kyuubi took full advantage and escaped." Tsunade explained as she saw that they were conflicted.

"It was only luck that he survived the extraction" Tsunade concluded.

"Bu...But all this time he wasn't a host" Asuma said making the Sannin's nod.

This made them surprised. Kakashi quickly spoke.

"Earthbeast...that huge energy wasn't that the Kyuubi" Kakashi was conflicted as this got to him very badly.

Hearing Earthbeast's name made Kurenai flinch.

Jiraiya answered the Hatake. He walked to Tsunade's desk and brought out a file and tossed it at the desk.

"To answer the question we will take you through with what we learned about Naruto while you all were away" Jiraiya said very seriously.

"_This is too much"_ thought Kurenai as she sweated but was determined to know more about Naruto.

They nodded and Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who signalled him to proceed.

The teacher of the Fourth Hokage now spoke.

"This takes us back to when Naruto first applied for the academy. I and Tsunade decided to investigate in order to measure what we were going to be up against"

"But Jiraiya-Sama to say it like that. Naruto is an ally." Kurenai looked surprised

"Yes Naruto is however we know next to nothing about him and in general sense we must treat this with caution" Jiraiya said as he quickly carried on without Kurenai's response.

"Anyway what we soon agreed on one thing" Jiraiya said as he looked at them with a very serious expression.

"And that is that Naruto's a monster"

Everyone gasped.

Jiraiya ignored their shock and spoke "It goes back to the first time he took the academy. It is said that Uzumaki Naruto was only a percent away from matching Uchiha Itachi correct." Tsunade was expressionless while the Jounins were just listening.

"However he is Uzumaki Naruto and due to what he contained he was held back correct." The Jounins nodded at Jiraiya.

"Now let us look at Naruto himself. The Fourth sealed the Kyuubi inside him to save the village. Being the Kyuubi host gave Naruto what..." Jiraiya asked.

"Kyuubi gave Naruto high stamina, very large chakra pools and incredible healing" Kakashi answered. His answer made Tsunade chuckle dryly much to the Jounin's confusion. It was the truth because the Sandaime told them.

Jiraiya shook his head as he too smiled softly. "You just explained it Kakashi"

"Then what's wrong" he asked this time making Jiraiya chuckle.

"Because you're wrong" Tsunade said shocking them.

"Wha...what" Kakashi was surprised carrying the same shocked expression as Kurenai and Asuma.

"Let us tell you...but first listen alright." Kakashi nodded allowing Jiraiya to carry on "Naruto on his first attempt couldn't do a regular Bunshin due to his very large chakra pools"

"Then I was right" Kakashi interupted

"Let him carry on Kakashi just listen!" Tsunade ordered getting the man to quiet down and listen.

Jiraiya nodded and carried on. He was bit annoyed of being interrupted.

"So the young child failed the practice test that the teacher provided thus he was kicked out due to their hatred. However Naruto was a perceptive child and what we now know about him backs it up." Everyone nodded.

"So young Naruto knowing he was barred by the teachers didn't even go to the Sandaime"

"Why is that Jiraiya-Sama" Asuma asked

"Because he was a weak fool Asuma!" Tsunade answered as she looked very distraught and angry. Surprised Asuma was about to respond when Jiraiya corrected.

"Because Naruto knew the Hokage won't do anything about it" he said

"Why did he think that" Kurenai said making Jiraiya nod again "we already know that answer but let me tell you anyway. The Sandaime left Naruto to the wolves. He let the council have too much power thus gave Naruto the permission to only trust himself" Jiraiya's face softened. Kurenai's face softened while Asuma was surprised.

"Anyway with 2 years for himself Naruto trained on his own. But how can a child like Naruto who is watched like a hawk train?" he asked the Jounins

"The Yakuza" Kakashi answered surprising his fellow ninjas

"Correct" Jiraiya nodded seriously "however they couldn't do much but due to knowing them Naruto was..."

"Shinn" Kurenai answered with wide eyes.

Jiriaya nodded "yes becoming Shinn. Naruto had opportunities like all children however he wasn't from a clan so he couldn't get to the level of strength he needed to be. That is because children were not allowed to enter the library until their final year"

"However that was all Naruto needed. So a week later Naruto's rampage as the Tornado began"

Everyone's eyes went wide as Tsunade chuckled but her eyes looked to betray her. "He's smart that brat ...very smart"

Jiraiya nodded "yes Naruto made himself a reputation for his delinquency. He started fights with kids for the purpose of becoming strong. It was only to test his limits. He fought with Teachers while unknowingly getting information on what they learned. Finding out what the kids were learning wasn't what he wanted Naruto just decided to train himself. He physically trained himself to the point of exhaustion as Shinn and even now runs every morning." Jiraiya sighed and drank a drink Tsunade gave him. The Jounins during that small break were shaken

Taking a sip Jiraiya carried on.

"On the graduation exam day Naruto knew he won't pass the clone portion of the exam. So as Shinn he revised furiously due to being allowed in the library now. This made Naruto ready to take the test. In the end Naruto aced both the written and target practice with flying colours. However for the Bunshin (clone) test he managed to only get up two clones and not the usual three. This was thanks to his chakra control practices he trained in. He should have got 57/100 for that portion but instead got a 0. Overall his grades if it was fairly marked would have got the same result you know now."

"However there was anomaly" Jiraiya looked grave now

"His grades were marked down by teachers that hated him" Kurenai said already knowing but looked to see Jiraiya disagreeing with her.

"No not his but someone else's" Jiraiya looked sad

"Who Jiraiya-Sama" Kakashi asked Jiraiya just down in disappointment.

"Itachi's" everyone's eyes went wide.

Jiraiya clenched his hand "Itachi's grade was upgraded by the teachers. It should have been Naruto the rookie of the year not him"

The Jounin's expression turned to that of great surprise.

"H...how why" Asuma stammered

Jiraiya looked ashamed "not why...whom"

"Wh...who Jiraiya-Sama was it the teachers" Kakashi asked they saw Tsunade look away in shame.

"No they did it by the orders of the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen"

The Jounin's world shattered

Kurenai gasped as she took a step back. She looked to almost be in tears.

Asuma shook and Kakashi sweated.

They could not believe what they were hearing.

"Sensei boosted Itachi's grades. His reasons were unknown but I believe he wanted to let Naruto socialise more. He most likely believed Naruto was slowly changing due to his disappearance. So therefore he wanted the boy to be in a team where Sensei can watch him closely. Sensei soon found out Naruto's grades was manipulated by the teachers without him knowing but didn't do anything. He most likely believed it was for the best. However this carried on for another 4 years and soon it went out of control and Sensei could do anything therefore just hoped Naruto would make it through. Soon Iruka found out and Sensei just pretended he didn't know."

Asuma could not believe what he was hearing about his father. Kurenai shook as she couldn't believe what Naruto been through and Kakashi just froze in shock.

"However Naruto didn't change at all he simply didn't care. The reason for this was that the boy knew he was strong and that was all it mattered. Passing would soon come Naruto must have believed that. He could care less to what people thought of him"

Kurenai nodded as she knew Naruto never let anyone get to him. It was what she liked about him the most.

"During the extra 4 years Naruto just simply trained his physique more and refined his chakra control. So that is the reason why Naruto has high stamina Kakashi. The boy really works hard and has great intellect along with street smarts. Together he's a formidable person"

Jiraiya finished his water and spoke "now let me tell you more about the seal the fourth placed in him. Jinchūriki gain heightened senses, stamina etc. Thanks to their Biju. However Minato sealed the fox inside Naruto for only the boy to use its chakra when he's in danger." Jiraiya smiled with his eyes closed but the his face became serious

"In other words it was all Naruto. Everything you saw that you thought was inhuman was all Naruto and not the Kyuubi. The fox only just heals him when he is close to death nothing else." Jiraiya concluded wondering how powerful Naruto would have been if he could have drawn Kyuubi's chakra like Minato instructed.

The Jounins just froze as they listened to this unbelievable explanation.

"It was how the seal was created. It is a prison Kyuubi could not get out off"

Jiraiya knew they understood now and carried on "Naruto is a prodigy the fox leaving him didn't matter to the blond. As he was strong"

The Sannin looked at Kakashi now. The Hatake flinched as the Sannin looked a bit angry.

"You're neglect didn't even faze him Kakashi in fact Naruto most probably saw you as a waste of time." Kakashi's eyes went wide and then he looked down as he was disgusted with himself. Tsunade was disgusted with him as well.

"So how does Naruto know wind techniques?" Asuma asked getting Jiraiya to shake his head.

"I don't know but with what we know now. I believe Naruto indeed got it as a gift from the Yakuza he worked for" Jiraiya assumed getting Asuma to nod.

"Anyway Naruto was someone who yearned to be strong. Training himself he knew what his weaknesses were and sought out to improve it" Jiraiya said as Kurenai's eyes went wide.

"Genjutsu" Jiraiya nodded at her "correct. He asked you and when you agreed, the boy probably was surprised. I would bet money on that."

Kurenai's face softened. Considering what Naruto went through she understood.

"_Naruto-Kun"_

"Improving Genjutsu and soon becoming friends with you Kurenai. Naruto decided to train some more. This was when the **Teikoku** was born."

"Teikoku" Kakashi was confused he only saw **the Kō Kyō Han Shō**.

Jiraiya nodded "yes **Teikoku** is the first stage of the three amazing techniques Naruto has made."

"**Teikoku **is the first stage of chakra manipulation. It creates a defensive barrier that protects the user. It could be used as an attack as well which negates the opponent attacks. I believe you Kakashi saw it in action when he and Sasuke fought on the hospital roof" Kakashi's eyes went wide as he realised something.

Jiraiya's expression was now grave "now you see Naruto was right when he said he was protecting Haruno Sakura"

"I...I" Kakashi was shaken as his felt sick. Jiraiya didn't bother stopping.

"Anyway the second is the **Teikoku Kō Kyō Han Shō **and you all know what it does right" they nodded.

"When I found out I knew there was something going on. The boy was a prodigy right there then. So when me and Tsunade saw the technique. We realised it surpassed the Rasengan by far"

Kakashi's eyes went wide. The Rasengan was one of the greatest attacks made. It took his Sensei 4 years to make it and Naruto created a technique which was better in just a month.

"The final is the **Teikoku Gentei (Imperial Limit)** and it is something I have never seen" Jiraiya said as he looked serious yet amazed.

"It was the technique that caused the surge and earthquake we saw when Naruto faced Earthbeast. It was the same technique that defeated the S rank" Everyone's eyes went wide in shock.

"Making this final technique showed how smart and a prodigy Naruto was. It also showed how knowledgeable he was in sealing and the sheer brilliance of using the 8 gates as an inspiration. With it he was close to being unstoppable" Jiraiya's description and praise made their breath hitch

Tsunade just watched.

"The Gentei turns Naruto into a living chakra as it basically shields him from any harm. His defence is so strong he is almost invulnerable from any attacks. His speed also is greatly increased matching the Yondaime himself. His strength is tripled and with the Gentei Naruto can cause great destruction.

Kurenai gasped and Asuma's eyes went wide.

"I...it matches Sensei" was all Kakashi could say as he was shocked to the core.

Jiraiya nodded "With that knowledge Naruto was already considered to be an S rank level ninja. Although even without it he can match an S rank anyway. The Gentei however has a great weakness which cannot be told for privacy reasons"

Jiraiya now turned towards Kurenai "I know what you and Naruto were up to" he said

Kurenai's eyes went wide "wha...what" Asuma also was surprised as he wanted to know what was going on with them. Kakashi still was shaken.

"I have known ever since the incident between you two" Jiraiya stated but then he smiled at her.

"You saw it didn't you" the Toad Sannin asked getting Kurenai's attention. She saw Tsunade nod.

"Naruto isnt your usual hateful brooding prodigy we have seen in the past. How was it? your time with him...he helped you greatly didn't he" Kurenai shook and just nodded.

Jiraiya smiled happily "that's the kind of person he is. He's grateful and let this not be known or Naruto would get angry." Jiraiya smirked "he's also a big softy" he mocked making Tsunade laugh.

"Don't call him that! He just helped her because it helped him" Jiraiya rolled his eyes and responded "or he helped Kurenai because he wanted to help achieve her goals. The boy isn't stingy and secretive he helps others because that's who he is"

Kurenai froze absorbing what they were saying and then smiled softly "yes he is"

Asuma and Kakashi who now heard it looked at her. They wondered what she learned.

"Anyway Naruto's past was unleashed by fate. If Ino never went inside his mind nobody would ever found out" Jiraiya said now serious

"Because he hides it well" Asuma asked making Jiraiya shake his head but Tsunade answered for him "because we refuse to see it"

"What do you mean" The Sarutobi asked confused. Kakashi looked down and Kurenai's face softened.

Tsunade crossed her arms and looked at Kakashi "with people like the Genins and Kakashi...no the whole of this village. They refused to see and accept the truth resorting on just asking Naruto questions." She scowled "right Kakashi you and those Genin's have something in common you both ask too many questions and delve deeper into his personal life"

Kakashi just looked down in shame.

Asuma frowned as he knew how the Genin's acted.

Kurenai just looked sad.

"Hime...it's alright. Naruto was in a sense foreign to them. Seeing the dead last loser acting normal was seen as something irrational in their eyes" Jiraiya was disappointed.

"I didn't say that!" Kakashi responded quickly

"But you showed it didn't Kakashi. You and the rookies did. Take what happened to Uchiha brat and his leaving as a great example. You all couldn't face the facts period!" Tsunade finished him getting Kakashi to look away.

"Anyway now we know who Naruto really is or got the gist of it. We now must act" said Jiraiya.

"Act" Kurenai said confused making Jiraiya nod.

"Naruto is a very smart child. Living and relying on himself gave him great instinct. What Ino told us is proof" Jiraiya now was sad "so Naruto will try o investigate...I won't be surprised if he's suspicious by now"

"About what" Asuma said

Tsunade bit her lips "about why he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him and why he was hated"

Everyone's eyes went wide now.

"Wha...what do you mean" Kurenai sputtered Kakashi shook as he tried his best to think.

Jiraiya frowned "you think Naruto was just a child chosen by the fourth for no reason. He was chosen because of his abilities"

"Abilities?" Kakashi asked he didn't know Naruto had a bloodline.

"Yes Naruto's not an orphan he's a real Uzumaki" Jiraiya said getting them very surprised "he carries longevity and vitality of the Uzumaki clan. It is a rare ability only few have within the now dead clan."

"Bu...But I thought the Third gave the name to honour Naruto's sacrifice" said Asuma. Jiraiya shook his head and Tsunade spoke carrying a sad expression "we need your help."

"Help" Kurenai said while Kakashi was quiet.

"Yes...we need you to try calm Naruto. Do whatever you can and ease him. So that he can be in a good state of mind of what's to come" Tsunade looked serious but if you looked closer she was sad.

"What's going to happen" Kakashi asked

"Hearing about Naruto's revelations and how Mist treats him we must prepare" Tsunade continued "I care for him deeply and couldn't tell him because of the situation the Sandiame has made. His betrayal to Naruto has put me in a wrong position. Even Sensei knows it was he and the village's fault. If he would have told Naruto before he disappeared and instead of making the clan heads vow in secrecy this would have not happened." Tsunade closed her eyes and let a tear fall.

How foolish that old man was. He let those two foolish teammates of his control him. She knew Danzo, Koharu and Homura never cared about Naruto's heritage and only sought to use the Kyuubi within him.

Naruto was hated because the Sandaime decided to let the people know about the Kyuubi while hiding the other truth. How stupid was her Sensei and she knew he was regretting it within his grave.

Both she and Jiraiya were selfish yes which didn't help the situation at all but they just were naive to trust their teacher.

"It didn't help that the clan heads even knowing the truth didn't lift a finger to help the boy. They must feel like fools" Tsunade said almost crying and now felt Jiraiya's hand on her shoulder. "It's okay hime" he reassured.

"Wha...what secret" Kakashi said as his mind turned into turmoil which deluded his thinking.

"Naruto is an Uzumaki...knowing him he probably knows he's from a clan. But what he doesn't know is what you all know. There was an Uzumaki before us"

Kakashi's eyes went wide as his body turned cold "K...K...Kushina!" he whispered

Kurenai was confused while Asuma sweated "tha...that means"

"Asuma, Kakashi what's wrong with you two" Kurenai said as she never saw her friends this scared before.

"Kurenai...you're only five years older than Naruto and were only 5 when the Kyuubi attacked. Me and Kakashi where Chunins then" Asuma said as he looked greatly sad.

Tsunade looked to cry and Jiraiya gripped her shoulder "Kurenai there is only one Uzumaki before the Kyuubi attacked her name was Uzumaki Kushina."

Kurenai's eyes went wide and she started to shake now understanding "are...are you saying she's Naruto's mother"

"Yes...the records are restricted away just like another" Jiraiya said now serious he wanted to know why Kushina wanted her identity to be hidden. He now concluded that she did it to protect Naruto and trusted them. How foolish he was that he let her down.

Kakashi suddenly fell on his knees. His world shattered.

Asuma looked down.

Tsunade looked away

Jiraiya looked serious "Uzumaki Kushina is the wife of Namikaze Minato. They are Naruto's parents"

Kurenai froze...

She exploded.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" she yelled as tears were now falling "HAVENT YOU HURT HIM ENOUGH!" suddenly Asuma touched her shoulder "Kurenai" he whispered when the woman shrugged his hand off her. She was furious as she saw that Tsunade was crying. Jiraiya looked down and Kakashi was still on his knees.

She took a deep breath but still was angry "you...you...this is sick. This will finish him!" she hissed her red eyes glowered with tears.

"I KNOW" Tsunade yelled "I KNOW OKAY!"

"WE DIDNT KNOW!" Tsunade now pleaded

Kurenai just scowled but she knew that this was very bad.

In the end not doing anything is the same as doing something.

Suddenly Jiraiya hugged his teammate letting her cry on his shoulder. He then looked back at Kurenai "look hate us all you want. Yes we were selfish. But we didn't know until it was too late and now Naruto hates his parents for cursing him."

"He has every right to do so" Kurenai scowled now caring if everyone saw her tears. What misfortunes her Naruto had. She now knew why Naruto wanted to be strong.

She knew he didn't want to rely on people. What she was seeing was a great example.

She closed her eyes and held her sob back.

"_Naruto-kun" _she remembered their time together on how he always helped her. He was a great friend and she was right to acknowledge her feelings.

Tsunade suddenly got out of Jiraiya's grasp and walked towards Kurenai. She then grabbed her hands with hers "Look I'm not asking you as you're leader but someone who loves Naruto-kun. And I don't want to lose him just because of what others did to him. I couldn't bare it. So Kurenai do it for Naruto and not for us. Just ease his advances and let us tell him when it's ready" Kurenai looked away from her. She then felt Tsunade pull her chin towards her "I cannot bare to see Naruto hating us. Can you" Tsunade got her answer when Kurenai let loose her tears. She felt Asuma touch her shoulder and then hugged Tsunade. She cried.

"It's okay...We are going to end this once and for all. Everything will be open when we see Naruto. No more secrets" Tsunade smiled sadly as she let herself cry.

Asuma's face softened.

Jiraiya just looked at Kakashi who froze. The toad Sannin went and touched his shoulder.

"We will end this Kakashi" was all he said

"Bu...But Sensei...I didn't know" Jiraiya frowned seeing Kakashi now regretting. He wondered if the man wouldn't feel regret if Naruto wasn't their son.

"It's okay Kakashi all will be revealed"

The room was now silent as only Kurenai's sobs could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure – Hospital – Naruto's room<strong>

A nurse was checking on Naruto. She frowned sadly at seeing the state he was in. Suddenly her eyes went wide.

Naruto opened his eyes and began to move.

The nurse now ran and yelled that Naruto has woken up.

The blond patient stopped and just looked at his window.

"Damn it" was all he said.

"I lost" his eyes softened.

"I completely lost"

Uzumaki Naruto now learned his lesson. He wasn't strong yet and he needed to find Kisara he will need to be strong enough to beat a Biju.

"Watch me...I won't give up" Uzumaki Naruto vowed.

"I won't ever give up"

Watch out Biju! There is a man here ready to prove his worth and he will never rest till he get's his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here is the chapter. How is it? <strong>

**I wrote this chapter while staying in character.**

**Naruto is a man who worked hard by himself. He's a true badass and Konoha hindered him along with the Sandaime. Tsunade and Jiraiya were selfish and didn't know the implications of their selfishness.**

**Things then became so bad that people thought that it was normal for Naruto to be a dead last. That's why they ask him questions. The ones to blame are the elder generation for the neglect, hatred and abandonment of Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade was right what she said. She was just there at the wrong time as basically the Sandaime let her clean to stupid mess he has made.**

**Now Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma know about Naruto's heritage. **

**Prepare for the big showdown soon...Shit the most mental exhausting chapter I have ever made.**

**Thanks for reading and please review lots. FOR 2000!**

**Ihateheroes**

**REVIEW!**


	41. Stories are not just stories?

**Here is the new chapter as promised. **

**Enjoy. Hopefully with this it will reach 2000! Kabooom!**

**I thank lostindreams081981 for helping me greatly. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Stories are not just stories?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure – Mizukage's office<strong>

The atmosphere reminded Guren of the crater of a volcano. The Mizukage wore a dark expression as they waited for Tetsuko to arrive. The woman had not spoken a word to her since her arrival and Guren doubted that she really wanted too. Tetsuko, the other Uzumaki, she reminded herself arrived and sat next to her. The twitch of the woman's fingers did not go unnoticed by Guren.

Mei leaned forward on her desk. "Now explain to me what is going on."

There was no room for argument here. The woman wanted answers and if Guren withheld them she did not doubt that the Mizukage would boil her alive. Tetsuko was not much better, she knew about Uzumaki and did not doubt there were seals that would make her wish she was dead.

"The Sanbi wanted Naruto dead for a reason, Mizukage-sama," Guren said getting Mei's eyes narrowed but she said nothing. The implication to continue with her story was clear. Taking a steady breath she looked the woman in the eyes.

"What do you know about the Jinchūriki?"

Tetsuko spoke for the first time. "The Jinchūriki are human sacrifices used to contain the Bijuu, all of them are children."

Guren nodded. "That is the technical answer, but there is more to it. How many are there that you know of?"

"4...2 in Kumo, 1 in suna and 1 in Iwa but he disappeared" spoke Mei. Her reports were sketchy, the Kiri intelligence service had been turned inward for so long there could be eight for all she knew.

Guren shook her head. "There were nine."

Mei's heart stopped. Nine…but that meant…there was no way that should have been possible. The Kyuubi received the greatest of them all, not even a human child should have been able to withstand even the first tailed beast.

Tetsuko took it in stride, she had known as much since her family had sealed all of them at one point or another. "Jinchūriki are a forbidden act because of how unstable they become. Even my family cannot guarantee their containment, no seal is strong enough."

Mei nodded. "There was an unspoken rule growing up that if a Biju ever attacked the village you must flee no questions asked, because the containment would never truly be possible."

Guren was not surprised. Most villages had this policy, only the Ninja villages had ever tried to contain the beasts. "So you agree then, that when Jinchūriki are made it is made in an attempt for power. No one is foolish enough to believe that it will remain stable, or that it will live a normal life, for the most part. A Jinchuriki is made solely for the power that it can bring to the village for the time that it is stable. Only a fool truly believes in the ideal that they can be seen as heroes. It would only break free sooner or later and destroy the village. So the Jinchūriki that exist today are constantly monitored, at the first hint of Contact they are terminated without remorse."

Tetsuko took note of the emphasis on Contact in her voice. There was more to the word than a simple meeting.

"We already know this Guren. Get on with it" Mei said annoyed. "I want you to answer my question. Why did the Sanbi want Naruto?"

Guren gulped. There was a hard edge in her voice that told her the Mizukage was close to unleashing her lava against her.

"This is only second hand. Yukimaru was delirious from pain killers when he told me this, so I dismissed it almost outright. The Sanbi…Naruto…there is no way it was joke…I can't ignore it anymore," Guren looked at the floor, sad over what happened to her friend.

Mei and Tetsuko both looked intrigued now. The connection between the Demons and those in their service had always intrigued Mei as a child.

"What are the Biju really?" Guren asked after taking a deep breath.

Mei looked annoyed, but made no visible motion to stop the girl.

"The Biju are collections of demonic energies, literally beings of destruction. It is said that they have been here long before the shinobi were born. Other than that is a mystery," Tetsuko answered.

"If Biju's are massive beings then why is it so hard to find one when they don't want to be found?" Guren was repeating the conversation in her head almost word for word with the one that she had with Yukimaru after his meeting with the Sanbi.

Mei growled. "We're not here to debate philosophy girl, tell us what you know, now!"

"If they are so destructive, then why don't they try and destroy all villages? As it is now attacks against villages are few and far between." Guren said looking grave.

"Quit asking questions" Mei growled.

Tetsuko however got her eyes went wide. What the girl was implying was not something that she had wanted to think was possible. "A..are you saying?"

Guren nodded knowing what Tetsuko deduced. It shocked her as well, knowing that what Yukimaru had told her in delirium was true.

Mei looked between the two, wanting to bust one of their heads in to get answers. "Excuse me but pleas clue in your Kage, now."

"Mei...what Guren is implying is that the Biju can walk among us and do," Tetsuko said darkly. .

"Tetsuko-San is correct," Guren nodded answering Mei's unasked questions. "Yukimaru met the Sanbi more than once in our time together, even when he was 'sealed' it is a little hindrance to them."

"Bu...But what does this have to do with Naruto" Mei said. The idea that the beast that Yagura had held being able to walk among them when even sealed, no she didn't like the way this conversation was going at all.

"Naruto was Jinchūriki, wasn't he," Guren said firmly.

Mei was about to kill the girl. How had she known? The only reason that she knew was that Tetsuko had seen the seal and had told her it held back no power. She was about to move when Tetsuko spoke.

"Yes, he was." It was a simple declaration, and an earth shattering one all the same. Mei had nearly killed one of the doctors when they spoke out of turn after they had returned him from battling the Sanbi and now her friend simply went and told a complete stranger and possible traitor.

"Tetsuko!" Mei looked angry at the old lady for spilling the secret.

"Mei, I think what we are about to hear is very important," Tetsuko explained, trying to calm the younger woman. If what Guren was implying was true…the future did not look good for any of the villages.

"Yes she's right Mizukage-Sama. When did he lose, the Kyuubi?" Guren asked.

It was too much, she was angry now. In a moment Mei had crossed the distance between them and slammed the woman into a far wall with her now steaming arm across her throat. "How did you come by this? Planning to be a traitor once more, girl?"

"Mei," Tetsuko screamed. "Please, not now."

"She knows to much," Mei snapped. "She is trying to play games in the big leagues, she should not be playing!"

"Mei, this is something more than we thought. The Sanbi, the Three-Tailed Beast, came after Naruto with a purpose and we don't have any insights into it at this point. She has knowledge developed through her connection with Yukimaru, if she is lying to us she will be dealt with," Tetusko said softly. The older woman had managed to reign in her own anger, but the hard look in her eyes told Guren all she needed to know. Tetsuko was not someone to trifle with. "If she doesn't make a point soon though, I will finish her myself, and you know I have ways to kill that are a lot more painful."

Guren wanted to say something but the burning arm across her throat was making it hard to breath. Slowly, Mei stepped away and threw her to the ground. "Get to the point girl, or I will let the old woman deal with you."

Rubbing her hand across her now scorched throat she looked at them both. "No seal is strong enough to contain a Biju. Their strength can break any seal human devised. It's why the Kyuubi sealing unnerved them so greatly, it was the first time a human had made contact with the Divine."

"Because Naruto's father managed to summon the God of Death, something that can oppose them," Tetsuko said softly. She saw the craftsmanship of the seal first hand, and while it was based on Uzumaki knowledge it was crazier than anything she had ever thought of doing. "What does this have to do with why the Sanbi came after him?"

"There is a change with a Divine Seal compared to a Human Seal…"Guren shook her head. "I don't understand it entirely, but if an Accord can be reached…"

"Then the imprisoned can be free," Tetsuko breathed. The Divine Seal was always about understanding, if the sealed could reach an Accord with the entity that they were sealed in, they could have freedom once more. "That's how the Kyuubi came out, it is in accord with him! For how long?"

Guren nodded sadly. "I don't know, Yukimaru never said. But with the increasing injuries he suffered after meeting with the Sanbi."

Guren stopped to gather her thoughts.

"Di...did Naruto have a tattoo or a seal on his chest," Guren fearfully asked. She prayed the answer was no. The implications scared her.

Mei started to remember their time at wave and when they trained. She then nodded to Tetsuko who spoke.

"Yes, he has a spiral fox tattoo on his chest."

Guren now looked like she saw the devil himself.

"Oh gods...she will be back, and she…. It really Accepted him" Guren kept muttering now becoming really scared.

"What do you mean, she," Mei asked darkly. "What are you talking about girl, be quick about it now."

Guren shuddered, she knew the Sanbi was bad enough, but the Kyuubi. She reigned in her fear and got back up.

"Biju indeed walk among us like humans, while hiding their true forms. However the Biju are far from human."

She sat back down and stared at the floor. "It's not just in terms of power but in attitude. They are monsters with no feelings whatsoever."

Guren took a deep breath. "But living amongst us, they began to change. They developed a certain taste."

"A taste," Tetsuko said mechanically. Mei simply listened carefully.

Guren nodded. "Yes...like you said the Biju have lived for countless millennia's. So living amongst us humans they saw what we were capable of, what monsters we could be…"

"Contact," Mei spoke softly. "I thought that was just a story."

Guren shook her head. If it was a story Yukimaru would still be alive right now.

"The Biju, in their journey, found humans amusing, and made Contacts with the greatest monsters our race had," Guren looked bitter at that. There was no way that Yukimaru was a monster. "It became a joke to them, to see which could find the greatest Monster."

"A joke...to see what Monster could come forth," Tetusko said softly. The thought was as inhuman as you could get.

"Every war, every monster that the human race has produced…" Mei growled out. "Was a pissing contest between the Biju?"

Guren nod. It was an outrageous thought, a monstrous thing and something funny to them. "Yes a Biju sees a human as inferior and they have the power at their disposal that there is little that we can do to change their mind."

Guren formed a crystal in her hand and let it sink back into her hand. She wanted to forget that this was happening. "The only one of them never to take part, was the Kyuubi. She has not found a human worthy of her time."

"Her…" Mei repeated. "You keep referring to the Kyuubi as her. The Kyuubi is a female?"

"Shouldn't be so shocking," Guren shrugged. "You're the strongest in the Mist, is it that hard to believe that a female Biju could be that strong?"

Mei just shook her head. "I thought the Biju were beyond gender."

"They take whatever suits them, as far as I know the Kyuubi has only ever chosen to be Female," Guren looked back at Mei. "A few months ago, Yukimaru came back injured from a meeting from the Sanbi. Evidently something had been announced amongst the Biju that shocked them to the core…the Kyuubi had Accepted someone."

Mei now nodded as she understood "Naruto, the Kyuubi Accepted Naruto."

Tetsuko looked confused when Guren nodded.

"Naruto became the first, the only one that the Kyuubi had ever taken notice of. Several of the Biju had been fighting for her attention for countless years and it sent them all into a rage," Guren said.

"So sooner or later there is bound to be a human that would interest them" Tetsuko's eyes went wide now as show got it.

"That is how a Contact comes to be," Guren admitted. "What Naruto is though, is beyond that."

"So being Accepted is being something more than a Contact?" Tetsuko asked

"Yes, an Accepted…he is closer to the Kyuubi than any of her Brethren at this point and it has many of them gunning for his blood. He has gone beyond being interesting to them, to being a threat," Guren said

"And that's why the Sanbi chose to come back," Mei said, letting the weight of what Guren told her sink in. "Because the Kyuubi has a deeper connection with him…"

"They want him dead," Tetsuko finished.

"A Contact is a bond between human and Biju that allows the Biju to invade their thoughts, to lend their power, and to take it away. It's all one sided, the human is literally alive at only their whim," Guren shuddered. "If they wanted the life of their Contact they have the right to take it and there is nothing that the human can do to stop it."

"Are you saying Kyuubi has this relationship with Naruto!" Mei yelled.

Guren shook her head. "I have no idea the extent of the relationship between Naruto and Kyuubi. It could be as a Contact is with the Biju that they are Contacted too or it could be more, Sanbi told Yukimaru nothing of the true nature of the relationship between the two. All I know is that it made the Sanbi angry."

"How do you know all of this," Tetsuko asked. This was far more detailed than she had expected from the girl.

"I...Yukimaru told me. He was also a Contact," Guren looked away. "In his service to Orochimaru he committed some acts that the Sanbi thought would make him a great monster…his failure to kill Naruto ended his life."

This shocked the two before her.

"W...why" Mei asked seeing Guren clenching her hands "it's because they are monsters!" she yelled shocking them.

"They do not care for human life and only see us as pawns! The contacts are just toys that they can play with" Guren was almost crying "A...and Naruto being an Accepted to the Kyuubi is the most shocking"

"Why," Mei asked, she did not like how this conversation was going at all. There were just too many things to deal with now.

"Because it went beyond the relationship of the Contacted, it meant that she actually enjoyed his company," Guren bit her lip. "They heard rumors of humans seeking to combine them to summon the Juubi."

Mei and Tetsuko knew the story of the ancient darkness that the Sixth Path Sage defeated. The thought of such a monster returning…

"They find it amusing that they think that they being human have the means at their disposal would be able to control them, so they have not wiped them out yet. They don't care what we do in the process only that their entertained."

"Here, monsters be," Mei whispered. "What does the relationship with Naruto mean?"

"It means, she would probably save him, if the world would end," Guren shuddered. "She actually thinks he is worthy."

"The Sanbi said something about him not being worth," Tetsuko looked at Mei. "Is it possible?"

Mei shuddered. This complicated matters so much. "I don't know what to make of this, it seems like a danger."

"It is," Guren nearly screamed. "Naruto now belongs to the Kyuubi to do whatever it pleases!"

"Like hell girl, think about what you just told us!" Mei yelled slamming her table. "Naruto has been Accepted by her on some level, enough that the Biju want him to prove his worth. She is testing him!"

"I agree," Tetsuko looked stern. "To what end though?"

Guren wasn't convinced though. Accepted or Contacted it made no difference to the Biju! "You don't get it! The Sanbi had two contacts before Yukimaru and each of them are dead, his powers stripped from them along with their lives like they were toys. Yukimaru was the third and from the moment I had met him he was sure that his life would be gone before for long."

Guren looked Mei in the eyes.

"If...if the Jinchūriki are the prison of the Biju. Then the Biju are the prison of the contacts. However Contacts can never get out of their hell, a Jinchuriki can die, they can't. They are forever enslaved! The Second Contact of the Sanbi was used by him for almost a hundred years!"

Tetsuko shook her head. "Girl you have no idea. You think you have an idea, but in truth none of us do."

Tetsuko looked at Mei. "You know the old saying? 'This is above my pay grade', it seems very apt right now."

"Damn," Mei rubbed her temples. "Let me guess, if Kyuubi is female…"

"Hanzoku," Tetsuko whispered. "That crazy tale might have been real, and in the end she never found him interesting enough to Accept, only special enough to torment."

"Special" Mei slowly answered. "She terrorized him for years because of her wrath."

"And now she has her claws in Naruto. That seal will never come off of him," Tetsuko said softly. Not from lack of trying on her part. Tetsuko had not told Mei that it was a seal and not a tattoo, she didn't want to worry the girl.

"And Sanbi kept saying he was unworthy," Mei pointed out.

"Worthy of what" Tetsuko said getting Guren to shake her head as the older woman looked at her.

"I do not know. However being a contact Yukimaru knew all about Yagura"

"Yagura? What does he got to do with this" Mei said she didn't like Yagura considering what he done

"Yukimaru pitied Yagura. He always told me that Yagura wasn't the one that cause the bloodline massacre," Guren said she flinched seeing Mei now looking murderous.

"Explain," was what she only said. Guren needed to explain fast as she knew it was a sour subject for the leader.

"Mei-Sama, Tetsuko-San, Yagura wasn't the real culprit. It was the Sanbi. He was the real culprit"

Mei's eyes narrowed she always wondered what was wrong with Yagura. Rumours were that he was being controlled. But she refused to believe such nonsense. To Mei Yagura was just mad.

Guren noticed the temperature drop in the room. For a woman who controlled lava and steam she was capable of filling the room with such dread. "Being a Jinchūriki, is very difficult on one's mind, they need an insane will just to stay sane. Being the host of a Biju is tough, but when you get one who is as insane as the Sanbi, Yagura never stood a chance. What the one tailed host has done is a small sample of what he would call for," Guren finished

"God help us" Tetsuko looked shocked

"What about Naruto. How did the Kyuubi affect him" Mei said. Knowing the life he lived. The fox most probably manipulated him.

"I don't know if she did. He has been Accepted, literally a station above being Contacted because of that. I don't know what life he lived, but it must have made him a true monster if Kyuubi acknowledged him" Guren explained.

As she finished she found herself in the wall again. The wild eyes of Mei stared into hers.

"Never…call…him…a….monster," she roared, slamming the girl hard into the ground.

"Mei, don't kill her," Tetsuko snapped. "She is only telling her us what she understands as she understands it. She does not know Naruto!"

Mei just blinked mentally agreeing with her. She turned. "Remember your place girl, you live her at my benevolence.

"Mizukage-Sama" Guren croaked, still stunned from the speed.

"We must speak with Naruto and tell him. There is something going on. The Sanbi attacking Naruto broke the rules. Naruto in sense belongs to the Kyuubi and Sanbi basically defied its leader. We must find out why because Naruto might truly be an Accepted."

Mei nodded at the girl while Tetsuko looked to be thinking very deeply.

"Tetsuko" Mei said seeing her old friend now serious.

"Kitsune, Mei," Tetsuko shook her head. "You know how much trouble we are in right?"

Guren was confused "What do you mean?"

"You think?" Mei tilted her head slightly. Growing up she had loved the mythology of the nations, but she never thought any of it true.

Tetsuko nodded. Mei growled out…. Guren wondered what was going through their heads.

"Mei, if the Sanbi is a Kappa like I think…think about folklore. What does the folklore of a Kitsune tell you?"

Mei's eyes went wide, "You mean how Kappa supposedly inhabit the ponds and rivers and disgusting behaviour to women"

Tetsuko nodded as Guren now understood and was shocked

"Yes the legend about the Kitsunes are all basically talking about the Kyuubi. What is said about Inari is just a fake it the folklores were manipulated and changed throughout the years. However the concept is there. It is basically pointing at the Kyuubi and the Biju's. The four tail ape and it's folklore about the story of Son Goku. The two tailed and it's story about the Bakeneko. They all point to the Bijus! Now think girl, tell me what the knowledge that Kyuubi is like the Kitsune of myth tell you?" Tetsuko now said looking very shocked

Mei growled out loud, damn this woman and her mind. She was trying not to think of the implications that this brought.

"Just like their magical powers. The Kitsune are described as antisocial and when they find something they like tend to become possessive..." Mei groaned. Why the hell did this have to be so complicated? It's not like the agreement with the others was any easier for her to stomach. She understood the desire to possess that the Kyuubi had.

"I see it's hit you," Tetsuko finished for Mei. The younger woman shot her a dirty look as she sat back at her desk.

Silence ensued and suddenly Mei spoke. She had her hand over her forehead.

"No fucking way will she keep her slutty hands on Naruto!" Mei growled. "There is no way I am letting her take him from me."

Tetsuko just laughed. She had rarely seen Mei this possessive of anything. She had given up so much to take back her home, and yet this, she would challenge the strongest of the Biju for.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Shippuuden Soundtrack - Keisei Gyakuten<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bu...But Mizukage-Sama...It's the Kyuubi!" Guren<p>

Mei gritted her teeth. "So she's not the only woman! I say she gets in line and fights fair with the rest of us!"

Guren's eyes narrowed slightly. Did this woman honestly think that the Kyuubi would fight fair? How many women were interested in Naruto anyways?

Tetsuko nodded knowing Mei's feelings "that's right the Biju may have been here for countless millenniums. But this era is different"

"Th...This is nonsense this isn't the Sanbi but the Kyuubi!" Guren yelled. "There is no way that you can challenge her!"

"We heard you before," Tetsuko looked at Mei who nodded. She then nodded and looked at Guren. "You don't realize how much these women have invested in this."

"And we cannot let Naruto be taken from us," Mei growled. "We will fight for him!"

Guren couldn't believe this. This woman was honestly thinking of fighting the Biju Queen!

_"Guren-Nee-san" Yukimaru's smile flashed in her mind. The former Ninja closed her eyes and tried not to cry and not remember his death._

"_Guren-Nee-san please...take care of the Accepted for me. I think he's very special"_

Her eyes went wide as she now remembered her promise.

"Thank you for telling us this Guren." Tetsuko was suddenly interrupted by Guren who yelled.

"I'll help," The crystal user whispered. "I will do my best to help you fight her."

Mei looked at her. "Why?"

"I...I promised Yukimaru and I will not forget what that monster did to him. I will help you fight, I will help you save him."

Mei suddenly smiled "Good... "

**End song.**

* * *

><p>The three now determined to fight for Naruto suddenly saw the secretary barge in.<p>

"MEI-SAMA! NARUTO-SAMA IS AWAKE!" She huffed

Mei smirked "it's seems the man of the hour as woken up"

Tetsuko nodded "yes let us go see him. Let's go Guren

Guren smiled and then the three now left the office.

They were now going to see Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>At a high Mountain range.<strong>

Kisara looked up towards the sky. She felt them suddenly realize, such small creatures these humans were, but they would understand. They wanted to fight for him, the thought was amusing her. After all for so many to be willing to fight her, she had chosen a true great from amongst them.

She looked up towards the sky. "Remember girls, **HE is MINE!"**

Though they would be a great help in punishing the Sanbi there was no way that they would be able to take what is hers, not if they valued their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Konoha received a revelation and now Kiri. <strong>

**It seems Mei, Tetsuko and Guren are protecting Naruto from the Biju.**

**One of Naruto's main goals is to look for Kisara and it seems fate is slowly allowing Naruto to do just that. **

**It seems Folklores weren't just stories but a sign. Humans long in the past saw the Bijus and wrote stories about them and it has been proven useful.**

**Shit has gone down. Akatsuki, Biju's and Contacts! **

**Well fuck me!**

**Okay Guys thank's for reading and review let's reach 2000! **

**For 2000!**

**Ihateheroes**

**REVIEW!**


	42. Believe in the Maelstrom

**I got 2000 and it even went over that! Thanks everyone for reviewing I read all your reviews therefore I am very happy. Those who didn't think I read your reviews you're wrong I read all of them. It is basically what a writer does in fanfiction. So thank you everyone I am really happy you reviewed and hope you keep reviewing and see how many reviews I will get when I finish. I don't when this story will finish but one thing I know for sure is that it will be a very long and enjoyable ride.**

**Guys chapter 41 has been edited so have a read. It is much better.**

**I also thank lostindreams081981 for helping me greatly once again!**

**So keep reviewing everyone! **

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Believe in the Maelstrom <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha - Jounin lounge <strong>

The Jounin Lounge was their refuge, but today it felt like a prison. The first thing that they noted when they stepped into it was that Tsume as well as the Ino's parents were there. What surprised the others was the viciousness in Anko's eyes as she settled on Tsume.

"So how much did they pay you, bitch," Anko snapped the moment she saw her.

"Excuse me," Tsume growled, looking at her. "Watch who you are talking to, girl."

"I already know," Anko hissed. "So how much was the payment? Or did you believe that Kushina was a monster when you understood the truth?"

"How dare you!" Tsume roared.

"You're a hypocrite of the highest form," Anko grabbed her wrist and twisted hard. "I was trained by a master who was a step above you, don't think for a moment clan head status will stop me."

Anko threw her hands away narrowing her eyes at Inochi. "So how much did they pay you? Or are you a hypocrite as well."

"You don't know what you speak of, Anko," Inochi said softly. "I just finished a mind wipe of my daughter, I will not take the risk of her breaking this oath."

"So you will go to such extraordinary measures for your daughter, but not for the one who saved your life?" Asuma asked darkly. "My father is no saint in this, but you are just as bad."

"You don't understand," Inochi began. "The seal was destined to fail."

"Who told you this," Kakashi asked darkly. He knew that his sensei would have evacuated the village rather than face the Kyuubi if he thought the seal would fail.

"The Sandaime and the Elders," Tsume growled. "It wouldn't do to be close to a child who was destined to die."

"So you left him to die," Anko snapped. "I am sure Kushina, if you're lucky enough to see her again, you bitch, will be thrilled to hear that."

"Don't speak like you understand you stupid little whore," Tsume got into a fighting stance. "I loved her as a sister, but this is beyond betrayal. She would have killed us all!"

"Die," Kakashi whispered, snapping his fingers. A slash appeared across her shoulder staggering the Inzuka clan head. She spun and stared at him in a rage. "You know nothing you dumb bitch."

Kakashi stepped forward and the entire lounge held their breath. This was the monster that had ravaged forces during the 3rd Ninja War. This was the student of the 4th that all had thought disappeared.

"The Uzumaki have been beyond you as you are beyond a civilian. For generations they have mastered the seals that they created, and had a bloodline that lent it to suppression of the Demonic Chakra. You on the other hand are just a beast."

Tsume had heard stories of this Kakashi. He was a monster that had terrorized the nations for years.

"My sensei would never have used a seal that would have failed. His son would be something that he would protect above all else," he hissed. "You were lied to you dumb bitch, you were told what they wanted because they wanted a monster for their own personal toy. You betrayed your friendship."

He looked at Inochi who had the decency to look away. "I assume I don't have to tell you how much of a failure you are? You and the rest of them"

Inochi said nothing, though he wanted to argue with him. He thought he was doing right thing, all of them assumed that they had.

"You knew his heritage and yet you denied him basic decency." Asuma stepped forward to calm his friend. "You denied a legacy that his parents and grand-parents had paid for with blood for him. You have no right to call yourselves their friends.

Inochi collapsed back into his chair. This was too much on some level. He never expected the son of the Fourth to become a pusher for the Yakuza. He never expected him to be better than Itachi or to develop such a reputation. The fact they were willing to execute him on the word of the elders alone bothered him to no end.

The lounge was silent considering how it was always loud and lively. Many of the others had cleared out when the confrontation began, a few hung back, excited to see what they were talking about. By the time Kakashi started throwing around techniques, only the rookie teachers, anko, and Yugao had remained.

"You know I am right, but it's not like you have ever cared," Kakashi whispered. "I wonder if you would feel the same if your son abandoned your daughter's children if she ever had to make that choice."

Tsume looked down, not having expected this today.

"You have probably cost me any chance I have to have a relationship with the only piece of family I have left," Kakashi narrowed his only visible eye at her. "I should kill you both outright for that. I remember your faces there as they lied to me. I never forget these things. I don't care enough to waste the effort now. You're both less than trash to me."

With that he walked away. Anko was stunned; it had been years since she had seen this Kakashi. The monster he was only appeared in the heat of battle, he tried to be a care free guy most of the time.

Gai and Yugao had not lost the implication of the conversation. There is only one group of people that would get him so worked up.

"Bu…but this…this can't be" Yugao said softly looking at Gai. "They're not saying…"

The older man only nodded. He looked down at Tsume and then at Inochi. Their features told him all he needed to know. He went and joined his rival.

"You know that this could have been prevented, you're ninja not puppets for a government." Anko hissed. "Because of their manipulations we will likely lose him to another village, and there is nothing we can do to prevent it. And knowing now, I wouldn't have blamed him if he unleashed the Kyuubi on us for the pain we caused."

Anko walked away, not even bothering to look at them anymore. She hated this village more and more, the darker the underbelly it revealed. She thought Yakuza were bad, but sometimes those who ran it were just as bad.

Kurenai looked at Tsume. "I think you should tell Kiba."

"Why," Tsume looked up at her, barely covering her rage.

"Because I won't teach the son of a traitor if he feels the same way," Kurenai walked away at that, Asuma following her. The disgust that he felt with the Clan Heads was evident in his eyes. They had betrayed the Fourth, one who sacrificed for all of them, on the words of those who wanted something from either the Namikaze or the Uzumaki. The rest of the Jounin who remained all sat in silence. This was beyond anything that they could have imagined.

Kakashi sat down hard and looked at Yugao and Gai. "The Tornado is the son of the Fourth."

When he spoke the mug of coffee that had been in Yugao's hand fell to the floor and shattered. Gai understood the somber mood of the others, as he had not been at the debriefing he was now beginning to get a glimpse of the scandal that was revealed.

"Sorry," Yugao quickly tried to clean up her mug and coffee, working furiously to try and process what she had just heard. Naruto, the son of the Fourth Hokage, it didn't make sense.

Kurenai could see the dark aura around Kakashi. His treatment of his sensei's son weighed heavy on him, and had nearly sparked a fight with the first teacher he had run across. He, like Jiraiya and Tsunade, firmly believed that there would be no chance for him to have a connection with his sensei's son.

"That's why you were so angry with Tsume just now," Gai said softly. "I have never seen you use that technique on a fellow shinobi before."

"She's just trash," Kakashi said darkly. "Trash doesn't deserve the same benefits as a brother or sister would."

Gai nodded, his friend's world was full of absolutes. The moment that you lost his faith, it was almost impossible to earn it back. Very few people had never betrayed his trust and he protected them fiercely. Betray that trust and you would be lucky if he showed up in time to stop your funeral.

Anko spat in disgust. "They're all hypocrites. They call him a monster, and yet they helped to create him."

"Anko," Asuma said trying to hold back her anger.

"Leave her, Asuma" Kakashi said firmly. "They never cared for their friendship, so why should we care about their reputation? Clan means nothing when you're not willing to stand for those that you called brother and sister."

"I seem to remember how the Sandaime and his two stooges were planning to execute Naruto knowing full well that they would execute their legacy. But then again, the road to hell is always paved with good intentions. They probably thought they were justified, " Ibiki scowled smacked the table.

"We were," a gravelly voice demanded from the door. Looking at the woman on the floor Koharu stared at Anko. "I see you couldn't keep your temper in check?"

"You should see what I want to do to you," Anko snapped. "You knew, and you didn't care what it created as long as you got yours!"

Koharu ignored her. "Need I remind you all, that if we were right, it would have been as much a danger."

"So you played percentages, without understanding the full scope," Kakashi looked at her. "Not even the third was a seal master on the same level as my sensei. You knew my sensei, you knew what he was capable of. You honestly believed that he would have used the same seal as the ones that the other villages have used if it meant his son would die?"

"I admit, I should have looked into it more, but I will not take it back now," Koharu growled out. "The only thing to do now is to move forward and hope to the gods that we don't lose him."

"Why did the Sandaime do this?"

"Because he believed the seal would fail," Koharu shrugged. There was more in her stance than she could give away with words. There was a tension there that told them all she wanted them to watch. "I can't justify his belief, but that's his choice. He was the Hokage, and we followed him to battle."

"Like I believe that," Anko said venomously.

"Whatever your believe, Mitarashi," Koharu looked at her coldly. "I follow orders from my Hokage, no matter who that might be. Lady Tsunade wants to find a way to keep Naruto here, and I will do that, because she is my Hokage. Her word is law. Sandaime desired that he be kept away from others, because he feared the seal will fail, and we did that. The Hokage is law!"

The old woman turned and walked away with that, leaving the stunned group behind. Inoichi who had heard the conversation looked worse than he did before. Tsume was simply staring at the floor in shock.

Yugao watched the old woman depart, wondering why she had come here. What was there to gain?

"You know she is trying to point us towards something," Gai said, looking back at his friend.

"The question is what," Kakashi nodded. "Why is she doing this? What is the point?"

None of them could think of a reason why the old woman would have come here.

"Because she wants to make up," Kurenai said softly. "She wants him to leave."

The others looked at her in shock.

"But she just said…" Anko looked at her friend.

"She believes he has no connection here, she also seems to know more about his status than she lets on," Kurenai offered. "I don't understand it right now, but I think she wants him to go. That he needs to go."

"The problem is, that she is right," Ibiki offered. "The Hokage's word is law, and Lady Tsunade wants him to remain with the village. We have to carry out her will, even if we don't like it."

"Naruto has hidden since day one," Gai looked down, thinking back to his training for the battle. The beast, he had called him, and the boy did not seem as affected as his body spoke. His eyes gave away no feeling about it. "He might already know what she is keeping from him. What reason would he have to stay if he knows the truth?"

Asuma took a smoke and breathed out.

"We'll have to find some reason," Kurenai whispered. "We will have to show him that we care."

"How" Anko asked her friend

Nobody answered as they indeed did not know.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district <strong>

"Are we really going to do this?" asked Sakura as she looked at the dark haired girl before her. "Why are we doing this anyways?"

"Yes…aren't we going to find out what happened with Ino," Hinata hissed making Sakura nod slowly. She hated doing this, but she needed to know what was going on.

"Yes, but why are we here," Sakura whispered. The rumor on the streets was that the Tornado's domain was not to be crossed. Sakura had heard a lot of rumors since the team had returned, and Ino was the worst off. One moment she was hysterical and a few days later she was as if nothng had happened.

It didn't help that the Tornado's domain was protected by several of the Yakuza in the city. It was a well-known fact that with the fall of the Uchiha there were not enough people to police the Yakuza out of the city. While the elites could handle it, keeping them locked full time in the country to prevent their growth would have cost the village a lot of prestige and was not something that they could afford in the wake of the Kyuubi's attack.

"Wasn't it you who told me about the secretary?" Hinata hissed. If her father found her in this district she knew there would be hell to pay. He had nearly killed one of the branch members for trying to kill the Tornado as a child when he claimed this district as his own, not because he cared for the boy but because it would have brought the Yakuza who protected them against the Hyuuga. There were a lot of ways to hurt a family beyond direct violence, and the Yakuza were good at it. "Ino's issues aside, events are centered around Naruto-kun. If any of us want answers, we are going to have to find them on our own."

Hinata was right as Sakura indeed told her about Fuka. The two were worried about Ino as for some reason she was constantly being monitored by her father since her return. Immediately after a meeting with the Hokage, Ino was no longer under observation and she seemed to be the girl she was before the mission. It was what led her and Hinata here, to find answers hopefully.

The two Genins now were in front of Naruto's apartment complex, there were several Yakuza on either side of the building, and she could see several people watching them as they approached.

"I cannot believe he lives at such a place. With the money he's earning, he can easily find a nice place" Sakura looked at the complex with a hint of disgust as they went up the stairs. The last time she was here it didn't look this dirty, but she had been distracted by a fight by the couple that lived a floor below him.

"Maybe he feels safer here, than near ninja," Hinata commented, not knowing how right she was. She looked at Naruto's front door, thinking to the last time that she had been here. The last time she has been here she saw that red haired woman.

Sakura felt nervous for some reason. This was breaking and entering, not that it mattered to the heiress of the Hyuuga, she would probably get off with a slap on the wrist. Her though…if they were caught she would probably be drummed out of the program she had fought so hard for a second chance in.

"Okay let's hurry up," Sakura said hastily.

Hinata nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

Steam enveloped the bathroom and the water cascaded off her body. Fuka stood in the shower, letting the warm water wash over her. For living in a shit-hole section of town everything seemed to work exceptionally well for her Naruto. Fuka had a sneaking suspicion that everyone in the district was afraid of what would happen if Naruto took too much crap from them. It was a good trait to have in a Prince.

She had just been notified of Naruto's injury at Water Country, which came not through the ninja, but through her own spies in the city and the yakuza. She wondered how the Yakuza had such a strong intelligence gathering ability, but it shouldn't surprise her. In an age of ninja, to be a yakuza meant your information had to be better than theirs. Apparently, if he wasn't able to be here in 4 days everything would have to be called off.

Fuka agreed with Tsunade on this. Naruto's health was more important than some pampered prince.

Closing the water the maroon haired woman walked out of the bathroom and into her and Naruto's bedroom. He allowed her to have clothes here, he didn't care that she would wonder through naked. She didn't expect him to be this comfortable living with a woman, but it didn't seem to phase him at all when she was here. Once she stepped inside the room she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Took another one and wiped her hair.

She hoped Naruto was alright. The two needed to have a talk when he came back, things were setting up nicely for her, and she wanted him at her side. It would certainly be better than that fool of a prince by her side. It was going to take work not to reach out to him if that fool was here.

Even if Naruto wanted too, which she was thankful he didn't, she would still keep their relationship secret for now. She needed to set everything correctly before she dared bring it to light.

She pulled open her drawer. Why had he given to her? She still didn't understand why he was so easy about this with her.

"Not yet…but soon" the secretary whispered.

Fuka's eyes narrowed as she felt someone enter. They thought they would actually get in here without anyone noticing? With a discreet seal she faded from view.

Sakura couldn't believe how normal Naruto's home looked. Honestly, with his reputation, she expected a pig sty with instant noodle cups littering the floor. It looked remarkably normal to her.

"Stop staring, Sakura," Hinata hissed. "We need to find something. Something that might give us a clue."

"Hinata," Sakura breathed as the girl walked upstairs. She was definitely worried about the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's room<strong>

Fuka's eyes narrowed as she wondered what those girls thought they were doing here. Wasn't Naruto their ally?

_"They should know better,"_ Fuka thought darkly. The fact that it was probably the Hyuuga heiress did not go unnoticed by her. With a small breath and a quick seal she readied her next jutsu. It was time these girls stopped playing in some little academy games. There was a lot more at stake when you stepped into her league.

"Let's see where this is going" she muttered as she hid.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district – Ichiraku ramen<strong>

Ayame sighed. Naruto was away once again and she wanted to see him.

"Ayame why don't you go and take a break," Teuchi smiled as he noticed what was up with her. "Why don't you go to Naruto's apartment and tidy it up. You can surprise him when he comes"

Ayame suddenly brightened up and nodded.

"Yeah you right!" quickly kissing her dad the waitress quickly left. "Thanks dad!"

Teuchi chuckled. His daughter was always happy around Naruto, which was a wonder to him since the day that they met. He knew his past, and while he would rather she not, there was no denying the effect that he had on her and as a father he could not deny that.

"I know for sure she's in safe hands with you my boy" he whispered. "Do your best to protect her and the past stays where it belongs, in the past."

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's room<strong>

Fuka stared at the two girls, wondering if they even realized what they had stepped into. Both of them stood stock still, but in their mind they would be going through his room with a fine tooth comb. Seeing her friend/lover being investigated clearly pissed her off.

The triple-layer genjutsu that she had used would be more than enough to fool the all-seeing eye. Though, with this girl he doubted that she would ever be able to use her eyes clearly when it came to Naruto. After a few minutes she would make it seem like someone had returned to the apartment and found something. For now, she was content to leave them in the dream world and plan her next move. The Hyuuga and the girl would not get away with this unscathed.

Hinata was searching Naruto's closet while Sakura was looking at the pictures that was there. The moment that Hinata started sniffing his clothes she promised herself that she would run. Her behavior towards Naruto had gone from school-crush towards the creepy side.

Sakura frowned looking at the pictures. For the first time, she was sad she did not see the picture of Team 7 amongst the sparsely furniture room. The only one that was not of Ayame or the red-headed Kira who had disappeared after the invasion.

A loud bang brought her out of her trance. She dropped the picture in her hands and scrambled to pick it up. It was Naruto, with a dark haired man wearing sun-glasses.

"Sakura what's wrong" Hinata spun out of the closet.

"I thought I heard something," she whispered, looking at the picture. She winced, noting the frame had been cracked and the glass shattered.

"What is that?" Hinata asked, looking at the dark frame.

"I don't know, but I broke it. God's he's going to figure out that it was us," Sakura was officially having a panic attack now. Why the hell was this so complicated?

"We must try to fix it. Maybe we should take it and come back later when it's fixed," Hinata whispered. Sakura looked at it and noticed the edge. There was another picture underneath. She peeled it back slightly and nearly gasped.

"We've found our clue, Hinata," Sakura heard the door open. "We need to get out of here now!"

Fuka watched in amusement. The panic in the girls eyes was evident. Maybe she should take pity on them. She found the picture in the genjutsu and cracked the case. She placed it in Sakura's hands and faded from view once more. The picture was important, but nothing that the girls would truly be able to understand. It would help to sow the seeds of what was to come.

Ayame was walking up the stairs of the apartment complex. One of the nice men next door had told her it wasn't safe to walk this section of town by herself and escorted her up the stairs. They were always so nice to her when she came in this side of town. She never understood why. Naruto's landlord was standing outside her apartment.

The lady looked startled at what she saw who was escorting her, but got the message. Naruto had put word out a while ago, if any of them touched Ayame or her father there would be hell to pay.

"Hello Ayame-Chan, is Naruto-kun back?"

The waitress shook her head. "I wanted to surprise him by cleaning out his apartment."

The landlady tried not to look surprised. Didn't the girl know about the red-head who had been staying with him? Again word had been spread by the Yakuza that the Tornado's private life was to stay private. Even the Ninja investigating would get nothing out of the people who knew him best. Many of them had gone to ground already when Jiraiya's people had begun sniffing around.

The lady smiled though, hopefully that woman was out. "Let me get the extra key dear."

"Thank you," she smiled as the woman disappeared into apartment, missing the look she had given her escort. She returned a moment later and handed her the key before going into her apartment and locking the door. The Yakuza were actively protecting the girl? Just how much pull did the Tornado have with them?

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's bedroom<strong>

The girls were in the midst of a panic attack. They heard the front door opening and were rushing about to put all they could back in place. The picture had been put in her bag, the frame and the other picture completely forgotten. A part of them felt guilty about this, but they knew the adults wouldn't give them the answers that they needed.

Sakura's eyes went wide as she heard someone heading up the stairs. "We have to go!"

Hinata gestured to the window and both of them carefully made their way through the window and used their chakra to scale back to the ground floor. Of course neither of them noticed when the justu had ended, or the red-haired woman staring after them. They had what they needed and would help bring her what she wanted.

"The waitress," Fuka looked back. "Such an interesting man you are, Naruto-kun."

Fuka disappeared from view, while the girl opened the door. Ayame looked around in surprise. Even his room was clean? What was going on here?

"Weird everything is already clean" she blinked. Quickly seeing the broken picture frame she ran towards it.

"Oh no! it must have fell." She said picking it up. "I should fix it"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district<strong>

Hinata and Sakura were followed as they left the district. They felt the uncomfortable eyes of the Yakuza as they finally made it back towards the main center of the village. It was frightening to think that there was a section of their home that ninja could not control, but after the Kyuubi and the fall of the Uchiha the Yakuza had gained a stronger foothold in the Land of Fire than they had ever had.

Haruno held the piece of folded paper on her hand, breathing heavily as she looked at Hinata.

"I hope that this was worth it, Hinata," she snapped. "I know that you have a crush on Naruto, but if he finds out, and he just might if the eyes that were on us tell him, he is likely to rip us a new one."

Hinata said nothing instead snatching the folded piece of paper from Sakura and slowly opening it.

"I see," Hinata said softly. It was a picture of two boys, one with white hair and the other blond. One wore a dark expression, while the other wore an expression as bright as the sun. One of them was embracing the other, while the other, while annoyed, didn't seem as angry as they expected him to be.

"Who are they?" Sakura wondered but now saw that the golden haired boy had whiskers marks. There was no way that was Naruto, he never looked happy around people.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered. Why was this picture hidden? What was so bad about this?

"But who's the other boy," Sakura said looking at the white haired boy. Even if he looked like he was having fun, there was harshness to the eyes of that boy that bothered.

Hinata noticed that something was on the picture. "Sakura turn the picture around. There's something behind it."

Sakura hesitantly turned it over. Part of her was worried that Naruto would kill her when he found out that they had taken this. She didn't doubt for a moment that the yakuza would not tell him what was going on.

In a messy kanji was a simple phrase. _"Believe in the Maelstrom: Shin & Naruto"_

"Believe in the Maelstrom," Hinata whispered. What were they missing? What was it about this boy that made Naruto see him as a brother? There was no way they were related, but there was a closeness that made her envious.

"Shin…Naruto… Belief and Maelstrom," Sakura uttered the meaning of each names

"You're all he has left of his little brother. Do remember that" Naruto's voice echoed her thoughts.

"That's his brother." Hinata said firmly. "But…what happened to him?"

Sakura knew that this was important, but she was worried. Why would Naruto hide this? He didn't seem worried about what people thought of him, so why hide this?

A changed Fuka laughed lightly as the girls finally left. They had no idea what they held in their hands, not that it would matter. Naruto was probably gone already, there was little left in the village that would tie him here.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure – Hospital<strong>

"You know, half the time you speak I want to go back to fighting the Sanbi," Naruto groaned as he listened to her story.

"Don't you understand, Naruto," Guren roared. How could he be taking this so lightly? "She could have that much control over your life." Before him were Mei, Guren and Tetsuko.

"It's true Naruto," added Tetsuko. Why was he so not surprised by that?

"So that Yukimaru guy was a Contact, and you think, I am this Accepted?" Naruto asked getting a nod from them.

He debated telling them about what Kisara had been to him, what she had meant, but with Mei and the messy situation with Tsunami, Koyuki, and Fuka he was not really inclined to be forthcoming.

"We think the tattoo on your chest, is how she is able to influence you," Tetusko said, point to the spiral engulfing the fox on his chest.

Naruto looked at it, and then almost laughed. Last thing he needed right now was them bitching him out because he had married Kisara.

"You do know right, that bringing this up to me doesn't change my mind about her right?" Naruto said closing his eyes and looking at the sealing. He looked up towards the ceiling and waited for the explosion to come.

They started to scream, they demanded to know what the connection between him and Kisara held. They wanted to know why he could love a monster, like any of them could understand.

_"With that mark is shows that you are mine"_ Kisara smiled at him.

He snorted, they would never understand that. They would never understand that only a monster could truly love another monster. He reached out to her, his thoughts turning to her.

Kisara felt his caress, his thoughts were to her. She smiled slightly as she looked at the Sanbi's domain.

"Get out of there you piece of shit!" she growled out.

The Sanbi slowly rose from the water, in human form. His eyes locked on with her.

"What do you want woman," he asked darkly.

"You interfered in my domain again," Kisara growled out. "I thought about letting the humans deal with you, but you need to know your place."

A wave of energy blasted over the water. The Sanbi fell back through the water, slamming into the far shore from where he had emerged.

"Get up!" Kisara roared. "You thought you could ever be worthy of me? At least mine fights, all you are is nothing."

A wave of energy emerged from the ground, trying to rip through the ground, cascading towards Kisara like a torrent of water. She held up her hand and canceled all of the energy.

"I think you're not worth the trouble," Kisara snorted. "Your power is pathetic by comparison to me."

She faded from view at that point. "Remember, Sanbi, you step into my realm again and I will rip you apart. You are far from worthy of ever being mine."

Sanbi screamed in rage as he finally emerged from where Kisara's power had planted him.

**"You are not worthy"** Sanbi's voice rang his mind as he thought of Kisara. The fool had no idea. He would make him eat those words, he would make him suffer for daring to say he wasn't worthy.

"Now that you know we want some…" Tetsuko was quickly interrupted

"Answers" Naruto interjected the old lady who became silent. "You think that you are worthy of the answers?"

Mei pleaded softly. "Naruto, please. We just want to help you."

"There is no helping, a monster," Naruto shook his head. "You have no idea how long it's been since I have felt human."

"No…No we don't think that Naruto-kun. You're not a monster, okay. We will never see you as a monster," she comforted

Naruto smiled at her but it looked forced, "I am sorry, Mei. I find it hard to believe that sometimes."

He looked up towards the ceiling. "I don't know what defines a monster, Mei. I don't know why the Kyuubi took an interest in me or even how she was able to get free."

"Your seal is different, Naruto," Tetsuko said. "A human seal might have stayed in place, but it would have failed and it would have killed you in the process. This one was a Divine Seal, and if Accord can be reached, the seal will change."

Naruto's face softened and the women looked sad. He looked a little happy that it was a mutual thing that had allowed Kisara's release.

"You want to know if I was manipulated by the Kyuubi?" He had no response but just felt Mei tighten her grasp of his hand.

"I never spoke to her," he said softly. "I never once heard a voice in my head, or heard her whisper promises of power. My entire life is my own. I have lived as I have seen fit since I was young."

Everyone's eyes went wide at his proclamation.

"Wha…what" Guren sputtered. She had heard what happened to Yagura, she had assumed that all of them went through the same. Biju chose contacts to see who would become the biggest monster based on what they had done since they were children. Once chosen they used them and brought them towards the great monster they desired.

For Kyuubi to already find one…but why would Yukimaru protect such a monster?

Mei felt Naruto's hand try and pull away, but she kept hold. She wont let go of him, she had grown up a ninja. She understood what it meant to be a monster, because none of the other families were willing to let their children be those monsters that protected them it often fell to the families the eventually tried to exterminate to protect them.

"Naruto," Mei spoke softly.

"Honestly, I don't believe for a second that Kisara would do what you say right now," Naruto looked at Guren.

"Kisara…" Mei breathed.

"B…but the slavery you don't believe that" Guren was shocked and insulted at the same time.

"In the beginning, I have no doubt that my life was a plaything to her. The fact that we reached an Accord didn't matter to her, only that she got the chance to one up those who had sought to take her throne in her absence," Naruto closed his eyes in frustration. It was hard to explain this, he only understood a portion of it but even then it didn't make sense. "It changed though along the way, I know that much. I know Kisara, even with this power, won't take my life on a whim."

Kisara smiled as she heard Naruto's words in her mind. She was his, and he was hers. Unlike the others she never threw away her toys, even after she was done playing with them.

"Naruto," she hummed. "Show your queen what you are capable of."

"Kisara," Mei breathed. "That's her name?"

Naruto nodded. "I take the Biju don't give out their names to anyone?"

Guren shook her head. "Yukimaru only ever referred to the Sanbi as Sanbi."

Naruto smiled, so he was special after all. "Kisara is difficult to read at times, but she seemed interested in seeing if I could be something special to her."

Naruto shook his head. "I am not entirely sure about Yagura, but I honestly think that something else had to have been there. Either Yagura was crazy to begin with or the seal wasn't working right for him."

"Explain" Tetsuko asked while Mei was silent also wanting to know. Guren just listened.

"I really don't know the entire mechanics behind it, but the seal is strong even if it's a human seal. The only way that it breaks is the continued usage of Chakra and no one reinforcing the seal. The last I knew was that Yagura never took many missions because his team refused to work with him. So how did he gain the rank of Mizukage, and how did the seal not get reinforced?" Naruto looked down.

"In a world like this the Biju may have capitalized us when we were at our most weakest," Guren said. "It could have broken the seal before it could be reinforced."

"Then why did it choose to remain with him? To use him if he was not one of the monsters in the game?"

Guren's eyes widened. "The Purges, they don't count!"

Naruto nodded. "The Sanbi gains nothing from the purges, because Yagura was not a Contact, he was not part of the game."

"The Contact is imprisoned not in body, but in spirit. They have sold themselves to the beasts in a moment of weakness," Naruto looked at Guren. "What was Yukimaru's?"

The Crystal user knew Yukimaru's moment of weakness. It was the death of his mother in which in the end he forgave. The moment he forgave her was when he died. "When his mother was murdered, he gave himself to the Sanbi then."

Naruto nodded. "So what was Yagura's moment of weakness? By all accounts he led as good a life as a Jinchuriki can."

Mei knew that Yagura for the most part lived a sheltered life. While the populace did hate him there was so little that he actually saw, he managed to live a relatively normal life. "This doesn't make sense, how the hell did he get to the way he was then?"

"I think that the issue comes down to what influenced him," Naruto whispered. "You know that the Biju have a Beast Form and at least One Human form correct?"

All of them nodded at that.

"What if what was sealed was only the Beast Form? What if the Human form was free, and what if it influenced him? What if it was someone else acting against him?" Naruto listed out all the questions that he had thought of as he learned the history of Biju from Kiri.

"This is all insane, Naruto-kun," Tetsuko said. "Do you really believe anyone is that powerful?"

"Kisara," was the only word he need to say. "I have no idea how powerful she is, but they are as far beyond us as we are beyond an ant. I have no idea the limits of what she is capable of."

Mei could not believe the laid back attitude that Naruto was showing. How could he not be worried about this? Did he not get that Kisara basically controlled his life?

"Naruto," Tetusko looked at him seriously. "We know that Kisara is gone, we know that the Sanbi is after you, and somehow you're connected to Yakuza."

"I see the blonde wonder didn't keep her mouth shut," Naruto growled, throwing his head back. "You know my childhood isn't pretty right? Are you sure you want to know what it was really like?"

Mei could only nod, none of this conversation had gone as she expected. She sincerely thought that Naruto would flip out at the possibility that he was a Contact, even if they thought he was more. There was a calm collectiveness about him she didn't know what to make of it.

"Please, Naruto-kun," she said softly.

The atmosphere was like the ice cold glaciers in snow country. The room was so cold and the tension was so thick that you could hear a pin drop.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

"Tsunade," Jiraiya whispered, walking into the room slowly.

"What is it, Jiraiya," she snapped, looking up irritably from her work.

"I found this," Jiraiya tossed a picture down. "That apprentice yours took on and the Hyuuga heiress did a very stupid thing."

The picture of Naruto and a young boy stared up at her. She shook her head in disbelief. "This is going to bite me in the ass, isn't it."

Jiraiya nodded slowly. "I looked into this kid after I liberated this from those two fools. Naruto is going to find out. The Yakuza that live near Naruto have told me as much."

Tsunade couldn't believe how stupid these girls were. "So tell me, why is this so bad?"

Jiraiya grimaced and began to tell everything that he had heard while searching.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure – Hospital<strong>

Naruto was silent. While the girls waited. He finally spoke.

"I was on my own all my life. I trusted no one, had faith in no one, and lived only for myself. I trusted only my instincts and avoided the Ninja like they were the plague. However, no matter how much you close yourself off, there will always be a chink in that armor. Mine came when I turned six."

Naruto lowered his head, staring at his hands. "I had originally planned the leave the Village as soon as I was capable. This isn't a new thought I have had Mei."

Mei blinked slightly. So Naruto had an idea of what she and the others were trying to do.

"I was planning to leave, the allowance that they were forced to give me I saved up, and I learned to fight," Naruto shook his head. "I am sure you heard of the Tornado while you were living with the slavers."

Mei nodded slightly. She had heard of the Tornado alright, even the slavers were afraid of him.

"It started when I was young. I became the Tornado to protect myself. The Ninja left me alone, they distanced themselves from me, which was fine by me. The civilians openly hated me, and I honestly didn't care. I thought they were less than dirt," Naruto said, looking up at Tetusko. "If I had known I had family, I would have told the people that I worked for earlier. They might have been able to get you out."

Tetsuko gulped. "How long did you work for them?"

"They started training me at the age of six, at the time I had no idea they were Yakuza, but people took interest in me and that was enough. I started openly working for them when I turned ten," Naruto said seriously. "They made me to be a monster, something that might even be able to take on a ninja if need be."

Tetusko had heard that too while she was imprisoned. The Tornado was an underground legend, because of his ability to never be detected, and to leave only devastation in his wake.

Naruto shook his head. "That's how I became a monster who Kisara would watch. I was trained to be a solutions man for one member of the Yakuza in Kohona. I never met anyone else."

"Did you ever regret what you did," Guren asked. Wondering if he might really be a monster that would draw Kyuubi's attention?

"Eventually?" Naruto offered. "At first no, my job was not to care, and they certainly showed no concern about me."

"I was a drug pusher, my job was to make deliveries and to be strong enough to deal with the gennin that would be used to track us," Naruto snorted slightly. "Do I need to tell you that sending gennin to deal with Yakuza is asking only for dead gennin?"

Mei nodded, already understanding that. The council that handed out orders during Yagura's reign had killed off several classes sending genin to deal with Yakuza who ran rampant through the country at the time.

"I watched as addiction took families apart and people who once were great people came to not be able to live without it. They were willing to steal and kill for them," Naruto said with a detachment they did not expect. It was like he was recounting another life. "I hope you don't expect me to feel guilty about this."

Guren seemed to be the most shocked out of them. "Why?"

"Because in the end it was their choice. I never actually got them hooked on it, I never actively sought out anyone, in fact when several people realized who I was there were more than a few who tried to kill me. So why would I care, why should I?"

All of them felt a small sense of disbelief. This was a battle hardened veteran talking, not how a young man should view the world.

Tetsuko understood. The Uzumaki had done many things in their past that they would rather not remember. "So you sold drugs for the Yakuza. I don't see how that attracts the Kyuubi."

Naruto shook his head "Tetsuko my job wasn't what attracted her attention it was what happened because I had this job."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Mei asked. This was starting to unnerve her. What could the boy have done that would have attracted the attention of the Kyuubi?

Naruto's face became soft "I made the world afraid of me. The Tornado gained a reputation, but no matter how strong the armor, eventually people will discover who you are. People will try and take notice of you, and as a Yakuza it's your job to make sure that they never know that you are there."

_"Naruto…the greatest trick the Devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist," Ryoma had told him during his training._

Mei noticed Naruto flinch. "The problem was that I had to make appearances for the old man."

"Why was that a problem?" Tetusko growled. She had met Sarutobi before and had a good idea of what the idealistic fool would have thought of Naruto.

"I don't take abuse. If people wanted to hurt me I give them back double. I got annoyed with the hypocrisy of the Hokage, telling me that I had to forgive them, while making me pay for damages to places I had never been," Naruto growled. He still could never forgive the old man for that. If his own son had to protect himself such a way he doubted he would have done the same thing.

"So the Third thought the seal would fail," Mei whispered. "He was trying to make you a pet for the Leaf for the time that he had you."

Naruto smiled softly and nodded. "Behind every tree there's a new monster. I considered everyone as my enemy and the Hokage was at the top of the list. He was a man in power and could change things but refused to do anything. It angered me greatly and I left. Anbu soon looked for me but they couldn't find me."

"Whe…where did you live" Tetsuko asked.

Naruto nodded "In the village, under a new identity."

"What…"Guren stammered.

"I had a friend growing up in the orphanage, someone I called my brother, and someone who was taken from me," Naruto whispered.

Naruto's mood seemed to change. There was a hint of happiness in the air, and a hint of hatred as well. "He was my only friend growing up, he was the one who actually reached out to me, and we brought so much pain to those who came after us."

Tetsuko's eyes went wide, it was a frightening picture. If Naruto's father had used another seal, the Hidden Leaf would be gone right now.

"Shin was as hard headed as a cinder block," Naruto chuckled slightly. "He believed that to be the strongest you had to live life unbroken. We had countless of arguments on what strength meant."

Naruto's eyes closed tightly. "Then he was adopted. My brother was gone, but it wasn't the end of the story. I watched him leave, and thought it would be the last time I saw him."

"Naruto, what happened," Mei whispered.

"About a month after it happened, I remembered hearing a conversation between the Matrons.

_Young Naruto's expression turned to one of great shock as he hid within the orphanage. _

_He heard the Matron whisper to her colleague "Did you hear about that poor child?" _

_"Yes…I can't believe it. He was such a good child, and a Vassal of the Fire Lord's family wasn't safe for him?" Matron nodded while Naruto listened closely. His heart for some reason was pounding furiously _

_"Didn't they claim he attacked their daughter?" the other asked._

_The Matron nodded. "You know it's a lie. They found out about his connection to it."_

_The woman shuddered. "When do you think the funeral will be?" _

_"Shinn's furenal? Sometime next week accord to Lord Hokage. The Demon is not to know." _

_"Like he would care anyways," the woman whispered._

_Naruto's eyes went wide in great shock. He toned out the talk as he started to shake._

_"Shi…Shinn" tears welled up as Naruto now felt what loss felt like._

"I knew it wasn't an accident. The basically came out and said that he was killed because he had a connection with me," Naruto growled. "It was when I left for good. I disappeared into the shadows and my reputation as the Tornado began to grow."

"Naruto," Mei whispered. "You killed that family didn't you?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "I was so happy to have a friend, that I let my heart overwhelm my instincts and it cost him his life."

Mei gasped while Tetsuko gripped her clothes.

"It was then that I found Ryoma. I was taught by him, shown how to kill, and after three years of training I found them," Naruto whispered.

"I was ten at the time, I was angry and I wanted that family to suffer." Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back.

He could still hear their screams, begging for mercy as he killed one of them.

"They hated me so they killed my friend. I hated them in return and killed their daughter," Naruto whispered. "I slit her throat and left her to bleed on the floor begging for her parents to save her. Problem was the guards had been dealt with, and her parents were bound before her, forced to watch as she slowly died."

Guren gasped while Mei shook. Tetsuko's eyes were wide.

"I killed the father last, he was the one that had killed him after all," Naruto whispered. "They lived in a nice estate, isolated from the rest of the village so no one could hear him curse me, I let him scream himself horse and then I told him it was for Shin that his family died. I wanted him to know."

Guren gulped slightly. This was the monster that the Kyuubi had come to Accept? What was he capable of now?

"They were the first and only family that I ever killed with my own hands," Naruto whispered. "Ryoma pulled me back after that and used me mainly as enforcement at his bars. He said that letting a monster out would not do good for business."

Naruto shook his head and laughed. "You know the reason that I was a part of the Yakuza for five years?"

Mei shook her head.

"They failed me," Naruto said simply. "I would have quit working for the Yakuza the first year if they had not let their bias get the best of them."

Mei just froze, Guren shook and Tetsuko just nodded. "By failing you they didn't realize you carried on with your job once again."

"I failed two times that meant that I worked for the Yakuza for 4 years until I passed," Naruto shrugged. It was no skin off his back. "I had to survive somehow, since they had cut me off from any assistance. If they would have passed me, something I deserved because I should have been the rookie of the year, I would have been done with the Yakuza then."

There was a calmness about him that they didn't expect. They expected him angry, bitter, or something. There was nothing.

"Yes, to Konoha I was their enemy. So Konoha was my enemy. I saw no reason to think twice about the families that were destroyed by Ryoma and his drugs." It was a sickening logic but he was a boy when they created their enemy.

Naruto doubted that they would ever find their way so why should he reach and try and meet them half way? No one in Konoha had cared enough to try before.

"The day that I let my hate reign was over, soon I was left with nothing, not even vengeance. It took me a while, but I was done. I pulled back from the Yakuza who promised me that they would always be at my back should I need it," Naruto smiled. "I still find it funny that street thugs, as Ninja call them, could see the difference that none of them could not."

"For the most part, I just didn't care anymore. Konoha was pointless, being a Ninja was pointless, and I had to find a dream. They did learn to shut up though, there were a lot of rumors about what I did to that family, so most people kept it to a snide remark. Those that didn't learned the hard way that I am still the Tornado, even if I was done with the business."

"It was then, that I met the Kyuubi, or Kisara as I know her. I was not the child who dreamed of being accepted anymore. I was the child who wanted nothing to do with humans, who wanted to be nothing like them, and I think that is what made her interested in me."

Naruto shook his head. "She replayed a fight that Shin and I had been in. We were fighting a team of Gennin who had decided that picking on a couple orphans was a good thing."

Mei could feel the room heat up slightly. Was Naruto really doing this?

"It was then, that I remembered Shin, as we laid the last bastard into the ground. 'To be the strongest, is my dream,' he screamed as he smacked the kid in the back of the head. I woke up then and I had my new goal. To be undefeated was now my dream."

Mei could hear the conviction in his voice as he spoke of the dream he had found.

"This was the first night, it wasn't the last. We talked for hours, she would ask me any number of questions. Remember once when I hit puberty, she asked me if I ever masturbated thinking about her," he chuckled slightly.

"A…and what was your answer" Guren asked. The thought that their conversations could be that personal were insane.

Naruto chuckled. "It lasted as long as I can remember. We would talk about everything, and then I remember the conversation that really changed everything."

Naruto shook his head. "She has been out of the seal for a while, she has been a part of my life on a physical level as well as within my dreams. It was insane how deeply she was able to penetrate it. Anyways, Wave changed everything."

"Why," Tetusko asked, still not liking her time in Wave.

"What I did in Wave was contradicting to her," Naruto said softly. The women around him looked on in surprise as he looked up and whispered. "The monster that had killed a family, she could not see him saving a nation."

Naruto smiled, remembering the argument. He liked seeing her passion, it was…amazing. "She asked me why I done that. She looked angry when I gave her my answer"

"What was it" Mei asked, still trying to process everything.

Naruto smiled. "I told her I wasn't a hypocrite."

Everyone was shocked to the core especially Mei. She had thought he didn't care about the suffering of others.

"She was very surprised and just laughed. Kisara kept saying that I was an idiot that I was a fool. She said monsters should never know love, and I had to agree, but Monsters are only those who choose to be monsters. I told her that humans were monsters, beasts ruled by their emotions. I told her that I intended to stand above that, to be the strongest of all of them."

Tetsuko understood. This was the real moment that Naruto became more than a Contact to Kisara. This was the moment that he became an Accepted, because the Kyuubi had always been peerless, she literally stood above the world of demons, and Naruto made it his goal to stand above humanity. They shared a connection.

"We understand Naruto-kun. We hold nothing against you and are proud of you," Tetsuko said after a moment of silence.

"Pr...Proud" Naruto stammered as he was shocked. He felt a pair of arms encircle him and he let the warmth wash over him.

"Yes, Naruto." Mei whispered to him. "You have become a fine man. You should stop tormenting yourself and be proud instead."

"You may have walked in the shadows," Guren agreed. She was still unsure of him, hearing what he did to that family at such a young age…he spoke like a veteran of wars rather than a boy. "But you have started to make you way out. That is impressive."

Mei tightened her embrace and spoke, "Thanks to you, nations have been freed. You freed me, it takes strength to come from the depths to save another."

This man saw the greatest evil and instead of succumbing to it he learned from it. He knew what hatred truly was and decided to use it and see the world better. This man was truly a great man.

Letting go of the hug Mei just opted of putting her head to his. Their eyes thus made contact.

"Be proud Naruto-kun. You were held back and strived to become strong. In the end you have made it so be proud and I promise you will be strong. We will make sure of it" Mei looked at him in eye.

"Mei" Naruto's faces softened as the Mizukage felt his hands encircle her waist. This made her happy that he considered her that way.

The two smiled but the moment was ruined by Guren.

"How did you view the world which could shock even the Kyuubi" Naruto looked at Guren while he still held Mei.

He smiled answered her. It was the same answer he told Kyuubi the day she left.

_"Life is meant to be lived freely. Good or bad it doesn't matter, to me that's just people's way of judging others"_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about this chapter? Confrontations, hidden secrets found out and secrets told. <strong>

**I hope you were entertained because I and my beta sure did! **

**See you all soon and you know I when I say soon it's soon! The Harem is on my profile if you want to know!**

**See ya and review!**

**Ihaterheroes **

**REVIEW!**


	43. A not so calm before the storm

**Here is the new chapter guys glad you all liked the previous chapter. **

**Here it is a promised. **

**Thank lostindreams081981 once again for the superb job. Top quality mate! **

**Alright Guys enjoy and review! **

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>A not so calm before the storm<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi stared ahead, silently looking at the last photo he had of his team, his sensei, and his soon to be wife before the 3rd War had torn them apart forever. Even back then, the people around them that could see the Tomato and the Flash would end up as a pair. He suddenly snapped the frame. With a look of disgust on his face he hurled the picture away.<p>

His apartment was a mess; he had torn apart nearly every piece of furniture as the rage over the revelations had hit him.

He went from angry, to sad, to remorseful in a few hours. He regretted never looking deeper into Naruto. He could not believe Naruto was Sensei's son, he also was baffled on how he was lied to by the Third and his teammates.

"You know, kid, there are better way to work through it," Jiraiya stepped from the windows that he had shattered. "It's going to cost a fortune to fix this."

"Do you think I care," Kakashi snapped, not even bothering to look for his mask. "Do you think I worry about that now?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I felt the same way, kid. I let the wool be pulled over my eyes with Naruto. I assumed the Third understood the seal, but if the record is right he misinterpret what Minato did."

"Is that supposed to make me respect him again," Kakashi asked darkly, noting a bottle in the man's hand.

Jiraiya passed it to him and shook his head. "I don't pretend to think you will ever respect him again, I know how close you were to Minato after your mother's death."

They were family.

"We made a lot of mistakes with Naruto," Jiraiya said softly, looking at the destruction. A part of him was impressed, since he had broken his couch in half without chakra. There was a good chance Kakashi would be sore tomorrow.

"No, shit," Kakashi grunted, taking a long swig from the bottle. It burned as it went down, but he didn't cringe. He had drunk worse before.

"You know your student did something very stupid right," Jiraiya looked at him.

Kakashi nodded, he had heard as much from several contacts that he had. One of the Yakuza bosses, one of the actual businessmen, had come to him and told him as much. There was the promise left in the air that if she pulled this again there would not be a peaceful meeting.

"You know about Shin now," the older man whispered.

Kakashi nodded. He had been looking into it, and found out the truth about what had driven him to the Yakuza. Beyond the need to survive, he wanted to touch someone, that if he had been a ninja, would have truly had him killed.

"The Third was willing to kill him over Gato," Kakashi hissed. "Your master was willing to kill him because he stopped a tyrant."

"I make no excuses for it," Jiraiya whispered. "I would have pissed on his grave if I thought the bastard would feel it, but he made his choices. I still wonder if he and Minato met on the other side."

"You know, sensei was never the one to worry about," Kakashi said with a slightly laugh. "Lady Kushina was the one that you never really wanted to cross. She held a grudge."

"Like her son," Jiraiya sighed. "You know that the killing of the Vassal family was retribution. If he finds out that the Fire Prince helped to cover it up?"

"Even without the Kyuubi he managed to destroy Earthbeast," Kakashi said softly. "The twelve guardians would not stand a chance against him."

Jiraiya nodded. "It's part of the reason we have been trying to keep him away during the little shit's visit. I also have heard rumours he is going to try and force Koyuki to be his bride."

"Yeah, that will go over well," Kakashi drawled. "The girl wants him, she isn't going to take the stuffy little shit even if he was the last man on the planet."

Jiraiya felt a sense of pride at that. Naruto had managed to at least find women who wanted him for being him, not the son of the Fourth Hokage or the successor of the Uzumaki clan. "It won't go over well, especially if that Fuka woman tells him about what happened to his Vassal family. It could end very badly."

"You know that won't happen," Kakashi said softly. "If I have too, I will cut a swath through the armies of Heaven to protect him."

Jiraiya was surprised by the venom in his voice. Could he actually be considering it as well?

"What do you mean, Kakashi," Jiraiya said, his voice suddenly hard.

"I mean, that if it comes to choose between the Leaf and Naruto, I will choose Naruto," he whispered.

Jiraiya expected it, but the hardest part was hearing it. Kakashi had been one of their most loyal, he moved in an instant and pinned the younger man to the wall.

"Remember, this, Kakashi," Jiraiya hissed. "No matter how angry you are, no matter how betrayed you feel, if you betray the Leaf, I will kill you."

Kakashi twisted his forearm away from him and stared into his eyes. "Remember that, Jiraiya, I am not as strong as you. I know that, but I can hurt you. I will make sure the Leaf loses two shinobi no matter what happens."

The threats hung heavy, and then the old man laughed loudly. "You know, I see why Minato liked you."

Kakashi wondered what the old man was thinking. One moment a threat, the next a laugh.

"Loyalty to the village means only so much," Jiraiya whispered. "In the end it's loyalty to people that matters more than anything else. Hold true Kakashi, because only that faith will be able to help us keep Naruto here."

With that the old man turned and left through the destruction. Kakashi watched him go, before chugging the rest of the bottle and then slamming it against the wall.

To hell with this!

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office – Three days after the break in<strong>

Tsunade hated having to do this, but the girls were stepping into something bigger than she wanted them playing with. The Yakuza had put word out to Jiraiya that if any of ninja entered Naruto's apartment again, they wouldn't leave a trace of where they had taken the body. Right now she didn't need a fight with the Yakuza on top of the brat prince that was coming, and he own troubles with Naruto.

"Hiashi," Tsunade said coldly. "You need to reign her in."

Hiashi shook his head, unable to believe the pictures of his daughter before him. He had known she had a crush on the boy, but this bordered on the obsessive.

"Lady Tsunade," Hiashi began. "I honestly had no idea that it would get this bad."

"She stole something from his apartment, which thanks to Jiraiya I managed to get before she went snooping for more records."

She gestured to the picture. "I am sure you know who this is."

Hiashi nodded hard. "I remember the scandal. I also have an idea of what Naruto did."

Tsunade had expected that all of the council knew. "So you know that the Vassal Family, in order to carry favour with the Trade Guild here, adopted a boy that was close to Naruto, only to kill him?"

Hiashi nodded. "It was broken after the incident, and the Vassal Family left to basically rot here because they failed."

"You know why it failed?"

Hiashi shook his head. Tsunade nodded and carried on "Naruto and his contacts in the Yakuza dismantled it from the inside out. Naruto spent three years taking apart the Trade Guild because of what they did to his friend. I had one Genin mind wiped because she couldn't handle the weight of what Naruto did when he was child."

Hiashi cringed. There was always a chance that the mind wipe would fail, there was always that chance that the right trigger could let it lose.

"I have already sent Jiraiya to talk with Naruto," Tsunade said softly. "I have ANBU removing records of Shin right now, I can't have it breaking with the Fire Prince coming here."

Hiashi nodded. It was a problem when security was not maintained. He had a sinking feeling.

"If you don't want me to mind-wipe your daughter, reign her in now," Tsunade said coldly. "She has already used her position as the Hyuuga heiress once to get her way, and I have had to fire several staffers over that. Bring her to heel or I will do it forcefully."

The Hyuuga head nodded, understanding the gravity of this. The clans, the civilians, the entire of the Leaf fell under the heel of the Hokage. Should she ask it the entire village could be purged by her ninja, there was little he could do except to come down on his daughter.

"I have delegated this punishment to her sensei," Tsunade said softly. "Don't make me take it up myself."

Hiashi nodded before he stood and left.

Tsunade sighed and looked at the picture of the previous Hokages. Her eyes went to Minato which made her frown.

It then went to her Sensei which made her growl.

**Flashback**

_"So, Naruto killed the Vassal family," Tsundae said, stunned at the implications. He was ten years old when this happened._

_Jiraiya nodded. "It was ruled an assassination by the council, but rumors persisted for years that it was the "Demon's" Revenge."_

_Tsunade shuddered as she looked at the crime scene photos. "Why?"_

_"Because they killed his friend," Jiraiya said darkly. He pushed the picture of Shin and Naruto forward. "He was adopted three years before their murder, when they first arrived in the village."_

_"Why was he killed," she growled out. It was another cover-up. Another fucking mess dropped in her lap by her sensei._

_"It was an attempt to secure the favour of the then powerful Trade Guild," the Toad Sannin whispered. "It was all an attempt to gain the favour of pompous fat-ass merchants who lost power over the next three years. See a pattern here?"_

_Tsunade nodded. "Naruto joined the Yakuza not long after his murder, next thing we know the Yakuza begin to pick apart the Trade Guild piece by piece."_

_Jiraiya nodded. "It was revenge. Naruto used the resources that the Yakuza contact had and began to tear apart those responsible for his "brother's" murder. He never killed anyone, but he took things precious to them or exposed them in a way that allowed the Yakuza to kill them."_

_"Dear lords," she whispered, looking at various photos. Targeted assassinations, blackmail that could never be proven, and forced bankruptcy, they took apart the members of the Trade Guild without remorse. "Why did he kill the family then?"_

_"Best guess," Jiraiya didn't like this anymore than she did. "My best guess is that he discovered they did kill him and he decided that those who actually did the deed would pay for it with blood. We're still not sure of his mental state at this time because sensei was unable to keep track of him after he found out about Shinn's murder."_

_"Damn politicians," she growled. "Why the hell do we protect these bastards again?"_

_"I don't know, but with the Trade Guild going down the family ordered a heavier security detail, there was a team of three Gennin that had a connection with Naruto and Shinn in the past," Jiraiya showed her the pictures. "Each of them were murdered as they stood guard and never saw it coming. For genin of three years that is really bad."_

_Tsunade nodded, not only did this expose the seedy underbelly of Konoha politics but it also exposed the flaws in their training after the Kyuubi's rampage. "So Naruto killed them?"_

_Jiraiya nodded seriously. "After that it was a matter of incapacitating the family and then executing each of them. The little girl if the story is to be believed is the one that pushed Shinn down the stairs so that the genin waiting below could do the deed. She then cried out that he had attacked her and ordered them to "stop him."_

_"The Trade Guild was there watching," Jiyraia said in disgust._

_"This goes a lot higher than just the Hokage's office," she whispered. "The Fire Prince helped in the coverup if the records are right."_

_Jiraiya nodded. "We need to keep him out of the Leaf for the time that he is here. I have already sent a copy of this to Koyuki because the bastard has been making moves politically to pressure her to break her marriage to Naruto."_

_"So he would rather damn his nation than let someone else show him up?" Tsunade shook her head. "And this bastard allowed for a child to be murdered for business reasons? What type of sick bastard is he?"_

_"The type that would kill family to move into a position of power," Jiraiya said firmly. "You need to be careful Tsunade, when he gets here it could touch off a shit storm that we don't need right now."_

_She nodded. "Go to Naruto, keep him from the Leaf for the time the piece of shit is here. If I have too, I will deal with this in my own way."_

**End of flashback**

"Damn this shit! Fucking ignorance of these people" Tsunade sighed and poured herself a drink.

She needed a strong one for what was about to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Jounin lounge<strong>

Anko Mitarashi had been a terror for nearly three weeks since finding out the truth about Naruto. She had been given the day off because the Anbu under Ibiki's command were close to mental breakdown because of her. Yugao had used up a lot of her vacation time since the confrontation in the lounge. There was a lot of animosity between the enlisted that had heard and the clan members who knew. The tension in the air was made all the worse by the two girls standing before Kurenai. Both of them, rather than looking repentant, looked angry that they had been here at all.

"You know that the Yakuza had told us, if you go near his apartment again, you will be killed," Kurenai hissed. This was beyond stupid in her mind. There was already enough tension in the Ninja forces because of what had been happening with Naruto, now a girl she viewed as her sister had done something that would bring the syndicate that Naruto had worked for against them.

Sakura gasped, knowing that they were serious where Naruto was concerned. "You mean…"

"You enter that district again and the told Jiraiya that we would never find the bodies," Kurenai said darkly. "Now what the hell were you thinking? A fellow ninja, you simply walk into his apartment like you own it?"

Kurenai groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had known about Hinata's crush since the beginning, but she had hoped with time she would either work up the courage to talk with him or grow out it. Neither had happened.

"Tsunade-Sama and Kakashi are busy dealing with the mess you have helped create," Kurenai said darkly. "There were thoughts that we would mind wipe you and forget this mess."

"Mind…wipe," Sakura said in disbelief.

"There is a lot more to being a ninja than you know, girl," Anko called out from the side. "We could have taken the memories, or we could have erased your mind entirely should we have desired."

"This goes a lot higher than you two are aware, stay away from it," Kurenai snapped. Hinata cringed slightly, this was the angriest that she could ever remember Kurenai. "They have decided to leave your punishment to me, but I want answers before I decide what to do."

"P…Punishment" Sakura croaked she was now afraid deeply afraid, she now regretted ever telling Hinata about the sudden change in Ino. The Hyuuga heiress had the stiff upper lip that her family had been famed for.

"Now answer the questions," Kurenai hissed. Neither moved to speak. "If you don't I will recommend the mind wipe?"

"We wanted to know what had happened to Ino, why there was such a change," Hinata glared at her teacher as she spoke. She had come to loath her sensei since she discovered her and Naruto together.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed. She caught the change in Hinata's demeanour towards her. "And you somehow thought that Naruto, who was not even in this nation right now, had something to do with it? Are you fucking stupid?"

Hinata did not flinch, even though this was one of the rare times that she had heard her sensei swear. "Yes…the last time we spoke with Ino was when she told us if Naruto hated us, we assumed that he had something to do with her sudden change as well."

"You stupid, little, bitch," Yugao screamed from the side. "He's not here, he had nothing to do with this, and you break into his apartment when he lives in Yakuza areas. You were lucky they did not kill you!"

Kurenai set her jaw, still struggling with the idea of Naruto hating them all. "So you went off on your own assumptions, because of one statement from a hysterical girl who had just come home from a battle scenario that most of us don't see until were jounin? Did you know that Naruto can't stand Ino in general? He has told me more than once he found her useless and beneath his time, so what made you think he would give two shits about the girl?"

"Nevertheless they are comrades Sensei," Hinata hissed. She was not in the wrong here.

"I am sure that he will see it the same way when he returns," Kurenai hissed. "I have seen him fight, I have seen his anger, and right now you're lucky he is hurt. He has no idea what you have done, but the Yakuza told us that he would know. Do you think he's going to view it the same way as you dumb little bitches did?"

Hinata flinched slightly at the idea that Naruto would hate her. "I still see nothing wrong with what I did."

"Of course you don't," Kurenai hissed. "You didn't think of course, that anyone would see anything but from your point of view. Do you honestly think that Naruto will care when he discovers that his "comrades" have violated him in such a way?"

Sakura knew that after all that had happened, any friendship that she might have formed with him was going to be torn apart by this.

_"Just so you know I never saw Sasuke or you as my friends"_ Naruto's voice rang in her mind. Tears welled out of Sakura's eyes.

Kurenai shook her head. "The Prince will be here in two days. Already the Secretary has made mention of permanent ambassador status for Naruto if his "comrades" are going to violate him in such ways. Tsunade-sama has been looking for ways to keep him here, and I am not sure that she will be able to repair the damage that this is sure to cause."

Sakura wanted to say something about the secretary, but thought better of it. This was a mess and she was losing any chance she might have had. It was enough to make her cry.

"Sensei…" Hinata tried to speak when Kurenai put up her hand to stop her.

"No…Hinata, you have caused enough trouble," she hissed. "The punishment is this, 3 weeks in boot-camp."

Boot-camp was basically a ninja created hell on earth. Basically it was for screw ups who forgot what it meant to be a ninja. It was considered the worst assignment that any of them could get.

"Also, all the money you will earn from the next 5 missions will be provided to Naruto as compensation," Kurenai gave them a look of disgust. "I wish I could do more, but that is the maximum for violation of a Konoha Ninja's home. Remember next time you might not get this lucky."

Sakura just turned and walked away, she couldn't bear to be here now. She knew the full weight of what was going to happen and the chance that she had begged for, she had clung to desperately was gone.

Kurenai now looked at Hinata after the younger girl had left. She needed time, and then Kurenai would talk with her. She knew of her desire to try and make amends with Naruto, but the likelihood of that happening now was slim to none.

"I always knew your crush on Naruto but this has gone too far," Kurenai looked at her in disappointment. "Whatever you may feel for Naruto, you have never tried to make him see those feelings. You have been content to be in the shadows and now have done something that could cost you any chance you might have had.

Hinata clenched her fists and looked down. She wanted to lash out, Kurenai was one who had helped take any chance away.

"No matter what you may think, stay away now, Hinata. It could cost us a lot of trouble and we don't need that now," Kurenai was surprised to see the anger in the younger girl's face. Had her feelings really gone that far, already?

"You think that you will keep me away from him? You think that I didn't know of your secret meetings with Naruto? I am not giving up, you bitch!" Hinata screamed, making Kurenai blink in surprise.

"Oh god" Yugao muttered quietly, Anko just looked at Kurenai who just was expressionless. There was an angry look in her friend's eyes that bothered her.

"You think that I am trying to keep him away from you?" Kurenai answered back with a hiss. "Do you honestly think you have a right to keep people from getting close to him? Grow up, this isn't a fantasy where a prince will save your heart. In this world you have to make it yourself, Hinata"

Hinata clenched her hands, she was shaking in rage. "I won't let you stop me, I will win his heart."

"Hinata…you remember what I just said. As a woman you must show the man you love that you are there for him. However you should also know that you are not the only woman in this world," Kurenai decided to leave it at that. She turned and stopped only to look back. "Boot-camp begins now, you have ten minutes to get there."

Both girls quickly got over their shock and ran from the room.

Yugao and Anko both looked amused as she approached them.

"That was amusing," Yugao said softly, swinging her legs slight. "It's been a while since I have seen the Ice Bitch out to play."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurenai said, still stinging over the little girl's accusations. "I have no idea who this Ice Bitch you speak of is."

Yugao laughed. "I remember growing up how you used to turn down boys who asked you out on dates. It was always rather amusing, and how you put girls in their place when they were jealous of you."

"You mean she was like this growing up," Anko said in surprise. Yugao nodded, which made Kurenai scowl and Anko laugh.

"Wow" Anko whistled

"It's not like I was a terror," Kurenai chuckled lightly. "I just made sure people knew where I stood."

"More like put her heels into a guy's balls who got to fresh," Yuago snorted. "Growing up her parents used to call her, their little Tornado."

"Tornado, really?" Anko looked at Kurenai in surprise who shrugged. "You mean there was more than one Tornado in this world?"

"She was a terror at times," Yugao admitted. "She was a little Tornado all right."

"Shut up, Yugao," Kurenai growled.

Anko and Yugao just laughed. It was always amusing to get under Kurenai's skin. Growing up she was a lot less controlled than she was now.

She wondered how Naruto was doing now.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure – Hospital<strong>

Naruto was in a deep sleep. His injuries were almost completely healed and he would soon be released. He knew that he would have to speak with Fuka when he got back. He had killed one of the Vassal Families of the Fire Lord and with the Prince "Charming" coming to visit if he was around it could cause issues.

He wanted to head back and have at it with the brats of his supposed "class" too. He was in a bad mood with the lot of all of them, and Ino's stupidity was not the least of it. He heard Jiraiya was coming to see him, he half expected it considering the girl couldn't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it.

"You know, Naruto-kun," a whispered voice caressed him from the darkness, causing his eyes to snap open. "You really shouldn't worry about these things. The world of your past isn't as complicated as you might think."

His eyes closed, this was painful. There was no way that she was here now.

"Naruto-kun, open your eyes," she whispered, her breath against his neck. As if by magic, his eyes slowly opened, taking in the red haired beauty before him. A look of shock crossed his face as the Demon Goddess giggled slightly.

"Like what you see, Naruto-kun," she drawled out his name, with a teasing caress to his chest.

"Kisara?" he asked in disbelief.

She said nothing, instead he felt a familiar weight against him, and her scent washing through his senses. The red haired beauty's face was now on his. He could see the smirk on her lips and the playfulness in her eyes.

"In the flesh, so to speak," she smiled she whispered. "I felt your turmoil, Naruto-kun. I couldn't leave you so confused again."

"Accepted," Naruto muttered. "I take it that means, we're not really married."

Kisara's face turned slightly sad, she almost pushed away but Naruto held her in place. "So you were told…I figured the Crystal User would not be able to keep her mouth shut."

"So what are we," he asked softly.

Kisara shook her head slightly. "Naruto-kun being Accepted is so much more than being married, there are responsibilities that come with it that not even a Contact will have to go through."

"Like walking the gauntlet of the other Bijuu," he said with certainty. "It's part of the path isn't it?"

"You're the first Accepted that has ever come, even Nibi who takes lovers has never truly allowed for an Accepted before," she whispered sadly. "I am sorry I didn't tell you."

Naruto said nothing, just leaning back and looking towards the ceiling.

"You knew about it before they told you," she realized, her eyes blinking in surprise.

"Kisara, I lived with you for years, dreamed with you, and you think I am not going to look up all the information I can?" He shook his head slightly and smiled. "I had a feeling, but I could never confirm it."

"Marriage is the closest thing in human terms to what we have," she whispered, laying her head against his chest and tracing a circle with her red tipped fingers. "It was the only way I could explain it, because for a while you were…"

"I know," Naruto said softly looking down at her. "I was like Yukimaru to you for a while."

She nodded slowly. "For a while I never thought you would be worthy, but that changed…"

"When I told you I would stand peerless among man. When I told you I would be undefeated."

"You're almost more perceptive than people give you credit for, Naruto-kun," she smiled slightly. "That was the moment that you became more than a Contact."

He said nothing, choosing instead to trace down the spine of her back with his fingers. He felt her shiver and smiled.

"So what am I to you, Kisara-chan," he whispered her name in the deepest voice he had. He felt her shiver against him and smiled.

"What if I told you, I saw you as my brethren see their Contacts," she asked softly.

Naruto began to chuckle, and leaned back. "Oh, dear…Kisara you haven't been paying attention have you?"

"What if I did," she asked again, pressing for the answer that she knew he would give.

"Then I am screwed," he said looking her in the eye.

Kisara laughed lightly. "Really, you believe that?"

"Yes, I do," Naruto said firmly. "If you saw me as your brethren see their toys, I would be screwed."

Kisara only smirked slightly. "And you're certain I don't?"

Naruto nodded. "I know that I am something more to you, Kisara."

"Really," she kissed his cheek. "What makes you think that?"

"Kisara you're like one of those gods I read about in the books. Maybe you are" he whispered. "You outclass me in ways that I cannot understand, you're even here."

"So you know," she whispered, a smile on her lips.

"If you saw me a Yukimaru you would have killed me when I failed to stop the One-Tailed beast. You didn't."

Kisara nodded. After Wave he had stopped being a contacted to her, he had turned into something more, and she would be damned before her brethren took him from her.

"You are the second person I have let truly close to me," Naruto looked at the ceiling again, feeling her arms wrap tighter around him. "You are the second person to know my hopes, to know my dreams, and the only person who has ever been able to change my mind. It's because of you that I want to be the strongest." He remembered the dream she gave him. It was something he forgot. This woman before him showed him Shin's dreams. It was the reason why he wanted to be the strongest.

She smiled. "So that's why you didn't flinch when I screamed at you after wave."

"I knew you did it because you cared, I knew you were worried about something," Naruto admitted. "I saw it in your eyes."

"Our time was drawing to a close," she admitted. "I expected you to falter, I expected you to reach out for that attention."

"But I never did," Naruto admitted.

"Strength draws others, I have seen it all around you," she said softly. "I thought you would desire to leave me."

"Kisara, you know as well as I do that couldn't happen," he said with a sad smile. "We were bound until the end."

She nodded. "Until the end, because I Accepted you in my life."

"And I Accepted you in mine…that's what it means doesn't it?"

Kisara shrugged. "It's never been explored before. The answers aren't there, we will have to come to it together."

Naruto nodded. He looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

"I wish I had a camera right now, I won't have a thousand words until we are together again and I thought a photo would do."

Kisara laughed softly, her eyes playful finally.

"You're an idiot," she declared. "A foolish, rock-headed, idiot."

"Right" Naruto said tilting his head to the side. "I am the idiot in this relationship."

"Of course," she whispered. "You're the idiot that would think he should oppose me."

He was about to say something, when Kisara suddenly claimed his lips with her own. Warmth surged through him as he tasted the blood on her lips. It was how she had tasted every time they kissed, blood and fire, but it was a taste that he had come to understand.

She pulled back, her fire-red hair hanging around her face like a curtain. Her exotic eyes peered into his glowing Azure eyes.

"To be peerless, you must know how to stand on your own," Naruto said firmly. "To be peerless is my dream, to be the strongest, to be beyond man is my dream."

Kisara smirked as she lightly touched his chest "Must you always talk this way?"

He shuddered under her touch. "Are you here to stay?"

Kisara shook her head and lightly kissed his collar bone. "I heard you, I know you said it for me, not just those women. I heard and I had to come, even for a moment. But no, I can't stay right now."

"I see," Naruto soothed hair long crimson hair making the Kyuubi sigh deeply. "You know why I said it then?"

"I know that's why you are mine," Kisara admitted.

She brought her head to his and their lips crashed together once more. Naruto could taste her once again. Kisara savored their touch, savoured his taste. It would be a while before this could be theirs again. Naruto broke their kiss, panting slightly, looking at Kisara's face a brilliant shade of crimson just like her hair.

Naruto froze at her proclamation. She was the second, only the second to claim in any way. "Say it again."

Kisara looked at him disbelief. "Say what?"

"Say it again," he said strongly. "Tell me."

"You're mine Naruto-kun," she whispered. Her eyes showed exactly what she wanted.

"And you are mine as well," Naruto said firmly.

Kisara claimed his lips again. Naruto felt her breasts press into him. She pulled back and let his hands wander. He unclasped the shirt that held her impressive chest back. He almost groaned at the site. She was simply incredible. She came forward, ready to kiss him again, when he stopped her. She looked back in surprise.

"Why?"

"Not yet" he whispered.

She didn't stop him, she move back, only to push forward again. This time he didn't stop her, she kissed him, pinning him to the bed. He didn't push her away, he let her lips meld with his and wrapped his arms around her possessively. It was a first for the Queen of Demons to say the least. She smiled into the kiss, her Naruto was slowly coming back. She allowed Naruto's hands to roam as his hands did her. Her legs felt his arousal.

Breaking for air she smiled at him. "You actually missed me."

"You seem surprised," Naruto breathed. "You actually thought I wouldn't miss you?"

Kisara only blinked. She had not expected it. One moment his hands were on his back, the next he had slid them around, pushing against her breast, lifting her slightly. She moaned loudly as she felt his rough fingers brush across her chest. It was a new experience to her, the desire to actually want something was not something that she had been used to since before her ascension.

"You missed me too, Kisara," he whispered. His eyes locked with her as she opened staring at him. "I never thought you would miss a human."

"You're so much more," she breathed pushing herself forward and leaning against him. "You have always been more."

"You're insane you know that," Naruto whispered. "You want this here and now? Why?"

"Why not," she only said trying to claim his lips once more. He stopped her though, with a single finger against her lips.

Naruto smiled and moved his hand through her long red hair. She groaned at the touch, his fingers rolling through her hair.

"You're evil," she whispered.

"Is it wrong that I want this to be real? I know you're not really here."

"Teasing me," she raised her eyebrows slight even as her lips pouted. "That's not nice Naruto-kun."

"Then reach for me," he said firmly. Kisara blinked as he hands went up and caressed her exposed breasts once more. "Reach for me, Kisara-chan."

Kisara shivered as his touch and words got to her.

She was stunned. He was pulling away? He was denying this because it wasn't real? She couldn't have that. Slowly her eyes began to glow bright. He felt her power coursing through him, and then her arms wrap around him.

"My...now I know why you have so many after you Naruto-Kun. And I must say. You have learned," it was a first for her. To be teased so was not something she was used to. She had tantalized and teased for generations before this one, and yet now he had done the same to her.

"Finally," she whispered to herself. Her eyes now had a predatory gleam as she leaned down and claimed his lips.

"You will have to clue me in sometime," Naruto deadpanned after breaking the kiss. Suddenly both of her arms were around him, he felt her hips on either side of his legs and she was in his face once more.

"I got you," Kisara whispered in his ears. Kisara claimed his lips again and ground into him. "I have you and I am not letting you go. I am reaching for you, Naruto-kun."

"Kis…Kisara" Naruto said surprised as the woman bit gently against his lip. "What?"

"I am reaching, I am taking what's mine," she smirked.

The Kyuubi no Yoko arched backwards showing her assets as she let loose her hair. The crimson hair showered from the ponytail she had tied it in, spreading down the side of the bed. It was mesmerizing. Breaking from the spell he tried to get up, only for her to push him back down.

"You don't get to go anywhere," Kisara said dangerously. "You don't work a girl up like this and leave them here."

Naruto could say nothing as the ends of her hair seemed to tangle around his ankles. Just how long was her hair?

"I got you now Naruto-kun, I have reached, now show me," she said slowly arching forward, slowly drawing her breasts across his chest. She stopped when her face was next to his. "Show me."

"Kis…ara," he stammed, but the Demon Queen just chuckled, her hot breath tickled his naked skin. Naruto swore in his mind that he had a cut where she had just breathed, but the pain that he had felt was no longer there.

"You know, I have heard this before," the crimson haired woman smiled. "It's been a long time, Naruto-kun."

"What are you…" Naruto tried to look away but couldn't because Kyuubi's face was on his. So he just moved his eyeballs to the side making the fox queen suddenly lick his cheeks.

"I seem to remember you always giving in when I came into your dreams" she then ground her hips against him, making him moan out.

"Your mind may not remember, but your soul does," Kisara kept grinding when Naruto spoke. He groaned out, flashes of a woman grinding her hips into him, of kisses that tasted of blood, of sweat and steam.

"I…I remember!" he yelled making Kisara smile.

"You know, I will keep doing this too," she whispered. "Until your dreams become a reality once more."

"I remember, you promise this every time…" Naruto breathed letting his hand wander down her back slowly. He traced the pattern of the tattoo that he knew was there. He could feel her shiver slightly. Her body felt like fire as he reached the small of her back and then both hands rested a top her bottom. He drew his hands up her hips, caressing her flat abs and teasing the underside of her breasts. Her breath hitched.

"Stop, teasing," she pleaded. He moved up, massaging both of her breasts, the woman moaned loudly.

"I remember…you are shocking to say the least. Any chance I can see the tails?" He asked softly. Kisara only giggled.

"Sorry, I am locked right now. I can't change. But you will see them again, I promise," her eyes blinked…she had just promised him. How? Naruto smiled.

"I guess you really did miss me," he whispered.

Arching forward Kisara now slowly nibbled against his chest, Naruto held back a moan but she worked her way up, finally forcing it from his lips.

"You know you there are so many after you," she whispered. She slowly trace a path with her lips up his neck. "There are so many, I have to take this when I can."

"So do you," Naruto whispered, taking her lips with his. He nibbled on the bottom of her lips and heard a groan escape her. "I met one. Nearly died in the process."

"Sa…Sanbi…Nickar," Kisara growled out. She hated that one of hers had tried to take this from her, she would make his suffering slow. His erection was slowly getting larger, a little more and he would be ready. "I will make him pay."

Naruto moaned "Nic…Nickar…you mean Sanbi"

Kisara suddenly stopped. "Don't say that name again!"

Naruto looked at her. "Why?"

"Names have power," she ground out, trying to keep the mood. "Names have always had power, if you speak that name…you summon him."

Naruto's mind registered everything she said, even under the assault of her lips, the constant pressure of her hips. He could only nod as she worked back up, pressing his head against her chest.

"But," he could barely form words now. "But…I can't summon you…"

"Material name" Kisara spoke, tracing her hands across his jaw and drawing him into another kiss. "It's the name spoken to summon us."

"So Kisara, is not…," Naruto couldn't finish the thought as quickly slipped on top of him.

"The Material Name is a summon name, spoken when you wish us to come," her thoughts said in his mind. Neither could form words during the kiss that looked like they were going to run out of air from. "When you say the name our true form comes to light. Nobody has ever been given my true name. Madara summoned the Kira aspect of myself when he battled your First Hokage, and Kisara is the name I choose when I am with you."

Naruto nodded, kissing down her neck. She groaned out in pleasure as he didn't let this stop him.

"To date, only one of my brethren has been foolish enough to speak his name," Kisara's voice groaned in his head. It was so infectious, hearing it from her lips and in his mind as well.

"Shukaku" Naruto whispered

"Yes…so if you say Sanbi's real name he will be able to kill you, he will be summoned to you," she ground out, finally getting tired of his assault on her breasts. She pushed him back against the bed and caressed his cheek.

"Naruto…" Naruto groaned as he felt her move closer. "Oh…you belong to me," she suddenly whispered to him tenderly.

She then slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled him closer to her chest. He tasted the skin of her neck, and hearing a moan of approval from her. He kissed slowly down her neck, letting her move. He massaged her left breast as met with another groan of approval.

The two now begun and became one as they both moaned in ecstasy.

* * *

><p>Kisara groaned out as she rode him. Naruto felt her against his hips, he felt his release building. He let his hands roam up. She wouldn't be away from him for this, they would be together.<p>

"You're mine," she whispered as their movements reached their peak. She was moaning like she never moaned before.

"You're mine," he groaned as he felt his release.

Kisara collapsed against him, all the energy spent. She would never completely understand how something so simple in a human form could feel so amazing.

"You're mine," he said again, claiming her mouth. "I will find my way back to you."

"I know," she whispered. "You're mine, and I will be waiting for you."

He leaned back, letting her snuggle against him. He felt himself still within her, and yet neither was in a rush to let go.

"This, it won't be easy for you, you know," she said, tracing her fingers along a scar on his chest.

"I know," he whispered.

"You're mine, you will always be mine and when we meet you will see all of me….everything" she said, sitting back slightly. She was still connected with him, and he groaned at the sudden movement.

"Kisara," he said simply. "Just promise me you will be there in the end."

She nodded slightly. She was touched that he only cared to see her. Naruto then leaned up and kissed her. It was then that the connection broke. It was going to happen no matter what. They would be together again.

Kisara leaned back in her bed, completely sated by the encounter. Sweat glistened off her bronzed skin and her hair was a flutter.

"Oh my dear Naruto-kun," she whispered, turning over in her bed. "You have grown so well. " her bed soon was enveloped by red chakra and Kisara seemed taller than she was before. Her hair covered her expression but her skin wasn't the tan that Naruto had seen. Only he would ever see that form. It paled slightly and her crimson hair shone.

"I hate that I can't savor the afterglow," she whispered, slowly getting up to get ready.

"You will see and taste me Naruto-Kun. There is much at stake and I need you to become strong"

The Kyuubi smiled

Naruto woke up with a groan, and looked down at the bed spread before collapsing back into the bed.

"Damn I hate those dreams" he muttered alone in the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure – Mizukage's office<strong>

Mei stared silently at the report, not really reading it. She hated this, everything was out of control. She thought she had dealt with the situation with Tsunami and Koyuki rather well, but now this. How the hell did one deal with a Demon Queen?

"Naruto-kun," she whispered, thinking of the talk, and the struggle to stay calm when he described killing a family for what happened to his friend. Konoha had almost created a monster, they had no idea how close they came. It was only thanks to Yakuza, people that she considered scum,that he wasn't.

Mei sighed "How am I supposed to compete with a Demon Goddess?"

She had struggled with the idea of her and Naruto for a while. For a bit she thought it was hero worship, he had managed to free her and Tetsuko after all. But as her life began to take form, as Kiri was freed piece by piece, there was no one in her life that she could see as being someone that she wanted. There was no one strong enough around her for that place by her side.

"I want to be the strongest, peerless among those who see me," she whispered. She threw the report down, wondering if it was possible to be that strong. To be peerless, to be unbeatable, growing up she had never considered anything like that. She always knew there would be someone who would be better, it had been proven when Yagura's elites had managed to get a drop on her. She nearly died from the beating that they had given her, but the ultimate humiliation had been to have her chakra sealed and sold into slavery. She had almost given up hope when he found her.

"You know right," a voice whispered, nearly making her fall out of her chair. "You are stunning in the moonlight."

"How," she tried to hide her shock. She was the Kage here, even if he was strong, he shouldn't be able to get a drop on her.

"Sorry for startling you princess," he said with a smirk. Mei nearly reached out to swipe at him.

"You did that on purpose," she pouted, her already full lips stick out slightly. Naruto smiled and stepped from the shadows and looked at her desk.

"Really, a water reclamation project? They send this stuff to Kage's?"

"A lot of the infrastructure fell apart with Yagura's death. I am trying to help pick up the slack, along with reorganizing the military," Mei shrugged. "I never wanted this job, but I couldn't turn away."

Naruto nodded, he understood that feeling. He suspected a lot of Mei's family had been hunted by the blood-killer squads. The fact that she was now working for the betterment of a people who let those she loved died…it was an amazing strength. "It takes a strong mind to balance everything, I am impressed."

He sat down in one of the chairs before her desk. She smiled, she actually impressed him.

"How did you get in?" Mei asked, wondering why her own forces had not been able to detect him.

"I know how to avoid the guards. The patrol patterns were easy to pick out, I would recommend randomizing patrol times, area covered, and all that. It would make it harder to get into the tower," Naruto shook his head. It felt good to be up, he still shuddered thinking about how Kisara had healed him though. "I wanted to come see you, and since you weren't at your home, I figured you would be here."

"Sorry, I just…damn it is sometimes hard to explain," Mei threw herself back in her chair. "The work involved…"

Naruto frowned. She was close to burn-out. She had done so much for the village and there was no respite that she could see. He slowly stood, and walked over to her. There was something in her eyes.

"You want to know more about Kisara, don't you?" Mei flinched which Naruto noticed. Naruto sighed. "Mei, you know how I feel about her. I am fine with the situation we have."

"Naruto, she abandoned you," she nearly screamed. "She left you to die."

"If her leaving, killed me, then I was never meant to be the strongest," Naruto sad calmly. "Mei, you need to accept it. There are some things in the world you can't change this is one of them."

"I don't get it," she snapped. "I don't understand how you can care for her, knowing that you were a play thing for a while."

"Kisara is nothing, if not deliberate," Naruto whispered softly. "What you think she saw as a play thing, she took for a reason. She is their queen for a reason."

"Then try and make me understand," Mei said softly. "Why do you look at her with such fondness?"

A flash of flesh, a taste of her lips, and cry of ecstasy filled his mind. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Mei was the one people in particular he didn't want to discuss this with, he didn't understand why. He was as open about everything else as he was with Kisara…why did this bother him?

"I already told you" Naruto sputtered, trying to forget what had happened a few days ago. He kenw he made a mistake the moment he saw Mei's mouth twitch slightly. The auburn haired woman looked ready to pounce.

"So I take it, the fact that my nurses had to clean up semen soaked sheets the other day, had nothing to do with her," Mei asked, watching him squirm. "You think anything really escapes my notice in this village, Naruto?"

"I could hope," he shrugged. It made him want to hate the Third all the more. Mei's forces were nowhere near what Konoha could muster and still she had such tight control over her nation. But he was beyond that now.

"Naruto…"

"She was there, for a moment, she was with me, while I rested," he said softly. "It's a sign of how powerful she is Mei. She doesn't need to be here, to be here."

"That makes no sense," Mei said flatly.

"I have known her that way, since I was 12 year old Mei," he said softly. "She has changed her form to be the same age as me."

Her jaw dropped slightly. That fucking slut had been with him since he was 12 years old. She had 4 years on all of them.

Naruto watched her jaw set and knew that they were at the heart now. "Does that surprise you?"

"Frankly, hell yes," Mei growled. "How the hell could she take advantage of you like that!"

"It wasn't like that, Mei," Naruto groaned. He did not want to get into this with her.

"You're not making much sense, Naruto. You're saying that she has basically made herself for you, for four years. She took advantage of you too…" Mei questioned.

Naruto felt like he was on the witness stand under cross-examination. She wasn't going to stop under she got a straight answer, he knew that, but he couldn't tell her who Kisara actually was to him before he found out the truth, either. This Accepted mess was so much more than he imagined. It was so much simpler when he just thought that they were married.

"Then how is it, Naruto?" Mei put her chin on her palm. Her face was marred with intense focus. Her eyes however were like a predator.

Naruto groaned. "You're not making this easy, Mei. A lot of what I have to tell, I try and keep private for a reason."

"Then tell me, how did you first became a Contact," Mei said firmly, annoyed that she was not getting a full answer of what had happened in his hospital room.

"It's complicated, Mei," Naruto droned again.

Mei's eyes narrowed, this was getting old. "You've already told me that, Naruto."

"Okay, the sheets? Being Accepted is more than any of us can understand. I am evidently the first that she knows of. There is Demon History that is older, but she cannot remember an Accepted in her life time and she has been here a while."

"Okay, that makes some sense," Mei said dryly. Why did she get the feeling that she would not like this.

"Accord changes the rules for an Accepted. Before, no Demon had been sealed using the Uzumaki method," he said leaning back in his chair, getting ready to explain things that he would rather keep private. "Accord is in a sense, well the closest thing that I can think of is the idea of a couple."

Mei stopped. "You mean?"

"You asked," he immediately said. "But yeah, it happens in dreams. We have been "together" several times."

Mei cringed. She really didn't want to know this. "So this happened again? A new Accord?"

Naruto shook his head. "The Accord was created, the first time that we were "together". Each time thereafter was for another reason."

Mei groaned. "You know right that I am going to have to try and wipe the image out of my mind of you and another woman, correct?"

"You asked," he pointed out again. "It's not something I like talking about Mei. There are some things that should always be private."

"So if you were to get busy with me, no one would ever hear about it," she asked, causing him to choke on the air.

"You're not joking are you," he said after a couple coughs.

"When have you known me to joke," she asked, leaning back in her own chair and crossing her legs under her desk. "You know how I feel, do you think I am not going to step up and try?"

Naruto shook his head. "Yes, if you and I were ever to "hook up" it would stay between us."

Jiyraia stared in disbelief as the message was relayed to Tetsuko.

"You mean to tell me?"

Tetsuko nodded. "It makes senses. The seal that was used was culmination of generations of work, the first true Divine Seal in human hands, and none of us know how it would truly work."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Dear god, the boy would be such great material, being able to garner the attention of a Demon Goddess."

"You never give up do you, pervy-chan," Tetsuko shrugged. "There is still a lot about the Biju that we don't understand. I think this Kisara might have been able to leave at any point if she had wanted too."

"That's always fun to know." Jiraya sat back and listened for more. Damn he knew his godson would be great, but to bag the Kyuubi. That was beyond anything he had thought he would be capable of.

"I know this all hard to believe, Mei, believe me." Naruto tried to explain. "It started as a joke, the whole thing, it was mentioned in passing during our conversations. Evidently the years in the seal had left her lonely and she wanted someone to talk with, and would pull me into her domain at night," Naruto stopped as he remembered the day he met her. Those dreams, those long forgotten dreams were all real. He remembered kissing her ring, and bowing before her as she slowly became the woman he knew now.

"I don't know when she started to take it seriously, but she did. And the next thing I know, she started playing dirty," Naruto groused.

"Oh," Mei looked him in the eyes. She pushed her arms in a way that accentuated her chest as she leaned forward. "How did she play, dirty, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto groaned. "You know it's not fair when you do that to me right?"

"Do what, Naruto-kun," Mei gave him a pouty look trying to look clueless.

Naruto groaned. "She did that! One moment I am talking, the next my head is in her chest."

Mei stood up at this, and walked over to him. "So a woman decides to slam your head into her chest, and you pledge yourself to her?"

She leaned closer, making Naruto a little nervous.

"Pledge really isn't the best word. Compromise is more like it," Naruto quickly defended himself. "To be fair, I was 12 and this was the first time I had ever had my head shoved between a pair of breasts. I am still a man, you know?"

Mei smiled. "I guess you are."

The next minute he found himself being smothered against warm blue fabric. Naruto immediately wondered if Mei ever wore a bra or even used the wraps like some Kunoichi that he knew.

"GODDAMNIT!" Jiraiya cursed a Testuko started laughing.

Naruto was finally let go and he wondered what he would have to do to get back there. There was a thin line of drool forming in one corner and Mei smirked.

"At least I know, I have it," she said, stepping back. "Seriously? This is what happened with the Great Tornado?"

"What do you expect?" He asked softly. "I was twelve, I was starved for attention, and she was the first person who wasn't an employer who took an interest in me!"

Mei shook her head. That was one thing she was going to have to work with him on. There were so many others though, this was a mess forming. First Kisara, then Koyuki, herself, and Tsunami and there was no telling who was interested from his home or other lands. His legend was slowly growing across the Elemental Nations.

"You know, I shouldn't be surprised," she groaned sitting back against her desk. She crossed her legs slightly in front of her and was pleased when Naruto watched. It was good to know that he found her attractive too.

"In my defense, it was the first time I thought anyone cared about me," Naruto said sitting back. He tried his best, but he found himself looking at her legs and he could tell that she had caught him. "I guess the best that she could explain it was marriage and I went with that. According to her though, being Accepted goes a lot deeper. She also told me more than once she couldn't tell me everything, there are some things that I was going to have to discover for myself."

Mei shook her head. "Damn kitsunes."

Naruto chuckled. "They're not that bad, they are pretty good in bed."

"That's just bad…" Mei admitted, trying to find the right word. "I mean really bad, Naruto-kun."

"It's not that bad," Naruto admitted trying to maintain a straight face. When he couldn't Mei started laughing too. "Alright, it's bad."

"It fits with the moment though," Mei admitted. She went silent for a moment and then decided there was no point in beating around the bush.

"Do you care for me, Naruto-kun," she asked softly and suddenly out of now where.

Naruto's shoulder's shook for a moment, and she swore if he started laughing she would boil his ass alive. "Mei, what made you think that I didn't?"

Mei blinked. "That's rather…blunt."

"I am not one to mince words," Naruto shrugged. "I care about you? What for a moment made you think that I didn't?"

"With everything that was going on…I am just unsure of where I stand with you," Mei admitted. "I was worried after you accepted the proposal with Koyuki that I would never see you again, and now with Kisara."

"Mei, I have remained alive because the people I care for and have cared for me I have never abandoned." Naruto shook his head, so it was now at the heart of the matter. "At first, I admit, I thought it might have been hero-worship for what I did, but as time went on and you actively took interest in my life….I knew it was more than that."

Mei breathed a sigh of relief. "Why didn't you?"

"What did you want me to say? We don't know each other that well yet," Naruto shrugged. "We have our missions in life, you had to free Kiri, and I had my quest. I wouldn't stop you from your dreams, because I knew you wouldn't stop me from mine."

"So when the ambassador duties came up," Mei led him. "We're you happy?"

He nodded. "It gave me a chance to see the world, to learn strength. I saw a lot of it, and I learned a lot."

"Why do you stay in Konoha," she asked suddenly.

"Man, you never avoid the difficult questions do you," Naruto chuckled. He closed his eyes and Mei now knew he weakened his guard which made her feel better inside.

"Do you know the Ramen stand? It's probably the last in Konoha?"

"I ate there once, when I visited," she admitted sheepishly. Ramen wasn't her favorite food, but she did like a well prepared bowl every now and then.

"I guess Ayame doesn't tell me everything," Naruto said shaking his head. "Anyways, she is one of the reasons I stay. A rival gang tried to push them around, and Ryoma and the others have been watching over them. Not that I don't trust them, but I feel better stopping by every now and then, to catch up and make sure she is alright."

Mei remembered the brown haired waitress. She was beautiful in her own way. "You know, to date I have not met a woman you are close with who isn't stunning in their own way."

"Are you in that category" Naruto playfully asked making her laugh.

"Why you don't think I'm beautiful" she asked wanting to know his answer.

"Well the guys in this village seemed to think so." Naruto smiled slyly as he was indeed right because every mist Shinobi were looking at Mei in great lust. In fact Chojuro couldn't even speak right around her.

It reminded of him of Hinata. Damn, he didn't want to think about that now. He was going to have to deal with that crap when he got back to Konoha too.

"I know about them. Sycophants who only desire me for the power I bring, a couple wouldn't even look my way before I became Mizukage," Mei suddenly growled. "I remember a few of them helping set me up for capture, and yet now they find me desirable and worthy? Not a chance in hell."

Naruto would never admit it aloud, but it was nice to know that he did not have to worry about anyone else in Kiri.

"Naruto-kun," she said, suddenly very shy. "Do you think I am beautiful?"

Naruto answered not knowing the meaning behind her words, self-doubt was never something that he understood. "Well, you do attract a lot of guys."

Mei frowned. Naruto was avoiding her question, or did he not understand? "No, don't judge it by that. What do you think Naruto-kun? Am I beautiful in your eyes?"

"Why are you asking this?" Naruto looked her in the eyes again. "Why do you doubt yourself?"

"Naruto, please," she said softly, gently touching his face. "Am I beautiful to you?"

Naruto sighed, and nodded. "Yes, to me, you're beautiful."

Mei did not smile. That's it? What's the limit of how he felt about her? Having to goad him into admitting he found her beautiful?

"You should know this though," he shook his head, not noticing the dark look in her eyes. "I mean the moment I came here, I saw something in you that I had not seen from many in my life. There was a purpose, a strength that no one in my home village or here could match. Your force of will, your very life is incredible to me, Mei. You made this nation whole, you stand at the head of their lines and lead the charge, how can I not find you beautiful?"

Mei's eyes went wide as she felt her heart beat faster. This was the Naruto she wanted to see. This is the Naruto who was capable of love, and he just defined it for her.

Naruto smiled and carried on not knowing what was happening to Mei. "I am lucky man, because each of those in my life I care for are stunning in their own way and bring a lot to my life in their own way…"

Whatever Naruto was going to saw was lost as he felt a leg snake around his. He was surprised to see her nearly draped over him like a blanket. Her head was resting against his shoulder, and because she was a little taller her feet were against the floor.

"Thank you," she breathed into him.

Naruto just nodded. Mei spelled of the sea. Lilies and the sea, there was something comforting about it too. He said nothing else, simply letting her hold him and holding her in return.

"You know what's going to happen when you get back to Konoha right" she just asked leaning back. She swung her legs so she was comfortable, but she had not left the warmth that he gave off. "They know about the lies. Jiraiya came out and said it when I met him."

"So," Naruto shrugged. "If they need a reason to hate me, so be it."

"What will you do about the Ramen Chef's daughter?"

"Talk to her when I get back, like you, I am ready for this now," Naruto said firmly. "If Ayname can still accept me, then I will deal with the rest of Konoha. Only she really matters to me."

The loss of Shinn had affected him greatly, Kisara came into his life, Ayname came into his life and that was it. The connections he had with Konoha right now were limited and if the story was unfolding the way her spies were report, Kisara was determined to get him away for Konoha.

She growled lightly, wondering why the thought of Kisara pulling him away from Konoha made her so angry. She hadn't even met Kisara yet, but it felt like she had taken something from her. She strengthened her resolves and decided to take back something that she had wanted.

She leaned in, pushing him into the back of his chair and captured his lips with her own. She felt the stunned apprehension as he wrapped arms around her. Then she felt him return her kiss. She wanted to cheer as their kiss depended.

"Why," he croaked as she pulled back.

"For calling me beautiful," she said softly, smiling as she opened her eyes.

"You're good at that," he commented, wrapping an arm around her. "I still think you could do better than me?"

"Then let me choose who I want," she whispered, leaning against him. She wished she could stay like this, but she had a few things that she needed to tell him. Letting go stepped up and went back around her desk.

"You know, I was doing a little digging into your past," she admitted and pulled open a lower drawer of her desk. "You racked up quiet the reputation."

Naruto nodded. "I expected as much. A lot of people have been looking into my past."

"Someone I care for is going up against the Sanbi," Mei said softly now looking conflicted. Naruto mentally blocked from mentioning anything about Material Names. He didn't need some crazy fool summoning the Demons to try and control them at this point. "Of course I am going to be nervous that you get killed by the beast."

Naruto smiled at that. He hopped out of his chair and walked over to her side of the desk. Leaning back against the desk, he decided turnabout was fair play. Her auburn hair looked almost maroon in the light, almost the same colour as Kisara's. She had a samurai knot at the top of her head, and hair that would probably touch past her butt if she let it down. Cleaned up, she was stunning. She had chips of jade for eyes, and full lips and a figure that spoke of power and sensuality. How they had ever managed to take her was beyond him.

"Naruto," she said softly her heart racing

"You really need to let your hair down, ever now and then, Mei-Chan," he whispered, pulling at the knot. "At least around me, please?"

The hair fell and she made no move to stop him. It felt good to have this connection with him. She didn't want to lose that no matter what. Her heart kept pounding he just admitted that he liked her hair like that. It was nice to be appreciated, she thought as he ran his hand through her scalp. Mei for the first time blushed as her eyes now became longing. She quickly looked down.

"What about Konoha?" she asked turning the conversation around. Damn, she did not like being teased.

Naruto shook his head. "I will deal with what comes. They know and like I said, they sent the toad-perv here to try and "deal" with that mess. Evidently the Fire Prince is coming to Konoha and they don't want any of it getting out."

Mei laughed at the nickname. "One would think that you liked him?"

"Eh, him," Naruto shrugged. "Not so much, I don't know him enough to like him."

"He should be important to you, considering how close he seems with you," Mei mentioned. She saw how Jiraiya was around Naruto while he slept. He was very worried she wondered why.

"You would think, but the first I saw of him was about a year ago right now, for the most part he avoided me, and I didn't really care to find him," Naruto shrugged. "I am sure he's a good guy, he seems to know Tetsuko though."

That was one of the stranger moments of her life, walking in to find Tetsuko and Jiraiya making eyes at each other as they talked like old friends. She wasn't aware that Tetsuko had known any of the Sannin.

"The problem is, he wasn't there," Naruto said hoping off the desk and walking to one of the windows to look over the rebuilding village. "I don't know him, I am not sure if I can trust him, I am not sure if I want to trust him."

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "I know trust is earned, Naruto, but you need to let go of that fear that everyone is a monster."

He felt her chest press into his back. He was thankful that Kisara had done that more than once, or else he would be passing out after such a beautiful woman pressed herself against him.

"Trust is so hard to give," he whispered.

"Just try, for me," she whispered into his ear, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Her scent was like the breeze. It was clean, it was fresh, but it was still as warm as Kisara's. He let himself fall into that warmth.

"Alright...I try" Naruto answered feeling Mei unconsciously hold him tighter. He felt her lips against his cheek and then the weight of her head next to his. It was really comfortable to be like this.

"She really loves, him," Jiraiya said looking at the couple from a far the way they were holding looked to be more going on than he thought.

Tetusko nodded. "There are many forces after him and it will be difficult for him I don't completely understand what draws them to him, but he has to work something out, or there will be more blood than anyone wants."

Jiraiya nodded, wondering if he should visit that ramen shop. If Naruto cared enough to stay for them…maybe they could build something. He hoped Inoichi's mind wipe held. The last thing they need was the Fire Prince learning of Naruto's connection to the vassel family or to Koyuki.

"Alright Jiraiya tell me why you are here" Tetsuko said as she looked serious at the Sannin.

The Toad Sannin now looked grave "Tetsuko it's about Naruto he's…"

"Oh, you're a bad liar still," the old Uzumaki interrupted surprising Jiraiya. "Why are you really here?"

"Never could pull things over on you," Jiraiya shrugged. "I always hated that about you."

"I doubt even Tsunade could tell when you're lying Jiraiya. I may be old but it does has its advantages." Tetsuko smiled but became content. "So why are you really here?"

"There have been inquiries made about his parents," he said firmly.

The Uzumaki frowned. She had her suspicions and Jiraiya's presence all but confirmed it for her. "Jiraiya...when we will you tell him. It's time that he knows? He is strong enough to face what is coming."

Jiraiya sighed heavily. "So you know."

"I'm an Uzumaki remember. I was the one who sent Kushina to Konoha." Tetsuko now looked sad "It's not hard to imagine who she fell in love with after I saw the reports that Kiri had gathered on Konoha."

"And my presence only helped confirm it for you," Jiraiya shook his head. "I made a lot of mistakes, Tetsuko. I am trying to fix them all, but the problem is a lot of them have blown up beyond my control, and nearly all of them center around my godson right now."

Tetsuko nodded. "So what were you doing for all these years?"

"I was under the impression that things were fine in his life," Jiraiya said darkly. "The problem is that they weren't, both and home and aboard. I have heard rumors of a new set of collectors."

"You mean there are fools out there that think they can control them," Tetsuko said in surprise. "Why the fuck did she power the damned seal? She needed to be here for him!"

"We have no idea what happened that night, no one does. Sensei thought he understood the seal that Naruto wore, but it's obvious that he didn't." Jiraiya looked down and tried to shake the dark feelings that he had. "The problem is they are good, Earthbeast good if the rumours are right to their members. I am here because the rumour mill is working overtime and we don't want Naruto getting caught by them. No one knows that the beast is free of him yet."

Jiraiya didn't answer but just looked stoic. "I am scared to death, Tetsuko. I will have failed my son completely if I can't protect his."

Tetsuko patted his knee. "Jiraiya, we can do this, we can win."

Jiraiya nodded. If only he could feel as certain.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think the tension is getting out of control. Trust me it will be sweet. <strong>

**How do you like the chapter was long and strenous for me and my Beta. So review for us!**

**Anyway here is some extra information about the Biju Material name.**

**Here is Sanbi's on how I was inspired for his name. **

**Nickar is a demon or spirit in the Dictionaries Infernal. In Scandinavian, Teutonic and Saxon mythology, Nickar is a malevolent water spirits who drowns people, torment fisherman, tip over boats and throw them to the tops of shore-side trees. According to mythology, Nickarsor Hnickars patrols the waters of Scandinavian fjords, where they cause tempests, hurricanes, hailstorms and blizzards. **

**It has been suggested that "Old Nick", one of the colloquial English names for the devil, is derived from Nickar, but it seems more likely to be a contraction of the personal name "Nicholas" instead.**

**That's Sanbi's real name kind of fits with the legend don't you think.**

**Kisara has a nice name that also fits with her legend all Bijus do. **

**Okay thats it. Make sure to review!**

**See ya!**

**Ihateheroes.**

**REVIEW!**


	44. The will of fire

**Here is the next chapter everyone, but first off time to answer you reviews.**

**Those of you who didn't want Naruto to forgive Jiraiya, I fully understand. Naruto wont be learning under the frog Sanin and reading this long ass chapter you will know who he will train with.**

**This by no means is a bashing. I just wanted to point out how Naruto was viewed by the village. For example the rookies, for years believed Naruto was a dobe and seeing him, the real him will make them want to know answers. Hinata and Sakura going into Naruto's apartment proved it. So what happened to them both was just repercussions of their actions. Hinata acting the way she did was natural she has a big crush on Naruto and seeing a woman taking him away especially someone like Kurenai who is like a sister hurt. So she was bound to explode sooner or later. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter guys enjoy.**

**Long ass chapter and cheers for Lostindreams. **

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Will of Fire<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto paced around the small room, wondering why the hell the doctors wanted to see him again. He had been up and mobile for a day, and yet they wanted to run still more tests. He was fine, Kisara's power had seen to it and he just wanted to get back and deal with the mess that had probably exploded while he was gone.<p>

"You know, if you keep doing that you're going to make the doctors think something is wrong," a voice called from the windows. He looked over to see the toad-perv hop down from the sill. "How you doing kid?"

"Been better," Naruto said flatly. He honestly felt no connection to this man, he had no idea why the Sannin kept appearing in his life. "They keep wanting to run tests on me, it's starting to piss me off."

"Mei's cautious," Jiraiya said with a shrug. He was still shocked that he had been kept, he was worried that he was going to have to make another excuse to keep him from Konoha while Tsunade dealt with the Fire Prince. "Enjoy it kid, let the women in your life worry about you, it's one of the signs that they care."

"I know that," Naruto snapped. He hated hospitals. He had seen enough them enough in Konoha, and most doctors didn't matter to him. "I just don't like hospitals."

"Join the club," Jiraiya shivered at the dirty look Naruto gave him. "None of us like hospitals in this business. Reminds us of how close we come to dying."

"Care to tell me, why we are staying here though," Naruto ground out. "I have been fine since I woke up, but you don't seem to be in a hurry to leave. I thought some big-shot was coming to the village and wanted to meet with me."

"I would rather be here, than there," Jiraiya shrugged. "The Prince is no one special right now. I am a friend Tetsuko's. Do you think I would pass the chance up to see someone that I thought died when I was a jounin?"

Naruto shook his head. "You're lying again."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed slightly. "So you don't ever put it out there do you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I have known about it since it went down. The Vassal Family was happy to scream how their lord would avenge them."

Jiraiya shuddered at the dark look the boy had. It was one thing to know about his past, but to see the pain in his eyes was another. "So you're hoping for a chance at him?"

Naruto shook his head. "I have a promise to keep. Ryoma promised me that he would deal with the Fire Prince if I left this matter to him, and I agreed. I always keep those promises."

Jiraiya nodded. "So why do you want to get back?"

"There are people I miss," Naruto said simply. "What are you still doing here besides seeing Tetsuko?"

"Keep watch of you," Jiraiya decided in that moment that the direct approach would be the best. He didn't want to lose any chance he had to establish that connection when Tsunade told him everything. "I am to keep eye of you and make sure we arrive at the right time for Tsunade's plan."

"Why is she going after him?"

"Because, the Fire Lord has basically gutted his son's infrastructure," he said simply. "Three of the generals in his army that his son had in his pocket are dead and more of them are dying by the day. He is essentially moving to prevent a civil war."

Naruto nodded. "Well I guess I could do with some more training with Tetsuko."

"Hit a wall in your training, I take it," Jiraiya sat down in one of the chairs in the room, and enjoyed the stunned look on his godson's face. "It happens to all of us."

"Yeah, that wall isn't always the fucking Three-Tails," Naruto growled out.

"She set you up, you know," Jiraiya said looking him in the eye. "She wants you to walk this gauntlet. You barely survived the one-tail and that was only through her intervention according to your report."

"You actually read it," Naruto blinked in surprise. "I kept hearing civilians spouting bullshit about how the Uchiha had saved them."

"Kid, the day that boy saves anyone is the day I become a priest," the older man said seriously. "He has psyche issues just like his brother, that sensei had let fester for far too long."

Naruto nodded. The Uchiha seemed to be a defection or another massacre waiting to happen. He had been unstable since the death of his family and no one had ever taken the time to fix it.

"So, I have a question," the old man leaned forward. "Do you want to climb that wall? Do you want to truly be the strongest with the Imperial techniques?"

Naruto looked at him at that. "What are you talking about?"

"The Imperials are great assets, as is your training from the Yakuza," Jiraiya hated admitting that out loud. The moment he had become a ninja it had been drummed into his head that the Yakuza were just scum. "But there is only so far that can take you. The Seals of the Uzumaki that you have been learning from Tetsuko, your heritage, will add a new layer. I can help with the rest."

"Why would you want too," Naruto asked, suddenly suspicious. There was nothing that came for free, everything had a price.

Jiraiya breathed at this, and sighed heavily. He was about to break the will of the Hokage, something that, even if she was his friend and teammate, could get him killed. "I am the one who trained the man who put the Kyuubi in you, I am the one who taught him the techniques that made him famous, and I am the one that knows how to make it work in you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I thought that we went through this before. I don't want it!"

"Then you're a fool," he snapped. A sphere of chakra, visible chakra began to gather in his hands. "You see this? This is the weakest stage of a technique that could put even your first level to shame if it were complete. I haven't been able to finish it, even he wasn't able to finish it."

"Finish what," Naruto asked.

"Watch," the old man walked to the window and slammed it into the wall. Naruto watched as the sphere of chakra ground through the wall, tearing and grinding away at the solid stone that the lined the outside of the hospital.

"You've got to be shitting me," Naruto breathed. The rock was a chakra disbursing rock. It was designed to protect the people who might end up in the hospital from ninja attack from without. The fact that this technique had ground through it…

"Think of what it will do on something not designed to disperse charka," the old man looked back at him. "This is only the first stage of it too, what my student was searching for was way to add his nature element to it."

Naruto's mind ran through the possibilities. If he was wind-elemental…his mind turned to the destruction that could cause combining it with his Teikoku.

"Even incomplete it is a feared technique," the man admitted. "Now imagine it complete? There are few things in this world that would be able to withstand it."

Naruto nodded dumbly. "Got anything else?"

Jiraiya almost smiled at this point. "Naruto, I took him from a punk and helped make him a legend. I was his sensei, he learned techniques from me and I learned from him. I have a lot that I can show you if you want."

Naruto shook himself from a daze, thinking of what he could do if he combined the Imperial his wind chakra or any elements he was attuned to and looked at the old man. "Nothing, comes for free though, what do you want from me?"

"Besides a chance to help you?" The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Call it a life lesson," the boy admitted. "What do you gain out of this?"

"You know Tsunade wants you away from the village?" he asked looking out the window. Naruto nodded and the old man sighed, but telling the truth would save him a lot of misery later on. "There is a group that is actively hunting the remaining hosts, and it gets me a chance to get you up to their level. As strong as Earthbeast was, there are some in this group from what I have heard that could make me look like a child. There is also a shakeup happening and we don't want you at the center of it, even if it would mean pissing off the Fire Prince."

"What does that asshole want," Naruto growled out. His connection to Shinn's death had not been forgotten by Naruto.

"Me," a familiar voice said, and both of them spun around to see Koyuki standing next to Mei with three more guards, Guren, and two of the swordsmen crowding outside of the door. "He wants' me."

"What," Naruto breathed.

"He's been trying to pressure me into breaking my marriage with you," the older woman stepped forward. "He wants me to be his trophy bride and is willing to do anything…"

Naruto's fist clenched and everyone swore they saw a staff of fire form before it faded away. "I…"

"Naruto, don't think about it yet," Jiraiya snapped. "We have it in hand, we're kind of good at playing this political game, kid."

Naruto nodded, walking over to the woman he had agreed to marry and wrapped his arms around her. "I am sorry you got caught up in this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Tornado," she said with a whisper. Mei was watching from the door and Jiraiya could see her grinding the back of her jaw. This must be hard for her to see, he knew she cared for him as well.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly pulling back. "I thought things in Spring required your attention."

"I heard about you," she breathed. "I was worried, so I came."

"You can't do that, Koyuki," he said firmly. "They need you there."

"And I need to be here," she steeled her gaze and matched his eyes. "I wasn't going to not see you."

She hugged him again and after a moment she decided to pull back. "We need to have a talk though." Naruto nodded. He guessed she had found out what really happened in his past.

"What do you mean, I am going to have to pay for that," Jiraiya nearly screamed at the redhead Mizukage.

"You destroyed it! You fix it, or pay to have it fixed!" Mei screamed back. "This stone isn't cheap, and Kiri doesn't have coffers large enough to take care of something like this when you want to show off!"

Koyuki laughed as the two of them began to haggle. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Can we please go talk?"

He looked at her and nodded. It was probably time for this, she had earned that much after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Underground<strong>

The Root had gathered. It was soon to be time to cut the infected leaves from the Great Tree of Konoha. Danzo would smile, if it wouldn't give everything away. Almost everything was set, and soon he would have the Hokage position.

"So, he's sealed off her memories of the brat," Danzo grinned as Fu net before him. "You think you can break the seal?"

"Inoichi is sloppy with the memory wipe, by being so cautious he has left an opening," Fu commented, not looking up.

"Then I see no problem with this," Danzo smiled. Finally after all this time he had a way to the brat. "We can have Konoha secure before the week is out, and the brat won't be here to stop it."

"There is a problem, my lord," another of Fu's team said looking up. "We have heard rumours that the Yakuza have begun to kill of the Fire Prince's men here in town."

"What?" The Fire Prince had a team loyal only known to him in this town, he and every ninja knew about it, they had never been brazen enough to take advantage of it though. "Why?"

"They have uncovered the Fire Prince's duplicity in the death of Uzumaki Shinn."

"Damnit," Danzo swore. Now would be the perfect time for him to make his play for the position of Hokage, but the Yakuza being involved complicated matters. His forces weren't strong enough to fight a two front war against the Yakuza and forces loyal to Tsunade. "I want you to break the memory seal, anyways Fu. The girl will cause enough unrest that we might be able to pull this off, even with the Yakuza out for blood."

Danzo wasn't a fool. He knew about the Vassal Family and what happened with them. He knew why they had been killed and even how. The fact that three genin who had crossed the path with Uzumaki and his brother years before was just icing on the cake for the boy. He had extracted his revenge, and if the Fire Prince moved to touch him the agreements with other countries would collapse.

"I will win this," Danzo swore to the Darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

Fuka looked on in disbelief as the reports flowed in. The Yakuza had gone after the Fire Prince, they were not playing around this time either. They had found the last piece to the puzzle and were destroying the Fire Prince's support in Konoha.

"There will never be a better time," she whispered as she walked into the living room.

"For what," a stern voice said from the living. Fuka nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Tsunade standing there waiting "For what, Madame Secretary."

"What are you doing here," Fuka nearly screamed.

"I could ask you the same thing," Tsunade her eyes narrowed. "I have been looking for you since the girls did that stupid thing. You played them."

There was no question in her voice, she already knew. "How did you know?"

"Traces of the Chakra in their system indicated a Genjutsu. It's bad enough that I have to deal with genin that are fractured and the political shitstorm that this creating, so I ask again, Madame Secretary, there will never be a better time for what?"

Fuka sighed heavily. "You know that the Fire Lord had a daughter as well as a son correct?"

She nodded. "But the daughter died in a disaster about twenty years ago." She remembered the assassination

Fuka shook her head and sat on the couch. "She didn't die, she was killed by her brother, but not before she had a daughter…"

"I see," Tsunade said, sitting down next to her. "So this is a set up on your part."

She nodded. "The Fire Lord knows that his son tried to kill him, I stopped it and was given this position. I have been receiving information from the capital on almost daily basis about the movements of his son. He has found him to be expendable."

Tsunade looked up at the ceiling. "So essentially he is trying to prevent Civil War by starting one here in the Leaf."

"There is no other way right now, he is removing pieces that are loyal to his son," Fuka said. "He had several commanders in the legions that had to be removed, and the only way to do that was to occupy his son with something else."

"You know Naruto is going to kill him, and possibly you if he finds out right," Tsunade said looking her in the eye. "He has never responded well to people he cares for being played with, and using Koyuki this way and himself might drive him even farther from the Leaf."

Fuka knew that there was a severe risk in all of this, but for what was hers, she would make that risk. The pressure on Koyuki was limited to the Prince himself and she would have him dealt with soon. The Fire Lord understood the situation with Naruto and Koyuki and was not going to put more pressure on him than necessary to maintain appearances.

"The Fire Lord knows it's tenuous, but the entire situation is a mess. The Fire Prince has been corrupt for years and his father has been looking for a way not to name him heir, but he wasn't sure he had another lined up, until he met me," Fuka said softly.

"Do you think this won't all blow up in your face," Tsunade asked softly. "I know you have feelings for Naruto, the people that I have watching you have noted you haven't really left this apartment in the time you have been here, though you have your own space for your position."

"I am hoping it won't," Fuka admitted. "I have been nerved up ever since the Yakuza began their extermination of the Fire Prince's people here."

"The Fire Prince had people here," Tsunade asked in surprise.

Fuka nodded. "They themselves finally made a mistake. They crossed the Yakuza and mentioned something about the Fire Prince they shouldn't have."

"The killing of Shinn," Tsunade realized. "They're doing this for Naruto."

She nodded. "Ryoma, the Yakuza boss, has tried to keep Naruto from going too far ever since he killed the Vassal Family. He was worried about him."

"I haven't met a mob boss like Ryoma," Tsunade commented.

Fuka had to agree. Ryoma put an inordinate amount of care into his organization, more so than any boss she had ever known. There were many in his organization who were as good as chunin, some even bordering on jounin in terms of skill. Loyalty in the group was tight too. Some of the rumours' she had heard about what happened to those who betrayed the group sent chills through her.

"They found out about the Fire Prince, so they're taking out his eyes. When he gets here they plan to kill him," Fuka admitted. "I was hoping that I would get to do it, but at this point I am willing to let Ryoma and his teams deal with the little shit. The problem is I think Danzo is trying to use the Prince to get what he wants."

"Which is my job," Tsunade said darkly. "You know this is why I fucking hate politics."

Fuka laughed. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk with you, I guess this is more important now than ever though," Tsunade admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure - Private room<strong>

"So I take it you heard from the Toad-perv," Naruto said, sitting across from Koyuki in the small room they had found.

She nodded. "It was a surprise, to say the least."

"You know I won't take back my past, I don't regret it," he whispered.

"I know," she smiled. "If you were, if you did, you wouldn't be Naruto."

This is what always stunned him about Koyuki, the easy acceptance with her. She didn't ask questions, she didn't pry. She asked, and hoped that he would tell her. He looked down at the hands in a tight ball against her lap.

"So what do you want to know," Naruto asked softly.

"Just tell me what happened."

"I have killed six people in my life," Naruto admitted. "This was before I became a ninja, before I even became a student."

Koyuki nodded. The information from the Sannin had said as much. "Why?"

"You know about Shinn, right?"

She shook her head.

"Figures," Naruto growled. "People forget to give the whole story at times. When I was growing up, I didn't live a good life. For the most part I was ignored by my peers and hated by a generation that had made up their mind about me before they even knew me."

Naruto shook his head. "I was fine with that, I don't care what they think of me to be honest. For the most part, Konoha can burn for all I care."

Koyuki nodded, she had expected that much. "So who is Shinn?"

"My brother," he said simply. "Shinn was the first person to ever claim a relationship with me. It was rather funny, considering I didn't like him at first, but he sort of grew on me."

There was a fondness in his voice that made Koyuki smile. Being an actress she was able to tell when someone felt genuine fondness and when they were faking. Speaking of Shinn, Naruto spoke with passion that he probably didn't even realize.

"It was so short," he shook his head. "Six months and he was my brother in my heart and in my mind, and then he was adopted."

"That should be a good thing," she whispered.

"Yeah, it should, but it was a set-up," he shook his head. "The Fire Lord had appointed a new Vassal Family to the village. Their mission was to establish a firm hold for the capital over the Hidden Leaf's trade. With the destruction the Kyuubi had wrought a lot of the business that had used to run through the city was in shambles and he was sent to re-establish that."

"So what does this have to do with Shinn," she whispered, she didn't like this because it was just too much.

"There was one group of civilians that hated me with a passion, and the majority of them ran something called the Trade Guild."

Her father had dealt with the Trade Guild at one point before his murder. He came away saying he was glad he wasn't a businessman.

"The people of the Trade Guild hated me, a lot," Naruto repeated. "Somehow they had found out that I had the Kyuubi sealed in me and did everything in their power to make sure that my life was difficult. One of those things that they did was push through Shinn's adoption."

Naruto growled for a second and stood up. "The Vassal Head, in an attempt to curry favour, set it up so that the Demon's Brother would die."

She gasped, she had never thought people could be that cruel.

"It was not because they had promised anything, but it was gesture to curry favour with the group," Naruto growled out. "I found out later their daughter, Tsuki claimed that Shinn had attacked her and the Genin in "neutralizing" the threat accidently cut his carotid artery."

"That's the official story," Naruto growled, looking out the window. "The real story is that she pushed him down a staircase into the waiting arms of the genin team that he and I had beaten only months before. The fuckers were 14 and we were seven and still we had beaten them. They slit his throat and damaged his body so badly that the coroner could not identify him from dental records."

Koyuki looked ready to cry at that.

"I wasn't even told of the funeral, the Third didn't want his "monster" to lose control," Naruto slammed his fist against the window. "I heard the Matrons talking about it and snuck out that night to find his grave."

Naruto remembered that night. He remembered the hate that coursed through his veins, and the desire for revenge that had permeated everything at that point. It was then that he had remembered the man who visited the orphanage earlier, to talk with several of the older kids. All of them disappeared a week later, the matrons made a fuss about it. One of them even claimed that the "demon" had killed them.

"I went to the Yakuza after that. The boss had been recruiting from the orphanage for years, and I wanted revenge and they seemed the only way to get it, since the Ninja had protected the monsters that did this to Shinn," Naruto turned back to her. "Are you sure that you want hear the rest?"

Koyuki did have tears in her eyes at this point, but nodded. She wanted to know where Naruto had come from, even if it was the worst childhood that she could imagine.

"Ryoma, that's the name of the boss I worked for, took me in. He knew about the Trade Guild, they had been trying to drive out his drug trade for years and take over for themselves," Naruto shrugged. "Such pretty people on the outside, but every last one of them were corrupt to the core. Ryoma had his best train me, and even called in markers with several ninja that owed him favors. They may have hated me, but if they went bad on their favours they knew that the Yakuza's hit men would find a way to get them."

"How long did they train you," Koyuki asked, drying her eyes. Naruto smiled slightly. She had such a great heart, why did she let it bleed for him?

"Three years," Naruto leaned back against the window sill. "For three years I was put through hell on earth, to be ready for what was to come. I actually invaded ninja training grounds and killed beasts that they kept there for their own training. I used to spy on the Trade Guild families to get dirt on them, and break into their houses to steal things of value. I bankrupted several families and I felt no remorse about it. They all had a hand in Shinn's death and I would see them pay for it."

Koyuki could relate to that. She had dreamed for nearly a year after being forced into exile of return and butchering her uncle. She had been so young though, she never thought someone so young would act on it.

"I became the monster that the Ninja feared I would, I didn't kill but I destroyed lives to make sure that I got to where I needed. The fact that it benefited Ryoma in establishing his hold on the drug trade didn't bother me, I wanted the Guild destroyed for what they did to my brother."

Naruto remembered what came next, he still couldn't believe that the family thought they would be able to curry the favour of Yakuza after trying to align with the Trade Guild.

"The Vassal eventually learned of the Yakuza war on the Trade Guild and decided to use that to his advantage and curry favour with Ryoma," Naruto shook his head. "Ryoma had no love for the Fire Lord so I am still curious as to what made the Vassal Lord actually think Ryoma would work with them. Anyways, after that it was when the final set up began."

Koyuki decided enough was enough. She was out of her chair in a moment and in Naruto's arms. He felt hot tears against his neck as she cried.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "You didn't cause my childhood?"

"No child should live like that," she whispered. There were tears in her eyes as she pulled back and matched his gaze. "No child should be forced to survive on their own. It should be a time for dreams, not plotting revenge."

There was passion in her voice as she spoke and passion in her eyes. Naruto smiled slightly.

"It's in the past, I can deal with it now."

"But no child should have too," she yelled "You deserve better than that, any child deserves better than that."

"_Shinn," _he thought looking up. _"You would like her brother, she is strong."_

"So tell me the rest," she wiped away a stray tear. "What happened?"

"Tsuki, their daughter, and her mother came to meet Ryoma and I to set up a meeting," Naruto shrugged. "Neither of them recognized me, because the training with the Yakuza had changed my appearance from what they remembered and I had learned to hide the birthmarks at that point."

Koyuki nodded. "So you now had an in?"

Naruto nodded. "They had ordered heavier security because of the hits on the Trade Guild, and behold it's the same three Genin that had been with them years before when they killed Shinn. None of them had advanced beyond Gennin, they just sucked. It was too perfect an opportunity to pass up."

"To this point I had killed no one," Naruto reminded her. "I had helped to destroy the bastards who hurt my brother, but never directly had I killed anyone. But this family, this family had the largest hand in killing him. I finally had revenge in site and I wanted it."

Naruto closed his eyes, remembering the heated conversation with Ryoma. He had known that Naruto was looking for revenge against someone, his obsession with destroying the Trade Guild had pointed to that, but this was beyond anything the Yakuza had tried in recent memory. They argued for hours if he should go through with it or not.

Finally, Naruto had won out and got the information he needed.

"It took weeks to organize, and weeks more to get ready, but I killed the genin guards first. I hid their bodies so that no one would know and had Yakuza stand in place so the family would not expect anything. I grabbed the mother first, and bound her. When her husband came I hit him from behind and did the same thing. When they both woke and they saw me, I saw the fear."

Naruto shuddered, remembering this was always hard for him. He had turned into a monster because of what they did and he had almost lost himself to it.

"Their daughter came last, trying to find her parents. Before she knew what was happening I slit her throat and shoved her before her parents. She bled out in front of them."

Koyuki gasped, she had seen ninja kill, she had seen her uncle's men kill, but she never thought a ten year old boy would kill in such a way. It was too much, she cried for him again.

"I let her die, I made no move, and told them how this could have been avoided, how their own desires for wealth ended their daughter's life," He whispered. "I put a single kunai through the wife's heart and then untied the gag on her husband. I let him scream and curse before I told him it was for Shin that he died. I removed any trace that I was there, the Yakuza are pretty good for learning that and left."

Koyuki shuddered as the story ended. How did the man she now knew come to be?

"It was after that I tried to pull back from the Yakuza. I worked enforcement for the bars, but I never actively targeted families anymore. Ryoma told me it would be bad for business if the monster in me kept coming out, so he paid me a steady wage just to act as an enforcer and that actually helped. A lot of the anger that I had up until that point was let go, and I just became adrift once more."

"No more," she whispered. "Please, no more for today."

He nodded to her and felt her arms wrap around him.

"How did you pull out from that? How were you able to overcome that nightmare?"

"I am strong," he said as if it answered everything. He really didn't want to tell her about Kisara or the night they shared and the dream that had been shown after that. "I found my way. Now you know, are you mad?"

She shook her head. "It makes you all the more amazing. It makes me wonder how you could be so strong."

"You're the strong one, princess," he said, gently tracing her cheek with his fingertips. "You've always been the strong one."

Koyuki smiled softly and just leaned into his hand. The two just enjoyed the moment together.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamanaka Household<strong>

Yamanaka Ino had been put on reserve, she knew that she had been Mind-wiped, the traces of the technique lingered. She had looked for information on the one image that her father could not erase, forced her team to help her, and still there was nothing. It was like all the information on the boy had disappeared.

Her door opened, her mother stepped in with another member of the clan. The young Yamanaka sighed, it was another check to see if the Mind-wipe had held. She was to be scanned like this for at least three weeks before they would let her live a normal life again.

"Ino dear it's time for another check-up" her mother smiled as the man nodded.

"Yes, mother," Ino ground out. She hated this, because it always felt like someone was stabbing her with needles when this check happened.

Her mother sighed. "I know you don't like it, but this information that we cannot afford getting out Ino. Your father has ordered it, and if you don't go through with this, you will likely never be allowed a mission higher than C-rank again."

Ino knew that the prestige of the clan rested on the missions that she and the other members took. If she was held back to C-rank missions for her career their status as a clan would falter and she could lose position as heiress of that clan.

Ino just nodded feeling unconvinced. What was so bad about the memories that she had locked away? What was so bad that that she had discovered that her father would take this route?

"It will be over quick, Ino," the blonde haired man said, gesturing for her to sit in the chair. "This is only a surface check, and then we will pull back just as quickly."

Ino nodded, closing her eyes and feeling the man place two fingers against her

"Okay make sure you go easy on my daughter," Ino's mother said suddenly. Her eyes were narrowed, there was something wrong here.

"Yes, my lady," the man looked back at Ino and closed his own eyes. There was a flash of light and he was suddenly in her mindscape. The field of flowers was broken up and there were small bubbles floating above those memories that Inochi had removed. "I see."

"What do you see," Ino asked, looking in surprise. "What are we doing here?"

"Oh, Lady Ino, you're going to help begin the downfall of the Hokage," the man smiled slightly. "Be proud, you will help bring about the rise of my master."

He placed a hand against her head and she fell to the ground.

"**Ninja art: Memory unseal," **he said softly placing a hand against her head.

He looked over and found one small orb, and instantly pushed it back to the ground. It should be enough.

Ino began to convulse and he was forced back out of the mindscape. He looked around to find Ino's mother slamming him into a wall.

"You son of a bitch," she roared. She flipped him over and slammed him into the chair. It broke, he had no idea that she had been a ninja before marrying Inoichi.

"My master will be able to rise now," the man smiled. "I have done Konoha a service."

"All you have done," Ino's mother growled. "Is sign your death warrant!"

With a jerk she pulled the man from the ground and slammed him into the wall. Before he could recover a knife was in his throat and twisted.

"A ninja is always ready," she hissed. "Die!"

Yamanka Fu fell to his sister-in-law with a smile on his face. He had served Konoha, that was all that he could ask for in this life.

Ino's mother was at her side, trying to calm her daughter. She was convulsing against the chair, a dark memory ripping through her psyche.

"Inoichi," she breathed. "Someone find Inoichi now!"

One of the people who had been in the house ran upstairs, saw the body, saw Ino and ran from the room.

Ino stared into nice room. There were books and scrolls scattered about, and two people struggling against their bonds. She felt a sense of pride, the terror in their eyes made her feel, powerful.

"You know right," she hissed. "I could have killed you without you seeing me, but I felt justice had to be done. There is one person still missing from this."

The woman's eyes widened in terror.

"Oh yes, Yukina, I know about your daughter's part in this," she hissed. "I know what you allowed, and for money, for greed. It's time for you to pay the toll that Death demands of you."

The man struggled against his bonds, but she kicked him to the ground. The chair he was bound too went over and he hit with a thud.

"You were never anything more than a merchant," she hissed. "You never fought for anything in your life, and even when you wanted something it was always others who did the dirty work for you."

The man's eyes widened. "You understand now."

She looked back at the wife. "I am the one who destroyed your friends in the Trade Guild. I gathered information, I stole from them and gave it all to Ryoma who blackmailed them."

The woman seemed to grow more terrified.

"I see you heard," she grinned. She felt happy at their terror. "Now you know what my brother felt like. He was so happy when he was adopted, and then you pull this. Your husband killed him to make fucking people stronger in the goddamn drug trade. You have no moral high ground to stand on, you have no justification for how you have lived."

The woman screamed into the gag.

"Mom, dad," a voice called out with a knock on the door. The woman screamed, but nothing came out. He had bound her gag the right way to muffle it. The door opened and in stepped a white haired girl with bright eyes. Her eyes widened and she ran to them. "Who did this?"

"Oh dear, I guess your parents are going to be forced to watch," she grinned. She wanted to feel horrified, but right now whatever she was feeling, it was not that. "You should have run Tsuki."

She screamed as Ino fell on her all Ino could see was blood fly.

Ino bolted upright. Her mother looked at her in a panic.

"Ino, are you alright, what did that bastard do," she asked, running her hands through her hair.

"I have to go," Ino fought to get up. "I have to get out of her."

"Ino, settle down," she roared. "Ino, what's wrong?"

"I have to go," Ino repeated, bolting out of the house without even putting shoes on. Her mother followed after her.

"Ino get back here!"

"Honey, what's wrong," Inochi appeared.

"Your daughter, she just ran out of the house. Someone broke the memory seal, she went through a Reclaiming!"

Inochi's eyes widened and looked down the street towards the direction his wife had been running. There was no sign of Ino anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district<strong>

"**DAMNIT,"** Tsunade screamed as she heard the report from Inochi and his wife. "You let someone…damnit all, you know that she is a liability now right?"

"I understand…" Inoichi tried to placate the enraged Hokage only to be silenced by a glare.

"Listen well," Tsunade snapped. "Your daughter only saw a portion of the shit that has been going on in this damned town for years. You had your part in it and by god if she cannot be trusted I will make sure she is silenced, do you understand?"

Inoichi wanted to argue, but the threat of violence was so heavy even he could not ignore it.

Tsunade looked around at each of the teams. "Your target is Yamanaka Ino. Your mission is to find her and detain her. Put her out if you have too, I want her found now!"

The teams stood stunned, they were being told to hunt down one of their own. They could not believe it.

"Do any of you have a problem with what your Hokage has just told you to do," Tsunade screamed look at either of them.

They were shocked, but each of them nodded and dispersed. Tsunade looked at Inoichi.

"Need I tell you what will happen if she breaks her oaths?" Tsunade asked darkly.

He shook his head, sweating and wanting to find his daughter.

"Good, now get out of my sight and find her before she destroys anything that we might have going for us," Tsunade turned and walked back towards the secretary.

Inoichi disappeared and began to search for his daughter. He couldn't even call on his old teammates for fear that Ino would tell them something that would get her killed.

Tsunade looked at Fuka. "Do you think you can find her?"

Fuka nodded. "Is that what you want me to do?"

Tsunade nodded. "Find her and get her secure, I don't want anyone letting this out before we have dealt with that little shit."

Fuka nodded before disappearing a swirl of leaves. Tsunade looked up towards the monument and frowned.

"Thanks a lot," she said in exasperation as she herself went to begin the search for the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Leaf – 3rd Floor<strong>

The Emerald Leaf was one of the places that the elite of Konoha wanted to be seen. It was also one of Ryoma's front businesses. After the drug trade stopped proving to be as profitable he began to expand outward into legitimate businesses and information brokering. He still moved the occasional drug, but it did not make up as much of his money as it once had. He sat eating silently with an older man dressed in a traditional black kimono.

"You know, I know you didn't call me here to show off this restaurant, Ryoma," the man said, looking down at his steak. It was delicacy even in Konoha, leaving Ryoma able to charge an exorbitant price for it.

"Enjoy the ambiance for a bit, old man," Ryoma smiled, looking up. "You know it's not often that I get the chance to enjoy what I have built."

"Heard you've been busy for the last week," the old man set his knife on the ground. "You've been taking out the Fire Prince's team, and there are rumours' that there has been a shakeup in the Generals of the Fire Lord."

"Your sources are as good as always, Wasabi Jirocho," Ryoma smiled. "How is young Idate doing?"

"The brat is still running every race he can find," the old man shook his head. "It was also the last time that you and I shared a meal. So what earth-shattering revelation do you have for me this time?"

"What makes you think I have an earth shattering revelation for you," Ryoma raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Ryoma, you were effectively out of the business," the old man smiled lightly. "Not like that, but you know what I mean. You were running legit businesses these days, and then suddenly you are killing off connections to the Fire Prince. You're not going to do something like that without a big reason."

Ryoma chuckled, "You know you can never leave the business, besides I like the job."

"Sure you do," the old man said looking at him directly. "I heard what your boy did to the Vassal Family all those years ago. You started pulling back operations after that, you became more an information broker and business man than street thug."

Ryoma shook his head. "So you had your ear to the ground for that long?"

The old man nodded. "Tsunade needed a connection to her home, and I was it."

"So you were brokering information for the Senju and you neglected to mention this?" Ryoma asked darkly. The man's eyes narrowed as he took in the surroundings."

Ryoma just cut his steak and spoke "Jirōchō"

"Yes, Ryoma."

"We're friends, and as friends I hate bringing this up but please remember who helped your family take control of the Tea Country. Also who helped you control the Wagarashi family?"

"You did Ryoma," Jirōchō nodded as Ryoma now actually caught his eyes. This was the Head of the Black Lotus that was feared and respected in the Ninja world as well as the civilian. The head of the Wasabi family saw the murderous look and shivered.

"Then remember your fucking place, and do not question my actions," Ryoma growled out. "You may be friends with that big chested bitch, but if I find out you have sold me or mine out in any way shape or form even she won't be able to protect your family from me. Do you understand? "

"I…I'm sorry, Ryoma. I won't question your actions again, I offer an apology," he knew the powers this man had and did not want to anger someone who could call down the wrath of the gods themselves it seemed if you pissed him off enough.

"See that you do," Ryoma nodded, as a man came up and whispered something in his ear. He smiled slightly and then stood. "It seem business calls me away once more, Jirocho. Enjoy the meal, I will make sure everything is paid for."

"It was good to see you again, old man," Ryoma smiled and stood and walked away with two of his guards flanking him.

"Jirōchō go home and get within the comfort of your wife's bosom. Enjoy your life, and remember that if I find out of any betrayal it will be the last thing you ever see," Ryoma turned and walked away, leaving the shaken man behind.

"She found her way there, my lord," the man said in a hushed whisper.

Ryoma nodded. "So the memory wipe did not hold. Interesting move, Danzo. I hope it was worth the pawn that you lost."

"We've sealed off the area, and we will hold back the ninja if need be," the man said with a conviction that awed him. Ever since Tornado had come to his organization, the sense of loyalty that he inspired in his men was astounding. Hell every since Naruto joined he had more power than the average Yakuza considering Shinobies were after the blond.

"Good, let's go deal with the little flower and get her back to her Hokage before she does something stupid, and deal with the last of the little shit's men."

* * *

><p><strong>Kirikagure - Mizukage's office<strong>

"Naruto, how's Koyuki?" Tetsuko asked as the younger man walked into Mei's office. His face seemed much lighter, like the conversation with the Snow princess had helped a lot more than they had imagined it would.

"She's better," Naruto admitted. "She's still not happy with something, but she wouldn't tell me what. I asked Guren to take her shopping."

Tetusko smiled. It was so funny to watch this play out with the women surrounding Naruto.

"Kid, have you thought about the training," the Toad Sannin asked as he sat across from Mei.

"I have," Naruto shrugged. "I don't know if I am going to have enough time to train with you as well, I still have work with Tetsuko and my own improvements to the Imperial that I have been working on."

Tetsuko smiled slightly. It was finally time for the Uzumaki to start their rise anew, and it would be through Naruto that it would happen.

"Are you sure," the man asked softly. There was a hint of sadness in his voice that none of them missed.

Naruto nodded. "Right now I am at a dangerous stage, at least according to Tetsuko I am as much a danger to myself as to others. It's not good to give that up."

The man nodded accepting it, even though it looked like he had just swallowed something bitter. "Do you think you can have him ready for those groups?"

Tetsuko nodded. "If you can give me a primer on what we are facing, I am sure he won't object to your input when were at a stage that we can add more to his training schedule."

It was the best that Jiraiya knew he was going to get. The boy didn't know him and he knew better than anyone that seals were a dangerous art if left unsupervised. Naruto's ultimate technique was proof of that.

"They are collecting Biju, or at least the hosts that remain," the old man said. "They have to be dangerous, the hosts are some of the best trained in the Hidden Villages."

Tetusko nodded. "We'll have him ready."

"Yes, they have to be dangerous to take the hosts, but they can't be strong enough to control the Biju. According to Guren, they know about it, are amused," Mei shivered at the thought. That much power was an insane idea to her.

"We have found traces of the last two, besides the one tail, they live in Kumo right now," Jiraiya looked at Naruto seriously. "If you can, you need to find a way to Kumo to make contact with them. The three of you together will be stronger than apart."

Naruto nodded. "Do you have an information on them?"

"One is the Raikage's brother, and one of them is his top female assassin," Jiraiya handed him a picture. "Yugito Nii."

The blonde in the picture was simply stunning, there was a quality in her eyes that reminded him of Mei and Kisara. "She's cute."

Mei frowned hearing that. The last thing that she needed was more competition for his attention. She looked at Naruto and she noticed he had a twinkle in his eye and smiled softly. Oh how he knows to tease. She now knew how her Shinobies felt when she flirted with them.

"She's also the nastiest fighter in Kumo that is not from the Raikage line. She has a hell-fire technique from the kitty she contains…"

"That is like the Uchiha's black flames," Naruto finished.

"I take it you researched your enemy after you met them," Jiraiya looked at him.

Naruto nodded. "Know your enemy and all that."

Jiraiya cringed at that. It was a harsh way to live. "With the one tail, that is four targets that they can go after and are not as strong as the monster that they contain."

"You think they know that Kisara is gone?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "They are still trying to track your movements, several of my contacts have heard from that asking for information."

Naruto absorbed it all. This was a giant mess. On one side he had the Biju that would challenge him for the position that he had with Kisara. On the other side these nut jobs would be out for his blood, even though he no longer held Kisara. They did not know that.

"You've got a fighting chance, Naruto-kun," Mei said softly from the side. She saw the look on his face and knew that he was worried. "We'll find a way to win."

Naruto nodded at Mei. How she held such an outlook towards life he would never know. He looked over at Jiraiya and asked him. "How long do I have to get ready?"

"About a year and half year?" Jiraiya shrugged. "That is pretty much straight training. I would be more comfortable with a three year window."

Naruto eyes hardened. He trained nearly six hours a day when not on missions. "You're talking about no missions, no income, just straight training."

Jiraiya nodded, Tetusko looked grim which told Naruto she agreed as well. "As much as I hate it kid, Earthbeast was a lower s-class nin. We're talking about the elite of the elite in the case of this group."

" Uchiha Itachi," Naruto growled out. "I have to be to that caliber?"

"Beyond," Jiraiya said simply. "We're not sure how good they are, but Itachi is nowhere near the top if the rumours' are to be believed." He also knew that Naruto was higher than him in the academy which saddened him a bit.

Naruto actually smiled at this. "I will be peerless, I will stand undefeated."

Jiraiya just nodded. He wanted to believe that, the kid's faith in that ideal had gotten him this far. He hoped it would really get him to the top.

"Naruto you must prepare. I will train you with our clan arts and Jiraiya will help you as well." Tetsuko said drawing Naruto attention. "I know you did not want the skills that he has from the Fourth Hokage, but at this point and time you need everything you can get. Once this mess in Konoha is settled we will settle down and get to it."

Naruto nodded, he looked over at Jiraiya. "Can you take time out of your duties to help that?"

"The network runs itself at this point," Jiraiya shrugged. "If I am needed I can step out and leave Tetsuko notes on what I would like you to go through. She was a good enough ninja in her time." he smirked as he basically called her old. She basically was considering she was as old as his teacher.

Naruto looked at Tetusko and saw a literal tick over her right eye. She turned to Jiraiya slowly. "Jiraiya."

The tone in her voice told him that he was in trouble. Jiraiya launched out the open window with a suddenly revitalized Uzumaki female hot on his tail.

"You know, you think he would learn after all this time," Mei shook her head. "This meeting was supposed to go longer than this."

"I figured, which is why I am glad for the screw up," Naruto shrugged. "How is your training going, Mei? I know a lot of your time is taken up getting Kiri back to what it once was."

"Knowing what I know?" Mei shook her head. "I will find a way to step it up. I have finished the beginner books on Sealing that Tetusko gave me though." She then sighed "It's hard to keep the chakra up with the other thing

"Keep working on it. before you know it you chakra will increase at a great amount. It is also something that can greatly help you" Naruto nodded and looked at the time piece on the wall. "I should probably head out and meet Koyuki and Guren."

"You need to know your wife better," Naruto either missed the struggle in her to get the words out in an even tone or ignored it entirely. Either way he nodded, got up and walked out of the room.

"You two know, that won't work on everyone. He was looking for a reason to leave," Mei said as the two reappeared in her office.

"We both knew, we gave him the out," Jiraiya said stepping towards the window. "Konoha is on the verge of falling apart and a lot of it revolves around Naruto. We need him here and we need to start getting him ready."

"Is everyone's mission in Konoha to play a really insane political game with Naruto?" Mei's eyes hardened as she thought of what she knew. "He's not going to like any of the secrets."

Jirayia looked at them both. "You know."

Tetusko nodded. "I am giving a Konoha a chance to tell him. Remember I was the one who sent Kushina to Konoha when she was a little girl, and Kiri's intelligence service was not that bad."

Jiraiya knew that he was stuck. "We were planning on telling him, but then this crap with Inoichi's daughter and the Fire Price rose up. We have to deal with that mess immediately and telling Naruto got pushed to the back burner. We do plan on telling him though."

"Good because if you don't we will," Tetusko growled out. "Even if he doesn't acknowledge that past, he should know where he has come from."

"Understood," Jiraiya said gravely. "Did you get a message from Tsunade?"

"Yes…it seems that Tsunade is worried about the Prince's arrival. The Yakuza's have been killing of the prince's people in Konoha, and thinks that it's related back to Naruto. The Fire Lord has begun to move against his son as well for the assassination attempt. Fire seems to be in a mess right now," Jiraiya nodded and closed his eyes.

"It hasn't been this bad since the death of Naruto's father. We could literally descend into Civil War if this doesn't work."

"Koyuki being here can be used to help keep Naruto here, but we will have to leave soon if Tsunade's plans go accordingly," Jiraiya admitted. "I am sorry for dumping all of this on you, but the Land of Fire is a mess right now."

"We went through a civil war Jiraiya," Mei said blankly. "As much as I think the people of your village deserve it, there are people who are innocent who don't. So I don't mind helping."

Jiraiya nodded as well _"hime I hope you know what you're doing"_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha - Underground<strong>

"Damnit," Danzo raged. He should have known that Inochi's wife would not have let her skills dull after marrying the man. Because Fu was locked in the Memory-Unseal with Ino he lost one of his most valuable agents.

"Danzo-sama, your rendezvous with Prince is coming up," another agent commented. "Should we leave or should we wait for him here?"

"This is a mess, Torune," Danzo admitted. "I lost Fu because that clan, and now I cannot find the girl. The Prince is walking into a powder keg."

Torune said nothing, simply staring ahead. He had tried to prevent the death of the last of the Fire Prince's men here in Konoha, but by the time he had found his apartment the man was hanging from the rafters by a cord with a black lotus underneath him. Danzo seemed to know what it meant, but he still had no clue as to what was going on.

"The Black Lotus moves in the open once more," Danzo growled out. The Black Lotus was not one man, it was title to the strongest of the Yakuza in Fire Country. He had no idea who had inherited the title, not even his men could get that high in the Yakuza, but their movements in the open after nearly five years of silence was most troubling.

"Gather a squadron, we will meet the Prince and provide escort to the village," Danzo ordered.

Torune nodded, bowed and went to gather the men.

* * *

><p><strong>Former Vassal Home – Konoha Outer Districts<strong>

Yamanaka Ino's stared at the now dusty room. Her feet were dirty, her eyes red from the tears she had shed. She couldn't believe that Naruto had done that. Had the family really helped kill an innocent boy just to get to at Naruto?

"You know, Miss Yamanka," a soft, cultured voice called out. "You could have picked a better place to hide.

The Yamanaka heir jumped, she spun around and gasped. Dressed in a dark black suit, with black gloves on was the other man she had seen.

"No," she shook her head. "No…"

"I assure you Miss Yamanaka, whatever you saw in Naruto's mind is true," he said stepping forward. Two men stepped out from behind him and flanked him as he moved forward. "Why did you come here?"

"No! Please, I'm sorry," Ino looked down. "She begged for her life, and he still killed her. Why?"

"Because she played a part in his friend's death," Ryoma said simply. "There is nothing in this world that can truly account from the rage we feel at the loss of those we love. Naruto loved Shinn as a brother, and when he was taken, Naruto fell into a very dark place."

Ino looked around. "You're a monster too."

Ryoma chuckled. "Little girl, we're all monsters after a fashion. I just don't hide behind a cloak of civility. Fuck with me and I will destroy you."

"Does he hate us," Ino asked, looking around again.

Ryoma shrugged. "I don't know to tell you the truth. I don't think he cares for any of you, but I doubt he hates you."

"You just said he didn't care for any of us," Ino looked at him. "How is that any different?"

"Because to hate, you actually have to want them to die. It's the oldest meaning of the word," Ryoma gestured towards the door. "You know it would be bad if you told any of this right?"

Ino nodded. "I couldn't do it to my dad. I want to talk with someone, but I don't know anyone who would listen."

"I am," Ryoma said. "I have been a part of Naruto's life since Shinn was murdered. I have watched him grow from a boy obsessed with revenge to the man he is."

"You know I know I can't trust you," Ino whispered.

Ryoma shrugged. "Suit yourself, but you do know right that I am not going to let you see your friends until this is done."

"Why," Ino looked at him.

"Because that bastard hurt one of us," Ryoma said softly. "He hurt one of us and I had to watch a boy become a monster to make his heart better. I watched that same boy kill off nearly all of his emotions just trying to escape that past. I will make the last man responsible pay for that so he doesn't have too."

Ino nodded. It made sense in a way. Her view of the world had been shattered, she had to see it for herself and even now she still couldn't make sense of everything going on in her head.

"Will any of us have the chance to be his friend," Ino walked over to him. "Can any of us have a chance to know the real him?"

"Maybe," Ryoma shrugged. "The kid has changed a lot over the last few months, but it's going to be difficult. Trust has never come easy with Naruto, and if you lose it, he won't let you have it back."

"So no chance in hell," Ino said dryly. "Is that offer to talk still open?"

Ryoma smiled, if this girl didn't stay in the Ninja he would have to offer her a position one day.

"Of course, Miss. Let's walk a little bit, I am sure you would like some shoes."

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district<strong>

The search teams had found no sign of Ino when Fuka emerged next to the house of the former Vassal family. No one had inhabited it years, believing that the "Demon's Taint" would carry over to anyone who had been involved with them.

"Great timing," Ryoma called out, looking up from where the missing girl was sitting across from him. "We were just discussing the past of our dear tornado."

"The Hokage wants to see her," Fuka said simply.

Ryoma nodded. "I have an appointment to keep anyways, so I was hoping a ninja would pass by so I could."

Fuka gestured to the girl, who now had a pair of shinobi sandals on and looked a little lighter in spirit. "The Black Lotus moves again?"

Ryoma said nothing, he and his guards simply walked out the broken gate towards whatever meeting they had to keep.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire country – on the way to Konoha<strong>

The Fire Carriage was the finest in luxury that he had been able to swindle from the old bastard. He had it studded with precious gems and the finest silks adorned the cabin. The team of white horse were the finest from the stables. He had to make an impression after all for when he broke that insolent brat and took his woman as his own.

"We're almost there my lord," his servant knelt before him. "The team that Lord Danzo said would be waiting is there."

"Good, I would like to leave these dreadful accommodations as soon as possible," the man sneered. The sooner he dealt with that brat too the better. He would take his woman, no matter what his father thought.

The carriage came to a stop, and the servants hurried to open the door and roll out the carpet so that his feet would never have to touch the dirt. One of them had not moved fast enough, he would have to be whipped later.

"Lord Danzo," the prince said in the most congenial voice that he could manage. He hated the cripple, he was beneath him. "It's so good to see you again."

"And you as well, my lord," Danzo said through gritted teeth. "I bring news my lord."

The Prince raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh?"

"We have discovered the identity of the murder of your Vassal family."

The Fire Prince looked happy, Danzo would only bring him news like this if it was something that could push the plan forward. "Do tell."

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha -Hokage's office <strong>

Tsunade growled out as she discovered the known agents of Root and several others they had not suspected had disappeared from the village. Fuka shook her head as the last communication that the Feudal Lord had sent had given approval for the final act, but they weren't sure that the Black Lotus had removed all of the people that had worked with the Prince in the village.

"This is just great," Tsunade growled. "Is there any fucking idea of how Danzo managed to get out?"

"He left through underground tunnels that the Second had designed as a fall back measure," Koharu said from the door. "He has been using those tunnels for years as his own personal training grounds, preparing his Root for a power struggle."

Tsunade blinked in surprise. "Koharu, what are you doing here?"

"My job," the old woman said bluntly. "We have ninja stationed at these tunnels to cover them should the ninja seek to return through this way, but the most likely point of entry is with the Fire Prince himself."

Tsunade nodded. "Who is Black Lotus?"

"Black Lotus is not a person per se," Koharu began.

"It's the title of the strongest Yakuza boss in the Land of Fire," Fuka finished. "Ryoma, Naruto's former boss, has sat at the position for nearly twenty years now."

Tsunade nodded. At least he was taking out people who were associated with Prince so they didn't have to worry about the little shit escaping. "That just leaves final preparations. I want the meetings ready for when he gets here."

Koharu nodded. "You know that Homura was working with Gato correct?"

Tsunade looked at the old woman. "I thought you both were, with how you pushed for Naruto's death."

"Homura was the only one getting any kickbacks," Koharu ground out. "No matter what, Lady Hokage, I am loyal to this village first and foremost."

Tsunade nodded. "So the Third knew this too?"

Koharu shrugged. "He probably chose to ignore it, like a lot of other things that happened during his career. He was, if nothing else, a consummate politician."

"Yeah, just want the world needs more of," Tsunade growled. She looked at the assembled Jounin finally. "Our wayward charge has been found, she is to be kept in the Anbu Deterntion Center until I say otherwise. Is this understood, Inoichi?"

The master cryptographer and interrogator nodded. He didn't like that his daughter was in the Detention Areas, but here was nothing that he could do about it.

"The Secretary is actually a hidden heiress to the Fire Throne," Kakashi blinked in surprise.

Fuka nodded, she knew that Kakashi had seen them at one point and appreciated not blabbing it about. He knew Naruto had a connection with Kurenai.

"What are we here for?"

"The Prince is coming, and he is out for blood it seems," Tsunade admitted. "There is a connection going back to the former Vassal Family and what happened to them that is going to get played out.

Kakashi knew about it. He was one of those who had been sent to investigate. "Did Naruto?"

Tsunade nodded. "It was a revenge killing on his part. The Vassal Family was a lot sicker than we thought and Naruto never got what they did."

Kakashi knew that there had been another murder in that family when the first moved to Konoha. A son that that they had attempted to adopt had attacked their daughter and the gennin team that served as guards had killed him in response. At least that was the official story. If the Yakuza was right it was a sick ploy on the part of the Fire Prince to get in good with Trade Guild.

"The murder of the vassal family" Kurenai breathed. She had only graduated with the team that had been murdered while on guard duty. "Naruto was responsible for that?"

Tsunade nodded. "The child that was killed was a brother to Naruto, he never forgave."

Kurenai wanted to be shocked by that, but she couldn't find it. A lot Naruto's past was so dark. More than any child's should be.

"He worked with the Yakuza since he was six years old. The Trade Guild fell apart because of Naruto's activities. He never directly killed until he got to this family, until he had enough skill to get to them he was content to destroy those who let his brother die. Evidently, he had a connection to the team that was guarding them and the family he killed."

"And let me guess," Anko growled up. "The actions were ordered by the Fire Prince."

Tsunade nodded. "It's one of the reasons that I wanted to keep Naruto from the village, but things changed."

Tsuande looked down. "Yesterday, immediately after Naruto's recovery, there was an attack against Koyuki, the Spring Daiymo, who had made a journey to see him. Naruto fended it off, but he discovered it was a kidnapping attempt ordered by the Prince."

Kurenai blinked, that was not good.

"A team has set out from Kiri and should arrive about the same time that the Fire Prince does. As of right now, we want that son-of-a-bitch dealt with before Naruto gets here, and using Fuka will be the key."

Everyone nodded as the plan was laid out.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure – Shopping Centre <strong>

Naruto huffed as he sat down on the table putting down lots of bags. Guren and Koyuki smiled at the scene.

"I'll get some refreshments" Guren smiled and went to get something for them.

Once she left Koyuki cupped her cheek and watched Naruto with a smirk.

"You enjoying yourself Naruto-kun" Naruto groaned which made her giggle.

"Say…Naruto-Kun about our date," Koyuki looked at him. "Would you be willing to go with me to Spring? I would like to show you something."

Naruto nodded. He was just happy that she was here. She had forgiven him for his deceit and for what had happened when he visited the first time. "Alright, that's fine."

He felt Koyuki lean closer to him and felt her breath against his neck. "Don't screw up again, Naruto-kun. I don't have the patience to forgive a second time."

He nodded and smiled.

A man who wore simple dark clothing that matched his brown hair, long pants and a short-sleeved shirt with black shoes, with a red sweatband on his head watched the scene. He looked at somewhere and nodded. An unknown operative nodded and went to pull an explosive tag.

Guren who was waiting to be served watched the scene of Naruto and Koyuki. She wondered how a man like Naruto managed to draw people in.

Watching with a soft expression her eyes went wide at the Anbu at the roof. She quickly went through a series of handsigns and yelled.

"Naruto, Koyuki watch out!" she yelled** "Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken" **Guren created several crystal shuriken and launched them at the Anbu who threw the explosive tag at Naruto and Koyuki. The Shuriken reached the Anbu at a fast speed instantly killing him but he managed to complete his objective.

The crowd ran and Naruto quickly jumped to protect Koyuki.

The brown haired man smirked and quickly nodded to the boy next to him. The boy nodded and shunshined.

The whole shopping center exploded.

Guren managed to get out and yelled for Naruto and Koyuki.

Inside the smoke Naruto got out of the rubble to see Koyuki not there and his eyes went wide.

"Koyuki!" Naruto yelled but saw Koyuki being held by someone who was running away. Waking up Koyuki screamed Naruto's name "Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes went wide and he quickly went for pursuit.

Guren growled the fact that this village was recovering meant that their security was weak for attacks like this. "I must let Mizukage-Sama know!" she then quickly went to see her leader.

* * *

><p><strong>The outskirts of Kiri<strong>

The robed figure jumped through the trees with Koyuki who was thrashing about. Once he landed on the clearing another person soon came to join him.

It was the brown haired man. He looked at Koyuki and smirked "it seems you were out of your bounds Princess"

Koyuki recognizing the man growled within the hold of the robed figure.

"Kazuma it seems that the prince has sent his dog after me" Kazuma's eyes narrowed "you are just as rude as you are beautiful princess"

Koyuki just scowled when Naruto now came into the scene. She brightened "Naruto!"

Kazuma's eyes narrowed at the blond "it seems you were meeting this scum Koyuki"

Koyuki yelled at the man and Naruto just narrowed his eyes preparing for battle.

"Give me the girl" the robed figure nodded and gave him Koyuki who thrashed about. She only received a slap which angered Naruto greatly.

"Shut up!" Kazuma threatened now holding Koyuki who had a busted lip.

"You will pay for that!" Naruto leaked his killer intent as he was now angry. Nobody hurts those he cares for.

"There is nothing you can do fool! Sora its time to do your duty!" Kazuma ordered the robed figure who showed himself to the world.

Naruto noticed it was a boy who had blue shoulder-length hair cut in an asymmetrical style and brown eyes.

The boy then brought out his right hand which was a tri-bladed death claw.

Kazuma nodded and looked to leave with Koyuki.

"I won't let you!" Naruto yelled and went for pursuit however Sora intercepted.

"**Wind release: Beast Tearing Palm"** summoning chakra on his right arm. Sora sent a massive slash of wind at Naruto.

The Uzumaki quickly went through a series of handsigns "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"** Naruto launched a massive orb of roaring flame towards Sora and his wind technique. Naruto's fireball was victorious as it went sailing towards Sora who finished another technique.

"**Wind release: Beast Tearing Gale Palm" **a massive demonic-like claw extended from the Sora's dominant hand which cancelled the fireball and his own at the same time.

Suddenly the group was encircled by flames.

"**Fire Release: Running Fire"** Naruto smirked at them "you won't get away"

Kazuma scowled as he didn't have time since reinforcements would come. He looked at his son and spoke "do it Sora show him your power"

"Yes father" Sora nodded and then took a step forward ignoring the flames that surrounded them.

"Naruto! Their planning something" Koyuki yelled much to Kazuma's ire and Naruto's acceptance.

"Shut up, Do it Sora!" Sora nodded at his father and closed his eyes.

Naruto wondered what he was doing but suddenly his chest started to hurt. Kisara's seal started to react strongly.

Opening his eyes Sora suddenly screamed and red chakra soon started to appear. Naruto while reigning in the pain watched in shock as he recognized the chakra. It wasn't possible, the fool had reached for Kisara's.

"**You have no idea how to use your power, let me show you,"** a deep voice boomed from the recesses of his mind.

Naruto's eyes went wide in great shock.

The red chakra started to cover Sora suddenly changed to gold. Sora fell to the ground, flopping around like a fish that had just been taken from the water. Kazuma looked on in horror as his son withered and groaned in pain.

"What have you done to my son!" he screamed as his boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"You would seek to understand the Peerless," a dark voice growled from Naruto's throats. Koyuki gasped as Naruto's once blue eyes became white. "You would seek to contain the Peerless, you're a fool."

Kazuma tried to move, but was met with Naruto's fist. He grabbed the hand that held Koyuki and wrenched it away with a violent jerk.

**"Princess, leave,"** the otherworldly voice said. Koyuki looked on in shock but nodded and ran from the scene. Naruto looked back at Kazuma. "**You really thought that I would let this happen? You tried to take her from me, there is no sin great than that in my eyes."**

Kazuma struggled against his grip, but the boy's power was insane. "What are you?"

**"I am Peerless,"** Naruto said simply. **"I am beyond you."**

He twisted and slammed Kazuma into the ground, he gasped in pain. "Your son is dead because he thought that he could control me."

"You're not supposed to be in the boy, where was the Kyuubi!"

**"Gone,"** Peerless said simply. "

"That's a lie, you're the Kyuubi," he whispered.

**"Dear, fool,"** the glowing white eyes met his. **"Her wrath would have been much worse. Just die, with your son."**

**"Teikoku"** Naruto whispered as he now glowed blue. Kazuma started to thrash around in pain within Naruto's wrath.

**"Gentei!"** he whispered

Kazuma screamed

The whole section of the forest was destroyed by a beam of light.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiri - Forest<strong>

Koyuki ran through the forest, trying to get back to the Mist. She needed to alert Mei, she needed to alert anyone. She felt the ground shift, she looked back and saw an exploding light.

"Naruto!"

"It's no use. Your lover is dead, and soon you will be in hands of our prince," a new man called out. "You really should have taken him up on his offer the first time. He even offered for you to be suitably roughed up."

The man suddenly shifted, narrowly avoiding a lance of crystal. He leapt back in time to avoide the follow up sword strike that had come his way. One of the crystal shurikens that followed embedded on his shoulder.

Koyuki turned around to see Guren and Chojuro both in battle stance and both apparently very angry.

All the man could do was grimace.

Peerless stood amongst the broken bodies. Kazuma's husk lay against the ground burned beyond any form of recognition. He walked back towards the fool boy who had tried to take his power. His Gentei was still on.

Sora was still on the ground, the pain that he was feeling was beyond anything he had ever imagined. He had thought that using Kyuubi's power would be painful, but nothing had ever prepared him for this.

**"It's painful boy, because you tried to take that which is not yours,"** Peerless said, grabbing him by the temples and lifting him from the ground. **"My power is not Kisara's she would have killed you outright. You, I am giving a chance to learn your lesson."**

He hurled Sora back, who hit a tree and slumped to the ground.

**"You should have been a good boy and not tried to take what is not yours,"** Peerless knelt before him and stared at him in the eyes.

"Kill, me…" Sora groaned in pain.

**"You are not your father, you have a chance not to be,"** Peerless said simply. **"Either learn from this and grow or die. The pain will do you some good."**

Naruto's eyes suddenly returned to their normal blue. As the Gentei turned off he looked at Sora and then back at Kazuma. "Son of a bitch took my fight!"

"That….That wasn't you."

"I have no idea what that was," Naruto admitted through gritted teeth. He was supposed to be the strongest. It was his dream, it was his creed, and this son of a bitch came and took it from him! What in the hells was that? "But it looks like he left you in pain and without a father. Good luck explaining this to that Prince, if you ever make it back to him."

"Kill me," Sora pleaded again through gritted teeth.

Naruto shook his head. "I am not that kind."

Dodging a crystal attack from Guren, the assassin looked up to see Chojuro above him.

"**Hiramekarei Unleashing" **Chojuro unleashed the sword Hiramekarei by emitting a large quantity of chakra on either side of the blade, from the two holes located near its tip. He then sent a large chakra wave at him.

"That's not enough!" the second assassin yelled but suddenly he was blinded by a bright light. He moved above the wave and headed towards Koyuki. If she could not be secured she was to die, it was as simple as that.

Before he could reach her though he felt something slam into his chest. He looked down to see the crystal lance that he had avoided before to pierce his chest. He looked down the lance to see Naruto looking at him coldly.

Guren blinked, she had not even seen him arrive.

"This is for trying to take, what is mine!" Naruto pulled the crystal out and then slammed it against the side of his head. The man fell over, bleeding as Naruto stood over him. He brought the lance up and down straight through his skull. Naruto looked up slowly. "Another to the list."

Koyuki watched as Naruto killed the next man who had tried to attack her and then walked slowly to her. This is what it meant to be him, this is what she would have to deal with, fine so be it. She pushed up and launched herself at him.

His clothes were torn and part of his skin was burned but he still held her. Naruto took note that he had held his limit for nearly a minute against Kazuma and Sora. Is this what Kisara meant? Did he truly have to be this strong?

"Are you alright Koyuki," he smiled softly but was answered with Koyuki slamming into him, nearly knocking him off the ground.

"I knew you would come. I just knew it," Naruto smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Never doubt that," Naruto whispered. "Are you alright?"

Koyuki nodded smiling brightly.

Their moment was interrupted by a the voice of Tetsuko calling out them. They both looked over as Guren and Chojuro joined them.

"Is everyone alright?"

Naruto nodded. "As good as we can be, but it's time we end this. That prince will pay for this."

"Naruto, you need to stay out of Konoha right now," Jirayia tried to call the boy down.

"We will go to Konoha," he declared and Koyuki agreed. T

Tetsuko knew she couldn't stop him, and Jirayia sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha –main gates. <strong>

"So this is Konoha," the Fire Prince said in distaste. "It has a homely charm about it."

"You'll find my lord, that the village has many hidden depths that you may enjoy," Danzo said throught gritted teeth. This was what he wanted and the bastard spoke of it in such a way? This could not be allowed to stand. Once he was Hokage he would make sure to kill the smug little bastard and appoint an appropriate heir to the throne.

"Lord Danzo," one of his agents moving next to the carriage called out. "There is a man blocking the road towards the gate."

"Get him out of the way," Danzo and the Prince roared.

The agent moved forward only for a loud bang to go off. Danzo looked out of the carriage to see the man fall to the ground. He looked forward to see the dark figure standing in the middle of the road as smoke now enveloped the area. He was dressed in all black, in a style he did not recognize. Sun-glasses covered his eyes and he wore black gloves.

"Black Lotus," he breathed. He turned back in and looked at the Fire Prince. "What did you do that would piss off the Black Lotus."

"What are you talking about," the Fire Prince roared. "I have no idea who this Black Lotus is."

"He's here you stupid little shit, and where he is, it means the elite of the Yakuza are," Danzo slammed the prince's head back into the wall. "What did you do that would anger them?"

"I…I don't know," the man screamed in terror. "I tried to push someone out of the drug trade when I sent the Vassal family that the demon killed."

Danzo groaned as the carriage came to a stop. "He was probably the Black Lotus you little shit."

Danzo slammed his head again and turned to give orders.

"I will remember this…" the Fire Prince began but was cut off when a loud explosion ripped through the men at the front of the carriage. Another explosion, another scream, and they were at either side of the carriage when the doors were ripped off. Danzo was pulled out and slammed into the ground and the Fire Prince was held in place by two men, screaming that he would have their heads.

"So, you finally walked into my domain," the Black Lotus said, stepping towards the Fire Prince. "You should have known what you did would not go unnoticed. I am not the type to forget, and I would have my revenge."

"I'll kill you," the Fire Prince raged.

"You think you will," the man smirked before turning and walking away. He ignored all his threats as he came upon Danzo. "So old man, you thought you could protect him from me?" he chuckled as he remembered what this man was up to in the past.

"I will kill you," Danzo groaned in pain.

"You should have left this game a long time ago, old man," The Black Lotus hissed. "You don't belong in this world, it belongs to the next generation."

The man put his heel against his nose and forced down. He heard Danzo scream as his nose completely broke.

"Consider this a warning. You should have stayed out of my business dumb-shit."

The Black Lotus's men dragged away the Fire Prince and he could barely move. They had managed to slip a relaxant into his system before slamming him down. Whoever he had working for him, the Black Lotus had better assets than he did at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office <strong>

Tsunade groaned as the report came in from her teams. The Fire Prince had been attacked. Had Ryoma moved before her? Fuka looked at Ino who seemed to pay more attention to her lap rather than anywhere else. The girl seemed shaken after her encounter with Ryoma, not that Fuka could blame her. The Black Lotus might appear charming but there was a hint of the malice he was capable of always present.

"The Fire Prince has been captured," Tsunade groaned. "How the hell did they get past the guards?"

"Well placed explosives," Yugao said simply. "They timed it so that we could be there within an hour, but it was far enough out that it would take even Anbu an hour to reach them. Whoever did this knew our capabilities very well."

Tsunade groaned. Now she might actually have to find that little shit? "This just keeps getting better and better."

"Hokage-sama," Shizune knocked on the door. "Naruto-kun is here, along with the Mizukage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, and Lady Koyuki.

Tsunade blinked as an angry Naruto walked into the room. "Jounin Uzumaki, I thought…"

"The bastard tried to kidnap Koyuki and kill me," Naruto growled out. "Is he here yet?"

"Naruto, calm down," Koyuki demanded. "Getting angry does anyone no good."

Tsunade watched as the younger woman managed to keep him from exploding. It was quite a feat considering his past dealing with the Prince and his men. It also lends credence to her decision. If she didn't want to lose him completely she knew what she would have to do, even if she didn't like it.

"Mizukage-sama," Tsunade looked at Mei. The woman had a hard look in her jaw and it was clear to see she did not like the closeness between Koyuki and Naruto. Even with their agreement in place, it seemed that she was having a hard time accepting it all. "I believe it is time we had that talk."

Mei nodded, taking a glance from Naruto to Tsunade. Shizune burst through the door then, with a worried look. "Danzo has woken up."

Tsunade grimaced. The man had been under the effect of a powerful sedative that had kept him out for god knows how long. The Prince was now in the hands of probably Black Lotus for at least an hour.

"Ryoma got him," Naruto breathed, causing all of them to look at him in shock. "Son-of-a-bitch, he got him!"

Koyuki looked at her lover and wondered what had gotten into his head. Naruto caught her eye and smiled.

"A friend kept his promise," Naruto said as he closed his eyes. It looked like he let go of a huge burden. "You had a meeting planned with the Council right?"

Tsunade nodded, wondering how the brat knew. "It was supposed to be a disguised reception for the Fire Prince where we would put him on trial."

"Keep the meeting, I will get in contact with Ryoma if you want the asshole to face your justice," Naruto said with a smile.

Tsunade nodded, not mentioning that it should be his justice system too. She was going to catch enough shit when it finally came time for them to have a chat.

Ino looked up and looked at Naruto. "You can be such a monster you know?"

Naruto smiled slightly. "So?"

Ino shook her head and smiled lightly. "I just thought you should know. How do you deal with it?"

"One day at a time," Naruto admitted. " I am surprised you didn't tell any of our generation."

"They wouldn't understand. Your memories…they provided a lot more than I wanted to know about Konoha."

"Every place has their secrets," Naruto admitted. "Don't let it colour you, and we will be good. I can't promise we will ever be the best of friends."

"No you can't," Ino admitted. "I can try though."

She offered her hand to him and surprising Naruto shook it. "My name is Ino, it's finally nice to meet the real you, Naruto."

Naruto actually smiled. he chuckled when he saw Mei's ire and felt a tightening of Koyuki's hold at his side. Why would they be against this after being with Kisara, girls of this generation didn't appeal to him.

"Nice to meet you, Ino."

* * *

><p><strong>Council Chambers<strong>

The Clan Heads had gathered, along with Civilian Leaders. They had been called by the council to sit at a ceremony for the Prince of Fire Country. Many of the Clan heads had met him over the years and even Hisashi had a growing dislike for the man. He became more pompus, more arrogant as time went forward and had dislike for people that was becoming legendary. The fact that the Hokage would set this up for him was a wonder to them all.

Danzo walked heavily into the room. His nose was bandaged and they had final managed to stop the bleeding and remove the effects of the serum that the Black Lotus had used. He signaled to the remaining Ne, he had lost nearly two thirds of his agents in the attack that captured the Fire Prince.

"This is a disaster," Homura said softly as he sat done. "Without the Fire Prince, how will you assume control?"

"I have my methods," Danzo said, looking towards Koharu who was on the other side of the room. There had been an abrupt change in her behaviour as of late. One would think that she was no longer working for them.

Tsunade walked into the room, flanked by Jiraiya and the Fire Secretary. His eyes widened as he saw Uzumaki Tetsuko with the Mizukage. The woman had given him several headaches before he managed to catch her off guard and get her sold into slavery. How the hell had she gotten free?

The Spring Daimyo was there as well, had she decided to denounce her relationship with the Uzumaki? It would certainly make it easier to dethrone Tsunade if this happened. Though he doubted anything would be going that easy. The Black Lotus's return would be enough proof of that.

"Mizukage-sama, what brings you to Konoha," Homura asked, before being silenced with a glare from Tsunade.

"That is none of your concern Homura now sit down and shut up, we have something to deal with now, and I would rather get it out of the way."

The doors to the room opened and in walked four men. Two of them were dragging a bloodied and bruised Fire Prince, the Black Lotus at the front with Naruto bringing up the rear.

"What is this Tsunade!" Danzo roared. "He is the heir of this nation!"

"Shut up Danzo," a cold voice snapped. All of them were drawn to the Black Lotus. "You're lucky you're getting a chance to see this scum again. I am only doing it at the request of Jounin Uzumaki."

The Fire Prince groaned and then looked up slowly at Tsunade. His eyes opened wide.

"Tsunade, free me!" He demanded.

Some of the ninja in the room looked to move, but Tsunade's hands motioned all of them to stop.

"For your crimes against the nation of Fire," Tsunade caught his eyes. "You have been dethroned from your position as heir of the country."

The silence in the room was audible.

"What," the Prince nearly screamed.

"For your crimes against the House of Fire, you have been stripped of your name," Tsunade continued through the list of charges his father had delivered. To be stripped of name meant that the protections that being of the Fedual Lord's house he was once afford was gone.

"For the enslavement of citizens of the Land of water and shaming the land of fire, you are to be exiled," Tsunade continued.

"This enough, Tsunade," Homura slammed his hands against the table. "This charade has gone on long enough."

"I assure you," Tsunade snapped her fingers. A kunai embedded in the old man's shoulder. "This is no charade Homura, and for speaking out of place you and I will have a discussion after this is over."

Homura fell back, gritting as he pulled out the Kunai. He knew better than to move now, the fact that all she had to do was snap her fingers meant that there were Anbu throughout the room.

Danzo gritted his teeth. He knew his own agents were in place, but that meant that if they moved they would be exposed. How was this falling aprt?

"For traitorous actions to the land of Fire, you are hereby to be enslaved for the remainder of your life," Tsunade said coldly, looking him in the eye. "Do you think your father honestly didn't know about your deals with Gato Corporation, the Elder Homura and Danzo, and the land of the Clouds? You are a fool."

Homura was about to move when Koharu slammed him back into his chair. How she had crossed the room so fast stunned many.

"You lied to me, you son of a bitch," she growled. "You said that Gato approached us. You said that the shipping deals would benefit the country."

"And they would, one that we controlled when it was all said and done," Homura sneered. It was the last thing he said as Koharu drew a kunai and slammed it into her friend's temple.

"You may have been my friend, but you die a traitor," she spat, throwing the body to the ground.

Her eyes narrowed at the former Fire Prince. "You allowed the death of a boy because you wanted control of trade routes that you could use to bring drugs into this country. You allowed so many crimes."

"It's alright, Lady Koharu," the Black Lotus said with a hint of a smile on his face. "He will pay for what he has done."

Koharu nodded before turning to Tsunade. "I offer myself up for punishment for killing a fellow ninja."

Tsunade blinked, she had missed something here, she was sure of it. Naruto seemed to understand why Koharu had moved, but the anger in his eyes directed at her was not as easy to hide.

"I am sure the Fire Lord will understand," the Black Lotus turned to Tsunade. "Am I correct, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade blinked before she nodded. "We wish to place him into the service of one of the families here, but I think that would be getting of light. We don't know where his agents are in this village."

"Dead," the Black Lotus said simply. "All of them are gone."

The Fire Prince gasped. "This isn't possible."

The Black Lotus turned to face the disgraced prince. "You are nothing, you are nobody, you have no claim to power, and no will of your own. The fact that you used your power in such a manor causes me no amount of joy. It means that there are people across this land who would love a chance to get you."

"One of them is right here," Naruto stepped forward. The former Prince looked on in terror. "I see you remember what I did to your vassal."

"You're just a monster like they told me. You should have been brought to death years ago," the now broken man screamed. "Just like the whore of a mother who refused me."

"Really," Naruto raised an eyebrow. He looked back at Jiraiya who nodded and looked like he wanted to slit the man's throat. "I can honestly say, for all the nonsense that happened around my birth, at least the woman had good enough taste not to sit with a little shit like you."

Naruto moved forward, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Koyuki shook her head.

"He's not worth it, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, I know that," Naruto looked back at her. "I gave up on the idea of offing him years ago. He's not really worth the trouble."

Koyuki smiled and hugged him tightly.

People screamed when the prince moved off the floor and grabbed something from the Yakuza that had been standing next to him. He tried to strike at Naruto only to be stopped by Fuka.

"Hello, uncle," she sneered.

The former prince stopped. "No, you can't be."

"I am, nobody," she snapped. "You thought what you did to your own sister would not come back to bite you in the ass?"

The man trembled as she twisted his captured wrist and slammed it into his stomach. "I made sure not to hit anything vital. You're not escaping your service to the Yakuza," she hissed pushing him to the ground. The Yakuza were on him in an instant and hoisted him up.

"That was a pretty sweet move," Naruto commented, looking over at Fuka. "You will have to show it to me sometime."

The auburn haired woman smiled. "Of course, Naruto-kun."

The snake's hiss from Mei didn't go unnoticed by anyone else in the room. You could see the two red heads sizing the other up.

"What does this mean," Hiashi asked.

"You're looking at the heiress to the throne of Fire," Fuka looked back at him in utter malice. "I will sit on the throne when my grandfather final passes on."

The chamber was immediately abuzz. Naruto noticed Tsume and the other clan heads staring at him intently, but he didn't really care. If they had been part of his life, if he had known them, their scrutiny might have made him uncomfortable. As it is now, he just really couldn't bring himself to care.

"You're now in command of nothing," the Black Lotus smacked the groaning prince in the head with a fist. "This just made my day. You are mine now."

"Root," Danzo ordered, having enough of this. The Black Lotus might be strong, but he would make them all pay for this humiliation.

**"Teikoku,"** was all Naruto said and each of them who appeared next to Ryoma fell to the ground as light flashed from his hands.

Once they were down he looked at Danzo. "Don't think I have been keeping myself in a bed, old man. As strong as you think you are, I know I am. Care to give it a try against me?"

The old man was about to move when two Anbu appeared and grabbed his arms.

"Danzo Shimura, for sedition against the village, you are sentenced to death," Tsunade announced looking him in the eye. "I hope you rot in hell you bastard."

The next moment a kunai was embedded in Danzo's skull. The body collapsed, the earthen construct that had been around it falling apart.

"No," Koharu whispered, looking at the prisoner that had been held underneath. A boy, maybe twelve years old with black hair and black eyes. "He…did…"

"Anbu," Tsunade snapped. "Lock down the village, find Danzo now!"

There was an eruption of activity from the shadows as Jiraiya stepped over to his yet to be revealed Godson.

"Kid, where did you learn that," Jiariya asked.

"Adaptation. I have been thinking about it since you showed me the Rasengan." Naruto shrugged.

"Good job, kid," Jiraiya smiled.

"We need to find that bastard, but at the moment there is one more matter of business to attend to," Tsunade snapped. "Jounin Uzumaki, step forward."

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Shopping District<strong>

Ino walked the streets, feeling renewed after her meeting with Naruto. "I hate this sometimes."

"What is that, Ino?" Shikamaru asked as he followed holding several bags.

"The world, after that mission, the world just seems a whole lot greyer."

"It always is," the Nara heir shrugged. "The world isn't full of brightness, everything has a taint that dulls the colors a bit."

"That's awfully philosophical of you," Ino giggled. "I didn't think the lazy bum had it in him."

"I did learn a lot in my life, Ino," Shikamaru deadpanned. "I understand you met Naruto before getting to drag me on a shopping spree. How is he?"

"He looks a lot better than the last time we saw him," Ino admitted. "His injuries have healed and he seems a little lighter."

"Define lighter," Shikamaru.

"More comfortable," Ino shrugged. "It's hard to explain, but he looked happy."

"That's good," the Nara looked up at the clouds. "Think the meeting our parents had to go to is done?"

"Who knows," Ino smiled. Knowing Naruto, there were probably more shocks for her parents to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Council Chambers<strong>

"So," Naruto asked again looking at Tsunade in shock.

"So…" Tsunade sputtered. The kid had let it roll off his back like it was nothing.

"I don't let the past define me," Naruto said simply. "He did what he had to do, I won't deny that. Still think he went about it a shitty way, but I am not going to cry about it. I cried enough as a child."

Mei smiled slightly at that. At least Tsunade had taken the time to tell him everything. Several of the clan heads looked like they were about to have a heart attack, and the civilians that had been "invited" to the Fire Prince's party were stunned.

"_This...this can't be happening"_ Sakuya shook as she looked at Koharu who was sad. Haruno Sakuya knew this wasn't a hoax. She and the civilians were for once stunned.

"Why would you…" Tsume looked stunned. "Why?" the Inuzuka knew what was coming. She desperately hoped it didn't though. The clan heads also thought of the same thing.

"I don't particularly care at this point," Naruto shrugged. "My life isn't that of the son of the Fourth, my life is that of Tornado Uzumaki. It's something I earned. He and she aren't part of that" this shocked everyone at how Naruto dismissed his own parents.

"Well spoken," the Black Lotus smiled. "Come by later kid, we need to have talk."

Naruto nodded. The man motioned for his guards and dragged away the prince. No one made to stop him.

Mei looked at Fuka and whispered. "You won't take him from me."

Fuka smirked at her. "You are going to have to step your game up. I have been sleeping with him for months."

Mei growled. If they weren't in a crowd she would probably have grabbed Naruto and taken him right there. She was getting tired of not having her man.

She then suddenly smiled surprising Fuka a bit "my...this is going to be fun"

Surprised by her sudden change of attitude Fuka smirked "Oh…even you?" the maroon haired woman knew what kind of woman Mei was.

"Even me," Mei said as she looked forward. The Uzumaki looked and saw Mei wink confused he thought nothing of it.

"Well my dear, get ready for a fight," Mei smiled as her eyes discreetly went to Fuka while she looked at Naruto. She noticed Fuka frown and she chuckled.

Koyuki saw the exchange and frowned. Mei had more time with Naruto than any of them lately, and if Fuuka's body language was to be believed she had probably even slept with him. Her eyes narrowed, this was far from an ideal situation, but she would find a way to win in the end.

Kurenai looked on. Her eyes hardened as she saw the interactions of Mei and Fuuka. She had no idea that the Secretary had been living with Naruto while she was in the village, she had no idea that the Mizukage had somehow entered the equation of Naruto's love life. It was a mess, but she hid the anger behind a smile. She was a mistress of deception, she could fool the senses as she saw fit, and she would find a way to Naruto. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Koyuki tug possessively at his arm.

"Uh oh" Yugao whispered to Anko, point towards Kureani, "She's back."

Anko nearly laughed at the omnious tone in Yugao's voice. It was amusing to see Kurenai like this. For all her professed self-control, deep down she was still a woman, and still deeply offended by people trying to take what she saw as hers.

"This will be fun," Anko whispered back. The brewing cold war between the women in Naruto's life would make for great amusement for her in the long run, and if nothing else she loved being entertained.

Yugao agreed, it was about time their friend livened up a bit. This was also the first time that either of them could remember her actually looking ready to throw down for a man.

"Damn Tornado," Jiraiya whispered. Slowly went towards his pocket.

"Pervert-chan," Tetsuko hissed. "Don't think of taking any notes. This is not something meant for the general public."

Tsunade, had been surprised to see that the elder Uzumaki had survived. The last she had heard from sensei was that she had been killed during the war.

"Ha...Hai" Jiraiya stopped on his tracks but he mentally cried. Tetsuko like Kushina and Tsunade had a great temper.

Kakashi knew to expect this. Naruto's personality wasn't going to change magically with the knowledge of who his parents were. From the way he waded through the screaming at the announcement he fully thought the boy had known who they were and simply didn't care. His past didn't matter to him anymore.

"But how can you do that. You parents are great people" Naruto snorted and shook his head.

"My reputation is one that I built, I have nothing but the clan techniques of the Uzumaki right now. I am not letting Kushina's actions cloud my judgment on my family history, I just don't care. I will make a history of my own."

Hiashi decided to speak, his own confrontation with Hinata still plaguing him. "Big words, but how can you say now that you won't use that in the future?"

"Because I don't care," Naruto said plainly. "None of you have been a part of my life, for all your professed kinship with my father and mother. It doesn't matter to me what the Third or anyone else told you, I am just done. I don't need you in my life, and I am not going to fight for relationships that weren't there when I really needed them."

Hiashi, knowing just how far he had come from, knew the boy meant it. He truly wanted nothing to do with them.

"Is it that hard to believe that I simply don't care," Naruto looked him in the eye. "My life is my own, I chose my path, and their influence doesn't come into play because they're not here."

It was a harsh view of the world. The calm acceptance of what he had been told, there was no rage that there was an injustice against him, just a cavalier disregard and shrug of his shoulders.

"People don't understand," Tsunade admitted. "Most people would want a connection to their past."

"I am not most people," Naruto said simply, looking back at the Fifth Hokage. "I have a past, it's one that was, and now I have a future, it's the path I walk. I don't care who my parents are or were, it just doesn't matter because I didn't grow up hearing stories of how great they were. I didn't have anyone there to comfort me when I was younger.

Kakashi clenched his fist, knowing that one of those people should have been him. He made so many mistakes, even as his teacher, he knew the chances of him finding any spot in his life were slim.

"Have your memories of them, they are truly grand things," Naruto turned to each of them. "Keep them, cherish them, they are important to you, but I don't have those things, I don't need them, and sure they were great people to you, but to me, they're not people I know. I can't cherish them the same way."

"That's enough Naruto" Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder. "You made your point."

Although Tsunade was saddened Naruto viewed his parents like that it was definitely expected. Living the life the boy lived you had to leave the past where it was, the past.

Naruto looked to carry on when he felt Mei grasp his hand "It's done Naruto. They've told you what you need to know, that's enough."

Remembering the talk they had Naruto nodded, he turned way and walked back towards the people that he came with. Mei smiled sweetly at the three murderous glares she received.

Kakashi wasn't surprised by what he said. He had known Yakuza, and all of them held a similar ideal. They just wanted to leave the past where it was, the past. They didn't need connections that were in their life, they didn't want them even. He wondered if he would ever have that chance to apologize.

Jiraiya had accepted this would happen, but it still didn't stop it from hurting. He should have been the one to give him those connections. To tell him stories of how he would embarrass Minato on his dates, or how his mother raged at him for catching her and Minato making out the first time, or how he had nearly murdered the former Fire Prince himself when he dared to try and order Kushina to strip and fuck him. It was his job and he had failed, he looked down and felt a hand against his back. He looked at Tetsuko who was stoic. The woman just shook her head and Jiraiya knew that meant he had to work hard to get Naruto's acknowledgement.

"It's okay Jiraiya...it will work out" Tsunade smiled soflty. Seeing Tetsuko her grand aunt was a surprise.

The Toad Sanin nodded.

"B...but you're a Namikaze" Sakuya stammered, the woman had barely recovered from what Danzo had done to her.

"My name is, Uzumaki, use it," Naruto snapped. "My lineage doesn't matter to me, I have my legacy, one I created, and one I will continue to create."

Kurenai looked down, unable to understand why she couldn't reach out to him the same way that the women around him could. Was it because she was part of that establishment that had he automatically mistrusted? Her mind wandered to what could be if she wasn't a Konoha Shinobi any longer.

Tsume looked up. Her friendship with Kushina was legendary among some circles. They had been called the sisters of destruction by the enemies, and then the damnable Kyuubi came. The third told them that the seal would fail, and that any who were close to him would be caught in the crossfire. She had ignored her son in favor of the safe route, the route that the Third had wanted.

"Did Minato and Kushina leave him anything," Tsume asked in a soft voice.

Tsunade shook her head in regret. "Minato's mission funds were always given away. He kept the bare minimum to keep them safe. Kushina had nothing with her when she came from Whirlpool. All funds that provided for Naruto came from a general fund when he was younger and his own earnings. There is no giant family coffers for him to draw on."

"Don't need them even if they did," Naruto shrugged. "I stand on my own, I always have. I appreciate the government's funds when I was younger, but most of the money I have I earned on my own."

Tetusko stepped up. "The Uzumaki family does have funds in several banks if you need access I will claim them Naruto."

"Give them to orphanages," Naruto shrugged. "I remember growing up in one and it kinda sucked. Make them better with that, it's a fitting legacy for the Uzumaki family."

Tetusko nodded and smiled, she then looked at all of the gathered. "None of your probably know me. I am Uzumaki Tetusko, one of his great aunts. You should be glad Tsunade that I am alive and met Naruto," Tetusko smiled tightly. "He will be aware of the skill the Uzumaki once possessed and he will grow strong from them."

"I don't need that past," Naruto repeated. "Am I glad to know their names? Yes. Do I know them? No."

Mei held on tighter as he said each word. He looked over at her and smiled.

" My life is my own."

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think? Me and By Beta worked really hard in this. Man it was long.<strong>

**Next chapter will be about Naruto's fate of the transfer. Mei and Tsunade will have a discussion. Also Naruto will speak with the rookies as he will be told everything while he was away. It will also be the last chapter and the time-skip will begin. You already know by now considering it was said in this chapter.**

**What do you think about Naruto finding about his parents? What I showed was an indifferent approach and also I read the canon manga. So I was greatly surprised Naruto didn't receive any inheritance from his parents. They only talk to him in his mind and that's it. Fuck me thats kind of deep. **

**By the way this isn't Minato and Kushina bashing, I'm just showing how much of a self reliant man Naruto is. He did work for the Yakuza to survive you know.**

**Also I hate the stories where Naruto who went through abuse and neglect by the village just like that forgives his parents. I mean he should at least be self reliant and indifferent.**

**How do you like the war of the women! Lol Kurenai, Koyuki, Mei and Fuka in one roof, shit its too much Lol! **

**Also finally the monster in Naruto's head was introduced. His name is Peerless, next chapter will be the conclusion of the Naruto series. Expect many people being shown then it will be the time-Skip.**

**Anyway thats it. It was a long chapter so give me lots of reviews. Everyone review, come on do it for me and my Lostindreams.**

**21,100 words excluding the author note. Can you believe that!**

**See ya**

**Ihateheroes**

**REVIEW! **


	45. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Sorry guys this isn't an update but please read!**

Alright everyone I have something to say. First off from 1st of June my University is over that means no more education for me. That means I have to look for a job but I plan to fully do that when I take a year gap doing volunteering and whatever to improve my CV. During that whole year I will update Fishcake's affair, Crossing the boundaries and Superninja. These three stories will finish!

I will update at least 3 times a week or maybe more after my exams which will end at the 1st of June!

I'm glad you all like my stories and pm me so I felt I should tell you in this manner.

So guys from 1st of June make sure you're all on your computers because Ihateheroes will regularly update for you all!

Final exams are coming up and I have to do well. So after that I promise I will update and aim to finish those three stories.

I will have lots of free time after all so I have no excuses.

Take care and have a nice day.

Ihateheroes.

PS!

**NEW STORY!**

Have you all watched the American TV series "revenge" basically it centers on a young woman who is welcomed into a community filled with people who don't know she's only there to exact revenge on those who had destroyed her family. She is heartless! The way she finishes them off is too much.

So I made a Naruto story on that and it's awesome. That story will come alongside fishcake's affair on the first week after 1st of June. I plan to finish that story too I promise!

I have a folder full of Naruto stories I made while I was just a reader in fanfiction. Fishcake's affair was one of my projects, so was the ones on my author page.

In my folder I made countless of Naruto stories for example I have a Naruto who is an Assassin lol!

So guys just be patients please for me okay. Just after the exams. This alert will be replaced with the new Fishcake's affair from 1st of June on.

Take care.


	46. Prepare Uzumaki Naruto!

**Hey guys I'm back. Been very busy but here is the promised new chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting. I have heard about the M rating rules that has been going on and will try to adapt. I wont leave this site and if I do I will notify you all. For now I am here!**

**Read and enjoy this final chapter before the timeskip. It was a difficult chapter and if it wasn't for lostindreams081981 I would have had problems. So a great thanks to him.**

* * *

><p><em>italics means the person is thinking...<em>

**_Bold is a demon or god talking..._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Prepare Uzumaki Naruto!<strong>

**Emerald leaf – Private room**

It was late in Konoha a very good time for rest but also a good time for a certain meeting. It was one of the first Convocations that the Black Lotus had ever called. Each of them had nervous looks on their faces as they gathered at the long table. Each of them stood, waiting to sit until Black Lotus arrived.

Ryoma walked through the door, flanked by the three guards that were always with him. He stopped at his chair, and one of the guards moved to pull it out for him. With a flare of his overcoat, he sat down and then the rest of the gathered sat.

Ryoma looked at the waiters and nodded. Elements of the meal were brought out and the gathered men ate in silence. It was how the convocations worked, food would be taken in silence and then they would discuss business.

An hour later all of the meal had been served and each of them looked towards their leader.

"Spice shipments are going to go down," Ryoma said simply. Before the explosion he motioned for them to remain silent. "You will continue to make Ninja shipments, but you will reduce civilian side supply. Raise prices, make lives hell for the Ninja populations of all your territory."

"Why," one of the older men asked in surprise. "Why do you want to cause such chaos?"

Ryoma looked him in the eye. "We are at war. We have been sold out by the power structure in the Ninja Territories. They have been trying to supplant our Spice trade and killing off our own men."

Each of them knew there had been an increase in the Ninja pressure in some areas, in areas that they had good business dealings with.

"Someone is trying to muscle in on our territory, someone wants our resources, and I will not let them have it," Ryoma growled out. "I will short the Ninja shipments before I allow them dominion over my territory."

All of them agreed, the Ninja villages had been stepping too far out of line. They seemed determined to break the Yakuza this time, though.

"Your orders are specific and I will offer any supplies that you need. Assassinations are authorized to get our point across."

All of them nodded.

"The meal is over, you have your tasks, see too them," Ryoma said as men in suits and old men in Kimonos all got up and were leaving.

"Jirōchō" the elder Wasabi family leader turned to look at Ryoma who looked at him with a calculative gaze.

"Remember our talk" he just said.

"I will Ryoma" Jirōchō nodded he was about to leave when an individual of the Akagi gang spoke.

"Black Lotus, when will we meet the Tornado?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow slightly. It was a common request amongst his bosses. Their jobs were dangerous, and the myth of the Tornado had taken form to the point that they would feel safer if they knew that he was real.

"The Tornado is here and you will meet him eventually. Remember, the Tornado's greatest strength is that no one knows where he will strike. Until this storm has passed I would feel more comfortable if the Tornado remained in the shadows."

All of them seemed to agree at that.

"Are there any other questions?"

None of them offered any up.

"Good. Have a nice day, gentlemen," Ryoma dismissed as everyone left. The Black Lotus stood and his guards fell into step with him as he made his way back to his office. Sitting at his desk he fingered the sapphire ring that had once belonged to the Fire Prince. The man's screams still seemed to hang in the air, not that he cared. He could still remember smashing the boiled skull of the man, he still had a present for Naruto after all.

"They still want to meet me," Naruto said in surprise after their customary greeting.

"They are nervous, the ties are changing, and they want some reassurance," Ryoma sat on his table.

"Like they understand the full weight of it," Naruto shrugged. "What did you need me for, boss?"

"I promised you something when you first started working for me," Ryoma said gesturing to the box on his desk.

Naruto was shaking as he stood up slowly and looked at the box. He was so tempted to open the box, but fought his hand back. He looked at Ryoma. "You really did it?"

Ryoma nodded. "I promised you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and looked at the box and then at the fire that warmed the room. "May I?"

He nodded and then tossed the box into the fire. He took the jewel from the ring before tossing it away.

"Keep that close," Ryoma said. "I want you to let them know what happens to us of those who oppose us."

"Understood," Naruto stepped in and sat down in front of his desk. Ryoma's true office was richly decorated. Dark wood bookcases lined the walls with various books and scrolls scattered throughout. His desk was a massive piece of oak that was probably as old as the desk of the Hokage.

There was always something with Ryoma that made Naruto respect him. There was a presence, a will and a determination that few leaders he had known could meet.

"We have two leaks in the organization," Ryoma pushed some folders towards him. "They have been feeding information to Jirayia and Tsuande, but one has also been feeding information to a member of an unknown organization."

"You think he is feeding information to Akatsuki?"

Ryoma nodded. "It looks that way. I have been hearing disturbing things about them, including attacks against the organization."

Naruto nodded. "Do you want to do something about it?"

Ryoma shook his head. "None of our ninja are strong enough to take them."

"I will get strong enough boss, just you wait."

Ryoma nodded. "I am counting on you for this. I will make sure they cannot undercut the organization, but I want you back strong. I want them crushed."

Naruto nodded.

"I will use the leaks to get full information on their members, I will also make sure the information that we want is out there," Ryoma growled out. "Once this is done I will kill them and all who helped them."

Naruto listened carefully as his mentor laid out his own plans for the Akatsuki, and suffice to say no ninja had the same vicious streak that Ryoma did when put in a bad mood. The fact that he said he had a meat grinder ready for the first member that they caught sent a shudder through him. As vicious as Naruto was, Ryoma was worse.

"Akatuski first, and then we clean house," Naruto looked at the older man who just nodded.

"One problem at a time as they say."

They sat in silence for a moment.

Ryoma pulled something out of his desk and tossed it to him. "What do you intend to do about them?"

Naruto looked at the photo and shook his head. "I guess I need to talk to them. Though personally I would rather not."

"Kid, there is one rule I have found in my line of work," Ryoma offered. "Make allies, even if you have to grit your teeth and lie."

"True," Naruto tossed the folder back and got up. "Is there anything else boss?"

Ryoma shook his head. "I have work to do, and you have your orders. Make sure to carry them out."

Naruto nodded, he was about to leave when he stopped "Jirōchō…"

"I know leave it to me get some sleep you need it" Ryoma said seriously.

Naruto nodded and left without much fanfare.

* * *

><p>"It's been a while, Naruto," a voice said as he looked around the former chamber of the Kyuubi.<p>

"Kisara," he asked, looking towards the shadows. It was wrong though, there was none of the seduction that laced Kisara's voice.

"Not even close," a man stepped from the shadows. His steps were slow, measured, with a confidence that he could not begin to understand. The ground was no longer knee deep in sewage, how this had happened he did not know. He was dressed in black pants, black combat boots, and a black shirt. His hair was the same colour as his, and whisker markers were more pronounced. His arms were larger, encased in the black fabric, and his chest broader. He had a scowl on his face as he took in the boy. "You still don't understand your power."

"You!" Naruto nearly screamed. An enormous weight seemed to bear down on him. He was forced to his knees and then to his hands to try and fight against it.

"Done throwing your tantrums yet?" the man raised an eyebrow. He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his boot against the ground. "You have no idea what I am yet, do you?"

"Peerless," he said looking up as the weight vanished. "You're the one who took control when…"

"When you could not protect her," Peerless looked at him with a cold look. "You're a fool, you're weak, and you're not ready yet."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth. The weight that had pushed him to his knees had not let up yet at all.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Peerless seemed to be in disbelief. "You really don't have a clue?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Naruto all but screamed. "You come in, interfere."

"Yes, and I saved her life because you were too weak," he said looking down at him. "Look at you, on your knees. You let your emotions rule you again boy, that's a mistake. You don't understand how to fight back yet, you're not ready for any of it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Naruto looked up in awe after the weight suddenly disappeared.

"You wouldn't understand," Peerless said in disgusts. The next thing that he knew Naruto was thrown against the former bars of the seal. "You are still too short sighted, you don't look forward, you look to your past. You are weak!"

Another weight pressed against his chest, pushing him into the bar. It began to crack under the pressure.

"Remember boy, you mess up again and I will not be as lenient," Peerless slashed his hand before him, sending a wave of energy at him.

All Naruto could do was scream.

"Bastard," he breathed, trying hard to forget as he woke up.

Remember boy, you mess up again I will not be as lenient, the cold voice of Peerless echoed through the night.

"I will find a way to destroy you, you son of a bitch," Naruto growled, throwing off his covers. He looked at the alarm clock and growled out in frustration. It had only been two hours since he went to bed. Fuck this pissed him off morning was already coming.

"You know brat, you really should close the door," Jiraiya said from the hallway of his apartment complex. "You never know who will come to bother you."

Naruto cursed at him and went to slam the door in his face, but Jiraiya caught it with his hand.

"What's a matter brat?"

"Why do you care?" Naruto hissed, looking up at him with in anger.

"You might get away with it with the council," Jiraiya said darkly. "But I am a lot older, and I am not up for taking shit from a kid."

Naruto's eyes spoke defiance before he sighed and turned away. "I have done fine on my own all my life, I don't need any of you now."

And there it was, Jiraiya thought as he watched the boy strip his nightshirt off. "You know it can help if you're willing to talk to others."

"What's there to talk about?" Naruto shrugged. "I am pretty fucked up in the head." he chuckled dryly

"That's ninja life," Jiraiya said simply. "It was like you finally found a way to strike back at people for leaving you so alone, and you were more than happy to use it."

"And if I was?" Naruto slammed the dresser drawer shut. "They made my life difficult for seventeen years. They took joy in some cases in my suffering."

"And you paid many of those who did, back," Jiraiya pointed out. "The Trade Guild took delight in your pain because they shifted…"

"I don't care for shitty excuses," Naruto looked back at him. "For a Ninja village there was not a lot of faith placed in their commander? Was their Yondaime really that well respected? Did they believe that he would fail when something he cared for was on the line? Or did so many people die that they felt they were justified in making my life hell and ending one that was connected to me?

"There are no excuses for what happened," Jiraya said slowly. He filed the way Naruto never called Minato father in his mind "But if you keep letting yourself delve back into that then they will have won."

Naruto nodded, accepting that but not really wanting to say anything else. That dream…his chest and arm still hurt.

"You know kid, it usually is easier if you talk about it," Jiraiya leaned against the door frame. "The idea is you don't have to share that burden alone."

"I am fine right now," Naruto said looking out the window. "I know you're not here to see me, so what the hell are you doing here?"

"Came to see Tetsuko," Jiraiya shrugged. "The old lady is a friend, you keep forgetting that."

"Sure, she's just a friend," Naruto chuckled. "I get the idea that she might have been your first growing up."

Jiraiya looked horrified at the thought. "She's like eighty."

"So?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Nothing wrong with hot older ladies."

Jiraiya laughed and nodded. "I guess you're right. So you talk with Tetsuko? Did she set you right on the Uzumaki accounts?"

He nodded. "I didn't realize it was that much."

"Most people don't," Jiraiya said. "All the money I have made with my books, it's pale by comparison. Evidently the Uzumaki believed in accumulating as much as possible. Kushina probably could have funded the last war, had she had access to all the funds."

"So the third took what's mine?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

"Hardly" Jiraiya shrugged "You want to be the one to announce to the people that we couldn't afford to pay our elites?"

That struck Naruto. His missions had always come back with pay, even when the bastards gave him hell. Money was something he always needed and got.

"We were low on money during the last war," Jiraiya said softly. "Your dad went a year without pay during the Iwa campaigns."

The Iwa campagins were the longest sieges of the war. Several elites…

"So the elites took the pay cut?"

Jiraiya nodded. "You have to understand something, the Anbu are paid from the personal accounts of the Hokage. They are his or her most loyal foot soldiers. When Tsunade became the Hokage the Senju accounts opened back up, she signs checks for them. When faced with a private army that, should you refuse a mission, could hunt you down, many of the elites went along with the plan. There was no retroactive pay in those days, all money that came into the village paid the younger soldiers and was used to sure up defences."

"Damn," Naruto admitted. "Because the elites are so few…"

"It's why most people want to work Anbu as they move up the ranks, it is guaranteed money. Sarutobi and other Hokage's could skim from collections to make sure that they get paid."

Naruto nodded. "So how did dad survive?"

"I sent him money, and Kushina helped him out a lot," Jiraiya said. He noted that Naruto looked like he had sucked on a lemon when he said dad. "By then they were dating, and she was in love with him, so she didn't think he would never not be her husband."

Naruto looked down at the floor. He knew next to nothing about them, and still he hated them. "I sometimes wondered what it would be like had they been here growing up."

Naruto turned slowly and looked at him. "You know I do hate them right? I cannot ignore what they did, the Third the same."

Jiraiya nodded. "That is the most sense you have made in days."

Naruto cringed slightly. "So I take it the Council is up in arms because of my tantrum yesterday. Not my best moment was it?"

Jiraiya shook his head no. "You need to know that the sensei was the military commander of the village, and because they have no one to turn too, they took his word as law when it came to your seal."

"Nothing says I have to care what they think, or feel," Naruto said looking out the window. "They are strangers in my life, they have no right to tell me anything."

"Lie if you have to sometimes," Jiraiya said in a remarkable imitation of Ryoma. "You never know when allies will be valuable."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air between them. For a long time there were questions in Naruto's mind about his relationship to Jiraiya, after a while he pushed them away.

"I was drunk," Jiraiya said suddenly. "He was my son, he was the one that I left my legacy as a Sage to, and I lost him. It doesn't make up for it, but I was literally drinking my way across the continent. I didn't care about anything for a few years."

"It is a shitty excuse," Naruto said looking at him. "Why didn't you ever come back?"

"You know how many people want your head out there?" Jiraiya asked. "After I pulled out of the bottle, for eight years I was in Iwa. I made what Minato did seem like a walk in the park after a while. Every assassin they sent to our borders I killed. Every incursion into the land of Fire I destroyed. It was my penance."

"They tried for nearly ten years?" Naruto said softly. He looked back at Jiraiya. "I will have to give them a reason to hate me that much."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't go looking for a fight."

"If they're going to hate me, I will give them reason too," Naruto shot back.

"Damn," Naruto breathed slamming his drawer shut. "So you going to stand there, or are you going to see Tetusko?"

"Fair enough," Jiraiya admitted. "Now since you are up, I am going to go and talk with Tetusko. We can talk about the other stuff later. We're meeting Tsunade so get some rest."

Naruto nodded as the older man left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Cloud Village – Raikage Tower<strong>

Morning echoed within the beautiful terrains of Kumokagure.

"Uzumaki Naruto," spoke a woman who had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. Bandages wrapped her arms and legs and a red belt around her waist. "Is becoming a problem."

A looked up from the report and noted that three defectors and two retirees was hardly a problem. The real problem lay that they had joined the Black Lotus Organization. Two of the defectors were A-rank Nin, it was an accumulation of power from other groups as well.

"It's not the Uzumaki boy," A said setting the report down. "He is just a public face, an away to divert our attention from their real goals."

"From what," Yugito asked, looking surprised at her leader's assumption.

"Ninja recruitment is only the tip. The flow of spice and other goods has nearly ceased."

Yugito looked surprised at that. Spice was an exotic name for a narcotic that the Yakuza supplied all ninja villages with. Many of the ninja on her command were addicted to Spice and the other narcotics that the Yakuza brought in. Because of the sweetheart deal that the Ninja Leadership had originally worked out the Yakuza kept them in good supply.

"We're still getting our usual allotments, but the public allotment has been drying up. I have heard from some of the civilians that the users have been paying a fortune for what is coming in."

"Why would the Yakuza be trying to gather money like this?"

"Think," A said, sounding disappointed that the girl could not see it. "Think about what that creates in our own economy and the issues that it could cause?"

"Spice addiction, while not deadly…"she trailed off and her eyes opened up."He wants to set up a disparity between the Ninja and Civilians. He wants us focused inward. Because of the Spice Addiction he expects crime to rise to meet the price and our ninja forces will not be able to take as many missions."

A nodded. "We need someone in the organization that can bring information and we need to try and increase the Spice flow."

Yugito nodded. "Who do we send though?"

"It's your department, Yugito," A groaned. "We need to make sure that they can deal with the Uzumaki boy."

"Hunter-class at least." Yugito said and A seemed to agree but did not say anything or show a change in facial expression. "The boy beat Earthbeast, we still don't know what the technique was that he used, and was rumoured to have fought the Sanbi and lived."

"We will have to be careful about this," A said leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling. "He has connections in Water with the Mizukage, in Wave with the head of their Corporation, and in Snow with the Princess. The Fire Daimyo was not willing to let him go easily so there will be a level of cooperation with those nations that would be nearly impossible for us to dislodge alone."

"Don't you think you're reading too much into this, Sir?" Yugito interjected. "The nations have never worked well together, even when there was someone holding them together. The last Alliance fell apart a long time ago."

"True but something is going on there and it has to do with that man" A leaned forward and put his large hand on his table now with a serious expression "anyway…I want you to send Ghost"

"Her" Yugito was surprised now as her eyes went wide. Was Raikage-Sama serious?

A's face darkened "I did some digging and the Black Lotus was at Konoha and when the Black Lotus is there…"

"Then the Tornado is with him" Mabui said now surprised.

"Raikage-Sama, if you're thinking Uzumaki is Tornado, then he would have been eight years old when he made his first appearance," Yugito clearly doubted his deduction.

"It doesn't make sense," A agreed. "But everything revolves around this Uzumaki boy, and we need information on him."

He shook his head and looked at Yugito.

"Deploy Ghost, duration will be one year. Her mission is to get into the command structure of the Black Lotus group. Dismissed!" A ordered.

"Hai Raikage-Sama!" Yugito bowed and then disappeared in a smoke.

"Raikage-Sama," Mabui said. "You honestly think it's a good idea to send Ghost into the Black Lotus's grasp? As strong and as good as she is, the Black Lotus is not going to be fooled easily."

"I don't know Mabui…but if my hunch is right we need someone in place there. After all, Yakuza are only loyal to Yakuza," the Raikage said stoically.

* * *

><p>Morning was slow in the village of Konoha. The civilian population was just beginning to get ready for the day, and the ninja forces were already moving about. The Fire Prince's little play was the talk of gossips and the emergence of the Tornado as the son of Namikaze stunned many of his most ardent haters. Tetsuko waited calmly as she felt Jiraiya and Naruto having their first heart to heart. Naruto's aura was growing darker, she didn't like it, and had no idea how to break him of it. She was worried about how Naruto would react after the tantrum in the council chambers the other day, but he was calm as she explained that she was his great aunt, that she had known his mother.<p>

To her surprise he even asked questions about what Kushina had been like. She could have sworn that he would swear he absolutely hated them for what they had done. He was a confusion, she briefly wondered if he was here to get as much information he could about them before deciding his hatred of them.

"You know lines like that only add more wrinkles old lady," Jiraiya stepped out onto the balcony.

"You would know about wrinkles pervy-chan," Tetusko turned and smiled. "So is he still having nightmares?"

Jiraiya nodded. "What do you think is causing them? According to Ryoma he never demonstrated this even when they took out the trade guild."

"Something happened when Koyuki was abducted. We don't have the full details, but there was a power spike that was like Naruto and not like Naruto at the same time."

"You Uzumaki never make any sense," Jiraiya grumbled.

Tetusko laughed. "It's what makes us so intriguing. So how are you?"

"Better now that I know he isn't a complete hardhead."

"He's an Uzumaki, it's a guaranteed trait," she laughed slightly. "Not that Minato wasn't a little brat himself."

"How is the seal removal going?" He asked, suddenly sullen.

"It's taking longer than I expected. It was a piece of work, one of the rouges in my family crafted it for him," she said darkly.

"You know right, Danzo did take marching orders from Sarutobi during the third war," Jiraya commented. He did not expect any leniency for the man, but she had to know the whole story.

"I can't take a pound of flesh from the dead," Tetsuko said simply. "When we find him, I will kill him and I will teach him what it means when you cross an Uzumaki."

Jiraiya shivered. Tetsuko Uzumaki, the meanest fighter the Uzumaki clan had ever produced, was slowly coming back. He remembered the story of her skinning an enemy while he was alive because he had attacked a member of her family. They say that people can still hear his screams in the valley he died in. Heaven help Danzo if he was ever found.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>

"The pervert and your advisor are late, again," Tsunade groaned, looking at the clock. Jiraiya had even gone early to get the brat and Tetusko for the meeting. She had also arranged for the younger gennin to learn Naruto's heritage at the same time. She hoped it would inspire one of them to try and make a bond with him, because as of right now keeping him in Konoha was looking less and less likely.

"I have no idea," Mei shrugged. She didn't entirely understand their relationship, and asking about it had been met with a wistful smile and a laugh. "Their relationship baffles even me."

It did not baffle Tsunade . She knew exactly what had happened between Jiraiya and Tetsuko when they were younger, it was one of the reasons that Danzo had removed her. He didn't want anyone to corrupt the Sannin and their loyalty to the village and even if they were allies he saw the Uzumaki as a threat.

"You know, I wonder if he has calmed down," Mei said. "Yesterday, was weird even for him."

Tsunade nodded. "What do you think brought it about?"

Mei could not honestly say what had brought about the change. He was a lot angrier lately, almost as if someone else was in his place… "They haven't told me what really happened during the attempted kidnapping of Koyuki so it could be anything to be honest."

"And I take it you really don't want to press him on it," Tsunade leaned back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know kid gloves with him, even if they don't drive him away, gets you no answers."

"You try and figure out how to do it," Mei snapped. "It took him months to tell me about his connection with Kisara."

"Kisara?" Tsunade asked, looking up.

"The Kyuubi," Mei said with a hint of disgust. "The slut has been with him since after the Trade Guild deal here."

Tsunade frowned. That was definitely not good. "She is named Kisara though?"

Mei nodded. "It's one of her names, according to Naruto. Even he doesn't have her "true" name yet, whatever that means."

"It means he hasn't earned the right to summon her, yet," Tsunade leaned forward folding her hands together and resting her chin against her fists. Mei blinked in shock.

"How?"

"My grandfather studied the legend of the Bijuu well. He knew some of the names that the Kyuubi went by and the stories about Chosen and Accepted." Tsunade could not believe that all this boring ass history that her grandfather had made her learn was coming back to help now. "So is Naruto a Chosen or an Accepted?"

"According to Naruto, he is…he isn't sure. We think he is an Accepted though."

Tsunade nodded slightly. It made more sense the more that she knew. "So he has a portion of Kisara's power and is tied to her now. You know Accepted has only happened with the Nibi and even then she drove the poor girl absolutely stark raving mad. I don't think Naruto is an Accepted but we can go with that for now."

Mei looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto's actions are consistent with a boy who has been ignored for most of his life," Tsunade shrugged. "This is psychological on his part, not something that is influenced by Kisara. If his personality was, he would be a lot worse."

Mei nodded. "So he could have been like Yagura, even if he was an Accepted?"

"I will get you the works, but from what my grandfather found, there is no real difference between Chosen or Accepted except the amount of power that the warrior is given. We must consider that there is more to it though"

Mei's mind boggled. "Then what is Naruto to her?"

"A lover," Tsunade offered. At the dark look in Mei's eye Tsunade spoke again. "This is just something that you have to accept, Kisara cares for him on some level. Enough not to screw with his head."

Mei couldn't believe it. The demon actually cared about him? That didn't make sense.

"Don't let your view of morality colour things," Tsunade said firmly. "Demons have their own feelings, remember then can become gods too if you remember Raiden and Fujin."

Mei leaned back in her chair. "I didn't take you for a scholar."

"My grandmother was an Uzumaki, I am sure you understand what that means," Tsunade shuddered slightly. "I knew Tetusko when I was younger, I doubt she had mellowed out over the years."

Mei was forced to agree. "This is just crazy."

"You really need to step your game up girl," Tsunade said with a smirk. "I am a Sannin for a reason, I have a grandfather whose blood had the ability to help control demons and I am part Uzumaki as well. I know about their chains and their ability to outlive us all."

"That's not a genjutsu is it," Mei said suddenly. She had always wondered how a woman of Tetsuko's age was able to look the way that she did.

Tsunade shook her head. "I have the Uzumaki bloodline of my grandmother. What you see with me is what you get. When I use my Rebirth I put the Genjutsu on of old age, I didn't want anyone to know."

Mei looked stunned. "Dear god, you Uzumaki are a headache."

Tsunade laughed loudly. "You have no idea girl, and if you want to be involved with one of us you are going to have to just accept it."

Mei felt like hitting her head against the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – City district<strong>

Naruto was new to the adoring stares he received as he walked towards the Hokage Tower. Even though he had not wanted it, news of his heritage had leaked out to the people.

"You know right, about the only thing you can do is grin and bear it," Tetsuko said, appearing to his right.

"What are you doing here old lady?" Naruto was unnerved. Somehow she had gotten in his range without him knowing.

"Having a meeting with both of your bosses," she shrugged. She could tell her sudden appearance had him uneasy. "Plus pervy-chan wanted to talk a bit before we went there."

Naruto cringed inwardly. He didn't really want to talk with Jiraiya again.

"None of that brat," Jiraiya called out from the side. "I know you don't like me, grin and bear it because there are more important things to worry about.

Naruto looked at him. "You're right, I don't like you, and don't think I plan to start liking you any time soon."

"That's fair enough, but you need to understand just how far away you are from the threats that you face," Jiraiya said darkly. "You know that the mid-level members of Akatuski are better than Orochimaru and as you are right now he would wipe the floor with you."

Naruto growled slightly. "I will get stronger."

"I am not saying that you won't," Jiraiya hissed. "If you would listen for once, rather than lash out, you would realize what I am offering, what Tetsuko is offering, and what you need. Do you think you'll be ready for Kisara's tests if you don't?"

"The Sanbi nearly killed me," Naruto said softly. "I fought him and I got owned so thoroughly that I was lucky to survive. I understand what needs to happen."

"Then you will accept the training?"

Naruto stopped. He really wanted to tell him to go to hell, but he needed information.

"It's true, Naruto," Tetusko said softly. "I am not sure anyone will be happy with what we have to do. You need to learn what Jiraiya taught your father and what your father left him in return and you need to learn the Uzumaki Sealing Arts, that I will show you."

"I am going to hate you both before this is done, aren't I," Naruto said looking at both of them.

"Probably," Jiraiya admitted. "Your father hated me before he finished his training, told me so on more than one occasion and at least once tried to slit my throat in while I slept."

"Damn," Naruto whispered. "Seriously?"

"What I put him through was hell," Jiraiya admitted. "I had seen two wars and watched a group of teenagers nearly get destroyed. I lost the other two children on my team and I would not watch your father die because I made a mistake. He was put through hell because of it, but I make no regrets about what I did, and I would do it all over again."

Naruto nodded. That was the same path that he walked. He was glad that someone understood. "You will at least tell me what he was like while we do this, right?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Your mother, too. I don't expect you to forgive them, but I do want you to understand the people they were."

Naruto nodded as they entered the building.

* * *

><p>Shizune knew that today was going to be a hard day. There had been too much not happening for there not to be. The fact that Tetusko, Naruto, and Jiraiya had cut out almost everyone bothered her to no end. It was like the three planned to just disappear. They couldn't be considering that could they?<p>

The elites had been informed of yesterday's developments, of Naruto rejecting his father's name, and the death of the Fire Prince. The Black Lotus had taken the man with him, without a care in the world. There had been no effort made to find him, even with the arrival of his father's forces. Some part of her believed that the Fire Lord was afraid of what the Black Lotus could and would do should he push the matter.

"It seems the time has come," her aide motioned towards Naruto entering the room with Jiraiya and Tetsuko. "Aren't they supposed to be meeting with the Hokage though?"

Shizune nodded. This kept getting stranger and stranger.

"You know she knows something is up," Jiraiya said. He hated these meetings, they were usually pointless, and this one even more so. The gossip chain in the village had all but announced his heritage from the tops of the Hokage monument. "She isn't stupid in these things.'

Naruto nodded. "I am avoiding meeting with Tsunade as long as possible. I want to make sure everything goes off without a hitch."

"This will be fun," Tetsuko whispered. "It's been a while since I have been able to pull off an awesome prank."

Naruto looked at her and then shook his head. There are just some things that he did not want to know about.

Shizune looked at the group assembled before her. It was going to be harder to do this if Naruto really was here.

"Is it true, Izumo," Kotetsu asked his friend "Is Naruto Uzumaki really Naruto Namikaze."

"It is," Ino said softly. She looked down at the ground and then at Shizune.

"What do you mean, Ino?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Naruto, has known since he was a little kid," Ino closed her eyes, trying to get the images of the Vassal's daughter from her mind. Naruto had known that long and said nothing to anyone. "He discovered it while working for the Yakuza."

Shizune looked at her. It was not in any of her reports.

Ino looked around at the others that had gathered. Most of them were of her age group, they were the last being told the official reports of what happened at yesterday's meeting. The problem was that she had Naruto memories, she knew what most likely came out, and her father's downcast expression when he came back from the whole Fire Prince fiasco told her enough.

"Naruto has known since the age of eight, Kotetsu," Ino looked up at her. "Unfortunately instead of being happy about, Naruto became angry. He took the isolation to an extreme and began to justify it in his own head. He placed the blame back on those who accused him of being a monster."

"He blames everybody," Shizune said softly.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he truly hated everyone," Ino shrugged. Her family specialized in the mind, psychology was one of those things that she had been forced to learn at an early age. Being in Naruto's psyche as she had, seeing what she saw, only served to make her look things up. "Naruto decided at that point that any dream of acceptance he did not care for. He simply became the Tornado."

Jiraiya and Tetusko looked down at him, but his expression had not changed.

"We helped create him," Ino looked at each of them. "The Tornado was a response to the treatment that he received from the people in his life. When the Yakuza became as family to him he saw no problem with their way of life, because they were his family. He does however, have issues with Ninja."

Even amongst the Genin the true depths of what the Tornado had become in the underworld was not known so all of them looked at her with rapt attention.

"Are you saying that Tornado is more than just a name Naruto was called" Sakura said

Ino looked back at Naruto. "yeah...so any chance of us being able to help keep him here is slim. He doesn't have an emotional connection with people that can be exploited in such a way."

Naruto stood and stared at her for a moment, before he turned and finally left the room. Ino smiled slightly and then looked back at Shizune. "You know we're not getting out of here right?"

"What do you mean," Chouji asked in concern.

"I think he just glued the doors shut," Ino said with a shrug. Two of the chunnin near the doors tried to pry them open, only to find them firmly held in place.

"Damn it" Sakura ran to the door helping along with the rest of the rookies minus Hinata who wasn't in.

Ino openly started to laugh at that point.

* * *

><p><strong>Path to Hokage's Office<strong>

"You know brat, that was pretty impressive," Jiraiya laughed slightly. He then looked down. "How right was she?"

"Pretty close," Naruto shrugged. "She saw a lot of my memories when she was in my head. I think it was a parting gift from Kisara."

"Why though?"

"Because she's a bitch, the most confusing woman you'll ever see in your life" Naruto shrugged. He tried not to think about what was going on in the thoughts of the Demoness. "I think she is worried about something, but she won't tell me what. I have to figure it out."

"She's making you work for it," Tetusko laughed lightly.

"It's a give and take in the end," Naruto looked back at her. "She is powerful enough that she could probably rip my soul out of me right now."

Jiraiya nodded. "They say that only the Juubi was stronger than her…"

"That's just stories right" Jiraiya shook his head at Naruto "if you're a contact we might as well consider the sage of the six path a true myth. To add I even saw myths as well"

Naruto nodded he believed the man seeing his soft expression.

Tsunade and Mei both looked up to see the three they were waiting for entering.

"Glad you three can make it" Tsunade scowled a bit

"Sorry hime you know the kid" Jiraiya scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"You're going to blame everything on me, aren't you," Naruto scowled.

Jiraiya chuckled. "You're my wingman brat, if I am going down you're coming with me."

"Get ready for the fallout old man," Naruto scowled.

"Take your seats now," Tsuande growled out, not wanting to deal with their antics

Tsunade sat in her seat and Mei stood near the wall and looked at Naruto.

The frustration of the morning was boiling over for Mei. Talking about Kisara and her hold on Naruto bothered her, especially with someone who seemed to grasp it more than she did.

"You know the position you hold," Tsunade looked at Naruto. "You're the lynch pin of our Trade Alliance with Wave and a new focal point of our defence pact with the Land of Water."

Seriousness was now the focal point for Naruto.

"Snow is working out a trade agreement now, our ninja would be able to have access to Chakra Armor inside of a year, and Mei's ninja are enforcing Water Elementals here as we are helping Fire Elementals in their own academy."

That was pretty much the most prolific Alliance seen in the shinobi world. The secrets to Elemental Techniques were guarded as zealously as the identity of the jinchuuriki

"All of this, right now depends on you, Naruto," Tsunade said simply. "If you choose to break complete ties with the Leaf I have to pull out Fire training for her shinobi and the reverse is true as well."

Naruto felt his jaw clench.

"There is a lot more than your personal issues right now. With what has been introduced with the Bijuu as well as the threat of Akatsuki our ninja need the training. Right now I can field about 20,000 shinobi if a battle were to come to a head. Even with an absurd idea using to Edo Tensei and a willingness to use civilians I don't doubt we will be outnumbered if it ever came a fight," Tsunade said trying to catch his eye. He was avoiding her for some reason.

"I know," Naruto said still looking down. "I can't stay here though."

"We understand that," Mei said breaking the silence between the three. "The Sanbi in a population center would be bad. Any of the Bijuu would be."

"You're official role right now is to be Ambassador. Unofficially you are to get your shit together to fight the coming threats."

Naruto blinked.

"Don't looks surprised kid, this is the Ninja world, our jobs are to fight and be stronger than the next guy," Tsunade said closing her eyes.

"What do you want for this," Naruto asked, still not meeting her eyes.

"I have heard some of the stories from Koharu, who are they exactly" Naruto flinched at that. He didn't speak up, instead he preferred to look at the floor.

"It can't be that hard, can it Naruto," Tsunade looked at him. "I just want information."

Naruto and Tsunade now had a stare off. It took seconds but it felt like hours.

"What are you looking for exactly" he asked. Tsunade was serious as she got out of her seat and sat on her table. Everyone was serious.

"Koharu has told me all about her involvement with Gato to gain her innocence. Words that kept coming which she kept stressing is Black Lotus" Naruto was listening intently

"Spice has been growing she kept saying which we now identified you as one of the suppliers" Naruto was stoic that was true he was already found out.

"The contempt between the Yakuza and Ninja is known by many" Tsunade said as Naruto nodded he finally spoke "So you want to know about the black Lotus because your ninjas worked for them"

"That is one of many reasons yes" Tsunade nodded.

"I have biased views right" they nodded and Naruto shook his head "to answer your questions I know as much as you..." he carried on before anyone spoke "but…whether Konoha was weakened or not. The class between the rich and poor increased a massive gap."

"I watched Ninja make back door deals for whores, some of which were left for dead. I watched hundreds of Ninja addicted themselves to Spice, and I watched them stab the people they deal with in the back."

"Where are you going with this" Jiraiya asked and Naruto answered "that like Koharu I did my job"

"As part of the Black Lotus" Tetsuko asked

"To myself" he admitted surprising them "like I said the gap between the rich and the poor was huge. I was in the very poor segment. So I only looked out for myself."

"And you're brother" Tsunade added very serious

"And Shinn" Naruto nodded

"Might I add you're a ninja as well Naruto" Tsunade eyed him.

"I know my duty, I do it, like with the Black Lotus. But I am a Shinobi now "he said

"But I will tell you this. Information is power and the Black Lotus got that" he said seriously

"Koharu said that the Black Lotus got Konoha in a corner what did she mean by that" Tsunade asked wanting Naruto's point of view.

"Konoha brokered a deal with Gato whose a crimelord" Mei nodded not liking that imp of a man one bit.

"And Yakuza work for him." Everyone's eyes went wide

"I see you get what I mean. Konoha relied on a Black Lotus. I may not know what happens in your council meetings but meeting the civilian council I can guess your village gave them a lot of information"

"Damn it!" Tsunade slammed her table.

Mei and Tetsuko were frowning that meant that Black Lotus knew about Water and Wave as well.

"Fire prince, incident like that I have seen before" Naruto said.

"Naruto, how large is the organization?" Jiraiya asked

"I can't give you exact numbers, even I don't know," Naruto slowly breathed in. "But I met Gato when I was younger, if that gives you an idea how far this organization goes?"

"Naruto," Tsunade blinked. "He knew you personally?" Mei and Tetsuko was surprised

Naruto nodded. "I am surprised he didn't say something, but yes, Gato knew who I was."

"How…" Mei muttered greatly surprised.

"He met me on a tour with Black Lotus. My job was to act as bodyguard and intimidation. My reputation in the underworld was growing and he wanted to use to his advantage." Naruto said softly. "I can't tell you about my past. I will do my job as a ninja, but don't ask me to compromise my loyalty to those I care for. The people living near my apartment yes most are Yakuza or some used to be but they are people living their lives….you will not like my response." He admitted softly.

Tsuande studied his face, the way the lines around his mouth were tight with tension. His eyes looked tired.

"All right," she relented with a sigh. "I won't ask Naruto."

Naruto gave a slight smile in thanks. "Leave us though, there are some things I have to discuss with these two I don't think you can hear"

Naruto nodded and stood and left.

"He knows" Mei said with a serious expression.

"I know" Tsunade said "while he didn't once lie, the fact remains that there is no trust. He assumed I would betray the Black Lotus."

"Naruto has to date known no real trust within Ninja ranks. " Tetsuko said "The Third and Danzo actively worked against him, the Trade Guild hired ninja to strike against him, and his own team seems to have fractured beyond repair."

"Jiraiya, Tetsuko get as much as you can from him during training. I want him to open up" Tetsuko and Jiraiya nodded at Tsunade.

"Try to not push him okay" Mei said softly looking a bit concerned.

"Don't worry your boyfriend will be fine" Jiraiya said and winked "I will be lenient if I can get your bra-size"

Mei analyzed him and then smiled sweetly like she does to Ao.

"My Bra-Size?" Mei blinked and then got a sick smile that remind him of Tsuande.

She slowly went to him getting Jiraiya to flinch. Mei went to his ears and whispered hotly "DD,"

Jiraiya's world stopped. He shook as blood slowly came out of his nose. Mei just walked back to her seat Jiraiya's eyes were on her figure when Tsunade had enough and punched him out the door.

"DD!" he smiled perversely flying out of the door and a groan came from the other side.

"The hell!" they heard Naruto screams and Shizune's gasp.

"Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-Sama!"

Tsunade looked at Mei "you should hit that pervert"

Mei smirked sweetly "He was already out cold" Tetsuko shook her head in disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping District<strong>

Konoha was vibrant as and full of life as usual in the shopping district.

"I can't believe this is happening" Sakura said as she and the rookies were in town.

"I know the fact that Naruto will be leaving soon is messed up" Kiba grunted as he was clearly displeased.

"Something may work out you know Tsunade-Sama is working hard to make sure of it" Ino said try to reassure the group. She knew of Naruto's past and knew that whatever was happening in that chamber it must have had to do with that or part of it anyways.

"Troublesome let's leave it up to Tsunade-Sama" Shikamaru said as he saw the ramen stand.

Sakura also seeing the stand decided to go inside with the group following minus Gai's team who had a meeting with Gai.

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping district - Ichiraku<strong>

The news of Hinata and Sakura was told by Ayame when she left Naruto's apartment. The neighbours told her and she told her father right away who like her was angry at the violation.

"Dont worry Ayame-Chan you said as well that nothing was taken" Teuchi tried to reassure his daughter who looked unconvinced. Those two girls were Shinobi albeit genins meant that they still had knowledge how to make a clean exit and it worried her.

But nevertheless she nodded as Naruto-kun's new landlord said that it was sorted so it eased her worries.

Seeing his daughter a bit calm Teuchi just nodded.

They soon went back to work when a group entered.

"Welcome to Ichirakus how may help you" Ayame welcomed when her eyes went wide at who came. Teuchi also saw who it was and before he said anything his Daughter went for it.

"How dare you!" she suddenly yelled at Sakura who blinked "excuse me"

"You heard me! Who do you think you are breaking into Naruto-kun's house like that? You and that Hyuuga" everyone accusation surprised the rookies.

"Wait...Sakura and Hinata broke into Naruto's apartment" Ayame nodded at Ino who now was shocked

"What the hell Sakura!" Ino yelled

"It's already sorted alright. We are doing our punishment after the issue is sorted" Sakura said

"I dont care about your punishment!" Ayame hissed "just because you lost your so called boyfriend doesn't mean you have to take it on Naruto-kun. It's not his fault the Uchiha ran away crying because he couldn't take it when Naruto was stronger than him"

"Excuse me!" Sakura yelled now getting up to face the waitress "this has nothing to do with Sasuke-Kun!"

Ayame didn't back down "yes it does, I know full well on what's going on Sakura. You and your so called team couldn't take the fact that the dobe was really a prodigy. Your so called Sensei now is walking the streets like Romeo lost Juliet all over again and the Uchiha ran off in the arms of a missing ninja because he couldn't take facts. You well, you just go around acting like you're a hunter ninja commander and get all emotional about Naruto because deep down you know it wasn't his fault and are now in some dream world where your happy team is back together again..."

Ayame huffed and got her face to the pink haired Genin "Grow up you're almost 16 it's time you became a woman and leave the kid dreams to the kids" she hissed

Sakura just froze as her eyes went wide at the berating she just got. Her eyes went wide and she exploded

"How dare you! You don't know nothing!" Sakura yelled as suddenly Chouji and Shikamaru held

"You don't know shit!" she yelled while she was being carried away

"Sakura ease off she's a civilian" Shikamaru tried to calm her but Sakura didn't listen.

Ayame stood tall "no it's you who doesn't know anything, nobody will drop their life for you princess. It is time for you to do it yourself."

Sakura was taken away when Ino and Chouji followed.

Kiba couldn't believe what he just say and whispered to Shino.

"Hey Shino"

"Yes"

"Is it only me that was turned on by all this" the Inuzuka whispered.

Shino sighed "it's only you Kiba" he then left and Kiba looked at Ayame one last time and left.

"I haven't seen that side for a long time" Teuchi smiled as he leaned on the counter.

Ayame huffed "well they deserved it. If they thought they wont have repercussion on doing that to my friend well they have another thing coming" she declared

Teuchi smiled Naruto was lucky to have his daughter care so much about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Team 7 training ground<strong>

_"Okay let's see how about we get through introductions." Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura. "You pinky your first."_

_The nickname made Sakura anger, thinking he was making her look bad in front of her Sasuke-Kun. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked._

_"Alright I'll go first." Kakashi said with a sigh. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my dislikes are I don't feel like talking about, I like many things, and I haven't really thought of my future."_

_"All we learned was his name." The three of them thought with a sweat drop._

_"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed. "I dislike perverts and stupid Ino and NARUTO-BAKA, and my dream…" She looked at Sasuke and giggled making Naruto roll his eyes._

_"Alright you with the attitude and the duck hair." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke who looked only slightly annoyed._

_"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. "I have no likes and many dislikes. My dream… no my ambition is to revive the Uchiha clan and kill a certain man." Kakashi was slightly worried about Sasuke, but for the time being he had to put it off while Sakura had stars in her eyes_

_"Alright whiskers your next." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto who was who looked deep in thought._

_"Uh, oh you mean me" making Kakashi annoyed as he didn't like to be ignored_

_"Ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like music and Ramen, I hate people who judge others before getting to know them. My dream I don't have one but only to be as strong if not stronger than my foes." Said Naruto who thought of a certain scary vixen_

_"Alright I have a fan girl, an avenger, and a Jinchūriki who is dressed like a thug. My life is just peachy." Kakashi thought_

Kakashi stood in his team training area. He remembered everything they went through his faults and folly. He burdened the team by concentrating on Sasuke. He was so fixated on fulfilling his promise he forgot everything he went through and what he learned.

_"Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum! If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea!"_

"Obito…" Kakashi was greatly saddened "I was blind truly blind"

"That's life" spoke a voice getting his attention.

"Naruto" Kakashi was surprised to see his student who smiled "its unhealthy to reminisce"

"Sometimes I have no choice" Kakashi replied softly. Naruto stood next to him "I see"

The two just looked ahead.

"Music"

"What" Kakashi said as Naruto repeated "Music, I listen to music it makes me stop thinking"

"Icha Icha" Kakashi smiled

Naruto shook his head "Man we both have an unhealthy fixation" they both chuckled

"I'm sorry" Kakashi said suddenly "I have no excuse"

"You think I hate you" Naruto said as their eyes met "hate is a very strong word that shouldn't be used often. I don't hate you Kakashi, annoyed but hate no"

Kakashi was surprised "Naruto"

"We just don't have things in common that's all" Naruto smirked his eyes gained a glint.

Kakashi looked and then smiled "ah, that's true"

"I don't have the right to accuse you in anything. You were fixated on your promise. The same was for me. Debts like that are hard to repay right even when you fulfil it you still feel that there is more you should do" Naruto said

Kakashi listened "you're very wise"

"It's just an area I can relate with you. I don't know who that person is but let me give you an advice" Naruto said seriously "the only promise you can fulfil is to keep the treasure that connects you to him with your life" Kakashi's eyes went wide.

_"I'm about to… die… but I'll become your eye… and see the future with you."_

"Obito…" Kakashi muttered to himself as realisation hit him.

A small tear came without Naruto knowing and Kakashi suddenly chuckled. He then laughed.

"Is that it!" he said to himself "I was really blind"

Naruto blinked he was confused at the outburst.

Kakashi stopped and smiled at Naruto "things will be different Naruto. This is my promise to you"

"I know it will" Naruto smiled Kakashi looked brighter now. Naruto knew his instructor defeated his turmoil.

The two smiled when Kakashi spoke "I know you'll be leaving soon. When you come back lets spar"

"Count on it" Naruto smiled.

Kakashi brought his hand out, Naruto looked but then smiled.

He took it and the two shook hands.

They both smiled.

_"Obito…Rin…Sensei this man before me will be great. I just know it"_

* * *

><p><strong>Team 8 training ground<strong>

Hinata's mind was adrift. She had been basically black listed for missions since her argument with her sensei. The team dynamic that they had at one point had all but collapsed and all she was left with was a feeling of loneliness that she could not shake.

"You know right the longer you stare at nothing, the less likely you are to find something," the teasing voice of her sensei called to her.

Hinata spun around, mortified that someone had gotten this close to her without her even sensing it.

"You know, Hinata," Kurenai sat next to her with all the grace of a five year old. If she didn't know better Hinata would have sworn that it was her sensei's friend, Anko that she was speaking with right now. "At the end of the day, you won't be able to avoid talking with him or me."

She looked at her sensei. "I have been guided by my crush for so long, I….I reacted badly to seeing the two of you together."

"That's an understatement," Kurenai snorted slightly. It wasn't the usual dignified woman that Hinata had become accustomed too. "He has been looking around for you, there are things he has to clear up."

"You make it sound like he's leaving, sensei," Hinata looked alarmed at the thought.

"He is," Kurenai said flatly. "He will be gone for a minimum year, possibly more depending on how his training goes."

Hinata didn't know what to feel at that. The fact her sensei knew and she didn't spoke of a higher relationship between her and Naruto.

"I care for him, Hinata," Kurenai admitted. "I am not going to be ashamed of that. He has been a friend, and I have come to respect him."

Hinata didn't feel as devastated at the admission as she had imagined that she would. Maybe it was because it was all of the thinking that she had been doing, maybe she was tired of feeling sorry for herself. She didn't know. She didn't care anymore. If someone she cared for was happy, what right did she have to be mad?

"You know that's not a glowing endorsement," Hinata snorted.

Kurenai blinked at the sudden change in her student. Hinata laughed at the look of confusion.

"Sensei, do you find him in the least bit sexy?" Hinata raised an eyebrow as her sensei began to blush. This brought more laughter from Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Sensei, you listed off admirable qualities, but come on, do you find him attractive?"

Kurenai nodded hesitantly, she had no idea where her student was going with this.

"There you go," Hinata smiled. "It's not that hard to admit it, even I find him attractive."

Kurenai blinked. "What just happened?"

"Two weeks to feel sorry for myself," she shrugged looking out back over the park she had been sitting in. "I can't keep doing this to myself if I want to be happy."

"Amazing, a Hyuuga who gets it," a familiar voice called out. Both women jumped and looked back at Naruto who was smiling.

"How long have you been there," Kurenai was suddenly very nervous.

"Just came from team 7 training ground," Naruto said with a smile. "You know Hinata, I was almost afraid what I told Neji hadn't hit home with you as well."

"Almost didn't," she said, more confident that he could ever remember. "It took a bit of fight to get it."

"Every lesson in life worth learning takes a bit of fight," Naruto recounted Ryoma's old saying. "The old man used to tell me that all the time growing up."

"I'll pay for any damages done to your apartment, please don't bring this before my family," she said softly, looking down.

"Didn't intend to," Naruto shrugged. "I don't particularly like your dad, and the less I have to deal with him, the better."

"You and me both," Hinata grumbled slightly before laughing at the look Naruto was giving her. "You have seen how he is in public? He's the same way at home."

"You kidding," Naruto said surprised and Hinata nodded "then I won't tell at all. God he's stiff even at home" Hinata giggled making Naruto smile "I am glad you are finding your happiness Hinata."

"Me too," she smiled and then looked at him directly. "Think we can be friends?"

Naruto nodded. He extended his hand, she took it and pulled him into a hug.

Unsure of himself he almost missed her whisper. "Be kind to her, this is the first time I can remember sensei putting out her heart to anyone."

He looked at her in surprise.

"We all have to grow up, right?" she smiled sweetly

He nodded. "I will." Hinata smiled. Kurenai looked on wondering what had happened between them, relieved none the less that her student had made peace with herself.

Kakashi soon came out which got everyone's attention. He was reading his orange book.

Kurenai and Hinata frowned.

"What" Kakashi blinked

Naruto chuckled.

"Anyway Sensei, I will be going now" Hinata smiled

"I see you Hinata" Kurenai smiled, Kakashi nodded.

"Later Hinata" Naruto smiled as Hinata looked at Naruto. Their eyes met and she nodded. Naruto nodded back he understood what she meant.

"Bye" Hinata ran off

"You both going to the Lounge" Kakashi said

"Yes I'm going to meet Anko" Kurenai nodded she looked at Naruto.

"I'm going to meet someone" Naruto said he planned to see Koyuki then go home.

They nodded and before he left Kurenai spoke "Naruto-kun"

"Yeah" he turned around. Kurenai went to him and brought something out of her pocket.

"Tsunade-Sama told me to give you this. It was wrongly taken from you" Kurenai brought out a picture.

Handing the picture over the Uzumaki took it "this…"

"That's your brother right" Kakashi said "it wasn't hard to figure out considering what happened"

"I'm glad it's over" Naruto smiled to himself pocketing it.

"Yes" Kurenai nodded looking at Kakashi agreed this was Naruto's treasure.

"I'm glad too…"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district<strong>

Naruto was glad Kurenai and Hinata made up. He was heading back to his apartment to see Koyuki when he saw Tazuna. Who looked out of it and sleeping on the floor leaning on a lamppost.

"Drunk!" Naruto screamed, causing the man to wake up and jolt right back on his feet. Tazuna's eyes narrowed. "Don't do that! Do you know how much trouble I would get in if Tsunami heard that!"

"Woah old man you stink" Naruto smirked moving away

"Shut up it's not my fault. I'm sweating like a hooker in a temple!" he grunted

"You took a hooker to a temple...a place of worship?" Naruto sweat dropped, The old man had a bad habit of telling actual things that he did in his past.

Tazuna blinked in surprise and then groaned. "Shut-up."

Naruto chuckled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Business" Tazuna dismissed him "so kid how is it going with you and my daughter" he said and Naruto flinched "wh...what do you mean" Tazuna smirked

"Naruto, let's just pretend for a minute that I don't really care and cut to the chase will ya kid?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow "Man only interested in the climax. You must be a real hit with the ladies."

"Never had any complaints." Tazuna shrugged

"Except it wasn't long enough," Naruto shot back with a nasty smirk. The kid had a wit about him that left people floundering. Tazuna had learned in subsequent visits with the blonde that it was often perverse and loaded with sarcasm. He decided to cut this off early, before the kid managed to drive him to drink another bottle of liquor and have his daughter jump his shit.

"So you talk like that when you're banging my daughter," he asked with a raised eyebrow. The cocky smirk fell from his face as the brat nearly implanted himself into the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto looked at him in shock. "You know I haven't been banging your daughter as you put it."

"That's the problem," Tazuna grinned evilly. "She needs to get laid, and the one guy that she wants is nowhere to be found. The general bitchiness has built up over the last year brat."

"OLD MAN!" Naruto screamed. "This is not a conversation I want to be having with you."

"Then who are you going to have it with brat?" Tazuna laughed inside at his victory over the blonde. This was probably the most embarrassed that he could remember seeing him.

"In my life, I have been with two women," Naruto admitted. "One I was hammered out of my mind, and another I can only see in dreams, I don't think you're daughter deserves that experience."

Inwardly he felt a sense of relief at what he was saying. There was a part of him that worried that Naruto would turn out to be a wham-bam-thank you ma'am kind of guy. Still it was difficult to deal with his daughter when she was frustrated or when Naruto was with any of the others. Even agreements didn't keep a general desire to make him hers from coming out. He didn't really envy Naruto in that regards.

"I know that she cares for me," Naruto looked down. "I know that each of them care for me in their own way, but there are bigger things that I have to deal with right now. I assume you guys heard about what happened between me and Earthbeast right?"

Tazuna nodded.

"There is a huge gang after me and also personal issues of mine exploded in my face" Tazuna nodded a gang of S ranks after the blond was tough.

"There is also the fact that monsters are after me and I can't drag your daughter, or your grand-son into that world yet. I am not strong enough to protect them." Naruto said seriously

"Noble, but stupid, dumbass," Tazuna shrugged and took a swig from his hip flask. "How do you know what you're fighting for if you push it away? What keeps you going in those nights where skill and determination are not enough?"

Naruto looked on in wonder. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I can be deep too, brat," Tazuna looked up. "Love is a tremendous thing, I know you know that, but if you push it away then what's going to keep you going?"

Naruto looked at the old man and then back towards the Hokage Monument. "I keep myself going. I have to be strong, the strongest of them all."

"If you say so kid," Tazuna knew that he was as hard headed as he was and would not listen anymore on the subject. "You know, you should see her before you leave. Even if she was here on business, she would still appreciate a visit."

Naruto nodded. "Later drunk." It seems home had to wait after he saw Tsunami.

Tazuna had the decency to flip him off.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunami's Hotel Room<strong>

Tsunami hated this. The Nami Corp was growing at an unprecedented rate because of the trade contracts they had with Kirakagure. It kept her away from her son, her father, and from even getting the chance to talk with Naruto.

When she had discovered what the elders had tried to do she nearly called out a hit on them. She still had Gato's underworld connections and would make use of them. She had been approached by the Black Lotus group, but she refused to join them outright. Anything to do with Gato made her wary.

Her own network, while not as large, was enough to keep the people of her village and those that she cared about safe. Plus her alliance with Mei gave her access to a larger network if it was ever needed.

"You know, I never thought I would see you running a business," Naruto stepped into her room, causing her to jump up. "You looked stressed."

"I am Naruto-kun," she said weakly. "There has been a lot going on, it's taken me months to get everything together."

"I can only imagine," Naruto said, sitting next to her. "I understand Gato had his hands in a lot of things."

"Some of which, I have to get us out of now," she groaned, leaning back in her chair. "Gato's finances were a mess. If he wasn't an underworld lord his actual businesses would have been declaring bankruptcy."

"So how are you getting funds to set things back up?"

Tsunami smiled. "My father isn't the only one with their own bad habits."

Naruto blinked. Was she implying what he thought she was?

"Naruto, I am winding them down, but I am using the money they generate to put right the other businesses," Tsunami said with a smirk. "I am mainly selling off units to other organizations. The information brokering that Gato did though, I am keeping."

Naruto blinked. This woman, was amazing. "That is actually a good idea."

"I want to know of threats to my businesses," she shrugged. "So I hear you're leaving and going to disappear."

He nodded.

"I will keep watch for them, Naruto," she said firmly. "We will find them all, so you can go after them, and not have them come after you."

"You shouldn't put your people at risk like that," Naruto said.

"It's worth it, if it saves you," Tsunami said sincerely. "Promise me you'll come back."

He nodded. But was shocked when she shot up and kissed him. This was the boldest that he could ever remember her being.

"That's nice," Tsunami said with closed eyes. "Come back, and there will be more, I promise you."

Naruto blinked and nodded. Tsunami smiled as he walked away. Damn it was nice to know she still had it.

* * *

><p><strong>Same Hotel<strong>

There was knocking which got her attention. Opening the door she saw Naruto.

"Hey" he said looking a little strange. "Can we talk for a bit? There are some things that I need to tell you."

That did not sound good. The Daimyo opened the door and let him in. Her two guards said nothing as the door closed, but she could feel them tense. Naruto always set her guards on edge.

"Would you like something to drink?"

He shook his head. "No, I am good."

Sitting in the large chair that she had been reading reports in before, she motioned for Naruto to join her. He sat across from her, looking worried.

"What's on your mind Naruto-kun?" she asked causing him to blink.

"You know I am not staying anywhere, right?" He said bluntly.

She nodded. Mei had come by to tell her Naruto decision, which was only enforced by the hostility that she had for Tetsuko. The older woman had drawn the ire of the Water Kage because of her plans to isolate Naruto from the world.

"You know why?"

She nodded again. "Mei explained it to me. I don't like it…"

"I know, I don't like it much either," he admitted. "But there is some really crazy group out there. And I keep getting into trouble even with a Biju"

She knew about his fight with the Sanbi, and its utter domination of Naruto. "What does that…"

"They're coming back. All of them. Each of the Bijuu will come after me, and if I am not ready…"

The threat hung there, and Koyuki knew the stories about the destruction that the Kyuubi had unleashed when it attacked Konoha all those years ago.

"I am sorry," Naruto looked at her. "I know you wanted…"

She put her fingers against his lips, silencing him. "Don't apologize. Do what you have to do."

"You know, when this is over, I want to see the spring again," he said softly.

She smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. Even if she was an actress, this was as far as she would allow herself right now. "I want you to see the spring too."

Naruto nodded, and stood slowly, pulling her up with him. "When I get back, we will see the spring together, promise of a lifetime."

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto – Apartment complex<strong>

"Finally home!" Naruto stretched

"Naruto!" a man yelled from downstairs "welcome back man"

"Whose Naruto" said a female voice inside the man's house. The man growled "shut up I'm not paying you for small talk" he ordered.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled a female voice. Tetsuko saw a beautiful model looking woman waving. "You promised you'll have coffee with me when you came back"

"I'm a bit busy darling" Naruto responded back as the woman groaned.

Naruto smiled this was close to a home he could get.

Entering the Uzumaki decided to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartment<strong>

It was night now as a woman was washing her face. She Baby black sort sleep wear. She was fair-skinned woman of tall stature and curvaceous build with a large bust. Finishing washing her face she went to her bedroom. The moon hit her face and it can be seen she had blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders.

She went to her small counter and picked up a folder. There was a picture of Uzumaki Naruto under it there was only one word.

"Target" She said coldly "you have got my attention" she then threw the file on her bed. Crawling under the bed sheets she slept with the file in front of her. Samui intended to remember this man she had a feeling that it will be an interesting meeting.

"Ghosts are aggravating" she smirked "right…Tornado"

* * *

><p><em>"You traitorous whore!" a voice exploded all around him. He spun to the blood red sky, the moon hanging above them as a monsterus form , and the giant form of the Juubi rising against the horizon.<em>

_"You're a fool," he spun back to see Kisara standing before him. Her blood red hair billowing wildly around her, she reached behind her back and slowly drew a saber. It had a jagged edge towards the hilt and a large red jewel in the center of the hilt._

_"You think you can oppose me," the beast roared. "I will destroy you for this!"_

_"Understand your place," Kisara growled. She leapt up, avoiding tail strikes from the beast. Her sword classed with a shadowy tendril that had extended from the beast's arm she sliced through with her blade._

_"Kisara," the Juubi growled out. "You have betrayed me for the last time."_

_"You keep calling it betrayal, I call it planning." Kisara gave him a sadistic grin. "Besides, considering how you came to power you should understand the appeal of betrayal!"_

_The Juubi screamed in a rage as three columns of light formed around him._

_"Did you think I would not be prepared for you?" Kisara raised an elegant eyebrow. "I am a goddess for a reason, you piece of shit."_

"Argh!" Naruto bolted out of his bed in sweat.

"What is that" he huffed he felt fear such killer intent was abnormal. Was Kisara facing that…what was he getting into.

"Damn it what classroom did I move up to now" he huffed in sweat.

"Kisara" he whispered "what is it you want. What are your plans of me?"

Suddenly his phone rang. Naruto picked it up.

"Hello" he answered he was awake might as well stay awake.

"Naruto-Kun" it was a familiar voice

"Kurenai-Sensei" Naruto said surprised

"I know it's late…" Naruto interjected "no its fine was awake"

"Oh…okay" Kurenai didn't know why she called him but needed to.

"Anko is deep asleep so I thought I should call you…. just to talk" Kurenai explained

"Ah, I'm glad you did" Naruto sat on his bed

"So Naruto-kun…where will you be training" Kurenai asked

"I can't tell you that Kurenai its protocol. Hokage's orders" he smirked

"Surely you can tell me such a thing. I know Tsunade-Sama never issued such a thing" Kurenai frowned

"I'm still not telling you. It's late anyway" he smiled

"You're teasing me" she frowned

"Am I…" he chuckled

Kurenai was irritated "at least give me details will it be cold there or hot something like that"

"Oh you're eager" he raised his eyebrow

"How about just a hint?'

"No."

"You're being stupid again, Naruto," she complained she heard Naruto laugh.

A smile came to Naruto's face at her question. Even in the middle of all the night, he couldn't help teasing her just a bit.

"So…" he smirked deviously, he dared to ask "what are you wearing?"

Kurenai stopped in her tracks. Her expression was one of shock. "Wha….why?"

"Well, it's something to talk about" he offered.

"I'm wearing a nightgown, robe and fuzzy pink slippers, satisfied!" she didn't know why she answered such a perverted question

"You're really terrible at this, you know," he said with a chuckle. "Fuzzy pink slippers, that's so hot, Kurenai, tell me more."

Her expression changed from shock to anger as she realized what he was doing.

"I'm not doing that, Naruto and certainly not with you on the phone!"

"You're no fun." He said

"And you're an idiot!" She fired back. "Here you are leaving soon, wanted by criminals and a Biju that's what you're thinking about?"

Naruto could hear that she was not amused.

"Okay, relax, Kurenai, it was a thought."

"A stupid one!" she hissed

"Oh, come on, I'll bet you look really hot in those fuzzy pink slippers," he replied on her phone.

She knew he was teasing her, so she decided to give him some of his own medicine.

"I guess since you won't tell me where you are going, you'll never know how hot, will you, Naruto?"

He caught the playful note in her voice and smiled.

"Well I do have a really good imagination, Kurenai," he countered. "I can just imagine you naked after all you do wear those very revealing clothes. I can almost picture it in my mind right now."

"Stop it, Naruto there will be no picturing me naked, do you hear!" She ordered.

"It's a nice picture,' he teased.

"Well, that's too bad, think of me fully clothed," she fired back.

"Kind of tough considering what you always wear. Will everything fall off if I pull of a single strand of your clothing?" Kurenai blushed "no…it won't" she briefly wondered if her clothes would fall off if he pulled off a strand but woke up "I don't want you thinking about me like that! Certainly not over the phone!"

"How do you want me to picture you, Kurenai?"

A smile came to her face.

"Remember that day we trained with the limit?"

"How could I forget?" he blinked

"Remember in the second hour when you were sweating, tired on the ground saying you could not beat me. Remember how I smiled down at you and asked if you were ready to go again?" she smirked

"You mean where you hadn't even broke a sweat and seemed to be really enjoying beating me up?" he frowned

"Yes." She smiled widely

"Yeah, I remember alright." he scowled a bit

"Good, picture me like that, Naruto-kun." She smirked

Naruto glanced out the window as he sat properly on his bed looking at the moonlight. "That's not really doing too much for me, Kurenai."

Kurenai smirked "good"

Naruto moved away from the window and sat back down on his bed. He smiled as he held the phone to his ear.

"I won't be gone for long you know" Kurenai nodded "I know…"

"Just a year of training nonstop for me" he said

"You have no choice. Besides you want to become the strongest right"

Naruto smiled "right you too remember"

"I know my goal" Kurenai said smiling "and Naruto…."

"Yeah"

"I'm wearing a pink see-through sort sleep wear gown…imagine that for the night" she said sensually.

Naruto's eyes went wide "wait…what!"

Kurenai turned off. She left him hanging.

"Beeep!" the phone was off and Naruto blinked and groaned. He resorted to just looking at his ceiling.

Kurenai smiled full of happiness as she went to bed.

* * *

><p>"You made your rounds brat," Tetsuko asked as she hefted her pack onto her back.<p>

Naruto nodded. "I have talked with everyone that I am aware of except only one."

"That's right!" Ayame came running at the them as they walked through the village "you idiot!"

"Ayame!" Naruto smiled "I was about to come to you"

"You idiot!" she suddenly bonked him on the head getting him to yelp "one visit isn't going to hurt!"

"I was going to see you" Naruto explained "really!"

Ayame calmed down she didn't have doubts that he wouldn't "anyway…" she went to her small bag and handed it to him.

Taking it Naruto looked at it "whats this…" checking it his eyes went wide.

Ayame smiled "there's a new bowl and some food for you to take"

"Ayame…that bowl" Naruto was touched

"Don't break it this time okay" she smiled sweetly

Tetsuko and Jiraiya were smiling.

"I won't I promise" Naruto promised

"You better or you'll pay!" she threatened

"Yes Ma'am" Naruto saluted.

"Good luck Naruto-kun" Ayame smiled softly "make sure you train hard"

Naruto softened and he then hugged her. Ayame responded right away as the two held each other.

"You too, I'll be back in less than a year" he vowed

"I know" she smiled

"You ready now Naruto" Tetsuko said as the two best friends parted.

Naruto nodded. "I have talked with everyone that I am aware of."

"Not everyone," a voice said from the gates. Both of them turned to see Sakura standing there, a look of determination on her face. "Can we talk, just for a moment Naruto?"

He looked like he wanted to say no, but he couldn't leave anything open.

* * *

><p>"Sakura," Naruto said as he turned to face her across the training field where they first met. "Is there a reason that you wanted to see me?"<p>

Sakura started to shake. She was nervous, but there was a determination in her eyes. "Fight me."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

She slipped into a fighting stance and stared at him. "Fight me!"

"You sound a lot like the traitor," Naruto blinked. "What's bringing this about?"

Sakura said nothing else, she launched herself at him. He caught the fist as it came towards her, but felt her arm pull forward and a knee slam into his abs. He hissed in pain as she brought her knee up again towards his temple.

He pulled his arm free hard and blocked her knee. Sakura flipped back and stared at him.

"I see," Naruto breathed. "Get ready, Sakura."

She nodded and both of them slammed into one another. Naruto had to admit, her hit stung like a little. She had stepped up her training in the time that he had been gone.

"I might never catch you," she whispered as they struggled. "But I will not be that far behind."

Naruto smiled. "Don't think it forgive you breaking into my apartment."

She nodded. "This isn't about that. It's about us, it's about what Team 7 should have been. Now fight!"

"You're a fool of demanding such a thing. Sakura don't act all tough. We both know you're not" Naruto said dryly getting her to growl.

Across the field Ino watched the two trade blows it more looked like Sakura trying to hit Naruto but failing miserably.

"What does she mean, what team 7 should have been," an old lady asked, looking over at an old man with white hair.

"She means, she's fighting for his friendship once more," Ino smiled. "You know it's about them. It's about what their team should have been. She still is going to catch hell for breaking into his apartment, but she wants to be his friend, and his teammate."

The fight was something else to Ino. Sakura had never shown skill like this, and determination as well. She dodged a vicious backhand from Naruto, flipped into the air and tried to kick him, but he bent back and slid into a fighting stance.

"Come on Sakura!" Naruto smirked as the girl yelled aiming to hit his face.

At the last minute Naruto dodged and used his right leg thus tripping her.

Sakura and quickly looked up at a smiling Naruto

"You have improved but still it "mada mada dane (not good enough)" he taunted

Sakura growled and got up she yelled and charged at him

Naruto smirked. "Let's go Sakura. I have to leave soon, but show me everything!"

Sakura fell to the ground, an exhausted smile on her face. The old man and woman stepped forward and looked at them both.

"You wasted a lot of time with that."

"It felt like she wanted to prove something to herself," Naruto shrugged. "I understand the need to prove yourself, and if it was to me. She did a good job."

"She was better than I remember," Jiraiya admitted. "I think Tsunade might even take her as an apprentice, since Shizune's training is almost done."

"Is that so," Naruto looked back at Ino. "Don't talk about this with anyone, please. Just tell her we will work on it when I get back."

Ino nodded, and picked her friend up and walked away.

"You've gotten kinder."

"It's getting easier to be kind," Naruto admitted. "A lot of the small stuff I held on to since I was a kid. I am able to let it go now."

"Let's go brat."

"Who said that!" Naruto growled as he looked at both the elders who pointed at one another. Ino giggled.

Naruto then took a step and followed his great aunt and his would be godfather. It was time to get this party started. They left now.

"Hey, you're not trying to get rid of me, are you," Fuka asked with a smile.

"Fuka," Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Lady Tsunade wants you to escort me to the Fire Capital, after that you're to go on your journey," Fuuka said with a smile. "Aren't you happy?"

Naruto stiffened "a whole day with you"

"A whole day with me and night" she smirked dangerously

Naruto held back a flinch when Jiraiya smirked perversely "can I watch" he wiggled his fingers.

"Don't be absurd Jiriaya!" Tetsuko frowned.

"I don't mind" Fuka said sweetly "would our performance become better under surveillance"

Naruto's eyes went wide as a blush crept. Jiraiya blushed fully as blood slowly came out of his nose.

Tetsuko was surprised.

"You….you would allow that" Naruto had to ask for some reason. Fuka shrugged "never done it before buts it's a first for everything"

"God of heavens punk where do you find these…these women" Jiraiya sputtered these vixens were unbelievable.

Tetsuko suddenly bonked him on the head "nonsense she's enticing you" Jiraiya groaned

"Anyway it will be easier for Tsunade. She doesn't have to pay another team"

Naruto groaned. "She's being lazy?"

Jiraiya nodded. "She gets paid and you know where that will be going…"

"Drinking money," Naruto interjected annoyed he kept getting duped by old people.

Two arms ensnared his shoulder it was Fuka who smirked deviously "don't worry fishcake's I'm here"

"Most appreciated" Naruto sighed

"I have a lot of stories to tell you Jiraiya, Tetsuko. Naruto-kun here is a very special man" she said hotly. Naruto stiffened was she going to…

"Ohoho…please do tell" Jiraiya smirked as Tetsuko looked.

"I like fishcakes" she looked at Naruto "like them very much it's an addiction I can never go back without"

Jiraiya's eyes went wide as Tetsuko was surprised.

"Okay enough" Naruto quickly took Fuka by the hand and went forward which made her smile.

"Not so fast brat you will tell me everything!" Jiraiya went after them.

Tetsuko sighed "it will be a crazy year"

A new chapter has begun…

* * *

><p>"It seems his gotten more powerful" spoke Orochimaru within the deep underground of sound.<p>

"Yes…an A rank. He defeated Earthbeast" Kabuto adjusted his glasses a habit he always done.

"Not only that he survived a Biju Kabuto. That is something worth noting" Orochimaru looked pleased "my…the brat has really gotten powerful. I wonder can Sasuke-kun really match him"

"He carries no bond for him. Next time they face Uzumaki will not relent" Kabuto said simply

Orochimaru chuckled "1 year…." He couldn't wait to have the Uchiha brat's body.

The bingo book was suddenly tossed to the wall. Red eyes with three black tomoes can be seen in the dark room. The figure gritted his teeth.

"Damn that dobe!" Sasuke roared his Sharingan flared wildly "I will get stronger!" the damn dobe was getting stronger in that village and he didn't leave like him.

"Itachi…I will kill you first Naruto" Sasuke vowed.

* * *

><p>High in mountains that illuminated the clouds the ancient demoness looked up as she felt Naruto's memories assault her.<p>

"So things have come to play" Kisara muttered.

Suddenly the wind shifted behind her as a voice spoke "an accepted. It has been long of an accepted to be chosen at the top 5"

Kisara didn't respond just stood there with her back turned motionless.

"He must be special" the voice asked

"Soon enough" Kisara responded.

Silence ensued like the voice was surprised "as he…"

"Soon enough" Kisara repeated

The wind bellowed now.

"Interesting…really interesting" it said as the voice faded.

"Uzumaki Naruto….defeat yourself if you want to see me." Kisara said looking at the sky.

"Look inwards and never waver on your goals."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunakagure<strong>

Temari walked through the village, she was on her way to the Kazekage Mansion.

"Temari-Sama" Temari turned to her right to see a petite girl brown haired girl

"Matsuri" the eldest Sabaku said

The girl nodded "is it true about Gaara-Sama"

Temari smiled "It's not official, he will have to work hard to achieve it"

"Wow that's great!" Matsuri said in awe

Temari just chuckled "yes it is"

The two then walked towards the tower.

While they walked in silence, Temari couldn't help but think on how things have changed. The villagers may be cautious around Gaara but it wasn't worse as before. She could sense on they trusted him.

"Thank yourself Temari, you did this"

Temari now smiled at that memory, it wasn't just her it was also him.

Naruto.

"Gaara has come back and it was because of you Naruto-kun"

* * *

><p><strong>Sunakagure - Kazekage Tower<strong>

Gaara stood in the roof of the Kazekage tower.

"Gaara are you sure you want to do this" Kankuro said behind him. "the villagers, it will be pointless aim"

"I will try Kankuro" Gaara said quietly

"Why"

Gaara smiled softly "because this is now my aim. I will become Kazekage and protect the village"

"Ga…Gaara" Kankuro was surprised.

"I will take charge of my life. I won't live for myself anymore. I have people who care about me as well" Gaara now turned towards his brother.

"I won't give up and take a leap of faith" Kankuro's eyes went wide

Gaara smiled "because who knows where you will end up"

"Gaara" Kankuro said softly as he smiled now.

"I will be by your side brother. You will become Kazekage" he vowed

"Thank you Aniki" Kankuro's eyes went wide but then his expression softened

"No thank you Outoto"

* * *

><p>Gaara entered his home it was turning dark as the sun was setting.<p>

Closing the door he was suddenly greeted by Temari.

"Welcome home Gaara" Temari came as from what Gaara noticed she came from the kitchen. Seeing her wearing an apron still was a surprise for him.

Temari never cooked but suddenly took that profession for some reason he couldn't figure out.

She hugged him and Gaara straightaway hugged back. Temari smiled softly.

"We were waiting for you come dinner is ready"

Gaara nodded and together with his sister went to the living room to see Kankuro and Baki already there.

"Good to see you Gaara" Baki nodded "you have been doing exceptionally well with your missions keep it up"

Gaara nodded slightly and sat with them. Soon Temari came with dinner and together the family enjoyed their evening.

Finishing up the four discussed various things.

"Seems the issue with the fire lord has been sorted" said Baki

Kankuro nodded "Konoha almost had a civil war"

"Yes the prince had great influence and since he was corrupt the fire lord needed to do something fast" Baki responded

"There was an heir missing wasn't there" Temari asked

Baki nodded "yes she will take the throne soon now that the Prince is captured"

"Konoha have a new problem it seems" Gaara spoke

"Yes the matter of Uzumaki Naruto's future was in talks. I don't know the specific but he now became a great asset for the village. No doubt Konoha now rely on him."

The three siblings nodded. Temari and Gaara especially since they knew what Naruto contained the council and Hokage probably tried to get on his good side.

Baki got up and bowed "thank you for the meal I need to be on my way" Temari nodded and got up to take him to the door.

Once she politely took him out Baki smiled before he left "you have changed Temari"

Temari blinked "excuse me"

"You have become stronger and more beautiful" the man smiled "your mother would be proud"

"Thank you" Temari bowed. Baki nodded and then left.

She then went back into the living room to clear up.

"I got to go see you later" Kankuro said as he was leaving as well.

Temari nodded and the man left. She was left clearing up when Gaara joined to help her.

"Thank you Gaara" she smiled and Gaara nodded.

Together they easily finished the two were now in the living room sitting on the couch together.

"Gaara" Temari ended the silence

"Yes" Gaara looked at her.

"Will Naruto be alright" she asked

"He is strong Temari" Gaara acknowledged

Temari was unconvinced "because he's like you"

"Yes…he defeated his hatred" the youngest red haired Sabaku answered

Temari smiled as that was true "what about you Gaara are you well"

Gaara smiled softly "I am well Temari"

"Is the mission getting to you? Are the council bothering you are they…"

"Temari" Gaara interrupted her "I am fine"

Temari sighed and moved closer to him therefore took his hand "I'm just worried for you safety"

"I know Temari" Gaara smiled, Temari nodded and hugged him "you will become Kazekage Gaara we will make sure of it"

"Thank you Nee-San" he smiled and Temari held tighter.

* * *

><p>It was dark now as Temari went to bed. Gaara was gazing at the moon as always.<p>

"Hello Gaara" said a soft voice.

"Evening mother" Gaara said turning towards a woman with shoulder-length, sandy brown hair she wore a simple outfit along with a long, yellow scarf draped loosely around her neck.

"It seems the village made a new turn. I am proud of you my son" Karura smiled

"Thank you mother." Gaara said with a stoic look.

Karura now was expressionless.

"Is that what you wanted to hear" she said suddenly

"Yes" Gaara now got up and walked towards her he then stood in front of her. The two were now facing each other.

"Because I know that's what my mother would have said." Gaara said with a serious façade.

"You have become stronger Gaara" she said softly "you're spirit is strong"

"Is that a bad thing" the red head responded

"Depends…does this affect our arrangement" Karura said

"No" Gaara answered

"Good" she nodded she was about to leave when Gaara spoke halting her tracks.

"There is the saying that "the fox has seven disguises, the tanuki has eight. So is the tanuki superior to the fox in its disguises" he said "kind of funny considering you are the one tailed, Shukaku"

Gaara suddenly gritted his teeth and held his chest, he fell to one knee.

He started to lose his breathing and slowly looked up.

Karura stood before him with glowing yellow eyes. The sclera of its eyes were black, containing yellow irides with pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

**"You should know your place human. I have your life in my hands"**

"Y…you won't kill me yet. I'm still useful" Gaara slowly with difficulty got up.

Karura still glared at him.

"I won't hurt my family, you may have controlled me all my life and may still do. But I won't hurt them" Gaara said seriously and stood before the beast.

"I discovered that I am the master-gardener of my soul, the director of my life" Gaara said now determined "you may have the means to end it because death is feared, because life is cherished. I don't fear death yet I cherish life because what more is there."

**"Are those your words"** Shukaku said

"No…but it is now." Gaara answered with determination

**"Be lucky you are still useful my contact. Your time will come soon"** the monster said "till then cherish this "life".

The one tailed then disappeared and Gaara once again fell to his knees. He was breathing deeply.

"I will become Kazekage" Gaara vowed "I will protect those I cherish"

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is what you think was difficult chapter but it is done. Next chapter is the timeskip. How did you like Samui being Ghost and tasked to infiltrating the black Lotus. She and Naruto will have a fun meeting. How do you like Gaara's scene the timeskip is going the be great. Anyway the rest of the chapter was great in my opinion but yours are the ones that matter.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and see you next chapter Ihateheroes.**

**See ya and review!**

**REVIEW!**


	47. One year

**Hey Guys I'm back from a long absence. I had lots of things to do from family problems, finding jobs to finally settling my new life as a graduate (Yay no more school!). **

**Right now I have to look for a job and basically get my life going since I plan to move out. So expect a new chapter at least once a week or maybe more if I have the time.**

**Really sorry everyone it's just that my life wasn't waiting for me but now I got a hold of it. Things are going well now so I'm back to writing.**

**My other stories wont be updates as of yet since Fishcake's affair is my main priority. I feel that if I finish this story: **

**1. Will bring new epicenes **

**2. Can make Naruto more developed. **

**This story is a hit also so I plan to finish this ASAP!**

**Alright that's enough of me.**

**Enjoy the new season of Fishcake's affair!**

**Thanks to lostindreams81981 once again for the help.**

**Enjoy the new season of fishcake's affair!**

* * *

><p><em>italics means the person is thinking or flashbacks...<em>

**_Bold is a demon talking..._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Fishcake's affair season 2: A whole new affair<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One year<strong>

* * *

><p>Karui watched in stunned silence.<p>

It had been an abandoned dock used by Spice traffickers. It was also the latest defeat they had suffered at the hands of the Black Lotus.

Since their unofficial war began against the drug traffickers for the mob, they had been losing ninja. Not only had they recruited from the ranks of the missing ninja, a lesson they learned painfully during the first attempted high jacking, but Black Lotus had a strategist working for them that they had not anticipated.

Of the shipments that they had targeted, more than half had been decoys, and those that they did strike they suffered heavy losses to secure.

This was one of the decoys. A hundred men had been ordered to secure what was supposed to be the largest Spice shipment to date. There was even a ship, the problem was it was loaded with a strange powdery substance that was not spice, and a time release exploding tag. Seventy five of the hundred ninja that had come to secure the shipment died in a flash of fire. The dock was gone and a moment later the surrounding force ignited in flames as well.

Darui landed next to her, soot and grime all over his face.

"We lost team 3 and team 4. We're left with twelve of the original 100, and three of them are badly injured."

"Have the bodies been burned," she asked softly.

He nodded. It was one of the worst aspects of working the Black Ops. "This mission never happened."

She formed a fist and slammed it hard into the ground. "I will see them pay for this."

"We can't do anything right now," Darui reminded her. "We have our orders. We are to secure as much Spice as possible. Then we will go on the offensive against them, once Ghost is in place."

"We are talking about an organization that spans the Elemental Nations!" she nearly screamed. "They have been making sure to kill us at every turn. We should strike back, just as hard."

"And do what? Walk into a casino where our own citizens are and mow down everyone? Even if I would love nothing more, you know the value of civilians. We need them as much as they need us.," Dauri reminded her.

"They are just yaks," Karui said dismissively.

"Keep telling yourself that, and I will have to burn your body too. They have trained soldiers like the Tornado, they have been preparing for war for years."

Karui grimaced at the reminder. Samui, her friend, the living Ghost, was going to be involved in the most dangerous mission of the war. Get close to the Tornado and Black Lotus, which was not easy. Neither trusted, and they killed their enemies as ruthlessly as the ninja dealt with their own.

She had seen the body count from the known Yakuza missions that Tornado has participated in.

"We finish up here, and we move back towards the main staging area," Darui said, looking as the fire continued to spread, unchecked.

Karui looked like she wanted to say something, but bit her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure - Naruto Point of View<strong>

Sometimes I do wonder why I have to put myself through this. The last year had been hell given form. Tetsuko pulled no punches and every aspect of fighting was covered. On top of that, he had met up with several of Ryoma's informants who relayed interesting tidbits. Needless to say, the Hidden Cloud declaring war against the Spice Trade was not what they needed right now.

I'm not stupid Jiraiya and Tetsuko both probably were suspicious. No doubt the Sanin's spy network would update him. How he got such a network I dont know but I know for sure some Lotus members relayed info to Jiraiya.

"You get over it after a while," Jiraiya said to me, a far off look in his eye. It was there the information battle between us three. One thing I know for sure is that they want me to spill everything I know. "Tetsuko has not changed much since I first met her." the Sannin carried on

"I have never been a fan of ancient history," Naruto said bluntly.

A smack to the back of the head was my reward. Tetsuko still had the power to slip through my defences and level me. It was something even JiraIya had never learned how to avoid.

"You think you would learn to shut your mouth, after enough hits," Tetsuko shook her head. "Then again you're an Uzumaki and we never did learn easily."

I shook my head. Tetsuko had taken a serious turn with their journeys that I had not seen coming. The woman had literally drilled both him and Jiraiya into the ground and looked no worse for the wear.

Only a few more days before I could begin once again.

Troublesome.

* * *

><p>Ryoma was far from a betting man. He had never gambled in his life, even though he oversaw the operation of a hundred casinos in the Land of Fire. He never gambled, until he took in a waif from the streets that promised to bleed his enemies dry. From that point forward, he knew he was working on borrowed time. It was time that was being called in.<p>

"So far Kumo had lost nearly 300 ninja, most of them their Black Ops. They could not trust the general force with securing the Spice shipments," the woman next to the mantle said, looking back at him. "You've always been a good strategist, I am surprised it went this well for operations such as this."

"I've had the Tornado in my sector for years," he shrugged. "It comes with the territory."

Kumo would be out for blood, there was no doubt about that. They would lose a lot of income because of the loss of their Black Ops, and the price for Spice was being driven through the roof by the effective blockade that they had started. That meant open war would be coming.

"Does the kid know?" the woman set down her wine glass and stepped away from the fire.

Ryoma shook his head. "He never asked, so I never told him."

"You have to leave in a day. It's come to the point where open war is a reality, they want you back to oversee operations against Kumo."

Ryoma knew that it was coming. Even if he would prefer to stay in Konoha, he had to return the favors granted him. "Take care of him. He has become like family."

She smiled slightly. "I know, Ryoma-kun. He will be fine. My presence will help his goals and ours at the same time"

He nodded, throwing down a picture. A blonde haired, blue eyed woman looked up at them. "She isn't very clever."

"Of course not," the woman laughed lightly. "She is a ninja, we are just simple yakuza after-all."

Ryoma chuckled he found it funny that the line between Yakuza and Ninja was so far it was foolish. Ninjas could be Yakuza and Yakuza's can be ninja. Naruto was a great example in that one "I have made all the necessary preparations. I would tell him your plans, otherwise he might take her out."

"I thought he didn't have that many connections with the organization?" she looked up in surprise.

"His landlord was one of his trainers," Ryoma admitted. "She was a geisha who eventually became one of our courtesan assassins. She taught him poisons, and how to fight bound should he ever be caught."

"I see," the woman said looking down. "This will make things difficult. We want to keep her in place so that we can funnel information to Kumo."

Ryoma looked at her. "Be honest with him, it will be the best bet to get him to agree to the plan. I have known him to be the most sadistic executioner that we have. Let him know what you want, and he won't kill her without being told it's time."

"You're close with him," the woman admitted with a smile.

Ryoma looked at her. "Spend time with him and I know for sure you will."

The woman laughed lightly. "He is quite the treasure, Safe trip, Ryoma-kun."

He nodded and walked out of the office. Naruto would be able to handle things here.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha - City District<strong>

Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha with his teachers in front of him. He had always preferred being in the shadows. Not that anyone actually knew that, given his personality when he was growing up. He was loud, boisterous, and sought attention for all the wrong reasons. It took the affair with the Trade Guild to make him see that the shadows were where he wanted to be. He didn't want people to know him well enough that they could hurt him.

"This place sure has gotten busy," Naruto looked around at the increased trade section. He noticed several of Ryoma's people near stalls, marking out the businesses that were the organizations. He could never remember them being this open before.

"According to the reports I have been getting, you have helped build an economic boom," Jiraiya admitted with a chuckle. "Between the trade deals struck with countries you visited, and the free promotional video you made in the land of Snow, we're doing well. My publisher even told me that my book sales are up thirty-percent according to my publisher."

"Books?" Naruto shrugged. He had read the books, he didn't find anything interesting about them. Then again, when compared to Kisara, Mei, Koyuki or even Fuka it was tough for anything to match themr in terms of pure sexual appeal. "If you want to call them books, that's fine."

"Like you know anything about fine literature," Jiraiya groused. He still couldn't believe that the boy had read his books, and instead of getting embarrassed or asking questions he looked bored with them.

"Fine literature," Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You've been writing your own press clippings haven't you."

Jiraiya looked like he had seen a ghost suddenly. He shook it off and growled at the boy.

"He does have you there, Jiraiya-kun," Tetusko said with a laugh. "Then again I am pretty sure that he has been with Kisara at least once Also don't forget Fuka as well. Your books are tame compared to what a demon goddess could be capable of."

Jiraiya whimpered slightly. He has spent forty years honing his skills so that he was the biggest bad ass in the ninja world, and this brat comes out of left field and scores a Demon Goddess two hot feudal lords and the Mizukage? It just wasn't fair sometimes.

"I guess I can't blame him," he smirked. The only way that Naruto showed anyone any respect was if you gave tit for tat. It was one of those things from his childhood that had bled over. "Since he has been guarding brothels since he was twelve."

"I wasn't into that," Naruto snapped knowing what he implied. "It was part of the job."

Jiraiya laughed lightly. "I am sure that the girls who flirted with you thought the same thing."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"Kid, I have been a ninja longer than you have been alive," he shrugged. "When I found out you were a yak, I started asking stories, and plenty of them were happy to tell."

Naruto growled slightly at that.

"Don't worry kid, it wasn't anything really important. I asked about your free time with them."

"They still shouldn't have told you that," he snapped.

"Kid, they're proud of you," Jiraiya said with a slight smile. "And they were more than happy to tell me about the times you became a man."

Naruto shook his head. He would talk with them later, he knew the brothel where that happened. He inwardly sighed, they were nice people answering any questions if you gained their trust. They most likely gained something also but it's small information considering what they knew of him.

"When was the last time a girl asked you for that?" the Uzumaki asked innocently. "Well, at least without paying for it?"

"What…" Jiraiya stared dumbfounded.

"You heard me," Naruto smirked at him.

"Now, now," Tetsuko patted Jiraiya on the shoulder. "Jealously isn't becoming of a ninja."

Jiraiya looked like he wanted to bite his tongue off rather than admit it, so instead they continued towards the Hokage Tower.

Naruto enjoyed sparing with Jiraiya, even if he would never admit it. The Sannin had a wit about him that was rarely seen because of the persona that he put off in public. Naruto started walking, but stopped. He felt something he couldn't place, lately he felt on edge, like the eyes of the world were shifting towards him.

He looked to the right and caught sight of a pair of old women, he remembered them well. They had never given him the time of day when he was younger, but they seemed to be whispering and smiling at him.

Damn them all, he growled in his mind. He should have burned the footage that the producer in Snow had taken of his fight. This was tough to maintain a level head when all he sees are hypocrites everywhere.

"What's wrong?" Tetsuko said as Naruto looked to his left.

"Where's Ichiraku's?" he just said as they looked as well. The stall was still there, but it was empty. There was no sign that it had been used in a while either.

"It should be here," Jiraiya looked around. There was no way that Tsunade would have been dumb enough to let the people run off one of Naruto's few connections to the Hidden Leaf. So where were they? "I hadn't heard anything in the recent reports that they had closed or moved."

Naruto was about to say something when he heard someone screaming his name. He turned in time to catch a missile in his arms. With a grunt he stepped back to prevent himself and his passenger from falling to the ground.

"Naruto!" Masako came with a smile, the chef of the emerald leaf.

"Masako," Naruto groaned slightly. She had been known for these over the top hugs when he was younger. Several times slipping through any type of defence he put up to hold him up like some stuffed animal and spin him around. Where the girl got the strength, he had no idea.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend," she snapped, suddenly hitting him in his arm.

"H…hey," Naruto yelped rubbing his shoulder. The woman had a vicious hit, even when just playing.

"You big baby," Masako smirked. "You're still a rude little twerp, who can't greet anyone properly."

She let go of him as Naruto regained his bearings.

"I am sure you say that to everyone that you made your personal dish washer," Naruto looked around. "What happened to the ramen stand?"

"Ryoma made them an offer a few months back," Masako admitted with a smile. "Since we were looking to add specialities to our menu, we figured we would create a lunch menu around a high end Ramen bar. And well, they are the best in the area."

Something is up, Naruto told himself. Ryoma would never open the Emerald Leaf to the lunch crowds. "Why?"

"It was part of the expansion plans," Masako admitted. "We have been getting a lot of items in the trade caravans recently, new Spice and other exotics. Combined with the advertising it allowed us to make the push."

Naruto nodded. Sometimes he wondered if anyone realized just how smart Masako was at relaying messages. Activity had increased, to the point that they needed to be moved or they would be put at risk. That meant that someone had gotten hurt already.

"It's good to have you back, Naruto." Masako smiled. "Stop by tonight, I am sure the new staff would love to meet you."

Naruto nodded slowly. Ayame was staying with them, which meant at least the Hidden Cloud would not be able to target her to get to him.

"There is a new manager to your building too," Masako said, dropping her voice slightly. "She is a major airhead from what I have heard."

Naruto nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I will be sure to meet her and stop by tonight."

Masako smiled brightly. "You can bring the old fart, with you, if he promises to behave."

Jiraiya let out an affronted yell as the woman sped away from them. Naruto ran through everything that he had been told in his head.

"What was that about," Tetsuko asked, looking back at the girl speeding away and Naruto.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Let's get this debrief over with. There is so much I need to do today."

Tetsuko watched him slowly as he continued his way back to the market. She couldn't help but feel like she missed something.

* * *

><p>Masako ducked behind a corner and made it to the rear entrance.<p>

"Was the message relayed," a woman stepped from the door letting her in.

"As ordered," Masako said brightly. "He's very good at picking up on our coded messages, always has been so I know he got the message. He should be here tonight."

The woman smiled slightly. "I don't like having Ghost here, but there is nothing we can do now without raising the ire of the Hidden Cloud. Make sure to warn our people, keep the information to a minimum and avoid her at all costs. We have put ninja throughout the building, so business here is safe to speak of, nowhere else."

Masako nodded. "I love playing spy."

The woman laughed slightly. "We will make sure that Ghost only gets the information that we want her to have. After that, we will kill her for what happened to Naruto's apartment manager."

Masako nodded. The woman smiled slightly, turned and walked back into the main dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower – Mission Office<strong>

She hated being a secretary. It was one of the reasons that she had been glad to travel with Lady Tsunade for all those years. Even if she rarely got to stop by her home, she didn't have to deal with the bureaucratic bull-shit that had plagued ninja since the first villages organized.

Even with its pretty veneer Konoha was essentially a massive mercenary camp. Industry was geared towards the production of ninjas and their needs. It was part of the deal that Lady Tsunade's grandfather had set up in establishing the village with the Fire Lord. Nearly everything that the ninja needed was produced within Konoha or from nearby towns, very little was imported directly for them. It was why even during the reconstruction they had to keep up a steady stream of missions.

A flash of golden hair came to her vision "Naruto," Shizune looked up in surprise, nearly knocking over a stack of papers that she had been working on. "When did you get back?"

"About half an hour ago," he said, looking down at the stack of scrolls. "It seems business is booming."

Shizune nodded. "The PR from your movie with Koyuki was enough that we have had a thirty percent increase in mission requests. The academy has been drafted into service to take care of D-ranked missions and below, that way we can mix and match teams."

"She wants more Front-Line teams," Naruto raised an eyebrow slightly this got his attention. Konoha had a lot of ninja, far more than the graduating numbers ever let on. Most of them were shunted through supplemental training where team bonds were formed. It was rare for a first time pass, because of the fact that those bonds were so hard to create.

Shizune nodded. "We need more Front-Line teams to keep up with demand. The invasion left us on the economic brink and only by pulling triple duty were we able to make up the difference."

Naruto was reminded of what Jiraiya had told him about his father. He would hate to go without pay for some of the shit that he had done when he first graduated.

"We caught up about a year ago. Between your own growing reputation from the film and the increased number of teams the general income is up as well."

Shizune probably wouldn't tell anyone else these things. Naruto was highly placed, and any sign of trust was something that Tsunade encouraged as she spoke with teams that would eventually work with him again.

"How was your trip?"

"About what you would expect," Naruto shrugged. "Tetsuko showed me more of the Uzumaki techniques and Jiraiya helped me with my own and my father's."

It still pained him slightly to admit that. His time away from the Hidden Leaf had helped him come to some grasp with his father and the Leaf. The world was far from kind, the need to create armed mercenary camps that became the Hidden Villages was proof of that.

"That is good to hear," Shizune smiled lightly. "Where are Lord Jiraiya and Lady Uzumaki?"

It had been decided before they left that Tetsuko would assume a "regency" of the Uzumaki Clan while he learned techniques. Once he passed the final test she would retire and leave the running of the clan to him. He knew she was still wary about the whole clan thing considering many Uzumakies were spread across the world.

"Being old," he looked over a C-rank that was to a near-by village after nearly a whole year out it would be good to get back into action again. "Do you think I can get this one?"

Shizune blinked, looking over the request. "This is for a team, Naruto."

"I will be fine," he shrugged. "I have seen worse than a few bandits in my trip with the perv and the old lady."

Shizune mulled it over in her head. She had been handing out missions lately.

"Fully formed Rasengan," she said finally. She had been told about Naruto's training. If he couldn't do this, there would be no way that he could do this alone.

Naruto held out his hand, forming the Rasengan with little effort. He held it before her so that she could see the swirling mass of chakra. It wasn't hard, the training that he had been put through the Teikoku the Rasengan was now child's play. The fact that he accepted the trip with Tetsuko indirectly gave Jiraiya the opportunity. Naruto made sure to point out that he will never accept his parents countless times the last being the fire lord incident.

But learning the rasengan is a good arsenal to have while his imperial was the main force the Rasengan was a good back up.

She nodded and he let the chakra fade from his hand. "It's yours then, I don't need to tell you though that Lady Tsunade wanted to see you."

Naruto smiled lightly. "I wanted to make sure to get a mission first."

Shizune nodded, understanding in her eyes. "Don't like being cooped up long do you?"

He shook his head. "Spending a year with only two people as company is as close to a homebody as I like being."

Shizune laughed. "Stop by before you leave, I would like the chance to catch up."

He left with a wave of his hand. "I will, we can have drinks later."

Shizune smiled taking his word for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>

"Knowing the brat, he is probably getting a mission," Jiraiya said with shrug.

"Why?" Tsunade asked. The boy, even after three years, still inspired headaches.

"He's been with us for nearly three years, Tsunade," Tetsuko said simply. "He is still an Uzumaki at his core, he doesn't like being in one area for long, or with the same people."

Tsunade shook her head slightly. She remembered her own wander-lust when she was younger. It was one of the reasons she had more missions than any of her other team members. By the time she was ready to leave, just after the Third War, she had accumulated as many missions as her teacher's team had in their lifetime.

"So, are you sure of his level?" Tsunade asked, looking at the written report Jiraiya had, detailing the boys skill. How he had found time to write it up? When they were kids, Sensei had tried to bribe him to his secret for finishing paperwork so efficiently. It was one of the mysteries that Jiraiya had always kept to himself, no matter what was offered.

He nodded. "I wouldn't match him up against Kakashi, because he has more combat experience, but in terms of power he can give anyone a run for their money. With more combat experience he will be the best that the Hidden Leaf has ever seen."

"Are you sure of his maximum power?"

Jiraiya nodded slightly. "He can be ready for the Akatsuki with more work. He literally needs to get out there and polish the skills that he has learned."

"We could test him here," Tsunade offered up.

"Not the same," Tetusko immediately shook her. "Even if he doesn't like the people here, he's not going to truly go all out against any of our ninja. They need to be enemies to him."

Tsunade bit back the idea that he saw them all as enemies.

"Has there been any word on their movements?"

Jiraiya looked at his notes. "I would recommend having a stand-by team ready to go the moment that we get word from Sand."

"So it has started?"

Jiraiya nodded. "They have stopped turning in bounties and taking jobs in general. They used their bounty-hunter to accumulate funds, but they have stopped taking direct missions."

"Then we need to be ready too," she shook her head. "I am up to about twenty legions at this point."

"That won't be enough," he shook his head. "Between the Yakuza war with the Hidden Cloud and the revolt going on in Hidden Rock, the Ninja villages are in disarray."

"What do you mean revolt?" she looked up in surprise.

"The Yakuza in Hidden Rock sponsored a rebellion against Onoki," he shook his head. "It was because Onoki actually helped the Hidden Cloud by sending ninja to help raid a Spice shipments."

She had heard rumours from her own people about a rise in Yakuza activity, all directed against the Hidden Cloud. They had found bodies in a couple of cases but for the most part all they found was a war zone. The Yakuza were giving just as good they got. It was an eye opener for many of the people under her command who had never dealt with the true Yakuza before.

"They're going to come back for Naruto," she said simply. "If they are waging a war against Kumo, they're going to need him."

"Earthbeast was only outclassed by their Bijuu Containers and the Raikage, it's going to be hard for them not to call him back," Jiraiya didn't like the idea of Naruto getting involved in a war, but he also knew the loyalty of those in the Black Lotus. "It's not that it would be bad experience for him either."

"I can't believe you're suggesting that," Tsunade nearly screamed.

"It's a thought," Jiraiya looked at her unapologetic. "The leader of this group is supposed to be the dictator of Rain, who brought down Hanzo. And he has to deal with the tailed beasts as well if what he told us is true. I would rather he cut his teeth on the Cloud, who I can judge their strength, than people I don't know."

Tsunade shook her head at the ridiculousness she was hearing, when she heard a knock thus Naruto entered.

"Got a mission?" Tetusko asked.

He nodded. "It's a small C-rank to a nearby village, thirty or forty bandits have been harassing the town."

"Just want to stretch your legs" Jiraiya said simply.

Naruto nodded. "I need to see if these skills I have learned have any real use."

"You know, that doesn't sound right from you, brat," Tsunade shook her head. "Why didn't you display this tactical genius before?"

"I have always been a tactical genius," Naruto said with a smirk. "You're just getting too old to hear it."

The temperature in the room dropped slightly. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "What did you say, brat?"

"What did you call me" he said his eyes narrowed back.

Jiraiya quickly spoke before Tsunade threw her bottle at the blond loudmouth.

"Tsunade, don't let him bait you," Jiraiya said suddenly, breaking her concentration.

"And you" Tetsuko frowned "really…"

"She called me a brat!" Naruto raised his tone defending himself

"Only because you called her old" Tetsuko snapped at him.

"What! So you're taking her side is that it?" Naruto yelled at her the nerve of this old lady.

"I'm not taking her side…" She yelled back

Tsunade sweat dropped at the argument it looked a family spat.

"Does this happen often" she asked Jiraiya who sighed "you guess"

Tsunade sighed putting her bottle down "brat" she added a small jibe smirking.

"Dont call me brat I'm almost 20 years old!" Naruto growled slightly at Tsunade stopping the argument in mid way,

"Technically 19" Jiraiya added from the side. "No matter how much you've experienced, you still have a long way left to go."

"You…" before Naruto he got a hit in the head by Tetsuko.

"Don't antagonise" she stuck to her usual guns.

"But they…" he groaned holding his head but Tetsuko shook her head "no buts"

Naruto grumbled.

Tsunade spoke now ending the fun. She was glad that Naruto still was the same as always "They have given me a good idea of your skill level. Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

Naruto nodded. "I would prefer to do this alone, I need a gauge for myself."

"I want to send an observer if nothing else." Tsunade's tone left no room for argument. This was another show of Naruto's urge to be strong.

"I will do it," Jiraiya offered. "We really don't want to send someone else right now with him."

Tsunade wondered what was going on but decided not to say anything else. "Fine, you have twenty four hours to get ready for this. I want the entire camp eliminated. They have tried to operate with impunity near my village. That is not allowed."

Naruto nodded. "Alright then."

He turned and walked slowly from the office. He looked towards his teachers who said that. "9 in the morning Naruto?"

Jiraiya nodded and the boy disappeared from the office.

"Glad he still didn't change his core attributes," Tsunade commented as the door closed.

"A lot changed since his encounter with the Sanbi," Tetsuko couldn't help but be impressed at the changes.

"We trained none stop for a whole year. It was during the time that he was training with Tetsuko he came to the conclusion that changed the course of the training."

"The Gentei," Tsunade said. "The Limit he couldn't overcome."

Jiraiya nodded. "The problem is that he is still human, he can never truly use the Chakra armor in such a way for long periods of time. If he does it simply destroys his body."

"So six seconds is the Limit. That is all that it can be and not kill him, but we worked on refining the other limits and increasing his skill with sealing and ninjutsu. He can do the Rasengan at will now." Tsunade actually looked surprised at that. Early reports had his control so bad that he needed clones to help stabilize the chakra. The Teikoku was a great asset for Naruto that he didn't require control only his massive chakra reserves. Tsunade wondered if Naruto knew that as it was quite genius of him.

"I am an Uzumaki," Tetusko pointed out. "I know how to deal with our chakra, and I know how to make it so techniques are viable."

There were ways around even needing an Uzumaki though. Medic ninja in the village could have taught him techniques that would have given him passable control for power oriented techniques. There were ways that he could have been taught, had people not actively been trying to sabotage him.

"He is working on adding his element to the Rasengan as his father had planned. We don't know if he will be able to make use of the Flying Thunder God considering he knows seals, but I suggested him to work on it after he completes the Rasengan." Jiraiya spoke. He knew his former student's goals and having his son complete it seemed like something he could do to account for the mistakes.

"That's a tall order to complete in a short amount of time." Tsunade said, standing slowly. She walked towards the village. "Can you get him there?"

"It's the way that it works," Jiraiya shrugs. "It's the only way we learn, by pushing against the damned expectations that hold us back and breaking the wall down."

Tsunade sighed now asking the obvious but the most tense of them all "I read the reports he still…I don't have the word for it. Reluctant" she implied exactly what she wanted to know.

Tetsuko and Jiraiya softened.

"Hime…just because he learned the Rasengan doesn't mean he accepts them" Jiraiya pointed out what he felt "the teikoku are his main arsenal. He might not even use it considering he only learned it as a back up just in case" the mere fact that Naruto saw it as a means of something that can be seen as such kind of hurt but he was still felt glad he learned it.

Tsunade just didn't have the words for it. It seems this was something that truly stayed.

"We could only move on from this" Tetsuko said sadly.

Tsunade and Jiraiya just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment<strong>

He knew that something was up. The old lady was gone, and in her place was someone that he didn't know. She was old, sure, but there was no way she would have died and the organization wouldn't have let him know.

"Be careful," he whispered softly. It was the first lesson he had ever learned in life. Trust was easly betrayed, better to give it out sparingly than to suffer because you trusted too much.

Masako had already told him things were getting bad and that an agent from Kumo was installed here. Had she killed the woman?

He opened his door slowly, when he noticed a letter drop to the ground.

"Well, at least they are meticulous," he said softly. He opened the letter and read it slowly. "Really? Rent?"

"That's right," a soft voice said from his side. His eyes instantly narrowed.

His eyes fell on a fair-skinned woman. She was tall, had a curvaceous build with a large bust. Her blue eyes reminded him of flecks of ice. Her face was framed by off-blonde hair, cut much like pageboy. The woman wore a very low-cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt, high boots and a flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle.

"Uzumaki Naruto," she said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He wasn't sure how to respond. If he responded how he wanted there could be issues that came up later. He didn't need that now. "That's me, how can I help you?"

"Just making a point of introducing myself to occupants of the building," she explained herself. "Since I am going to be the landlord for the foreseeable future as my great-aunt is taking a vacation."

Naruto extended a hand to greet her. His instincts were telling him she was dangerous, but the last thing he needed right now was a fight. What Masako told him made him now see it firsthand. "It's nice to meet you," he looked down at the note. "Miss…Samui"

"Just Samui is fine," she said with a slight smile. "I was hoping to meet you since I heard that you had returned to town."

More warning bells, but that would wait until after he checked in, he reminded himself. Now was not the time, when information was more substantial.

"It was nice to meet you, Naruto-kun," Samui said with a wink. "See you around."

She turned and sashayed back to her apartment carrying a sway of her hips. Naruto had no choice but to look.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office - Late Night<strong>

Tsunade downed her sake and motioned for the bottle. "We really need to get harder shit in my bar."

"I don't think Shizune will approve," Jiraiya laughed lightly. "You already drink sensei's budget and then some."

"Don't start," Tsunade said darkly. "It's been a long week, and now you drop this headache on my head too."

"I didn't want to mention it around the kid. If he found out what happened while we were in Mist he would be on the defensive."

"This is always a great way to build any bonds," she said sarcastically downing another saucer of sake and poured again. "So he knows nothing about what happened in Mist?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "It's clear that Kisara can communicate with him as she desires, but she has said nothing to him about it as far as we know."

"That doesn't leave me feeling at all grateful," Tsunade said dryly. "So all we know is that he has to survive? Survive what?"

"Everything," Tetsuko said bluntly. "The Akatsuki, the Bijuu, everything."

"This is just what we need," she whispered. "a world damn war?"

"I think theres more it," Jiraiya said his opinion. "It seems like she is playing with him, but things have stepped into play that are changing things. I honestly think she has genuine feelings for him, for what sense that makes."

_Jiraiya groaned as he pushed himself on the ground, Tetsuko did the same. Both of them soon found themselves petrified as they gazed at what had almost killed them. Or rather who had almost killed them._

_Right there they were staring at a red haired beauty with chocolate skin in a black buttoned shirt which had red flowery patterns on both sides of her chest, the shirt was also open all the way to her chest showing her cleavage, you can see her black bra a bit. It did nothing to hide her bigger than average bust._

_The woman also wore matching black trousers as her shirt alongside a black belt wrapped around her waist. She had black heeled boots that went up to just beneath her knees._

_What was more intriguing to them was that the woman had an unconscious Naruto slung over her shoulder._

_"Kisara," Tetsuko breathed in disbelief. How the hell had they summoned her?_

_"To think I had to appear. So strange how the Language of the Damned is used by the Uzumaki," she said in amusement. "You should be more careful, what his parents did is by far one of the most interesting changes to the Language of the Damned that I have ever seen."_

"_Let go of him," Tetsuko hissed, looking like she was about to draw a seal._

_Kyuubi looked at Naruto and then at Tetsuko in amusement. "Sorry, no can do." _

_Both elder Shinobi went on guard. They were ready to fight._

_"You seriously think you can beat me?" Kyuubi spoke, none of the amusement had faded from her voice. "It's most quaint."_

"_So that's it," Jiraiya looked on, stunned. "This is the endgame."_

"_How do you know that?" Kyuubi said emptily but cold. _

"_I gather legends, it's a hobby of mine," he said darkly. "I know how your reign came about, I know about the Juubi, and I know about the sage."_

"_Thats a very interesting hobby of yours" she just said stoically._

"_It's more interesting when you have to take all you have learned and discover it's the exact opposite of what we believe," Jiraiya said Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. "After all, they call you a goddess but you know about beauty there always something ugly."_

_He was taking his life into his hands, he knew, but he had to see what she was after. He needed to provoke a response._

_The silence like the fox knew his ploy. Kyuubi knew that this people were trying to get her ire. They were using the bonds they had with Naruto to get information._

"_I suggest you hold your tongue" she warned stoic_

"_OR what? You'll do the same thing to me that you did to the Sage?" Jiraiya snapped. The survival instinct that he had honed over the years told him that he had stepped over the line, but the Kyuubi shook her head._

"_If only a being like you could understand," Kyuubi ignored him as she gently stroke Naruto's cheek. "Again, don't tamper with the Language of the Damned, you will not like what happens. I would not be as kind, should he be hurt again."_

"_Unlike my past pets…this one's a keeper," she smiled darkly at them. "And I don't let others get in my way."_

_"You speak of him like he is just a toy," Tetsuko said._

"_At first, yes" she said bluntly. "But now he is so much more..."_

_Jiraiya's eyes narrowed "How were you able to get out? The Seal should have held."_

"_Even powered by the God of Death, it's not even enough," she whispered. "Even with his parent's life, it was not enough."_

"_Kisara..."_

"_Do not speak my name, as if you were my equal," she suddenly lifted the larger Toad Sage up as if he was nothing. _

_Jiraiya began to lose consciousness when he fell to the ground now. He felt his heart squeeze like she grabbed hold of it. Kyuubi let go of him simply bored of killing prey that don't put up a fight._

_Jiraiya coughed as Tetsuko came to his aid._

_"You will not have him, I will break your hold!" Jiraiya yelled his voice croaked._

_"I already did…deep down you know that and you know I cannot be stopped" Kyuubi responded with a smirk. "You really should be more careful."_

"_The Language of the Damned," Tetsuko looked up. "It's your Language. Seals were created..."_

"_By us," the Kyuubi said with a laugh. "I think this is why I have always favoured your clan. You did grasp the Language so much easier than others."_

"_What do you want?"_

_Kyuubi was expressionless, from the shinobies point of view she looked to be unaffected._

_She then spoke "I will give you the same answer…I'm here for what's mine!"_

_"I will warn you…play with the seal. I will come…this time I wont come for chatter" she put Naruto on the floor and caressed his face._

_"Mine….you and I will soon meet." She said softly._

_Jiraiya and Tetsuko could only watch, the fox truly wanted Naruto._

_They froze when crimson eyes peered into them._

_A face that would bring nightmares, Kyuubi spoke eyes glowing eerie crimson._

_"Take care of him, I will come for him one day"_

_Jiraiya and Tetsuko wanted to speak but couldn't utter it was like the fox woman shut their tongue._

_Kyuubi then faded._

"First time I have ever seen pervy-chan almost wet himself" Tetsuko said trying to lighten the mood.

Tsunade said nothing, instead she grabbed for the bottle of sake and polished it off. She was still to sober to be dealing with this shit.

"What is the Legend of the Sage?" the Senju asked. "What did Kisara do to him?"

"It's only pieces," Jiraiya admitted he didn't know himself for sure. "A lot of the myths that it refers to were destroyed over the years, but from what I can tell in ancient times there was a war between the Bijuu. The Sage got caught up in it somehow. The Toad Sage would not tell me anything when I discovered asked him. He told me more than once that history was better off left buried in the ashes of time."

"So the cock and bull story about the Bijuu being split from the Juubi." Tsunade scowled pouring herself another drink.

"Is false, the Akatsuki are going to be in for a rude awakening as they begin their struggles to try and claim the Juubi's power for their own," Jiraiya admitted. "The only one who might have a clue as to the beast's location or even anything is the Kyuubi and she's the closest ones we know. Just imagine another Biju" The toad Sanin implied that with Kyuubi they had a connection through Naruto and that she loved to play games. Other Bijus might kill them.

"Just great," Tsunade looked down at her desk. "Leave me."

Both nodded as Tsunade steepled her hands on the ancient desk that her grandfather had once used. She looked up at the pictures of the Hokage.

"You sure as hell left me in a mess, Minato."

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Leaf - Main Dining Hall<strong>

"Naruto," Masako came out of the kitchen with his meal. "It's so good to see you."

"I thought you said Ayame would be working tonight," Naruto looked up at her.

"She's actually at a safe house right now with her father," Masako sat down across from him. "It's safe to talk here, we have ninja deployed to keep any conversation secret."

"What the hell happened while I was gone? Where is Ryoma?" Naruto asked a bit shocked. Great now Ayame was going to ask questions when he saw her next time

"It happened pretty quickly after you left," Masako said softly. "The entire organization was attacked by the Hidden Cloud. They struck multiple Spice shipments and somehow found our safe houses near Kumo. Someone had sold us out."

That didn't sit well with Naruto. Why the hell hadn't they gotten a hold of him?

"Ryoma was ordered not to get a hold of you," Masako said simply. "You know the story of the Black Lotus badge right?"

He nodded.

"Ryoma used up his one chance with the Black Lotus badge to help you achieve your revenge," she said softly. "You must be something as a person to make him do that."

Naruto couldn't believe he would go that far to help him.

"Ryoma was always powerful in the organization," Masako said simply. "Konoha has the highest level of trade of any of the villages. He was also very good at his job, so it didn't take much more of the organization than he controlled to make your desires come true, but he will never be allowed complete control again."

"Where is he?" Naruto asked simply.

"He is leading the war against the Hidden Cloud at this time," Masako took a sip of wine after pouring herself a glass. "He is the best strategist that we have at this time and he knows the Hidden Cloud well, considering that he was born there."

Naruto had not known that. His friend was still good at keeping his secrets.

"There is someone that you should meet, Naruto," she said, nodding towards the kitchen.

"What happened with the landlady?" he asked looking back at the door and then back at Masako.

"You should really go back there and speak with her, Naruto," Masako said softly. "I can't tell you everything, I don't know myself. But the person back there will be able to help you."

He stood up slowly, putting his napkin down.

"For what it's worth, Naruto," Masako looked up at him. "I am sorry that they didn't tell you. I know that you would have come to help without question."

He nodded and walked towards the back kitchen. He had been here enough over the years that people knew better than to question when he went back there.

He stepped into the back and then noticed the red haired woman standing next to the service counter.

"It's a pleasure to finally have met you, Tornado," she said, nursing a glass of red wine in one hand. "I have heard a lot about you over the years."

The woman had dark eyes and long red hair in which she wore a white band. She wore a purple, blouse with combat pants and boots. He thought he saw the edge of a knife handle sticking out of one of the black leather boots and another wrapped at her waste.

To Naruto her figure spoke courtesan, but he could see the needles in her hair. As beautiful as she was, she had an air about her that reminded him of one of his trainers growing up. She offered him her hand.

One of their assassins?

"I can't say I have had the pleasure," Naruto took the offered hand and kissed her knuckles. "Uzumaki Naruto." Making her smile at the sweet gesture.

"Honoka," she said drinking the rest of her wine and setting the glass down. "I assume Masako told you that Ryoma is out in the field?"

He nodded.

"And I assume that you have also met your new 'landlord'," she said with a snort. He could almost see the quotations around the title.

He nodded again.

"As far as we know, she was killed three weeks ago and replaced by an operative of Kumo," Honoka said, reaching behind her and handing him a file. "Her code name is Ghost, she is one of the best operatives that the Raikage has in his service."

"Why hasn't she been eliminated?" he asked the obvious

"Because it was necessary at the time to give them the idea that they had succeeded," Honoka's eyes narrowed. "We want a way to control information flow, and this is it. They have tried hitting spice shipments and space houses in Kumo and Iwa and they will pay for it."

Naruto nodded seriously this was getting bad.

"This is everything that we have on Ghost, it's not much considering that the Raikage has most of her files, but it should be enough for you to measure your skill level."

Naruto nodded. "So I will be the one to take her out?"

Honoka nodded. "We know that you were close with the landlady, that she was one of the people who helped you growing up. It seems like we should let you end her reign."

Naruto snapped the folder shut. He really didn't need to know the information that they had. He knew how to get his own, he had been trained to gather intelligence since he first entered the Yakuza. It was the only way he would be able to deal with the Trade Guild and the money that they represented.

"Is there anything else?" the Uzumaki asked.

"I know that you have a C-rank mission outside of the village tomorrow. Eliminate them all." she spoke

Naruto blinked. "Why?"

"Infiltrators trying to pose as us," she was stoic but her tone was dark implying exactly what he thought

Naruto made note. Tsunade had wanted the entire camp gone too, so was she prepping for a war against the Yakuza because of this camp? "Is there a chance you can take me to see Ayame and her father?"

Honoka shook her head. "It's not safe yet, but we have them protected. Please believe that when we can, they will return. She works three nights a week to keep up appearances, but most of her time is spent at the safe house."

He nodded. "I, thank you."

"I will contact you again soon. We will be going to war, after-all." She looked at the watch around her wrist. "Would you be willing to walk me back to my apartment? Never know what kind of trash is out tonight.'

Naruto nodded, slipping the folder into his jacket. He wasn't that hungry anyways, he had only come to see Ayame after all.

* * *

><p>Yugao blinked in surprise as she watched Naruto walk the red head down the street. Fuka was in the Fire Capital so it could not be her. Who was this?<p>

Yugao blinked in surprise as she watched Naruto walk the brunette down the street. It definitely wasn't Kurenai, so who was he escorting? There was no report of him knowing anyone who matched her description besides Kurenai.

"Think we should tail him?" spoke one of the Anbu tasked to watch the area

Yugao was about to give the affirmative when she caught a whisp of something all around her. She immediately signaled for them to stop. "Someone saturated the area round him it will alert him if anyone is following him. He is well guarded and it will definitely make him find out.

"Who and how the hell can he do that?" said one of the Anbu shocked.

"Naruto is strong minded" she answered looking down at Naruto and the woman "and also it's the same thing we use for tracking, but on a much larger scale. It goes farther than I ever thought possible," Yugao shook her head at the thought.

But who was that red haired woman it wasn't Kira that's for sure.

"What shall we do" Yugao nodded "we keep our distance for now. It's late, end the patrols I need to do something"

The team nodded and shunshined.

Yugao soon decided herself to follow them from afar Naruto and the woman she to be talking to each other. She couldn't hear it but then she felt it. Yugao was a sensor type a very good one at that.

Quickly she turned around ready getting out a kunai so swiftly.

"Who are you" she said dangerously there in her sight was nothing but she didnt rely on her eyes. The Cat Anbu fully believed in her abilities.

"**You are good and confident in your abilities,"** a voice spoke to her it was dark and echoing. It sounded a bit blurred.

Yugao became on guard she saw nothing but her sensor sensed chakra. it was Chakra in front of her. She was surprised but held her composure.

"_How can Chakra be used like that." she_ thought thinking of numerous solutions. Was it like the Shadow clone?

"**You already figured it out"** it said the thing was one with the darkness.

"Black Lotus" Yugao spoke in a standoff at the rooftops.

There was no response.

Yugao was on alert whoever she was facing has massive chakra reserves if not almost the same as Naruto's. Its chakra blanket kept anyone else in the blanket effectively blinded other sensors. That thing whoever it was is a true professional.

Her eyes narrowed making her remember the latest briefing.

_The rookie's instructors all stood before Tsunade who sat behind her desk with Shizune beside her. Yugao was off to the side, the only Anbu Representative to this meeting._

_"Keep your distance from Black Lotus, no matter the cost," she said simply. "We don't know how deep their ties are, and if Naruto is an indication they are a vicious as any ninja Village."_

_Yugao nodded accepting the information that the Elder Koharu had compiled._

"_Black Lotus is older than the ninja nations. It spanned the world after the Apocalypse. IT was one of the few groups people could depend on after the collapse and it has not backed down in terms of power with the rise of the Hidden Villages. Right now they are effectively waging a secret war with Kumo and are helping to fund a rebellion in Iwa. We don't need to turn their attention to us at this time."_

"_Understood," all of the instructors accepted her orders._

"Are you here for Naruto" Yugao spoke now at the shroud.

"**We are here but for whom we are here for is for you to find out"** it said the Anbu commander's eyes narrowed.

Yugao saw Naruto and the woman go out of her sight and looked at but at the enemy it was quick.

However it was more than enough as she saw and felt nothing.

It was gone.

"Damn it" Yugao snapped and shunshined she needed to see someone fast and she knew who.

* * *

><p>"Is this your house" Naruto said looking at the apartment. It was a couple of minutes away to Kurenai's.<p>

"_Kurenai" _ he thought how was she doing Naruto intended to see her it wasn't late now to call her though. He also had yet to see the rest, he had been keeping a rather low profile because he was leaving in the morning for another mission. There would probably be time to catch up with them later.

"Yes" Honoka nodded "suitable for me" he nodded as she implied that it was one of many places she stayed. It was how the Lotus worked.

"I guess this is my stop then" he said

"Thank you for the nice chat" Honoka smiled and surprisingly she kissed softly on the lips. This shocked him as she parted smiling slightly.

"A goodnight gift" she only said and went back inside. Naruto just blinked surprised at the kiss but he had to acknowledge that it was very soft and sweet.

Honoka saw him leave through the window and smiled to herself.

"It is an interesting village, Konoha" she looked at monument. Her eyes laid on the Shodaime Hokage.

She smiled.

* * *

><p>A year brought out a lot of changes Yuhi Kurenai was one of those changes. She currently washed her plate ready to rest and begin a new day tomorrow.<p>

Crimson eyes glowed and only wearing a white buttoned shirt showing her legs as she currently wasn't wearing trousers. Not to mention the shirt made her breasts more pronounced.

Now finished cleaning up Kurenai sighed. It was too clean something she got used to.

"Anko's away a lot more now" it was true as Anko now a Jounin decided to fully embrace her role as the interrogator. She worked with Ibiki full time therefore rarely was in.

Turning off the kitchen lights she walked to her room. It was silent and swift as her bare feet softly touched the ground. Kurenai was a ninja to the core and unconsciously moved stealthily.

Her smooth drizzled hair was much longer now reaching to her behind to be exact. Yuhi Kurenai was truly a beautiful woman.

She currently was thinking about a certain blond haired man that was certain to be in today.

Kurenai wondered why he didn't see her.

"He probably is tired as he just came" she said to herself going to the stairs. She knew what he was going through. Naruto most likely was being debriefed all day without any chance of seeing anyone.

Her window was suddenly opened getting her attention quickly and swiftly she brought out a kunai out of her sleeves eyes narrowing but soon stopped.

"Kurenai!" stopping Kurenai was surprised to see Yugao coming of the kitchen.

"We need to talk" the Cat Anbu commander said seriously.

Kurenai just looked at her.

* * *

><p>There was silence as Yugao put her cup in the sink. Kurenai leaned on the kitchen table deep in thought.<p>

"You couldn't identify who it was" the red eyed Jounin spoke softly

"Correct" Yugao washed the cup and put it away.

"It seemed it was some sort of chakra figure" Kurenai's eyes went wide "a Biju"

"No it was human chakra" Yugao shook her head they were all informed on the situation regarding the Bijus by Hokage-Sama. It was done secretly with only the Jounins and her knowing. That day was a nightmare.

"_You cant be serious Lady Tsunade!" Gai was shocked to the core and he was always the bright on in the village._

_Tsunade sat behind her desk alongside Guren who already introduced herself and that they already knew she joined mist. _

"_Guren being here is further proof" Guren nodded what happened Yukimaru still hurt her. The crystal user wont be healed until he was avenged._

"_You all have to take it to the chin" Tsunade said seriously Shizune was shocked as well at what she heard._

"_But the Kyuubi lived with him" Kakashi froze as sweat fell off his forehead. The Kyuubi lived with his student this was something only seen in nightmares ._

_Kurenai flinched at what Kakashi said._

"_Naruto himself said he was with the Kyuubi" Guren said as she told them what she heard in mist. _

"_Kami" Asuma needed to sit down. The Biju's really walked among them and the Kyuubi was in Konoha._

"_So while we looked at Naruto being the fox the real one was in his home watching TV" Ibiki scowled the irony in this was too amusing and sick even for him._

_Tsunade and everyone didn't respond._

"_Its nice for you to see the funny side in this Ibiki" Anko was pissed "the Kyuubi most likely done something!" _

_Guren watched them take the news. The fact that the Biju's sealed themselves because they wanted to for a sick plan got to them. The mere fact that everything they all done till now, the wars, the suffering , the sacrifice was just a game could take a toll on anyone's mind._

"_Sensei, Kushina" Kakashi said truly sad. Kurenai saddened she wasnt thinking about them but Naruto he suffered for no reason._

"_Sensei" Tsunade looked at Shizune who looked to be taking it all in "may I go home"_

"_Go" Tsunade said she understood Shizune needed to process things. This was truly a revelation. The moment she left so did Gai, Ibiki, Yugao and Anko leaving Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma the only ones left._

_Guren softened this was truly a great impact she imagined how the world would react. _

_The crystal user envisioned mass panic._

_The Hokage looked at them gravelly "Naruto is being monitored by her" _

_Kurenai bit her lips the mere fact that the Kyuubi was with him. She no doubt believed they were intimate. It angered her. A man like Naruto always was in such dark situations. The red eyed Jounin vowed to be stronger and protect him. No more will she watch such things happen ever again._

_Kakashi tried to control himself. His Sensei, his wife and his son all suffered purely for a game. Minato and Kushina both gave their lives and it turned out to be a waste he clenched his fist._

_Their own son is now a mentally conflicted child, who had a hard time trusting others. _

_Hatake Kakashi held back his anger desperately and looked at the good side of this. He had to even if there wasnt any._

_Kakashi was informed and now he had the ability to work to change this._

"_Also Akatsuki is in the loose" Tsunade said gravelly _

"_This is getting out of control" Kakashi whispered darkly Tsunade had to agree it seemed they had battles on all fronts._

"_Prepare and train hard this year. I will issue missions that fit all your schedules." Tsunade ordered they all just nodded._

"_Do not tell your students they are not ready for this" she said seriously _

_Who wasn't ready for this? Were the thoughts the Jounins had however they just nodded. Their students had hard times with missing ninjas a Biju will destroy everything they learned._

_It will basically be 10 times worse on how they reacted to Naruto's growth._

"_Dismissed!"_

Kurenai carried a deep expression Yugao knew she had a lot to take in. Her feelings for Naruto especially weighed her.

"Only Naruto has chakra that big someone like him..." Yugao nodded "I will tell Hokage-Sama right away in the morning" Kurenai nodded "Then the Black Lotus"

Yugao softened "yes...they will most likely come for him. Only a fool wouldn't"

Kurenai darkened.

"_Also simple observation of Naruto is needed. While it isn't anything problematic just precaution" Tsunade explained properly the fact that he was the Tornado must be taken in consideration. He must have had ties in the Black Lotus._

"_Thinking he is high up in the organisation can be noted Hokage-Sama" Kakashi agreed his student was someone they knew very well and what happened with the fire lord just for Naruto showed his importance._

"_The lotus has a big hand in Konoha. Koharu's information says it all about this villages exposure" they nodded at Tsunade._

"_What if we don't get anything" Kurenai asked Tsunade looked at her she the Jounins feelings for him and knew her displeasure but still did her duty for her village._

"_Even if we don't get anything, the fact that he's the tornado shows to us that nothing disappears" she said simply_

"_Indeed" Asuma said "he tricked this village well with two different tornado's nobody would believe Naruto is the Tornado of the underworld rather than the wild person they believe he is known for"_

_Once again his façade and how he used his deception was troublesome to them. He truly lived the life of a ninja and used the art well._

"_Even so…an organisation that big wont let Naruto go. Even if he wants to leave his past it wont leave him. That is what we exploit we need to know who they are" Tsunade got up_

"_Your task is to find that crack and use it" she ordered "that is all!"_

"_Yes Hokage-Sama" they all said taking the mission._

"It seemed a lot had to be taken in last year" The Anbu said remembering everything Kurenai nodded absently "but we now have a clear picture rather than pieces"

Yugao nodded getting up "I just thought you should know"

Kurenai smiled glad she was told "thank you Yugao"

Yugoa smiled taking her mask "no problem, have a good night"

"You too" Kurenai replied as the purple haired Anbu soon left.

Now alone Kurenai decided to just sleep. Going up to her room once checking everything was closed and security was in place.

Now under the sheets she sighed deeply. Eyes drooping as she was getting tired. She thought about Naruto and his problems, the Black Lotus which showed that nobody could leave their past behind even when you had no choice. The Akatsuki and the Biju all three were massive problems.

Not the mention the woman Naruto was with. There was no way he knew her personally things didn't add up unless.

"She's a black Lotus" Kurenai whispered absently too tired.

Suddenly the phone rang it rang for a while until she realised.

"Yes" she spoke tired was evident in her voice.

"Kurenai" her eyes went wide as she recognised the voice. Quickly she got up and out of the sheets.

"Naruto-kun" she raised her voice. Naruto spoke as leaned on his window watching outside.

Hearing her tired tone he "I'm sorry did I wake you" he said

"No…No I am awake was awake already" she sputtered Kurenai mentally hit herself of sputtering it was so unlike her. But can you blame her. She has absorbed various revelations and the man she acknowledged that she began to care for called her suddenly.

Naruto nodded as he saw some of the people walking around his neighbourhood. It was nothing to be suspicious about "I thought I just call you since I couldn't see you"

Kurenai smiled it was really nice of him to do so "no…you can call me anytime"

"Alright how was your year" he asked simply glad they had such a deep relationship. Kurenai nodded "good it's something I should show you of"

Naruto understood it was one of those things that was hard to explain but easy to show.

"I plan to show you as well" Kurenai smiled to herself "yes lets…" she smirked but Naruto beat her to it.

"No I don't want to hear your gloating" he said Kurenai laughed it was music in his ears making him smile.

"But its true remember you owe me a favour" she smirked and Naruto frowned,

"Yeah about that…." He looked at the time "its late"

Kurenai giggled this man tried to wiggle his way out "oh you're running away"

"I don't!" he scowled not knowing he raised his tone. Kurenai just laughed.

"It's okay I understand" she looked smug making him frown. Naruto promised he will get her back.

"It's nice to hear from you again Naruto-kun" she smiled softly

"Me too Kurenai" he said softly and then smiled.

Kurenai's eyes went wide but then it narrowed "it's Kurenai-Sensei to you mister!"

Naruto laughed making her frown he sensed her pout "are you pouting?" he knew she was even though he never saw her pout.

Kurenai scowled "I don't know the meaning of that word"

"You are aren't you?" Naruto was shocked as hell "you're really pouting"

"Naruto…" Kurenai warned in a deadly voice. Her crimson eyes said it all.

"Okay, okay I get it" he said calming her down making her nod.

"But could you at least tell me you were pouting" he asked suddenly.

"Urgh! You are such …" The Yuhi tried to regain her composure but a small chuckle made her explode .

"AN IDIOT!" Kurenai snapped scowling looking really furious therefore turning off on him.

"BEEEEP!" Naruto heard and just laughed.

Kurenai huffed slightly. The nerve of that man he always knew how to get to her.

He was truly an idiot she smiled now chest rising.

This though made her day end in a brighter note.

Kurenai couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment<strong>

After talking to Kurenai Naruto just stood there in his living room, the lights were off and the moon provided an eerie glow providing him the only source of light.

The Uzumaki just went around the living room, he went and to his music collection rummaging through his CD's a letter fell out. His eyes narrowed as it glowed in the night.

Picking it up a particular CD of his favourite band he saw a paper inside. Getting it out he opened it and out came out an ID card.

Naruto suddenly sighed deeply it was one of burden and sat on the floor.

"I guess this is it then" he just said his tone showed a bit of fatigue and his eyes held sadness but soon it faded turning it to a strong glint.

"Here we go"

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office - the next morning<strong>

Birds awoke as the sun rose within as a single bird landed on the window.

There was silence, the morning started with dead silence as Yugao bowed before her leader who was with Tetsuko and Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked dead serious as was Jiraiya while Tetsuko had their backs to them all eyes on the window.

"You are dismissed Yugao" the Anbu commander nodded now leaving.

Doors closed Jiraiya spoke "you think it was the Black Lotus"

"Yes" Tsunade nodded "everything points to them."

"But such technique" Jiraiya never heard chakra being used like that.

"Its no surprise" Tetsuko spoke now getting their attention as they turned to look at her.

"Naruto's Gentei is a great example" she just said. They felt the tension around her.

"Anything wrong Tetsuko" Tsunade asked the old lady turned towards them "no I was just thinking about Naruto thats all" they both nodded.

"He will be going on a mission right about now" Jiraiya said Tsunade nodded as Tetsuko now left.

"I need some fresh air" she just said leaving before she got any response

"Whats wrong with her" Tsunade said Jiraiya was solemn.

The old Uzumaki walked out of the tower and looked at the city of Konoha.

"_A charka clone?" Yugao nodded "I saw nothing but an invisible figure made of chakra. My Sensor abilities seen it" she exclaimed it was true as chakra were never visible without a source which was shocking._

Tetsuko sighed and looked at the monument.

"Is one really here..." she to herself.

The Hokage's faces can all be seen as Tetsuko looked up at the monument with a deep expression.

"An Uzumaki heir..."

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see I approached the new season much different than Canon. As you can also judge by reading this saga will focus on Naruto's past the black Lotus.<strong>

**I believe that by fully fleshing out Naruto's past I can bring more out of him this way. This will affect the entire Shinobi nations and let me tell you this.**

**You will all be surprised at what I'll bring really surprised!**

**SURPRISED! ALRIGHT GOD! **

**I'm serious this will be as realistic as it can get. I assure you.**

**See the serious face.**

ಠ**_**ಠ

**I'm not kidding.**

**I also forgot tell you that Honoka is not an OC and like Fuka is real go and search her she's a character in the canon. Will not spoil figure out on your own. **

**Before I forget picture of the story will change each saga. The Naruto picture you can see holding a kunai (I hope so) signifies his past thus this saga.**

**Alright guys see you on my next update.**

**I'm not dead but surely alive and back to kick ass!**

**To kick major ass!**

**See ya and review please.**

**REVIEW!**


	48. Important author note!

**Author's words.**

Hey everyone!

I just want to let you all know that I have not abandoned this story. My goal is to finish fishcakes affair as I already made outlines for all my future chapters. I'm sorry that I didn't update, I have lots of problems at the moment, finished university and find it hard to get a damn job. To add family difficulties makes it very hard to not update.

I read all my reviews and check my emails on my phone. Seeing your reviews, I understand your need for me to update and I am trying as hard as I can. **Next chapter is almost done as it is being edited at the moment as well!**

Guys, it's because of you all that made it possible for me to join fanfiction and write in the first place. So I will never leave my stories behind.

Also guys! I'm currently making my own book as well. Inspiration struck me so I want to become an author. Good idea I don't know? But I love writing so it will be something I want to do in the future. My new idea for my new book is awesome!

So please be patient with me, I will update and finish all my stories.

Thank you for reading like always. It means a lot :)


	49. Black Lotus – Dark days

**Hey guys, I'm back and ready to rock! First thing's first before you read. I apologise deeply for taking so long. Apart from writing my own book I had to read Fishcake's again and then create future outlines of my future chapters for. **

**I'm looking for a job, making my own story and also working on Fishcake's affair. I now have scheduled a time for each so I can update regularly. So rest assured there wont be long delays this time I promise.**

**Anyway I planned the entire story of fishcake's affair. This Saga has a massive twists just like every other future ones, not just for Naruto but for everyone. One thing for sure its going to be a hell of a ride. **

**I already said it before; this story image will each change at each new saga. This saga is called the "Black Lotus" so each chapter while be attached to the saga until it's over. It's about Naruto's past guys and let me tell you. I gave out hints in previous chapters. What you will see in the end is end of those hints and the reveal. **

**Read and review!**

* * *

><p><em>Italics means the person is thinking or flashbacks<em>**.**

**Bold is a demon or god talking.**

_**Bold and Italics is Music**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Lotus – Dark days.<strong>

* * *

><p>Crow screeches can be heard as one landed at top of a clan house surrounded by a garden featuring a waterfall. Inside it was open but it was empty. The crows can be heard outside as one of them went inside the bedroom it picked on something and what it was…<p>

Were four dead figures as blood pooled.

Wasabi Jirocho the head of Wasabi family has been murdered.

A blue haired middle aged man with an eye-patch over his right eye left the building. A group of Shinobies looked at him.

"Do it" soon fire spread the building and Ao sighed.

"I guess Mizukage-Sama won't like this one bit" he said to himself.

Ao felt like a storm was coming, he had a feeling as his Bykugan then felt itchy. Touching his eye patch he carried a solemn look.

A hand reached out to the messenger hawk running its hand on its head. Mei Terumi held a letter eyes on it with a deep thoughtful expression. It was from Tetsuko.

_I have come across a stag, might need to stay longer than necessary. If it is what I assume it is then our reach will have a wider scope, much, much wider…._

Mei without a hint of emotions looked up at her village.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's mansion – Tsunade's quarters<strong>

The clock on her console clicked, precisely four hours after she'd gone to sleep, and Tsunade was awake. Her movements were smooth as she stood and turned to make the bed. In her mind's eye, she saw the clock counting down on the morning routine she'd programmed into the years as a Shinobi.

Eighteen seconds to make the bed.

The clock clicked just as she finished tugging the last wrinkle out of place. Twenty-one seconds to stretch.

She stretched, her long, graceful body seeming to melt between each pose before holding like a statue. Her mind remained blissfully empty, her muscles having long since memorized the length of each movement.

The clock clicked. Forty-four seconds to dress. Her clothes slipped on easily, as flimsy as her clothes look, it was simple and light for her to move. Tsunade always carried a kunai under her blouse and with her light clothes made her swift.

The clock clicked again, and she was on the floor. Her exercises were as fluid as the rest of her morning routine. One hundred crunches, each done perfectly, without even the tiniest wavering. One hundred lunges. One hundred leg lifts. No mart of her body or mind was idle. She counted down the time in her head, the spaces between each second filled with furious thinking and mental exercises. She calmly muttered the credit value of each mission that was taken yesterday, then moved onto the names and titles of those who were majorly influential to Konoha and even against.

Many who don't know her labelled her as the legendary sucker due to her affinity of gambling addiction and wayward lifestyle, but she was a Sannin.

The Sannin wasn't a title giving so lightly, it was a title of the best and back then amongst the harsh lifestyle of war. Among all the candidates of killers in the ranks of Konoha she was chosen to represent the best of them all.

Now the title Sannin was used as a peace term amongst the village, they saw the title with respect something to aspire. While one has gone rogue it was still expected that one of them would become Hokage.

Tsunade loved to drink, the reason being was that she yearned to stop this lifestyle, where she woke up and like a robot done the routines that was instilled within her. Being drunk made her body unpredictable and that's what she always wanted. It made her feel more at ease.

The clock clicked again exactly as her mental count reached zero, and Tsunade rolled onto her hands. Her body was stock still as she lifted it straight up, heels together, and held it for a few seconds before lowering it again.

Her lips were moving….still going through the names, stopping and thinking of each.

_Sandaime Tsuchikage - Ōnoki of Both Scales_

That old man was still alive, Tsunade wasn't surprised considering the Sandaime kept the seat she had warm for so long.

Iwa was a long and ferocious enemy of Konoha especially since Kiri has fallen to the civil war. The war between them was long and violent. While it ended with a stalemate, it was Iwa who benefitted in the end making their village and its future generations strong through tough discipline. No doubt thanks to that at old man's influence and ways of his time. Onoki the Sandaime never accepted the new age and still stuck to the age he lived in which was the dark days of Shinobi. It was something that helped him as despite the peace term that everyone lived in it was still dark.

After all as long as the Jinchūriki lived, dark days will always shroud them all.

Tsunade thanks to Jiraiya kept tabs on the Tsuchikage and it seemedhis paranoia was still there. Onoki was always concerned with Kumogakure's unwavering militarisation.

Tsunade chuckled to herself, she imagined the old man drinking his morning tea laughing at how her village has grown in the past years.

Konoha bred legends to now breeding nothing but fangirls and emo boys. However now it has changed though and Tsunade smiled at the image of the Old man's rage over the death of his S ranked shinobi by one of their own.

_Yondaime Raikage - A_

Kumogakure's unwavering militarisation was well known all the way to Konoha. It was something that took their notice throughout the years.

While Konoha introduced civilians into the council bringing forth the umbrella called "democracy" which sullied them in the end. Kumo became tougher like Iwa, however kept breeding strong ninjas through and through.

Ninjas like the Black lightning, a Jounin of Kumo with a rare bloodline called Storm release. The man was a genius to even creating black lightning which the Yondaime Raikage learned from.

Another ninja was "Ghost" nobody knew who she was only that she was a Kunoichi. Ghost was renowned for her skills in espionage and the cloaks and dagger operation. She was a Kuniochi who lived towards its title. It was also known that she was really a ghost as people who met her never lived to tell about it only whispers echoed at how she disappeared like she never was there in the first place was echoed.

Not to mention that Kumo had two Jinchūrikies being the two and eight tails.

"_My god"_ Tsunade thought but still carried on her task still analysing. They had two Bijus's did that village know what she knew now. However from their reports nothing was out of the ordinary but she still was wary.

After all their former Jinchūriki was greeted by a Biju every time he went home.

Talking about Jinchūriki Sunagakure has announced a new Kazekage.

_Godaime Kazekage - Sabaku no Gaara_

_A Jinchūriki…a Kage?_

Times were really changing and it looked to be for something worse or not she didn't even know anymore. But one thing she knew was it was something unstable. With what she knew about the Biju and their horrifying plans for their contact and accepted.

Yes, unstable was the word to be used for this occasion.

However her major threat still remained on her mind.

_Godaime Mizukage – Terumi Mei_

Mei as the Mizukage can be seen as a sign of change for the Kiri village as ninja with kekkei genkai were once feared and persecuted in that village. Mei's presence meant that the dark days of the village were over.

And an even darker days was approaching. Tsunade expected her next move was to re-establish Kiri as the strongest of the five. Kiri contained the most strongest of the bloodlines.

The Uzumaki was one of their most prominent clans. This extended to the days of the Clan wars where Shinobi were organised into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. The Uzumaki clan resided in Whirlpool country and until now Kiri still protected that place.

It was a peace treaty between the clan and Kiri that as long as the Uzumaki lived in whirlpool they can send their people to Kiri. However the marriage between her grandmother and her grandfather brought conflict within the clan.

Supremacist of the Uzumaki believed that the marriage between the clan heir daughter and the Shodiame will bring massive change to the Uzumaki aligning the clan to Konoha. Whereas those who sided with the 2nd heir of the Uzumaki clan knew it would be beneficial. Since the alliance of her grandparents the Uzumaki and Konoha strengthened their bond of each other.

Uzumaki Kushina married their rising potential Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage and Yellow flash.

However it was funny though that an Uzumaki was truly mistreated in Konoha which would further help the supremacists but the clan was now scattered to even respond.

Tsunade knew though what Mei's plan was especially with Tetsuko by her side.

Uzumaki Tetsuko was pureblood Uzumaki to the bone. Being an Uzumaki was instilled in her blood and she did anything to favour her clan. Like Onoki, Tetsuko never left her "time" for the future.

Her favour of Uzumaki Naruto was one of them.

Jiraiya's report has told her how Tetsuko planned to make Naruto the heir of the Uzumaki.

Tsunade stopped what she was doing and just began to think.

"_It's impossible to make Naruto the heir. He must be chosen first."_

But Tsunade will watch Tetsuko carefully, the Senju know of Tetsuko well and her connections meant that in time she could reunite all the Uzumakies in the world once again. For now the elder was focused on Naruto.

Senju Tsunade wondered if Tetsuko was an Uzumaki supremacist the number of times she hailed Naruto was a bit disturbing.

Remembering the meeting with Koyuki after Naruto fought Earthbeast came to mind.

The Godaime Mizukage still planned to take Naruto away from Konoha. The alliance was just an umbrella to hide under for now. Tsunade was an analytical woman when she saw Naruto wear two pendants around his neck she knew something has happened at Kiri.

Terumi Mei carried an emotional link to Naruto, Jiraiya's report said so. Mei was a woman after all and seeing a man like Naruto who defied odds like that.

Well even she couldn't ignore that despite being much older than him. Tsunade developed a motherly bond with him something she long cherished.

Snow, Kiri and Konoha in an alliance, not mention how Wave allied with Kiri.

"_I could demand Chairwoman to hand over Whirlpool Company back to Naruto."_

Chairwoman Tsunami was a major financial backer of Kiri.

Tsunade revaluated and muttered her report.

"_Kiri has Whirlpool, Wave and Snow. To add they are still recovering once recovered they would be stronger than they were before."_

"_Uzumaki Tetsuko, her plans must be about regrowth of the Uzumaki clan. No doubt about it, Kiri is undergoing reclaiming"._

"_If Naruto was to be the heir then…"_

"I see" Tsunade said to herself now opening her eyes looking at her village, she now realised what it was.

Tsunade definitely knew Naruto wasn't loyal to them. He was in favour of them since he was their ninja however loyalty was something he didn't provide especially to the village that gave him hell and killed his brother.

It was because of his character and the bonds he has made that made him stay.

Naruto was a natural leader she has seen and heard it both in the black Lotus and his growth here in Konoha.

He practically owned the slums now, since people held the fort for him when he was gone. And he didn't even know they did. It was loyalty given to him unconsciously.

Ryoma's dismantle of the Fire lord's son was another issue. Was Ryoma his real name? Tsunade doubted that.

How could she get Naruto's loyalty?

How can she get that charisma, that fire under her banner? He was a genius, no...Genius was used a lot nowadays he was a master.

To be held back so much only having scraps and still get on top was terrifying and amazing at the same time.

If she got his loyalty then Tsunade knew for sure Konoha can match the other villages. The Godaime knew that her village lacked in many departments despite now being serious but one year wasn't enough. Her "apprentice" Haruno Sakura still fussed on about saving Uchiha Sasuke. She never liked the Uchiha clan, their personalities was a major issue with the Hokage.

Guess old habit never dies. Despite the fact Tsunade wanted to train Sakura only showing her a little bit of her teachings to the girl. Tsunade never intended to fully train her like she did for Shizune and didn't really have an heir to her legacy yet.

The legacy of the Senju still lived on within her. Just like the memories of the Uzumaki that stayed with it.

Tsunade's intention of teaching Sakura was to reign in her depression over the loss of the Uchiha. It took Jiraiya's insistence for her to teach the girl. Tsunade read the report which told of Sakura's confessions to the night of Sasuke's leavings was a disturbing fact that added against the girl's mentality.

She was a fangirl and looked to have a hard time growing out of it unlike her friend Yamanaka Ino who had a dangerous wake up call to get out of her fangirlish faze.

"_If push comes to shove and things went beyond saving her…."_

Senju Tsunade will not shed a tear, she was a Sannin and Sakura was a liability of team 7. Kakashi knew of this now that he prepared for whats to come. The amount of explosions the village has heard in the forest was the testament of his training. Kakashi intended to protect what was left of his team and legacy that was passed to him. Kakashi volunteered to let Sakura's problem be his problem, if her fangirl ways got in the way of the mission or the safety of the team…

Well it was Kakashi's responsibility on that one now.

"Yuhi Kurenai" Tsunade's eyes glazed over her village. That Jounin was another one that grew in a spectacular ways.

Tsunade reading her report believed her to be a bit piece player, despite her amazing skills in Genjutsu. Kurenai had problems on finding out who she was thus finding it difficult to motivate herself.

Unlike Naruto who knew what he wanted and put his life on the line for it. Kurenai fell under the pressure on what her looks provided the village, thus her ice queen status.

And it seemed that the meeting between the two truly benefitted Konoha. Kurenai overcame her deep personal issues and strived greatly.

_"Naruto even gave her his technique!"_ That was truly surprising, nobody in this world passed on their skills it was something they cherished with their lives.

Tsunade wondered if Naruto didn't give a damn, his personality contrasted with his actions. It seemed the boy respect of others was a massive attribute of his. He saw Kurenai's dreams and did all he could to allow her to achieve it.

It was another reason why she wanted to gain that man's true loyalty. It was also why she didn't press him on what he knew about the black lotus. They gained his loyalty while this village and her predecessor /Sensei trampled what was left of his to them.

And the looks Kurenai gave him.

Tsunade held back a smile yet gained a glint in her emerald orbs.

It seemed the rumours around was true.

"_I wonder what rumours will build now"_

There was a knock at her door. When she did not answer the door opened and one of her Anbu's entered.

"Jounin Uzumaki has entered the village Hokage-Sama"

Tsunade smiled as the Anbu ushered himself out.

"What a strange affair for our fishcake" she said to herself now getting ready to go to her office.

She had files to fill and paperwork to do since Konoha had boomed.

God she hated those blasted paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha - At the gates<strong>

Naruto walked out of the mission booth near the gates of Konoha, it was 11am in the morning and he just finished his mission. The "bandits" wasn't hard to find as he found them near Tanzaku Gai. No doubt Tsunade will be notified once his report got through to the mission office.

He looked to his right as there was quite a crowd covering the entrance booth. Izumo and Kotetsu looked to have their work cut out for them.

"Business seems to be booming" he said to himself. The invasion left Konoha on the economic brink and only by pulling triple duty on missions were we able to make up the difference. This was a godsend for businesses who would use ninjas for D ranked missions or attract suitors considering he was no the poster boy for the village. His eyes roamed on a few people who looked out of place.

"Refugees" he said to himself, they probably were looking for a way inside maybe considering Konoha to be some sort of haven. Since at the moment Kumo were on the brink of a civil war and Iwa looked to be between a rock and a hard place. Iwa was always a breeding ground for Yakuza the number of times he was urged to go there when he was younger always crossed his mind. Now Iwa had a problem and were dealing with it as quietly as they could.

His mind came back to the mission he just finished, the bandits were goons affiliated, probably to the Yakuza when he eliminated them Naruto found lots of drugs stashed in their camp. The group wasn't that big only 10 as it seemed they planned to get in Konoha more discreet that way.

"This is bad" he said to himself eyes narrowing. Naruto knew exactly what was going on.

It seemed the black Lotus's discreet infiltration of Konoha was close to being exposed. At the moment security looked tight but not red alert as it was only superstition that the group was in Konoha. If that group of so called bandits got inside Konoha along with their "spice"

Then the superstition will come true thus Konoha will be on red alert. Which means Black Lotus will have a difficult time moving and this also meant that Naruto himself will be on hot water.

"This is bad…" a frown etched up on him, the fire lord fiasco really put him out there. His emotions were very high back then therefore he exposed quite a lot and now because of it he was being monitored.

Things were going to hell, Kumo, Iwa, Akatsuki the Biju and Kisara. Naruto held back the numerous thoughts coming through his head.

"One step at a time" he muttered to himself it was always a motto of his. Work on things you see in front of you and right now he had to do missions for Tsunade and Honoka. Irony that he was the centre of all of the problems, Naruto knew he was on a thin line regarding his loyalty and no doubt Honoka was there to watch him. She wont be lenient like Ryoma that he was sure of.

Anyway the Tornado was glad that he dealt with the "bandits" making him smile. It seemed Tsunade didn't know what this mission entailed. The Uzumaki wondered how the black Lotus brought such mission under the Hokage's nose like that.

Did they have someone from the inside?

The irony of it all was to amusing considering he was brought back.

Naruto now had a deep expression. This really started to become complex.

Walking into the morning shopping centre he noticed the various smiles he was getting from the people. Naruto's eyes glazed hollowly for a split second.

Yes things indeed was getting complex.

"Hey you can't bring that drink here its illegal!" he heard Izumo's voice yelling at someone "if you want inside get rid of it"

Naruto just tuned him out and went on his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower – Mission Office<strong>

Being a very early riser was one of many duties Shizune had to take in being the secretary of Tsunade-Sama and the deputy head of Konoha hospital.

Sitting behind her desk she held a scroll given to her by her messengers.

"Naruto-kun's back" She said out loud

"I see" spoke a soft voice getting her attention; Shizune held back her surprise and sighed. There stood Uzumaki Tetsuko "he has gone back to his shelter"

The fact that she called Naruto's home a shelter came to mind but Shizune answered her "yes I believe so. He must be tired"

"Naruto…tired" Tetsuko walked out to leave "perish that thought"

Shizune sighed, there was something going on with Lady Uzumaki, Tsunade's apprentice knew she sent a report back to the Mizukage but the way she carried herself was like she held a burden now.

"Tsunade-Sama or Jiraiya-Sama most likely know about it" she thought going back to work.

"Excuse me" spoke a voice getting her attention again. Shizune needed to stop thinking too much or it would be the death of her if she kept getting caught off guard.

She looked at the source with professionalism and spoke.

"Ah…you been sent from the entry office" the person nodded.

"Right this way" Shizune pointed to her right "grab a ticket and fill out some forms. I will come and deal with you"

"Thank you very much" the person bowed slightly "this place looks much bigger…"

"It's Konoha" Shizune simply pointed out making the person nod "of course" he then went to the direction she pointed before.

"Enjoy your stay in Konoha. I know someone would love to see you" Shizune welcomed as the person.

The person frowned when she said that and left.

The medic Jounin just went back to work. Tsunade-Sama would be notified and will deal with this as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

While going up the stairs and into his apartment block Naruto was greeted with a scene that surprised him.

He saw his Landlord Miss Samui standing before the apartment below which actually used to belong to Kisara. His Landlord was talking to men who from the looks of it were responsible for moving stuff inside the apartment.

"Is everything in place" he heard Samui speak, she wore her usual blank expression he met her as. It was like she couldn't express anything else.

"Yes ma'am everything is in place. The apartments are now ready" one of the men responded

"Good," she nodded "you will get your payments" the men all nodded as work was done they soon left. Going past Naruto who looked on Samui was about to go inside when he called her.

"Samui-San" he called getting her attention

"Naruto" she responded "good morning"

"Morning" he greeted back "if I may ask what is with the ruckus" he asked as Samui looked to freshen up his apartment complex. It wasn't only Kisara's apartment but other empty ones that she was filling up. They were all empty simply because Ryoma used them for his own purposes.

You're never out of the business that man always said to Naruto.

"Getting prepared" she responded "while you were away new tenants arrived and now I am preparing for some more"

"Some more" he repeated getting her to nod "I'm sure you know, Konoha is popular for business and this is my business of course" Naruto sensed the tone in her voice at the last part.

Was it a jibe on his person on what happened with the previous landlord?

"I see" he said expression becoming stoic inwardly remembering who this woman was. Their eyes met and just for a brief millisecond he saw it. Right there it was like Samui was scoping him, it was like she already knew who or what he was just like he knew who she was, that they both were now in a game where their life was up for grabs.

Peering into her cold blue eyes Naruto avoided it and looked inside "you did a very good job of the place"

"I did, didn't I" Samui just walked inside which Naruto took this opportunity and followed her all the way into the living room.

He was in her home a sign that this woman was willing to talk despite how closed she was in regards of communication. It would seem Naruto will have a tough time talking to this one.

Hopefully he was wrong and something good came out of it for once in his life.

"I Hope you like the change of arrangements. Naruto-san, me being in charge does not bring any alteration to your living arrangements"

"Apart from the sudden change of ownership" Naruto responded he held back on his prying and just crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her sideways. It was an act to show he was interested which worked for him sometimes.

Samui turned towards him stopping what she was doing. Now she looked at him in the eye.

"_Interesting, now I got her full attention." _ Naruto thought.

"Worried about my qualifications? I may be young but I was entrusted this apartment for a reason" Samui said.

"_A very good reason no doubt" _ Naruto analysed her "So I see you know exactly what you are doing then" he said.

"It's a tough world we live in" Samui responded.

The Uzumaki thought he could detect something in her tone, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Glancing at the window at the other side of the room, Naruto asked, "have you known your aunt for long?"

"Very, considering she has entrusted me of her work" Samui gave her answer "alas the reason of my qualification" her eyes narrowed at this "she is my favourite aunt"

He sensed the tone again and immediately knew of his previous landlord speciality.

"_So she was using the landlord she killed as means to shield her real self" _Naruto was impressed, to think such deception was used at such a way. Samui used her fake relation with old lady Ayane, implying that she was trained by the previous landlord. Maybe that was why the people in the neighbourhood got under her spell so easily.

He backed off seeing that she was hurt over Ayane's death which was caused by her. A great act he had to admit, if he wasn't told this by Honoka he would have almost been bought over by such display.

Almost was key word that needed to be mentioned.

"I was trying to get know you as a human being." Naruto wasn't the type to back down but kept his character still pressing on but lenient.

Samui's eyes hardened. "I'm not looking for a friend, Uzumaki."

Yup, he was called "Uzumaki" now. The kind suffix of his name used before was thrown out of the window.

He fell right into her emotional display, man she was good. A woman who knew how to use her feminine attributes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring emotional memories" Naruto apologised, he didn't like to back down but for this case he had to act it through.

"As long as the issue is sorted" she crossed her arms positioning herself more comfortably like him.

It seemed this woman liked to win, blatantly showing her victory over him.

"You are a very popular Shinobi Uzumaki" she was now asking the questions "you can see why there will be future tenants in my apartment complex."

"Popularity isnt a word that should be used for a Shinobi" he answered her "I'm glad your qualifications are top notch it makes me feel more….comfortable" he added extra incentive to his tone when he said that.

"Indeed" Naruto got his desired response when Samui's eyes gained light.

"Talking about being comfortable, I'm surprised…" Samui brought out a small smile "shouldn't the fiancé of the great actress and princess Koyuki be in a more comfortable setting"

"I prefer this kind of life" he smiled back "but it sounds like you want to get rid of me"

"Get rid of Uzumaki Naruto, perish that thought" Samui answered, Naruto felt like she was amused but didn't look it.

He laughed and his laughter got her to smile a bit.

But Naruto knew this wasn't getting nowhere, he needed more time and now wasn't it.

"Well I get out of your hair" he smiled trying to ease back into her "Uzumaki" defence. Before she gave a response he turned around and went on his way.

"See you later" he simply said and left.

Samui watched him leave with a stoic expression.

"_You got to be shitting me!" _were Naruto's thoughts when he got out of the apartment. What was he supposed to do when each road carried a threat? His nearest threat was fucking sleeping in the same apartment complex as his.

How can he make his move, Naruto knew that Honoka knew this as well but seeing her all calm. He expected she must have an ace up her sleeve, but she didn't. It was just them two and a few contacts. Whereas they were in a village where Black Lotus were being monitored i.e. him and a very special Kumo agent.

Uzumaki wasn't stupid, the Raikage sent his best! Otherwise it was a suicide mission but seeing her in with his own eyes it was like she was used to those kind of jobs.

"_I guess I'm a job" _he smirked, Naruto found it interesting at the fact.

This wasn't an ordinary job though.

Not when Naruto definitely was the job.

"_She must got this place bugged" _he predicted as he went up the stairs to his apartment. His house most likely was bugged with cameras and such. He needed to be careful.

The people who lived here were also being monitored. Samui had a year worth of Intel god knows what she found.

If she was good and he knew she was. That Kumo woman knew he was the Tornado of the Black Lotus.

A woman as beautiful as her, most likely had her ways on getting the job done.

His eyes narrowed glowing eerie. Uzumaki Naruto planned to leave no stone unturned. He will make this fast and swift.

"_Ghost, I need to know more about her"_

Giving the impression, Kumo wasn't the only one underestimating the Black Lotus.

It seemed "Tornado vs. Ghost" has begun and round 1 went to….

Ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>Team 7 training ground<strong>

If there was one thing Haruno Sakura always expected when being a Shinobi is the need to constantly train. Being the student of a Sannin that aspect increased profoundly once a scope called "expectations" was thrust upon her.

Being a Shinobi of Konoha gave her many surprises which she never expected when she first applied for the academy.

Being a civilian especially in such a time where to become a Shinobi was norm was out of the ordinary. Haruno Sakura knew almost all of the children in the academy or even the ones a year above her. Therefore being a Shinobi wasn't a surprise.

Ranging from her friend Ino to her crush Uchiha Sasuke to even the prominent "delinquent" Uzumaki Naruto, all the children knew of each other since Konoha was a tight village.

So when she became the student of The Hokage and Sannin Senju Tsunade. Not to mention Tsunade-Shishou was literally a royalty, Sakura's own status vastly increased. Not only was her mother proud of her so was the village.

The scope of expectation increased even more and she needed to step up in result.

Whispers of her being labelled a "Genius" among the village were as a result of being chosen by Tsunade-Sama.

There was an ever growing rumour that team 7 was becoming the next generation Sannin was also whispered.

It made sense though once she became Tsunade-Shishou's student it was the final piece to the puzzle.

Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha and a well-rounded Shinobi was considered to be a genius. He was the last link to the great Uchiha clan and because of that was almost royalty. His rogue status would be easily swept aside because of it. Sasuke was now the apprentice of Orochimaru one of the Sannin.

It was Sakura's biggest goal to bring Sasuke back.

Finally there was Naruto who was the famous student of Jiraiya-Sama, who not only was a Sannin but taught the fourth Hokage. The growing belief that Jiraiya would hit home again with Naruto was evident throughout the village.

The Toad Sannin was responsible for the rise of their greatest Hokage and now had the son of said Hokage who was becoming well-known as well.

Not to mention Naruto himself who was the rookie of the year instead of Sasuke. Not only that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto, apart from Sasuke-kun's leaving was one of her huge surprises in her career. His unreal rise periodically changed Konoha's system. He became a Chunin to Jounin to being an A rank all in a year.

"_8 months to be exact."_

Team 7 was therefore very valuable to Konoha. Her mother was in the council and constantly stressed the importance of the village's needs. Thus to Sakura bring back Sasuke and making Team 7 whole again would make Konoha strong again.

It was Sakura's biggest goal to bring Sasuke-Kun back. Sakura wanted to show him that the village loves him and then show everyone how their expectations were well placed.

"_I will bring you back Sasuke-kun" _Sakura vowed

"Sakura" Kakashi came before her, Sakura looked at her Sensei, while she was already in deep thought another moment came by her. Unlike Naruto she knew full well of Sasuke-Kun's secret training with Kakashi and it was the right decision. Sasuke-kun back then and still was the important of the team. While Naruto had his moments the fact that Sasuke-kun has great importance was always to be noted.

"Sensei" she smiled Kakashi looked at her. He didn't have his book with him nor did he carry that amused/bored look he always carried.

"We have a meeting. Come we are going to be late" he simply said Shunshin away.

The irony of that statement would have been told but for the past year Kakashi-Sensei not once was late. He always came on time and trained on his own also. In fact all the Jounins were leaving her and the rest in the dark it was like they were preparing for something Sakura didn't know of.

She was the student of Lady Tsunade at least that would give her privilege of such information. After all the relationship between Naruto and Jiraiya-Sama showed how Jiraiya-Sama gave Naruto such privileges.

What she didn't know was that Naruto and Jiraiya did not have a student and teacher relationship and that Jiraiya still was in the process of convincing the blond to learn what his parents wanted.

Sakura had training to do, the schedule was the same as always. She had expectations to deliver after all.

She then left after her teacher.

One thing she also didn't know was that there was a huge difference between her and Naruto. A fact till now she didn't yet acknowledge, a fact that would conflict with her future goals.

* * *

><p><strong>Training ground 12<strong>

"On time as always Kakashi"

Was the first thing Sakura heard when she came to the training ground.

Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Tenten was who she came next to.

Sakura looked before her teacher who was with Yuhi Kurenai the Sensei of Team 8.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at what she said, it held another meaning and looking at Kurenai who looked at her proved it. She didn't acknowledge her!

"Alright" Kakashi now spoke as he took a step forward "Its early and now it is time to see what it is worth"

They all stood unflinching as Kakashi looked at Kurenai who stepped next to him.

"Kakashi wants to apply a famous tool that shows the fruition of our work" they all nodded at Team 8's instructor who carried a professional persona.

"CHING"

They all looked and Sakura's eyes went wide.

Kakashi held a small bell, but his eyes carried a grave intent.

"**Come with me with the intent to kill" **

Shikamaru was the first to strike without hesitation.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu!"**

The shadow attacked for Kakashi dividing for Kurenai as well.

Kurenai jumped and tossed Kunai it landed near the group as it sizzled.

Surprised Shikamaru gritted his teeth.

"Disperse….get into formation!" he yelled as everyone flurried away.

The whole place exploded.

It seemed a battle was going on and it just got started.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha main district – towards the Hokage tower<strong>

"_Here we go"_

Naruto held the note had got the night before he left for the mission. It was from Honoka and it relayed her orders. He went past the shopping centre and towards the Hokage tower.

He held back a sigh, it seemed unlike Ryoma her intent was to rarely converse with him and if she did it was only to simply relay an information she needed to do face to face.

Honoka was perfect for this job. Especially for this situation since Ghost was his landlord and had his area monitored.

Naruto wondered how deep he will go into, since Honoka was now his go to woman instead of Ryoma it meant she had use for him.

Ryoma has told him about Honoka once on how she was an agent of the Black Lotus, when she was near so was the Black Lotus.

This meant that the Black Lotus had his eyes on him.

The Uzumaki thought of how the process would go it seemed to be the usual way of things.

"Naruto…."

The Uzumaki turned to see Tsunade at the front entrance. He smiled "having a stretch"

"Its crazy out there" She smiled as they went inside together "I've got your report"

"I thought you wanted to see me in person. Besides…" Naruto raised his hand as a gesture to his words "I don't like to stay cooped up in my apartment"

Tsunade laughed "you and me both!" she nudged him Naruto smirked

"So I see your apartment complex seems to be popular" Naruto wasn't surprised she knew, Tsunade was the Hokage and also had a year worth of information.

"So you know I have a very young Landlord" Naruto asked Tsunade nodded "you have a lot of them nowadays"

The Uzumaki thought he could detect something in her tone, there was sharp seriousness only briefly.

"Apparently her aunt passed on the deed to the complex" Naruto trusted his instinct.

"She seems to be of your age" Tsunade smirked now taking a jibe "or isn't girls your age your type"

"Going straight for the kill" Naruto sweat dropped

Tsunade laughed at that.

"Don't worry Naruto, Miss Samui's only 2 years older than you" she winked "take a shot?"

"A shot of whisky more like it" He countered

"You want to start brat" Tsunade's eyes narrowed. they sized each other up and then smiled both with fondness.

"It's good to see you around Naruto." Naruto felt something soothing inside him when she said that.

"I know but what can I say. Lasting impressions is my speciality" he smirked smugly but amused.

"Cheeky punk" Tsunade shook her head but an amused smile was notable. They went past the reception and Naruto noticed Shizune wasn't there; it was kind of strange considering the woman was such a workaholic and would notice Tsunade not being in her office. They took the outside route to her office towards the stairs.

"Shizune's at my office dealing with an enquiry" Naruto nodded not knowing why she told him this,

"Usual bandit, their intention was to simply get in Konoha" Naruto went straight into business as they went to her office,

Tsunade just turned her slightly but briefly and gave a critical eye. She took a sip as she walked on, he carried on.

"I investigated first before initiating the meeting thus finding their aim" she nodded "what is that"

"Drugs" he said seriously Tsunade was stoic at his answer. She stopped at the stairs and they enjoyed the sun.

"Drugs…bandits" he nodded at her "I found lots in a hidden stash it seemed they migrated from somewhere…"

"Iwa" Tsunade thought out loud it seemed their problem reached all the way here "did you make sure to leave no trace if Konoha was involved…"

"I did exactly that, it seemed they were in a hurry to die" he sighed "at the way they went to kill me that is"

"I see" she then walked up him following her. It seemed a storm truly was brewing when little shits started to think they were big showed something big was coming.

"Jiraiya expected as much" she said seriously Naruto nodded as the Toad sannin was briefly with him only to expect before going back.

"Do you think…" Tsunade interjected "not think, I know Kumo and Iwa have come in contact with the black lotus. Kumo especially they seem to be in battle with them"

Naruto darkened "I see" he sensed the deep stare thus looked at her.

Tsunade looked blank as they now in region to her office, her door was a few feet away "Naruto…it's not a surprise if they want to take you back"

"_Here it comes"_ Naruto expected it and was kind of glad Tsunade was familiar enough with him to be blunt.

"It's past" he truthfully replied, she gave him truth and he replied with truth "I'm a ninja now I'm not part of them"

"Your answer isn't something that eases my doubts" Tsunade admitted making him nod with a serious look.

"And I really don't blame you" Naruto understood "considering what you know about me I should be in prison or worse"

Tsunade nodded "we understand and don't blame you" she had a soft expression.

"Then you know that I mean what I say" he responded "I was a black Lotus simply the reason you know of" Tsunade understood but he kept going it was something he needed to prove.

"I have neither debt nor a bond with them" he admitted thinking about Ryoma he also felt the same considering they both were brought back in. They had no love but it was something instilled within them to not disobey.

"They will come for you Naruto. I am not here to pressure you to spill secrets." It seemed to be a very soft spot for Naruto she knew it considering what he told her and everyone before he left on the training trip.

"Regardless I am a Shinobi foremost Tsunade" he reassured her there was a firm tone evident.

She smiled she felt all the way that he meant what he said "we have problems Naruto, three big factions all pressing and breathing down our necks"

"I know" he sighed slightly "I'm trying to get stronger" he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder and smiled softly "I know Naruto-kun but you can't stay closed forever in this"

He knew he couldn't for long "I know, just give me time. I will tell you but my word was something I always valued"

In this world it doesn't mean much but it was something he always kept true to. Feeling Tsunade squeeze his hand meant that she acknowledged it too.

"When its time you will tell us" she put this to rest. This man was someone who kept true to himself it was the reason why people trusted him.

"Thank you old lady" he smirked Tsunade smirked "Brat"

Silence ensued as Tsunade opened the door to her office.

They both entered

"Speak with Shizune, it seems you owe her a drink"

Naruto nodded he did after all.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" they both heard the angering roar as they entered.

Tsunade and Naruto were greeted with the site of Ibiki and Shizune stand before another man.

The man looked pissed as he was huffing, he had long hair and was more spiky at the back than at the front. He was glaring furiously at Ibiki.

"There is no way I am living with you" he hissed "after what you done…."

Ibiki was stoic, a truly typical expression of his since he was the head of the interrogation.

"Morino-San calm down it is standard procedure for your living kin to be here" Shizune softly said trying to diffuse the situation.

Naruto stiffened at what Shizune said.

"_Ibiki…." _ He looked at both males and then at the unknown stranger.

Naruto's world just froze at the man who was calming down.

"_Idate…."_

Tsunade looked at him keenly, her eyes narrowed slightly. Ibiki looked at her for half a second and then at Idate.

"Your crimes were cleared. Compensations were provided for you" Ibiki was professional "while you no doubt do not deserve it" Idate hissed at his brother who carried on unfazed "you are also here because Hokage-Sama wants to speak with you"

"Idate-San" Tsunade got his attention "Jirocho was a dear friend of mine"

Naruto analysed Idate, he throughout the three years was much taller and sterner however his expression was that of a broken man.

"He…he was killed in his vacation home at Water country" Idate just responded a bit shakily "in cold blood"

"I…I came from a run and they were already dead!" he yelled "it's not like I want to be here but…" he softened carrying a hint of shame

"This was the only place I could go to" he only said muttering.

They could only sympathise with him, including Ibiki. Idate's foster father and family were killed leaving him alone once again.

Naruto for one wanted to know why the fuck he was here! This had nothing to do with him and he wanted to leave before he got involved.

"And we will provide you with all the necessary arrangements" Ibiki spoke now "rest assured you will not be seeing me much."

Idate just bit his lips when Shizune took this chance "Ibiki-San had made all the preparations. An apartment is ready for you"

"I can handle myself" Idate persisted.

"Even if you can an apartment won't hurt" Ibiki simply said "besides it was paid with your compensation so you don't need to owe me"

Idate gave no response.

"Jounin Naruto here can direct you" Tsunade spoke which got his full attention. He looked at her but Tsunade maintained a look of authority.

"Naruto" this name got his attention as Idate looked at him. Idate felt like he knew him when his eyes went wide.

"You….you're" Naruto was shocked inside he swore did he found out when Idate spoke truly surprised.

Tsunade watched with a thoughtful expression as did Ibiki and Shizune

"Uzumaki Naruto. Well I be damned!" he smiled "its me Idate, Morino Idate for the academy"

Naruto was glad but inwardly deduced that Idate knew Shinn not Naruto. But still was worried, this was more than a coincidence and Jirocho hit home. Was it Ryoma?

"Idate" Naruto looked to be in thought "academy…sorry who are you?"

Everyone sweat dropped apart from Ibiki who watched. Idate slumped in depression but felt annoyed.

"Damn it man still cold as ever" he chuckled "I never knew you became a shinobi. It didn't look to be your thing with the trouble you caused"

The adults saddened a bit when Idate mentioned that.

"Wait you know Naruto" Idate nodded "he was in my class long ago. Well he wasn't but you get the idea" Shizune understood when Naruto spoke.

"You're Ibiki's brother right" Idate's eyes glazed in sadness and a there was also bitter at the mention of Ibiki. Naruto sensed it but smiled now.

"I may not know you but maybe you can remind me" he said Idate smiled meekly that man was still the headstrong person he was back then "I guess"

"Naruto- kun will be living in the same complex as you" Shizune spoke "you can speak with him if you need anything"

"_So he was going to be one of Samui's tenants" _Naruto thought quickly.

Idate looked at Ibiki who looked back. The younger peered into his older brothers black eyes.

"_You're a coward"_

He looked away.

"We are going to fill in some forms." Shizune said as Tsunade nodded letting her go.

Her apprentice opened the door letting Idate go as Ibiki slowly went with him.

When they left Shizune sensed the tension and spoke,

"So what do you think of the village Idate-san"

"It's alright" he smiled meekly.

Shizune knew the tension was getting to him and ushered on "we are going to the registration office"

"Couldn't we do it in Hokage-Sama's office" Idate obviously asked.

"I can get things done quicker that way" Shizune smiled which make Idate blush slightly. She was beautiful.

"I…I guess" he smiled scratching his head

While they were walking Ibiki slightly turned his head at the office they just left in. He soon just turned back.

Naruto watched Tsunade. He held his composure refusing to think.

Tsunade poured herself a drink when he smirked now.

"You do know its 3pm right" he raised his eyebrow, she just had one already.

"Shut it" she grumbled getting him to chuckle.

Filling her cup she looked up at him "you're a great Shinobi Naruto. Know how get the job done"

"Doesn't everyone" he raised his eyebrow showing his confusion.

"Just wanted to let you know that" Tsunade smiled softly at him.

Naruto felt it again, it was the same soothing feeling as before. It was something to do with her smile. He didn't understand.

"I…I guess. Thanks" he could only say.

Tsunade just looked at him right in the eyes. They stood there in silence.

"Get out here brat, before you sour my drink" she smirked.

Naruto just obeyed and left. When he turned around Tsunade looked at him for a moment.

He wasn't even angry at the "brat "comment.

Tsunade darkened when he left as an Anbu shunshined.

"Tsunade-Sama, the teams just finished their tests" Tsunade just nodded "good, thank you Yugao"

Yugao just nodded as she looked at Naruto who left. She remembered what happened yesterday.

She just shunshined.

"It seems things are going ahead" a familiar voice spoke.

"Yes…I hope we get out of this unscathed Jiraiya" Tsunade just said looking at the door.

Jiraiya who sat on the window just looked grave seeing Tsunade being blank.

"Where's Tetsuko" she spoke.

"She's preparing to leave soon" Jiraiya just said.

He got no response.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Naruto's neighbourhood<strong>

"See you again" the shop clerk smiled as someone left his shop.

The person held a cigarette pack and opened one. Standing in front of the small shop, he took a cigarette and lit it.

Taking a smoke he blew.

Someone stopped on his right as the person looked.

Tetsuko stood a few feet away from the person watching him smoke.

They looked at each other.

"You smoking again" she said "I take that as an omen. Naruto"

Naruto just took a smoke "what should we do"

Tetsuko just looked at him, her face said nothing and he just carried on.

"This thing here …" he held his cigarette "has experience on helping me get through things"

"I thought it was music" she just said.

"That too" Naruto shrugged and just looked at the sunset. Time went past quick but it felt like an eternity for him.

"I hate those who talk too much" he said to himself "they spout like fishes rushing to their meals."

"Their annoying"

Tetsuko just listened looking at him. She was surprised, looking at him she finally saw it. That man before her was tired, she saw the weight, the burden his soul held for so long.

"Funny thing was, without realising it I became one of those fishes" Naruto tipped his cigarette "I guess, I should have realised it sooner"

"Why didn't you" her mouth just moved, Tetsuko just looked at him.

"Life does that to you" he answered her, his sounded so distant.

The horizon was so beautiful even right here in the slums the sunset gave a beautiful setting.

"That day was my last job" Naruto spoke eyes glazed.

"Shinn" Tetsuko muttered, Naruto didn't hear her or chose to ignore her she didn't know.

"I realised something" Naruto said "I never once looked at the horizon. Not once"

"It's spectacular"

Tetsuko looked and agreed with him. It was beautiful.

"The world is a dark place" he softly said as they looked at the sunset "we should be honoured that such beautiful scenery embraces us"

Naruto always wondered why Kisara looked at the horizon, the sun setting. He now understood, no, he always did but now finally saw it.

"Do you fear them…" Tetsuko asked him.

"I'm a man who shared a bed with the Kyuubi no Yoko" he looked at her with a blank expression "and we weren't lovers…"

Tetsuko held back a shiver not only at the look he gave her but at the image of what he said.

"You're an interesting human being Uzumaki Naruto. I can see why the Kyuubi has profound interest in you" she said.

"Why did you help me" He asked "At our training trip and I'm not talking about the training. Was is your goal"

"You are an Uzumaki" Tetsuko just answered stoically.

Naruto just smiled looking at the beautiful sun "Somewhere inside me, my inner child is smiling"

Tetsuko knew what he meant, his childhood, his existence was something that was filled with hatred.

"Information is power" Tetsuko spoke now turning to him "and at the hands of humanity, we are bound to slip up"

"I don't slip up" he just said robotically.

"But you aren't a demon" Tetsuko pointed out "you are human and as humans our bonds is what makes us tick. You became a "fish" like you say when Shinn became the bait"

"I see…" he didn't looked to be affected but Tetsuko knew. This was who this man really was. She understood now. All those times she met or been with him. His actions were inconsistent. Right now this was who Naruto really was. She was speaking to Uzumaki Naruto. Not the Naruto that was bound by Shinn's promise who wanted to the strongest.

She was looking at the Uzumaki Naruto himself.

And she had a lot of questions for him now that he decided to show up.

This man was cornered with his exposure during the fire lord incident and now Kumo along with the Black Lotus. Konoha got him where they wanted him not to mention Akatsuki and the Biju.

All and all Uzumaki Naruto was fucked. That's why she saw him now looking the way he was. He could not play both sides. He had to choose either them or Black Lotus and the answer led to death either way.

However he was an Uzumaki and a great person to her especially.

"If you don't mind me saying…." She looked at him as he still looked ahead like he was in a trance by the sunset.

"You never really seemed like an assassin" she finished.

Naruto now looked at his full eyes wide open at her. The moment she said that it was like his eyes pierced right into her, it was a scary sight.

But she carried on "the dobe, punk, demon, weakling all which you hid under so that this village won't notice you. Shinn's dreams made you come out of your hiding place. Now twice rookie of the year, Jounin and even an A rank. You are a genius Naruto one I have never seen" she said darkly.

"What you told us about your past, I sensed no, lie because it was the truth however you hid key details"

"And what are they" he asked calmly but peering into her.

"The Tornado was fearsome in the underworld. Your name won't be that fearsome with just capturing people." she pressed on

"Not only that, you word by word said…."

_"They started training me at the age of six, at the time I had no idea they were Yakuza, but people took interest in me and that was enough. I started openly working for them when I turned ten," Naruto said seriously. "They made me to be a monster, something that might even be able to take on a ninja if need be."_

Naruto remained stoic when she said his exact words.

"What stood out was that you said you started openly working for them when you were ten." She darkened "that was when the rise tornado."

"Which means that you at the age of six to ten were being trained while also being a drug pusher" she smirked now "after that you fully got into the business."

"That explains why you knew Gato during your tour with Black Lotus. After all who would be scared of drug selling kid if he wasn't a well-known killer" she finished and went to him.

"God of heavens" she hissed "you have the tongue of the devil"

"How you use words, to manipulate is monstrous. You have lived a terrifying life Naruto. No wonder The Kyuubi wants you" she could not believe this.

"To also add, every time you failed you told us you went back to them. This meant that you continued your work in order to pay for the absurd academy fees." Every word she pointed out this man hurt her, he had no choice. Tetsuko always believed people had a choice but she saw a man who had no choice. His entire existence was made for him to only die and by living he had to do such things.

This man was surreal, he never once lied to get his way. He manipulated his words so well that by giving the information to them got them to believe his words, but he didn't even tell them everything. It took her a whole year in figuring it out!

Naruto, she was beginning to see why the Kyuubi lusted after him spouting "mine"

Naruto was the product of the Shinobi world. He was the end product of all the suffering and pain in this world. He was a monster made by them, a monster who wanted to be the strongest, who had a dream.

Tetsuko wished to meet his little brother. That boy gave life to such a scary man.

"You must have killed many. To get such attention from the black Lotus" she asked remembering the sight of the feudal lord son being dragged away. Tetsuko quickly went after him no doubt Jiraiya did the same but it was like that agent faded into thin air.

Naruto's stoic expression soon broke into a small smile.

"Those that are truly dangerous don't act like they are" he said.

"Something we all should learn once more" Tetsuko had to agree, ever since peace clouded and Shinobies became too lax, this village was one of many who weakened their instincts.

"I already said, that day was my last job" he just said.

Tetsuko nodded "so you wanted to die but Kyuubi showed you the memory of you and your brother. Therefore gave you a purpose"

This old lady was smart.

"Correct" Naruto tossed his cigarette away "thus my days as a Konoha Shinobi"

"And as the Rampant Tornado rather than the silent one" she added pointing out one of his many clever tactics.

He tricked Konoha well with two different tornado's nobody would believe Naruto is the Tornado of the underworld rather than the wild person they believe he is known for.

Terrifying, truly terrifying.

"Let me help you!" Tetsuko now yelled "talk to me, invest your time in me and you will see what I have to offer."

Naruto looked at her solemnly.

"I am Uzumaki Tetsuko!" she raised her tone very strongly "my clan has grown weak. We were once strong but became weak once we decided to be the bitch of the Senju!"

Naruto looked her as he felt her anger rise.

"You an Uzumaki lived such a horror. Became such a person you regret" she held her cane tight gripping it.

"We Uzumaki love our children but that faded. Your mother Uzumaki Kushina has made you who you are. She has tossed that believe just like Uzumaki Mito has done!" Tetsuko yelled as they stood before each other "they fell in line before the mighty will of fire. They have thrown away our blood for men just like whores!"

This was hurting the old lady. Naruto knew it but allowed her to let it all go, just like he did.

"I watched your mother leave. The clan elders who believed in the philosophy of the 2nd heir obeyed Mito who was the heir's daughter. I was against it!" Tetsuko yelled trying to reach out to him "I hid behind a smile because I did not wish to cause a civil war amongst us. A war where we so called "supremacist" will surely lose"

She stopped shaking now holding in her anger "but now fate has set its course. The Uzumaki has scattered and now realised their fate. What was left of them now realised how the will of fire abandoned them. That it was Kiri who still held their agreement. They still hold our beautiful land Naruto" she smiled softly reaching into him.

"It's so beautiful, you should see it. It will sooth that heart of yours I know it" she stood near him.

"I just know it" she smiled.

Purple eyes met Azure.

Naruto saw no hint of deception in your eyes.

"Your words seem genuine but I seem to recall what you said about accepting my parents" he asked

"We Uzumaki value kinship" she answered him "I may never condone their actions but I don't want you to become like them. You are better than that, you became better"

"Again I ask you what your goal is" he simply said "if I tell you everything I know. I will become expendable" Naruto pointed out taking out another smoke.

"I do not fear, but I know what can kill me" he finished blowing a smoke.

"You are Naruto, your death will surely piss off your widow" she smirked a bit wide "both of them"

Naruto chuckled at the joke "I guess you're right."

He then turned toward her and raised his hand to her.

"Alright Uzumaki Tetsuko" he smiled his hand forth "lets share stories"

Uzumaki Tetsuko looked at him and smiled.

She took his hand and they shook.

"Yes Naruto lets. After all I have big plans for you" she smiled.

When their hands shook it was like two massive waves colliding into each other. The future was going to take a massive turn. However will Uzumaki Tetsuko prove to be enough to help Naruto overcome?

While they shook hands a light watched from afar.

The light soon faded.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it! Awesome right, it me many tries to get this and it finally came through.<strong>

**The Black Lotus are the ones who trained and built him. Now they want their asset back and they will not take no for an answer. Naruto cannot force to play all sides he had to choose and because of such ultimatum made it very tough on his person.**

**Betrayal is very dangerous in the Black Lotus and Naruto was on thin ice. He got away during the fire lord incident and what he told Tsunade, Mei, Jiraiya and Tetsuko. Now telling Tetsuko might break that thin ice.**

**How do you like the Uzumaki Clan and Tetsuko in the end, was it a surprise :p. it did make sense though in the cannon Kishimoto makes the Uzumaki kind off useless. They are just my opinion, for example.**

**Karin is a Sasuke fangirl in the Canon until she is uselessly tossed aside by said Uchiha.**

**Mito is the wife of the first Hokage. Without her the Kyuubi wont be sealed and yet Shodaime is remembered.**

**The same with Kushina, she basically taught Minato seals without it he wouldn't be able to create the flying thunder god. Its like all the Uzumaki do is play in the shadows in a useless bit part role.**

**Well I say the Uzumaki was the strongest clan. They proved it to me!**

**Like Uzumaki Nagato "Pein" he was a badass lol I am god speech gets me every time. Well that's it for me.**

**Once again this is not a bashing. I mentioned time and time again that Jinchūrikies in my stories are tools used by the Biju. They become insane or die after all.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks.**

**The next chapter will come next week on the 15th. It's outlined to suit my schedules so till then…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
